SwanQueen Tales
by SnixRegal
Summary: Una colección de historias cortas (o oneshots) sobre las SwanQueen. Las historias no están relacionadas entre sí.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí vengo con mi tercer proyecto SwanQueen para esta pagina. Es algo que llevaba tiempo rondándome la cabeza y finalmente me decido a subirlo. Serian una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen (como siempre jajajaja) Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics. Si alguien tiene ideas puede mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Aquí os dejo la primera, es muy cortita (no todas serán así). Es la mas corta que he escrito hasta ahora y para empezar esto me pareció bien xD**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece la idea y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 1: On the radio.**_

Emma estaba cómodamente tirada en el sofá con Regina recostada sobre su pecho. Era una perezosa tarde de domingo que habían preferido quedarse en la mansión, por más que a las dos las divirtiese pasearse por Storybrooke ante las aun sorprendidas miradas de algunos habitantes al verlas juntas. Henry había salido con alguno de los chicos de la ciudad, así que estaban completamente solas en la casa, pero se estaba demasiado cómodo tal y como estaban como para moverse. Emma acariciaba distraídamente uno de los brazos de Regina, con naturalidad. A veces aun la impresionaba haber conseguido justo eso, tener a la morena en los brazos con esa naturalidad y abandono, como si se pertenecieran.

Tenían puesta la radio de fondo mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia, tan solo disfrutando del momento y la compañía. Emma se reía de alguna cosa que había dicho Regina cuando la voz del locutor de la radio llamo su atención.

\- La siguiente canción es para nuestra pareja estrella, dedicada a la mismísima Blancanieves de su Príncipe Encantador. Desde aquí les deseamos toda la felicidad del mundo. Y ahora os dejo con "_Find me_" de Boyce Avenue.

Los primeros acordes de la canción empezaron a sonar y Emma sonrió un poquito, su padre le había contado lo que iba a hacer el día anterior y se imaginaba la cara de su madre en ese mismo momento. Regina por su parte se echó a reír.

\- ¿David le ha dedicado una canción en la radio? No sabía que aún se hiciesen esas cosas.

Reía la reina mientras ambas escuchaban la canción.

\- Si esta es la idea de romanticismo que tienen los príncipes azules hoy en día me alegro de no haber encontrado nunca el mío.

Añadió Regina sin dejar de reír.

\- Bueno, es bonito si lo piensas bien…y la letra desde luego les encaja.

Defendió la rubia con una pequeña mueca y un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

\- Sí, eso sí, pero estoy segura de que solo ha elegido esa canción por el título y ya está. Supongo que debemos alegrarnos de que no haya escogido ninguna de la película de Disney.

A Regina todo eso le estaba haciendo mucha gracia, levantó la vista de golpe para mirar a Emma divertida.

\- ¿Te imaginas la cara de Mary Margaret? Seguro que incluso llora.

\- Pero serán lágrimas de felicidad.

Argumentaba Emma cada vez con menos convicción.

\- Apuesto lo que quieras a que cuando acabe la canción un avión escribe alguna cursilada en el cielo o algo así.

Rio la morena bajando otra vez la cabeza hasta el pecho de Emma y acomodándose otra vez mientras la canción llegaba a su fin.

\- En realidad la hará asomarse al balcón porque fuera habrá un caballo con una pancarta en la que pone "_siempre te encontrare_"

Contó la rubia que conocía todo el plan de su padre, Regina soltó otra risa.

\- Típico.

Volvió a escucharse la voz del locutor y la Salvadora se encogió un poco sobre sí misma, cerrando los ojos para no ver lo que venía.

\- La siguiente canción es también para una pareja, que algunos todavía no conseguimos explicarnos. Es de nuestra querida sheriff para, bueno…la alcaldesa. Os dejo con "_All of me_" de John Legend.

Cuando terminó de hablar empezó a sonar la nueva canción, Emma esperaba escuchar otra risa de Regina o algún reproche por su mala idea, pero solo se escuchaba la canción. Abrió un ojo con cautela y miro hacia la morena, que la miraba a ella con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa.

\- Cuando David me contó lo que iba a hacer no parecía tan mala idea…ahora me gustaría ir a cortar la emisión.

Confesó la rubia algo avergonzada.

\- ¿Me has dedicado una canción?

Pregunto la alcaldesa en un susurro.

\- En mi defensa diré que lo que te dedico es la letra porque yo no canto muy bien, así que…

Volvió a encogerse de hombros incapaz de mantenerle la mirada a Regina, pero la mujer apoyada en ella levantó una mano hasta su mejilla para obligarla a mirarla.

\- Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí.

\- Siento ser la primera.

Se disculpó Emma, haciendo reír a Regina sin ninguna sombra de burla. Se impulsó hacia arriba por el cuerpo de la Salvadora para que sus caras quedasen a la misma altura.

\- Eres adorable cuando te pones cursi.

Dijo besándola casi antes de terminar de hablar.

\- La letra expresa bastante bien lo que pienso, y quería que lo supieras. Aunque quizá tendría que haber buscado otra forma de…

Seguía excusándose Emma, Regina le puso un dedo en los labios para callarla y escuchar la canción con una media sonrisa boba. A la rubia le hizo gracia ver como los ojos de la alcaldesa de humedecían ligeramente.

\- ¿Eso son lágrimas?

Dijo riendo aun con el dedo de la otra mujer sobre los labios.

\- Pero son de felicidad.

Respondió Regina riendo también y abrazándose tanto a Emma que las dos juntas ocupaban el espacio de uno en el sofá.

\- Es una idea tan de adolescente.

Dijo con una risita.

\- Seguro que ahora te parezco muy estúpida.

Comentó Emma devolviéndole el abrazo a la Reina Malvada.

\- La que se siente ahora mismo un poco estúpida soy yo.

\- ¿Mis padres ya no te parecen tan cursis?

\- Oh no, tus padres son unos cursis que van por la vida escupiendo arco iris desde su unicornio de algodón de azúcar, pero cuando me toca a mí…es bonito.

Rio Regina con una gran sonrisa en la cara que hizo sonreír a Emma también mientras se acababa la canción.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo no hay ningún caballo ni pancarta en tu jardín, eso ya me parecía excesivo. Pero si había pensado que podíamos ir a los establos y dar un paseo a caballo, seguro que eso te gustaría.

La morena volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirar a Emma.

\- ¿Tú sabes montar?

\- Claro. Bueno, quiero decir…no puedo saberlo hasta que no lo intente ¿no?

Las dos mujeres rieron con ganas.

\- Podemos intentarlo siempre y cuando vayas con cuidado y me dejes enseñarte.

Condicionó Regina, Emma levanto una ceja con una media sonrisa pícara.

\- Sabes que te dejo enseñarme lo que quieras.

Riendo, la morena mordió suavemente la clavícula de la Salvadora, haciéndola reír también.

\- Tú y tu pequeña mente sucia.

Dijo Regina. Emma se movió rápidamente hacia delante, cambiando posiciones y dejando a la morena apoyada en el lado opuesto del sofá, siendo ella ahora la que quedaba encima.

\- Pensaba que era lo que te gustaba de mí.

Murmuro contra los labios de la otra mujer, que sonrió con lujuria.

\- Entre otras cosas.

Estaba siendo una maravillosa tarde de domingo.


	2. Chapter 2 New York Serenade

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics. Si alguien tiene ideas puede mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

Emma estaba sentada en el sofá con un bote de helado, aprovechando que no estaba Henry para meter la cuchara mientras ella comía, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Miro el reloj para comprobar la hora, si era su hijo llegaba pronto del colegio, dejo el helado a un lado y saltó del sofá para ir a abrir. No era Henry, era una elegante mujer morena que parecía un poco nerviosa. Emma la miro algo extrañada al ver que no decía nada.

\- Hola, yo…ammm…acabo de…mudarme enfrente y…solo quería presentarme. Ser una buena vecina.

Dijo la mujer morena de manera algo torpe. Emma parpadeo rápidamente un par de veces, confusa.

\- Bien. Vale. Si claro, encantada. Soy Emma. Swan.

Respondió extendiendo una mano hacia su nueva vecina, que se la estrecho con una ligera sonrisa. Emma la miraba esperando a que se presentase también.

\- Oh, yo soy Regina Mills.

Se presentó por fin la morena, sin darse cuenta al parecer que aún continuaba el apretón de manos. Emma lo deshizo intentando que no quedase maleducado. Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ellas.

\- Bueno y… ¿hace mucho que te has mudado?

Pregunto por llenar ese silencio, estaba pensando en su helado derritiéndose sobre la mesa.

\- No, me instale ayer.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio entre ellas, pero unos pasos saliendo del ascensor las distrajeron. Cuando Regina miro en esa dirección no pudo evitar quedarse momentáneamente paralizada. Su hijo se acercaba con la mochila colgando de un hombro. Paso por delante de ella prácticamente sin verla.

\- Mama, te he dicho mil veces que uses pantalones.

Dijo a modo de saludo a la rubia, que miro hacia abajo como si acabase de darse cuenta de que llevaba puesta una enorme camisa de pijama a cuadros y cero pantalones.

\- Ni siquiera estabas en casa.

Respondió Emma a su hijo.

\- Incómoda a la gente.

Añadió Henry señalando a Regina vagamente con la cabeza.

\- ¡Claro que no!

Se quejó Emma ofendida, luego miro a la morena de reojo.

\- Puede que un poco… ¿No te hago sentir incomoda verdad?

Regina abrió la boca, pillada desprevenida en esa pequeña conversación doméstica, miro la camisa de Emma y la ropa interior roja que casi no se veía bajo el pijama, sin saber que decir.

\- ¿Ves?

Dijo Henry triunfante, con media sonrisa. Emma le paso un brazo por los hombros, atrapándolo bruscamente.

\- Henry, esta es la señorita Mills, nuestra nueva vecina.

El chico la saludo desde debajo del brazo de su madre antes de librarse y marcharse a su habitación a soltar los bártulos del colegio.

\- Es mi hijo.

Explico la rubia señalando hacia atrás con el pulgar. Regina sonrió forzadamente, intentando que no pareciese forzado.

\- Bueno, no os molesto más. Si alguna vez necesitáis algo estoy justo enfrente.

Se despidió con una última sonrisa educada.

\- Oh, sí. Encantada. Lo mismo digo, si necesitas algo ya sabes. Bienvenida al edificio.

Contesto apresuradamente Emma, todavía algo sorprendida por esa inesperada visita. Se despidió con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta. Regina pudo escuchar como dentro de la casa la rubia le preguntaba con un grito a Henry que le apetecía comer. Volvió a su nuevo y solitario apartamento con expresión triste.

.

.

.

Más o menos una semana después fue Emma la que llamo a la puerta de Regina, la morena llevaba toda esa semana pensando en cómo acercarse a la rubia y a Henry sin que se le ocurriese nada que no pareciese acoso, así que le alegró ver que fue la propia Salvadora quien lo hizo.

\- Hola ¿te acuerdas de mí? La vecina sin pantalones.

Saludo Emma con una risita, señalando la puerta de su casa que quedaba a su espalda. Regina asintió riendo también.

\- Veras, me ha surgido algo de improviso, no sé cuánto voy a tardar y quería preguntarte si no te importa echarle un ojo a Henry. Ya sé que es mayor y todo eso, pero aun así me sentiría más segura sabiendo que hay alguien cerca para echarle una mano y eso.

Pidió la rubia sin saber si estaba traspasando el límite de la cortesía vecinal.

\- Claro, sin problema.

Respondió Regina al momento, conteniendo su emoción.

\- No necesita muchas atenciones, el solo se las apaña bien. Le diré que te pasaras a ver qué tal está ¿vale?

Aseguro Emma que no quería molestar mucho a su nueva vecina, la morena asintió.

\- Dile también que cualquier cosa que necesite puede pedírmela.

La rubia sonrió agradecida.

\- En un rato se hará la cena, no suele quemar nada, pero…

\- Me asegurare de que esta vez tampoco pase.

Rio Regina, emocionada ya por la idea de poder ver a su hijo, aunque solo fuese un momento.

\- Muchas gracias señorita Mills, eres bastante más simpática que mi anterior vecino.

Agradeció la rubia riendo también.

\- Prefiero Regina, _señorita Swan_.

Lo dijo como broma interna, no sabía que había echado de menos poder llamarla de esa forma hasta que no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo.

\- Entonces tú tendrás que llamarme Emma.

Sonrió la rubia antes de despedirse con un gesto de la mano. Regina cerró la puerta sin poder evitar una sonrisa, aunque cuando la emoción principal se pasó la entró cierto miedo, no sabía si sería capaz de estar con su hijo sin poder llamarle así, sin poder abrazarle, siendo una total extraña para él. Pero eso era algo de lo que se preocuparía más tarde.

.

.

.

Un rato después llamaba a la puerta de enfrente tratando de controlar los nervios, preparándose para dar una creíble sonrisa al chico que le abrió la puerta.

\- Tu madre me pidió que me asegurase de que estabas bien.

Dijo amablemente a modo de saludo, se imaginaba que al chico no le gustaría tener a una desconocida vigilándole.

\- Lo sé, no le gusta dejarme solo mucho tiempo.

Rio el chico haciéndose a un lado dando a entender a Regina que podía pasar. A la morena le gusto escuchar eso, había tomado la decisión correcta, Emma era una buena madre para Henry.

\- En realidad no me paso para vigilarte, acabo de hacer una tarta y pensé que quizá te gustaría un poco de postre.

Dijo enseñándole la fuente cuadrada que tenía en las manos, donde llevaba una tarta de manzana recién hecha.

\- Así que era eso lo que olía tan bien.

Comento el chico sin apartar los ojos golosos de la tarta. Regina rio y dejo la tarta en la mesa de la cocina.

\- Deberías probar un trozo ahora que está recién hecha, es cuando mejor sabe. Y con helado es una merienda ideal.

Aconsejó mirándole con cariño, no podía evitarlo, después de todo era su hijo, lo recordase él o no. Caminó hacia la puerta para irse, pero Henry la llamo.

\- Espere señorita Mills ¿ha cenado? Me ha sobrado algo de pollo y podemos probar juntos la tarta.

Ofreció el chico con una sonrisa a la que Regina no podía negarse.

.

.

.

Cuando Emma volvió por fin a casa, quitándose los tacones en la puerta con un resoplido de alivio, la sorprendió encontrarse allí a Regina en el sofá jugando a la consola con su hijo.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué es exactamente a lo que estoy atacando?

Preguntaba la morena mirando a la pantalla del videojuego dividida donde se veían dos soldados futuristas armados y disparando a alguna clase de monstruo.

\- Son una raza alienígena que vino a la tierra para esclavizar a los humanos, pero nuestra atmosfera les afecto convirtiéndoles en bestias irracionales zombificadas y su saliva muta a los humanos convirtiéndolos en caníbales con súper agilidad.

Explicó el chico como la cosa más natural del mundo, Regina no parecía haberse enterado de mucho, pero aun así presiono los botones hasta vaciar el cargador en un grupo de esos seres. Emma los observaba desde atrás hasta que no pudo evitar reír. Al escucharla, la morena miro hacia atrás y luego al reloj, levantándose de un salto.

\- No me había dado cuenta de la hora que es. Le traje a Henry una tarta y…

Se excusó sin saber si a Emma le molestaría que se hubiese quedado allí, pero la rubia hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

\- Prefiero que tenga compañía. Además siempre es bueno que alguien te cubra las espaldas cuando te ataca una raza alienígena zombificada.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír cuando madre e hijo se echaron a reír a la vez.

.

.

.

Dos días después, Emma se pasó a devolverle la fuente de la tarta vacía y fregada.

\- No hacía falta que la trajeras.

Dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

\- He usado el lavavajillas así que lo menos que podía hacer era dar dos pasos hasta tu puerta.

Rio la rubia encogiéndose un poco de hombros, sin poder evitar darle un rápido vistazo al piso de Regina con curiosidad.

\- Wow, esas son las manzanas más rojas que he visto en mi vida.

Comentó sin poder evitarlo mirando el enorme frutero lleno de manzanas que la morena tenía en la encimera de la cocina.

\- Sírvete. Son con las que hice la tarta.

Invito Regina guardando la fuente de la tarta en su sitio.

\- No, no quiero abusar más de tu hospitalidad.

Negó Emma aun mirando las manzanas, con una risita la morena cogió una y se la lanzó a su vecina.

\- No te preocupes por eso, tengo mi propio manzano.

\- ¿Enserio?

Pregunto Emma cazando la manzana al vuelo y dándole un mordisco, disfrutando de ese ligero sonido crujiente que hacen las manzanas cuando están en su punto justo para comerse.

\- Si, en Maine.

Respondió Regina sin dar más explicaciones.

\- La mejor manzana que he probado. Igual que la tarta, ¿te gusta cocinar?

Siguió preguntando la rubia que solo había ido allí para devolverle el plato de la tarta.

\- Lo cierto es que sí, es algo que me relaja mucho.

Contesto la reina caminando hacia el sofá con dos vasos y una botella de refresco, en una clara invitación para que se sentara con ella. Si iban a mantener una conversación mejor no tenerla de pie.

\- A Henry también le gusta. Cocinar, las plantas y esas cosas. No sé de quién lo habrá sacado, de mí no, desde luego.

Rio Emma señalando las plantas que había repartidas por la casa de la morena, quien sonrió con nostalgia, ella si sabía de quien podría haber sacado esos hobbies.

\- ¿Quizá de su padre?

Pregunto Regina con delicadeza, aunque en realidad ella ya sabía la historia del padre de Henry.

\- Puedo asegurarte que no. Henry no sabe quién es y yo tampoco sé dónde está.

Respondió Emma con cierto rencor, bebiendo del vaso que le había dado su anfitriona.

\- Y no sé porque te estoy aburriendo con esto. Cuéntame más de ese manzano en Maine.

Añadió la rubia recuperando su buen humor.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban en una agradable convivencia vecinal, hasta que uno de esos días Emma volvió a llamar a la puerta de Regina sin previo aviso.

\- No te asustes, no voy a volver a pedirte que hagas de niñera.

Rio antes de que la morena pudiese decir nada.

\- De hecho Henry se va a quedar a dormir en casa de unos amigos y quería compensarte por cuando cuidaste de él, y por la tarta y todo. No quiero que pienses que soy de esas vecinas que solo piden favores.

\- ¿No es eso lo único que hacen los vecinos?

Bromeo Regina con una risita.

\- En realidad sí, pero yo no soy uno de esos vecinos. Venga, será divertido.

\- ¿Así que la última vez queridas que le hiciese compañía a Henry y hoy quieres que te la haga a ti?

Comentó la morena aun en tono de broma, dejando a Emma sin saber muy bien que decir, lo que hizo reír a la otra mujer.

\- Me parece una gran idea, a mí también me vendrá bien salir un poco.

Dijo Regina con una sonrisa que la rubia correspondió.

\- Vale, vístete y te espero en mi piso. Hoy invito yo.

Se despidió alegremente saliendo por la puerta hacia la de enfrente.

.

.

.

Regina ya se estaba acostumbrando a llamar a aquella puerta, pero esta vez nadie la abrió, en vez de eso escucho una voz desde el interior que la dijo que la puerta estaba abierta, así que entró. Escuchaba a Emma en algún lugar de la casa, supuso que su habitación, aunque cuando salió al salón todavía estaba sin vestir, de hecho salía en ropa interior. Regina no supo cómo reaccionar.

\- Llevo un rato buscando el vestido y resulta que me lo había dejado aquí.

Dijo como explicación, cogiendo un vestido negro de cuero del respaldo del sofá.

\- Henry se quejaría, pero tú ya me has visto antes sin pantalones, así que…

Rio la rubia volviendo a su habitación, haciendo que la otra mujer se sonrojara un poco. Cuando salió de nuevo ya llevaba puesto el vestido, unas medias negras y tacones, se acercó a Regina y la dio la espalda.

\- ¿Te importa?

Pidió señalando la cremallera bajada. La morena apoyo una mano en la espalda de Emma para subir la cremallera con la otra, pero a medio camino se atascó un poco y tuvo que hacer algo de fuerza.

\- Siempre se atasca ahí, por eso necesito ayuda para subirla.

Explico con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- ¿Vamos a tomar algo y luego a cenar o cenamos y luego tomamos algo?

Pregunto la rubia caminando hacia la puerta para coger un abrigo rojo y un pequeño bolso. Regina dijo que la daba igual. No podía creerse que fuese a salir a divertirse con Emma Swan, aunque probablemente fuese porque la rubia simplemente no se acordaba de ella.

.

.

.

Se convirtió en algo casi habitual. La vida social de Henry era bastante más activa allí que en Storybrooke así que las dos mujeres solían hacerse compañía a menudo, o salían los tres juntos. Una vez a la semana Regina iba al piso de enfrente a comer con ellos, casi siempre cocinaba ella ayudada por Henry. Uno de esos días, cuando la morena entro en el piso de enfrente con familiaridad el chico le dijo que su madre no estaba.

\- Creo que hoy no va a comer con nosotros.

\- ¿Le ha surgido trabajo?

Pregunto Regina despreocupadamente, dejando una bolsa de la compra en la encimera de la cocina. Era una pena que la morena no estuviese, había comprado para hacer uno de sus platos favoritos.

\- No, ha quedado con…Walsh.

Henry miro de reojo a Regina mientras miraba que había dentro de la bolsa. La morena no tenía ni idea de quien era ese Walsh, pero por el tono del chico podía imaginárselo.

\- Es algo así como su novio. Esta noche creo va a proponerle matrimonio.

Confirmó Henry lanzando otra mirada a Regina.

\- Oh.

Respondió ella mientras sacaba cosas de la bolsa para empezar a preparar la cena sin dejar de prestar atención al chico.

\- ¿Qué crees que va a pasar?

Pregunto tratando de mostrar un interés cortes.

\- No lo sé. Pero ya no estoy tan seguro de que vaya a decirle que sí.

\- ¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto? ¿Te gusta él, ese…_Walsh_?

Volvió a preguntar dejando lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a Henry, podía saber lo que estaba pensando solo con mirarle a la cara, era una de las ventajas de ser su madre.

\- Me gusta si la hace feliz. Además debe de ser divertido tener dos lugares para ir de vacaciones.

Respondió el moreno haciendo reír a Regina.

\- Creo que algún día tendrás tanta familia que no sabrás que hacer con ellos.

Bromeó la morena apartando de su mente lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo Emma Swan con ese tal Walsh y centrándose en pasar una agradable comida con su hijo.

.

.

.

Cuando la rubia volvió a casa Henry estaba tirado en el sofá leyendo un comic, levantó la vista para mirar a su madre.

\- Por la cara que traes creo que no voy a tener otro sitio al que ir de vacaciones.

Dijo viendo como Emma se dejaba caer en el sofá con pesar.

\- ¿Tú lo sabias?

\- Claro, me pidió mi opinión y la talla de tu dedo.

La rubia saco un anillo del bolsillo y se le quedo mirando.

\- Regina te ha dejado la cena preparada para esta noche.

Añadió Henry volviendo la atención a su comic. Emma miró por encima del hombro hacia la cocina, en la encimera había un plato perfectamente envuelto en plástico transparente. Se levantó a mirarlo y vio que era uno de sus platos favoritos. Sonrió un poquito.

\- Ahora vuelvo.

Dijo la rubia saliendo del piso.

\- A lo mejor si acabo teniendo dos lugares de vacaciones.

Murmuro Henry al piso vacío con una risita.

.

.

.

Regina abrió la puerta y se encontró con una Emma elegantemente vestida aunque con expresión cansada.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Pregunto preocupada, sin poder evitar echarle un vistazo rápido a las manos de la Salvadora, tan libres de joyería como siempre.

\- No le he dicho que sí.

Explico Emma a la pregunta muda de la otra mujer.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Volvió a preguntar, esta vez refiriéndose a su cita, era una tontería fingir que no sabía nada.

\- Yo no…no estoy segura.

\- Entonces tampoco le has dicho que no.

Regina no entendía que era lo que le molestaba exactamente de eso, quizá que si Emma se casaba no habría ninguna posibilidad de que volviese con ella a Storybrooke y su viaje hasta allí habría sido en vano. O quizá por otros motivos en los que prefería no pensar.

\- ¿Qué harías tú?

Pregunto Emma, Regina la miro sorprendida por la pregunta. Lo que realmente la rubia le estaba preguntando es "¿Qué quieres que haga?"

\- Bueno…es tu decisión. Yo solo puedo decirte que ya estuve metida en un matrimonio que no quería y la cosa no fue bien. Deberías hacer lo que te haga más feliz.

\- ¿Has estado casada?

Pregunto Emma un poco dolida por no tener esa información, pensaba que entre ella y Regina había cierta confianza y ese era el tipo de cosas que se suponía que ya debería saber, pero la verdad es que tampoco era un tema que saliese en una conversación habitualmente, y de todos modos ella tampoco le había contado lo de Walsh.

\- ¿Por qué no sales de aquí un tiempo? Haz un viaje, despéjate. Quizá te aclare las ideas.

Sugirió de pronto Regina, si conseguía llevarla a Storybrooke quizá las cosas serían más sencillas.

\- ¿Y a donde voy a ir?

\- Te ofrezco mi casa en Maine, con manzano incluido.

\- ¿A Maine?

Dijo Emma con una risita, sin poder creerse que de verdad se lo estuviese planteando.

\- ¿Vendrías con nosotros?

Pregunto de pronto, mirando intensamente a Regina, que al principio no supo que responder.

\- Bueno…no lo sé… ¿tú quieres que vaya?

Respondió la morena con otra pregunta, todo dependía de la respuesta que diese la Salvadora, era tan sencillo como si o no, y sin embargo era una respuesta importante.

\- Sí.

Tenía más clara la respuesta a esa pregunta que a la que le habían hecho durante la comida.

\- Quizá deberías hablar primero con Henry.

Sugirió Regina. Emma asintió, pero no se movió, las dos siguieron mirándose un rato hasta que la rubia bajo la vista hasta el puño en el que aún tenía el anillo de compromiso y volvió a su piso.

.

.

.

Regina le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Si iba a viajar con Emma a Storybrooke lo mejor sería decirle la verdad, pero ¿cómo iba a creérselo? Tenía en la mano un diminuto frasco con una poción que le devolvería sus recuerdos, por desgracia solo había suficiente para uno y a quien necesitaba era a la Salvadora, los recuerdos de Henry tendrían que esperar.

Dejó de darle vueltas y salió de su casa para llamar a la de enfrente, lo mejor era acabar con eso de una vez y que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar. El tiempo que paso hasta que Emma le abrió la puerta se le hizo eterno, pero casi renuncia a su propósito al ver la sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara de la rubia la ver quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Si Emma se acordaba de todo ¿podrían seguir teniendo la relación que tenían ahora? Desde luego si la rubia decidía no creerla ni beber la poción no volvería a acercarse a ella, ni dejarla que se acercase a Henry porque pensaría que estaba mal de la cabeza.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo.

Dijo apartando la mirada por fin de la sonrisa de Emma, la rubia la dejo pasar mirándola sin comprender.

\- No habrás cambiado de idea ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que me apetece este viaje contigo y Henry.

Había cierta inseguridad en la risita de Emma, como si de verdad temiese que Regina se hubiese echado atrás.

\- No, no. A mí también me apetece. Es solo que deberías saber a dónde vamos.

\- Creía que a Maine.

\- Si, bueno, más bien a un pequeño pueblo en Maine. Es un pueblo…_peculiar_.

Emma hizo un gesto para que se sentase en el sofá y luego se sentó a su lado, muy cerca suyo, rodilla con rodilla.

\- Necesito que tengas la mente abierta a esto porque va a parecerte una locura. ¿Confías en mí?

Inconscientemente alargo una mano para coger la de Emma con fuerza, mirándola casi con suplica. La rubia asintió algo preocupada, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Entonces tienes que creerme en esto. La magia existe.

Emma no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

\- ¿Vas a decirme ahora que vamos a Hogwarts? ¿Eres un mago o algo así?

Bromeó la cazarrecompensas.

\- En todo caso sería una bruja, pero más bien se me conoce como la Reina Malvada.

\- ¿Cómo la de Blancanieves?

\- No como, _la de_ Blancanieves.

Miro a Emma esperando algún tipo de reacción, la rubia frunció el ceño lentamente.

\- No entiendo lo que me quieres decir.

\- La magia existe, Emma. El lugar al que vamos es un lugar creado por la magia. Por mi magia, para ser exactos. Necesito que vengas conmigo a romper una maldición.

La rubia liberó su mano de la de Regina, mirándola como si estuviese intentando gastarle una broma.

\- Sé que suena a locura, pero es cierto. Henry y tú no os acordáis, yo me encargue de eso. Pero te necesitamos en Storybrooke. Tus padres te necesitan. _Yo_ te necesito.

Los ojos de Regina eran una súplica marrón pidiendo que por favor la creyese, pero Emma se levantó del sofá, apartándose de ella.

\- ¿Te estas quedando conmigo? ¿Magia? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Y que es eso de mis padres? Yo no tengo padres.

\- Los tienes, tienes unos padres tremendamente irritantes a veces, pero que están allí tan malditos como todos los demás.

\- Oh, ¿y quién son? ¿La Bella y la Bestia?

\- No, de hecho la Bestia ha muerto. Son Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador.

\- Así que mi madre es Blancanieves y tú eres la bruja de Blancanieves. ¿No se supone que quieres matarla?

Emma sonaba cortantemente burlona, si era una broma no la estaba haciendo mucha gracia. No sabía cómo Regina se había enterado de que llevaba media vida buscando a sus padres, pero usarlos así para una broma era algo cruel.

\- Llegamos a ciertos entendimientos.

Se levantó también y fue hacia la rubia.

\- Sé que no me crees, que suena a locura, pero si bebes esto todo tendrá sentido.

Suplicó tendiéndole la botellita de poción. Emma dio un paso atrás como si la estuviese amenazando con un cuchillo.

\- Mira, no sé qué intentas, pero creo que lo mejor va a ser que te vayas.

Dijo señalando hacia la puerta con expresión seria, no podía creerse que después de todo las cosas fuesen a acabar así con Regina. Incluso había rechazado a Walsh.

\- Tienes que creerme, dijiste que confiabas en mí.

\- Eso fue antes de saber que estabas como una cabra.

Reprochó sin dejar de señalar a la puerta, contenta de que Henry no estuviese en casa.

\- Por favor, solo tienes que beber esto y todo tendrá sentido.

Insistía Regina ofreciéndole la botellita.

\- Incluso si todo fuese verdad ¿por qué iba a beberme algo que me ofrece la Reina Malvada? Estás loca, sal de mi casa por favor.

Esas palabras hirieron a la Reina Malvada, pero se esforzó en recordar que en realidad eran una reacción bastante normal. Dio otro paso hacia Emma, con la botellita por delante, pero antes de poder decir nada más la rubia le arranco el frasco de las manos y lo estampo contra una pared, haciéndolo añicos.

\- Vete de mi casa.

Repitió. Regina miro los restos de la poción extendiéndose por el suelo, totalmente devastada, esa había sido su última esperanza. Miro una vez más a Emma con infinita tristeza y salió por la puerta.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente volvió a presentarse en su puerta, bastante hundida. Emma abrió la puerta con precaución, alerta a cualquier indicio de nueva locura.

\- Solo vengo a decirte que me voy. Me marcho de la ciudad.

Dijo mirando hacia algún punto sobre el hombro de la Salvadora, quien asintió muy seria.

\- Siento todo lo que ha pasado.

Se disculpó Regina mirándola por fin.

\- Yo también.

Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero la otra mujer se lo impidió.

\- Sé que ahora crees que estoy loca, pero…antes de eso… ¿podría haber habido algo entre nosotras?

Pregunto sin más, ya le daba igual, había fracasado, no tenía nada que perder. Al menos no le había contado a la rubia que Henry también era su hijo, seguramente eso habría hecho que llamase a la policía.

\- Yo creía que sí.

\- ¿Creías o querías?

Emma no respondió a eso, mirando a la morena muy seria, con una mano en la puerta, dispuesta a cerrarla de una vez.

\- ¿Fui la razón por la que no le dijiste que si a ese Walsh?

Regina ni siquiera sabía de donde venía esa pregunta, pero ya puestos prefería preguntarlo todo. Por lo que tardó Emma en responder pensó que no iba a hacerlo.

\- En parte.

Confesó al final, era tontería mentirla, incluso aunque ahora pensase que estaba loca. A su pesar Regina sonrió un poquito.

\- Entonces creo que las dos nos debemos algo.

Dijo dando un paso hacia delante y atrapando la nuca de Emma para impedirle la retirada. La besó como si fuese la primera y la última vez que lo hacía. Que era justo la verdad, ella volvía a Storybrooke y su maldición y dejaba allí a Emma y Henry, dejándolos marchar otra vez. Si las cosas hubiesen ido de otra manera quizá la historia no tendría por qué terminar así, podrían haber vuelto juntas a Storybrooke, ser una familia, escandalizar a todo el pueblo. Pero las cosas no iban a ser así.

O eso pensaba Regina, después de la sorpresa inicial Emma no solo se dejó llevar, si no que la devolvió el beso. Un último beso como despedida no podía hacer daño a nadie y dios sabia lo mucho que lo había deseado, y lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando, aunque hubiese cierta tristeza en él. Pero en el mismo momento en que se rindió al beso, en el mismo momento en que se lo devolvió, su cabeza se llenó de imágenes. Y recordó. Recordó Storybrooke, recordó la primera vez que vio a su hijo de diez años, la primera vez que vio a Regina, recordó la maldición de Pan y el sacrificio de la morena. Recordó todo.

\- Regina.

Dijo mirándola con los ojos claros muy abiertos. Era el "_Regina_" de siempre, como solo la Salvadora sabia decirlo.

\- ¿Acabas de besarme?

Añadió, sin saber que era lo que la sorprendía mas.

\- En realidad he besado a mi vecina.

Respondió la morena sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada, Emma recordaba, a lo mejor ahora la cruzaba la cara de un bofetón, pero recordaba.

\- Entonces creo que deberías hacerlo otra vez y besar a la antigua Emma Swan.

\- ¿Recuerdas?

\- Sí. Maldita sea.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz, no sabía cómo iba a explicarle a Henry que su pequeña escapada a Maine iba a alargarse por tiempo indefinido.


	3. Chapter 3 Going Home

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics. Si alguien tiene ideas puede mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Este necesita una pequeña explicación, y es que a mi nadie me quita que en el capitulo de Going Home (3x11) cuando Regina se desmayó al tocar el pergamino vio algo, un futuro con Emma y Henry, o algo así, no se, pero _algo_. Por eso estaba tan convencida de que Emma no volvería también como los demás a pesar de haber nacido en el Bosque Encantado, porque tenia que renunciar a ella tanto como a Henry. ByeBye happy ending. Y nadie puede convencerme de lo contrario xD**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 3: Going Home.**_

Emma cogió el rollo de la maldición de las manos de Henry y se lo pasó a Regina.

\- Ahora depende de ti.

La morena lo sostuvo en la mano apenas unos segundos antes de desmayarse.

\- ¡Regina!

.

.

.

\- ¿Regina? Regina, despierta.

Decía una suave voz junto a su oído. La reina abrió los ojos desconcertada, ya no estaba en la calle, ni rodeada de gente, estaba en su casa, concretamente en el sofá de su salón, y la voz que escuchaba a su lado era ni más ni menos que la de Emma, que había apoyado los brazos cruzados a su lado en el sofá y la observaba con la barbilla entre las manos y una sonrisita en la cara.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Pregunto la alcaldesa sin comprender como había llegado allí.

\- Te has quedado dormida.

Dijo la rubia cogiendo un libro que había sobre el regazo de Regina y dejándolo en la mesa que tenía detrás sin apartar la vista de la mujer tumbada en el sofá.

\- Pero si no te levantas no podrás despedirte de Henry.

Añadió dándola un rápido beso en la frente antes de levantarse que dejó a Regina con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa de ese gesto tan personal.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que despedirme de Henry?

Pregunto otra vez la morena con cierto tono asustado, no sabía dónde estaba su hijo ni porque se suponía que tenía que separarse de él. Emma rio volviendo hacia el sofá, levantó las piernas de Regina para poder sentarse y luego las dejó otra vez sobre sus rodillas.

\- Ya lo hemos hablado y tú estuviste de acuerdo.

\- Yo no he estado de acuerdo con nada.

Dijo a la defensiva cada vez más sorprendida por la familiaridad que Emma tenía con ella, la rubia giró los ojos sin dejar de reír.

\- Solo se va a la universidad, y Boston no esta tan lejos. Tú estuviste de acuerdo cuando decidimos que nosotras seguiríamos viviendo aquí. Y eso da a Henry más libertad, sin tener todo el día a sus madres detrás de él como si fuese un niño.

¿"_Universidad_"? ¿"_Nosotras_"? Regina cada vez entendía menos, ni siquiera sabía que hacia allí, Pan ya había lanzado su maldición y tenían que actuar rápido, ya habría tiempo para hablar con Henry de universidades, aún era joven para ello.

\- Además las dos queremos criar al bebe aquí, o eso me dijiste. Y no me parece bien meternos en una mudanza con embarazo incluido.

Los ojos de la reina volvieron a abrirse de la sorpresa. ¿_Embarazo_? ¿Qué _ellas querían_ criar al bebe allí? Miró el estómago de Emma, que estaba tan liso como siempre.

\- ¿Quién está embarazada?

Dijo Regina mirando a su alrededor, aun tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba. Sin duda era su salón, aunque había pequeños cambios en los que no se había fijado al principio.

\- No te hagas la reina dura conmigo, aunque no te guste pienso cuidarte y darte mimos todo lo que dure el embarazo.

Respondió Emma inclinándose hacia ella para rozar su nariz con la de la morena, que instintivamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás, poco acostumbrada a esa clase de acercamiento, y menos de la sheriff, quien la miro extrañada, frunciendo el ceño, como si de repente se diese cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Casi temiendo lo que iba a ver, Regina apartó la manta con la que estaba arropada y dio un gritito cuando vio su barriga más abultada de lo normal. No debía de estar de más de cuatro meses según sus cálculos. Se levantó de un salto, tirando la manta y corriendo hacia el espejo más cercano para levantarse la camisa y mirar su barriga con cara de susto.

Escuchó a Emma acercarse por su espalda, la morena se giró con ambas manos en su barriga y expresión de terror.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

La rubia la observo por un segundo antes de acercarse lentamente a ella.

\- ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

Regina dio un paso atrás, alejándose un poco de Emma, que levanto las manos en un gesto tranquilizador.

\- Vale, cariño, cálmate, arreglaremos esto.

La morena estaba al borde un ataque de nervios.

\- ¿Por qué me llamas cariño? ¿Por qué hablas de un _nosotras_? ¿De dónde ha salido esto?

Se señaló la embarazada barriga, Emma dio otro tentativo paso hacia ella y al ver que no se alejaba caminó más confiada hasta llegar a su lado y colocar una cálida mano sobre la tripa de Regina.

\- Es nuestro.

Por un momento la morena se quedó paralizada por la impresión, con la mandíbula literalmente colgando, antes de darle un empujón a Emma y ponerse a la defensiva, alzó las manos por las que ahora corrían pequeños rayos morados, la rubia dio un paso atrás con cautela, sin apartar la vista de Regina.

\- Regina, cálmate. Me conoces, sabes que soy yo.

Volvió a levantar las manos para mostrarse desarmada y se mantuvieron la mirada por un momento antes de que la morena bajase las suyas, vencida.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Pregunto Emma acercándose otra vez a ella y pasándola una mano por la cintura para guiarla otra vez al sofá y arroparla con la manta que había tirado, a Regina seguía sorprendiéndole el cuidado y cariño que la rubia ponía en esos pequeños gestos.

\- Estábamos…en la calle. Rumpel acababa de sacrificarse para vencer a Pan, la maldición se acercaba…

Se apretó el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos con frustración. No entendía que había pasado con todo aquello.

\- ¿Pan? Eso pasó hace años, Regina.

La morena miro a Emma buscando algún signo de broma o engaño, pero no lo había, sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

\- Me diste el pergamino con la maldición... Lo cogí y…lo siguiente que se es que estoy aquí.

Siguió explicando sin encontrarle todavía explicación.

\- Vencimos a Peter Pan, cuando él no estuvo la maldición se debilito lo suficiente para que tu pudieses hacerla desaparecer. Ganamos. ¿No te acuerdas?

Dijo Emma pasándola un brazo por los hombros y frotando cariñosamente uno de sus brazos en un intento de reconfortarla, Regina apenas se dio cuenta de ese gesto mientras miraba a la rubia totalmente shockeada.

\- La maldición no se debilita solo porque la persona que la haya lanzado muera. Además eso no explica porque estoy aquí.

\- ¿Has estado jugando con tus hechizos? A lo mejor alguno te ha hecho perder la memoria.

Sugirió Emma, la morena le dio un liguero manotazo en la rodilla.

\- Yo no _juego_ con hechizos, y aunque lo hiciese no sería tan estúpida de quitarme la memoria a mí misma.

La rubia rio ligeramente.

\- Esta ya se parece más a mi Regina.

Fue en ese momento cuando la reina se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente abrazada a la Salvadora, sobre todo porque sintió sobre si misma vibrar el pecho de la otra mujer al reírse. Inexplicablemente tampoco intentó apartarse, allí se sentía segura, a salvo.

\- Bueno, lo arreglaremos, siempre lo hacemos. Pero Henry estará aquí en cualquier momento y si se entera de esto no querrá irse, y ya ha retrasado bastante el momento. ¿Crees que podrás esperar hasta que se vaya después de comer?

Regina se quedó sin palabras, ahora entendía aún menos ¿de verdad habría perdido la memoria? ¿Había viajado en el tiempo? ¿A una dimensión alternativa? ¿O simplemente se había vuelto loca por fin?

\- No quiero que pienses que no me preocupo por ti, amor. Te prometo que lo arreglaremos, de verdad, pero preocupar a Henry solo liaría más las cosas. Yo te mantendré a salvo.

Prometió Emma cogiéndola las manos y clavándole una intensa mirada. Regina no conocía nada de esa vida de la que le había hablado la Salvadora, y aun así la creía, confiaba en ella. Asintió lentamente y la otra mujer sonrió, besándola en la mejilla. Regina se llevó inconscientemente la mano a esa misma mejilla, sin poder dejar de sorprenderse por esos gestos.

\- Perdona, es la costumbre, no lo puedo evitar. Ya lo recordaras.

Se excusó la sheriff con su sonrisa de cachorrito. Regina murmuro un ausente "_no pasa nada_" casi sin darse cuenta y Emma la puso un poco al día para no levantar muchas sospechas cuando estuvieran con Henry. Su hijo estaba ahora mismo despidiéndose de los amigos que iba a dejar en la ciudad, se iba a la universidad a estudiar psicología, lo que no sorprendía a Regina en absoluto, lo que si la sorprendió fue que al parecer Emma y ella llevaban años casadas.

\- ¿Cómo pasó eso?

Pregunto la morena con poco tacto, sin llegar a creérselo del todo.

\- Como pasa siempre, nos enamoramos. O al menos una de nosotras lo hizo.

Respondió la morena con una risita, aunque el tono de la otra mujer la había herido un poco, como si le pareciese imposible que algo así pudiese llegar a pasar.

\- O quizá nos pasó a las dos.

Murmuro Regina ausente otra vez, recordando como era su relación con Emma desde hacía ya un tiempo. La ruptura de la maldición había traído algo más que recuerdos y magia, pero no era momento de pensar en eso. Tenía que resultar creíble delante de Henry, Emma le contó que ellas dos habían decidido quedarse en Storybrooke, que al fin y al cabo era su hogar y era donde querían criar a su futuro bebe, que iba a tener Regina.

\- Dijiste, literalmente, que así cuando decidiese dejarte no podría quitarte a este.

Rio la sheriff todavía acariciando el brazo de la que era su mujer casi sin darse cuenta, como algo natural.

\- Eso suena a algo que yo diría…

Dijo Regina tratando de procesar información, no le parecía posible que hubiese olvidado todo eso.

\- Tú no te acuerdas, pero te dije que nunca iba a dejarte.

Añadió Emma cariñosamente, con una tierna sonrisa, y Regina podría jurar que si hasta ese momento aún le quedaba alguna duda de si sentía algo o no por la rubia, todas desaparecieron al mirar esa sonrisa, ya no podía negarlo. Si todo eso era mentira, acababa de condenarse por una sonrisa, ya no podría escapar de ello.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y unas llaves tintinear.

\- ¿Mamas?

La voz de Henry sonaba más grave, más profunda, mas crecida. Inconscientemente apretó la camiseta de Emma, temiendo irracionalmente ver a su hijo ya crecido, no sabía si sabría cómo reaccionar. Pero unas tranquilizadoras manos se pusieron sobre las suyas, deshaciendo la tenaza sobre la camiseta.

\- No pasara nada.

Dijo calmadamente Emma besándola los nudillos primero y dejando un rápido e inconsciente beso sobre los labios de Regina después. La sonrió y la levanto del sofá al mismo tiempo que ella para ir a ver a su hijo.

.

.

.

La comida fue mejor de lo que la morena había esperado, Emma llevo el peso de la conversación y se encargó de todo, Henry notaba a Regina extrañamente callada, pero la rubia también excuso eso con un simple:

\- Ya conoces a tu madre, le cuesta dejarte salir del nido.

Los tres rieron. Finalmente David se pasó con su furgoneta a recoger a su nieto para llevarle él en persona hasta Boston. Regina no podía creerse que de verdad se estuviese despidiendo de su hijo, que se iba a la universidad.

\- Crecen tan deprisa.

Comentó Emma viendo alejarse la furgoneta y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Regina para que apoyase la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Y que lo digas.

Murmuró la morena. Había pasado de recuperar a su hijo de once años del cuerpo de Pan a despedirle para la universidad en el mismo día.

\- Cierto, vamos a ocuparnos de tu memoria.

Dijo la Salvadora volviendo dentro de la casa.

\- No creo que sea cosa de mi memoria, parece…algo más. No lo sé.

Regina aún seguía apoyada contra Emma y cada vez se le hacía menos extraño. Su olfato mágico le decía que allí había algo más que una pérdida de memoria, no podía ser que hubiese olvidado tantos años sin motivo ninguno y a partir de una fecha tan concreta. Aun así no perdía nada por hacer una poción con la que recuperar sus recuerdos. Pero no funcionó.

\- No lo entiendo.

Dijo Emma mirando el fondo de la botellita de poción vacía, como si los recuerdos se hubiesen quedado allí.

\- No he recuperado los recuerdos porque no hay nada que recuperar.

Respondió Regina empezando a desesperarse, miro los ingredientes que había usado para preparar la poción pensando en otras alternativas, pero no podía meterse en la cabeza recuerdos que nunca había tenido. Ella no había vivido esa vida de la que hablaba Emma, había llegado allí, a ese cuerpo futuro o hipotéticamente futuro suyo y no sabía cómo ni porque.

\- Vale, repasemos, cuéntame otra vez lo que sabes.

Pidió Emma calmadamente para calmar también a Regina, fuese lo que fuese lo solucionarían más tarde o más temprano.

\- Estábamos en la calle, Pan acababa de morir, y al coger el pergamino…

Recordó la morena cerrando la mano inconscientemente como si estuviese cogiendo el pergamino otra vez. Sabía que había algo ahí, que la explicación estaba en eso, pero se le escapaba por los pelos.

\- ¿Sentiste algo al coger el pergamino?

Pregunto la rubia mirando como su mujer paseaba por la habitación cada vez más irritada.

\- Me desmaye y aparecí…aquí.

Respondió la morena peinándose el pelo nerviosamente.

\- Bueno, debe de haber alguna conexión entre el pergamino y eso.

Dijo Emma. Las dos mujeres se miraron esperando a que la otra dijese la solución.

\- Tú siempre has sido la más lista de las dos.

Añadió la rubia con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- Pan uso mi misma maldición para crear la suya, yo iba a usar el pergamino para deshacerla, era la única que podía hacerlo…Gold dijo que había un precio…

Regina intentaba unir todas las piezas, y entonces se dio cuenta de que faltaba esa: el precio. Tenían el pergamino, pero no sabía que iba a costarle, y entonces apareció allí, con Emma.

\- ¿Cuál fue el precio?

Pregunto a la rubia con un temor que no sabía de donde venía.

\- ¿Qué precio? Pan ya no estaba así que…

\- No. Siempre hay un precio. Gold dijo que sería uno alto.

Cortó Regina mirando a su alrededor como si estuviese dándose cuenta por fin de algo.

\- Esto es una visión.

\- ¿Qué?

Pregunto Emma con su eterna cara de desconcierto, a pesar de los años que llevaba metida en el mundo de la magia y los cuentos aún seguía sorprendiéndose.

\- No he viajado al futuro, no he perdido la memoria. Esto es una especie de visión.

Explico la morena sentándose por fin junto a la rubia, con los hombros caídos. Si eso era una visión significaba que no era real.

\- ¿Y porque ibas a tener una _visión_ al tocar el pergamino?

Volvió a preguntar la rubia sin terminar de aceptar del todo esa teoría.

\- Para conocer el precio a pagar.

Respondió Regina girando la cabeza para poder mirar a Emma a los ojos, la rubia no entendía la tristeza que veía en la cara de la reina.

\- Si el precio fue enamorarnos, casarnos y tener otro hijo yo estaría dispuesta a pagarlo otra vez.

Rio Emma haciendo una divertía mueca que hizo reír un poco a Regina también.

\- No, ojala fuese tan sencillo. El precio es esto, todo esto. Henry. _Tú_.

La morena no apartaba la vista de la otra mujer, jamás imagino que Emma Swan entrase dentro de su sacrificio, del precio a pagar.

\- Pero eso no es posible, estamos aquí, ya tenemos esto. No pudo ser el precio por deshacer la maldición.

La rubia se negaba a creer eso, era imposible, era su vida, ya la tenía, ella la había vivido, no podía ser todo mentira.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que todo esto no es real? ¿Qué esta todo en tu imaginación?

Añadió entre molesta y triste, le temblaban los labios y Regina puso una mano en su mejilla, acariciándoselos con el pulgar.

\- Créeme que nunca habría podido imaginar algo así.

Esa respuesta no pareció servir de mucho a la rubia.

\- Pero no, no creo que nada de esto sea real.

Dijo por fin pestañeando muy rápido para no dejar caer dos pequeñas lágrimas. En algún momento despertaría y todo ese mundo se desvanecería.

\- Creé Storybrooke para tener mi final feliz, y ahora que por fin lo conozco tengo que renunciar a él.

Rio un poco con ironía, sin gracia ninguna.

\- Pero ahora estamos aquí, supongo que tenemos hasta que despiertes.

Susurro Emma inclinándose hacia delante para besar a Regina sin más, la morena se sorprendió, ese era su primer beso con la rubia, su primer beso de verdad, al menos para ella, para la Salvadora ese sería otro de tantos, solo que ahora sabiendo que eso terminaría. No le resultó nada difícil dejarse llevar, fue como si las manos de Emma ya hubiesen recorrido su cuerpo un millón de veces antes, como si Regina hubiese desnudado a la Salvadora un millón de veces antes. La morena temía que ahora que sabía cuál sería el precio fuese a despertar en cualquier momento, así que tenía que disfrutar cada instante, absorberlo, guardarlo para siempre porque era todo lo que le quedaría, solo el recuerdo.

.

.

.

Algunas horas después tenia a Emma abrazada a su espalda mientras ella jugueteaba con sus dedos, sentía el aliento de la rubia tras la oreja, entre el pelo, por el cuello, la estaba recorriendo con los labios toda la piel que tenía a su alcance sin soltarla. Regina no podía creerse que se sintiese así de feliz, en brazos de la Salvadora nada menos. Emma le había dicho que así era como se sentía ella todos los días, le había contado que había pasado mucho tiempo enamorada de ella antes de atreverse a confesarlo, habían sido amigas, había visto a Regina intentar relaciones con otras personas antes de rendirse a la evidencia.

\- Mi madre se quedó prácticamente muda dos días antes de venir a vernos y decirnos que lo entendía y que le parecía bien si éramos felices con ello.

Le contó Emma riendo cuando le pregunto por la reacción de Mary Margaret, eso la decepciono un poco, esperaba que al menos la hubiese molestado un poquito. Al principio por lo menos. Aunque suponía que así era lo mejor, no quería que la rubia tuviese problemas con su familia.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo a David le costó más aceptarlo, llegó a preguntarme si me habías hechizado de alguna manera.

Continuo la rubia riendo en la oreja de la reina suavemente, sonido que Regina lamentaba no haber oído más a menudo, era horrible saber que no podría escucharlo siempre.

\- Cada vez que te veía te miraba como si hubieses destrozado la tierna inocencia de su hija.

Seguía diciendo Emma, mordisqueándole el lóbulo lentamente, lujuriosamente, como para demostrarle esa _tierna inocencia_ que había destruido.

\- Intentó emparejarme con algunos tipos, incluso con Hook.

\- Debo de gustarle muy poco.

Rio Regina, haciendo una mueca al imaginarse a Emma con Hook, luego se llevó la mano de la rubia a los labios para besarle la palma y la muñeca tiernamente.

\- Al principio no, ahora ya lo ha asumido, le parece genial. Incluso quiso ser él quien te entregase en la boda.

La Salvadora rompió a reír cuando Regina se giró a toda velocidad para mirarla con pánico ante la sola idea de David Nolan llevándola hasta el altar.

\- Si, pusiste esa misma cara. Henry te llevo hasta el altar.

Tranquilizó Emma dándola un rápido beso en la nariz antes de que la morena devolviese su atención al jugueteo con los dedos de su mujer.

\- En realidad ahora os lleváis bastante bien, somos una familia. Todos.

La felicidad era palpable en el tono de la sheriff y Regina no pudo evitar sonreír por ello.

\- ¿Quieres ver el DVD de la boda?

Pregunto de pronto levantándose un poco para poder mirar a la cara de la morena.

\- Eso nos llevaría mucho tiempo.

Rio la otra mujer echando hacia atrás el cabello rubio que había caído sobre la cara de Emma, que se levantó igualmente de la cama de un salto, corriendo fuera de la habitación completamente desnuda. La morena se rio sola al contemplar ese espectáculo, Emma Swan era incorregible, al parecer, era _su_ incorregible. Y no había sabido lo mucho que podía llegar a gustarle esa idea. La rubia volvió a la habitación llevando un álbum de fotos en las manos, se sentó en la cama y Regina se incorporó también, abrazándola la cintura y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro para ver el álbum.

\- Al menos tienes que ver las fotos.

Dijo Emma con una sonrisa a la que era imposible resistirse. Aunque una parte de Regina prefería no ver esas fotos, sabía que eso solo sería echarle sal a su posterior herida, cuando toda esa realidad desapareciese. Pero allí estaban ellas, vestidas de blanco, grabadas en fotografías, riendo felices, con un Henry más alto que el que ella había dejado en su Storybrooke vestido de esmoquin y con una brillante sonrisa, abrazando a sus dos madres, David y Mary Margaret también estaban por allí, al parecer el Príncipe Encantador no había podido contener las lágrimas en la boda de su hija. Ruby, la abuelita, Belle, Archie, Marco, incluso Neal. Había fotos con todos ellos en el día de su boda, y al final del álbum había pegado un pedazo de papel.

"_Creo que una vez leí que un alma gemela no es alguien que llega a tu vida pacíficamente. Es quien llega y te hace cuestionarte las cosas, quien cambia tu realidad, alguien que marca un antes y un después en tu vida. No es el ser humano que habías idealizado, sino una persona ordinaria que logra revolucionar tu vida en un segundo. Es una descripción que representa perfectamente tu llegada a mi vida, alteraste todo mi mundo, destrozaste todo lo que había construido y me sacaste a la luz. Rompiste mi maldición, y me salvaste."_

Regina podía reconocer su propia letra en la hoja, miro a Emma con la boca ligeramente abierta.

\- Fueron los votos que usaste el día de nuestra boda. Por supuesto te los aprendiste de memoria, pero quise guardarlos.

En la página de al lado había otra hoja de papel, algo más descuidada y con un par de tachones aquí y allá.

"_Las palabras no siempre se me dan bien, sabes que soy una mujer de acción, tu eres el cerebro de la operación. La gente cree que un alma gemela es alguien con quien encajas perfectamente, se supone que es lo que quiere todo el mundo, pero una autentica alma gemela es como un espejo, quien te saca todo lo reprimido y te hace mirar hacia dentro para que puedas cambiar tu vida. Seguramente es la persona más importante que vayas a conocer, te tira todos los muros y te despierta de un porrazo. Cuando nos conocimos literalmente me diste ese porrazo. No sabía lo cansada que estaba de huir, de correr, no sabía lo mucho que quería pertenecer a alguna parte hasta que no te pertenecí._"

\- Estos son los mi…

El final de la frase se le quedo en la boca cuando Regina se lanzó sobre ella, tirándola en la cama y cortándola lo que fuese que estaba diciendo.

\- Lo cierto es que en parte lo cogí de un libro.

Confesó con una risita entre beso y beso.

\- Lo sé, está en mi biblioteca.

Rio también Regina, enganchándose en su pelo para profundizar el beso.

.

.

.

Emma le propuso a la morena salir de casa, pero la reina no quería, si esa visión iba a terminar pronto no quería compartirla con nadie más, así que hicieron todo lo que se les ocurrió, Regina le preguntó que solían hacer cuando estaban solas, e incluso vieron una película antigua. No querían irse a dormir, sabían que la próxima vez que Regina abriese los ojos todo eso se habría ido. Pero llego el momento.

\- No quiero cerrar los ojos.

Dijo la reina cuando se acostaron, nariz con nariz, pasándole los brazos por la cintura.

\- Más tarde o más temprano tendrás que hacerlo. Yo no dejare de mirarte incluso aunque todo esto desaparezca.

Murmuro Emma con una triste sonrisa.

\- No puedo creer que tenga que renunciar a esto.

Regina tenía un nudo en la garganta, la rubia le acaricio la mandíbula con un dedo.

\- No importa lo que pase cuando despiertes, no importa que esta vida nunca llegue a ser real ¿me oyes? No importa, te quiero.

Dijo Emma con la voz un poco tomada, sonrió con tristeza y beso la frente de la reina con cariño.

\- Y ahora duerme, despiertes donde despiertes te seguiré queriendo y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso. Recuérdalo siempre, vayas a donde vayas.

Se dieron un último beso, desesperado, con sabor a final, y Regina se abrazó a la Salvadora antes de cerrar los ojos.

.

.

.

Emma agitaba a Regina con impaciencia, empezaba a asustarse de que la morena no despertase.

\- Regina. ¡Regina!

No dejaba de llamarla, y finalmente abrió los ojos con una honda bocanada de aire, agarrándose con fuerza automáticamente al brazo de la rubia.

\- Emma.

Fue apenas un susurro. Aunque había más gente allí, solo era capaz de mirar a la Salvadora, desde una perspectiva totalmente nueva. Ahora sabía.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

Pregunto la mujer que hacia un tiempo había dicho que no la importaba lo que la pasara.

\- Sí, estoy bien, es solo…

No podía acabar la frase, aún estaba procesando todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había visto y vivido.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué paso cuando lo tocaste?

Preguntó Mary Margaret.

\- He visto lo que necesitaba para hacerlo.

Respondió lanzando una rápida mirada a Henry, notando la mirada de Emma clavada en ella.

\- Mama, ¿estarás bien?

\- Lo que importa es que tú lo estarás.

Dijo agarrándole la barbilla a su hijo con expresión rota. Ahora sabía que tenía que renunciar a él. A él y a Emma, a la vida que podrían tener los tres juntos. Tenía que renunciar a lo que más quería, lo que resultaba que no incluía solo a Henry, también, por más tiempo que hubiese querido negarlo, a Emma Swan. Tenía que deshacer lo que empezó.

Tanto tiempo queriendo que esa mujer saliese de su vida y ahora daría cualquier cosa por mantenerla a su lado junto con su hijo.

.

.

.

Estaban todos reunidos en el límite de Storybrooke mientras la maldición de Pan se echaba sobre ellos, imparable. Veía como Emma y Henry se despedían de todos con tristeza. Había cierta ironía en ver aquello de la mujer que había vagabundeado voluntariamente de un lado a otro durante casi toda su vida.

Henry se acercó a ella después de despedirse de sus abuelos, a pesar de todo lo que había luchado por él, de todas las cosas buenas y malas, ahora tenía que decirle adiós a su hijo. Casi rompía el corazón ver como el chico se echaba la culpa de todo, pero la culpa era suya, ella era la villana.

\- No eres una villana, eres mi madre.

Respondió Henry fundiéndose con ella en un abrazo mientras Emma se despedía de Neal. Tenía que decirla algo, tenía que despedirse de ella, aunque nunca fuesen a tener la vida que había visto no podía negar que Emma y ella habían vivido mucho, para bien o para mal, a su pesar quería a aquella testaruda rubia, aunque ya nunca pudiese decírselo. Pero el pirata se le adelanto y tuvo que esperar hasta que el hombre del abrigo de cuero terminase de lloriquear, rezando porque no cometiese la estupidez de besarla.

\- Emma…

Llamo en cuanto Hook termino.

\- Hay algo que no te he dicho.

\- ¿Ahora qué?

Pregunto la rubia totalmente derrotada.

\- Cuando la maldición este sobre nosotros Storybrooke ya no existirá, nunca habrá existido, así que estos últimos años se irán de tus recuerdos. Y nosotros volveremos a ser solo cuentos.

Nunca pensó que iba a dolerle tanto la idea de que Emma se olvidase de ella, de que no supiese que existía, que olvidase los años que habían pasado juntas, las peleas, la confianza… Casi la envidiaba, no recordar parecía una opción mucho menos dolorosa. La reina no podía apartar la mirada de Emma mientras la rubia preguntaba que iba a pasarles y le prometía un final feliz. Para ella y Henry. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Regina había visto el suyo, había visto su final feliz con Emma, Henry, un anillo en el dedo y un bebe en camino. Y tenía que renunciar a él, pero por lo menos podía darle a _su familia_ otro final feliz, sin ella.

Emma parecía totalmente rota, y habría dado cualquier cosa por abrazarla, pero se limitó a cogerle la mano, poco la importaba quien estuviese mirando.

\- Mi regalo para _ti_ son buenos recuerdos, una buena vida para ti…y Henry. Nunca lo habrías abandonado, siempre habréis estado juntos.

La Salvadora parecía más devastada con cada palabra que Regina decía, igual que la morena. Claro que haría eso, renunciaría a sus recuerdos con su hijo, a toda su vida pasada y futura por la felicidad de ambos. Si no podía darles la vida que debían vivir, les daría la que podrían haber vivido.

\- Pero no será real.

Susurro Emma.

\- Tú pasado no, pero tu futuro sí.

_Sin mí_, pensó Regina tratando de sonreír para darles ánimos, tratando de mantener la compostura un poco más, solo un poco más. Henry la abrazó otra vez, y por un momento pareció que Emma iba a hacerlo también, pero Mary Margaret se adelantó a despedirse en silencio de su hija, con un beso en la frente.

Emma y Henry montaron en el escarabajo amarillo mientras la maldición tronaba a sus espaldas, y Regina deshizo su maldición, dejándolos ir, preguntándose si en aquel momento la Salvadora la quería o eso era algo que habría llegado con el tiempo. Preguntándose si Emma estaría sintiendo lo mismo que ella antes de sus recuerdos cambiasen.


	4. Chapter 4 Child care

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics. Si alguien tiene ideas puede mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Un gracias muy especial a esa persona que me dejo ese ultimo comentario tan maravilloso, literalmente me emocione al leerte, seas quien seas jajaja Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad =)**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 4: Child care.**_

Ser madre soltera en Boston no era tan fácil. Seguramente ni en Boston ni en ninguna parte, más aún si no tenías dinero, pero ella estaba en Boston, así que era la única referencia al respecto que tenía. Por suerte Henry aún era pequeño y no necesitaba de mucho espacio, pero si atención, y esa atención que debería prestarle a su hijo se la robaba su trabajo. Se pasaba el día de arriba abajo persiguiendo criminales de tres al cuarto por apenas un puñado de dólares, ya recorría los bajos fondos casi como si fuera una segunda casa, casi siempre se escondían allí, Emma no entendía porque todos seguían el mismo patrón de conducta, ni porque todos huían cuando descubrían que iba a por ellos ¿de verdad pensaban que iban a mandar a alguien que no pudiese atraparlos por el simple hecho de echar a correr? Al menos su trabajo la mantenía en forma. En forma y agotada. Por suerte a su vecina, Mary Margaret no le importaba quedarse con Henry cuando ella no pudiese, así que el niño estaba todo el día subiendo y bajando de un piso a otro. Desventajas de no tener una madre que hiciese las veces de abuela de su hijo de tres años.

Llamó a la puerta de la maestra agitando sus hombros en un intento de quitarse algo de cansancio de encima y formó una sonrisa cuando la puerta se abrió y tres segundos después se escuchó un "_¡mamá!_" antes de que un torbellino de pelo moreno se lanzase contra sus piernas. Emma rió por el entusiasmo de su hijo, el niño siempre era un soplo de aire fresco, su cura para todo.

\- Pasa, tengo café.

Invito Mary Margaret haciéndose a un lado, Emma la siguió hasta la pequeña cocina con Henry todavía colgado de su pierna.

\- ¿Cómo se ha portado mi hombrecito?

Le preguntó a su amiga revolviéndole el pelo al niño.

\- Como siempre, es un trasto. Igual que su madre.

Respondió la mujer morena riendo y sirviendo café en dos tazas.

\- Yo también quiero mi café.

Dijo Henry separándose de las piernas de su madre para plantarse delante de la maestra con expresión muy seria.

\- Por supuesto, no se me olvidaría.

Mary Margaret abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de coca cola sin cafeína, sirviéndola en una taza de café antes de pasársela al niño que la cogió con cuidado y fue andando lentamente hacia el salón muy concentrado en no verter nada.

\- No tendrás algo más fuerte que leche para añadir al mío ¿verdad?

Pregunto Emma mirando divertida desde la puerta como su hijo se sentaba en el suelo frente a la mesa baja del salón y empezaba a beber muy contento. Mary Margaret la miró con cierto reproche, pero saco una botella medio llena de whisky de una de las alacenas y echo un chorro en la taza de Emma, sirviéndose otro en la suya. La rubia cogió la taza que iba a ser para la morena, que se había servido menos alcohol.

\- No quieras emborracharme, tengo un hijo.

Rio al ver la cara de su amiga.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido el día?

Pregunto Mary Margaret apoyándose también en el marco de la puerta para mirar al niño. Emma resopló con agotamiento y una mirada que lo decía todo.

.

.

.

Se levantaba pronto para prepararle el desayuno a su hijo antes de bajarle a casa de Mary Margaret, que era quien le llevaba a la guardería del colegio en que trabajaba. Despertó a Henry con cosquillas, le sentó delante de un tazón de cereales y le bajó al piso de la morena, aprovechando para salir a hacer unas compras después. El día anterior Graham le había dicho que la llamaría para encargarla alguna cosa. Graham era el jefe de la empresa de "cazarrecompensas" para la que trabajaba, pero incluso cuando no tenían a nadie a quien perseguir encontraba alguna tarea para Emma, ella misma así lo había pedido, todo trabajo extra era dinero extra, pero Graham empezaba a pasarse de la raya, encargándola cualquier trabajo de mierda que llegase a sus manos, desde sustituciones de camarera en cualquier antro hasta paseadora de perros. Una vez se pasó tres días enteros pegando carteles de propaganda para que al terminar la dijeran que esos ya no valían y se tirara otros tres días pegando otros nuevos encima. Por el sueldo más mínimo posible, claro. Cuanto más lo pensaba más deprimente le parecía su vida, así que dejo de pensarlo, todo lo hacía por Henry, necesitaba el dinero para cuidar de su hijo.

Cuando entró otra vez en su portal vio allí a una elegante mujer trajeada, la ropa era de buena calidad, igual que los zapatos y el maletín. Hasta el pelo parecía de la mejor calidad posible. En general la mujer no encajaba allí. Llamaba a un telefonillo que no respondía, Emma abrió el buzón incluso sabiendo que era demasiado pronto para tener correo solo para cotillear a quien estaría buscando, si alguien así de trajeado iba a aquel lugar no sería por nada bueno. Para su sorpresa estaba llamando a su piso, aunque a lo mejor había visto mal.

\- Perdone ¿a quién busca? Quizá pueda ayudarla.

La morena la miró y sonrió un poquito, con profesionalidad.

\- Si, gracias. Busco a Emma Swan.

Así que la rubia no había visto mal.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar para que la busca?

\- Bueno señorita, eso es algo que debería tratar con la señorita Swan.

Emma extendió la mano.

\- La tiene delante.

La morena miro la mano desconfiada.

\- Puedo enseñarte el carnet.

Agregó Emma en tono bromista. La morena trajeada volvió a sonreír cortésmente y le estrechó la mano.

\- Soy Regina Mills. ¿Podemos hablar en su apartamento?

De entrada eso no sonaba nada bien.

.

.

.

\- ¡¿De los servicios sociales?!

Gritó la rubia una vez llegaron a su piso, ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta. Esa mujer estaba allí por su hijo, y por regla general los servicios sociales no iban a ver a niños que ellos consideraban felices y bien atendidos.

\- Hemos recibido una llamada sobre su hijo Henry y su…irregular situación.

Dijo la morena con toda la precaución que permitía un tema como ese.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con irregular?

\- Bueno, tenemos entendido que el niño está falto de atención y su entorno no es el más adecuado para un chico de su edad.

Explicó Regina dando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, desde luego no era un lugar muy hogareño.

\- ¿A qué se dedica? Hemos encontrado algunas referencias, pero nada claro. Según la llamada que recibimos, usted se pasa el día "_vagabundeando con ladrones y criminales._" Pero no quiero pensar que ese sea su trabajo.

Emma estaba totalmente shockeada, no podía creer que eso estuviese pasando, ni siquiera se había sentado ni ofrecido asiento a la otra mujer.

\- Yo…Yo…Me dedico a encontrar personas.

Regina arqueó una ceja por esa ambigua explicación.

\- Gente que está violando su libertad condicional, criminales bajo fianza, algunos buscados por la policía… entre otras cosas.

Explicó la rubia con un hilo de voz, esa no era la mejor respuesta que podía darle a una mujer de los servicios sociales cuando te preguntaba por tu trabajo, pero más tarde o más temprano lo averiguarían y si había mentido sería peor. En aquel momento le gustaría haber podido decir que era maestra como Mary Margaret, por ejemplo.

\- ¿Trabaja por libre?

\- No, trabajo para Graham's Huntsmans.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con "entre otras cosas"?

Regina había sacado una libreta y estaba tomando nota incluso estando de pie.

\- Realizo varios trabajos, todos los que puedo. Trabajos temporales.

Emma contestaba con expresión vencida.

\- Señorita Swan, sé que esto no es fácil para usted, pero solo queremos lo mejor para Henry.

Dijo la morena intentando ser compresiva, una comprensión estudiada, profesional, eso enfadó a Emma.

\- ¿Y qué sabrás tú sobre lo que es mejor para mi hijo? ¿Quién eres tú para presentarte aquí y cuestionarme como madre?

Escupió la rubia con rabia. Regina debía de estar acostumbrada a esta clase de trato porque no reaccionó.

\- Solo intento hacer mi trabajo señorita Swan. ¿Puedo conocer al niño?

\- Está en la guardería ¿o eso también está mal?

A Emma le habría encantado quitarle su estúpida libreta y tirársela a la cara.

\- No, aun nadie ha dicho que nada este mal. ¿Le importa si le hago algunas preguntas más? Si no quiere puedo hacérselas esta tarde cuando vuelva a conocer a Henry.

Ni siquiera la estaba preguntando, esa tarde iba a volver le gustase o no a Emma. La puerta del piso de enfrente se abrió y salió una mujer morena con un apretado moño y una chaqueta azul oscuro que su dueña se envolvía sobre sí misma.

\- ¿Es usted la mujer de los servicios sociales?

Pregunto sin más, Regina asintió, sin saber que decir a esa inesperada interrupción.

\- Ya era hora de que llegaseis, tenéis que sacar a ese pobre niño de aquí.

Dijo la mujer mirando a Emma como si fuese el mayor pecado del mundo.

\- ¿Usted los llamó?

Pregunto la rubia llegando hasta su puerta de dos zancadas para encarar a la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

\- Claro que sí, es lo que habría hecho cualquier buena cristiana. Esta mujer se pasa el día fuera rodeada de maleantes, a veces vuelve a altas horas de la noche oliendo a alcohol y a quien sabe que más. Y el pobre niño se pasa el día solo o con la vecina de abajo.

Dijo la mujer mirando por encima del hombro de Emma directa a Regina.

\- ¿Cómo sabe usted como huele al llegar a casa si está en su piso?

Pregunto la morena, por suerte sin tomar notas. La vecina no supo que responder.

\- Bueno, cuando me la cruzo por las escaleras…

\- Muchas gracias por su colaboración, señora…

\- Madre, soy miembro del convento.

Corrigió la monja con orgullo, Regina alzó una ceja, aunque no dijo nada a eso.

\- Bien, gracias por su colaboración, pero desde aquí ya me encargo yo.

Sonrió de manera bastante cortante a la mujer, no le gustaba que nadie le dijera como debía hacer su trabajo.

\- Si hay que declarar o algo así puede contar conmigo.

Dijo la monja mirando por última vez a Emma antes de volver a su piso.

\- Si, mejor lárguese. ¡Estoy segura de que el día del juicio su dios no tendrá palabras bonitas para usted!

Grito la rubia mientras se cerraba la puerta de enfrente.

\- ¿Le está gritando a una monja, señorita Swan?

Emma se giró rápidamente con expresión de disculpa.

\- Sí. No. Quiero decir, yo no suelo ser así, de verdad, es que esa mujer es un verdadero grano en el…Puede llegar a ser muy irritante.

Estaba segura de que Regina estaba tomando nota mental de todo eso y no creía que esas notas fuesen a ser muy buenas.

\- Por esta vez lo pasaremos por alto, ya que había razones de peso para su reacción.

Respondió la mujer trajeada girando un poco los ojos. La rubia rio un poquito, nerviosamente, cuando la morena dijo eso.

\- Y no es verdad que vuelva a casa oliendo a alcohol. Bueno, alguna vez sí, pero solo porque alguno de mis encargos no tiene otra cosa a mano que su botella de alcohol. Y Henry nunca se queda solo. Nunca. Intento pasar todo el tiempo que puedo con él, y si no, se queda con Mary Margaret, mi vecina de abajo. Ella es maestra, de infantil y primaria. Es una gran influencia para el chico.

Soltó Emma de un tirón, dejando a Regina sin palabras por un momento después de ese discurso.

\- La influencia para el chico que me preocupa es la suya, usted es su madre, no esa tal Mary Margaret.

\- Lo sé. Intento darle solo lo mejor, intento ser lo mejor para él. Por favor, por favor, no pueden quitármelo, es todo lo que tengo.

Suplicaba la rubia mirando a Regina a los ojos, buscando algo de compasión en ellos.

\- Aun nadie ha hablado de quitarle al niño. Primero deberíamos hablar.

Emma finalmente cerró la puerta y le ofreció asiento con resignación.

.

.

.

Le hizo toda clase de preguntas, algunas sobre las que realmente no quería hablar. Por supuesto salió el tema del padre de Henry, quien la había dejado tirada en la cárcel con un reloj y un coche robados. Cárcel en la que por cierto dio a luz a su hijo. Eso no podía sumarle puntos para madre del año, seguro. También la preguntaron por sus padres, a quienes no había conocido porque la abandonaron en una cuneta cerca de un pequeño pueblo, desde entonces no había conseguido permanecer mucho tiempo con una familia, ni en ninguna parte en realidad, hasta después de la cárcel, cuando tuvo a Henry en brazos y decidió establecerse en algún sitio. Regina tomaba notas de todo esto en silencio y se despidió de ella concertando otra cita para esa misma tarde.

Cuando la morena se fue Emma se sentía como su hubiese envejecido veinte años de golpe, no se vio capaz de hacer absolutamente nada hasta que no llamaron a la puerta. Miró el reloj. No se podía creer que ya hubiese pasado toda la mañana. Abrió a Henry y Mary Margaret, su hijo entro como un ciclón, quitándose zapatos y tirando la pequeña mochila sobre el sofá, corriendo hacia su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, pero la morena notó que pasaba algo, no había más que mirarle la cara a Emma. Se lo contó todo mientras preparaban algo de comer para los tres.

\- Maldita monja.

Dijo la morena con un gruñido, haciendo reír un poquito a la rubia. Mary Margaret no solía maldecir, y menos a una monja.

\- ¿Van a llevarse a Henry?

Añadió la maestra en voz baja mirando al niño que estaba sentado mirando la televisión. Emma también miró a su hijo, con cierta tristeza.

\- No lo sé.

.

.

.

Esa misma tarde, Regina Mills volvió a presentarse en el edificio, otra vez impecablemente trajeada y con su maletín a cuestas. Henry se escondió cuando la vio entrar en la casa, espiando desde la puerta del baño, pero la morena le regalo la más brillante y amigable de las sonrisas, hablándole con un cariño que casi sorprendió a Emma, esa mañana esa mujer no le había parecido tan cálida y cariñosa. Pero claro, cualquier persona que amenazase con quitarle a su hijo para ella era un monstruo sin corazón. Finalmente Henry salió y se pasó buena parte de la tarde hablando con Regina, que había traído algunos juguetes con ella para jugar con el niño. Emma los miraba preocupada, tensa, tratando de adivinar lo que estaba pensando la morena sin conseguirlo. Tan solo parecía una mujer jugando con un niño.

Cuando por fin dejó a Henry jugando solo Emma casi contuvo la respiración esperando un veredicto.

\- Tiene un hijo encantador.

Dijo Regina todavía con una sombra de sonrisa en la cara, la rubia no pudo decir nada, tenía la garganta seca.

\- Bien, he terminado por hoy.

Añadió la morena volviendo a su pequeña sonrisa estudiada y profesional caminando hacia la puerta, antes de que Emma pudiese decir nada, Henry se acercó a ella para devolverle los juguetes que había llevado.

\- Puedes quedártelos.

Sonrió Regina poniéndole una mano en la cabeza para despedirse, la rubia la siguió hasta el pasillo de fuera de su piso.

\- Espere, no puede irse así, sin decirme nada.

Pidió casi con desesperación, la morena se aclaró la garganta levemente.

\- No me corresponde a mí decidir, señorita Swan. El caso será estudiado por mis superiores a partir de mis notas y en unos días nos pondremos en contacto con usted.

Emma estaba segura de que tenía esa respuesta aprendida de memoria palabra por palabra.

\- Por favor, necesito saber…

Sus ojos verdes la miraban desesperados, tristes y Regina se esforzaba en mantenerse profesional. Esta era siempre la peor parte de su trabajo.

\- Mire señorita Swan, la cosa no pinta bien. El niño parece feliz, y sano, pero no sé si eso será suficiente para la gente que tiene que estudiar el caso. Su situación económica, los antecedentes, la zona donde vive…

Encogió ligeramente los hombros con una diminuta negación de cabeza, no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

\- Pero…pero esa gente no me conoce, no ha conocido a Henry. Tu si, podrías…convencerles.

A Regina no le pasó por alto que ya la estaba tuteando, y que en cierto modo daba por hecho que ella apoyaría su caso, o así quería la rubia que fuese.

\- Yo no hago las normas.

Otra respuesta estudiada. Emma la detuvo antes de que se marchara, sujetándola levemente del brazo.

\- Por favor, es mi hijo, es todo lo que tengo, no puedo estar días sin saber si van a quitármelo.

Suplico con tal cara de tristeza que antes de darse cuanta Regina estaba cediendo.

\- Si se algo la llamaré mañana por la…La llamare mañana por la mañana y le diré lo que sepa.

En teoría ella no debería hacer eso, las normas eran las normas y desearía haberse mordido la lengua antes que prometer una cosa así, ella no debía involucrarse, solo hacer su trabajo. Emma sonrió un poquito en agradecimiento, caso con una nueva chispa de esperanza que la morena desearía no haber visto.

.

.

.

Emma miraba su móvil mordiéndose las uñas con saña, como queriendo hacer sonar el aparato por pura fuerza de voluntad. Regina Mills tenía su teléfono, eso seguro, estaría en su expediente, y había dicho que la llamaría, una persona así de trajeada no rompería su promesa. Cuando por fin sonó apenas dejó que se acabara el primer tono y ya había descolgado.

\- ¿Regina?

Preguntó sin más, al otro lado de la línea escuchó un pequeño carraspeo. A lo mejor debería haberla llamado "_señorita Mills_" estaba a punto de corregirse cuando la morena habló.

\- Señorita Swan, presenté su caso anoche ante la junta.

\- ¿Y?

Seguramente se la escuchaba mortalmente ansiosa, seguramente porque lo estaba.

\- Aún es pronto para sacar conclusiones, pero…

Emma dejo de respirar, esperando a que la otra mujer continuase. Regina suspiró.

\- No quiero darle falsas esperanzas, no parecían muy positivos.

La rubia se dejó caer en el sofá, derrotada, sintiendo de repente la soledad de la casa. Henry volvía a estar en la guardería, pero puede que llegase el día en que no volviese a casa, y ese pensamiento la colapsaba por completo.

\- Tienes que ayudarme, por favor.

Pidió a la morena, aunque con pocas esperanzas, ¿por qué iba a ayudarla esa mujer que no la conocía de nada y que había ido allí precisamente para evaluar la situación de su hijo? A lo mejor incluso había sido ella misma quien había sugerido quitarle al niño.

\- No puedo involucrarme en los casos, señorita Swan.

\- Por favor, tú sabes cómo va esto, tienes que decirme lo que tengo que hacer para conservar a mi hijo. Por favor. Por favor, haría cualquier cosa por Henry.

Esperó en tensión y con pocas esperanzas a recibir respuesta desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Quizá aún haya algo que se pueda hacer.

Dijo finalmente la morena como si en realidad no quisiera decir eso, Regina se habría golpeado a si misma con el teléfono, ella no debería estar haciendo eso, debería estar evaluando otros casos mientras esperaba el veredicto sobre este. La esperanza aleteó otra vez en la cara de Emma y eso se le notó en la voz.

\- Gracias. Gracias. Mil gracias, no sé cómo empezar a agradecértelo, yo…

\- No estoy diciendo que se pueda, señorita Swan, aún no hemos hecho nada.

Advirtió Regina, no quería que esa mujer, esa madre, se emocionase para luego perder a su hijo igual.

\- Lo sé, aun así gracias, de verdad. ¿Podemos vernos en algún sitio para hablar de esto?

La morena no debería acceder a esa locura, la última vez que se involucró el padre acabó perdiendo a su hijo igual y el niño odiándola a ella.

Y aun así quedó con Emma Swan en un pequeño café donde podrían tratar el caso tranquilamente. Cuando llegó, la rubia ya estaba allí, y eso que Regina llegaba diez minutos antes. Se sentó frente a ella, dejando su inseparable maletín apoyado en el suelo, pidieron un café y abordaron el tema enseguida.

\- No podemos hacer nada con los antecedentes, están ahí y no van a desaparecer. Quizá usted podría aportar alguna muestra de comportamiento modélico desde entonces, o incluso mientras estaba en la cárcel. No es ninguna garantía, pero podría ayudar.

Empezó Regina sacando algunos papeles de su maletín que Emma supuso que era su caso al ver allí su ficha policial y demás información sobre ella y su hijo.

\- Su trabajo también juega en su contra, no parece precisamente seguro, y los horarios aleatorios y el sueldo indefinido tampoco ayudan. Estar todo el día persiguiendo criminales no da la mejor imagen para una madre.

Emma abrió la boca para decir algo.

\- Sé que usted no es una criminal, incluso admiro a la gente como usted que se encarga de atrapar a los verdaderos criminales, pero no es mi opinión la que cuenta. Lo que cuenta es conseguir mostrarla como una madre convencional. A veces la imagen lo es todo.

Añadió rápidamente Regina antes de que la otra mujer pudiese decir algo.

\- Iba a decir que puedo buscarme otro trabajo, pero no sé cuánto voy a tardar ni lo que podre encontrar. No es que tenga precisamente las mejores referencias, y lo de la cárcel cierra muchas puertas.

Dijo Emma sin poder evitar reírse un poco. La morena rebuscó entre sus papeles y le tendió una tarjeta.

\- Vaya a esta dirección, no es gran cosa, es una lavandería, pero tiene horarios fijos que le permitirán dedicarle más tiempo a su hijo y el sueldo es fijo también. No es gran cosa, pero valdrá para empezar. Le dará el tipo de estabilidad que la gente que está estudiando su caso piensa que una madre necesita en su vida. Pregunte por Ashley.

Emma cogió la tarjeta agradecida.

\- También debería pensar en buscarse otro apartamento. No tiene que ser uno grande o lujoso, solo mejor situado. Algo cerca del colegio de su hijo le daría algunos puntos.

La rubia no podía creerse lo que esa mujer estaba haciendo, la estaba ayudando de verdad, no había sido una promesa hueca como tantas otras veces le había pasado. En toda su vida la única persona que había parecido preocuparse por ella y echarle una mano había sido Mary Margaret después de que se hicieran amigas. Y esa completa desconocida estaba dispuesta a ayudarla con lo más importante de su vida: su hijo.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto por mí?

Preguntó sin poder evitarlo, con curiosidad.

\- No me metí en este trabajo para apartar hijos de sus padres, si no para que se quedaran juntos.

Respondió Regina distraídamente, revisando sus papeles para seguir revisando el caso con Emma.

.

.

.

Esa misma tarde Emma fue a la dirección que le había dado Regina y pregunto por Ashley. Una sonriente rubia se acercó a ella, era muy joven.

\- ¿Eres Ashley?

La otra rubia asintió.

\- Veras, me han dicho que quizá aquí haya algún trabajo para mí. Vengo de parte de Regina Mills.

Ashley rio un poquito.

\- Lo sé, me ha llamado esta mañana. He hablado con mi jefa y dice que no tiene inconveniente en contratarte, aunque primero quiere conocerte.

Emma asintió, eso era lo normal.

\- Regina también me ayudó a mí ¿sabes? estuvieron a punto de quitarme a mi hijo. El padre de mi novio quería que lo diésemos en adopción para librar a su hijo de él, pero Regina nos ayudó a los dos y ahora nuestro hijo va a cumplir dos años.

Explico la chica con una brillante sonrisa. Emma también sonrió un poquito, resultaba que esa trajeada mujer no era el monstruo sin corazón que le había parecido el primer día.

.

.

.

Seguía quedando con Regina de vez en cuanto para seguir buscando alternativas y soluciones a su caso, y Emma cada vez se daba más cuenta de lo equivocada que había sido su primera impresión de la mujer.

Una tarde llamó a Regina, algo nerviosa.

\- Perdona que te moleste, de verdad, pero no sabía a quién más llamar. Tengo que ir a hablar con Graham de una vez para dejar el trabajo y sé que no le va a gustar, la conversación puede alargarse más de la cuenta y Mary Margaret no está.

Soltó del tirón después de los saludos de rigor.

\- ¿Quiere que cuide de Henry?

Pregunto una morena al otro lado del teléfono, algo sorprendida.

\- Cuando estuviste aquí le caíste bien, y al parecer se te dan bien los niños. No tienes por qué hacerlo de todos modos, puedo llamar a Graham y decirle que va a tener que esperar hasta que vuelva Mary Margaret.

Retrocedió de inmediato Emma, arrepintiéndose de la llamada. Seguramente estaba abusando de la buena fe de Regina.

\- No, no pasa nada. Cuanto antes deje ese trabajo y empiece el otro será mejor para nuestro caso. En diez minutos estoy allí.

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Regina usó el plural.

.

.

.

Estuvo en su casa en nueve minutos casi exactos, seguía llevando ropa elegante, pero mucho menos formal que la que usaba para trabajar. El vestido azul la hacía parecer menos distante, menos empleada del sistema.

\- No sabes cómo te lo agradezco Regina. No sabía con quién dejar a Henry y despedirme puede llevar un tiempo, Graham…digamos que sabe cosas que no están en los expedientes de la policía, así que preferiría dejar el trabajo en términos amigables, por si acaso.

Regina asintió, sin hacer ningún comentario sobre esas cosas que la policía no sabía. Henry estaba tirado en el sofá con una bolsa de gusanitos y mirando los dibujos, sonrió al ver entrar a Regina y fue corriendo a buscar sus juguetes.

\- No tardaré.

Prometió Emma con una liguera risita por el entusiasmo de su hijo, la morena volvió a asentir distraídamente, puesta su atención en el pequeño ser humano que volvía cargado de juguetes.

.

.

.

La conversación con su jefe se alargó más de lo que ella misma esperaba. A Graham no le hacía especial ilusión perder a esa empleada en concreto, hacia bien su trabajo y siempre estaba disponible para los trabajos extras que llegaban a sus manos, pero al final acabó cediendo, sabía que si era su hijo lo que estaba en juego no conseguiría convencerla. Le pagó lo que la correspondía y se despidió de ella. Al salir de la oficina de su ex jefe la rubia tomo aire con una pequeña sonrisa, muchas veces había intentado despedirse de allí sin éxito, y por fin lo había logrado gracias a que Regina le había conseguido otro trabajo. Si al principio le parecía enviada del mismísimo infierno para torturarla estaba empezando a verla más como una enviada del cielo para ayudarla.

Al volver a casa se encontró a un agotado Henry dormido sobre el regazo de Regina en el sofá, con los juguetes desperdigados por el pequeño salón y la televisión puesta con el volumen bajo. Emma sonrió al ver esa imagen.

\- Hola. Siento llegar tan tarde, al principio se enfadó bastante y tuve que esperar a que se le pasara para poder razonar con él.

Dijo como disculpa, Regina quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

\- No se preocupe, he pasado una gran tarde con este pequeño terremoto.

Contesto la morena mirando al niño con cariño.

\- Dame un segundo para meterle en la cama.

Emma cogió a su hijo del regazo de la mujer y Henry se agarró a su madre de manera automática. Cuando la rubia volvió Regina ya estaba de pie, dispuesta para irse.

\- Muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

Le dijo la mujer a la morena de todo corazón, Regina sonrió amablemente.

\- Es tarde, puedo darte algo de cenar si quieres. O llamarte un taxi. Puedo pagarte un taxi. O lo que quieras.

Se apresuró a añadir Emma llevándose las manos a los bolsillos para sacar la cartera, la morena rio un poco y puso su mano en la cartera de la rubia para volver a bajarla.

\- No hará falta señorita Swan, tengo el coche abajo. Debería ayudarte a recoger este desastre.

Dijo Regina señalando los juguetes repartidos por allí. Emma volvió a guardar la cartera con una risita y un gesto de la mano.

\- No hace falta, estoy acostumbrada. Pero ¿señorita Mills? puede empezar a llamarme Emma cuando guste.

Dijo con una sonrisa, imitando la forma de hablar de Regina. La morena rio también y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Está bien, Emma.

La sonrisa de la rubia se hizo más amplia.

\- Te mantendré informada si me entero de algo más.

Añadió Regina antes de marcharse por fin.

.

.

.

Dos días después la morena se presentó de nuevo en casa de Emma sin ningún tipo de aviso previo. Para su sorpresa no fue ninguna rubia de ojos verdes quien abrió la puerta, sino una morena de pelo corto. Regina miro el número de la puerta y el de la puerta de enfrente a esa para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado, al ver asomar la cara de Henry de detrás de las piernas de la otra morena supo que estaba donde quería ir.

\- Buenas tardes ¿no está Emma?

Pregunto con una impecable educación.

\- Ha salido, pero puedo dejarla algún recado si me dice quién es.

Respondió la otra mujer también educadamente.

\- Oh. Ammm…en realidad venía a ver a Henry. Me llamo Regina Mills.

Por la cara de comprensión que puso la morena del pelo más corto estuvo segura de que sabía exactamente quién era. La mujer la miró de arriba abajo como examinándola.

\- ¿Y usted es?

Pregunto Regina molesta por esa descarada inspección.

\- Su vecina de abajo, Mary Margaret. Estoy cuidando de Henry.

La asistente social asintió con comprensión también, pero ahorrándose la descarada inspección.

\- Solo venía a traerle esto a Henry. El otro día estuve leyéndole cuentos y me dijo que él también quería ser un príncipe valiente.

Explico Regina sacando de una bolsa una espada de juguete y un pequeño escudo de plástico con un dragón rojo pintado. Henry dio un gritito de alegría y casi se lo arrebató de las manos olvidándose hasta de dar las gracias si Mary Margaret no se lo hubiese recordado. Las dos morenas observaron divertidas al niño por un momento.

\- Hay un bar a dos manzanas de aquí, seguramente Emma este allí. Quizá debería ir a verla.

Dijo Mary Margaret sin dejar de mirar al niño, Regina alzó una ceja.

\- Hoy le ha llegado una carta de los servicios sociales.

Explicó con una mirada que lo decía todo.

.

.

.

Así que Regina fue a ese bar a buscar a Emma, donde la encontró casi totalmente inclinada sobre un vaso de algo que seguramente no sería agua. Apartó a un molesto hombre vestido de cuero negro que estaba al lado de la rubia intentando ligar con ella si ni siquiera conseguir su atención y se sentó en el taburete a su lado, pidiendo una copa de vino blanco.

\- Emma.

Saludo de manera bastante formal. La rubia miro a su lado y frunció el ceño un poquito, sorprendida de verla allí.

\- Supongo que ahora añadirás al informe que bebo en exceso.

Dijo la rubia amargamente, levantando su vaso como queriendo brindar con ella y dio un largo trago. Regina no le tuvo en cuenta ese ataque verbal.

\- Me ha llegado una carta de tu trabajo. Van a quitarme a Henry, al parecer no soy apta para mi propio hijo.

Siguió hablando Emma sin abandonar ese tono amargado y venenoso, sorbió por la nariz evitando un sollozo. Regina puso una mano sobre su hombro, pero la rubia se libró de ella, mirándola con rabia.

\- Dijiste que me mantendrías informada ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

Acusó con fuego en la mirada.

\- No sabía nada.

Esa era la verdad. Lo que ahora que lo pensaba era muy raro, ya que era su caso.

\- ¿De verdad?

Pregunto Emma con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Después de todo lo que hemos hecho, piensas que ahora dejaría que te quitaran Henry sin más? Créeme, quiero que ese niño este contigo casi tanto como tú.

Respondió Regina con una sinceridad que desarmó a la otra mujer, la ira desapareció de sus ojos barrida por las lágrimas.

\- Van a venir a llevárselo, van a quitarme a mi niño. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. No puedo dejar que me lo quiten.

Sollozaba esa mujer tan fuerte contra el hombro de la morena, quien le frotó suavemente la espalda en un gesto de consuelo.

\- Podemos apelar. Mañana me enterare de todo.

Llevo a la rubia a su casa, que estaba vacía. Mary Margaret se había llevado a Henry a dormir a su casa.

\- ¿Regina? Siento lo que te he dicho antes, acusarte así…

\- Lo entiendo, estabas enfadada. Es comprensible.

\- Aun así lo siento.

Se disculpó la rubia aun con los ojos un poco rojos por su ataque de llanto. Dio un paso hacia delante y dejó un beso en la mejilla de Regina.

\- Buenas noches.

Murmuro contra su mejilla. Prácticamente notó el escalofrío que recorrió a la morena, el mismo que había subido por su espalda. Las dos mujeres se miraron por un segundo, con los labios de Emma aun rozando la mejilla de Regina, y como de mutuo acuerdo las dos se besaron. El beso sabía mucho a tequila, pero era pasional, era intenso, era casi salvaje. Emma se libró del abrigo de la morena y luego de su propia chaqueta, agarrándose a la espalda de Regina como si tuviese garras, hundiendo las manos en su pelo, acariciando su nuca, simplemente no podía dejar las manos quietas en esa mujer. Regina bajó sus manos por los costados de Emma hasta quedar en sus caderas, colando los dedos por la cintura del pantalón para atraer a la rubia hacia sí, dejándose guiar por Emma a través de la casa.

.

.

.

La mañana las sorprendió a las dos entre las sabanas de Emma. La rubia tenía algo de resaca, pero se acordaba perfectamente de la noche anterior. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada y sonrió al ver el enmarañado pelo moreno aun apoyado en esa misma almohada. O al menos sonrió hasta que su mirada se posó en la carta abierta que había en su mesilla y la realidad de su situación volvió a caerle encima como una piedra en el estómago. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a angustiarse por ello porque alguien llamó al timbre. Se puso lo primero que encontró y dejo una enorme camiseta de esas que te regalan de propaganda junto a Regina para que tuviese algo que ponerse si se despertaba.

Al abrir la puerta había allí un hombre muy alto, mayor, con apenas algo de pelo blanco en la cabeza y una expresión brutalmente seria. Y trajeado.

\- ¿Es usted la señorita Swan?

Pregunto con fría cortesía mirándola desde los pies hasta el despeinado pelo rubio con desaprobación. Emma se había quedado sin palabras. No podían venir a llevarse a Henry, no tan pronto. Regina había dicho que podían apelar, y el caso era de la morena, no podían hacerlo sin avisarla.

\- Me envían los servicios sociales para recoger a Henry Swan. Se ha decidido que se mantendrá fuera de esta casa hasta llegar a un veredicto definitivo.

Informó el hombre, que tampoco parecía esperar una respuesta.

\- No podéis…no podéis llevaros a mi hijo. El…El no… Es el caso de Regina, ella debería informarme.

Trató de argumentar la rubia, aunque por la cara que tenía ese hombre no iba a dejarse convencer.

\- La señorita Mills esta fuera del caso.

Fue la única explicación que dio, muy secamente.

\- ¿Spencer? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Dijo justo la mujer mencionada desde detrás de Emma con el ceño fruncido. Salía de la habitación también medio despeinada y con la camiseta naranja que le había dejado la rubia y que la llegaba por encima de la rodilla.

\- Eso debería preguntarlo yo, aunque creo que la respuesta es más que obvia.

Respondió el hombre alzando una despectiva ceja y mirando el salón, donde estaba desperdigada la ropa del día anterior.

\- No puedes venir a por el niño. El caso es mío.

Dijo Regina furiosa cruzado el piso de tres zancadas y plantándose delante de su compañero de trabajo. Incluso despeinada y con la camiseta de publicidad su presencia seguía teniendo algo intimidante.

\- Ya no. Has vuelto a involucrarte, Regina. Esta vez demasiado, diría yo.

Spencer la miró aun con más disgusto que a Emma.

\- Al menos el otro no consiguió meterte en su cama.

Regina le abofeteó tan fuerte que le giró la cara.

\- ¿Por qué crees que lo ha hecho? Solo intenta quedarse con su hijo y tú no eres más que un medio para ello.

La morena volvió a abofetearlo, girando su cara hacia el otro lado. Spencer se llevó una mano a la cara y se la frotó un poco, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Bueno ya basta, ¿dónde está el niño?

\- No está aquí. Ha ido a casa de unos amigos a pasar el fin de semana.

Improvisó rápidamente Emma. Spencer la taladró con la mirada y la rubia supo que no la creía.

\- Yo no soy Regina, señorita Swan. No conseguirá conquistarme con esos bonitos ojos. Volveré esta tarde a por el niño, así que mejor vaya a buscarlo de casa de esos amigos si no quiere que emprendamos acciones legales. Buenos días.

Se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza, pero antes de poder marcharse se abrió la puerta de enfrente.

\- ¿Tampoco usted va a llevarse al niño?

Pregunto la vecina molesta, mirando al hombre con el ceño fruncido.

\- Usted los ha llamado.

Adivino Regina, no era una pregunta.

\- Claro que sí, usted vino y en vez de hacer su trabajo se dejó seducir por esta mujerzuela. Alguien tiene que proteger a ese niño.

La morena extendió una mano frente a Emma para impedir que se lanzase contra la monja.

\- ¿Ve lo que le digo? Esa mujer es peligrosa.

Gruño la mujer del moño.

\- Vuelva a su casa, esto no es asunto suyo.

Dijo Spencer mirándola fríamente antes de marcharse por fin. La vecina volvió a su casa, seguramente temiendo por su seguridad personal al ver como la miraban las otras dos mujeres.

\- Alguien acabara mandando a esa mujer a ver a su jefe antes de tiempo.

Gruño Regina entre dientes cerrando la puerta del piso y pensando de manera acelerada.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Pregunto Emma con un hilo de voz, dejándose caer sobre la pared hasta el suelo. La morena empezó a recoger su ropa como un tornado, vistiéndose en el proceso sin detenerse.

\- Voy ahora mismo a ver qué pasa, lo arreglaré.

Prometió, aunque sabía que no debería prometer una cosa así, después de todo la decisión final no era suya. Emma la llamó mientras se ponía un zapato prácticamente a la pata coja y paró para mirarla.

\- Lo que ha dicho ese hombre…y esa horrible mujer, sobre que te he seducido para utilizarte a mi favor…No es verdad. Quería que lo supieras.

Regina se inclinó, levantando la cara de Emma con el pulgar para besarla con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

\- Lo sé. Baja a casa de Mary Margaret y quédate con Henry. Te llamaré.

Salió por la puerta a toda prisa, dejando allí a una angustiada Emma.

.

.

.

Mary Margaret se había resignado a tener un surco en el suelo de su piso después de pedirle varias veces a Emma que se sentase sin conseguirlo. La rubia no dejaba de dar vueltas frente al sofá en que estaba sentada su amiga, mirando al teléfono en su mano como si el tuviese la culpa de no haber recibido ninguna llamada aun.

\- No es un tema fácil. Seguramente la llevara un tiempo.

La rubia no le contesto, aunque por supuesto sabía que tenía razón.

\- Al menos lo está intentando, esa mujer está luchando por Henry y por ti, Emma.

\- Lo sé.

Respondió de manera automática. Era perfectamente consciente de eso, ella estaba allí sin poder hacer nada y Regina estaría enfrentándose a ese enorme imbécil que había ido a su casa esa mañana.

\- ¿Así que te has acostado con ella?

Esa pregunta consiguió por fin que Emma dejase de caminar de aquí allá robóticamente por un momento. Las dos mujeres miraron disimuladamente a Henry, pero el niño estaba ocupado rescatando a un osito de peluche de lo alto de una estantería con su nuevo equipamiento de príncipe como para prestarles atención.

\- ¿Qué más dará eso ahora?

Gruño Emma retomando su paseo delante de Mary Margaret.

\- Porque una de las dos tiene que mantener la cabeza fría, y yo no sé cómo se hace, siempre eres tú. Solo intento distraerte para que no estés tan preocupada.

Respondió la morena con un triste encogimiento de hombros, su amiga finalmente se dejó caer en el sofá, con el teléfono pegado a la mano.

\- Lo sé, y no sabes cómo lo aprecio.

Dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

.

.

.

Varias horas después Regina finalmente llamó, su voz parecía bastante cansada.

\- Spencer estaba empeñado a llevarse a Henry, es uno de los miembros más antiguos, su opinión siempre es muy bien considerada.

Empezó la morena. Emma escuchaba el sonido de sus tacones de fondo.

\- ¿Regina? Regina si…si tienen que quitármelo, si se lo…Quiero que se vaya contigo. No dejaran que se quede con Mary Margaret, bien que lo sé, pero a lo mejor contigo sí. Y así yo sabría que Henry…que mi hijo está bien…quizá podría verlo…de vez en cuando…

Dijo la rubia con la voz totalmente rota, tapándose la boca con la mano para que su hijo no la escuchase llorar desde el piso de Mary Margaret, ella había salido a hablar al pasillo.

\- ¿Qué? No, no. No quería decir eso. No. Perdóname, no es eso para nada. No…Estoy en el coche, voy para tu casa. Te veo en dos minutos, no te preocupes de nada.

Colgó antes de que Emma pudiese decir nada más. Pero no mucho rato después llegaba al edificio, donde la rubia la estaba esperando en el portal, ansiosa.

\- No quería decir eso por teléfono, a veces me explico fatal.

Dijo nada más la vio, cogiéndola una mano. Emma la miro metiéndola prisa para que le contara de una vez.

\- Spencer tiene mucha influencia, pero yo también. Más que él, por más que se empeñe en negarlo. Además el no conocía la situación, ni al niño, ni a ti. Después de discutirlo mucho conseguí que volviesen a evaluar tu caso aportando nuevos datos, el trabajo, que pasas más tiempo con tu hijo, que una de sus mayores influencias es una maestra…

Emma no quería tener esperanzas, no quería hacerse ilusiones para que luego se quedasen en nada, pero escuchaba a la otra mujer conteniendo la respiración.

\- No van a quitarte a Henry.

La rubia sintió tal alivio que casi le fallaron las piernas, Regina la sostuvo con una risita.

\- Al menos no por el momento. Han dicho que seguirán estudiando el caso muy de cerca, mantendrán un ojo puesto en ti y en el niño para ver si la situación mejora. Si es así te quedaras con Henry. Oficialmente yo estoy fuera del caso por haber "_establecido lazos emocionales_"

Incluso hizo las comillas con los dedos mientras giraba los ojos.

\- Pero precisamente por eso también tendrán en cuenta mi opinión al ser la que puede ver el progreso más de cerca.

\- ¿Así que teóricamente estoy en periodo de prueba?

Pregunto Emma, Regina hizo una mueca casi de disculpa.

\- Es lo mejor que he podido conseguir. Pero tienes tu nuevo trabajo, quizá encuentres un nuevo piso. Y yo me asegurare de que nadie te quite a tu hijo.

Prometió la morena apoyando un momento la frente en la mejilla de Emma, antes de volver a mirarla. La rubia cogió su cara para besarla con entusiasmo, con la sonrisa más enorme que Regina le había visto hasta ahora.

\- Tengo que decírselo a Mary Margaret.

La morena finalmente la soltó, pero Emma volvió a cogerle la mano.

\- Tú vienes conmigo.

\- ¿Así que te sigo siendo útil?

Pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Siempre.

Rio la rubia dándola un rápido beso en la mejilla entes de volar escaleras arriba con la mujer firmemente sujeta en su mano.


	5. Chapter 5 Calling Regina

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics. Si alguien tiene ideas puede mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Hoy en el trabajo estaba mortalmente aburrida y sin nada que hacer, así que me he metido en tumblr y en una de mis publicaciones de ayer que es una fotografía de Jennifer Morrison grabando alguna escena mientras llama por ****teléfono en la que pone debajo "espero que este llamando a Regina", pedían que si alguien podía escribir un fic sobre ello, y se me ocurrió estojajaja es lo que tiene tener tiempo libre. Así que aquí dejo uno, mas que un fic es un escena corta, pero bueno. Y ya esta, esta es la explicación para esta publicación xD**

**Y en principio la idea es que sean solo oneshots, así que no se, si se me ocurre alguna continuación de alguno de ellos ya veré que hago jajajaja**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios ^.^!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 5: Calling Regina.**_

Emma había perdido la pista de la persona que la había estado siguiendo. Se había quitado la chaqueta con rabia y ahora estaba parada en mitad de la calle con su camiseta azul y la pistola en la mano.

Las cosas en Storybrooke estaban bastante raras, a veces se preguntaba porque había decidido quedarse, ya no solo había aparecido la mismísima Elsa en la ciudad, ahora también estaba ese extraño personaje que la había estado siguiendo y aun no sabía quién era. Por su experiencia en Storybrooke incluso podía se Pocahontas, era de las pocas que le quedaba por conocer.

Suspiró pesadamente y sacó su móvil, llegados a ese punto no le vendría mal algo de ayuda. Automáticamente, como por instinto, llamo a Regina. Después de unos cuantos tonos de llamada la morena descolgó.

\- ¿Por qué demonios me llama, señorita Swan?

Gruño la alcaldesa. Claro, Emma no se acordaba de que su relación con Regina volvía a ser más tensa que una cuerda de guitarra, ya no estaba acostumbrada a ello.

\- Yo…ammm…alguien ha estado siguiéndome, pero le he perdido el rastro.

Explico con un leve balbuceo.

\- ¿Y porque debería importarme?

Pregunto Regina con un chasquido molesto.

\- Bueno, pensé que…quizá…podrías echarme una mano.

Sugirió con una mueca poco convencida.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

Dijo la morena como si la sola idea de sugerirlo ya fuese una estupidez.

\- Llame a sus padres, o a Ruby, o a quien le salga de las narices y déjeme en paz.

Concluyó Regina secamente.

\- ¡Pero siempre te llamo a ti cuando pasa algo! No puedes cambiar las reglas ahora.

Protestó Emma con cierto tono infantil.

\- Bueno, señorita Swan, usted tampoco podía cambiar el pasado y lo hizo igual.

La voz de Regina sonaba bastante traicionada antes de colgar sin más.

_Aucht_, eso había dolido. Emma se dio unos golpecitos en la frente con el móvil, suponía que tampoco podía culpar a Regina por esa reacción, pero tampoco iba a dejar que estuviese enfadada con ella para siempre. Testarudamente volvió a llamarla, golpeándose nerviosamente la pierna con la pistola sin darse cuenta. Casi no se esperaba que Regina respondiese otra vez, pero lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué?

Escupió la morena desde el teléfono, molesta.

\- Me has colgado.

\- Lo sé, es lo que se suele hacer cuando no quieres hablar con alguien.

Emma casi esperaba que la colgase otra vez, por suerte no lo hizo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir enfadada conmigo?

Pregunto la rubia con el tono un poco triste.

\- No lo sé, ¿desde cuantos años hacia el futuro has traído a Marian?

Respondió Regina con venenoso sarcasmo.

\- _Aucht_ otra vez.

Dijo Emma.

\- No podía dejarla morir, Regina.

Añadió con un suspiro. No podía disculparse por salvar una vida.

\- Lo sé.

Respondió la alcaldesa casi contra su voluntad, sorprendiendo a la Salvadora.

\- Pero tampoco quería destruir tu felicidad.

Agregó Emma en tono arrepentido.

\- Lo sé.

Repitió Regina con un suspiro de resignación.

\- Entonces… ¿me ayudaras o…?

Se arriesgó a preguntar la sheriff. El sol pegaba fuerte, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se suponía que ahora tenían allí a la Reina de Hielo. Se alegró de haberse quitado la cazadora.

\- ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí? Llama al pirata, tengo entendido que has caído ante sus miradas de deseo y sus ojos anhelantes.

Dijo Regina con un chasquido aún más molesto que el anterior, haciendo una mueca de disgusto que la otra mujer no podía ver. Emma arrugo un poco la nariz en otra mueca, aunque la morena tampoco podía verlo.

\- Él…es mono, pero trabajo mejor contigo.

Le respondió con sencillez. Le sorprendió escuchar una risita al otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Así que él se lleva los besos y yo el trabajo duro?

Preguntó en tono divertido.

\- Puedo darte un beso a ti también.

Bromeó Emma contenta de que Regina ya no pareciese querer arrancarle la cabeza.

\- No creo que eso compense mis esfuerzos.

La rubia habría apostado cualquier cosa a que junto con la risita Regina había alzado una ceja.

\- Me ofendes.

Respondió Emma riendo.

\- Ciertamente la cara del pirata seria digna de ver si eso llegase a pasar.

Para sorpresa de las dos, rieron a la vez.

\- ¿Entonces?

Pregunto la Salvadora de bastante mejor humor que cuando había sacado el móvil.

\- Me encontrare contigo en cinco minutos.

Cedió Regina con un pequeño suspiro, como reprochándose a sí misma haberse resistido tan poco.

\- Ok, sabía que hacia bien en llamarte. Estoy en…

\- Emma, quieres mi ayuda para encontrar a alguien, ¿de verdad crees que necesito que me digas dónde estás?

Rio la morena antes de colgar. Emma sonrió, alzando la cara con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar del sol mientras esperaba a Regina.


	6. Chapter 6 Magic Lessons

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics. Si alguien tiene ideas puede mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Rufina 13 no sabes la alegría que me ha dado leerte :D! Alguien que ha leido tambien lo que publique antes de aui, es como encontrarse con un viejo amigo jajajaja Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, y mis disculpas por a veces tardar tanto en actualizar xD**

**Una mas xD no se si tiene mucho sentido el desarrollo la verdad, he intentado que lo tenga,, pero lo he escrito a prisa y corriendo en un ratito asi que no se. Esta noche intentaré actualizar mis otros dos fics si me fa tiempo ;)!**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios ^.^!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 6: Magic lessons.**_

"_Desde lo del puente no has vuelto a darme ninguna lección de magia_" le había dicho Emma esa misma mañana cuando entro en Granny's a pedir un simple café. Y no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer otra vez, no sabía porque siempre se dejaba convencer por esa rubia, lo único bueno es que al menos la había pagado el café.

Ahora iba hacia su puerta para recibir a la que, estaba segura, era Emma llamando a su timbre diez minutos tarde.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado para mí?

Pregunto la Salvadora cuando Regina la dejo pasar, la alcaldesa la miro severamente, esa mujer nunca cambiaría su insolencia.

\- No sé qué quieres de mí, señorita Swan. La última vez ya aprendiste lo básico.

\- La última vez me tiraste por un puente, actué por instinto no por control. Y quiero poder controlarlo.

Regina hizo una mueca de disgusto con la mandíbula, chasqueando la lengua.

\- Para ser exactos, _tú_ te tiraste por un puente, yo quería que arreglaras la cuerda.

Se defendió la morena recordando el momento en que vio caer a Emma Swan.

\- ¿Hoy vas a tirarme otra vez hasta que arregle la cuerda?

\- No más puentes.

Respondió tajantemente Regina, haciendo reír a Emma.

\- Te asustaste.

Dijo la rubia con una sonrisita. No era una pregunta. La alcaldesa repitió su mueca de disgusto.

\- Habría sido difícil explicárselo a Henry. Y a tus padres. Bastante tengo con enfrentarme a mi propia familia como para tener que tratar con la tuya también.

Esa respuesta hizo reír aún más a Emma.

\- Creíste que iba a morir y te asustaste.

Repitió divertida.

\- Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? Ya que no quieres ponerme en peligro otra vez.

Casi se le hacía extraño saber eso, tener la absoluta certeza de que Regina se preocupaba de lo que pudiese pasarle.

\- Yo nunca te puse…Da igual. No lo sé, estoy pensando. Que aprendas a controlar tu magia a voluntad es importante, pero Rumpelstiltskin no fue precisamente suave conmigo.

La reina se acordaba de cómo habían sido sus clases con el Oscuro y no creía que su método fuese muy del agrado de Emma, por no mencionar que no quería usar el mismo método de enseñanza.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a tu cripta? Tenías cosas muy guays. Prometo no tocar nada esta vez.

Levanto una mano con gesto de solemne juramento, pero con expresión burlona.

\- No la llames cripta, suena a vampiro. Es un mausoleo. Pero es buena idea, quizá allí encuentre algo que nos valga.

La rubia giró los ojos divertida, a ella le sonaba igual cripta que mausoleo. Detuvo a Regina cuando iba a coger las llaves de su coche.

\- Yo conduzco.

\- Tu coche es un peligro.

\- Has montado en él y sigues viva ¿no?

Regina suspiro con resignación y se dejó convencer, soltando sus llaves.

.

.

.

A Emma ya casi se le hacía familiar bajar a la cripta de Regina sin sentir que alguna amenaza iba a echársele encima, nada más llegar cogió una botellita negra, tratando de averiguar si es que la botella era de ese color o lo era el líquido de dentro.

\- ¿Y nunca has dormido aquí boca abajo en el techo?

Bromeo agitando un poco la botella, Regina se giró para mirarla con sarcástico reproche, pero al ver lo que tenía en la mano giró los ojos dándose por vencida, no iba a conseguir contener la curiosidad de Emma Swan. Esperó pacientemente hasta que la rubia se cansó de curiosear, mirándola con los brazos cruzados, la Salvadora ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo justo lo que había prometido no hacer, cuando vio a Regina parada observándola con una ceja levantada sonrió con culpabilidad y metió las manos en los bolsillos, acercándose a la que iba a ser su maestra.

\- ¿Ya te has cansado de mirar?

Pregunto Regina con ironía, Emma amplió su sonrisa, poniendo cara de niña buena. La morena descruzó los brazos y juntó las manos en una suave palmada.

\- Bien ¿puedes sentir la magia de este sitio? Quizá eso ayude para que puedas canalizar la tuya.

Emma miró a su alrededor, como buscando esa magia de la que le hablaba Regina y que ella por el momento no notaba, la morena giró los ojos.

\- Da igual, ya lo notaras.

Se acercó a una estantería y cogió una enorme vela roja, dejándola sobre uno de sus baúles justo frente a Emma.

\- Ahora quiero que te concentres y enciendas esta vela.

Le tocó el turno a la rubia de levantar una escéptica ceja.

\- ¿Y para eso me has traído aquí?

\- Tú has querido venir aquí, para curiosear al parecer. Además no quiero que quemes mi casa. Vamos, concéntrate.

Ordenó Regina quedándose a un lado y observando. Emma miró la vela entrecerrando los ojos, deseando que se encendiese.

\- He dicho que te concentres, no que arrugues la cara como si te doliese algo. No pienses en la vela, céntrate en la mecha. La magia está dentro de ti, por todas partes. Visualízala, canalízala hacia la mecha, crea fuego.

Le decía la morena suavemente desde algún lugar a su lado. La sheriff trató de relajar su expresión, pero tan solo consiguió fruncir más la cara en su intento de concentrarse. Regina se llevó una mano a la boca intentando tapar una risa.

\- Deja de hacer eso con la cara.

Rio agitando una mano delante de la cara de Emma para que dejase de mirar la vela como si le doliese hacerlo.

\- Recuerda, la magia es una emoción, tienes que sentirla.

\- ¿Y que se supone que tengo que sentir hacia una vela?

Se quejó Emma señalando la vela en cuestión. Regina rio un poco.

\- No tienes por qué sentir nada hacía nada, el sentimiento esta en ti, no en la vela.

La cara de confusión de la rubia era casi tan graciosa como su cara de concentración.

\- Empiezo a echar de menos el puente.

.

.

.

Algunas horas después la rubia seguía mirando la maldita vela y solo había conseguido hacerla humear un poco y medio encenderla una vez antes de que volviese apagarse sin remedio.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Esto ha sido una mala idea, no valgo para esto

Gruño Emma dándose por vencida y dándole la espalda a una vela que prácticamente había llegado a odiar. Regina la agarró por los hombros y la puso otra vez de cara a la vela.

\- No digas estupideces, claro que vales. Esta todo dentro de ti. Mira la vela, relájate, deja que la magia te llene, y hazlo.

Dijo pasando una mano por encima del hombro de la rubia para apuntar directa a la vela. Emma aun notaba las manos de la morena en los hombros, se preguntaba si Regina también se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño gesto. Una pequeña llama bailo unos segundos en la mecha de la vela antes de apagarse de nuevo. Pegó un bote cuando Regina la sujeto la cabeza desde atrás antes de decirla con cierta impaciencia.

\- No uses esto, no lo pienses. La magia no está en la cabeza, está aquí.

La reina movió las manos de la cabeza de Emma a su estómago.

\- Esta dentro de ti, está en tus entrañas, en tu sangre. Concéntrate.

En ese momento a la rubia se le hacía un poco difícil concentrarse, Regina apretó un poco su estómago, como para recordarle donde tenía que buscar la magia y una enorme lengua de fuego prendió de repente en lo alto de la vela, dejándola medio derretida cuando se apagó. Las dos mujeres dieron un paso atrás, sorprendidas.

\- Bueno…es un avance.

Dijo Regina algo impresionada, acercándose para coger la vela, examino lo que ahora era un desastre de cera derretida con ambas cejas levantadas. La dejo a un lado y puso otra.

\- ¿Más velas?

\- Hazlo otra vez, esta vez solo prende la mecha.

\- No sé cómo he hecho eso.

\- Entonces sí, seguiremos con más velas.

Hizo un gesto hacia la nueva vela para que volviese a concentrarse, pero a Emma le era imposible, su atención estaba muy dispersa, no dejaba de desviarse a la morena parada a pocos pasos de la vela.

\- Trata de recordar lo que sentiste antes, cuando derretiste la otra.

Animo Regina con suavidad. La rubia creía saber que era lo que había desatado esa incendiante reacción.

\- Haz lo de antes.

Dijo después de un rato de concentrarse en la vela y darse cuenta de que en realidad se estaba concentrando en no volver a arrugar la cara. Regina frunció un poco el ceño sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero Emma no quería darle más pistas, desvió un segundo la mirada de la vela a la morena y luego volvió a bajar los ojos. Regina volvió a ponerse detrás suyo, y algo dudosa volvió a colocar las manos en su estómago, Emma cerró los ojos por un momento, dando una lenta respiración, concentrándose en ese punto, y a vela volvió a encenderse con otra llama salvaje, que esta vez fue menguando hasta ser una inocente llamita en la mecha de la vela.

\- Lo has hecho.

Escucho la alegre voz de Regina detrás suyo, notando como inconscientemente la morena apretaba sus manos contra ella, como en un amago de abrazo de felicitación. Emma sonrió un poquito antes de que esas manos se quitaran de su estómago y escuchase un carraspeo a su espalda. Se giró para mirar a Regina, quien no la miraba a ella.

\- Bien, lo principal es dominar lo básico, una vez creadas las bases es cuestión de ir mejorando. Haya sido cual haya sido tu motivación, no la olvides.

Emma dio un paso hacia la reina.

\- ¿Cuál fue tu motivación?

\- La ira, la rabia, el odio…

Respondió como si no fuese gran cosa, sorprendentemente la rubia rio.

\- Desde luego son emociones fuertes.

\- Me sirvieron para mi propósito. Aunque espero que las tuyas no sean las mismas, no querrás verte consumida por eso.

Dijo muy solemnemente Regina. Emma extendió la mano con una media sonrisa ladeada, la morena miro la mano luego a la rubia otra vez la mano y finalmente a la rubia con confusión, sin saber que significaba eso. No muy segura extendió su mano y cogió la que Emma le ofrecía. Cuando una mano se cerró sobre la otra una de las velas de las estanterías se encendió.

\- No creo que mi motivación sea esa.

Comentó la Salvadora ampliando su sonrisa, Regina miró la nueva vela encendida con la boca un poco abierta por la sorpresa. Emma extendió la otra mano y esta vez la cogió sin dudar, encendiendo dos velas más.

\- Pero ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?

Preguntaba Regina, la rubia se encogió de hombros con una risita.

\- Dices que la magia es una emoción. Y tú y yo siempre hemos tenido algún tipo de conexión ¿verdad? ¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos funcionar el sombrero de Jefferson?

La morena lo recordaba, claro que sí, cuando Emma la tocó fue cuando su magia volvió a funcionar, había tenido muchas teorías sobre porque había pasado eso, aunque finalmente se debía a que Emma era la Salvadora… ¿no? Aunque eso no explicaba porque su magia blanca tampoco había funcionado hasta ese mismo momento.

\- Cuando me has…

Siguió la sheriff llevándose una mano al estómago, donde momentos antes habían estado las manos de Regina.

\- Nuestra magia es poderosa, pero cuando las combinamos somos imparables. Siempre lo hemos sabido. Creo que en el Bosque Encantado tenéis algún tipo de explicación para eso.

Rio Emma.

\- Eso es imposible señorita Swan…nosotras no…es imposible que… No podemos.

Concluyó Regina con firmeza, pero el hecho de no soltar la mano de la rubia quitaba credibilidad a sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué no podamos significa que tú también lo habías pensado antes?

Volvió a reír la rubia, sonrojando un poco a la morena.

\- Yo también pensaba que no podíamos, que no estaría bien, se supone que cada una tenemos un destino diferente, un camino, pero…

Tiró de las manos de Regina para pegarla a si, dejando su cara a pocos centímetros de la suya. Otra docena de velas se encendió.

\- Creo que esto es prueba más que suficiente. Quizá por eso mi magia no funcionaba hasta ahora, por eso no podía controlarla. Estaba reprimiendo mis emociones.

Explicó rozando tentativamente los labios de Regina con los suyos, sin llegar a besarla, era una especie de tortura. La reina tendría que admitir lo que sentía si quería que la besara. Pero Regina no seguía más reglas que las suyas propias, así que fue ella quien besó a la Salvadora, encendiendo todas las velas del mausoleo, que ardieron descontroladamente, sin llegar a quemar nada. Lo que ellas no sabían era que cada vela, cerilla, fogón o artilugio pensado para encenderse en Storybrooke se prendió también, para susto de los habitantes que no entendían nada.

El mausoleo de Regina tenía muchos corazones, pero en ese momento solo latían dos, uno muy cerca del otro.

\- Creo que ya empiezo a sentir la magia de este sitio. Ya sé cómo acceder a mi magia, ahora solo me falta controlarla para no prender fuego a toda la ciudad.

Dijo Emma con una risita sobre sus labios, Regina rio besándola de nuevo, dejando fluir la magia a su alrededor.

\- Supongo que nos harán falta más clases de magia.

Respondió mordiéndola el labio con una traviesa sonrisa.


	7. Chapter 7 La apuesta

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics. Si alguien tiene ideas puede mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Este estaría situado al principio de la segunda temporada, sin el Wraith ni nada de eso, tan solo los habitantes de Storybrooke siguiendo adelante con sus vidas. Es un poco largo, espero que no se haga pesado ni nada ;)!**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios ^.^!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 7: La apuesta.**_

La maldición llevaba rota unas dos semanas, pero ellos seguían allí atrapados en Storybrooke. Poco a poco la gente fue adaptando como pudo su verdadero yo a esa nueva vida de personajes de cuento en el mundo real. Como cada mañana, Emma iba a Granny's a desayunar antes de entrar al trabajo, tenía que admitir que desde que la maldición se había roto estaba más cansada, de repente todo el mundo quería algo de ella, o de la Salvadora más bien, por no mencionar la parte de habitantes que se habían descontrolado del todo creando problemas aquí y allá. Además tenía que enfrentarse a tener padres. Padres que tenían su edad y que eran nada menos que Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador. Y para terminar, no solo había encontrado a su madre, si no que era oficialmente una, repartiendo el tiempo de Henry entre ella y Regina. Había impedido que la lincharan y también que la encarcelaran, después de todo al parecer no tenía magia. Y no sabía cómo, pero Regina se las había apañado para seguir siendo alcaldesa, a Emma le parecía lo más lógico, después de todo nadie conocía la ciudad como Regina, lo que le parecía extraño es que el pueblo lo hubiese permitido.

Se dejó caer en su taburete habitual de la barra y antes de poder decir nada Ruby la sonrió con un asentimiento de cabeza, empezando a prepararle su pedido de siempre. Le plantó delante una taza extra grande de chocolate con nata y canela y Emma señalo a la fuente de muffins que había en la barra, cada mañana le gustaba variar un poco con los dulces.

\- ¿Una mala noche?

Pregunto la camarera apoyándose en la barra mientras la sheriff empezaba su desayuno y resopló con un trozo de muffin en la boca.

\- Mary Margaret sigue empeñándose en tener "_una conversación_" y David no deja de mirarme como si me fuese a romper en cualquier momento.

\- Dales tiempo, acaban de encontrar a su hija, es normal que estén un poco…

\- ¿Agobiantes?

Completó Emma por ella dando un tentativo sorbo a su chocolate.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo la abuelita también está un poco agobiante desde que rompiste la maldición. Todo el día lobos por aquí, lobos por allá…

A Emma aún se le hacían extraños ese tipo de comentarios, aunque más extraño aun le era estar acostumbrándose a ellos.

\- Deberíamos hacer una apuesta.

Dijo de pronto Ruby con entusiasmo. La rubia la miró por encima de la taza de su chocolate con una interrogante ceja alzada.

\- Me apetece que alguien haga mi turno.

Explicó con una sonrisa de anticipado triunfo.

\- La última vez que apostamos estuviste lavándome el coche un mes.

Recordó Emma con una risita, Ruby giró los ojos.

\- Vamos, será divertido, podremos desconectar un poco.

\- Está bien. Mi coche nunca ha estado tan limpio como el mes que tú lo lavaste _todos los días_.

Cedió la rubia por fin con una pícara sonrisa, la morena dio una palmada alegre, pensando sobre que podrían apostar.

\- Nadie apostara su turno. No se ofenda sheriff, pero no puedo tener una novata atendiendo mis mesas.

Intervino la abuelita pasando por detrás de su nieta con un pedido.

\- No me ofendo.

Rio Emma, a quien tampoco le llamaba mucho la atención la rama de la hostelería.

\- ¿Y los turnos de limpieza?

Pregunto Ruby, su abuela asintió con una cabezada.

\- Bien, entonces harás mis turnos de limpieza, todos los días. Ya sabes a qué hora cerramos.

Dijo Ruby con la misma sonrisa que había puesto su amiga hacia un momento.

\- Eso será si ganas. ¿Sobre qué vamos a apostar?

Contestó Emma acabándose su muffin y chupándose el chocolate de los dedos. La camarera miro a su alrededor, buscando inspiración para alguna divertida apuesta que estaba dispuesta a ganar. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y una malvada sonrisa se pintó en su cara, Emma siguió su mirada y vio a Regina que acababa de entrar en la cafetería. Miró a Ruby empezando a temer lo que fuese que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

\- Tienes que conseguir una cita con nuestra querida reina y alcaldesa.

Dijo mirando a Emma con perversa diversión en los ojos, la rubia casi se atraganta con lo que quedaba de su bebida.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Prácticamente lo gritó, ganándose las miradas de algunos clientes. Ruby rio triunfante.

\- ¿Estás loca? Es Regina. Me mataría y me enterraría en su jardín para abonar su manzano solo por sugerirle algo parecido a una cita.

Añadió bajando la voz. La camarera se encogió de hombros.

\- No te menosprecies tanto, utiliza tu encanto natural.

Respondió riéndose con un guiño que a Emma no le hizo ninguna gracia.

\- ¿No puede ser cualquier otra persona?

\- Eso sería demasiado fácil.

Ruby no podía dejar de reír mientras empezaba a preparar el pedido de Regina, que se había sentado al otro lado de la barra. Emma la miró de reojo, con cautela, pero la morena había abierto un periódico y tenía la atención centrada en él.

\- Es imposible, Rubes. Ni siquiera le gustan las mujeres, es una apuesta injusta.

Se quejó la sheriff en voz baja, Ruby se inclinó hacia ella para responderle en el mismo tono.

\- No sé yo, hay rumores bastante curiosos sobre una enfermera…

Dejo caer con una risa, lanzando ella también una rápida mirada a Regina, que leía ajena a todo esto.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que a mí me gustan las mujeres?

Siseó Emma con frustración, empezaba a arrepentirse de haber accedido a la apuesta.

\- Venga ya, Em ¿has visto cómo vistes?

Respondió Ruby sin contener la risa, que solo creció cuando la rubia bajo la vista para mirar su ropa.

\- ¿Solo una cita?

Dijo finalmente Emma con resignación, la morena se contuvo de hacer un gesto de triunfo, llevo el pedido a Regina, quien había empezado a lanzarle miradas impacientes, antes de volver con la rubia.

\- Y un beso.

Respondió subiendo la apuesta, mordiéndose el labio para no reírse. Emma estuvo a punto de gritar otra vez.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loca? Eso no vale, dijiste una cita.

Ruby volvió a encogerse de hombros.

\- No puedo conseguir un beso de Regina.

Siguió Emma bajando cada vez más la voz según hablaba hasta que prácticamente su amiga tuvo que leerle los labios.

\- La apuesta es esa: tienes que conseguir una cita con ella y un beso.

La rubia la fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué gano si lo consigo?

\- Todos tus pedidos gratis, saldrán de mi sueldo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- Un mes.

Emma la miró como si esa oferta fuese una ofensa para ella.

\- ¿Dos?

\- Un año.

Concretó la sheriff.

\- Después de todo voy a jugarme la vida.

Ruby rio por la exageración.

\- Vale, pero si solo consigues la cita y no el beso me harás los turnos de limpieza, si no consigues ninguna de las dos cosas además serás mi esclava dos meses enteros, estarás a mi total disposición.

Respondió la camarera entrecerrando los ojos con una malvada sonrisa, Emma se inclinó hacia delante con la misma expresión.

\- Hecho. Pero si lo consigo no solo tendré pedidos gratis, tú serás mi esclava dos meses.

Ambas mujeres se estrecharon las manos para cerrar la apuesta, la abuelita las miró girando los ojos.

\- Y se supone que son adultas.

Murmuro para sí marchándose a la cocina.

\- ¿Hay límite de tiempo?

Preguntó Emma sacando un par de billetes para pagar, ya totalmente metida en la apuesta.

\- Una semana.

Respondió Ruby metiendo en una bolsa de papel unas cuantas garras de oso para que la rubia se las llevase como cada mañana.

\- Voy a morir por unos cuantos pedidos gratis, no puedo creerlo.

Murmuró la rubia dejando los billetes en la barra y cogiendo la bolsa.

\- Te dije que sería divertido.

Rio Ruby.

\- Que te den.

Respondió Emma con una falsa sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, Regina.

Añadió al pasar cerca de la alcaldesa, girándose para seguir mirándola mientras caminaba con una encantadora sonrisa en la cara y saliendo de la cafetería de espaldas. La reina la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin responderla. Ruby tuvo que alejarse para que no la viese reír.

.

.

.

Esa tarde Emma fue a la oficina de Regina con una carpeta de papeleo bajo el brazo, llamo suavemente a la puerta y asomó la cabeza dentro sin esperar respuesta.

\- ¿Estas ocupada?

Regina levanto la vista de su ordenador y la miró extrañada, bajando la vista hasta su agenda para ver si tenía concertada alguna cita con la rubia.

\- No, no estoy apuntada. Es solo que estaba en la comisaria revisado el papeleo y creo que hay ciertas cosas que deberías saber cómo alcaldesa.

Dijo entrando sin invitación y sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

\- ¿Y qué le ha hecho pensar eso?

Respondió Regina con distante frialdad. Trataba de llevar con normalidad el hecho de que la maldición se hubiese roto y todos supiesen ahora que había sido ella quien les había maldecido, simplemente había continuado con su rutina después del primer intento de linchamiento, sin dejarse acobardar.

\- Bueno, tú eres la alcaldesa y yo la sheriff, deberíamos intercambiar información de vez en cuando.

Dijo Emma con un encogimiento de hombros y una adorable sonrisa que solo consiguió como respuesta una escéptica ceja levantada de la otra mujer.

\- La gente está nerviosa, están haciendo muchas locuras con eso de que ahora saben quiénes son. Creo que sería buena idea si trabajásemos juntas para calmar un poco los ánimos.

\- Yo los maldije ¿qué te hace pensar que poder conseguir eso?

Pregunto Regina mirando a la sheriff como si se hubiese dado un grave golpe en la cabeza y no estuviese en pleno uso de sus facultades.

\- Cierto. Pero seguro que mejora tu imagen hacer algo para normalizar las cosas en Storybrooke ahora que la maldición está rota y seguís aquí.

Regina volvió a levantar la ceja.

\- ¿Por qué iba a querer mejorar mi imagen?

Emma se encogió de hombros otra vez.

\- ¿Por Henry?

Esa respuesta dio en el clavo, ese era el punto débil de la alcaldesa, sobre todo ahora que le parecía que Henry la odiaba más que nunca.

\- Y yo me siento un poco culpable. Rompí la maldición, pero seguís aquí. Supongo que no lo hice bien.

Añadió Emma sin saber muy bien porque le estaba contando eso a Regina, no había compartido con nadie ese pensamiento.

\- No es culpa tuya. Yo lancé la maldición, pero la creo Gold. Si no hemos vuelto es porque él lo diseñó así, estoy segura.

Contestó Regina con obviedad, no por intentar hacerla sentir mejor. Rumpelstiltskin tenía un plan desde el principio y ella pensaba averiguar cuál era.

\- Aunque no quieras ayudarme con eso, de todos modos hay papeles que requieren la atención de la alcaldesa.

Dijo Emma pasándole la carpeta, que la morena cogió empezando a echarle una ojeada, pero volvió a levantar la vista al notar que la otra mujer no se iba.

\- También necesitan la atención de la sheriff. Iremos más rápido si lo hacemos a la vez, puedo echarte una mano o lo que sea.

Le mantuvo la mirada por un tenso segundo antes de que la alcaldesa cediese con un suspiro, pasándole un par de papeles que había a un lado de la mesa.

\- Iba a mandarte estos de todas formas.

\- ¿Tienes un boli?

Regina le paso el bolígrafo sin mirarla.

\- ¿Te apetece algo de comer? Podemos pedir algo, estas cosas siempre me dan hambre.

La morena levanto la vista de sus papeles mirándola molesta y Emma hizo el gesto de cerrarse la boca con llave volviendo a sus papeles en silencio.

Unas horas después seguía a Regina fuera del despacho, aunque no habían terminado con el papeleo.

\- Supongo que no te apetece tomar algo ¿no?

Pregunto Emma con poca convicción, Regina le dirigió la misma mirada molesta de antes.

\- Buenas noches, señorita Swan.

\- Dile hola a Henry de mi parte.

Añadió mirando como la morena caminaba hacia su coche. Suspiró antes de ir hacia el suyo, iba a ser una apuesta difícil.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente estaba otra vez en su mismo taburete de siempre, bajo la divertida mirada de Ruby, que ya daba la apuesta por ganada.

\- Un día menos, Em.

Dijo burlonamente cuando pasó por delante de ella con una jarra de café, Emma se limitó a gruñir y seguir comiendo su gofre. Cuando llego la hora de pagar, pagó también el pedido de Regina.

\- ¿Así es como piensas conquistarla?

Rio Ruby en voz baja.

\- No tengo que conquistarla, solo conseguir una cita.

Respondió Emma en el mismo volumen.

\- Y un beso.

Recordó la camarera con una sonrisa ladeada, la rubia torció el gesto con gruñidito.

\- Regina, esta mañana tu desayuno corre a cuenta de Emma.

Añadió en voz más alta mirando a la alcaldesa, que miró a Emma con expresión extrañada y desconfiada.

\- No necesito que nadie page mi desayuno.

\- Tómalo como un gesto de amistad. Nos vemos luego.

Dijo Emma muy segura de sí misma, caminando hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Luego?

\- Aún tenemos papeleo que hacer.

Recordó la sheriff mirándola por encima del hombro con una sonrisa antes de salir de la cafetería.

.

.

.

Esa tarde también volvió al despacho de Regina con dos bolsas de papel con comida y dos vasos térmicos de café. La morena la miró como una profesora miraría a un niño travieso al verla entrar con eso.

\- Ya te dije que el papeleo me daba hambre, y he traído algo para ti.

Explico con un encogimiento de hombros, dejando junto a Regina una bolsa de papel y uno de los vasos, dejando lo suyo en una esquina de la mesa y cogiendo un bolígrafo.

\- No recuerdo haber pedido que me trajeras nada.

Respondió la morena con su distante frialdad.

\- Lo sé, pero no me gusta comer yo sola cuando estoy acompañada. Míralo, seguro que te gusta.

Regina la miró como si dudase seriamente que eso fuese posible, pero aun así abrió un poco su bolsa como si no le importase. Dentro había un bagel de semillas de sésamo con pavo, queso, lechuga y unas rodajas de tomate, con unas cuantas servilletas. Probó el café como si temiese algún tipo de brebaje asqueroso, pero cuando llego a su boca dio un largo trago.

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Pregunto con el ceño fruncido en desconfianza.

\- Le dije a Ruby que me preparase algo que te guste.

Respondió encogiéndose de hombros y sacando una garra de oso de su bolsa y dándole un gran mordisco.

Después de un rato centradas en el papeleo Emma no pudo seguir teniendo la boca cerrada.

\- Estaba pensando que…no se…a lo mejor podía ser divertido…no se…salir alguna vez, o algo.

Dejó caer con toda la normalidad que pudo. Pilló tan de sorpresa a Regina que su bolígrafo pinto una gran línea negra a través del papel en el que estaba escribiendo.

\- ¿Qué?

Pregunto totalmente convencida de que había una explicación racional para las palabras de la rubia y que no podía ser lo que ella estaba pensando.

\- Tu y yo, salir a algún sitio.

Pues sí, era justo lo que había pensado.

\- ¿Qué?

Repitió la alcaldesa todavía medio en shock.

\- Sería divertido, nos lo pasaríamos bien.

Desde luego Emma no esperaba que fuera a ser tan fácil, pero por empezar a intentarlo no pasaba nada. O al menos eso esperaba.

\- ¿Y porque íbamos a hacer eso?

Pregunto Regina que todavía no le encontraba sentido a ninguna de las palabras de Emma.

\- ¿Pasárnoslo bien?

Respondió la rubia con otra pregunta, sin entender tampoco a que se estaba refiriendo Regina.

\- Salir. Tú y yo.

\- Porque…seria… ¿divertido?

Repitió Emma con muy poca convicción y una mueca en la cara. Regina giró los ojos con desesperación, deseando acabar el papeleo de una vez. Volvió a centrar su atención en su trabajo, ignorando a Emma.

.

.

.

Pero la rubia volvió al día siguiente, con otra carpeta de papeleo y más bolsas de comida.

\- ¿Más papeleo?

\- La ciudad está hecha un desastre.

Respondió con una sonrisa más amplia de lo adecuado para esa frase, dejando otra vez la comida de Regina a su lado y pasándole parte de los papeles.

\- Y… ¿cómo llevas lo de… saber que ahora todos saben quiénes son, que se haya roto la maldición, y eso?

\- ¿Quieres decir que _tú_ rompieses la maldición?

Especificó Regina con esa mirada tan afilada que solo ella sabía poner.

\- Salvó a Henry.

Recordó Emma.

\- Lo sé. Y por eso en cierto modo te estoy agradecida de que la rompieses.

\- ¿Incluso aunque te quedases sin tu final feliz?

Preguntó la rubia con cautela.

\- Mi final feliz es Henry, señorita Swan, lo demás…lo demás no importa.

Emma observo a esa mujer inclinada sobre sus papeles, esa mujer que todos consideraban malvada y que sin embargo era capaz de renunciar a sus propios deseos por el bienestar de su hijo, incluso aunque eso la dejase frente a una multitud que la odiaba. En ese momento supo con más claridad que nunca que había tomado la decisión correcta cuando dio a Henry en adopción, pero solo porque había sido Regina quien le había adoptado.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó la morena que había notado la mirada fija de la otra mujer, se pasó las manos por la cara como para quitarse cualquier posible cosa que pudiese tener sin haberse enterado.

\- Nada, solo estaba pensando.

\- Que novedad. ¿Puedo preguntar en qué?

Emma rio, ignorando ese pequeño ataque verbal, que más parecía una costumbre que un verdadero insulto.

\- Solo en… tu pareces llevarlo muy bien. Los demás parecen llevarlo muy bien, más o menos, han recordado quienes son. Sin embargo yo me siento más perdida que nunca.

Confesó tratando de reír para hacer de una broma sus palabras, Regina dejó de escribir para mirarla con atención.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Toda mi vida he sido Emma Swan, la huérfana, la abandonada por sus padres. Nunca nadie ha dependido de mí y nunca he dependido de nadie. Vivía en un mundo _normal_…sobretodo eso.

Rio un poco, esta vez de verdad.

\- Ahora estoy rodeada de cuentos de hadas, vivo en una ciudad que realmente no es real, tú la creaste de la nada. Con _magia_. Magia de verdad. Y yo tengo que aceptar esta nueva realidad sin más, no puedo pararme ni un momento a tomar aire y hacerme a la idea porque de repente hay gente que depende de mí. Esta Henry, que espera que sea una especie de heroína indestructible o algo así; y tengo padres que esperan que sea la mujer que ellos habían imaginado que sería en su castillo y que esperan que acepte sin más que son mis padres y me comporte como si nunca me hubiesen abandonado; y está esta ciudad que espera de mí que sea la Salvadora y les de sus finales felices, ni siquiera intentan buscarlos ellos, tan solo esperan que yo me los saque de la manga. No me quieren por quien soy, si no por quien quieren que sea.

El torrente de palabras salió antes siquiera de poder contenerlo, escapando por fin de ese sitio en su mente donde tenía todo eso aprisionado, sin querer dejarlo escapar.

\- Todos esperan algo de mí, esperan que sea algo, pero yo solo soy Emma Swan, la huérfana, la abandonada por sus padres y de la que nunca ha dependido nadie.

Siguió con cierta tristeza en la voz, atreviéndose después de un momento a levantar la vista para cruzarla con la de Regina, que la escuchaba en silencio.

\- De hecho la única que no parece esperar nada de mi eres tú. Seguro que me odias y te resulto irritante, pero me odias por quien soy yo, odias a Emma Swan, no a súper Emma, ni a la princesa Emma, ni a la Salvadora.

Terminó por fin con la mirada fija en la de Regina.

\- Toda esa gente te quiere, y el amor puede ser muy exigente.

Dijo la reina abandonando por fin ese tono frío.

\- El amor de verdad no debería serlo.

Opinó Emma con un suspiro.

\- Lo sé.

Respondió Regina en un susurro. Y Emma estaba segura de que lo sabía, estaba segura en ese momento de que Regina era la única persona que quizá podría entender cómo se sentía y no pudo evitar preguntarse si de verdad se tenía tan ganado ese título de Malvada.

Siguieron trabajando en relativo silencio, con alguna conversación superficial entre medias, y al llegar la hora de marcharse Emma volvió a seguir a Regina hasta la calle.

\- ¿Qué me dices de esa cita? Invito yo.

Volvió a probar la rubia en la puerta del edificio, la morena giró los ojos exasperada, aunque sin poder evitar un ligero y diminuto alzamiento de las comisuras de sus labios antes de ir hacia su coche sin responderla.

.

.

.

\- Siento lo de ayer.

Dijo Emma el cuarto día de la apuesta mientras trabajaba al otro lado del escritorio de Regina. Casi se había convertido en una rutina y ahora trabajaban en una tranquila armonía, incluso manteniendo conversaciones civilizadas mientras trabajaban.

\- ¿Lo de insistir en esa cita?

Emma rio.

\- No, eso no. Lo de ponerme tan en plan profunda y deprimida. No tenía por qué aburrirte con mis problemas.

Explicó la rubia con un encogimiento de hombros, fingiendo prestarle mucha atención a una línea concreta de la hoja que tenía delante aunque en realidad no estaba leyendo nada.

\- No me aburriste. A veces es más sencillo abrirte con un desconocido que con tus seres queridos, no te expones tanto a que te juzguen. O al menos no te importa tanto que lo hagan. Y no temes decepcionar a nadie por lo que puedas decir.

Contestó Regina levantando la vista de su trabajo para mirarla. Emma volvió a pensar que desde luego esa mujer la entendía más de lo que nunca habría imaginado.

\- No eres una desconocida.

\- Pero tampoco soy un ser querido.

Trabajaron otro rato en silencio, y esta vez fue Regina quien lo rompió.

\- Puedo entender cómo te sientes, toda mi vida alguien ha querido algo de mí, han querido que fuese algo que no era. Mi madre quería vivir a través de mi la vida que ella no pudo vivir, sin tener en cuenta mis deseos, y mi padre nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para impedírselo, o para impedirme a mí todo lo que hice después; Blancanieves solo quería que fuese un reemplazo de su madre, alguien que la hiciese compañía de manera maternal, y su padre el rey tan solo quería ocupar el puesto vacante de reina; Sidney tan solo quería la idea que tenia de mí, quería mi belleza, tan solo quería tenerme; y Henry…para Henry soy lo mismo que para todos los demás: la Reina Malvada. Tampoco me han querido nunca por quien soy.

Esta vez era Emma quien escuchaba en silencio, preguntándose si alguien alguna vez había escuchado esa confesión de la reina, si había confiado esos sentimientos a algún otro ser vivo. Podía entender perfectamente el dolor de esa mujer.

\- La única persona que siempre me ha visto como Regina, y solo como Regina, has sido tú. También me odias por ser yo, no ninguna otra cosa.

\- Nunca te he odiado, Regina. Aunque hayamos discutido hasta por los palillos.

Dijo Emma sin poder evitarlo, haciendo reír un poco a Regina.

\- Bueno querida, creo que puedo decir que yo tampoco te odio. Aunque si me resultas irritante.

Respondió la reina divertida.

\- ¿Por eso no quieres tener esa cita conmigo?

Volvió a atacar la Salvadora, ganándose otro exasperado giro de ojos de la alcaldesa, aunque en su resoplido había un tono de risa.

\- ¿Por qué de repente eres tan insistente en tener una cita conmigo?

Pregunto perdiendo la paciencia con el asunto.

\- Porque de todos los cuentos atrapados en este pueblo la única persona que parece entenderme eres tú.

Respondió Emma sorprendiéndose a sí misma al ver que sus palabras eran verdad, Regina también pareció algo sorprendida por esa respuesta.

\- Por más que me tiente la idea de poder provocarle un ataque al corazón a tus padres, mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

\- Es porque soy mujer ¿no?

Pregunto Emma con cierto tono ofendido que hizo reír a la otra mujer.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

La rubia sonrió por esa esperanzadora respuesta.

\- Me parece que estaría bien conocernos mejor ¿no crees? Ya va siendo hora. Eres la madre de Henry, yo también. Compartimos un hijo, en realidad sería bastante normal si saliésemos. Haría las cosas más fáciles, sobre todo para Henry.

\- Contenga su romanticismo, señorita Swan.

Respondió Regina con sarcasmo.

\- No quería que sonase así. De verdad me gustaría conocerte mejor.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero que me conozcas mejor? ¿O que yo quiera conocerte mejor a ti?

Esas palabras dejaron un regusto afilado en el estómago de Emma.

\- No tengo ningún derecho a conocerte si tú no lo quieres, pero de verdad me gustaría poder hacerlo. Me pareces una mujer fascinante.

Otra vez, una respuesta sincera.

\- No voy a tener una cita contigo solo para que puedes estudiarme.

\- Una mujer interesante, fuerte, segura.

Siguió Emma ignorando el comentario.

\- Bien, puedes escribir una redacción sobre mí en clase cuando quieras.

Se burló la morena sin dejarse liar.

\- Hermosa. Me pareces jodidamente preciosa. Sexy.

Continuaba la rubia sin hacer caso de ninguno de los comentarios de la otra mujer, que se sonrojó un poco. Resultaba que Emma decía todo eso enserio, casi ni se acordaba de que se suponía que quería esa cita por una apuesta. Quería esa cita porque _quería_ esa cita.

\- No digas estupideces. Ya hemos acabado por hoy.

Respondió Regina con seca tensión, levantándose de su escritorio y haciendo un gesto a Emma para que saliese. La rubia iba a protestar, pero la mirada de la reina no admitía replica.

.

.

.

Regina se tomó el día siguiente libre y Emma estaba bastante segura de que era para que no asomase por su oficina, lo que no le impidió mandarla mensajes. _"Sigo queriendo esa cita"_ No tuvo respuesta. _"¿Quieres salir conmigo? ;)" _También sin respuesta. _"¿Puedo tener tu compañía para cenar? Di que sí, di que sí, porque necesito saber_" Este incluso llevaba emoticonos de notas musicales, pero nada. Emma empezaba a pensar que estaba insistiendo demasiado.

\- Debe de gustarte muy poco perder si la estas acosando así.

Rio Ruby por encima de su hombro una de las veces que saco el móvil para comprobar una vez más que no había respuesta a sus mensajes.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La apuesta ¿no te acuerdas?

\- ¿Qué? Sí, sí. Claro que sí.

Respondió distraídamente Emma, Ruby levanto una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

La rubia fue directamente a casa de Regina, Henry era la mejor excusa para presentarse allí. Y realmente quería ver al chico.

\- Emma, creo que te estás pasando de la raya.

Dijo la morena cuando abrió la puerta, la rubia alzó las manos en son de paz.

\- Lo sé, lo siento, no quería ser tan pesada, si no quieres no voy a obligarte. Vengo a ver a Henry. De verdad.

Regina entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

\- No está, David se lo ha llevado para practicar con unas espadas de madera o algo así.

\- Oh, vaya, entonces…

Emma se frotó la nuca algo incomoda, mirándose los pies. No quería irse, pero sin Henry allí realmente no tenía motivos para quedarse.

\- Acabo de decir que te dejaré en paz, lo sé, lo sé, así que no te volveré a preguntar si quieres una cita conmigo. Pero, quizá… ¿una copa? ¿Un café? Podemos hablar de Henry, o de papeleo, o de magia o de lo que quieras.

\- Te da igual de lo que hablemos mientras te salgas con la tuya ¿no?

\- Me da igual de lo que hablemos mientras la conversación sea contigo.

Respondió Emma con un sincero encogimiento de hombros, había descubierto que cada cosa que Regina decía le parecía interesante. El momento de silencio que siguió parecía que se alargaba hasta el infinito.

\- Está bien.

Dijo finalmente Regina en voz baja, Emma incluso llegó a pensar que se lo había imaginado, que había escuchado mal.

\- Pero no como una cita, como…dos am…personas que quedan para hablar. Dos madres.

\- Puede ser una cita, si quieres.

Contestó la morena mirando a Emma con cierta timidez. El pecho de la rubia se expandió de entusiasmo, al igual que la sonrisa en su cara.

\- ¿En serio?

No podía creérselo. Regina asintió una vez.

\- Genial. Genial, sí. Puedo pasarme a por ti esta noche, iremos a donde quieras…o, bueno, no tiene por qué ser una cena, puede ser un café, incluso un vaso de agua, lo que quieras.

Ese entusiasmo ni siquiera venia de la apuesta, ni siquiera se acordaba de la apuesta.

\- Esta noche no, Henry volverá en un rato y me gustaría pasar el resto del día con él. ¿Mañana?

Había cierta inseguridad en el tono de la morena, como si Emma fuese a echarse atrás por elegir otro día. Por supuesto la rubia no lo hizo.

\- Perfecto. Me pasare a recogerte a ¿las 9?

Regina sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Emma también asintió, tres veces, sin perder la sonrisa mientras se alejaba hacia su escarabajo amarillo mirando hacia atrás cada pocos pasos para mirar a Regina, que seguía parada en la puerta de su casa riendo por esa actitud casi infantil de la rubia. Se metió en su casa notando la sonrisa que se había quedado pegada a si cara. No podía creerse que fuese a tener una cita con Emma Swan.

.

.

.

Ruby la miraba boquiabierta.

\- No puedo creerme que hayas conseguido esa cita.

Dijo por quinta vez desde que Emma se lo había contado.

\- Desde luego te tomas enserio las cosas.

Añadió la camarera con una mirada cargada de intención, la sonrisa de Emma resbaló lentamente por su cara hasta desaparecer. Se le olvidaba constantemente el tema de la apuesta.

\- ¿Vas a tener una cita con mi madre?

Preguntó Henry sentado a su lado. También se había olvidado de que el chico estaba allí. Asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a sonreír.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Está planeando algo?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno, a lo mejor quieres vigilarla, o que confiese, o…

\- Chico, deberías dejar de pensar siempre lo peor de tu madre. No es la persona malvada que te empeñas en creer que es.

Henry miro a la rubia frunciendo un poco el ceño por la confusión.

\- Pero es la Reina Malvada de Blancanieves, me mintió todo este tiempo.

\- No, Henry. Es tu madre. Los padres a veces mienten a los hijos, eso no significa que no te quiera, porque lo hace. Y ahora mismo te está esperando en casa.

Respondió Emma poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo y bajando la cara hasta que su mirada quedo a la altura de la del niño.

\- ¿No puedo quedarme contigo?

\- No, voy a llevarte a casa. Se amable con Regina, te sorprendería lo que un buen gesto puede lograr en la gente.

Dijo con una sonrisa, bajando a su hijo del taburete y sujetándole los hombros para guiarle fuera, donde estaba el coche, despidiéndose de Ruby con un gesto de cabeza.

.

.

.

\- ¿Cómo estoy?

Preguntó Emma sin dejar de girarse frente al espejo para poder verse desde todos los ángulos.

\- Por millonésima vez, estas espectacular. Me gusta el color.

Contestó Ruby con una risita. La rubia llevaba un ajustado vestido rojo con unos kilométricos tacones a juego.

\- Así que tienes una cita. _Con Regina_.

Dijo Mary Margaret. Había dicho lo mismo ya varias veces, en diferentes tonos y volúmenes, como queriendo encontrarle sentido a esas palabras. Emma asintió, colocándose el pelo frente al espejo, lo llevaba peinado en suaves ondulaciones rubias.

\- Pero solo por una apuesta.

Continuó su madre como para asegurarse una vez más, por suerte ella no sabía la parte del beso. Esta vez fue Ruby quien asintió ante la falta de respuesta de Emma.

\- Gracias por quedarte con Henry, llegara en cualquier momento.

Dijo la rubia a Mary Margaret, volviendo a colocarse pelo y ropa con nerviosismo, acercando mucho la cara al espejo para detectar cualquier mínima imperfección. Cogió unas pequeñas pinzas para quitarse algo de la mejilla.

\- Ahí no tienes nada, Em. Pareces demasiado nerviosa para tratarse de una simple apuesta.

Dijo Ruby alzando una ceja con una divertida sonrisa.

\- Solo te queda mañana para conseguir ese beso.

Añadió en voz baja solo para la rubia sin apartar la vista de ella, observando sus reacciones. Emma no respondió, dejó las pinzas en su sitio, asumiendo que no tenía con que darlas uso justo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Mary Margaret le abrió a su nieto, que entró con una mochila a la espalda. Miró a Emma de arriba abajo.

\- Así que es una cita de verdad.

Dijo soltando la mochila sobre la mesa.

\- No lo es, Henry, pero Regina no lo sabe.

Respondió la morena de pelo corto. Emma frunció el ceño sin decir nada.

\- Eso no es justo, mi madre también se ha puesto muy guapa, se ha cambiado un millón de veces y me ha hecho opinar. Creo que de verdad le hace ilusión.

Dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño también, aunque seguramente Regina habría preferido que se ahorrase el comentario. Emma sonrió un poco a escucharle, ignorando la burlona mirada de Ruby. Ella también se había cambiado un millón de veces y había hecho opinar a su madre y a su amiga.

\- No te preocupes Henry, quedaran esta noche y ya está.

Respondió Blancanieves, sacando de quicio a su hija.

\- Mary Margaret ¿por qué no le preparas algo de comer a Henry?

\- Aun no es la hora de cenar.

\- Seguro que tiene sed.

Henry asintió a su abuela, que fue a buscarle algo a la cocina sin entender muy bien porque.

\- No vas a hacerla daño ¿verdad?

Pregunto Henry poniéndose al lado de su madre y mirándola en el reflejo del espejo.

\- Creía que estabas enfadado con ella.

\- Sique siendo mi madre.

Emma sonrió, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte.

Le tranquilizó, bajo la observadora mirada de Ruby.

\- Por cierto, mama dice que puedo quedarme a dormir.

Dijo Henry a su abuela, que sonrió contenta. La camarera lanzó una pervertida mirada a Emma.

.

.

.

Se alisó la parte delantera del vestido, sobre todo para detener el ligero temblor de sus manos antes de llamar al timbre del 108. Regina abrió un momento después, dejando a la otra mujer boquiabierta. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro casi tan ajustado como el suyo, algo más suelto de cintura para abajo y unos elegantes tacones negros.

\- Wow.

Fue todo lo que pudo articular la Salvadora mirándola de los pies a la cabeza y pensando que Henry se había quedado muy corto con su simple "_muy guapa_". Regina rio, encantada de haber conseguido esa reacción.

\- Siempre tan elocuente.

Respondió. Ella había conseguido disimular mejor su reacción, aunque desde luego Emma Swan en vestido rojo también era digna de más de un "_wow_"

.

.

.

Emma había reservado en un cómodo restaurante de la ciudad, tranquilo y agradable, sin llegar a ser demasiado estirado.

\- Y yo que temía tener que sujetar una hamburguesa en una mano y una lata de cerveza en la otra, apoyadas en tu coche.

Bromeó Regina con una media sonrisa, extendiendo la servilleta en su regazo mientras un camarero les daba dos menús, observando a ambas mujeres, bastante sorprendido de que estuvieran allí juntas.

\- Lo pensé, pero eso me parece más material para la segunda cita.

Contestó Emma sonriendo con una mueca.

\- ¿Por qué crees que habrá una segunda cita?

Preguntó Regina divertida mirando a la otra mujer por encima de la carta.

\- Porque si no te quedaras sin hamburguesa.

Contestó, riendo las dos a la vez.

.

.

.

La cita fluía con naturalidad, hablaron de todo un poco, de Storybrooke, de la vida de Emma en Boston, de su huérfano pasado, del Bosque Encantado y la vida de Regina allí… Se descubrieron a sí mismas hablando con facilidad de temas de los que no solían hablar con nadie, compartiendo en mutua comprensión, dándose cuenta de que se entendían mejor de lo que nunca habían pensado. Por supuesto también hablaron de Henry, mucho. La conversación subía y bajaba, a veces triste, a veces tensa, otras divertida, a veces profunda y otras relajada. Era fácil, se sentían cómodas. Y rieron, rieron mucho. Algunos clientes y camareros las miraban con curiosidad, seguramente era la primera vez que veían a las dos reír así. Emma nunca se imaginó que Regina pudiese tener ese sentido del humor, se acordó de Sidney diciendo que la alcaldesa no bromeaba, que equivocado estaba. ¿Había alguien alguna vez intentado conocer de verdad a Regina?

La llevó a casa horas después, bien entrada la noche. La ciudad estaba en silencio y solo las observaban las farolas de la calle.

\- Me alegro de que al final aceptaras la cita, me lo he pasado muy bien.

Dijo Emma algo tímidamente una vez estuvieron las dos frente a la puerta de Regina, quien rio un poco, bajando la vista a sus tacones.

\- Yo también, ha sido una gran noche.

Estuvo de acuerdo la alcaldesa con un susurro. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, mirándose sin que ninguna de las dos quisiese terminar la cita. Regina decidió dar el paso, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo y avanzando hacia Emma para besarla, pero la rubia giró la cara, evitándola.

\- Buenas noches.

Murmuró sin atreverse a mirarla, marchándose y dejando a Regina de piedra frente a su puerta.

.

.

.

\- ¡¿Qué QUE?!

Gritó Ruby sin poder creérselo, sentada en una mesa de la cafetería durante su descanso con una abatida Emma delante. La rubia se limitó a gruñir dejando caer la cabeza sobre sus manos en la mesa.

\- Tuvisteis una cita perfecta ¿y la esquivaste cuando fue a besarte?

Resumió con mucho acierto la loba, mirando a su amiga totalmente sorprendida.

\- Sabes que la apuesta termina hoy ¿no?

Emma asintió sin levantar la cabeza.

\- Y también sabes que mi turno de limpieza incluye la parte del hotel ¿no? Y que la abuelita no tiene piedad.

La rubia levanto la cabeza y volvió a asentir con pesar.

\- Hoy es tu último día para conseguir ese beso, aunque después de lo de ayer lo veo un poco imposible.

\- No voy a ver a Regina hoy.

Contesto Emma dispuesta a evitar a la morena a toda costa ese día, aunque seguramente fuese la propia Regina quien no querría verla a ella.

\- No entiendo porque no la besaste, lo tenías fácil para ganar.

\- Por eso.

Murmuró Emma casi sin mover los labios. Ruby alzó una ceja divertida y no hizo ningún comentario a eso.

\- Entonces vas a ser mi esclava.

Rio dando una palmada en la mesa, Emma entrecerró los ojos.

\- Si conseguí la cita, así que solo tengo que limpiar un mes por ti.

Recordó la rubia, Ruby le concedió que tenía razón, pero no por ello dejó de parecerle divertido.

.

.

.

Siendo fiel a su propósito se pasó todo el día evitando ir a ver a Regina, o llamar a Regina, o buscar a Regina. Lo malo es que tampoco vio a Henry para preguntarle por su madre. Al día siguiente la apuesta ya no existía, oficialmente había perdido y le daba igual, así que fue a ver a la morena antes incluso de pasarse por Granny's a desayunar. Esperó impaciente a que la puerta de la gran mansión se abriese.

\- Hola.

Dijo en un débil susurró cuando la morena apareció en el umbral, mirándola con una severa ceja levantada.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Pregunto con frialdad. Estaba enfadada y Emma no podía culparla, después de su insistencia por tener una cita con ella la había rechazado en la puerta de su propia casa.

\- Quería hablarte de lo del otro día.

\- ¿Cuándo me rechazaste?

Dijo la morena con tono afilado, Emma asintió un poquito, como si no quisiera admitirlo, pero tampoco pudiese negarlo.

\- No creo que haya nada que hablar. ¿Qué fui? ¿Una diversión o algo así? ¿Una manera de pasar el rato? Después de tanto insistir y de todas esas…_señales_…solo querías burlarte de la reina ¿no?

La rubia dio un paso hacia ella con las manos alzadas en gesto apaciguador, pero una sola mirada de Regina detuvo su avance.

\- No, no lo entiendes, no podía besarte esa noche.

\- ¿Ibas a convertirte en rana o algo así?

Dijo con frio sarcasmo la morena.

\- No habría estado bien.

Respondió Emma sin dejarse herir por sus comentarios.

\- Oh claro, eso lo explica todo, menos mal.

La rubia giró los ojos, decidiendo contarle la verdad a Regina.

\- Ruby y yo hicimos una apuesta, yo tenía que conseguir una cita y un beso contigo para ganar. La apuesta terminó ayer, yo he perdido y me da igual, no habría estado bien besarte por eso. No quería besarte por una apuesta.

La morena abrió levemente la boca, formando una pequeña o mitad sorpresa y mitad comprensión.

\- Una apuesta. Por eso es por lo que de repente insistías tanto, claro, no sé cómo no pude verlo.

Negó un poco con la cabeza, como reprochándose a sí misma haber sido tan estúpida.

\- Así que al final lo único que querías sí que era burlarte de la reina.

\- No, yo…

\- Me alegro de que hayas perdido la apuesta. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que llevar a mi hijo al colegio.

Cortó secamente cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Pero estaba esperándola otra vez cuando Regina se dirigió a su oficina, la rubia estaba apoyada en su coche, frente a la puerta del edificio.

\- Te debo una hamburguesa.

Dijo levantando una bolsa de papel. Regina la ignoro por completo, pasando de largo, pero Emma la siguió.

\- Te debo también una disculpa. No pensé que acabaría queriendo una cita contigo de verdad y no por la apuesta.

\- ¿Y se supone que eso es una disculpa?

Gruñó Regina parándose tan de improvisto para clavarle una seca mirada que Emma casi choca contra ella.

\- No, lo que quiero decir…la excusa de la apuesta me ha servido para acercarme a ti, conocerte y…todo lo que dije es verdad Regina, eres la mujer más alucinante que he conocido en mi vida.

La morena le mantuvo la mirada sin dejarse ablandar.

\- Déjame compensarte. Concédeme otra cita, sin apuestas, solo por el placer de pasar un rato juntas.

\- ¿Y dónde estaría el placer en eso?

\- Tú no sabías nada de la apuesta cuando accediste a salir conmigo, así que por algo seria.

Regina siguió caminando muy erguida, ignorando a la sheriff.

\- De verdad me gustas Regina. He perdido la apuesta y voy a tener que cubrir los turnos de limpieza de Ruby durante un mes, pero merece la pena, supongo. La primera vez que te bese no quiero que sea porque alguien me ha retado a ello.

Emma seguía caminando detrás de la morena sin conseguir ningún tipo de respuesta.

\- Y creo que yo también te gusto a ti…. ¿un poquito al menos?

Regina volvió a detenerse en la puerta de su despacho.

\- ¿Sabes lo estúpida que me sentí? Parecía que por fin había alguien que no me odiaba, alguien que quizá incluso me entendía o a quien hasta podría gustarle. Y cuando me decido a…. avanzar un paso, me rechazas. Cuando fuiste tú quien insistió hasta la saciedad en esa cita.

Gruñó la morena con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

\- Créeme que la que más quería besarte en ese momento era yo.

\- ¿Y a mí eso de que me vale ahora?

Entró en su despacho cerrando la segunda puerta de la mañana en la cara de la Salvadora.

.

.

.

Pero si Emma era algo, eso era cabezota. Durante tres días esperó a Regina frente al edificio del ayuntamiento, con las prometidas hamburguesas en la mano, Ruby incluso se las tenía ya preparadas cada mañana cuando entraba, después de haber pasado parte de la noche anterior mirando a la Salvadora limpiar por ella, por supuesto.

\- Sabía que pasaría esto, no pude elegir una mejor apuesta.

Le había dicho esa misma mañana, Emma miró a la camarera sin entender.

\- Chorreabais hormonas cada vez que os juntabais, una loba nota esas cosas. Con la maldición no sabía que era esa sensación, pero cuando se rompió, dios mío, era tan obvio. Sabía que te gustaba, te he hecho un favor.

\- ¿Un favor? Ruby, Regina no quiere ni verme. ¿No podías simplemente decírmelo, como hacen las personas normales?

\- Como si me hubieras creído.

Bueno, en eso la camarera tenía razón, si se lo hubiese dicho lo más probable es que la hubiese detenido por consumo de drogas o algo así, pero lo hecho hecho estaba, y una mañana más sonrió a Regina cuando se acercó, ofreciéndole la hamburguesa. Como cada mañana la morena paso de largo, pero se paró de golpe a los pocos pasos y volvió hacia atrás.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con esto?

Preguntó con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados con molestia.

\- Hasta que aceptes esta segunda cita conmigo.

Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole la bolsa de comida.

\- Sé que no te va mucho la cerveza, así que he conseguido unas latas de sidra, e incluso he encontrado unos cartones pequeños de vino. Son como de zumo, pero de vino.

Explico metiendo la otra mano por la ventanilla del coche y sacando un pequeño brick de vino tinto con su pajita y todo.

\- Muy sofisticado.

Respondió Regina con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Si me como la maldita hamburguesa contigo me dejaras en paz?

Preguntó a continuación.

\- Compruébalo.

Retó Emma con una sonrisa de lado. La alcaldesa le quitó la bolsa de la mano con un resoplido de resignación, ignorando el vino.

\- ¿Pretendes que me estallen las venas?

Preguntó cuándo abrió la bolsa, Emma se asomó también para mirar dentro y le cambió la bolsa por otra que estaba en el asiento del coche.

\- Esa era la mía.

Se disculpó sacándola envuelta en una servilleta. Mientras Regina comía, Emma se comportó como había hecho en la anterior cita, hablando de todo un poco y bromeando sin parar hasta que finalmente consiguió que Regina se riese un poquito.

\- Te has reído, lo he visto. Si te ríes de lo que digo no puedes estar enfadada conmigo.

\- ¿Dónde pone eso?

\- Es una regla universal o algo así.

Respondió Emma con un relajado encogimiento de hombros.

\- Eso es infantil.

\- ¿Pero funciona?

La morena no respondió al principio, luego sonrió con resignación, regañándose mentalmente por no tener más fuerza de voluntad con esa rubia.

\- Por desgracia, sí.

Por la cara de Emma se extendió una enorme y brillante sonrisa.

\- Siento todo lo de la apuesta, no quería herirte. Fue una estupidez.

Dijo cuándo pudo devolver sus labios a su posición habitual.

\- Sí que lo fue, pero mejor que no lo menciones ahora.

Respondió la morena mirándola de reojo y dando otro pequeño mordisco a su hamburguesa con mucha menos grasa que la de Emma.

\- ¿Puedo darte ahora ese beso?

Pregunto la Salvadora bajando un poco la voz y clavando su mirada verde en la de Regina, que trago sonoramente la comida, totalmente hipnotizada por esos ojos.

\- Cualquiera podría vernos aquí.

\- No me importa quien pueda tener envidia.

Dijo Emma sin esperar algún tipo de consentimiento o señal para besar de una vez por todas a Regina. Primero con timidez, como probándose mutuamente, tanteando terreno, pero evolucionando rápidamente a algo más pasional, más profundo. Era un beso que habían deseado desde hacía mucho prácticamente sin saberlo, un beso que se habían dado mil veces con la mirada sin darse ni cuenta. Las hamburguesas acabaron por los suelos cuando las manos encontraron una mejor ocupación y los pocos transeúntes que había por las calles a esas horas de la mañana se quedaron totalmente petrificados por la escena de la Reina Malvada y la Salvadora besándose en plena calle.

.

.

.

Las noticias corren rápido en una ciudad pequeña, y más cuando esas noticias tienen que ver con dos personajes tan conocidos por la comunidad, así que en apenas una semana todo Storybrooke sabía que Emma Swan estaba saliendo con Regina Mills. Henry pasaba mucho más tiempo con sus madres ahora que no tenía que repartirse, y Blancanieves lo había aceptado con inevitable resignación, diciéndose que debía haberlo supuesto desde el día que vio a su hija con ese vestido rojo. Ruby proclamaba orgullosa que ella lo sabía desde el principio y que había sido la principal impulsora de esa relación.

Emma ya no desayunaba en Granny's, ahora simplemente se pasaba a recoger su desayuno y el de Regina para ir a tomárselo con la morena a su despacho, o a cualquier otro lugar cuando el día era relajado.

\- Creo que debería hacer otra apuesta contigo.

Le dijo una mañana Ruby con una risita, Emma la miró con curiosidad cogiendo la bolsas del desayuno.

\- Esta vez debería ser lo contrario, que pases una semana sin besar a Regina.

Explicó la camarera riendo. Era un espectáculo al que todos estaban cada vez más acostumbrados, lo vieran con buenos o malos ojos.

\- No pienso seguir haciendo apuestas contigo que perderé a propósito.

Respondió Emma con un guiño, riéndose a la vez que su amiga y despidiéndose de ella para ir a desayunar con Regina.


	8. Chapter 8 Monster

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics. Si alguien tiene ideas puede mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**De nuevo ambientado al romperse la primera maldición, cuando encierran a Regina en la celda. Tengo que advertir que este shot contiene violencia y tortura, y pido perdón si me he pasado de surrealista con la tortura, pero recordemos que es ficción jajaja**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios ^.^!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 8: Monster.**_

No podía creerse que estuviese en una celda otra vez. En su propia ciudad además, la que había creado como venganza para esas mismas personas que la habían encerrado. Y se suponía que tendría que estar agradecida de que no la hubiesen hecho nada peor. La maldición se había roto, Henry no estaba con ella, una multitud pedía su cabeza y no tenía magia ¿Dónde estaba su final feliz?

Estaba sentada en ese duro catre esperando que pasase algo, cualquier cosa. No podían tenerla allí encerrada para siempre, tendrían que soltarla o matarla o desterrarla o lo que fuese. Solo esperaba que se decidiesen pronto, no le gustaba esperar. En el fondo quien deseaba que fuese era Henry, quería ver a su hijo, _necesitaba_ ver a su hijo, explicarle, pedirle perdón por haberle mentido, por negar que todo lo que él decía sobre los cuentos de hadas era verdad. Pero no tenía muchas esperanzas de que Henry fuese a ir a verla, seguramente ahora mismo estaría felizmente reunido con Emma, su madre biológica, y no querría volver a saber nada de ella.

Escuchó un ruido y levantó la cabeza, esperando ver aparecer a Emma o a alguno de los dos idiotas con algún veredicto, pero en vez de eso Whale fue quien entró en la comisaria.

\- Buen día, Majestad.

Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza que era claramente una burla. Regina torció el gesto con molestia, no tenía ninguna gana de escuchar las quejas de campesinos enfadados.

\- Si no vienes a decirme que vais a hacer conmigo te sugiero que te vayas.

Respondió la morena con su habitual tono cortante.

\- No creo que estés en posición de sugerir nada. Aunque si vengo a decirte que voy a hacer contigo.

A Regina no se le escapó que había usado la primera persona del singular para expresarse.

\- Ni el Príncipe ni Blancanieves son mis reyes, y Emma Swan no es mi Salvadora.

Siguió Whale acercándose lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella, apoyado en la mesa de la sheriff.

\- ¿Vienes a tomarte la justicia por tu mano?

Pregunto Regina con una sarcástica risita y una ceja alzada.

\- No, algo mucho mejor, vengo a ofrecerte algo. Necesito que me mandes de vuelta con mi hermano.

La morena no se esperaba eso.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo hacerlo?

\- Eres la Reina Malvada, tienes magia. Tu nos trajiste aquí tu puedes sacarnos.

\- Por si no has estado prestando atención, _Víctor_, no tengo magia.

Respondió Regina usando el verdadero nombre del doctor.

\- Estoy seguro de que podrás conseguir más.

Dijo el hombre tozudamente, la morena giró los ojos.

\- Aunque así fuera, ¿qué gano yo?

Regina estaba segura de que nada de lo que el medico pudiese ofrecerle fuese mejor que la satisfacción de saber que estaba allí atrapado con todos los demás, sabiendo que ese no era su mundo sin poder salir de él.

\- Quizá al acabar te deje con vida.

El cambio en el tono de voz de Whale fue claramente notable, sonaba duro, tenso, amenazante.

\- Que te den, Whale.

Respondió la reina con una falsa sonrisa. Whale no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar ese vocabulario de la mujer y por un momento se quedó algo sorprendido.

\- No lo entiendes, no tienes opción.

Dijo después, rodeando el escritorio y abriendo algunos cajones hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Sacó un par de esposas, sujetándolas con dos dedos para que Regina las viese bien mientras caminaba hacia la celda.

\- Si no colaboras por las buenas, lo harás por las malas. Yo lo prefiero.

Abrió la puerta del calabozo sujetando a Regina con fuerza antes de que la mujer pudiese hacer ningún movimiento, retorciéndola los brazos tras la espalda sin delicadeza mientras Regina luchaba por soltarse entre gritos de enfado y gruñidos de furia. Cuando consiguió esposarla rebuscó un pañuelo en su bolsillo y amordazó a la alcaldesa con él, apretándolo con fuerza dentro de la boca de Regina.

\- Si no te cayas nos escuchara toda la ciudad.

Gruñó Whale molesto, agarrándola de un codo y tirando de ella sin ceremonias. Las esposas le hacían daño en las muñecas y el agarre del doctor se lo hacía en el codo y el hombro, dolor que se acentuó cuando trató de resistirse a ir con él. Le dio un fuerte pisotón y cuando Whale levantó el pie con dolor aprovechó para darle una patada en la otra pierna, casi tirándole al suelo. Echó a correr, pero hacerlo con las manos esposadas a la espalda es más difícil de lo que parece. Frankenstein la alcanzó con facilidad, tirándola sobre el otro escritorio de la oficina con rudeza. La agarró por el pelo con rabia, tirando de él para obligarla a mirarle.

\- Resístete lo que quieras, _Majestad_, solo conseguirás que duela más.

Volvió a tirarla del pelo para ponerla de pie antes de volver a agarrarla por el codo con la fuerza de un cepo y sacarla a empujones de allí.

.

.

.

La casa de Whale era grande, no en comparación con la mansión Mills, pero si en comparación con otras de la ciudad. El medico bajó a la reina de su coche echando un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no los viera nadie y rápidamente la llevo dentro. En el interior la casa estaba desordenada y mal atendida, Regina se preguntó cuánto tiempo haría que no la limpiaba en condiciones.

Sin pararse en ningún momento Whale la hizo atravesar un pasillo y la metió en una pequeña habitación. En algún momento esa habitación podría haber sido cualquier cosa, un dormitorio, un pequeño salón, un trastero… en ese momento solo había en ella una silla de metal a un lado y una mesa a otro sobre la que había varios objetos, algunos de aspecto quirúrgico que no le dieron ninguna tranquilidad a Regina. Whale finalmente le quitó las esposas y la mujer notó otra punzada de dolor en los hombros y las muñecas al liberarse de la posición en la que había tenido los brazos todo ese tiempo. El doctor la sentó con brutalidad en la silla y la ató las manos en los reposabrazos de metal. Regina intentó resistirse una vez más, pero solo sirvió para volver a hacerse daño con las cuerdas en las muñecas. Su secuestrador le quito por fin la mordaza.

\- ¿No tenías una silla más cómoda?

Dijo Regina molesta, moviéndose incomoda en la silla.

\- ¿No le gusta su trono, Majestad? Cuanto más rápido colabores más rápido podrás levantarte de ahí.

\- Como si fueses a dejarme con vida después.

La morena trataba de buscar alguna salida, algo que la sirviese de ayuda, pero la habitación estaba totalmente vacía menos por la silla y la mesa, no había ninguna ventana, solo un pequeño armario empotrado en la pared.

\- Claro que voy a dejarte con vida, te necesito viva para que me lleves hasta mi hermano.

Respondió Whale remangándose la camisa, Regina giró los ojos.

\- Ya te he dicho que no tengo magia, tú mismo lo viste.

\- Pero sabes dónde encontrar más. La empanada con la que envenenaste a Henry estaba hecha con la manzana de Blancanieves, tuviste que conseguirla de alguna manera.

\- No quería envenenar a mi hijo, solo quería dormir a Emma.

Era la única parte de todo lo que había dicho Whale que le había importado a la morena. El medico se inclinó sobre ella, clavándole los dedos en los hombros hasta que Regina hizo una mueca de dolor.

\- Deja de irte por las ramas. Dame lo que quiero. Me lo debes.

\- ¿Y exactamente porque te lo debo? No te debo nada, ni a ti ni a nadie de este pueblo.

Respondió la reina fríamente, adelantando la cara hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la furiosa cara de Whale, quien le cruzó la cara de un sonoro bofetón.

\- ¿Es así como quieres hacerlo? ¿De la manera dolorosa? Porque no tengo ningún problema con ello.

Regina abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces intentando aliviar un poco el dolor en la mandíbula.

\- No puedo darte lo que quieres ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

Le miró con rabia, si tuviese su magia en ese momento le arrancaría la piel con un simple y aburrido gesto de su mano.

\- Como queráis, Majestad.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre ella como un mal presagio, cerrando las manos alrededor del cuello de su prisionera. Apretó sin contenerse lo más mínimo hasta que escuchó las arcadas de Regina tratando de respirar sin conseguirlo, y entonces apretó más, con saña. La morena movió la boca, como tratando de articular algo y entonces Whale la soltó. La cabeza de la reina cayó hacia delante con una dolorosa bocanada de aire, tosiendo hasta que consiguió recuperarse un poco y miró al médico con fría rabia en los ojos, prometiendo venganza.

\- ¿Vas a colaborar ahora?

Preguntó el hombre estirando los dedos como si se le hubiesen entumecido con el agarre.

\- Nunca te reunirás con tu hermano, te pudrirás aquí como todos los demás.

Respondió Regina con la voz rasposa. La pura furia cruzó la expresión de Whale, que volvió a abofetearla tan fuerte que la cabeza de la morena rebotó sobre sí misma, haciéndola daño también en el cuello.

\- Si eso es así tú te pudrirás primero.

Sin ningún tipo de aviso cogió uno de los dedos de Regina y lo levantó sin pensárselo hasta que el sonido de un hueso al romperse resonó en toda la habitación, seguido por el grito de Regina. La morena se miró el dedo roto y luego a Whale, mostrando por primera vez miedo en su expresión.

\- Supongo que ahora empiezas a comprender como va a ir la cosa si no colaboras.

.

.

.

Emma había insistido a Henry en que debería ir a ver a su madre, a Regina eso le gustaría, la animaría, le daría ánimos.

\- ¿Ánimos para qué? ¿Para destruirnos a todos?

\- Ella nunca te destruiría a ti, chico, y lo sabes. Esta sola en esa celda, seguramente preocupada por ti y pensando cuál será su castigo.

\- ¿Vais a castigarla?

Pregunto Henry con preocupación en la voz. Estaba enfadado, pero Regina seguía siendo su madre, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo seria. Emma sonrió un poquito.

\- ¿Ves? Te preocupas por ella. No dejaré que la linchen, encontraremos una solución. Pero ayudaría mucho que tú fueses a verla.

\- Me mintió, me dejó creer que estaba loco.

Se negaba el chico cruzándose de brazos testarudamente.

\- Y eso no estuvo bien, pero deberías contárselo a ella, no a mí.

Henry se quedó en silencio unos minutos, sin quitar su ceñuda expresión para dejar bien claro su disgusto.

\- ¿Vendrás conmigo?

\- No sé si a tu madre…

Dejó la frase sin terminar al ver la expresión molesta de Henry, no iría si ella no iba con él, así que asintió con resignación.

.

.

.

Pero cuando llegaron a la comisaria no había nadie allí. Henry corrió hasta la celda y entró dentro.

\- Se ha ido. Ha escapado.

Emma seguía en la entrada, observando con el ceño fruncido. Caminó lentamente hasta reunirse con Henry en la celda, inspeccionó la puerta.

\- Imposible, la puerta no está forzada y estoy bastante segura de que no tenía sus maravillosas llaves con calaveras cuando la metimos aquí.

\- Ha usado magia.

Dijo Henry, Emma negó con la cabeza.

\- No tiene magia. Y si la hubiese recuperado de alguna forma, ¿no crees que lo primero que haría sería ir a por ti? Y reducirnos a los demás a cenizas en el proceso. No, aquí ha pasado algo.

La manta sobre la cama estaba algo revuelta, y uno de los escritorios de la comisaria estaba movido, como si lo hubiesen empujado, con algunas cosas por el suelo, Emma se acercó a él buscando alguna pista y fue cuando vio que en el primer escritorio uno de los cajones no estaba del todo cerrado, tal y como ella los dejaba siempre. Abrió el cajón con el ceño cada vez más fruncido por la confusión y la sospecha. Como se imaginaba faltaba un juego de esposas.

\- Se la han llevado.

Dijo sin ningún tipo de duda, vio el miedo en la cara del niño, a lo mejor tenía que haber sido más delicada con la noticia.

\- ¿Quién?

Pregunto Henry con urgente preocupación, como si Emma tuviese ya la respuesta.

\- No lo sé, pero lo averiguare.

.

.

.

Regina tenía ya tres dedos rotos y el labio y empezaba a hinchársele una ceja, aparte de la franja morada que le había dejado el estrangulamiento de Whale. La respiración de la reina era pesada, frente a ella estaba el médico, con la frente perlada de sudor y expresión impaciente.

\- Si conseguiste traer la manzana, sabrás como hacer más magia.

\- La magia no se _hace_, se tiene o no se tiene.

Respondió la morena manteniéndose todo lo erguida que podía en la silla. Whale se volvió hacia la mesa que había tras él, Regina no vio que era lo que estaba cogiendo de ella hasta que el hombre no se giró de nuevo hacia ella con una vara de metal de un dedo de grosor acabada en una nada esperanzadora y afilada punta. Su captor jugueteaba con ella distraídamente, caminando hacia ella.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Preguntó de manera casual, como si estuviese comentando el tiempo. Regina observaba los movimientos de la vara de metal con la garganta seca, aun así cerró la boca con fuerza, sin darle la satisfacción de una respuesta. Whale le acarició la mejilla con la fría punta de metal, clavándola un poco en la herida del labio y subiéndola hasta el borde de un ojo. Luego en un solo y rápido movimiento se la clavó en el hombro izquierdo hasta que lo atravesó entero y la punta golpeó el respaldo de la silla. Regina gritó con dolor, sin inmutar a Whale, que seguía sujetando la vara con la mano, como si fuese a sacarla, en vez de eso la movió un poco dentro de la carne de la alcaldesa, dejando que la sangre chorreara por el pecho.

\- No entiendo la manía de algunas mujeres de resistirse de esta manera, incluso cuando saben que no es bueno para ellas. ¿Por qué no me das lo que quiero y acabamos con esto de una vez? Los dos saldremos ganando.

Dijo el doctor en tono paternalista, mirando a Regina a los ojos.

\- Si tuviese mi magia lo único que obtendrías de mi sería una tortura aun peor que tu pequeño jueguecito, pero jamás que te mandase a tu mundo. Mátame si quieres, me da igual, nunca volverás a ver a tu querido hermano.

Whale retorció la vara en el hombro de la reina dejándola allí y volvió a la mesa, esta vez aparte de una vara idéntica a la anterior cogió también una palanca de hierro de las que algunos usaban para forzar puertas.

\- No voy a matarte, voy a torturarte hasta que me canse y luego buscare a tu pequeño Henry y le traeré aquí, le atare a tu lado y le hare exactamente – Le clavó la vara en el muslo derecho. – lo mismo que a ti.

Le golpeó esa misma pierna con la palanca de metal igual que haría un jugador de golf con su pelota. De nuevo Regina notó huesos romperse, y de nuevo gritó.

\- Como te atrevas a acercarte a mi hijo te juro que lo lamentaras.

Amenazó la morena con los dientes apretados y temblando violentamente por el dolor. Whale se apoyó en la parte sobresaliente de la vara de hierro de su pierna para acercar su cara a la de ella.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a impedírmelo? - Volvió a erguirse, girando la palanca de hierro en su mano. - Sigamos.

.

.

.

Emma entró en la cafetería como un vendaval, sus ojos verdes soltando chispas de rabia.

\- ¿Quién la tiene? ¿Quién tiene a Regina?

Preguntó desde la puerta mirando a los presentes uno por uno, buscando el más mínimo gesto que le señalase al culpable, pero los clientes la miraban sorprendidos.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

Pregunto la abuelita desde detrás de la barra.

\- Regina, estaba en una celda y ya no está.

\- ¿Ha escapado?

Dijo Ruby desde detrás de su abuela.

\- No, alguien se la ha llevado y pienso averiguar quién. Por muy enfadados que estéis esta no es la manera de hacer las cosas.

Emma seguía mirando a los ciudadanos de Storybrooke allí reunidos, se miraban entre ellos como buscando a la persona que había hecho eso, aunque por sus caras era más bien para felicitar a quien quiera que fuese.

\- ¿De verdad crees que alguien de esta ciudad haría algo así?

Dijo la abuelita con cierto tono molesto por la acusación de la sheriff.

\- Ayer mismo una multitud sedienta de sangre la atacó en su casa.

\- Si, y yo estaba contigo cuando les detuvimos y le quitaste a Whale de encima.

Soltó Ruby a la rubia con el mismo tono molesto que había usado su abuela. Emma pareció darse cuenta de algo de golpe.

\- Whale.

.

.

.

El medico tenia manchas de sangre en la camisa, pero desde luego no era suya. Uno de los ojos de Regina había desaparecido totalmente amoratado bajo la hinchazón de su ceja y bajo el otro había marcas de arañazos, tenía una sangrante brecha en la frente que la había dejado inconsciente unas pocas horas, dos cortes en la mejilla, otro en el punto que se unían la mandíbula y el cuello, además de una colección de moratones y un profundo tajo en el antebrazo hechos con un bisturí. Un trozo de hueso le sobresalía de la pierna que Whale le había roto y bajo el pie de esa misma pierna había un charco de sangre formado por la herida que le había provocado al clavarle la palanca en él. Tenía otros dos dedos rotos en la otra mano, cuyo dorso estaba despellejado y en carne viva, con los trozos de piel que Whale le había quitado tirados en el suelo, junto con mechones de pelo negro. Además estaba bastante segura que ese punzante dolor en las costillas significaba que tenía más de una rota, producto de los golpes que Whale le había dado con la barra de hierro en un incontrolado arranque de rabia.

Regina sudaba y sangraba sin poder dejar de temblar violentamente.

\- Deberías verte ahora, la gran Reina Malvada. No pareces precisamente una reina.

Dijo Frankenstein con el bisturí en la mano, el también sudaba agotado por las horas de ininterrumpida tortura a la morena. Cogió un vaso de agua de la mesa y bebió un largo trago.

\- ¿Tienes sed?

Preguntó ofreciéndole el vaso, Regina lo miró con el ojo que tenía abierto y enrojecido. Whale se acercó a ella todavía ofreciéndole el vaso, pero en vez de darla de beber se lo volcó encima, observando con una sonrisa como el agua le corría por el pelo y la cara, mezclándose con la sangre. Algunas heridas estaban empezando a hincharse y a tener un aspecto bastante infectado, pero no le importaba. Removió una vez más la vara de metal que seguía clavada en el hombro de la morena.

\- Intentémoslo una vez más. ¿De dónde sacaste la magia?

El ojo de la temblorosa Regina se clavó en él con infinito odio, sin responder. Whale cogió un trozo de piel levantada de la mano de la reina y tiró lentamente, complacido de ver como la mujer se retorcía de dolor, despellejándose aún más las muñecas por el roce de las cuerdas.

\- ¡Jefferson! – Gritó Regina por encima del dolor, consiguiendo que su torturador parase. – Fue Jefferson, con su sombrero.

Whale arrancó con crueldad el trozo de piel que aun tenia entre los dedos.

\- Explícate.

\- Usamos su sombrero. Yo tenía…tenia algunos objetos mágicos…del Bosque Encantado. Objetos que aún tenían algo de magia…Los usamos para abrir un pequeño portal por el que coger la manzana.

El medico se llevó dos dedos a la barbilla, pensativo.

\- Luego si tienes magia, puedes abrir un portal hasta mi mundo.

Un chorro de sangre resbaló por la barbilla de Regina cuando abrió la boca para responder y en vez de eso tosió.

\- Usamos todo lo que tenía, y aun así casi no sirvió. No me queda nada.

Whale le clavó el bisturí en la curva del hombro y el cuello con un movimiento rápido.

\- Mientes.

Siseó en el oído de la reina cuando su gritó paró.

\- Me pregunto si serias capaz de hacer magia sin manos. – Continuó el medico pasando la punta del bisturí por la carne despellejada de la mano de la reina. – O al menos sin un par de dedos.

Trazo una fina línea roja en uno de los dedos de Regina antes de alzar el bisturí hasta la altura de sus ojos.

\- Creo que necesitaré algo más grande.

Salió de la habitación dejado allí a una mujer que amenazaba con perder la consciencia otra vez.

.

.

.

Emma observaba la casa del médico desde fuera, espiando por las ventanas. El sitio parecía vacío, pero dentro todo estaba normal, conociendo a Whale nunca había esperado una casa especialmente ordenada. Estaba preguntándose si llamar o no para hacerle algunas preguntas al doctor en caso de que estuviese allí cuando le vio surgir de un pasillo y tuvo la absoluta certeza de que era él quien tenía a Regina. Tenía las manos y la camisa manchadas de sangre y sudor y cuando volvió a verle aparecer desde la dirección opuesta llevaba un gran cuchillo de cocina en la mano que hizo que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda de la sheriff al pensar lo que querría hacer con él. A medio camino Whale pareció acordarse de algo y se dio otra vez la vuelta, en dirección al fondo de la casa. Emma no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía antes de que volviese, forzó con facilidad la ventana y se coló en la casa, directa al pasillo por el que había visto aparecer a Whale. Había dos puertas, la primera daba a un desordenado despacho, pero al abrir la del fondo el olor a sangre la golpeó con fuerza. Y allí estaba Regina, temblando y cubierta de sangre y heridas abiertas, no sabía si estaba consciente o no, no se movía, pero no podía estar muerta si Whale había ido a por nuevos instrumentos de tortura.

\- Dios mío…

Murmuró quedándose por un momento paralizada por el horror. Regina levantó la cabeza ligeramente al escuchar la voz y fue cuando Emma pudo verle la cara medio destrozada a golpes. Se acercó de tres rápidas zancadas y se arrodillo frente a la reina, notando el charco de sangre bajo su rodilla.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Dijo la Salvadora con un borde furioso y preocupado en sus palabras, levantando las manos hacia Regina sin atreverse a tocarla, no quería hacerla más daño.

\- Emma. ¿Eres de verdad o empiezo a tener alucinaciones?

La voz de la morena era apenas un susurró dolorido, nada parecido al tono fuerte y decidido al que tenía acostumbrada a la rubia.

\- Voy a sacarte de aquí.

La sheriff empezó a desatar las cuerdas consiguiendo que Regina siseara de dolor por las heridas que tenía en las muñecas. Emma se levantó y fue hacia la mesa, buscando algo con lo que cortar las cuerdas.

\- Tienes que irte.

Escuchó la rasposa voz de la reina detrás de ella.

\- No voy a dejarte aquí.

\- Tienes que irte, si no puedo darle lo que quiere ir a por Henry. Y _no puedo_ darle lo quiere, incluso aunque quisiera. Quiere magia y yo no la tengo.

Parecía que le costaba trabajo hablar, lo que seguramente fuese verdad. Emma volvió junto a ella con lo único que había encontrado, que era el bisturí. Regina intentó apartar a la rubia con un violento movimiento que solo consiguió que la doliese todo.

\- Volverá en cualquier momento, vete de una vez.

\- Tú vienes conmigo.

Las cuerdas eran duras y gruesas y el bisturí estaba pensado para cortar piel tierna, como bien había comprobado Regina.

\- Deja de hacerte la Salvadora conmigo, a nadie le importa. Cuando se enteren de lo que me ha hecho Whale seguramente le aclamen.

Emma levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo para mirar directa al ojo de Regina.

\- A Henry le importa. Y a mí también. No voy a dejar que siga torturándote hasta matarte. – Volvió su atención a las cuerdas con frustración al ver que apenas conseguía nada. – Voy a sacarte de aquí y luego volveré a atarle a él a esta silla dejándole solo esta maldita cosa para liberarse.

Ambas mujeres miraron hacia la puerta al escuchar el inconfundible sonido de pasos. Emma estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a él antes de recordar el enorme cuchillo que llevaba. Necesitaba otra estrategia. Inevitablemente sus ojos fueron a posarse sobre el armario que convenientemente había en la habitación.

\- No. No. Tienes que irte, si te ve aquí…

Susurraba Regina molesta viendo como la rubia se metía en el armario sujetando todavía el bisturí. Segundos después Whale entró en la habitación, llevaba el cuchillo en el cinturón y sujetaba un gran cubo de metal con las manos protegidas por dos enormes guantes.

\- Casi me olvido de esto.

Dijo el médico dejando el cubo cerca de la silla de Regina. La alcaldesa vio que estaba lleno de carbones al rojo con una barra de metal sobresaliendo, no quería ni pensar en el extremo que estaba hundido en las brasas.

\- ¿Aún no hemos cambiado de opinión?

\- No tengo magia, Víctor, no me queda nada, era la última que tenía.

\- Respuesta equivocada.

Desenfundó el cuchillo y se lo clavó en la parte alta del brazo, haciendo palanca con él hasta escuchar una vez un hueso al partirse junto con los gritos de Regina que se agitaba violentamente en la silla.

\- Tengo entendido que te gustan los caballos. Recuerdos de un viejo amor ¿quizá? – El medico rio con crueldad, agarrando la empuñadura de la barra de metal que había en el cubo. – He cogido esto de los establos, espero que te guste.

Era lo que se usaba para marcar a los caballos. Al final de la barra había un perfecto círculo al rojo que Whale le hundió en el estómago sin titubear ni un momento. Enseguida el olor a carne quemada inundo la habitación, dándole nauseas a Emma dentro del armario, no podía quedarse allí escuchando como torturaban a Regina.

\- Piensa en tu hijo, piensa en el metal ardiendo contra su joven piel.

Dijo Whale metiendo el marcador otra vez en el cubo unos segundos antes de sacarlo de nuevo y clavarlo en el pecho de Regina, que volvió a gritar.

\- Al menos la piel es suya y no de un motón de cadáveres robados como era la de tu hermano, que ha pasado a la historia como un monstruo.

Respondió Regina despectivamente, con valor. La barra al rojo le cruzó la cara con rabia y la morena notó como se le saltaban dos muelas a trocitos.

\- Pues tú vas a llevarme de vuelta con ese monstruo si no quieres que tu hijo sea mi próximo experimento.

Dijo Frankenstein agachándose hasta su altura al tiempo que le pisaba el pie herido, haciendo brotar más sangre. Regina le escupió sangre, saliva y trocitos de dientes a la cara. Whale saco una vez más el marcador del cubo y esta vez lo uso en la frente de la reina, apenas unos segundos antes de que algo se le echase encima de una forma que cualquier jugador de rugby habría envidiado, notando como algo se le clavaba en la mejilla hasta el diente. No sabía de donde había salido Emma Swan ni porque tenía su bisturí, luchó contra ella, intentando recuperar su abrasadora arma, pero la rubia fue más rápida, lo cogió del suelo y quemó la mano del doctor con ella. Whale gritó de dolor sujetándose la mano con la otra. Emma volvió a golpearle con la barra dejándole inconsciente. Sin perder un momento se volvió hacia Regina, con todo el cuidado que pudo le quito el cuchillo del brazo, sin poder evitar la expresión de dolor en la cara de la morena ni el temblor. Cortó las cuerdas que se habían quedado pegadas a la carne de las muñecas por las heridas y finalmente pudo sacar a Regina de esa silla infernal, tumbándola con cuidado contra sí misma. Se quitó la camisa, quedándose solo en su habitual camiseta de tirantes y empezó a cortar tiras de tela para vendar a Regina tan bien como supo, aun tenia las dos varas de metal clavadas, pero si se las quitaba solo conseguiría que se desangrara más rápido, tendría que esperar a llegar al hospital. Cargó con Regina lo mejor que pudo, sabiendo que la hacía daño sin poder evitarlo. Lentamente casi llegaron hasta la entrada de la casa antes de que Whale las alcanzase, escucharon el claro sonido de una pistola al cargarse tras ellas.

\- No puedo dejar que te la lleves.

Dijo el doctor, Emma se giró sin dejar de cargar a Regina. Whale sangraba abundantemente de la mejilla y la sien y se había puesto en la mano el pañuelo que había usado para amordazar a Regina.

\- Estás loco, Whale.

Respondió Emma con rabia, el hombre se encogió de hombros como si no le importase.

\- Ella es mi única esperanza de volver con mi hermano.

\- No tiene magia, no hay magia en este mundo. Y torturarla no hará que eso cambie.

Emma notaba todo el peso de Regina apoyada en ella, la mujer no podía sostenerse por sí misma.

\- Pero me divierte, y si no consigo lo que quiero al menos me llevare esa satisfacción.

Dijo el hombre sin dejar de apuntarlas con la pistola. La cabeza de la sheriff funcionaba a toda marcha, tenía que haber alguna manera de conseguir salir de esta, después de todo ella era la heroína, la Salvadora, era lo que Henry siempre decía, además le había prometido al chico que a su madre no le pasaría nada y ya de por si no iba a poder cumplir del todo esa promesa.

\- Eres un monstruo.

Escupió Emma con desprecio. Whale rio de manera maniaca.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Yo soy el monstruo? Deberíais agradecerme que haga lo que ninguno os habéis atrevido, todo el mundo quiere vengarse de la reina, pero nadie hace nada.

La rubia colocó un poco mejor a Regina en su costado y vio como el medico movía ligeramente la pistola siguiendo el movimiento de la morena. Y Emma vio su oportunidad. Dejo caer a Regina hacia un lado, empujándola a través de una puerta abierta y cuando Whale movió la pistola para disparar en esa dirección le tiró el primer objeto de decoración que encontró, golpeándole en la cabeza, volvió a tirarse sobre él, forcejeando en el suelo hasta que consiguió quitarle la pistola y golpearle con ella en el mismo lugar de antes. Esta vez se aseguró de dejarle esposado a un radiador, para que no volviese a alcanzarlas ni escapara al despertar. Corrió hacia el lugar al que había empujado a Regina con preocupación, la reina intentaba levantarse, dejando marcas de sangre en el suelo.

\- ¿No se te ocurrió otra cosa?

Gruño dejando que la rubia la levantase y apretando tanto la boca para no gritar que se hizo daño.

\- Lo siento.

La voz de la Salvadora sonaba sincera.

.

.

.

Quien estaba ahora encerrado en una celda era Whale, y Regina descansaba en una cama de hospital, toda vendas, suturas y moratones. Le habían dado un calmante que la hizo dormir varias horas, cuando abrió los ojos Emma Swan estaba sentada a su lado, acurrucada en una incómoda silla de hospital con un viejo y manoseado libro en las manos. Seguía llevando la misma ropa que cuando había ido a rescatarla. En cuanto vio que Regina estaba despierta dejo el libro en la mesilla y se inclinó hacia ella, lanzando rápidas miradas a las maquinas a las que estaba conectada la reina, por si había algún preocupante cambio, pero todo parecía normal.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Preguntó sin alzar la voz, según el cielo que se veía a través de la ventana ya era noche cerrada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó Regina a su vez con voz rasposa. Emma la acercó un vaso de agua y la ayudo a beber, la morena tenía también las manos vendadas, con los dedos escayolados.

\- Quería estar aquí cuando despertaras.

Respondió la rubia dejando otra vez el vaso en la mesa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No quería que despertases y no hubiese nadie aquí.

Dijo Emma con un encogimiento de hombros, Regina frunció un poco el ceño, mirándola de arriba abajo.

\- No has ido a casa.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

\- Mary Margaret y David están con Henry así que no han podido traerme algo de ropa, y no quería que el chico te viese hasta que no estuvieses despierta. Una enfermera me ha encontrado eso, así que he estado entretenida.

Dijo Emma señalando al libro de la mesa. Regina se recostó en la almohada cerrando los ojos con un suspiro de cansancio.

\- Llamare a Henry para decirle que has despertado.

\- No quiero que Henry me vea así, pregúntale a tus padres si pueden quedarse con él un poco más.

Parecía que la rubia iba a protestar, pero se lo pensó mejor y solo asintió, saliendo de la habitación para llamar, pero sin perder de vista a Regina a través de la pared de cristal.

\- Está preocupado y quiere verte.

Dijo cuando volvió con ella.

\- No.

\- Eso le he dicho yo, pero quiere que te diga que quiere verte.

Regina sonrió un poquito por la preocupación de su hijo.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Volvió a preguntar Emma, y la morena sabía que esta vez no se refería a su estado físico.

\- Bueno, el doctor Frankenstein me ha secuestrado para torturarme. Nada que un poco de té y un sweater calentito no arreglen.

Dijo la morena con cierta afilada ironía en la voz.

\- No puedo creer que te haya hecho eso.

Respondió Emma sorprendiendo a Regina por el furioso tono en que lo dijo, casi como si le preocuparla lo que pudiese pasarle. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el efecto de los medicamentos empezó a desaparecer y notó de nuevo todos y cada uno de los golpes y heridas.

\- Llamare a la enfermera.

Dijo la rubia usando el pequeño mando que había al lado de la cama justo para eso. Enseguida apareció una enfermera que revisó los gráficos y máquinas de Regina antes de inyectarle algo en su bolsa de suero y volver a marcharse.

\- ¿Iras a ver a Henry?

Preguntó la morena notando como el calmante empezaba a hacer efecto de inmediato.

\- Debería ir a decirle algo para tranquilizarle. –Emma notó la expresión en la cara de Regina más allá del seco asentimiento de la reina. – Luego volveré, estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

La tranquilizó con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No te he pedido que lo hagas.

\- Tengo que terminarme el libro.

Respondió Emma con una risita, quedándose allí hasta que Regina estuvo totalmente dormida.

.

.

.

Cumpliendo su promesa, estaba allí otra vez cuando la morena despertó. Se había cambiado de ropa y estaba otra vez acurrucada en la silla con el libro que dejó a un lado al ver a Regina despierta.

\- Tienes mejor cara.

La morena sabía que la estaba mintiendo, pero no dijo nada. Aunque habían conseguido bajarle la hinchazón del ojo y ya podía abrirlo, se imaginaba que su cara en ese momento no debía ser algo agradable de contemplar, llena de golpes y cortes por no mencionar la quemadura que debía tener en la frente bajo la venda, aun así agradecía que Emma intentase mentirla al respecto y que ni siquiera hiciese una mueca al mirarla.

\- Te he traído algo. – Dijo a continuación, cogiendo una pequeña cajita con bolsas de té de la mesilla y un sweater negro para enseñárselo. – Los médicos dicen que no pasa nada porque tomes té, y el sweater…no es tuyo, pero no podía entrar en tu casa y tampoco quería mandar a Henry allí así que he cogido el más negro que tenía.

Regina no pudo evitar reír un poco cuando la Salvadora sujeto la prenda por los hombros para que la viese, era ancho, negro, y tenía pinta de cómodo.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Preguntó mirándola directamente a sus ojos verdes.

\- Henry se preocupa por ti, no quiere que te pase nada, y ya que no quieres que él venga…

\- Te toca a ti cargar con ello.

Aunque le encantaba la preocupación de su hijo no quería ser una obligación para nadie, no quería que nadie estuviese a su lado por simple compromiso.

\- Además yo también quiero asegurarme de que estas bien. Después de lo que Whale te hizo… - Otra vez ese tono furioso. – Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, me da igual lo malvada que digan que fuiste en el pasado. Da igual lo enfadado que este, Henry cree en ti, así que yo también.

Regina pudo sentir algún tipo de emoción subiéndole por la garganta, casi saliendo por ella, pero consiguió tragársela, no quería mostrar el impacto que habían tenido esas palabras en ella. En toda su vida nadie había creído en ella, incluso su propio hijo la veía como la Reina Malvada, aunque en realidad la quisiera. Nunca nadie le había dicho que podía tener una segunda oportunidad.

.

.

.

Dos días más Emma se mantuvo al lado de la cama de Regina, marchándose cuando la reina dormía para cambiarse e informar a su hijo del estado de su madre. La morena estaba mejorando aunque el estado de sus heridas dijera lo contrario, estaban empezando a curar así que los moratones se le habían oscurecido, los cortes y heridas se habían convertido en abultadas cicatrices y las quemaduras en piel arrugada, y aun así Emma no se apartaba de su lado. Un día al volver al hospital se encontró a Regina despierta y con su sweater puesto.

\- Ayuda a cubrir las heridas.

Fue la única explicación que dio la reina. A veces cuando Regina estaba despierta solían jugar con un pequeño ajedrez que también habían encontrado las enfermeras, Emma era un desastre, pero la morena era bastante buena, aunque tuviese que mover las piezas torpemente con los dedos que no le habían roto del brazo que no llevaba en cabestrillo, enseñando a la rubia a jugar.

\- ¿Cuándo salga de aquí volveréis a encerrarme?

Preguntó Regina un día mientras jugaban. Estaba sentada en la cama, e incluso eso le costaba esfuerzo.

\- No.

Fue la simple y decidida respuesta de la Salvadora mientras se pensaba su siguiente movimiento, con la mitad de sus piezas fuera del tablero, comidas por las de la reina.

Algunas horas después Regina volvió a dormirse y Emma se levantó de la silla estirándose para desentumecerse el cuerpo. Observó a la morena dormida en la cama de hospital, parecía tan pequeña, tan indefensa, volvió a sentir la rabia al mirar las heridas que Whale le había hecho y un inexplicable instinto de protección la inundo. No iba a dejar que le pasara nada a esa mujer, como ya le había dicho una vez, volvería a salvarla las veces que hiciese falta. Iba a irse a casa a cambiarse y darse una ducha antes de volver, pero antes de irse se inclinó y besó la frente de la reina junto a la quemadura que tenía allí ahora perfectamente visible porque le habían quitado la venda el día anterior. Regina abrió los ojos de golpe, con sorpresa, y Emma habría pensado que se había despertado porque la había hecho daño si no fuese porque sus ojos marrones brillaron por un segundo con un resplandor morado.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

Pregunto Regina conteniendo el aliento. Había notado como una descarga la recorría todo el cuerpo, despertándola, sintiéndose otra vez llena de energía.

\- Yo…Iba a irme a casa y…bueno, te he dado un beso en la frente. Como un gesto cariñoso, nada más. Lo siento si te he despertado.

Tartamudeó la rubia. Regina cerró los ojos cogiendo aire profunda y lentamente, y ante los ojos de Emma empezó a sanar. Las heridas se cerraban sin dejar marca ni cicatriz, desaparecían los moratones, la piel de las quemaduras volvía a estar lisa y limpia y los huesos y dientes se colocaron en su lugar correcto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Preguntó Emma dando un paso atrás sin comprender. Regina abrió los ojos con una sonrisa.

\- Mi magia, ha vuelto.

\- ¿Debería estar preocupada por ello?

\- No.

Respondió la morena apartando las sabanas para levantarse de la cama, Emma la observó por un momento antes de decidir que efectivamente no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Bueno, supongo que ahora que estas bien ya no me necesitas, querrás ocuparte de tus cosas o lo que sea…

Dijo torpemente, frotándose un brazo. Se había acostumbrado rápidamente a pasar los días con Regina, aunque la prefería curada y en pie. Hizo el amago de marcharse, pero la mano de la morena en la suya la detuvo.

\- Y yo supongo que deberías esperar a que me cambie de ropa y luego podremos ir a rescatar a nuestro hijo de la tutela de los Charmings.

Sonrió a la rubia, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa.


	9. Chapter 9 Aunque suene prematuro

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics. Si alguien tiene ideas puede mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Pues este shot no tiene mas motivo que satisfacer mi personal antojo de fluff la verdad jajajaja**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios ^.^!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 9: Aunque suene prematuro.**_

Regina hizo el amago de separarse, pero Emma solo se abrazó a ella más fuerte, con una risita, escondiendo la nariz en su cuello.

\- Tienes que irte.

Dijo la morena riendo también, con las manos cómodamente apoyadas en el final de la espalda de Emma, moviendo la cabeza para dejar más espacio a la cara de la rubia, que aprovecho el movimiento para recorrer toda la extensión con la lengua.

\- Si no te vas ahora te quedaras dormida, y ya sabemos lo que paso la otra vez.

Recordó Regina. La última vez que Emma se había hecho la remolona, ambas se habían quedado dormidas en un abrazo que habría sido difícil de excusar si alguien decidía abrir la puerta, por suerte Henry había sido bien educado y llamó a la puerta cuando empezó a extrañarle que su madre no se levantara y una vez la morena bajó a la cocina con su hijo Emma pudo salir por la ventana.

\- No entiendo porque tengo que usar la ventana en casa de mi novia.

Dijo Emma recordando también el momento, sin dejar de prestarle atención al cuello de Regina. "_Novia_" era una palabra que aún se le hacía extraño a las dos para referirse a la otra, según Regina hacia que sonaran como unas preadolescentes hormonadas y Emma decía que le parecía un título absurdo teniendo en cuenta que nadie, ni siquiera Henry, sabia sobre su relación.

Todo había empezado con una invitación. Después de que Regina se tragara entera la maldición asesina para que Emma y Mary Margaret no muriesen al volver del Bosque Encantado, la rubia había invitado a su salvadora particular a la fiesta que dieron en Granny's, pero la morena se había ido pronto por la falta de compañía, sin pensárselo dos veces esa misma noche cuando terminó la fiesta Emma había ido hasta la mansión Mills con un gran trozo de la tarta que había hecho Archie para que la morena también pudiese probarla, al día siguiente se presentó en casa de la alcaldesa con Henry, y así poco a poco su relación fue evolucionando hasta llegar al punto en el que estaban ahora, cuerpo con cuerpo en la cama de la reina. Aun así seguían llevando su relación en secreto, Regina todavía no quería hacer un anuncio público, y de momento a Emma le parecía bien, o mejor dicho estaba dispuesta a esperar a que Regina estuviese lista, porque, _por todos los cuentos de hadas_, esa mujer le hacía sentir como nadie antes, nunca imagino que podría sentir tanto y tan profundo, por Regina Mills ademas, pero cuando estaba con ella no se sentía como un intrusa, no sentía que tenía que ser "_la Salvadora_" ni ninguna otra cosa que no fuese ella. Casi le daba miedo admitirlo por si el sentimiento desaparecía al hacerlo, pero se sentía _feliz_.

Regina cogió la cara de la rubia con ambas manos y le dio un profundo, lento y pasional beso que dejó a Emma lo suficientemente aturdida para que la morena sacase la fuerza de voluntad de separarse de ella sin poder evitar reír.

\- Tienes que irte.

Repitió. Por algún extraño motivo tampoco quería que Henry se enterase de su relación, a lo que Emma encontraba poco sentido porque nada haría más feliz al chico que tener a sus dos madres juntas y felices bajo el mismo techo. Dio un rápido beso a la reina y se levantó definitivamente de la cama, empezando a recoger su ropa del suelo.

\- ¿Vendrás luego a la comisaria o voy yo a tu despacho?

Preguntó Emma sentándose en la cama para ponerse las botas. Acostumbraban a quedar para comer, en un sitio o en otro, siendo lo más discretas posibles, algo en lo que ayudaba mucho la habilidad de Regina de transportarse mágicamente de un lugar a otro. La morena abrazó a Emma por la espalda, apoyando la frente en su hombro mirando como acababa de ponerse las botas.

\- Tengo algo de trabajo, si no te importa ven a verme al despacho.

Personalmente Emma lo prefería, había menos posibilidades de tener visita en el despacho que en la comisaria. Giró la cabeza para besar la nariz de la alcaldesa y asintió con la cabeza, echando a caminar por la habitación a oscuras hasta la puerta.

\- ¿Qué te apetece comer?

Preguntó con la mano en el pomo.

\- Con que vengas tú me bastara.

Respondió Regina con una perversa y divertida risita, Emma rio también y salió silenciosamente de la habitación antes de que la tentación de volver a esa cama fuese demasiado grande.

.

.

.

Cada vez que Emma se cruzaba con Regina no podía evitar sonreír. Había intentado no hacerlo, pero no podía, así que solo esperaba que nadie se diese cuenta de que esa sonrisa era por la morena, aunque tampoco la importaba mucho.

Ese día Regina había vuelto a echarla de su cama antes de que se quedase dormida y ni siquiera habían comido juntas. Llevaban todo el día sin verse y Emma simplemente la echaba de menos. Sin pensárselo dos veces caminó directa hacia la alcaldesa para cortarla el paso.

\- Hey.

Saludo con una sonrisa que no fue correspondida.

\- Señorita Swan.

Fue el educado y distante saludo de la alcaldesa. La sonrisa de la rubia cayó un poco, mirando a su alrededor. Estaban en mitad de la calle y ya sabía lo escrupulosa que era Regina con ese secretismo que Emma no terminaba de entender.

\- ¿Ni siquiera puedes usar mi nombre en público? Todos saben que conoces cual es.

Respondió bajando la voz y dando un paso hacia la morena, queriendo mantener el buen humor. Regina metió las manos en los bolsillos con un despreocupado gesto, aunque en su mirada podía adivinarse tanto nerviosismo como alegra de ver a la Salvadora.

\- Emma este no es el momento ni el lugar.

Dijo Regina bajando también la voz, en un tono mucho menos distante y mirando también a su alrededor.

\- Nunca es el momento ni el lugar.

Gruñó la rubia claramente molesta, la otra mujer estuvo a punto de sacar una mano del bolsillo para desfruncir el ceño de la Salvadora con una caricia, pero se contuvo.

\- Sabes que no podemos.

Dijo la morena casi con disculpa, Emma resopló más molesta aun.

\- Eso es lo que tú dices, pero no entiendo porque. No estamos haciendo nada malo.

Regina rio un poquito, aunque no había nada de divertido en esa risa.

\- Seguramente el resto de la ciudad no pensaría así. Y mucho menos tus padres. La Reina Malvada nunca será suficiente para su Salvadora.

Respondió la reina con una mueca.

\- Pero a mí eso me da igual. Me da igual lo que opinen, salgo contigo no con ellos.

Regina volvió a mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie había escuchado las palabras de Emma, y ese simple gesto irritó a la rubia.

\- Nunca se lo que sientes, llevamos dos meses saliendo, al menos _oficialmente_, y aun no sé qué es lo que sientes al respecto.

\- Bueno, yo también estoy en la relación ¿no?

Probablemente ese no era el tipo de respuesta que tenía que haber dado. No, no era la respuesta adecuada.

\- A veces no estoy segura ¿sabes? Tengo la impresión de que lo único que hacemos es buscar sitios en los que poder tener sexo sin que nadie se entere. Me gustaría…no se…a lo mejor poder invitarte a cenar, o poder dar un paseo contigo sin tener que fingir que estamos discutiendo. Llámame ilusa, incluso me gustaría poder cogerte la mano sin tener que revisar antes tres calles a nuestro alrededor para asegurarme de que no hay nadie cerca o simplemente poder sonreír cuando te vea sin preocuparme de si alguien adivinara la maldita verdad porque lo haga.

Ahora Emma parecía enfadada, lo cual venía muy bien por si alguien las miraba en ese momento, pero Regina no estaba pensando en eso. Era cierto que estaba siendo algo fría en la relación, no se dejaba llevar tanto como quisiera, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto temor, en el momento en que se dejase arrastrar por completo ya no habría vuelta atrás, estaría expuesta a cualquier dolor que pudiese venir de esa relación, pero ¿acaso no lo estaba ya? Sabia de sobra que si seguía así el dolor acabaría llegando tanto para ella como para Emma, pero los viejos hábitos tardan en morir y había pasado tantos años sin usar su corazón que ahora parecía que le costaba ponerle en marcha correctamente otra vez.

\- Sé que esto no es lo que ninguna de las dos queremos, pero tenemos que tener un poco de paciencia. Por favor.

Prácticamente lo suplicó, dando un paso diminuto hacia la rubia.

\- ¿Esta tan mal que quiera despertarme y que lo primero que vea seas tú? Exactamente lo mismo que me gustaría ver mientras me quedo dormida, en vez de tener que salir corriendo como una ladrona o algo así.

Protestó la rubia, soltando por fin ese pensamiento que llevaba mucho tiempo en su cabeza.

\- Si no sientes lo mismo…

Siguió Emma negando con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

\- No es…no es eso.

Aseguro Regina hablando en apenas un susurro.

\- Podemos ir todo lo despacio que quieras, solo quiero poder estar contigo sin tener que preocuparme de los demás.

Respondió la rubia también en voz baja, dando otro paso adelante para poder colocar una mano en la cintura de Regina, pero la mano estuvo allí apenas un segundo antes de que la morena sacase la suya del bolsillo rápida como una serpiente para deshacer el ligero toque de la Salvadora mirando asustada por si alguien se había dado cuenta de ese corto momento de intimidad. Emma apretó los labios con mirada dolida y se alejó de Regina sin decir una palabra.

\- Emma…

Murmuró la morena dando unos pasos tras ella.

\- ¿Te está molestando?

Le dijo un hombre a la rubia mirando a Regina con autentico desprecio, la reina ni siquiera sabía quién era, ni allí ni en el Bosque Encantado, seguramente un aldeano cualquiera. Emma negó con la cabeza sin molestarse ni en responderle ni en pararse, pero el hombre no aparto su despectiva mirada de la alcaldesa, impidiéndola seguir a la sheriff.

.

.

.

Así que Regina fue a la comisaria un rato después. Había querido dejar un poco de tiempo por medio con la esperanza de encontrar a Emma menos enfadada, pero por la manera en que frunció el ceño nada más la vio entrar supuso que la espera no había servido para nada.

\- Emma…

Empezó la morena.

\- ¿Aquí no soy _señorita Swan_?

Cortó Emma mordazmente, medio hundida en su silla de sheriff, que giró para quedar de espaldas a Regina.

\- Siento eso. Siento lo de antes. No pretendía herirte.

Se había ido acercando hasta colocar una mano sobre el hombro de la Salvadora, que la rubia se quitó de encima en un brusco movimiento, devolviéndole a la morena su gesto de esa tarde.

\- No me gusta que estés enfadada conmigo.

Añadió la morena casi como una petición, Emma volvió a girar la silla para mirarla con las cejas alzadas.

\- A mí no me gusta tener que esconderme para…Dios, prácticamente tengo que esconderme solo para mirarte.

Su voz era un gruñido molesto y enfadado que a Regina no le gustaba escuchar, y menos si ella era el motivo.

\- Mira, de verdad me gustaría que me diese igual como a ti.

Dijo la rubia.

\- A mí no me da igual.

\- Pero no puede darme igual porque por una vez soy feliz y no entiendo porque tengo que esconderlo, porque no puedo ser feliz todo el tiempo y no solo cuando los demás no están mirando.

Emma continúo como si Regina no la hubiese interrumpido a media frase.

\- ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es querer a alguien así? Preocupada por las miradas de los demás.

La rubia soltó las palabras antes siquiera de pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Las dos se miraron por un momento con pánico en sus caras por las implicaciones de esas palabras, era algo que ninguna había querido decir para no provocar justo esa reacción, por temor a que la otra saliese corriendo como un cervatillo asustado.

\- Así es. Por las noches tengo que dormirme aguantando las ganas de decirte que me haces muy feliz, aunque suene cursi. Has llenado mi vida de luz, aunque creas que eres oscura. Lo cierto es que te adoro y no quiero que esto acabe nunca, aunque suene soñador. Así que si, te quiero, aunque suene prematuro.

Una vez dicho a Emma ya le daba igual completarlo con la más sencilla y sincera verdad, se sentía así por Regina y no podía evitarlo. Y ahora tampoco podía negarlo. Siguieron mirándose, Emma no iba a añadir nada más y Regina no sabía que decir. Por suerte, no sabían si buena o mala, David entró en la comisaria.

\- ¿Hay algún problema?

Preguntó mirando con sospecha hacia Regina.

\- No lo había hasta que has interrumpido una conversación privada.

La voz de la reina no sonaba tan cortante como pretendía. El príncipe ignoro el comentario y caminó hasta quedar detrás de la silla de su hija mirando a Regina, aunque con una mirada muy diferente a la de la rubia, que le tenía clavada una intensa mirada que pedía una respuesta que no le rompiese el corazón, pero David estaba detrás mirándola como si no pintase nada allí. Regina mantuvo la mirada de Emma otro momento que pareció eterno, esperando que la rubia entendiese lo que quería decirle con los ojos antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la comisaria, por lo que no vio como el verde en los ojos de la Salvadora se rompía por el rechazo que creía acabar de recibir.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes Emma no respondía a las llamadas de Regina, ni a sus mensajes, cuando iba a verla a la comisaria la rubia nunca estaba y por supuesto no iba a pasarse por el apartamento de sus padres. Ni siquiera respondía a los mensajes que enviaba vía Henry.

\- Me ha dicho que deje de preguntarle cosas para ti.

Dijo un día el niño cuando volvió de casa de sus abuelos.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Emma, mama?

Preguntó Henry que no entendía el repentino interés de su madre en la atención de Emma.

\- No pasa nada cariño, no te preocupes.

Claramente el chico ni iba a creerse ni iba a aceptar esa respuesta, miró a su madre con una ceja alzada que había heredado de ella, lo que la hizo reír un poco. Era increíble lo mucho que se parecía Henry a las dos, a Emma y a ella.

\- Emma está enfadada conmigo, Henry.

\- Eso se ve, pero ¿por qué?

\- Ella…

Miraba a su hijo sin saber si debía contárselo o no, pero era Henry, era su hijo, de las dos, no quería volver a mentirle y menos en algo así, ya iba siendo hora de dejarse llevar por algo por lo que realmente _quería_ dejarse llevar.

\- Ella está enfadada porque está cansada de llevar nuestra relación en secreto y cuando me dijo que me quería todo lo que yo hice fue irme.

Confesó finalmente mirando atentamente a su hijo para ver su reacción. El chico abrió un poco la boca, entre la sorpresa y la comprensión.

\- Así que… ¿Emma y tú? Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Tanto a Emma como a ella les sorprendía que Henry no se hubiese enterado viviendo allí y con lo perspicaz que era con algunas cosas, pero también había que contar que la habilidad de las dos para el secretismo era envidiable.

\- Mis madres están juntas.

Henry hablaba más para sí mismo que para Regina, adaptando esa nueva información a su vida. Sonrió.

\- Eso es genial. – Frunció el ceño.- ¿Pero porque te fuiste?

Regina rio un poquito, eso mismo se preguntaba ella.

\- Porque tu madre es una estúpida que se asustó. Además David estaba allí.

\- ¿Pero tu sientes lo mismo por ella?

La morena se limitó a asentir con cierta tristeza, sin saber si la tristeza era no habérselo dicho a Emma cuando debió o por el hecho de estar tan enamorada de Emma como Emma lo estaba de ella.

\- Entonces díselo.

\- ¿Cómo? No responde a ninguno de mis intentos de comunicación.

\- Mama, eres Regina Mills, si a alguien puede ocurrírsele algo es a ti.

.

.

.

A Emma no le quedaba más remedio que ir a la reunión, era la sheriff y no podía faltar a esas reuniones de ciudadanos. Cuando entró en la sala del ayuntamiento todos ya estaban allí sentados, pero Regina levantó la vista desde la cabecera de la sala y por un segundo ambas mujeres se mantuvieron la mirada.

\- Siento llegar tarde, es que…no quería venir.

Ni siquiera se molestó en buscar una excusa, no le apetecía, solo quería que fuese cual fuese el motivo de la reunión acabase pronto.

\- No te preocupes, aún no hemos empezado.

Dijo Mary Margaret cuando se sentó a su lado en primera fila.

\- Si, ni siquiera sabemos a qué se debe esta reunión.

Dijo Ruby desde algún lugar de la sala, recibiendo murmullos de los demás vecinos, que estaban igual de confusos que ella. Regina se aclaró la garganta, colocó algunos papeles en la mesa y miró a los presentes muy seria.

\- El motivo por el que he convocado esta reunión es que la señorita Swan no responde a mis llamadas.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala, no se escuchaba ni siquiera una respiración hasta que Emma rompió a reír.

\- ¿De verdad vas a hacerlo así?

Pregunto sin poder evitar mirar a Regina divertida.

\- Espera, ¿esto es una especie de broma?

Gruñó Leroy poniéndose de pie y mirándolas a las dos sin comprender.

\- Claro que no es una broma. No responde a mis llamadas ni a mis mensajes, si no fuese por Henry no sabría si está viva o no.

Respondió Regina todavía muy seria.

\- Chico, te dije que no le dijeras a nada a tu madre de mí.

Dijo Emma mirando a su hijo sentado al lado de David, Henry se encogió de hombros con una risita.

\- Estaba preocupada.

Fue su única excusa.

\- Puede alguien explicarnos que está pasando aquí.

Dijo la abuelita. Regina miró directamente a Emma, ignorando a los demás habitantes.

\- Ni siquiera estabas en la comisaria, cada vez que iba a verte había un cartel de que estabas atendiendo una emergencia. Y no ha habido emergencias en toda la semana.

Le dijo a la sheriff casi como una queja, Emma volvió a reír.

\- Lo sé, ponía el cartel cada vez que te veía venir.

Regina entrecerró los ojos un segundo y luego no pudo evitar reír ella también.

\- ¿Sabes lo preocupada que he estado? No sabía si…

Su tono de voz sonaba tan genuinamente cálido y suave que todos a excepción de Emma y Henry la miraban como si se preguntasen a donde había ido la Regina Mills que ellos conocían y temían.

\- No sabía si querrías volver a verme, o si te arrepentirías de tus últimas palabras.

Completó la morena haciendo que más de una mandíbula casi rebotara en el suelo cuando empezaron a comprender de qué iba la cosa.

\- Mantengo todo lo que te dije.

Respondió Emma. Se miraban y se habían olvidado de que había más gente allí.

\- No sé cómo interpretaste mi salida, pero me pillaste tan de sorpresa. No creí volver a escuchar esas palabras nunca más.

Explicó Regina con la disculpa en la mirada.

\- Yo también te quiero, sin que suene prematuro.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, un silencio que casi podía cortarse con espada. Cuando Emma fue a levantarse hacia Regina su madre la sujetó por el brazo.

\- ¿Qué?

Exigió mirando a su hija sin querer comprender lo que ya todos habían comprendido.

\- ¿Por qué dice "_también"_?

Bueno, o casi todos.

\- Emma, dinos que no estas con esta mujer. Es malvada.

Saltó Leroy poniéndose en pie otra vez, señalando acusatoriamente a la reina. Enseguida algunos de los vecinos de Storybrooke siguieron su ejemplo recordándole a la Salvadora porque no podía estar con la Reina Malvada. Regina se limitó a sonreír con resignación, sin dejar de mirar a Emma.

\- ¿Ves? Tenía miedo de que consiguieran convencerte, que con sus palabras pudiesen hacerte ver como soy en realidad. Si nadie lo sabía no te dirían nada que te hiciese cambiar de opinión sobre nuestra relación.

Dijo Regina en tono bajo, sincero, pero toda la sala escucho claramente las palabras "_nuestra relación_" que provocaron una nueva explosión de quejas.

\- ¿De verdad crees que soy tan fácil de manipular? Te quiero justo por quien eres, Regina Mills. Y nada de lo que digan me hará cambiar de opinión.

\- ¿Qué?

Repitió Mary Margaret medio en shock. Emma se soltó delicadamente del agarre de su madre y caminó hasta el principio de la sala para reunirse con Regina y pasarla lo brazos por la cintura, pudiendo abrazarla por fin sin importar quien estuviese mirando. Y todos los habitantes pudieron ver claramente como la Reina Malvada se derretía en los brazos de la Salvadora, relajándose como nunca antes la habían visto. Henry miraba a sus madres con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y alguno de los presentes no podía evitar también alguna sonrisilla, después de todo venían del mundo de los cuentos de hadas y no podían negar el amor cuando lo tenían delante. David hizo el amago de coger la espada que no tenía allí, cerrando la mano en el aire que habría ocupado el pomo del arma de haberla tenido con él.

\- Deberíais alegraros por ellas.

Dijo Henry sabiamente. Después de un momento Mary Margaret pareció recomponerse de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza, dispuesta a aceptar esta nueva realidad si eso hacia feliz a su hija. Aunque aun así tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando Emma y Regina se unieron en un tierno y sincero beso.


	10. Chapter 10 Freezing

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics. Si alguien tiene ideas puede mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**¿Ya llevo diez? No me he dado ni cuenta jajajaja Este shot sale inspirado por el primer capitulo de la temporada 4, la promo del segundo capitulo y las fotos que hay hasta el momento de ese capitulo. Y de mi cabezita divagante a las dos de la mañana jajajajajaa**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios y opiniones ^.^!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 10: Freezing.**_

Storybrooke había sido sitiado por hielo. Emma aun no podía creérselo, pero así era, la ciudad entera estaba rodeada de gruesas murallas de hielo. Regina seguía sin querer saber nada de ella, así que mucho menos ayudarla, y su magia por sí sola no era suficiente para vencer esa inesperada magia helada, aun no la controlaba. Especialmente desde que le había vuelto sin saber cómo, aunque suponía que la muerte de Zelena tenía algo que ver, después de todo había sido por culpa de su maldición que la había perdido.

Hook y ella estaban dando otra vuelta por la parte interior de la muralla de hielo, buscando algún tipo de pista, aunque Emma sabía que no la iban a encontrar, ya habían hecho ese mismo recorrido muchas veces sin ningún resultado, pero era una forma de mantenerse en movimiento, de sentir que estaba haciendo algo. Y de dejar de pensar en la antigua Reina Malvada, que parecía haberse aislado completamente. Había prometido luchar por su final feliz y pensaba hacerlo, aunque aún no sabía cómo. Sospechaba que Hook había sugerido otra vuelta de reconocimiento solo para estar un rato con ella, ya que Emma no pensaba tomarse un momento de respiro en plena crisis, él aprovecharía esa crisis para pasar tiempo con ella. Y Emma no tenía ningún motivo real para decirle que no, aunque desde su beso en Granny's había estado evitándole, no estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto al besarle, en aquel momento no parecía gran cosa, el pirata había dado su barco por ella, el momento era el ideal para un beso. Pero para Hook no era solo un beso, era una esperanza. Como fuera, se suponía que estaba buscando pistas, no divagando sobre los añadidos personales a la crisis que ya tenían encima.

Para sorpresa de los dos, en el suelo apareció de pronto esa estela de hielo que ya habían visto antes y seguido directamente hasta un enorme monstruo de hielo. Uno que por otra parte solo Regina había podido vencer.

\- No creo que sea buena idea seguir ese rastro.

Opinó el pirata, pero Emma no estaba de acuerdo. Era justo lo que estaban buscando y no iba a echarse atrás ahora, tenía ganas de pasar a la acción, de ser útil en algo. Así que ignorando a Hook siguió el rastro de hielo, y por supuesto el moreno la siguió son un resoplido de resignación.

Una mujer rubia en vestido azul caminaba por el bosque congelando todo a su paso, Emma sacó su pistola y le dio el alto. La mujer se giró para mirarles a los dos.

\- ¿Quién eres?

Pregunto Emma, la otra rubia la miró con curiosidad, como si le sorprendiera ver otro ser humano allí. Cerca de la mujer del vestido azul hacia aún más frio que en el propio Storybrooke y los copos que se arremolinaban alrededor de su tranzada cabeza no ayudaban a crear una impresión más cálida.

\- ¿Eres tu quien ha congelado Storybrooke?

Volvió a preguntar Emma otra vez sin respuesta, dio un cauteloso paso hacia la rubia, sin relajar ni por un momento la mano de la pistola.

\- ¿Qué sitio es este _Storybrooke_? ¿Dónde está el Bosque Encantado?

Habló por fin la extraña mujer de hielo, Emma bajó un poco la pistola por la sorpresa, se suponía que allí todos sabían lo de la maldición.

\- ¿Qué?

Preguntó con su famosa cara de desconcierto.

\- Busco a mi hermana: Anna.

Emma no conocía a ninguna Anna, al menos que recordara, tampoco le sonaba ningún cuento con ninguna princesa Anna, y esa mujer desde luego no tenía aspecto de campesina.

\- Te ayudaremos a buscarla, pero tendrás que descongelar Storybrooke.

Dijo la Salvadora bajando un poco más la pistola en un gesto que intentaba dar tranquilidad y confianza a la otra mujer.

\- Nadie saldrá de este pueblo hasta que no encuentre a mi hermana.

Respondió la mujer cerrando los puños repentinamente cubiertos de hielo mientras la nieve empezaba a girar alrededor de Emma y Hook, atrapándolos en un helado remolino que los lanzó a cada uno en una dirección. La chica de la trenza caminó hacia Emma, quizá porque era quien se había dirigido a ella y por eso no había prestado ninguna atención a Hook.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?

A Emma le dolía todo el cuerpo por el golpe cuando intentó levantarse.

\- ¿De dónde has salido?

Preguntó a su vez en vez de responder, lo que desde luego pareció enfadar a la chica de azul, aunque en vez de atacar otra vez la mujer se limitó a apartarse de ella para seguir su camino hacia quien sabía dónde.

\- Oye, espera, no te vayas. No puedes dejar esto así, tienes que…

La mujer rubia giró medio cuerpo en un rápido gesto y un rayo helado golpeó a Emma en el pecho, deteniendo su avance hacia la desconocida. La Salvadora cayó sobre una rodilla, llevándose una mano al lugar donde la magia la había golpeado. Enseguida Hook estuvo a su lado sujetándola.

\- ¿Swan? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí, estoy bien. No podemos dejar que se vaya.

Se puso otra vez en pie para volver a enfrentarse a la mujer, pero volvió a perder apoyo y caer nuevamente, sintiendo como el frio se extendía por su cuerpo. Un gemido dolorido escapó de sus labios intentando levantarse otra vez sin conseguirlo.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho?

Gritó el pirata a la otra mujer que los observaba a cierta distancia ya sin ira en sus ojos claros.

\- Yo…yo no…

Recordaba a otra persona cayendo igual después de ser golpeada por su magia, recordaba que se había congelado. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se inclinó ante Emma, que ya había empezado a perder color, menos en los labios, que estaban algo azulados.

\- Yo no quería…No pretendía…

No sabía cómo disculparse, o si debía disculparse. Tan solo quería encontrar a su hermana, no hacer daño a nadie.

\- ¡Arréglalo! ¡Deshazlo!

Ordenó Hook señalando a la rubia arrodillada en el suelo con el garfio.

\- No puedo, mi magia la ha golpeado y ahora va a…Solo un acto de amor verdadero puede ayudarla.

Emma levantó la vista hacia el pirata y él supo al instante que no serviría de nada que la besara, supo enseguida, con dolorosa certeza, que él no podía hacer nada por Emma.

\- Iré a buscar ayuda.

Dijo antes de echar a correr dejando a Emma con esa nueva desconocida.

.

.

.

Irrumpió en la cafetería de manera ruidosa, explicando lo mejor que pudo lo que había pasado.

\- Se está congelando hasta la muerte.

Concluyó con dramatismo y tristeza. Antes incluso de que terminase de hablar David ya había salido por la puerta en dirección a su camioneta, y antes de poder ponerla en marcha Henry estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

\- No voy a quedarme aquí mientras mi madre se muere.

Dijo antes de que su abuelo pusiese alguna pega, el príncipe no podía negarle eso así que simplemente puso la furgoneta en marcha.

.

.

.

La nieve cubría el suelo y seguía cayendo a su alrededor, aunque desde luego lo peor de todo eran los transparentes muros de hielo que empezaban a rodearlas.

\- ¿Qué es….qu-qu-que es eso?

Preguntó Emma a Elsa. Ya se habían presentado adecuadamente y la Salvadora había decidido dejar para más tarde el sorprenderse por que la reina de Arendelle estuviese allí, a lo mejor cuando no se estuviese congelando tendría tiempo para alucinar a sus anchas.

\- Soy yo. – Dijo Elsa mirándose las manos con tristeza.- Cuando me asusto no puedo controlar mis poderes, se alzan a mi alrededor automáticamente como una barrera, supongo que es mi manera inconsciente de protegerme.

Emma intentó reír entre tiritonas.

\- Entonces d-deb-deberías calmarte, ssssi no na-nad-nadie p-p-p-podrá llegar aq-q-q-quí.

El tono bromista perdía mucho efecto en ese estado. Estaba echa una bola sobre la nieve, abrazándose a sí misma en un intento de mantener su calor corporal aun sabiendo que le sería imposible. Si Henry llegaba hasta ella a lo mejor podía salvarla, o sus padres, pero si Elsa no se calmaba no podrían pasar ese muro de hielo.

\- Lo siento mucho Emma, de verdad no pretendía hacer daño a nadie.

La reina de hielo se había disculpado medio millón de veces, totalmente carcomida por la culpa. Emma encontraba irónico estar intentando hacerla sentir mejor cuando era ella quien se estaba congelando.

\- No p-p-p-p-pasa nada. He salido d-d-de ssssssssituaciones p-p-p-peo…peores.

No recordaba ninguna en ese momento, pero seguro que era por culpa del frio, que la impedía pensar.

.

.

.

David y Henry estaban parados ante el muro de hielo sin saber qué hacer. El príncipe había disparado un par de veces contra él, pero las balas habían rebotado peligrosamente, y la espada que David llevaba en la parte de atrás de su camioneta había sido aún menos útil. Estaba pensando en embestirla con el vehículo, pero lo más probable es que solo consiguiese destrozar la camioneta. Camioneta que en ese momento estaba girando para volver por donde había venido, a toda velocidad y haciendo algunas eses. Se sintió totalmente estúpido al darse cuenta de que tanto Henry como las llaves del coche habían desaparecido también.

Y es que el chico estaba haciendo buen provecho de las clases de conducir que le había dado su abuelo y conducía a toda velocidad hacia el ayuntamiento, hacia el despacho en el que su madre se había aislado del mundo desde la vuelta de Marian. Dejó la camioneta aparcada de cualquier manera sobre la acera y entró a toda prisa, aporreando la puerta del despacho.

\- ¡Mama! ¡Mama, soy yo, Henry! ¡Abre!

Siguió golpeando medio segundo más antes de que la puerta se abriese y apareciese su madre al otro lado, sorprendida por tanta insistencia, pero Henry no tenía tiempo de disculparse, sujetó a su madre por los brazos hablando a toda velocidad.

\- Emma se congela. Va a morir, se está congelando.

Su voz tenía ese tono agudo de desesperación que solo da el miedo.

\- Cálmate Henry ¿qué es lo ha pasado?

Henry no podía calmarse, no quería calmarse.

\- Emma y Hook buscaban pistas sobre el muro de hielo que rodea la ciudad y alguien atacó a Emma. ¡_Se está congelando_! Hay un muro de hielo. ¡Se congela y no podemos llegar a ella!

Regina se quedó de piedra por un momento, mirando fijamente a su hijo sin querer creerse lo que escuchaba.

\- ¡Por favor! Sé que estas enfadada con ella, pero no puedes dejarla morir. Por favor.

Suplicó Henry zarandeando un poco a su madre para hacerla reaccionar.

\- ¿Dónde?

Fue todo lo que dijo la reina.

\- En el bosque, cerca de la línea de…

No pudo terminar la frase porque su madre desapareció en una nube de humo para reaparecer con otra igual en mitad de la nieve, rodeada de paredes de hielo. Miró a su alrededor y localizó dos figuras a poco metros, la que estaba encogida en el suelo sin duda era Emma, y a su lado estaba arrodillada una mujer vestida de azul. Sin pensarlo dos veces Regina disparó una bola de fuego que estalló justo al lado de la mujer desconocida, lanzándola hacia un lado, cargó otra bola mientras se acercaba a Emma, apartando más a la extraña. Disparó una tercera bola que esta vez fue esquivada por un escudo de hielo, pero Regina ya estaba junto a Emma, alzada frente a ella como una muralla protectora contra la mujer que sin duda la había atacado. Le echó un rápido vistazo a la Salvadora, notando como el mismo miedo que había escuchado en Henry se metía dentro de ella al ver como Emma temblaba sin control, completamente blanca y con los labios mortalmente oscuros. Preparó otra bola, más grande, con rabia, dispuesta a derribar a la mujer responsable de eso, pero antes de poder lanzarla esa misma mujer levanto las manos en son de paz.

\- No, no. No quiero haceros daño, no voy a atacarte. Tienes que ayudarla.

Pidió señalando a Emma con la culpa escrita en la cara. Regina dudo un momento, pero la necesidad de atender a la Salvadora pudo más que su desconfianza, así que se arrodillo delante de la rubia, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

\- Hey, por ffffffin me m-m-m-mmiras.

Dijo Emma en apenas un susurro, dibujando una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios helados. Regina pasó las manos sobre el cuerpo de la otra madre de su hijo, intentando hacerla entrar en calor con su magia sin conseguirlo.

\- Esssssssscucha Regi…Regina, yo no q-q-q-quería...no quería…

Si iba a morir al menos quería que Regina supiese lo mucho que sentía haberla herido.

\- Señorita Swan, cállate.

Respondió la morena apenas haciéndola caso, todavía tratando de averiguar cómo evitar que se congelase.

\- Nunca quise hacerte daño. Nunca. No fue mi intención.

Ya no le castañeteaban los dientes, su cuerpo se estaba relajando, se le cerraban los ojos.

\- _Nunca._ – Repitió con un hilo de voz, bajando los parpados. – Dije enserio lo de luchar por tu final feliz, me importas.

Regina no quería escuchar sus disculpas, quería que abriese los ojos.

\- No. Nononononononono. No, vamos Emma. ¡Emma! Abre los ojos.

Zarandeaba a la rubia por los hombros, pero la mujer tan solo volvió a hablar en un susurro, sin abrir los ojos.

\- De verdad que lo siento.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Emma ¿me oyes? Lo sé. Te perdono. Te perdono. No estoy enfadada contigo. ¿Emma? ¡Emma!

La rubia no respondía, su piel estaba totalmente helada y Regina no estaba segura de si seguía respirando. Cogió el cuerpo de la Salvadora entre sus brazos y la acunó hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

\- Abre los ojos, Emma abre los ojos.

Pedía sin dejar de mirar la cara de la Salvadora, esperando que cumpliese su petición.

\- No estoy enfadada, de verdad. Abre los ojos y nos iremos a casa, Henry te está esperando.

Siguió acunando rítmicamente a Emma, apretándola con fuerza, era lo único que le quedaba ya que su magia no había funcionado. Apoyo su pelo moreno en el rubio, con el temor a una perdida que nunca esperó temer.

\- Nos espera a las dos.

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar esas palabras tan rápido que fue casi un milagro que no se hiciese daño. Emma había abierto los ojos y la miraba con una sonrisa cansada, pero al menos sus labios empezaban a recuperar su color natural, igual que su piel. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Regina volvió a estrecharla en un abrazo de alivio.

\- Idiota.

Murmuró todavía sin soltar a Emma. Elsa se acercó lentamente a ellas.

\- Lo has hecho.

Dijo con alivio viendo como la rubia mejoraba ante sus ojos, todavía sobre el regazo de la reina. Regina levantó la vista para mirar a la mujer de azul fríamente.

\- Fue un accidente.

Tranquilizó Emma rápidamente poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de la morena. Parecía estar muy cómoda justo donde estaba.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Añadió mirando a Regina entre sorprendida y maravillada, pero la morena no supo que responder porque ni ella sabía cómo lo había hecho.

\- Solo un acto de amor verdadero podía salvarte. Sea lo que sea que la hicieras te ha perdonado de corazón, siempre se perdona a los que se quiere.

Dijo Elsa recordando como su hermana también la había perdonado después de que la echase de su lado y se congelase por culpa de su magia. Regina desvió la mirada, incapaz de mantener contacto visual con Emma, pero la Salvadora tan solo la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Yo también… - Empezó la Salvadora, pero cambio a media frase. – También me importas. Somos una familia, Regina. Henry, tú y yo. Y las familias se quieren.

Después de un momento Regina cedió a su instinto y le devolvió el abrazo. Como había dicho Elsa, la había perdonado con total sinceridad, no podía estar enfadada con Emma Swan, con su familia, después de todo, era lo que siempre había buscado. El único final feliz valido.


	11. Chapter 11 One more night

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics. Si alguien tiene ideas puede mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Bueno, este es un argumento sobre el que se ha escrito ya hasta el hartazgo en el fandom SQ, pero no he podido contenerme, la culpa la tiene Maroon 5 y dos de sus canciones "One more night" y "Animals" Mi capacidad para escribir escenas de sexo es nula, soy horrible con ellas, por eso no suelo entrar en detalle es esos casos jaja prefiero dejarlo a vuestra imaginación, que lo hará mucho mejor que ninguna descripción chapucera mía xD**

**Gracias por leerme y espero leer vuestros comentarios jajajaj ;P!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 11: One more night.**_

Había algo profundamente erótico en la espalda desnuda de Regina, en ver sus músculos moverse bajo la piel mientras se sentaba en la cama y como uno de sus omóplatos se movía cuando levantó el brazo para echarse para atrás el pelo.

\- Tienes que irte.

Dijo sin girar si quiera la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro para estirar el cuello. Emma colocó una mano sobre la piel todavía ardiendo de la alcaldesa, pero Regina se levantó de la cama y caminó a través de la habitación a oscuras, permitiendo a la rubia observar su cuerpo desnudo tan solo con la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Emma no podía soportarlo cuando hacia eso, el deseo de saltar de la cama directamente sobre la morena era demasiado fuerte, sentía el calor burbujeando bajo su piel, calor que ni siquiera empezó a apagarse cuando Regina cogió una fina bata de su armario y se cubrió con ella. No sería la primera vez que abría esa bata de un tirón, sin ceremonia ninguna para poder disfrutar de ese cuerpo a sus anchas. Pero ya no había tiempo para eso, sabía que por esa noche habían terminado y sería inútil decir nada, las palabras nunca habían entrado dentro de su trato carnal no verbalizado. No es como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo alguna vez, no era como si lo hubiesen hablado. Tan solo pasó. Una y otra y otra y otra vez. Cuando empezaron ya no pudieron parar, aunque había veces que era demasiado para Emma, saber que su acceso a Regina estaba restringido y condicionado. Había algo en el cuerpo de esa mujer que la volvía loca, sacaba al animal que llevaba dentro, su escondido depredador sexual. Y sabía que no era lo correcto, se suponía que odiaba a esa mujer, o que al menos debería hacerlo, se suponía que se había quedado allí por Henry, para conocerle mejor, para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo, no para acabar en la cama con su madre. Y si Mary Margaret se enteraba…no quería ni pensar en la cara que pondría su compañera de piso si se enteraba de que se estaba acostando con la alcaldesa. Era un sentimiento extraño, se sentía a la vez satisfecha hasta el exceso y también tremendamente culpable, como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Lo que tampoco comprendía era a la propia Regina, no sabía porque ella también seguía cayendo una y otra vez bajo sus caricias, todo en la alcaldesa indicaba que la odiaba y que nada la haría más feliz que ver a Emma desaparecer para siempre en su escarabajo amarillo, pero no podía evitar ceder ante la piel de la rubia. Era un círculo vicioso del que no podían salir.

Emma se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa a oscuras, notando la mirada de Regina sobre ella mientras lo hacía. La morena estaba apoyada contra el armario, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho cerrándose la bata. Emma acabó de vestirse sin preocuparse mucho del estado de su ropa y salió por la ventana de la habitación sin que ninguna de las dos mujeres se dirigiese la palabra en ningún momento. Normalmente bajaba las escaleras en silencio y salía por la puerta, pero Henry estaba resfriado y su sueño era más ligero que de costumbre, así que esas dos noches había usado la ventana, lo que no dejaba de ser irónico después de lo decepcionada que se había sentido al descubrir a Graham haciendo lo mismo algún tiempo atrás. El tiempo la había hecho comerse sus propias palabras, al menos Graham no estaba allí para verlo. Se metió en su coche y por fin dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, mirando sin ver el volante, perdida por un momento en sus pensamientos. Se recompuso y puso en marcha el motor para volver a casa.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Regina la ignoro por completo, lo que a Emma no le extrañó, cada cierto tiempo hacia algo así, cada vez que tenían varios encuentros seguidos, como para dejar bien claro que no tenían ninguna relación, que entre ellas no había ninguna conexión, tan solo una conveniencia carnal, y Emma intentaba no darle mucha importancia, después de todo eso era justo lo que tenían, carne contra carne, un momento de placer y nada más.

Pero lo cierto es que ese comportamiento empezaba a irritarla, puede que su relación fuese solo carnal, pero estaba siendo demasiado continua como para seguir ignorándola de esa manera, empezaba a cansarse de ser solo el pasatiempo de Regina, de que sus encuentros fuesen siempre al antojo de la morena. Así que esa tarde se plantó en el despacho de la alcaldesa sin preocuparse en avisar.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí señorita Swan?

Preguntó Regina sorprendida cuando la vio entrar sin llamar, Emma se encogió de hombros, sentándose insolentemente en el escritorio del despacho junto a la morena.

\- Tenía poco trabajo.

Respondió mirando descaradamente a Regina de arriba abajo, comiéndosela literalmente con los ojos.

\- Entonces vaya a entretenerse a otra parte.

Dijo secamente la morena volviendo a centrar la atención en su ordenador, aunque era bastante obvio lo tensa que estaba, miraba la pantalla sin verla en realidad.

\- Pensé que podríamos entretenernos juntas.

La lujuria era tan obvia en la voz de Emma que un lascivo escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Regina.

\- Márchese, señorita Swan.

En vez de eso Emma paseó un dedo juguetón por el cuello de la morena, hacia la nuca. Regina se levantó de la silla de un salto.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

A Regina no le gustaba no tener el control de las cosas, eso era algo que Emma había aprendido ya un tiempo atrás, le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran como y cuando ella quería, y esa era una de las cosas que más la irritaban de Emma, que ella siempre hacia lo que quería, desbaratando el perfecto esquema creado por Regina. Pero también era una de las cosas que más la atraían de la rubia.

Emma agarró a la alcaldesa sin pensárselo dos veces para dejarla lo más cerca posible de sí misma, una de sus manos bajo hasta la pierna de la morena, subiéndola lentamente la falda, arañando ligeramente la pierna con una lasciva sonrisa de triunfo.

\- No, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo tú? Es como si no pudiéramos parar. Se supone que deberíamos ser enemigas, pero nos llevamos muy bien cuando estoy dentro…- su mano se coló definitivamente bajo la falda de Regina, dejando que uno de sus dedos se deslizase bajo su ropa interior- …de ti.

La boca de Regina se abrió en un gemido silencioso, cerrando inconscientemente los ojos por un momento mientras Emma seguía jugando bajo su ropa, hasta que una risita de suficiencia hizo que la morena volviese en sí, apartando la mano de la rubia de un manotazo, colocándose la falda con toda la dignidad que pudo.

\- No te he llamado, quiero que te marches.

Dijo Regina firmemente, apartándose de la rubia aclarándose la garganta seca. Emma fue detrás de ella.

\- Tal vez creas que puedes esconderte, pero puedo oler tu aroma a millas de distancia.

Respondió la sheriff sujetándola de las caderas para acariciarla el cuello con la nariz. Estaba dispuesta a ser ella quien mandase esta vez, a hacer que Regina se doblase a su voluntad como tantas veces ella se había doblado a la de Regina, estaba decidida a hacer que la morena gritase su nombre de una vez. Pero otra vez la alcaldesa se apartó de ella, no era el tipo de mujer que se dejase controlar con facilidad, ella era quien dictaba las normas, siempre.

\- Creo que ha habido un malentendido, quizá piense que puede aparecer en cualquier momento, o que nuestra relación es _una relación_, pero no lo es. Puede que nos hayamos acostado alguna vez…

\- Muchas veces.

\- Da igual cuantas veces pase, entre usted y yo nunca habrá nada más que ocasionales encuentros carnales.

\- No me jodas Regina, ha pasado muchas veces, muchísimas veces, y no pareces pasarlo especialmente mal con ello.

Regina rio con sarcasmo.

\- Por favor señorita Swan, no se crea más de lo que en realidad es, me mantiene la cama caliente y nada más.

A Emma le sorprendió el pinchazo que esas palabras provocaron en su estómago.

\- ¿Así es solo eso? Primero Graham y ahora yo ¿no? Te pone tener en la cama a alguien con placa.

\- Se supone que estáis al servicio de la comunidad ¿no?

Volvió a reír la morena con crueldad, pensaba dejarle bien clara a Emma su posición, aunque tuviese que ser absolutamente insensible. La rubia le cruzó la cara de un sonoro bofetón.

\- Pues esta sheriff ya no esta a tu servicio.

Prometió Emma con dureza y la rabia escrita en los ojos justo antes de salir del despacho.

.

.

.

El resto de la semana fue una pelea constante, no podían verse sin discutir, e incluso aunque todos estaban acostumbrados a verlas pelear no dejaba de ser sorprendente la dureza de estos últimos enfrentamientos, en uno de ellos incluso tuvo que intervenir Ruby antes de que llegaran a las manos en mitad de la cafetería.

Emma estaba todo el día de mal humor, gruñona e irritable, y eso le tocaba pagarlo a Mary Margaret, que había dejado de preguntar qué había pasado entre ella y la alcaldesa para que su relación hubiese empeorado aún más, ahora la maestra solo intentaba no estar en la línea de ataque de sus compañera y dejarla descargar su frustración contra los objetos de la casa, como la tostadora o la cafetera. La rubia sabía que no estaba siendo una compañía precisamente agradable así que pasaba mucho tiempo en la comisaria, que de todos modos le venía bien para adelantar trabajo que aún tenía atrasado. Con lo que no contaba es con que en una de esas veces apareciese Regina por allí.

\- Señora alcaldesa, no recuerdo haberle puesto ninguna multa, así que no sé qué hace aquí.

Dijo Emma en el mismo tono educadamente duro que solía usar Regina con ella tan a menudo, la morena levantó una ceja y rio un poquito.

\- No he venido por ninguna multa.

\- No voy a prestarte ningún otro _servicio_.

Aclaró la rubia con una mueca molesta desde su escritorio.

\- No necesito ningún servicio de usted, vengo a proponerle una tregua.

La sorpresa en la cara de Emma fue tan obvia que no tuvo que decir nada para que la otra mujer siguiese hablando.

\- Henry no está muy complacido con nuestra obvia rivalidad, y no quiero que este disgustado por algo que se solucionaría fácilmente simplemente ignorándonos.

Aclaró Regina con simplicidad, apoyándose en una de las mesas de la comisaria para quedar enfrente de Emma.

\- ¿Y ya está? Todo se solucionara ignorándonos ¿crees que así vamos a dejar de discutir?

\- Con que no nos matemos delante de Henry me basta.

Puntualizo la morena, la sheriff la mantuvo la mirada un momento sin poder evitar recorrerla entera con los ojos, con un perfecto conocimiento de lo que había debajo de esa ropa.

\- Está bien.

Dijo finalmente, estando de acuerdo, seguramente sería lo mejor para todos, no solo para Henry.

\- Perfecto.

Regina sonrió con esa sonrisa falsamente encantadora que ponía para los negocios, y ahí estaba otra vez, el fuego burbujeando bajo la piel. Cada vez que Emma se decidía firmemente a sacarse el deseo por Regina del organismo, esa mujer se las apañaba para hacerla caer otra vez con algún pequeño gesto sin importancia. Era como si estuviese atascada en su piel, enganchada a su rudo contacto, adicta a dejarse la piel bajo las perfectas uñas de la alcaldesa.

Se levantó de la mesa y caminó lentamente hacia Regina, con un deseo depredador escrito en cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- Entonces ya está solucionado.

Dijo destilando tensión sexual en la voz, Regina seguía parada donde estaba, mirando a Emma con indiferencia. O al menos intentándolo, porque sus ojos también se habían oscurecido con repentino deseo. Emma llegó hasta ella y colocó las manos en la mesa, una a cada lado de la morena, dejándola atrapada entre sus brazos.

\- Creo recordar que dijo no volver a estar a mi servicio.

Recordó la alcaldesa dejando resbalar sus ojos por toda la figura de Emma y lamiéndose ligeramente los labios con anticipación. La rubia tocó los labios de Regina con un movimiento de su lengua, echándose hacia atrás cuando la alcaldesa se inclinó en busca de más.

\- Esta vez serás tú quien este al mio.

Dijo Emma besando el cuello de la morena con desesperante lentitud, dejando marcas de fuego cada vez que sus labios se separaban de la piel. Regina rio un poquito.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que haré eso?

\- No tienes más opción.

Respondió la sheriff mordiendo el hombro de la alcaldesa con un gemido que provoco otro igual en Regina. La morena se apartó de la mesa pegándose a Emma, que ya estaba desvistiéndola con una rapidez impresionante. No se dieron cuenta de que habían caminado a través de toda la comisaria hasta que la espalda de Regina no golpeó en los barrotes de la celda, con la camisa abierta de par en par y la falda echa un desastre arrugado por encima de sus rodillas, la sheriff había perdido hacía rato la camiseta y la mano de Regina estaba dentro de su pantalón desabrochado. Emma sonrió de lado y abrió la puerta de la celda, metiendo dentro a la morena, antes de que Regina pudiese quejarse Emma volvió a atacar violentamente sus labios, cerrando la puerta de barrotes con el cuerpo de la alcaldesa mientras le arrancaba la camisa a tirones. Cuando Emma se arrodillo levantando sin ninguna delicadeza la costosa falda hasta la cintura Regina se alegró de tener unos barrotes en los que sostenerse.

.

.

.

Por primera vez desde que había empezado ese sinsentido Emma lo había conseguido, había roto esa barrera de silencioso placer que tenía Regina, la alcaldesa había gritado, desde luego que sí. Había gritado y clamado el nombre de Emma de una manera que solo había conseguido encender más a la sheriff, una y otra vez hasta que el agotamiento no les permitió seguir y acabaron tiradas en el pequeño catre de la celda con la respiración agitada y una capa de sudor sobre la piel. Emma lo había conseguido y ahora no sabía si había sido buena idea. Lo que Emma más disfrutaba era mirar la cara de Regina cuando llegaba al orgasmo, era algo increíble, el abandono y la relajación que se reflejaban en esa cara que estaba acostumbrada a ver siempre seria, el puro placer que se veía escrito en la cara de la alcaldesa, sabiendo además que era ella, Emma, quien le daba ese placer. Quizá ese era uno de los motivos por los que le costaba tanto desengancharse de Regina. Pero si encima le añadía a eso su nombre escapando de los labios de la morena, entre gemidos y susurros, pidiéndola que no parase, Emma estaba totalmente perdida. Y ahora se daba cuenta, en una celda con el cuerpo de Regina muy pegado al suyo en el reducido espacio del colchón.

Regina se levantó cuando consiguió recuperar el aliento lo suficiente, eso había sido imprudente, cualquiera podía haber entrado y verlas, cualquiera podría haberlas _escuchado_. No sabía que le había pasado, ella era una mujer controlada, incluso para el sexo, siempre debía tenerlo todo bajo control, y esta vez se había dejado dominar. No, peor, se había dejado llevar, arrastrada por gemidos en su oído y unas manos en su piel. Una vez más Emma Swan destrozaba todos sus esquemas preestablecidos.

\- No tienes por qué irte.

Escuchó decir a Emma cuando estuvo totalmente vestida. La rubia seguía sentada en la estrecha cama sin preocuparse en cubrirse ni un poco.

\- ¿Y qué pasará cuando alguien venga a visitar a la sheriff?

Regina no se había tomado las palabras de Emma en serio.

\- Que ya tendrán los titulares para mañana.

Respondió la rubia con un encogimiento de hombros y una risita.

\- Los lugares expuestos al público no entrar en el acuerdo señorita Swan, esto no volverá a pasar. La espero esta noche.

Dijo la alcaldesa como quien cierra una transacción comercial, colocándose la chaqueta para marcharse con la ropa tan impecable como había entrado.

\- ¿_Acuerdo_? No soy un negocio Regina, esto no es algo que puedas planificar o controlar.

Gruño Emma levantándose por fin y dando un par de pasos hacia la otra mujer, todavía sin preocuparse en vestirse, sabía que la voluntad de Regina flaqueaba más cuando no llevaba ropa.

\- Hasta el momento nos ha funcionado muy bien, limítate a cumplir tu parte.

\- Mi parte…mi parte…Tratas esto como si fuese un contrato ¿verdad? Cada uno hace su papel dentro de unos límites acordados y punto.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la celda cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho, Regina seguía cada uno de los movimientos del cuerpo desnudo de la rubia con disimulo, luchando por mantener la cara de póker, algo difícil cuando tenía frente a si ese cuerpo flexible y suave.

\- Si no estás satisfecha con este arreglo podemos dejarlo sin más.

\- ¿E ignoraros?

Preguntó Emma recordando a que había ido Regina allí en un principio, la morena asintió mirándola de una manera altiva que sacaba a Emma de sus casillas.

\- Puedes correr, puedes encontrar a alguien más para que "_té caliente la cama_" o fingir que esto no significa nada, pero no puedes estar lejos de mí y lo sabes.

La rubia había vuelto a acercarse a Regina, dejando que su piel rozase la tela de la ropa de la morena.

\- Por eso has venido hoy, Henry no tiene nada que ver.

Regina ignoró esas palabras aclarándose la garganta y dando un paso lejos del calor que irradiaba Emma.

\- Ya conoces la hora y la señal para que te abra la puerta.

\- No voy a seguir siendo tu juguete sexual Regina, menos mientras no admitas que estas tan enganchada como yo.

La morena no respondió, salió de la comisaria con paso firme y confiado, dejando a una desnuda sheriff entre los escritorios.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó la hora acordada y Emma no apareció, Regina temió por un momento que la rubia fuese a cumplir su amenaza y que no fuese a aparecer más, pero casi una hora después de la hora habitual escucho como llamaban ligeramente a la puerta, no lo habría oído si quiera si no hubiese estado pendiente de ello. Abrió y dejo entrar a una Emma con cara culpabilidad, no por llegar tarde, si no por estar allí. Había luchado contra ello, había intentado resistirse a ir, se había dicho a si misma que se había acabado, que no volvería a caer en los brazos de Regina. Y aun así allí estaba otra vez, haciéndolo otra vez.

\- Sabía que vendrías.

Dijo la morena con una risita.

\- Esta es la última vez.

Respondió Emma para dejarlo bien claro. Y para empezar a convencerse a sí misma de ello, lo había dicho un millón de veces y hasta el momento nunca lo había cumplido, Regina siempre volvía a conquistarla.

\- Por supuesto.

Rio la alcaldesa dando un paso hacia ella, claramente sin creerse sus palabras. Emma dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- Lo digo enserio Regina, se acabó. Sea lo que sea esto, se acabó. Después de esta noche tendrás que buscarte otro calentador.

\- Señorita Swan, hemos tenido esta conversación un millón de veces.

Y nunca se había cumplido, Emma entendía que la morena no creyese lo que decía teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes de recaída, pero esta vez hablaba en serio, esta vez algo había cambiado, ella había cambiado.

\- ¿Puedes gritar mi nombre cuando estoy entre tus piernas, pero no puedes usarlo fuera de la cama?

Dijo la rubia recordándole a la otra mujer su descontrolado encuentro de esa tarde.

\- Nunca se deben perder las formas.

Respondió Regina intentando llevar ella la conversación a su antojo, algo que Emma no le ponía nada fácil.

\- Al menos hasta que no pierdas también la ropa ¿no?

Regina hizo una mueca de disgusto por esa respuesta, no sabía qué demonios le pasaba a la rubia, a esas alturas ya deberían estar sudando sus sabanas, y en vez de eso seguían en la entrada de su casa hablando.

\- ¿Puede saberse que pasa? ¿Desde cuándo mantenemos conversaciones?

Preguntó molesta, perdiendo la paciencia. Emma dio un paso para encararla.

\- Esta relación ya no es solo carnal y lo sabes. Me buscas igual que te busco, te gusta discutir conmigo porque es una manera de poder estar a mi alrededor, nuestra forma de comunicaros.

\- Discuto contigo porque eres molestamente irritante.

Emma giró los ojos con un resoplido de desesperación por esa respuesta, luego miró a Regina con rabia.

\- Aunque corriera no sería suficiente, aun estarías atrapada en mi cabeza, sin poder sacarte de ahí.

Dijo claramente molesta, a ella le gustaba tan poco como suponía que le gustaba a Regina, pero al menos había decidido dejar de ignorar esa realidad, ya no podía hacerlo después de haber escuchado su nombre salir de aquella forma de labios de la alcaldesa.

\- No estoy atrapada en ninguna parte de ti.

Respondió Regina ofendida, Emma la sujeto por la parte alta de los brazos, quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria, obligando a la otra mujer a mirarla directa a los ojos.

\- Por más que me encanten tus mentiras no puedes negar lo que sientes cuando estás conmigo, me he metido en algún sitio más que entre tus piernas y lo sabes.

La morena se soltó de ella con fuerza, recuperando todo su aire de peligrosa autoridad.

\- Ya basta de esta tontería. No sé qué demonios se te habrá pasado por la cabeza, pero sea lo que sea lo que creas puedo asegurarte que estas equivocada. Esto es lo que es, sexo y nada más, si esperas encontrar alguna otra cosa mejor que vayas desengañándote, para mí la única diferencia entre tú y el repartidor de periódicos es que desnuda tú resultas menos repulsiva que él.

Emma quería golpearla, quería borrar esa expresión de poderío de un puñetazo, quería atravesar una pared con la cabeza de la alcaldesa. Pero no quería hacerla daño. A pesar de sus palabras no quería hacerla daño, a pesar de lo que Regina acababa de decir Emma seguía queriendo recorrerla con los labios.

\- Así que ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a irte?

Preguntó Regina todavía con furia en la voz. Emma la miró como si fuese a tirarle algo a la cabeza, pero en vez de eso se le tiró ella encima, besándola con urgencia, como si quisiese meterse debajo de su piel. Pero eso en la entrada no estaba permitido, no donde Henry podría encontrar con facilidad cualquier prenda de ropa olvidada, así que sin separarse de Emma, tirando de su cazadora, subieron por las escalera en un apasionado lío de labios y manos hasta la habitación de la morena, donde la puerta de cerro sin ruido y Emma pudo darse rienda suelta, sin contener sus más instintivos deseos hacia esa mujer.

Por primera vez la rubia agotó tanto a Regina que pudo abrazarla al terminar, o quizá era que la alcaldesa estaba más relajada de lo que había estado nunca. Lo de esa noche estaba sencillamente más allá de las palabras, una perezosa sonrisa se extendía por su cara cuando miró a Emma.

\- Eso ha sido impresionante.

Confesó con una risita, en ese momento se sentía bien. Antes de poder decirle a la otra mujer que tenía que irse Emma ya estaba fuera de la cama recogiendo su ropa.

\- Quería terminar con algo impresionante.

Respondió la sheriff vistiéndose rápidamente de cualquier manera. Regina se sentó en la cama para mirarla con algo de preocupación.

\- ¿Terminar? No podías hablar en ser…

La puerta se cerró antes de que ella pudiese terminar la frase.

.

.

.

Al parecer Emma sí que hablaba en serio porque no volvió a aparecer, no la buscaba, no la respondía, estaba haciendo justo lo que habían acordado en la comisaria: ignorarla. Ni siquiera sus intentos por discutir servían de algo, Emma simplemente lo dejaba correr sin responderla.

\- ¡No puedes ignorarme, soy la alcaldesa, sheriff!

Le gritó un día a la rubia entrando en la comisaria como un huracán, Emma levantó la vista del periódico dando un perezoso sorbo de su café.

\- No la ignoro señora alcaldesa, dígame cual es el problema.

El tono de Emma Swan nunca había sonado tan distante, tan impersonal, ni siquiera cuando se conocieron.

\- El problema es…es…estas ignorándome.

No sabía que decir, Regina no era de las que suplicaban, no podía dejar ver que la repentina indiferencia de Emma la estaba afectando.

\- No lo hago, estoy aquí para ayudar a los ciudadanos en todo lo que pueda.

Dijo la rubia dejando el café a un lado y cruzando las manos sobre la mesa para mirar a Regina prestándole toda su profesional atención. La morena se sentó frente a ella exasperada.

\- Deja ya está tontería Emma, sé que estas enfadada, pero no puedes evitarme eternamente.

\- No sé de qué me habla señora alcaldesa, no estoy enfadada por nada, debe de ser un malentendido. Si no me necesita, seguiré haciendo mi trabajo.

Bajó otra vez la vista hasta el periódico, cogiendo el café, pero Regina le quito la lectura de delante de un cabreado manotazo.

\- Leer el periódico no es trabajar. Mira, a lo mejor me pase con lo que dije, a lo mejor no use las palabras correctas. No debí decir eso. ¿Podemos hablarlo? Por favor.

Esas simples palabras habían costado un enorme esfuerzo a Regina, que había luchado contra todo su ser para poder decirlas, y estaba segura que Emma lo sabía. Claro que Emma lo sabía, la conocía demasiado bien, la gustase o no.

\- Creía que nosotras no hablábamos.

La voz de la rubia ya no era tan impersonal, pero aun así seguía siendo distante.

\- Ahora sí.

\- Dijiste que si no estaba satisfecha con este acuerdo podíamos dejarlo sin más, es lo que he hecho. Seguro que cualquier otra persona estará encantada de compartir tu cama de vez en cuando.

Respondió Emma sin mirarla, lanzando esas palabras como un bofetón contra la morena, que se levantó como si fuese a pegar a la sheriff, pero en vez de eso salió de la comisaria.

Llamaron a la puerta del apartamento de Mary Margaret dos días después y sonrió sin pensarlo al ver allí a Henry.

\- Hey, hola colega.

Saludo abrazando a su hijo por los hombros con un brazo.

\- ¿Has venido solo?

Pregunto mirando hacia las escaleras, era raro que Regina le dejase ir solo, y más aún que le dejase ir por decisión propia, aunque a lo mejor la morena no sabía que Henry estaba allí, como había pasado otras veces.

\- Hay un problema en casa y mama me ha mandado aquí. Y me ha dicho que te diga que vayas. – Emma abrió la boca para protestar, pero Henry siguió hablando.- También me ha dicho que ibas a poner pegas y que te dijera que como sheriff tienes que hacer tu trabajo o te despedirá.

Emma gruño, muy típico de Regina, siempre tan agradable. Cogió su chaqueta, dejó a Henry con Mary Margaret y condujo hasta la mansión Mills, donde al menos desde fuera no parecía haber ningún problema. Llamó a la puerta deseando acabar cuanto antes con lo que fuese.

\- Pasa.

Dijo Regina al abrir la puerta. Al terminar de subir las escaleras de la entrada vio la mesa del salón puesta y preparada para la cena. Cena para dos, y Emma sospechaba que uno de esos dos platos no era para Henry.

\- ¿Esto es una encerrona?

Preguntó mirando a Regina que pasó por su lado hacia la mesa.

\- Sí.

Admitió la morena sin problema, Emma se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros.

\- Si crees que por darme de cenar vas a meterme otra vez en tu cama estás muy…

\- ¿Quieres callarte y sentarte de una vez?

Cortó Regina sentándose y señalando una silla a su lado mientras se ponía una servilleta en el regazo. Emma levantó una ceja.

\- Por favor. – Añadió la morena con educación. – No pretendo…Solo quiero cenar contigo ¿vale? Ni siquiera tenemos que tener sexo.

Emma levantó la otra ceja, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, aunque solo fuese por la sorpresa, se sentó en la silla que le ofrecía la mujer y se colocó la servilleta como ella.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe esto?

Preguntó haciendo un gesto hacia la comida como preguntando si se podía servir, Regina asintió y Emma empezó a llenarse el plato, luego sirvió a la morena casi sin darse cuenta. Es algo que siempre había hecho, tener un ojo puesto en Regina, orbitar a su alrededor cuidándola, y aun no se había dado cuenta de que lo hacía.

\- Se debe a…bueno, a que puede que tuvieses razón en _una_ cosa. Esto…lo que sea que tuviésemos…

Emma no pensaba ayudarla a terminar la frase, eso no, tenía que decirlo Regina, tenía que salir de su boca.

\- No era solo físico. Yo… Me gusta…

\- ¿Tenerme cerca?

A eso si podía ayudarla, ya había escuchado la frase que quería escuchar. Regina asintió empezando a comer para no tener que mirar a su invitada forzada.

\- A mí también me gusta tenerte cerca a ti.

Confesó Emma empezando también a comer, sabía que para Regina no habría sido fácil decir esas palabras. Comieron un rato en silencio sin saber cómo continuar.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Preguntó finalmente Emma después de tragar un bocado y metiéndose otro en la boca para no tener que seguir hablando. Y porque la cena estaba realmente rica, había escuchado sobre las dotes culinarias de Regina, pero aún no había tenido oportunidad de comprobarlas.

La morena se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo que puedes venir cuando quieras. Y podemos… ¿vernos? Conocernos más… no se…

\- ¿Tener conversaciones sin discutir?

Añadió Emma con una risa.

\- No sé si eso será posible.

Respondió Regina riendo también. Ninguna tenía muy claro cuál debía ser su siguiente paso.

\- ¿Y si me dejas invitarte mañana a desayunar para empezar?

Preguntó Emma mirándola con un alegre brillo en sus ojos. Regina se tomó su tiempo para acabar de masticar antes de responder.

\- Eso me gustaría. ¿A qué hora te vendría bien?

\- No sé, supongo que cuando nos despertemos.

Regina iba a comentar que como iban a saber cuándo seria eso, pero por suerte se dio cuenta de lo que realmente quería decir la rubia.

\- Creía que hoy no íbamos a tener sexo.

Dijo mirando a Emma como si fuese lo que tenía pensado tomar de postre.

\- Y no vamos a tenerlo. O al menos no será _solo sexo_.

Respondió la rubia soltando el tenedor e inclinándose para besar a Regina como hasta el momento no había tenido permitido hacerlo.


	12. Chapter 12 True laugh can thaw

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics.**

**Cualquier idea para un shot podéis mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Si alguien aun no se ha visto el tercer sneak peek del próximo capitulo de OUAT (4x03) debería vérselo antes de leer, porque esto seria una escena situada justo a continuación que se me ha ocurrido de manera muy random xD**

**Gracias por leerme y espero leer vuestros comentarios jajajaj ;P!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 12: True laugh can thaw..**_

Al principio parecía que el beso de Hood no iba a funcionar, todos observaban a Marian en silencio sin que nada pasara, pero entonces el hielo que había empezado a cubrirla se derritió lentamente, incluso Robin parecía algo sorprendido por ello, pero rápidamente se inclinó y abrazó a su mujer con fuerza, ayudándola a levantarse del sofá. Salieron de allí sin que el ladrón pudiese despegar sus ojos asombrados de su mujer. Se hizo un incómodo silencio y Hook también se fue con un carraspeo, seguido de Henry. Elsa miró a Emma dudosa y la Salvadora le hizo un gesto para indicar que no pasaba nada y la reina de hielo también se marchó, dejando solas a Emma y Regina.

\- Lo siento.

Dijo la rubia después de un rato, sabía que debía de haber sido duro para Regina ver esa escena.

\- No hay nada que sentir, Marian se ha salvado. Otra vez.

Respondió secamente la ex alcaldesa. Volvió a hacerse el silencio entre ellas sin que ninguna supiese muy bien que hacer, Regina no podía fingir que se ponía a trabajar porque teóricamente ese ya no era su despacho.

\- ¿Así que ahora le haces de niñera a esa _niña_ de los monstruos de nieve?

Preguntó Regina finalmente sin poder contenerse, con una mueca molesta.

\- No soy su niñera, soy su amiga. Supongo que tengo la manía de hacerme amiga de la gente que casi me mata.

Respondió Emma mirando a la morena divertida, esperando que cogiera la indirecta, pero Regina se había quedado con otra parte de la frase.

\- ¿Cómo que casi te mata?

Tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- Bueno ella…como que me dejó atrapada en el hielo, pero la cosa acabó bien.

\- ¿Por qué a nadie se le ocurrió avisarme?

Regina parecía realmente molesta por esa falta de información.

\- Pensé que estabas enfadada conmigo.

Respondió Emma con una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer Regina no la odiaba tanto como se empeñaba en mostrar.

\- Pero…podría haber derretido el hielo. Esa mujer es una amenaza.

\- No, no lo es, en serio.

Regina apretó la mandíbula.

\- Que te lo pases bien con tu nueva _amiga_, procura que no congele a nadie más.

Dijo pasando junto a Emma para salir del despacho antes de que la rubia pudiese añadir nada más.

.

.

.

No mucho más tarde ese día Emma se encontró luchando contra el verdadero enemigo, una Reina de Nieve que parecía estar empeñada en atrapar a Elsa, algo que por supuesto Emma no pensaba consentir, aunque no parecía tener muchas posibilidades contra esa mujer. Hook estaba fuera de combate, en el suelo; y Elsa estaba atrapada en una montaña de nieve, incapaz de liberarse con su magia. La Reina de Nieve lanzó a Emma por los aires sin dificultad, había decidido quitársela de en medio para tener el camino libre hasta Elsa, pero en ese momento una rápida línea de bolas de fuego la golpearon en el pecho y apareció Regina caminando hacia ellos, manteniendo todo su porte real con una furiosa expresión en la cara. Movió las manos y la Reina de Nieve fue lanzada hacia atrás, alejándola de Emma que seguía en el suelo intentando recomponerse. La mujer del vestido blanco atacó a Regina con una violenta ventisca de nieve, pero la morena contraatacó con un remolino morado que le devolvió a la mujer su propia magia, volviendo a tirarla al suelo. La Reina de Nieve se levantó mirándola con furia, pero en vez de atacar desapareció en una mágica explosión de nieve que tiró a Regina al suelo y volvió a tumbar a una medio levantada Emma.

\- Si me hubieses creído desde el principio podrías haber llegado antes y ahorrarnos un par de golpes.

Se quejó Emma sentándose en el suelo con cansancio, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Te estas quejando de cómo te he salvado la vida?

Preguntó Regina con sorprendido enfado, sentándose también al lado de la Salvadora. Las dos mujeres se miraron por un momento, recordando las dos lo mismo, y rompieron a reír a la vez. No recordaban haberse reído así antes, y menos aún juntas, pero se sentía bien.

\- Es una costumbre aprendida de una mujer que conozco.

Rio Emma, Regina le empujó por el hombro en plan bromista, sin dejar de reír, volviendo a dejar a la debilitada rubia en el suelo. La risa fue disminuyendo poco a poco y se quedaron mirándose mutuamente con esa tierna mirada que casi se había vuelto habitual en ellas antes del viaje en el tiempo, con una relajada sonrisa en los labios.

\- Aaammm… ¿Os importa liberarme?

Dijo Elsa aun atrapada en la nieve.


	13. Chapter 13 A few inches

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics.**

**Cualquier idea para un shot podéis mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**He estado liada con un examen horrible que me tenia pegada al libro y no he podido escribir, sorry! Probablemente mañana suba la actu de Frozen, si alguien por aquí se lo esta leyendo también jaja**

**Este me ha quedado bastante largo así que espero que no se haga pesado, como nota dire que si alguien no se ha visto 40 días y 40 noches debería buscarse la escena de la flor, la que describo en el fic es calcada xD!**

**Gracias por leerme y espero leer vuestros comentarios jajajaj ;P!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 13: A few inches.**_

Emma se desperezó con esa sonrisa de quien ha dormido bien, aunque no fuese mucho tiempo. La cama era más grande que la suya, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ella, era el lugar más cómodo en el que había dormido ya fuese por la cama en sí o por la compañía. Aunque ahora mismo no tenía mucha compañía, el hueco de la cama a su lado estaba aún tibio, pero vacío, miró a su alrededor con pereza y volvió a sonreír al ver a Regina dentro de la enormidad de su armario, esa mujer tenía energía desde bien temprano. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella abrazándola por detrás y dejando suaves besos a lo largo de su cuello.

\- Buenos días.

Dijo en su oído con una risita de Regina como respuesta. La morena se giró en sus brazos y le dio un casto beso de buenos días.

\- Tienes que volver ¿no?

Preguntó Regina con triste resignación, la rubia le dio otro beso no tan casto antes de asentir con la cabeza. Siempre la misma historia, Emma no quería que sus padres se enterasen todavía de su relación con Regina, al principio porque entre ellas aún no había nada claro y quería esperar a ver cómo iba su relación, y después porque no estaba segura de cómo iban a reaccionar Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador si se enteraban de que su hija se había ido a enamorar nada menos que de la Reina Malvada. Porque resultaba que su relación había ido mejor de lo que ninguna de las dos esperaba y se había profundizado tanto que ahora estaban prácticamente hundidas en ella, y eran felices juntas, por eso Emma no quería que una mala reacción de sus padres lo estropease. El único que lo sabía era Henry por supuesto, después de un extraño inicio y de ver que la cosa marchaba bien entre ellas no querían ocúltarselo a su hijo, ya no solo por no mentirle, sino porque habría sido difícil escondérselo viviendo el chico con Regina, o explicar la constante presencia de Emma en la casa, así que ahora los tres compartían el secreto. Lo que Regina no compartía era por qué tenía que ser secreto, a ella le daba igual quien se enterase, ya era la Reina Malvada, así que no creía que pudiesen ponerla un título peor por estar saliendo con la Salvadora, pero respetaba la decisión de Emma.

La sheriff se vistió y volvió a atacar amorosamente a Regina sin querer ni poder evitarlo antes de que las dos salieran de la habitación para bajar a desayunar, lo bueno de que Henry lo supiese es que podían hacer esas cosas sin temor, Emma aún se acordaba de cuando tenía que salir medio a escondidas de la casa, la mayoría de las veces sin desayunar, por si despertaba a Henry.

Casi siempre preparaba el desayuno Regina, pero de vez en cuando Emma la obligaba a estarse quietecita mientras ella lo hacía, como ahora. La morena se quejaba, después de todo era su casa, su cocina y era ella la que sabía cocinar, pero en el fondo le encantaba ver a su Salvadora preparando el desayuno para las dos, desenvolviéndose por su cocina como si estuviese en su propia casa.

.

.

.

\- ¿Ya se ha ido mama?

Preguntó Henry unas horas más tarde cuando se despertó. Regina estaba a punto de salir al jardín para entretenerse un rato, ya tenía puestos los guantes y tenía un cubo en la mano con las herramientas necesarias, su hijo rio un poco al verla, nadie se imaginaria nunca a una reina vestida como iba ahora mismo su madre, a él le encantaba verla así, tan dispuesta a mancharse de tierra.

\- Ha dicho que luego vendría a comer. Ha quedado masa de tortitas en la nevera si quieres.

Informó Regina señalando hacia la cocina con un gesto de cabeza y saliendo al jardín de atrás, donde estaba su famoso manzano, el mismo que Emma había podado algunos años atrás, aun se veía el muñón de la rama que había cortado y lo que en aquel momento la había puesto furiosa ahora incluso la hacía sonreír.

.

.

.

Mary Margaret preparaba comida para tres cuando su hija le dijo que ella comería en casa de Regina.

\- Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo en la mansión.

Comentó con el ceño un poco fruncido, la verdad es que estaba pasando poco tiempo con Emma, que cuando no estaba trabajando o haciendo quien sabía que, iba a la mansión Mills a ver a Henry, lo que no entendía era como Regina toleraba tanto la presencia de Emma, incluso hasta el punto de invitarla a comer.

\- A Henry le hace feliz.

Respondió la rubia desde el sofá con un encogimiento de hombros muy natural, sin levantar la vista de la revista que estaba mirando de forma distraída, curiosamente era una de las revistas de cocina de Mary Margaret, pero la mujer no dijo nada, no había nada de malo en que Emma quisiese aprender a cocinar un poco mejor. A lo mejor era una nueva afición, como la de salir a correr temprano por las mañanas.

Un rato después se despidió de sus padres para ir a la mansión, donde un sonriente Henry le abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Y tu madre?

Preguntó Emma nada más terminó de saludar a su hijo, que giró los ojos con una risita y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiese hasta el jardín trasero, donde Regina seguía trajinando con las plantas del fondo del jardín. Emma soltó una risita baja y fue lo más silenciosamente que pudo hacia la ocupada reina y se lanzó literalmente encima de ella, rodando ambas por la tierra removida y quedando Emma encima de Regina, que no sabía si enfadarse o reír. Por supuesto, fue reír, sobre todo al ver como se reía la Salvadora, ahora también manchada de tierra. La morena levantó las manos y las restregó por las mejillas de la otra mujer, pringándoselas de tierra, Emma soltó un gritito de indignada sorpresa y contraatacó con lo mejor que tenía a mano: cosquillas. Estaba haciéndole cosquillas a una reina, que se retorció de risa bajo ella hasta que consiguió sujetarle las manos. Las dos se quedaron mirándose con la respiración agitada, Emma quitó una mancha marrón del pómulo de Regina con un dedo, pero solo para restregar después su cara llena de tierra como si fuese un gato por la de la mujer que tenía aprisionada con su cuerpo. Volvieron a reír, Emma apoyo los codos en la hierba, entrelazando las manos por encima de la cabeza de Regina e inclinándose para darla un beso. Era increíble lo natural que le resultaba, la fácil que era todo, casi no podía creerse que de verdad fuese feliz. Era una sensación que ambas pensaban disfrutar al máximo.

\- Henry nos espera para comer.

Dijo Emma mirando hacia la entrada del jardín, de donde, obviamente, su hijo había desaparecido hacía rato. Se levantó de un salto y extendió la mano para ayudar a la otra mujer a levantarse también.

.

.

.

Las excusas de Emma para sus idas, venidas y ausencias empezaron a no encajarle del todo a Mary Margaret, sospechaba que a su hija le pasaba algo, quizá por ese innato sexto sentido materno, además Henry iba mucho menos por allí y ya apenas se quedaba a dormir, era Emma quien iba a verle a casa de Regina, o eso decía. Mary Margaret sospechaba, o más bien sabia, que su hija ocultaba algo, y fiel a su costumbre de mantenerse apartada de los asuntos de los demás se decidió a averiguarlo, sin decirle nada a David por supuesto, su marido seguramente le diría que dejase en paz a Emma, pero él no era madre, no era capaz de entenderlo.

Aunque casi preferiría no haber averiguado que era lo que pasaba en realidad. Había ido a la comisaria para intentar hablar con Emma, su hija les había dicho que estaría trabajando casi toda la mañana para ponerse al día con el papeleo que tenía atrasado, pero la comisaria estaba vacía. Ni una silla fuera de su sitio, ni una bolsa de Granny's, ni un documento olvidado, ni siquiera un bolígrafo en la mesa. Emma no estaba allí. Mary Margaret no quería pensar tan pronto que les habían mentido, podía haberle surgido cualquier cosa, miró por la ventana y vio que el coche patrulla seguía allí, pero el escarabajo no. Caminó hasta Granny's, pero allí ni estaba ni la habían visto en toda la mañana. Dio un rodeo por los lugares donde Emma solía estar, incluso visitó los muelles, pero no había rastro de su hija. Un oscuro pensamiento cruzó su cabeza y giró sobre sus talones cogiendo dirección a casa de Regina, pero al llegar no llamó. Rodeó la casa mirando intrusivamente por las ventanas hasta que dio con la del salón. Los tres estaban allí, Emma y Regina acurrucadas en el sofá, una en brazos de la otra como si fuese algo natural, y Henry sentado en el suelo, apoyado en el mismo sofá sin que nada de eso le pareciese raro. Los tres miraban algo en la televisión, Emma hizo algún comentario que Mary Margaret no pudo escuchar y Regina respondió algo con una sonrisa ladeada, y al final los tres rieron juntos. La improvisada espía podía sentir la rabia creciendo dentro de ella, Emma les estaba mintiendo, ¿y al parecer era para estar con Regina? Algo no cuadraba, esa imagen no encajaba en su cabeza. Estuvo a punto de entrar en la casa y llevarse de allí a su hija para hacerla entrar en razón, pero en vez de eso volvió a casa.

.

.

.

Unas horas después Emma volvió al piso con expresión alegre, incluso se ofreció a preparar ella una cena para los tres, pero sus padres no parecían compartir su buen humor. La miraban desde el sofá con tal seriedad que pensó que algo iba mal.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Preguntó ahora preocupada.

\- Dínoslo tú.

Respondió su madre dejándola totalmente desubicada, miró a David en busca de alguna explicación, siempre había tenido una relación más relajada con él, más que un padre era un compañero la mayor parte del tiempo, pero esta vez no había nada de compañerismo en su cara, su expresión era la de un padre enfadado.

\- Tu madre ha ido hoy a la comisaria y no te ha encontrado.

\- Si, bueno…estaba allí, pero han surgido algunas cosas y he tenido que ir a atenderlas.

Contestó Emma vagamente, quitándole importancia con una naturalidad que hizo preguntarse a sus padres en que más cosas les habría mentido si era capaz de hacerlo con tanta facilidad.

\- ¿Podemos saber que ha pasado?

\- Nada importante, no me ha llevado mucho esfuerzo.

\- Sí, es difícil cansarse acurrucada en un sofá.

Dijo Mary Margaret cortando a David antes de que siguiese con ese toma y daca verbal sin sentido, Emma palideció un poco mirando a su madre.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Solo me pregunto qué clase de problemas tenia Regina, y porque la solución era abrazarla mientras veíais la televisión.

\- ¿Me estabas espiando?

Preguntó molesta, por muy madre suya que fuese no le gustaba tener a nadie vigilando sus pasos, ya era una mujer adulta maldita sea. Mary Margaret se limitó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, Emma suspiró dejando caer los hombros con pesadez.

\- Bueno, pues ya os habéis enterado. No quería que fuese así, pero ya está hecho.

Dijo con sencillez, queriendo quitar hierro al asunto aunque sabía de sobra que acababa de hacer explotar la granada que su madre había estado sujetando desde que ella entró. Efectivamente la morena explotó.

\- _¿Ya está hecho?_ ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? Emma, nos has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo. Todas esas excusas que nos ponías ¿eran para irte con ella?

Se había levantado del sofá y avanzaba hacia la rubia como si esperase ver de pronto a otra persona que no era su hija.

\- Sabía que no os iba a gustar, estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decíroslo. Y la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Se excusó la sheriff levantando las manos para apaciguar a una furiosa Blancanieves.

\- ¡Claro que no nos gusta! ¿Te has vuelto loca? Es Regina, la Reina Malvada. Sus crímenes…

\- Ha cambiado. No voy a justificar sus crímenes, pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.- Cortó Emma a su madre, y antes de que volviera a hablar añadió.- No puedes juzgar el presente de una persona por sus actos pasados.

Mary Margaret miró a su marido en busca de un poco de apoyo, David también se levantó y avanzó hacia Emma por su otro costado, por lo que la Salvadora se sintió de repente acosada, acorralada, incluso aunque su padre se acercaba mucho más tranquilamente que su madre.

\- Emma, somos tus padres, puedes contárnoslo, ¿te ha hecho Regina algo?

La rubia frunció el ceño, no entendía la pregunta, porque la respuesta lógica habría sido "_feliz_" (entre otras muchas cosas que no se cuentan a los padres) pero seguramente la pregunta no iba en esa dirección.

\- Regina controla magia poderosa, sabe muchas pociones…

Continuó David y Mary Margaret asintió dándole la razón, como si de repente hubiese visto una vía de escape, una respuesta que ella podría aceptar incluso aunque sabía que no había magia de por medio, en la escena que ella había visto no había nada de forzado o manipulado mágicamente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Gruñó Emma sin poder creerse lo que su padre estaba diciendo. – Claro que no, no le hace falta. No hay magia de por medio, o al menos no de ese tipo.

La rubia estaba empezando a enfadarse, sabía que a sus padres iba a costarles digerir la noticia, pero esto ya era demasiado, no era una niña, era una persona adulta capaz de tomar decisiones propias y de enamorarse de quien le diese la real gana.

\- Puede haber sido Henry, seguramente crea que las cosas serían más fáciles si vosotras dos estáis juntas, todos los niños quieren a sus padres juntos.

Ofreció Mary Margaret cruzando una mirada con David.

\- No metáis a Henry en esto. Él no ha hecho nada, nadie ha hecho nada.

\- Pero es imposible que tu…

\- ¿Alguien te echó un hechizo a ti? – Cortó Emma a su padre otra vez, mirándole furiosa. - ¿Te lanzó Mary Margaret un hechizo o algo así? ¿O tú a ella?

\- ¡Claro que no!

Respondieron a la vez sus padres con indignación.

\- ¿Entonces que pasó?

\- Nos enamoramos Emma, lo sabes de sobra.

Contestó David y Mary Margaret cerró los ojos por un momento lamentando la respuesta fácil que su esposo acababa de darle a su hija, la rubia les había atrapado con sus propias palabras.

\- Pues lo mismo me ha pasado con Regina. Y tengo la suerte de que a ella también.

Dijo suavizando la voz, mirando a las dos personas frente a ella casi suplicando que lo comprendieran, y por un segundo creyó que lo había conseguido, pero se equivocaba.

\- No volverás a ver a Regina, no voy a permitir que esa mujer siga destrozando a mi familia.

La voz de Mary Margaret sonaba inflexible.

\- Emma, los corazones negros no cambian. Regina no es buena para ti.

Apoyó David con firmeza.

\- Da igual que seáis mis padres, no podéis decidir qué hago con _mi_ vida.

Y definitivamente se desató la tormenta en el piso. Emma discutió con sus padres durante horas, muchas veces dando vueltas y más vueltas a lo mismo, gritándose unos a la otra. La rubia nunca imaginó una escena así, no con ellos, se suponía que eran sus padres y que querían su felicidad, pero ahora querían apartarla de _su familia_, querían romper ese remanso de paz que por fin había encontrado. Cuando se cansó de discutir sin llegar a ninguna parte tan solo salió por la puerta sin importarle la hora que era, dando un sonoro portazo.

.

.

.

Por supuesto fue a casa de Regina, donde la morena la escuchó con atenta preocupación, envolviéndola en sus brazos para consolarla, era la primera discusión verdaderamente fuerte que tenía con sus recién encontrados padres y no le había sentado muy bien a su ánimo. Cuando consiguió calmarla un poco subieron a la habitación y Regina la acostó cariñosamente junto a ella, pero la morena no se durmió hasta que no escuchó la respiración regular de Emma, indicando que por fin había caído en un sueño profundo.

.

.

.

Quien no había podido dormir había sido Mary Margaret, estaba segura de que al salir del piso Emma había ido directa a casa de Regina, y la sola idea de imaginarla allí con ella le revolvía las tripas. No podía ser que su más antigua enemiga hubiese conseguido atrapar en sus redes a su hija, no podía ser que al final fuese a conseguir su venganza de esa forma. No iba a permitirlo, dijese lo que dijese Emma.

Así que salió bien temprano de casa y fue directa hacia el lugar a donde todo el mundo iba cuando necesitaba una solución rápida y contundente, a pesar de su precio: la tienda de Gold.

\- Así que por fin ha salido a la luz.

Rio Gold cuando Mary Margaret le dijo lo que quería y porque, la mujer le miro molesta.

\- ¿Lo sabias?

\- Era bastante obvio que las cosas entre ellas terminarían así. Pero además puedo ver el futuro ¿recuerdas? – Rio el hombre. - ¿Estas segura de lo que me pides?

Gold siempre había sabido que Emma acabaría siendo el final feliz de Regina, lo sabía desde el mismo momento en que supo lo que tenía que hacer para reunirse con su hijo.

\- Totalmente segura. Quiero algo que las mantenga separadas, no voy a dejar que Regina destruya a mi hija.

\- Quizá seas tú quien las destruya a ambas con esto. A lo mejor incluso se quieren de verdad.

Dijo el hombre riéndose un poco, pero Blancanieves estaba decidida, él ya conocía esa mirada, la había visto antes y sabía que nadie podría hacer cambiar de opinión a esa mujer. Se movió tras el mostrador hacia uno de los muchos armaritos que tenía allí, rebuscó un poco y sacó un simple rollo de pergamino que le tendió a Mary Margaret sin llegar a dárselo.

\- ¿De verdad estas dispuesta a pagar el precio? – ella asintió con seguridad. – Me deberás un favor, uno de los grandes, y no podrás negarte cuando llegue el momento.

Finalmente puso el pergamino en la mano extendida de la morena, ella ya sabía que Gold le pediría algo difícil, algo que en circunstancias normales jamás habría hecho, pero le daba igual, lo que estaba pensando hacer tampoco era algo que alguna vez se imaginase haciendo. Por un momento pensó que quizá Regina había tenido razón al decirla que su corazón se oscurecería más y más una vez había empezado, pero eso era imposible, lo que iba a hacer iba a hacerlo por amor a su hija, por su propio bien.

\- Recita esas palabras, di al final los nombres de las personas que quieras que estén alejadas y por ultimo quema el pergamino.

Fueron las instrucciones de Gold.

\- ¿Y ya está?

\- Y ya está, no volverán a tocarse.

Mary Margaret apretó el pergamino con fuerza en la mano y salió de la tienda caminando con decisión.

.

.

.

Emma despertó bastante más tranquila de lo que se había acostado, aunque echando en falta el brazo de Regina a su alrededor. La morena ni siquiera estaba en la habitación, pero por la hora que era seguramente estaría abajo, Emma había dormido más de lo previsto, seguramente teniendo en cuenta que ya no tenía que volver a casa temprano para que sus padres no se enteraran de lo que hacía en realidad. Se sentó en la cama estirándose y por un momento casi estuvo triste al pensar en lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero se negaba en rotundo a apenarse por ello, ella no había hecho nada malo, cuando todo se calmara un poco iría a aclarar las cosas con sus padres y conseguiría hacerlos entender, estaba segura, después de todo ellos eran los que más publicidad le hacían al verdadero amor y todo eso.

Bajó a la cocina donde Regina ya tenía preparado el desayuno, de hecho lo estaba colocando en una bandeja con una presentación impecable.

\- Emma, iba a subirte el desayuno para cuando despertaras.

\- Ya lo veo.

Rio la rubia mirando con hambre la bandeja y apoyando los codos en la encimera para empezar a picotear de ella.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Pregunto Regina con cautela recostándose contra el fregadero mirando a Emma comer, la morena se encogió de hombros dando un sorbo a su zumo de piña.

\- Mejor. Siento haberme presentado así anoche y haberte montado la escena.

\- No digas tonterías, me alegra que supieses que podías contar conmigo.

Emma levantó la vista de su desayuno para sonreírle a la morena con tanta ternura que Regina llegó incluso a sonrojarse un poco, pero le devolvió al sonrisa.

\- Henry ya se ha ido a clase ¿no?

Por la hora era donde debía estar, nunca se había despertado tan tarde en casa de Regina, la morena asintió todavía mirándola comer, como si quisiera asegurarse de que se alimentaba en condiciones. Con una risa, Emma empujó ligeramente la bandeja hacia la otra mujer para que se sirviese y Regina apoyo también los codos enfrente de la rubia para picar algo con ella. Emma no parecía querer hablar otra vez de lo que pasó con sus padres así que conversaron sobre otras cosas, cualquier otra cosa, entre ellas existía esa naturalidad que te permite hablar temas profundos con la misma facilidad que temas insustanciales sin que ninguna de la dos cosas te haga sentir incómodo. En algún punto de la conversación las dos fueron a meter la mano en el cuenco de fruta y notaron una especie de calambrazo que las hizo apartar la mano a ambas.

\- Aucht, me has dado un calambrazo.

Rio Emma frotándose esa mano con la otra, igual que estaba haciendo Regina.

\- ¿Yo? Tú eres la que suelta descargas.

Bromeó la morena. Emma estiró la mano para coger la de la otra mujer con toda la intención de darle un gracioso beso en la zona "dañada", pero solo consiguió que les diese otro calambrazo antes de llegar a tocarse y que volviesen a apartar las manos.

\- Vale, eso ya no es normal ¿no?

Preguntó Emma mirando a Regina entre preocupada y confusa, la entendida en magia era la morena así que si pasaba algo ella seguro que lo sabría. La morena extendió la mano lentamente hacia Emma y cuando estaba apenas a unos centímetros de tocarla volvió a sentir la descarga eléctrica apartándola de ella.

\- No, no es normal.

Respondió Regina muy seria, mirándose las manos, se acercó a la rubia y una vez más sintió esa descarga eléctrica a lo largo de todo su cuerpo impidiéndola acercarse. Emma se irguió del todo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

Dijo dando un paso hacia Regina que al estar todavía muy cerca solo consiguió que las dos notaran otra vez la descarga echándolas un paso hacia atrás a ambas.

\- No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos. A lo mejor deberías empezar por ir a ver a tus padres.

Sugirió Regina de pie a unos pasos de Emma. Parecía que el hecho de saber que no podía tocarla solo aumentaba sus ganas de hacerlo y eso empezaba a frustrarla.

\- No creo que ellos…

Intentó defender Emma, aunque tampoco creyó nunca tener una discusión como la que habían tenido, así que se calló a media frase y tan solo asintió.

.

.

.

Emma entró al piso de sus padres poco convencida, después de la pelea de la noche anterior aun no tenía muchas ganas de verlos, pero tenía que confirmar que no habían sido ellos quienes las habían hechizado, o más bien maldecido, a Regina y ella.

Nada más verla entrar su padre soltó el periódico y se levantó del taburete, mirándola como si no se esperase verla tan pronto, pero aliviado por ello.

\- Emma, me alegra que estés aquí, nosotros…

\- ¿Habéis lanzado algún hechizo sobre Regina y sobre mí?

Preguntó Emma sin dejarle terminar, dispuesta a ir al grano. David abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa de esa acusación.

\- Claro que no, nosotros nunca…

Pero el príncipe se cortó a media frase mirando a su mujer, recordando que esa mañana había salido sin dar ninguna explicación y había vuelto con la misma expresión que vio en su cara el día que uso la vela contra Cora. Mary Margaret dio un paso para quedar al lado de David, frente a Emma, y miró a su hija con seriedad.

\- Sí, he sido yo. – Confesó. – Pero Emma, lo he hecho por ti, por tu bien. Eres mi hija, no puedo permitir que esa mujer te haga daño.

Tanto David como Emma miraban a Mary Margaret con la boca abierta, su marido con expresión de sorpresa y su hija con una dolorida.

\- ¿Tú has hecho esto?

No podía creerlo, no había querido creerlo, pero ahí estaba, su propia madre quería apartarla de la persona que amaba, de la madre de su hijo.

\- Deshazlo.

Dijo duramente antes de que Blancanieves pudiese añadir nada más, David aún seguía en estado de shock.

\- No puedo deshacerlo, no sé cómo. Y aunque supiese tampoco lo haría. Sé que ahora me odias, pero con el tiempo…

Emma levantó las manos para callarla, mirándola como solo se mira a los seres queridos cuando te han hecho daño.

\- Dime que has usado, dime como lo has hecho. Regina y yo encontraremos la forma de arreglarlo.

No lo estaba pidiendo, lo estaba exigiendo. Una vez consiguiese esa información no sabía si después sería capaz de volver a mirar a su madre, o siquiera verla como tal, pero Mary Margaret no dijo una palabra, solo miraba a su hija como suplicando que entendiese que todo lo que había hecho había sido por ella. Por supuesto Emma era incapaz de compartir esa opinión, se giró para salir por la puerta y fue cuando la morena por fin habló.

\- No puedes volver con ella, el hechizo no te lo permitirá.

\- Si crees que porque no pueda tocarla vas a conseguir que este lejos de ella, estas muy equivocada.

Respondió secamente Emma saliendo por la puerta como la noche anterior, con un enorme portazo.

.

.

.

A Regina no le sorprendió enterarse de que había sido Mary Margaret la causante, y si había sido ella la opción lógica para saber qué tipo de hechizo había usado era ir a la tienda de Gold, proveedor oficial de magia de la ciudad.

\- Lo siento Regina, no puedo ayudarte, mis negocios son privados.

Respondió el hombre con una risita cuando las dos mujeres entraron en su tienda y la morena empezó a pedirle respuestas.

\- No me vengas con esas Rumpel, me lo debes.

Gold alzó mucho las cejas por la sorpresa, estaba bastante seguro de que él no le debía nada a nadie, solían ser los demás quienes le debían cosas a él.

\- Me has estado manipulando toda mi vida. Hacer que enviase a mi madre a través de ese espejo, que aprendiese magia, que lanzase _tu_ maldición…

\- _Tú_ creías estar usándome a mí para tus propósitos, te recuerdo que la maldición fue tu venganza. Aunque no parece haberte ido tan mal, tienes un hijo y a la señorita Swan. Blancanieves sigue viva, pero estoy seguro de que eso ya no te consume tanto.

Regina le lanzó una mirada asesina y si no hubiese sido porque Emma trató de ponerle una mano en el hombro para contenerla, llevándose las dos la descarga eléctrica que las apartaba, seguramente se habría lanzado sobre Gold por encima.

\- Bueno, puede que ahora eso vuelva a consumirte un poco.

Rio el hombre que no se había movido ni un centímetro.

\- De verdad no puedo ayudarte, ese hechizo solo puede deshacerlo quien lo lanzó.

\- Pero ella me ha dicho…

Empezó Emma mirándole con desconfianza y manteniéndose lo más cerca de Regina que podía sin correr el peligro de activar esa fuerza que las separaba con algún movimiento.

\- Blancanieves no lo sabe, ella me pidió una forma de manteneros separadas, no preguntó cómo romper el hechizo después. Aunque seguramente ella tenía en mente algo más de separación.

Gold volvió a reír para sí mismo, negando un poco con la cabeza por sus ocurrencias.

\- Dinos como se deshace, si quieres te deberé un favor, pero dínoslo.

Ofreció la rubia casi a la desesperada.

\- No, nos lo dirá sin pedir favores a cambio, estoy segura de que él sacará algo de ello.

Interrumpió Regina antes de que Gold pudiese aceptar la oferta, el hombre la sonrió por lo bien que le conocía.

\- Es su corazón, deberá entregarlo para romper el hechizo.

Contó por fin Rumpelstiltskin con una perversa diversión en los ojos. Regina y Emma intercambiaron una mirada.

.

.

.

\- No podemos dejar que se saque el corazón para deshacer el hechizo, debe de haber otra forma.

Decía Emma sentada en el coche de Regina mientras la morena conducía de vuelta a la mansión, por suerte el hechizo aun las permitía estar así, aunque Gold les había dicho que la distancia iría creciendo cada vez más.

Regina sabía que no podían sacarle el corazón a Mary Margaret, Emma nunca haría una cosa así ni siquiera aunque la persona en cuestión no hubiese sido su madre. La morena aparcó delante de la casa y se giró en su asiento para mirar a Emma, como había hecho la sheriff. Llevaban todo el día sin tocarse.

\- Encontremos la manera.

Dijo Regina conteniendo el impulso de acariciar la mejilla de Emma.

.

.

.

Pero los días pasaban sin que encontraran nada. Regina aplicaba toda la magia que conocía sin conseguir resultados, y como había dicho Gold, cada día crecía un poco más la distancia entre ellas por culpa del hechizo, tenían que tener cuidado incluso de las pequeñas cosas, los pequeños gestos a los que ya se habían acostumbrado: no cruzar sus manos para coger algo cuando estaban comiendo, no tocarse si se pasaban algún objeto, no sentarse más cerca de lo debido la una de la otra…aunque lo que más locas las volvía era a la hora de dormir, como no querían dormir en habitaciones separadas tenían que dormir tumbadas a cierta distancia la una de la otra, y eso si en mitad de la noche no se movían en sueños y acababan demasiado cerca, con la consiguiente descarga. La tercera noche que Regina despertó de golpe al caerse al suelo creyó que ya no iba a soportarlo más. Gritó de frustración poniéndose en pie mientras Emma se levantaba desde el otro lado de la cama.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Pregunto la rubia frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una mueca de dolor.

\- ¡No! Esto es insufrible Emma, no podemos seguir así ¿Qué pasará cuando ni siquiera podamos estar en la misma habitación?

Gruñó la reina mirando a la rubia desde su extremo de la cama, estaba segura de que en esos momentos sus ojos describían la misma expresión que tenían los de Emma.

\- Lo solucionaremos, ya lo veras, solo…que aún no sabemos cómo.

\- Yo…yo no…necesito salir de aquí.

Emma contempló como Regina se vestía en medio minuto con lo primero que encontró y salía por la puerta a toda prisa. Minutos después de eso la rubia aún seguía parada en la oscuridad exactamente en el mismo sitio.

Decidió dejarle a Regina un margen para que se calmara, entendía que estuviese furiosa, desesperada, frustrada. Ella se sentía igual, entendía que necesitase alejarse un rato, ella misma había usado ese mismo método muchas veces, el de salir corriendo, solo esperaba que Regina volviese. Porque tenía que volver ¿verdad? No podía abandonarlos, abandonar a Henry, además esa era su casa… ¿no?

Aun así intentó llamarla un millón de veces sin resultados y le mandó otro millón de mensajes que nunca tuvieron respuesta. Henry también intentó llamarla, pero ni a él le cogía el teléfono, y por supuesto no la encontraron por ningún lugar de Storybrooke.

De hecho la morena no dio señales de vida hasta que el cielo volvió a estar bien oscuro. Entró en la casa con expresión de cansancio y un suspiro, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por esa repentina huida. Lo primero que vio nada más subir los pocos escalones de la entrada fue la gran mesa del comedor preparada para la cena y a Emma sentada en la silla que quedaba justo de cara a la puerta, con una solitaria vela consumiéndose ante ella. Nada más ver entrar a Regina se levantó de golpe como si estuviese dispuesta a correr hacia ella, revelando un elegante y sencillo vestido azul.

\- Regina, has vuelto.

Había tal alivio en su voz que solo consiguió que la morena se sintiese más avergonzada todavía. Avanzó lentamente hacia la mesa mientras Emma se movía a toda velocidad alrededor del comedor, encendiendo más velas colocadas en un montón de candelabros, Regina le ahorró tiempo encendiéndolas todas con un movimiento de su mano.

\- Si, supongo que así es más rápido. – Emma rio nerviosamente y miró a Regina algo insegura. – Espero que no te importe que haya usado tu cocina, quería darte una sorpresa cuando…volvieras.

Por su tono de voz Regina supo que la rubia no había estado muy segura de si iba a volver, se preguntaba cuántas horas habría estado esperándola Emma allí sentada, por lo consumida que estaba la vela que le había hecho compañía, demasiado tiempo.

\- ¿Dónde está Henry?

Preguntó Regina que por algún motivo le estaba costando procesar esa "_cita_" sorpresa. La sheriff había ido a la cocina a por la cena que había dejado allí para que no se enfriara y empezó a dejar platos en la mesa.

\- Esta noche se queda con Ruby y la abuelita.

Respondió Emma todavía mirando a la morena algo insegura.

\- ¿Tú has hecho todo esto?

Volvió a preguntar Regina dando otro paso y agarrándose al respaldo de una silla, observando la mesa perfectamente puesta y los platos con la cena.

\- Sé que no es gran cosa, pero…quería…quería cenar contigo a solas.

Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. Regina dio un paso hacia ella siguiendo su natural impulso de besarla, pero recordó a tiempo la maldita maldición que les había echado Mary Margaret y se detuvo.

\- Me encantaría besarte ahora mismo.

Dijo como única alternativa a darle el beso. Emma sonrió perdiendo esa inseguridad que había tenido desde que Regina entró y señalo la silla al lado de la suya.

\- Debería cambiarme…

Murmuró la morena, pero Emma hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, apartando la silla para que se sentase, pero alejándose antes de que lo hiciera recordando también el hechizo. Se sentó en su silla y sirvió los dos platos, Regina se quedó mirando el suyo con el tenedor en la mano, pero sin tocarlo.

\- Siento todo esto, entenderé si no puedes soportar la situación más tiempo.

Dijo Emma con la vista baja.

\- ¿Qué lo sientes? Pero ¿por qué? tú no has hecho nada.

\- No, pero ha sido mi madre, quizá si te hubiese hecho caso y se lo hubiese dicho antes yo misma no se lo habría tomado así y ahora no estaríamos…así.

Alzó una mano hacia Regina, que hizo lo mismo y juntaron las manos todo lo posible hasta que empezaron a notar la quemazón de la magia.

\- Tú no tienes nada que sentir, Blancanieves tiene un don especial para…destruir mi felicidad.

Respondió Regina con una risita sin ninguna gracia, empezando a cenar.

\- Nunca me has contado…como era tu vida allí.

Dijo Emma con cautela empezando también a cenar. Por supuesto sabia cosas, sobretodo de cuando era la Reina Malvada, a la gente de Storybrooke le encantaba recordar esos momentos, pero nunca había escuchado de labios de Regina como había sido en realidad su historia.

\- ¿Te refieres a antes de ser la Reina Malvada? Porque es aparte esta toda escrita en el libro de Henry. – Volvió a reír con amargura. – No hay gran cosa que contar, sabes que mi madre me obligó a casarme con el rey y después acabé siendo la villana que todos conocen.

Explicó Regina con seca sencillez, Emma asintió con la cabeza sin querer preguntar nada más, si la morena no quería hablar de ello no iba a presionarla.

\- Ya te he hablado de Daniel, y de cómo Blancanieves contó mi secreto a mi madre y por eso ella lo mató.

Empezó Regina después de un silencio. No hablaba por obligación o compromiso, _de verdad_ quería compartir aquello con Emma, y la rubia la escuchaba atentamente.

\- De pequeña Blancanieves era…digamos caprichosa. Supongo que no puede culpársela a ella completamente por eso, su padre le daba todo lo que quería antes incluso de que ella supiese que lo quería y todo el mundo besaba el suelo que pisaba.

Contó la reina volviendo atrás en sus recuerdos para volver a rememorar como eran las cosas entonces.

\- Yo no era más que un mueble en el palacio, un adorno más, otro capricho que el rey le había dado a su hija. Pero nadie me veía.

Emma escuchaba en completo silencio, sin querer interrumpir a la mujer que le estaba abriendo las puertas de sí misma para contarle su verdadera historia.

\- El rey solo se acordaba de mí…de vez en cuando. Cuando quería…cuando recordaba que yo era su esposa y debía cumplir como tal. La primera vez que…la primera noche que él…

Regina no sabía cómo continuar y de repente Emma supo qué era lo que venía a continuación, habría dado cualquier cosa por poder estrechar a Regina entre sus brazos en ese momento y poder borrar ese recuerdo de su cabeza, o mejor aún de su pasado.

\- Era lo que una esposa debía hacer, pero yo nunca…había hecho eso. Nadie me había preparado para ello, pero era lo que se esperaba de mí, y yo sabía que mi madre quería que yo concibiese un pequeño heredero al trono. Fue la peor experiencia de mi vida. Recuerdo que me hizo daño y no fue la única vez, no era muy cuidadoso conmigo…

\- Regina, no tienes porque…

Dijo Emma aprovechando que la morena había parado un momento, perdida en sus recuerdos.

\- No, no pasa nada. Todo eso ha quedado atrás, quiero compartir mi vida contigo, incluso la que no hemos vivido juntas. Si quieres escucharla.

\- Me sentiría muy halagada.

Respondió la rubia extendiendo su mano sobre la mesa muy cerca de la de Regina, el único gesto de apoyo que podía permitirse.

\- Él apenas notaba mi presencia, pero aun así siempre quería tenerme vigilada No podía moverme por el palacio sin una escolta, y mucho menos salir de él. Tenía que estar siempre lista y preparada por si el rey o su hija me requerían. Ni que decir tiene que nunca le di ese hijo al rey. Una de las sirvientas de palacio consiguió proporcionarme unas hierbas para impedirlo.

Regina volvió a reír amargamente al recordar sus días en palacio mientras vivía el rey.

\- Mary Margaret no sabe nada de esto, ella idolatra a su padre. El mismo hombre que protagonizó mis pesadillas durante mucho tiempo.

Emma envolvió el cuchillo con la servilleta y usó esa improvisada herramienta para acariciar el dorso de la mano de Regina, la morena miró el invento de la otra mujer y rio un poco por la ocurrencia.

\- Y cuando consigo encontrar a alguien que me hace feliz…vuelve a entrometerse.

Concluyó la morena con un suspiro que expresaba un cansancio no físico. Se hizo un comodo silencio entre ellas hasta que Regina sonrió mirando el centro de la mesa, donde había un jarrón con flores.

\- Has preparado una cena magnifica, hasta has comprado flores.

Dijo con una risita alegre cogiendo una de las flores de largo tallo y pétalos blancos.

\- No estaba segura de sí ibas a volver.

Confesó Emma con un hilo de voz, y en ese momento Regina habría sido capaz de darse a sí misma de puñetazos por hacerle eso a la rubia, por hacerla pensar que ella también la había abandonado, como tantas otras personas.

\- Da igual cuantos ataques de rabia me den, nunca me iré, por mucho que llegue a separarnos esta maldición. – Rozó el pómulo de Emma con la flor. – Quiero ser la razón por la que no vuelvas a tener miedo de estar sola nunca más.

Dijo mirándola a los ojos para transmitirle toda la sinceridad de sus palabras. Emma sonrió un poquito inclinándose hacia el toque de la flor.

\- Ni siquiera sé si puedes sentir esto.

Murmuró la morena, la otra mujer cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese pequeño no-contacto.

\- Supongo que no va contra las normas del hechizo, en realidad no te estoy tocando.

Añadió Regina apartando la flor. Emma abrió los ojos y clavo la mirada en la otra mujer.

\- Pues a mí me parece que sí.

Dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y anhelo en los ojos.

\- Ven aquí.

Susurró Regina tan bajito que apenas fue un sonido. Emma la siguió hasta el salón, donde tiraron los cojines del sofá sobre la alfombra y se sentaron allí, la rubia tan cerca cómo podía de la alcaldesa, que pasó suavemente la flor por su mejilla, haciendo que volviese a cerrar los ojos por ese contacto. Regina no podía apartar la vista de ella mientras movía los pétalos para que acariciaran esos labios que ella no podía tocar. Emma suspiró con deseo insatisfecho, acariciando ella la flor con la mejilla antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a la mujer frente a ella, cogió la flor para cambiarla de manos rozando las oscuras cejas con los pétalos, descendiendo suavemente por la nariz, pasando por los labios hasta llegar al cuello. Regina soltó de golpe el aire que había estado conteniendo sin saberlo.

Sin apartar la vista de la otra mujer, Emma se quitó la ropa y Regina la imitó, volviendo a coger la flor para acariciar primero un brazo y luego el otro pasando por él pecho, la rubia acarició los pétalos con los dedos, quitándole la flor de nuevo, rodeando a Regina, pidiéndola que se tumbara y haciendo descender la flor por su espalda, por la curva de su cintura. La morena se abrazó a la camiseta que Emma había dejado allí, hundiendo la cara en ella para callar un suspiro de deseo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sintiendo cada movimiento de los pétalos por su cuerpo como si fuesen los dedos de la Salvadora, sus labios. Emma la hizo girar tan solo usando la flor y recorrió desde el ombligo al cuello dejando caer suaves pétalos sobre el pecho de la morena, acariciando su estómago, subiendo por sus piernas y volviendo a bajar por ellas. Sopló uno de los pétalos sobre su vientre hasta que se enganchó bajo la ropa interior. Regina arqueó la espalda, mordiéndose el labio con un leve gemido. Emma seguía soplando pétalos a lo largo de su cuerpo sin llegar a tocarla nunca, mientras la respiración de la reina se aceleraba. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse allí la de la rubia, tan cerca cómo les permitía la maldición, al mismo tiempo que seguía inspeccionando el cuerpo de Regina tan solo con una planta. La morena cerró los ojos y gimió con una sonrisa de placer. Emma retrocedió hasta quedar de rodillas a los pies de Regina, con lo que quedaba de la flor en la mano e inspirando profundamente.

\- No debería haber hecho eso ¿verdad?

Preguntó la morena abriendo los ojos para mirar a Emma con una sonrisa culpable. La rubia tragó saliva, recorriendo el cuerpo de Regina con los ojos. Sonrió un poquito, trazando círculos con el borde de la flor alrededor del ombligo de la mujer aun tumbada, se tumbó también a su lado, acariciándole el cuello con los pétalos hasta llegar a los labios, dejándolos allí un segundo con un toque suave.

\- Buenas noches.

Susurro apoyándose en un codo. Regina cogió la flor para trazar el ovalo de la cara de Emma, dejando los pétalos finalmente en la barbilla.

\- Buenas noches.

Respondió besando los pétalos que luego posó en los labios de la rubia con una tierna sonrisa, tumbándose de lado para quedarse mirándola. Emma descansó la cabeza a su lado, ambas incapaces de cerrar los ojos aun.

.

.

.

Después de esa noche lo llevaban un poco mejor, habían aprendido una forma de "_tocarse_" que aunque no fuese suficiente tendría que bastarles de momento. O al menos parecía que lo llevaban mejor, porque Regina estaba cada día más angustiada, centímetro a centímetro la distancia no dejaba de agrandarse entre ellas, en lo que al principio habían sido apenas unos centímetros ahora habría cabido la cabeza de Henry, y la morena no podía soportar ver ese distanciamiento obligado, llegaría un momento en el que no podrían estar ni siquiera en la misma calle sin que la magia las separase a la fuerza, pero por más que buscaba no había nada. Nada. La única que podía deshacerlo era Mary Margaret, pero eso era algo que nunca pasaría, no solo porque la propia Blancanieves se negaría en rotundo a ello, sino porque Emma nunca lo permitiría. Había sujetado el cuerpo de Daniel cuando su madre le mató y ahora, una vez más Regina sentía como la felicidad se escapaba entre sus manos sin poder evitarlo y ni siquiera podía abrazar a Emma como despedida. No podía soportarlo, pero no iba a volver a salir corriendo como la otra vez, así que le dijo a su familia que salía a recoger unas manzanas para una tarta y se escapó al jardín, donde Emma la encontró bajo el manzano llorando abrazada a sus rodillas.

\- Regina…

Llamó la rubia en tono suave, acercándose a ella, la morena apartó la mirada secándose rápidamente las lágrimas y tratando de fingir una sonrisa para la otra mujer que no convencía a nadie.

\- Emma, vuelve dentro, estaré con vosotros en un momento.

Dijo en un intento aparentar normalidad, Emma la miró con tristeza.

\- Esta situación te está destrozando ¿verdad?

\- No, no, estoy bien. No pasa nada.

La rubia seguía acercándose a ella y Regina vio claramente como frunció el ceño con una cara de concentración que no la gusto nada, si seguía acercándose la magia las lanzaría a las dos en direcciones opuestas, pero al llegar al límite del hechizo ninguna fuerza empujó a Regina, aunque Emma tampoco pudo seguir avanzando. Cuando la morena notó la magia de la otra mujer presionando con el campo energía que las separaba supo lo que estaba haciendo, Emma trataba de atravesarlo a fuerza de voluntad mágica, algo que ni siquiera Regina había conseguido. Vio como la rubia alzaba las manos como para empujar la pared mágica entre ellas sin que esta pareciese moverse ni un poco, pero un humillo blanco empezó a salir de las manos de Emma, que primero se pusieron rojas y luego empezaron a salirle ampollas y a quemársele la piel.

\- ¡Emma, para!

Gritó la morena poniéndose de pie sin poder acercarse a la Salvadora, que no parecía tener ninguna intención de parar, con una mueca de dolor, aunque cada vez tenía las manos más quemadas. Regina llamó a gritos a Henry que llegó corriendo y al ver lo que estaba haciendo Emma se echó sobre ella agarrándola de la cintura para apartarla del límite del hechizo. La rubia se dejó caer sobre la hierba mirándose las manos quemadas como si le hubiesen fallado.

\- ¿Está bien?

Preguntó Regina desde detrás de Henry, mirando por encima de su hombro hacia la rubia.

\- Si, se ha quemado las manos, pero la llevare a que la curen.

Respondió Henry cogiendo las manos de Emma para verlas más de cerca, la rubia las aparto de un tirón, se levantó como pudo y salió del jardín caminando con rabia.

\- Ve con ella.

Dijo Regina a su hijo, que asintió y salió detrás de una de sus madres mientras la otra salía por la puerta trasera del jardín con la misma furia con la que acababa de marcharse Emma.

.

.

.

No se molestó ni en llamar a la puerta, la abrió con un empujón mágico entrando como una pesadilla en el piso de los padres de Emma, buscó a Mary Margaret con la mirada y la localizo en la zona del dormitorio, con un movimiento de su mano, Blancanieves notó como el aire dejaba de llegar a sus pulmones, se llevó las manos al cuello. David trató de golpearla con una silla, pero moviendo su otra mano le lanzó al otro lado del piso sin dejar de caminar hacia su presa. Apretó más la magia alrededor del cuello de Mary Margaret antes de tirarla contra una pared soltando la asfixia. La morena de pelo más corto tosió en el suelo, recuperando el aliento.

\- Aléjate de mi esposa.

Gritó David volviendo a lanzarse contra ella, Regina le tiró junto a Mary Margaret. Los dos se levantaron bajo la furiosa mirada de la reina.

\- Por culpa de _tu esposa_ tu hija acaba de abrasarse las manos. Por culpa de _tu esposa_ tu hija apenas duerme por las noches. – Emma no se lo había dicho, claro, pero teniendo en cuenta que Regina tampoco dormía gran cosa, se había dado cuenta.- _Tu esposa_ ha echado una maldición sobre tu hija que no la permite acercarse a mi, pero lo único que consigue es que reciba descargas mágicas todo el día.

\- Si te alejaras de ella eso no pasaría.

Se defendió Mary Margaret a quien David sujetó para que no atacase a Regina.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a sus manos?

Preguntó él, preocupado.

\- Ha intentado derribar la barrera, lo que es imposible, y la magia le ha quemado las manos, le ha levantado la piel hasta hacerlas sangrar.

Le respondió a David, pero miraba a Mary Margaret con odio.

\- Aléjate de mi hija y eso no volverá a pasar. Si de verdad te importa algo, harás eso por ella.

Dijo Blancanieves levantando la barbilla para mirar a la otra morena con altivez.

\- No puedo. ¿Crees que no lo he pensado, que si me voy le haría las cosas más fáciles? Pero no puedo, podría irme lejos y al final acabaría volviendo a ella, lo sé, no tengo la fuerza para apartarme de ella. – Confesó Regina con voz rota, cerrando los ojos como si se avergonzara de su propia debilidad. – Además la he prometido que nunca me iré, no permitiré que vuelva a estar sola.

\- Fue por tu culpa por lo que estuvo sola los primeros 28 años de su vida.

Acusó David que aun sujetaba a Mary Margaret.

\- No fui yo quien la metió en un armario. De todos modos no hace falta que me hagas sentir culpable, yo lo hago muy bien por mí misma.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo con desesperación y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina como si no acabase de atacar a los dueños de la casa.

\- Pero no podéis estar juntas, ni siquiera puedes tocarla.

Le recordó Mary Margaret con cierto tono de triunfo.

\- Lo sé. Y no me importa. Incluso aunque tenga que pasar mi vida tan solo viéndola de lejos, sin poder ni tocarla ni sentir su respiración por las mañanas…me da igual, no voy a dejarla, deberías hacerte a la idea. Emma es lo mejor que me ha pasado en…es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Se levantó del taburete con los hombros caídos, todo lo contrario de cómo había entrado.

\- Tan solo quería que supieses que si querías vengarte de mí por todos los años pasados, lo has conseguido. Has conseguido herirme _una vez más_ de esa forma, y alguien más ha vuelto a pagar también por ello, esta vez ha sido tu hija.

Dijo para terminar, mirando a Mary Margaret antes de salir por la puerta que todavía seguía abierta.

.

.

.

Henry había llevado a Emma al hospital donde le habían vendado las manos, pero para Regina eso no fue suficiente así que le dio a su hijo un frasquito con una poción blanca que curó las manos de la rubia. Emma permanecía callada, habían pasado tres días desde que intentase destruir la barrera con su magia y ahora tenían que sentarse cada una en un extremo del sofá si no querían que la magia las apartase de forma brusca, por lo que la Salvadora se sentía totalmente inútil, por más que Regina se lo negase.

\- Emma, ni siquiera mi magia puede contra esta maldición. Da igual si nunca conseguimos romperla, aunque tenga que observarte desde el otro lado del mundo yo seguiré contigo.

Los ojos verdes se humedecieron en parte por esas palabras y en parte por la desesperación de la situación, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, y no podía pedirle a Regina que viviese toda la vida así. La morena una vez le dijo que la peor maldición posible era no tener a nadie, pero Emma sabia ahora que eso no era verdad, la peor maldición posible era esa, tener a alguien y no poder estar juntos, tenerla tan cerca que podría inclinarse y besarla, y sin embargo ser incapaz de hacerlo.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono, era David, no había vuelto a intentar llamarla desde los primeros días, a fuerza de que ella ignorase sus llamadas y visitas. Cogió el teléfono más por curiosidad que otra cosa.

\- Emma, creo que tu madre ha ido a ver a Gold, sospecho que va a hacer una locura. Sé que estas enfadada con ella, pero no puedes dejarla…

No fue capaz de terminar la frase. Emma notaba el pánico en la voz de su padre, así que él sabía lo que tenía que hacer Mary Margaret para romper la maldición. Por un momento, por un divino segundo deseó que lo hiciese, que desapareciese ese maldito hechizo y poder volver a tocar a Regina. Pero no podía dejar morir a su madre, _no quería_ dejar morir a su madre.

.

.

.

Regina y ella fueron en coches diferentes hasta la tienda de Gold. David estaba en la puerta intentando abrirla sin éxito, fue Regina quien la abrió con su magia. Lo primero que vieron nada más entrar fue la mano de Gold dentro del pecho de Mary Margaret.

\- ¡Bastardo!

Gritó David fuera de sí, pero al ver caer a su mujer corrió a sostenerla en vez de atacar a Rumpelstiltskin.

El dueño de la tienda se giró con tranquilidad y volvió tras el mostrador.

\- Intenté disuadirla, pero insistía en que quería deshacer el hechizo, incluso me pidió que os pidiese perdón.

Dijo mirando a Emma y Regina con el corazón de Blancanieves en la mano. La rubia inclinada sobre su madre y su padre, y la otra mujer aun en la entrada de la tienda.

\- No podemos dejarla morir.

Dijo Emma mirando a Regina, ambas compartieron la misma mirada de dolor.

\- Devuelve ese corazón a su sitio Gold.

Ordenó la morena apartando la mirada de Emma, si no, sabía que no podría hacer lo correcto.

\- Es inútil, ella ya ha pronunciado el contra hechizo, no hay vuelta atrás, solo queda estrujar el corazón.

Respondió el hombre señalando una vela recién apagada.

\- Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

Suplicó Emma, pero no a Gold, sino a Regina, con lágrimas en los ojos. Daba igual lo que Mary Margaret hubiese hecho, no podía dejar morir a su madre.

\- Mi corazón. – Dijo de pronto David que no había apartado la mirada de su mujer. – Úsalo.

\- Entonces morirás tú.

Respondió Regina con un chasquido molesto.

\- Me da igual.

\- No.

Susurró Emma prácticamente sin voz, solo moviendo los labios, no podía perder a un padre en vez de a otro.

\- Podría…usar el tuyo para los dos. Si funciona usaríais el mismo corazón, pero nunca se ha hecho. Podría salir mal.

Sugirió Regina poco convencida, si no funcionaba Mary Margaret moriría igual y además habría matado a David.

\- Hazlo.

Dijo el príncipe muy convencido, Emma se apartó cuando Regina se acercó y hundió la mano en el pecho de su padre. Por extraño que pareciese esa imagen no la espanto, al contrario la dio esperanzas. Sacó el corazón de David y lo partió en dos causando una mueca de dolor en la cara del hombre antes de meter un trozo en cada uno de ellos, justo en el momento en que Gold aplastaba el corazón de Mary Margaret. Los otros tres contenían el aliento mirando a Blancanieves, esperando algún signo de vida. Después de un tiempo que pareció eterno, la mujer abrió los ojos con una profunda bocanada de aire, llevándose una mano al pecho con lágrimas en los ojos. David abrazó a su mujer, Regina soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo antes de volverse a mirar a Emma, que la miraba a ella. Extendió la mano con cautela, acercándola lentamente hacia la morena, cuando pudo posarla sobre su hombro sin que pasase nada agarró ese hombro con fuerza y la atrajo hacia si para abrazarla como si le fuese la vida en ello. Regina le devolvió el abrazo, hundiendo la nariz en el cuello de Emma, con una mano en su rubia cabeza y la otra agarrada hecha un puño en su chaqueta. Emma le cubrió la cara de besos igual que habría bebido un sediento, antes de besarla por fin, con sus padres y Gold como testigos. Las dos se perdieron en ese beso, abandonándose por completo la una en la otra, cuando por fin se separaron Emma sujetó la cara de Regina con ambas manos y la observo con absoluta adoración, exactamente la misma expresión que tenía la morena, que acariciaba el cuello de Emma como queriendo memorizar ese tacto para siempre.

Ya de pie, David y Mary Margaret se aclararon la garganta para llamar su atención, como si temiese que intentasen separarlas otra vez Emma se a abrazó al costado de Regina.

\- Yo…quería….puede que me equivocase sobre…vosotras.

Dijo Mary Margaret mirándolas a ambas aun sin que le gustase lo que veía.

\- Creo que deberíamos hablar. Los cuatro.

Propuso David.

\- Yo también lo creo. Pero mañana. O pasado, no sé. Cuando consiga despegarme de ella.

Contestó Emma todavía abrazada a Regina. Mary Margaret contuvo su mueca de disgusto todo lo que pudo y asintió con la cabeza, deseando salir de allí y dejar de verlas abrazadas, pero antes de irse David le soltó un buen puñetazo a Gold que le lanzó contra la pared tras el mostrador. Cuando el hombre pudo recomponerse un poco, Emma le dio un puñetazo más brutal que el de su padre y salió también por la puerta. Regina miró a Gold con una fría ceja alzada y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia antes de marcharse también y reunirse con Emma que la esperaba con la mano extendida, preparada para que la cogiese.


	14. Chapter 14 Halloween

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics.**

**Cualquier idea para un shot podéis mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Este se me ha ocurrido hace un momento, por Halloween, así que tampoco esta muy pensado, ha sido espontaneó jajaja X)**

**Gracias por leerme y espero leer vuestros comentarios jajajaj ;P!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 14: Halloween.**_

Emma y Henry llevaban un rato esperando y empezaban a impacientarse, estaban en la entrada de la gran mansión esperando a que Regina quisiese bajar de una vez para poder irse. Era la noche de Halloween e iban a pedir caramelos en familia, Henry iba todo vestido de negro y se había maquillado la cara como si fuese una calavera, si Emma no hubiese sabido que era su hijo ni siquiera le habría reconocido; ella por su parte iba vestida de caballero blanco, una de las ventajas de vivir en Storybrooke rodeada de cuentos de hadas era que no le había costado mucho encontrar una armadura más o menos creíble que Regina se había tomado la libertad de volver blanca y hacerle en el pecho el relieve de un cisne con corona, había dicho que así haría juego con su disfraz, aunque Emma aun no sabía que disfraz seria ese, pero el suyo de caballero blanco con cisne incluido le había encantado, aunque su madre habría preferido que se pusiese algún vestido de princesa o algo así.

\- ¡Mamá, si no bajas ya yo me voy!

Gritó Henry impaciente, él había quedado con sus amigos más tarde, que era cuando de verdad empezaría su noche de Halloween. Escucharon un grito desde la planta de arriba sin saber que era exactamente lo que decía, y unos minutos después Regina apareció en lo alto de la escalera.

\- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es meterte sola en uno de estos?

Gruñó la morena señalando su disfraz, uno de sus gloriosos trajes de Reina Malvada. El ceño fruncido por las prisas desde luego completaba la imagen, pero la morena deshizo esa ilusión al sonreír cuando vio la cara de Emma, que la miraba desde abajo totalmente embobada. Regina recogió un poco su vestido para no pisarlo y bajo las escaleras como toda una reina.

\- Henry, no vas a juego con nosotras.

Dijo con decepción al llegar abajo y ver el disfraz de su hijo, el chico giró los ojos.

\- Ni siquiera sé cómo me habéis convencido para ir con vosotras, soy demasiado mayor para pedir caramelos con mis madres.

Respondió bajando las escaleras de la entrada, aunque las dos mujeres sabían que al que más ilusión le hacia esa salida familiar era a él.

\- Cierra la boca.

Murmuró Regina al pasar junto a Emma para salir también, la rubia todavía seguía mirándola con la boca abierta, recorriendo su disfraz de arriba abajo. Desde luego ahora entendía lo de su disfraz.

\- Como tu caballero blanco no pienso dejar que nadie se te acerque esta noche.

Dijo con una sonrisita dando un paso hacia la reina para agarrarla de la cintura, pero la voz gruñona de su hijo desde la calle las interrumpió.

\- ¿Vamos o no? Tenemos solo una hora.

Las dos mujeres rieron y salieron detrás de Henry.

.

.

.

A Emma le hacía gracia ver la reacción de la gente de Storybrooke cuando veían caminando por las calles a la Reina Malvada, sobre todo cuando Regina se metía del todo en su papel y ponía su mejor cara de villana cada vez que llamaban a una puerta para que las diesen caramelos. Aún no habían encontrado a nadie que no temblase al abrir y ver en su puerta a la Reina Malvada, una de las veces incluso habían vuelto a cerrar la puerta con un portazo y un grito asustado, habían tenido que volver a llamar y les abrieron de nuevo con la cara roja de la vergüenza. Cuando acabasen de pedir caramelos con Henry ellas irían a Granny's, donde la abuelita había organizado un pequeño concurso de disfraces y Emma ya tenía muy claro quién iba a ganarlo.

\- No debería divertirme tanto ver como se asustan al verte ¿verdad?

Pregunto Emma caminando con Regina detrás de su hijo hacia la siguiente casa. La morena rio, entrelazando el brazo en el de su caballero de falsa armadura.

\- En cierto modo ayuda a mi ego saber que aún tengo ese efecto.

Respondió acariciando la mejilla de Emma con la nariz, haciendo una adorable mueca.

\- Jo mamá, así te cargas la imagen de Reina Malvada.

Dijo Henry que justo se había girado a mirarlas. Sus dos madres rieron sin soltarse del brazo, o al menos no hasta que llamaron a la siguiente casa, por supuesto.

.

.

.

La hora pasó y ellos tres seguían pidiendo caramelos, se suponía que Henry había quedado, pero si él no lo mencionaba ellas tampoco. Su hijo se había cruzado con amigos y compañeros, disfrutando con secreto orgullo cuando se quedaban impresionados con los disfraces de Emma y Regina, sobre todo con el de la reina, la rubia estaba impresionante con su traje, pero todos en esa ciudad tenían muy grabada en la memoria la imagen de la Reina Malvada del Bosque Encantado.

\- Espero que aunque les impresione el traje sepan que es solo un disfraz.

Dijo Henry después de saludar a dos compañeros de clase que solo se habían parado a intercambiar un par de palabras con él sin dejar de lanzar miradas nerviosas a Regina, incluso cuando la morena apenas les había prestado atención demasiado ocupada bromeando sobre algo con Emma. Viéndolas de la mano y sonriendo como lo estaba haciendo, Henry no entendía que era lo que ponía tan nerviosa a la gente. Un poco más tarde, inevitablemente el móvil del chico sonó cuando sus amigos le reclamaron.

\- Primero hay que ir a casa de tus abuelos.

Le recordó Emma antes de que él pudiese responder, así que quedo con sus amigos en que se reuniría con ellos un rato después y se dirigieron los tres al apartamento de los Encantadores. Incluso ellos se quedaron impresionados al ver el traje de Regina, seguramente recordando tiempos no tan felices, Mary Margaret incluso apretó más al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos en un instinto por protegerlo. Emma y Henry se echaron a reír

\- Creo que ya sabemos quién va a ganar el concurso.

Comentó Mary Margaret ya totalmente relajada acercándose a saludar a su hija y nieto con un beso, libertad que aun no tenía con Regina, a quien sonrió cariñosamente. David estaba admirando la armadura de Emma impresionado de que no fuese autentica, incluso la espada que colgaba de su costado parecía real. Ellos no iban a hacer _truco o trato_ porque el bebé era aún demasiado pequeño para ello, así que se habían quedado en casa para repartir caramelos. Cada vez que llamaban a la puerta Mary Margaret se ponía un sombrero de bruja y David una capa negra, no era gran cosa, pero mantenían la imagen propia de la fiesta.

Estuvieron poco rato con ellos, Henry se despidió con descuido por las prisas de reunirse con sus amigos y las mujeres caminaron tranquilamente de la mano hacia la cafetería.

\- Espera, espera. Déjame entrar primero y cederte el paso para que entres toda Reina Malvada. Si consigues que al menos uno escupa la bebida del susto cocinare yo durante un mes.

Propuso Emma con una sonrisa que a Regina le recordaba las que Henry ponía de pequeño cuando había hecho alguna travesura.

\- Se supone que debes de ofrecerme algo bueno si gano.

Bromeó Regina. La rubia giró los ojos con una risita.

\- Vale, yo arreglaré el jardín durante una semana.

\- Me gusta encargarme del jardín.

Volvió a negar la morena divertida, las dos paradas frente a Granny's cogidas de la mano.

\- Seré tu esclava todo mes.

Propuso otra vez Emma.

\- Ya lo eres, querida.

Rio Regina alzando una ceja, la rubia entrecerró los ojos apretando los labios para contener una sonrisa.

\- Tendrás el control del mando hasta que acabe este mes.

\- Hecho.

Accedió finalmente la morena, Emma sonrió contenta y se inclinó para darle un rápido beso a la reina antes de soltarla y subir las escaleras hasta la puerta, cuando Regina estuvo preparada detrás de ella, abrió la puerta con serio gesto de caballero consiguiendo que toda la cafetería se girase para mirar quien entraba. El sitio estaba bastante lleno, con todo el mundo disfrazado, algunos la saludaron amistosamente con la mano, pero ella no respondió, metida en su papel se apartó a un lado, dejando la puerta abierta para que entrase Regina, o más bien la Reina Malvada en todo su esplendor. Algunos de los que estaban más cerca de la puerta dieron un paso atrás, se escuchó el gritito contenido de un hombre, dos personas escupieron la bebida, uno de ellos incluso por la nariz y una de las camareras casi vuelca la bandeja. No se recompusieron hasta que Emma se echó a reír y Regina sonrió viendo reír a la rubia.

\- Has estado genial.

Dijo dándola un beso en la mejilla y esperando a que entrase del todo para cerrar la puerta. La vedad era que no podía culparles de esa reacción, si no hubiese conocido a Regina como la conocía, ella misma se habría asustado al verla entrar, realmente había parecido que iba a comerse vivos a sus hijos.

\- Esto tenemos que contárselo a Henry.

Añadió por lo bajo mientras buscaban algún lugar donde sentarse, aun con algunos clientes apartándose del paso de la reina.

.

.

.

Pasaron un rato agradable allí, hablando con la gente, o al menos con los que se atrevían a acercarse a Regina, pero en general lo pasaron bien tan solo estando allí la una con la otra. La morena había conseguido sentarse con comodidad en uno de los taburetes a pesar de su vestido y tenía la espalda apoyada en la barra con la Salvadora frente a ella, un brazo apoyado en la barra a cada lado de Regina y la cabeza inclinada hacia la de la reina hablando en voz baja. Eran una imagen curiosa para el resto de clientes que las veían allí, frente con frente, como cualquier pareja feliz y enamorada, aunque ya se hubiesen acostumbrado a verlas juntas, impactaba cuando Regina llevaba su traje de Reina Malvada. La abuelita se aclaró la garganta y todos la prestaron atención, incluidas Emma y Regina que giraron la cabeza para mirarla sin cambiar de posición.

\- Iba a anunciar al ganador…o más bien la _ganadora_…del concurso de disfraces, pero no sé si cambiar de opinión porque no da la misma impresión cuando se está haciendo carantoñas con la sheriff.

Dijo la dueña de la cafetería mirando a la pareja con cariño. Emma y Regina rieron y se separaron un poco.

\- Este año participan también el garaje de Tillman y el supermercado.

Añadió la abuelita sacando de su delantal tres vales atados con un vistoso lazo de regalo cuando la rubia se acercó a recoger el premio de Regina como buen caballero al servicio de su reina.

\- Genial, al escarabajo le hace falta una puesta a punto.

Dijo Emma mirando los vales, uno para el garaje, otro para una compra gratis en el supermercado y otro de desayunos gratis en Granny's durante una semana. La finalidad real del concurso de disfraces no era ganar el premio, si no tener una excusa para poder disfrazarse y pasarlo bien esa noche.

\- Si no me equivoco, han dicho que he ganado yo.

Respondió Regina estirando la mano para coger los vales cuando la rubia estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

\- ¡Venga ya! tu coche está perfecto y siempre dices que el escarabajo esta echo un desastre.

Se quejó Emma con su mejor cara de cachorrito, haciendo reír a Regina, que claramente había hablado en broma, todos allí sabían que la morena no usaría los vales para sí misma, tenía una familia con quien compartirlos.

.

.

.

Volvieron a casa cuando se cansaron de la fiesta de Granny's, o más bien cuando Emma no pudo soportar seguir teniendo las manos quietas ante la visión del escote de la Reina Malvada.

Dieron un paseo hasta la mansión observando gente disfrazada que aún seguía pidiendo caramelos, a ellas mismas les tocaría ahora su ronda de abrir la puerta a todo un desfile de disfraces, Regina tenia listo junto a la puerta un gran bol lleno de golosinas y una enorme bolsa al lado para cuando se terminaran. Aún quedaban algunas familias pidiendo caramelos, los padres se asustaban más que los mismos niños cuando veían abrir a la Reina Malvada, pero las sonrisas de Regina a los más pequeños deshacían pronto esa imagen. Una de las pocas que no se asustó tanto al ver aparecer a Regina tras la puerta fue Ashley, con su joven marido y su hijita con un gracioso vestido del monstruo de Frankenstein.

\- Si la viese Whale.

Rio Regina cogiendo a la niña en brazos y ofreciéndole una piruleta de colores que la pequeña cogió enseguida con ojos golosos.

\- Vamos hacia su casa.

Respondió Ashley riendo también cuando la reina le devolvió a su hija.

Siguieron pasando unas pocas familias más, niños por su cuenta y cuando se hizo más tarde, adolescentes vestidos más macabramente que los más jóvenes, aunque eran ellos que se asustaban cuando Regina abría con su cara de despellejar aldeanos.

\- Nunca he despellejado aldeanos.

Se quejó la morena cuando Emma le dijo eso después de cerrar la puerta al último grupo de adolescentes que se había presentado, acabándose por fin las reservas de caramelos de la casa. La rubia improviso un rápido cartel de "_a la Reina no le quedan caramelos_" y lo colgó por fuera de la puerta.

\- Cualquiera diría que no quieres que nos molesten.

Rio Regina nada más Emma volvió a cerrar, apoyando a la rubia contra la puerta y besándola antes de darla tiempo a responder.

\- ¿Sueles hacer esto con todos tus caballeros, Majestad?

Preguntó el caballero blanco sonriendo contra la boca de la reina y mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior.

\- Aaaammm…sí.

Respondió la morena con un encogimiento de hombros, Emma echó la cabeza hacia atrás mirándola con una ceja fruncida.

\- Es una broma, idiota.

Rio la reina al ver la cara de la otra mujer.

\- Más te vale, o tendré que empezar a acabar con todos los que fueron tus soldados.

Bromeó Emma agarrándola por la cintura y apartándose de la puerta mientras besaba a Regina subiendo las escaleras de la entrada.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos hasta que vuelva Henry?

Consiguió preguntar la morena entre beso y beso, cada uno más ardiente que el anterior.

\- Le he dicho que puede pasar la noche fuera, volverá después de desayunar con sus amigos.

Respondió Emma empezando a morder el cuello de Regina, la morena se apartó de ella para mirarla con cierto reproche.

\- Aunque nos cueste aceptarlo Henry ya no es un niño. Y yo de verdad _necesito_ poder tenerte desnuda toda la noche, en todas las habitaciones de la casa.

El reproche desapareció de la cara de la reina con esas palabras, sustituido con una lujuriosa sonrisa, lanzándose otra vez sobre los labios de Emma, buscando como empezar a quitarle la armadura.

\- ¿Cómo demonios te quito esto?

Preguntó frustrada después de varios intentos, Emma se quitó la parte de los brazos soltando dos hebillas que había en los hombros, luego se llevó una mano al costado del disfraz y soltó dos cierres que había allí, la parte de arriba de la armadura se soltó y calló de lado, dejándola solo con la parte de abajo y una camiseta de tirantes bajo la cual Regina metió rápidamente las manos para quitársela, luego localizó un cierre en la parte derecha de la cintura y le quitó también la parte de abajo del disfraz. Emma miró a la todavía completamente vestida Regina de abajo arriba.

\- No sé si quiero quitártelo.

La morena la besó con pasión, inspeccionando cada rincón de su boca con la lengua, una y otra vez durante largos minutos, antes de volver a apartarse de la rubia.

\- Si quiero quitártelo.

Rectifico Emma buscando de donde tenía que tirar para que cayera el vestido. Regina le indicó un lazo justo al borde de su escote, la rubia sonrió y aprovecho para hundir la cabeza allí y desanudar el lazo con los dientes, tirando de las cuerdas del corsé de la espalda con dedos hábiles.

\- ¿Por qué habitación quieres empezar?

Preguntó Regina con la respiración entrecortada y el vestido en el suelo del vestíbulo junto a las piezas de armadura, Emma levantó la cabeza de su pecho.

\- ¿Esto cuenta cómo habitación?

\- Estamos en la entrada.

La rubia mordisqueó su mandíbula desde la oreja a la barbilla.

\- A mí me vale.

\- ¿Y si alguien nos escucha?

Dijo la morena con una sonrisa que demostraba lo poco que a ella le importaba eso.

\- Estamos en Halloween, a nadie le extrañaran unos cuantos gritos. Incluso si no son precisamente de miedo.

Rio Emma apoyando a Regina contra el primer mueble que encontró con un salvaje beso y levantándole las piernas para que las abrazase a sus caderas.


	15. Chapter 15 True Love

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics.**

**Cualquier idea para un shot podéis mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Este es super cortito, es una simple escena que se me vino a la mente después de ver un montaje que hay en tumblr de Regina en su mausoleo con el vestido rojo y Emma inclinada ante ella con un vestido negro, seguro que algun sabéis cual digo xD**

**Gracias por leerme y espero leer vuestros comentarios jajajaj ;P!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 15: True Love.**_

Regina volvió a escuchar pasos bajando por las escaleras y resopló con resignación, parecía que no había forma de dejarle claras las cosas a Robin, el ladrón no podía seguir persiguiéndola, tenía que recordar de una vez porque amaba a Marian y llegados a ese punto casi estaba dispuesta a ayudarle ella misma a conseguirlo.

\- Robin, tienes que parar de…

Empezó, pero se detuvo al ver quien había bajado.

\- No soy Robin, siento decepcionarte.

Dijo Emma con una incómoda sonrisa, sin saber muy bien cómo moverse ahora que estaba allí. Llevaba el pelo suelto que parecía aún más rubio gracias al vestido negro que se había puesto, Regina no pudo evitar pensar que la Salvadora estaba realmente arrebatadora.

\- No es ninguna decepción, casi es un alivio.

Respondió la morena con una risita, dejando el libro de cuentos a un lado para prestarle toda su atención a Emma.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Preguntó. Emma miró a su alrededor nerviosamente, agitando un poco las manos.

\- No exactamente.

Dijo al fin, consiguiendo mirar a la otra mujer, que no entendía nada.

\- Yo he venido porque…quería…bueno, no sé exactamente lo que quería, pero necesitaba…necesito…esto…veras…yo…

Emma no dejaba de tartamudear divagando sin llegar a decir nada.

\- Emma, respira, no entiendo nada.

Cortó Regina, la rubia paró de hablar y cogió aire, como si se tomase como una orden lo de respirar, y luego redujo el espacio entre ella y la morena en dos rápidos pasos, quedando frente a Regina con una extraña mirada de decisión que empezaba a inquietar a la reina.

\- Tengo que decirte algo.

\- Entonces dímelo.

\- No estoy con Hook.

La boca de Regina formó un pequeño "_oh_" mudo casi de sorpresa, por cómo iba vestida la rubia pensaba que iría o vendría de una cita. Curiosamente esa información le provoco un inexplicable sentimiento de alegría.

\- Llevo un tiempo queriendo decirte esto. En realidad no sabía si decírtelo o dejarlo correr, ya he intentado lo segundo así que supongo que ahora solo queda decírtelo.

Regina la observaba con curiosidad sin tener ni idea de que era lo que le pasaba a Emma, a quien no recordaba haber visto tan nerviosa antes.

\- No estoy con Hook, no puedo estar con él, no _quiero_ estar con él, y es por una sencilla razón. – Emma miró a Regina y toda su tensión pareció evaporarse de repente. – Y es que te quiero _a ti_.

Dijo con voz suave, aunque para Regina fue como si lo hubiese gritado, las palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza buscando un lugar donde poder encajarse para ser comprendidas, porque no podía ser que acabase de escuchar lo que creía haber escuchado. Emma se inclinó ante ella, poniendo ambas manos en su regazo y mirándola desde abajo.

\- Sé que no me correspondes y que probablemente no quieras escucharlo, sobre todo después de que básicamente por mi culpa has perdido a Robin. – Continuó Emma, que ahora parecía incapaz de callarse. – Sé que no te merezco, y que la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera me soportas, pero a lo largo de estos años he llegado a conocerte Regina, quisiéramos alguna de las dos o no. He llegado a conocerte y a saber cómo eres, y me encanta la mujer que he descubierto. Me he enamorado de ella incluso cuando peleábamos.

Regina seguía sin decir nada, no era capaz, no sabía que decir, todavía seguía procesado información.

\- Una vez me dijiste que todo el mundo te ve como la Reina Malvada, pero para mí nunca has sido ella, ni siquiera ahora después de haberte visto en el pasado. – Emma sentía la necesidad de llenar ese silencio. – Eres Regina, una mujer fuerte, poderosa, pero con una infinita capacidad de amar, capaz de cosas asombrosas. _Eres la madre de mi hijo._ Y aunque sé que tu no sientes lo mismo, quería que lo supieses, que no solo le importas a Henry, que no solo él te quiere, no estás sola. Y que aunque no va a ser conmigo, no dejare de luchar por tu final feliz.

Mantuvo la mirada de Regina un momento más antes de empezar a levantarse para marcharse, pero la morena la agarró las muñecas obligándola a quedarse donde estaba.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

Fue lo único que consiguió decir.

\- No lo sé, yo ni siquiera me di cuenta al principio. Puede que un año, puede que dos…teniendo en cuenta que todo parece estar planeado de alguna forma puede que antes incluso de que a mis padres se les ocurriese tener hijos.

Respondió Emma con una risita nerviosa, ahora quería salir de allí para no escuchar el inevitable rechazo que sabía que iba a recibir.

\- Entonces creo que te ahorrare algo de trabajo, señorita Swan. – Emma bajo un poco la cabeza, cerrando los ojos al oír esas palabras, anticipando el golpe. – No hace falta que luches más por mi final feliz.

Emma levantó la cabeza para protestar, pero Regina inclinó la suya para callarla con un simple beso, notado complacida como la rubia se movía un poco hacia delante en busca de más cuando se separó. Regina no podía creerse lo que Emma acababa de decirle, algo que ella había creído imposible por tanto tiempo que había decido probar suerte con quien se suponía su verdadero amor para olvidar a esa irritante rubia.

\- Pero tu verdadero amor…

Empezó Emma, volviendo a ser callada igual que antes por la reina.

\- ¿A quién le importa el verdadero amor mientras tú me ames verdaderamente? - Dijo Regina con expresión divertida, haciendo reír a la mujer que seguía frente a ella. – Yo creo mi propio destino ¿recuerdas?

La rubia se incorporó un poco para poder sujetar la cara de Regina entre sus manos, mirándola como si fuese lo más valioso del mundo.

\- ¿De verdad estas diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

\- Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo.

\- Nunca he hablado tan enserio.

Respondió Emma, justo lo que Regina quería escuchar, sonrió y atrajo a la Salvadora hacia sí para poder besarla de nuevo.


	16. Chapter 16 Pepito

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics.**

**Cualquier idea para un shot podéis mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Uno de los shots mas, por así decirlo, "estupidos" que he escrito es este jajaj ay digo estúpido por lo ligero del argumento jajaja se me ocurrió viendo la foto de Lana con Pepito el chihuahua jajaja**

**Eta noche intentare subir también otro capitulo de "_That's a start_" ^_^**

**Gracias por leerme y espero leer vuestros comentarios jajajaj ;P!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 16: Pepito.**_

Emma dejo las bolsas de la compra en la cocina extrañada de no escuchar a Henry ni a Regina en la casa, lo normal era que su hijo viniese a cotillear las bolsas y Regina a comprobar que no faltase nada, pero ninguno había salido a recibirla. Extrañada subió al piso de arriba donde tampoco se escuchaba nada, se asomó a la habitación de Henry y estaba vacía, se asomó a la habitación que compartía con Regina y allí había…no se lo podía creer, había _algo_ tumbado en su cama, una cosa diminuta y marrón durmiendo a los pies de la cama, se acercó lentamente sin creerse que eso fuese un perro, y más aun preguntándose qué hacia allí. La pequeña cosa marrón seguía durmiendo sin importarle que Emma le estuviese observando, y entonces fue cuando la rubia por fin escucho alguna señal de vida de su familia, se asomó a la ventana y estaban los dos en el jardín.

\- Regina, hay una rata durmiendo en nuestra cama.

Dijo nada más bajó ella también al jardín, la morena la miró como si al principio no tuviese ni idea de lo que la hablaba, luego rodó los ojos.

\- No es una rata, es Pepito, y espero que no le hayas despertado.

Respondió acercándose a Emma para saludarla con un beso.

\- ¿Pepito? ¿Quieres decir que no está ahí de casualidad?

Regina la miró con cierto reproche por el comentario.

\- No hables así de mi perro. – Henry se aclaró intencionadamente la garganta.- _nuestro_ perro.

Rectifico la morena haciendo reír a su hijo.

\- Eso no es un perro, es…es diminuto.

\- Siempre pensé que te gustaría tener un perro.

Comentó Regina sentándose en la mesa del jardín donde estaba tomando algo con su hijo, Emma se sentó también y se sirvió un poco de té frio.

\- Sí, claro que quiero, nunca he dicho nada porque pensaba que tu no, pero cuando me imaginaba con perro creía que seria, no sé…un labrador, o un pastor alemán, o un rottweiler…

Regina levantó las cejas riendo.

\- ¿Un rottweiler? ¿Y quién iba a poder con esa máquina? Pepito es adorable, ya lo veras.

Emma miró a Henry en busca de un poco de apoyo.

\- Yo al principio pensaba como tú, pero mamá tiene razón, Pepito es genial, hemos estado jugando con él toda la mañana hasta que se ha cansado.

Respondió el chico dejando a la rubia sin aliados.

\- Lo he cogido del refugio de animales, David me ha dicho que nadie lo quería, estaba tan triste…y cuando me vio se puso tan contento, moviendo la cola como un loco, no iba a permitirme que le dejase allí. Me recordó un poco a ti.- Argumentó Regina riendo un poco al ver la expresión de Emma por la comparación. - No querrás que lo devuelva ¿verdad?

Añadió mirando a la rubia con una mirada a la que sabía que no podría resistirse, Henry se la unió poniendo exactamente la misma cara.

\- Claro que no, pero es que es…tan pequeño.

\- En cuanto se despierte tú también te enamoraras de él.

Aseguró Regina convencida palmeándole el dorso de la mano a la otra mujer con una risita.

.

.

.

Pepito adoraba totalmente a Regina, iba siempre pegado a sus pies o se quedaba sentado observándola embelesado, ladrando de alegría cuando la veía y buscando jugar constantemente con ella. Y Regina también adoraba al perro, siempre tenía un momento para darle algo de cariño o jugar con él, Emma empezaba a pensar que le dedicaba más tiempo al chihuahua que a ella, sobre todo porque por las noches el perro dormía a los pies de la reina y parecía acaparar todas las carantoñas de Regina. Lo cierto era que cuando la morena no estaba el perro también la perseguía a ella para que jugase, pero no era lo mismo, y en cuanto aparecía Regina corría enseguida hacia ella.

Aprovechando una tarde que el perro estaba en el jardín jugando con Henry, se acurrucó en el sofá alrededor de Regina de una manera que habría envidiado cualquier manta, dándola besos por el cuello y haciendo reír a la morena.

\- Creo que alguien esta juguetona.

Rio Regina soltando la copa de vino que tenía en la mano en la mesa frente al sofá.

\- Estaba acordándome… - Decía Emma empezando a desabrochar botones de la camisa para besarle las clavículas.- de cuando viajé al pasado y te vi vestida de Reina. – Siguió bajando los besos hasta el pecho de la morena.- y del escote que tenía el vestido.

Terminó de hablar riendo contra la piel de Regina, que también rio y cogió la cara de Emma para subirla a su altura y poder besarla.

\- Mi madre me dijo que siempre vestías así, y que llevabas además unos peinados súper complicados. ¿Cuánto tardabas en vestirte por la mañana?

Bromeó la Salvadora dejando rápidos y cortos besos en los labios de la otra mujer.

\- Te recuerdo que era la reina y tenía sirvientes.

\- Debe de ser duro no tenerlos ahora ¿no?

Rio Emma en tono burlón, Regina hizo un vago gesto con la mano como pidiéndole que le acercase la copa de vino y la rubia se estiró a por ella.

\- Yo creo que los sigo teniendo.

Respondió la morena con una pícara sonrisa dando un elegante sorbo al vino, Emma giró los ojos con una risita dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Regina volvió a dejar la copa y la besó otra vez.

\- Espero que no a todos se lo agradecieras así.

Dijo la rubia terminando de desabrochar la camisa para poder recorrer ese torso a sus anchas con las manos. Regina volvió a atraerla hacia si en un beso mucho más apasionado y hambriento, pero justo cuando la cosa parecía que empezaba a subir de temperatura, escucharon un ladrido y una cosa pequeña y peluda saltó sobre ellas apañándoselas para meterse entre medias y lamer la cara de Regina, que rio incorporándose ya abrochándose la camisa rápidamente antes de que llegase Henry. Emma resopló con fastidio sentándose en el sofá cruzando los brazos molesta, Regina se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla mientras con una mano acariciaba al perro.

\- No te enfades con Pepito.

.

.

.

La Salvadora no sabía cómo Regina la había convencido para que sacase ella al perro, pero sospechaba que era un intento de que Pepito y ella estrechasen lazos. Paró en Granny's y se sentó en las mesas de la terraza a la espera de que saliese alguien a atenderla, que fue lo que hizo Ruby cuando no llevaba ni cinco minutos sentada.

\- Hola Pepito, buenos días.

Dijo la camarera inclinándose ante el perro y poniéndole caras graciosas.

\- No puedo tocarte, estoy trabajando. – El perro la miraba agitando a cola y ladrando alegremente. – Bueno, qué más da, puedo lavarme.

Cedió sin mucho esfuerzo la morena cogiendo al perro en brazos, Emma soltó la correa para que no le molestase.

\- Genial, tú también prefieres al perro.

Gruñó la rubia hacia su amiga, Ruby rio un poco acariciando a Pepito bajo la barbilla.

\- ¿No te gusta Pepito? Si es adorable.

\- A ti te gusta todo lo que tenga cuatro patas y ladre.

Ruby le dio una patadita a Emma que no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

\- No tengo nada en contra del perro, tengo algo en contra de como acapara a Regina.

Dijo al final la rubia mirando como la camarera seguía haciéndole carantoñas al perro.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Pregunto Ruby con una risita y una ceja alzada.

\- Deja al perro y traerme mi desayuno de una vez.

Respondió Emma riendo, la camarera dejo al perro en el regazo de la rubia y volvió a la cafetería a prepararle su pedido de siempre. El perrito ladró a la sheriff moviendo el rabo y apoyo las patitas en su pecho para intentar lamerle la barbilla.

.

.

.

Una hora después seguía sentada en Granny's hablando con Belle, que también había ido a desayunar y se había sentado con ella.

\- Emma ¿dónde está Pepito?

Preguntó Ruby saliendo a rellenarles las tazas de café. La rubia miró a sus pies, donde hasta hacia un momento había estado tumbado el perro. Se levantó de un de un salto llamando al chihuahua.

\- No te preocupes no puede estar muy lejos.

Intentó calmarla Belle llamando también al perro.

\- No lo entiendes, Regina adora a ese ratón, si le pierdo va a matarme. Ruby ¿sabes por donde se ha ido?

Preguntó Emma si dejar de escanear la calle con la mirada, pidiendo ayuda a los sentidos lobunos de su amiga.

\- Hacia la derecha, puedo pedirle un descanso a la abuelita si quieres.

Se ofreció la camarera, pero Emma negó con la cabeza, poniéndola unos cuantos billetes en la mano para pagar su desayuno y el de Belle antes de salir corriendo hacia la derecha.

.

.

.

Se pasó todo el día buscando al perro por toda la ciudad, incluso llegó a meterse en el bosque por si Pepito estaba allí y nada, así que finalmente volvió a casa por la noche abatida y cansada, esperando la ira de Regina, pero nada más abrir la puerta escuchó un agudo ladrido y una bolita de pelo vino a recibirla con alegría.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Preguntó Regina a la rubia llegando detrás del perro, Emma se agachó y cogió al chihuahua como si no pudiese creer que estuviese allí después de haber estado todo el día buscándole.

\- Pepito ha vuelto esta mañana solo, pensaba que vendrías detrás de él, pero no has aparecido.

Dijo la morena, Emma dejó al perro en el suelo y rio nerviosamente antes de contarle que se había pasado todo el día buscando al perro porque pensaba que se había perdido.

\- La primera vez que sacas al perro sola y lo pierdes.

No había enfado en la voz de Regina, sentada de lado en el sofá con las piernas sobre las de Emma.

\- Estaba hablando con Belle, y es tan pequeño que no me di ni cuenta. De verdad que lo siento. - Se disculpó la rubia que ahora se sentía estúpida por no haber buscado allí en primer lugar. – Pero al menos ahora sabemos que puede volver solo a casa.

Añadió en un intento de arreglar un poco las cosas, Regina levantó una ceja y Emma se encogió de hombros.

\- Oye Emma, si de verdad no quieres al perro…

Empezó Regina, pero la otra mujer la cortó.

\- Claro que quiero al perro, ahora somos amigos, ¿verdad, ratón?

Dijo mirando al perro que como siempre estaba sentado cerca de Regina, Emma se palmeo los muslos y el perro saltó quedándose sentado sobre los pies de la morena.

\- Se llama _Pepito_.

Aclaró Regina en la oreja de Emma, mordiéndosela un poco de forma juguetona. La rubia giró la cara y la besó, lo que provocó un ladrido de Pepito que corrió por las piernas de la morena hasta pegarse a su estómago.

\- Lo único que me molesta es que piense que eres solo suya.

Dijo Emma con una risita de resignación apoyando su frente en la de Regina, que cogió al perro y lo bajó al suelo para poder besar a la rubia tranquilamente.

\- ¿Estás celosa de un perro?

Bromeó la morena acariciando el labio superior de Emma con la lengua.

\- ¿Debería?

Preguntó a su vez la rubia abrazando la cintura de Regina para pegarla más a su cuerpo, besándola el cuello.

\- Absolutamente no.

Respondió la morena sin poder dejar de reírse.

.

.

.

Esa noche a Pepito le sorprendió encontrarse la habitación del dormitorio cerrada, ladró sin conseguir que le abrieran, así que entró en la habitación de Henry y se tumbó en su cama, el chico le miró extrañado.

\- Pepito ¿por qué no estás en la habitación de…? _Oh_.

Se sonrojó de pronto al imaginarse la respuesta, o más bien al no querer imaginársela, volvió a ponerse los cascos y subió aún más el volumen para darle intimidad a sus madres sin tener que escuchar nada por casualidad.


	17. Chapter 17 Runaways

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics.**

**Cualquier idea para un shot podéis mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Este es una petición que tenia en uno de los comentarios :) hay otra petición sobre Guardianes de la Galaxia, aun no he visto la película, pero en cuanto la vea veré que se me ocurre ^_^!**

**Gracias por leerme y espero leer vuestros comentarios jajajaj ;P!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 17: Runaways.**_

Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador habían conseguido derrocar al rey George después de una encarnizada guerra y al fin era dueños de su reino, en cuanto se corrió la noticia, mucha gente huyó del antiguo reino de Blancanieves para refugiarse en el nuevo del yugo de la Reina Malvada, con lo que las fuerzas de la perversa reina habían menguado y habían conseguido aislarla en su reino, pero aun no podían vencerla, era demasiado poderosa y ese poder residía en sí misma y no en la gente que tuviese a su alrededor. No habían conseguido entrar en su reino, donde la reina seguía ejerciendo su poder y seguramente planeando un contraataque. Así que los recién coronados reyes contrataron los servicios de un famoso cazarrecompensas de quien habían oído hablar, la sorpresa fue cuando en vez de un fornido caballero se presentó ante ellos una rubia mujer joven, vestía pantalones, botas y una sencilla chaqueta de cuero negro sobre una camisa blanca, lo más destacable de su atuendo era un pequeño cisne de plata que llevaba colgado al cuello.

\- ¿Tú eres el cazarrecompensas?

Pregunto el Príncipe David con serias dudas de que fuese la persona correcta.

\- No, soy _la_ cazarrecompensas. Pero sí, soy a quien habéis pedido.

David iba a decir algo más, pero su esposa le detuvo.

\- Bien, bienvenida a nuestro reino, necesitamos encomendarte una misión.

\- No acepto misiones, acepto trabajos.

Corrigió la mujer a quien nunca le había gustado esa manera tan pomposa de hablar que tenían los nobles.

\- Por supuesto te pagaremos encantados si cumples lo que tenemos que pedirte.

Dijo Blancanieves con una formal sonrisa, la cazarrecompensas se llevó las manos a las caderas a la espera de escuchar que era lo que tenía que hacer.

\- ¿Has oído hablar de la Reina Malvada?

La rubia se echó a reír.

\- ¿Hay alguien que no haya oído sobre ella?

Blancanieves y David parecían un poco molestos por la actitud de la mujer, pero no dijeron nada, después de todo necesitaban sus servicios.

\- Queremos que vayas a su reino y nos la traigas.

Ordeno David que quería a esa mujer fuera de su vista cuanto antes.

\- ¿Y ya está? Tenéis todo un ejército ¿qué os impide hacerlo vosotros?

Miró a los soldados que había en la sala, algunos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

\- Es poderosa, nos es imposible acercarnos a ella.

Admitió David intentando mantener su real compostura ante ese golpe a su orgullo.

\- Bien, cuanto más poderosa sea más se llenaran mis bolsillos.

La rubia parecía muy segura de sí misma.

\- ¿De verdad te crees capaz de realizar lo que nuestros soldados no han podido?

Pregunto el príncipe con cierto sarcasmo.

\- Desde luego vosotros debéis creer que sí o no me habríais hecho llamar.

Respondió la mujer inclinándose un poco hacia delante como si quisiese hablarles en tono confidencial aunque estaban a unos metros de distancia.

\- Me pagareis la mitad ahora y la otra mitad cuando os la entregue. Pero, por curiosidad ¿qué pensáis hacerle?

\- Justicia.

Respondió otra de las personas que estaban en la sala, la rubia asintió, entendía perfectamente que su "justicia" seria ejecutarla, pero eso no era asunto suyo.

\- Podrás llevarte todos los hombres que quieras.

Dijo Blancanieves.

\- No necesito hombres, siempre lo entorpecen todo. Me basto sola.

David hizo una señal a uno de los hombres que había firme detrás suyo y el hombre camino hacia Emma con paso militar.

\- Él te dará las instrucciones necesarias y la primera mitad de la recompensa.

\- Espera, antes de irte supongo que tendrás nombre.

Intervino Mary Margaret antes de que la mujer se fuese.

\- Emma. – Respondió con una sonrisa de lado, y señalo su colgante. - Swan.

.

.

.

Emma se puso en marcha al día siguiente con las primeras luces de la mañana, montaba un caballo blanco y no llevaba más armas a la vista que una espada, aunque llevaba dos puñales en las botas, un pequeño cuchillo a la espalda en la parte interior de la chaqueta y otra espada corta en una de las bolsas de viaje.

El camino hasta el reino de la Reina Malvada era largo y para su suerte, solitario, tardó días en llegar a las afueras del reino y esa noche se alojó en una de sus posadas, con la vista en el gran castillo que se alzaba amenazante sobre la ciudad, pensando. No podía simplemente entrar y llevarse a la reina, si lo que había oído sobre ella era cierto, tendría suerte si la mataba en el acto en vez de hacerla prisionera, así que se le tendría que ocurrir un plan mejor.

La parte fácil fue entrar en el castillo disfrazada de simple doncella, nadie parecía notar la cara nueva entre ellos, y haciéndole ojitos a un par de soldados consiguió colarse en algunas zonas cercanas a las habitaciones de la reina, pero llegar hasta la propia Reina parecía imposible. Quitar de en medio a los soldados que la protegían seria bien sencillo, pero enfrentarse a la magia negra no. Se había cruzado antes con magia en sus trabajos, pero ninguna como la de la Reina Malvada. Usando todas sus habilidades y dejando K.O a dos guardias, consiguió llegar al dormitorio de la reina, que por suerte en ese momento no estaba allí, así que se escondió lo mejor que supo en la amplia estancia y esperó. Por suerte poco tiempo, porque la reina llegó al poco rato y parecía bastante enfadada, esperó hasta tenerla cerca y saltó sobre ella. Por supuesto sin resultado. La reina esquivó el ataque y lanzó a Emma a través de toda la habitación contra la pared. La rubia se levantó todavía viendo lucecitas delante de sus ojos y lanzó uno de los puñales, que su presa detuvo con un simple gesto de la mano, parando también con facilidad el segundo puñal que venía detrás.

\- Regina, he oído…

Emma saltó sobre el hombre que acababa de entrar y sacando el cuchillo de su espalda lo puso en su garganta. Una parte de ella sabía que eso era una estupidez, la reina solo se quitaría de en medio al intruso y luego se encargaría de ella, pero no pasó. La reina se detuvo en seco con lo que parecía verdadera preocupación en los ojos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Preguntó a la rubia con un rabioso siseo. Emma por fin podía mirarla con detenimiento. La mujer tenía una larga melena morena recogida con un elegante peinado, y un vestido que fácilmente podría valer más que lo que a Emma le pagaban por capturarla. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue su cara, era joven, más de lo que esperaba, con unos ojos marrones que desde luego destilaban ira, pero no vio autentica maldad en ellos. Emma tenia facilidad para saber cómo era una persona de un primer vistazo, y con la reina…era incapaz de adivinar como era, pero no veía la despiadada maldad de la que tanto había escuchado, quizá porque había detenido su ataque cuando ese hombre canoso estuvo en peligro. Se preguntaba porque, pero eso tampoco era asunto suyo.

\- Vengo por orden de la reina Blancanieves y el rey David para llevarte prisionera ante la justicia.

El hombre que tenia de rehén se movió tratando de escapar y murmuró un "_no_" a la reina, que frunció los labios con rabia.

\- Nunca conseguirás atraparme, deberías marcharte ahora que aun puedes.

Respondió la morena entre dientes. Emma apretó un poco más el cuchillo sobre la garganta del hombre y como esperaba la Reina pareció preocuparse más. Era extraño, pero desde luego ventajoso.

\- Creo que no eres tu quien hace las reglas ahora mismo. Vendrás conmigo y soltare a este hombre, o…

Hizo el amago de cortarle el cuello y la morena la detuvo con un grito, por supuesto no pensaba matar a ese hombre, ella no se dedicaba a eso, pero la reina no necesitaba saberlo.

\- Iré contigo, pero deja que se vaya.

Emma rio un poco, con sarcástica diversión.

\- ¿Crees que soy estúpida? En cuanto le suelte me prenderas fuego chasqueando los dedos o algo así. – Rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos con la mano que no tenía el cuchillo y sacó unas esposas de pesados grilletes. – Ponte esto.

Ordenó tirándoselas a la reina que las cogió al vuelo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Te quitara la magia.

Explicó Emma aunque había quedado bastante claro.

\- No lo hagas Regina.

Dijo el hombre que con el cuchillo contra su garganta. La reina le miró con cierta tristeza y se puso las esposas con resignación. Emma no podía creerse que esa mujer fuese a renunciar a su reino, a todo su poder, y fuese a dejarse capturar, por la vida de un solo hombre. Incluso llegó a pensar que quizá se había equivocado de presa y esa no era la famosa Reina Malvada, pero tenía que ser ella, Emma nunca fallaba. La reina se quedó allí de pie, vencida pero amenazante, negándose a perder su orgullo. Emma dejó inconsciente a su rehén de un golpe y se acercó con cautela a la reina que miraba al hombre en el suelo.

\- Solo esta inconsciente, vivirá. – Tranquilizó Emma cogiéndola del codo para salir de allí. - ¿Tienes alguna preferencia por el color de tu caballo?

Bromeó la rubia con una risita victoriosa, la Reina gruñó y la miró como si quisiese abrirle la garganta con los dientes.

.

.

.

Consiguieron salir del castillo sin ningún incidente, sobre todo porque la reina estaba más dispuesta a colaborar de lo que Emma había esperado. Montó a la morena en un caballo marrón que parecía resistente y ató las cuerdas a la silla de su propio caballo, y llevando así a su prisionera salió del castillo.

\- ¿Quién era ese hombre? – Preguntó Emma después de unas silenciosas horas de viaje, pero la reina no respondió. – Al que dejé inconsciente.

Especificó girando la cabeza para mirar a su prisionera, que hizo una mueca de disgusto y siguió sin responder.

\- Debía de ser alguien importante para que te dejases atrapar.

Seguía la rubia inmune al silencio de su acompañante.

\- Venga, si me cuentas algo de ti yo te contare algo de mí, así el viaje será menos aburrido.

Volvió a girar la cabeza con una sonrisa que la reina respondió con una mirada asesina. Emma pensó que seguramente a la morena no la preocupaba mucho hacer al viaje divertido teniendo en cuenta cuál sería su destino al acabarlo.

\- Él te llamó Regina, ¿no? – Solo respondió la respiración del caballo que llevaba detrás. – Sí, estoy segura de que te llamó Regina. Es un nombre bonito, yo soy Emma.

\- Tú eres irritante.

Respondió Regina con los dientes apretados por la rabia y haciendo reír a la rubia.

\- Al menos he conseguido que hables.

Por lo general no tenía problema con viajar en silencio con sus encargos, pero había algo en esa mujer que despertaba su curiosidad, una parte de ella quería entenderla, quería saber porque se había dejado atrapar por aquel hombre, pero no consiguió sacarle una palabra más en el resto del camino. Pagó una habitación de dos camas en la posada de una ciudad y ató a Regina de manera que pudiese acomodarse sin escapar.

\- ¿Estás cómoda?

Preguntó más como acto reflejo que otra cosa, la reina tensó las cadenas con un brusco movimiento y giró en su cama para darle la espalda, su cena aún seguía intacta en la mesa.

\- Nos espera un largo viaje, deberías comer.

Aconsejó Emma con un bostezo apagando la vela y metiéndose en su propia cama.

.

.

.

La rubia despertó fresca como una manzana, pero la reina no tenía tan buen aspecto, seguramente porque se había pasado la mitad de la noche intentando usar su magia sin conseguirlo y la otra mitad intentando liberarse sin conseguirlo tampoco, algo que Emma descubrió al despertarse un par de veces por el ruido sin preocuparse en detenerla, sabia de sobra que no conseguiría ninguna de las dos cosas, hacía años que nadie se la escapaba, por algo era la mejor.

Volvió a montar a la Regina en su caballo y ella en el suyo y continuaron su camino.

\- ¿Por qué te llaman la Reina Malvada?

Preguntó Emma otra vez intentando conseguir algo de conversación, para su sorpresa escuchó detrás de ella una seca e irónica risita, se giró con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿No has oído las historias?

Respondió Regina mirándola como si tuviese algún tipo de deficiencia.

\- Claro que sí, pero son solo un lado de la historia, yo quiero saber tu versión. Tengo curiosidad en saber porque lo hacías.

La reina volvió a quedarse callada, pero esta vez por la sorpresa, era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba su versión, su lado de la historia, era la primera vez que alguien se interesaba en saber sus motivos en vez de asumir que la parió el demonio y punto.

\- Tendrás que quedarte con la curiosidad.

Respondió por fin con su tono seco habitual. Emma la miró y entrecerró los ojos con una peligrosa mirada divertida y tiró de las riendas del caballo de Regina para que cabalgase a su lado.

\- ¿Sabes que eres muy interesante?

Preguntó con una risita, Regina cabalgaba erguida en el caballo como toda una reina a pesar de los grilletes.

\- Por supuesto.

Respondió levantando aún más la barbilla con soberbia.

\- ¿No te gustaría que alguien supiese tu versión?

\- Como si eso fuese a cambiar algo.

\- Puede que sí, no lo sabrás si no lo pruebas.

Regina finalmente miró a la rubia con la amenaza escrita en los ojos.

\- No conseguirás nada de mí.

\- Ya lo veremos.

Dijo Emma con una risita. Siguieron cabalgando algunas horas en silencio hasta que un grupo de hombres les salió al paso, Emma detuvo los caballos y miró al grupo con el ceño fruncido, por sus pintas no parecían querer nada bueno.

\- Tenemos un poco de prisa.

Dijo la rubia endureciendo su expresión, los hombres ni siquiera la miraban a ella, todos tenían la mirada clavaba en Regina.

\- Entonces nos encantara quitarte esa carga para que no te entorpezca.

Dijo uno de ellos con un pesado garrote apoyado en el hombro, dando unos pasos hacia el caballo de la morena. Emma desenvainó la espada dejando la punta apuntando al pecho del hombre.

\- No hará falta, bastará con que os quitéis del camino.

Por supuesto no se quitaron del camino, en vez de eso empezaron a rodearlas agitando algunas improvisadas armas.

\- Es la reina, sin duda.

Dijo uno de ellos moviéndose hacia Regina, que los miraba a todos como si fuesen algo que ni siquiera querría pisar para no mancharse las botas.

\- Bajadla de ahí.

Ordenó otro, Emma colocó su espada delante de la reina para impedir que nadie se acercase.

\- No vais a tocar a esta mujer.

\- Tiene que pagar por sus crímenes.

Gruñó alguien a sus espaldas.

\- La llevo a ello.

\- No, tiene que sufrir como nos ha hecho sufrir a los demás.

\- Aparta las manos si no quieres que te las corte.

Amenazó la rubia a uno de los hombres que se había acercado más de la cuenta a la reina.

\- ¿Acaso estas a su servicio? Eres uno de sus sirvientes ¿o qué?

\- Ahora mismo soy la persona encargada de protegerla.

Regina la miró sorprendida por esa respuesta, pero no tuvo tiempo a hacer mucho más porque uno de los hombres intentó saltar sobre ella, por suerte Emma fue más rápida y de un rápido movimiento le hirió en un costado, no para matarte, pero si para dejarle retorciéndose en el suelo.

\- Agárrate bien.

Dijo Emma poniendo las manos de Regina firmes en el pomo de la montura. La reina casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que la rubia pusiese a los dos caballos al galope, estirando una pierna para tumbar de una patada a uno de los hombres que intentó pararlas, los otros se apartaron al ver que dos caballos se les venían encima. Emma no dejó descansar a los caballos hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos y desmontó para ayudar a bajar a Regina.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Regina se apartó de ella bruscamente, buscando un árbol en el que apoyarse.

\- Era la única manera de salir de allí sin matarlos a todos o sin que ellos nos mataran.

Se excusó la rubia sin que la reina supiese porque, era su prisionera, no le debía ninguna explicación, pero ya que estaba tan dispuesta a darlas iba a aprovecharlo.

\- ¿Y porque no has dejado que me cogieran? Da igual que me maten aquí que en un castillo.

Dijo la morena amargamente.

\- Te llevo ante la justicia.

Regina rio con sarcasmo por estas palabras.

\- ¿Y qué tipo de justicia crees que me espera? ¿Una absolución? ¿Una cómoda celda? Espero que recuerdes esta conversación cuando mi cabeza este clavada en una pica.

Emma hizo una mueca de disgusto sin querer imaginarse su cabeza en una pica.

\- ¿Y qué es eso de que tú me proteges? Soy tu prisionera.

\- Me encargaron atraparte y llevarte ante los reyes, así que hasta que estés allí yo te protegeré, no voy a dejar que te pase nada en el camino.

Explicó la rubia sacando algunas mantas de las alforjas de los caballos y extendiéndolas en el lugar más resguardado que encontró. Regina volvió a quedarse sin palabras, no recordaba la última vez que alguien la había protegido, fuese por el motivo que fuese. Emma se acercó a ella para apartarla del árbol y ayudarla a sentarse en las mantas con más cuidado del que esperaba, luego la rubia se encargó de encender un fuego y calentar algo de comida.

\- Bebe algo.

Dijo pasándole un odre de agua a la reina, que lo cogió con sus manos encadenadas en un acto reflejo, sorprendida por ese tipo de preocupación. Era verdad que estaba esposada y que la llevaba ante Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador para que la condenaran, pero aun así era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la trataban con tanta atención y cuidado.

\- Era mi padre.

Dijo Regina varias horas después, ya había anochecido y ambas estaban sentadas junto al fuego terminando lo que había sido su cena. Emma la miró sin comprender.

\- Aquel hombre del castillo, al que le pusiste el cuchillo en la garganta. Era mi padre.

Aclaró la morena, y enseguida vio el entendimiento en la cara de la otra mujer.

\- Pensé que sería tu sirviente personal o algo así, como entró sin más en tu habitación… Vaya, no pensé que…

\- ¿Tuviese padre? ¿O al menos uno sin cuernos?

Terminó la reina con cierta diversión, casi estaba disfrutando de la obvia incomodidad de la rubia.

\- No pensé que quisieses a alguien.

Corrigió Emma sin pensar, pero al momento se dio cuenta de que seguramente a la reina no le gustase escuchar cosas así.

\- Bueno, no quería decir… Claro que puedes querer a alguien, todo el mundo quiere a alguien. Solo que con las historias que corren…pero es normal que quieras a tu padre.

Regina rio un poquito por lo rápido que había hablado la otra mujer en su prisa por corregir sus propias palabras.

\- No te preocupes, querida, no me has ofendido. Soy la Reina Malvada y la Reina Malvada no tiene corazón.

\- Pero debes de tenerlo si te has dejado atrapar para que no le haga daño a tu padre.

Dijo Emma mirándola con curiosidad. Era casi extraño ver que era una persona como todas las demás, con las historias que corrían sobre esa mujer una se esperaría encontrarse de todo menos con una mujer de carne y hueso, y menos con una mujer que no pareciese malvada en absoluto, por mucho que lo intentaba Emma solo veía una persona más, una que había cometido grandes atrocidades, pero una persona al fin y al cabo. Regina no respondió, tan solo se encogió de hombros recogiendo de su plato las últimas migas de la cena para comérselas, la rubia le pasó su cena aun sin terminar.

\- No me lo voy a acabar.

Dijo como única explicación, después de dudar un momento Regina cogió el plato con un movimiento de cabeza como agradecimiento. Emma entendía que tuviese hambre, no había comido hasta ese día desde que habían salido del castillo.

\- Parece que te conmueve mi relación con mi padre, supongo que tú tienes una muy buena relación con el tuyo. Seguro que es el padre más cariñoso del mundo ¿no? Y esa espada seguro que es suya.

Comento Regina con cierto tono burlón señalando la espada que la rubia tenia apoyada a su lado. Emma se echó a reír con ganas.

\- ¿De mi padre? No, para nada. Esta espada la he pagado yo a costa de trabajar duro, está hecha con el mejor acero de todas las tierras y lleva un encantamiento que repele la magia.

Contesto la rubia mirando con orgullo su espada, había trabajado mucho por ella.

\- Así que papaíto no pudo darle a su princesa una buena espada.

Se burló la reina.

\- Papaíto no pudo darme nada porque no hay papaíto. – Regina la miró con el ceño un poco fruncido sin terminar de comprender. – Me abandonaron al nacer, viví en una casa de acogida hasta que fui lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarme sola y me escapé.

Explicó Emma con un encogimiento de hombros. La morena la observó por un momento, Emma no sabía si iba a burlarse de ella o no.

\- Así que te has hecho a ti misma.

Dijo por fin la reina con un tono de comprensión que sorprendió a las dos.

\- Como tú, si no me equivoco.

Contestó la rubia devolviéndola la mirada. Por un momento solo se escuchó el sonido del fuego mientras se miraban.

\- Duerme.

Dijo Emma después de un rato, apartando la mirada.

\- ¿No vas a atarme?

Bromeó la reina con una ceja alzada.

\- No creo que vayas a ir a ninguna parte. Además con todos esos aldeanos pidiendo tu sangre, soy tu mejor opción.

Contestó la rubia colocando ante si sus cuchillos y puñales para entretenerse afilándolos mientras hacía guardia.

\- _Mi Salvadora_.

Dijo Regina girando los ojos con evidente sarcasmo y tumbándose lo más cómodamente que pudo para dormir.

.

.

.

El día siguiente fue básicamente igual que el anterior, Emma seguía intentando conversar con la reina ahora que por fin había conseguido hacerla hablar.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Dijo con el caballo de Regina cabalgando a su lado.

\- ¿Acaso puedo impedirlo de alguna manera?

Respondió la morena agarrada al pomo de la montura y sin mirarla, Emma rio un poco.

\- Pero tienes que responder.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.

Desde luego era lo más cercano a un "si" que la rubia iba a conseguir, al menos Regina iba pensarse si responder o no.

\- ¿Por qué odias tanto a Blancanieves? Todo esto empezó porque querías matarla ¿no? ¿O esa parte no es cierta?

La reina al principio no respondió y Emma ya pensaba que se iba a quedar también con esa curiosidad, pero al final la morena empezó a hablar.

\- Esa parte es completamente cierta. Blancanieves arruino mi vida.

Desde luego, después de esa respuesta Emma necesitaba saber más, incluso aunque fuera meterse donde no la llamaban, pero estaba segura que si quería comprender a esa mujer necesitaba esa respuesta. Después de mucho pedirlo e insistirlo consiguió que Regina le hablase vagamente de un tal Daniel, el hombre con quien ella quería casarse, pero al que su madre mató porque Blancanieves no supo tener la boca cerrada.

\- Pero ella era una niña, no podía saber que pasaría algo así.

\- Blancanieves es la raíz de todos mis males. Ella quería que me casase con su padre, estoy segura de que el verdadero motivo de que lo contara fue para que mi madre me impidiese huir con Daniel, aunque no quisiera que muriese.

Emma se quedó pensativa, eso ella no podía saberlo, pero desde luego daba una nueva perspectiva sobre la Reina Malvada.

\- Pero te casaste con un rey, te hicieron reina, no puede ser tan malo.

Regina se echó a reír, aunque no había nada de alegre en su risa.

\- Yo no quería ser reina, nunca lo quise, era lo que quería mi madre. Yo quería ser libre, con Daniel. En vez de eso acabe encerrada en un castillo, atada a un hombre que ni siquiera fingía saber que yo existía.

La morena cerró la boca de golpe, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de lo que acababa de pasar. Nunca le había contado eso a nadie, ella era la Reía Malvada, no necesitaba que nadie supiese su parte de la historia, y menos la mujer que la llevaba a ejecutar. Emma no sabía que decir, no podía prometerle a esa mujer que podría ser libre o que podría volver a amar, no cuando sabía perfectamente el destino que la esperaba al final del viaje, pero le gustaría poder prometerle un nuevo comienzo, asegurarle que podría volver a amar y ser amada cuando encontrase a la persona correcta, pero las dos habrían sabido que eran promesas vacías.

Por suerte se libró de tener que responder cuando ante ellas vieron una especie de muro improvisado con sillas, mesas, cestas, y todo tipo de objetos cotidianos.

\- ¿Qué dem…?

Pero la rubia no pudo terminar la frase, un grupo de aldeanos salió de ambos lados del camino cagando con armas improvisadas igual que lo habían hecho los anteriores, y las rodearon rápidamente.

\- Si dejas que nos la llevemos sin más no te pasara nada.

Dijo uno de los hombres a Emma haciendo un gesto a otros dos para que cogieran a Regina. Por supuesto la rubia no estaba dispuesta a hacer ese trato.

\- Si nos dejáis seguir nuestro camino a vosotros no os pasara nada.

Le corrigió la cazarrecompensas en tono amenazador, pero la superioridad numérica de los aldeanos les daba valor. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Emma estaba luchando contra ellos, pero desde el caballo era difícil protegerse ella y también impedir que cogieran a Regina, así que bajó de un saltó cortando garrotes y orcas con la espada, luchando alrededor del caballo de la reina, que lo más que podía hacer era dar alguna patada a quien se le ponía a tiro. Los aldeanos las rodeaban, cerrando cada vez más el circulo a su alrededor. El caballo de Emma hacía tiempo que había huido, y en cualquier momento alguno de ellos cogería a la reina y se la llevaría, si no la mataba allí mismo. La rubia se giró en un rápido movimiento y con un fuerte golpe de espada rompió la cadena que unía los grilletes de su prisionera.

\- ¡Huye!

Ordenó volviéndose otra vez contra los aldeanos. Regina se miró la cadena rota con la boca abierta, no podía creerse lo que esa mujer acababa de hacer. Cogió las riendas del caballo y le hizo levantarse sobre las patas traseras para apartar un poco a sus atacantes.

\- ¡Dame la mano!

Dijo a la rubia, que no se lo esperaba y tardo un segundo en reaccionar y alzar el brazo. Regina la ayudo a subir al caballo y luego lo puso al galope tumbando a dos hombres en el proceso.

Se alejaban a toda velocidad en dirección contraria, con Emma fuertemente sujeta a la cintura de la reina. Regina detuvo al caballo cerca del primer rio que vio y desmontó detrás de Emma, llevando al animal hasta el agua para que bebiese.

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Preguntó la rubia desde su espalda, con el ceño fruncido como si algo la molestase mucho.

\- No iba a dejarte allí para que te despedazaran, ni siquiera tienes una armadura en condiciones.

Respondió la morena acariciando el amplio cuello del caballo.

\- Pero habrías sido libre.

Dijo Emma todavía sin comprender.

\- En cierto modo ya lo era, has roto la cadena. –Dijo levantando las manos para que viese la cadena rota colgando de los grilletes. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Si huía no habría ido por mi cuenta hasta Blancanieves para que me juzgase.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, soltándose el cinturón de la espada para que cayese al suelo y librarse de ese peso, luego se quitó la chaqueta y se acercó al rio para beber también.

\- Lo sé, pero esa gente no te habría dado una muerte piadosa. Como te he dicho, mi trabajo ahora es protegerte. Además podrías haber empezado de nuevo en otra parte, habrías sido libre, como querías.

Regina se acercó hasta su espalda, mirándola sin entender nada.

\- ¿Y porque te importa a ti eso?

Emma acabo de beber y se sentó junto a la orilla, mirando a la morena encogiéndose otra vez de hombros.

\- No lo sé, supongo que todos merecemos otra oportunidad. Además, no suelo equivocarme con la gente, y no creo que tú seas realmente mala.

Regina alzó tanto las cejas por la sorpresa que creyó que se le saldrían de la frente.

\- Hay un cementerio completo de personas que opinarían lo contrario.

\- No digo que no hayas hecho cosas horribles, has cometido muchos errores, pero en tu interior no creo que seas malvada, solo necesitas a alguien que te lo recuerde.

La morena se sentó también en el suelo, girando los ojos.

\- ¿Y ese alguien eres tú?

Preguntó con ironía, Emma rio.

\- Supongo que no, si hubieses huido podría haber sido tu padre.

\- ¿Me dejarías ir ahora?

Volvió a preguntar la reina con más sarcasmo aun, sabiendo perfectamente cuál sería la respuesta.

\- No puedo. Si hubieses huido sería diferente, pero así…

Emma la miraba como si de verdad lamentase no poder dejarla escapar ahora. Regina avanzó a gatas deshaciendo los pocos pasos que las separaban y la besó en los labios con suavidad.

\- Entonces deberías hacer tu trabajo y llevarme allí.

Dijo a escasos centímetros de la cara de la rubia, cuando Emma se inclinó a por otro beso la reina ya no estaba allí, se había puesto de pie y estaba asegurando la silla del caballo.

\- Va a anochecer.

Dijo Emma todavía desde el suelo.

\- No necesito dormir, ¿y tú?

La rubia negó lentamente con la cabeza y se puso también de pie, recogiendo sus cosas, Regina evitó su mirada y dio un paso atrás para que la otra mujer montase primero, luego ayudo a subir a la reina y siguieron su camino.

.

.

.

Los dos días siguientes Emma luchaba consigo misma sin saber qué hacer, que sería lo correcto. Regina evitaba cualquier tipo de acercamiento físico, lo que en el fondo la rubia agradecía, porque no sería lo más profesional tener un lio con la que se suponía su prisionera, incluso si no podía dejar de pensar en aquel simple beso que le dio Regina, ni pudiese dejar de desear devolvérselo, sobre todo porque en esos días había conseguido que la reina le contase más cosas de sí misma, de su historia, y ella también había compartido cosas con Regina. Nunca le había pasado algo así en todos sus años de cazarrecompensas. La morena seguía con los grilletes en las muñecas, aunque Emma ni siquiera había intentado arreglar la cadena, era como si le diese a la morena la oportunidad de escapar sin que la mujer quisiese hacerlo.

\- Mañana llegaremos a la ciudad.

Dijo la rubia como si quisiese recordarle que era su último día para escapar. Llevaban toda la jornada viendo a lo lejos la silueta de la ciudad y Emma había decidido parar antes que de costumbre con la excusa de que estaba cansada, pero en realidad quería aplazar la llegada todo lo que podía.

\- Por fin acabaras tu encargo y te pagaran la otra mitad.

Dijo Regina avivando un poco el fuego con un palo, lo habían encendido incluso aunque aún no era de noche.

\- ¿Por qué no has huido en todo este tiempo?

Preguntó Emma sin querer contener más su curiosidad, Regina la miró con una sonrisa cansada.

\- Porque estoy cansada de luchar, de vivir llena de rabia y de ansias de venganza. Y rodeada de muerte y…Supongo que quiero acabar con todo de la manera que sea.

Respondió con un suspiro agotado. Emma dejó de arreglar la montura del caballo y se abalanzó literalmente sobre Regina, pasándole un brazo por la cintura y cubriéndole la mejilla con la otra mano en el mismo movimiento, besándola con ganas, con hambre. Y esa vez Regina no se opuso, quizá porque era su último día y estaba tan cansada de resistirse a ello como de ser la Reina Malvada.

.

.

.

Una de las mantas acabo cubriéndolas a las dos, Emma tenía la cara de Regina entre las manos y la miraba como si no pudiese creerse lo que tenía entre ellas.

\- Supongo que esto es mejor que la ultima cena de los condenados.

Rio la morena intentando bromear, pero a la otra mujer no pareció hacerle gracia.

\- ¿Sabes? Desde que me dedico a lo que me dedico nunca me había equivocado, ni una sola vez. Siempre atrapaba al malo, siempre cazaba a quien debía. – Empezó Emma sin dejar de mirar a la mujer desnuda a su lado. – Esta es la primera vez que me equivoco.

Regina volvió a reír, dándola un golpecito en la nariz.

\- Querida, no te has equivocado.

\- Me contrataron para atrapar a la Reina Malvada. – La morena se señaló a sí misma como para darla a entender que estaba justo allí. – No, iba a por la Reina Malvada, y en vez de eso…te he atrapado a ti. Mi trabajo no era cazar a Regina.

La morena se sintió conmovida por esas palabras, hacia tanto tiempo que nadie la veía solo como Regina que ya no recordaba la sensación. Ni siquiera su padre la veía ya solo como Regina, aunque aún la llamase así.

\- No puedo hacerlo. ¿Cómo voy a…?

Empezó Emma mirándola con cierta desesperación, pero Regina le tapó la boca con un dedo.

\- Puedes y lo harás. Es tu trabajo. Mañana estaremos allí y todo acabara de una vez.

La rubia le acaricio las mejillas y la besó una vez, y otra y otra, pasando de besos lentos a ardientemente pasionales, por lo que esa noche no durmieron mucho. De hecho Emma no pegó ojo mientras la morena dormía contra su pecho, tenía un conflicto moral importante. Ella tenía un código, siempre había seguido ese código y nunca le había fallado, pero esta vez dudaba.

.

.

.

Se pusieron en marcha más tarde que de costumbre, y Emma dejaba al caballo caminar todo lo lento que quisiera, no quería llegar nunca a la ciudad, o al menos no hasta que encontrase una solución. Su código moral no dejaba de llamar a su puerta hasta que se cansó de ignorarlo y frenó al caballo en mitad del camino.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó Regina agarrada a su espalda, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

\- Yo tengo un código, toda mi vida me he regido por él y siempre me ha funcionado. – Empezó Emma girando un poco la cabeza para mirar a la morena. - Y hoy no es el día en que voy a dejar de hacerlo.

Completó haciendo girar al caballo en dirección opuesta a la ciudad.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Regina no entendía nada, cogió las manos de la rubia sobre las riendas, pero Emma no paró al caballo.

\- Nunca volver la espalda a quien lo necesite y nunca rendirse cuando algo merece la pena, luchar contra las injusticias y sobre todo siempre, _siempre_, seguir mi instinto. Llevarte allí para que te mataran seria ir en contra de todo lo que creo.

Explicó la rubia poniendo el caballo a un suave galope para alejarse todo lo posible de la ciudad.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? ¿No sabes lo que he hecho?

Replicó Regina desde su espalda.

\- No estoy justificando tus crímenes, y es cierto que tendrás que cargar con ellos, pero sé que puedes hacer mucho bien. No puedo dejar que te maten.

Regina iba a quejarse otra vez, pero Emma giró a cabeza para mirarla suplicante.

\- No puedes obligarme a hacerlo. No puedes dejarme ahora que te he encontrado.

Había tal profundidad de sentimientos en esa mirada que por un momento la reina se quedó sin palabras.

\- Si no aparezco me perseguirán, y a ti también.

\- Me da igual, merecerá la pena, créeme. Toda mi vida me he limitado a sobrevivir, a seguir caminando. En estos días me he sentido más viva que nunca.

\- Emma, apenas me conoces.

La rubia detuvo por fin el caballo para poder girarse en condiciones a mirarla.

\- Lo sé, pero te conozco en cierta manera. Me has mostrado una parte de ti que no habías enseñado a nadie, ¿o me equivoco? – Regina no contestó, lo que la otra mujer tomó como que le daba la razón. – Podemos hacerlo, sé que sí. Las dos empezaríamos de nuevo, lejos de ese pasado que ninguna queremos.

Ambas mujeres se miraron por un momento, si Regina no quería ir con ella Emma no pensaba llevarla hasta la ciudad, le daría el caballo para que hiciese lo que quisiera, pero no iba a llevarla a ejecutar. Por suerte la respuesta de la reina fue asentir con decisión y agarrarse más fuerte a la cintura de la cazarrecompensas.

.

.

.

Regina había tenido razón y su huida no pasó desapercibida mucho tiempo, pronto tuvieron que empezar a esconderse y dejar de frecuentar las ciudades y los pueblos. Había carteles de _se busca_ con sus caras por todas partes y la recompensa hacia que todo aquel que pudiese moverse se lanzase a cazarlas.

\- Emma no podemos seguir así eternamente. Entrégame, admitiré que me liberé y te secuestré como rehén, no te pasara nada.

Dijo Regina por millonésima vez, escondidas bajo un conjunto de arbustos junto al que acababa de pasar una patrulla de aldeanos. Hacía días que habían tenido que dejar a su caballo porque les hacía más difícil esconderse.

\- Tiene que existir algún lugar en el que podamos vivir en paz, y lo vamos a encontrar.

La respuesta de Emma siempre era la misma. Se mantenían en movimiento, apartándose del reino de Blancanieves todo lo que podían, pero en todas partes siempre había alguien dispuesto a entregarlas, y el antiguo reino de Regina estaba ahora también bajo las órdenes de Blancanieves. Pensaron que probablemente el padre de la reina aun le seria leal, pero nunca llegaron a encontrarle porque las atraparon antes y las llevaron ante Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador.

\- Nos has traicionado.

Dijo el rey David a Emma con dureza.

\- Prefiero eso a traicionarme a mí misma.

Fue la desafiante respuesta de la rubia.

\- No te creí tan ingenua la primera vez que te vi. - Siguió el monarca. – No pensamos que caerías en las redes de la reina. No se cómo te ha engatusado, pero sea lo que sea, lo hizo todo para escapar.

\- No tienes ni idea, _Encantador._

Contestó Emma con veneno en la voz, Regina estaba a su lado, tan esposada como ella, pero sin decir una palabra. David suspiró.

\- La pena por ayudar a la Reina Malvada es la misma que para ella. Mañana seréis ejecutadas.

Las sentenció el rey, a su lado Blancanieves no parecía tener nada que decir, solo miraba a Regina con cierta lastima. David ordenó con un gesto que se las llevasen de allí y las encerraron a cada una en una celda, una junto a la otra.

\- Lo siento.

Dijo Regina apoyada contra los barrotes que unían su celda a la de Emma para poder coger las manos de la rubia.

\- ¿Por qué? Huir fue idea mía.

\- No debí permitírtelo.

Emma le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y la besó a través de los barrotes.

\- No me arrepiento de nada, solo siento no poder haberte dado la libertad.

Regina sonrió un poquito, apoyando su frente lo mejor que pudo contra la de la rubia.

\- Pero me la has dado, nunca he sido tan libre como contigo.

Emma no podía quedarse allí, en aquella celda y dejar morir a Regina. Pidió una audiencia con los reyes, pero se la denegaron todas las veces, no fue hasta altas horas de la noche cuando un guardia le dijo que la reina accedía a verla. Esposó a la rubia y la llevo hasta una sala pequeña, donde Blancanieves la esperaba sola, dando vueltas por la habitación, ordenó al guardia que las dejase solas.

\- No podéis matarla.

Dijo Emma en cuanto el soldado salió.

\- Pensé que rogarías por tu vida, no por la de ella.

\- Ha cometido muchos crímenes, pero puede cambiar, sé que puede.

\- Yo también.

La respuesta de la reina dejo a Emma totalmente descolocada.

\- La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, desde antes de ser la Reina Malvada. La mujer que ella fue hizo a la mujer que hoy soy yo. Y no puedo creer que ella siempre haya llevado esa maldad dentro.

\- Ella no es malvada, solo ha tomado malas decisiones. – Blancanieves levantó una ceja. – Puede que sea algo más que eso, pero ella no es malvada, no realmente. Solo necesita alguien que crea en ella.

\- ¿Y ese alguien eres tú?

Preguntó la reina, Emma dudó un segundo, no estaba segura de si ella sería suficiente para Regina, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo si así le salvaba la vida.

\- Podría serlo, si me dejáis intentarlo.

Respondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es tu idea? No puedo dejarla marchara así porque sí.

Por supuesto Emma ya había pensado una respuesta a eso antes de pedir la audiencia con los reyes.

\- Desterradla. Desterradnos. No volveremos a pisar vuestro reino, y ella no volverá a ser la Reina Malvada.

Prácticamente lo estaba suplicando. Blancanieves la observo detenidamente durante largos minutos sin mover ni un musculo. Pero finalmente asintió, y Emma nunca imagino que una sentencia pudiese sonar tan bien.

.

.

.

La devolvieron a la celda donde Regina estaba esperando preocupada, no tenía ni idea de lo que Emma estaba tramando y temía que la hubiese pasado algo. Cuando el guardia dejo a la rubia en la cela prácticamente se lanzó contra los barrotes para acercarse a ella. No entendía la sonrisa en la cara de Emma.

\- Regina, oh Regina. No vas a morir.

\- ¿Qué?

Preguntó la morena con cautela, preocupada de cualquier tipo de trato que pudiese haber hecho para salvarle la vida.

\- Ninguna vamos a morir. – Eso alivio un poco a la reina. – Pero nos van a desterrar.

Esperó para ver la reacción de Regina, que no fue ninguna.

\- Podremos irnos lejos y empezar de cero, juntas. Podemos hacerle llegar un mensaje a tu padre.

\- ¿No podremos volver a pisar este reino?

Preguntó Regina con voz neutra.

\- No.

\- ¿Y Blancanieves reinara?

\- Sí.

Por un segundo Emma temió que las ansias de venganza de Regina la hiciesen rechazar el trato, pero una suave mano acariciando su cuello la tranquilizo.

\- Entonces vamos a empezar esa nueva vida.

Dijo Regina sonriendo y atrayendo a la rubia a través de los barrotes para poder besarla. Ella tampoco habría imaginado nunca que un destierro fuese, por fin, su final feliz.


	18. Chapter 18 Savior Heart

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics.**

**Cualquier idea para un shot podéis mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Este es otra petición de los comentarios, de Rominamasi :) lo único que he cambiado es la parte de Gold por motivos obvios jaja espero que te guste :)! Las demás peticiones también las escribiré, no os preocupéis ;)!**

**Gracias por leerme y espero leer vuestros comentarios jajajaj ;P!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 18: Savior Heart.  
**_

La maldición de Pan se les echaba encima sin remedio, no había nada que pudiese pararla. O eso parecía. Después de tocar el pergamino Regina sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía cuál iba a ser su precio, sabía cómo parar la maldición para salvar a todos. Encontraba irónico que fuese la Reina Malvada la que tenía que salvarlos, la única que podía hacerlo. Ella había empezado todo eso, y ella tenía que terminarlo, después de todo Pan estaba usando su misma maldición. Al final todo se reducía a corazones: el que tuvo que destruir para crear Storybrooke, el que destruyó Pan para lanzar su maldición, y el que tendría que destruir Regina para salvarlos. Por suerte esta vez no era el de la persona que más amase, era el suyo propio.

\- ¡No!

Gritó Henry cuando su madre contó lo que tenía que hacer, y para sorpresa de Regina, Emma había gritado exactamente lo mismo.

\- No hay otra solución, si no lo hago, quedaremos todos atrapados en la maldición de Pan, y ahora que no está él para controlarla no sé qué efectos puede tener.

Dijo intentando hacerles entender, acariciando la mejilla de su hijo, pero mirando a Emma, probablemente las dos únicas personas a las que de verdad les importaba si ella moría, y probablemente las dos únicas personas a las que Regina le preocupaba que estuviesen a salvo. Era una lástima que no hubiese tenido el valor antes de contárselo a Emma, de hacerle saber sus auténticos sentimientos, ahora ya nunca sabría que podría haber pasado.

\- Tiene que haber otra manera, quizá si combinamos nuestra magia…

Decía la Salvadora a la que casi podía vérsele como trabajaba su cabeza buscando soluciones. Regina se preguntaba, como había hecho tantas otras veces, si esa preocupación era simplemente por la personalidad heroica de Emma, porque ella era la otra madre de Henry, o por algo más. Pero ya no iba a preguntárselo.

\- Lo hemos hecho antes, hemos parado lo imparable con nuestra magia.

Siguió la rubia mirándola casi suplicante, como pidiéndole a Regina que diese esa solución por válida, pero eso no dependía de la reina.

\- Esto no es lo mismo, solo yo puedo pararlo.

Respondió Regina sonriéndola con tristeza, nunca se había permitido mirarla tanto y tan directamente estando rodeadas de gente, pero ya le daba igual. Ella también se había preguntado muchas veces porque su magia unida era tan poderosa, nunca le había pasado con nadie más, ni siquiera cuando trabajaba con su madre, sangre de su sangre. Pero como con tantas otras cosas había decidido ignorarlo por miedo a las respuestas.

\- Regina…

Murmuró Emma mirándola tan fijamente como la estaba mirando la morena, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No hay otra solución. – Dijo Regina con firmeza, notando como su hijo la abrazaba con fuerza, como si así pudiese impedirle lo que iba a hacer. – Lo importante es que vosotros estaréis bien, y juntos.

La gente que les rodeaba se miraron entre ellos, preguntándose si la reina hablaba en general o solamente para Emma y Henry, las dos cosas serían igual de extrañas. La rubia agarró a Regina separándola de su hijo y llevándosela unos pasos más lejos, donde no pudieran escucharlas.

\- No puedes hacer esto.

Dijo casi invadiendo el espacio personal de la morena.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es lo que tengo que hacer.

Una parte de Regina casi esperaba que Emma dijese las palabras que ella no se había atrevido a decir todo ese tiempo, sería un bonito final ¿no? Que alguien amase a la Reina Malvada, que alguien la correspondiese.

\- No puedes hacerle eso a Henry.

Respondió Emma. Por supuesto, todo era por Henry, Regina casi se sintió estúpida por pensar otra cosa.

\- Puedo cambiaros los recuerdos, los de todos, como ya hice una vez. Puedo cambiarlos de manera que olvidéis estos años de atrás y daros una nueva vida, siempre habréis estado juntos, nunca renunciaste a él. Puedo daros un final feliz.

Dijo Regina cogiendo la mano de la Salvadora y aguantando las ganas de llorar, ya era demasiado duro saber que no estaría para ver crecer a su hijo, pero que además Henry no fuese a recordarla, ni Emma, ni nadie, añadía otra espinita a su precio a pagar.

\- No quiero una nueva vida, ni nuevos recuerdos. _Te quiero a ti_.

Contestó Emma poniendo su otra mano alrededor de la mano con que Regina había cogido la suya. La morena estaba totalmente sin palabras ¿De verdad acababa de escuchar lo que creía haber escuchado? No era posible que Emma estuviese diciendo que la quería… ¿verdad? Eso sería casi como si después de todo Regina si consiguiese su final feliz, aunque fuese a disfrutarlo solo unos minutos.

\- Ese es mi único final feliz: contigo y Henry.

Siguió la rubia ya que Regina no decía nada, mirando a la morena decidida, y la alcaldesa supo exactamente lo que Emma iba a hacer, así que la paró en cuanto empezó a inclinarse para besarla.

\- No.

Dijo suavemente girando la cara. Emma la miró un poco confundida, todo ese tiempo habría jurado que Regina sentía lo mismo, aunque ambas fuesen demasiado cobardes para admitirlo.

\- No puedes hacer esto justo ahora. Tan solo me haría más difícil lo que tengo que hacer.

Agregó Regina volviendo a mirar a Emma con tristeza.

\- Entonces sí debería hacerlo.

Respondió tercamente la rubia, pero Regina volvió a pararla, poniéndole la otra mano en el hombro.

\- Cuida de Henry ¿vale? No dejes que se convierta en tu padre, eso seria muy irritante.

Dijo dejando que su dedo rozase el cuello de Emma y apretando la mano que aún tenía en la suya, con otra triste sonrisa. Un poco más lejos los demás las miraban sin comprender que estaba pasando o de que estarían hablando. Antes de que Emma pudiese decir nada más Regina volvió junto a su hijo y se inclinó frente a él, agarrándole la barbilla con cariño.

\- Vas a tener que ser fuerte Henry, cuida de que tu madre no haga demasiadas estupideces. Y pase lo que pase, se que sabes que siempre he estado y estaré orgullosa de ti.

Tuvo que parar para que no se le rompiese la voz.

\- No hagas esto, mamá.

\- No hagas esto, Regina.

Dijo también Emma parada detrás de ella, pero la morena la ignoro, hablándole otra vez a Henry.

\- Perdóname por todas las veces que no fui la madre que merecías, cuando te deje creer que lo de los cuentos eran tonterías, y perdona todo lo que hizo que llegases a pensar que no te quería. Siempre te he querido Henry y siempre lo haré, tampoco olvides eso.

Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y volvió a erguirse, viendo como la maldición se acercaba en forma de nube verde.

\- Todo esto es culpa mía, si no hubiese traído a Emma seguiríamos malditos y tu podrías seguir conmigo.

Dijo Henry con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas y abrazándose a su madre con desesperación. Regina le devolvió el abrazo y le revolvió un poco el pelo.

\- No, tu trajiste a Emma aquí y eso fue algo bueno, la culpa de todo es mía, como dijo Gold, los villanos no tenemos finales felices.

\- Tú no eres una villana, eres mi madre.

Antes de que su decisión pudiese flaquear apartó a Henry y levantó la mano hacia su pecho, pero otra la detuvo.

\- No hagas esto.

Suplicó Emma a un palmo de distancia, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Regina sonrió y con un rápido movimiento de la otra mano se sacó el corazón y antes de que la Salvadora pudiese impedirlo lo convirtió en polvo. Regina se desplomó en los brazos de Emma, pero a nadie parecía importarle, todos estaban mirando la nube verde que ya estaba prácticamente encima de ellos. Solo Henry estaba arrodillado junto a Emma, que sostenía el cuerpo de Regina meciéndola suavemente sin conseguir verla por culpa de las lágrimas. Creyó escuchar como Henry decía "_mamá_" una y otra vez, pero no estaba segura porque no se le entendía a través de los sollozos, la propia Emma no podía dejar de repetir "_Regina, no_" una y otra vez. No podía creerse que las cosas terminaran así, siempre había pensado que tenía tiempo, que algún día reuniría valor para decirle a Regina lo que sentía, pero ahora la morena descasaba en sus brazos sin un corazón que pudiese latir.

_Un corazón que pudiese latir_. La idea la golpeó con tanta fuerza que incluso dejo de llorar, levantó la cabeza buscando al Hada Azul. Gold habría sido el ideal para lo que se le había ocurrido, pero él también había muerto. A su alrededor todos estaban celebrando que la nube verde se había disuelto, el sacrificio de Regina había funcionado y la maldición de Pan había desaparecido antes de alcanzarles.

\- ¡Azul! – Gritó al hada que estaba a unos pocos metros celebrando con los demás. - ¡Azul!

Volvió a gritar con más fuerza, no había tiempo que perder. El hada se acercó extrañada, parecía que todos se habían olvidado que el cuerpo de Regina estaba allí o que había muerto por todos ellos.

\- No está muerta, solo le falta el corazón. Podemos salvarla.

Dijo frenéticamente al hada que la miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Ahora Henry las prestaba atención, con una ligera chispa de esperanza.

\- Emma, su corazón ya no existe, la reina esta…

\- ¡No está muerta!

Gritó Henry abrazando la parte de Regina que no estaba en brazos de Emma.

\- Solo necesita un corazón.

Repitió Emma mirándola con los enrojecidos ojos llorosos casi con desesperación, necesitaba hacerla entender.

\- ¿Y de dónde piensas sacar un corazón? Incluso si lo que dices pudiese funcionar, solo serviría uno vivo. Y no uno cualquiera, haría falta un corazón fuerte, y más importante aún, que la quiera.

Dijo el Hada Azul intentando quitarle esa idea de la cabeza a la Salvadora. Los demás habían rodeado a las tres figuras en el suelo con curiosidad, algunos con tristeza al ver como Henry se abrazaba al cuerpo sin vida de su madre, pero sin entender la desesperación de Emma.

\- Yo la quiero.

Dijo Henry mirando al hada desafiante, poniendo una mano en su pecho como si quisiese sacarse él mismo el corazón para dárselo a su madre.

\- Yo la quiero.

Susurró Emma también, mirando a Regina, antes de que nadie pudiese decirle nada al chico.

\- ¿Emma…?

Escuchó la voz de su madre desde algún punto entre la multitud, pero la ignoró y volvió a mirar al Hada Azul.

\- Hazlo. Usa mi corazón para que ella viva.

\- Eso sería magia negra, no puedo hacerlo.

\- ¡Hazlo!

Gritó Emma fuera de sí. Si aún quedaba alguien que no estuviese escuchándola, desde luego ahora todo los hacían, y poco a poco todos empezaban a entender el significado de esa escena, igual que empezaban a entender otras muchas cosas entre Emma y Regina a las que nunca habían prestado atención. La alcaldesa y la sheriff. La Salvadora y la Reina. Eso sí que era curioso.

\- ¡Emma! – Gritó Mary Margaret dando un paso hacia su hija, pero Emma se abrazó más a Regina, como si quisieran separarlas. – No puedes estar hablando en serio.

\- ¡Nos quedamos sin tiempo! _¡Hazlo!_

Volvió a gritarle al hada, que igual que todos estaba todavía sorprendida por lo que acababa de descubrir sobre la relación de Emma y Regina.

\- Yo…no puedo, e incluso aunque pudiese, ¿vas a devolverle una madre a Henry para que pierda a la otra?

Emma no había pensado en eso, miró a su hijo, que tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar. Henry negó un poco con la cabeza, como diciéndola que tampoco soportaría que ella muriese.

\- Entonces parte mi corazón en dos. Podrá mantenernos vivas a las dos, sé que podrá.

Dijo la rubia acariciando un mechón de pelo moreno de Regina, a quien empezaba a notar fría en sus brazos. Se quedaba sin tiempo.

\- Eso es magia negra Emma, no lo haré.

\- ¡Pero si no morirá!

Sollozó Emma mirando a su alrededor, esperando ver alguna cara amiga, pero nadie parecía querer salir en su ayuda.

\- Emma, ella ya está…

\- ¡NO!

Emma se negaba a creer que no había opción, no iba a creerse que Regina de verdad había muerto. No era justo que se hubiese sacrificado por todos y no hubiese forma de salvarla.

\- Quizá yo pueda hacerlo.

La sheriff levantó la cabeza hacia esa voz amiga. Tinkerbell se acercaba a ellos tres con la mirada clavada en el cuerpo de Regina.

\- Hazlo.

Pidió al hada rubia, prácticamente lo suplicó. Tinkerbell se inclinó frente al nudo humano que habían formado Emma, Henry y el cuerpo de Regina.

\- Eso es magia negra, lo tienes prohibido. Como tu superiora…

Empezó el Hada Azul, pero Tinkerbell la ignoró por completo, dirigiéndose solo a Emma.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto?

La Salvadora asintió sin dudarlo un momento y Tinkerbell hundió la mano en su pecho rápidamente y sin avisar, sacando el corazón de Emma. La sheriff notó un dolor horrible en el pecho, pero no se quejó, era un buen dolor, era un dolor esperanzador. Mirando a Emma con una chispa de duda, Tinkerbell partió el corazón en dos, haciendo que la Salvadora sintiese otro pinchazo de dolor. El hada sujetaba un trozo de corazón en cada mano, cogió aire, y metió a la vez un trozo en el pecho de cada una de las mujeres.

Emma volvió a notar como su corazón latía en su pecho, aunque notaba solo una mitad, lo sentía latir a medias, como si la otra parte hubiese muerto. Y Regina seguía sin moverse.

\- Vamos mamá.

Pidió Henry con la voz rota dándole a la morena un beso en la frente. Enseguida Emma sintió como su corazón completo latía, latía como nunca, como si se hubiese ensanchado, como si fuese más grande, como si estuviese más completo. Y en el mismo segundo Regina abrió los ojos con una gran bocanada de aire y agarrándose a los brazos con los que Emma aun la abrazaba. Las lágrimas de Emma y Henry se convirtieron en lágrimas de alegría, el chico se echó sobre su madre abrazándola con tanta fuerza que si hubiese sido un poco más fuerte la habría hecho daño. Pero fue un abrazo que la morena disfrutó, y Emma lo sabía muy bien porque lo sintió en su corazón, el corazón que ahora compartía con Regina.

La reina se llevó una mano al pecho y miró a la rubia sin saber que decir. Emma puso su mano sobre la de Regina, notando su propio corazón latir en el pecho de la otra mujer. Sonrió. Y Regina le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y sin importarles quien había allí, o las exclamaciones de asombro o escándalo, las dos mujeres se fundieron allí mismo en un profundo beso, largo tiempo aplazado, compartiendo un mismo corazón, un mismo sentimiento y un mismo final feliz.


	19. Chapter 19 Shattered sight

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics.**

**Cualquier idea para un shot podéis mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Me están saturando con exámenes, pero quería dejar este shot subido antes del capitulo de mañana jajaja espero que lo disfrutéis ^.^**

**Gracias por leerme y espero leer vuestros comentarios jajajaj ;P!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 19: Shattered sight.  
**_

La maldición del espejo de Ingrid se les echaba encima sin remedio, y en un intento de no lanzarse unos al cuello de los otros habían decidido encerrarse. Regina estaba en su mansión luchando contra su parte malvada que empujaba cada vez más fuerte por salir. La morena se alegraba de haber dejado a Henry fuera de la ciudad. Aunque no entendía porque seguía preocupándose por su hijo, después de todo él siempre la había visto malvada, la odiaba tanto que había buscado a Emma y había huido para encontrarla y llevarla allí. Esa mujer había estado en su vida solo unos años y Henry ya la prefería, poco importaba que ella le hubiese cuidado toda su vida, si debía elegir, Henry siempre elegiría a Emma. Esa mujer le había robado a su hijo. Le había robado su felicidad igual que había hecho Blancanieves tantos años atrás. Se había apropiado de más de lo que a Regina le gustaba admitir.A la Reina Malvada siempre le tocaba perder. Pues si de todos modos seguían viéndola como la Reina Malvada, la Reina Malvada seria. Y todos pagarían. Y después podría tener a su hijo solo para ella.

Intentó desvanecerse y no pudo, su magia no funcionaba. Al mirar por la ventana vio que la maldición ya estaba allí, probablemente era eso lo que anulaba su magia. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro pensó que seguramente esos negros sentimientos que tenía ahora mismo eran por culpa de la maldición, pero no se detuvo a analizarlo, tenía gente de la que vengarse, vidas con las que acabar y un hijo que recuperar.

Condujo hasta su mausoleo y rápidamente entró en la habitación secreta en la que guardaba cosas de su vida en el Bosque Encantado, cuando era reina. Y allí estaba lo que andaba buscado, uno de sus magníficos trajes de Reina Malvada, si iba a serlo lo sería del todo, traje incluido. Una vez satisfecha con su aspecto cogió una afilada espada y salió del mausoleo dispuesta a terminar de una vez con todos sus enemigos.

.

.

.

Después de dudar entre Emma Swan y Blancanieves, decidió cazar primero a Emma, sabía que Blancanieves se había encerrado a si mima en una de las celdas de la comisaria junto con el Príncipe Encantador. Había sido tan estúpida de encerrarse allí como un regalo esperando a que la Reina fuese a recogerlo. Pero Emma ¿dónde estaba Emma? Antes de llevarse a Henry la propia rubia le había contado sus planes. Hizo memoria y sonrió al recordar que planeaba buscar a la Reina de las Nieves junto con Elsa para deshacer la maldición. Con decisión echó a caminar hacia el bosque cargando su cortante arma con mano firme.

Tuvo la suerte de encontrar a la rubia en el borde del bosque, abriendo su coche tiritando se frio, se giró al escuchar pasos detrás de ella y se quedó sorprendida de ver a Regina allí y además vestida así.

\- ¿Qué llevas puesto?

Preguntó abriendo la puerta del escarabajo para coger su chaqueta.

\- ¿Dónde está Elsa?

Dijo la morena caminando lentamente hacia la rubia, quien no parecía notar nada amenazante ni aunque Regina estuviese sosteniendo una espada en la mano.

\- Sigue buscando a Ingrid, yo he vuelto a por algo de abrigo.

Respondió la rubia poniéndose la chaqueta. Regina sonrió satisfecha y sin avisar descargo su espada sobre Emma, tuvo el tiempo justo para apartarse de la trayectoria del arma que cayó sobre el capó del coche con un fuerte ruido metálico.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

Gritó Emma esquivando otro mandoble lo mejor que pudo. Regina la atacaba con una expresión de rabia en la cara.

\- Lo que debí haber hecho en el mismo momento que llegaste a mi vida.

Gruñó la reina atacando una y otra vez a la rubia con energía.

\- Regina, esta no eres tú, es la maldición, tu puedes resistirte.

\- Pero no quiero.

Respondió la morena cambiando la dirección de la espada en el último momento, Emma no se lo esperaba y casi no puede esquivarlo, aun así la espada atravesó la camiseta y se llevó un fijo tajo en el estómago. Corrió rodeando el coche, abrió la puerta trasera, en la que golpeó un ataque dirigido a ella y cogió la espada de su padre que llevaba en el asiento trasero. Desenfundo con rapidez y empezó a parar ataques con su espada.

\- Regina, combátelo, sabes que en realidad no quieres hacer esto.

Dijo Emma resistiéndose a los ataques cada vez más furiosos de la morena, tenía que admitir que golpeaba con fuerza, notaba cada choque de espadas a través de todo su cuerpo por la brutalidad de cada ataque. La Salvadora se había dado cuenta cuando llegó la maldición que a ella y a Elsa no les afectaba, seguramente por esos lazos que llevaban en las muñecas, pero el resto de la ciudad no había tenido esa suerte, incluida la morena. Regina rio con ironía.

\- Oh, sí que quiero.

\- ¡Piensa en Henry!

Gritó Emma a la desesperada, pero solo consiguió enfurecer más a Regina.

\- ¡Eso – descargó la espada desde arriba casi tumbando a la rubia. – hago!

La Salvadora se las apañó para alejarse de Regina, manteniendo unos metros de distancia con la espada preparada para defenderse. Ambas mujeres respiraban con dificultad.

\- ¡Tú me lo has quitado! Él era mío, ¡me quería a mí! Y tú me lo quitaste.

Acusó Regina dando un paso hacia Emma, con lo que la rubia dio dos hacia atrás para mantener la distancia.

\- ¿Hood?

\- ¡Henry! Estaba conmigo, yo era su madre, y ahora solo te quiere a ti. Todo era perfecto antes de que llegaras.

Emma se quedó tan sorprendida por esa acusación que no se movió cuando Regina volvió a atacarla y tuvo que parar el golpe en el último momento con su espada.

\- Henry era desgraciado antes de que yo llegara, por eso fue a buscarme, pero eso ya pasó. Sabes que Henry te quiere, eres tan madre suya como yo.

\- ¡No!

Gritó Regina tan fuerte que Emma pensó que debía de haberse desgarrado la garganta. La Reina la miraba con autentico y genuino odio, como si todos los males del mundo nacieran en Emma Swan.

\- Todo se habría arreglado, solo era una fase. Todos los niños se apartan de su madre en algún momento, pero se habría arreglado con el tiempo. Pero tú llegaste a estropearlo todo.

La atacó por el lateral y Emma paró el golpe con su espada y Regina rápidamente la ataco por el otro costado, la rubia dio un salto hacia atrás antes de que la tocara.

\- Regina, necesitas calmarte. Soy tu amiga ¿recuerdas?

La espada de la morena paso tan cerca de su cara que la hirió en una mejilla. Regina volvió a reír con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Mi amiga? No eres mi amiga, no puedes ser mi amiga.

Emma dio dos pasos atrás apartándose de los mandobles de Regina, que parecía no agotarse nunca.

\- Claro que sí, hemos recorrido mucho camino juntas, sabes que me impor…

\- ¡Cállate! No te atrevas a terminar esa frase.

Rugió Regina tratando de atravesarla con la espada sin conseguirlo.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Tú y el pirata. No podías mantenerte apartada, tenías que entrometerte en mi vida. – Lanzó dos rápidos golpes que no consiguieron alcanzar a Emma. – No podías marcharte ¿verdad? No, tenías que quedarte y hacerme… ¿Por qué no podías seguir siendo odiosa?

La rubia no entendía nada de nada, pensaba que la rabia de Regina era por Henry, pero parecía que ahora había crecido aún más y no sabía por qué.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

\- No hagas como si no lo supieras. Debes haberte reído mucho ¿no? Tú y el pirata sin mano.

Emma paró otro golpe manteniendo las espadas unidas para poder acercarse a Regina.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

Dijo intentando entender y calmar a Regina a la vez. La reina gruñó con rabia apartándose para atacarla de nuevo.

\- ¡No finjas que no lo sabes! No hagas como que no sabes el efecto que tienes en mí. O como si no supieses lo que siento por ti. Lo sabes de sobra. Intenté negarlo, evitarlo, borrarlo…incluso me lancé a los brazos de Robin Hood para olvidarte, pero tu tenías que seguir…ahí, torturándome por quererte.

\- _¿Qué?_

Emma se había quedado tan sorprendida por esa revelación que dejó de defenderse, quedándose totalmente inmóvil, y la espada de Regina por fin consiguió su propósito y se clavó en su estómago, atravesándola por completo hasta salir por la espalda. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y de su boca escapó un suspiró de dolor y sorpresa, bajando la vista hasta su estómago, de donde solo asomaba el mango de la espada que aun sostenía Regina, la sangre manaba a chorro, resbalando por el pomo del arma y manchando la mano de la morena. Las fuerzas abandonaron a la rubia y la espada cayó de su mano. La Reina Malvada desenterró la espada de su vientre y las rodillas de la Salvadora se doblaron hasta chocar contra el suelo, todavía con cara de sorpresa. Su hombro dio con el duro suelo mientras sus manos se movían automáticamente hasta la herida sangrante. La Reina alzó una ceja triunfal con una sonrisa, pero al bajar la vista para mirar a Emma, Regina volvió. Miró la espada ensangrentada en su mano con espanto por lo que había hecho y la lanzó lejos, arrodillándose junto a Emma, poniendo las manos sobre la herida en un vano intento de parar la hemorragia.

\- No…lo…sabia….

Murmuró una cada vez más blanca Emma Swan, Regina la miró con el pánico en la cara sin saber a qué se refería.

\- No sabía…que sintieras…sintieras eso.

Explicó Emma con un ligero temblor de pies. Regina le levantó los hombros y la apoyó en el regazo de su vestido, levantando un trozo para tapar la herida que no dejaba de sangrar.

\- Eso ahora no importa, Emma.

\- Claro…claro que sí. – Respondió Emma con testarudez. – Deberías…habérmelo dicho…no pensé…nunca pensé…

Su voz se iba apagando poco a poco y Regina maldijo a la Reina de las Nieves por lanzar una maldición que anulaba la magia.

\- Emma. ¡Emma! No, ni se te ocurra… - Sorbió por la nariz y se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. – No te atrevas a morirte, no te atrevas…Lo siento. Lo siento. No quería decir lo que he dicho. No quería hacer esto, no quería matarte, no quiero matarte. No puedes morirte.

Uno ojos verdes cada vez más apagados se clavaron en los suyos y la rubia sonrió con una labios temblorosos y casi sin color. La sangre empapaba el vestido de Regina y se extendía por el suelo.

\- Nunca pensé…que sintieras lo mismo.

Consiguió decir levantando una temblorosa mano hasta la mejilla de Regina. La morena la miró con sorpresa, al menos hasta que la mano de su mejilla cayó y los ojos de Emma se cerraron.

\- ¡No! ¡Emma! ¡_Emma_! Vamos, no seas idiota, abre los ojos.

Regina cogió las mejillas de la rubia con desesperación, zarandeando un poco su cara sin resultado.

\- Vamos Emma, esto no tiene gracia. Abre los ojos. Tengo que llevarte al hospital, pero tienes que abrir los ojos.

No había respuesta. Eso debía de ser una pesadilla, no podía estar pasando, no podía haber matado a Emma Swan. A _su_ Emma Swan. No después de todo lo que habían pasado, después de todo lo que sentía por ella. Y que al parecer Emma le correspondía. No podía estar pasando, era una pesadilla de la que despertaría en cualquier momento igual que había despertado de la maldición. _Claro_. Había despertado de la maldición, ya no hacia efecto en ella, ¿querría eso decir que podía usar la magia otra vez? Apartó la tela de vestido de la herida de Emma, que aún seguía sangrando y puso su mano encima para usar la magia. El alivio la recorrió de arriba abajo al ver que funcionaba, la sangre dejo de salir y cuando tocó la piel con cuidado, notó que allí no había nada, la herida había desaparecido por completo. Volvió a zarandear a Emma, murmurando su nombre con el pánico de quien quizá había actuado demasiado tarde, pero entonces el pecho de la Salvadora subió y bajo en una honda respiración, y siguió moviéndose, siguió respirando y finalmente abrió los ojos, clavándolos directamente en los de Regina, que la miraba sin moverse, como si de hacerlo todo fuese a estropearse otra vez y Emma dejase de estar viva.

\- Este sería el momento ideal para un pasional beso triunfal.

Dijo la rubia con una débil sonrisa de lado, pero Regina seguía incapaz de moverse, así que Emma se incorporó pasando una mano por la nuca de la morena para atraerla hacia sí y le dio ella el pasional beso triunfal. Después de la sorpresa inicial Regina finalmente reacciono cubriendo a Emma con sus brazos y devolviéndola el beso.

\- Nunca creí que tu pudieses sentir lo mismo.

Dijo la rubia separándose lo justo para rozarla la nariz, Regina le acaricio la mejilla colocándole un mechón rubio tras la oreja sin poder dejar de mirarla.

\- Estás increíble con ese vestido.

Rio Emma besándola otra vez sin dejar de sonreír, besándola con hambre, con alegría, como si tuviese mucho tiempo que recuperar, muchos besos que recuperar. Notó la mano de Regina en su vientre.

\- ¿No te duele?

Dijo la morena bajando la vista hasta la camiseta todavía empapada de sangre, Emma negó con la cabeza cubriendo la mano de Regina con la suya.

\- Lo que has dicho… ¿es cierto? ¿No lo has dicho solo porque te estabas muriendo?

Emma rompió a reír al escuchar la inseguridad en la voz de Regina incluso después de prácticamente haberla devorado con un beso.

\- Bueno, si que lo he dicho porque me estaba muriendo, no quería morirme sin que supieses la verdad.

Dijo besándola en la mejilla, luego en la nariz, y dejando un tierno beso en sus labios.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Preguntó Regina sin poder desenganchar la mirada de la de la otra mujer.

\- Supongo que ahora tenemos que salvar Storybrooke, Elsa esta en alguna parte intentándolo sola. Y luego… - Emma encogió un hombro.- Supongo que podemos hablar, o seguir donde lo hemos dejado. – Rio y la besó una vez más.- O las dos cosas.

La morena sonrió prácticamente sin darse cuenta y se puso de pie arrastrando a Emma consigo, al estar las dos erguidas la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo, dejando salir todo el miedo que aún quedaba en su cuerpo de ver a Emma morir. La besó por última vez y cogió su mano.

\- Vamos a salvar Storybrooke.

\- Como siempre.

Respondió Emma con una risita, sin conseguir apartar los ojos de la otra mujer.


	20. Chapter 20 Sacrifice

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics.**

**Cualquier idea para un shot podéis mandármelas por mensaje y así ir añadiendo historias =)!**

**Este es otra petición, no se de quién porque no había nombre,pero si lo lee espero que le guste jajaja No me he olvidado de las otras peticiones, pero aun no he visto Guardianes de la Galaxia, la tengo pendiente xD Bueno y ya sin más, el capi.**

**Gracias por leerme y espero leer vuestros comentarios jajajaj ;P!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 20: Sacrifice.  
**_

Tamara había caído por el portal que ella misma había abierto después de disparar a Neal y Greg había huido de la ciudad sin mirar atrás, pero no sin antes activar el dispositivo de autodestrucción de Storybrooke, la opción de escapar a través de otro portal había desaparecido junto con Hook y Emma se sentía un poco culpable por ello, no sabía en que estaba pensando cuando decidió confiar en él, un pirata es siempre un pirata. Y ahora estaban perdidos. Había cundido el pánico en la ciudad, en su desesperación algunos habían cruzado la línea, pero al volver a su antiguo yo de Storybrooke habían vuelto a la ciudad sin entender porque habían salido de ella.

Organizaron una reunión en el ayuntamiento y David trataba de poner calma sin éxito.

\- ¡Silencio!

Grito Mary Margaret consiguiendo que todos se callaran de golpe, mirándolos a la espera de respuestas. Pero no tenían respuestas.

\- Sé que la situación parece desesperada, pero…

Empezó el príncipe, pero una ola de quejas colectivas silenció sus palabras.

\- La situación es desesperada, Storybrooke está desapareciendo con todos nosotros dentro y no hay nada que podamos hacer. – Tomó la palabra Blancanieves con decisión. – Lo único que puedo deciros es que vayáis con vuestros seres queridos y paséis vuestros últimos momentos juntos.

Dijo cogiendo la mano de David y lanzando una mirada a Emma y Henry que estaban sentados en primera fila.

\- ¡La culpa es de la Reina Malvada!

Gritó alguien con rabia.

\- Yo voto porque pasemos nuestros últimos momentos desmembrándola.

Dijo otro, seguido de furiosos gritos de asentimiento. Henry miró a Emma asustado, la rubia le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarle y se puso en pie.

\- No ha sido Regina quien ha activado el dispositivo, han sido una pareja de indeseables que se colaron en la ciudad para destruirla.

Dijo levantando las manos en un gesto que intentaba calmar los ánimos.

\- ¡Pero ella creó el dispositivo!

\- ¡Y planeaba usarlo!

No había forma de tranquilizar a esa multitud sedienta de sangre.

\- No somos asesinos.

Dijo Mary Margaret colocándose al lado de su hija.

\- ¿Y qué más da? Si vamos a morir de todos modos.

\- No podéis haces eso, ¡es mi madre!

Gritó Henry girado en la silla para mirar a sus vecinos, que le ignoraron por completo y siguieron pidiendo la sangre de la reina. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y todos casi esperaban ver aparecer a la propia reina, pero era solo Gold seguido de Lacey. Caminó muy tranquilo por el pasillo central sin preocuparse en mirar a nadie hasta que llego al frente y se quedó junto a la pareja real, de cara a la multitud.

\- Quizá yo sepa cómo solucionar esto.

Esperaba una escandalosa respuesta, pero tan solo recibió un ansioso silencio a la espera de la solución.

\- Regina lanzó la maldición con su magia, ese dispositivo se alimenta de eso, de su magia, se alimenta de ella, de su fuerza. Si no hay Regina, no hay dispositivo.

Explicó colocando las manos como si fuesen una balanza. La gente permaneció en silencio un segundo, asimilando lo que el hombre había dicho, y después rompieron a hablar todos a la vez, ahora con un ligero tono de esperanza. "_Matémosla_" gritaban una y otra vez, hasta que todos se quedaron mirando a sus líderes. Eran sus líderes por algo, se suponía que ellos tenían que cuidar de la seguridad de todos.

\- Yo me ofrezco voluntario.

Dijo alguien, y varias manos se alzaron ofreciéndose también, aunque Emma estaba segura que si llegaba el momento de hacerlo ninguno tendría valor. Henry se puso de pie y les encaró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡No! ¡No, no, no! Es mi madre, no podéis matarla.

Había un estridente tono de pánico en su voz, Emma se acercó a él agarrándole por los hombros y pegándole a ella en un intento de consolarle un poco. Daba igual lo que hubiese hecho Regina en el pasado, durante más de diez años había sido la madre de Henry, es lo que seguía siendo, y lo hiciese bien o mal, quería a su hijo más que a nada, y por supuesto su hijo la quería a ella.

David y Mary Margaret apartaron un poco a Gold del foco de atención y Emma dejó a Henry sentado para acercarse a ellos y enterarse también.

\- ¿No hay otra manera?

Preguntó Mary Margaret. Gold negó con la cabeza.

\- Ella va a morir de todos modos, la pregunta es si moriremos con ella o no.

\- Pero no podemos asesinarla.

Dijo Emma con cierto espanto ante la idea de tener que matar a Regina, daban igual sus diferencias, no podían matarla.

\- Es la única manera de detener el dispositivo y salvarnos a todos. Por supuesto podríamos dejarla con vida ahora y morir todos despues, pero esa idea no me atrae mucho. - Respondió Gold encogiéndose de hombros. – Sois sus líderes, esta gente son vuestro pueblo y vuestro deber es protegerlos, salvarlos. Creía que para eso teníamos una Salvadora.

Dijo mirando significativamente a Emma, que tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

\- No puedo hacerlo, no puedes obligarme a matar a Regina.

\- Claro que no podemos obligarte, pero es tu deber. ¿Vas a dejarnos morir a todos por no poder acabar con una sola persona? Tú morirás, tus padres morirán, _Henry morirá_. No lo veas como un asesinato, es un sacrificio, un acto de salvación.

Respondió Gold con esa penetrante mirada que usaba para convencer, seguramente él mismo podría matar a Regina, o cualquier otra persona del pueblo, pero si conocía a Emma Swan estaba seguro de que ella lo impediría. No, tenía que ser la propia Emma, por algo era la Salvadora. Y Emma sintió un peso más sobre sus hombros, ya no era que Regina tuviese que morir, ya era que tenía que ser _ella_ quien la matase.

\- Emma, no queremos obligarte a nada, sabemos que es difícil, y no somos asesinos. Pero es nuestra única oportunidad.

Dijo Mary Margaret con suavidad, una parte del cerebro de Emma se sorprendió de la suavidad con la que su madre podía hablar de matar a alguien.

\- ¿Qué voy a decirle a Henry?

Preguntó con la voz un poco rota, y nadie supo que responderle. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su hijo que tenía que matar a su madre?

\- Si tú no eres capaz, podríamos…

Empezó David.

\- No.

Le cortó Emma, no podría dejar que nadie más lo hiciese, no podría quedarse tranquilamente sentada sabiendo que en alguna parte alguien estaría matando a Regina, seguramente con dolor. La rubia tragó saliva otra vez, cerró los ojos un segundo y asintió. Cumpliría con su deber.

.

.

.

La habían puesto una pistola en la mano y la habían dejado irse a buscar a Regina, pero una vez se quedó sola lo único que podía hacer Emma era mirar con espanto el arma en su mano, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer con ella. No se veía capaz de disparar a Regina fríamente, de verla sangrar, caer, morir. No podía, y aun así tenía que hacerlo.

Caminó hasta casa de Regina como una autómata, casi sin ver como a su alrededor el bosque estaba comiéndose Storybrooke. La gente se había refugiado en sus casas y ella estaba sola en la calle.

Llamó a la puerta del 108 y esperó hasta que Regina abrió. La morena se encontró con una sheriff de expresión asustada, los ojos muy abiertos por el pánico de lo que tenía que hacer. La vista de Regina fue automáticamente hasta la mano en la que Emma sostenía la pistola, la Salvadora no había intentado levantar el arma o apuntarla, no había hecho ningún gesto amenazante hacia ella.

\- Me preguntaba cuando vendrías.

Dijo Regina muy tranquila, ella también sabia como parar el dispositivo, sabía que más tarde o más temprano alguien iría a por ella, y estaba casi segura de que sería alguien de la familia de encantadores.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Pregunto la temblorosa voz de Emma.

\- ¿No quieres hacerlo en la calle? Está bien.

Se apartó de la puerta haciendo un gesto de invitación a la rubia, que entró con un ligero temblor de manos.

\- Supongo que sabes a que he venido.

Dijo Emma parada en el recibidor tratando de mantenerse firme. Regina asintió con mucha tranquilidad, no intentó huir, o atacar a Emma o convencerla de lo contrario, tan solo permaneció de pie frente a la rubia con mucha más calma de la que tenía la otra mujer.

\- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?

Dijo Emma de pronto desconcertando a Regina.

\- Claro, ¿cómo olvidarlo?

Respondió la morena recordando aquella angustiosa noche en la que no sabía dónde estaba Henry y finalmente apareció con esa mujer.

\- ¿Aun tienes esa sidra de manzana?

Preguntó Emma, Regina alzó las cejas con sorpresa, pero asintió haciendo otro gesto de invitación hacia el estudio. Era extraño mostrarse tan educada con la persona que había ido a matarla, la persona que aun sostenía en la mano la pistola con la que pensaba hacerlo. Seguramente si hubiesen mandado a otra persona que no fuese Emma no estaría siendo tan agradable, pero entre ellas dos había una especie de conexión, un entendimiento mutuo y ambas lo sabían.

Emma se sentó en el mismo sofá que la primera vez, Regina sirvió dos vasos y se sentó en el sofá de enfrente, dando un pequeño y elegante sorbo antes de dejar el vaso sobre la mesa sin un ruido.

\- Antes de nada me gustaría pedirte que no dejes a Henry venir a casa mientras este todo manchado, no quiero que lo vea.

Pidió Regina con una calma que incluso a ella la sorprendía. Emma ya se había bebido casi medio vaso de sidra y la miró con confusión.

\- La sangre. No quiero que lo vea.

Aclaró Regina señalando la pistola en la mano de Emma, la rubia miró el arma como si acabase de acordarse de que estaba allí. Rápidamente, con un gesto de asco, la dejó en la mesa, pero volvió a cogerla para sacar el cargador y vaciarlo de balas, como si así se sintiese más segura sobre el arma. Regina frunció el ceño sin comprender.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- No voy a usarla.

Esa respuesta confundió aún más a Regina.

\- ¿Y entonces como piensas matarme?

Emma casi escupió la sidra después de esa pregunta.

\- No voy a…ellos creen que puedo…Me han puesto una pistola en la mano y me han mandado aquí como si nada, creen que puedo…que voy a… No voy a matarte, no puedo matarte. Ellos creen que puedo, pero no puedo. ¿Cómo han podido pensar…? Esto es algo que no puedo hacer por ellos.

Respondió la Salvadora sin mirarla, medio hablando para sí misma y medio para Regina. La morena comprendió entonces el peso que llevaba encima esa mujer por ser la Salvadora, asumían que ella tenía que sacarles siempre de todo, salvarles del peligro a cualquier precio, asumían que Emma no tenía unos sentimientos, una conciencia propios, o que podía acallarlos como una maquina cada vez que hiciese falta. Pero Emma era solo Emma, un ser humano como todos.

\- Pero debes hacerlo, si no Storybrooke está perdido.

\- No me digas tú también lo que debo hacer.

Gruñó Emma acabándose su vaso de sidra.

\- ¿Entonces a que has venido?

Preguntó Regina sin comprender, Emma se encogió de hombros.

\- Si no venia yo vendría otro, no puedo matarte, pero tampoco dejar que te mate otro, ¿entiendes?

\- No.

Claro que no lo entendía, su muerte era la única forma de salvar Storybrooke, ella misma había planeado destruir la ciudad antes de que Greg y Tamara la atrapasen y Emma y ella siempre habían tenido una relación difícil.

\- Un asesinato es un asesinato, da igual porque razones.

Explicó Emma.

\- Es la única forma de salvar Storybrooke.

\- ¿Y qué iba a decirle a Henry?

Preguntó la rubia con un ligero temblor en la barbilla. Se levantó de repente y se sentó junto a Regina.

\- Tiene que haber otra solución, seguro que tú sabes cuál es, es tu ciudad, tu maldición, tu dispositivo. ¿Cómo lo paramos?

Había desesperación en la voz de Emma, impaciencia. Regina rio un poquito.

\- Ojala ¿crees que si hubiese otra solución me resignaría a esta? No Emma, no hay otra salida.

\- A lo mejor si nos unimos, nuestra magia… - Empezó Emma, pero la morena negó con la cabeza. Eso tampoco funcionaria. - ¿Y no vas a luchar? ¿No vas a intentar sobrevivir?

Regina volvió a reír, unas risas sin gracia.

\- Aunque me resista moriré igual cuando Storybrooke desaparezca, pero si solo muero yo al menos Henry vivirá.

Ahí estaba, la Regina que Emma conocía, la madre de Henry, y esa era la mujer que querían matar, no podía permitirlo. Regina había cometido crímenes terribles, había hecho cosas innombrables, había querido abandonarlos a todos a la muerte en Storybrooke, y aun así Emma no pudo evitar lo que paso a continuación. Al principio Regina pensó que al final la Salvadora si iba a cumplir con su deber e iba a matarla con sus propias manos, pero las manos de la rubia solo se habían movido para coger su cara y poder besarla. La sorpresa dejó a la reina inmóvil por un segundo mientras los labios de Emma intentaban conseguir algún tipo de respuesta de los suyos, lo más sorprendente es que lo consiguió. Regina cerró los ojos y se deshizo totalmente en los labios de la Salvadora, devolviéndole el beso. Se sentía como si se hubiese olvidado de beber por mucho tiempo y al probar el agua se diese cuenta de que había estado sedienta. Era una sensación extraña. Una de sus manos se apoyó en la rodilla de Emma y la otra se colocó en su cuello. Ser correspondida animó a la rubia a profundizar el beso, pegándose más a Regina hasta que no les quedó más remedio que romper el beso para tomar aire. La mirada de Emma tan cerca de la suya casi hacia a Regina querer bajar la vista, pero no lo hizo, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de la rubia.

\- Qué triste que haya tenido que esperar hasta el final para hacer esto.

Dijo la Salvadora dándola otro beso más suave en el que también fue correspondida. Sabía desde el principio, desde que Gold explicó la solución, desde que la pusieron la pistola en la mano, que había condenado a Storybrooke a la muerte. Sabía que esta vez no podría hacer lo que se esperaba de ella, no podía ser la Salvadora. No solo por lo que sentía por Regina, si no por ser incapaz de matar a alguien a sangre fría. Iba a morir, y Regina también, y Henry, y sus padres, y todos. Y en parte era culpa suya, podría haberlos salvado a todos su hubiese sido capaz de quitar una vida, y en vez de eso iba a conseguir que todos perdiese la suya. No pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Regina sujetó sus mejillas, limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares.

\- ¿Emma? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Vamos a morir. Todos. Vamos a morir porque no puedo ser la Salvadora.

Regina sonrió con tristeza.

\- No tiene por qué ser así, podéis salvaros todos, tú y Henry. – Emma negaba con la cabeza, sabía que no sería capaz, que no quería hacerlo. – No tienes por qué hacerlo tú, puedo hacerlo yo.

Emma cogió a Regina por las muñecas mirándola con cierto miedo.

\- No, ni se te ocurra, no puedes hacer eso. No te dejaré.

\- Es la única solución.

Respondió suavemente la morena sin intentar soltarse de la otra mujer, que empezó a llorar otra vez y volvió a besarla con desesperación, con ansia. Si iban a morir todos al menos quería llevarse una última cosa a la tumba.

.

.

.

Volvió a su casa cabizbaja y sin la pistola. Había dejado a Regina bajo las sabanas después de hacerle prometer varias veces que no haría nada que la perjudicase para detener el dispositivo. Nada más entrar en el piso Henry la miró con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, al ver como llegaba la rubia, el chico temió lo peor, rompió a llorar otra vez y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Emma intentó pararle para explicarle las cosas, pero él no dejó que le tocase. Mary Margaret se acercó a ella lentamente, también con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazó a Emma, un segundo después David se unió al abrazo familiar.

\- Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer.

Dijo David besándola el pelo con cariño. Gold y Lacey observaban la escena en silencio.

\- No lo he hecho.

Murmuró Emma que había sido incapaz de devolverle el abrazo a sus padres que se apartaron de ella mirándola sin comprender.

\- No lo he hecho. No he podido.

Repitió la rubia sin mirar a nadie.

\- Pero Emma…

\- Es la única manera.

Dijeron sus padres, David le frotó un poco el brazo en un acto cariñoso.

\- No puedo hacerlo, no puedo matarla. Ni dejar que nadie lo haga.

Lo último lo dijo mirando a Gold con cierto desafío, el hombre puso una mano en la espalda de Lacey para salir de allí.

\- Supongo que entonces moriremos todos.

Dijo pasando junto a ellos para marcharse, David le sujetó del brazo para hablarle en voz baja.

\- No la dejes morir como Lacey.

Murmuró mirando a la chica que ya había salido del apartamento.

\- Nos he condenado a todos.

Sollozó Emma abrazándose a su madre, que le devolvió el abrazo llorando también en silencio.

\- No pasa nada Emma, te presionamos demasiado. Yo tampoco habría sido capaz de asesinarla.

Consoló Mary Margaret sin saber ni la mitad de lo que había pasado en la mansión. Emma se separó del abrazo, limpiándose las lágrimas y tratando de recomponerse. Cogió aire y subió las escaleras.

\- ¡Vete!

Gritó Henry nada más la vio, dándola la espalda desde la cama. Emma le ignoró y se sentó a sus pies.

\- No lo he hecho Henry, no he podido.

El niño levantó la cabeza y la miró sin acabar de creérselo.

\- ¿Entonces mi madre…?

\- Sigue viva. Nadie va a hacerle daño.

Henry se abrazó a ella con fuerza murmurando un "_gracias_". Emma le devolvió el abrazo besándole la cabeza como había hecho David con ella y dejando escapar algunas lágrimas más.

\- Pero morirá con todos nosotros cuando Storybrooke desaparezca.

Añadió con la voz rota.

\- Pero al menos moriremos juntos.

Dijo Henry. Era increíble cómo incluso en esa situación su hijo aun podía mantener ese tono positivo, aunque Emma supuso que cualquier cosa era mejor a que asesinaran a tu madre.

.

.

.

Cuando finalmente consiguió que Henry durmiese un poco, volvió a bajar y encontró a sus padres abrazados en el sofá, hablándose en voz baja. Mary Margaret tenia marcas de lágrimas en la cara y David la estrechaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

\- Lo siento.

Dijo sinceramente sin atreverse a mirarlos, al fin y al cabo iban a morir todos porque ella no podía hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

\- No es culpa tuya, Emma.

Respondió su madre con una triste sonrisa, aunque la rubia estaba segura de que en el fondo ellos, igual que el resto del pueblo, deseaban que hubiese sido capaz de matar a Regina, después de todo querían vivir. Pero Emma no podía, no podía matar a Regina ni aunque eso sirviese para que ella siguiese viva, no podría vivir después sabiendo lo que hizo, no podría vivir sabiendo que Regina no estaba allí, no podría soportar que su hijo la odiase por ello igual que se odiaría ella, sabía que si lo hacía más tarde o más temprano ella acabaría odiando a sus padres, a Gold, a todos por colgarle esa carga. Pero no era una decisión fácil: para salvar a todos sus seres queridos tenía que matar a Regina, pero resultaba que quería a Regina también.

Fuera, la ciudad seguía siendo consumida por el mundo real, en pocas horas todos habrían muerto. El único capaz de escapar seria Henry porque no nació en el Bosque Encantado, pero estaría solo y no quería que su hijo creciese igual que lo había hecho ella, no quería que estuviese solo. No podía dejar morir a su hijo, ¿qué clase de madre seria? Incluso Regina estaba dispuesta a morir si así aseguraba la vida de Henry. Pero no podía matar a Regina. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación, algo habría que pudiese hacer. Algo, lo que fuese.

Y entonces se le ocurrió. Se acercó a sus padres con prisa, si iba a hacerlo mejor que fuese rápido, antes de que cambiase de opinión.

\- Mama, papa… - Murmuró, y los abrazó a ambos con fuerza. – Cuando Regina ya no este podréis salir de la ciudad, quizá volver al Bosque Encantado.

Los dos la miraron sin comprender, a lo mejor al final Emma había visto que la única solución era matar a Regina.

\- Llevaos a Henry, cuidadle, no dejéis nunca que este solo. Y que nunca olvide que le queríamos, las dos, Regina y yo. Sus madres. Decidle…que al final hicimos lo correcto, que Regina fue una heroína.

Sus padres no la entendían, pero claramente algo iba mal. Emma volvió a abrazarles con fuerza.

\- Y no olvidéis nunca que os quiero, sois mi familia. Me alegra haberos encontrado al final.

Emma volvía a estar llorando, así que sería mejor que se fuese de una vez o no saldría nunca de allí, sobretodo porque sus padres acababan de darse cuenta de lo que les estaba diciendo.

\- Emma, no puedes…

Empezó Mary Margaret agarrándola de la mano como si así pudiese detenerla, pero Emma se soltó, sonriéndoles con cariño por última vez antes de salir del piso a toda prisa.

.

.

.

Llegó a la mansión y abrió la puerta sin más, llamando a Regina a gritos. La morena apareció en lo alto de las escaleras con un vaso en la mano y la cara enrojecida por las lágrimas. Ese día todo el mundo estaba llorando.

\- Emma.

Susurró antes de echarse a llorar otra vez, la rubia subió a toda prisa las escaleras y atrapó a la reina entre sus brazos, escuchó el vaso golpear el suelo antes de sentir los brazos de Regina cerrándose a su alrededor. Emma la besó como si estuviesen a punto de morir.

\- Se me ha ocurrido…algo. No es una solución, pero impedirá que Storybrooke desaparezca, impedirá que Henry muera.

Dijo cogiendo las mejillas de Regina para que la mirase, la morena asintió un poco.

\- No puedo matarte y vivir con ello, no puedo hacerte desaparecer y vivir con esa ausencia. _Te quiero_.

Empezó Emma consiguiendo que Regina llorase más.

\- Pero no podemos dejar morir a Henry. – Completó Regina, la idea de que su hijo fuese a morir era lo más la dolía de todo. – Hazlo Emma.

Dijo recorriendo la nariz y los labios de la Salvadora con un dedo.

\- Las dos lo haremos.

Respondió la rubia. Regina tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que la estaba diciendo, pero cuando lo hizo el horror se dibujó en su cara.

\- No, no vas a hacer eso, tú no tienes que morir.

\- Es la única forma en que voy a hacerlo, si tu mueres yo también, de una forma u otra.

Regina no podía ni siquiera concebir esa idea, no iba a permitir que Emma muriese con ella.

\- No puedes dejar solo a Henry.

\- Él se quedará con mis padres, ellos no dejaran que nos olvide. Henry comprenderá que era lo que teníamos que hacer.

\- Pero tú no tienes que hacerlo.

Emma abrazó a Regina pegándola a sí con firmeza, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- Si tienes que morir para salvar Storybrooke yo moriré contigo, si no igualmente moriremos juntas cuando la ciudad desaparezca, la diferencia es que los demás también morirán. Tenemos que salvar a Henry.

La morena la miraba con espanto, las lágrimas llenaron una vez más sus ojos abiertos de par en par y Emma la besó con ternura.

\- Henry vivirá, no estará solo, y tú y yo estaremos juntas.

Sabía que no era justo para su hijo. Acababa de perder a su padre y ahora iba a perder a sus dos madres a la vez, pero era la única solución que a Emma se le ocurría. Era la única solución. Y su hijo estaría con sus abuelos, él lo entendería, cosas de héroes, Henry lo entendería.

Guio a Regina de la mano hasta la habitación sin dejar de mirarla ni un momento, se tumbó en la cama y la morena se tumbó enfrente, conectadas por la mirada. Acarició el pelo negro de Regina, sus mejillas, sus labios, y la besó como si fuese la última vez. Juntó su frente a la de la reina y colocó una mano entre sus dos cuerpos, tocando el pecho de las dos, nunca había tenido mucho control sobre su magia, pero sabía que esta vez no iba a fallarla. Justo cuando un resplandor blanco empezaba a aparecer entre ellas débilmente Regina cogió la nuca de la Salvadora y la besó. La magia brillo hasta cubrirlas por completo en un estallido de magia blanca.

.

.

.

El bosque retrocedió, los edificios volvieron a aparecer, paró el temblor de tierra. La ciudad volvió a la normalidad, nadie iba a morir. Pero en uno de los apartamentos de Storybrooke una madre calló al suelo rota entre lágrimas, gritando de dolor mientras su marido le abrazaba con silenciosas lágrimas corriendo por su cara y su nieto dormía en la habitación de arriba ajeno a todo eso.


	21. Chapter 21 High School' night

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics.**

**De este shot no estaba muy segura, a ver que os parece ;) y antes de que se me olvide, si alguien leyó Frozen estoy pensando en hacer una secuela cortita en breves =D**

**Gracias por leerme y espero leer vuestros comentarios jajajaj ;P!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 21: High School' night.  
**_

Habían pasado semanas desde la vuelta de Emma y Hook del pasado. Bueno, Emma, Hook _y Marian_. Ese pequeño dato nunca se iba de la cabeza de Regina. Marian había vuelto como un oscuro recordatorio de sus días pasados y además Robin había vuelto con ella, la familia Hood volvía a estar completa y Regina sola, todo gracias a Emma Swan. Si no la había matado había sido solo porque ya no hacia esas cosas, y porque a Henry no le habría gustado, pero si alguna vez consideró la posibilidad de verla como algo más que una eterna molestia en su vida, esa posibilidad había desaparecido para siempre. Apenas la dirigía la palabra a no ser que fuese total e inevitablemente necesario, si no lo era, simplemente la ignoraba, era invisible, ni siquiera le concedía el honor de una de sus miradas asesinas, las pocas veces que se veía obligada a mirarla sentía claramente como una herida volvía a abrirse, y no precisamente la de la perdida de Robin Hood, si no la de su destrozada confianza. Emma Swan había destrozado su confianza, todo el largo camino que habían recorrido.

Y Emma respondía a ese trato por parte de la reina con una actitud defensiva, había intentado disculparse, redimirse con Regina, incluso había querido aceptar cualquier tipo de venganza que la morena quisiese, había intentado compensarla por el daño que la había hecho, pero no podía disculparse por salvar una vida y nunca lo haría. Aunque según pasaba el tiempo y como Regina ya no estaba con Hood, Emma a veces olvidaba que la morena la ignoraba por hacerla daño y no por salvar a una persona, y acabó ignorandola ella también, enfadada porque Regina estuviese enfadada de que hubiese salvado a alguien. Si Regina quería tirar por la borda la relación que con tanto cuidado habían construido entre ellas no iba a ser su problema.

En medio de todo estaba Henry, no podía pasar ni cinco minutos con sus madres juntas, no dejaba de ir de acá para allá con una u otra, Emma ya ni siquiera le dejaba en la puerta de la mansión cuando le llevaba, el chico se bajaba del escarabajo en la esquina de la calle y la rubia desaparecía en cuestión de segundos, que era prácticamente lo que hacía Regina cuando le llevaba al nuevo apartamento de la sheriff. Ni siquiera podía mencionar a una en presencia de la otra. Pero el curso había terminado y en el instituto iban a dar una fiesta a la que los alumnos irían con sus padres, y Henry se negaba a decidir entre una de las dos, así que las dijo claramente que aunque solo fuese por una noche debían comportarse y dejar de ignorarse mutuamente, o si no ninguna iría con él. Si querían hacer como que la otra no existía era su problema, pero Henry no iba a dejar que eso le afectase a él también, se había cansado de su actitud.

El chico se lo dijo a las dos por separado, así que Emma llamó a Regina claramente incomoda.

\- Imagino que Henry te ha dado el mismo ultimátum que a mí.

Dijo secamente, por un momento el otro lado de la línea permaneció en silencio y Emma se preguntó si Regina pensaba estar sin hablarla hasta que se encontraran en el instituto.

\- Nos juntaremos en la puerta a las ocho para entrar los tres juntos, pasaremos la noche con Henry y luego podremos seguir actuando con normalidad.

Respondió la morena en el mismo tono seco. Ninguna de las dos iba a decirlo, pero encontraban muy triste que ahora la "normalidad" entre ellas fuese esa. Y también haber dejado de decir "nuestro hijo" para volver a llamarle solo Henry. Sin esperar respuesta, Regina colgó.

.

.

.

Para cuando Henry y Regina llegaron, Emma ya estaba allí, no quería que un solo minuto de retraso le diese una excusa a la morena para estar quejándose toda la noche, seguro que encontraba otras muchas cosas con las que atacarla y no quería darle ninguna ayuda.

La fiesta era en el gimnasio, habían puesto una larga hilera de mesas con comida a un lado y un montón de sillas, en una esquina había una especie de tómbola y un pequeño puesto de tiro al blanco para que los alumnos del último curso sacasen algo de dinero para su viaje de fin de curso, el resto del gimnasio era una enorme pista de baile. Buscaron tres sillas cerca de una de las mesas en un lugar algo apartado y enseguida Henry desapareció para ir a buscar a sus amigos, dejando a sus madres en un incómodo silencio.

\- Se supone que debemos ser cordiales la una con la otra.

Dijo Emma después de un rato sentadas mirando cada una en una dirección diferente.

\- Se supone que solo delante de Henry.

Respondió Regina fríamente, la rubia suspiró molesta y dejó de mirar a ninguna parte para girarse hacia la otra mujer.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar enfadada conmigo?

Gruñó frunciendo el ceño, Regina también la miró con un ceño mucho más amenazante que el de la Salvadora.

\- Lo dices como si yo fuese la única que lo está.

\- Bueno, las razones por las que estas enfadada son bastante injustas, creo que eso me da derecho a mi a enfadarme.

Las cejas de Regina subieron de golpe, abriendo la boca por la sorpresa de esas palabras.

\- Bueno, lo siento si el que haya destruido mi felicidad, con o sin intención, le parece un motivo injusto, señorita Swan.

Emma desfrunció el ceño, una vez más había olvidado la parte en que salvar una vida había destrozado la que Regina estaba construyendo con Robin.

\- Además, no estoy enfadada, estoy dolida.

Añadió la morena con resentimiento, Emma iba a decir algo, pero Regina la miró por encima de su hombro y sin decir una palabra se levantó y fue a hablar con los padres de algunos de los amigos de Henry. Emma miró en la misma dirección en que lo había hecho Regina y vio que Hood y su familia acababan de entrar. Lo malo de que Storybrooke fuese tan pequeño era que el colegio y el instituto estaban en el mismo edificio, así que Roland y sus padres estaban invitados también. La rubia suspiró hundiéndose en su silla, la culpabilidad había vuelto a ocupar el sitio de su enfado con Regina.

.

.

.

Un poco más tarde la morena había vuelto a su sitio y Emma intentaba otra vez empezar una conversación, esta vez sin estar a la defensiva.

\- A lo mejor deberíamos interactuar un poco con la fiesta, tomarnos algo, pasarnos por la tómbola o algo así.

Sugirió sin mucha convicción.

\- A lo mejor deberíamos limitar nuestra interacción verbal a cuando Henry este con nosotras.

Respondió Regina sin mirarla. Emma se mordió un poco el labio, pensando en cómo empezar a romper ese hielo que se había creado entre ellas.

\- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que te gano en el tiro al blanco.

Dijo con una risita. Regina la miró con una molesta ceja alzada y volvió a apartar la vista con un suspiro cabreado, rezando porque la noche pasase pronto. Emma dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con desesperación.

\- Nunca quise hacerte daño, no sabía quién era.

Había dicho esa frase tan a menudo que Regina ya prácticamente ni la escuchaba.

\- Creo que Henry tiene novia.

Añadió Emma, y esta vez sí consiguió la atención de la otra mujer, que rápidamente volvió la vista hacia ella mirándola con curiosidad.

\- ¿Sospechas de alguien?

\- Así que tú también lo crees.

Rio la rubia. Por supuesto si ella lo había notado Regina también, no solo porque ahora Henry viviese con ella, sino porque la única persona que podía conocer más a Henry que la rubia era sin duda su otra madre.

\- No sé quién podría ser, lo sospecho por algunos comentarios y porque últimamente pasa más tiempo fuera y se preocupa más por su aspecto.

Dijo Emma sin dejar de reír.

\- Hay una chica en su clase de la que habla mucho últimamente…

Comento Regina pensativa buscando a su hijo con la mirada para ver si por casualidad estaba con alguna chica, pero había demasiados adolescentes repartidos por allí.

\- Soy la sheriff, podría empezar una investigación.

\- Seguro que serias muy sutil.

Respondió Regina riendo sin acordarse de que debía ser dolorosamente cortante con esa mujer. Cuando lo recordó dejó de reír de golpe, volviendo a desviar la mirada en dirección contraria a la rubia. Volvieron a quedar en silencio, pero un rato después Emma notó como el pie de la morena se movía ligeramente al compás de la música.

\- ¿Te apetece bailar?

Preguntó como si nada, antes siquiera de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Regina la miró con una cara mitad asustada mitad sorprendida y Emma se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

\- Bueno, lo digo porque… - Señaló vagamente el pie de la morena. – Parece que te apetece, debes de estar aburrida de estar aquí sentada.

Regina entrecerró los ojos molesta y dejó de mover el pie.

\- No me apetece bailar, señorita Swan. Además dudo de que en la cárcel enseñen a bailar este tipo de música.

Dijo mordazmente. Estaba sonando una especie de tango, tan solo había unas pocas parejas que lo bailaban más o menos como deberían, mayormente padres, los demás improvisaban como podían. Emma levantó una ceja, ofendida.

\- Te sorprendería lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Ahora fue Regina quien levantó una ceja en un movimiento especialmente diseñado para ofender. Emma se puso de pie algo picada y extendió una mano hacia Regina.

\- Ya te he dicho que no quiero bailar, y menos contigo.

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que estés equivocada y sepa bailarlo mejor que tú?

Regina sabía que era una provocación para hacerla bailar, pero su orgullo la hizo coger la mano de la Salvadora que la llevó a la pista de baile con decisión y ambas empezaron a bailar. Al principio era algo torpe y tenso, muy conscientes de quien era su pareja de baile, pero enseguida se dejaron llevar por la música y se sincronizaron a la perfección. A su alrededor la mayoría de la gente las observaba entre curiosos y sorprendidos al ver por quien estaba formada la pareja de baile. Ambas mujeres bailaban sin apartar la vista una de la otra, con una mirada retadora, como queriendo que la otra cometiese un error, pero esperando realmente que no fuese así. La canción acabó, pero Emma no soltó a Regina, prácticamente obligándola a quedarse allí para bailar la siguiente canción con ella, aunque tampoco parecía que la morena se opusiese demasiado.

\- ¿Qué tal lo he hecho?

Preguntó Emma moviéndose con la música. La gente había dejado de observarlas tan indiscretamente y la mayoría habían vuelto a sus cosas.

\- No está mal para haber aprendido en la cárcel, pero no lo haces mejor que yo.

Respondió Regina sin poder evitar una sonrisa de superioridad.

\- Eso tengo que admitírtelo, lo haces muy bien. Pero no aprendí en la cárcel, aunque no te lo creas no estuve tanto tiempo allí. – La morena levantó una interrogativa ceja. – Aprendí cuando estaba en una casa de acogida.

Explicó Emma con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

\- ¿Estuviste en muchas?

Preguntó Regina con más delicadeza de lo que ninguna de las dos esperaba.

\- En unas… ¿once? Que más da, en unas cuantas.

Respondió como si no le diese mucha importancia, la morena se la quedó mirando un momento.

\- ¿También fue en una de ellas donde aprendiste a disparar?

Preguntó con una sonrisita burlona, Emma rio, desapareciendo esa sombra de tristeza que había aparecido en su expresión.

\- No, eso lo aprendí después de salir de la cárcel.

\- ¿Y de verdad crees que dispararás mejor que una reina?

Dijo Regina parando de bailar.

\- No puedes comparar vuestros anticuados arcos con las armas del mundo real.

Bromeó Emma haciendo una mueca que terminó en una sonrisa, Regina entrecerró los ojos imitando su sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres comprobar lo que una aprende disparando arcos?

Emma hizo un gesto para cederla el paso hasta la pequeña caseta de tiro, Regina ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que habían pasado junto a Marian y Robin. Después de que otra pareja terminase de disparar fue el turno de ellas dos.

.

.

.

Regina esperaba sentada en uno de los bordillos del patio a que Emma volviese con un par de bebidas, con un colorido peluche en el regazo. La rubia volvió sentándose a su lado y pasándole un vaso, al probarlo la morena miró a la otra mujer sorprendida.

\- Uno de los padres ha traído algo de alcohol. – La mirada de la reina era de claro reproche. –No me mires así a mí, lo ha traído él, además es solo para los padres. De todos modos puedo confiscárselo si quieres y quedárnoslo para nosotras.

Regina rio por la ocurrencia de la otra mujer, bebiendo otro trago.

\- ¿Tienes que ser siempre tan buena en todo?

Preguntó Emma señalando el peluche que sujetaba la reina, que aparte de ganarla en el baile la había vencido también disparando, por muy poca diferencia.

\- Mi madre quería que fuese perfecta en todo. Algo que por supuesto no conseguí.

Respondió Regina riendo, Emma rio también.

\- ¿Enserio? Me gustaría ver algo en lo que no eres _la reina_.

\- He oído que mi trato con las personas deja mucho que desear.

\- Estúpidos plebeyos.

Bromeó Emma con su mejor imitación de alguien de la realeza, como si ella misma no lo fuese. Las dos mujeres rieron durante un rato.

\- Siento que estés dolida por lo de Hood.

Dijo Emma después de un rato incluso aunque sabía que esas palabras podrían romper el buen ambiente que finalmente se había creado entre ellas.

\- No es por eso por lo que estoy dolida. – Emma la miró sin comprender. – Bueno, fue algo doloroso, por supuesto, pero él y yo aún no habíamos avanzado mucho en la relación, gracias a dios. Estoy dolida porque esta vez fuiste _tú_ quien me quito de las manos el final feliz. De cualquier otra persona…simplemente la habría odiado, pero…en ti confiaba.

Esas palabras hicieron sentir aun peor a Emma, el enfado de Regina no era un corazón roto por la pérdida de su novio, sino por la traición de alguien en quien confiaba.

\- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que no uses esa palabra en pasado durante mucho tiempo?

Preguntó tímidamente, mirándola de reojo. Regina recogió las rodillas contra el pecho, abrazándose las piernas y apoyando la mejilla en una rodilla, mirando a Emma.

\- Estoy cansada de que siempre me toque perder, Emma. Confié en una niña pequeña y Daniel murió, confié en ti y me quede sin final feliz. Confiar no me trae nada bueno.

No había reproche en la voz de la morena, solo el tono cansado de quien ha perdido la esperanza.

\- Henry me trajo aquí para que devolviese los finales felices, y creo que aún no he devuelto muchos, quizá con el tuyo si pueda ser la Salvadora que Henry dice que soy.

Regina rio un poquito, levantando la cabeza de las rodillas.

\- ¿Va a buscarme un nuevo final feliz, señorita Swan?

Ese "_señorita Swan_" ya no tenía tono hiriente, más bien bromista.

\- Uno nuevo no, uno de verdad.

\- ¿Y dónde podría estar ese verdadero final feliz?

Seguía riendo Regina sin creerse las palabras de Emma. La rubia la miró con una extraña expresión en los ojos, y sin avisar se inclinó para besarla, fue un beso corto pero intenso. Cuando se apartó bajó la vista hasta sus pies.

\- No quiero decir con esto que yo sea tu final feliz, pero hasta que te encuentre el de verdad…podría intentar valer para ello.

Dijo en voz baja sin atreverse a mirar a Regina, esperando un doloroso rechazo quizá acompañado de un sonoro bofetón, estaba segura de que después de eso la morena iba a volver a ignorarla con más ganas aun, pero en vez de eso la mano de Regina acarició su mejilla obligándola a mirarla y sin decir nada ahora fue ella quien besó a la Salvadora, profundizando el beso hasta que tuvieron que moverse para poder estar más cerca la una de la otra.

\- Bueno, supongo que sí "_vales_" a lo mejor no tienes que perder el tiempo buscandome otro final feliz. A lo mejor me lo trajo Henry hace tiempo a mi puerta y nunca he querido admitirlo.

Dijo Regina con una sonrisa, rozando los labios de Emma con los suyos al hablar. La rubia sonrió también y la besó con entusiasmo adolescente.

\- Supongo que Henry se alegrará de que nos hablemos otra vez.

Añadió la morena riendo y apoyado los brazos en los hombros de la rubia, entrelazando las manos en la espalda de la Salvadora.

\- Sí. _Hablarnos_.

Respondió Emma con una risa alegre, mordiéndose el labio inferior con una sonrisa, agarrando la cintura de Regina para besarla como si fuesen ellas las que estaban en el instituto y no su hijo.


	22. Chapter 22 The Book

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics.**

**He tardado bastante porque entre que estamos ya a últimos de evaluación y que por motivos misteriosos mi Word no quería funcionar no he podido ponerme a ello, pero aquí estoy ya xD intentaré subir mañana actu de _That's a start_ y ahora también subiré el primer capi de la secuela que prometí de _Frozen_ ;)**

**Sobre este shot no se si me ha quedado pesado por su argumento, se me ocurrió después de la escena Swan-Mills Family del último capi de OUAT, a ver que os parece ^_^!**

**Gracias por leerme y espero leer vuestros comentarios jajajaj ;P!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 22: The Book.  
**_

Emma no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa habitación llena de libros en blanco esperando a ser llenados con historias. Y no podía sacarse de la cabeza la expresión de Regina cuando dijo que se apuntaba para ayudarles a encontrar al Autor y darle a la reina su final feliz. Regina parecía incluso feliz de tenerla a bordo, casi demasiado feliz para alguien que acaba de perder a su supuesto amor verdadero. Quizá había llegado su oportunidad, quizá era ahora o nunca, a lo mejor después de tanto tiempo considerándolo imposible, no lo era. Salió a toda prisa del apartamento sin dar ninguna explicación a sus padres y fue directa a la supuesta casa del Autor. No entendía que hacia esa casa allí, aparentemente sin nadie que la habitara y totalmente abierta a cualquiera que quisiera entrar a cotillear, pero en es ese momento le venía perfecto. Recordaba perfectamente por donde las había guiado Henry y que había hecho para abrir la puerta secreta hasta la biblioteca de libros en blanco, una vez allí cogió un libro cualquiera y salió de allí tan rápido como había llegado.

.

.

.

A Regina la extrañó que alguien llamase a su puerta tan temprano, así que con cierta cautela y una bata puesta sobre el pijama, fue a abrir. Entreabrió un poco la puerta para encontrar su porche vacío. Abrió la puerta del todo con el ceño fruncido, no estaba de humor para bromas, pero al dar un paso fuera buscando al gracioso que había decidido llamar a la puerta de la reina y salir corriendo, tropezó con algo, una caja alargada y de aspecto bastante corriente. La cogió con curiosidad y dando otro vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie allí, volvió a entrar en su casa cargando la caja. Se preparó un café y un croissant caliente y se lo llevo todo al estudio para abrir allí la caja. Dentro había una nota sobre uno de los libros en blanco que habían visto en la biblioteca del Autor. Desdobló el papel para encontrarse con una letra que había visto muy a menudo en su época de alcaldesa, cuando la maldición aún no se había roto y Emma Swan tenía que pasarle documentos oficiales con sus actividades como sheriff. Leyó con curiosidad.

"_Te prometí un final feliz y ayudarte a encontrar al Autor del libro de Henry, aun no sé por dónde o como empezar a buscar, pero quería enseñarte una posible opción de final feliz. Si tú quieres_."

Intrigada, Regina sacó el libro dejando la nota otra vez en la caja y apartándola a un lado, se acomodó en el sofá casi temiendo abrir el libro, sin saber porque. ¿Que se le habría ocurrido a Emma? La única forma de averiguarlo era abrir el libro, así que con curiosidad levantó la tapa. En la primera página, también con la letra de Emma, había escrito claramente: "_El_ _final feliz de Regina_" La morena rio un poco por la ocurrencia, con un ligero sentimiento de calidez porque Emma había puesto "_Regina_" y no "_Reina Malvada_". Sin dejar de sonreír pasó la página.

"_Erase una vez una chica hija del hijo de un rey. Su padre era un hombre bondadoso aunque incapaz de plantarle cara a su mujer, una poderosa hechicera que imponía su voluntad a base de magia y cuyo único objetivo era lograr sus propósitos, incluso si eran a costa de la libertad y felicidad de su hija_."

Regina no sabía si reír por esa descripción de sus padres, de esa parte de la historia Emma solo sabía lo que la había contado ella misma o Mary Margaret, pero siguió leyendo.

"_A pesar de su madre, la joven era una mujer de buen corazón y negro cabello, que disfrutaba montando a caballo y que todo lo que quería era poder ser libre y vivir feliz con su amor secreto, el chico que cuidaba los caballos_."

La morena sintió una punzada a la altura del corazón, aunque curiosamente no fue del todo dolorosa, fue más un recuerdo de un amor pasado. Sonrió con cariño al recordar a Daniel y continuó leyendo.

"_Un afortunado o desafortunado día, depende de para quien, el caballo de una pequeña niña se desbocó cerca del lugar donde estaba la joven de buen corazón, y ella sin dudarlo un momento montó su caballo para alcanzar el otro y salvar la vida de la niña. Que resultó llamarse Blancanieves, hija de reyes, y quien quedo totalmente fascinada por su salvadora, que además le enseñó una valiosa lección sobre el miedo: si no los afrontas siempre te perseguirán_."

Regina no recordaba si eso era exactamente lo que había dicho a Blancanieves, pero hacía toda una vida de eso. Después se había arrepentido de haber salvado a esa pequeña niña malcriada, ahora sabía que no había sido un accidente, ahora casi se alegraba de haber salvado a su, por mucho tiempo, enemiga. Si no lo hubiese hecho nunca habría podido tener a Henry, y seguramente ahora no tendría en las manos ese libro escrito por la Salvadora. Al final de la página había incluso un dibujo de quien supuso que era ella montando a caballo y persiguiendo a otro que suponía que era el de Blancanieves. Eran dibujos sencillos, poco más que monigotes, prácticamente solo esbozos, pero hicieron reír a Regina. Pasó la página.

"_Blancanieves fue a contarle a su padre el rey como había sido salvada, y le habló tan bien de la chica que la había salvado, que el rey, para recompensarla, la pidió matrimonio. La estaba ofreciendo una corona, todo un reino, poder y riquezas. Pero ella no lo quería, ella solo quería ser libre. Por desgracia no iba a tener voz ni voto en la decisión de su propio destino, pues su madre aceptó la proposición por ella sin dejarla tiempo ni a reaccionar, sellando así el destino de su hija y cumpliendo sus propósitos a través de ella_."

Ese era un recuerdo amargo, cuando su madre cortó su libertad aceptando por ella un anillo que Regina no quería, tenía que admitir que Emma estaba bastante al corriente de su historia, de la mayoría de ella se había enterado por la propia reina, que prácticamente sin darse cuenta la había ido contando pequeños detalles a lo largo de los años, y el resto del pueblo había llenado los huecos entre medias.

"_La joven estaba desolada, se sentía atrapada, presionada, y decidió huir con su amor, el chico de los establos, le daba igual la vida que fueran a llevar siempre que estuviesen juntos. Corrió a buscarle y él enseguida acepto su loca propuesta, pero no contaban con que la pequeña Blancanieves estaba allí viéndolo todo. La niña tenía intención de contarle todo a su padre, sintiéndose traicionada por su salvadora, pero la joven la alcanzó antes y la explicó que no podía casarse con su padre porque ya amaba a otra persona. La explicó a la pequeña Blancanieves lo que era el amor, el verdadero amor, le habló de su poder, de que era la magia más poderosa de todas. Y Blancanieves entendió_."

Qué ironía que fuese la propia Regina quien dio a Blancanieves la esencia de lo que era, esa inquebrantable fe en el amor y la esperanza, cuando ella misma dejó de creer poco después.

"_Pero las cosas no iban a salir como esperaban. Creyendo actuar bondadosamente, Blancanieves le contó a la poderosa madre de la joven que su hija estaba enamorada de otra persona. La hechicera detuvo a los amantes antes de que pudiesen escapar, destruyendo el corazón del chico delante de su propia hija_."

Regina cerró los ojos por un segundo, recordando aquel doloroso momento, cuando había perdido a Daniel y su fe en el amor, ese momento en que la ira, la rabia y la venganza anidaron en su alma. Fue en aquel momento cuando su corazón empezó a oscurecerse, mucho antes de cometer ningún crimen.

"_La joven tuvo que volver al plan original de su madre y casarse con el rey, pero la propia Blancanieves, inconsciente de lo que había hecho, le explicó que le había contado su madre su secreto, creyendo actuar bien. El dolorido corazón de la joven recibió también el golpe de la traición, y en ese momento se prometió a si misma vengarse de esa niña entrometida. Y así la joven se convirtió en reina._

_Pero su vida de reina no era para nada como la había imaginado. Aunque un poderoso hechicero empezó a enseñarla magia, la reina estaba sola, sin nadie que notase su presencia, era un fantasma en el castillo, viviendo a la sombra de la anterior reina fallecida y totalmente ignorada. Hasta que un mágico genio llegó al palacio y se enamoró de la bella reina nada más verla, ¿cómo no hacerlo ante semejante belleza? el genio no podía entender como el rey no era consciente del tesoro que tenía_."

La morena estaba bastante segura de que Sidney nunca había hablado con Emma de lo que sintió la primera vez que la vio, así que esas palabras debían de ser la interpretación de la propia rubia de lo que pasó, lo que hizo sonreír un poco a la reina, antes de ver el dibujo de un supuesto Sidney vestido como Emma imaginaba a los genios y totalmente embelesado con la figura de una elegante reina, los ojos de Sidney los había dibujado como dos grandes corazones, consiguiendo que Regina rompiese a reír antes de pasar otra página.

"_La reina sedujo al genio para conseguir que él matase al rey por ella y así librarse de esa vida vacía en la que tan prisionera se sentía. Pero cuando ella dejó ir al genio, él quiso atraparla junto a él llevado por su retorcida visión de lo que el amor debería ser. Por suerte para la reina, el deseo del genio no la perjudicó a ella si no al propio genio, que quedó atrapado en un espejo, al servicio de la reina_."

Regina encontraba curioso como había interpretado Emma la escena y como había interpretado los sentimientos de Sidney.

"_Ahora la reina era libre para ser justo lo que se suponía que era, la Reina. Ahora era libre para vengarse de la niña que había arruinado su final feliz tiempo atrás. Así, la Reina se convirtió en la Reina Malvada para todos. Blancanieves se vio obligada a huir y a vivir como una fugitiva mientras la Reina hacia suyo tanto el castillo como el reino. En su huida, Blancanieves conoció al Príncipe Encantador y se enamoraron, lo que la Reina Malvada no podía permitir. Era inconcebible que su final feliz se hubiese arruinado tanto tiempo atrás porque esa niña no supo mantener la boca cerrada y ahora esa misma niña encontrase su final feliz. Persiguió a la pareja por todo el reino, tratando de separarlo, de herirlos, de envenenarlos y matarlos, pero nada parecía servir. La gota que colmó el vaso fue la boda de la pareja, también con un bebé en camino, así que la Reina Malvada recurrió a su antiguo maestro de magia para pedirle el arma definitiva que la permitiría conseguir su venganza, la manera de que solo ella alcanzase un final feliz. Y el mago creó una poderosa maldición que haría infeliz a todo el reino, dándole por fin a la reina su final feliz por medio de la venganza. Pero para ello necesitaba un último sacrificio, necesitaba el corazón de la persona que más amase. Así que la Reina Malvada sacrificó el corazón de su padre para conseguir por fin su final feliz, lanzando la maldición de su maestro. Aunque esa maldición tenía un fallo, venía con una profecía que decía que veintiocho años después la hija de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador rompería la maldición. La Reina Malvada trató de evitarlo, pero antes de conseguirlo en Príncipe Encantador consiguió enviar al pequeño bebé solo hacía un mundo desconocido a través de un portal_."

Al final había un dibujo de un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas metido dentro del árbol que había creado Geppetto para ser un portal. Regina acarició el dibujo con tristeza, así es como debía de haberse sentido Emma todos esos años, sola y abandonada en un mundo desconocido, y era por su culpa. No entendía como la rubia era capaz de no odiarla, de no querer venganza, no entendía como era capaz de mirarla sin rencor, de sonreírla y más aun de querer encontrarla un final feliz.

Siguió leyendo la historia a través de las paginas, con los dibujos de Emma aquí y allá para ilustrar dicha historia, incluso con algún que otro pequeño comic para representar algunas situaciones, lo que hacía reír a Regina a menudo. Seguramente gracias a Henry y sus padres, Emma había conseguido llenar los años en que el tiempo se había congelado en Storybrooke, metiendo de vez en cuando partes de su propio pasado, hasta que las historias de la Reina Malvada y de la Salvadora se cruzaron por fin en la puerta de la mansión aquel día en que la rubia llevó a Henry a casa.

"_La Salvadora aun no sabía que era la Salvadora, por más que ese niño que era su hijo proclamase que lo era. Y por supuesto no veía a una Reina Malvada en la madre del chico, veía solo una madre preocupada, quizá demasiado estricta y algo fría en el trato con las personas, pero que no por ello malvada. Y así fue como la Salvadora conoció a Regina_."

Era la primera vez desde el título en que aparecía el nombre de Regina, y la morena no pudo evitar sonreír. Después de todo, desde el momento en que murió Daniel ella había dejado de ser Regina para ser otras muchas cosas, y no había sido hasta que Emma llegó a su vida que había vuelto a convertirse en Regina, que era como la rubia siempre la había visto. Había un pequeño dibujo del momento en que se conocieron, y la morena rio un poco al ver que Emma se había dibujado con una cara algo embobada mirando a la otra mujer.

"_Contra los deseos de Regina, la Salvadora se quedó en la ciudad, cada vez más cercana al pequeño príncipe que era también hijo suyo, integrándose cada vez más en la ciudad sin saber que estaba destinada a hacer que todos recordaran que eran en realidad personajes de cuentos._

_Y sin que Regina lo supiese, la Salvadora iba conociéndola poco a poco, casi sin querer. Donde al principio veía solo una fría alcaldesa, empezó a ver a una persona, a una mujer, que si bien podía llegar a ser cruel y controladora, todo lo que quería era tener el amor de su hijo al precio que fuese. Y la Salvadora empezó a verla con otros ojos. En Regina encontró alguien con quien incluso discutir merecía la pena. La alcaldesa no se daba cuenta, pero siempre tenía a la Salvadora al rededor, de una forma u otra. Algo que irritaba a Regina sobremanera, pero la Salvadora no podía evitarlo, en cierto modo esa mujer era fascinante, en cierto modo quería llegar a entenderla, a conocerla_."

Regina releyó ese último párrafo varias veces sin querer creer lo que estaba creyendo que significaban esas palabras. En una esquina había un dibujo más logrado que los demás que demostraba que la rubia si sabía dibujar, un pequeño retrato bastante bien hecho de la cara de la morena como suponía que la veía Emma por aquel entonces: con ira, sí, pero con un brillo extraño en los ojos, tristeza, incluso cierta ternura, e innegablemente, belleza. ¿De verdad Emma la vea así cuando se conocieron?

"_Pero la Salvadora empezó a ser una verdadera molestia para Regina, quien creía que la mujer rubia iba a robarle a su hijo, y en su desesperación de mantenerle solo para ella, trató de envenenar a la Salvadora. El intentó salió mal y fue el pequeño príncipe quien tomó el veneno_."

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Regina al recordar el cuerpo de su hijo en aquella cama de hospital, pálido como la muerte y sin saber cómo ayudarle. Ahora también hacia que le dieran escalofríos la idea de que ese veneno hubiese acabado en Emma, la sola idea de cualquiera de esas dos cosas hacia que se le revolviese el estómago.

"_Regina tuvo que aliarse con la Salvadora para salvar la vida de su hijo, lo que implicaba que la Salvadora luchase contra un dragón, pero ambas fueron engañadas por el poderoso hechicero, quien se llevó la cura del pequeño príncipe. Después de escalar por el hueco del ascensor en el que había quedado atrapada, la Salvadora liberó a Regina. Y en ese momento recibieron una terrible llamada, era tarde para el pequeño príncipe_."

A pesar de lo triste que terminaba el párrafo Regina no pudo evitar reírse al ver el pequeño comic que había dibujado Emma de ella luchando contra el dragón, escalando cual caballero el hueco del ascensor y liberando a Regina. La morena nunca había visto la escena desde esa perspectiva, a la rubia solo le había faltado dibujarse con armadura.

"_Ambas mujeres, las dos madres del mismo chico, estaban devastadas por la perdida, y en un impulso desesperado de cariño, buscando despedirse, la Salvadora besó la frente de su hijo, sin saber que con ello rompería la maldición de la Reina Malvada. El pequeño príncipe despertó, al igual que todos los habitantes de la ciudad que de pronto recordaron quienes eran y lo que había pasado. Lejos de parecer enfadada por la ruptura de su maldición, la reina parecía incluso aliviada. Ninguna maldición merecía la vida de su hijo. Pero ahora todos recordaban y la reina tuvo que huir, la Salvadora quería pedirla que se quedase, que su hijo las necesitaba a las dos en ese momento, que no la dejase sola en el hospital con toda esa gente que de repente se habían convertido en desconocidos, pero no dijo nada, dejándola correr_."

Una vez más a Regina le sorprendió lo que Emma había escrito, recordaba aquel día en el hospital, recordaba que Emma y ella estaban las dos destrozadas por igual, y recordaba cuando la amenazaron, diciéndola que mejor haría escondiéndose, pero nunca pensó que Emma quisiese que se quedara con ella, nunca pensó en lo que fue para la rubia la ruptura de la maldición, cuando todas las personas a las que creía conocer allí de repente ya no eran las mismas. Había un dibujo de Regina corriendo y Emma mirándola con una mano extendida, como queriendo detenerla, pero sin decir nada.

"_Una vez recordaron quienes eran en realidad, los ciudadanos querían venganza, querían la cabeza de la reina y fueron a por ella, pero el pequeño príncipe no iba a consentirlo ni la Salvadora tampoco. No podía permitir que la hiciesen daño, a pesar de todos sus crímenes. La Salvadora era incapaz de unir en la misma imagen a la Reina Malvada a la que todos parecían odiar y a Regina, la mujer que había llegado a conocer e incluso a admirar muy a su pesar._

_Encerraron a la Reina en una celdas a la espera de un juicio, pero el poderoso hechicero no estaba de acuerdo con ello, él quería venganza y soltó un espectro devorador de almas para acabar con la vida de la Reina. Una vez más, la Salvadora no estaba dispuesta a permitir que hirieran a Regina, estaba dispuesta a lo que fuese para salvarle la vida, y no solo porque fuese lo correcto o porque el pequeño príncipe se lo hubiese pedido, sino por la propia Regina en sí, no quería que la pasase nada malo_."

La historia vista desde el punto de vista de Emma daba realmente de que pensar, Regina siempre había pensado que todo lo que había hecho la rubia por ella era solo por Henry, aunque según lo que estaba leyendo puede que no fuese solo por eso.

"_La solución que encontraron fue mandar al espectro a través de un portal donde no pudiese hacer daño a nadie, pero incluso con la maldición rota, en ese mundo no había magia, era imposible hacerlo funcionar, no había manera. O eso era lo que pensaban, porque algo extraño pasó, cuando la Salvadora tocó a Regina, dispuesta a sacarla de allí y llevársela lejos del espectro, la magia de repente empezó a funcionar, abriendo el portal. Ambas mujeres estaban tan sorprendidas que por un momento se quedaron paralizadas y no vieron como el espectro de echaba encima de Regina. La Salvadora la apartó del camino del oscuro ser, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para apartarse ella misma a tiempo y acabó siendo arrastrada a través del portal con el espectro, seguida por Blancanieves que se lanzó detrás de su hija_."

También recordaba eso, como la magia había funcionado en el momento en que se tocaron, como Emma la había salvado la vida y el pequeño vacío que sintió al darse cuenta de que la rubia se había ido a través del portal. En las hojas siguientes volvía a contar paralelamente sus aventuras en el Bosque Encantado y lo que había pasado en Storybrooke, hasta que ambas historias volvieron a unirse.

"_Regina no podía permitir que su madre llegase a ese mundo en el que vivía ella con su hijo, no podía poner al pequeño príncipe en peligro de esa manera, por eso permitió al poderoso hechicero que lanzase una maldición asesina en el lugar en que se abriría el portal por el que la Salvadora y Blancanieves iban a volver. El pequeño príncipe la rogó que no lo hiciese, que eso mataría a las dos mujeres. Inexplicablemente, Regina hizo caso a su hijo y absorbió completamente la maldición asesina, incluso aunque se arriesgaba a que su poderosa madre fuese quien cruzara a ese mundo en vez de las otras dos mujeres. La Salvadora no sabía si lo había hecho solo por su hijo o por algo más, solo sabía de la alegría que había sentido al volver a ver la cara de Regina además de la de su hijo, olvidando por completo que su padre estaba en ese momento bajo la maldición del sueño. Todo lo quería era quedarse allí y agradecerle a la Regina lo que había hecho, quería preguntarle porque, quería saber cómo había conseguido absorber una maldición asesina sin morir, pero una vez más se quedó callada_."

Por supuesto Regina se había preguntado las mismas cosas muchas veces, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Habría sido más fácil fingir ante Henry que lo intentaba y fallaba, se habría librado de las dos mujeres, pero su hijo pensaría que había hecho todo lo posible. En vez de eso había absorbido la maldición sin morir en el proceso y ambas cosas eran extrañas.

"_La Salvadora invitó a Regina a la fiesta que se celebró por su vuelta, de verdad quería que la morena estuviese allí, no solo por su hijo, también por ella, pero una vez allí no supo que decirla o como acercarse a ella. Cuando Regina se levantó para marcharse, la Salvadora la siguió con una estúpida excusa sobre una tarta para conseguir hablar con ella, para intentar conseguir que se quedara. Regina agradeció a la Emma el haberla invitado, pero ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo si gracias a ella, a que había absorbido la maldición, estaba con vida? Regina se marchó dejando a Emma sola con la fiesta_."

De nuevo un dibujo, otro retrato de Regina, esta vez la ira había desaparecido casi por completo, aunque la tristeza era más notable, había algo casi amoroso en la forma en que Emma la había dibujado. Por supuesto a la morena no se le escapó que Emma había empezado a dejar de referirse a sí misma como _la Salvadora_ y ahora usaba si nombre.

"_Desgraciadamente la madre de Regina había conseguido llegar a este mundo ayudada por un pirata y consiguió inculpar a su hija de un crimen falso. Emma de verdad creía que Regina no había sido, sabía que no había sido, pero desoyendo todos sus instintos ante lo que parecían pruebas evidentes, culpó a la morena como tan rápido habían hecho todos los demás. Aun hoy se siente culpable por no haber confiado en ella cuando todo su ser le decía que podía hacerlo_."

Regina rio un poquito por lo poco sutil de ese último comentario, por esa disculpa mal disimulada en la historia. Fue entonces cuando Regina supo que Emma podía hacer magia, lo cual era una estupidez porque ella misma la había visto usarla para abrir el portal, pero había pensado en explicaciones bien distintas para ello, lo que después la hizo sentir muy estúpida.

"_Traicionada y sin nadie que creyese o confiase en ella, Regina acabó uniéndose a su madre en el plan de la mujer de conseguir poder, creyendo que en realidad estaba mirando por los intereses de su hija. Regina volvió a sus viejos hábitos y Emma volvió a ser la Salvadora._

_La Salvadora no sabía cómo acercarse a Regina, hacerla comprender que no estaba sola, que nadie iba a robarle a su pequeño príncipe, no sabía cómo disculparse por su falta de confianza. Antes de descubrirlo la madre de la Salvadora acabó con la vida de la madre de la Reina usando métodos mágicos, además él Príncipe Encantador y Blancanieves estaban planeando volver a su mágico hogar y dejar allí a Regina. Y todo se descontroló. Regina buscaba venganza, y si la primera vez su venganza fue crear esa ciudad en la que todos habían estado malditos, ahora sería hacerla desaparecer junto con todos sus habitantes. Una vez más las cosas no salieron como lo había planeado y el artilugio con el que iba a destruir la ciudad acabó en manos de unos desalmados, usándolo ellos para acabar con el lugar y todos sus habitantes._

_Regina decidió sacrificarse, no solo por su hijo si no por todos los habitantes de la ciudad para detener el dispositivo mágico. La Salvadora no podía, no quería permitirlo, pero las palabras que esta vez si iba a pronunciar se le quedaron en la boca a Emma, no le dio tiempo a hablar antes de que Regina empezase a detener el dispositivo_."

Siempre se había preguntado que iba a decirle Emma entonces, pero en aquel momento que pensaba que sería su final poco importaba ya. Había un dibujo bastante bien hecho de cuando ellas dos habían conseguido detener el dispositivo uniendo su magia, y Emma volvía a preguntarse a través del libro que Regina tenía en sus manos el porqué. Después pasaba a contar su aventura en Neverland, lo que sorprendió mucho a la morena que no sabía lo pendiente que había estado Emma de ella, no sabía que la viese como estaba leyendo. Según pasaba las páginas los sentimientos de Emma eran más y más claros. Regina no tenía ni idea, tanto tiempo desperdiciado… Leyó como se había sentido Emma cuando tuvieron que separarse por culpa de la maldición de Pan, como había sido cuando volvió a verla. Leyó hoja a hoja como los sentimientos de la Salvadora habían ido cambiando, como pensaba que nunca podrían ser correspondidos, sobre todo cuando Regina empezó con Hood, y ella cogió la opción más sencilla, que era el pirata. Leyó sobre la culpabilidad al arruinar su felicidad con Hood, leyó como la había herido que Regina la apartase de ese modo. Lo leyó todo con la boca cada vez más abierta por la sorpresa.

"_El ultimo sacrificio de los muchos en la vida de Regina fue tener que dejar marchar al hombre que se suponía su amor verdadero para que cuidase de su mujer infectada mágicamente. La Salvadora, Emma o quien quiera que fuese en ese momento, no podía soportar la tristeza de esa mujer que tanto se merecía, todo lo que quería era darle a Regina su final feliz. Quería darle a la morena un final feliz concreto, quería ser lo suficientemente válida para ser su final feliz, quería que supiese que con ella nunca se había sentido sola, pero ni toda la magia de todos los mundos conseguían darle el valor para decir las palabras que llevaban encerradas en su pecho mucho tiempo:_

_Te quiero_."

Regina leyó y releyó esas dos palabras muchas veces, repitiéndolas mentalmente sin poder creérselas ¿sería posible? ¿sería posible que hubiese estado tanto tiempo huyendo de lo mismo de lo que al parecer había huido Emma sin resultado? Había un tercer retrato de Regina en el que ahora se notaba claramente el amor con que la Emma la miraba, en sus ojos ya no había nada de rabia, si Regina hubiese tenido que describir a la mujer que la Salvadora había dibujado allí, habría dicho que era una mujer que cargaba con mucho, pero que nunca había dejado que eso aplastara su espirito, y desde luego bella, un tesoro que un rey no supo apreciar. Era curioso cómo Emma podía transmitir a través de ese simple dibujo como veía a Regina. En la siguiente página había una foto suya con Henry, y pegada a ella había una foto de la rubia recortada de tal manera que pareciese que estaban los tres en la misma foto, con una linea escrita debajo que decía: "_Este es mi final feliz, si quieres compartirlo_". En una esquina de la página había pegado un post-it.

"_Aun te debo unos chupitos si todavía los quieres después de esto_"

Incluso por escrito notaba el nerviosismo de Emma, era normal después de haber confesado sus sentimientos de esa manera a través del libro. Regina sonrió un poco tocando la foto, miró por la ventana, ya había avanzado bastante la mañana, así que esperaba que Emma estuviese despierta porque cogió el teléfono y marcó el número que se sabía de memoria.

\- Regina.

Escuchó al otro lado de la línea casi sin haber dado tiempo a que acabase el primer pitido.

\- Tengo en mis manos algo muy curioso… - Empezó la morena pasando hacia atrás algunas páginas al azar, al otro lado solo se escuchaba la respiración de Emma. - ¿Lo que pone es cierto?

Preguntó con algo de inseguridad, no estaba preparada para más golpes, quería asegurarse.

\- Si, del todo. Bueno, si quieres que lo sea quiero decir.

Regina casi podía ver como Emma se mordía el labio con nerviosismo a la espera de la reacción.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho nada?

Volvió a preguntar la morena aunque sabía que la otra mujer debía de estar de los nervios por una respuesta.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Nunca pensé tener ninguna oportunidad.

Respondió Emma con una risita nerviosa.

\- ¿Y ahora crees que si?

\- No lo sé, ¿la tengo?

A ambos lados de la línea se hizo el silencio, una esperando una respuesta y la otra pensando en cómo darla.

\- Es un poco pronto para chupitos. – Respondió Regina con una traviesa sonrisa, casi escuchó la tristeza de Emma al malinterpretar sus palabras. – Siempre has tenido una oportunidad Emma, antes y ahora.

Explicó con suavidad. Escuchó claramente como a la otra mujer se le cortaba la respiración por la respuesta.

\- Pero sigue siendo pronto para chupitos.

Añadió Regina sin poder evitar reír antes de que Emma pudiese decir nada.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Tampoco tuve nunca el valor de decírtelo, siempre creí que el pirata y tu…

Hizo una mueca de disgusto solo de pensar en Hook.

\- Es verdad, Hook… - Se había olvidado por completo de él.- No, él y yo…No.

Respondió Emma con seguridad y haciendo reír a Regina

\- Entonces… ¿te recojo para comer?

Preguntó la rubia tratando de contener la emoción, la morena levantó una ceja divertida por la impaciencia de la otra mujer.

\- ¿Comer?

\- No puedo esperar hasta la cena. Pero también podemos cenar más tarde.

Fue la rápida respuesta de Emma, con una risita que imitó la reina.

\- Me parece buena idea, pero ¿no iras a llevarme a Granny's?

\- Claro que no. Pensaré algo mucho mejor. ¿Qué comen las mangostas?

Dijo la Salvadora con tonillo burlón, ya sin pizca de inseguridad en la voz. Regina se echó a reír.

\- Cobras.

Emma también rompió a reír.

\- Entonces comida casera.

Respondió con picardía. La despedida duró más de lo normal para dos mujeres adultas y serias, pero cuando colgó, la sonrisa no podía desaparecer de la cara de Regina. Cogió un bolígrafo y volviendo a la primera hoja del libro escribió "_Emma y Henry_" justo a continuación de donde ponía "_El final feliz de Regina_" y cerró el libro todavía sonriendo. La sorprendió ver que en la portada habían aparecido unas letras doradas que antes no estaban ahí y que decían tan solo "_Final Feliz_" como título. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta del estudio y Henry asomó la cabeza para darle los buenos días. Al verla sentada con esa sonrisa boba en la cara, se acercó a su madre y se sentó a su lado mirando con curiosidad el título del libro que tenía en las manos.

\- ¿De dónde ha salido eso? ¿Has encontrado al Autor?

Regina le miró haciendo una mueca de felicidad.

\- Algo así.

Puso el libro sobre las piernas de su hijo y se levantó dándole un beso en la frente, dejándole allí leyendo el principio de su final feliz.


	23. Chapter 23 Operation Moms

**Una serie de historias cortas (oneshots) sin relación entre si, sobre las SwanQueen. Tengo ya bastantes ideas en mente y trataré de actualizar con regularidad, tanto esto como mis otros dos fics.**

**Este shot es una petición de nhmy, espero que te guste y que se acerque más o menos a lo que tenias en mente ^.^!**

**Gracias por leerme y espero leer vuestros comentarios jajajaj ;P!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 23: Operation Moms.  
**_

Henry observaba aburrido como su madre se maquillaba ante el espejo, colocándose y recolocándose el pelo una y otra vez sin acabar de estar convencida. Por supuesto, Regina estaba impresionante, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado un hijo que había crecido viendo a esa mujer estar siempre perfecta, pero no sería él quien se lo dijera, así con suerte si tardaba en arreglarse llegaría tarde, su cita se cansaría de esperar y Henry no tendría que volver a ver como su madre salía con Robin Hood. No es que tuviese algo personal contra el hombre, realmente no le importaba que fuese un ladrón que vivía en los bosques rodeado de hombres en dudosas condiciones higiénicas. No, simplemente no le gustaba ese tipo para su madre. Henry tenía una idea muy concreta de quien encajaría a la perfección con Regina, y conocía lo bastante a su madre para saber que ella no habría puesto quejas si se hubiesen dado otras circunstancias, pero por desgracia la persona que Henry quería para su madre ya salía con alguien.

Por eso esa noche le tocaba pasarla con sus abuelos y su tío recién nacido, porque Emma también tenía una cita con Hook. El pirata tampoco le gustaba ni un poco, la mayor parte del tiempo era grosero y parecía incapaz de mirar a Emma sin desnudarla con los ojos como un vulgar pirata admirando un botín. A veces incluso se sentía mal por pensar así de las parejas de sus madres, pero como hijo estaba en su derecho de que no le gustase cualquier persona que él no considerase apropiada para Emma o Regina. Aunque para ser sincero su lista de personas aptas para ellas era muy, muy corta.

Cuando finalmente Regina decidió que estaba lista sonrió al espejo y trasladó esa sonrisa hasta su hijo.

\- ¿Estás listo?

Preguntó alegremente pasando por su lado para calzarse.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme en casa? No sería la primera vez.

\- Porque no sé cuándo volveré y tus abuelos quieren verte.

Respondió la mujer sentada en la cama comprobando si los zapatos que había elegido le conjuntaban con el vestido. Henry gruñó un poco, no le molestaba pasar tiempo con sus abuelos, y su tío era bastante divertido para no saber pronunciar nada más allá de sonidos babeantes, lo que le molestaba era el motivo por él tenía que ir, y para colmo Emma tampoco estaría porque también tenía una cita. Arrastrando los pies, el chico fue a su habitación a coger el móvil, el cargador y algunos comics, en lo que tardó más de lo necesario, aunque no lo suficiente para que su madre llegase tarde.

\- No pongas esa cara, mañana dedicaré todo el día a actividades madre-hijo.

Rio la morena pasándole una mano por el pelo cuando Henry se reunió con ella en el vestíbulo, abriendo la puerta y saliendo hacia el coche.

.

.

.

Mary Margaret le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y un bebé colgado del costado.

\- Regina, estas impresionante.

Dijo la que había sido su enemiga tiempo atrás, la reina le devolvió una educada sonrisa.

\- Gracias, ya era hora de que alguien expresase su opinión.

Respondió lanzándole una mirada a Henry, que solo se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse en el sofá.

\- Wow.

Dijo alguien bajando las escaleras, al girarse, todos vieron que había sido Emma mirando a Regina. La rubia se aclaró la garganta torpemente, tratando de disimular su reacción.

\- Vas muy guapa ¿tienes una cita?

Preguntó acabando de bajar las escaleras y pasando por su lado prácticamente sin mirarla en su camino a saludar a su hijo. Por supuesto sabía que Regina tenía una cita, Henry se lo había dicho antes de que ella quedase con Hook.

\- Algo así. Por lo que veo tú también.

Respondió la morena con cortesía. Por supuesto también lo sabía, Henry también se lo había dicho.

\- Algo así. – Imitó Emma la respuesta de la otra mujer sin darse cuenta. – Pero no estoy muy segura, ¿qué os parece?

Preguntó a su familia dando una vuelta para que vieran bien su vestido rosa y su pelo recogido.

\- Estas preciosa, Emma.

Respondió Mary Margaret con una gran sonrisa de madre, David en cambio la miraba con los brazos cruzados.

\- Quiero hablar con Hook cuando llegue.

Dijo muy serio, Emma le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

\- Nada de charlas de padre.

Advirtió señalándole con un dedo.

\- Puedo darle la charla yo.

Murmuró Henry desde el sofá, Emma se giró para mirarle también con algo de reproche, pero con una chispa de diversión en los ojos. Luego miró a Regina como si esperase también su opinión, la morena se aclaró la garganta, no esperaba tener que opinar sobre la ropa de Emma.

\- Te queda bien.

Dijo para salir del paso, lo cierto es que iba muy guapa, pero a no ser que de repente se hubiese convertido en Sandra Dee, ese no era su estilo. Emma hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto no muy contenta con esa respuesta, pero antes de poder subir a cambiarse volvieron a llamar a la puerta y fue a abrir.

\- Vaya Swan, estas preciosa.

Escucharon decir a Hook antes de verle entrar con una rosa en la mano y ropa nueva, el pirata parecía un poco cortado de que hubiese tanta gente allí mirando, lanzó una mirada a Regina sin entender que hacia allí y volvió a dirigir su atención a Emma.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

Preguntó, la rubia asintió cogiendo su chaqueta y saliendo del piso antes de que a David le diese por hacer de padre.

\- Para una vez que lava el abrigo y le encoge.

Dijo Henry molesto desde el sofá cuando su rubia madre hubo salido, Regina no pudo evitar reír por el comentario antes de acordarse de que ella también tenía que irse, miró el reloj y se despidió rápidamente porque ya llegaba tarde.

.

.

.

Henry no conseguía que se le pasase el mar humor, no entendía que hacían sus madres con esos tipos, si tuviese magia podría hacer algo desde allí para que esas citas no acabasen bien. No tenía magia, pero tenía lo más parecido que podía encontrarse en el mundo real: un móvil. Cerró el Candy Crush pensando en por dónde empezar, incluso aunque sabía que se estaba comportando de forma egoísta y casi infantil, pero no soportaría a ninguno de esos dos hombres como padrastros.

Marcó primero el número de Emma que cuando se lo cogió aun parecía de buen humor.

\- Hey chico ¿qué pasa?

\- ¿Te molesto?

Preguntó Henry con su mejor voz de hijo inocente.

\- No, para nada. Dime.

\- Estaba buscando la consola que me compraste en Nueva York, la que deje en el piso de los abuelos, pero no la encuentro, ¿tú sabes donde la dejé?

Emma parecía un poco sorprendida de que su hijo la estuviese llamando solo para eso, pero cuando recordó lo que era últimamente el piso de sus padres, todo para bebés, entendió que su hijo buscase otras fuentes de diversión.

\- Ni idea, ¿no te la llevaste a casa de Regina?

Hook apretó un poco la mandíbula cuando la rubia mencionó a la reina, pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Estás segura? No me acuerdo.

Respondió su hijo que solo quería alargar más la conversación, recordaba perfectamente haberse llevado la consola a la mansión, donde estaría en ese mismo momento, encima de la mesilla.

Hook carraspeó un poco y movió las cejas en dirección al camarero que esperaba sus pedidos.

\- Yo tampoco me acuerdo Henry, búscala ¿vale? Si no seguro que encuentras algo para divertirte.

Colgó el teléfono y volvió a dirigir su atención a la cita con el pirata.

Henry le hizo una mueca al teléfono y volvió a marcar, esta vez a Regina.

\- Cariño, ¿pasa algo?

\- ¿Te molesto?

Volvió a preguntar con inocencia.

\- Tú nunca me molestas Henry. – Rio su madre. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada, es que estaba buscando la consola que traje de Nueva York, la que deje en el piso de los abuelos y no la encuentro, ¿tú sabes donde la dejé?

Regina volvió a reír un poco, su hijo debía estar realmente aburrido si la llamaba por eso.

\- Ni idea, ¿no está allí?

Hood la miró levantando una ceja como preguntando si algo iba mal, pero Regina hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

\- No la encuentro. Emma dice que a lo mejor me la lleve a casa, ¿te suena?

La morena hizo memoria un momento, últimamente su hijo adolescente siempre tenía algún aparato electrónico en las manos y ella nunca se fijaba en su era el móvil, la consola portátil, la play station o alguna otra cosa.

\- No me acuerdo Henry, de todos modos si esta en casa no vas a poder cogerla, así que vas a tener que entretenerte con otra cosa.

Escuchó resoplar a su hijo al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Sabes si vas a volver muy tarde?

La morena volvió a reír, Henry nunca había sido tan gruñón, seria cosa del crecimiento.

\- Ni idea. Te dejo cariño, están trayendo el primer plato. Diviértete.

Le mando un beso a través del teléfono y colgó.

Henry volvió a hacerle una mueca al teléfono, pero una vez más, volvió a marcar, otra vez a Emma.

\- ¿Aún no has encontrado la consola?

No parecía enfadada por las continuas interrupciones, casi le divertía la desesperación de su hijo por un entretenimiento.

\- No, y mamá tampoco se acuerda de si está aquí o en casa. ¿Tienes la pistola de sheriff aquí? Podría practicar detrás del edificio.

Casi pudo escuchar como su madre se atragantaba.

\- Ni se te ocurra. No, la pistola no está allí. ¿En que estabas pensando?

Henry se echó a reír.

\- Era broma mamá. Oye, ¿vas a volver muy tarde? Me gustaría pasar un rato contigo.

Emma sonrió enternecida, frente a ella, Hook cenaba en silencio sin decir nada sobre las inoportunas llamadas de Henry.

\- No lo sé Henry, intentaré no llegar muy tarde ¿vale?

Se despidió de su hijo y volvió a colgar. Hook terminó de masticar y la miró con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Eso no iba en serio ¿no? Lo de no llegar muy tarde.

En la noche que él tenía planeada Emma si volvería bastante tarde a casa.

\- Henry esta solo con mis padres y el bebé.

\- Yo a eso no lo llamaría estar solo. Los que por fin estamos solos somos tu y yo, y por dios Swan, te has hecho de rogar para ello.

Rio el pirata extendiendo su única mano por encima de la mesa para coger la de Emma. La rubia se mordía el labio, pensativa.

\- A lo mejor no debería haber elegido para salir la misma noche que Regina. – Dijo con cierto remordimiento. Hook frunció el ceño sin comprender. – Quiero decir, si hubiese sabido que ella tenía una cita.

.

.

.

En otro lado de la ciudad un camarero retiraba el primer plato de Regina y Hood, ya vacíos.

\- ¿Va todo bien con Henry?

Preguntó el ladrón sirviéndole otra copa de vino a la morena, el chico había llamado otras dos veces por motivos sin ninguna importancia.

\- Si, solo esta aburrido en casa de David.

\- ¿No está con Emma?

Robin tenía entendido que a Henry le encantaba pasar tiempo con la rubia. Regina se limpió las comisuras de la boca recatadamente antes de dejar la servilleta en la mesa.

\- No, Emma ha salido con el pirata.

La mueca de disgusto que hizo fue tan evidente que incluso Hood la notó.

\- No te gusta mucho Hook. –No era una pregunta, pero por respuesta tuvo otra mueca de disgusto. - ¿Por qué?

Regina alzó una ceja como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

\- Bueno, pero es el novio de la otra madre de Henry, a lo mejor deberíais intentar llevaros un poco mejor.

\- Ellos no son novios. Aun no al menos. Creo. Da igual, no quiero que él sea la figura masculina de la vida de Henry.

Robin rio un poco dando un sorbo de vino.

\- Espero gustarle más a Emma de lo que a ti te gusta Hook.

La verdad era que Regina no sabía si a Emma le gustaba Hood, nunca hablaban de ellos, y cuando por algún motivo salían en sus conversaciones, ambas como de mutuo acuerdo mudo se abstenían de opinar. Por suerte no tuvo que responderle al ladrón porque Henry volvió a llamar.

\- Henry cariño, sé que estas aburrido, pero ni siquiera voy por el segundo plato.

Dijo bastante seria, para no estar presente, su hijo estaba acaparando la mayor parte del tiempo de la cita.

\- Lo sé, lo siento, solo quería decirte que voy a irme a casa, no me encuentro muy bien y no quiero molestar a los abuelos, con el bebé y todo.

A Regina enseguida le saltaron las alarmas de madre, olvidándose del segundo plato y de los postres.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres que vaya a casa?

\- No, no. No hace falta, solo me encuentro un poco mal, se me pasará en cuanto me duerma, no te preocupes.

Respondió Henry con voz quejumbrosa.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Del todo. Diviértete.

Ahora el que colgó fue Henry, dejando a su madre algo preocupada.

.

.

.

El teléfono de Emma sonó una vez más, como llevaba haciendo casi toda la noche, y a Hook empezaba a molestarte, sobre todo porque estaba bastante seguro de quien seria, pero no podía pedirle a Emma que pasase de Henry, eso seguramente solo conseguiría que de quien pasase fuese de él.

\- Henry, siento que estés aburrido, pero no sé cuánto voy a tardar. Si cuando llegue estas dormido mañana podemos hacer lo que quieras.

\- No, no es eso. Perdona que te moleste otra vez mamá, solo quería decirte que voy a irme a casa.

Emma frunció un poco el ceño repentinamente preocupada.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No, pero no me encuentro muy bien, y como está el bebé aquí…

Explicó Henry con su voz quejumbrosa.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya yo a cuidarte?

Hook volvió a poner mala cara ante la idea de que Emma se fuese tan pronto, pero a la rubia eso le importaba bastante poco.

\- No, no, no hace falta. Estaré bien en casa, en cuanto me duerma se me pasará. Diviértete.

Dijo Henry, y colgó también a Emma.

.

.

.

Desde que su hijo la había llamado para decirla que no se encontraba bien Regina no estaba centrada en la cita, estaba pensando en cómo estaría Henry y en si necesitaría algo. Hood llevaba un rato contándola algo y ella no se estaba enterando de nada.

\- ¿Regina?

Dijo el hombre al ver que aunque había terminado de hablar la morena no le respondía.

\- ¿Qué? Si, si claro. – Hood levantó las dos cejas. – Perdona, no, no te estaba escuchando. Es que estoy preocupada por Henry.

Robin suspiró, resignado a que en esa cita estaban siendo tres y él ni siquiera estaba entre los que importaban en ella.

\- ¿Por qué no le llamas para asegurarte?

A Regina le faltó tiempo para sacar el móvil y llamar a su hijo, no lo había hecho antes por si a Hood le molestaba después de todas las interrupciones que habían tenido esa noche por culpa del teléfono. Movía nerviosamente el dedo sobre la mesa a la espera de que Henry respondiese, cuando al fin lo hizo no sonaba muy bien.

\- ¿Mamá? Menos mal que llamas, no quería hacerlo yo para no molestarte más.

\- No digas tonterías Henry, no me molestas. ¿Cómo estas, hijo?

Escuchó como Henry tosía como si tuviese algo que le molestase en la garganta.

\- Bien, bien…pero ¿sabes dónde tenemos el termómetro? No creo tener mucha fiebre, pero me gustaría asegurarme.

Nada más escuchar la palabra "_fiebre_" Regina tuvo claro que la cita había terminado.

\- Está en el botiquín del cuarto de baño del pasillo. Pero no te preocupes Henry, ya voy para casa.

Su hijo intentó convencerla de que no lo hiciese, pero por supuesto su madre no le escuchó. Se disculpó con Robin por tener que irse así y por lo ausente que había estado toda la cita, pagó la mitad de la cuenta y se marchó antes de que el ladrón pudiese decir nada.

.

.

.

Henry rio un poco, contento consigo mismo, en cuanto su madre colgó. Su plan primario de sabotear las citas de sus madres había ido evolucionando en algo mucho mejor, y si no se equivocaba la parte final ya estaba en marcha. Solo esperaba no haberse equivocado, porque seguramente le iba a caer una bronca doble y seguramente doble castigo, y prefería que al menos fuese por una buena razón.

\- Te has pasado toda la noche al teléfono Henry, ¿te aburren tus abuelos?

Preguntó David sentándose a su lado y quitándole el móvil de las manos con una risa, dándole un golpecito en el hombro. Henry rio también, la verdad que una vez puso en marcha su plan, y al ver que iba funcionando, se le había pasado el mal humor y había podido disfrutar la noche con David y Mary Margaret, y si al final todo salía como él quería seguramente pasaría muchas más noches con sus abuelos.

\- Claro que no, pero tenía que encargarme de una cosa. ¿Queda brownie, abuela?

Preguntó a la morena, que había hecho brownie casero de postre porque sabía que a Henry e encantaba. La mujer rio un poco, cortando tres grandes trozos de brownie, llevándolos hasta el sofá donde se sentó con su marido y su nieto para ver una película ahora que Neal se había dormido por fin.

.

.

.

Regina llegó a la mansión en un tiempo record, pero ya había alguien en su puerta.

\- ¿Emma? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su hijo debía de estar peor de lo que pensaba si también había llamado a Emma.

\- Henry me llamó y no sonaba muy bien por teléfono, así que le llamé yo y dijo algo de fiebre, he venido a ver qué tal esta, pero no me abre la puerta.

La morena sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta rápidamente, las dos madres entraron en la silenciosa casa vacía.

\- ¿Henry?

Llamó Regina subiendo las escaleras seguida de Emma, pero la parte de arriba estaba tan silenciosa como la de abajo. Las dos se asomaron silenciosamente a la habitación de su hijo, si estaba dormido no querían despertarle, pero allí no había nadie a quien despertar. Regina encendió la luz de la habitación confundida, tan confundida como Emma.

\- ¿Henry?

Volvió a llamar la morena entre extrañada y preocupada.

\- Mira donde estaba la consola.

Dijo Emma señalando el aparato con cierta molestia antes de volver a seguir a Regina hasta su habitación por si su hijo había decidido acostarse allí, pero tampoco estaba, ni en la habitación de invitados. Entre las dos recorrieron toda la casa, que estaba claramente vacía.

\- Aquí no está, Regina. No creo que ni siquiera haya venido cuando nos ha dicho que iba a hacerlo.

Emma parecía un poco molesta, no entendía que bicho le había picado a su hijo para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero más molesta aún que ella estaba Regina.

\- ¿Nos ha hecho venir para nada? Va a estar castigado hasta que tenga nietos.

La rubia rio un poco por la amenaza.

\- Pero no entiendo porque lo ha hecho, Henry no es así.

Dijo Emma confundida, aunque no parecía tener mucha prisa por llamar a Hook y decirle que podían terminar la cita. Regina resopló.

\- No le gusta que salga con Robin. Dice que no es la persona indicada para mí.

Respondió la morena, aunque después se sonrojó un poco porque sabía exactamente quién era la persona indicada para ella según Henry, igual que sabía que su hijo no era estúpido y que seguramente se hubiese dado cuenta de tenia ciertos _sentimientos_ por Emma, lo que seguramente había alimentado su idea de que eran perfectas la una para la otra.

\- Creo que tampoco le gusta mucho Hook.

Comentó Emma como lo más natural del mundo.

\- Bueno, en eso tiene razón.

Respondió Regina con un chasquido molesto, la rubia levantó una ceja.

\- Tu ladrón tampoco es que sea el hombre del año.

Reprochó a la morena, quien rio un poco, al parecer Hood no iba a tener la suerte de gustarle a Emma más de lo que a ella le gustaba Hook.

\- Él no es…mi ladrón.

Contestó la reina dejando por fin a un lado el bolso que todavía no había soltado y quitándose los tacones con un suspiro de alivio.

\- Supongo que podría llamar a Hook y decirle que era todo una falsa alarma.

Dijo Emma sin moverse de donde estaba.

\- ¿Has venido tan rápido que la cita no ha terminado en beso?

Preguntó Regina sarcásticamente, casi alegrándose de la broma de Henry. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que seguramente no había sido una broma si no un plan, una de las operaciones de su hijo.

\- He llegado antes que tú, ¿eso quiere decir que la tuya si ha acabado en beso?

Devolvió la pregunta Emma entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

\- Por desgracia _para él_, no ha habido beso.

\- Bien.

Se le escapó a la rubia, Regina la miró con divertida sorpresa.

\- Quiero decir…no sería justo que tu tuvieras beso y yo no. A las dos nos han estropeado la cita.

\- No sé si "_estropeado_" seria la palabra adecuada.

Emma rio dándola la razón, quitándose por fin ella también los tacones y soltándose el pelo. Regina sonrió al verlo.

\- Bueno, he de admitir que así ya pareces un poco más tú.

Dijo con una risita caminando hasta el salón para sentarse en el sofá, Emma fue detrás y se sentó a su lado mirándola con curiosidad.

\- No te ofendas querida, pero ese vestido no es tu estilo.

Explicó señalando su vestido rosa con un gesto vago, lejos de molestarse por el comentario, la Salvadora se rio con ganas.

\- Lo sé, no sé en qué estaba pensando, supongo que solo intentaba… - Regina la miró a la espera de que terminase la frase. – No sé, ser normal. La típica chica que se pone algo súper femenino para estar guapa para su novio.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no seas femenina?

Preguntó Regina extrañada, Emma se encogió de hombros.

\- Nadie, son solo cosas mías, pensé que era lo que debía hacer.

\- No deberías salir con alguien que hace que pienses que deberías cambiar alguna parte de lo que eres. Incluso aunque no sea la intención de la otra persona.

Dijo la morena intentando sonar despreocupada, Emma la miró con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Es un buen consejo, lo recordare para cuando salga con alguien.

\- Pero has dicho que Hook es tu novio.

Regina de pronto prestó toda su atención a la respuesta, la rubia rio un poquito.

\- Era más bien por ejemplificar.

\- ¿Entonces no es tu novio?

\- Desde mi punto de vista no.

\- ¿Y desde el suyo?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Te importa?

\- No mucho.

Respondió Emma riendo otra vez, Regina no pudo evitar sonreír por esa información. Sabía perfectamente porque Emma y ella estaban allí en vez de en sus respectivas citas, sabia porque su hijo había querido reunirlas allí y seguramente eso quería decir que Henry veía alguna posibilidad. Aunque era arriesgado.

\- Se supone que esta noche teníamos citas, quizá deberíamos terminar la noche como tal.

No supo de donde había sacado el valor para decir eso, para exponerse así a un más que posible rechazo.

\- Oh claro, debería irme, así podrás llamar a Hood y…

Dijo Emma algo nerviosa, como si de repente no supiese por donde había que levantarse del sofá. Regina no podía creerse que no la hubiese entendido. Tenía dos opciones, dejarlo pasar o arriesgarse de nuevo a exponerse con una frase más obvia.

\- No me refería a con ellos, claramente eso no ha salido bien. – Emma la miró con una interrogativa ceja fruncida y Regina cogió aire sin apartar la mirada de la suya. - ¿Una copa?

Preguntó sin poder evitar bajar por un segundo la vista a los labios de Emma, que se curvaron en una sonrisa.

\- Si es contigo, por supuesto.

Regina sonrió también, pero antes de poder levantarse del sofá para ir a buscar esas copas, Emma la sujetó por el brazo para mantenerla sentada y con la otra majo atrajo la cara de la morena hasta la suya para darla un rápido, pero significativo beso antes de sonreír pícaramente. Intentaba dejar bien claro que ella también sabía exactamente cuál había sido el plan de Henry.

\- Para que ninguna nos quedemos sin beso si a Henry le da por interrumpir otra vez.

Dijo, bastante segura de que su hijo no iba a interrumpir más. Con una sonrisa inconsciente Regina se levantó finalmente del sofá, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando se giró hacia la rubia.

\- ¿Emma? Puede que el vestido no sea tu estilo, pero igualmente estas guapísima.

\- Ya era hora de que lo admitieras.

Rio la Salvadora a la vez que la Reina.


	24. Chapter 24 Charmings Christmas

**Con un poco de retraso, pero feliz nochebuena y feliz navidad a tod s! ^_^! Espero que estáis teniendo unas buenas fiestas y que os estáis divirtiendo con vuestras familia y amigos :)!**

**En honor a estas fechas, un shot navideño ;P**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 24: Charmings Christmas.  
**_

Regina abrió la puerta ante los insistentes timbrazos y Emma y Henry entraron como si tal cosa.

\- Coge lo que tengas que coger chico.

Dijo la rubia a su hijo. Henry dio un rápido beso a Regina en la mejilla con una sonrisa a modo de saludo y despareció escaleras arriba.

\- ¿Puede saberse que pasa?

Preguntó la morena junto a la puerta todavía abierta.

\- Mary Margaret quiere que todos nos pongamos guapos esta noche, así que le he traído a por algo de ropa.

Explicó la rubia con un encogimiento de hombros. Regina asintió. Era navidad y esa noche Henry iba a cenar con Emma y sus abuelos en el apartamento, lo que la dejaba a ella una segunda navidad sola. La primera navidad después de rota la maldición Henry había cenado con ella y al día siguiente había ido a ver a Emma, después de Neverland había tenido que despedirse de Emma y su hijo, así que en navidad ella estaba en el Bosque Encantado y Henry en alguna parte de Nueva York sin acordarse de ella. Al parecer ahora seria a ella a quien viese el día después de navidad. No podía evitar sentir que había sido desplazada totalmente de su papel de madre, pero ni se le paso por la cabeza decirle a su hijo que tenía que cenar con ella, no cuando sabía que Henry disfrutaría más una autentica cena familiar a no una solitaria navidad en la mansión.

\- ¿Tú que vas a ponerte?

Preguntó Emma de repente con naturalidad, bajando los escasos escalones de la entrada para cerrar de una vez la puerta por la que estaba entrando frío. Regina la miró son comprender.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Yo tengo un vestido rojo que puede valer, es muy sencillo, pero me hace quedar muy elegante.

Rio la rubia volviendo a subir las escaleras de la entrada acompañada de una confundida reina.

\- Supongo que me pondré algo cómodo para cenar en el sofá.

Respondió Regina con un disimulado suspiro triste.

\- No creo que Mary Margaret te deje cenar en el sofá. Además me ha dicho que te pregunte si vas a llevar algo. Dice que no hace falta, pero aun así quiere asegurarse. - Ahora sí que la morena estaba totalmente perdida. - Esta noche. Navidad. La cena. Creo que mi madre va a asar algo, así que no hace falta que tu lleves nada, pero…

Emma volvió a encogerse de hombros.

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres.

\- Esta noche cenas con nosotros. Asumimos que era algo obvio. ¡Y que Henry te había dicho la hora!

Esto último lo dijo levantando la voz para que su hijo la escuchase desde el piso de arriba.

\- ¡Se me olvidó!

Respondió el chico desde arriba. Regina abrió la boca sin comprender, la rubia ni siquiera estaba preguntando, la estaba diciendo con total seguridad que cenaría con ellos.

\- Estas fechas son para pasarlas en familia, Regina. Sé que en el pasado hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero todo eso es agua pasada, somos familia y las familias discuten. ¿No pensarías de verdad que íbamos a dejarte sola en navidad?

Dijo Emma antes de que la otra mujer pudiese decir nada, aunque tampoco habría sabido que decir. En ese momento bajó Henry con la ropa cuidadosamente doblada en una bolsa.

\- Por cierto, a la abuela le hacen falta un par de cosas, ¿puedo cogerlas de la cocina?

Preguntó a su morena madre, que asintió un poco distraída.

\- ¿Sabes? No es tan mala una navidad con mis padres, en serio.

Rio Emma al ver que la otra mujer aún no había dicho nada, Regina rio un poquito.

\- Es que no me lo esperaba.

Henry volvió de la cocina listo para irse. Emma se quedó mirando a Regina pensativa por un momento antes de poner una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

\- ¿No te importa volver solo a casa? Échale una mano a tus abuelos, yo me quedo a ayudar a Regina. - Los dos morenos la miraron con una idéntica deja alzada. - En la cocina. Diles a tus abuelos que ella va a llevar…

Miró a la morena esperando que la ayudase a completar la frase. Regina aún tenía sus dudas sobre esa cena de navidad en casa de los Encantadores, pero al ver la cara de su hijo no pudo resistirse, se veía de lejos que al chico le hacía ilusión que ella también estuviese.

\- El postre.

Respondió con una sonrisa, Henry hizo un ruidito de alegría, le encantaban los postres de su madre. Se despidió de las dos y volvió a casa de sus abuelos dejándolas solas en la mansión.

\- Realmente no necesito ayuda.

Dijo Regina cuando su hijo cerró la puerta.

\- Me lo imagino, pero prefiero ayudarte a ti a ayudar en casa, no sabes cómo se pone Mary Margaret con este tipo de eventos familiares.

Respondió riendo Emma, haciendo reír también a la morena.

\- Pensaba que habías dicho que no estaba tan mal.

\- Y es verdad. Siempre que te apartes del camino de Blancanieves en los preparativos. Además con David, y un bebé…prefiero echarte una mano a ti. - Regina levantó una ceja y Emma se sonrojó un poco. - Echarte una mano con el postre.

Especificó aclarándose ruidosamente la garganta. La morena volvió a reír y la hizo un gesto para que la siguiese a la cocina.

\- Dime, ¿qué le gusta a tu familia?

\- Chocolate.

Respondió Emma sin dudar, apoyándose en la encimera con los brazos cruzados dispuesta a observar trabajar a Regina.

\- He dicho a tu familia, no solo a ti.

Bromeó la reina empezando a sacar artilugios e ingredientes de los armaritos de la cocina.

\- ¿A quién no le gusta el chocolate?

Dijo la rubia ladeando un poco la cabeza con fingida confusión como si esa idea no entrase en su cabeza. Regina rio y Emma no pudo evitar sonreír.

.

.

.

\- Creía que te habías quedado para ayudarme.

Dijo Regina batiendo con energía la masa para una tarta. Emma no dejaba de revolotear a su alrededor metiendo el dedo en la masa para probarla, lo hizo una vez más antes de asentir chupándose el dedo.

\- Claro. Dime que quieres que haga.

Sin dejar de batir, Regina dio un rápido vistazo a la cocina hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

\- ¿Ves esa puertecita a tu derecha? Ábrela y saca unas patatas. En este cajón tienes un pelador.

Señalo un cajón con la cadera. Emma abrió el armarito y saco una bolsa de patatas.

\- ¿Esto es para el postre también?

Preguntó abriendo el cajón al lado de Regina, mirando la masa con ojos golosos.

\- No, vamos a hacer unas patatas asadas con taquitos de jamón para acompañar. Los taquitos están en la nevera.

\- Suena bien.

Dijo Emma sonriéndole a la morena antes de ponerse a la tarea de pelar patatas.

Siguiendo las instrucciones, Emma la ayudo a preparar las patatas mientras el bizcocho para la tarta se horneaba. Como en tantas otras cosas, descubrieron que también eran un buen equipo en la cocina.

\- Quien iba a pensar que sabrías manejarte en una cocina.

Bromeó Regina vertiendo una ligera salsa que había preparado para las patatas.

\- Bueno, me he ocupado de mi misma toda mi vida. Además aún me quedan restos de ese año en Nueva York, supongo que querías asegurarte de que Henry comía como es debido cuando me metiste esos recuerdos sobre cocina.

Respondió Emma con una risa, cogiendo la bandeja de la comida para meterla en el horno nada más sacase Regina el bizcocho.

\- ¿Ahora qué?

Preguntó la rubia muy animada dando una palmada, la verdad era que estaba disfrutando de ese día en la cocina con Regina, y aunque no fuese a admitirlo, la morena también se lo estaba pasando bien cocinando con Emma.

\- Dejaremos que este bizcocho se enfríe un poco antes de cortarlo por la mitad y mientras puedes preparar el relleno.

Dijo volviendo a mezclar ingredientes en un bol.

\- ¿Vas a hacer otra tarta?

Preguntó la morena confundida.

\- Ya verás.

Rio Regina. La señaló otro bol y los ingredientes para hacer un relleno de chocolate para el bizcocho de chocolate. Emma había querido que fuese todo de chocolate y la morena no se había negado, después de todo a Henry también le encantaba el chocolate y ahora sabia de quien lo había heredado.

\- ¿Emma? Gracias por…bueno, por invitarme. Sé que es solo por Henry y que a vosotros no os hará mucha ilusión tenerme allí, pero aun así gracias. No me acoplaría de esta manera si no pensase que a Henry le hace ilusión.

La rubia paró de preparar para mirar extrañada a Regina.

\- No es por Henry, todos dábamos por hecho que vendrías. Cuando te he dicho que éramos una familia lo decía enserio. Además, a mí personalmente no me gustaba la idea de tu cenando sola aquí.

Eso sorprendió tanto a Regina como cuando se enteró de que estaba invitada a la cena de navidad con los Encantadores.

\- ¿Y al pirata no le importa que me una a vosotros?

Preguntó la morena sin poder evitar hacer una mueca, cuando había aceptado la invitación no se había parado a pensar que seguramente tendría que aguantar toda la noche al pirata intentando meterle mano a Emma pensando que nadie se daba cuenta. Esperaba que al menos usase la mano y no el garfio.

\- No tengo ni idea, él no está invitado. Ya te he dicho que era una cena familiar.

Respondió la Salvadora con una sonrisa antes de acercarse a ver qué tal iban las patatas del horno. Cuando estuvieron listas, Regina metió la mezcla que había estado haciendo en un extraño molde redondo desmontable y lo metió al horno.

\- ¿Estas segura de que tu horno aguantará tanto tráfico?

Preguntó Emma pasándole a la reina el papel de aluminio que le había pedido. Regina rio un poquito y asintió con la cabeza, tapando la bandeja de patatas para que conservara el calor el mayor tiempo posible.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es el fondant?

Pregunto sacando una bola roja del fondo de una alacena, la puso en la mesa de la cocina y le dio un rodillo a Emma.

\- Amásala, que quede fina, pero no demasiado.

La rubia miró el rodillo en su mano y luego la bola roja sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaba mirando, pero se puso a trabajar con ánimo mientras Regina abría la tarta para rellenarla.

\- ¿No hay manera de hacer esto con magia?

Preguntó la rubia después de un rato amasando, empezaban a dolerle los brazos. Regina la miró y se echó a reír.

\- La Salvadora vencida por un poco de fondant. – Bromeó con una chispa divertida en los ojos. – Estas cosas hay que hacerlas a mano para que queden bien, pero si crees que no tienes fuerza puedo hacerlo…

\- No. Claro que puedo. No va a poder conmigo un pegote de azúcar.

Cortó Emma amasando con más fuerza, Regina rio otra vez cubriendo la tarta, con cobertura de chocolate, por supuesto.

\- Esta tarta va a ser una bomba.

Murmuró pensando en todo el chocolate que llevaba, Emma sonrió sin dejar de amasar.

\- Si, va a estar riquísima.

.

.

.

Cuando el otro bizcocho, mucho más pequeño, salió del horno, Regina empezó a darle forma con mucho cuidado y paciencia, mientras Emma observaba embobada como poco a poco iba apareciendo ante sus ojos una manzana. La morena la cortó por la mitad y quitando un poco de la miga del centro, la rellenó con chocolate líquido, pegando luego las dos partes con un poco más de chocolate y cogiendo la fondant roja que Emma había amasado, cubrió la manzana cuidando de que no quedaran arrugas, colocó un palito de canela a modo de rabo de la manzana y la puso con cuidado sobre la tarta como decoración. Emma había observado todo el proceso impresionada por la habilidad de la otra mujer.

\- Yo me pido comerme eso.

Dijo mientras se comía la miga que Regina había ido dejando al tallar la manzana.

\- Es en honor a tu madre.

Bromeó la morena haciendo reír a Emma.

Aun les quedaba un rato antes de la cena, así que Regina sirvió dos copas de vino para charlar un rato, momento que la Salvadora aprovechó para destapar la bandeja de patatas asadas y probar una.

\- Tengo que saber a qué sabe antes de llevarlo a casa ¿no?

Se excusó ante la mirada de reproche de Regina, chupándose los dedos y sonriendo con satisfacción. Movió las cejas para dar a entender que estaba delicioso.

\- ¿Qué solíais hacer Henry y tú en navidad?

Preguntó Emma dando un sorbo a su copa de vino, Regina miró la suya con expresión distraída.

\- Bueno, la gente no hacía cola precisamente para venir a cenar, así que éramos él y yo solos. Él me ayudaba a cocinar, siempre su plato favorito. Cuando era más pequeño le gustaba que cantáramos, no tenía por qué ser villancicos, solo cantar, era divertido. Luego le daba sus regalos y si le apetecía veíamos alguna película navideña o algo así. Nos lo pasábamos bien.

Explicó la morena con una sonrisita nostálgica, a veces echaba de menos el tiempo en que su hijo la quería solo a ella, antes de que la viese como la Reina Malvada.

\- Quien iba a pensar que tendrías espíritu navideño.

Bromeó Emma dándola un ligero codazo en el costado que hizo desaparecer la nostalgia de la cara de Regina y la hizo reír. Daba igual antes o ahora, lo importante era que seguía pasando la navidad con su hijo, y por una vez, no iban a estar solos, por una vez sería una verdadera navidad en familia.

.

.

.

Emma se quedó sin palabras cuando vio bajar a Regina con un vestido gris y tacones a juego. No llevaba nada muy ostentoso ni excesivamente elegante, la simple simplicidad de su conjunto y el porte de Regina para lucirlo ya le daban la suficiente elegancia. Al ver que la rubia se le quedaba mirando de esa manera, la reina dudó.

\- ¿No voy bien? ¿Es demasiado simple o demasiado elegante? No sé exactamente como espera Mary Margaret que vaya vestida.

De repente la dio una especie de pánico escénico a presentarse en casa de los Encantadores para cenar con ellos en navidad. Una cosa era pasar el día cocinando con Emma y otra pasar la noche entera en el apartamento, seguramente acabaría sintiéndose desplazada, incomoda, como aquella vez en la fiesta de Granny's. No sabía en que estaba pensando cuando accedió a ir.

\- No, no, es que…me has impresionando, no esperaba… - Desde luego Emma no esperaba que le causase esa impresión al verla. – Estás perfecta, seguro que pasas el control de etiqueta de mi madre. Aunque ahora no estoy segura de pasarlo yo.

Rio la rubia caminando hacia la puerta con la tarta cuidadosamente en sus manos, Regina cogió la fuente de patatas y ambas salieron hacia el escarabajo.

.

.

.

La llegada al apartamento fue toda una sucesión de saludos cariñosos, abrazos y felicitaciones de navidad, a Regina la sorprendió que a ella la recibiesen también así, casi como si fuese algo habitual. Mary Margaret cogió la fuente de patatas y la llevó junto al resto de la comida, pero Emma no la dejó destapar la tarta hasta que no terminase la cena, así que la puso en una esquina apartada de la encimera y subió a cambiarse.

\- ¿De vedad te ha ayudado Emma a cocinar?

Preguntó Mary Margaret acunando al pequeño Neal, al que habían vestido con un traje en miniatura de Papá Noel.

\- Aquí no es muy amiga de la cocina.

Añadió David con una risa.

\- La verdad es que ha sido de gran ayuda. – Respondió Regina con una sonrisa. – Por cierto, gracias. Por invitarme.

David y Mary Margaret intercambiaron una mirada y luego la mujer lanzó una rápida mirada escaleras arriba antes de mirar a Regina.

\- Fue Emma quien nos dijo que iba a invitarte, y a nosotros nos pareció una buena idea, después de todo somos familia, y Henry está encantado.

Regina asintió distraídamente, así que al final si había sido idea de Emma invitarla.

\- No nos malinterpretes, nosotros también estamos encantados de que estés aquí, es agradable poder sentarnos por fin a una mesa sin querer matarnos entre nosotros. Te lo decimos únicamente porque…bueno, de Hook no dijo nada.

Añadió David, y Mary Margaret asintió con una significativa sonrisa. La reina abrió la boca un poco sin saber que decir, y sin estar segura de haber entendido lo que creía haber entendido de los padres de Emma Swan. Pero en ese momento la propia Emma bajaba las escaleras con un vestido rojo y unos tacones impresionantes.

\- ¿Cenamos?

Dijo con algo de nerviosismo al ser el centro de atención de todas las miradas, se sentó a la izquierda de Regina y Henry a la derecha de la morena, quien no pudo evitar pensar que si Emma no pasaba el examen de etiqueta de Mary Margaret, desde luego el suyo lo superaba con creces.

\- No, no. Sabes que antes falta algo.

Saltó su madre como si acabase de acordarse de algo y se levantó de la silla para ir a buscar una bolsa junto al sofá.

\- ¿De verdad tenemos que hacerlo?

Preguntó Emma con una mueca, su madre asintió y metió la mano en la bolsa, sacando un gorro de elfo de navidad y poniéndoselo en la cabeza. Volvió a rebuscar en la bolsa hasta encontrar una pequeña diadema con unos cuernos de reno que le puso a Neal. Con una sonrisa le pasó la bolsa a su hija. Emma intercambio una resignada sonrisa con Regina antes de meter la mano también y sacar un gorro de Papá Noel. Le dio la bolsa a la morena, que no estaba muy segura de sí buscar o no, pero su hijo la animó a ello y sacó otra diadema de reno tamaño adulto. Se la quedó mirando poco convencida mientras Henry cogía la bolsa.

\- En realidad creo que prefiero los cuernos, así voy a juego con mi hermanito.

Dijo Emma cogiendo la diadema de manos de Regina y cambiándosela por el gorro. La morena sonrió un poco, agradecida, y se puso el gorro de Papá Noel.

\- Además a ti te favorece más eso.

Añadió una sonriente Salvadora con cuernos de reno. Henry había sacado una especie de antenas con dos Papá Noeles brillantes al final que no le convencían mucho, así que se lo cambió a David por su gorro de elfo.

\- Ahora si podemos cenar.

Dijo Mary Margaret muy contenta dejando a su hijo en una silla para bebés a su lado. Enseguida todos se pusieron a servir, a mover platos y cubiertos, a repartir la comida y echarse de todo un poco, en una ruidosa unidad familiar en la que Regina estaba participando. De fondo sonaban unos villancicos, Mary Margaret era una amante de estas fechas y sus pequeños detalles. Cenaron charlando agradablemente, Henry contó cómo había sido su odisea esa tarde ayudando a su abuela con los preparativos de la cena, y Emma contó su día en la cocina con Regina con muchas menos quejas que su hijo. Cuando llegó el momento del postre Emma miró a Regina moviendo las cejas divertida y se levantó a por la tarta, cuando la dejó en el centro de la mesa, con su roja manzana coronando, David y Henry no pudieron evitar reírse, incluso Neal hizo un ruidito que bien podía haber sido una risa infantil. Mary Margaret giró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa y miró a Regina con falso reproche. Era increíble que ahora pudieran bromear así sobre esas cosas, que no hubiese problemas o surgiese tensión por ello.

\- Me pido la manzana.

Dijo Henry acercando su plato a la tarta, pero Emma extendió el brazo deteniéndole con el tenedor.

\- Quieto ahí chico, esa manzana ya me la he pedido yo.

Su hijo le lanzó una afilada mirada a través de Regina y volvió a intentar alcanzar la manzana, pero Emma le paró otra vez. Pelearon unos segundos sin poder evitar reírse hasta que Regina los cogió a ambos de la muñeca para que parasen.

\- Está bien, podemos partirla.

Dijo riendo, Mary Margaret le pasó el cuchillo de cortar la tarta y la reina cortó la mitad en dos mitades perfectas.

\- También quiero un trozo de la tarta.

Pidió Emma y Henry asintió al mismo tiempo, extendiendo otra vez su plato. Regina negó un poquito con la cabeza, riendo, en algunos casos eran los dos exactamente iguales. La reina terminó de servir tarta a todos y con el primer bocado recibió las felicitaciones de los demás, David incluso repitió. Regina no podía creerse que de verdad la estuviesen haciendo sentir como una más, había temido quedar desplazada, pero era todo lo contrario, ya ni siquiera se sentía desplazada como madre de Henry. Allí, con Emma, Henry, y los dos idiotas, se estaba sintiendo en familia de una manera como nunca le ocurrió con sus padres. Miró a la rubia a su lado con cariño, al notar la mirada, Emma levantó la vista y sonrió.

\- Te dije que iba a estar riquísima.

Una vez terminada la cena, Henry y Mary Margaret empezaron a cantar unos villancicos, importándoles poco si desafinaban o no, David se echó a reír, cogió a su hijo en brazos y se unió a los gorgoritos de los otros dos. Emma también rio y le dio un ligero codazo a Regina, moviendo la cabeza hacia ese coro improvisado, como animándola a unirse, pero la reina negó con la cabeza sin poder evitar reírse de los otros tres. Henry se acercó a la morena y la cogió de la mano para obligarla a unirse a ellos, pero Regina no iba a dejarse arrastrar sola, agarró la mano de Emma y la arrastró con ella, por lo que no les quedó más remedio a las dos que acabar cantando con los demás. Regina incluso cantó una canción solo con Henry después de que su hijo le insistiese, sabiendo que su madre no iba a poder resistirse a esa vieja costumbre que ellos habían tenido.

Llego la hora de los regalos y todos se intercambiaron los suyos, Regina había llevado consigo el de su hijo, que a su vez tenia uno para ella. Emma la sorprendió entregándola una pequeña cajita envuelta, con cierta timidez. La morena la miró sin palabras y la otra mujer encogió un hombro como si nada. Dentro de la cajita había una cadena de plata con una pequeña R con corona, lo que demostraba que su invitación no había sido precisamente algo improvisado de ultima hora.

\- Lo vi y no pude evitar acordarme de ti. Y como es navidad…no ibas a ser la única que se quedase sin regalo.

Regina sonrió mirando a su nuevo colgante y sin pararse a pensarlo, dio un rápido abrazo a Emma.

\- Gracias.

Dijo antes de separarse, momento en que las dos se sonrojaron un poco al ver al resto de la familia mirándolos con sonrisas divertidas.

.

.

.

Cuando David propuso descorchar una botella de champan, Emma sugirió tomarla en la azotea, sin importar el frío, porque quería hacer algo allí, así que todos subieron y una vez arriba, la Salvadora se colocó junto a la reina.

\- Échame una mano.

Dijo dándola un golpecito con el hombro antes de levantar las manos al cielo y hacer aparecer unos fuegos artificiales, Regina la imitó y los fuegos siguieron brillando y explotando en el cielo incluso cuando ellas bajaron las manos. David repartió las copas con champan y todos brindaron juntos.

Emma y Regina se quedaron un poco atrás mientras los demás observaban los fuegos que explotaban sobre ellos. La rubia alzó su copa para volver a brindar con la otra mujer.

\- Feliz navidad, Emma.

Dijo Regina con una sonrisa, levantando también su copa.

\- Y por todas las que nos quedan.

Respondió Emma sonriendo y dándola un beso en la mejilla mientras chocaban suavemente la copa. Casi temía que Regina se apartase, pero en vez de eso buscó con su mano libre la de Emma y entrelazo los dedos con los suyos, levantando la vista al cielo para disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales como el resto de la familia.


	25. Chapter 25 The date

**No me he olvidado de los fics! Lo prometo! Es que con las navidades y la familia y demás se me va el santo al cielo y al final me quedo sin tiempo para escribir jajajajajaja perdón perdón! Pero ya estoy aqui :)!**

**Esto es una petición que me hicieron de que fuese Regina quien fuese detrás de Emma, era invitado así que no se quien la pidió, y no estoy segura de si era algo así exactamente lo que buscaba, pero si lo lee espero que le guste!**

**Feliz Año a todo el mundo y que os traigan muchas cositas los Reyes esta noche ^_^!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 25: The date.  
**_

Habían conseguido vencer a Pan y salir todos enteros de Neverland, ahora lo único que quería Emma era olvidar todo lo que había pasado allí. Absolutamente todo. El pánico de no encontrar a Henry, su sentimiento de orfandad, el miedo de tener que dejar allí a sus padres, su confesión a Neal, el beso a Hook, y sobretodo…

\- ¡Regina!

Dijo al entrar en la comisaria y ver a la alcaldesa cómodamente sentada en su escritorio. Emma empezaba a pensar que esa mujer tenía algún problema con esperar sentada en una silla como cualquier persona normal. No, ella tenía que hacer suyo el lugar, tenía que tomar el control. Saludó a la rubia con un educado asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa sincera.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó Emma fingiendo tranquilidad e indiferencia por su presencia. Regina se encogió un poco de hombros con una risita.

\- Apenas nos hemos visto desde que volvimos de esa condenada isla, y creo que ya va siendo hora de afrontar las cosas.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

Respondió evasivamente la rubia entrando al pequeño despacho acristalado y alejándose de la órbita de Regina, pero la mujer se levantó del escritorio y caminó con un ligero golpeteo de tacones hasta el marco de la puerta.

\- Entonces déjame refrescarte la memoria. Esta noche. Con una cena.

Las cejas de Emma casi se le salen disparadas por la frente de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estas intentando…pedirme una cita o algo?

\- No lo estoy intentando, te la estoy pidiendo.

Dijo Regina aclarándose la garganta y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo nerviosamente. Emma la miró algo conmocionada por un momento antes de echarse a reír.

\- Ya. Claro. ¿Y porque iba a creerme eso?

Esta vez la morena se quedó sin palabras, podía haberse esperado un rechazo, una excusa o cualquier otra cosa, pero no que no la creyese.

\- No te entiendo.

Emma volvió a reír.

\- ¿Qué tramas, Regina?

\- ¿Tramar? Tan solo te estoy pidiendo una… - Volvió a aclararse la garganta, más insegura que al principio. – cita.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos y la miró seriamente.

\- ¿Por qué?

Ahora la sorprendida fue Regina, dio un paso dentro del despacho.

\- Quizá por lo que paso en Neverland. – Emma apartó la vista. – Veo que tú también piensas en ello.

\- No, yo…aquello no fue… Estábamos en una situación muy tensa.

Regina levantó una ceja y dio otro paso hacia la rubia, sacando las manos de los bolsillos.

\- ¿Esa era tu excusa para colarte cada noche entre mis mantas? – Dijo en voz baja a escasos centímetros de Emma. - ¿O para gritar mi nombre entre los arboles? – Se inclinó hacia delante y mordió lentamente el lóbulo de Emma. – Seguro que esa isla nunca había visto nada igual.

Completó riendo y agarrando la cintura de la Salvadora, que por un momento se había olvidado de como respirar, luego apartó la cabeza para poder mirar a la morena.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?

Regina empezaba a frustrarse, todo lo que quería era una cita con esa mujer cabezota. Resultaba que en aquella isla se había dado cuenta de que Emma no era insoportable, más bien al contrario, y no quería que las cosas acabasen ahora que habían vuelto a Storybrooke.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, una cita. Solo eso.

\- No, tu tramas algo, aunque aún no se él qué.

Respondió Emma riendo, era imposible que Regina de verdad quisiese una cita con ella, y mucho menos que se rebajase a pedírsela. Lo que había pasado en Neverland…prefería no pensar en ello todavía. La morena iba a protestar, pero justo en ese momento entró Henry en la comisaria y las dos mujeres se separaron bruscamente.

\- ¿Estabais peleando?

Preguntó el chico con el ceño un poco fruncido, pensaba que sus madres ya habían superado eso.

\- No cariño, más bien al contrario.

Respondió Regina volviendo a guardar las manos en los bolsillos. Henry entrecerró los ojos con sospecha exactamente del mismo modo que lo hacia su madre alcaldesa.

\- Piénsalo.

Le dijo la morena a Emma echando a andar hacia la puerta, ese día Henry iba a pasarlo con la rubia.

\- La respuesta es la misma.

Respondió Emma sin poder evitar reírse un poco.

\- Entonces tendré que hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Dijo Regina riendo también con una mueca antes de salir definitivamente de la comisaria. Henry miró a su madre sin comprender.

\- ¿De qué iba eso?

\- Ojala lo supiese.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente al entrar a trabajar Regina no estaba esperándola allí, pero si había una gran cesta llena de manzanas rojas. Rojísimas. Emma rodeó el escritorio sobre el que estaban las manzanas sin dejar de mirar la cesta con sospecha. Cogió un bolígrafo de la mesa y golpeó un poco una manzana, como esperando que pasase algo, pero las manzanas eran solo manzanas. Sacó su teléfono sin dejar de mirar la fruta y llamó a Regina.

\- Buenos días, sheriff.

Dijo una voz alegremente al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Esto es una amenaza o algo así?

\- No, es un saludo. Es algo que la gente suele hacer cuando se relacionan unos con otros.

Respondió Regina riendo de buen humor.

\- Las manzanas que han aparecido misteriosamente en la comisaria. ¿O vas a decirme que no tienes nada que ver?

Explicó Emma sentándose en el escritorio frente a la fruta, la morena volvió a reírse.

\- Claro que tengo algo que ver, ¿conoces a alguien más en este pueblo que tenga esas manzanas?

La sheriff finalmente cogió una brillante manzana roja con expresión divertida y le dio vueltas en su mano.

\- Honeycrisp, si no recuerdo mal ¿verdad? Capaz de soportar una tormenta.

Rio Emma recordando otra cesta de manzanas que Regina le había llevado hasta su habitación misma de la pensión de la abuelita en unos términos muy diferentes.

\- Veo que te acuerdas.

Respondió Regina complacida.

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Nunca me habían amenazado con manzanas.

\- Es una ventaja tener buena memoria, yo recuerdo perfectamente que me abriste la puerta sin pantalones.

La manzana cayó de la mano de Emma golpeando la mesa ruidosamente y rodando por ella hasta que la rubia volvió a cogerla impidiendo que cayese al suelo. La Salvadora se aclaró la garganta intentando encontrar algo que decir, pero tenía la boca un poco seca de repente.

\- No son una amenaza. – Dijo Regina ahorrándola tener que hablar. – Tan solo quiero asegurarme de que no pasas hambre en el trabajo y que comes algo sano. Las manzanas lo son.

Su voz sonaba totalmente inocente, pero la risita del final arruinó un poco el efecto de gesto inofensivo.

\- Ya, eso díselo a mi madre.

Rio Emma mirando la roja manzana en su mano.

\- Bueno, cuando no están envenenadas son buenas para la salud. - Rio también la morena. – Si te apetece algo que no sean manzanas siempre puedes venir a cenar conmigo.

Añadió casi con tono interrogativo. Emma dio un mordisco a la manzana.

\- Buen intento.

Respondió divertida antes de cortar la llamada y seguir comiéndose la manzana.

.

.

.

Al tercer día Emma entró en la comisaria casi sabiendo que encontraría algo sobre el escritorio, pero no había nada. Sintió incluso algo de decepción, no es que disfrutase de la atención de Regina ni nada parecido, pero era un entretenimiento divertido para sus horas de trabajo. Entró en el despacho acristalado con una pequeña mueca de disgusto, y en la silla vio nada menos que un oso de peluche, lo cogió sin poder evitar una sonrisa. En mitad de la suave barriga del peluche había un gran corazón. En la silla, donde antes había estado sentado el oso, había una nota: "_Apuesto a que te has puesto un poco triste cuando no has visto nada sobre el escritorio._" Emma rio, reconociendo la elegante letra de la alcaldesa, siguió leyendo. "_Aprieta ese enorme corazón, tiene un mensaje para ti." _La rubia dejó la nota a un lado y observo al oso con una chispa de diversión en los ojos, ciertamente era un peluche adorable, nunca se habría esperado ese tipo de detalles por parte de Regina. Aun no sabía que estaba tramando ni que buscaba conseguir con todo esto, pero si era algún tipo de trampa desde luego era la trampa más extraña que había visto en su vida. Apretó la barriga del peluche y una mecánica voz infantil dijo en tono alegre: "_Love me!_" Emma rompió a reír sin poder evitarlo, sacó el teléfono pensando en llamar a Regina como había hecho el día anterior, pero se lo pensó mejor cuando una idea le cruzó por la mente. A lo mejor todo eso no era ningún tipo de plan, a lo mejor Regina de verdad quería una cita con ella, sin segundas intenciones. En Neverland habían conectado muy bien a un nivel que ninguna de las dos esperaba, había sido una experiencia…bueno, inexplicable, el contacto con Regina siempre hacia que se calmara, que recuperase fuerzas y esperanzas. Haberla tenido con ella en aquella aventura había sido un verdadero apoyo y no sabía cómo habría acabado la cosa si no lo hubiesen hecho juntas. Pero aquello era Neverland, con una situación extrema, y ahora estaban en Storybrooke sin ninguna amenaza a la vista. ¿De verdad estaba preparada para salir con Regina Mills? Se mordió un poco el labio inferior con una pícara sonrisa solo de pensarlo. Pero no. ¿Qué dirían sus padres? ¿Su hijo? ¿Todo el pueblo? No es que la opinión de los demás fuese importante para que ella tomase decisiones, pero para complicar las cosas estaba Neal y un pirata más que insistente. No sabía si en ese momento estaba preparada para meterse en ningún tipo de relación, para involucrarse con nadie. Lo mejor sería dejarle las cosas claras a Regina y rezar para que la reina parase. Pero eso podía hacerlo otro día, hoy podía tan solo sentarse a hacer su trabajo con el peluche visiblemente colocado en una esquina de su escritorio.

.

.

.

Dos días después fue a Granny's a buscar su comida preguntándose por qué el día anterior no había tenido noticias de Regina, ni una llamada ni un regalo en la comisaria. Nada. A pesar de que había decidido pedirle a la morena que parase, esa falta de presencia por su parte la frustró un poco. Estaba pensando en ello cuando Ruby le puso delante un plato. La rubia la miró con una interrogativa ceja levantada.

\- Aún no he pedido nada.

Dijo mirando al plato, no era exactamente su plato habitual, era algo más elaborado, más completo. Ruby rio un poquito.

\- Lo sé. Alguien lo ha pagado para ti.

Explicó la camarera divertida, Emma casi no quería preguntar quién, podía imaginarlo, aun así Ruby decidió darle la información inclinándose sobre la barra y gesticulando "_Regina_" antes de volver a reírse. Emma sintió como se sonrojaba un poco, una cosa era dejarle cosas en la comisaria y otra ir haciendo participes a otras personas, para colmo, en ese momento el locutor de la radio de Storybrooke dijo su nombre. _"…para Emma Swan, no ha querido dejar su nombre, pero ha dicho que ella sabrá quien se la dedica_" a continuación empezó a sonar "Lovefool" de The Cardigans y Emma se puso definitivamente roja al notar las miradas de los demás clientes.

\- Me pregunto quién te la dedicará.

Bromeó Ruby mirando divertida a su amiga, que intentaba hacerse todo lo pequeña que podía sobre el taburete para pasar desapercibida.

\- Déjame en paz.

Gruñó la sheriff de mal humor. No le molestaba la comida gratis y ciertamente era una buena canción, dejando de lado el claro mensaje que cierta alcaldesa quería mandarle con ella, pero demostrarlo de manera tan publica ya era demasiado. Si seguía así al final todo el mundo sabría lo que pasó en Neverland y… ¿y realmente porque la importaba que alguien pudiese enterarse? No se avergonzaba, claro que no, pero aun así una cosa era lo que pasó allí y otra muy distinta esto. Tenía que hablar con Regina. Pero es podía esperar a que se terminase la canción, y la comida.

.

.

.

Una vez más no había nada esperándola cuando entró en la comisaria al día siguiente, así que por si acaso no iría a comer a Granny's. Su padre entró apenas unos quince minutos después de ella, y la miró extrañado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó dejando la caja de donuts sobre uno de los escritorios, mirando también extrañado la cesta de manzanas que seguía allí, aunque con menos manzanas de las que tenía al principio.

\- Coge una, están buenísimas.

Dijo Emma pasando por su lado y cogiendo ella misma una manzana, ignorando los donuts, que fue lo que más extrañó a David.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Volvió a preguntar el hombre.

\- ¿Trabajar?

Respondió ella como la mayor obviedad del mundo, masticando su manzana.

\- Regina ha dicho que tienes el día libre.

Dijo él señalando con el pulgar hacia la puerta como invitándola a irse ahora que podía, pero en vez de eso Emma frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Desde cuándo decide ella mis días libres?

\- ¿Desde qué es la alcaldesa y tu jefa?

Respondió David sin saber que era lo que le pasaba a su hija. Aunque con todo lo de la magia, los cuentos de hadas y Peter Pan raptando a su bisnieto Henry, casi se había olvidado de que había cosas tan normales en el mundo como las jerarquías laborales o que Regina era alcaldesa y Emma trabajaba para el ayuntamiento, o lo que era lo mismo, para la morena.

\- Creo que quiere que la ayudes a algo, porque está esperando fuera.

Añadió el hombre acomodándose en la mesa con un donut y un periódico. Emma volvió a fruncir el ceño, ¿de verdad su padre no veía nada raro en todo eso? Con un gruñido le quitó el donut de la mano y se lo cambió por una manzana, tirando con rabia el dulce a la basura al salir con su manzana aun a medio comer en la mano.

\- No puedes hacer esto.

Dijo bastante molesta a Regina, que la esperaba fuera apoyada en su Mercedes negro.

\- Soy la alcaldesa, claro que puedo. - Rio la morena. - Además no sé de qué te quejas, te he dado el día libre.

\- A lo mejor no quiero el día libre.

\- Pues lo tienes. Así que si ya no tienes nada que hacer, ¿te apetece venir a comer conmigo?

Preguntó la morena con naturalidad y una brillante sonrisa. Emma tenía que admirarle la persistencia, eso desde luego. Cómo no respondía, Regina hizo una floritura con la mano y una perfecta rosa roja apareció en ella. Se la ofreció a Emma sin perder su sonrisa, pero al ver que la expresión de la rubia seguía siendo igual de seria, suspiró un poco, bajando la flor.

\- Mira Emma, de verdad que no insistiría tanto si pensase que no puede haber nada entre nosotras, pero después de lo de Neverland… Bueno, tú también estabas allí, tuviste…tuviste que sentirlo. – Emma no respondió. – De verdad creo que podemos tener algo positivo. Una cita, solo te pido una cita, si después sigues sin pensar que sea buena idea, o no sientes nada por mí, te dejare en paz, lo prometo.

La rubia aun no decía nada, sobre todo porque no sabía que decir, ni sabía si quería que Regina la dejase en paz.

\- No puedes dejarme comida pagada, ni dedicarme canciones. Ni mandar a mi padre a hacer mi trabajo para…intentar tener una cita conmigo.

Dijo en vez de pedirla que parase como había planeado unos días atrás.

\- Bueno, legalmente tu padre es también sheriff y últimamente no estaba haciendo su trabajo, tenía que arreglar eso. ¿Qué hay de malo en compensar también todos los días que tú has trabajado y él no?

En eso Regina tenia parte de razón, pero tampoco es que hubiese habido mucho trabajo en la comisaria como para necesitar dos sheriff, prácticamente no se había necesitado ni uno, casi todo lo que había hecho Emma era adelantar papeleo, que siempre solía llevar atrasado.

\- ¿El problema es la gente? ¿No quieres que la gente sepa…?

Regina no supo cómo terminar la frase, ¿qué la gente no sepa que, exactamente? No es que tuviesen una relación o algo así, y tampoco es que hubiese aireado lo que paso entre ellas en Neverland. La cara de la morena se entristeció visiblemente al pensar que quizá Emma se avergonzase de lo que había pasado, que quizá hubiese interpretado mal las señales y realmente solo estuviese molestando a la rubia.

\- No es que me avergüence, no es eso para nada, es solo que… Regina, no sé qué es lo que quieres, ni siquiera sé que es lo que quiero yo. Han pasado muchas cosas y…no sé si podría soportar además una charla de mis padres por lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

Explicó Emma resoplando con cierta molestia.

\- No vas a venir a comer conmigo, ¿verdad?

Probó Regina con pocas esperanzas y una sonrisa resignada que la rubia imitó.

\- No. Ni siquiera sé si quiero…si puedo estar con alguien ahora mismo. Seguro que me entiendes.

Dijo dándose la vuelta para ir hacia su escarabajo, pero antes de poder moverse, Regina volvió a tenderle la rosa, cuando la rubia levantó una ceja, la alcaldesa solo se encogió de hombros y dejo la flor en su mano. Emma no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, girando los ojos antes de ir hasta su coche. Regina sonrió viendo cómo se alejaba. Emma no la había pedido que parase, no había negado que ella también sintió algo en aquella isla, ni había rechazado la idea de que pudiesen tener algo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Ruby se presentó en la comisaria con una bolsa de papel que dejo muy sonriente frente a Emma. La rubia la miró extrañada y la camarera se sentó frente a ella sin perder su sonrisa.

\- Es de Regina.

Dijo como si fuese una confidencia. Emma giró los ojos, pero aun así abrió la bolsa y sacó de dentro un perfecto triangulo de tarta.

\- Es de frutos rojos.

Informó Ruby rebuscando dentro de la bolsa hasta encontrar un pequeño tenedor de plástico que le pasó a su amiga para que pudiese comer.

\- No deberías darla cuerda con esto.

Dijo Emma apuntándola con el tenedor antes de hundirlo en la tarta y darle un bocado.

\- No veo que te quejes. – Rio Ruby. – Además ¿qué tiene de malo? Solo intenta conseguir una cita.

La sheriff casi se atraganta al escucharla, la miró con cierto pánico mientras tosía, no podía ser que Regina se lo hubiese contado todo, sería mala suerte que justo en ese momento dejase de ser la mujer reservada que siempre había sido.

\- Por dios, no te asustes Emma. No me ha contado nada raro o embarazoso si es lo que estás pensando, simplemente era muy obvio, lleva un par de días preguntándome por ti y demás. Así que se lo pregunte directamente, y claramente ella me lo negó, pero al final no la quedo más remedio que admitir que quería una cita contigo.

Explicó Ruby encogiéndose un poco de hombros y pasándola una servilleta para se limpiase algunas migas de tarta que habían salido disparadas al toser.

\- ¿Y no te ha dicho porque?

Preguntó Emma con cautela, aún no había descartado del todo la idea de que Regina tramaba algo.

\- No, supongo que por la gente suele pedir citas ¿no? No lo sé, al principio no estaba muy segura de sí ayudarla con lo de invitarte a comida y eso, pero luego pensé ¿por qué no? Parece que ha cambiado ¿no? Todo el mundo merece otra oportunidad, y vosotras dos siempre habéis…ya sabes.

Dijo la camarera riendo.

\- ¿Siempre qué?

Preguntó Emma en tono amenazante.

\- Siempre habéis tenido esa especie de relación extraña, conexión. No sé. Pero no sería tan horrible que salieses con ella ¿sabes?

\- ¿Desde cuando eres del equipo Regina?

\- Bueno, Reina Malvada o no, no se puede negar que esa mujer es endiabladamente sexy.

La sheriff la fulminó con la mirada por encima de su tarta a medio comer y Ruby rompió a reír.

\- Y si esa reacción no son celos, yo no soy una loba. – Se levantó de la silla para volver al trabajo. – Piénsalo.

Dijo a modo de despedida igual que le había dicho Regina varios días atrás.

\- Mi madre…

Empezó la rubia con cierto temor.

\- No sabe nada, y yo no se lo voy a decir.

Rio Ruby antes de marcharse. Emma siguió comiendo su tarta pensativa, la verdad es que esos días no había podido sacarse a la reina de la cabeza, quería pensar que era porque la mujer parecía estar siempre presente de alguna manera, aunque fuese a través de sus pequeños regalos, pero ya de antes pensaba bastante en esa morena, y todo había empezado en la maldita Neverland. Ruby tenía razón, Regina era sexy, más de lo que la gustaría admitir y más de lo que era capaz de aguantar cuando estaban juntas, supuso que esa había sido una de las razones para que siempre volviese a ella en la isla, pero ¿y ahora? En Storybrooke seguía queriendo ir a ella. Regina la atraía, claro que sí, ¿algo más? No lo sabía, podía ser, era probable, no sabía si quería arriesgarse a descubrirlo. Pero desde luego algo tenía que hacer, Regina no esperaría para siempre. En eso pensaba observando los restos de su tarta.

.

.

.

Esa noche cuando Henry llegó después de pasar el día con Regina, soltó sus cosas y fue directo a hablar con Emma, su madre le miró esperando a que hablase.

\- Mamá me ha dicho que te diga que me mires y lo pienses.

Su madre le miró con cierta resignación, sin saber ya si enfadarse o no. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Regina, Henry y ellas dos podían ser una gran familia feliz, todo podía ser perfecto, pero aun así eso seguía sin convencerla, si todo salía mal las cosas podían empeorar mucho, y eso no sería bueno para el chico.

\- ¿El que tienes que pensar?

Preguntó su hijo curioso. Emma hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia y se levantó a buscar su móvil a la habitación de arriba. Regina se lo cogió enseguida.

\- No puedes usar a Henry.

Dijo Emma algo molesta, mirando escaleras abajo para asegurarse de que no subía nadie y nadie le prestaba atención. Escuchó la risa de Regina al otro lado.

\- Lo has pensado ¿verdad? Seguro que ahora tienes la imagen en la cabeza, igual que yo.

La rubia resopló, esa mujer tenía que parar de una vez antes de que las cosas se le fuesen demasiado de las manos.

\- Regina tienes que parar, si mis padres se enteran les va a dar algo.

Ahora quien resopló fue la morena.

\- Esto no tiene que ver con tus padres, es entre tú y yo. Mira, estoy frente a tu edificio, ¿por qué no bajas y me dices lo que quieras?

Sugirió Regina con voz dulce.

\- No voy a bajar.

Siseó Emma al teléfono, volviendo a asegurarse de que nadie subía.

\- Por favor. – Pidió la alcaldesa suavemente. – Solo…si vas a pedirme que pare al menos déjame verte.

Era un tono que Regina no usaba habitualmente, de echo Emma nunca había escuchado que lo usase con nadie más, y las veces que lo había usado con ella fue cuando Henry estaba en la mina y cuando la pidió que la dejase morir como Regina, al menos esta vez no había ese borde de dolor en su voz. Aun. Finalmente Emma cedió y sin dar ninguna explicación entendible dejó a su familia poniendo la mesa para cenar y bajó, cogió a Regina del codo hasta que estuvieron fuera de la vista de cualquier posible curioso de su edificio. Todo había sido tan rápido que prácticamente no había visto el gran ramo de rosas que Regina llevaba en la mano, se lo ofreció con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Puede que no seas una chica muy de flores, pero me apetecía darte algo bonito.

Emma miró las rosas un poco confundida, no recordaba la última vez que alguien le había dado rosas exceptuando la que le dio la propia Regina unos días atrás y que ahora estaba en un vaso con agua en su mesilla.

\- No las he creado con magia, son compradas.

Prometió Regina que pensó que Emma no cogía las rosas porque pensara que eran algún tipo de truco mágico, al final la rubia cogió las flores con cuidado, algo conmovida por el gesto.

\- Chica de flores quizá no, pero de chocolate estoy segura de que sí.

Añadió la morena descubriendo la mano que tenía tras la espalda con una caja de bombones con la típica forma de corazón.

\- También comprados.

Dijo con una sonrisa quitando la tapa de la caja y ofreciéndole uno a Emma, prácticamente sin pensar la Salvadora abrió la boca y se lo comió intentando no tocar los dedos de Regina. Masticó mirando a la mujer frente a ella pensando en cómo decir lo que debía decir, pero la morena se le adelantó.

\- Sé que me vas a decir que pare, si de verdad quieres lo dejaré, en serio. Pero solo si es porque tú quieres y no por otros motivos, porque si tus p…

\- Besé a Hook.

La cortó Emma, desde luego eso no es lo que quería decir, pero fue lo que salió. Regina se quedó con la boca medio abierta a punto de pronunciar alguna palabra que nunca llegó a salir, en vez de eso, solo pudo decir:

\- _Oh_.

De repente se hizo un incómodo silencio, Emma no sabía porque había dicho eso, no sabía que pretendía con ello, sobre todo porque aquel beso no significó realmente nada.

\- Vaya, lo siento, no sabía que él y tu… Te pido disculpas por mi insistencia.

Dijo Regina haciendo una educada inclinación de cabeza para despedirse, ahora mismo todo lo que quería era marcharse de allí.

\- Fue en Neverland.

Contó Emma rápidamente, sin poder extender las manos para parar a la otra mujer porque las tenía ocupadas.

\- De verdad, no es necesario que sigas, no volveré a molestarte.

Respondió rápidamente la morena para que no siguiese, saber que había sido en la isla era aún peor, ya que allí había sido donde ellas dos empezaron a acercarse la una a la otra, y ahora esas esperanzas eran destrozadas por un garfio.

\- No, lo que quiero decir es… No sé lo que quiero decir, pero…quiero que sepas que besé a Hook, y que no significó nada.

Regina había decidido en ese momento que sus zapatos eran muy interesantes, y desde luego preferibles a tener que mirar a Emma, se sentía terriblemente estúpida, de verdad había pensado que podía pasar algo bueno entre ellas después de tanta lucha estúpida.

\- No significó nada, acababa de salvar a mi padre y yo me sentía en deuda con él y… luego Neal…

Exacto, ahí estaba la otra afilada esquina del problema, Neal. Cuando el pirata contó que Pan le había dicho que estaba vivo no pudo quedarse con el grupo para ver como Emma iba en valeroso rescate del padre de su hijo. Y si el beso a Hook no había significado nada, desde luego no podría decir lo mismo del hijo de Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Le dije que le quería, y que probablemente siempre lo haría…

Explicó Emma. Regina no entendía que estaba haciendo ¿quería acaso torturarla por su insistencia? ¿Quería dejarla claro de la manera más dolorosa posible que nunca pasaría nada entre ellas? ¿Qué quería a otra persona?

\- Le dije que le quería y es verdad, fue mi primer amor, es…el padre de Henry, estaba dispuesta a robar por él, a llevar una vida de fugitiva, siempre significará algo para mí.

\- ¿Por qué me estas contando esto, Emma?

Cortó Regina levantando por fin la vista hasta la rubia con ojos cansados, solo quería irse a casa.

\- Besé a Hook, pero no significó nada. Y siempre querré a Neal, pero no de forma romántica, eso no será posible nunca más después de todo lo que hemos pasado, le quiero, pero no estoy enamorada de él. Quiero que lo sepas todo antes de… - Regina alzó una ceja esperando que continuase. – Quiero esa cita contigo. Si tú aun quieres.

Dijo algo insegura cogiendo una de las rosas del ramo que Regina le había dado y ofreciéndosela a la morena, quien miró a Emma, luego la rosa y luego a Emma otra vez sin bajar su arqueada ceja.

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

\- Porque como tú has dicho, si mi motivo para decirte que no, no es porque yo no quiera esa cita, ese motivo no debería ser válido…. O algo así he entendido yo. El caso es que quiero y que le den a lo demás.

Explicó Emma atropelladamente haciendo reír a Regina.

\- ¿Estás segura?

La rubia asintió.

\- Yo también he pensado mucho en lo que pasó en Neverland.

Admitió la Salvadora, alegrándose de volver a ver una sonrisa en la cara de Regina.

\- Pasaré a recogerte mañana para llevarte a cenar. A las 8.

Una parte de la morena quería irse ya para celebrarlo y otra no quería moverse de allí.

\- ¿Por qué no me recoges a las 7 y hacemos tiempo hasta las 8?

Contradijo Emma con una mueca infantil Regina estuvo de acuerdo con una risa ligera.

\- Espera, no iras a pedirme matrimonio ¿no?

Preguntó la rubia un poco asustada mirando las flores y la caja de bombones en su mano. Regina rompió a reír sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿En esta cita? No. ¿Algún día? Probablemente.

Respondió la alcaldesa guiñándola pícaramente un ojo antes de alejarse con un alegre contoneo que hipnotizó a Emma, quien se quedó escuchando con una media sonrisa como iba desapareciendo el sonido del taconeo.

.

.

.

La primera cita siempre era la peor, a pesar de se conocían mutuamente bastante bien, al principio era difícil saber qué hacer. Regina recogió a Emma bajo la severa mirada de sus padres, que estaban enterados de todo desde que el día anterior su hija había vuelto al apartamento con un ramo de rosas, una caja de bombones y una sonrisa casi imposible.

Regina la llevó a cenar, pero era incapaz de comer, no quería que nada saliese mal, no quería estropearlo ahora que por fin había conseguido una cita con Emma. Jugueteaba con la comida mientras mantenían una conversación normal y corriente, y había algo familiar en cada palabra que decían. Era casi imposible de creer que estuviese pasando. Ya se conocían. No de Neverland, no de Storybrooke, era como si se conocieran de siempre, como si hubiesen recorrido un larguísimo camino juntas y no entendieran porque habían esperado tanto para dar ese paso. La imagen se dibujaba cada vez más clara con cada palabra que decían. Después de haber tenido tantas dudas y de haberse negado tanto a confiar en nadie, la cabeza de Emma le decía que esto sería diferente, que Regina era diferente, que era la única persona con quien podría envejecer, con quien debería envejecer, con quien _querría_ envejecer. Y no era autoconvencimiento, era real. Y no entendía porque se había resistido tanto a esa cita si estaba resultando ser todo lo que quería. ¿Quién habría imaginado que la Reina Malvada tenía ese lado romántico, y quien habría imaginado que a la Salvadora le gustaría? No, en esa cita no iban a prometerse, pero ¿algún día? Probablemente sí. Y esa idea era un excelente motivo para sonreír.


	26. Chapter 26 90 minutos

**No me he olvidado de los fics! Lo prometo! Es que con las navidades y la familia y demás se me va el santo al cielo y al final me quedo sin tiempo para escribir jajajajajaja perdón perdón! Pero ya estoy aqui :)!**

**Un súper mega corto shot que se me ocurrió anoche escuchando la canción de "_90 minutos_" de Vanesa Martin, no creo que le haga justicia a la canción, pero buen xD si alguien no sabe cual es y se la quiere escuchar, le recomiendo la versión acústica ;)!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 26: 90 minutos.  
**_

La sentía en la habitación, junto a ella. En esos momentos, teniendo su respiración tan cerca, a Regina se le iban todas las dudas sobre esa mujer, todos sus miedos de que la presencia de Emma pudiese arruinar la vida que había construido allí, con Henry. Teniéndola tan cerca dejaba de temer que pudiese romper su maldición, eso dejaba de preocuparla por completo.

Acercó lentamente la mano hacía la rubia dormida, sabiendo lo que pasaría si la tocaba, si dejaba que su deseo pasase de una piel a otra, Emma despertaría, probablemente volverían a lanzarse una sobre los labios de la otra y después…después la rubia saldría de su cama y se marcharía, como siempre. Regina bajó la mano, no sabía que le había hecho esa mujer ni cómo, no sabía que haría Emma con ella, o que serían estos encuentros para la mujer que aún no sabía que era la Salvadora. Pero no, Regina prefería callarse antes de confesar que esa mujer la hacía sentir cómo hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.

Había sido toda una sorpresa, al menos para Regina, pasar de querer odiar a Emma a desearla por completo hasta el punto de caer en sus brazos a la mínima oportunidad. Ni siquiera recordaba cuál de las dos se había lanzado primero, y no importaba. Fue como si de repente hubiese abierto los ojos, dejando a un lado la ira y la venganza. Y en momentos como ese, con Emma dormida a su lado podía sentir que la tenía un poco más, un poco más de lo que en realidad tenían, que era nada. Podía sentir a Emma ser suya, absolutamente suya, aunque solo fuera durante esos momentos en los que aprovechaba para enredarla en su pelo, para enredarse en su cuerpo, para beberse totalmente a Emma, para respirarla.

Pero Emma siempre se marchaba, y cada vez que lo hacía Regina no podía evitar pedir en silencio que la volviese a buscar otra vez, una última vez, siempre una _última_ vez.

La morena se giró en la cama para quedar de cara a la ventana, huyendo lo mejor que podía de la tentación, y allí estaba la luna, la única testigo de lo que pasaba dentro de esa habitación. Regina no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al verla, al igual que ella, la luna también tenía un lado oscuro, pero allí estaba siempre el sol detrás para alumbrarla y que una de sus partes al menos quedase iluminada, así sentía a Emma ahora, como un sol tras ella, ahuyentando las sombras, iluminando partes de ella que creía olvidadas. La sentía a su alrededor, como si no se diese cuenta del modo en que Regina le pertenecía, del modo en que sus besos eran solo suyos, no importaba quien se cruzara en su camino.

Regina no podía creer que le hubiese pasado eso, a ella, a la Reina Malvada. No podía creerse que hubiera caído con la Salvadora, con su pelo rubio y sus ojos de color cambiante, con esa sonrisa desafiante y esa adorable expresión de incomprensión que ponía a veces. No podía ser. _No debía ser_. ¿En qué momento había pasado del sexo a los sentimientos? Sin sentimientos era todo mejor, sin siquiera contacto visual era todo mejor. Sus sentimientos habían estado todos guardados para su hijo, para Henry, la misma personita que había llevado a Emma hasta su puerta, hasta ella. Amar a la Salvadora era peligroso, era la madre biológica de Henry, era la hija de Blancanieves, era la destinada a romper su maldición, a deshacer su final feliz. Aunque Storybrooke nunca había llegado a ser realmente su final feliz, no hasta que Henry llegó a su vida, y aun así todo siguió siendo mortalmente monótono fuera del pequeño mundo familiar de la mansión. Había sido más feliz y había sentido más entre sus sabanas con Emma que en veintiocho años de maldición, aunque fuesen solo momentos, aunque fuese solo contacto físico con alguna conversación ligera entre medias. Recordaba con total claridad las veces que había conseguido hacer reír a Emma, o las veces que ella la había hecho reír, sus conversaciones, esas miradas que a veces la confundían haciéndola pensar que quizá… Aunque una vez atravesaban la puerta de la casa todo eso se acababa y volvían a ser la Alcaldesa y la Sheriff Swan.

No, Regina prefería callarse antes que confesar que sentía algo por la Salvadora. Iba a mantenerse en silencio, jamás lo admitiría, no cuando cada noche Emma salía de su cama sin más, como si hubiesen acabado algún tipo de intercambio profesional. Emma se iba y Regina nunca decía nada, teniendo la misma actitud que la sheriff. Aunque todo su ser quería pedirla que se quedase, cada vez que la veía por la ciudad una voz interior pedía insistente que Emma Swan volviese a buscarla para dejarse encontrar.

Giró la cabeza para mirar a la mujer durmiendo a su lado.

\- 90 minutos no puede durar el amor. – Dijo en un susurro, sabiendo que ella quería más que ese tiempo, mucho más. – Pídeme más.

Pidió en voz más baja aun volviendo a apartar la vista de ella, encogiéndose sobre si misma en un llanto silencioso. Tenía que terminar con esto, ya no era sexo, ahora dolía.

Su llanto se cortó de golpe cuando unos brazos la rodearon amorosamente desde atrás, Emma la abrazó consiguiendo que el cuerpo de Regina se relajase en sus brazos. La morena notó como la nariz de la otra mujer se hundía entre su pelo, besándola suavemente tras la oreja.

\- Pídeme más.

Pidió también Emma pegándose más a Regina. La morena estaba todavía procesando el momento, cuando al fin lo hizo se abrazó a los brazos que Emma aún tenía alrededor de su cintura, con una sonrisa. La Salvadora había vuelto a dormirse entre su pelo oscuro, como si quisiese dormir rodeada del aroma de Regina, como si tuviese tantas ganas de quedarse como la morena tenía de que se quedara. Y la reina tuvo la esperanza de que Emma no volvería a salir de su cama.


	27. Chapter 27 SQW Day 1 - Meet Cute AU

**Bueno, esta semana aparcaré mis shots para intentar escribir uno cada día acorde con la Swan Queen Week jajaja nunca he hecho esto, pero que se me ocurra algo para la propuesta de cada día X)! Así que vamos con el primer dia ;)!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 27: Swan Queen Week Day 1 - Meet cute AU.  
**_

Emma estaba buscando un sitio libre para sentarse cuando vio casi al fondo a un hombre inclinado sobre una mujer en una mesa, por lo que la rubia podía observar el hombre estaba claramente molestando a la mujer, no había más que ver la mala cara que tenía ella. Pero eso desde luego no era asunto suyo, solo había entrado a tomarse algo antes de volver a casa. Siguió buscando sitio, pero su mirada volvía todo el rato a aquella extraña pareja, esa mujer era demasiado guapa para que la molestasen, así que Emma caminó directo hacía ellos e ignorando totalmente al hombre, saludo a la desconocida como si la conociese de toda.

\- Así que estabas aquí, llevo un rato buscándote ¿no me has visto entrar?

Preguntó con una risita agachándose para darle dos besos a la extraña, susurrándole rápidamente:

\- Si quieres que te deje en paz sígueme el rollo.

La mujer morena enseguida le devolvió la sonrisa y Emma se sentó en la mesa frente a ella con naturalidad.

\- No te he visto, perdona. Alguien estaba entreteniéndome.

Dijo la desconocida lanzándole una mala mirada al hombre que aún seguía al lado de la mesa. Él abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo, pero Emma se le adelantó.

\- No te importa que te la robe ¿verdad? Hace mil años que no la veo y tenemos que ponernos al día.

Dijo con una falsa sonrisa que claramente era una invitación a que se fuese. El hombre las miró a las dos alternativamente antes de irse con un gruñido de disgusto.

\- Me has salvado la vida.

Rio la morena cuando su molesto admirador se alejó lo suficiente, aunque seguía observándolas desde la barra.

\- No hay de qué, se lo pesados que se pueden poner. - Respondió la rubia con una risita. – Soy Emma, por cierto.

\- Yo Regina.

Se presentó la morena casi extendiendo la mano para estrechársela, pero con un rápido movimiento Emma agarró esa mano como si estuviesen contándose algo especialmente emocionante.

\- Recuerda que se supone que ya nos conocemos.

Le recordó a Regina con otra risita, la morena bajo la vista con una risita avergonzada.

\- Es verdad, perdona, es la costumbre.

Emma se encogió de hombros.

\- Es bueno tener buenos modales.

Rio inclinándose hacia delante. A ojos de cualquiera que no las escuchase estaban manteniendo una conversación normal y corriente de dos amigas, o al menos eso esperaba Regina que le pareciese al hombre que aun las observaba desde la barra.

\- En cuanto ese tipo se vaya te dejaré seguir con tu lectura.

Dijo Emma señalando al libro cerrado que había frente a Regina.

\- No creo que vaya a irse pronto, probablemente está esperando a que te vayas tu para volver al ataque. Será mejor que te pidas algo.

Respondió la morena con una risita, levantando una mano para llamar la atención de la camarera.

\- A no ser que tengas algo que hacer, por supuesto.

Añadió rápidamente bajando la mano, como si de repente se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba siendo descortés.

\- Mi plan era tomar algo, así que no hay problema, siempre es mejor hacerlo en compañía.

Respondió Emma sonriendo y pidiendo a la camarera que ya había llegado.

\- Y dime Regina, ¿puedo preguntar quién es ese tipo?

Preguntó la rubia cuando la chica se alejó con su pedido.

\- Él es…bueno…es un pesado, básicamente. Parece incapaz de entender que no tengo ningún interés en él.

Emma rio un poquito, empatizando con la mujer que acababa de conocer.

\- Sí, es un concepto difícil para ellos. Da igual que se lo repitas mil veces o que tuvieses novia, no te dejan en paz hasta que no encuentran a otra para ir detrás.

A Regina no se le había escapado la palabra "_novia_" y una chispa brilló en sus ojos castaños.

\- Ese es el problema, que ya no la tengo, y él parece pensar que eso le da alguna oportunidad.

Respondió la morena con un resoplido molesto. A Emma tampoco se le escapó el significado de sus palabras, se giró en su silla mirando con descaro al hombre de la barra, que apartó la vista rápidamente.

\- Entonces me alegro de haber estado aquí para librarte de él.

Rio mientras la camarera dejaba frente a ella su pedido. Regina también rio.

\- Has sido mi salvadora, ciertamente.

\- La próxima vez que vuelva a molestarte dile que has quedado con tu vieja amiga Emma y que no tienes tiempo. Creo que ya me tiene manía, con suerte funcionará.

Aconsejó Emma rompiendo a reír y volviendo a mirar para atrás al hombre de la barra, a quien volvió a pillar mirando hacía ellas y otra vez apartó la vista con rapidez, pero Emma siguió mirándole divertida hasta que él se sintió tan incómodo que pagó y se fue definitivamente del bar.

\- Estoy impresionada, has conseguido en unos minutos lo que yo no he podido en meses.

Rio Regina ganándose una brillante sonrisa de Emma.

\- Gracias. Ahora solo tendrás que mencionarme para que ponga mala cara y se vaya, así no tendré que perseguirte para intervenir cada vez que te moleste.

Bromeó la rubia haciendo el amago de levantarse para dejarla seguir con su tranquila lectura, pero Regina la detuvo.

\- Estoy segura de que aun anda cerca, deberías quedarte por si acaso. – Dijo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa ladeada. – Y probablemente deberías darme tu número, por si acaso necesito que vuelvas a salvarme.

Añadió la morena con un clarísimo tono seductor, Emma imitó su sonrisa de lado y volvió a sentarse sin apartar la vista de la otra mujer.

\- Entonces espero que vuelva pronto a molestarte.

Dijo pasándole una servilleta con su número de teléfono.


	28. Chapter 28 SQW Day 2 - Roommate AU

**Bueno, esta semana aparcaré mis shots para intentar escribir uno cada día acorde con la Swan Queen Week jajaja nunca he hecho esto, pero que se me ocurra algo para la propuesta de cada día X)! Así que vamos con el segundo dia ;)!**

**No me he olvidado de los otros fics, estan en proceso entre examen y examen xD**

**(Pdt: me enamoré de Kathryn y de su amistad con Regina en la temporada 1 y como no han vuelto a mencionarla la meto en todos los fics que puedo jajajajaja)**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 28: Swan Queen Week Day 2 - Roommate AU.  
**_

Habían empezado a vivir juntas de la manera más simple posible, hacía aproximadamente dos años Regina pasaba muy poco tiempo en su apartamento debido al trabajo y encontraba estúpido pagar ella todo el alquiler de una casa que usaba a medias, así que puso un anuncio y Emma respondió a él. Así de simple. La rubia estaba necesitaba un lugar donde vivir después de una mala ruptura y aquel anuncio le llegó como caído del cielo. Su relación de compañeras de piso había ido mutando hasta la amistad, sobre todo cuando el horario de Regina empezó a permitirla pasar más tiempo en casa.

Tenían un acuerdo no hablado por el que Emma, que entraba más temprano a trabajar, preparaba los desayunos, Regina las comidas y le cena corría a cargo de quien llegase antes o se la turnaban. En sus ratos libres también les gustaba salir por ahí y algunos fines de semana hacer algo tan mundano como salir a comer o pedir a domicilio. A veces solían quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche debatiendo en el sofá, contándose cualquier cosa o simplemente viendo una película. Tenían una perfecta y sana relación de amistad, lo que hacía mucho más agradable la convivencia.

Incluso iban a visitarse o a buscarse una a otra al trabajo, aunque Emma no entendía la fama de mujer seria y fría que tenía Regina.

\- En serio ¿qué le haces a la gente de tu trabajo para que piensen eso? Si eres un amor.

Decía una noche riendo mientras ponía la mesa. Se había pasado a buscar a Regina por su trabajo y los empleados parecían evitar a toda costa a la morena para librarse de las reprimendas de la jefa. La verdad era que Regina no había tenido un buen día y a Emma le pareció buena idea encargarse ella de la cena, preparando su receta secreta de pavo con especias que sabía que tanto le gustaba a su compañera.

Regina rio un poquito por sus palabras, era perfectamente consciente de su diferencia de comportamiento cuando se trataba de Emma y cuando se trataba de los demás, pero por supuesto la rubia no notaba la diferencia porque con ella siempre era así. Regina también era perfectamente consciente de que veía a Emma como algo más que una amiga, como muchísimo más que una compañera de piso. Esa mujer había ido enamorándola día a día con su forma de ser, con su energía, su alegría, su contagiosa sonrisa… y ahora todo lo que quería era que Emma no se diese cuenta, no quería estropear lo que tenían, su perfecta relación de amistad, y no quería que Emma se mudase por sentirse incomoda con ella, así que llevaba esos sentimientos en secreto. O casi. Por supuesto Kathryn, su amiga de toda la vida, estaba al corriente de todo.

\- No entiendo a qué esperas para decírselo.

Dijo la mujer con obviedad en una de sus citas para comer. Regina la fulminó con la mirada por encima de sus tortellini de queso.

\- No me mires así. Conozco a Emma, os he visto juntas, ya parecéis una maldita pareja, es cuestión de tiempo.

\- Solo te parecemos una pareja porque vivimos juntas.

Respondió Regina girando los ojos y volviendo a su comida con cierta frustración.

\- Lo cual es mucho mejor, os ahorra esa incomoda discusión sobre cuando es demasiado pronto o no para iros a vivir juntas.

Dijo Kathryn riendo y mirando divertida a su amiga.

\- Venga ya Regina, te he visto arrancar corazones solo con tus afiladas palabras, dejarlos literalmente destrozados, y con Emma siempre eres tan… - Hizo abanico con las pestañas y puso voz melosa. – encantadora y tienes esa sonrisa tan boba en la cara.

La morena le tiró una servilleta poniéndose un poco roja, no hacía falta que nadie la recordase que con Emma se convertía en un tierno cachorrito.

\- Mira. – Dijo Kathryn dando un sorbo de agua. – Si no estás segura de que ella te corresponda ¿por qué no la pones a prueba? Vivís juntas, no será muy difícil hacer un análisis de la situación.

Propuso la rubia con una perversa mirada de diversión.

\- No voy a ser tu conejillo de indias, Kathryn, sea lo que sea que estés pensando la respuesta es no.

Respondió Regina muy seria, Kathryn siempre terminaba liándola para sus descabelladas ideas y no sabía cómo seguía picando para unirse a sus locuras.

\- Vamos, será divertido. Y fácil. Tan solo tienes que fijarte en los detalles.

Insistió Kathryn con ese oscuro brillo en los ojos que Regina unía siempre a alguna perversa idea.

.

.

.

Por supuesto se había dejado liar, al final siempre se dejaba liar, y además ella también necesitaba quitarse de encima la duda de si entre ella y Emma podía pasar algo, aunque no tenía muy claro cómo se suponía que iba a averiguarlo. Empezó con pequeñas cosas, pequeños detalles, a ver cuál era la respuesta de Emma, como madrugar un poco más de la cuenta para bajar a esa cafetería que tanto le gustaba a la rubia a comprarle sus dulces favoritos y preparar el café tal y como le gustaba a ella. Cuando su somnolienta compañera de piso salió de la habitación miró sorprendida el despliegue de desayuno que había en la mesa de la cocina.

\- ¿Celebramos algo?

Preguntó intentando hacer memoria y frotándose un dormido ojo.

\- No, pero me he despertado pronto y… - se encogió de hombros. – sé que te encantan esas cosas.

Respondió la morena sentándose en su sitio habitual y señalando al plato en el que había dejado los dulces. Emma se relamió con ojos golosos y se sentó en la silla de al lado, prácticamente después del primer bocado ya estaban las dos hablando relajadamente, pero Regina no notaba ninguna diferencia con ningún otro día, Emma seguía siendo la misma Emma de siempre. Se despidieron para ir a trabajar y Regina maldijo por lo bajo a Kathryn por convencerla de meterse en ese estúpido "_análisis de la situación_", así que ese día llegó al trabajo de peor humor que de costumbre, con lo que sus empleados se mantuvieron lo más silenciosos e invisibles que pudieron para no ser el blanco de la ira de la jefa.

A la hora de comer Emma pasó a buscarla y a sus empleados no les sorprendió ver como el humor de la morena cambiaba enseguida. En vez de ir a casa, la rubia propuso ir a comer a alguna parte porque no tenía mucho tiempo para comer, pero lo que Regina podría haber convertido en una perfecta cita acabo siendo comida para llevar en el césped de un parque cercano donde había más gente comiendo y entre la que por desgracia había algunos conocidos de Emma. Regina no estaba muy acostumbrada a eso de comer sentada en el suelo, al menos no con su ropa de trabajo, pero solo por ver como el pelo rubio de Emma brillaba al sol merecía la pena. La comida terminó más rápido de lo que le habría gustado y no fue hasta por la noche que volvió a ver a su compañera, que además llegó más tarde que ella.

\- Te he esperado para cenar.

Dijo Regina levantándose del sofá en el que se había acomodado para ver la televisión. Emma sonrió cansada en agradecimiento, tan cansada que la morena fue hasta ella y la guio hasta el sofá para sentarla antes de llevar la cena de las dos a la pequeña mesita colocada frente al sofá.

\- ¿Un día duro?

Preguntó con empatía llenándole un vaso con su refresco favorito y dándoselo a Emma, que volvió a agradecérselo con una sonrisa.

\- Un día horrible. Estoy molida.

Respondió la rubia con un suspiro agotado. Regina dudó un segundo antes de ponerse de rodillas en el sofá detrás de Emma y empezar a masajearla los hombros. Al principio esto sorprendió un poco a la rubia, pero se dejó hacer, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se relajaba con el masaje, aunque para desgracia de Regina los ruiditos de relajación de su compañera la estaban volviendo loca, estaba tentada a decirle la verdad de una vez y que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar, estaba tentada a besarla sin más, pero en lo que se pensaba si dejarse llevar o mantener el control, Emma se quedó totalmente dormida. La morena la miró con ternura, tumbándola en el sofá para que estuviese más cómoda, fue a buscar una manta y antes de irse ella a dormir besó la frente de Emma.

\- Buenas noches.

Susurró con esa sonrisa boba que Kathryn decía que tenía para Emma.

.

.

.

Por más gestos que Regina tuviese con su compañera de piso, la otra mujer no parecía reaccionar de ninguna manera diferente a la habitual, quizá tan solo estar más amable con la morena en agradecimiento a sus atenciones, pero nada más. Emma seguía siendo Emma, su compañera de piso y amiga, al parecer la cosa no iba a pasar de eso y Regina lo asumió con triste resignación.

\- No hay nada que hacer Kathryn. Me rindo, para Emma solo soy una amiga y ya está.

Dijo Regina poniendo la mesa en su apartamento un sábado que Emma había salido de escapada con unos amigos. Kathryn torció el gesto desde la cocina donde estaba aliñando la ensalada.

\- Pero si apenas has empezado, tienes que enamorarla.

Se quejó, negándose a la idea de estar equivocada con Emma sobre Regina, le gustaba la rubia para su amiga y nadie iba a quitarle ese capricho, ni siquiera las dos mujeres a quienes quería emparejar.

\- La idea no era enamorarla, sino averiguar si ya la gustaba, aunque fuese un poco. – Respondió Regina girando los ojos, como solía hacer cuando se juntaba con Kathryn. – Y el resultado ha sido negativo, estoy en la zona de amigos y no voy a salir de ahí.

Contestó con un resignado resoplido, sentándose y picando un poco de su plato. Su amiga se unió a ella dejando la ensalada en el centro.

\- Eso es imposible, Regina Mills siempre consigue a su presa.

Regina no pudo evitar reír con esas palabras, nunca entendería la idea que tenía Kathryn de que ella era todo poderosa y capaz de cualquier cosa.

\- No estaba _cazando_. No quiero que mi amistad con Emma se rompa por esta tontería. - Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros sirviéndose ensalada. – O que se mude y me toque otra vez pagar todo el alquiler a mí.

Añadió con una risita, Kathryn abrió la boca para protestar, pero Regina la miró con una ceja alzada a modo de advertencia, lo de Emma era cosa suya y había decidido que no había nada que hacer. Su amiga cerró la boca con expresión enfurruñada.

.

.

.

Cuando Emma volvió de su salida de fin de semana notó que algo había cambiado, Regina estaba como siempre, pero había algo que no era igual y según pasaba la semana lo notaba más y más, hasta que un día cayó en que era lo que encontraba raro, Regina había dejado de tontear con ella, había vuelto a su trato habitual de amistad. Y no es que a Emma no le gustase su trato habitual de amistad, pero casi había tenido la esperanza de que Regina de verdad estuviese intentando ligar con ella y que alguna de las dos diese el paso por fin. Así que intercambiaron papeles sin decirse nada, ahora era Emma quien buscaba algún tipo de respuesta especial en su trato con Regina, quien trataba de tener detalles especialmente especiales, pero su compañera de piso pensaba que Emma tan solo estaba siendo Emma. La rubia suponía que era la desventaja de tener tan buena relación de amistad, que no encontraban extraños esos detalles por parte de la otra, no se paraban a pensar en la diferencia, en los sutiles cambios. Y si Regina no iba a ver las señales que Emma iba dejando, los pequeños detalles, haría una gran señal, algo imposible de confundir con amistad o compañerismo doméstico, pero necesitaba una pequeña ayuda de alguien que estuvo más que dispuesta a ayudar.

.

.

.

Regina no entendía por qué de repente a Kathryn la había dado por sacarla de casa con tanta insistencia, y menos aún entendía por qué de golpe le habían dado las prisas, después de recibir un mensaje, por dejarla en su casa otra vez. Aunque como ya estaba acostumbrada a comportamientos como este por parte de Kathryn no hizo ninguna pregunta, sabía que si la pasaba algo se enteraría pronto. Lo que no se esperaba para nada era encontrar el apartamento totalmente a oscuras cuando entró, solo veía las sombras que algún tipo de luz proyectaba en la pared, al girar la cabeza vio que la luz venia de las velas puestas en la mesa. Observó lo que claramente eran preparativos para una cena romántica, con la boca ligeramente abierta, justo antes de escuchar el ligero sonido de unos tacones detrás de ella. Emma se acercaba a ella con un impresionante vestido rojo y su rubio cabello peinado en ondas.

\- Yo…siento si he interrumpido algo, Kathryn… - Se le secó totalmente la garganta, quería que la tierra se la tragase. – Mejor me voy antes de que llegue tu cita.

Emma rio un poco cogiéndola por los hombros para detener su huida y guiándola hasta la mesa, donde la sentó en una de las sillas.

\- Si te vas me quedaré sin cita.

Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada sentándose frente a Regina, la morena abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa y se señaló a si misma sin saber que decir.

\- Bueno, al menos solo si quieres serlo.

Añadió Emma, Regina se quedó helada un segundo antes de quitarse rápidamente el abrigo, aclarándose la garganta intentando que las palabras volviesen a ella.

\- ¿Esto ha sido idea de Kathryn?

Preguntó entendiendo de golpe el extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

\- No, pero ha sido de gran ayuda.

Respondió Emma riendo y extendiendo la servilleta sobre su regazo para empezar a cenar. Regina la imitó.

\- Hace unas semanas noté que intentabas…o al menos creí notar, que intentabas…ligar conmigo.

Empezó a contar Emma mirando a Regina seductoramente a través de las pestañas, la morena cogió su copa de vino para escudarse con ella tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

\- Pero de pronto, cuando volví de mi fin de semana fuera eso había cambiado. Llegue a pensar que habías encontrado a alguien más, o que yo me había equivocado, después de todo tu no habías respondido a mis anteriores intentos de ligar contigo.

Siguió hablando con una risita entre bocado y bocado, Regina la miró sin comprender lo último.

\- ¿Te acuerdas del día en el parque? Fue mi desastroso intento de cita, intentaba ser original y encantadora y eso, pero tú no eres muy de comer en el suelo, y desde luego el encontrarme con aquellos compañeros no ayudo al ambiente. - Explicó Emma negando un poco con la cabeza por su pésima idea. – Así que ya que tú habías dejado de intentarlo, era mi turno.

Añadió guiñando un ojo a la morena con el tenedor en la boca. Se dio cuenta de que Regina la estaba mirando con la boca un poco abierta en vez de comer y la hizo un gesto con el cuchillo para que empezase a cenar. Con un rápido pestañeo para volver a la realidad, la morena cogió los cubiertos para comer.

\- ¿Por dónde iba? Ah sí, mi turno. Pero tú lo veías todo como gestos de amiga.

Siguió Emma girando los ojos al recordar lo que la había frustrado eso.

\- A mí me pasó lo mismo contigo, no te quejes.

Dijo Regina con una risita, mucho más relajada. Emma la sonrió antes de seguir hablando.

\- Así que decidí hacer algo que no se pudiese malinterpretar como gesto de simple amistad, y después de pensarlo un poco me di cuenta que nada expresa mejor sentimientos románticos hacía alguien que una cena romántica.

Terminó la rubia haciendo un divertido gesto para abarcar toda la mesa.

\- Y el trabajo de Kathryn era distraerme mientras lo preparabas ¿no?

Adivinó con acierto Regina, soltando una risa, podía imaginarse lo contentan que habría estado su amiga al enterarse del plan de Emma. La rubia asintió con una chispa de diversión en los ojos.

\- Y ahora, voy a levantarme… - Dijo Emma levantándose de la silla. – ...y con tu permiso, o si el… - Siguió mientras caminaba hacía Regina con una hambrienta mirada. – voy a besarte.

Dijo agachándose hasta la altura de Regina y cumpliendo su amenaza, aunque no quiso forzar demasiado su primer beso, así que fue algo corto, aunque no por ello casto. Cuando se separó de Regina la morena se había olvidado de que tenía que respirar, lo único que sabía era que no había tenido suficiente, se levantó de la silla y atrapó la cara de su compañera de piso con ambas manos antes de besarla si ningún tipo de pudor. Los brazos de Emma rodearon la cintura de Regina, profundizando aún más ese muy esperado beso.

\- ¿Desde cuándo…?

Medio preguntó Regina apartándose lo justo para poder mirar a Emma a los ojos, la rubia le dio una serie de rápidos besos antes de responder encogiendo un poco un hombro.

\- Desde algún momento de estos dos años.

Respondió con una tierna sonrisa, besando a Regina una vez más, como si nunca tuviese suficiente, dejando que su aliento se mezclase con el de la morena en un lento y profundo beso. Regina también sonrió, mordiéndose un poco el labio con mal disimulado deseo.

\- Kathryn piensa que hemos sido estúpidas, me pidió que te lo dijera a cambio de ayudarme.

Dijo rápidamente Emma acordándose de golpe de esa pequeña promesa. Regina se echó a reír en brazos de la rubia antes de que la otra mujer volviese a hacerse dueña de sus labios. Después de un eterno camino de besos, caricias y tirones de ropa, llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Regina y la morena la abrió sin separarse de Emma, pero al encender la luz no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo para mirar el ramo de rosas que había perfectamente colocado sobre su colcha. Miró a la rubia con una ceja alzada.

\- No es que pensase que íbamos a tener sexo en la primera cita, pero… - dijo atropelladamente, preocupada de que Regina se llevase la idea que no era. – quería que tuvieses algo bonito cuando te fueses a dormir.

Explicó con un nervioso encogimiento de hombros, Regina volvió a reír y tiró a Emma sobre la cama, apartando las rosas a la mesilla y preguntándose si a partir de ahora usarían solo una habitación de la casa.


	29. Chapter 29 SQW Day3-Arranged marriage AU

**Bueno, esta semana aparcaré mis shots para intentar escribir uno cada día acorde con la Swan Queen Week jajaja nunca he hecho esto, pero que se me ocurra algo para la propuesta de cada día X)! Así que vamos con el tercer dia ;)!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 29: Swan Queen Week Day 3 - Arranged marriage AU.  
**_

No había un momento de la vida de su hija que Cora Mills no controlase por completo, desde la ropa que se ponía por las mañanas a la comida que la servían. Cora estaba firmemente decidida a que Regina tuviese todo lo que ella no había podido tener, pensaba recuperar su oportunidad perdida a través de su hija y para eso tenía que ser absolutamente perfecta. Por supuesto el objetivo final era convertirla en reina y para conseguirlo tenía que casarla con un rey, ya que aunque era la nieta de un rey su padre era uno de los príncipes menores, sin ningún derecho al trono a no ser que hubiese una repentina masacre familiar. Por eso había prometido a su hija con el príncipe Neal, hijo de la reina Blancanieves, nieto del difunto rey Leopold, así en algunos años, cuando Blancanieves y su Príncipe Encantador finalmente se retirasen, su hija sería reina por fin.

Viajaron hasta el reino de Blancanieves para que la futura pareja pudiese conocerse, Cora iba loca de entusiasmo al imaginarse ya a su hija gobernando el reino, sin embargo el ánimo de Regina no podía ser más oscuro, ella no quería casarse con un hombre al que no conocía, no quería ser reina, todo lo que quería era que su madre la quisiese tal y como era en vez de intentar vivir la vida a través de ella, pero obviamente eso era algo que no iba a pasar. Todos sus instintos la gritaban que huyese, que fuese libre en alguna otra parte, pero sabía que nunca lo haría, a pesar de todo Regina quería a sus padres y quería agradarlos, ser una buena chica, así la habían educado.

Conoció al príncipe Neal nada más bajar de carruaje. Ni siquiera era un hombre, era poco más que un niño, un chico joven con una altanera expresión de aburrimiento, como si tuviese mejores cosas que hacer que estar allí recibiendo a su futura esposa. Regina se inclinó educadamente ante los monarcas tal y como la habían enseñado y volvió a inclinarse ligeramente ante el príncipe Neal cuando los presentaron formalmente. El chico, al que sacaba una cabeza, cogió su mano para darla un educado beso.

\- No podría desear una esposa más hermosa.

Regina sonrió con cortesía, retorciéndose interiormente de angustia, no sabía que sería de ella casada con ese chico, iba a ser más una niñera que una esposa y para cuando él fuese lo suficientemente mayor y madurase seguramente Regina ya estaría demasiado hastiada de todo para sentir algo por su marido que no fuese un silencioso odio.

Las fórmulas de cortesía parecían no acabarse nunca, hasta que por fin pusieron rumbo al castillo, dejándolos a los dos caminar solos detrás para que hablasen, pero ninguno sabía que decir.

\- Es un honor estar aquí con vos, majestad.

Dijo Regina tímidamente, si tenía que casarse con ese niño mejor empezar ya a romper el hielo, él casi se encoge de hombros, pero detuvo el gesto a tiempo recordando sus modales.

\- Si bueno, no nos queda más remedio ¿no?

Respondió el príncipe con una sonrisa triste. Regina asintió en silencio, era un pequeño consuelo saber que al príncipe Neal tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea de ese matrimonio concertado, aunque en realidad eso solo empeoraba la situación. ¿Qué clase de matrimonio iban a tener si ninguno de los dos lo deseaba?

.

.

.

Después de una larga sesión de cortesías dentro del castillo, y de enseñarles cuales serían sus habitaciones, por fin les dejaron irse. Neal se disculpó con educación para irse a atender otros asuntos, asuntos que Regina sospechaba serian estar lejos de toda esa locura y de ella, su futura esposa no deseada. A ella le pasaba lo mismo, así que se alegró de no tener que seguir en compañía del príncipe para no ser descortés. Aprovechando que por fin la habían dejado sola se fue a explorar el castillo en el que al parecer iba a vivir, gruñendo para sí misma y enfadándose cada vez más por la situación, algo que solo podía hacer cuando estaba sola. Sabía perfectamente donde necesitaba estar para calmarse, así que salió a los exteriores del castillo buscando las cuadras, no iba a montar, pero estar allí seguro que la calmaba. Después de dar muchas vueltas al final encontró los establos y una vez allí compartió con los caballos sus pensamientos, quejándose en voz alta como tan pocas veces podía hacer.

\- Me preguntaba desde cuando hablaban los caballos y resulta que es que tienen visita.

Rio una voz entrando en el establo guiando a un caballo. Era una chica rubia vestida con ropa de montar.

\- Perdón, pensaba que estaba sola.

Se disculpó Regina un poco roja y esperando que esa chica no hubiese escuchado mucho de su conversación con los caballos.

\- Y lo estabas hasta que he llegado yo a interrumpir. – Rio la chica dejando al caballo en su cubículo. – Soy Emma.

Se presentó mirándola con una sonrisa.

\- Regina.

Respondió la morena con un educado movimiento de cabeza. Emma se la quedó mirando un momento, fijándose ahora en su vestido y las joyas que llevaba.

\- Eres la hija de Cora y el príncipe Henry.

Dijo dándose cuenta de repente, Regina asintió, un poco molesta de que esa chica se refiriese con tanta naturalidad a dos miembros de la realeza.

\- Lo cual me convierte a mí también en princesa.

Alzó la cabeza con orgullo, ella no solía ser así, le daba bastante igual ser o no una princesa o que la llamaran como tal, pero esa chica la había pillado en un mal momento y la ira que Regina tenía acumulada al final salía por alguna parte. En vez de enfadarse, a Emma parecía que la divertía esa reacción. Hizo una pronunciada inclinación ante Regina, mostrándole su rubia coronilla.

\- Por supuesto, mis disculpas princesa.

Dijo de un modo que sonaba totalmente burlón. Regina resopló y salió de los establos sin dirigirle una palabra más.

.

.

.

Por supuesto Cora le había dicho a su hija lo tenía que ponerse para la cena de esa noche, una cena a la que Regina no quería ir, seguramente la sentarían junto al príncipe Neal para que hablasen y se conociesen un poco antes de la boda que tendría lugar en dos semanas, y después de su primer encuentro Regina ya había adivinado que ellos dos tenían poco de que hablar.

Aunque lo que la dejó totalmente sin palabras al entrar al salón comedor fue encontrarse allí con la chica que había conocido esa tarde. Emma estaba sentada junto al rey David con un elegante vestido. Cuando vio la cara que se le quedó a Regina al verla, la rubia no pudo evitar reír un poco, su hermano que estaba a su lado miró en esa dirección y al ver llegar a la familia de su futura esposa se levantó para saludar a Regina con un beso en la mano y un cumplido a su belleza, guiándola hasta la silla junto a la suya, que se sentaba al lado de su madre. Henry y Cora ocuparon sus asientos frente a los reyes y la cena por fin pudo empezar. Regina notaba la divertida mirada de Emma posada en ella, pero estaba totalmente decidida a ignorarla, tanto que ponía toda su atención en Neal, que aunque parecía un poco sorprendido participaba con juvenil entusiasmo en la conversación. Pero al acabar la cena, cuando pasaron a otro saloncito para charlar, Regina se acercó a Emma con la vista clavada en el suelo.

\- Princesa. – Empezó. – Quería presentaros mis disculpas por mi comportamiento de esta tarde, yo no sa…fue inapropiado, no volverá a pasar. Por favor, perdonadme.

Dijo con toda la educación de la que fue capaz. Por supuesto si en aquel momento hubiese sabido que estaba hablando con la princesa del reino habría mostrado el debido respeto, pero Emma no dijo nada y ella no tenía manera de saberlo viéndola con la ropa de montar. Emma levantó una ceja con una divertida sonrisa.

\- Esta tarde no te mostrabas tan educada, _princesa_.

Respondió taladrando a Regina con su burlona mirada.

\- No sabía quién erais, majestad. E incluso así, mi comportamiento estuvo fuera de lugar. No suelo ser así, pero estaba…disgustada.

Admitió todavía sin mirar a Emma, y esperando que no hubiese escuchado el motivo de su disgusto, después de todo era con su hermano con quien iba a casarse. Después de observarla durante un largo minuto, Emma rio un poquito, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Era imposible que supieses quien era, no te preocupes, me di cuenta enseguida de que había algo que te molestaba. No pasa nada.

Dijo Emma quitándole importancia al asunto y un peso de encima a Regina, que se quedó allí sin saber que más decir. No quería volver a su insulsa conversación con Neal, pero si se quedaba apartada a un lado su madre se enfadaría.

\- No os vi cuando llegamos esta tarde.

Comentó después de un rato. La princesa Emma no había estado en su recibimiento, así era imposible que la reconociese.

\- Lo sé, poco antes de que llegaseis me fui a montar a caballo. No os ofendáis, princesa, pero la sola idea de tener que estar en el comité de bienvenida me aburría muchísimo. Además pensar en Neal teniendo que hacerlo solo me divertía bastante, estoy segura de que me lo va a hacer pagar de alguna manera.

Rio la rubia lanzando una mirada a su hermano que estaba sentado en una butaca profundamente aburrido. Una parte de Regina se escandalizó por esa respuesta, eso es algo que ella nunca se habría atrevido a hacer, pero por lo poco que conocía a Emma no tenía pinta de parecerse mucho a ella, y en cierto modo eso la gustaba. A lo mejor si tenía que pasar el resto de sus días en ese castillo al menos ahora tendría a alguien con quien hablar.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban con mortal monotonía dentro del castillo, los padres de los dos muchachos se estaban encargando de preparar la boda sin consultar ni una sola vez con ellos, y en cierto modo el sentirse los dos atrapados en la misma prisión hacía que empatizaran el uno con el otro, pero aun así intentaban no pasar mucho tiempo juntos, como queriendo disfrutar de esos últimos momentos de libertad antes de tener que pasar el resto de su vida juntos. Y las dos princesas se buscaban mutuamente para pasar un rato juntas, disfrutando de su mutua compañía, aunque eso solo hacía que Neal tuviese que buscarse la vida para entretenerse ya que su hermana estaba ocupada. Regina pasaba con el príncipe únicamente el tiempo que era estrictamente necesario debido a su futuro matrimonio, pero el resto del tiempo lo pasaba con la princesa Emma, lo que por suerte no molestaba a Cora, que siempre veía con buenos ojos cualquier tipo de relación positiva de su hija con la realeza y pensaba que sería mucho más ventajoso si además de casarse con el príncipe Neal se convertía en la mejor amiga de la princesa.

Pero la boda estaba cada vez más cerca y cuanto más se acercaba tan fatídica fecha más asfixiada se sentía Regina, y Emma lo notó uno de los días que la había sacado a montar a caballo.

\- ¿Puedo saber que se cuece en esa real cabecita tuya?

Preguntó guiando el camino a través de un prado. Regina se encogió un poco de hombros sin querer responder, aún no había hablado con Emma del asunto de su matrimonio concertado.

\- Sé que hace poco que nos conocemos, pero ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Después de todo vamos a ser familia.

Añadió Emma riendo y mirándola con una de esas divertidas expresiones a las que Regina se había acostumbrado tan rápido. Ser parte de la familia real ya no le parecía tan mal a la joven morena, el problema era que no quería entrar en ella como esposa del príncipe Neal. Era una lástima que el heredero al trono fuese él.

\- Es por lo del matrimonio ¿no?

Preguntó la rubia después de un rato esperando una respuesta que no llegó. Regina suspiró y finalmente asintió.

\- Neal tampoco está muy conforme con ello. – Explicó Emma cambiando la dirección de su caballo. – No tiene nada contra ti, le caes bien por las cuatro palabras que ha intercambiado contigo. Y dice que al menos van a casarle con una mujer guapa. – La rubia princesa hizo una pequeña mueca. –Pero no le gusta lo del matrimonio concertado. Me ha dicho que cuando tenga hijos dejara que se casen con quienes quieran.

Regina soltó un gemido ante la mención de los hijos, no había pensado en eso, pero por supuesto aparte de casarse con el futuro rey también tendría que darle herederos.

\- Perdona, no debí decir eso.

Se disculpó Emma, Regina negó con la cabeza intentando quitarle importancia, secándose unas pequeñas lágrimas.

\- No, no pasa nada. Es algo que tendrá que pasar más tarde o más temprano. Seguramente sea bueno que tengamos hijos, los dos los querremos mucho y tú serás su tía favorita.

Intentó bromear la morena, Emma la miró con tristeza.

\- Los querréis mucho, pero no os querréis entre vosotros. Ojala no tuvieseis que hacer esto ninguno de los dos.

Dijo la rubia, Regina no dijo nada, no iba a servir lamentarse, el acuerdo ya estaba hecho y la boda preparándose.

\- Vamos, quiero enseñarte algo.

Emma puso a su caballo al trote y Regina la imitó para no perderla, enseguida llegaron frente a un enorme estanque de aguas cristalinas.

\- Emma, es precioso.

Dijo la morena desmontando del caballo y dando una honda respiración. La rubia desmontó detrás de ella.

\- Imaginé que te gustaría, quizá te ayude a despejarte un poco.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Regina cuando recordó su situación.

\- Tu hermano es un gran chico, será un gran rey.

Dijo Regina en tono monótono, como si tuviese esa respuesta aprendida de memoria. Emma rio un poquito.

\- No lo dudo, pero no será un buen marido para ti, ni tú serás una buena esposa para él, no si no os queréis.

\- Bueno, tampoco es que tengamos alguna elección.

Respondió la morena dejando caer los hombros. Emma se lanzó sobre ella y empezó a hacerla cosquillas como una salvaje mientras Regina intentaba soltarse entre risas.

\- Suéltame, suéltame.

Pedía sin poder dejar de reír.

\- Solo quiero que quites esa cara larga.

Dijo Emma riendo también y parando un momento de hacerla cosquillas sin soltarla.

\- Vale, vale, pero para.

Respondió Regina intentando recuperar el aliento, una chispa de malicia cruzó por la cara de Emma, que sonrió de lado y llevó a la morena junto al estanque.

\- Ni se te ocurra.

Amenazó Regina entrecerrando los ojos con expresión amenazante, Emma le dedicó una angelical sonrisa antes de soltarla y dejarla caer al agua, de donde la morena emergió unos segundos después escupiendo estanque por la boca.

\- Puedes considerarte princesa muerta.

\- Primero tendrás que cogerme.

Rio Emma echando a correr cuando Regina salió del agua chorreando y empezó a perseguirla. Pero la rubia no contaba con que la pequeña morena fuese tan rápida, en cuestión de minutos saltó sobre ella tumbándola en el suelo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre Emma sujetándola las muñecas contra la hierba.

\- ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora princesa? Os tengo totalmente a mi merced.

Dijo Regina con una divertida sonrisa ladeada, Emma rio un poquito y con un rápido movimiento cambio posiciones y dejó a la morena debajo de ella.

\- Me encantaría estar a tu merced.

Respondió con un brillo en sus ojos verdes, mirando los de Regina, que por un momento se quedó sin palabras. Emma se inclinó sin más y beso a la otra princesa con suavidad, y los labios de Regina no tardaron en devolverle el beso, liberando sus manos del agarré de la rubia para poder agarrarse al vestido de la otra chica y pegarla más a su cuerpo mojado. Las dos siguieron besándose, dejando a sus manos explorar, hasta que uno de los caballos relinchó y finalmente se separaron, sin dejar de mirarse.

\- Esto está mal.

Dijo Regina en un susurro, sin dejar de recorrer con los ojos la cara de Emma, que se inclinó otra vez y volvió a besarla. La morena hundió su mano en los rubios cabellos de Emma antes de separarse de nuevo.

\- Estoy prometida a tu hermano.

Emma se sentó en la hierba con el ceño fruncido y Regina se incorporó también para quedar sentada a su lado.

\- Ninguno de los dos queréis ese matrimonio.

Gruñó la rubia.

\- Y ninguno de los dos tenemos elección.

Le recordó Regina con un triste suspiro, Emma la miró intensamente, poniendo una mano en su todavía mojada rodilla.

\- ¿Y si la tuvieseis? Yo también soy de la realeza ¿sabes? Si es eso lo que tu madre quiere.

Regina rio un poquito, sin gracia, con tristeza.

\- Pero no vas a ser rey.

\- Soy mayor que Neal, soy la primogénita, en teoría soy la heredera.

Dijo Emma con testarudez.

\- ¿Quieres ser reina?

Preguntó Regina con una ceja alzada, sabiendo la respuesta.

\- No. Pero podría serlo, y ya no tendrías que casarte con Neal, no tendrías que casarte con nadie.

Dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la morena, mirándola con triste expresión, la misma que tenía Regina.

\- Sabes que las cosas no son tan sencillas.

Respondió cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del contacto.

\- Puedo hablar con Neal, si ninguno de los dos queréis casaros…

Empezó Emma, pero Regina puso un dedo en sus labios para callarla.

\- Mi madre me encontraría otro futuro rey. Es todo lo que quiere: que sea reina. Al menos Neal es agradable, y podré estar cerca de ti.

\- Pero no estaremos juntas, no cuando te cases con mi hermano.

Regina sabía eso tan bien como Emma, puso su mano sobre la que la rubia aún tenía en su mejilla y volvió a tumbarla en el suelo con un beso.

.

.

.

Ambas princesas vivían en una lucha constante por no echarse una en brazos de la otra cada vez que se veían, los preparativos de la boda seguían adelante y Neal y Regina cada vez tenían que pasar más tiempo juntos. Cada momento del día que tenían libre las dos chicas se escapan con alguna excusa para poder estar juntas antes del maldito día en que se convertirían en cuñadas, por suerte a nadie le extrañaba gracias a la amistad que tan pronto habían creado, pero el día del ensayo de la boda, Emma no pudo soportarlo y salió corriendo del enorme salón en el que iba a celebrarse la ceremonia. Sin dudarlo un momento Regina se soltó de las jovencísimas manos de su futuro marido para intentar ir detrás de ella, pero Cora la detuvo, hablándola en rápidos susurros.

\- Vuelve ahí, mañana es vuestra boda y todo debe salir perfecto.

Regina apenas la hacía caso, con la vista clavada en la puerta por la que había salido Emma.

\- Tu amiga solo se ha emocionado porque por fin vais a ser familia, podrás hablar con ella luego. Ahora vuelve junto al futuro rey.

La morena miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido, y por primera vez dijo una palabra que jamás se creyó capaz de decirle.

\- No. – Dijo con firmeza, sorprendiendo a su madre. – No, madre. No voy a casarme con Neal, ni con cualquier otro príncipe. Yo decidiré con quien quiero casarme cuando llegue el momento.

Dijo soltándose del agarré de su madre, pero Cora volvió a sujetarla del brazo con fuerza.

\- Me da igual si luego quieres tener un romance con la hermana del futuro rey o con todas las criadas de la corte, pero eso lo harás una vez seas reina. Así que vuelve junto a ese niño y prepárate para casarte.

Ordenó Cora con un peligroso brillo en los ojos, Regina sabía de lo que era capaz su madre y notó como el miedo se instalaba en sus tripas, pero no por ello perdió el valor. Por primera vez en su vida estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a su madre, a desafiarla, porque por primera vez tenía un motivo por el que merecía la pena hacerlo.

\- Ella también es hija del rey, madre, aun pertenecería a la realeza.

\- Ella no va a ser el rey.

Respondió su madre secamente, Regina no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer, pero antes de poder decir nada Neal se acercó a ellas.

\- ¿Me permite hablar un momento con mi prometida?

Dijo a Cora con educación, la mujer asintió con una sonrisa y soltando a su hija, que notó como la sangre volvía a circular por su brazo con normalidad. Neal puso una mano amable en su cintura y se la llevó a un lado del gran salón, lejos de oídos indiscretos. A pesar de ser tan joven y en ocasiones algo altivo, Regina podía ver en él al futuro rey que iba a ser, y realmente pensaba que iba a ser un gran rey, en otras circunstancias le habría caído bien, habrían sido amigos, pero nada más.

\- No quieres casarte.

Dijo Neal, no necesitaba preguntarlo.

\- Ni tu tampoco, pero eso era algo que ya sabíamos.

Neal rio un poquito por esa respuesta tan directamente sincera, era la primera vez que Regina no le hablaba como a un rey o como si estuviese encantada con el matrimonio.

\- Quieres a mi hermana.

Dijo el príncipe con una mirada de entendimiento, era algo que él sabía desde hace tiempo. Regina dejó de mirar la puerta por la que quería irse para mirar al chico que tenía frente a ella con cierta sorpresa.

\- Yo…yo no…majestad, yo nunca…

No sabía cómo decirle que entre Emma y ella no había pasado nada porque sería una mentira y los dos lo sabían.

\- No pasa nada, conozco a mi hermana, sé que puede ser difícil no caer en sus encantos. – Rio el joven príncipe. – Ella me habló de ti ¿sabes? El día que te conoció en los establos, debiste de gustarla mucho.

Regina seguía sin saber que decir, su futuro matrimonio empeoraba cada vez más y aún no había empezado. ¿Se suponía que tenía que casarse con ese chico que no la quería, que sabía que ella tampoco a él, pero que además sabía que a quien quería era a su hermana? Era una locura, sonaba a tragedia teatral.

\- Voy a ser rey, así que supongo que debo empezar a tomar mis propias decisiones ¿no crees? Y como futuro rey decreto que no tenemos que casarnos. Ningunos de los dos quiere. – Dijo con la primera sonrisa realmente sincera que le había dirigido a Regina. – Ve por mi hermana, sabes dónde encontrarla.

Terminó besándola la mano con cariño, no con cortesía. Regina murmuró un sincero "_gracias_" antes de salir corriendo arrastrando el vestido de novia que ya no iba a usar. Cora miró a su hija con el ceño fruncido y luego a Neal, intentó seguir a la morena, pero el príncipe se lo impidió.

\- No va a celebrarse ninguna boda.

Dijo con la seguridad de un futuro rey.

.

.

.

Regina sabía que encontraría a Emma en una de las torres, mirando la extensión del reino y dejando que el viento hiciese con su pelo lo que quisiera, y efectivamente allí estaba, sentada entre dos almenas con el pelo alborotado y los ojos enrojecidos. Regina puso las manos en su cintura y la otra mujer se giró sorprendida, secándose las lágrimas con el puño del vestido.

\- Supongo que debo empezar a acostumbrarme a llamarte "_majestad_", majestad.

Dijo con tono amargo sin mirar a Regina, por toda respuesta la morena cogió su cara entre las manos y la besó atrayéndola hacía sí hasta que Emma se bajó de su sitio y pudo apoyarla contra la superficie de piedra de una de las almenas, profundizando el beso.

\- ¿Esta es tu despedida de soltera?

Preguntó Emma sin dejar de besar y morder los labios de Regina.

\- No habrá boda.

Respondió la morena del mismo modo, la rubia se separó de golpe sin querer creerse lo que había escuchado.

\- El futuro rey ha deshecho el acuerdo. Prácticamente nos ha dado su bendición.

Explicó Regina con una sonrisa de felicidad que lentamente se contagió a Emma.

\- Creo que no he valorado suficiente a mi hermanito.

Rio la rubia abrazando con fuerza la cintura de Regina y besándola con entusiasmo juvenil.

\- ¿Y tu madre?

Preguntó de golpe, la sonrisa de la morena decayó un poco.

\- Ella va a estar furiosa, como poco, pero no puede hacer nada contra la orden de tu hermano. Supongo que tendré que negarme a cada nuevo pretendiente que me encuentre.

Respondió Regina con una risita falsa que no ocultaba su miedo.

\- Puedes quedarte aquí, ella no podrá hacerte daño si estas bajo mi protección. Puede que no vaya a ser reina, pero sigo siendo la hija del rey.

Dijo Emma acariciándola la nariz con la suya antes de darla un suave beso.

\- Emma…yo…no quiero casarme contigo. Bueno, si quiero, pero no ahora, es demasiado…

\- Pronto. – Completó Emma con una risita. – No te estaba pidiendo que te cases conmigo, solo que te quedes conmigo. Si quieres.

Explicó la rubia con un encogimiento de hombros. La enorme y feliz sonrisa de Regina volvió a su cara y se colgó del cuello de Emma besándola sin parar.

\- Después de todo mi madre no podrá quejarse, voy a pertenecer a la realeza.

Bromeó la morena sin poder evitar echarse a reír y haciendo reír a Emma también, que cortó las risas de las dos con un alegre beso.


	30. Chapter 30 SQW Day 4-Canon divergence AU

**Bueno, esta semana aparcaré mis shots para intentar escribir uno cada día acorde con la Swan Queen Week jajaja nunca he hecho esto, pero que se me ocurra algo para la propuesta de cada día X)! Así que vamos con el cuarto día, y ya quedan tres ;)!**

**Este me ha quedado largiiiiiiiiiisiiiiimoooo! Pensaba que no lo terminaba nunca jajajajaj Espero que no se haga muy pesado y que recordeis de la serie las escenas que no describo con detalle xP!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 30: Swan Queen Week Day 4 - Canon divergence AU.  
**_

Emma se levantó con un gruñido dolorido, mirando a su alrededor, tratando de orientarse. Desde luego eso ya no se parecía a Storybrooke, estaba rodeada de árboles, aquello se parecía horrorosamente al Bosque Encantado, no podía creerse que hubiese vuelto, además a través del portal de Zelena, lo que quería decir que no solo estaba en el Bosque Encantado, estaba en el pasado. Y para colmo ni siquiera estaba allí con su madre, había caído con Hook, que en ese momento también intentaba ponerse de pie usando su única mano sana.

\- Hemos vuelto al Bosque Encantado.

Dijo el pirata con obviedad.

\- Sí, pero ¿cuándo? – Emma miró a su alrededor buscando una pista sin encontrarla. – Creo que los portales del tiempo pueden funcionar exactamente igual que los otros, así que ¿_cuándo_ estamos?

\- ¿Crees que te llevan al lugar en el que estabas pensando?

Preguntó Hook sacudiéndose la ropa con la mano para quitar los restos de tierra y hojas. Emma asintió, pensativa.

\- ¿Y en que estabas pensando?

Volvió a preguntar el pirata, la rubia apartó la vista sin responderle y él levantó una ceja, no iba a conseguir respuesta y no sabía bien porque.

\- Bueno, parece que al igual que los otros portales tampoco se quedan abiertos para volver, necesitamos otra solución.

Emma volvió a asentir, echando a caminar entre los árboles buscando un camino o algún rastro de civilización, aunque no estaba segura de si de verdad quería encontrarlo, si los portales del tiempo te llevaban al lugar y momento en que estabas pensando no sabía si quería encontrarse con alguien, o al menos no con Hook allí.

Fue el pirata quien encontró el camino, aunque por suerte, Emma consiguió devolverle de vuelta entre los arboles antes de que los viese una figura a caballo que pasó junto a ellos a toda velocidad.

\- Si querías tenerme cerca solo tenías que pedirlo.

Dijo Hook con su típica sonrisa ladeada y una lasciva ceja alzada cuando se encontró apoyado contra un árbol sujeto allí por el cuerpo de Emma. La rubia giró los ojos y se separó de él sin hacer caso de su provocación.

\- ¿Has visto quien iba en el caballo? Por un momento me ha resultado familiar.

Preguntó el pirata, Emma negó con la cabeza, pero por supuesto que había visto quien iba a caballo, ella la había reconocido enseguida, y justo por eso cogió el camino justo en dirección contraria a la que había ido el caballo.

\- ¿No deberíamos ir hacía donde iba el caballo? Buscar un poco de civilización y esas cosas, creo que vamos a necesitar un poco de ayuda para volver a casa.

Dijo Hook parado en mitad del camino y señalando la dirección por la que había desaparecido el misterioso jinete. Emma gruñó sin dejar de andar.

\- Probablemente venga de alguna parte, un pueblo, una ciudad, una granja o lo que sea que tengáis aquí.

Respondió por toda explicación, resignado, Hook corrió para alcanzarla.

.

.

.

Como había dicho la rubia después de un rato andando se encontraron con un pequeño pueblo, muy rustico. Emma estaba dispuesta a entrar allí sin más, pero Hook la obligó a dar un rodeo hasta que consiguió robar algo de ropa para ella, un vestido de campesina con un corsé al que no estaba nada acostumbrada y del que Hook parecía disfrutar especialmente.

\- Espero que te acuerdes de que tengo cara. – Dijo Emma poniéndose sobre los hombros la capa que el pirata le había conseguido. - ¿Por qué tú no te cambias de ropa?

\- Esta es la ropa que llevaba habitualmente cuando estaba en el Bosque Encantado.

\- Es verdad, estoy tan acostumbrada a verte con eso puesto que a veces hasta se me olvida que llevas trescientos años sin quitarte ese abrigo.

Gruñó Emma, más por la molestia de tener que llevar esa ropa tan incómoda que por querer meterse con el pirata, Hook decidió ignorar sus comentarios y entrar de una vez en el pueblo.

\- Vale, creo que deberíamos empezar por la taberna.

Dijo la rubia muy decidida, sin saber cuál de todos los edificios seria exactamente, Hook la miró sin comprender.

\- Necesitamos encontrar a Rumpelstiltskin, y mis años de cazarrecompensas me han enseñado que las mejores fuentes de información suelen estar en los bares.

Explicó la Salvadora caminando por las empedradas calles mirando los pequeños edificios buscando la taberna, y pensando que así era el mundo en el que su madre había crecido, así eran las cosas cuando su madre era una niña.

\- ¿El cocodrilo?

Dijo Hook no muy contento con el plan.

\- ¿Conoces a alguien más con el poder suficiente para enviarnos de vuelta?

Preguntó Emma a quien le hacía la misma ilusión que a él tener que buscar al Rumpel de aquella época.

\- Puede que si encontrásemos a su Malvada Majestad puedas convencerla…

\- No vamos a encontrarla.

Le cortó la rubia sin más, Hook la miró sin entender, pero no quiso hacer ningún comentario, en vez de eso le señaló el edificio que ella estaba buscando.

\- ¿Tienes dinero de aquí?

Preguntó Emma en voz baja entrando en el local, Hook abrió una de las bolsitas que siempre llevaba colgada del cinturón.

\- Tienes suerte de que sea un sentimental, me quedan algunas monedas.

Respondió pensando que tendría que hacerse con más pronto, menos mal que era un pirata consumado.

Se sentaron los dos en la barra y pidieron una copa, esperaron un rato antes de empezar a hablar con los demás clientes, Emma hacía preguntas discretas, ganándose su confianza, hasta que el nombre de Rumpelstiltskin salió de su boca y desaparecieron las expresiones amistosas de todas las caras.

\- No queremos tratos con ese ser.

Dijo el posadero con un gruñido.

\- Dicen que la mujer que me ha contratado fue su amante hace mucho tiempo.

Escucharon decir desde el fondo de la posada, un hombre joven estaba sentado allí con una jarra en la mano, claramente medio borracho. Emma y Hook cruzaron una mirada y ambos fueron a sentarse con él.

\- ¿Quién te ha contratado? ¿Esa mujer conoce a Rumpelstiltskin?

Preguntó Emma seriamente, en esos momentos totalmente metida en su antiguo yo de cazarrecompensas, era como montar en bicicleta, algo que no se olvidaba.

\- Se llama Cora. Mills. Está casada con uno de los hijos de un rey, un hijo pequeño, no es el heredero, pero... – Se encogió de hombros como si diese igual. – la realeza es la realeza. Dicen que hace mucho tiempo fue amante del Oscuro, antes de casarse.

Las mandíbulas de Emma se tensaron al escuchar el nombre de Cora, aunque ella ya sabía que seguramente esa mujer estaría por allí. Hook frunció el ceño, intentando ordenar cronológicamente lo que sabía sobre Cora.

\- ¿Se puede saber en qué época estamos?

Preguntó a Emma en voz baja, intentando ubicar en su mente una época en la que Cora estuviese viva y casada, tenía que ser antes de que Regina se convirtiese en reina, porque después la hija del molinero desapareció hasta que él mismo fue a buscarla al País de las Maravillas.

\- ¿Crees que esa mujer podría ponernos en contacto con él?

Preguntó Emma a su informador, ignorando a Hook.

\- Esa mujer no hace nada por nadie, es una bruja. Una de verdad. Por eso hoy estoy borracho, probablemente no volveré a estarlo mientras trabaje para ella. Además, ¿por qué querríais encontrar al Oscuro? Más os valdría alejaros de él.

Aconsejo el hombre dándole otro trago a su bebida y dejando la jarra ruidosamente en la mesa antes de levantarse y marcharse.

\- Y ahí se va el único rastro que hemos encontrado hasta ahora.

Dijo Emma mirando como el hombre se alejaba tambaleándose hasta la puerta.

\- Ahora vuelvo.

Hook se levantó y fue detrás del borracho, fuese lo que fuese que iba a hacer esperaba que no le hiciese daño a ese hombre que bastante tenía ya con tener que trabajar para Cora.

\- ¿Quién era ese hombre con el que estaba hablando?

Preguntó Emma al posadero volviendo a la barra y pagando las bebidas con el dinero de Hook.

\- Es Daniel, es un buen hombre, pero necesita el dinero así que va a tener que trabajar para esa bruja.

Respondió el hombre cogiendo rápidamente el dinero y pronunciando la palabra "bruja" en voz tan baja que Emma casi tuvo que leerle los labios, pero ella no estaba prestando atención a eso, no podía ser que ese Daniel fuese el mismo Daniel en quien ella estaba pensando.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿De qué va a trabajar exactamente para Cora?

Siguió preguntando la rubia con aparente normalidad, rezando interiormente porque fuese otro Daniel.

\- En las cuadras, creo. Va a cuidar los caballos y a darle clases de equitación a la hija de Cora.

Pues sí, era el mismo Daniel. Acababa de conocer al primer amor de Regina sin saberlo. Suponía que si ella hubiese tenido que trabajar para una mujer como Cora también se habría emborrachado antes. Se acordó de golpe de que Hook había ido detrás de él y salió a toda prisa de la taberna. Escuchó ruidos en el callejón de al lado y efectivamente allí estaban los dos hombres claramente peleando. Daniel había sacado un cuchillo y lo blandía contra Hook, que se defendía con su garfio. Con un rápido movimiento el pirata le quito el cuchillo.

\- ¡Hook!

Gritó Emma corriendo hacia él, pero ya era tarde, la rudimentaria y afilada hoja se había hundido en el cuerpo de Daniel, que se miró la herida antes de caer al suelo. Emma se arrodilló junto a él.

\- No te preocupes, no ha sido un golpe mortal, si le cortamos la hemorragia se pondrá bien.

Dijo Hook con tranquilidad, tenía la bolsa de Daniel colgando del garfio y miraba satisfecho dentro con la otra mano.

\- ¿Le has robado?

Preguntó Emma cabreada.

\- Necesitamos dinero, y él va a ganar mucho en casa de Cora.

\- No lo creo.

Respondió la rubia apartando la ropa de Daniel para mostrar que la herida era más mortal de lo que parecía, con la agitación de la lucha el cuchillo se había clavado en el pecho del hombre. Ahora Hook también se inclinó junto al cuerpo.

\- Es imposible, he usado ese golpe muchas veces, siempre se recuperan.

Emma se puso de pie llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación.

\- Creía que ibas a sacarle información, no ha robarle.

Gritó la rubia deseando golpear a Hook.

\- Baja la voz. Todo el mundo cree que se ha ido a trabajar para Cora, si quitamos el cuerpo de aquí nadie le echará en falta.

Dijo Hook poniéndose de pie y mirando la entrada del callejón para asegurarse de que nadie les estuviese observando. Emma no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando, lo que estaba pasando. No llevaban ni dos horas en el pasado y ya lo habían cambiado por completo. Sin Daniel no había futuro. Sin él, Regina nunca estaría parada en aquel prado, nunca salvaría a Blancanieves, la niña moriría y ella no nacería nunca, ni Henry. E incluso si no moría nunca conocería a Regina, nunca haría que mataran a Daniel, nunca nacería la Reina Malvada, Blancanieves nunca tendría que huir, nunca conocería a David, Emma no existiría, no habría maldición, no habría Henry, no habría nada.

\- ¿Quieres juzgarme aquí por esto o prefieres hacerlo de vuelta en Storybrooke?

Siseó Hook para hacerla reaccionar, Emma no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo de Daniel.

\- Acabas de matar al primer amor de Regina.

Dijo la Salvadora simplemente.

.

.

.

Colocándose nerviosamente el corsé al que no terminaba de acostumbrarse, Emma llamó a la puerta de la enorme propiedad a la que no había querido dirigirse al principio. Antes de deshacerse del cuerpo en el bosque Hook había revisado todo lo que llevaba encima y entre sus pocas pertenencias estaba la carta en la que se le solicitaba para el trabajo de chico de los caballos de la familia Mills, otra bolsa de monedas escondida y poco más que pudiese serles útil. Hook opinaba que sería más adecuado si él se hacía pasar por Daniel, pero Emma no pensaba dejarle cerca de Cora y mucho menos y por razones diferentes, cerca de Regina, así que el pirata se había quedado en el pueblo, alojado en la taberna en la que habían entrado al llegar.

Una criada le abrió la puerta y se la quedó mirando a la espera de que se presentara ella misma.

\- Vengo por el puesto de chico…chica de los caballos.

Se presentó Emma aclarándose nerviosamente la garganta, la criada la miró con una ceja alzada y la rubia rebuscó rápidamente en la pequeña bolsa que había preparado, en la que llevaba la carta y algunas monedas. Le enseñó la carta a la chica y ella finalmente la dejó pasar.

\- Espere aquí, enseguida vendrá la señora.

Dijo dejándola en una pequeña salita cerca de la entrada. Emma esperó allí bastante nerviosa, observando todo a su alrededor, esperando ver a Regina, curiosa por verla tan joven, antes de ser reina, tal y como su madre la había conocido. Pero a la única que vio fue a Cora cuando entro majestuosamente en la sala. No muy segura de cómo debía actuar, Emma hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza que esperaba fuese respetuosa.

\- Creía que serias un hombre.

Dijo la mujer secamente. Estaba tal y como la recordaba Emma, igual de seria, igual de peligrosa.

\- Debe de… - Volvió a aclararse la garganta seca. – Deber de haber habido algún malentendido.

Explicó dándole la carta que le habían quitado a Daniel y la que por suerte no iba dirigida a ningún nombre. Cora la leyó atentamente y después miró a Emma con la misma ceja alzada con la que la miraba Regina cuando se conocieron.

\- Veo que no has traído equipaje.

Observó Cora mirando alrededor como buscando alguna bolsa de viaje. Emma maldijo en voz baja, se había olvidado de esa parte, a lo mejor estaba perdiendo facultades.

\- Bien. – Siguió Cora como si lo aprobase. – Mientras trabajes en esta casa vestirás como es debido, yo me encargaré de proporcionarte los trajes que puedes llevar. Solo los que yo te dé. Estábamos preparados para vestir a un hombre, pero supongo que puedo arreglarlo.

Emma tragó saliva silenciosamente.

\- Bueno, claramente eso ha sido un malentendido. – Repitió. – Pero me adaptaré.

Cora la estudió con la mirada, como si fuese capaz de mirar dentro de su cabeza, algo que no habría sorprendido a Emma para nada, luego hizo un gesto a la rubia para que a siguiese.

\- ¿Tienes nombre?

Preguntó Cora guiándola a través de la casa.

\- Emma.

Respondió rápidamente la rubia, no le apetecía tener que estar recordando todo el rato algún nombre falso. Cora la miró esperando algún apellido, pero no hubo nada más después del nombre.

\- Y dime Emma, ¿qué hace una mujer trabajando en los establos? Siempre lo consideré un trabajo de hombres.

\- Bueno, el trabajo es trabajo, y me gustan los caballos.

Respondió Emma que cada vez se iba sintiendo más cómoda interpretando su papel.

\- A mi hija también. No es propio de señoritas, espero que no fomentes eso en ella, está destinada a ser reina.

Dijo Cora con un tono claramente amenazante guiando a Emma escaleras arriba.

\- ¿Tengo entendido que tendré que darle clases de equitación?

Preguntó la rubia con cautela. Cora finalmente sacó una llave y abrió la puerta de una pequeña habitación lista para ser ocupada.

\- Si, daréis clase de montar un par de veces a la semana, el resto del tiempo te encargaras de los caballos, los establos y en ocasiones cualquier otra tarea para la que se te requiera. Esta será tu habitación.

Cora hizo una floritura con la mano y la habitación claramente preparada para un hombre, cambió, los artilugios para afeitarse que había junto a un pequeño tocador con espejo y palangana cambiaron para convertirse en peines y cepillos, y la ropa del armario cambió para convertiré en vestidos y trajes de montar femeninos.

\- Durante las clases y para el trabajo en el establo podrás vestir los pantalones, el resto del tiempo espero verte llevando vestidos como corresponde a una señorita trabajando bajo este techo. ¿Entendido?

Ordenó Cora seriamente, Emma asintió con la cabeza.

\- Me responderás con un "_si, señora_" o "_no, señora_". Aunque espero recibir pocas negaciones. Y te dirigirás a mí como "_señora Mills_" a mi marido como "_señor"_ o "_señor Mills_" y a mi hija como "_señorita Mills_". ¿Entendido?

Emma volvió a asentir antes de recordar lo que acababan de decirla.

\- Si, señora.

\- Bien. Mañana conocerás a mi hija. Mandaré a una criada para informarte de las demás normas de la casa.

Y sin despedirse ni decir nada más Cora salió de la habitación.

Emma había discutido el plan con Hook, pero para ella esta era su mejor oportunidad. No solo había una conexión entre Cora y Rumpel, además él iba a convertirse en el maestro de Regina, seguramente no andaría lejos, y por las historias que había oído, la primera vez que Regina le llamó fue por uno de los libros de su madre. Libro que Emma pensaba encontrar para llamar a Rumpelstiltskin y pedirle su ayuda.

.

.

.

El resto de normas de la casa no eran especialmente difíciles de seguir, el servició comía y cenaba en la cocina después de servir a los señores, por supuesto nada de robar ni husmear, los asuntos de los señores no eran los suyos, y nunca, por nada del mundo, interponerse en el camino de la señora de la casa, de Cora Mills. Eso no era en realidad una norma, sino un consejo que el resto del servicio le dio a Emma cuando la conocieron.

Esa noche Emma no durmió gran cosa, había quedado con Hook a las afueras de la propiedad para que él le diese una clase ultra rápida de equitación ya que la rubia no estaba precisamente acostumbrada a ello, no era algo que hiciese habitualmente en Boston. Recordaba haber estado en alguna granja-escuela cuando era pequeña y la obligaban a ir con las casas de acogida, pero su conocimiento en caballos era muy escaso. El pirata había conseguido un caballo en el pueblo y Emma prefirió no pensar en de dónde lo había sacado, le escuchó atentamente, casi tentada a tomar notas, cuando Hook le explicó el cuidado básico de los caballos y el mantenimiento de una cuadra, aunque él tampoco sabía gran cosa en ese aspecto.

\- Lo mío es el mar, no las cuadras, pero espero que te valga.

La dijo al terminar de explicarle. Emma no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo por allí, así que con eso tendría que valer.

\- Sigo pensando que habría sido mejor idea dejarme a mí hacer el papel de chico de los caballos.

Añadió el pirata ayudándola a subir al caballo, Emma giró los ojos.

\- ¿Y qué pasará en el futuro cuando Cora y tú os aliéis para viajar a Storybrooke?

\- También se cruzara contigo.

Recordó Hook con acierto.

\- No es lo mismo, a mi intentará matarme, tu serás su aliado. Bastante hemos cambiado la historia ya.

Antes de volver al futuro Emma tenía que encontrar una manera de arreglarlo o quizá no habría futuro al que volver, así que ya tenía dos trabajos, arreglar el pasado y volver al futuro. Se sentía como Marty McFly sin la ventaja del delorean.

\- ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando cuando caíste por el portal para terminar aquí?

Preguntó el pirata como ya había hecho varias veces sin conseguir respuesta.

\- En mi madre, cuando era niña. Tuvo un accidente con un caballo y Regina la salvó, así se conocieron, ese accidente cambió algo en ella.

Explicó Emma después de pensárselo un poco, mientras Hook cogía las riendas del caballo para que empezase a andar. Por supuesto eso era una mentira, si hubiese estado pensando solo en su madre habrían acabado cerca de la joven Blancanieves y no junto a la casa familiar de los Mills. Desde que salió de la cafetería había estado pensando en Regina, la morena había querido hablar con ella, y con razón, sobre su marcha de Storybrooke con Henry, después de todo era su otra madre, pero Emma no había querido, se había ido y no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema. Realmente no podía obligar a Henry a irse si no quería, y no tenía verdadero derecho a dejar a Regina sin su hijo. Así que había estado pensando en ella, primero por el tema de Nueva York, y luego por la relación que tenían ambas, en cómo había evolucionado con el tiempo. Por supuesto que una parte de ella quería quedarse en Storybrooke con sus padres, sus amigos, y….si, con Regina. Con Regina que salía con Robin Hood. Y en una ciudad donde cada semana había una nueva crisis. Había estado dándole vueltas a todo eso y acabó pensando en si las cosas en el Bosque Encantado también serían tan complicadas, desde luego con la Reina Malvada seguro que si, al menos para sus padres, pero ¿y antes? Antes de la Reina Malvada ¿cómo habían sido las cosas para Regina cuando era joven? Emma recordaba sus dieciocho años, embarazada y en la cárcel. Y así es como había acabado allí, en el pasado de Regina.

Parecía que Hook había decidido creerse la explicación porque no hizo más preguntas y siguieron con la improvisada clase hasta que Emma fue capaz de subir y bajar del caballo con soltura y al menos mantenerse encima de él. Los dos rezaban porque nadie la retase a una carrera mientras tuviesen que estar atrapados allí.

\- Hook. – Dijo Emma cuando el pirata montó en el caballo para volver al pueblo. – Devuelve ese caballo a su propietario.

Dijo con una severa mirada, Hook rio un poco con esa expresión tan pícara propia de él, y sin decir nada volvió cabalgando hasta el camino mientras Emma volvía a la casa casi con las primeras luces de la mañana.

.

.

.

Una de las criadas fue a despertarla apenas dos horas después de que volviese a su habitación, Emma se vistió con uno de los vestidos que Cora había conjurado, sintiéndose igual de incomoda con este que con el que llevó el día anterior, y bajó al salón a conocer al señor y la señorita de la casa. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos totalmente inmóvil en el salón hasta que la familia Mills finalmente apareció, con Cora en cabeza, seguida de su marido y al final una joven con un largo pelo moreno y un sencillo vestido azul. Emma no había previsto su reacción al encontrarse con la joven Regina, por un segundo contuvo la respiración, en parte por un irracional temor a que la reconociese, lo que era imposible, y en parte porque era casi exacta a la Regina que ella conocía, algo más joven y sin esa sombra de tristeza en los ojos, pero la misma mujer. Por un momento no pudo dejar de mirarla hasta que Cora no se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente para llamar su atención.

\- Emma, te presento a mi marido, Henry Mills. – El hombre sonrió haciendo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza. – Y esta es mi hija, Regina.

Emma hizo una torpe reverencia como las que había visto hacer en las películas, sin dejar de mirar a Regina de reojo.

\- Mañana empezaras las clases con ella, hoy puedes dedicarte a las cuadras. Están hechas un desastre desde que se fue nuestro último _chico_ de los caballos.

Ordenó Cora poniendo énfasis en la palabra "chico".

\- Si, señora.

Respondió Emma que tenía que recordarse a sí misma varias veces cada vez que hablaba con Cora que tenía un papel que interpretar y debía morderse la lengua para no responderle a esa mujer con su descaro habitual.

\- Pareces cansada, probablemente antes deberías desayunar y darte un baño, las otras chicas te indicaran el lugar.

Dijo Henry Mills antes de que Emma fuese a empezar con su "_nuevo trabajo_". El hombre hizo un gesto a otras dos criadas que estaban en una esquina absolutamente en silencio, las dos chicas asintieron y se acercaron a Emma para guiarla.

\- Gracias, señor.

Agradeció Emma con una pequeña sonrisa sincera. Ese hombre parecía demasiado bueno para Cora.

.

.

.

Emma estaba sentada en la cocina junto con otras criadas tomando su desayuno, que era mejor de lo que había esperado para el servicio de Cora Mills.

\- Esa mujer es una bruja, pero si haces tu trabajo en silencio y no te metes en sus asuntos, es un buen trabajo.

Dijo una joven sirvienta, otra más mayor la golpeó en la mano con la que estaba comiendo.

\- No hables así de la señora, tiene oídos en todas partes.

Regañó la mujer en voz baja.

\- Lo que me sorprende es que haya contratado una mujer para las cuadras.

Comentó una tercera sirvienta mirando a Emma con curiosidad, la rubia se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo sin decir nada, tenía que ponerse pronto en movimiento.

\- Ella esperaba a un hombre, pero supongo que así es mejor.

Añadió otra criada casi tan joven como la primera, con una risita.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Preguntó la mujer más mayor.

\- Bueno, no se puede negar que la señorita Mills es muy guapa. – Explicó la chica joven sonrojándose un poco. – Cualquier chico de los caballos acabaría enamorado de ella, y la señorita Regina está destinada a un rey.

Las demás chicas se echaron a reír por el sonrojo de su compañera.

\- Cualquier chico de los caballos se enamoraría de ella, y quizá también alguna criada ¿verdad?

Le dijo una en tono de broma haciendo que se sonrojase más. Emma miraba a la chica en silencio, sin entender porque le había molestado ese comentario sobre Regina, ella ya sabía de sobra que la morena era una mujer muy guapa y no era extraño que otras personas lo notaran, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir algo ofensivo a la chica.

.

.

.

Emma dio un gran rodeo en el interior de la casa antes de salir definitivamente hacía los establos para hacerse una idea aproximada de cómo estaban repartidas las habitaciones de la casa, pero una vez estuvo en el establo no supo ni cómo empezar. Cora no había exagerado cuando dijo que estaba hecho un desastre, las balas de paja estaban desperdigadas por el lugar sin ningún tipo de orden, algunos caballos estaban atados dentro de sus corrales porque les faltaba la puerta, y por el suelo estaban tiradas las herramientas y el contenido de algunos comederos y sacos de alimento volcados. Solo de verlo suspiró de desesperación y por un escaso segundo deseo haber aceptado la oferta de Hook de pasarse él por el chico de los caballos, pero ya era tarde y mientras estuviese allí tenía que seguir con su papel. Empezó apilando a un lado del establo todas las balas de paja, apoyándolas contra la pared y creando una montaña cada vez más alta.

\- Si las colocas así será muy difícil cogerlas cuando hagan falta.

Dijo alguien a sus espaldas, del susto, Emma soltó la bala de paja que estaba intentando poner encima del todo, le cayó encima y la tiró al suelo.

\- Oh dios mío, lo siento mucho, no quería asustarte.

Dijo la misma voz riendo un poco y ayudando a Emma a quitarse de encima la bala de paja.

\- No me has…

Empezó la rubia algo molesta, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la persona que le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse era, como no, Regina. Casi sin darse cuenta cogió la mano de la morena y dejó que la ayudase a ponerse de pie, lo que era mucho más sencillo llevando pantalones.

\- Lo siento, aamm…señorita Mills, debería haber estado más atenta.

Dijo Emma rápidamente, sonándole extraño ese trato tan formal con Regina. La chica rio un poco, una risa que la rubia nunca le había escuchado.

\- No te preocupes, Emma. ¿Te has hecho daño?

La había llamado Emma, no señorita Swan. Aunque claro, esa Regina no se sabía su apellido, aun así era extraño, la primera vez que conoció a la morena, había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que usó con comodidad su nombre de pila.

\- No, no, estoy bien.

Respondió la Salvadora moviendo los brazos para demostrar que estaba todo en su sitio.

\- Te decía que si colocas así la paja será muy difícil cogerla cuando nos haga falta, debería estar más cerca de los caballos…pero no demasiado, y no las apiles tan alto o no alcanzaremos las de arriba.

Aconsejó Regina avanzando hasta el montón de paja que Emma había apilado sin ningún tipo de orden, lo más extraño de todo es que la morena no la estaba regañando, era un verdadero consejo, dado con una amable sonrisa.

\- Puedo echarte una mano si quieres, estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo, aunque a mamá no le gusta.

Se ofreció la futura reina con una mueca de disgusto al mencionar a su madre, haciendo el amago de coger un haz de paja, pero Emma la detuvo quitándoselo de las manos.

\- No, no, de ninguna manera, si tu madre se enterara me arrancaría el corazón.

Dijo la rubia intentando que sonase como una broma, aunque en el fondo lo decía muy enserio. Regina rio un poco.

\- Ella no haría… - Dejó de reír, pensativa. – Si, quizá sea lo mejor. De todos modos yo solo venía a por Rocinante.

Regina avanzó hasta uno de los corrales que aun conservaban la puerta y entró, acariciando el cuello de un precioso caballo marrón oscuro con una franja blanca desde la frente al hocico. El caballo hizo un ruidito como si la reconociese y se alegrase de verla. Emma observaba toda la escena medio embobada, sabía que a Regina le gustaban los caballos, eso le habían dicho, pero nunca la había visto con uno, en Storybrooke nunca había montado. Emma nunca la había visto tan feliz con nada que no fuese Henry, si conseguía volver a su tiempo pensaba llevar a Regina a montar a caballo, solo por la oportunidad de volver a ver esa expresión en su cara merecía la pena el intento. Regina preparó al caballo con rapidez y le sacó de su cubículo.

\- Mi madre no sabe que voy a salir a montar, así que…

\- Si pregunta, yo no te he visto…quiero decir….si su señora madre me pregunta la diré que no la he visto, señorita.

Rectificó Emma rápidamente recordando que debía seguir unas normas de comportamiento, aunque con Regina era más difícil, ya se había acostumbrado a hablar de una forma más familiar con ella.

\- Cuando mi madre no este no tienes por qué ser tan formal. Nos vemos mañana, Emma.

Dijo la morena riendo desde el caballo antes de espolearlo y salir al galope de la cuadra. Emma fue hasta la puerta para ver como la figura de Regina se perdía en la lejanía montada a caballo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Emma ya estaba en el establo esperando para cuando llegó Regina, en cuanto vio acercarse a la joven señora de la casa se acercó al caballo que tenía más cerca y empezó a cepillarlo fingiendo indiferencia, como si no hubiese notado que se acercaba alguien.

\- Si sigues cepillando así al caballo te acabará dando un mordisco.

Dijo riendo Regina y acercándose a ella para quitarle el cepillo y apartarla del caballo, le susurró unas palabras al animal acariciándole lentamente el lomo.

\- Parece que lo peor que tienen son las coces, pero sus mordiscos son bastante malos también.

Añadió la morena girándose hacía Emma con expresión divertida.

\- Sí, sí. Lo sé, es que… - Ya iban dos veces que Regina la corregía al hacer su trabajo. – Los nervios de los primeros días, ya sabes.

Explicó con un encogimiento de hombros y una risita nerviosa.

\- No, realmente no lo sé, pero imagino que será como la primera vez que te llevan a una gran cena de gala y no recuerdas para que son tantos tenedores.

Respondió Regina riendo amigablemente. Emma no podía dejar de observarla, de mirarla ser, esa mujer era diferente a la que ella había conocido, esa Regina era una chica joven y llena de vida, amable y sin amargura, a pesar de que al hablar de su madre parecía asomar un poco. En lo que si se parecía a "_su_" Regina era en que no tenía ningún inconveniente en mancharse las manos, en hacer las cosas por su cuenta, lo mismo daba ordenar un establo que atormentar a algún campesino.

\- Se supone que tenemos que dar clase de montar ¿te apetece dar un paseo?

Preguntó la morena cogiendo las cosas de su Rocinante y sonriendo a Emma al pasar, la rubia asintió distraídamente y la observo de reojo para copiar lo que ella hiciese para preparar a su caballo, aunque tuvo que aflojar la montura cuando el caballo se quejó.

Regina observaba por el rabilo el ojo como Emma intentaba seguirla el ritmo montando con poca familiaridad.

\- Nunca has montado a caballo ¿verdad?

Preguntó Regina cuando llevaban un rato cabalgando y se habían alejado bastante de la casa.

\- Claro que sí, trabajo con caballos, claro que he montado.

\- No tienes ni idea de montar y no tienes ni idea de caballos.

Rio la morena con ganas, parando a su caballo para que Emma hiciese lo mismo. La Salvadora la miraba preocupada, si Regina descubría su tapadera se quedaría sin la única manera que había encontrado hasta el momento de encontrar pronto a Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Y apuesto a que ni siquiera eres a quien mi madre contrató. - Añadió la futura reina, Emma abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir. – No voy a delatarte, pero tengo curiosidad por saber que le paso al otro hombre. O porque cogiste el trabajo si no sabes de caballos.

Preguntó con una ceja alzada. Emma suspiró dándose por vencida.

\- Digamos que él…no pudo llegar.

Respondió sin mirar a la otra mujer, después de todo la habían privado de su primer amor, aunque ella no lo supiese.

\- Y yo…necesitaba el trabajo. Mucho.

Eso no era del todo mentira, necesitaba el trabajo, aunque no fuese por las razones que Regina seguramente estaría pensando. La morena la miró un rato antes de bajarse del caballo.

\- Si mi madre se entera de que no sabes hacer tu trabajo y que además la has mentido se va a enfadar mucho, lo menos que puedes hacer es montar correctamente.

Dijo subiendo al caballo de Emma detrás de ella, la rubia se tensó al momento por esa repentina cercanía, pero Regina no parecía para nada incomoda.

\- Ella cree que necesito clases de montar, pero montó a caballo casi desde antes de empezar a andar.

Rio Regina detrás de ella, muy cerca de su oído. Cogió las manos de Emma y las sujetó bien a las riendas, enderezándole los brazos, luego con un par de toques le indicó como poner las piernas para estar cómoda y no andar tambaleándose sobre la montura y al final pasó un brazo por su cintura pegando la espalda de la Salvadora a su pecho para mantenerla erguida y con la otra mano le dio unos amistosos golpecitos entre los hombros que tenía encogidos como intuyendo alguna caída.

\- Este es el porte que mi madre espera de su chica de los caballos. – Dijo riendo. – Ahora cabalga.

Emma no tenía muy claro cómo hacerlo sin cambiar de postura así que Regina la ayudo con eso también guiando un poco al caballo sin despegarse de la rubia, que poco a poco se fue relajando apoyada en la otra chica hasta que fue ella quien guiaba al caballo con Regina detrás. Después de un rato la morena se bajó del caballo para dejarla montar sola y Emma echó en falta esa presencia a su espalda.

\- Erguida, recuerda que sabes que no vas a caerte del caballo.

Recordó Regina cuando Emma volvió a encogerse sobre el caballo, corrigió su postura montando con muchas más confianza y naturalidad.

\- Supongo que esto tendrá que valer por el momento.

Dijo la morena volviendo a su propio caballo, sin que se diesen cuanta habían pasado horas allí y ya tenían que volver.

Una vez en la enorme casa de la familia Mills a Emma no la quedaba más remedio que quitarse los pantalones y vestirse con uno de esos incomodos vestidos que Cora había conjurado para ella y a los que no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Tardó una eternidad en meterse en uno de ellos y para cuando salió se cruzó con Regina en el pasillo, llevando además su vestido con mucha más soltura que ella.

\- Mi madre viene a preguntarte que tal nuestra primera clase, cuéntaselo como si tu hubieses sido yo y no al revés.

La aviso con una risita, Emma asintió en agradecimiento mientras intentaba acomodarse el vestido. Regina la aflojó un poco el corsé con movimientos rápidos y dio un tirón de él para colocarlo bien, igual que le colocó la cintura del vestido y enseguida Emma notó como esa maldita prenda dejaba de molestarla de una vez.

\- ¿Así mejor?

Dijo Regina con una sonrisa y una palmadita en la cintura antes de desaparecer rápidamente por el pasillo en cuanto escuchó acercarse a su madre, por lo que Cora encontró a Emma mirando medio embobada al lugar por el que la morena se había ido. Se recompuso con rapidez para relatarle a esa mujer su primera clase con Regina.

.

.

.

La rubia encontró la oportunidad de agradecerle la ayuda a Regina en su siguiente clase, en la que simplemente se limitaron a cabalgar a paso tranquilo en lo que Emma se habituaba al caballo mientras la morena le daba consejos para cuidar los establos y demás. Lo cierto era que la Salvadora disfrutaba de esos paseos y de la ayuda que Regina le estaba dando, en agradecimiento cada mañana colaba algún dulce en el desayuno de la chica. Se había dado cuenta de que el desayuno de Regina era terriblemente soso, ya que Cora controlaba cada bocado de su hija para asegurarse de que mantenía su figura de princesa para algún futuro rey. Pero después de convencer a la chica que llevaba su bandeja, cada día le escondía allí alguna cosa con la que podía darse un capricho, y por supuesto Regina había adivinado que el detalle venía de la chica de los caballos.

\- Si mi madre se entera nos matará a ti, a mí, y a la chica que me lleva el desayuno.

Decía riendo una tarde en la que habían cabalgado hasta una colina, una sentada al lado de la otra. Emma no podía dejar de observarla, como hacía siempre que estaban juntas, había llegado a sugerirle a Cora que sus cases deberían durar más, a Regina le había dicho que era para que pudiese disfrutar de más tiempo libre porque sabía lo mucho que la gustaba montar, pero en realidad no era solo por eso, era para poder estar más tiempo con ella, y en el fondo sabía que eso no era bueno. Tenía la cabeza tan ocupada en esa joven Regina que su búsqueda del libro mágico de Cora estaba siendo muy lenta, ya había revisados algunas habitaciones y la biblioteca, pero seguramente no encontraría nada hasta que no se atreviese a entrar en la mismísima habitación de Cora y buscar por allí. Pero cuando estaba con Regina eso podía esperar, y ese pensamiento la asustaba un poco, porque se conocía lo suficiente para saber que se estaba enamorando de la futura Reina Malvada. Hook no dejaba de meterla prisa en sus encuentros clandestinos para que encontrase de una vez el libro y pudiesen llamar a Rumpelstiltskin para que les ayudase a salir de allí. Algo que al parecer Regina también sabía, y consiguió guiar la conversación justo hacía donde ella quería. Reina o no sabía muy bien cómo conseguir sus propósitos.

\- ¿De dónde eres, Emma?

Preguntó despreocupadamente sentada en la hierba y jugando con una brizna entre los dedos.

\- Digamos que vengo de muy lejos.

Rio la rubia siguiendo el movimiento de sus dedos con los ojos, tumbada de lado con la cabeza apoyada en la mano.

\- ¿Dejaste allí a tu familia? ¿A tu marido?

Siguió interrogando con el mismo tono casual, Emma encogió un hombro.

\- Mi familia está allí, pero no hay ningún marido, menos mal.

Respondió con una carcajada.

\- ¿Ni siquiera ese hombre del garfio con quien te ves a veces?

Preguntó Regina sin desviar su atención de la brizna de hierba, aunque con un ligero tono de celos que no pudo disimular. La risa de Emma se cortó de golpe, no sabía que la morena supiese eso, creía que había sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa en sus encuentros con Hook.

\- Perdona, no debería hacer preguntas tan personales.

Se corrigió rápidamente la futura reina, Emma sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, no pasa nada, solo me ha sorprendido que sepas de él. – Respondió rápidamente. – No, no es mi marido, no es mi nada. Un compañero de viaje o un amigo a veces, no lo sé.

Dijo con una risita para relajarse después de la sorpresa. Pudo ver claramente como Regina dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

\- ¿Acaso te interesa él?

Preguntó Emma incorporándose para quedar sentada muy cerca de Regina, con una mirada claramente diseñada para atraer. La morena giró los ojos.

\- Ni aunque fuese el ultimo espécimen de la tierra.

Respondió con una risa mitad risa mitad resoplido. Emma se acercó un poco más a ella.

\- Regina.

Llamó junto a su oído, y cuando la morena se giró para mirarla, aprovechó para besarla, cogiendo su mejilla para que no pudiese escapar. No se cortó un pelo a la hora de hacerlo, no fue precisamente un beso tímido, ya que si Regina respondía al beso con un bofetón al menos quería que el golpe mereciese mucho la pena. Mucho.

\- Seguramente acabo de sobrepasar algún tipo de línea entre empleado y jefe.

Dijo con una pequeña risita a pocos centímetros de Regina. Le dio un beso cortó y se apartó definitivamente.

\- Emma… - Murmuró Regina sin dejar de mirar a la rubia. – Esto no sería correcto, mi madre…

La rubia se encogió de hombros sin dejarla terminar.

\- Algún día deberías empezar a pensar en lo que quieres tú en vez de en lo que quiere tu madre, después de todo es su vida.

Regina se pasó la lengua por los labios, pensativa, antes de decidir que Emma tenía razón y devolverle el beso sin temor.

Lo que Emma no sabía era que esa colina que rápidamente se convertiría en _su lugar_, era el mismo sitio en el que Regina había estado cuando el caballo de Blancanieves se desbocó. Vio como la morena salía a todo galope tras el caballo de su madre, sin querer acercarse, bastante era que Regina ya la hubiese visto como para también conocer a su madre de niña. Desde lejos las vio hablar, conociendo perfectamente la conversación y mordiéndose el labio preocupada. Sabía el papel que tenía Blancanieves en la creación de la Reina Malvada, pero sin Daniel no tenía ni idea de cómo se desarrollarían las cosas.

El día que el rey Leopold fue a pedirla matrimonio, Emma estaba con ella, solo que Regina no sabía que al final del día estaría prometida a un rey. Estaba cómodamente tumbada sobre el pecho de la rubia, que la tenía rodeada con sus brazos, simplemente disfrutando de su momento en _su lugar_.

\- Madre quiere que hoy vuelva pronto a casa, dice que tiene una sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué crees que puede ser?

Preguntó Emma con una idea bastante acertada de lo que era, había estado temiendo ese momento desde que salvó a Blancanieves.

\- No lo sé, pero sus sorpresas no suelen gustarme.

Respondió Regina con un suspiró juvenil que consiguió hacer reír a la otra mujer, besó su morena cabeza con cariño y la abrazó un poco más.

\- Siempre puedes quedarte aquí conmigo.

Sugirió sabiendo que eso era imposible para el curso de la historia. Regina rio un poquito.

\- No me tientes, chica de los caballos.

Dijo girándose para quedar cara a cara con Emma, besándola como si de verdad quisiese quedarse allí para siempre.

Pero por supuesto pasó lo que tenía que pasar y Cora aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio por su hija. Desesperada, Regina corrió a buscar a Emma, que sabía exactamente donde tenía que estar, de alguna manera había sustituido a Daniel en algo más que en su trabajo, aunque eso nunca estuvo en el plan inicial y ahora no sabía que se suponía que iba a ser de ella, pero cuando una angustiada Regina vino a contarle todo lo que había pasado, decidió que era lo que iba a hacer: seguir el curso de los acontecimientos. Era la única manera de mantener el futuro intacto, o todo lo intacto posible teniendo en cuenta que ella no era Daniel. Dejaría que las cosas pasaran tal y como habían pasado en un principio. Así que calmó a Regina con besos y caricias, prometiéndola encontrar una solución. Cuando la morena estuvo lo suficientemente tranquila para volver a la casa Emma aprovechó para un rapidísimo viaje al pueblo a hablar con Hook.

\- Prepárate, pronto saldremos de aquí.

Le dijo con prisas, el pirata la miró sorprendido de verla allí, normalmente se reunían cerca de la casa Mills y Emma no parecía hacer grandes avances en su búsqueda ya que estaba demasiado ocupada con la joven reina. Y ahora de repente tenía prisa por irse.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Preguntó Hook notando el estado alterado de la rubia.

\- Todavía nada, pero va a pasar.

Le explicó rápidamente su plan para dejar las cosas tal y como deberían estar antes de que ellos se fueran. Blancanieves las descubriría a ella y a Regina y acabaría contándoselo a Cora, lo único que tenía que cambiar era que la morena no podía estar presente cuando ella "_muriese_"

\- No moriré, no realmente. – Aclaró rápidamente ante la mirada espantada de Hook. – Cora no puede coger mi corazón ¿recuerdas? Solo tiene que parecer que me mata igual que hizo con Daniel.

Terminó Emma apretando la mandíbula por tener que obligar a Regina a pasar por eso otra vez, por tener que dejar que se casara con ese hombre que nunca la querría y tener que dejarla convertirse en la Reina Malvada.

\- Estate listo, cuando Cora crea que he muerto me colaré en su habitación y cogeré su libro de hechizos. Llamaremos a Rumpelstiltskin y…espero que él sepa cómo sacarnos de aquí.

Dijo con amargura dejando allí solo al pirata. No sabía que pasaría cuando volviesen al futuro, como la recibiría Regina, pero esperaba poder explicárselo todo y que ella de alguna manera pudiese perdonarla.

.

.

.

Buscó a Regina para pedirla que huyese con ella, poniendo en su dedo el improvisado anillo que sacó de los adornos de una de las monturas. La morena la miró con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, llenos de esperanza y amor, y Emma se odió por lo que tenía que hacer. Besó a Regina deseando realmente que algún día pudiese entender porque la dejó pasar por tanto sufrimiento, pero en ese momento escucharon el sonido de algo que caía y Emma supo que finalmente no había podido evitar que su madre la viese, dio unos pasos atrás intentando esconderse en las sombras. Blancanieves salió corriendo y Regina la siguió, pero Emma sabía que no serviría de nada, finalmente la niña contaría el secreto que nunca debió contar y finalmente todo se pondría en marcha.

Cuando Regina volvió con ella lo hizo con una gran sonrisa, que Emma tuvo que imitar al escuchar que Blancanieves había entendido la situación y no diría nada. Promesa a la que por supuesto faltó, apenas unos días después Cora consiguió que se lo contase y Emma se aseguró de citar a Regina lo suficientemente tarde en los establos para que no viese como su madre la mataba. Cuando Cora hundió por segunda vez su mano en el pecho de Emma sintió un dolor terrible, pero una vez más su corazón no se movió de su sitio por más que la mujer tiró y tiró, causándole cada vez más dolor. Llevada por la furia lanzó una bola de fuego directa al pecho de la rubia antes incluso de sacar la mano de allí y Emma voló a través de todo el establo hasta caer entre la paja como un peso muerto. Algo que ya había previsto, entre Hook y ella habían creado una especie de protección que la rubia llevaba bajo la ropa, pero a punto estuvo de levantarse cuando escuchó el desgarrador grito de Regina. La morena corrió hasta ella y la acunó en sus brazos, tapando el enorme boquete de la quemadura con su capa, como si así pudiese salvarla. Apenas unos minutos después volvió a caer al suelo cuando apartaron a Regina bruscamente de su lado y Cora se llevó a su hija de vuelta a la mansión para prepararla para la boda con el rey Leopold.

Cuando estuvo segura de estar sola Emma se levantó con todo el cuerpo dolorido, apartó la protección que llevaba bajo la ropa y que estaba completamente chamuscada. la bola de fuego había llegado a quemarle la piel, por suerte de forma no mortal. Sin perder tiempo fue a buscar al pirata que la esperaba debajo de la ventana de la habitación de Cora, tal y como ella le había indicado. Rebuscó como una loca por toda la habitación sin preocuparse en disimular su paso por allí hasta que encontró el libro en uno de los armaritos de la habitación. Volvió a bajar y allí mismo invocaron al Oscuro.

\- Realmente no os hacía falta ese libro, tan solo teníais que llamarme.

Dijo el hombre haciendo un gesto para que el libro desapareciese de las manos de Emma, seguramente de vuelta a su sitio, donde él necesitaba que estuviese. La rubia le miraba con la boca abierta, sabía que en el Bosque Encantado Gold era diferente, pero nunca espero verle con esa piel. Eso explicaba porque Hook le llamaba Cocodrilo. Y justamente a Hook era a quien Rumpelstiltskin estaba fulminando con la mirada. Antes de que la cosa llegase a mayores Emma le explicó toda la situación a Rumpel, perdiendo la paciencia para intentar convencerle, tratando de no pensar en que en algún lugar de esa enorme casa Regina estaría rota de dolor por la pérdida de su verdadero amor que había resultado ser….bueno, Emma.

Rumpelstiltskin los mandó a la búsqueda de una extraña varita con la que quizá podría ayudarles a volver, lo cierto es que eso para Emma se pasó muy rápido, todo lo que quería era volver a Storybrooke con su familia y poder hablar con Regina. Pero antes de irse Emma tenía un último deseo, quería ver la boda real, quería ver como la morena se convertía en reina, quería verla vestida de novia. Así que antes de volver con el Oscuro ella y Hook se la apañaron para colarse en la boda. Emma vio a Regina desfilar por el amplio pasillo que creaban los invitados, hasta el que sería su futuro esposo. La morena no parecía feliz, no parecía una novia el día de su boda ni una mujer que fuese a convertirse en reina. Allí estaban ya las primeras señales de la Reina Malvada. En su mirada había dolor, un dolor que Emma sabía que había provocado, y aun así era la novia más hermosa que sabía que vería nunca. Se marcharon antes de terminar la ceremonia, pero Rumpelstiltskin no supo hacerles volver a casa, en vez de eso los encerró en una especie de trastero donde abandonaba la magia que ni él entendía. Emma recordó a Henry, que siempre le decía que solo tenía que creer, recordó como su hijo la había encontrado, como la había llevado con su familia, a su hogar, a Regina. Y el portal de pronto estaba abierto y ellos volvían a estar en Storybrooke.

.

.

.

Emma no sabía cómo ir a Granny's, no sabía con qué cara presentarse allí o lo que habría cambiado. Abrió la puerta casi con temor y encontró todo tal y como lo había dejado. Con una diferencia: Regina estaba allí, con Robin Hood. Emma clavó la mirada en ella, con ansia, con desesperación, pidiendo perdón con los ojos. La morena se levantó mirándola como si no se creyese que Emma estuviese allí, se acercó lentamente a ella, parecía que el resto del mundo había desaparecido.

\- Emma…

Murmuró a un paso de ella. La rubia temía rabia, odio, pero Regina le acarició las mejillas con ambas manos como si no hubiese echado nada tanto de menos como esa cara. Y entonces la besó, delante de toda la cafetería, delante de sus padres, de Henry, de Hook, de Hood. Se separó para mirarla con adoración, y fue entonces cuando la cruzó la cara de un bofetón. Emma movió un poco la mandíbula para mitigar el dolor.

\- Puedo explicarlo.

Dijo mirando suplicante a Regina.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo no me he acordado antes de ti? ¿Cómo…?

La morena no entendía como podía haber pasado tres años con esa mujer sin recordar que había sido su primer amor, su verdadero amor. Emma contó lo más rápido que pudo todo lo que habían pasado Hook y ella en el pasado. Blancanieves hizo un ruidito de compresión.

\- Ahora me acuerdo, eras tú. Nunca conseguí recordar la cara de la mujer que estaba con Regina en los establos aquella noche, recuerdo que era rubia, pero… y eras tú.

Miraba a su hija sin poder creerse que ya la conociese de antes, desde que era niña. Emma asintió, pero toda su atención estaba centrada en Regina.

\- ¿Por qué no lo he recordado antes?

\- Tomaste una poción para olvidarme ¿recuerdas?

Dijo la rubia que estaba enterada de eso, Regina frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Pero porque no recordé tu cara cuando volví a verte en mi puerta años después?

Eso no tenía sentido, estaba segura de que había reconocido a Emma en cualquier parte, nada más verla. Había pasado todos esos años llorando su muerte y era imposible que hubiese olvidado su cara hasta ahora. Gold se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de las dos mujeres.

\- Quizá yo pueda responder a eso. Los viajes en el tiempo son algo que nunca se había logrado, y teniendo en cuenta que el impacto en los acontecimientos fue casi mínimo…las cosas pasaron de la misma manera, el verdadero cambio ha pasad ahora, cuando habéis viajado al pasado, hasta hace unos minutos las cosas eran como debían ser antes de vuestro viaje, pero la única capaz de notar "_la diferencia_" habría sido Regina, si como dices yo tomé la poción del olvido, la misma que tomó ella años después para olvidar tu existencia. Y esa poción ha seguido haciendo efecto hasta hace unos minutos que habéis vuelto del pasado habiéndolo cambiado en algunos aspectos.

Todos miraban Gold como esperando una explicación que todos pudiesen entender, pero el hombre se limitó a levantar una ceja.

\- ¿Me he explicado bien?

Preguntó con otro silencio como respuesta.

\- No, pero da igual. – Respondió Emma volviendo a centrarse en Regina. – Tenía que hacerlo, quería quedarme contigo, ahorrarte todo ese dolor, todos esos años de oscuridad, pero no podía cambiar el pasado así. Las cosas tenían que pasar como han pasado, si no probablemente yo no habría nacido, ni Henry, ni estaríamos aquí ahora.

La morena la miraba sin cambiar la expresión seria, debatiéndose entre besarla de nuevo o golpearla otra vez.

\- Lo siento, perdóname.

Suplicó Emma poniendo una mano en su cadera sin importarle que tuviesen público. La mirada dura de Regina se mantuvo durante unos segundos más antes de dejar escapar todas esas emociones en forma de unas silenciosas lágrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas mientras se abrazaba a Emma.

\- Pensaba que te había perdido para siempre.

Emma la besó el pelo como había hecho tantos años atrás hacía unos minutos. Por encima de la cabeza de Regina pudo ver a Hood que había apartado la vista con la mandíbula apretada. La rubia se sintió un poco culpable, su pequeño cambio del pasado había arruinado el posible final feliz del futuro de alguien. Pero con Regina entre sus brazos no podía preocuparse por eso, no realmente. Miró a sus padres para ver cuál había sido su reacción, David parecía bastante conmocionado, pero Mary Margaret tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

\- La mujer que estas abrazando fue quien me enseñó el significado del verdadero amor, y estaba hablando de ti. Estaba hablando de ti cuando me dijo que amaba a esa chica de los caballos con todo su corazón.

Dijo la morena de pelo corto, su manera de decir que no sería ella quien se opusiese.

\- Entonces el primer amor de mamá, su verdadero amor… ¿es mamá? Mamá antes de que naciese.

Intentaba seguir Henry el hilo de las cosas, con el ceño un poco fruncido por ese lio temporal. Emma y Regina rieron mirando a su hijo.

\- Intenta no pensarlo mucho chico, o te dará dolor de cabeza.

Rio la rubia sin soltar a Regina en ningún momento. La morena levantó la vista para mirarla.

\- Estabas preciosa el día de tu boda.

Dijo Emma con una tierna sonrisa.

\- ¿No volverás a irte?

Preguntó la antigua reina con una insegura mirada. La Salvadora la besó como si llevase sin hacerlo toda una vida y varias maldiciones.

\- Nunca, a partir de ahora el destino es nuestro.


	31. Chapter 31 SQW Day 5 - Soulmate AU

**Bueno, esta semana aparcaré mis shots para intentar escribir uno cada día acorde con la Swan Queen Week jajaja nunca he hecho esto, pero que se me ocurra algo para la propuesta de cada día X)! Así que vamos con el quinto día, y ya quedan solo dos ;)!**

**Este necesita una pequeña explicación, los dos últimos shots han estado ambientados en el Bosque Encantado, y como seguramente las mayoría de los fics para el día 5 de la SQW estén también ambientados allí, quería variar un poquito, para no escribir tanto Bosque Encantado jajaja. El argumento para el día 5 es sobre almas gemelas, y yo he escrito algo un poco extraño sobre eso, mezclando el mundo real con el territorio místico y demás, sin llegar a ser magia. Si alguien se ha leído _Brida_ de Paulo Coelho enseguida entenderá de que hablo, pero no hace falta habérselo leído para entender el fic, de verdad xD y ahora ya dejo de aburriros y subo el fic =P!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 31: Swan Queen Week Day 5 - Soulmate AU.  
**_

Hacía mucho tiempo que Regina había profundizado en los misterios del mundo, en todas esas cosas que están ahí para quien sepa verlas, para quien decida abrir su mente a ellas, conocía la energía del mundo y cómo usarla cuando era necesario, sabía cómo ahondar en sí misma, como conseguir los conocimientos de vidas pasadas y todas esas cosas. Lo único que no había conseguido era ser capaz de saber quién era su _Otra Parte_, un conocimiento espiritual que todos los iniciados en los misterios del mundo, como ella, podían ver. Casi toda la gente que conocía con sus mismos dones habían sido capaces en mayor o menor medida de verlo, de encontrar a su Otra Parte, pero Regina no, y en parte por eso había empezado a pensar que eso era algo imposible, que daba igual los misterios del universo que conocieses, era imposible saber quién sería tu Otra parte, tu alma gemela, solo con mirarla. Estaba bastante segura de que solo eran supersticiones. Por eso la estaba irritando ver ese diminuto punto de luz sobre el hombro izquierdo de la chica del Starbucks. Al principio creyó que se había equivocado, que sería un efecto óptico, o del modo en que la luz del fluorescente sobre la barra caía sobre la rubia, pero no. Regina llevaba un rato en la cola, esperando para pedir su café, y se moviese a donde se moviese esa chica, hiciese lo que hiciese, siempre llevaba sobre el hombro ese puntito de luz. Y eso la estaba sacando de quicio, ya había dejado de creer en ello y ahora tenía que aparecer esa chica con el maldito punto sobre el hombro izquierdo. Había estado tentada a cambiarse de fila para que la atendiese otra persona, pero eso supondría estar más tiempo allí esperando, y no pensaba perder toda la tarde en la cafetería solo porque hubiese visto una lucecita en la que además no creía. Cuando finalmente llegó su turno la chica la saludó con una brillante sonrisa, Regina pidió su café con total seriedad, intentando ser indiferente y no mirar el punto de luz, pero no pudo evitar estudiar con rapidez a la chica. Era rubia, alta y guapa, con unos ojos que cambiaban de color según como les diese la luz, incluso el uniforme de trabajo le sentaba bien. Miró la plaquita que la rubia llevaba prendida a la camiseta. "_Emma_". La chica del puntito de luz se llamaba Emma. Su pedido estuvo listo enseguida, pero en vez de la habitual cucharilla de plástico, Emma le dio un paquetito que llevaba una cucharilla de chocolate. Regina levanto una ceja.

\- Parece que estás teniendo un mal día y el chocolate siempre ayuda.

Explicó la chica con una amable sonrisa que Regina no pudo evitar imitar un poco.

\- Que tengas un buen día… - Miro el nombre en el vaso de la morena. – Regina.

Se despidió Emma sin perder su sonrisa, lista para atender al siguiente cliente. En vez de volver a su oficina a tomarse el café como hacía habitualmente, Regina buscó una mesa desde la que tuviese el mostrador a la vista y se sentó allí. Esa chica rubia debía de llevar pocos días trabajando en la cafetería o la habría visto antes, y desde luego se acordaría de alguien así, no por ese puntito de luz que iba con ella a todas partes y que solo Regina podía ver, sino porque la chica era una preciosidad, y antes de darse cuenta la morena se encontró preguntándose qué aspecto tendría Emma con ropa de calle en vez del uniforme de trabajo. O sin ropa en general. Se sonrojó un poco por su propio pensamientos y devolvió su atención al café, desenvolviendo la cucharilla de chocolate con una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

.

Por motivos absolutamente personales y que no tenían nada que ver con Emma ni su puntito de luz, Regina dejó de mandar a su secretaria a por el café o de cogerlo de la máquina, y todos los días encontraba un rato para caminar hasta el Starbucks del final de la calle, y todos los días, de manera totalmente casual, se colocaba en la fila que atendía Emma. Cuando la veía, la rubia sonreía al ver una cara conocida y enseguida le preparaba el café como ya sabía que la gustaba, teniendo de vez en cuando pequeños detalles como aquel de la cucharilla de chocolate, en cuanto veía a Regina ya sabía si necesitaba extra de azúcar, un café más cargado o más flojo, o un poco más de espuma. Y según pasaban las semanas Regina se había aprendido sus horarios y días libres por lo que siempre podía coincidir con ella. Poco a poco cogieron esa familiaridad de quien se ve todos los días y mantenían pequeñas conversaciones mientras preparaba el café de la morena, que ya era incapaz de mantenerse seria frente a esa mujer.

.

.

.

Un día que salió del trabajo algo más temprano de lo que era normal en ella, Regina vio desde su coche como Emma cerraba la cafetería y echaba a andar calle abajo con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos para combatir el frio. Sin pensárselo mucho paró el coche junto a ella y abrió la ventanilla del copiloto.

\- ¿Emma, vas a casa? Puedo llevarte.

Ofreció con una sonrisa. Esperaba no parecer una especie de loca, o una acosadora, después de todo solo se conocían de hablar unos cinco minutos al día en el mostrador del Starbucks.

\- No, gracias, no quisiera entretenerte.

Respondió la rubia tiritando junto al coche. Regina rio un poquito y le hizo un gesto para que subiese.

\- Vamos, no me entretienes, hoy he salido temprano.

Emma se lo pensó aproximadamente un segundo antes de montar en el coche, la morena subió la calefacción y su acompañante puso las manos justo por donde salía el calor para calentárselas.

\- Muchas gracias, me salvas de morir congelada.

Dijo con una risita, Regina le sonrió y puso el coche en marcha preguntándola su dirección.

\- ¿Y dices que esto es salir temprano para ti?

Preguntó Emma después de un rato, entre indicaciones de hacía donde debía ir la morena.

\- Normalmente salgo más tarde, sí.

Respondió Regina intentando, como siempre, no prestar atención a ese punto de luz. Era diminuto, minúsculo, y aun así para la morena era como un cartel de neón, imposible ignorarlo. Lo más preocupante es que una parte de ella quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que eso era algo real, que esa era la señal que te indicaba quien era tú Otra Parte, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin creer en ello que no pensaba que pudiese ser tan fácil. Además ¿cuántas posibilidades había de que tu alma gemela resultase ser una persona que te habría gustado igual aunque no tuviese ese punto de luz sobre el hombro? Ella no podía tener tanta suerte ¿verdad?

\- Para mí esto es salir tarde, hoy me ha tocado cerrar la cafetería.

Dijo Emma señalando la calle de la derecha para que Regina girase.

\- ¿Sueles ir andando a casa?

Preguntó intentando sonar casual y no entrometida.

\- A veces, otras me voy con algún compañero de trabajo, o si salgo con tiempo cojo un autobús. Como estarás notando vivo un poco lejos. – Dijo con una risita de disculpa por el viaje que estaba haciendo dar a Regina a través de la ciudad. – Es más, puedes dejarme por aquí si quieres, puedo hacer el resto del camino andando, ya me has ahorrado un buen trecho de congelación.

Regina rio, pero no paró el coche.

\- De eso nada, te llevaré hasta la puerta de tu casa. No dormiría tranquila si dejase a una chica guapa vagar por estas calles heladas.

Dijo antes de darse cuenta de sus palabras. Cerró la boca de golpe, sonrojándose y rezando para que Emma entendiese sus palabras como una manera de ser amable y nada más.

\- Bueno, gracias, la verdad es que me haces un favor.

Respondió Emma con una sonrisa sin hacer ningún comentario por ese repentino cumplido. Dejó a la rubia frente a su edificio y puso rumbo a su casa con un suspiro de alivio porque las cosas no hubiesen salido peor que ese pequeño desliz verbal.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente se sentía un poco nerviosa cuando se puso en la cola para coger su café, pero Emma se comportaba como siempre, quizá incluso más simpática. Cuando tuvo el café de Regina le dio también un plato con una gran palmera de chocolate que la morena miró un poco confusa, Emma nunca se confundía con su pedido.

\- Esto corre de mi cuenta, por lo de ayer. - Explicó con una sonrisa. – No tienes pinta de comer muchos dulces… - Añadió admirando la figura de Regina. – Pero por una vez me aceptaras el regalo.

Terminó guiñándola un ojo.

\- De verdad que no hace falta, te lleve a casa encantada, no esperaba ningún tipo de trato especial ni nada así.

Dijo Regina con una risita.

\- Lo sé, lo cual te hace más merecedora aun de un trato especial. – Respondió Emma moviendo las cejas graciosamente. – Por favor, no me rechaces el gesto o me sentiré fatal por haberte hecho conducir hasta mi casa.

Finalmente la morena asintió con la cabeza y cogió su pedido con dulce incluido.

\- Está bien, pero yo soy incapaz de terminarme esto, si te apetece tomarte un descanso puedes comerte la mitad.

Ofreció con una risita y una sonrisa ladeada. Emma levantó un pulgar y Regina fue hasta su mesa habitual cerca del mostrador.

Un rato después la rubia se sentó a su lado con un diminuto vaso de cartón lleno de café.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo, pero como veo que es verdad que no vas a terminártelo…

Dijo con una sonrisa casi infantil que hizo reír a Regina al tiempo que empujaba el plato hacía Emma para que se terminase la mitad de la palmera que ella había partido pulcramente antes de empezar a comer.

Mantuvieron una agradable charla sobre nada en particular durante los quince minutos que duró el descanso de Emma, pero cuando estaba a medio levantar, la rubia se volvió a sentar mirando a Regina algo nerviosa.

\- Yo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Es una tontería, pero…me preguntaba si…querrías…tomar un café o algo, fuera de aquí, en otra cafetería… ¿conmigo?

Dijo terminando con una mueca, como preparándose para el rechazo, por un momento Regina se quedó sin saber que decir, mirando a Emma. Por supuesto quería decir que si, que estaría encantada, pero entonces el pequeño punto de luz volvió a captar toda su atención, como si no pudiese ver nada más.

\- Emma, yo…

Estaba confusa, no quería que un punto de luz en el hombro de alguien decidiese por ella, sobretodo un punto de luz en él nunca había llegado a creer. Necesitaba saber que su respuesta era decisión suya y no porque hubiese visto ese punto de luz encima del hombro izquierdo de Emma.

Después de un rato esperando una respuesta que no terminaba de llegar, la rubia se levantó.

\- No pasa nada, perdona, no quería hacerte sentir incomoda.

Dijo con una triste sonrisita de disculpa antes de volver al trabajo. Regina levantó una mano en su dirección, pero fue incapaz de decir nada para detenerla.

.

.

.

Una vez en su despacho le era totalmente imposible concentrarse, no dejaba de pensar en Emma, en su carita cuando la pidió salir y en su expresión cuando creyó que la estaba rechazando. Pensaba en Emma, en su cara, no en ese maldito punto de luz que la estaba volviendo loca desde la primera vez que lo vio. Quería salir con Emma, claro que sí, pero quería que fuese decisión propia. Aunque…si quería salir con ella sin importar el punto de luz ¿no era eso ya decisión propia? Y si además de querer salir con Emma también tenía ese dichoso punto de luz, en realidad eso era una ventaja, querría decir que se había enamorado de la persona correcta. Como fuese, esa lógica valía para Regina. Le dijo a su secretaria que ese día se iba antes a casa y en apenas unos minutos estaba en el Starbucks del final de la calle, pero tras el mostrador no había ninguna rubia de ojos cambiantes. Se acercó a uno de los empleados y le preguntó por ella, pero Emma ya se había ido a casa. Volvió a probar al día siguiente, pero tampoco estaba allí, era su día libre.

\- Pensaba que su día libre eran los jueves.

Dijo Regina que a esas alturas se conocía perfectamente su horario. El chico que estaba ese día en el puesto de Emma se encogió de hombros.

\- Esta semana lo ha cambiado.

Regina volvió a su oficina sin café y sin poder centrarse en nada, había pasado todo ese día dándole vueltas y más vueltas al asunto de Emma y el punto de luz. Simplemente porque hasta ahora Regina no hubiese visto ese punto en nadie no quería decir que no fuese real, o que Emma no fuese su Otra Parte, tan solo quería decir que…bueno, aún no había conocido a Emma. Así que cuanto más lo pensaba más convencida estaba de que con punto o sin él, quería esa cita con Emma Swan.

Por suerte al día siguiente a la rubia no le quedaba más remedio que ir a trabajar, atendió a Regina con su simpatía habitual, pero sin esa familiaridad que habían construido con el paso de las semanas.

\- Emma… - Empezó Regina mientras la rubia preparaba su café. – quería hablar contigo sobre lo del otro día.

\- No, no pasa nada, de verdad. Fue una estupidez decírtelo, no sé en qué estaba pensando.

Cortó la rubia con una risita nerviosa que intentaba disimular su vergüenza.

\- Pero sí quiero esa cita…ese café contigo. El otro día me pillaste tan por sorpresa que no supe que decir.

Dijo Regina con una risa que trataba de disimular su nerviosismo. Emma la miró con la boca un poco abierta y el café a medio preparar, la morena levantó las cejas a la espera de una respuesta.

\- Sí, claro. Por supuesto. Sí, sí. Wow, esto es genial. Pasaré a recogerte…o esperaré a que salgas. No sé. Lo que prefieras.

Reaccionó Emma finalmente hablando a toda velocidad con una sonrisa en la cara, haciendo reír a la morena.

\- Mejor pasó yo a recogerte cuando acabes tu turno.

Dijo Regina con una pequeña sonrisa. Emma asintió y terminó de prepararle el café, pero cuando la morena fue a pagarlo, la otra mujer no la dejó.

\- Tómalo como un anticipo de ese…café.

Se sintió estúpida nada más decir esas palabras, pero Regina al parecer no lo encontraba estúpido. Se lo agradeció y quedaron en verse después.

.

.

.

Horas después entraban en casa de la morena unidas en un apasionado beso que las iba dejando sin ropa.

\- Cuando te pedí tomar un café, de verdad me refería a un café, no quería solo acostarme contigo.

Dijo Emma con una risita quitándose la camiseta en un rápido movimiento, Regina rio un poquito quitándose los tacones de dos patadas mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.

\- Lo sé.

El café no había sido un café, había sido una copa que pronto se convirtió justo en lo que estaba pasando ahora. Regina condujo hasta su casa a toda velocidad solo con un ojo puesto en la carretera y el otro puesto sobre Emma que parecía incapaz de separar las manos, los labios, de ella.

Pronto no hubo nada de ropa entre ellas, pero ocurría algo extraño, según la cosa se iba poniendo más y más caliente, Regina podía ver como una luz brillaba en el ombligo de Emma y en el suyo propio, creciendo cada vez que se tocaban, cada vez que entraban una dentro de la otra, cada vez que se mordían, que se besaban. Hasta que finalmente las imágenes llenaron la cabeza de Regina.

Vio su yo pasado, una reina, junto a una rubia princesa, cogidas de la mano, reinando juntas. Vio otra de sus vidas pasadas, vendiendo pan y volviendo cada día al molino en el que vivía con una preciosa rubia con ojos de color indefinido. Vio un romance prohibido entre una rubia y una morena en la época victoriana. Y se vio a sí misma y a Emma, tal y como eran ahora, en sus vidas actuales, desayunando juntas cada mañana sin necesidad de verse en la cafetería, con un pequeñín de pelo moreno junto a ellas.

Finalmente el orgasmo las llegó a las dos, y Emma abrazó a Regina para mantenerla sobre ella, con un suspiro de satisfacción.

\- Wow, eso ha sido… ¿tú también has sentido eso? Ha sido como si…da igual.

Dijo con una risita alegre apretando más a Regina contra su cuerpo.

\- ¿Cómo si hubieses visto todas tus vidas pasadas de repente?

Preguntó Regina con cautela, non era algo que la gente aceptase con facilidad. La rubia la miró extrañada.

\- Si. Sí, justo eso. ¿Tú también lo has visto? – Regina asintió contenta de Emma no pensase que estaba loca. – Eso es algo bueno ¿no? Si lo hemos visto las dos…y lo que hemos visto era algo bueno ¿no? Además no eran solo…vidas pasadas.

Dijo con una risita nerviosa intentando comprender. Seguramente en algún momento Regina tendría que hablarle de eso y explicárselo. Tendría que contarle de la energía del mundo, y las vidas pasadas y del punto de luz que seguía ahí, sobre el hombro izquierdo, junto a la cabeza de Regina, pero eso podía esperar hasta más tarde. Hasta por la mañana y su primer desayuno juntas, por ejemplo. Trepó hasta la boca de Emma para volver a repetir la experiencia sin las distracciones de ninguna revelación mística sobre almas gemelas.


	32. Chapter 32 SQW Day 6 - No curse AU

**Bueno, esta semana aparcaré mis shots para intentar escribir uno cada día acorde con la Swan Queen Week jajaja nunca he hecho esto, pero que se me ocurra algo para la propuesta de cada día X)! Así que vamos con el sexto día, mañana terminamos ;)!**

**Subo este súper tarde, ya prácticamente es el día 7 de la SQW, pero he tenido un día un poco movido xD cosas de ser viernes digo yo, pero aquí este el shot, que no me había olvidado ^_^!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 32: Swan Queen Week Day 6 - No curse/**Alternate curse** AU.  
**_

Emma esperaba que el alcohol empezase a hacer efecto pronto. Como venía haciendo desde hacía unas semanas se encontraba en un bar ahogado sus penas, pero cuanto más intentaba ahogarlas, más tardaban en hacerlo cada vez.

\- ¿Está ocupado?

Preguntó alguien a su lado señalando el taburete de al lado.

\- Si te sientas tú, sí.

Respondió la rubia con un encogimiento de hombros. Escuchó el arrastrar del taburete y una mujer morena se sentó a su lado, pidiendo una copa. Emma la miró de reojo. Era una mujer muy joven, bien vestida, y con cara de que la había pasado algo muy bueno. Todo lo contrario de lo que reflejaba la cara de la rubia, desde luego.

La copa de la morena llegó, pero ella no bebió, rodeo el vaso con las manos sin poder borrar una pequeña sonrisa de su cara.

\- Nunca he visto a nadie que le alegre de esa manera una copa.

Comentó Emma riendo un poquito, la morena a su lado también rio, dando por fin un sorbo a su bebida.

\- No, no es por la copa. Simplemente estoy de buen humor.

Respondió. De suficiente buen humor como para hablar con una malcarada extraña en un bar.

\- Bueno, brindo por eso. Me alegra ver que alguien todavía puede estar contento.

Volvió a reír la rubia levantando un poco su vaso a modo de improvisado brindis antes de bebérselo de un trago.

\- Si, tú no pareces tener muy buena cara.

Dijo la morena con cautela, dando un pequeño sorbo de su bebida. Emma se encogió de hombros.

\- Se me pasará. Supongo. Quizá ayudaría escuchar alguna buena noticia.

Contestó sonriendo con sinceridad a su inesperada acompañante, que volvió a reír antes de responder.

\- Voy a ser mamá.

Dijo con un claro brillo de felicidad por toda su cara. Emma la miró de arriba abajo con una ceja alzada, desde luego no tenía pinta de ir a dar a luz pronto.

\- He adoptado a un niño, estoy haciendo tiempo hasta que pueda ir a recogerle.

Explicó sin perder su emocionada sonrisa, mirando su reloj.

\- Oh, claro. Me alegro por ti. Y por el crio, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de esos niños y tú tienes pinta de buena madre.

Dijo Emma otra vez en un tono sombrío que la mujer a su lado no entendió.

\- ¿No me digas que te recuerdo a tu madre o algo así?

Preguntó la morena en tono bromista intentando animar un poco a esa desconocida del bar.

\- No lo sé. Podría ser si supiese quien es. – La morena levantó una ceja. – Me abandonaron cuando era pequeña. – Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. – No tuve la suerte de que alguien me adoptase. Así que brindo también por ese niño con suerte.

Volvió a levantar su vaso vacío, haciéndole una señal al camarero para que lo llenase.

\- Me llamo Emma, por cierto. - Se presentó extendiendo la mano hacía la otra mujer. – Normalmente soy una compañía más agradable.

Añadió con una risa seca.

\- Regina.

Contestó la otra mujer estrechándole la mano. Hablaron durante horas como si se conociesen desde hacía media vida, como dos viejas amigas, hasta que llegó la hora en que Regina tenía que ir a recoger a su hijo. Dejó un billete en la mesa guiñándole un ojo a Emma.

\- Hasta aquí pago yo, lo demás corre de tu cuenta. Aunque deberías parar ya, sea lo que sea, tu hígado no tiene la culpa.

Dijo con una risa para despedirse. En un repentino impulso Emma la llamó antes de que saliese del bar.

\- ¿Vives en Boston?

Preguntó con cierta esperanza de poder volver a esa mujer.

\- No.

Respondió Regina con una sonrisita de disculpa.

\- Es una pena.

Dijo Emma con una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto de despedida.

.

.

.

Diez años después Regina corría hacía su hijo que llevaba perdido todo el día.

\- ¡He encontrado a mi verdadera madre!

Le gritó Henry antes de correr al interior de la casa. La morena se quedó helada por un momento, y lentamente se giró hasta la mujer que todavía estaba de pie a su lado. Cuando la miró no pudo evitar sentir que la recordaba de algo, y por la cara de sorpresa de la rubia a ella le había pasado lo mismo.

\- ¿Regina?

Preguntó la rubia en un susurro incrédulo. Regina frunció el ceño intentando recordar.

\- Emma. Nos conocimos hace diez años, en un bar, cuando ibas a adoptar a… _ohdiosmío_.

De pronto se acordó de la chica triste del bar a la que había invitado a un par de copas antes de ir a recoger a su hijo.

\- ¿Tú eres la madre biológica de Henry?

Preguntó sin poder creerse que eso fuese posible.

\- Hola.

Respondió Emma con una sonrisa de cachorrito, casi como pidiéndole disculpas por ser ella.

\- ¿Te apetece un vaso de la mejor sidra que hayas probado nunca?

Dijo Regina recuperando la compostura y sonriendo educadamente. Las dos mujeres pasaron al estudio, sin que ninguna de las dos supiese que iba a pasar. Por supuesto Emma no quería interponerse en la vida que esa mujer había creado con su hijo, y Regina estaba segura de que Emma se montaría en su coche y saldría de sus vidas para siempre.

Pero las cosas no pasaron como ninguna de las dos planeaba y al día siguiente el sheriff Graham la llamó para informarla de que Emma estaba en una celda por conducción temeraria. Regina fue hasta allí hecha una furia.

\- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

Gruñó a la mujer tras los barrotes.

\- Oye, no era mi intención ¿vale? Se me cruzó un lobo y tuve un accidente.

\- ¿Un lobo? ¿Aquí?

Dijo Regina en tono despectivo, esa no era zona de lobos ni mucho menos. Giró los ojos y le hizo un gesto al sheriff.

\- Suéltala, devuélvela sus cosas y que se vaya. – Ordenó en tono tajante. - Tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a Henry, ha desaparecido otra vez.

Añadió luego en un tono más despectivo.

\- Yo podría ayudarte a encontrarlo, si quieres.

Dijo Emma desde la celda con un intento de sonrisa simpática, Regina la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Me dedico a eso, a encontrar personas.

Así fue como por segunda vez en dos días Emma entró en la mansión de la alcaldesa Mills, en la habitación de Henry. Los datos les llevaron hasta la maestra del chico, a quien por cierto, había robado la tarjeta. Regina se fue como una tormenta de allí dejando sola a Emma con la maestra, una mujer que parecía terriblemente asustada de la alcaldesa. Emma no entendía que había pasado con la mujer ilusionada que había conocido en aquel bar, no era posible que la mujer que intentó animar a una desconocida con rasgos de posible alcohólica, fuese la misma persona fría que estaba viendo ahora. Pero diez años dan para mucho, y no se puede conocer a alguien solo por una pequeña conversación. Aun así Emma se consideraba bastante buena a la hora de calar a las personas, formaba parte de su trabajo, y está no era la mujer del bar.

Encontró a Henry en un castillo de juegos, y después de una charla en la que el chico le contó cómo era la vida con su madre, le llevó a casa.

\- Gracias.

Dijo Regina con educación, y Emma sonrió un poquito en respuesta.

\- ¿Sabes? Es curioso, cuando nos conocimos en el bar yo acababa de darle en adopción. Me sentía terriblemente mal, por eso estaba bebiendo, y entonces te sentaste a mi lado y en cierto modo conseguiste animarme un poco, además hice caso a tu consejo y deje de castigar a mi hígado. – Explicó Emma con una risita que la otra mujer no siguió. – Y ayer fue mi cumpleaños, me sentía terriblemente sola, sin padres, sin familia, sin nadie. No quería estar sola, entonces Henry llamó a mi puerta, y en ese momento ya no estaba sola, él también me animó.

Dijo con una sonrisita, pero Regina solo la observaba con una mirada gélida. Dio un paso hacia ella, sin llegar a salir de su porche.

\- Espero que no se equivoque señorita Swan, esto no es una especie de señal, o invitación a su vida. – Emma abrió la boca para negar que fuese eso lo que pensaba, pero la otra mujer no la dejó hablar. – Usted tomó una decisión hace diez años, y en esta última década mientras hacía…lo que fuese que haya hecho con su vida, yo le cambié todos los pañales, le cuidé durante todas sus fiebres y aguanté todas sus rabietas. Puede que usted le diese a luz, pero es _mi _hijo.

\- Yo no…

Intentó defenderse Emma, pero Regina otra vez no la dejó hablar.

\- No tiene derecho a hablar. No va a hacer nada, perdió ese derecho al darle en adopción. – Dio otro paso hacía ella, bajando del porche. – Pidió una adopción cerrada y es lo que fue. No tiene ningún derecho sobre Henry, así que le sugiero que se monte en su coche y salga de este pueblo. Adiós, señorita Swan.

Terminó la morena en tono amenazante. Esa no podía ser la mujer que conoció en el bar, la mujer a quien le gustaría haber visto una segunda vez.

\- ¿Lo quieres?

Preguntó Emma sin poder evitarlo, Regina se giró ofendida.

\- ¿Perdone?

\- A Henry.

\- Por supuesto que le quiero.

Respondió la morena con un sonoro portazo.

.

.

.

Pero Emma no se quedaba tranquila, no sabía si por el chico o por Regina, así que alquilo una habitación en la pensión local. Una semana allí no iba a cambiar su vida, pero al menos la dejaría más tranquila cuando volviese a Boston. Algo que a Regina no le hizo ninguna gracia, una vez más volvió a prácticamente ordenarla que saliese del pueblo y de sus vidas, y por más que Emma intentaba hablar con ella para demostrarle que ella no era ninguna amenaza, solo conseguía lo contrario, sobretodo porque Henry no dejaba de buscarla, y desgraciadamente el chico estaba empezando a caerla bien. Además empezaba a integrarse en la sociedad, su semana se había convertido en un tiempo indefinido y ahora vivía con Mary Margaret, la profesora del colegio, e incluso el sheriff le había ofrecido un trabajo como ayudante que al final ella aceptó.

Así que Regina necesitaba otra manera de librarse de Emma Swan, y para eso tenía a su fiel Sidney Glass, su perrito faldero particular. El hombre tardó más de lo que a ella le habría gustado, pero finalmente encontró algo, Emma había dado a luz mientras estaba en la cárcel, algo que no tardo en ocupar la primera página del periódico local. La noticia provocó cierta conmoción, pero no la suficiente y pronto se olvidó, ni siquiera a Henry parecía importarle que su querida heroína le hubiese parido en la cárcel justo antes de abandonarle. Tenía que encontrar otra manera.

\- Me he adelantado a sus deseos, alcaldesa.

Dijo Sidney con una sonrisa que pedía a gritos unas palabras de elogio de la morena, algo que no tuvo. Regina levantó una ceja sin comprender.

\- Digamos que la señorita Swan recibirá una llamada sobre una emergencia en los bosques, pero una vez allí…bueno…a su coche le resultará un poco difícil detenerse.

Explicó con un movimiento de cejas. Regina tenía que haber entendido mal, no podía ser que Sidney hubiese cortado los frenos de la ayudante del sheriff, pero efectivamente así había sido. Con un gruñido de frustración salió a toda prisa hacía la comisaria, llamando al mecánico por el camino.

\- Señorita Swan, no monte en ese coche.

Prácticamente lo gritó cuando vio que Emma estaba entrando en el coche, la rubia la miró con una ceja levantada en expresión molesta.

\- ¿Ahora también vas a decirme cuando puedo o no conducir?

\- Cierra la boca.

Gruñó haciéndole una seña al mecánico para que revisara el coche, cuando Emma se quejó, Regina la calló con un gesto.

\- No va a hacerle nada al coche. Al menos nada malo.

El hombre tenía la cabeza metida dentro del capó del coche.

\- Si, los frenos están cortados.

Dijo asomando la cabeza por un lado. Emma miró sorprendida a Regina.

\- ¿Me has cortado los frenos?

Preguntó entre asustada y enfadada.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Regina no podía creerse que la acusara de eso cuando había sido ella quien la había salvado la vida.

\- Con todos mis respetos señorita Swan, si la alcaldesa le hubiese cortado los frenos ¿para qué iba a decírselo después?

Dijo el mecánico con algo de timidez por interrumpirlas. Regina miró a la rubia con las cejas levantadas a la espera de una disculpa.

\- Vale, eso tiene sentido. ¿Pero entonces como lo sabías?

\- Eso da igual, al menos hemos podido evitarlo.

Le hizo otro gesto al mecánico que fue a su camioneta para remolcar el coche de Emma.

\- Gracias.

Dijo la rubia a Regina con la mirada en el suelo, la morena asintió secamente sin decir nada. Emma se mordió un poco el labio pensando en que más decir, porque desde luego esto parecía un avance, Regina había pasado de querer hacerla desaparecer a prácticamente salvarla la vida.

\- ¿Sabes? Aun te debo un par de copas, si alguna vez quieres…

Regina la miró con una frialdad que Emma no creía posible en unos ojos humanos.

\- No se confunda, esto no es una rama de olivo. Por mucho que todo el mundo me vea como una villana por aquí, no quiere decir que deje morir a la gente si puedo evitarlo, pero eso no nos convierte en amigas. Vuelva a su trabajo, ayudante Swan.

Dijo secamente alejándose por la acera con un rítmico taconeo.

.

.

.

Sidney volvió a la presencia de Regina cabizbajo, sabía que le esperaba algún tipo de castigo por su error, lo que no esperaba era una bronca e indiferencia hacía él.

\- No vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca ¿me oyes? Que no soporte a Emma Swan no quiere decir que la quiera muerta. No eres quien para matar a nadie, el asesinato no entra nunca en los planes ¿entendido? No pienso matar a nadie, y menos si eso hace daño a Henry. Y ahora desaparece de mi vista. Si vuelves a hacer algo así, yo misma te delataré y dictaré tu sentencia.

Miró al hombre severamente hasta que se dio la vuelta para marcharse avergonzado por haberle fallado a Regina. En cuanto Sidney desapareció la morena notó dos pequeños brazos rodeando su cintura. Henry la estaba abrazando, hacía tanto que eso no pasaba que estuvo a punto de llorar de emoción.

\- Henry, ¿Qué…que pasa?

\- Le has salvado la vida a Emma.

\- No, yo…

\- No hace falta que lo niegues, es algo bueno. Me gusta. Le has salvado la vida a mi madre. – Regina abrió la boca de forma automática para recordarle que su madre era ella, pero no hizo falta. – A mi _otra_ madre.

Henry le sonrió y volvió dentro de la casa dejando a su madre sin palabras bajo el manzano.

.

.

.

Regina incluso estaba empezando a replantearse aceptar esa copa de la que había hablado Emma, aunque solo fuese para tener una charla con la rubia y dejar claros los limites, o llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo que hiciese feliz a Henry. Pero entonces la descubrió saliendo a hurtadillas del mausoleo de su familia, junto con Graham. Regina iba allí todas las semanas a dejar flores en la tumba de sus padres, flores que ahora colgaban inertes de su mano. Por supuesto era inevitable que discutiesen, parecía que era lo único que podían hacer cuando se juntaban. Discutir. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue enterarse de que Graham y Emma se habían besado.

\- Graham me besó a mí, Henry vino a buscarme _a mí_. A lo mejor el problema eres tú.

Dijo Emma antes de poder contener sus palabras. La verdad era que en ese momento quería herir a Regina. Desde que estaba en el pueblo todos sus intentos de acercarse a ella habían sido inútiles, Regina se mantenía siempre igual de distante, tan diferente a aquella mujer que había conocido por un corto periodo de tiempo. Aun así algo en la intuición de Emma le decía que la verdadera Regina no era esa que veía ahora, que la mujer del bar aún estaba allí, en alguna parte. Pero se cansaba de buscarla, se frustraba y eso la ponía de mal humor. Y ese mal humor salió en el momento menos indicado.

Aunque desde luego si quería hacerla daño, debió de hacérselo, porque la alcaldesa le soltó un derechazo que la habría tirado al suelo si no hubiese chocado con Graham. Le devolvió el golpe y antes de darse cuenta estaban las dos enganchadas, tratando de golpearse, de arañarse, de hacerse daño. Graham las separó sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Las dos mujeres se miraron con odio por un momento antes de que Emma se fuese, sin esperar a Graham ni decir nada a Regina. Luego se marchó el sheriff, dejando sola a Regina frente a su mausoleo.

.

.

.

Emma se sentía bastante culpable por lo que había pasado, Regina estaba en todo su derecho de enfadarse. Se había colado en la tumba de sus padres y además después la había provocado. Cuando Graham y ella se besaron Emma no tenía ni idea de que entre Regina y él hubiese algo. Graham le había prometido que su relación se había terminado.

Tenía pensado ir a ver a la alcaldesa para disculparse, pero si se presentaba en su casa seguramente volvería a golpearla. El caso es que no tuvo tiempo para decidir qué hacer, días después Graham sufrió un ataque al corazón en la comisaria, frente a ella, mientras discutían sobre lo que había pasado. Emma hizo todo lo que pudo por salvarle, pero simplemente era imposible, estaba más allá de sus capacidades.

La mayor parte del pueblo fue al funeral, incluida Regina que se quedó apartada detrás de toda la multitud, dándole su último adiós al sheriff. Cuando la gente empezaba a dispersarse Emma se acercó a ella, era poco probable que se pegasen en un entierro, o al menos eso esperaba.

\- Regina, quería…llevo días queriendo hablar contigo.

\- No iras a culparme por esto ¿verdad?

Preguntó con cierto sarcasmo, levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? No, ¿Cómo iba a…? En realidad Graham y yo estábamos discutiendo cuando pasó. Pero no es eso de lo que quería hablarte.

Regina tenía curiosidad por saber de qué habían discutido, pero no preguntó nada, no era asunto suyo y seguramente Emma no le respondería.

\- Quería hablarte de nuestro último encuentro.

La morena se tensó al momento, en guardia, lista para cualquier tipo de ataque, físico o verbal y Emma lo notó.

\- No, no. No quiero pelear, en realidad quería pedirte disculpas. – Regina la miró sorprendida. – No estuvo bien lo que hicimos, colarnos así… Y respecto a Graham…él me dijo que ya no había nada entre vosotros, nunca pensé que vuestra relación fuese tan…así. Y nunca debí decir lo que dije, lo siento.

Desde luego la morena no se esperaba eso.

\- Mi relación con el sheriff no era nada serio. Aun así no habría estado de más que me informase de que…fuese lo que fuese…se había terminado. O que tenía sentimientos por otra persona.

\- También siento haberte pegado.

Añadió Emma con una mueca culpable que hizo reír a Regina sin que pudiese evitarlo, una risa que la rubia ya había escuchado antes, diez años atrás, en un bar.

\- Para ser justas, yo golpeé primero, señorita Swan. Supongo que en eso tenemos culpa las dos.

Empezó a alejarse sin decir nada más, pero repentinamente se dio la vuelta para volver a mirar a Emma.

\- ¿Le querías? ¿Sentías algo por él?

Preguntó sin poder evitar la curiosidad. Los ojos claros de la rubia se clavaron en los suyos.

\- No puedo responderte a eso el día de su funeral.

Contestó sin poder evitar levantar un poquito un lado de la boca, muy poquito. Regina asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse, también con una pequeña sonrisa que no sabía de donde salía.

.

.

.

Las cosas entre ellas no mejoraron, pero al menos ya no se miraban como si fuesen a matarse ni se amenazaban con tres de cada dos frases. Su relación se volvió más civilizada, al menos siempre que no incluyese a Henry, Regina se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer, no iba a permitir que una mujer que dio en adopción a Henry llegase de la nada reclamando derechos maternos sobre él. Y esa situación empezaba a agotar a Emma. No quería discutir con Regina, no quería vivir peleándose con ella, ni con esa tensión cada vez que se veían, y no quería tener a Henry en mitad de todo eso, la final el más perjudicado era él. Así que tomó la decisión que creyó más correcta y fue a ver a Regina para decírselo.

\- Creo que esto, lo que sea que haya entre nosotras, tiene que terminar. Me agota, me desgasta, y no es bueno para Henry.

Regina asintió un poco.

\- Bueno, en eso estamos de acuerdo, ¿puedo preguntar que sugieres?

La morena estaba siendo perfectamente educada y civilizada, más teniendo en cuenta que al arecer por fin iban a ponerse de acuerdo de dejar de tirar de Henry por todos lados y de hacer daño al chico.

\- Me voy de la ciudad. – La noticia sorprendió a Regina, aunque más la sorprendió no saber si eso la alegraba o no. – Pero con condiciones.

Añadió. La morena entrecerró lo ojos con desconfianza y la hizo un pequeño gesto para que continuase.

\- Creo que llegados a este punto las dos sabemos que ya es imposible que vuelva a quedar totalmente fuera de su vida. – Regina asintió a regañadientes. – Podré seguir manteniendo el contacto con él, y tú me informaras si le pasa algo, si me necesita….

\- Me tiene a mí, él no ne…

Empezó la morena, pero Emma la cortó con un gesto impaciente.

\- Sé que eres perfectamente capaz de encargarte sola de él, pero quiero saber si está bien o si le pasa algo o…lo que sea. – Regina volvió a asentir. – Y podré visitarle de vez en cuando, y pasar ratos con él.

La morena levantó una ceja.

\- Espero que no estés sugiriéndome una custodia compartida, porque…

\- No, no, no es eso. Solo quiero verle de vez en cuando. Saber que estáis bien y eso.

Emma ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había hablado en plural, pero Regina si, y no supo que decir. Por suerte el timbre del horno evito que tuviese que decir nada.

\- ¿Te importa acompañarme un momento?

Dijo señalando a la cocina, y Emma la siguió en silencio, esperando a que la otra mujer la diese una respuesta a su solución y condiciones. Regina se tomó su tiempo, sacó una empanadilla de manzana del horno, dejando la bandeja sobre un soporte de madera en la encimera y quitándose el guante de horno con tranquilidad. Luego miró a Emma.

\- Pero Henry es _mi_ hijo.

Dijo para dejarlo claro, Emma asintió con la mandíbula apretada, aun ni siquiera había hablado con Henry de todo esto, pero parecía la mejor solución. Para sorpresa de la rubia, Regina metió la empanadilla en un tuperware y se la ofreció. Emma miró el recipiente de plástico y luego a Regina con una ceja levantada.

\- Si vamos a formar parte de la vida de la otra, será mejor que empecemos a tener una relación más cordial. Es mi vieja receta de empanada de manzana y nueces. Antigua, pero deliciosa.

Emma finalmente la cogió con un torpe gesto de agradecimiento.

\- Iba a llevársela al Dr. Hopper para agradecerle que se vuelque tanto con Henry, pero siempre puedo hacer otra.

Explico innecesariamente, colgando el guante del horno en su sitio. La rubia asintió con una sonrisita de agradecimiento y salió de la cocina, sin poder evitar acordarse de golpe de cuando Regina salió del bar _"¿Vives en Boston?" "No" "Es una pena" _Se quitó esa imagen de la cabeza y fue a hacer las maletas.

.

.

.

Unas pocas horas después llamaban a su puerta con insistencia, nada más abrir Henry se coló en el apartamento con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Te vas? - Gritó enfadado. – He vuelto a casa y mamá me ha dicho que si quería despedirme de ti tenía que darme prisa antes de que te fueses.

Emma abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, no esperaba que Regina mandase a Henry a despedirse de ella, creía que tendría que pasarse por la mansión antes de irse si quería verle.

\- Henry, esto es lo mejor para todos. Regina y yo hemos hecho un trato, aun podré verte, solo que no todos los días.

\- ¡Pero no puedes confiar en ella!

Dijo el chico, que a pesar de todo aun no podía creerse que su madre fuese buena, incluso aunque el trato hubiese sido idea de Emma.

\- Tengo que hacerlo. Voy a hacerlo. Es mi única opción. Es lo mejor para ti. No quiero seguir peleando con Regina, ni que tengas que mentirla para venir a verme, ni…

\- No, no, no. Tu solo estas asustada, es normal.

\- No, Henry, las cosas van a cambiar. No puedes saltarte las clases, ni huir, ni creer siempre que tu madre es alguna especie de ser malvado. - Decía Emma intentando hacerle entender. – Hemos hecho un trato, y usé mi súper poder, está diciendo la verdad. Va a seguir cuidándote muy bien.

Henry se apartó de su lado, sin dejarse abrazar.

\- ¿Por qué de repente crees en ella?

\- Alguien tiene que hacerlo, y sé que está diciendo la verdad.

\- Pero ella quiere que desaparezcas, no quiere que estés en mi vida.

Dijo el chico que se negaba a rendirse tan fácilmente o a cambiar las opiniones que ya tenía sobre sus dos madres.

\- Henry, todo lo que ha hecho ha sido luchar por ti, desde el principio. Tendrías que haberla visto el día que fue a Boston a recogerte. Llevaba la ilusión pintada por toda la cara.

Henry dio otro paso atrás, ninguna de las dos le había contado antes que se habían conocido hacía diez años en un bar.

\- ¿Ya la conocías?

Y por supuesto esa parte se le había olvidado a Emma.

\- Nos encontramos en Boston hace mucho tiempo, fue casualidad, yo no sabía que iba a adoptarte y ella no sabía que yo era tu madre. Las dos pensamos que era mejor que…no lo supieses.

Explicó con un impotente gesto de las manos, como pidiendo disculpas por haberle ocultado eso.

\- Así que te pusiste de acuerdo con ella para mentirme.

\- Henry, hicimos lo que las dos pensamos que era mejor para ti. Las cosas simplemente se nos han ido de las manos.

Henry la miró con el ceño fruncido, por un momento Emma pensaba que iba a gritarla o a marcharse, incluso a pegarla, pero en vez de eso el chico se abrazó a su cintura.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

Preguntó él mirando la empanada que Emma tenía puesta en un plato, pensaba comerse un poco antes de ponerse en camino.

\- Me la dio Regina.

El chico miraba el dulce con una sospecha que la rubia no entendía.

\- No puedes comértela, seguro que esta envenenada o algo así.

Dijo Henry con rapidez.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No lo ves? El trato era una trampa para que te comieras eso, seguro que te hace algo.

Emma giró los ojos con desesperación.

\- Henry, ella ni siquiera sabía que iba a ir a verla. Además ¿envenenarme? Tu madre no es una asesina, te recuerdo que ya me salvó la vida una vez.

\- Mientras estés viva sabe que nunca seré solo suyo.

El chico parecía estar realmente fuera de sí y Emma trataba de calmarle.

\- Henry, tu madre quiere lo mejor para ti, eres su hijo, no su posesión.

Intentaba explicarle sujetándole cariñosamente por los hombros.

\- ¡Pero es la verdad!

Gritó Henry librándose de su agarre.

\- Te lo demostraré.

Dijo Emma, pero cuando fue a coger la empanada el niño se la quitó de las manos. Toda esa situación solo probaba a la rubia que su presencia allí no le hacía ningún bien a Henry, él estaba convencido de que su madre era una especie de ser malvado dispuesto a todo.

\- Yo te lo demostraré.

Dijo el chico dándole un gran mordisco a la empanada. Los dos se quedaron mirándose sin que pasase nada.

\- ¿Ves? ¿Quieres un poco de helado con eso? A lo mejor entonces podemos hablar de…

Emma no pudo terminar la frase porque Henry empezó a ponerse rojo y a toser llevándose las manos a la garganta y dejando caer el resto de la empanada.

\- ¿Henry? – Por un momento Emma no supo cómo reaccionar. - ¡Henry!

Se lanzó sobre su hijo cuando cayó al suelo sin soltarse la garganta.

.

.

.

Llevó a Henry y lo que quedaba de la empanada al hospital en un tiempo record, le contó al doctor Whale lo que había pasado y le dio el dulce para que lo analizase. En mitad de todo el caos apareció Regina, y sin pensárselo dos veces Emma la arrastró hasta uno de los armarios de material, empujándola contra las estanterías.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? Mi hijo…

Gritó Regina sin poder esquivar el siguiente empujón de la rubia que la dejo contra una taquilla.

\- ¡Está así por tu culpa! Comió de la empanada que tú me diste.

Gritó también Emma, enseguida el pánico se dibujó en la cara de la morena.

\- ¿Qué le has echado? ¿Qué llevaba?

La rubia estaba fuera de sí. Al final resultaba que Henry había tenido razón y Regina había intentado envenenarla.

\- ¡Nueces! – Gritó también Regina librándose de Emma y siendo ella ahora quien la empujó lejos. -¡Es alérgico a ciertos frutos secos!

La rubia se quedó blanca de golpe.

\- Yo…no lo sabía.

Dijo apenas en un susurró. Al final la culpa había sido suya y no de Regina.

\- ¡Claro que no! Tú no eres su madre. – Acusó la morena mirándola con rabia. – Te dije lo que llevaba porque pensé que al ser su madre biológica quizá tú tendrías la misma alergia.

Le recordó con otro grito, Emma no podía sentirse más culpable de lo que se sentía en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué va a pasarle?

Preguntó débilmente.

\- Se le cierra la garganta, si no actúan con rapidez Henry podría…

_Asfixiarse_. No hacía falta que terminase la frase. Regina rompió a llorar silenciosamente, sintiéndose totalmente impotente. Emma dio un paso hacia ella, quería hacer algo, arreglar la situación, consolar a esa mujer que lloraba. Instintivamente paso los brazos alrededor de Regina, pero la morena la apartó de un empujón.

\- Lo siento. Yo no lo… Tienes razón, yo no soy su madre, y esto ha pasado por mi culpa. Si hubiese sabido… Lo siento.

Emma también empezó a llorar. La morena la miró con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas y en un momento de debilidad al final si se refugió en los brazos de la otra mujer. Emma la abrazó con fuerza intentando detener los temblores del llanto. Cogió la mejilla de Regina y le secó algunas lágrimas con el pulgar.

\- Va a ponerse bien ¿vale? Va a ponerse bien. Y después yo…me iré, como habíamos acordado. Esto no volverá a pasar.

La morena negó un poco con la cabeza y Emma no supo si para decir que no iba a volver a pasar o para que no se fuera. Regina agarró la mano que no estaba en su mejilla y la apretó un poquito antes de darse la vuelta para salir, sin soltarla, pero Emma tiró de esa misma mano e hizo lo que quería haber hecho aquel día en el bar, lo que había querido hacer tantas veces desde que llegó a ese pueblo. Besó a Regina. Incluso aunque sabía que no era el momento más adecuado, pero seguramente sería su única oportunidad, y después de todo Regina no iba a odiarla más de lo que debía estar odiándola por casi matar a su hijo. Por eso la sorprendió tanto que la morena le devolviese el beso. Con cierta desesperación, con cierta necesidad. Buscaba a partes iguales consuelo y algo de cariño. Un cariño que le había sido negado por todo el mundo, incluso por su hijo los últimos días. Y Emma empezó a entender porque esa mujer no se parecía nada a la que ella había conocido en el bar. Y empezó a pensar que todavía podía encontrarla. Fue Regina quien rompió el beso, y aun sin soltarla salieron del armario de material.

Se sentaron en las incomodas sillas de plástico de la sala de espera, Regina se dejaba abrazar, sintiéndose extrañamente más protegida con Emma al lado.

\- No es culpa tuya Emma, no podías saber que era alérgico.

Dijo la morena en un susurro después de un rato en silencio, su mano apretaba tan fuerte la de la rubia que seguramente la haría daño, pero ese apretón calmaba a Emma, hacía que no se sintiera a la deriva mientras esperaban un diagnóstico.

Un rato después Whale salió a buscarlas y al verlas sonrió un poquito, una sonrisa de alivio. Las dos se levantaron enseguida, sin soltarse de la mano y pasaron a ver a Henry, que en ese momento estaba despertando, tenía el cuello algo hinchado y un aerosol en la cara.

\- Henry, cariño ¿estás bien?

Preguntó Regina muerta de preocupación, inclinándose sobre su hijo, acariciándole el pelo con una mano y poniendo la otra sobre su estómago. Henry miró por encima de ella, directo a Emma.

\- Te lo dije.

Dijo con voz rasposa y ronca. Emma también se inclinó junto a él, al lado de Regina.

\- No Henry, no era veneno. La empanada llevaba nueces. Yo no sabía que eras alérgico.

El niño miraba a sus dos madres alternativamente, con un brillo de sospecha en los ojos.

\- ¿No era veneno?

Preguntó. La mano que Regina tenía sobre el estómago de su hijo buscó instintivamente la de Emma, y la rubia se la cogió con fuerza. Era curioso que después de todo la morena encontrase consuelo y apoyo en esa mujer, pero al fin y al cabo una vez recordó quien era en su primer encuentro ella tampoco había podido olvidar que era la chica del bar. Henry vio el gesto que habían hecho sus madres, miró sus manos entrelazadas.

\- No era veneno chico, solo fue un error.

Dijo Emma intentando sonreír por encima de la preocupación.

\- ¿No querías matar a Emma?

Preguntó el niño a la morena, que apretó un poco más la mano de la otra mujer, dolida por esa pregunta.

\- Claro que no Henry, nunca haría algo así.

\- Te dije que no tenías que pensar lo peor de tu madre.

Rio Emma intentando sonar bromista para aligerar el ambiente. Henry volvió a mirarlas a las dos y a sus manos entrelazadas.

\- Lo siento mamá. Emma tiene razón, no debería pensar así de ti, eres mi madre.

Dijo finalmente el moreno, Regina le sonrió con ternura, volviendo a acariciarle el pelo.

\- No pasa nada cariño, ahora descansa.

Hizo el amago de marcharse para dejarle dormir un rato, pero su hijo la agarró por la muñeca con toda la fuerza que pudo.

\- No, no quiero dormir, cuando despierte Emma ya no estará.

Dijo mirando a la rubia con cierto miedo. Regina también miró a Emma y apretó un poco más su mano, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Cuando despiertes ella estará aquí, todo el tiempo que quiera.

Emma también sonrió y dio un paso hacia delante a punto de besarla otra vez, pero en vez de eso las dos salieron de la habitación para dejar descansar a su hijo.


	33. Chapter 33 SQW Day 7 - Forbidden love AU

**Y ya estamos en el último día de la Swan Queen Week, que lastima xD No se si habré estado a la altura de lo que viene siendo esta semana y su intención , pero yo me he divertido mucho escribiendo la propuesta de cada día, ahora a seguiré con los shots que tengo en la reserva y vuestras propuestas :)**

**Una pequeña aclaración sobre el shot anterior, era un AU, si, era la historia de la serie, pero sin la maldición, y con Emma y Regina habiéndose conocido antes. Es un cambio muy chiquitito, pero yo creo que eso ya cuenta como AU ¿no? xD**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 33: Swan Queen Week Day 7 - Forbidden love**** AU.  
**_

Regina movía el pie nerviosamente echando algunas miradas al reloj, navegando en internet con el móvil buscando la información que necesitaba para completar su trabajo mientras esperaba a que su rubia amiga decidiese hacer acto de presencia.

Quince minutos tarde, la rubia finalmente se sentó frente a ella con una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- Perdón por llegar tarde.

Regina levantó una ceja.

\- Me citas para que conozca a tu nueva novia y luego casi me dejas plantada.

Negó un poquito con la cabeza a modo de reproche, pero claramente de broma.

\- Es que nos hemos…entretenido.

Explico la pequeña rubia haciendo una mueca, Regina giró los ojos riendo un poquito.

\- No lleváis ni una semana juntas y ya te hace llegar tarde a los sitios, voy a acabar pensando que es una mala influencia.

Tink rio con ganas.

\- Cuando la veas comprenderás lo poco que me importa que sea una mala influencia. Por mí como si entierra cadáveres en el jardín.

Dijo inclinándose hacia delante con un susurro cómplice. La morena miró a su alrededor, buscando a alguien que en realidad no conocía.

\- ¿Y dónde está esa maravilla?

\- Está en la barra pidiendo.

Respondió su amiga, Regina la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Vale, ¿qué es lo que vas a decirme?

Preguntó con tono de sospecha. Si Tink había dejado sola a su maravillosa novia para venir a sentarse ella primero solo podía ser porque antes quería advertirla de algo.

\- Por favor no la asustes.

Prácticamente la rubia estaba rogándole, Regina abrió la boca ofendida para responder, pero Tink levantó las cejas como para recordarle la última novia que le había presentado, la morena había conseguido que la simple mención de su nombre asustase a la chica. Regina asintió conforme y en ese momento vio a una alta rubia dirigirse hacia ellas con dos bebidas en la mano, y la verdad era que la morena no pudo evitar darle mentalmente la razón a su amiga, desde luego merecía la mala influencia. La chica se sentó junto a Tink dejándole una bebida delante y sonriendo a Regina.

\- Aun no te conozco así que se lo que tomas, pero puedo pedirte lo que quieras.

La morena tenía muy claro lo que quería que la pidiese. Pero no, se quitó ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Era la novia de Tink, por amor de dios.

\- Gracias, de momento estoy servida.- Respondió con una sonrisa señalando su refresco. – Soy Regina.

Se presentó sin esperar a que su amiga lo hiciese. La rubia más alta rio un poco y se levantó un poco, inclinándose sobre la mesa hacía Regina para saludarla con dos amigables besos.

\- Lo sé, Tink no deja de hablar de ti. Yo soy Emma.

Emma. Así que esa era la chica que le tenía sorbido el seso a Tink desde hacía una semana. Si finalmente se la había presentado a Regina eso quería decir que la chica de verdad le gustaba, no estaría bien que su amiga se la comiese con los ojos justo el mismo día de conocerla. Ni ningún otro día seguramente.

Estuvieron las tres allí un rato hablando, y Regina en ningún momento asustó a la chica, aunque algo la decía que Emma era difícil de asustar. Tink fue incapaz de relajarse del todo durante el tiempo que estuvieron allí, observando alternativamente a su novia y su amiga, rezando por que se estuviesen cayendo bien. Pero después de un par de horas Regina tuvo que volver al trabajo.

\- ¿Te llamo esta noche?

Le dijo a su amiga al despedirse dándola un beso en la mejilla. Tink sonrió un poquito, con un ligero sonrojo.

\- Mejor te llamo yo mañana. Emma va a quedarse conmigo esta noche.

Dijo en un susurro. Regina rio un poquito y asintió.

\- Un placer conocerte Emma.

Se despidió con educación de la otra rubia, dándola dos besos de despedida como había hecho la chica para presentarse.

\- El placer ha sido mío.

Respondió la chica con una sonrisa. Regina pensó que en eso se equivocaba, el placer había sido todo suyo.

.

.

.

\- ¿Dónde os conocisteis? Parecéis totalmente diferentes.

Le preguntó Emma con una risita esa noche a Tink ayudándola a poner la mesa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Dijo la rubia más bajita sin hacer mucho caso a la pregunta.

\- Bueno, Regina parece tan…seria y formal. No sé.

De repente Tink la miró con cierta preocupación.

\- No te ha caído bien.

\- No, no, no es eso. Me ha caído muy bien en realidad, es una mujer muy simpática. Solo digo que me parecéis muy diferentes.

Tink se relajó un poco, volviendo a la cocina a buscar la cena.

\- Nos conocimos en la universidad, prácticamente me saqué la carrera gracias a sus apuntes.

Explicó con una risita.

\- ¿Es periodista también?

\- Sí, pero mientras yo hago simples artículos sobre el impacto social que ha tenido Frozen, ella hace periodismo de investigación.

Respondió Tink riendo y sentándose a la mesa frente a su novia, que también rio.

\- Me gustó el artículo sobre Frozen.

Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Lo sé, le gustó a todo el mundo.

Contestó Tink con orgullo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente llamó a Regina para hacerle un interrogatorio completo de lo que pensaba de Emma y cuál había sido su primera impresión sobre ella, y la segunda y la tercera. A Regina la novia de su amiga le había caído genial, le parecía una buena chica, muy simpatica. Incluso aceptó unirse a la parejita a la hora de comer cuando su amiga se lo propuso.

Estaban teniendo una comida muy agradable cuando más o menos en la mitad de ella llamaron a Tink, que se levantó de la mesa para atender la llamada.

\- ¿Crees que tenía eso preparado para que pudiésemos hablar entre nosotras?

Preguntó Emma en tono bromista, haciendo reír a Regina.

\- Viniendo de Tink, no me extrañaría nada.

Respondió por encima de su plato.

\- Para ella es importante ¿sabes? Que yo te guste. Valora mucho tu opinión.

Explicó la rubia mirándola con simpatía, Regina sonrió un poquito con educación, sin saber muy bien que decir a eso.

\- ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

Preguntó para evitar algún incomodo silencio.

\- Soy fotógrafa. Hice las fotos para uno de sus artículos, empezamos a hablar, me invitó a una copa… - Contó Emma encogiéndose un poco de hombros con una risita. – Me ha dicho que tú también eres periodista.

Dijo para devolver la conversación al lado de la morena, que asintió tragando lo que tenía en la boca.

\- Si, de investigación.

\- Creo que he leído algo tuyo, un artículo sobre el maltrato a pacientes en ciertos psiquiátricos.

Regina asintió otra vez, ella había escrito ese artículo.

\- Fue muy bueno, me puso los pelos de punta leer lo que les hacían a algunos de ellos. - Alabó Emma con un ligero escalofrío con el que la morena no pudo evitar reír un poco. - ¿En que trabajas ahora?

Regina frunció un poco el ceño, no solía hablar de sus proyectos nada más que con su editor y como mucho con Tink o Kathryn, al menos mientras aun los tenía en marcha, pero por una vez no creía que fuese a pasar nada.

\- Preparo un reportaje sobre trastornos mentales, desde la infancia hasta la edad adulta.

La verdad era que esos temas la interesaban bastante, y más desde el trabajo del psiquiátrico, donde conoció a tanta gente con diferentes problemas mentales.

\- Suena interesante. ¿Tienes…?

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento Tink volvió a la mesa con expresión estresada.

\- Tengo que irme, tengo que cubrir una noticia de última hora. – Las otras dos mujeres hicieron el amago de levantarse. – No, no, vosotras quedaos aquí y terminad de comer. Hablad cosas bonitas de mí.

Dijo riendo y pagando su parte de la comida. Le dio un beso a Emma en los labios y otro a Regina en la mejilla antes de salir disparada por la puerta.

\- ¿Hace mucho eso?

Preguntó Emma con una risita.

\- Es una mujer muy imprevisible.

Rio también Regina.

\- Estaba a punto de preguntarte si tienes quien te haga el reportaje de fotos, porque si no es así y no te importa, me gustaría echarte una mano.

Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa a la que era imposible decir que no. Pero Regina no estaba segura de si quería trabajar con Emma sin Tink cerca. Esa rubia de ojos a ratos verdes a ratos azules tenía todos los ingredientes para atraerla, para volverla loca, y era justo la única persona ahora mismo por quien no podía volverse loca. ¿Pero qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Era una mujer adulta y sabía controlarse, no es que fuese una esclava de sus hormonas o algo así, y siempre era mejor trabajar con alguien agradable, hacía el trabajo mucho más sencillo.

Así fue como acabó trabajando con Emma Swan, y Tink estaba encantada de que su novia y su mejor amiga se llevasen bien tan pronto. Emma iba con Regina a cualquier parte a la que la morena tuviese que ir a investigar para su artículo, lo que incluía un montón de sitios teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de trastornos mentales existentes y las diferencias y matices que tenía cada uno. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntas y Regina estaba empezando a preocuparse.

\- Creo que tengo que dejar de trabajar con Emma.

Dijo a su amiga Kathryn una tarde con una copa de vino frente a ellas. A lo mejor si dejase de rodearse de rubias esto no habría pasado, a lo mejor ahora podría estar volviendo loca a alguna preciosidad morena en vez de estar volviéndose loca ella por una preciosidad rubia.

\- ¿Tan malo es?

Preguntó Kathryn con una mueca que intentaba ser empática, Regina resopló un poquito.

\- Me está volviendo loca. Es…es…bueno, tú la has visto. Además siempre es tan jodidamente agradable conmigo.

\- Eso es porque no le has presentado a la Reina Malvada.

Rio la rubia. En la universidad Regina se había ganado ese apodo y todavía no sabía muy bien porqué, ella no recordaba haber envenenado a nadie, aunque más de una vez le habían dado ganas. Giró los ojos molesta.

\- Es la novia de Tink.

Le recordó Kathryn cogiéndole una mano.

\- Lo sé.

Lo que quería decir que no podía simplemente ignorarla, eso no haría nada feliz a su amiga, que seguía tan emocionada tres semanas después como el día que se la había presentado.

.

.

.

Regina siguió trabajando con Emma, mantenían una relación profesional, quizá ya incluso una amistad, pero nada más. Aunque de alguna manera Emma se las apañaba para estar siempre presente, pasaban a buscarse la una a la otra para ponerse a trabajar, comían juntas, a veces incluso cenaban juntas si el trabajo se alargaba demasiado, y al acabar el día siempre iban a tomar una copa. Así que sí, se podía decir que era amigas. Porque Emma estaba participando más activamente en el proyecto de Regina de lo que ninguna de las dos había esperado. Ella sacaba las fotos y luego ayudaba a la morena a construir la historia de esa gente a partir de las imágenes. Tink incluso se quejaba en broma de que pasaba más tiempo con su novia que ella, pero con quien se iba cada noche Emma era con la pequeña rubia, dejándole a Regina solo el recuerdo de ese día.

Se tomaron un descanso del trabajo para preparar el cumpleaños de la pequeña rubia con carita de hada, entre las tres iban a prepararle una fiesta en casa de Kathryn, y Regina prácticamente le había rogado a su amiga que no la dejase sola con Emma, porque para ese entonces ya tenía claro que la novia de su amiga la atraía, como poco, y ya no podía evitarlo, tan solo callar sus impulsos. Era una persona, no un animal, podía controlarse. Kathryn hacía todo lo que podía por estar presente, pero ella tenía un horario fijo que cumplir y durante esas horas cualquier preparación quedaba en manos solo de Emma y Regina.

\- ¿Aparte de Kathryn y tú vendrá alguien más de vuestros amigos?

Preguntó Emma en una tienda en la que habían entrado buscando alguna decoración para la fiesta que no fuese ridículamente infantil.

\- Tenemos algunos amigos de la universidad y un par de personas de su trabajo. ¿Tú?

Respondió la morena que se mantenía separada de Emma por un expositor.

\- Mi amiga Ruby, trabaja de cuidadora de animales en una reserva, se conocen y se caen bien. Son amigas.

\- Se lo diré a Kathryn.

Estaba revisando la decoración de una de las estanterías cuando al volver a dejar algo en su correspondiente estante, por encima de su cabeza, estuvo a punto de caerle encima, pero un rápido brazo lo impidió. Regina casi habría preferido que le cayese encima porque ahora notaba a Emma a su espalda, terriblemente cerca, demasiado. Carraspeó y se apartó sin girarse hacía ella.

\- Gracias.

Dio por terminado el día de compras y pusieron rumbo a casa de Kathryn para dejar las cosas, Regina tenía las llaves porque a esas horas su amiga seguía trabajando. Por pequeñas cosas como esa, poder entrar con familiaridad una en la casa de la otra incluso aunque no estuvieran, Regina se alegraba de que ninguna de las dos estuviese casada.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Dijo Emma una vez estuvieron dentro de la casa. Regina asintió caminando hacía el salón.

\- ¿Qué te pasa conmigo?

Miró a la rubia sin entender la pregunta y la otra mujer se encogió de hombros.

\- Llevó unas dos semanas notándote rara conmigo, solo quiero saber porque. ¿He hecho algo o…?

Regina abrió la boca sin saber que responder ni a donde mirar, una nota de Kathryn sobre la mesa del salón la salvó de tener que responder enseguida.

\- No me pasa nada contigo, solo estoy volcada en el artículo.

Respondió mirando la nota sin leerla en realidad. Sintió como los pelos de la nuca se le ponían de punta al escuchar los pasos de Emma acercándose a ella, intentó dar unos pasos lejos de ella de manera casual, pero el brazo de la rubia se lo impidió cogiéndola el codo y girándola para quedar cara a cara. Otra vez demasiado cerca.

\- Venga Regina, puedes decirme lo que sea. A estas alturas pensaba que ya éramos amigas.

La morena se negaba en rotundo a mirarla, notando la mano de Emma en su brazo, su calor corporal cerca de ella.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con que esté saliendo con Tink?

Volvió a preguntar la rubia acercando un poco más a Regina.

\- Claro que no, pero ya que hablas de Tink, Kathryn quiere que compremos algo más de comida para la fiesta.

Dijo Regina librándose del agarre y la cercanía, levantando la nota para probar sus palabras. Escuchó a Emma suspirar detrás de ella antes de seguirla.

.

.

.

Kathryn era la encargada de hacer ir a Tink hasta su casa sin que sospechase nada y después de darle la sorpresa de su vida la fiesta pudo empezar. La gente enseguida empezó a mezclarse unos con otros con facilidad, Regina incluso tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Ruby con quien paso largo rato hablando, en parte porque la chica le había caído bien y en parte para evitar a uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Tink que se había empeñado en ligar con ella. Era un hombre insistente, y paciente, porque esperó hasta que se separó de Ruby para volver al ataque. Regina no quería ser especialmente desagradable con él porque era compañero de Tink, y porque las veces que lo había intentado solo había conseguido interesarle más.

\- No te importa que me la quede yo ¿verdad?

Dijo una voz a su lado, entrelazando el brazo con el suyo y apartándola de su insistente admirador. Regina no sabía si alegrarse o no, porque por supuesto su salvadora había sido Emma, que la apartó lo más posible del hombre, llevándola con ella a recargar su vaso.

\- Lleva toda la noche persiguiéndote.

Dijo la rubia con una risita.

\- Ya no sabía cómo librarme de él.

Rio también Regina, con cierto secreto placer de que Emma hubiese estado lo suficientemente pendiente de ella toda la noche para notar eso. Buscaron un lugar donde sentarse y una vez allí parecieron olvidarse del resto de la fiesta, hasta que Tink se dejó caer en el regazo de Emma, pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello y dándola un beso entusiasta. Regina bajó la vista y quiso levantarse para irse, pero la mano de Emma agarró su muñeca manteniéndola en el sitio más por la sorpresa que por el gesto. Se apartó de Tink y sonrió a su novia, que ya parecía ir bastante bebida.

\- Estás borracha.

Dijo Emma burlonamente, haciéndola unas pocas cosquillas. Tink rio sin soltar su cuello.

\- Puedes apostar a que sí, pero es mi cumpleaños.

\- Entonces tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estarlo.

Rio la rubia más alta.

\- ¿Qué hacéis las dos aquí solas? Deberíais uniros a la fiesta.

Dijo Tink mirando a Regina, que no supo exactamente que responder, ella tampoco tenía muy claro que hacía allí sentada sola con Emma.

\- La estoy salvando de uno de tus compañeros de trabajo.

Explico Emma mirando a Regina con diversión, la morena no pudo evitar girar los ojos con una risita.

\- Seguro que de Robin ¿el rubio? – Regina asintió y Tink rio. – Entonces mejor que no la dejes sola, no sabe darse por vencido con las mujeres.

Le dijo la rubia a su novia, que asintió sin dudarlo. Regina podría haber gritado de frustración, el hecho de que Tink tuviese esa confianza ciega en ella como para permitir que su novia pasase la noche entera con ella sin tener ningún tipo de celos o sospechas solo conseguían hacerla sentir peor.

\- Ruby me ha dicho que la fiesta ha sido idea vuestra, gracias. – Siguió Tink dándole un beso de agradecimiento a su novia. – Vuestra y de Kathryn.

Añadió buscando a la otra mujer entre la multitud, en cuanto la localizó se levantó de Emma para ir a agradecérselo también a ella.

\- Al menos parece que se lo pasa bien.

Rio Emma viendo cómo se alejaba su novia, Regina asintió a su lado, repentinamente incomoda.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

Dijo la rubia en tono más serio, la morena se la quedó mirando sin saber cómo escaparse de esa conversación porque algo la decía de qué iba a tratar.

\- Yo no creo que…

\- Pues yo creo que sí, que deberíamos hablar.

Emma se lo pedía con la mirada, pero Regina no podía ceder, si lo hacía seguramente acabaría haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría mucho, y si no era eso probablemente saldría herida de la conversación. Sea como fuere las cosas estaban mejor como estaban ahora.

\- Yo…he olvidado…quería preguntarle una cosa a Ruby y he olvidado hacerlo.

Dijo escapándose con rapidez y esquivando la mano de Emma que estuvo a punto de sujetarla otra vez. Se pasó gran parte de la fiesta evitando a Emma por un lado y a Robin por otro, además de a Tink, porque se veía incapaz de mirarla a la cara. Finalmente Kathryn se la llevó a un lado para hablar con ella.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? Llevas toda la noche sin parar quieta.

Con un suspiro Regina le contó porque no paraba quieta y sacó todo lo que había estado guardándose, lo que la sorprendió fue que Kathryn no se sorprendiese de nada. La miraba con cierta lastima.

\- Cielo, ya lo sabía, me preguntaba cuando te darías cuenta tú. Llevas huyendo de Emma prácticamente desde que la conoces, era inevitable que acabases teniendo sentimientos por ella.

Regina la miró algo ofendida, como si la hubiese ocultado información que ella había necesitado saber antes.

\- Pero es la novia de Tink, ¿te acuerdas? Tu misma lo dijiste.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero eso fue antes de verla contigo, y fue antes de verla esta noche siguiéndote por toda la casa.

Respondió riendo un poco, la morena la miró con cierta triste desesperación, esperando que la dijese lo que debía hacer.

\- Mira, no digo que me guste lo que hace, porque ella está con Tink, pero tampoco quiero que esté con ella si no la quiere. No quiero eso para mi amiga, quiero que este con alguien que la quiera, y lo mismo para ti. – Dijo mirándola con ternura. – Si quiere hablar contigo deberías hablar con ella, al menos saldrás de dudas.

Le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y volvió a unirse a la fiesta. Con un suspiro Regina salió a la terraza, donde tal y como había previsto, Emma se le unió pronto.

\- Tink está hablando con su madre por teléfono intentando fingir que no esa borracha.

Rio la rubia sentándose a su lado en el sofá de mimbre de Kathryn.

\- ¿Es normal que no conozca a su madre?

Preguntó a continuación en tono bromista.

\- Eso es que la gustas, deberías alegrarte. – Emma levantó una ceja. – Tink quiere a su madre, no me malinterpretes, pero su madre es…bastante estricta, es más seria que yo. - Las dos mujeres rieron a la vez. – Siempre la veras vistiendo de azul. Además ¿quién llama a su hija "_Tink_"? Eso todavía se lo tiene guardado.

\- Bueno, desde luego son unos grandes fans de Peter Pan.

Dijo Emma con una graciosa mueca que hizo reír a Regina. Cuando por fin se callaron sus risas la rubia cogió la mano de la otra mujer aprovechado que el respaldo del sofá las tapaba del salón.

\- ¿Podemos hablar ahora?

Con un suspiro derrotado, Regina asintió. Emma la miró durante un rato, pensando cómo empezar, o quizá buscando el valor para decir lo que quería decir.

\- Regina… - Su boca quedó abierta sin saber cómo seguir, tragó saliva. – Regina, puede que me odies por lo que voy a decir pero…yo…tu…bueno, creo…no, _sé_ que me gustas. – Soltó por fin. – Tú, la amiga de mi novia.

Añadió como reprochándoselo a sí misma.

\- Tú lo has dicho, _tu novia_. Que además es una de mis mejores amigas, incluso aunque la dejases, esto nunca podría ser.

\- Pero no has dicho que tu no sientas lo mismo.

Dijo Emma con una sonrisita apretando la mano de Regina, la morena ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de sus propias palabras, puso su otra mano sobre la que Emma tenía en la suya.

\- ¿De que serviría eso? Creo que es obvio que sí siento…_cosas_…por ti. – Giró los ojos molesta consigo misma. – Pero nunca le haría algo así a Tink, y sé que tú tampoco. Es una mujer increíble, es mucho mejor que yo. Es simpática, graciosa, amable…

\- Tú también lo eres. – Rebatió Emma, y Regina levantó una escéptica ceja. – Lo eres. Solo que de otra manera.

Las dos mujeres rieron otra vez.

\- Tú y yo nunca podremos pasar.

Dijo Regina con una triste sonrisa, mirando la mano de Emma entre las suyas.

\- Pero no la quiero a ella. Lo mío con Tink…no voy a decirte que me arrepienta, ella me gusta, aunque ya no en ese sentido. El día que nos presentó…dios, no sabes cómo tuve que contenerme para no desnudarte con la mirada.

La morena no pudo evitar reírse recordando que a ella le había pasado exactamente lo mismo.

\- Y me sentí fatal por ello. – Siguió Emma cuando Regina dejó de reír. – Me he estado sintiendo mal durante semanas. Pero si las dos sentimos lo mismo…

Miró esperanzada a la otra mujer, que aunque apretó más su mano estaba negando con la cabeza.

\- Tink no me lo perdonaría, y yo tampoco me lo perdonaría. La gustas mucho ¿sabes?

Emma bajó la vista culpable, pero no se arrepentía de estar sintiendo lo que sentía por Regina.

\- Cuando te pedí que me dejases trabajar contigo…bueno, me interesaba el caso. – Rio. – Pero también era una excusa para conocerte un poco mejor. Me dije a mi misma que solo quería caerte bien para que yo te gustase para tu amiga, pero quería gustarte para ti.

Confesó la rubia mirándola directa a sus ojos marrones, Regina no respondió, no sabía que decir. Pero tampoco fue capaz de moverse cuando Emma empezó a inclinarse hacia ella, tuvo tiempo de sobra de pararla, de apartarse, y tan solo se quedó allí esperando a que los labios de la rubia llegasen hasta los suyos. Fue un beso corto. Se separaron mirándose a pocos centímetros y entonces Regina se levantó, lanzando una rápida mirada a través de las puertas de cristal para asegurarse de que nadie las había visto.

\- Creo que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso del artículo por un tiempo.

Dijo sin más, Emma entendió perfectamente el mensaje, no iban a verse durante un tiempo, quizá no iban a volver a verse más. Quiso decir algo, pero Regina volvió a la fiesta sin dirigirla ni una última mirada.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes no se vieron, evitaban llamarse, evitaban preguntar por la otra. Emma intentaba que lo suyo con Tink funcionase y Regina trataba de no sentirse la peor persona del mundo cada vez que estaba con su amiga, que además no dejaba de preguntarle a las dos si habían discutido o algo así. La única que sabía lo que había pasado era Kathryn, por supuesto, que entendía perfectamente porque Regina no quería empezar nada con Emma, ni ahora ni después, pero al mismo tiempo lo sentía por ella y la situación. En otras circunstancias esas dos mujeres podrían estar juntas y ser felices, sobre todo si pensaba en lo que le costaba a Regina permitirse desarrollar esos sentimientos por alguien. Pero claro, en otras circunstancias a lo mejor ni se habrían conocido.

Regina por supuesto seguía quedando con Tink como si nada, aunque Emma ya no iba con ellas. Ese mismo día había quedado con ella para que la acompañase a hacer un par de recados a los que no le apetecía ir sola, pero frente a ella se paró un más que conocido escarabajo amarillo en vez del coche de Tink. Emma bajó la ventanilla del copiloto.

\- Tink no puede venir y me ha pedido que te acompañe yo.

Dijo intentando aparentar normalidad después de haber pasado tanto tiempo evitándose, Regina no parecía dispuesta a subir, más bien parecía estar buscando una excusa para irse.

\- Venga ya, algún día vamos a tener que hablarnos ¿sabes? Cuanto antes volvamos a la normalidad mejor.

Atajó Emma sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando la otra mujer, que no pudo quitarle la razón en eso y finalmente subió al coche.

\- Me parece que Tink está intentando que nos reconciliemos o algo así, cree que hemos discutido.

Dijo la rubia sin poner el coche en marcha. Regina resopló.

\- Lo sé.

Respondió mirándola con tristeza. Emma le sostuvo la mirada antes de finalmente arrancar el coche.

\- Vale. ¿A dónde vamos?

De cabeza a casa de Regina, al parecer. La morena ni siquiera recordaba haber hecho alguna de las cosas que pensaba hacer esa tarde, cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaban besándose salvajemente dentro del coche de Emma, y cada vez que intentaban parar la cosa empeoraba, cada vez que intentaban ser racionales volvían a lanzarse la una sobre la otra con más pasión. La casa de Regina estaba más cerca, por eso fueron allí, sabiéndose totalmente vencidas.

Pasaron el resto del día ignorando el móvil, ni siquiera se levantaron a cenar cuando el cielo se oscureció en las ventanas, ni siquiera pensaron en dormir, o en desayunar por la mañana, o en comer, o en salir de esa casa para nada. Sabían que en el momento en que volvieran a vestirse y tuviesen que volver al mundo real esa pequeña burbuja que habían construido explotaría y las aplastaría la culpa y el remordimiento. Y tendrían que separarse, y eso no podría volver a pasar. Así que aprovecharon cada momento, pasando casi dos días completos sin salir de casa de Regina.

Emma se fue sin que fueran capaces de decirse nada o de mirarse. Y lo siguiente que supo Regina unos días después era que había dejado a Tink.

\- Dijo que lo nuestro no funcionaba, que ella no sentía lo mismo que yo.

Les decía la pequeña rubia a Kathryn y Regina intentando comprender lo que había pasado. Lo último que había hablado con Emma antes la ruptura fue para pedirla que acompañase ella a Regina, luego despareció dos días y cuando volvió a aparecer fue para dejarla.

\- Os habéis hecho muy amigas, ¿te dijo a ti algo? ¿notaste algo extraño?

Preguntó Tink a Regina por millonésima vez, y la morena, como cada vez, negó con la cabeza, notando como le quemaba la mirada de Kathryn, que sabía todo.

\- Creo que me ha dejado por otra. Dijo…dijo que ella no podía sentir lo mismo que yo, que no era justo para mí, que… ¿sabes si había conocido a alguien?

Volvió a preguntar a Regina, que volvió a negar. El hecho de que Tink no sospechase de ella, incluso después de que Emma había desaparecido cuando fue de compras con ella, hacía que se sintiera cada vez peor. Y peor. Y peor. Kathryn decía que debía decirla la verdad a Tink, por muchas razones, la primera de ella porque era su amiga, la segunda porque Tink merecía saber que había pasado en realidad y porque Emma la había dejado, y además también porque existía la pequeñísima posibilidad de que la rubia entendiese y Regina podría llamar a Emma. En esa última razón la que creía era Kathryn, no Regina, que estaba segura de que si no la mataba, Tink no querría volver a saber nada de ella jamás.

Y no se equivocaba. Tink gritó, acusó y la llamó cosas, a ella y a Emma, que nunca habría querido escuchar de boca de una amiga. Se alegró de que Emma hubiese desparecido y no estuviesen juntas y luego ella misma desapareció dejando a Regina convertida en un doloroso nudo de culpa. Los siguientes días Kathryn tenía que repartirse entre sus dos amigas, Regina fingía estar bien por lo de Emma y preguntaba cómo estaba Tink, Tink fingía que Emma y Regina no existían y nunca lo habían hecho.

.

.

.

Incluso aunque Tink ya sabía la verdad y además no parecía que fuese a volver a dirigirle la palabra nunca, Regina no llamó a Emma, aunque la pequeña rubia ya no quisiese ser su amiga, sabía que eso la dolería, y su prioridad era la amistad con Tink, siempre lo había sido aunque su amiga no se lo creyera. Esa era su prioridad incluso aunque al acordarse de Emma sintiese como su estómago se retorcía hasta convertirse en un agujero negro.

Cuando un día, al abrir la puerta se encontró con que era Tink quien llamaba no supo cómo reaccionar, casi estuvo tentada a cubrirse, pensando que iba a darla el golpe que todavía no la había dado, pero la rubia parecía tranquila.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Preguntó, Regina asintió apartándose de la puerta para dejarla entrar y como tantas otras veces, la rubia lo hizo con familiaridad, caminando directa al salón a sentarse en uno de los cómodos sofás de Regina.

\- He tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar, y calmarme. – Empezó Tink. – Y a Kathryn dándome lecciones de moral y amistad y sentimientos… - Añadió girando los ojos. – Ya sabes cómo puede llegar a ponerse. La he dicho que venía a verte a ver si me da un poco de tregua.

Dijo riendo, Regina forzó una sonrisa falsa, incapaz de reír en ese momento.

\- Lo que has hecho, tanto tú como Emma, ha sido una traición. – Regina bajó la cabeza. – Nunca pensé que esto pudiese pasarme a mí, y menos aún contigo. – Se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz. – Pero, _como Kathryn no deja de repetir_, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. Me ha contado como tú lo intentaste, me ha dicho que te resististe a ello.

Miró a Regina como esperando a que ella dijese algo, pero la morena solo fue capaz de asentir. Por supuesto que se había resistido, aun lo hacía.

\- Me ha dicho que incluso cuando las dos supisteis que sentíais lo mismo, no quisisteis estar juntas. Que no querías hacerme eso. – Tink rio un poco, sin gracia. – Habría preferido que me dejase entonces, que me dejase cuando empezó a sentir cosas por ti en vez de estar conmigo solo por no herirme. Esto es peor.

Apretó las manos en su regazo, Regina seguía sin saber que decir.

\- Nunca quise hacerte daño. Ninguna quisimos.

Dijo finalmente en un tentativo susurro.

\- Lo sé. Quería odiarte, al principio lo hice, y a ella. Pero como amiga tuya siempre he querido que fueses feliz. – Sonrió con los ojos húmedos. – Que encontrases a alguien que te hiciese feliz. Y Emma te hace feliz ¿verdad?

Regina asintió, incapaz de mentir, no quería volver a mentir a Tink.

\- Entonces ¿qué clase de amiga sería yo si cuando por fin encuentras a alguien que te hace feliz, tal y como yo deseaba, me interpusiera? – Tink sorbió por la nariz. – Incluso aunque la mujer que te hace feliz fuese mi novia.

Añadió como si esa parte no importase para nada.

\- Tink, yo nunca…

La rubia levantó una mano para callarla mientras recuperaba la compostura.

\- Sé que tú nunca harías algo así. Eres demasiado correcta, y educada y…leal. A pesar de todo. Por eso lo he hecho yo por ti.

Regina la miró sin entender, Tink tragó saliva para ser capaz de hablar.

\- He llamado a Emma, tiene que estar a punto de llegar. – Dijo mirando el reloj de la pared. – Pero más os vale que os caséis y tengáis muchos hijos y seáis felices para siempre, porque si…me has robado la novia para luego romper, entonces sí que me enfadaré.

La rubia rio un poco, secándose el borde del ojo derecho. Su amiga no sabía que decir, tenía sentimientos encontrados, veía como toda esa situación hacía daño a Tink y quería evitar eso a toda costa, borrar sus sentimientos por Emma, viajar en el tiempo y evitarlos; pero otra parte de ella tenía el corazón acelerado al saber que Emma iba para allá, que Tink no se oponía, que ella misma la había llamado, que podían estar juntas.

Un rato después finalmente sonó el telefonillo y la rubia se puso de pie.

\- Vale, tampoco quiero estar aquí cuando pase. Me voy con Kathryn a beber. A lo mejor hasta brindamos por vosotras.- Intentó bromear. – Yo te llamaré.

Dijo a modo de despedida. Regina esperó hasta que se marchó para correr a responder el telefonillo. Emma estuvo arriba en un tiempo record, y ni siquiera la dijo nada cuando le abrió la puerta, la rubia rodeó su cintura con los brazos y la besó con fuerza, como si llevase semanas sin hacerlo.

\- Tink me ha llamado…

Se separó solo lo justo para decir eso, Regina acarició sus mejillas con impaciencia y volvió a besarla.

\- Lo sé, acaba de irse.

Respondió devorándole los labios con hambre.

\- ¿Eso significa…?

Preguntó Emma apoyando su frente en la de Regina para poder mirarla a los ojos. La morena sonrió y asintió lentamente, besando otra vez a la rubia, con suavidad. Ya no lo tenían prohibido y eso se sentía muy bien. Eso había que celebrarlo. Cogió la cara de Emma para besarla otra vez, y otra, profundizando el beso. Después, si querían, tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar.


	34. Chapter 34 Sweet Valentine

**He tardado un montón en actualizar, estoy un poco liadilla, pero actualizaré también "_That's a start_" pronto, prometido jajajaja. Ahora, aunque con un poco de retraso, un shot en honor del día se San Valentín, que no soy muy fan, pero toda excusa para escribir Swan Queen es buena jajajajaja**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 34: Sweet Valentine.****  
**_

La amistad de Emma y Regina había avanzado de manera algo extraña al principio, casi incomoda, sin saber muy bien que esperaba la otra de esa nueva relación no hostil entre ellas, así que habían avanzado despacio. El primer día que Emma fue oficialmente invitada a la mansión para comer los tres juntos la mayor parte de la conversación estuvo centrada en Henry. Pero de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo, o eso parecía ahora, cuando podían estar juntas haciendo algo tan normal como ver una película si necesidad de que Henry estuviese siquiera en casa. Emma estaba recostada en el sofá con naturalidad, las botas en la entrada de la mansión, y Regina estaba sentada cómodamente en el sillón de al lado, estirándose de vez en cuando para robar el bol de palomitas que Emma se empeñaba en tener encima de las piernas. Ninguna hablaba del giro que había dado su relación, su amistad, ninguna hablaba de lo que realmente sentía o pensaba, eso era algo peligroso, estaban bien así, eran amigas, buenas amigas, y Henry estaba contento de que por fin sus madres se llevasen bien, eran una especie de pequeña familia, aunque fuesen solo amigas. Ninguna iba a arriesgarse a romper eso expresando algún estúpido sentimiento más allá de eso.

\- Voy a hacer más palomitas.

Dijo Emma levantándose del sofá con familiaridad, moviéndose como si estuviese en su propia casa. Regina asintió sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

\- Pausa la película.

Rio la rubia dándola un golpecito en la sien con un dedo, con una risita la morena detuvo la película y alcanzó su móvil para mandarle un mensaje a su hijo y preguntarle qué tal le iba su noche fuera.

Las palomitas no habían terminado de hacerse cuando llamaron a la puerta y las dos mujeres miraron en esa dirección algo sorprendidas.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien?

Preguntó Emma asomándose al salón con una interrogativa mirada, Regina negó con la cabeza con la misma expresión en la cara y le hizo un gesto a la otra mujer para que fuese a abrir. Nada más hacerlo, una fila de camareros bien vestidos entraron en la casa sin esperar invitación, caminando directos a la mesa del comedor.

\- ¡Eh!

Se quejó Emma viendo como quitaban las cosas de encima de la mesa y uno de ellos con un solo movimiento ponía un mantel blanco hasta lo imposible. Regina se levantó del sillón con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Preguntó molesta parada al lado de Emma, uno de los camareros las sonrió al pasar, pero ninguno dio ningún tipo de explicación mientras seguían poniendo la mesa.

\- ¿Acaso no sabéis quién soy?

El tono de Regina era claramente amenazante, dio un paso hacia ellos, pero la rubia la sujetó del brazo mirando trabajar a los hombres con curiosidad. Cuando la mesa estuvo totalmente preparada dos camareros fueron hacia ellas, guiándolas por los hombros cada una a una silla, una enfrente de la otra, mientras otro puñado de camareros traía bandejas y servía vino en las copas. Todos en perfecta sincronía destaparon los platos, dejando a la vista la comida.

\- Que aproveche. Feliz San Valentín de parte del señorito Henry.

Dijo uno de los camareros por fin, todos ellos a la vez hicieron una pequeña inclinación de despedida y salieron tan rápido y en silencio como habían entrado, dejando a las dos mujeres una delante de la otra mirando la mesa con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?

Preguntó finalmente Regina mirando a Emma confundida y luego a las velas oportunamente colocadas a los lados para que no tuviesen ningún problema para verse por encima de los platos de comida. La Salvadora tenía exactamente la misma cara que ella.

\- Por algún motivo creo que…nuestro hijo nos ha preparado una cena de San Valentín.

Respondió estirando su tenedor hacía lo que parecía cordero.

\- ¿Tu sabias algo? - Volvió a preguntar la morena algo más relajada, Emma negó con la cabeza. – Entonces ¿por qué…?

Se calló de golpe con un repentino sonrojo, imaginando el por qué su hijo las había preparado esa cena sorpresa, por San Valentín nada menos. Emma levantó la cabeza de su plato como para escuchar el resto de la pregunta, pero al ver la cara de Regina ella también comprendió y volvió a bajar la vista con cierta timidez.

\- Supongo que solo quería tener un detalle bonito.

Murmuró la rubia para excusar esa cena sorpresa, sirviéndose un poco de todo en el plato.

\- Si. – Convino Regina sirviéndose también.- Aunque se supone que tú deberías celebrar San Valentín con el pirata.

Dijo después sin poder evitar el tono molesto. No había mencionado a Hook en todo el día, contenta de que Emma estuviese allí haciéndola compañía, pero la verdad es que era algo raro que siendo el día que era y estando la rubia en una relación, no estuviese con el que se suponía su pareja.

\- Bueno, Hook y yo no estamos muy bien últimamente.

Respondió Emma con un encogimiento de hombros que intentó que fuese despreocupado, aunque se notaba algo forzado.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó Regina demasiado rápido y con muy poco pesar. – Quiero decir, no es asunto mío, pero si puedo ayudarte en algo…

Dijo intentando arreglar sus primeras palabras. Emma sonrió un poquito mirando su plato.

\- Si la maravilla sin mano te ha hecho algo puedo convertirle en un colgador de pared, lo sabes ¿no? Le daría mejor uso a su garfio…

Añadió Regina con una mueca molesta, la rubia se echó a reír.

\- En realidad no es por él, soy yo. No sé exactamente qué hago con él. He intentado sentir lo mismo que Hook, pero no puedo, ese sentimiento simplemente no está. Y siento como si…lo estuviese forzando ¿me entiendes?

Explicó la rubia levantando la vista del plato para mirarla, Regina rio un poquito.

\- Empecé a salir con un hombre porque un polvo mágico me dijo hace muchísimos años que era mi verdadero amor, creo que conozco el sentimiento.

Respondió con cierta diversión. Desde que Hood se marchó, Emma había intentado no mencionarle demasiado porque pensaba que eso podría herir a Regina, pero la antigua reina no parecía muy dolida por la perdida en ese momento, mientras cortaba un trozo de carne y se lo llevaba a la boca.

\- ¿Entonces que vas a hacer con él?

Preguntó la morena con educación, esperando no sonar demasiado entrometida.

\- He intentado hablar con él, dejarle, pero es…testarudo. Se agarra con fuerza, impide que hablemos el tema.

Regina volvió a reír y Emma no entendía porque.

\- Deberías probar a besar a alguien delante de él, seguro que así capta el mensaje. Peo déjame estar delante, daría lo que fuera por ver su cara en ese momento.

Dijo sin poder dejar de reírse, cogiendo su copa para beber. La rubia no pudo evitar reírse también, aunque esperaba que con más disimulo, después de todo se suponía que seguía con Hook, y realmente no quería hacerle daño, pero algo tenía que hacer.

\- ¿Quieres estar delante? ¿Acaso te ofreces voluntaria?

Preguntó Emma riendo, medio en broma medio en serio. Regina casi escupe todo el vino sobre la mesa por lo inesperado de las palabras de la Salvadora.

\- Desde luego entonces sí que sería para verlo, habría que invitar también a tus padres.

Respondió Regina intentando seguir el tono bromista de la otra mujer, que rio un poco.

\- ¿Eso es que aceptas?

Dijo Ema mirándola por encima de las pestañas, arriesgándose a dejar de lado el tono de broma. Regina la miró un poco confundida, sin saber si estaba hablando en serio o no.

\- Bueno, quiero decir, ya estamos cenando juntas en San Valentín, lo suyo sería al menos besarnos o algo.

Seguía la Salvadora en tono casual, aunque interiormente estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios, no podía creerse que de verdad acabase de decir eso. Pero Henry tenía esperanzas ¿no? Por eso había preparado esta cena para ellas ¿verdad? Y Henry era un chico listo, él siempre veía cosas que los demás no veían. O al menos eso era lo que se repetía Emma para contener las ganas de levantarse de la mesa y salir corriendo de allí antes escuchar el rechazo de Regina. De todos modos siempre podía decir que estaba de broma y seguir como si nada.

\- Sería lo más apropiado, desde luego.

Respondió finalmente la morena con voz neutral, aunque sin poder esconder del todo el alzamiento de su comisura derecha, sin mirar a Emma.

\- ¿Crees que…por eso ha preparado esto Henry? Porque él piensa que tú y yo…

Dijo vagamente Emma, avanzando con cautela por una conversación que aún no estaba muy segura de sí era en serio o no. Regina se tomó su tiempo para responder masticó lentamente, dio un corto sorbo de vino volviendo a dejar la copa exactamente en el mismo lugar en que estaba antes, se limpió recatadamente los labios con la servilleta que también volvió a colocar escrupulosamente antes de aclararse la garganta y finalmente mirar a Emma.

\- Henry es un chico listo y él…me temo que me conoce demasiado bien. Supongo que ha…notado algo. Y por eso ha decidido…esto.

Respondió haciendo un gesto que abarcaba toda la mesa.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que crees que ha notado?

Presionó Emma que necesitaba estar segura antes de hacer otro movimiento. Arriesgaba demasiado, se arriesgaba a una rotura de corazón, a destrozar la amistad que había creado con Regina, y con ella esa pequeña familia que habían formado los tres, y se arriesgaba a la ira de la reina si daba un paso en falso. Necesitaba estar segura, pero Regina la miraba como si no se creyese que de verdad fuese a obligarla a responder a esa pregunta cuya respuesta ella ya había dado por sobreentendida. Emma levantó una curiosa ceja a la espera de la respuesta. La morena resopló, no sabía si molesta consigo misma por decir demasiado o con Emma por hacerla eso, pero si era lo que quería lo tendría, eso sí, con todas sus consecuencias.

\- Creo que ha notado que desde hace cierto tiempo yo podría haber desarrollado ciertos…_sentimientos_…hacía ti. Sentimientos más allá de la amistad.

Respondió con resolución, mirando fijamente a Emma, esperando hacerla sentir incomoda en venganza por hacerla a ella responder a la pregunta, pero la rubia no se sentía para nada incomoda, más bien al contrario, su sonrisa fue como un pistoletazo de energía luminosa que desarmó totalmente a Regina.

\- Entonces debemos alegrarnos de que la parte inteligente la haya sacado de ti.

Dijo la Salvadora con una alegre sonrisa llevándose el tenedor a la boca. Regina no sabía exactamente como tomarse ese comentario.

\- Creo que ha podido notar lo mismo en mí. – Explicó la rubia con un encogimiento de hombros. – Aunque si lo hubiese sabido te habría comprado algo.

Añadió con una pícara sonrisa, Regina rio, mucho más relajada ahora, y a la vez más nerviosa tanto por haber confesado sus sentimientos como por saber que a Emma le pasaba lo mismo.

\- Bueno querida, puedes comprarme rosas mañana.

Bromeó levantando una ceja. La rubia rio y asintió con la cabeza a modo de promesa de que lo haría.

\- Yo soy más una chica de chocolate.

Dijo sin perder esa sonrisa ladeada que tenía. Regina sonrió también, y su sonrisa era de todo menos inocente. Se levantó de la mesa con movimientos lentos, dejando que la otra mujer apreciase cada uno de ellos, y se acercó lentamente hacía ella. Emma se había quedado paralizada viendo como esa mujer de mirada cazadora se acercaba a ella, entreabrió la boca, no sabía muy bien si para hablar o para respirar, pero Regina pasó por su lado sin pararse, rozándola levemente el cuello con la yema de los dedos. Momento en que los pulmones de Emma volvieron a funcionar correctamente y dejó salir todo el aire de golpe. Un momento después una mano asomó desde su espalda poniendo frente a su cara un bombón de chocolate. Sorprendida, Emma giró la cabeza para mirar a Regina, que estaba detrás de ella con una pequeña caja de bombones.

\- No debería sorprenderme de que siempre estés preparada para todo.

Rio volviendo a girar la cabeza para comerse el bombón directamente de las manos de Regina. La morena rio un poquito y se inclinó detrás de ella, pasando un brazo por sus clavículas, abrazándola los hombros desde atrás y cogiendo otro bombón con su otra mano para llevarlo de nuevo hasta la boca de Emma.

\- Sé que te gusta el chocolate, y a Henry también, así que procuro tener siempre algo de chocolate en casa. Aunque nunca esperé sacarlos en esta situación.

Explicó con una risita, acariciando distraídamente los labios de Emma que ya se había comido el segundo bombón. Sin responder ni dar tiempo a que dijese nada más la rubia ladeó la cabeza y atrapó los labios de Regina con los suyos, quitándole la caja de bombones y dejándolos despreocupadamente en la mesa, cogiendo a la morena con su otra mano para sentarla sobre sus piernas y poder besarla a sus anchas, a lo que por supuesto la otra mujer no se resistió en absoluto, sentándose en el regazo de la Salvadora y profundizando el beso, hundiendo las manos en mechones rubios.

\- ¿Y Hook?

Preguntó la morena separándose solo lo justo para poder articular correctamente las palabras, las dos con la respiración acelerada.

\- Creo que me ha gustado tu idea de antes, deberíamos practicar.

Respondió Emma casi sin vocalizar por la prisa de volver a besar a Regina. La espalda de la morena dio contra la mesa, pero ninguna o notó, demasiado ocupadas en otras cosas, demasiado metidas en ese momento que tanto habían esperado.

\- Henry es un chico muy listo.

Dijo la Salvadora con una pequeña risita cuando la reina atacó su cuello sin piedad, poniéndose de pie y cargando con la morena, que pasó las piernas por su cintura sin dudarlo un minuto mientras Emma las llevaba hasta el sofá más cercano.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Henry llegó tarde a casa, después de comer. Nada más entrar vio los restos de la cena, y por el desastre que había en el salón, con ropa tirada por el suelo, podía imaginarse que la cena había terminado bien, aunque prefería no formarse imágenes en la cabeza. Subió las escaleras en silencio y se asomó a la habitación de su madre con una mano sobre los ojos, separando solo un poco los dedos para entrever por ellos. No quería llevarse ninguna imagen traumática, pero lo que vio no tenía nada de traumático, sus madres estaban perfectamente tapadas por la sabana, con Emma abrazando a Regina por la espalda con un brazo, el otro lo estaba usando la morena de almohada, con sus dos manos sujetando la de la Salvadora. Henry sonrió, esa era su familia. Rebuscó en su mochila y sacó una simple tarjeta en la que ponía "Feliz San Valentín" que dejó en la mesilla sin hacer ningún ruido. Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando no pudo resistirse a sacar una foto del momento con su móvil, algo le decía que a las dos mujeres abrazadas en la cama les gustaría tener inmortalizado ese momento. Riendo un poquito por la ocurrencia que había tenido para San Valentín, cerró la puerta por fin, dejándolas dormir.


	35. Chapter 35 The Evil Savior

**No he pasado de vuestras propuestas, de hecho las tengo pensadas más o menos jajaj pero despues de la promo y de los sneak peeks tenía que subir este antes X)! Tampoco me he olvidado del otro fic, en breves subiré actu ^_^**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

_**SQT 35: The Evil Savior.****  
**_

La antigua amiga de Regina, Maléfica, había decidido instalarse en Storybrooke, y esta vez no atrapada en las minas. Además no había venido sola, con ella había traído a Cruella y otra vieja conocida de Regina: Úrsula, la bruja de los mares. Pero por supuesto la mayor sorpresa fue que las tres llegaron nada más y nada menos que con Rumpelstiltskin. Era un misterio como el hombre había conseguido volver a Storybrooke teniendo en cuenta el hechizo que había rodeando la ciudad, pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, esos cuatro juntos no podían significar nada bueno para Storybrooke y Regina no iba a permitir que pusiesen en peligro su ciudad y a los pocos seres queridos que tenía allí, así que se las ingenió para convencer al peculiar grupo de que quería unirse a ellos, de que la Reina Malvada seguía existiendo y activa, lo que fue bastante fácil cuando supo que buscaban lo mismo que ella: al Autor para que le diese a los villanos por fin su final feliz. Ahora Regina estaba infiltrada en el grupo, pero en secreto trabajaba con Emma para detenerles mientras seguían buscando por su cuenta al Autor junto con Henry.

Y esa parte del plan a Emma no le gustaba. Estaba preocupada, no le gustaba la idea de tener que mandar cada día a Regina sola con ese grupo, cada minuto que pasaba con ellos corría el riesgo de que la descubrieran, estaba en peligro. Cómo Salvadora no podía permitirlo, pero cómo amiga de la morena menos aun.

\- Emma, tengo que hacerlo. No solo nos ayuda a tenerlos vigilados y así poder detenerlos cuando vayan a hacer algo, puede que ellos descubran algo que no sea útil en la búsqueda del Autor.

Explicaba Regina por millonésima vez en uno de sus encuentros secretos con la rubia a altas horas de la noche en su mansión. La mayoría de las veces Emma iba lo más secretamente que podía hasta la puerta trasera de la casa, pero estaba empezando a practicar lo de la teletransportación, que les sería mucho más útil para evitar ojos indiscretos.

\- Podremos detenerlos incluso si tú no te pones en peligro cada día, encontraremos una forma, siempre lo hacemos. Y de la búsqueda del Autor también podemos encargarnos por nuestra cuenta, Henry no deja de trabajar en ello.

Respondió testarudamente la sheriff con las manos en las caderas. Regina giró los ojos con desesperación, ya habían tenido la misma conversación un millón de veces. Rellenó los dos vasos de sidra pensando en lo cabezota que podía ser esa rubia, aunque secretamente halagada por su sincera preocupación.

\- Siempre puedo trabajar contigo.

Dijo de pronto Emma como si acabase de tener la mejor idea del mundo.

\- Ya estamos trabajando juntas, Emma.

\- No, me refiero a ir contigo, infiltrarme yo también.

Sin poder evitarlo Regina se echó a reír, pensando que estaba de broma, pero la cara de la Salvadora la decía que hablaba muy en serio.

\- Venga ya Emma, nadie va a creerse que precisamente tú de entre todos vayas a pasarte al lado oscuro por que sí.

\- Bueno, puede que no sea porque sí, estoy experimentando con mi magia, puede que me haya dado cuenta de que usarla de forma egoísta me gusta más, o de que unirme a su grupo me ayudará a conseguir lo que quiero.

Regina levantó una ceja, seguía sin verle posibilidades a esa idea.

\- Creo que será mejor que sigamos con el plan inicial.

\- Fuiste tú la que dijo que el plan tenía que ser así, desde el principio a mí no me gustaba la idea que fueses sola, y cada vez estoy más convencida de eso.

Dijo Emma con el ceño un poco fruncido, había accedido de mala gana y sin estar convencida, pero su preocupación crecía cada día y prefería estar en la zona de peligro con Regina que fuera esperando a que pasase algo.

\- Si te pasase algo estando con ellos y yo no pudiese hacer nada porque solo me dedico a esperar, nunca me…

Regina la calló levantando un dedo.

\- Agradezco tu preocupación Emma, de verdad, pero no va a pasar nada. Conozco a Maléfica y conozco a Gold. Y a las otras dos puedo manejarlas. No va a pasar nada.

Dijo con suavidad, realmente conmovida por las palabras de la rubia. No estaba muy segura de sí lo decía por esa tendencia suya al heroísmo o porque de verdad la preocupaba personalmente su seguridad, pero cómo fuese era agradable saber que alguien se preocupaba por ella, que tenía a alguien cubriéndola la espalda, aunque tiempo atrás hubiese dicho que eso no pasaría jamás.

\- No puedes esperar que me quede tranquila cuando tú…

Intentó una vez más, pero Regina negó con la cabeza tranquilamente.

\- Yo he sido la Reina Malvada, sé cómo son las cosas, sé cómo piensan, para ti sería más peligroso. Fin de la conversación.

Emma arrugó los labios en un gesto de disgusto.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, cuando la morena fue a reunirse con sus nuevos compañeros de fechorías, casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo al ver allí a Emma, incluso después de haber dejado bien claro que eso no era necesario. Los otros cuatro estaban rodeando amenazadoramente a la Salvadora, y el primer instinto de Regina fue sacarla de allí, quitarla de la vista de esos cuatro villanos, pero claramente no podía hacer eso, Emma se había metido a sí misma en el juego a pesar de todo y Regina sabía que eso solo iba a traerla una tensión extra, pero ya no había nada que pudiese hacer, cómo Emma bien había planeado.

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Preguntó en su mejor tono despectivo, mirando a Emma como a una intrusa indeseada.

\- Vaya, pensé que te alegrarías más de verla, ¿no se supone que ahora sois amigas o algo así?

Dijo Cruella con una risita, inspeccionando a Emma de arriba debajo de un modo que a Regina no le gustó nada.

\- La señorita Swan cree estar interesada en nuestro propósito. – Dijo Gold levantando una ceja. – Lo cual no entiendo, tiene a sus padres, a su hijo y al pirata. No sé qué más puede pedirle a un final feliz.

Cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en la rubia con curiosidad y un quinto par la miraba preocupada, tensa, dispuesta a actuar si fuese necesario, incluso si así descubría su doble juego.

\- El único final feliz que he conocido fue cuando estaba en Nueva York con Henry sin saber nada de esto.

Respondió Emma poniendo en su tono el punto justo de amargura. O al menos Regina esperaba que fuese fingido.

\- No la necesitamos, es la Salvadora, no podemos confiar en ella.

Dijo la Reina Malvada dando un paso hacía el grupo mirando fijamente a Emma, pensaba hacer todo lo que estuviese en su mano para evitar que se quedase allí.

\- Pero sí la necesitamos. Su magia es poderosa, nos sería muy útil.

Gold desde luego estaba calibrando el potencial de tener a la Salvadora en el equipo y Regina no podía permitirlo.

\- Es peligroso. Es la Salvadora por amor de dios.

Gruñó dando otro paso hacía ellos, lanzándole una rápida mirada a Emma en la que le pedía que renunciase a su idea de estar allí, pero la mirada de la rubia estaba tan decidida como la suya.

\- Venga Regina, ¿acaso te sientes amenazada por esta chica?

Preguntó Úrsula riendo despectivamente. A la morena la importaba poco que se burlasen de ella o no mientras Emma saliese de allí.

\- Además, no te preocupes, aún no hemos decidido nada.

Dijo Maléfica mirando a la Salvadora con calculadora curiosidad.

\- No iréis a escucharla ¿verdad? – Intervino Emma por fin, señalando a Regina. – Claro que se siente amenazada por mí. Teme que le quite esto igual que le quite a _mi_ hijo.

La rubia no miraba a la Reina Malvada cuando dijo esto, sabía que esas palabras iban a dolerla y no quería ver esa expresión en su cara, no podía verla o su personaje de Salvadora Malvada dejaría de ser creíble. Esperaba poder explicárselo después, disculparse, hacerla entender. Y efectivamente esas palabras golpearon directas al pecho de Regina, tanto por lo que significaban cómo por quien las había dicho. Se repetía a si misma que Emma solo intentaba ser admitida entre los chicos malos, pero eso no hizo que las palabras doliesen menos. Gold las miraba a las dos alternativamente, estudiando sus reacciones, así que Regina hizo el amago de atacar, pero Cruella la detuvo.

\- Puede que sí que podamos sacar algo de provecho de esta niñita. Y si no siempre puedo hacerme unos nuevos guantes.

Dijo en su mejor tono amenazante, moviendo los dedos dentro de sus guantes de cuero. Emma mantuvo la expresión indiferente, sin asustarse lo más mínimo, pero Regina sabía que Cruella sería perfectamente capaz de cumplir esa amenaza.

.

.

.

\- ¿Te has vuelto completamente loca?

Gritaba Regina un rato después protegidas por la intimidad que les proporcionaba el escarabajo amarillo.

\- Ya lo has visto, no ha pasado nada, confían en mí.

Protestó Emma sin entender porque estaba tan enfadada.

\- No confían en ti, te están probando, esperan que les seas útil, y si no, si fallas y te descubren…

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar la amenaza de Cruella.

\- No va a pasar nada, se cuidarme sola. Y tú estarás ahí, y Gold es el abuelo de Henry, eso tiene que significar algo.

Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, intentando calmar a Regina, pero eso solo pareció molestarla aún más.

\- ¿Te refieres al hombre que estaba dispuesto a encerrarte en el sombrero mágico de Mickey Mouse para ganar más poder?

Le recordó en tono seco. Emma casi había olvidado eso, si no hubiese sido por Elsa habría terminado en aquel sombrero mágico, sin importar la relación familiar que les unía a ella y a Gold.

\- Hablando de Henry… sabes que no decía enserio lo de antes ¿verdad? Nunca te lo quitaría.

Dijo mirándola de reojo con cierta timidez. Regina apretó la mandíbula un segundo y luego se relajó haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitar importancia al asunto.

\- Lo sé, no pasa nada. – Suspiró y miró a Emma dándose por vencida. – Si de verdad vas a hacer esto tendrás que tener mucho cuidado Emma, y estar preparada. Quiero pensar que si fuese necesario podría intervenir e impedir que te hagan daño…pero no podemos estar absolutamente seguras.

Lejos de preocuparse o asustarse, la rubia la miró con cierta ternura. Se preocupaban la una por la otra cómo solo dos amigas lo harían y por algún motivo valoraba más tener ese tipo de amistad con Regina que con cualquier otra persona, quizá porque ellas dos eran las únicas en Storybrooke capaces de entenderse, de saber por lo que habían pasado, Regina era la única con quien era capaz de comunicarse prácticamente con una mirada, cómo algún tipo de extraña conexión mágica sin magia de por medio.

.

.

.

Por supuesto Gold no se fiaba de Emma, habían sido años de ver a esa rubia siendo la heroína de la historia cómo para creerse su paso al lado oscuro, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiese aprovechar la oportunidad. Lo de que su magia podría serles útil lo decía totalmente en serio, solo necesitaba que estuviese _realmente_ de su lado y tenía la idea perfecta.

Por eso la había citado en el bosque con la excusa de revisar con ella el plan, ya que era nueva y debería estar al corriente de todo si pensaba de verdad unirse a ellos. Emma no le había dicho nada a Regina porque sabía que la morena no estaría de acuerdo con que fuese, pero si quería ganarse la confianza de Gold y las demás eso era algo que tenía que hacer. El hombre la esperaba sentado en un tronco que Emma no estaba segura de sí había caído allí de forma natural o le había hecho aparecer Gold mágicamente, eso daba igual. La Salvadora miró con una ceja alzada la cesta de manzanas que había junto a los pies de su nuevo socio, él rio.

\- Puede que estemos aquí un rato, no solo quiero explicarte el plan, también tengo que comprobar en qué nivel mágico estas para saber en qué nos serás útil, estoy seguro de que lo entiendes. Pensé en traer pescado en honor a Úrsula, pero no parece muy apropiado con los mosquitos, y desde luego no vas a comerte un cachorrito, así que… - Dio un golpecito con el bastón a la cesta. – Además encuentro irónicamente gracioso darte la bienvenida a nuestro pequeño grupo con el mismo alimento con que Regina intentó llevar a cabo su venganza y falló.

Explicó riendo, Emma apretó un poco la mandíbula, a pesar de que sabía que Gold se refería a la vez que Regina intentó envenenar a Blancanieves, la rubia recordó un envenenamiento muy distinto: el de Henry.

\- Vamos señorita Swan, ahora estamos todos en el mismo bando, se supone que confiamos los unos en los otros ¿verdad?

Preguntó con cierto tono amenazante Rumpelstiltskin sin bajar la ceja. Emma forzó una sonrisa y dando un paso se agachó a coger una manzana, mordiéndola sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Gold. Masticó con tranquilidad y tragó con una sonrisa, pero casi al segundo sintió como su pecho ardía. La manzana calló de su mano y se llevó las manos a la zona que notaba arder, con una mueca de dolor. Miró a Gold con la traición escrita en sus ojos claros, pero él solo la miraba sin moverse. Poco a poco el dolor empezó a remitir y su pecho dejo de arder, la Salvadora se irguió moviendo la cabeza para estirar el cuello y sonrío a Rumpelstiltskin. Una sonrisa de lado y sin nada de bondad en ella, era una sonrisa perversa que Gold devolvió del mismo modo. Emma escuchó tres pares de pies salir de entre los árboles y colocarse detrás de ella. Ahora el grupo estaba completo.

.

.

.

Era extraño que Emma aun no hubiese ido a verla, la había dejado varios mensajes, la rubia ni siquiera se había dignado a responderlos y Regina empezaba a preocuparse. Esperaba que no hubiese hecho alguna otra estupidez. Aunque seguramente la estupidez era pensar eso, conocía a Emma Swan, para bien o para mal, y sabía que unirse al nuevo grupo de malvados de la ciudad no era ni de lejos la mayor estupidez que podía cometer. Dejó el libro que había estado intentando leer sin conseguirlo, dispuesta a salir a buscar a esa rubia cabezota, pero antes le dio otra oportunidad al teléfono, con el mismo resultado. Así que se levantó definitivamente del sofá, aunque antes de llegar hasta su abrigo una nube de humo gris se materializó ante ella y apareció Emma con una media sonrisa y el móvil en la mano.

\- Alguien me echa de menos.

Dijo en un tono que en cualquier otro momento Regina habría identificado enseguida como seductor, pero no ahora cuando había estado tan preocupada, y mucho menos viniendo de Emma.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Y porque no respondías a mis llamadas?

La regañó con el ceño fruncido, pero la rubia se limitó a reír, dando un paso hacia ella. Regina levantó las manos con frustración y se dio la vuelta caminando de nuevo hacia el salón.

\- Te pones muy guapa cuando te preocupas.

Dijo la Salvadora recorriendo toda la parte trasera de Regina de arriba abajo sin disimulo, la morena se giró con la confusión escrita por toda la cara junto con el cabreo.

\- ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?

Preguntó empezando a preocuparse ahora por el estado mental de Emma, si ya de por si a veces dudaba de que la cabeza de la Salvadora funcionase correctamente solo le faltaba golpeársela.

\- Puedes golpeármela tú si quieres, contra una pared.

Respondió Emma haciendo la misma inspección de la parte delantera que había hecho con la trasera. Ahora Regina la observaba con verdadera preocupación, desde luego no se estaba comportando de manera normal, pero no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo porque la Salvadora se lanzó literalmente sobre ella con un beso salvaje. Notó como los labios de Emma abrían los suyos y los dientes de la Salvadora al mismo tiempo que dos manos se metían sin permiso debajo de su ropa. La rubia no estaba siendo precisamente suave.

\- ¿Qué estás…?

Intentó articular Regina, pero la impaciente boca de Emma no le permitía hablar. Sabía que debía parar eso, que no debería dejar que la rubia la besase así, y mucho menos que la desnudase de esa manera, pero no encontró ninguna parte de su cuerpo dispuesta a resistirse a ello, así que se rindió, devolviéndole el beso casi con la misma hambre.

\- Henry…

Susurró cuando Emma bajó hacía su cuello, sin decir nada la rubia empezó a subir las escaleras sin despegarse de la otra mujer hasta que no llegaron a la habitación y la tiró sobre la cama con una lujuriosa sonrisa.

.

.

.

Regina despertó con una sonrisa, aun notando en la piel las uñas, mordiscos y besos salvajes de la Salvadora. No sabía a qué se debía lo de esa noche, pero no podía decir que tuviese queja. Era como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima, una tensión resuelta por fin. Extendió la mano por el colchón buscando el cuerpo de Emma, pero no estaba allí. Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a la rubia sentada en su diván, observándola con una mano bajo la barbilla y todavía sin haberse tomado la molestia de vestirse.

\- Buenos días.

Saludo Regina recuperando la sonrisa y estirándose en la cama abrazada a la almohada. Emma rio, primero un poco, pero su risa fue creciendo más y más sin que la morena entendiese porque.

\- Seguro que lo son.

Dijo sin una pizca de cariño o ternura, levantándose del diván y empezando a recoger su ropa del suelo.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

Preguntó la morena sentándose en la cama y comprendiendo cada vez menos. No podía ser que Emma fuese a hacer eso ¿verdad? Acostarse con ella y luego desaparecer como si nada, no ahora que Regina estaba empezando a comprender muchas cosas sobre sí misma y su relación con la rubia.

\- No esperaras que me quede a desayunar o algo así ¿no?

Dijo la Salvadora con cierto desdén, sentándose en la cama para ponerse las botas.

\- Pero yo…creía…

\- Oye que vengas del mundo de los cuentos de hadas no quiere decir que cada vez que alguien se acueste contigo sea tu alma gemela. Seguramente ese fue tu problema con Robin Hood.

La cortó Emma con crueldad, dejando a Regina paralizada con esas dolorosas palabras.

\- Llevaba mucho tiempo con la curiosidad de como serias en la cama, y ahora lo sé. – Finalmente miró a Regina y giró los ojos al ver su expresión herida. – Mira, no es nada personal, enserio. Y si te sirve de consuelo ha sido genial, de verdad, increíble, podemos repetirlo cuando quieras.

Le palmeó un pie que la morena apartó al segundo con los ojos ardiendo, no sabía si de rabia, de lágrimas o de las dos cosas.

\- Fuera de aquí.

Gruñó, Emma suspiró y se puso de pie.

\- Es lo que intentaba, pero no me dejabas.

Se despidió indiferentemente con la mano y salió de la habitación sin dirigir ni una sola mirada más hacía la cama en al que unos pocos minutos después una reina se echaba a llorar.

.

.

.

Regina caminaba casi de forma automática, sin pensar realmente a donde iba, todavía con las palabras de Emma clavadas en la memoria. Desde luego esa no era la mujer que conocía, la Emma Swan que ella conocía nunca habría actuado así, y mucho menos habría dicho esas cosas tan horribles. O a lo mejor es que no la conocía tan bien como pensaba. Aunque era demasiada casualidad que eso pasase justo después de que la rubia se metiese en el mismo grupo que las llamadas Reinas de la Oscuridad. Y si algo sabía de ese grupo es que una cosa así solo podía venir de una persona: Gold.

Encontró al hombre en la casa que habían ocupado a modo de cuartel general y sin decir una palabra le lanzó por los aires con un golpe de magia. Confundido, el hombre del bastón se puso de pie mirando a su antigua alumna con rabia.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

Preguntó a su vez la morena con más rabia aun que la de Gold, caminando rápidamente hasta él para encararle, golpeándole el pecho. Rumpelstiltskin la miraba sin comprender.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho a Emma?

Especificó Regina empujándole otra vez del pecho y obligándole a dar varios pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

Grito Gold apartando las manos de la morena de un manotazo, pero ella volvió a la carga con otro empujón.

\- ¡Responde!

Exigió la Reina Malvada con una amenazante mirada que Gold conocía muy bien, aun así no respondió, de repente se estaba dando cuenta de que Emma no era la única que había intentado jugar un doble juego con ellos. Debería haberlo sabido antes, debería haber sabido que Regina ya no era la misma, había cambiado.

\- Respóndeme o…

Amenazó colocando una mano cómo una garra sobre el pecho de Gold, a la altura del corazón. Pero no fue capaz de hundir la mano allí. Nunca había sido capaz de matar a su maestro, a su pesar tenía una especie de vínculo con él, quien le había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía. Además ella ya no hacía esas cosas, ya no era capaz, había algo que la detenía.

\- Adelante, no te cortes, arráncale el corazón, sabes que no va a decirte nada.

Dijo una voz divertida desde detrás de ella que Regina identificó enseguida como la de Emma, se giró y allí estaba la rubia apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y mirándolos muy entretenida con el espectáculo.

\- Estabas llegando a la parte más interesante, no pares.

Animó moviendo una mano hacía Gold para que continuase, pero en vez de eso Regina se apartó del que fue su maestro y dio unos pasos hacía Emma.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho?

La rubia la miró sin comprender unos segundos y luego pareció entender a lo que se refería.

\- No me ha hecho nada. Me ofreció una manzana, una manzana deliciosa por cierto, y después, cómo que vi las cosas más claras. _Mucho_ más claras.

Explicó lanzándola la misma mirada lasciva de la noche anterior, consiguiendo que el estómago de Regina diese un vuelco con una nausea, el único motivo por el que Emma se la había lanzado así la noche anterior fue por lo que fuese la maldición que Gold había puesto en aquella manzana.

\- Pero esta no eres tu Emma, el maldito demonio te ha echado un hechizo.

Intentó hacerla razonar, estaba bastante segura de que estaba frente a una versión de malvada de la Salvadora, que era justo lo que Gold necesitaba de ella.

\- Tienes que venir conmigo, encontraremos la forma de arreglarlo.

Dijo extendiendo una mano para coger la de Emma, que las apartó.

\- Las demás estarán aquí enseguida, deberías irte, no creo que les siente muy bien tu engaño. – Dijo la rubia despreocupadamente. – Tómalo como una cortesía hacía ti por lo de anoche. Solo por esta vez.

Regina no podía creerse que eso de verdad hubiese pasado, miraba los ojos de Emma esperando encontrarla en ellos, pero allí solo estaba la versión que Gold había sacado. Allí ya no estaba _su_ Emma y no podía evitar sentirse culpable, no había podido protegerla ni siquiera un día desde que decidió infiltrarse ella también. Pero no iba a darse por vencida, traería a Emma de vuelta costase lo que costase.

.

.

.

El cambio de la Salvadora no fue inmediato, por un tiempo mantuvo su tapadera de chica buena, aunque la gente notaba que algo no iba del todo bien con la rubia, y mientras tanto Regina seguía buscando maneras de devolverla a la normalidad. No le había contado a nadie lo que había pasado, no había contado que Emma estaba hechizada ni mucho menos lo que paso entre ellas, ni siquiera a su hijo, estaba firmemente dispuesta a borrar esa noche de su memoria y a intentar no tenérselo en cuenta a Emma cuando volviese a ser ella misma, si es que algún día lo conseguía. Que distintas habrían sido las cosas si esto hubiese pasado algunos años atrás, una Salvadora malvada y dispuesta a meterse en su cama seguramente habría sido algo con lo que podía vivir perfectamente, pero ya no, esa ya no era ella, y desde luego es no era Emma.

Cuando finalmente se descubrió la verdad los más impresionados fueron David y Mary Margaret que no podían creerse que su hija se hubiese pasado al otro bando y que además ellos no se hubiesen dado cuenta. Regina se mordió la lengua para no decirles un par de cosas que pensaba sobre sus habilidades como padres y en vez de eso les explicó la situación.

\- ¿Tú lo sabias?

Acusó David cabreado, la morena giró los ojos.

\- Estoy intentando arreglarlo.

Respondió con la mandíbula apretada, armándose de paciencia.

\- ¿Pero qué hacía Emma con ellos? ¿Por qué confió en Gold?

Preguntó Mary Margaret sin comprender nada antes de que su marido pudiese lanzar más acusaciones, y a Regina no le quedó más remedio que explicar el plan que Emma y ella tenían de infiltrarse en el grupo de nuevos malvados de la ciudad y como la rubia había terminado también metida en él.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla hacer eso? Sabes que Emma no es como tú.

La Reina Malvada de verdad se estaba conteniendo para no romperle la nariz al príncipe, ni siquiera necesitaría magia para ello, estaba segura.

\- ¿No la has escuchado? Ella no quería que Emma lo hiciese, mamá lo hizo por su cuenta.- Saltó Henry a defenderla con un tono algo más duro del acostumbrado. – Pero podrás arreglarlo ¿verdad?

Preguntó a Regina con preocupación mal disimulada, su madre le sonrió para tranquilizarle, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

\- Claro que sí, sabes que es imposible que Emma sea malvada.

\- ¿Cómo descubriste tú que Emma había cambiado?

Dijo Mary Margaret con curiosidad, ellos que eran sus padres no se habían dado cuenta de nada y sin embargo Regina lo sabía desde el principio. La antigua alcaldesa al principio no supo que decir, que inventarse, desde luego no podía contarles la verdad.

\- Bueno, yo también estaba allí infiltrada así que…

\- ¿Y ya no lo estás?

Preguntó David aun desconfiado. Regina negó con la cabeza.

\- Gold lo descubrió cuando exigí saber que le había hecho a Emma.

Por algún motivo admitir esto hacía que se sintiese vulnerable, como si estuviese mostrando su preocupación por la rubia, incluso cuando la palabra "_exigir_" era un gran eufemismo de lo que había pasado en realidad, más bien se había lanzado a la garganta de Gold como un perro de presa. No quiso mantener la mirada de Mary Margaret que la miraba con el ceño un poco fruncido, cómo intentando comprender algo.

\- ¿Tienes algún plan?

Preguntó David ya algo más calmado.

\- Necesito saber que hechizo usó Gold, y si no siempre podríamos probar con el beso de amor verdadero.

Respondió cogiendo a su hijo por los hombros, dando a entender que Henry era su única posibilidad en ese caso, no confiaba mucho en esa solución, pero mucho menos que fuese Hook el que pudiese romper la maldición de ese modo si llegaba el momento.

\- Pero si nada funciona, si no podemos traerla de vuelta….

El Príncipe Encantador no fue capaz de terminar la frase, y Regina ni siquiera contemplaba esa posibilidad.

\- Volverá a ser la de siempre, lo sé. La conozco. Confío en ella.

Y allí estaba otra vez esa mirada en la cara de Mary Margaret, mirándola cómo si supiese que allí había algo más. Puede que David no se acordará, pero ella sí, y esas eran las palabras que había usado Emma cuando acusaron a Regina de asesinato. Y finalmente su hija había tenido razón.

\- Funcionará, David.

Dijo bastante convencida poniendo una mano en el brazo de su marido.

.

.

.

Regina sabía que había visto esa maldición por alguna parte, nunca la había usado, pero le sonaba, sabía que estaba en alguno de sus libros, y su intuición le decía que estaría seguramente justo en el libro que había desaparecido misteriosamente de su biblioteca. Si no sabía que ingredientes se habían usado, ni sus efectos exactos, no podría hacer un antídoto o contrahechizo. De repente notó la desesperación de ver ese camino cerrado, a no ser que se le ocurriese algo, a no ser que alguna repentina y brillante idea llegase a su cabeza. Pero por más que pensaba no se le ocurría nada, aunque era difícil pensar si tenía que estar evitando los ataques de las Reinas de la Oscuridad. La primera había sido Úrsula, que casi consigue que unos tentáculos la estrangulen al salir de la ducha. Cruella había sido más sutil cortando los frenos de su coche, por suerte Henry no estaba con ella en ninguna de esas dos ocasiones. Sabía que Gold no haría nada hasta que no fuese necesario, hasta que no estuviese demasiado cerca de detenerlos, su única acción seguramente había sido llevarse el libro que necesitaba, así que ahora estaba a la espera del ataque de Maléfica, y estaba segura de que su antigua única amiga no iba a ser precisamente suave.

Estaba preparada para esos ataques, pero no para encontrarse cara a cara con Emma al doblar una esquina. La Salvadora simplemente estaba allí, apoyada en la pared cómo si nada, esperándola.

\- Buenos días majestad.

Saludo haciéndole la misma inspección aprobatoria que le había hecho aquella noche que por más que intentaba Regina no conseguía olvidar. La morena se puso tensa, no había esperado que Emma la atacase también.

\- Relájate, no vengo a hacerte daño.

Dijo la rubia adivinando sus pensamientos, levantando las manos en son de paz, pero con expresión burlona.

\- ¿Cómo está Henry?

Preguntó a continuación con aparente indiferencia, y Regina casi sonríe, puede que la idea del beso de verdadero amor no fuese tan descabellada después de todo. Si su magia no podía traer a Emma de vuelta, Henry podría.

\- Deseando que consigamos revertir tu maldición. – Emma giró los ojos. – Quizá te gustaría venir a verle, está en casa.

La cara de la rubia volvió a ser burlona, con una pícara sonrisa.

\- ¿Intentas meterme en tu cama de nuevo?

Regino notó enseguida cómo se sonrojaba, apartando la mirada, pero apenas duró un segundo antes de recomponerse.

\- Intentó que mi hijo no pierda a su madre.

Respondió con dureza, consiguiendo que esta vez fuese Emma quien apartase la mirada con lo que podía ser remordimiento. Desde luego era un avance.

\- En realidad quería verte a ti, no a él. – Dijo la rubia sorprendiendo un poco a Regina. – Maléfica tiene pensado algo para ti, no sé qué es, pero por el tiempo que llevo con ella puedo decir que no será algo bonito.

Eso sorprendió aún más a la rubia, ¿de verdad Emma la estaba poniendo sobre aviso o era una amenaza de parte de Maléfica? Desde luego parecía un aviso en toda regla.

\- No será la primera de ellas en atacarme.

Contestó Regina sin una pizca de temor.

\- Lo sé, pero esta vez no sé si podré minimizar los daños. – Eso se le había escapado, estaba claro. Regina entrecerró los ojos sin comprender. – Puede que yo…usase algo de magia para que sus ataques perdiesen potencia.

Explicó de mala gana, cómo si haber hecho eso hiciese que estuviese cabreada consigo misma. Las cejas de Regina se alzaron por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué harías algo así?

La Salvadora se encogió de hombros.

\- Ya te lo dije, es una cortesía hacia ti por lo de la otra noche.

\- Dijiste que solo sería aquella vez.

Le recordó Regina, pero la rubia solo volvió a encogerse de hombros.

\- Yo puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana.

Fue toda a respuesta que dio. Antes de que la morena pudiese añadir algo, una enorme criatura con alas se lanzó sobre ella desde el cielo.

\- ¡Agáchate!

Gritó Emma agarrándola con rapidez para echarla al suelo junto con ella. Regina la miró sorprendida, pero la rubia no la miraba a ella, tenía clavaba en la bestia voladora una malvada mirada. Se puso rápidamente de pie y lanzó una línea de blancas bolas de energía que la criatura esquivó sin problemas.

\- Les dije que eras mía.

Gruñó más para sí misma que para la mujer que se estaba levantando a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué demonios te importa? Creía que lo que pasó fue solo por curiosidad.

Preguntó Regina siguiendo con la vista la trayectoria voladora de esa criatura que estaba segura venía enviada por su _querida amiga_ Maléfica.

\- Cállate.

Siseó Emma entre dientes, pero Regina no iba a callarse, no cuando estaba tan cerca de conectar de nuevo con la parte buena de la rubia.

\- ¡Eres mía! – Gritó al fin la Salvadora dejando de mirar a la bestia voladora para encararse con la otra mujer. – Solo mía, y yo decidiré que hacer contigo.

Ni siquiera vio venir el bofetón que le hizo volver la cara.

\- Se acabó esta tontería de la Salvadora Malvada. No soy tuya y no lo seré nunca, al menos no de esta manera y lo sabes. Tú decides.

Emma la cogió por los hombros sin delicadeza, pero Regina no se acobardó, la mantuvo la mirada dispuesta a darle otro bofetón en la otra mejilla si hacía falta.

\- No me provoques Regina, ya no eres la jefa aquí, no eres la grande y terrible Reina Malvada. Ahora soy yo quien va a gobernar esta ciudad, y cogeré lo que quiera y cómo quiera.

Y efectivamente la golpeó en la otra mejilla. Esperaba que Emma respondiese, que le devolviese el golpe, pero no lo hizo y eso era buena señal.

\- Entonces adelante, demuéstrame lo _terrible_ que eres.

Retó dando un paso hacia ella, aun sabiendo que esta nueva Emma podía perfectament hacer justo eso y atacarla sin más. En vez de eso la rubia volvió a apartarla de la trayectoria del monstruo volador justo a tiempo, empujándola tras la pared de un edificio para ponerla a cubierto.

\- ¿Así que en vez de castigarme vas a salvarme la vida?

Dijo Regina con Emma aun pegada protectoramente a ella, la rubia no la miraba a ella si no a la creación de Maléfica que estaba girando para volver a la carga.

\- Nadie toca mis juguetes.

Respondió de forma algo distraída saliendo justo delante de la criatura y atacándola de nuevo con una serie de bolas de energía que esta vez sí hicieron blanco. Regina tiró de su brazo para volver a estar frente a frente.

\- Emma esta no eres tú, pero sé que estás ahí dentro, en alguna parte. Tú puedes combatir esto.

La morena casi suplicaba, intentando cazar la esquiva mirada de Emma, que iba entre ella y la mascota de Maléfica.

\- ¿Combatir qué? Nunca he estado mejor. Hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero. Dios, ahora entiendo porque no querías dejarlo.

Respondió riendo con altanería. Regina la zarandeó un poco para captar toda su atención.

\- _Tú_ no eres así. Piensa en tus padres, en tu hermano. En Henry, sabes de sobra que nunca te aceptará así. Vuelve con tu hijo. – Con los ojos llenos de pena puso una mano en la mejilla de la rubia. – Vuelve conmigo.

Quería a Emma de vuelta. A la misma Emma que tan a menudo la sacaba de quicio, la que se presentaba en su despacho con cerveza para hacer un descanso en su búsqueda, la que podía ser irritante hasta lo imposible, la misma Emma que llevaba años junto a ella, de quien se había ido enamorando casi sin darse cuenta semana a semana, día a día, en algún momento de su búsqueda. Pero la Salvadora no respondió, tan solo la miraba sin expresión alguna.

\- Está bien.

Gruñó la reina separándose de la pared y saltando delante de la criatura de su antigua amiga, las manos en los costados totalmente desprotegida. La bestia abrió las fauces con un rugido de triunfo, pero en el último momento Emma se echó sobre ella tirándola al suelo como un jugador de rugby.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Acaso quieres que esa cosa te mate? - Preguntó con la rabia que solo da la auténtica y genuina preocupación. – Mierda.

Murmuró llevándose una mano a los ojos como si le dolieran, Regina vio como el borde rojizo que había en ellos desaparecía y una ráfaga de energía roja salía de la rubia y se disolvía en el aire. Emma sintió un mareo y casi se deja caer sobre la morena, pero la mujer la sostuvo con una mirada ansiosa.

\- ¿Emma?

Preguntó dudosa, la rubia la miró con cierta confusión primero y con una ligera sonrisa después.

\- Soy yo otra vez.

Respondió mirándola a los ojos, las dos habían olvidado por completo a la infatigable bestia dispuesta a deshacerse de Regina.

\- Y no ha hecho falta ningún beso.

Bromeó la morena con una risita, no parecía para nada molesta de seguir en el suelo debajo de la Salvadora, que sonrió con malicia.

\- Espera.

Dijo acortando distancia y besando a la reina con ternura, una ternura que la Emma hechizada no había tenido. Un rugido sobre sus cabezas las devolvió a la realidad y las dos a la vez vieron acercarse a la bestia desde el aire a toda velocidad. Intercambiaron una mirada y un asentimiento de cabeza y con una sincronización perfecta unieron su magia deteniendo el ataque de la criatura hasta que estuvo reducida a un montón de cenizas dispersas por la calle. Un coro de aplausos estalló a su alrededor y empezó a salir gente de distintos escondites, ellas no tenían ni idea de cuando había pasado eso, pero si llevaban escondidos desde el comienzo del ataque lo habrían visto y oído todo. Con cierta timidez sonrieron a sus admiradores y Emma tiró de la mano de Regina para llevársela a un lugar más tranquilo.

\- ¿De verdad has vuelto?

Preguntó la morena acunando su mejilla con la mano libre y buscando algún indicio de mentira en los ojos de la rubia, pero no lo había, era Emma. La Salvadora puso su mano sobre la de Regina y la sonrió.

\- Gracias por hacerme volver. Y por no rendirte conmigo a pesar de todo.

La morena le devolvió la sonrisa por un segundo, luego usó la mano que tenía en su mejilla para pellizcársela con reproche.

\- Si me hubieses hecho caso desde el principio esto no habría pasado. Te dije que era peligroso.

Emma hizo una mueca mitad culpable mitad disculpa, cogiendo la mano con la que Regina la había pellizcado.

\- Míralo por el lado bueno, lo recuerdo todo, tenemos un montón de información.

\- Podríamos haberte perdido.

Siguió la morena poco dispuesta a dejarse convencer con tanta facilidad.

\- Tú no habrías dejado que pasara.

Respondió Emma con esa carita de cachorrito a la que había comprobado hacía mucho que Regina no podía resistirse. Finalmente la morena se dejó ablandar y abrazó a la otra mujer.

\- Siento como te traté…aquella noche. Yo no…no era yo.

Dijo la Salvadora recordando aquella noche que pasaron juntas y que Regina no había conseguido sacarse de la cabeza.

\- Aunque lo de que llevaba tiempo queriéndolo era verdad. Pero no por los motivos que te di.

Añadió rápidamente intentando minimizar los daños. Regina la miró con falso reproche.

\- Vas a tener que compensarme, Salvadora.

Emma se mordió un labio con una sonrisa.

\- Como desees.

Accedió con gusto inclinándose para volver a besar a la reina.


	36. Chapter 36 Sick

**A lo mejor alguien se piensa que me he olvidado de los fics, pero no jajajaja en serio, es que me lio con cosas y se me va el santo al cielo! Mis sinceras disculpas! También tengo listo el capi de That's a start así que espero subirlo este finde. Este es una propuesta de Regi-Mills, no se si es exactamente lo que querías y he cambiado alguna cosilla de los bebés mágicos porque no sabía muy bien como encajarlo, pero espero que te guste ^_^!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 36: Sick._**

La maldición de había roto y Emma se encontraba de pronto rodeada de personas totalmente nuevas. La gente que hasta ahora había conocido eran distintas, por ejemplo su compañera de piso resultaba ser su madre. Y Blancanieves, de ese dato no podía olvidarse, todos allí eran cuentos de hadas llegados directamente desde el Bosque Encantado por culpa de la maldición de Regina. No, de la Reina Malvada. Curiosamente ese era el personaje que a Emma más le estaba costando conectar con la persona que conocía, después de todo los demás habían cambiado y habían vuelto a su antiguo yo, a su personalidad de cuento de hadas, pero Regina era la misma mujer de siempre, seguramente porque había sido la única consciente de la maldición. O quizá porque desde que se rompió, nadie había visto a la Reina Malvada, que se había encerrado en su mansión y nadie sabía nada de ella, ni siquiera Henry, aunque él todavía estaba demasiado enfadado cómo para intentar siquiera ponerse en contacto con ella, incluso aunque Emma le insistía en ello cada cierto tiempo. A pesar de todo Regina era su madre y sabía que el chico la quería, y desde luego no podían lapidar a Regina o lo que fuese que hiciesen en el Bosque Encantado, así que cuanto antes normalizaran toda la situación con ella mejor. Claro, que sería más sencillo si la morena quisiera comunicarse. Henry no lo había intentado, pero Emma si, había ido a la mansión varias veces para encontrarse con una puerta cerrada y una casa silenciosa. Se había visto tentada más de una vez a entrar a la fuerza, cómo sheriff podría hacerlo, pero desde luego eso no sería empezar con el buen pie con Regina. O re-empezar, lo que fuese. Después de haber trabajado juntas para salvar a Henry, y de haber visto la cara de la mujer al pensar que su hijo había muerto, o cuando le dijo que le quería…no, ya no podía pensar igual de ella. Una parte de Emma siempre había querido llevarse bien con Regina, desde el principio, quería hacerla ver que no era una amenaza a su puesto cómo madre de Henry, aunque las cosas se habían puesto bastante duras después, pero aun quería llevarse bien con esa mujer, aunque fuese por el bien del hijo que ahora compartían. Así que volvió a probar suerte con la puerta blanca del 108 una vez más.

\- Regina, sé que estás ahí dentro, nadie puede salir de la ciudad. Abre de una vez.

Sin respuesta, la rubia giró los ojos y llamó otra vez, con más fuerza.

\- No puedes esconderte para siempre, además tienes un hijo ¿recuerdas? – Esperó a ver si escuchaba algo. Nada. – Vamos Regina, solo quiero hablar. Soy yo, Emma Swan, no soy ningún tipo de…cuento de hadas. O lo que sea que seáis. Solo soy yo, sabes que no voy a hacerte nada.

Seguía el silencio. Con un suspiró frustrado, Emma se dio la vuelta para irse, pero a la mitad del camino de la entrada, se giró y volvió a aporrear la puerta.

\- Oye, sé que las cosas no son cómo tú querías y que me he cargado tu maldición, o lo que sea. Pero asúmelo de una vez. No podías tenerlos malditos para siempre, pero Henry no tiene la culpa de nada de esto, y sé que fueses quien fueses allí, ante todo eres su madre y le quieres.

La puerta seguía firmemente cerrada y la casa en silencio. Emma dio una patada a la puerta.

\- Tienes otra oportunidad, puedes hacer las cosas bien, puedes…. – Gruñó molesta. - ¿Sabes qué? Soy la sheriff y tu llevas días sin dejarte ver, voy a asumir que has desaparecido y a usar la autoridad de mi placa para meterme en tu casa y asegurarme de que estas ahí.

Le dio un minuto de margen para pensarse si le abría la puerta o no, y luego sin pensárselo dos veces forzó la cerradura con facilidad. Era cómo montar en bicicleta, no se olvidaba.

\- ¿Regina?

Llamó desde el vestíbulo. Estaba casi segura de que no podía usar magia, pero no estaba de más ser precavida. Cómo antes, no hubo ninguna respuesta, así que la rubia empezó su inspección de la casa, habitación por habitación. Todo estaba en su sitio, perfectamente ordenado y limpio, pero había cierto ambiente de abandono, como si nada se hubiese tocado desde hacía días. Subió las escaleras empezando a preguntarse si era verdad eso de que no podían dejar la ciudad, a lo mejor Regina se había arriesgado a ello, pero ¿sin Henry? Lo encontraba difícil de creer. Inspeccionó también el piso de arriba, casi esperando encontrarla en su habitación, pero tampoco estaba allí. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Henry y casi se va sin verla, pero en el último momento lo hizo, vio a Regina acurrucada en un rincón, entre el escritorio y una estantería. Estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazada a sus rodillas y con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos. No supo muy bien porqué, pero Emma tuvo un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Regina? ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó acercándose lentamente a ella. La morena no levantó la vista, pero la Salvadora notó perfectamente como la mujer temblaba un poco ante tan simple pregunta. Siguió acercándose con cautela y se agachó frente a ella alerta, preparada para apartarse o bloquear algún ataque inesperado, pero todo lo que hizo Regina fue apartar la cara cuando Emma despegó sus brazos de las rodillas. La rubia se quedó mirando esos brazos, no los recordaba tan frágiles, ni con un color tan pálido que se le marcaban hinchadas todas las venas, y mucho menos con los pequeños moratones y marcas sanguinolentas, cómo rozaduras o cómo si su piel estuviese empezando a pelarse lentamente. Sin poder ocultar su expresión asustada, Emma soltó los brazos de la reina para coger su cara y obligarla a mirarla. Allí tenía prácticamente las mismas marcas. La rubia sostenía la cara de la otra mujer con delicadeza, temiendo hacerla daño.

\- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

Preguntó con un hilo de voz. Regina volvió a ser ella misma en ese momento y apartó bruscamente a la Salvadora, haciéndola caer al suelo y poniéndose ella de pie.

\- ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar? Márchate.

Ordenó con su voz más amenazante, pero Emma no la hizo ni caso, se levantó y agarró a la otra mujer delicadamente por el brazo, obligándola a mirarla.

\- ¿Ha sido alguien de la ciudad?

Preguntó con cierta rabia. Por muchos que fuesen sus crímenes Emma no iba a permitir esa clase de maltratos, si querían justicia, celebrarían un juicio o algo así, pero no iba a consentir ningún tipo de agresión contra la alcaldesa por simple venganza. Regina trató de soltarse, pero cómo la sheriff notó enseguida, sus fuerzas también estaban muy mermadas, tanto que Emma casi temió que ese pequeño esfuerzo por soltarse acabase por hacerla daño, así que la sentó en la cama de Henry prácticamente sin darse cuenta de que se había sentado a su lado. Se quedó mirando a la reina a la espera de una respuesta, sin darse por vencida, y finalmente Regina cedió con un suspiró molesto.

\- No ha sido nadie. Unas horas después de que rompieses la maldición empecé a sentirme mal, mareada. Con el paso de los días simplemente ha ido empeorando.

Explicó extendiendo un poco los brazos para dejar bien claro a que se refería con lo de empeorar. Emma miró sus brazos y su cara sin querer imaginarse cómo estaría el resto del cuerpo, tenía pinta de doler.

\- ¿Es parte de la maldición?

Preguntó la rubia pensando en si conocía algo que pudiese aliviar a la morena, quien la miró con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿Crees que habría lanzado una maldición que me hiciese esto?

Respondió con molesto sarcasmo.

\- Bueno, estoy segura de que no pensabas que alguien rompería la maldición. Y por lo que he oído estabas dispuesta a todo.

Regina apretó los labios al saber exactamente a que se refería.

\- No, señorita Swan, si esto es parte de la maldición yo no lo sabía.

El mismo nombre vino a la mente de las dos.

\- _Gold_.

Dijeron a la vez intercambiando una mirada.

\- ¿Te duele mucho?

Preguntó Emma alargando una mano sin saber muy bien donde ponerla para no hacerle daño a Regina, pero la morena simplemente apartó esa mano. Estaba bastante segura de que se estaba muriendo, pero no por ello iba a permitir a la mujer que había roto su maldición y le había robado a su hijo sentir lastima de ella.

\- Puedo soportarlo.

Respondió con altivez, la verdad era que en ese momento el dolor se notaba mucho menos, algo extraño porque cada uno de los días que habían pasado desde la ruptura de la maldición el dolor no había hecho más que crecer, pero ahora estaba bien, casi no lo notaba.

\- ¿Tienes algo para curarte? ¿Algún bálsamo, o crema? ¿Aloe vera?

Era todo lo que se le ocurría a Emma para aliviar un poco esas rozaduras con esa pinta tan dolorosa, con lo demás aun no sabía que podía hacer, pero lo averiguaría. Antes de que Regina pudiese responder se levantó directa hacía donde sabía perfectamente que estaba el baño, abrió el armarito de detrás del espejo y rebuscó entre todo lo que tenía Regina allí. Cogió varias cremas y una botella de alcohol e hizo una mezcla aprendida de las muchas rozaduras que tuvo que curarse a sí misma y a muchos de sus hermanas y hermanos de acogida, y volvió a la habitación de Henry, donde Regina seguía sentada en la cama con una mueca de dolor en su cara herida. Era curioso, pero en cuanto Emma salió de la habitación el dolor de las heridas volvió a aparecer, y ahora que la rubia se sentaba otra vez a su lado, volvía a remitir un poco. Regina frunció el ceño por esa conexión, mirando a la otra mujer sin comprender, pero por supuesto Emma no había notado nada, tan solo abrió el bote del preparado que había hecho y sin decir ni una palabra empezó a aplicárselo a Regina en los brazos, cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con la cara, paró por un segundo al ver la expresión entre enfadada y confusa de la morena. Levantó una ceja, pero cómo Regina no dijo nada simplemente siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, aplicando crema con cuidado sobre las heridas.

\- Échate el resto donde tengas más heridas. – Dijo dándole el bote cuando acabó con la cara. - Con los moratones y lo demás aún no hay nada que pueda hacer, pero encontraremos la solución. Voy ahora mismo a hablar con Gold, no te muevas de aquí.

Dijo levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación. La crema estaba haciendo su efecto, pero incluso así, en cuanto Emma salió Regina notó de nuevo como el dolor volvía.

.

.

.

Emma irrumpió sin llamar en la tienda de Gold soltando furia por los poros.

\- Que agradable sorpresa, ¿en qué puedo ayudar a la Salvadora?

Preguntó el hombre con una cordial sonrisa que no convenció a la rubia ni por un segundo. Plantó las manos sobre el mostrador con un sonoro golpe.

\- Puedes empezar contándome que es lo que le pasa a Regina.

La sonrisa de Gold cambió a una de satisfacción.

\- Tengo entendido que su majestad lleva días sin dar señales de vida, ¿cómo iba yo a saber lo que la pasa?

Emma frunció más el ceño y el hombre rio un poco.

\- Ya que no pareces estar especialmente comunicativa me arriesgaré a suponer que me hablas de la enfermedad de la reina. – La rubia tragó saliva por la palabra "_enfermedad_". - ¿Moratones, heridas de aspecto doloroso, debilidad? – Emma asintió y Gold rio otro poquito. - ¿Por qué te preocupa?

\- Eso es asunto mío.

Respondió la rubia con los dientes apretados.

\- ¿Por qué molestarte en salvar a la reina? Su muerte solucionaría muchos problemas. Ella nos maldijo a todos, nadie va a lamentarlo, y tú tendrías a Henry solo para ti.

Emma estuvo tentada a tirarle de la corbata para golpearle contra el mostrador, pero se contuvo, no era una reacción muy legal para una sheriff.

\- Sean cuales sean sus crímenes no voy a dejarla morir, puede que a vosotros os de igual, pero a Henry no.

\- ¿Y a usted?

Preguntó el hechicero con una ceja alzada, pero Emma no respondió. Su opinión no era importante, no iba a dejar que Henry perdiese a su madre, y menos aún iba a dejar morir a una persona, independientemente de quien fuese esa persona, si ella podía hacer algo para evitarlo, daba igual si Regina todavía quería matarla, haría todo lo posible para salvarla. Gold suspiro cediendo por fin.

\- No se puede hacer nada. La maldición está atada a ella, si no hay maldición… - No pudo evitar otra sonrisita. – no hay Regina. La maldición se está desvaneciendo. – Hizo un gesto cómo si aún quedasen restos de maldición en el aire. – Y Regina también.

La expresión de Emma cambió de furiosa a impactada.

\- ¿La maldición? ¿Entonces…?

\- Si señorita Swan, al romper la maldición, también firmó la sentencia de muerte de la reina. Seguramente el pueblo la haga una fiesta.

Completó Gold por ella con diversión mal disimulada. Emma no podía creerse que lo que le estaba pasando a Regina fuese culpa suya. Aunque realmente ella no había querido nada de eso, no había querido ser abandonada en una cuneta por culpa de esa maldición, ni ser la persona destinada a romperla, ni estar metida en el pueblo de los cuentos de hadas, ni salvar a todo el mundo. Ella no quería nada de esto, fue Regina quien lanzó la maldición, no debería sentirse mal porque ahora esa maldición se hubiese vuelto en su contra. Pero lo hacía.

\- Debe de haber algo que pueda hacer. Alguna cura, algún hechizo…algo.

\- ¿No me ha escuchado? No hay nada que se pueda hacer, no hay magia. Tarde o temprano, Regina morirá. Seguramente tarde, y con dolor. Y sola.

Esa idea parecía ponerle de muy buen humor, viendo su expresión complacida Emma no pudo aguantar más las ganas de agarrarle, tiró de su corbata hasta tenerle muy cerca. Gold hizo una mueca de molestia intentando aflojar la presión del agarre.

\- No vas a salirte con la tuya. Si de verdad soy la Salvadora, entonces la salvaré. – Le soltó de un empujón. – Y si no, al menos no morirá sola.

Dijo saliendo de la tienda con un portazo que tiró varios objetos al suelo.

.

.

.

Emma volvió directamente a la mansión, algo que el dolor de Regina agradeció, aunque ella no fuese a admitirlo.

\- Yo…lo siento.

Dijo Emma cuando terminó de contarle toda la historia. Regina rio con cierta ironía y levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Sientes haber salvado a Henry y roto la maldición?

\- Bueno no, eso no. Pero siento que haya provocado esto.

Respondió la rubia señalándola. Quizá era solo cosa suya, pero al volver a la mansión le había parecido ver incluso peor a Regina. Había vuelto a curarle las heridas con lo su mezcla y había preparado una infusión para el dolor, más allá de eso no se le ocurría nada más que hacer.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a decírselo a Henry?

Preguntó después de un rato, no dejaba de pensar en cómo iban a darle la noticia a su hijo.

\- ¿_Vamos_? No recuerdo que fuésemos un equipo.

Contestó la morena en tono afilado.

\- No vas a pasar por esto sola.

Aseguró la Salvadora con firmeza, haciendo reír a la otra mujer.

\- Toda mi vida he hecho las cosas solas, no veo por qué debería cambiar eso ahora simplemente porque me esté muriendo.

La cruda verdad de esas palabras dichas sin suavizar impactó a Emma dejándola sin palabras por un momento.

\- Pues esta vez no será así.

Aseguró la rubia después de tragar saliva. Regina giró los ojos con impaciencia, intentando levantarse del sofá y consiguiendo solo una mueca de dolor. Emma puso las manos delante de ella sin llegar a tocarla para mantenerla en su sitio.

\- No necesito…

\- Sé que no necesitas ayuda. – Cortó Emma apretado los dientes con frustración por la cabezonería de la reina. – Y que sola te las apañas muy bien, y que lo último que quieres es tenerme alrededor. Pero no voy a dejar que pases esto sola.

Regina también apretó los dientes. En realidad estaba algo halagada por la preocupación, fuese cual fuese el verdadero motivo, pero eso no cambiaba nada, Emma y ella no eran amigas ni nada remotamente parecido a eso.

\- ¿Has roto una maldición y ahora crees que tienes que tomarte cada problema de la ciudad como tu cruzada personal? Pues vete a jugar a la Salvadora a otro sitio, ve a conseguir algunos finales felices o lo que sea que hagas.

Gruñó haciéndola un gesto molesto para que se marchase de una vez, pero Emma por supuesto no se movió.

\- Yo no soy la Salvadora de nada, no tiene nada que ver con…mira, puedes ponerte cómo quieras, pero no vas a librarte de mí. Henry y yo estaremos contigo y fin del asunto.

Concluyó la rubia cogiendo la taza vacía con rabia para ir a preparar un poco más, en parte era una excusa para alejarse de Regina, tampoco es que entrase en su lista de deseos ser la compañera de los últimos días de la reina, pero imaginársela sola en esa inmensa mansión le revolvía el estómago, además el paseo a la cocina le vendría bien para pensar en cómo darle la noticia a Henry.

.

.

.

Por supuesto el chico no se lo tomó nada bien, pasó del shock a la rabia que da la impotencia para acabar abrazado con fuerza a su madre balbuceando llorosas palabras. Emma le apartó delicadamente de la morena porque sabía que la hacía daño, aunque para Regina ese abrazo merecía el dolor. Henry se secó las lágrimas con el puño y se sentó al lado de la morena.

\- Todo es culpa mía. Si no hubiese traído a Emma nunca habría roto la maldición, si no me hubiese comido la empanada…

\- Se la habría comido Emma, y quizá nadie habría podido salvarla. Debemos alegrarnos de que al final todo haya salido bien.

Dijo Regina forzando una sonrisa para su hijo, por supuesto para ella las cosas no habían salido bien, pero al menos ahora tenía allí a Henry. Emma ni siquiera encontró rabia para enfadarse por el hecho de que la empanada envenenada fuese para ella, tan solo podía observar a esa mujer llena de marcas y heridas y al chico destrozado de pena a su lado incapaz de abrazar a su madre para no hacerla daño.

\- Tenemos que cuidar mucho a tu madre ¿vale Henry? Hacer que se sienta lo mejor posible.

Dijo Emma dirigiéndose a su hijo intentando animarle un poco, aunque sabía que ahora mismo eso era algo imposible. No sabía cómo Henry iba a soportar día a día viendo cómo su madre se consumía, cómo aumentaban las heridas, los moretones y la debilidad. Iba a ser duro para Henry, y eso lo haría más duro para Regina y también para Emma.

.

.

.

Henry se mudó con Regina, por eso fue el primero en darse cuenta de que su madre se encontraba mejor cuando Emma estaba cerca, algo que no era muy difícil de notar si prestabas la debida atención, porque la rubia se pasaba la mayor parte del día con ellos y las pocas horas que pasaba fuera de la mansión Henry podía ver cómo su madre luchaba por contener el dolor, al menos delante de él. El chico le preparaba las infusiones y cremas tal y cómo Emma le había enseñado, pero no eran suficiente y cada vez hacían menos efecto.

Emma solía irse siempre después de cenar, pero una noche Henry la llamó en cuanto su madre se retiró a su habitación más pronto que de costumbre, él sabía que se iba para que no viese su dolor.

\- ¿Emma? Necesito que vengas. Ahora.

Dijo parado al final de las escaleras, mirando el lugar exacto por el que acababa de ver desaparecer a su madre con una mueca de dolor y prácticamente arrastrando los pies.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estáis bien?

Preguntó rápidamente la morena con nerviosismo, y su hijo pudo escuchar claramente el arrastrar de la silla cuando se levantó.

\- Es mamá.

Respondió el chico con tristeza.

\- Estaré allí en un segundo.

Dijo Emma antes de colgar.

Aunque tardó algo más de un segundo, llegó a la mansión en un tiempo record. Sus padres no entendían porque estaba haciendo eso, nadie en el pueblo entendía porque estaba haciendo eso por la reina, lo más sencillo sería dejarla morir y quitarse de en medio muchos problemas, pero Henry y Emma parecían ser los únicos que pensaban de otra manera. Henry la estaba esperando en la puerta y antes si quiera de que la atravesara ya la estaba informando.

\- Está arriba. Siempre se va cuando la duele demasiado, para que yo no la vea.

\- ¿Se ha tomado los calmantes? – Henry asintió, con la preocupación escrita en la cara. - ¿Las infusiones? – El chico volvió a asentir. - ¿Le has puesto crema en las heridas?

Henry asintió una tercera vez, con impaciencia, tirando de Emma hacía las escaleras.

\- Lo he hecho todo, nada funciona, cada vez va a peor. Tienes que hacer algo.

La rubia no sabía que era lo que ella podía hacer, Henry ya lo había hecho todo y nada servía, lo único que ella podía hacer ahora era estar al lado de Regina si quería algo de compañía que no fuese su hijo, pero aparte de distraerla eso haría poco contra el dolor.

\- Tienes que entrar.

Dijo Henry arrastrándola escaleras arriba hasta la puerta de la habitación de Regina, a través de la que se escuchaban amortiguados sonidos de alguien que no lo estaba pasando especialmente bien. Emma se paró de golpe, soltándose de su hijo.

\- Henry, si entro ahí tu madre seguramente me matará. Tú ya lo has hecho todo, no creo que yo pueda…

\- Se siente mejor cuando estás cerca.

Le cortó Henry todavía impaciente, como si fuese algo obvio y solo estuviesen perdiendo el tiempo. Emma le miró sorprendida, temiendo que la imaginación de su hijo se hubiese disparado otra vez, desesperado por encontrar algún remedio para su madre. Aunque la otra vez que pensó que era solo su imaginación resultó que tenía razón.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- Cuando tú estás le duele menos, se le nota en la cara, cuando te vas es cuando se pone peor y se va para que no la vea. – Emma seguía sin moverse. - ¡No me lo estoy inventando!

Gritó con frustración. De dentro de la habitación escucharon a Regina llamar a Henry, seguramente preguntándose porque gritaba. El dolor en su voz era tan evidente que Emma casi podía sentirlo ella misma.

\- Está sufriendo.

Dijo el chico prácticamente en una súplica. Emma seguía sin creerse que su presencia ayudase al dolor de la reina, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo, después de escuchar la voz de Regina dudaba mucho de que estuviese en condiciones de atacarla. Mandó a Henry a la cama y abrió la puerta lentamente, en la oscuridad de la habitación vio el bulto de Regina acurrucado en la cama y escuchó cómo la morena intentaba callar su dolor para evitar que su hijo la escuchase.

\- No pasa nada Henry, estoy bien, vuelve a la cama.

Dijo Regina de espaldas a la puerta, Emma la cerró tras ella, volviendo a dejar la habitación con la única luz que entraba por la ventana.

\- No soy Henry.

Contestó casi con disculpa, el dolorido cuerpo de la reina se alzó un poco de golpe, lo justo para girarse a mirarla, aunque Emma no podía verla la cara.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó claramente enfadada, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era a Emma Swan en su habitación.

\- Henry me ha llamado, me ha dicho que te encontrabas mal.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que esté? Me estoy muriendo. Entiendo que él se asuste, pero tú ya sabes lo que ahí. Harías mejor trabajo quedándote con él.

Gruñó Regina volviendo a su posición inicial.

\- Henry dice que… - No podía creerse que de verdad fuese a decir esas palabras en voz alta. – Que estás me…que te duele menos cuando est…cuando aparezco.

Daba igual cómo lo dijera, sonaba estúpido de todas las maneras y Regina seguramente iba a usar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaran tirándole algo a la cabeza, quizá debería salir y ahorrarle el esfuerzo. Pero en vez de eso solo hubo silencio en la habitación.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?

Preguntó Emma tímidamente después de un rato, pero el silencio seguía. _Silencio_, silencio de verdad. Ya no escuchaba los suspiros y gruñidos de dolor de la otra mujer, así que la rubia se sentó en el suelo, apoyada en la puerta y sin decir nada. Si de verdad su presencia hacía que Regina se encontrase mejor se quedaría allí un rato, al menos hasta que se durmiese, le hablase o no.

\- Te permito sentarte en el diván. Si quieres.

Dijo Regina después de un rato en un tono que intentaba claramente demostrar que ella seguía teniendo el control de la situación. Emma se levantó con una risita.

\- Cómo queráis, majestad.

Bromeó, caminando hacía el diván, algo que verdaderamente sus huesos agradecían.

\- Hay mantas en el armario si tienes frío.

Añadió Regina, Emma se acercó al armario antes de sentarse y cogió dos mantas, tiró una sobre el diván y echó la otra con delicadeza sobre la colcha de Regina antes de ir a sentarse y acurrucarse en su manta.

\- Y…no me llames así.

Dijo la morena después de un rato. Desde donde estaba ahora sentada Emma podía verla la cara, pero la reina no la miraba a ella, seguía con la vista clavada en la ventana, pero Henry tenía razón, su cara estaba más relajada, sin esa mueca de dolor que su hijo siempre veía.

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- Majestad. Tu no…aquí soy Regina.

Emma sonrió en las sombras.

\- ¿Por qué crees que pasa esto, Regina? ¿Qué te duela menos ahora?

Preguntó con curiosidad, ella era nueva en todo eso de la magia, pero seguramente la morena tendría alguna idea.

\- No tengo ni idea. Claramente es algo mágico, seguramente la respuesta es sencilla, pero ahora mismo no…

\- Lo entiendo, le preguntaré a Henry mañana, seguro que a él se le ocurre algo.

Interrumpió Emma amablemente, en ese momento Regina estaba demasiado ocupada con su dolor e inevitable muerte como para pensar en otra cosa.

\- Está muy preocupado ¿sabes? Preocupado de verdad.

\- No entiendo por qué, todos sabemos cómo va a terminar esto.

Respondió Regina de manera cortante, algo que Emma decidió no tenerle en cuenta.

\- Eso no cambia el hecho de que va a perder a su madre.

\- Entonces tenemos suerte de que te tenga a ti ¿verdad?

Dijo la morena con cierto resentimiento.

\- Sabes que Henry no piensa así, que las cosas no son así. No sé qué voy a hacer cuando…

\- ¿Muera? - Completó Regina con una risa amarga. – Celebrarlo con el resto del pueblo.

Emma apretó la mandíbula, enfadada.

\- Para de una vez. Esto no es algo que celebrar Regina, ¿crees que quiero que mueras? ¿o Henry? A pesar de nuestras diferencias es algo que no le deseo a nadie. Así que por favor deja de decir esas cosas. Es bastante molesto.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, aunque esta vez no era un silencio tenso. Regina no sabía cómo disculparse, Emma tenía razón en una cosa, a pesar de todas sus diferencias, de que intentó envenenarla, era la única persona junto con su hijo que estaba a su lado en esos momentos, la única que se había negado rotundamente a dejarla sola, incluso aunque Regina no estaba poniendo las cosas precisamente fáciles. Abrió la boca para decir algo, a ser posible algo agradable, pero Emma se le adelanto.

\- Deberías intentar dormir un poco.

Dijo calmadamente, ya sin rastro de ira. Regina cerró la boca y asintió en silencio, segura de que la rubia lo vería, y cerró los ojos.

.

.

.

Por la mañana Henry se alegró de ver que Emma seguía allí, la rubia estaba en la cocina con una café y unas bonitas ojeras.

\- Te has quedado.

Dijo muy contento dándola un efusivo abrazo, Emma respondió con una sonrisa cansada.

\- Tenías razón chico, voy a tener que empezar a escucharte más. – Henry rio con cierta suficiencia, por supuesto él ya sabía que tenía razón. – Regina empezó a sentirse mejor cuando entré en la habitación. No va a admitirlo, claro, pero tampoco lo negó. ¿Tienes alguna idea de porque pasa esto?

Henry asintió sirviéndose su desayuno y sentándose en un taburete al lado de la rubia.

\- Claro, es obvio. Tú eres la Salvadora y su enfermedad es por culpa de la maldición que tú estabas destinada a romper. Es normal que tú la sirvas de cura.

Emma abrió la boca claramente incomoda, sin querer decir las palabras que tenía que decir.

\- Henry, puede que mi cercanía la haga sentir un poco mejor, por todo eso de la Salvadora o lo que sea, pero…no puedo curarla. Lo que la pasa no tiene cura.

Dijo la última frase muy bajito, sabiendo como esas palabras dolerían a su hijo, y si era del todo sincera consigo misma, porque la inevitable muerte de Regina también la entristecía a ella.

\- Lo sé.

Respondió su hijo en un tono apenas audible, con la mirada clavada en sus cereales.

\- Pero quizá si consigamos que al menos se encuentre mejor ¿vale? Haremos todo lo que podamos.

Intentó consolar Emma sabiendo otra vez que lo único que conseguiría hacerlo sería la milagrosa recuperación de su madre. Henry se limpió las lágrimas con el puño del pijama y asintió mecánicamente.

\- Y ahora ves a prepararte, sabes que tu madre no quiere que faltes al colegio.

Regina había insistido mucho en eso, en mantener las cosas lo más normales posibles para Henry, aunque nada de lo que estaba pasando era normal para él. El chico asintió otra vez y se levantó camino a su habitación. Apenas había tocado sus cereales.

\- Puedo ir yo solo hasta la parada del autobús, tú deberías quedarte aquí…para cuando despierte. Es la primera vez que duerme tanto tiempo desde que he vuelto a casa.

Dijo Henry cuando estuvo listo para irse, con la mochila a la espalda. Emma estuvo a punto de protestar, pero no encontró nada que decir, la verdad es que ella tampoco quería irse, prefería esperar a que Regina despertase, al menos así conseguiría que aparte de haber logrado dormir, también despertase con el menos dolor posible. Asintió a su hijo y vio como él y su mochila e alejaban por el camino de la entrada de la mansión.

.

.

.

Por supuesto cuando Regina despertó no le hizo ninguna gracia encontrarse todavía allí a Emma, aunque en realidad una parte de ella se alegraba de poder moverse por su casa sin sentir cada una de sus heridas. Y Emma procuraba mantenerse cerca de ella sin agobiarla ni invadir su espacio personal más de lo estrictamente necesario, si la morena se acostumbraba a tenerla alrededor seguramente haría las cosas más llevaderas, todo sería menos raro y al final incluso podría conseguir de verdad que los últimos días de Regina fuesen agradables, ya que su simple presencia no podía hacerlos del todo felices.

O eso pensaba ella, pero el caso es que consiguió su propósito, Regina estaba cada vez más acostumbrada a su constante presencia, prácticamente incluso la echaba de menos cuando tenía que marcharse por algún motivo, resultaba que cuando no estaban intentando partirse la cara, Emma Swan era una mujer muy agradable, incluso graciosa. El primer día que no pudo evitar reírse, reírse de verdad, de una de las ocurrencias de la rubia, la primera sorprendida fue ella, seguida de la propia Emma y Henry. Incluso habían llegado al punto de mantener conversaciones civilizadas, relajadas, naturales, cómo si no se odiaran, era algo increíble. Su hijo parecía algo más animado, sobretodo porque las heridas de Regina estaban mucho mejor, no habían aparecido nuevas y las que ya estaban ahí habían disminuido, algunas incluso habían desaparecido, ahorrándole mucho dolor a Regina. Emma seguía durmiendo en su diván, el único día que había intentado dormir en la habitación de invitados, la morena no pasó muy buena noche, y aunque no dijo nada enseguida se lo notaron en la cara. Era algo que Emma siempre había podido hacer, desde el mismísimo principio, conseguía leer la cara de Regina con bastante facilidad, más ahora que sin darse cuenta ni hablarlo, prácticamente vivía allí. A veces los tres incluso se olvidaban del porqué de esa situación, a veces Henry se imaginaba que simplemente estaba por fin viviendo con sus dos madres, o ellas que de algún modo habían conseguido ser amigas y por eso pasaban tanto tiempo juntas. Pero la realidad era otra muy distinta, una que Emma recordaba cada vez que veía a la frágil Regina, que se iba apagando día a día, incluso sin el dolor.

\- ¿Te importa si uso tu alfombra para dormir? No es que tu sillón no sea cómodo, pero tantas noches seguidas le están pasando factura a mi espalda.

Dijo Emma una noche con una pequeña risita y haciendo crujir los huesos de la espalda.

\- No es un _sillón_, es un diván. – Corrigió Regina con cierta diversión. – Y sabes que puedes usar la habitación de invitados. O irte a tu casa, lo que prefieras.

Desde luego ella no le pediría nunca a la rubia que se quedase, o que estuviese cerca para evitarle dolor, aunque apreciaba que lo hiciese, sabía que solo era eso, que Emma solo estaba allí por su compromiso de Salvadora, quizá por Henry, quizá incluso por algún extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad, pero desde luego no porque se preocupase por Regina. Y en el fondo ese pensamiento entristecía y enfurecía a la reina a partes iguales, sobretodo porque estaba empezando a gustarle Emma Swan. A _gustarle_ de verdad. _"Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí._" Pensó la primera vez que se dio cuenta de esa nueva realidad. Cómo si estar muriéndose no fuese suficiente sufrimiento.

\- Ya, sí, eso no va a pasar.

Respondió Emma volviendo a reír y estirándose antes de sentarse en la alfombra junto a la cama de Regina acompañada de su manta y sin necesidad de permiso. Por supuesto se pasó por la cabeza de la morena decirla que podía dormir con ella en la cama, por varias razones, porque era muy grande, porque era más cómoda, por cortesía ya que después de todo Emma estaba allí para ahorrarla dolor y que pudiese dormir, y sobretodo porque no la importaría en absoluto tener a otro ser humano durmiendo a su lado, al menos si ese ser humano era Emma. Hacía mucho tiempo que no despertaba al lado de nadie, y más aún desde que no lo hacía junto a alguien a quien de verdad quisiera ver nada más abrir los ojos. Pero por supuesto no pensaba decírselo, simplemente esperó a que se acomodase, le dio las buenas noches y apagó la luz.

.

.

.

Ese día Emma había prometido que ella prepararía la comida, así que estaban comiendo la comida india que había pedido. El repartidor se había quedado tan impresionado cuando vio quien le abrió la puerta que al principio no acertó ni a decirle la cuenta.

\- Deberíamos salir algún día. A lo mejor te viene bien que te dé un poco el aire.

Sugirió Emma de manera casual poniendo las cajas de comida sobre la mesa mientras Henry colocaba los cubiertos.

\- ¿Tengo cara de querer ir a alguna parte? Lo que me pasa es mágico, no va a irse solo con un poco de "_aire_" – Respondió Regina con una mueca molesta. – Pero vosotros podéis a donde queráis.

Su tono molesto ni siquiera iba en contra de la rubia, ya no hacía esas cosas y Emma lo sabía, por eso no se lo tuvo en cuenta. Regina estaba enfadada por el simple hecho de lo que la estaba pasando, se negaba en rotundo a salir de su casa y dejar que el resto del pueblo la viese así, derrotada, enferma, a punto de morir.

\- Solo digo que podría venirte bien, y podría ser divertido.

Dijo la rubia con un encogimiento de hombros sentándose en el que ya se había convertido en su sitio habitual.

\- Es verdad mamá. Podría ser divertido.

Opinó Henry, y Emma sonrió, sabía que si su hijo quería ya tenía ganada la batalla, Regina no iba a negarle nada, y menos ahora.

\- Henry, yo…

No quería decirle a su hijo que no le gustaba que la viesen en su estado actual.

\- No tenemos que ir a ningún sitio público, podemos ir de excursión, dar un paseo, hacer un picnic en alguna parte…lo que quieras.

Dijo Emma que sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a la morena, ella misma se lo había contado en una de sus noches en compañía, y realmente no quería que Regina hiciese nada con lo que se sintiese incomoda, solo quería que pasaran un buen rato los tres y que viese algo más que las paredes de su casa. A Henry se le iluminó la cara con la idea, y con un pequeño suspiro de derrota, su madre acabó accediendo.

.

.

.

Así fue como consiguieron que Regina saliese de casa de vez en cuando, cada pocos días la proponían ir a algún lugar para alguna actividad _familiar_. Y lo más curioso era que no habían tenido ningún problema a la hora de llamar así a sus salidas. Una de las veces Henry propuso ir a los establos y salir a montar a caballo, algo de lo que Emma no estaba muy segura, la preocupaba que el movimiento del caballo pudiese hacerla daño, que no estuviesen lo suficientemente cerca para evitarle el dolor a Regina, y sobretodo, caerse porque ella nunca había montado a caballo, algo de lo que Henry y Regina no perdieron oportunidad de bromear. Era algo inocente, se lo estaban pasando bien juntos. Emma no se paraba mucho a pensar en cómo había cambiado su relación con Regina en esas semanas, aunque le asombraba la mujer que había conocido ahora que había tenido la oportunidad, Regina si pensaba en ello, en cómo Emma Swan ya no era el enemigo, ahora era parte de la _familia_, era parte de su día a día de una manera que nunca habría podido imaginarse, de una manera que casi la asustaba. El caballo de la rubia iba todo el rato al lado del de Regina para asegurarse de que la distancia no hacía que desapareciese el efecto de su magia blanca. Pero resultó que Emma había tenido parte de razón, porque esa escapada a caballo le pasó factura a la morena por la noche. Desde su posición en la alfombra Emma podía escuchar a la otra mujer intentando aguantar el dolor, así que sin pensárselo mucho, casi como algo natural, se levantó del suelo y se sentó en la cama, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Regina, que prácticamente al instante se sintió mejor.

\- Gracias.

Murmuró la morena sin mirarla, no estaba acostumbrada a dar las gracias, menos aún a Emma Swan, y además una parte de ella pensaba que eso mostraría cierta debilidad por la rubia que ella no quería mostrar. Emma solo rio un poquito y se quedó justo donde estaba, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y la mano sobre el hombro de la morena.

\- No tienes por qué hacer esto. – Dijo Regina como hacía cada cierto tiempo. – Y no tienes que dormir conmigo, no creo ser una compañía muy agradable.

La rubia volvió a reír sin moverse de donde estaba.

\- En realidad has resultado ser mejor compañía de lo que pensaba. Además, vas a dormirte enseguida, no creo que me molestes mucho.

Respondió Emma en tono bromista. Regina no podía creerse que esa mujer aun siguiese allí, durmiendo en su habitación cada noche incluso aunque tuviese que hacerlo en el suelo, y que se hubiese negado a dejar de hacerlo por mucho que se lo hubiese pedido, una vez incluso tuvieron una discusión sobre ello, sobre Emma estando allí. Obviamente la discusión la perdió Regina, porque Emma no se fue.

\- ¿Sabes que creo? Mañana podríamos hacerlo diferente, deberíamos salir cuando Henry esté en clase, podemos ir a desayunar a alguna parte o lo que quieras.

Propuso la Salvadora alegremente, no sabía exactamente de dónde venían esas ganas de pasar un rato con Regina a solas, o al menos a solas y fuera de la mansión, solo sabía que lo quería, que quería sacar a Regina de allí, llevarla a sitios, hacer que se lo pasara bien, pero la morena se revolvió nerviosamente bajo su mano.

\- ¿Te estas refiriendo a desayunar en un lugar público?

Preguntó Regina incomoda, Emma se encogió de hombros en la oscuridad.

\- No, podemos preparar algo y salir. Conozco un lugar en el bosque con unas vistas increíbles.

Incluso aunque no podía verle la cara, la reina sabía que la otra mujer estaba sonriendo. Con un suspiro se sentó en la cama en la misma posición de Emma.

\- No es necesario que hagas eso.

Dijo con todo el porte real del que fue capaz. Un cosa era salir con Henry, lo hacían por su hijo, pero si él no estaba allí Emma no tenía por qué hacerlo, seguramente tenía una familia, amigos, trabajo…una vida que atender en vez de estar allí con Regina.

\- Te dije que no iba a dejarte sola. – Respondió la rubia con firmeza cuando se lo dijo. – Además, no lo hago solo por Henry, yo…me gustan nuestras salidas. – Confesó con un encogimiento de hombros. – Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

Añadió después con un hilo de voz, como si no quisiera que su sinceridad molestase a la oscuridad de la habitación. Regina resopló molesta, no podía creerse esas palabras.

\- Venga ya Emma, eso es imposible.

Las cejas de la rubia se levantaron de golpe, se habría esperado cualquier otro tipo de respuesta menos esa.

\- Claro que es posible. - Se quejó un poco ofendida. - ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque soy la Reina Malvada, porque lancé una maldición sobre el reino de tus padres, porque soy una villana…

Enumeraba la morena con los dedos, Emma levantó las suyas hacía la silueta de las de Regina y las bajó para impedirle seguir sumando cosas.

\- Lo sé. Pero es raro, porque yo nunca te he visto de Reina Malvada, para mi sigues siendo Regina, incluso después de rota a maldición. – Cada vez le costaba menos hablar de magia y cuentos de hadas como algo real. – Además, si no hubieses lanzado esa maldición yo nunca habría venido a este mundo, y ahora no tendríamos a Henry. - Desde luego su hijo hacía que todo hubiese merecido la pena para las dos. – Y la mujer que he conocido estas semanas está muy lejos de ser una villana.

Las manos de Regina aún seguían entre las de Emma, sin que ninguna de las dos pareciese incomoda por ello.

\- Pero…mírame. Estoy llena de heridas, de moratones. Estoy débil y pálida. Ni siquiera yo misma quiero mirarme al espejo, ¿por qué iba a querer mirarme nadie más? No quieres pasar tiempo conmigo, no cuando da nauseas mirarme.

Lo más extraño es que después de que Regina dijese eso, Emma se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, no quería reírme, de verdad. – Se disculpó la rubia todavía entre risas, Regina no pudo evitar sonreír un poquito por el involuntario apretoncito de la otra mujer a sus manos. – Es que no puedo creerme que no seas consciente de…dios Regina, eres muchas cosas, pero no eres ni has sido nunca algo a lo que de nauseas mirar. – Consiguió por fin dejar de reírse para hablar con claridad. – Cuando te conocí pensé que eras… ¡Wow!...luego empezamos esa especie de guerra y las cosas se pusieron tensas entre nosotras, pero…cuando te miro no son nauseas lo que se me viene a la mente.

Dijo Emma todavía en tono divertido, como si Regina acabase de decir un disparate.

\- ¿Y que es entonces?

Preguntó Regina con una sonrisa ladeada y una ceja alzada, su tono era una clara invitación, o al menos así lo interpretó la rubia, que se mordió el labio justo antes de lanzarse a los de la morena. Ella se esperaba una respuesta también insinuante, no esto. Una de las manos de la Salvadora cubrió su mejilla sin dejar de besarla, pero Regina se apartó.

\- No tienes que hacer esto. – Emma no entendía porque no dejaba de decir eso. – No tienes que hacer que me sienta…hermosa solo porque vaya a morir.

Como cada vez que Regina mencionaba su situación, a Emma se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

\- No tengo que hacerte sentir algo que ya eres. Y créeme, esto es un acto egoísta.

Contestó Emma besándola de nuevo. Por supuesto que quería que Regina se sintiese bien consigo misma, que se sintiese deseada y deseable, pero no lo hacía como un favor a la morena si no como un recordatorio de lo que era, con enfermedad incluida. Y si de verdad no tenía cura, no podía dejar que Regina se fuese sin saber cómo se sentía Emma, no podía dejar que Regina se fuese sin sentir su piel, sin besar cada uno de sus moretones y marcas, sin abrazarla después contra su cuerpo hasta que salió el sol.

Ninguna podía creerse que alguna vez hubiese odiado a la mujer que estaba en ese momento contra su cuerpo.

\- Está mañana tienes mejor aspecto mamá.

Dijo Henry en el desayuno, y Regina le sonrió sin responderle.

\- ¿Por qué no llevamos a Henry a clase y luego tomamos ese desayuno?

Preguntó Emma a la morena desde detrás de su hijo, con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros. Regina la miró por encima de la cabeza del chico sin poder evitar una sonrisita ladeada y asintió.

.

.

.

Y era verdad que Regina tenía mejor aspecto, a Gold incluso le sorprendía que aún no hubiese muerto, eso debería haber pasado hacía semanas, y sin embargo todo el mundo sabía que la reina seguía viva en su mansión con su hijo y la Salvadora. El hechicero no lo entendía, necesitaba que Regina muriese, cuanto más pronto mejor, en cuanto el corazón de la reina dejase de latir se activaría una parte muy especial que él había añadido a la maldición usando su "_preparado de verdadero amor_" hecho con pelos de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador. Cuando el corazón de Regina dejase de latir la magia volvería a Storybrooke y su verdadero plan por fin podría comenzar.

Pero Regina no parecía estar muy dispuesta a morirse pronto, ciertamente tener a Emma durmiendo en su cama en vez de en el suelo había hecho maravillas con su dolor, aunque eso no quería decir que hubiese desaparecido. Día a día tenía más molestias, incluso con la rubia allí, y ella sabía que su momento final se acercaba, sabía de sobra que no tendría escapatoria, no había cura ni salvación para ella, así que pensaba aprovechar cada momento que le quedaba con Emma y Henry. Su hijo ya sabía que sus madres estaban juntas, y Regina dejaba salir todo ese amor que durante tantos años había tenido sin usar porque creía que era debilidad, ahora comprobaba que era todo lo contrario, era fuerza, una fuerza que la estaba manteniendo viva más tiempo del esperado. Cuando Henry estaba en el colegio, Regina prácticamente no podía separarse de Emma, y poco la importaba quien pudiese verlas o saberlo, ya no se sentía débil y derrotada, y si lo parecía desde luego le daba igual. Es como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima al permitirse a sí misma querer a alguien, después de todo eso no iba a matarla ¿verdad? No, lo que iba a matarla era su propia maldición, y supo exactamente cuando eso iba a pasar el día que despertó de madrugada con un intenso dolor, como si todos sus huesos estuviesen al rojo vivo y estuviese abrasándose desde dentro. Y efectivamente era justo lo que parecía, porque volvió a cubrirse de heridas y ampollas, Emma no sabía qué hacer, su _efecto Salvadora_ no estaba funcionando, no podía quitarle el dolor a Regina que seguía en la cama luchando contra ello. Por supuesto todo el alboroto despertó también a Henry y su madre le escuchó correr hacía su habitación.

\- No dejes que Henry me vea así.

Pidió a la desesperada con los ojos muy abiertos y los dientes apretados por el dolor, su frente estaba cubierta de sudor. Todo lo que le dio tiempo a Emma de hacer fue cubrir a la morena con la sabana, agarrando firmemente su mano bajo ella. Henry entró en la habitación como un vendaval, corriendo al lado de su madre.

\- Mamá. Mamá ¿estás bien?

Preguntó mirándola con completo pánico, por suerte él no veía el doloroso desastre en que se había convertido el cuerpo de su madre, quien forzó una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo para su hijo.

\- Sí, no pasa nada. Siento haberte despertado. Vuelve a la cama.

\- No, no estás bien, quiero estar contigo.

Se rebeló el chico alargando una mano hacía la cara de su madre.

\- Regina, no puedes hacerlo esto. Vas…

Un enorme nudo en su garganta atascó el resto de sus palabras. Emma también sabía que era el final, que el temido día había llegado, Regina estaba muriéndose. Los ojos de Henry se llenaron de lágrimas, agarrándose con desesperación a la sabana que cubría a su madre, y Regina no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran también.

\- Henry… - Apretó los dientes por una nueva oleada de dolor, notando como su piel volvía a abrirse. – Henry, tienes que ser fuerte ¿me oyes? No pasa nada, las cosas estarán bien. Emma y tú estaréis bien.

Dijo conteniendo el impulso de sacar un brazo de debajo de la sabana para consolar a su hijo, pero seguramente eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Estaba notando como todo su cuerpo de volvía contra ella, como le dolía cada centímetro de piel, como se le retorcía cada musculo, le dolía hasta el tuétano de los huesos.

\- No quiero que mueras, mamá.

Consiguió decir Henry entre llantos e hipidos. Emma si alargó la mano libre para consolar a su hijo, tragándose sus propias lágrimas.

Henry se quedó con ellas unas horas más, hasta que Regina no pudo más y le pidió que se fuese, no quería que su hijo viese sus últimos momentos, no quería que la recordase consumida de dolor y cubierta de llagas, así que la rubia llamó a David para que recogiese a Henry aunque él no quería irse, quería estar con su madre hasta el final, pero ninguna se lo permitió. ¿Cómo te despides de tu madre? ¿Cómo la dices adiós para siempre? A Henry nada de lo que decía le parecía suficiente, pero finalmente Emma consiguió llevarle hasta la puerta donde ya estaba su abuelo, que se lo llevó sin decir una palabra. La Salvadora volvió a toda prisa junto a Regina y sin dudarlo se metió en la cama para abrazarla, esperando que eso aliviase su dolor.

\- Tú también tienes que irte.

Murmuró la reina con los dientes apretados y las venas de la sien marcadas por el esfuerzo, Emma negó con la cabeza y se pegó más a ella. Regina insistía y Emma negaba.

\- No voy a irme, si esto va a pasar voy a estar contigo.

Dijo la rubia con toda la firmeza que pudo y la reina se echó a llorar. Emma le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares y la miró directa a los ojos.

\- Tienes que cuidar de Henry, ahora solo te tiene a ti, como me tuvo… - Nueva oleada de dolor, tragó saliva para continuar. – Como solo me tuvo a mí durante tantos años. Tienes que hacerlo mejor que yo, tienes que ser mejor que yo. Tienes…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al volver a sentir como crecía el dolor y empezaba a sangrarle la nariz, pero no podía morirse justo ahora, tenía muchas cosas que decirle a Emma. Tenía muchas cosas que quería que supiese.

\- Te quiero.

Susurró la Salvadora con la voz rota, aun con sus manos en las mejillas de Regina, que consiguió sonreír un poquito a través del dolor antes de que Emma la besase con la desesperación de la última vez, como queriendo pasarle su propia vida a través de ese beso. Lentamente el cuerpo de Regina fue relajándose, destensándose mientras el beso se alargaba, agarró la nuca de la Salvadora siendo ella quien profundizó el contacto.

\- Emma…

Fue lo único que salió de sus labios cuando se separaron, mirándola con cierto brillo en los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa. Pero ese brillo se apagó mientras la rubia le acariciaba la mejilla.

.

.

.

No respondía al teléfono, no se había movido de donde estaba, aun abrazada al cuerpo de Regina, no quería que perdiese el calor, no quería dejarla ir incluso aunque sabía que ya no estaba allí. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando un par de manos la apartaron suavemente, pero con firmeza, del cuerpo de la reina. Era su madre, que simplemente la abrazó con fuerza perfectamente consciente de que no había palabras para consolarla en ese momento, igual que no las había para Henry. Dejó que su hija llorase sobre su hombro.

\- Se ha ido. Se ha ido.

Dijo Emma agarrándose a la blusa de su madre con fuerza. Mary Margaret le acarició la espalda, era el único consuelo que sabía darle en ese momento. Miró por encima de la cabeza de su hija hacía la cama donde estaba el cuerpo de Regina. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a abrir los ojos y a gritarla que saliese de su casa. Una parte de ella realmente quería que lo hiciera, si eso aliviaba el dolor de su hija y su nieto ella misma devolvería la vida a la Reina Malvada, pero era algo imposible y lo sabía bien.

.

.

.

Mucha gente fue al entierro aunque la mayoría de ellos solo observaban de lejos movidos por la macabra curiosidad de asegurarse de que la Reina Malvada de verdad hubiese muerto, solo dos personas lamentaban realmente la perdida, quizá tres contando con Blancanieves, que no podía evitar recordar en ese momento a la mujer que la salvó del caballo tantos años atrás. Cuando acabó la ceremonia la gente empezó a dispersarse en pequeños grupos, hablando, comentando, a Emma le habría gustado callarlos a todos, hacerles desaparecer. Había pasado todo el funeral intentando ser fuerte por su hijo, con un brazo sobre los hombros del chico. No hay consuelo para un hijo que pierde a su madre y Emma era dolorosamente consciente de ello, ojalá hubiese forma de quitarle a su hijo ese dolor. Ojalá hubiese forma de quitárselo también a ella, los dos estaban destrozados, miraban el montículo de tierra que ahora cubría el ataúd de Regina sin querer moverse de allí, sin fuerzas ni ganas para ello. Pero algo encendió la ira de Emma, concretamente Gold que caminaba con su bastón hacía la tumba y tuvo el valor de agacharse y dejar una rosa roja frente a la lápida. Emma pidió a sus padres que se llevasen a Henry y se encaró con Gold.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?

Él la miró sorprendido.

\- Quiero presentar mis respetos. A pesar de nuestras diferencias la Reina y yo vivimos muchas cosas juntos. Fue mi mejor alumna.

Dijo mirando la lápida casi con nostalgia.

\- No la llames así, no era tu alumna, ni la Reina Malvada. Era Regina, y ni siquiera moviste un dedo para intentar salvarla.

Acusó Emma con rabia, nunca se le había ido de la mente que quizá sí había cura y Gold simplemente no quería buscarla.

\- Señorita Swan, como ya le dije, no había forma de parar esto, formaba parte de la maldición.

Respondió muy tranquilo, aun parado frente a la tumba de Regina.

\- Ni siquiera la avisaste.

Dijo la rubia con la mandíbula apretada y lágrimas bajando a fuego por sus mejillas. Gold la observaba con curiosidad, luego bajó la vista hasta el cumulo de tierra recién echada.

\- No, claro que no. ¿Conoce la historia de Belle? – Preguntó de golpe, Emma le miró totalmente perdida. – La de este mundo al menos. La historia en la que se enamora de una bestia…que supongo que soy yo… - Hizo una pequeña mueca antes de continuar. – En ese _cuento_ la bestia está maldita, y la maldición solo se romperá si consigue amar y que le amen.

\- No tengo tiempo para cuentos Gold.

Dijo Emma fríamente agachándose frente a la lápida para quitar la rosa de Gold y dejar en su lugar el aro plateado que llevaba al cuello, tirado la rosa a un lado sin miramientos.

\- No intento contarle un cuento, solo trato de decirle que, como ve, toda maldición, a tiempo, tiene solución. Incluso la maldición de una maldición, con la magia es siempre igual. – Emma se puso de pie mirándole intrigada. – La maldición de la bestia se rompió al encontrar el amor y ser correspondido. Aquí es lo mismo.

Explicó con una tranquila sonrisa como si estuviese comentando el menú de Granny's.

\- Pero no hay magia aquí.

Dijo la rubia entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha y sintiendo como una pequeña esperanza le aceleraba el corazón de repente.

\- Oh, pero si la hay. En el momento en que el corazón de Regina dejó de latir, la magia llegó a Storybrooke.

Rio el hombre dejando caer el bastón y manteniéndose perfectamente erguido ante la Salvadora.

\- ¿Entonces podemos resucitarla?

Preguntó Emma dando un paso hacia él, Gold soltó otra risita ante la inexperiencia de la rubia.

\- Claro que no, eso es imposible, ni siquiera la magia más poderosa puede devolver la vida a los muertos. – Emma le miraba sin comprender, cansada de los juegos de ese diablillo. – Pero si ella de verdad amaba a alguien, y alguien la amaba a ella, seguramente siga viva.

La sonrisa no desapareció de su cara mientras las palabras llegaban al cerebro de Emma y se quedaban allí llenándolo de sentido y comprensión. Con una rapidez que el hombre no esperaba, la Salvadora le empujó para quitarle de delante de la tumba y empezó a cavar simplemente con las manos, a la desesperada, tenía que darse prisa.

\- Sería más fácil si usases una pala.

Comentó Gold recolocándose el traje.

\- En cuanto saque a Regina de aquí iré a buscarte y te juro que te arrancaré la piel.

Le gritó Emma sin parar ni un momento lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Tú lo sabías, lo sabías y aun así has dejado que la enterremos ¡monstruo!

La rubia estaba fuera de sí, cavando con rabia, los guantes destrozados y los dedos empezando a sangrar.

\- Quizá así la reina sepa lo que estar encerrada en una prisión que es como si te enterraran viva.

Respondió Gold con frialdad antes de desaparecer dejando en su lugar una pala. Una última cortesía de su parte hacía Regina, una que ni siquiera él estaba seguro de sí tendría. No le importaba si Emma llegaba a tiempo hasta la morena, pero dejar que la enterrasen aun sabiendo que despertaría había sido su pequeña venganza por el encierro de Belle.

Emma se quitó el abrigo que la estaba estorbando y cogió la pala para cavar más rápido, llamando a Regina a gritos, diciéndola que aguantara, que casi estaba allí. Sentía su corazón a punto de estallar por el esfuerzo y la angustia, si no llegaba a tiempo, si no llegaba hasta Regina antes de que el aire… La pala dio con algo duro y la Salvadora tiró la pala por encima de su cabeza arrodillándose para apartar el resto de tierra con las manos hasta ver la superficie de madera del ataúd. Clavó sus sangrantes dedos en la abertura y tiró con todas sus fuerzas.

La tela que recubría la tapa estaba desgarrada y Regina sacó la cabeza de su prisión de madera cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire. Las heridas, los moratones, la palidez, las llagas…todo había desaparecido. Emma la abrazó con fuerza sin pensarlo, besándola el pelo con urgencia, pero la morena la apartó un poco para poder respirar, aún seguía con la adrenalina por las nubes después de haber despertado en un ataúd. Cuando recuperó un poco la calma miró a Emma, y Emma la miró a ella, y Regina sonrió agarrándola de la camisa para besarla.

\- Yo también te quiero.

La Salvadora la ayudó a salir de allí sin dejar de pedirla perdón por no haberse dado cuenta y explicándole lo que había pasado. Regina no podía creerse que la magia de verdad hubiese vuelto, paso una mano sobre las de Emma y comprobó complacida como las heridas de la rubia desaparecían mágicamente.

\- No es culpa tuya Emma. Estaba teóricamente muerta hasta hace un rato cuando he abierto los ojos en esa cosa.

Dijo la morena señalando con el pulgar hacia atrás, donde habían dejado la tumba abierta.

\- Y ahora llévame a ver a Henry.

Pidió con una tierna sonrisa, besando los labios de la rubia, quien asintió pasándole un brazo por la cintura al caminar.

\- Si ahora hay magia en Storybrooke… ¿crees que existe alguna posibilidad de darle a Henry hermanitos mágicos?

Preguntó Emma apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Regina, sin poder dejar de mirarla porque aún no se creía que de verdad estuviese allí y no fuese a irse a ninguna parte. La morena giró la cabeza hasta que su nariz rozó la de la otra mujer.

\- Tendremos tiempo de comprobarlo todas las veces que quieras.


	37. Chapter 37 Undercover (I)

**Hola! De este solo quiero decir que se va a dividir en dos partes, el siguiente shot será la continuación de este (solo esta vez, luego seguiré con shots son conexión) se me ocurrieron dos shots que encajaban muy bien el uno con el otro y en vez de hacer uno súper largo o acortarlo todo, hago uno doble y ya esta jajajaja Así que esta sería la primera parte y el siguiente (que no creo que tarde nada en subir) la segunda y final ^_^!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 37: Undercover (I)._**

Ahora Regina se arrepentía un poquito de no tener encima su móvil, tenía que avisar de que Gold había vuelto a la ciudad y estaba trabajando con las tres reinas de la oscuridad. Además esto daba un nuevo riesgo a su tapadera, las otras tres llevaban años sin saber de ella, pero Gold la conocía, había estado con ella, la había visto hacer cosas heroicas, trabajar con Blancanieves y su tropa de Encantadores. Ahora si debía estar alerta, por suerte el estar buscando lo mismo que ellos ayudaba bastante, pero sabía que aún no confiaban del todo en ella y tenía que cambiar eso. Y al parecer no se les había ocurrido otra cosa para probarla que dejar que torturase a August, por suerte unos ladridos en el exterior las interrumpieron antes de poder ponerse a ello y Regina casi estuvo agradecida, o al menos lo estuvo hasta que Cruella y Ursula volvieron a entran en la cabaña arrastrando a Emma. Gold se había escondido en cuanto los perros dieron la alarma llevándose al recién crecido Pinocho con él. Regina intentaba disimular su mirada de pánico, ¿para qué demonios había dejado su teléfono tirado en mitad de la carretera para evitar que Emma se pusiese en peligro al seguirla si había hecho justo eso? Maldita fuese la cabezonería de esa mujer.

\- Mira quien viene a visitarnos.

Dijo Cruella intercambiando una mirada con Malefica, que estaba al lado de Regina. La mujer dragón sonrió con malicia y miró a la mujer a su lado.

\- Que sorpresa ¿verdad, Regina? Me preguntó cómo nos habrá encontrado.

\- Yo también.

Respondió Regina apretando los dientes con una rabia totalmente autentica. Su misión allí perdía mucho sentido si Emma se metía de cabeza y sin pensar directamente en la boca del lobo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, querida?

Preguntó Cruella a Emma, a la que habían rodeado entre las cuatro. Regina estaba lista para intervenir si era necesario, para enfrentarse a las otras tres y salir pitando de allí con la inoportuna Salvadora. La rubia abrió la boca sin saber exactamente qué decir, lanzándole una rápida mirada a Regina, que salió en su ayuda con el tono más odioso que pudo.

\- ¿Qué importa eso? Echémosla de aquí y volvamos a lo importante.

Emma frunció un poco el ceño, preguntándose que sería exactamente "_lo importante_".

\- ¿Acaso es cierto que te has ablandado, Regina? – Preguntó Malefica. – La Reina Malvada que yo conocía habría preferido reducirla a cenizas.

Cruella y Ursula las miraban divertidas, esperando la respuesta de Regina, que chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto. Además no creo que ni siquiera el Autor pudiese escribirme un final feliz con mi hijo si mato a su otra madre.

Respondió cómo si ese fuese un hecho tremendamente molesto.

\- De todos modos ella es uno de esos héroes que nos están siguiendo la pista, podríamos averiguar que sabe. Sacarle cualquier información que tenga sobre el Autor.

Sugirió Ursula mirando a Emma de arriba abajo como quien mira una golosina.

\- Esa información ya os la he dado yo. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

Gruñó Regina girando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pero Ursula tiene razón, siempre se puede obtener información más precisa, averiguar en qué punto están los héroes, ir un paso por delante.

Dijo Malefica, lo que daba por terminada la discusión, algo que Emma supo en cuanto miró la cara de Regina, que había empalidecido un poco. La Salvadora tragó saliva.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que Regina tiene razón, podéis simplemente echarme a patadas.

Ursula y Cruella intercambiaron una mirada con una risita.

\- ¿Y que vayas corriendo a contarle a tus papis que Regina está con nosotros ahora?

Se burló Ursula. Emma ni siquiera había pensado en eso, se suponía que hasta ahora ella no sabía que Regina las había "_traicionado_". Se volvió hacía la morena y la miró con toda la frialdad que fue capaz.

\- No creo que le sorprenda a nadie, siempre hemos sabido lo que era realmente.

Dijo de manera despectiva. Regina levantó una ceja y casi estuvo a punto de asentir para alabar la creíble interpretación de Emma.

\- Dejadme encargarme de ella, no he usado mis tentáculos para exprimir a nadie en mucho tiempo.

Se ofreció Ursula muy animada, haciendo aparecer sus tentáculos alrededor de Emma. Antes de darse cuenta, Regina no pudo evitar dar un paso adelante y apartar uno de los tentáculos de un manotazo.

\- Si alguien va a encargarse de la señorita Swan esa seré yo. Tenemos que ajustar cuentas.

\- ¿Estás segura?

Preguntó Malefica con desconfianza, Regina miró a su antigua amiga desafiante.

\- Han sido _años_ con esta mujer entrometiéndose en cada pequeño aspecto de mi vida, metiéndose en todas partes, robándome a mi hijo. Si de verdad queréis información, créeme, voy a disfrutar esto.

Respondió volviéndose hacía Emma para mirarla con rencor, si la rubia no hubiese sabido que era todo una actuación habría sentido verdadero miedo en ese momento.

\- Nunca cambiaras ¿verdad?

Dijo con el mismo rencor. Las dos mujeres se miraban con lo que a ojos de cualquiera se identificaría fácilmente como odio, pero había algo, una chispa que solo veían ellas y que dejaba bien claro lo falso que era ese supuesto odio.

\- No quiero interrupciones, voy a encargarme de esto a mi manera.

Advirtió Regina a sus compañeras agarrando el codo de Emma con fuerza para llevarla a una habitación aparte, pero Malefica la siguió.

\- ¿No quieres un poco de ayuda? El fuego libera muchas lenguas.

Se ofreció siguiendo a su amiga hasta una pequeña habitación poco amueblada. La simple propuesta le dio escalofríos a Regina, que hizo una mueca molesta, como si tan solo la propuesta la ofendiese.

\- Sabes que me gusta encargarme sola de mis _interrogatorios_.

Malefica rio un poquito, asintiendo, y con un vago movimiento de la mano hizo aparecer a Emma atada en una de las vigas de madera que había repartidas por la habitación.

\- ¿Tampoco vas a dejarme mirar? Sabes lo mucho que lo he disfrutado siempre.

Preguntó inclinándose excesivamente cerca de Regina, la morena contuvo las ganas de dar un paso atrás y poner algo más de espacio entre ellas, miró a Malefica directamente a los ojos que estaban a pocos centímetros.

\- Esta vez no, Mal. Es algo personal y no quiero público, seguro que lo entiendes.

Su amiga rubia volvió a reír y se acercó un poco más.

\- Lo entiendo.

Respondió, Regina notó el aliento de la mujer en su cara antes de que se apartase y con una última mirada divertida a la prisionera, salió de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Preguntó Emma prácticamente en cuanto se cerró la puerta, con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Gruñó Regina en un siseó acercándose a la rubia a grandes zancadas y clavándola el dedo un par de veces en el hombro, molesta.

\- Te he seguido.

Respondió la Salvadora intentando apartarse de la trayectoria del dedo de Regina, algo complicado cuando estabas atada.

\- ¿Cómo? Dejé mi teléfono allí para que no pudieses rastrearme. Y con un mensaje bastante claro para que no me siguieras, he de añadir.

Emma se encogió un poco de hombros, con indiferencia.

\- Parece que todos olvidáis a lo que me dedicaba antes, una parte de ello era encontrar personas que no querían ser encontradas.

Regina se apretó el puente de la nariz, y con un gesto de la mano liberó a la rubia.

\- ¿No entiendes lo peligroso que es?

\- También lo es para ti.

Gruñó Emma con rabia, dando un paso hacia ella, invadiendo su espacio personal solo un poco menos de lo que lo había hecho Malefica.

\- No es lo mismo, yo he sido como ellas, he estado con ellas, he compartido cosas con ellas. Yo puedo hacer esto, pero ya has visto lo dispuestas que estaban a matarte ti en cuanto has aparecido.

Respondió la morena en el mismo tono cabreado, dando también un paso hacía Emma que obligó a la rubia a retroceder y quedar otra vez apoyada en la columna.

\- Si, oye, sobre eso, exactamente ¿qué has compartido con ellas? Porque Malefica parecía a punto de…

Sin dejarla terminar, Regina volvió a atarla mágicamente y la cogió del cuello. Prácticamente un segundo después la puerta se abrió y la rubia de quien estaban hablando entró en la habitación. Regina se separó de la rubia, soltándola el cuello y mirando a su nueva aliada con una ceja alzada.

\- Cruella y Ursula han encontrado la reserva de whisky y están ocupadas vaciándola, a mí me apetecía algo más entretenido.

Explicó la mujer mirando a Emma dejando bien claro cuál quería que fuese su entretenimiento.

\- No. Ya te he dicho que esto es asunto mío, es personal. No quiero interrupciones y no necesito ayuda.

\- ¿No? ¿Ni siquiera si te regalo esto?

Preguntó Malefica haciendo un falso puchero y haciendo aparecer en su mano un ornamentado cuchillo de doble filo que sujetaba perezosamente mientras se acercaba a Emma. Puso la punta bajo la barbilla de la Salvadora, que notó como la pinchaba y salía una gota de sangre.

\- Además la veo muy entera todavía.

Añadió la villana haciendo un rápido tajo en la clavícula derecha de Emma, que enseguida sintió el dolor y el escozor de la herida. Regina apartó a Malefica con furia y rápidamente la quitó el cuchillo.

\- He dicho que me ocuparé a mi manera, y _sola_. Ahora si no te importa…

Señaló la puerta. Malefica se quedó dónde estaba, mirando fijamente a Regina, como queriendo ver algo a través de su piel.

\- ¿Sabes, Regina? Algunas aun no confían en ti, incluso se ha llegado a murmurar que entre tú y esta _Salvadora _podría haber algo. Demuéstrame que no tengo nada de lo que preocuparme.

Dijo paseando un dedo por la mandíbula de Regina hasta su barbilla y dejándolo un segundo sobre los labios de la morena antes de marcharse otra vez diciendo:

\- Vendré luego a ver cómo te va.

En cuanto se fue Regina soltó el aire que había estado aguantando y volvió a liberar a Emma.

\- Enserio ¿de qué va todo eso? ¿Entre ella y tú…?

\- ¿Te duele?

Preguntó la morena sin dejarla terminar, y antes de que pudiese responder ya había curado las heridas mágicamente.

\- Siento si te he hecho daño.

Añadió señalándola al cuello, Emma se lo frotó un poco de forma mecánica.

\- No te preocupes.

\- Tienes que salir de aquí.

Dijo Regina muy decidida, mirando las ventanas que había en la habitación.

\- ¿Cómo? Si desaparezco sabrán que tú me has dejado ir, y no tienen pinta de ser de las que perdonan.

Respondió la rubia cogiendo el hombro de la otra mujer para que la prestase atención de una vez.

\- Da igual, tienes que irte, al menos una de las dos tiene que salir de aquí, debes avisar a tus padres. A Belle. Gold ha vuelto, está en Storybrooke de nuevo.

Informó rápidamente Regina en voz baja, lanzando miradas hacía la puerta, atenta por si escuchaba acercarse a alguien.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo ha vuelto?

La morena se quedó pensativa un segundo.

\- El pergamino, Cruella nunca nos lo devolvió ¿recuerdas? Eso es lo de menos, el caso es que está aquí, esa misteriosa magia poderosa es él. Eso complica las cosas, ese demonio no se fía de mí, él no cree que de verdad siga siendo la Reina Malvada.

\- Bueno, en eso no se equivoca. – Dijo Emma sin poder evitarlo, y antes de que Regina pudiese añadir nada más, habló otra vez. – Además eso me da la razón, es peligroso para ti estar aquí con ellas y Gold. Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Sea lo que sea lo que quieres conseguir infiltrándote con ellas, no merece la pena.

Regina miró a Emma y estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, el verdadero porqué de su misión con esas tres brujas, pero se mordió la lengua, había prometido a Mary Margaret que mantendría el secreto, además tampoco se veía con valor de provocar esa decepción en Emma ahora que por fin estaba empezando a confiar de verdad en la gente. Y de todos modos no la correspondía a ella contarlo.

\- Emma, ya hemos hablado de esto. Vas a irte, vas a informar a tus padres. Además no puedo marcharme ahora, August ha vuelto. – Los ojos de Emma se abrieron con sorpresa. – Gold ha devuelto a Pinocho a su forma adulta, vamos a interrogarle. ¿De verdad quieres que le deje solo con ellos?

La Salvadora estaba todavía sorprendida por la noticia y tardó un rato en reaccionar.

\- Podemos sacarle de aquí también, o volver a por él con refuerzos.

\- O puedes hacerme caso por una vez en tu vida y confiar en que puedo hacer esto a mi manera, Emma.

Dijo Regina molesta, encarándose con la otra mujer, la rubia le mantuvo la mirada sin pestañear.

\- Vale, finge algo de miedo.

Añadió la morena inesperadamente, atándola otra vez a la viga y haciendo aparecer algunas heridas falsas por su cuerpo. Cogió el cuchillo que había dejado allí Malefica y apuntó al ojo de la rubia justo cuando la otra entraba por la puerta. La asustada mirada de Emma era más que creíble.

\- ¿Vas a estar haciendo esto toda la noche?

Preguntó Regina clavando el cuchillo en uno de los laterales de la columna. Malefica se sentó en una de las butacas de la habitación y ofreció a Regina uno de los dos vasos de whisky que llevaba.

\- Pensé que te vendría bien un trago.

La morena levantó una ceja como pensándoselo y luego se acercó a por el vaso. Ambas mujeres bebieron mirando a la que estaba atada a la viga.

\- ¿Has conseguido algo?

Preguntó el dragón con poco interés.

\- No, y espero que tarde en hablar, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto.

\- No lo parece, Regina. Esperaba más sangre.

La morena giró los ojos con molestia.

\- Qué fácil es criticar. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es quitar la sangre? Por no mencionar la inconsciencia que suele seguirle al desangramiento.

Malefica miró a Regina con aprobación, levantandose de la butaca para volver a invadir su espacio personal.

\- Echaba de menos oírte hablar así. Casi pensaba que te habíamos perdido.

\- Que poca confianza, Mal. Pensaba que me conocías mejor.

Respondió Regina en el oído de la otra mujer antes de dar un lento sorbo a su vaso.

\- Me alegra que podamos retomar nuestra amistad…justo como la dejamos.

Malefica cogió el vaso de la morena acariciando su mano en el proceso, y lo dejó junto al suyo en una mesita.

\- A lo mejor cuando termines aquí podemos ponernos al día. – Sugirió con una perversa sonrisa antes de mirar a Emma, que observaba todo con el ceño fruncido. – Te recomiendo los codos, siempre son un buen lugar para usar el cuchillo.

Regina también miró a la prisionera y asintió como si acabasen de darle una gran idea.

\- Creo que yo voy a darme un baño. Que te diviertas, Regina.

Había algo en la forma en que dijo "_Regina_" que consiguió que Emma quisiese golpearla sin saber muy bien porque.

\- Vale ¿vas a explicarme de una vez que pasa entre vosotras dos?

Preguntó la Salvadora molesta en cuanto la puerta volvió a cerrarse, Regina había levantado la mano para soltarla otra vez, pero se detuvo.

\- Mal y yo… Malefica y yo, bueno…nuestra amistad era muy…intensa. Ella tiene mucho fuego dentro, el juego de palabras no es a propósito. Da igual que sea para sus enemigos o para sus amigos, ella es muy…intensa.

Explicó la morena después de un rato, recuperando su vaso de la mesa y acabándoselo de un trago.

\- ¿Qué tipo de amistad teníais?

Volvió a preguntar la rubia sin poder evitar el tono cabreado de su voz, estaba bastante segura de la respuesta, pero prefería confirmarlo.

\- Digamos que los límites de nuestra amistad eran…flexibles.

\- Dios mío…

Murmuró Emma sin saber muy bien como sentirse al respecto. Regina hizo un rápido gesto para quitarle importancia, arrugando un poco la nariz.

\- Fue hace mucho tiempo, no significaba nada.

\- ¿Y habéis vuelto a…? Quiero decir, se supone que estáis otra vez en el mismo bando.

La morena miraba a Emma con curiosidad, sin poder explicarse muy bien su reacción cuando se enteró de su pasado con Malefica.

\- No, solo nos hemos emborrachado y quemado cosas.

\- Pues claramente ella quiere algo más.

Resopló la rubia con unos celos tan claros que era imposible negarlos.

\- ¿Está celosa, señorita Swan?

Preguntó con una ceja alzada y sin poder evitar echarse a reír.

\- No deberías reírte tan alto o volverá tu novia.

Gruñó Emma molesta por la burla, lo que solo consiguió que Regina riese más. La rubia giró los ojos y tiró un poco de las cuerdas.

\- ¿Te importa soltarme? Así podré irme y tú podrás irte a bañar.

Mientras estuviesen las dos en aquella cabaña, ambas estaban en peligro, y aun así Regina no podía dejar de reír. Liberó a Emma y borró de nuevo las heridas que había colocado mágicamente.

\- ¿Por qué no las dejas? No duelen, y ahorraría tiempo si tu acosadora dragón vuelve a entrar sin llamar.

Regina no respondió, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

\- Vale, ahora tienes que irte. Cuando Malefica salga del baño iré a hablar con ella, le preguntaré si le apetece torturarte un rato, y cuando volvamos tú ya no estarás, con suerte pensarán que has usado tu magia para escapar y yo podré seguir encubierta.

Emma la miraba como intentando comprender algo.

\- No te gusta verme herida, incluso aunque sepas que las heridas son falsas.

Dijo la rubia triunfalmente, averiguando el por qué, ahora era ella quien se reía.

\- Señorita Swan, no es momento para reírse.

Emma la miró burlonamente.

\- Eso lo dice la mujer que hasta hace dos minutos no podía dejar de reírse.

\- En mi defensa diré que ha sido culpa tuya.

Respondió Regina cruzándose de brazos, con el oído atento a cualquier movimiento en la casa.

\- Así que de verdad no quieres que participe en esto de estar de encubierto porque te preocupas por mí, no quieres que me pase nada.

Dijo Emma apoyándose en la columna a la que se suponía que tenía que estar atada, Regina la miró sin comprender.

\- ¿Por qué creías que era?

Al menos era una buena cosa que la morena no negase su preocupación por la seguridad de la otra mujer, quien se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé, creía que pensabas que iba a meter la pata y estropearlo todo de alguna manera.

\- Bueno, visto lo visto tampoco me habría equivocado ¿no te parece?

Dijo Regina levantando una ceja y haciendo un gesto con un dedo para señalar donde estaban y en qué situación.

\- Oye yo también estaba preocupada por ti ¿vale?

\- Sin razón, te dije…

\- No me dijiste nada, dejaste un teléfono en mitad de la carretera y esperaste que me conformase con eso. Deberías conocerme un poco mejor.

Las dos mujeres se mantuvieron la mirada y fue Regina quien finalmente cedió y la bajo, con un suspiro de derrota.

\- Solo quería evitar esto, que me siguieras y te pusieras en peligro innecesariamente.

Emma caminó hasta ponerse delante de ella, obligándola a mirarla.

\- Regina, estamos en esto juntas, te dije que te ayudaría con la Operación Mongoose y lo decía en serio, peligros incluidos. Si tú vas a arriesgarte, yo también.

Regina estaba conmovida por estas palabras, nunca nadie la había apoyado de esa manera, nadie había estado a su lado tan incondicionalmente. Y tan temerariamente, también había que decirlo. Y odiaba mentirle a Emma, inexplicablemente había llegado a ese punto con esa mujer a la que vidas atrás había querido destruir.

\- Emma, esto no es por el Autor, al menos no solo por eso…. – Estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, cuando ella había accedido a eso no sabía que las tres villanas buscaban al Autor también. – Cuando veas a tus padres diles que no puedo seguir haciendo esto.

\- Genial, entonces vámonos.

Interrumpió Emma viendo su oportunidad para salir las dos de allí, cogió el brazo de Regina, pero la morena no se movió.

\- No, no me refiero a la infiltración, puedo seguir con ella, pero diles que si no hablan…que si no lo explican ellos, lo haré yo.

Dijo evasivamente, mirando a Emma a los ojos con disculpa.

\- ¿De qué va todo esto Regina? ¿Qué tienen que ver mis padres con que tú estés aquí? – Regina mantuvo la boca cerrada. - ¿Ahora tú también vas a ocultarme cosas?

La morena sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad.

\- No quiero hacerlo, pero no me corresponde a mí hablar.

Emma aún no había soltado el brazo de Regina, dio un paso hacia ella.

\- Deberíamos salir de aquí las dos, buscar un lugar seguro. Luego podremos volver a por August, y hablar con mis padres y todo lo que quieras, pero… - Según hablaba sabía que no iba a servir de nada. – Vale, pues pienso seguir teniendo un ojo puesto en ti, si veo el más mínimo peligro, o si esa bruja escupe fuego te pone una mano encima, pienso entrar cortando cabezas.

Lo dijo mirando fijamente los ojos de Regina, prometiéndola seguridad. La morena tragó saliva sin saber muy bien que decir y de manera automática, asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de apartar la mirada, sin darse cuenta de que Emma también había invadido su espacio personal.

\- Enserio ¿qué tenía esa mujer? era simplemente por el poder ¿no? Por la magia.

La Salvadora volvía a sonar celosa, al parecer no encajaba muy bien los términos de la amistad de Regina y Malefica. La morena rio un poquito y prácticamente en un acto reflejo se deshizo de la pequeña distancia que había entre sus caras y besó a Emma. Si a la rubia le sorprendió no se le notó lo más mínimo porque le devolvió el beso sin pensarlo, soltándola por fin el brazo para poder rodearla con los suyos.

\- Siento no escupir fuego.

Murmuró separándose lo justo para decirlo. Regina volvió a reír y la dio una palmadita en el pecho.

\- Oh, para ya.

Dijo besándola otra vez, empujándola hasta dar con una superficie sólida, la dichosa columna junto a la que aún estaba tirada la cuerda que debía atar a Emma. Estaban tan ocupadas que apenas se dieron cuenta de que un par de pies se acercaba a la puerta, Regina despegó los labios justo a tiempo, pero se mantuvo delante de Emma para que Malefica no viese que aparte de la cuerda, también todas las heridas habían desaparecido. Tenía otra vez la mano en el cuello de Emma, con disimulo movió la otra y dejó todo como estaba la última vez que su aliada había estado en la habitación.

\- ¿Te estas divirtiendo, Regina?

Preguntó la villana apoyada en el marco de la puerta, Regina se apartó de Emma y se acercó a quien se suponía que volvía a ser su amiga con una psicótica sonrisa en la cara.

\- Inmensamente.

Respondió con su mejor voz de Reina Malvada y Emma casi se ríe por el doble sentido que podía tener esa respuesta.

\- Estaba pensando… - Siguió Regina parándose más cerca de Malefica de lo socialmente aceptable. – Que deberíamos tomar otro trago, y después si te apetece puedes participar.

Dijo dando un paso más cerca de la mujer dragón antes de girarse para quedar las dos mirando a Emma, que dio un tirón intentando librarse de las cuerdas.

\- Esto no quedará así.

Amenazó la Salvadora con la mirada clavada en Malefica, quien puso una mano en el hombro de Regina y sonrió.

\- Oh si, nos vamos a divertir – Quitó la vista de Emma para mirar a Regina a su lado. – Como en los viejos tiempos.

La morena levantó una ceja con una malvada sonrisa y asintió a la villana rubia.

\- Disfruta del descanso Salvadora.

Dijo para despedirse, permitiendo que Malefica saliese delante de ella y lanzando una mirada a Emma antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Por supuesto en cuanto la puerta se cerró Emma comprobó que podía soltar los nudos.


	38. Chapter 38 Undercover (II)

**Bueno, esto debería llevar subido desde ayer, pero mi Word decidió no colaborar...en fin. La segunda parte del shot anterior, como dije ^_^**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 38: Undercover (II)._**

Emma había tenido el cuidado de dejarle su teléfono a Regina antes de desaparecer, y la morena supo que la otra mujer había escapado en cuanto recibió un mensaje: "_Te cubro la espalda, te sacaré de ahí solo con que te miren un poco mal ¿entendido? Y procura que no te ponga una zarpa encima o tapizaré los asientos de mi coche de dragón._" Regina tuvo que contener una sonrisa, le provocaba cierto placer a su ego los celos de la Salvadora, pero ese no era el momento para pensar en eso, o en lo que había pasado no haría ni media hora, o en lo que podría haber pasado si Malefica no hubiese entrado.

\- Creo que ya es hora de volver con tu juguete.

Dijo la villana rubia, Regina sonrió con perverso placer, como si torturar a Emma fuese lo mejor que podía pasarle en la vida, pero al volver a la habitación gritó con furia, corriendo hasta la viga en la que había estado atada la rubia y en la que aún estaba clavado el cuchillo de Malefica, demasiado alto para que Emma lo hubiese usado.

\- Llama a Cruella, que suelte a sus perros.

Gritó con rabia, pero su amiga la sujetó por los hombros para detenerla.

\- Es inútil querida, además Ursula y Cruella hace rato que han perdido la consciencia. – La rubia se acercó a la viga para examinarla y Regina noto como su móvil vibraba en el bolsillo. – Pero me pregunto cómo habrá escapado ¿la has dejado bien atada?

La desconfianza era notable en la voz de la mujer dragón y Regina se ofendió.

\- Claro que sí, ¿acaso crees que sería tan descuidada? ¿o quizá es que piensas que yo la he dejado escapar?

Preguntó en tono amenazante dando un paso para encarar a Malefica con rabia, la rubia la mantuvo la mirada un momento antes de reír.

\- Claro que no, pero sigo sin explicarme cómo ha escapado.

Por supuesto Regina sabía que su antigua amiga dudaba de ella, la estaba presionando, quería ponerla nerviosa. Pero iba a necesitar más que intimidación para conseguirlo. Malefica se inclinó un poco hacía delante y antes de descubrir con que intenciones, Regina se apartó.

\- Es la maldita Salvadora, y ha mejorado mucho con la magia.

\- Tengo entendido que tú misma la diste unas clases.

\- Ya te dije que tenía que jugar la carta de niña buena si quería sobrevivir. - Gruñó la morena sintiendo otra vez la vibración de su teléfono. – Creo que me iré a casa, Henry estará esperándome.

Malefica volvió a sujetarla, impidiéndola salir de la habitación.

\- Regina ¿de verdad crees que ahora que Emma sabe que estas de nuestro lado van a dejarte estar con tu hijo? ¿O volver a tu casa como si nada? Vas a tener que quedarte con nosotras un tiempo.

La morena abrió la boca para protestar, pero no había nada que pudiese decir, la otra mujer tenía razón, o al menos la habría tenido si de verdad estuviese de su lado, y si quería mantener su tapadera, tenía que hacerlo bien. Resopló enfadada.

\- Entonces iré a buscar una habitación decente.

Dijo de mal humor. En cuanto estuvo fuera de la vista de Malefica, sacó su teléfono y revisó los dos mensajes: "_Una actuación increíble, pero si no quieres que vuelva a entrar, que te quite las manos de encima_" La morena rio un poquito, encontraba adorable esa parte celosa y protectora de Emma, algo que nunca se habría imaginado que estuviese ahí, al menos no para ella. Aunque Regina si lo había notado en si misma desde hacía un tiempo, sobretodo desde que pasaban tanto tiempo juntas, nada como infiltrarse con un grupo de villanas entre las que está tu antigua amiga con derechos capaz de convertirse en dragón para sacar ciertos sentimientos fuera. Miró el segundo mensaje: "_Lo digo en serio, tapizado nuevo_" Sonrió al mensaje y lo respondió tecleando con rapidez. "_Márchate, es peligroso que te quedes por aquí. Cuéntale a tus padres lo que sabes._"

\- Parece que algo te ha hecho feliz.

La repentina aparición de Gold la pilló por sorpresa y casi choca con él. Bloqueó rápidamente el móvil y lo guardó.

\- Estaba pensando en mi final feliz, a lo mejor ahora por fin podré conseguirlo.

Explicó con una pequeña sonrisa, Gold la observó un minuto sin cambiar de expresión y luego le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Sí, yo pienso lo mismo. Sabremos más cuando interroguemos a nuestro invitado.

.

.

.

En contra de su voluntad, Emma se alejó de la cabaña rumbo al piso de sus padres, tenía que contarles lo que sabía y sobretodo, ellos tenian que contarle lo que sabían ¿Qué tenían que ver con que Regina estuviese con esos villanos? Iba a descubrir que era lo que la ocultaban de una vez por todas, quisieran o no.

\- Emma ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde está Regina? ¿Que ha pasado?

Preguntó su madre cuando entró por la puerta, Hook tambien estaba alli, un poco apartado de ellos, pero se acercó a ella preocupado enseguida y la rubia se sintió un poco culpable. Se había olviddao completamente de que tenía una especie de relación estable con alguien que no era Regina. Pero se encargaria de ese tema despues.

\- Eso quisiera saber yo ¿Qué ha pasado?

Le devolvió la pregunta a sus padres, que la miraron sin comprender. Emma cogió aire para poner sus ideas en orden, mejor ir por partes, primero les contaria lo que sabía y luego sería ella quien haría las preguntas.

\- ¿El cocodrilo ha vuelto?

Preguntó Hook con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿August ha vuelto?

Preguntó David al mismo tiempo también con el ceño fruncido. La unica que no dijo nada fue Mary Margaret, por eso precisamente fue a quien preguntó Emma.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo realmente Regina con ellos?

Su expresion no admitia mentiras o rodeos, Emma no aceptaria otra cosa que la verdad.

\- Yo se lo pedí.

Dijo sin rodeos, sorprendiendo un poco a su hija, que no se espeaba esa respuesta tan directa.

\- _Nosotros_ se lo pedimos.

Corrigió David siempre hombro con hombro con su mujer, pero la morena negó con la cabeza.

\- No, fui yo, yo le pedí que se infiltrase con ellas, que averiguase sus intenciones. Y la manera de deshacernos de ellas…aunque esa parte quizá no se la dije exactamente así.

David había estado de acuerdo con el plan de infiltrar a Regina, pero la idea había sido de Mary Margaret, y ambos sabían que era más probable que la ex Reina Malvada accediese a hacerlo si se lo había pedia Mary Margaret, aunque la mujer estaba bastante segura de que lo que finalmente había decidido a Regina era el posible peligro que corría Emma.

\- ¿Pero porque la pediríais algo así? Es peligroso. Si la descubren…

Su madre asintió lentamente con la cabeza, dándola la razón, y aun así sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

\- Era la única manera de tenerlas vigiladas y de detener sus planes.

\- ¿Desde cuando nos ha hecho falta algo así para detener al malo?

Preguntó Emma cabreada, no podía creerse que hubiese sido idea de sus padres poner a Regina en peligro, y que además hubiesen tenido la cara de decir que todo había sido idea de la alcaldesa. Hook la miraba con una extraña expresión en la cara, la misma con la que la miraba cada vez que algo tenía que ver con Regina, era como si él supiese que había algo que se le estaba pasando por alto e intentase averiguar que era.

Mary Margaret suspiró intercambiando una mirada con su marido antes de hablar otra vez.

\- Esta vez es diferente, no solo queremos vencerlas, también…queríamos asegurarnos de que ninguna hablase.

\- ¿Hablase? ¿Hablase de que? ¿Qué esta pasando? Desde que esas brujas llegaron a la ciudad todos estáis ocultándome cosas, los únicos que no lo hacían eran Henry y Regina, y ahora habéis conseguido ella también lo haga para no contar _vuestros_ secretos.

Estalló la Salvadora con rabia. Por un momento Mary Margaret temió que después de todo el cuidado que habían tenido fuesen precisamente sus acciones para evitar que Emma se volviese malvada lo que finalmente la hiciese caer en la oscuridad. David miraba a su hija con la disculpa en los ojos, pero con la boca firmemente cerrada, de nuevo fue su esposa quien habló.

\- Debimos decírtelo antes. Queríamos. Pero…

\- No queríamos decepcionarte.

Intervino finalmente su padre. Emma los miraba a los dos cada vez con menos paciencia. Mary Margaret lanzó una mirada a Hook, desde luego preferiría que el pirata no estuviese allí en ese momento para escuchar también sus secretos, pero al parecer no iban a tener otra elección. Le contaron a Emma la historia del Árbol de la Sabiduría y lo que les había contado Malefica sobre el potencia de Emma para el mal.

\- ¿Potencial para ser una villana? – Dijo la rubia como si todo eso fuese un disparate. – Pues claro que podría ser una villana, todo el mundo tiene elección entre el bien y el mal, pero eso lo decido yo, no…lo que sea que creyeseis que fuese a volverme malvada. Si tuvieseis un poco más de confianza en mi, en que no elegiré la oscuridad, no tendríais que haber mandado a Regina con esa gente.

Emma no podía creerse que Regina hubiese accedido a eso, se estaba poniendo en peligro para nada, por un simple temor de sus padres.

\- No es solo eso, Emma. No queremos que ellas lleguen hasta ti, consigan tentarte o no. - Dijo David con la mandíbula apretada, ahora llegada la peor parte de su secreto. – No queríamos que supieses…

Emma levantó una ceja a la espera, no creía que nada de lo que pudiesen decir ahora fuese a tener más sentido que lo anterior, pero su padre era incapaz de terminar la frase.

\- Malefica estaba embarazada, al mismo tiempo que yo. Por nuestra culpa perdió a su bebé.

Dijo Mary Margaret sin mas rodeos, era inútil seguir dándole vueltas al asunto si de todos modos iba a terminar sabiéndolo igual. Las cejas de Emma salieron disparadas hacía arriba por la sorpresa.

\- Pero…nuestra familia son los chicos buenos...¿porque no dejo de descubrir que eso no es tan cierto como me han hecho creer?

Preguntó la rubia llevándose una mano a la frente.

\- No queríamos decepcionarte, ahora que por fin… - David lanzó una rápida mirada a Hook. – has empezado a abrirte a los demás.

Emma hizo una mueca molesta. Con lo mal que le había caído el pirata a su padre ahora parecía que era su persona favorita en el mundo, no sabía que tal le iba a sentar cuando se enterase de lo de Regina.

\- Así que básicamente me estáis diciendo que habéis mandado a Regina al peligro solo para que yo no conociese un par de secretos oscuros vuestros. ¿De verdad me estáis diciendo que la habéis puesto en peligro para cubriros la espalda?

Prácticamente lo gritó, enfadada. Fuese o lo que fuese, se acabó, pensaba sacar a Regina de allí, ya no tenía sentido que siguiese con esas villanas, ella ya sabía el secreto, rescatarían a August y él les contaría lo que supiese. "_Te veo en la librería en 15 minutos. Sin excusas."_ Mandó el mensaje a Regina y salió del apartamento sin decir nada más.

.

.

.

Regina tardó veinte minutos en llegar y para entonces Emma ya llevaba diez allí con las manos echas muñones por la impaciencia.

\- Emma, ¿qué ha pasado? Esto es peligroso, si alguna de ellas se da cuenta de que no estoy y de que he venido a reunirme contigo…

Emma la miraba cabreada y Regina no entendía porqué.

\- Eres estúpida. – Regina la miró entre sorprendida y ofendida. – Eres estúpida. E irresponsable. Y…Y…

La rubia la miraba con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido. Cabreada, muy cabreada, y Regina no sabía porque. Parecía que iba a seguir gritándole, pero en vez de eso cerró el puño en el cuello de la camisa de la morena para atraerla en un furioso beso que empezó a suavizarse unos segundos después. Emma apoyó a Regina en una de las estanterías sin soltar su camisa, mirándola a los ojos.

\- Mis padres me lo han contado todo. Eres estúpida. - Repitió. – No tenias que hacer esto, no tenias que arriesgarte solo porque ellos teman que me vuelva malvada. No estaría mal que alguien me mostrase un poco de confianza.

Regina rió un poquito, acariciando la mandíbula de la Salvadora hacía su oreja.

\- Por supuesto que confío en ti, de quien no me fío es de Malefica. Si consiguiesen llegar hasta ti y hacerte cambiar de bando. Mágicamente, con alguna maldición o algo. – Dijo rápidamente al ver que Emma iba a protestar. – Bueno, no solo temo lo que podrían hacer contigo y tu magia de su lado, temo más lo que podría pasarte a ti, lo que podrían hacerte _a ti_. No las quiero ni siquiera en la misma manzana que tu.

Acercó un poco la cara de la rubia hacia la suya, pero no llegó a completar el movimiento porque una figura apareció al final del pasillo de libros.

\- Entonces esto no te va a gustar nada.

Dijo Malefica con clara molestia, Emma y Regina se separaron y la Salvadora echó un rápido vistazo al otro extremo del pasillo, desde donde le sonrieron Cruella y Ursula.

\- Te dije que había algo entre ellas, Mal. Paga. _Otra vez_.

Rió Cruella extendiendo una enguantada mano. Con un suspiró molesto la rubia se quitó los pendientes y dos anillos y los hizo llegar mágicamente hasta la mano de su aliada.

\- Estoy cansada de perder apuestas por ti, Regina. Creía que podías ser una de las nuestras. Supongo que me equivoqué, nuestra amistad acabó.

Regina giró los ojos, aburrida.

\- Nuestra amistad acabó en el momento en que te robé la maldición y te encerré debajo de este mismo edificio.

Respondió la morena como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Eso no va a gustarle.

\- Para nada.

Escucharon desde detrás de ellas, pero ninguna se giró a mirarlas, la cosa se había convertido en algo entre Malefica y Regina, y Emma no perdía detalle.

\- Debería haberlo imaginado ¿no? Siempre has tenido debilidad por las rubias. - Dijo Malefica mirando despectivamente a Emma. – Espero que al menos esta _Salvadora_ te haya merecido la pena, porque moriréis juntas.

Casi no había terminado de hablar cuando les lanzó una bola de fuego, algo que Regina estaba esperando, por eso pudo apartarse con Emma a tiempo. La bola chocó contra una de las estanterías, prendiendo varias filas de libros.

\- Belle va a matarnos.

Murmuró Emma esquivando otra bola de fuego que derribó una estantería entera, lo que aprovecharon las dos para escapar por el hueco que se había creado. Corrieron hacía la puerta, pero al salir se dieron cuenta de que nadie las perseguía.

\- Maldita sea…

Murmuró Regina, Emma la miró sin saber a que se refería, pero enseguida lo averiguó, porque un enorme dragón se acercaba volando hacía ellas con las fauces abiertas. Se lanzaron al suelo para esquivarlo.

\- Creo que esta celosa.

Dijo Emma con una sonrisa ladeada, con suficiencia. Regina giró los ojos.

\- ¿De verdad crees que este es el momento?

Preguntó dejándose levantar por la rubia. Ambas miraron la trayectoria del dragón, que estaba girando en el aire para volver a atacarlas. Vieron como el fuego se formaba al fondo de su garganta, la morena levantó ambas manos y en un acto reflejo Emma la imitó, creando entre las dos un escudo mágico que las protegió de la embestida de fuego.

\- Está _muy_ celosa.

Dijo Emma muy orgullosa de si misma. Regina tiró de ella hacía una de las calles laterales, para alejarse del dragón.

\- Bueno, cuando terminemos la pelea la ganadora puede marcarme como a los caballos.

Gruñó la morena con sarcasmo. El dragón volvió a aparecer delante de ellas, cortandoles el paso. Emma dio un paso delante de Regina para enfrentar al enorme reptil.

\- Ya te he vencido una vez, lagartija. Puedo hacerlo dos.

Regina se lanzó sobre ella a tiempo para evitar que Malefica la golpeara, pero eso la dejó a ella expuesta y fue quien recibió el tremendo golpe de la poderosa garra del dragón.

\- ¡Regina!

Gritó Emma viendo como la morena volaba por los aires y caía dolorosamente en el asfalto. La Salvadora se levantó furiosa y corrió hacía el dragón que volvía a cargar contra Regina.

\- Puedes romperme el alma, quitarme la vida, golpearme, herirme, matarme, pero por tu propio bien ¡no te atrevas a tocarla!

Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, cargándose de energía para lanzar un ataque mágico que golpeó de lleno al dragón. La criatura rugió de dolor, desviando su trayectoria hacía arriba y alejándose de Regina, hacía quien corrió Emma. La ayudo a levantarse haciendo una rápida revisión de los daños.

\- Estoy bien.

Dijo la morena mirando al dragón, que no parecía dispuesto a darse por vencido.

\- Te acaba de golpear un dragón, no estas bien.

Le llevó la contraria la Salvadora.

\- Y tu acabas de cabrear a un dragón.

Respondió Regina. Malefica volvía al ataque, todo garras y dientes.

\- Bien. Así aprenderá a no volver a tocarte.

Dijo Emma tirando de la otra mujer para que corriese a su lado, momento en que se dieron cuenta que estaban allí Mary Margaret, David y Hook, observándolas algo sorprendidos, lo extraño es que la sorpresa iba dirigida a ellas y no al enorme dragón que las perseguía. Emma le quitó a su padre la funda de la espada de las manos.

\- Esto me vendrá perfecto.

Dijo desenvainando y volviéndose hacía el dragón. Regina también lo hizo, lanzando una serie de bolas de energía que volvieron a cambiar la trayectoria de vuelo del dragón justo en el último momento, cuando la enorme criatura voló por encima de ellos con un rugido de dolor, Emma levantó la espada haciéndole un tajo en el vientre que terminó por desestabilizar del todo a Malefica. El dragón cayó todo lo grande y pesado que era sobre el duro asfalto. Para cuando ellos llegaron a su altura, garras, dientes y escamas habían desparecido y en su lugar había solo una mujer rubia cansada y herida.

\- La lucha ha acabado, Mal. Rindete.

Dijo Regina de pie junto a su antigua amiga, la villana levantó la cabeza, apoyándose en los codos y observando a la morena y a la rubia a su lado.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno. Si que es verdad que has cambiado. - Hablaba con Regina, pero miraba a Emma. – Esto no ha terminado vieja _amiga_. Me has traicionado dos veces, te debo dolor.

Unos tentáculos salieron de la nada rodeando a Malefica y sacándola de allí antes de que nadie pudiese agarrarla.

\- Volveremos a vernos.

Escucharon a Cruella, y después el sonido de un coche acelerando.

Emma y Regina se miraron.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó la rubia poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la otra mujer y dando un paso hacía ella prácticamente sin darse cuenta. La alcaldesa asintió.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Dijo alguien detrás de ellas. Las otras tres personas que habían aparecido las miraban confusos.

\- _Eso_ era un dragón cabreado. Me temo que han descubierto mi doble juego.

Respondió Regina disgustada.

\- Eso era un dragón _celoso_.

Corrigió Emma con suficiencia. Hook se aclaró la garganta como para recordarla que seguía allí.

\- ¿Y de que debería estar celosa?

Preguntó el pirata. La Salvadora abrió la boca sin saber como explicarlo y miró a Regina, que le devolvió la mirada exactamente con la misma expresión.

\- ¿Quizá de que prefieres que te maten antes de que la toquen? ¿O de vuestras miradas de ojitos tiernos? ¿O de esa preocupación que solo he visto antes de tu padre hacía mi?

Intervino Mary Margaret con una ceja levantada, no parecía especialmente molesta ni disgustada, solo sorprendida. Emma volvió a mirar a Regina y sin una palabra su mirada cambió, sin siquiera hablar se entendieron a la perfección. Cogió la mano de la alcaldesa con firmeza. Hook miró sus manos unidas con dolorosa comprensión, y luego miró a Emma con esos ojos suplicantes con los que la había estado persiguiendo prácticamente desde que la conoció.

\- Lo siento Hook. – Dijo la rubia antes de que él pudiese hablar. – Esto no estaba planeado.

El moreno no sabía exactamente como reaccionar, no sabía si enfadarse, hundirse, gritar, luchar o reclamar. David le puso una mano en el hombro en un vano intento de consuelo. El pirata bajó la vista y se alejó lentamente por la calle sin haber dicho ni una sola palabra, no hacía falta cuando todo estaba tan claro.

\- Vale, a nosotros si tenéis que explicárnoslo.

Dijo David señalándolas a las dos con expresión de padre preocupado. Regina giró los ojos sin soltar la mano de Emma.

\- Creo que tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos.

Gruñó señalando el lugar en el que había caído el dragón. Mary Margaret puso una mano en el brazo de su marido antes de que él dijese nada más.

\- Ya habrá tiempo.

De mala gana David cedió por el momento. Mary Margaret sabía que antes de hablar con nadie sobre lo que fuese que pasara entre ellas, primero tendrían que hablarlo ellas. Echó a andar seguida de su marido y en cuanto sus padres se dieron la vuelta Emma aprovechó para dejar a todo su cuerpo inclinarse hacía el de Regina, los brazos de la morena la rodearon automáticamente.

\- Estaba celosa.

Dijo metiendo la cara bajo la oreja de la morena dejándola pequeños besos ligeros. Regina rió un poquito, dejándola hacer.

\- Desde luego.

Concedió por fin, moviendo la cara para llegar a los labios de Emma.

\- ¿Venís o qué?

Gritó David desde unos metros más adelante, interrumpiendo el momento.

\- Creo que debí pensarme mejor donde me estaba metiendo.

Suspiró Regina volviendo a coger la mano de Emma para seguir a los Encantadores.

\- Oh venga, piensa en lo divertido que va a ser.

Respondió Emma inclinando la cabeza para morderle jugetonamente la oreja, poniendo su mano libre en el estomago de la morena sin dejar de caminar. Regina sonrió divertida al ver cómo David fruncía el ceño.


	39. Chapter 39 Robin is back

**Uno muy muy cortito que se me ha ocurrido hace un rato, tengo pendiente una petición de AU Fluff que seguramente escriba está noche ;P! ¿Porqué nos gustará tanto leer una y otra vez (o escribir) sobre cómo dos personajes se enamoran de mil maneras diferentes o cómo se lo confiesan o lo que sea? jajajaja en fin, no os lío más, el shot ^.^!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 39: "Robin is back."._**

Regina acababa de escuchar la noticia, Robin estaba en Storybrooke, había vuelto y la morena perdió solo el tiempo justo para coger su abrigo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta a buscarle. Él también la estaba buscando y se encontraron en mitad de la calle, a medio camino de la mansión Mills.

\- Regina.

Dijo Robin con un suspiro aliviado corriendo hacía ella, Regina también corría hacía él, aunque había algo raro en toda la escena que no conseguía identificar. El ladrón cogió su cara con una mano y la besó con la desesperación de quién ha querido hacerlo mucho tiempo. Entonces todo encajó en la cabeza de Regina, comprendió que la Operación Mongoose había termimado porque había encontrado su final feliz. Y no lo había sabido hasta ahora. Se apartó de Robin con toda la delicadeza que pudo y le miró con la disculpa en los ojos.

\- Yo…Lo siento.

Fue todo lo que pudo decirle antes de dejarle allí plantado y salir corriendo. No entendía cómo había podido ser tan estúpida, no sabía que hacía allí con Robin cuando cualquier otro día en esos momentos ya estaría con Henry y Emma trabajando en su búsqueda del Autor. ¿Cómo había podido no verlo antes? La Operación Mongoose había funcionado, había encontrado su final feliz, uno que siempre había estado allí y ella se había negado a ver, demasiado ocupada siguiendo las instrucciones de un hechizo lanzado hacía años, cuando ella era otra persona diferente, y Robin era otra persona diferente, y Emma y Henry no existían. Y al final había encontrado su final feliz sin necesidad de polvo de hadas ni Autores de libros mágicos, todo lo que tenía que hacer era abrir los ojos de una maldita vez y darse cuenta de que a quien realmente quería era a la única persona que le había prometido un final feliz, la que realmente había luchado por el, la persona que la llevaba comida cuando se había pasado horas ante el libro sin resultado, la misma que después un nada memorable almuerzo que terminó con Regina encontrándose mal, sabía que los sándwiches de queso fundido no la sentaban bien, la misma que siempre la había cubierto la espalda y se negaba a dejarla correr ningún peligro por necesario que fuese, la misma por quien se había jugado el tipo infiltrándose con cuatro villanos, la persona con quien estaba criando a su hijo. _Con quien estaba criando a su hijo_. Desde luego eso debería haberle dado una pista hacía mucho de sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero no hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver y nunca hay que subestimar el poder de autonegación de una persona, más si esa persona era Regina Mills.

Iba tan rápido cómo podía, necesitaba ver a Emma, incluso si la rubia no sentía lo mismo, incluso aunque estuviese con ese pirata a quien Regina no soportaba. Seguramente eso debería haber sido otra pista. Llegó al piso de los Encantadores casi sin aliento después de la carrera y de subir los escalones prácticamente de dos en dos, y una vez delante de la puerta no tuvo el valor de llamar. Se quedó observando el desgastado número 3 de la puerta verde mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración. No sabía si de verdad iba a ser capaz de hacer esto, de llamar, confesar sus sentimientos y enfrentarse a la reacción de Emma. Pero ella era Regina Mills, era reina, podía enfrentar esto, claro que si. Además no podía evitar una pequeña chispa de esperanza, a no ser que estuviese equivocada y su subconsciente se lo inventase todo, a veces parecía que Emma Swan estaba exactamente en la misma situación que ella. O al menos así lo quería creer. Dio dos suaves, pero firmes golpes en la puerta antes de pensar con pánico que a lo mejor no era Emma quien abría, podían ser Mary Margaret o David y a ellos si que no sabía que decirles. Por suerte fue la rubia quien abrió la puerta, y por suerte parecía contenta de verla.

\- Regina. - Dijo en tono alegre, cómo si fuese lo mejor que podía encontrarse en su puerta. - ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó algo preocupada al ver la expresión de la reina.

\- Robin ha vuelto.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir, y la alegría que pudiese haber sentido la Salvadora al encontrarla en su puerta desapareció de golpe.

\- _Oh_. Lo sé, he oído la noticia. Estoy segura de que te estará buscando.

Respondió apartando la mirada hacía algún punto detrás de Regina.

\- Lo sé, ya nos hemos visto.

Emma frunció un poco el ceño, no sabía que hacía Regina allí si ya sabía dónde estaba Robin Hood, desde luego no tenía mucho sentido que fuese a contárselo en vez de quedarse con él. Y sinceramente ella prefería que no lo hiciese.

\- Supongo que la Operación Mongoose ha terminado.

\- Si.

Confirmó la morena intentando captar de nuevo la mirada de Emma sin conseguirlo.

\- No es él. – Dijo Regina consiguiendo que la rubia la mirase por fin, comprendiendo aun menos. – Todo este tiempo he pensado que si, que le buscaba a él, que era mi final feliz. Y no es así.

Las cejas de la Salvadora se levantaron y su boca formó una pequeña _"o"_ de sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo…? – Se aclaró la garganta. - ¿Estás segura?

Preguntó con fingida indiferencia, Regina asintió con una pequeña sonrisa que ni siquiera supo que tenía en ese momento.

\- Le he visto y…nada estaba bien, nada encajaba. No era allí dónde quería estar, _no era con él_.

Emma dio un inconsciente paso hacía la morena.

\- ¿Y con quién, entonces?

Regina dio también un paso hacía la Salvadora sin pensarlo para no perder el valor, y cogiendo su cara con ambas manos, la besó. Las manos de Emma se cerraron juntas tras la espalda de la morena de manera natural, participando completamente en el beso, dejando su cuerpo descansar contra el de Regina. Se separaron un poco, apoyadas una en la frente de la otra.

\- Con mi familia.

Y Emma supo sin necesidad de preguntar que se refería a ella y a Henry. Sonrió, besándola de nuevo.

\- Aaaaammmmmm….. ¿Emma?

Preguntó la sorprendida voz de Mary Margaret desde detrás de ellas. Sin separarse de Regina la rubia giró la cabeza para encontrarse con las impactadas miradas de sus padres y la dolorida mirada de un pirata.


	40. Chapter 40 In my stormy day

**Este sería la petición de ThityloveSwanQueen, un poco tarde, me pidió una AU fluff, y la verdad que estaba un poco atascada porque no se me ocurría nada así simple y fluff jajajaja así que he ido con esto, creo que no es lo que esperabas, pero habrá más fluff en el futuro. Algún día también haré que no acaben juntas o algo así, pro ese momento no ha llegado aun jajajjajaja tengo más peticiones que están ya en camino ;)!**

**Este shot está inspirado en un estudio que hicieron para demostrar que dos personas pueden enamorarse, o al menos crear vínculos de confianza en poco tiempo a través de unas preguntas y mantener contacto visual. En serio, está en internet xD**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 40: In my stormy day._**

La puerta de la tienda se abrió de golpe sorprendiendo a la mujer tras el mostrador, que no esperaba clientes para esa tarde teniendo en cuenta la tremenda tormenta que se había descargado sobre la ciudad. Observó por encima de su libro como una mujer con abrigo negro y gorro de lana gris se sacudía frente a su puerta antes de girarse hacia ella, que todavía la miraba sorprendida.

\- Buenas tardes.

Dijo la empapada mujer rubia con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

Preguntó con una ceja alzada, dejando el libro a un lado. La mujer miró a su alrededor, como buscando algo al azar.

\- Si, si. Quería…un…bueno, estoy buscando…

Cogió un unicornio de porcelana de uno de los estantes.

\- Algo así, pero…como que no tan pequeño.

La dependienta todavía la miraba con su imperturbable ceja levantada.

\- Eso es lo único que tengo.

La rubia asintió lentamente, dejando la figurita en su lugar y volviendo a mirar a su alrededor.

\- También quería una…cosa…de estas.

Dijo señalando una enorme rueca de madera. La dependienta bajó la ceja con una risita.

\- Ni siquiera sabes lo que es.

\- Claro que lo se…es…una rueda…de madera con…mas cosas.

La mujer detrás del mostrador se echó a reír sin disimulo.

\- Creo que lo que realmente buscas es resguardarte de la tormenta.

Dijo apoyando los brazos en la superficie de cristal que tenía delante. La falsa clienta se mordió el interior de la mejilla, antes de soltar un suspiro de derrota.

\- Vale, si. Pero es que está diluviando ahí fuera y esta es la única tienda abierta en dos manzanas. Nadie más ha estado tan loco como para abrir.

Respondió la mujer.

\- Bueno, nadie más a estado tan loco como para salir de casa.

La rubia se encogió de hombros por esa respuesta y se dio la vuelta para salir de la tienda.

\- Espera, espera, no he dicho que tengas que irte, como has dicho, está diluviando ahí fuera. Podemos hacernos compañía.

La paró la dependienta. La otra mujer volvió a girarse, con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Menos mal, creía que de verdad ibas a dejar que me ahogara en la lluvia. – Dijo riendo y extendiendo la mano. – Soy Emma Swan.

\- Regina Mills.

Respondió la morena estrechándole la mano. Emma se quitó el gorro liberando por fin unos bucles rubios y suspirando.

\- Hace un día de perros.

Regina asintió con la cabeza, dándola la razón.

\- Tengo algo de chocolate caliente si te apetece una taza.

\- No quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad.

Rió la rubia, Regina quitó importancia con un gesto.

\- Estaba a punto de tomarme una, puedes hacerme compañía.

\- Genial, me encanta el chocolate.

Emma tenía una brillante sonrisa en la cara que hizo reír a la otra mujer mientras iba a la trastienda a por la bebida. Volvió con una jarra de chocolate, dos tazas y un plato con dulces.

\- Coge una silla.

Dijo señalando una de las que estaban por la tienda, dejándolo todo sobre el mostrador y sentándose ella en su silla. Emma acercó una silla y se sentó enfrente, quitándose por fin el abrigo, Regina no pudo evitar echar un vistazo de reojo al jersey rojo y los vaqueros oscuros que se ajustaban al cuerpo de su inesperada compañía.

\- ¿Qué tipo de tienda es esta?

Preguntó Emma mirando otra vez a su alrededor, esta vez sin fingir curiosidad mientras Regina servía las tazas.

\- Bueno, vendo prácticamente toda clase de objetos, antiguos, de segunda mano, esas cosas.

\- Tienes cosas bastante interesantes aquí.

Halagó la rubia devolviendo su atención a la mujer que le tendía la taza de chocolate y le acercaba el plato de dulces, se lo agradeció con otra de sus sonrisas dando un sorbo a la bebida.

\- También tienes buen chocolate. – Las dos mujeres rieron. – Aunque seguramente desearías estar tomándolo con cualquier otra persona. Quiero decir, con el tiempo que hace podrías haberte tomado el día libre y eso.

Regina se encogió de hombros, bebiendo también de su taza, con una risita.

\- Supongo que tu también preferirías estar en cualquier otro lugar en vez de atrapada en una tienda de segunda mano por culpa del tiempo.

Emma se lamió el labio de arriba para limpiarse un poco de chocolate.

\- ¿Con quien te gustaría estar bebiendo chocolate, si pudieras elegir? - La morena levantó una ceja por la pregunta. – No es por cotillear, pero así hablaremos de algo.

Aclaró al darse cuenta de que a lo mejor se había tomado demasiadas confianzas.

\- Con mi hijo, sin duda. Se llama Henry.

Contestó Regina con una sonrisita.

\- ¿Qué edad tiene?

\- Va a cumplir cuatro años.

El orgullo en la voz de la morena era tan evidente que la otra mujer no pudo evitar sonreír un poquito.

\- Es justo que tu me hagas una pregunta ahora.

Dijo con una risita, Regina rió también, pensando alguna pregunta.

\- No lo sé, ¿te gustaría ser famosa?

Emma soltó una risa de lo más natural, casi esperaba algún tipo de pregunta más personal.

\- No, demasiada presión, demasiada gente metiéndose en mi vida. Pero no me importaría cobrar como un famoso.

Respondió con un gracioso movimiento de cejas, cogiendo un bollito del plato.

\- Me toca. – Al parecer habían empezado una especie de juego de preguntas sin darse cuenta. - ¿Cómo sería tu día perfecto?

Regina se tomó un tiempo para pensar, mientras bebía un poco más de chocolate.

\- Me gusta mi trabajo, así que supongo que sería tener un buen día de trabajo y salir pronto para poder irme a casa con mi hijo y hacer…cosas. No lo sé, nunca lo he pensado.

Respondió riendo, nunca se había parado a pensar en cómo sería un día ideal para ella.

\- ¿Nada de encontrar un cheque al portador o ganar la lotería?

Preguntó Emma riendo también.

\- Es mi turno ahora señorita Swan. – Le recordó Regina con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada. - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cantaste?

La rubia abrió la boca mientras hacía memoria.

\- Creo que la última vez que canté para alguien fue para mi amiga Ruby el mes pasado cuando me lió para ayudarla con la limpieza general de su apartamento. Acabamos las dos cantando con las escobas. – Regina rió un poco, imaginándose a esa rubia y su improvisado concierto. – Pero canto en la ducha, así que la última vez ha sido esta mañana.

Acabó riendo junto con la morena y dando un mordisco al bollito, pensando en cual sería su pregunta.

\- Vale, a ver esta. Imagínate que puedes vivir hasta los 90 años, y puedes elegir entre tener el cuerpo o la mente de alguien de 30 durante tus últimos 60 años, ¿cuál de las dos elegirías?

La pregunta pilló totalmente desprevenida a Regina que no se esperaba algo tan elaborado.

\- ¿Enserio? – Emma asintió muy animada. – Vale, pues…supongo que la mente, ¿para que me sirve un cuerpo de 30 con una mentalidad de 90? No lo aprovecharía.

La rubia asintió un poco, admirando el razonamiento de su anfitriona con la que tan rápido estaba cogiendo confianza.

\- ¿Tienes alguna corazonada de cómo vas a morir?

Preguntó a bocajarro la dependienta.

\- Woah, nos estamos poniendo algo macabras ¿eh? – Rió un poco, negando con la cabeza. – La verdad es que no, no pienso mucho en eso, prefiero disfrutar de lo que estoy viviendo a pensar en cómo terminaré.

\- Sabia decisión.

Rió Regina levantando un poco su taza para brindar por esa respuesta.

\- Vale, llegados a este punto, di tres cosas que te gustaría tener en común conmigo.

Dijo Emma con una sonrisa triunfal, como si acabase de encontrar algo a lo que la otra mujer no iba a poder responder, de hecho las cejas de la morena se alzaron a la vez por la sorpresa. Observó a su invitada con atención, pensando en las impresiones que había tenido de ella por lo que había visto hasta ahora.

\- Supongo que esa facilidad para relacionarte con la gente, con completos desconocidos. – Se señaló a si misma y a Emma con una risita. – Y pareces una mujer que no se piensa las cosas dos veces, yo le doy mil vueltas a todo. – Giró los ojos. – Tampoco me importaría que los gorros me quedasen tan bien como a ti.

Terminó riendo y señalando el gorro de lana a un lado del mostrador, Emma se sonrojó un poquito, agradeciendo el cumplido.

\- Creo que ya se la respuesta, pero ¿porqué aspecto de tu vida estas mas agradecida?

Preguntó queriendo desviar el tema de si le quedaban bien o no los gorros.

\- Ya te he dicho que tengo un hijo, así que es una respuesta fácil. – Rió un poco antes de ponerse seria otra vez. – Aunque supongo que también podría ser haber conocido a su padre, sin él ahora no tendría a Henry. – Emma bajó la vista con un pequeño "_oh_", por supuesto debería haber supuesto antes que ese niño tendría un padre, pero Regina siguió hablando. – Aunque se fuese y ni siquiera sepa que tiene un hijo. – En su risa no había nada de amargura, la rubia la miró interrogativa. – Le conocí y pasamos una buena semana, pero después le trasladaron y siguió con su vida cómo si nada, cuando supe que estaba embarazada ni siquiera pensé en buscarle.

Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, sirviendo más chocolate. Realmente no parecía importarle mucho que el padre de su hijo no estuviese con ella, al contrario parecía aliviada por ello.

\- Madre soltera entonces.

Dijo Emma con una comprensiva sonrisa.

\- Y contenta de ello. – Respondió Regina con sinceridad. – Me toca. Si pudieras cambiar algo en cómo te educaron ¿qué sería?

Emma bebió un largo trago de chocolate antes de responder, soltando un suspiro despreocupado al hacer memoria.

\- Supongo que cambiaría lo discontinúa que fue mi educación. – Ahora fue Regina quién la miró sin comprender. – Mis padres me dieron en adopción y fui de una casa de acogida a otra hasta que tuve edad para mantenerme sola, no tuve una educación muy continua.

Explicó con la misma naturalidad con la que lo hacía todo, a ella tampoco parecía afectarle mucho ese hecho de su vida, las cosas habían sido así y punto, era lo que la había hecho como era.

\- Lo siento, no debería haber…

Intentó disculparse Regina, pero Emma adelantó una mano, dejándola cerca de la de la morena sin llegar a cogerla.

\- No, no. No te preocupes, no tengo ningún problema o trauma ni nada. Además tu me has contado lo del padre de Henry.

A Regina le gustó que recordase el nombre de su hijo, o que lo nombrase con esa facilidad que estaba descubriendo formaba parte del carácter de la rubia.

\- Aunque ahora podrías contarme tu cual es tu historia, para igualar.

Añadió Emma recostándose en el respaldo de la silla con una mirada alegre, invitando a la otra mujer a hablar sin preocupaciones ni temor.

\- Bueno, como has dicho te he contado lo del padre de Henry, pensaba que eso ya nos dejaba en empate.

Respondió Regina no sin cierta diversión.

\- Pero eso solo es una parte. Venga, puedes resumirlo todo lo que quieras.

Animó la rubia con un brillo alegre en sus ojos claros que la morena no pudo ignorar.

\- Tampoco hay mucho que contar, mi madre era muy controladora y perfeccionista, supongo que me inculcó ese instinto de querer hacerlo todo siempre perfecto, mi padre era un buen hombre, pero siempre hacía lo que quería mi madre. En cuanto pude valerme por mi misma me fui de casa, tuve algunos trabajos hasta conseguir esto, luego llegó Henry y esta es mi vida ahora. No me quejo.

A Emma no se le escapó que no había mencionado ningún tipo de interés amoroso o persona especial en su vida, aunque desde luego la historia encajaba bastante bien con las primeras impresiones que había tenido de ella, seguramente la influencia de su madre era lo que ahora hacía que esa mujer pareciese estar en constante tensión, como esperando algún reproche al más mínimo fallo.

\- Pues creo que te lo has montado muy bien, mejor de lo que yo lo hice, de hecho. – Dijo la rubia riendo. – Aunque si me permites una opinión personal, no deberías dejar que tu madre te afectase tanto. Aunque desde luego con mi escasa experiencia en madres no soy nadie para opinar.

Agregó rápidamente con una risa, temiendo haber ofendido a Regina.

\- No te preocupes querida, yo tengo esa misma opinión, pero a veces es difícil cuando eso es con lo que has crecido. Intento no ser igual con Henry ¿sabes? Dejarle más libertad.

Era impresionante la facilidad con la que habían cogido confianza a través de simples preguntas, ambas se sentían muy cómodas con la otra, hablando de sus vidas, de ellas mismas, como si se conociesen de siempre y no solo de esa tarde tormentosa.

\- Estoy segura de que Henry no tiene ninguna queja.

Dijo Emma con una cálida sonrisa que la morena devolvió con agradecimiento.

\- Bueno, pero dejemos esos temas deprimentes y sigamos ¿no te parece? – El tono de Regina era animado otra vez, realmente estaba disfrutando de su pequeño "_juego_" no acordado. – Si mañana pudieses despertar con una nueva habilidad, ¿cuál sería?

La rubia rió, cogiendo otro bollito del plato y mojandolo un poco en su chocolate antes de comérselo, manchándose la barbilla de chocolate. Regina no pudo evitar el estallido de risa al ver esa imagen, mientras le alcanzaba a su invitada un paquete de pañuelos de papel.

\- Decididamente sería no ser tan torpe.

Respondió limpiándose la barbilla mientras disfrutaba de ver a Regina reírse, la morena se tapó la boca con la mano para contener la risa.

\- No pareces una persona especialmente torpe.

Ahora fue Emma quién rió, todavía quitándose restos de chocolate de la barbilla.

\- Créeme, puedo llegar a ser muy torpe. Una vez iba corriendo por el parque y me caí por culpa de una rama. Pero una rama enorme, cualquiera la habría visto, pues yo no, fui de boca al suelo.

Contó con resignación Emma consiguiendo que Regina volviese a reír con ganas.

\- Bueno querida, eso no te hace torpe, solo despistada.

\- Vale, me gusta más tu definición, despistada suena como "_oh mírame, soy adorablemente despistada_", torpe suena más a "_es incapaz de andar y respirar a la vez_"

Bromeó la rubia haciendo una graciosa mueca.

\- Nadie ha puesto en duda que seas adorable.

Dijo Regina sin pensar y poniéndose totalmente roja al segundo, cogiendo la taza de chocolate para beber y poder esconderse detrás. Emma sonrió tiernamente y abrió la boca para hablar, pero la otra mujer se le adelantó.

\- Te toca preguntar.

Habló nerviosamente, esperando que la otra mujer cambiase de tema y no le preguntase algo cómo que a qué había venido eso. Emma se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla, pensando.

\- Si una bola de cristal pudiese decirte la verdad sobre cualquier cosa ¿qué le preguntarías?

La morena sonrío un poquito, agradecida por que la otra mujer no hiciese ningún comentario que la hiciese sentirse aun más incomoda.

\- Haces preguntas extrañas. – Emma solo se encogió de hombros con una risita. – No lo sé, supongo que si tendré un final feliz.

Respondió Regina negando un poco por la cabeza, como si la simple idea fuese una estupidez.

\- Pensaba que ya lo tenías, tu trabajo, tu hijo…

\- Si claro, eso formaría parte de mi final feliz por supuesto, pero – encogió un hombro. – saber si terminaré sola o no, si Henry irá a la universidad, si algún día conseguiré librarme de la sombre de mi madre.

Terminó riendo en tono bromista y contagiandoselo a Emma.

\- Créeme tu solo podrías acabar sola si fuese decisión tuya. - Respondió la rubia con un resoplido como si fuese obvio. – No conozco a tu hijo, pero con una madre como tu será ingeniero o algo así, seguro.

Dijo muy convencida con un movimiento despreocupado de la mano como si todo estuviese ya muy claro, y haciendo una vez más que Regina rompiese a reír.

\- Espero que tengas algo de adivina, de verdad.

Por supuesto a Regina no se le había escapado el disimulado piropo de la mujer a quién había invitado a chocolate esperando una charla superficial para pasar el rato y no esté corazón a corazón que, para ser sincera, le estaba viniendo muy bien. Se daba cuenta que ella y su invitada habían pasado de apenas sostenerse la mirada más allá de lo educadamente correcto, a mantener la vista fija la una en la otra. Hacía tiempo que no se abría así a nadie, hacía tiempo que no confiaba en nadie de esta manera.

\- ¿Hay algo que hayas deseado hacer desde hace mucho tiempo?

Preguntó la morena con una inconsciente sonrisa de comodidad.

\- Si. – Regina entrecerró los ojos con falso reproche por esa respuesta tan corta. – Viajar, nunca he salido de aquí.

Completó con una sonrisa resignada y dejando caer los hombros.

\- ¿Por qué aun no lo has hecho?

\- Falta de tiempo, de dinero, de compañía, indecisión sobre a donde ir, supongo que cierto temor, no sé, viajar a ciegas y sola creo que es demasiado impulsivo incluso para mi.

Rió Emma acabándose otra taza de chocolate y sirviéndose un poco más con confianza.

\- ¿Te he dicho que tengo una casa en Santorini?

La rubia levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Tienes una casa en las islas griegas?

Preguntó impresionada.

\- Bueno, al menos en una de ellas. – Rió Regina. – Realmente es de mis padres, a mi madre le encantaban esas cosas, pero al ser su única hija la heredé yo. No es muy grande, pero tiene unas vistas a la playa increíbles.

Explicó moviendo las cejas.

\- Eso lo dices para darme envidia.

Rió la rubia haciendo una bola con un pañuelo de papel para tirárselo, Regina lo atrapó con facilidad.

\- O puede que te esté ofreciendo una opción para viajar.

Dijo algo cortada, tirandole la bola de papel para disimular su sonrojo.

\- ¿En serio? Porque…bueno, quiero decir…eso sería genial, pero ¿vas a solucionarme también el tema de la compañía?

Preguntó Emma con una sonrisa ladeada, la morena bajó la vista al mostrador y a su taza vacía que volvió a llenar de la jarra casi vacía.

\- Ya veremos. ¿A quién le toca?

Emma se señaló a si misma con expresión divertida.

\- Vale, a ver…¿Cuál es el mayor logro que has conseguido en tu vida?

Inexplicablemente Regina se echó a reír, la otra mujer la miró con curiosidad aunque sin poder evitar que se le contagiase un poco de la risa de la morena.

\- Acabar la carrera de dirección de empresas que mi madre quiso que hiciese, y luego simplemente abrir una tiendecita.

Emma se echó a reir con ella, realmente Regina parecía orgullosa de haber echo al final lo que ella había querido.

\- Pues a mi me parece que alguien está fuera de la sombra de su madre.

Rió señalándola con un dedo triunfante, Regina ladeó un poco la cabeza con una sonrisa contenta.

\- Puede que tengas razón. – Apartó la taza a un lado para apoyar los brazos en el mostrador, más cerca de Emma, con cara animada. – Mi turno. ¿Qué es lo que más valoras en un amigo?

\- Esa es fácil: la lealtad. Y la sinceridad. Aunque en realidad valoro la sinceridad en todo el mundo, amigo o no.

Respondió Emma imitando la postura de la otra mujer, se quedaron mirándose por un momento.

\- Entonces menos mal que estoy siendo sincera.

Fue casi un susurro de Regina, como si hubiese más gente allí y quisiese que solo la escuchase la rubia.

\- ¿Y que tal andas de lealtad?

\- ¿Te gustaría comprobarlo?

La morena no pudo evitar la pregunta igual que no pudo evitar morderse un poco el labio al hacerla, Emma sonrío, entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

\- Oh, lo haré, lo haré. – Era totalmente una promesa, desde luego. Volvió a sonreír de lado antes de preguntar. - ¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más valioso?

\- El nacimiento de mi hijo.

Era una respuesta obvia, claro.

\- ¿Y el mas doloroso?

\- Pues no te lo vas a creer, pero la muerte de mi madre. - Respondió Regina con una mueca triste. – Era controladora, y me pasé media adolescencia queriendo escapar de ella, pero era una luchadora, a su manera todo lo que quería era que yo tuviese siempre lo mejor.

Se encogió de hombros intentando fingir indiferencia, pero a esas alturas Emma ya sabía que era un gesto falso.

\- Cada uno tiene su manera de querer.

Dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva, extendiendo una mano para darle un apretoncito en el brazo. Ambas mujeres sintieron una chispa en el mismo punto en que la mano de Emma tocó el brazo de Regina, pero ninguna dijo nada.

\- Si supieses que vas a morir repentinamente en un año ¿cambiarías algo en tu manera de vivir?

Otra vez preguntas algo macabras, pero desde luego venían inspiradas por el recuerdo de la muerte de su madre.

\- Lo dejaría todo, dejaría el trabajo, mi piso, cada responsabilidad que pueda tener, me dedicaría solo a hacer lo que quisiera y a pasar ese tiempo con la gente que quiero. Ahora que lo pienso, casi sería algo bueno, por fin haría todas esas cosas que aun no me he atrevido a hacer.

Bromeó Emma buscando hacer reír otra vez a la mujer frente a ella y consiguiéndolo sin reservas.

\- Es bueno saber que eres positiva.

Rieron un rato más, bromeando hasta que los restos del recuerdo doloroso de Regina desaparecieron del todo y fue otra vez el turno de la rubia de preguntar.

\- ¿Qué importancia tienen en tu vida el amor y el afecto y esas cosas?

Por supuesto esa pregunta era un intento de Emma de reunir información útil sobre el actual estado emocional de Regina, quería investigar sus posibilidades.

\- La verdad es que no soy una persona apegada a mucha gente, soy bastante solitaria, o eso dice mi amiga Kathryn. – Hizo una adorable mueca con la nariz. – Pero creo…o al menos quiero creer… - Rió un poquito. – Que aunque sea con pocas personas, estoy muy unida a ellas, quiero decir…no pensé que iba a ser tan difícil responder esto. – Otra risa. – Soy despegada, pero a la gente que quiero la quiero con todo lo que tengo. Supongo que por eso mi circulo de confianza es tan reducido.

Así que la morena era de sentimientos estables, esa era una buena noticia, desde luego.

\- Pero estas confiando en mi… ¿no?

Dijo la rubia inclinándose un poco hacía ella sobre el mostrador. Regina le mantuvo la mirada, mordiéndose la sonrisa.

\- Eso parece, ya no vas a poder salir de mi circulo cercano.

\- Por fin mi plan empieza a funcionar.

Respondió Emma con un gesto exagerado de las manos y girando los ojos cómo si la frustrase que hubiese tardado tanto en pasar. Regina rió, negándose a si misma con la cabeza, no entendía como esa total desconocida se había metido en su circulo de confianza en una sola tarde.

\- ¿Hay algún problema si te pido que me hables de tu infancia?

Preguntó con cautela, mirando a la rubia para calibrar su reacción. Emma se lo pensó solo un segundo.

\- No, claro que no. Tu también estas ahora en mi circulo y eso. - Rió un poco. – Bueno, ya te he dicho que mis padres me dieron en adopción, no sé porqué y nunca me ha preocupado la verdad.

\- ¿No has intentado buscarlos? ¿Nunca has querido saber quienes eran?

Emma negó con la cabeza con despreocupación antes de continuar.

\- Estuve en una casa de acogida hasta los tres años o así, me adoptó una familia, pero después tuvieron sus propios hijos y me devolvieron. – Hizo un gesto para quitar importancia al ver la expresión de Regina. – No pasa nada, tampoco nos unimos mucho. Volví al sistema y las casas de acogida, fui de una a otra, quedándome a veces con algunas familias que acogían niños un tiempo por una paga. Supongo que es sorprendente que consiguiese acabar el instituto sin muchos problemas. – Rió un poco. – A los 16…¿o los 17? No me acuerdo, me fui. Me escapé. Nadie iba a adoptarme ya así que… - se encogió de hombros. – Conocí mucha gente interesante en esos años, aun tengo contacto con algunos. No sé, supongo que es lo que me tocó. Conseguí algunos trabajos, fui consiguiendo dinero…conocí a mi amiga Ruby que me cobijó en su casa un tiempo casi sin conocerme. – Volvió a reírse un poco. – También me ayudó a conseguir mi actual trabajo, en una tienda de fotografía.

\- ¿Haces fotos?

Preguntó Regina con una sonrisa, Emma asintió con otra.

\- Deberías pasarte un día, te haré una sesión gratis.

\- Puedo pagarlo.

\- Imagino que si, pero teniendo en cuenta que voy a disfrutar yo más que tu, me parecería injusto cobrarte.

Respondió la rubia con esa sonrisa ladeada que conseguía que Regina se sonrojase. Emma cogió una de las tarjetas de visita del mostrador y escribió en la parte de atrás la dirección del lugar donde trabajaba antes de arrastrarlo sobre la superficie de cristal hacía la morena.

\- Mi turno, mira, completame esta frase ¿vale? "Ojalá tuviese a alguien con quien compartir…"

Dijo en tono gracioso, haciendo un gesto con ambas manos a Regina para que continuase la frase, sin despegar los ojos de los de Emma, respondió.

\- Mi vida. Mi día a día, las pequeñas cosas y eso. Alguien con quien despertarme y a quien esperar para irnos a dormir, y que comparta mis momentos con Henry, y le lleve al parque y cosas así.

Contestó con una risita.

\- Buscas un padre para Henry.

\- No, no tiene porque ser un padre. – Emma no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por la aclaración. – Supongo que quiero que alguien quiera formar una familia conmigo y mi hijo. Seguramente sea pedir demasiado.

Volvió a reír y la otra mujer rió con ella.

\- A mi no me parece demasiado. – Se mantuvieron la mirada largo rato hasta que con un honda inspiración Emma volvió a hablar. – Vale, me toca.

\- ¡Eh! Acaba de ser tu turno.

Se quejó Regina señalándola con un dedo. Emma sonrió con perversa diversión.

\- No te he hecho ninguna pregunta, solo que completases una frase.

La morena entrecerró los ojos por la trampa, pero no pudo evitar reírse un poco por haber caído en ella. Y en la trampa también. Hizo un gesto para concederle esa pequeña victoria y que la preguntase.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloraste?

\- Me parece que fue el mes pasado, fue una estupidez, había pedido un juego de té antiguo para la tienda, y cuando ya estaba todo cerrado y aclarado, llamaron para cancelarlo todo. Sin dar ninguna explicación y de malas maneras, fueron lagrimas de frustración.

Emma asintió entendiendo perfectamente el sentimiento, ella también era de llorar por rabia o frustración con más facilidad que por tristeza.

\- Ahora que parece que vamos a ser amigas intimas, deberías contarme algo que debería saber de ti. Momentos embarazosos y demás.

Dijo la morena inclinándose otra vez en el mostrador hacía la rubia, que todavía seguía en esa misma postura.

\- ¿Esto cuenta como pregunta? – Regina giró los ojos con una risita, asintiendo. – Ya sabes que soy huérfana, ya sabes que soy patosa, y que tengo poca vergüenza, ¿qué mas puedo contarte? Tiendo a huir. Cuando me siento atrapada, cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, huyo. No estoy orgullosa de ello, pero es así.

Contó con un tenso encogimiento de hombros, preocupada de lo que esa ya no desconocida podría pensar.

\- A mi me da por atacar, cada uno tiene sus mecanismos.

Respondió Regina con una risita, consiguiendo que Emma sonriese de alivio.

\- Y embarazoso…la vez que me emborraché y casi pego a la abuela de Ruby cuando vino a ayudarme. – Regina abrió mucho los ojos. – No, no te escandalices, esa mujer está hecha de piedra, es más dura que Terminator.

Las dos rieron a la vez, la morena imaginándose a Emma enfrentada a un anciana de carácter.

\- Dime algo que te guste de mi.

Dijo repentinamente la rubia inclinándose un poco más hacía delante, Regina bajó la vista con timidez.

\- Me gusta tu…carácter. Me haces sentir cómoda, y eso no me pasa a menudo.

Contestó en voz baja, cómo si no quisiera admitirlo. Emma sonrió extendiendo una mano hasta la mejilla de la morena para que volviese a levantar la mirada.

\- Tu también me haces sentir cómo en casa.

Dijo en el mismo volumen de voz, dejando resbalar su mano hasta la barbilla de Regina, dándola un cariñoso pellizco antes de romper el contacto.

\- Si fueras a morir está noche sin posibilidad de hablar con nadie, ¿qué lamentarías no haber hecho?

Preguntó la morena sin despegar la embelesada mirada de la otra mujer.

\- Probablemente esto.

Emma se levantó de la silla para poder estirarse cómodamente hasta Regina, agarrándola de la camiseta para acercarla más, chocando sus labios contra los de la morena sin agresividad, pero con total convicción, cómo si fuese lo más lógico que podía hacer en ese momento. Regina también se levantó, con las manos en el mostrador, devolviendole el beso de manera algo más insistente, cómo pidiendo por más, queriendo más. Emma metió su otra mano en el pelo moreno, pegándola aun más.

\- ¿Te asustarías si te digo que si aun no estoy enamorada de ti, voy a hacerlo pronto?

Dijo la rubia con la respiración entrecortada, sus labios rozando los de Regina al hablar.

\- Probablemente si, pero solo porque yo podría decirte lo mismo.

Respondió dejando un corto, pero intenso beso en los labios de la otra mujer, que no dejaban de llamarla. Emma sonrió un poquito.

\- Entonces no digamos nada todavía.

Rompió el beso solo para poder rodear el mostrador y estrechar entre sus brazos a esa mujer que había conocido hoy.

\- Eres increíble.

Susurró en su oído, dejandole besos por toda la zona. Regina rió un poquito, acariciado la piel de la espalda de la rubia.

\- Eso no lo sabes.

\- Venga ya, nos hemos contado toda nuestra vida. Además tengo buen ojo con las personas.

La mordió juguetonamente el lóbulo y volvió a besarla, un beso largo y apasionado que las dejó a las dos sin aliento, aunque no parecía importarlas demasiado, se separaban el segundo justo para coger aire antes de volver a los labios de la otra. Emma apoyó a la morena contra el mostrador, dejando que sus manos fuesen más intrusivas con la ropa de Regina, algo que la morena ya había hecho, pero una chispa de razón volvió a su cabeza antes de quitarle definitivamente el jersey a Emma. Miró hacía su espalda, al escaparate de cristal a través del cuel se veía que la tormenta empezaba a amainar.

\- Creo que esto no es lo mas prudente.

Dijo cogiendo la cara de la rubia para besarla con insistencia. Emma pasó un brazo por su cintura para apretarla mas contra su cuerpo.

\- Creo que tienes razón.

Apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de la morena, dejando allí la mano y mirándola con devoción.

\- Joder, eres preciosa.

Regina rió un poquito, escondiendo la cara en el pecho de Emma.

\- Cuando conozcas a Henry espero que no uses esas palabras.

Dijo besando un trozo de clavícula a la vista, la rubia la levantó la vista para mirarla con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

\- ¿Quieres que conozca a tu hijo?

Preguntó conmovida, apoyando su frente en la de la otra mujer, que volvía a estar sonrojada.

\- Si quieres.

\- Claro que si. Quiero conocer todo lo que me quede por conocer de ti.

\- Creo que aparte de mi hijo y mi malhumor, ya has visto lo básico.

Rió la morena haciendo reír a Emma.

\- Que te parece si te llevo a cenar. – Dijo Emma balanceándose un poco con Regina en los brazos, besándola la nariz. – Y en la cena hablamos de todo esto. Veré si puedo ponerte de mal humor.

Bromeó besándola los labios con una sonrisa atraviesa, la morena le mordió levemente el labio inferior.

\- No quieras enfadarme señorita Swan.

\- Enserio mujer, tienes que dejar de llamarme así o me hago responsable.

Dijo atacándole amorosamente al cuello.

\- _Señorita Swan._

Susurró en el oído de la rubia, que no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de deseo frustado, besando otra vez a la morena como si eso no fuese suficiente.

\- Espero que esta noche me llames así. Pero cuando no haya publico.

La sonrisa ladeada de la rubia volvió a aparecer.

\- Aun no me has dicho la hora.

Dijo Regina acariciándola los labios con un dedo, Emma miró por encima de su hombro hacía la calle.

\- Sigue lloviendo, yo no tengo nada que hacer, tu no tienes clientes… Podemos pensarlo hasta que salgamos de aquí.

Rió Emma, suavizando sus besos hasta hacerlos tan desesperadamente lentos que empezaba a volver loca a Regina. La rubia soltó una risita cuando la otra mujer gimió con frustración.

\- Y tu que decías que estaba loca por salir de casa. Es la mejor tormenta de mi vida.

La morena no respondió, siendo ella está vez quien controlaba el beso.


	41. Chapter 41 The Jolly Roger

**Un mini shot antes de seguir con las peticiones :)!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 41: The Jolly Roger._**

Regina caminaba por el muelle hacía el recién llegado Jolly Roger, revisando con atención la cubierta mientas se acercaba, buscando encontrar a… allí estaba, Emma, apoyada en la barandilla del barco y lanzando trozos de su sándwich al mar. Sus pasos resonaron en la pasarela cuando subió a disgusto y la rubia se giró para ver quien era su compañía.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dijo volviendo a tirar comida al agua, Regina se puso a su lado, mirando como peces y gaviotas se peleaban por los trozos del almuerzo de la Salvadora.

\- Con lo que insististe en que fuésemos amigas ¿y ahora ni siquiera puedo venir a verte?

Respondió Regina con una ceja levantada y las manos en los bolsillos, Emma rió un poquito.

\- ¿Te mandan mis padres?

Preguntó en tono molesto.

\- No.

\- ¿Te manda Henry?

Volvió a preguntar entrecerrando un poco los ojos, no quería preocupar a su hijo, pero tampoco quería que se metiese en este asunto.

\- No, me he mandado yo sola. Tu madre me contó lo que ha pasado. – Respondió la morena torciendo el gesto en un mueca molesta. – No es que no se lo advirtiese o que yo no haya visto esto venir, pero bueno, es un asunto familiar vuestro… El caso es que te he estado buscando, y como últimamente parece que prefieres pasar el rato en este trozo de madera flotante no me ha quedado mas remedio que venir aquí. – Puso una clarisima cara de disgusto mirando el barco a su alrededor. – Vaya cosas me obligas a hacer.

Emma se echó a reír, tirando los últimos restos de su comida al mar y mirando por fin a Regina.

\- Al menos Hook no me miente.

Esta vez fue Regina quien rió, con divertido sarcasmo.

\- ¿Eso crees? Porque hace nada tu misma me has dicho que tenías la impresión de que _todo_ el mundo te mentía. ¿Y te ha contado como llegó a controlarle Gold? A mi eso me huele raro. – Emma abrió la boca para hablar, pero Regina no había terminado. – Y tampoco te contó lo de Ursula hasta que no quedó mas remedio ¿no? Que de todos modos, ¿qué clase de venganza es esa? ¿robarle la voz? La voz cantarina, además, sería mas cruel dejarla completamente muda, créeme. No es por alardear, pero yo tenía mas estilo. – Hizo una graciosa mueca con la nariz. - Además, ¿cómo quitas únicamente la voz cantante? Quiero decir, no es que estén separadas ¿sabes? A veces la magia es extraña incluso para mi, y eso que… Bueno, no es asunto mio y no he venido para eso.

Negó un poco con la cabeza para volver a centrarse en lo que la había llevado allí, pero al menos había conseguido hacer reír a Emma sin ese tono amargo que tenía hasta ahora.

\- Si has venido a darme la charla sobre que mintieron por mi bien o que incluso los héroes cometen errores o que ellos no querían…

Regina movió las manos para callarla.

\- No he venido por eso, los problemas que tengas con tus padres son cosa tuya. Yo solo… - Se encogió un poco de hombros. – Quería ver como estabas.

Emma resopló con fastidio.

\- ¿Cómo estarías tu si te enterases de que tus padres te han estado mintiendo?

La morena levantó una irónica ceja, esperando a que la otra mujer se diese cuenta de lo que estaba preguntando y a quien, después de unos segundos la Salvadora rió un poquito.

\- Vale, no he dicho nada. Y estoy bien, no tienes porque venir a verme ni nada.

Dijo dejando de mirar al mar y caminando hacía el interior del barco, sin esperar invitación Regina la siguió.

\- Nadie me ha obligado a venir, _quería_ hacerlo.

Emma se paró de golpe para girarse a mirarla y la morena casi choca con ella.

\- ¿Porqué?

Regina giró los ojos con fastidio, no podía creerse que fuese a tener que repetir la palabra otra vez.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte otra vez tu insistencia en que seamos amigas?

\- Así que por fin has aceptado nuestro inevitable destino.

Bromeó la rubia con una sonrisa torcida, haciendo reír a la otra mujer.

\- Digamos que estoy sopesando las ventajas.

\- Wow, _ventajas_, me siento halagada.

Volvió a bromear Emma siguiendo su camino hasta uno de los camarotes que parecía ser en el que se estaba quedando. Regina echó un rápido vistazo y comprobó complacida que aparentemente allí solo se estaba quedando una persona y no dos, seguramente Hook seguiría durmiendo en su camarote del capitán.

\- Tus padres están preocupados por la profecía de Malefica.

Dijo la morena después de un rato, Emma giró los ojos.

\- Una profecía no decide quien será bueno o malo, las acciones lo hacen, y hasta el momento no he hecho nada malvado ¿verdad? Quizá deberíais confiar un poco mas en mi.

Gruñó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

\- Yo confío en ti, se lo dije a tu madre, que eras la Salvadora, es imposible que seas malvada.

\- ¿Entonces porque les estabas ayudando a que Malefica no se acercase a mi?

Regina la miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa de la pregunta.

\- Emma, intentarían llegar hasta ti, y si no conseguían lo que querían… - No pudo terminar la frase, muy consciente de lo que eran capaces esas villanas. – Con secreto o sin secreto no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

Terminó apretando la mandíbula con decisión y metiendo otra vez las manos en los bolsillos sin mirar a Emma. La rubia se dejó caer en su improvisado catre con un suspiro de cansancio.

\- Solo…estoy cansada de que la gente me mienta.

Dijo con un desganado encogimiento de hombros, la morena bajó la vista hasta sus pies, moviendolos un poco, incomoda.

\- Lo siento. Yo nunca…nunca quise mentirte.

Emma hizo un vago movimiento con la mano.

\- No estoy enfadada contigo, solo intentabas ayudar y guardarle el secreto a Mary Margaret, lo que no entiendo muy bien porque ella no guarda los tuyos. – Bromeó un poco sin conseguir hacer reír a la morena. – Pero aparte de eso, creo que junto con Henry eres la única que no me miente o me oculta cosas. Sobre si misma, al menos.

Regina seguía con la vista en la punta de sus zapatos, con las manos en los bolsillos y sintiéndose muy mal. Si había mentido a Emma, llevaba mintiendola desde hacía tiempo.

\- No, no me refería a eso.

Emma entrecerró los ojos al mirarla, temiendo otro golpe a su confianza, inconscientemente Regina dio un paso atrás, más cerca de la puerta, todavía mirando al suelo, y eso no ayudo nada a la desconfianza de la Salvadora.

\- Regina.

Fue lo único que dijo para que hablase. La morena quería salir de allí, prefería que se la tragase el mar a tener que hablar, pero ella misma había provocado esa situación ¿verdad? No podía seguir mintiéndole a Emma, no podía seguir ocultándole cosas, no quería seguir traicionando la confianza que la rubia tenía en ella.

\- Yo no quería mentirte, no quería ocultarte nada, pero no…no sabía cómo decirlo, cómo…no es fácil, al menos para mi. No…no sé si…

Había sacado las manos de los bolsillos y las movía nerviosamente, incapaz de mantener la vista fija en nada.

\- Regina, suéltalo de una vez por que me estás poniendo nerviosa a mi.

Dijo Emma impaciente, nunca había visto a Regina tan insegura, tan poco dueña de la situación.

\- Te quiero, Emma.

Soltó por fin la morena dejando caer las manos a los costados con un suspiro. Se hizo un absoluto silencio en el camarote.

\- ¿Qué?

Preguntó la rubia con un hilo de voz, incapaz de pensar en nada mas coherente en ese momento. Regina se lamió los labios que se le habían quedado secos, como el resto de la boca.

\- Te quiero.

Repitió más bajito, se sentía totalmente derrotada, había luchado con uñas y dientes contra ese sentimiento, había intentado odiar a Emma, apartarse, alejarse, y en vez de eso se habían hecho amigas. Y ahora que por fin se sacaba eso de dentro estaba casi segura de que está vez Emma si iba a alejarse.

\- ¿Qué?

Volvió a preguntar la Salvadora mirando a Regina como si tuviese problemas para entender las dos sencillas palabras.

\- Lo siento.

Se disculpó la reina caminando hacía la puerta lo más rápido posible sin echar a correr, pero una decidida mano se enganchó en su brazo impidiéndole la huida y girándola para encarar a una confundida rubia que fruncía y desfruncía el ceño sin decir nada. Buscaba alguna señal de mentira o engaño en la cara de Regina, pero todo lo que encontró fue la vulnerabilidad de la mujer a la espera del golpe, del rechazo. Sin soltarla el brazo, la besó con furia, dejando a la morena totalmente sorprendida, Emma se separó mirándola con el ceño fruncido al principio, luego con un gemido de deseo mal contenido volvió a lanzarse a los labios de Regina, quien no se lo pensó dos veces para devolverle el beso con la misma pasión, pegándose al cuerpo de la Salvadora todo lo que podía, dejándola que la estampase contra las paredes del camarote.

\- ¿Estás segura de…?

Empezó Regina poniendo las manos en el pecho de Emma para apartarla un poco, pero la rubia le cogió las manos y las apoyó en la pared sobre su cabeza, sin dejar de besarla cómo si fuese lo único que había deseado hacer toda su vida, y la morena no intentó disuadirla otra vez, cogió una de las manos con las que Emma sujetaba las suyas y entrelazó sus dedos, apretando con fuerza antes de empujar a la rubia hacía el otro lado de la habitación, ambas tirando de la ropa de la otra en su camino al catre de la Salvadora. No había nada que pudiesen decir que fuese más claro que sus acciones, no había mejor manera de comunicarse. Regina se sentó sobre una Emma semidesnuda, tomándose un momento para admirar a la mujer que tenía debajo y que le devolvía exactamente la misma mirada antes de tirar de lo que le quedaba de ropa a la reina para atraerla en otro beso salvaje.

\- Emma, amor, ¿estás…? ¡¿!Que demonios?!

A la vez, las dos levantaron la vista hacía la furiosa voz, todavía enganchadas la una en la otra. Hook estaba totalmente paralizado por la desagradable sorpresa, mirando a las dos mujeres entre enfadado y dolido.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Gritó con una vena latiendole en la frente, con un resoplido molesto Regina se quitó de encima de Emma, tapándose con la manta de ella.

\- Hook, puedo…

Empezó la rubia, pero el pirata se lanzó contra la otra mujer, sacándola del catre de un tirón, lanzandola contra una pared de una manera muy distinta a cómo lo había hecho Emma hacía unos momentos. Apretó su garfio contra la garganta de Regina.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho?

\- ¡Hook!

Gritó Emma detrás de él, pero la ignoró, con un gesto la morena se deshizo del pirata, que volvió al ataque, intentando golpearla con el garfio, pero Regina le detuvo mágicamente.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho?

Exigía saber el hombre, fuera de si, se negaba a creer que lo que había visto fuese algo natural, se negaba a creer que Emma quisiera eso, que le hiciese eso, así que por fuerza tenía que ser algún truco mágico de la reina.

\- Regina no me ha hecho nada, Hook. Yo…no quería que pasara esto, pero ha pasado y…tu y yo no…ella… Lo siento, Killian.

Dijo Emma mirándolo con tristeza, el pirata apartó la furiosa mirada de la reina para mirar a la Salvadora con expresión rota.

\- La quiero. – Explicó con toda la delicadeza que pudo dada la situación. – Y ella a mi.

Añadió intercambiando una mirada con Regina, que asintió con la cabeza. El pirata dejó de luchar contra la sujeción mágica y la morena le soltó, dando un paso hacía un lado para colocarse mas cerca de Emma, las dos casi sin ropa delante del pirata hacía que se sintiese expuesta, desprotegida.

\- Podemos… - Empezó Emma, pero Hook levantó la mano para callarla. – No quería… - El pirata volvió a callarla. – Siento que las cosas hayan pasado así.

El moreno no las miraba, tensando y destensando la mandíbula.

\- Fuera. Largaos de mi barco.

Gruñó entre dientes. Emma se sentía culpable por hacerle eso al pirata, pero no podía disculparse por sus sentimientos. Por supuesto habría preferido que las cosas pasaran de otra manera, pero ¿cómo iba a saber ella que Regina y ella estaban sintiendo lo mismo? ¿y cómo negarse, cómo resistirse ahora que lo sabía? Dio un paso hacía Hook, sabía que no podía arreglar las cosas, pero tampoco quería dejarlas así. Regina la cogió la mano para impedírselo, ese no era el momento, Emma asintió, comprendiendo. Cómo siempre se entendían con una sola mirada, pero eso fue demasiado para el pirata que estaba empezando a ponerse rojo de rabia mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

\- Fuera.

Exigió, las dos mujeres recogieron su ropa y salieron del camarote dejandole allí.

\- Bueno, si quieres cabrear a tus padres creo que ya se como podemos hacerlo.

Dijo Regina con tranquilidad, mientras se vestían fueran del camarote, como si no hubiese pasado nada, Emma se rió sin poder evitarlo, dejando de vestirse para apoyar a Regina en la pared con suavidad y besarla.

\- Me alegra que me hayas dicho la verdad.

Murmuro contra su mejilla. Regina sonrió.

\- Me alegra haberte dicho la verdad. Pero ahora debariamos irnos, no creo que el pobre hombre aguante otra ronda.

Dijo la morena señalando la puerta cerrada por la que acababan de salir, Emma volvió a reírse otra vez sin poder evitarlo, asintiendo con la cabeza y cogiendo su ropa otra vez para terminar de vestirse.


	42. Chapter 42 Worried

**En fin, otro mini shot antes de seguir con las peticiones, cosillas que se me ocurren jajaja :)!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 42: Worried._**

Emma llegó al hospital con la rapidez y la ira de un vendaval, lanzandole a sus padres una mirada furiosa, haciendo que los dos bajasen la vista. Henry corrió enseguida hacía ella, siguiéndola dentro de la habitación donde la Salvadora entró sin llamar si quiera. Unas enfermeras revoloteaban alrededor de la cama de hospital y les miraron con el ceño fruncido, se suponía que aun no podían pasar las visitas, pero al ver la cara de Emma una de las enfermeras hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza a las demás, que terminaron rápidamente lo que estaban haciendo y salieron de la habitación dejando a los tres solos. Emma observaba desde la puerta a la mujer tumbada en la cama, quien aparentemente solo tenía una pequeña herida en el labio. Pero la rubia ya conocía mejor la magia, y desde luego conocía a Regina. La morena parecía cansada, agotada, frágil, y estaba segura de que su dolor físico iba más allá de esa herida del labio. Le hervía la sangre al pensar en Gold torturándola mágicamente después de descubrir su tapadera. Sin decir una palabra se movió a grandes pasos hasta la cama y se sentó en ella, al lado de la morena, pasándola un brazo por los hombros para atraerla en un abrazo, y a ninguno de los tres les pareció algo extraño, ni a Emma, ni a Regina que se abrazo a ella con alivio, ni a Henry, que solo se limitó a correr las cortinas de la habitación.

Cuando Emma había recibido la llamada de que Regina había aparecido y estaba en el hospital no lo dudó un segundo antes de correr hacía allí, y ahora no iba a andarse con formalidades y apariencias cuando todo lo que quería era abrazar a esa mujer que había arriesgado su vida para protegerla a ella y el secreto de sus padres. Abrazó a Regina fuertemente contra su pecho como si temiese que de algún modo fuese a desaparecer, y la morena se dejó abrazar, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de la Salvadora, que inclinó la suya para darla un tierno beso en el pelo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó todavía con la nariz metida entre mechones morenos. Regina cerró los ojos suspirando con calma y asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- No, no lo estás.

Se respondió Emma a si misma, apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza de la reina. Henry observaba la escena en silencio desde uno de los sillones de la habitación, nada de todo esto le sorprendía en absoluto y sabía que sus madres necesitaban ese momento para deshacerse por fin de ese fino muro de simple compañerismo tras el que se escondían las dos.

\- No tenías por que hacerlo, no debiste arriesgarte.

Siguió Emma con un afilado borde enfadado en su tono que no iba dirigido a Regina.

\- Si, debía hacerlo. Teníamos que averiguar sus planes. Y no iba a dejar que se acercaran a mi.

La rubia resopló molesta.

\- Nunca debieron pedirte que hicieses algo así, en primer lugar. Te pusieron en peligro solo para proteger sus secretos.

Regina no pudo evitar reír un poco.

\- Supongo que ya te lo han contado todo.

\- Es culpa suya que estés aquí.

Respondió enfadada la rubia, apartándose un poco para poder mirarla con un sorprendido ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada.

\- Nadie me obligó a hacer lo que hice.

Dijo Regina con calma, extendiendo una mano para alisar la arrugita entre las cejas de Emma, que relajó la expresión al momento.

\- Era algo que tenía que hacer, era lo correcto.

La rubia resopló otra vez, la importaba poco lo correcto en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué quería Gold que hicieses?. – Regina la miró sin comprender. – No te ha matado, ha decidido torturarte, y si le conozco bien, supongo que lo hizo para sacarte información o convencerte de algo.

La morena dudó un momento, lanzando una rápida mirada hacía su hijo, que seguía en el sillón observándolas con atención.

\- Él dijo…quería que le ayudase a oscurecer tu corazón. Dijo que yo era vital para ello, no se por qu…

Emma se tensó al momento, sin dejar de abrazarla.

\- Por supuesto que eres vital para ello. Él sabe que confío en ti, que te cubro la espalda, que haría lo que me pidieras. – Regina abrió la boca para hablar, pero Emma no había terminado. – Pero no hará falta que tu hagas nada, si quiere una Salvadora malvada es lo que tendrá, por que pienso buscarle y abrirle las…

\- Emma. – Advirtió Regina en tono firme, lanzando otra mirada a su hijo. - ¿Por qué no nos dejas un momento a solas, Henry? Enseguida estoy contigo.

Dijo dulcemente al chico, que asintió levantándose del sillón y mirando preocupado a Emma antes de salir.

\- No vas a hacer algo así.

Le dijo Regina en cuanto Henry cerró la puerta.

\- Pero él te ha…

La morena levantó una mano para callarla, luego suavizó la expresión y colocó esa misma mano en el hombro de Emma, pegada a su cuello.

\- Sé que estas enfadada, pero tu no eres así. Y no te quiero ni remotamente cerca de ese diablillo.

La mandíbula de la Salvadora seguía tensa y apretada, manteniendole una decidida mirada a la otra mujer.

\- ¿Sabes lo preocupada que he estado?

Preguntó finalmente con un suspiro cogiendo la mano que Regina tenía en su hombro y apretándola contra sus labios sin llegar a besarla. La morena sonrió un poco.

\- Algo me han contado, si.

Emma se rió un poquito, relajándose por fin y acomodándose mejor en la cama, de donde no tenía intención de moverse, pasando ambos brazos alrededor de Regina. Ninguna tenía necesidad de hablar de ello, al menos no ahora, no hacía falta, cuando todo estaba tan claro esa situación era inevitable.

\- ¿Puedo torturar un poco más a mis padres con esto?

Preguntó la rubia divertida y haciendo que la otra mujer riese otra vez, jugueteando con los dientes de la cremallera de la cazadora de Emma.

\- Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Las dos mujeres rieron a la vez y luego la Salvadora se pudo más sería, ladeando la cabeza para mirar a la morena.

\- No vuelvas a hacer algo así.

Pidió con mirada tierna, Regina se mordió un poco el labio, aunque lo que estaba pasando era obvio y natural para las dos no pudo evitar dudar antes de dar el siguiente paso, pero tampoco se lo pensó demasiado y simplemente besó a la Salvadora. Emma estaba sonriendo cuando se separaron, acarició un poco su mejilla antes de sacar su móvil.

\- Voy a decirle a Henry que ya puede volver.

Regina volvió a descansar la cabeza en su hombro más tranquila y relajada de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, y con naturalidad, casi inconscientemente, Emma la besó en la frente mientras se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja. Si, la reina estaba feliz y podía acostumbrarse a ello.


	43. Chapter 43 The Dark One

**Este es una petición hecha por un invitado, pedía algo de fluff, angst, smut...bueno, de todo un poco jajaja no se si esto entrará dentro de sus expectativas (espero que aunque sea un poquito si jaja) y esto es lo que se me vino a la cabeza, porque yo soy así de dramática xD la "escena porno" bueno, cómo ya he dicho alguna vez, soy pésima con ellas, hago lo que puedo, pero soy horrible para escribirlas, lo siento jajajaj así que lo dejo en manos de vuestra imaginación ;)**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 43: The Dark One._**

Era tarde otra vez y otra vez la luz del despacho seguía encendida, Robin Hood la abrió lentamente, cómo si supiese que no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Dentro estaba Regina sentada en su escritorio rodeada de libros abiertos, había libros por toda la habitación, que la reina había ido dejando en su incansable búsqueda. En ese momento estaba revisando un enorme tomo negro que el ladrón conocía muy bien por que Regina prácticamente no salía de entre sus páginas.

\- Regina. – Llamó, sin resultado. – Regina. – Intentó de nuevo sin que la mujer se inmutara. – Regina.

Dijo una tercera vez, algo más fuerte, dando un paso dentro del despacho.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Gritó la morena con enfado levantando la vista del libro, al darse cuenta de quien la estaba hablando desfrunció el ceño, volviendo a la realidad.

\- Es tarde.

Dijo Robin con tono resignado, había vivido esa escena ya muchas veces.

\- Estoy bien.

Respondió rápidamente la morena volviendo su atención al libro y olvidando otra vez a Robin Hood.

\- Deberías venir a la cama y descansar un poco.

Siguió él sin esperanza ninguna.

\- No puedo.

Contestó Reginan distraidamente, estirando el brazo para coger otro libro.

\- Llevas semanas sin apenas dormir, sin apenas comer, acabaras poniéndote enferma. Necesitas descansar.

Insistió Robin intentando sonar firme y atravesando la habitación para coger el libro de manos de la morena, pero ella lo agarró con fuerza, apartándolo de las manos del ladrón y mirándole con un sorprendido ceño fruncido.

\- _No. Puedo_.

Repitió ella pronunciando las palabras más despacio y desde luego más firmemente de lo que había hablado él.

\- Regina no puedes simplemente… - Movió las manos, impotente. – Encerrarte aquí y…consumirte. Entiendo que estés preocupada, es la madre de Henry también, pero esto no es lo que ella quería.

Había pasado todas esas semanas sin mencionar a Emma, evitando el tema, esperando que Regina empezase a tranquilizarse, pero la cosa solo iba a peor.

\- Oye, sabes que te ayudaré a encontrarla, pero no voy a perderte a ti en el proceso.

\- ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme? ¿Tienes alguna especie de poder mágico del que no me hayas hablado hasta ahora? – Dijo Regina con hiriente sarcasmo. – _Tengo_ que encontrarla. – Y desde luego no era solo por Henry. – Tu no lo entiendes.

Robin suspiró, apoyando las manos en el escritorio, frente a Regina.

\- Claro que lo entiendo. No recuerdo que Emma y tu estuvieseis tan unidas, pero lo entiendo… o puedo intentarlo al menos. Pero, a lo mejor tienes que empezar a hacerte a la idea de que quizás…

\- Emma ha desparecido. – Cortó la morena sin dejarle acabar. – Ha desaparecido y todo lo que dejó tras de si es esta maldita daga. – Levantó la tapa de un libro para mirar la daga con odio, como si todo fuese culpa suya. – Si su nombre está en ella quiere decir que Emma está en alguna parte. Y no voy a descansar hasta traerla de vuelta.

La daga ya no tenía escrito el nombre de Rumpelstiltskin, ahora había escrito un ornamentado "_Emma_", pero era todo lo que tenía de la rubia. Robin sabía que allí había algo más, algo que se le escapaba, o que no quería ver, pero cómo llevaba haciendo semanas, lo dejó correr.

\- Regina, sabes lo que significa que su nombre esté en la daga. – La morena ignoró ese comentario. - Emma se sacrificó por ti, por todos nosotros. Hizo lo que hizo para que finalmente pudieses tener tu final feliz.

Dijo el ladrón con un suspiro.

\- Pues se equivocó, porque no lo tengo. – Gruñó la morena levantando la vista hacía él. – Tengo que encontrarla.

Sus primeras palabras se habían clavado en la cabeza de Robin como un dolor punzante, apartó la vista de Regina con una mueca herida. Finalmente la reina había admitido lo que él no quería, que no era su final feliz, al menos ya no.

\- Roland y yo nos marcharemos por la mañana.

Dijo casi sin abrir la boca, esperando que la mujer se lo impidiese, que no le dejase marchar, que le pidiese paciencia. Podía dársela, podía darle paciencia, tiempo, soportar su mal humor y seguir haciéndose el ciego, Regina solo tenía que pedirlo. Como la morena no respondía giró la cabeza para mirarla, ella le estaba mirando a él, se quedaron así apenas unos segundos hasta que Regina asintió con la cabeza con aceptación antes de bajar la mirada hasta el libro otra vez. Robin Hood salió de la habitación en silencio.

Regina sabía que probablemente debería estar triste, que debería subir las escaleras para hablar con Robin, para disculparse y pedirle que no se fuese, pero no encontraba una sola célula de su cuerpo que quisiese hacerlo, no encontraba la tristeza que se supone que debía sentir al perder a su verdadero amor, o al menos no sentía esa tristeza con Robin. Además, de todos modos no podía dormir, cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, su cabeza se llenaba con la misma escena, una y otra vez.

Recordaba el viento, el cielo oscuro, sentía la magia negra por todas partes, y recordaba a Emma, parada en mitad de la calle con su jersey blanco, casi igual de blanco que la propia Salvadora, que sostenía en las manos la daga del Oscuro. Regina había corrido hacía ella, no podía dejar que se sacrificase, simplemente no podía.

\- Emma, detén esto.

Exigió agarrando la mano con que la rubia sujetaba la daga, Emma estaba temblando.

\- Tengo que hacerlo.

Susurró la Salvadora aunque sin intentar soltarse de Regina, mirándola a la espera de comprensión. No había otra salida, y si la había no estaba interesada en buscarla. Necesitaba hacer algo, algo drástico, lo que fuera, por que no podía seguir así. No podía dejar que después de todo lo que había luchado Regina para conseguir un final feliz lo perdiese ahora, no podía dejar que todos perdiesen sus finales felices y ganasen los villanos. Y además estaba cansada, infinitamente cansada de todo, de mentiras y traiciones, de tener que ser la Salvadora, de esa lucha constante contra ya ni siquiera sabía qué. Si su corazón estaba oscureciéndose al menos haría esta última buena acción, sería la Salvadora por una última vez. Y le daría a Regina su final feliz, como había prometido.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, no tienes que hacer nada Emma. Puedes simplemente soltar esa daga y… podemos ir a Granny's a por un poco de chocolate. Henry, tu y yo.

Básicamente Regina estaba suplicándola y Emma sabía que Regina no suplicaba, aun así no podía hacer lo que la morena le pedía.

\- Si no lo hago, Gold ganará, cambiará las reglas del juego, me cambiará a mi. No quiero ser malvada, Regina, no quiero haceros daño.

La Salvadora estaba asustada, no dejaba de temblar y de mirarla con una suplica muda. Regina puso también su otra mano en la de Emma, con suavidad.

\- Eso no pasará. Emma, eres la Salvadora, tu corazón es puro cómo el que más y Gold no puede cambiar eso. – La rubia solo negaba con la cabeza, ni siquiera parecía ella, toda pálida y ojerosa, parecía totalmente perdida. – Entonces deja que lo haga yo, mi corazón ya es negro, se cómo funciona, ya me dejé arrastrar por la oscuridad una vez.

Intentó coger la daga de la mano de la Salvadora, pero ella la agarró más fuerte, soltándose por fin de las manos de la reina para apartarlas de la daga.

\- No, no después de todo…de todo lo que has luchado, lo que has sacrificado. Te prometí un final feliz, te lo mereces.

Se negó Emma mirando por encima del hombro de Regina hacía donde estaba Robin Hood, observando la escena preocupado, la morena ni siquiera giró la cabeza, con la vista fija en Emma.

\- No lo quiero, no si tiene que ser así. - Dijo cogiendo la cara de la Salvadora con una mano para obligarla a mirarla. – Déjame hacerlo.

\- No.

Volvió a negar la rubia manteniendola la mirada, una mirada calmada por fin, calmada como no recordaba haber estado en mucho tiempo.

\- Entonces dejemos que alguien más lo haga.

Dijo Regina a la desesperada, sin soltar la cara de la otra mujer, que rió un poquito.

\- ¿Sacrificarías a cualquier otro para que no tenga que hacerlo yo?

\- Si.

Respondió la morena sin dudar, cortando la risa de Emma, que no se lo esperaba, pensaba que estaba de broma.

\- Suelta la daga, Emma. - Volvió a suplicar Regina casi con un sollozo. – Y vamonos a casa.

Por un momento pareció que la rubia iba a echarse a llorar, que lo había conseguido y que Emma iba a soltar la daga. Abrazó a Regina con fuerza y la reina le devolvió el abrazo con las mismas ganas.

\- Disfruta de tu final feliz.

Le susurró la rubia al oído antes de apartarse de un tirón, empujando a la morena lo más lejos que pudo y levantando la daga hacía la magia que les rodeaba.

\- ¡Emma, no!

Gritaron a la vez Regina y Hook, la morena intentó correr de nuevo hacía ella, pero Robin se lo impidió sujetándola con fuerza mientras el viento rugía a su alrededor y un rayo cegador caía sobre Emma, directo a la daga. El grito de la Salvadora rasgó la noche como una cuchillada antes de desaparecer en un fogonazo de luz blanca al que siguió la calma y un pesado silencio. Regina dejó de luchar por un segundo contra el agarre de Robin, mirando el lugar del que Emma acababa de desaparecer y donde solo quedaba la daga. Reaccionó, se liberó dándole un empujón al ladrón y corrió hacía esa daga, en la que ahora estaba escrito el nombre de Emma. Apretó la daga contra su pecho dejando salir dos ríos de lagrimas y un doloroso gemido.

.

.

.

Gold había sobrevivido, ahora era un hombre normal y corriente si ningún tipo de poder, pero había sobrevivido y Regina planeaba hacerle pagar por todo lo que había hecho. Después. Cuando tuviese a Emma a salvo entre sus… Cuando Emma volviese y estuviese a salvo tendría tiempo para desmembrar al _ya-no-tan-Oscuro_ dedo a dedo. Antes tenía que traer de vuelta a la Salvadora. Pero no fue fácil, el enorme volumen negro que no dejaba de repasar una y otra vez era el libro con toda la historia del Oscuro, desde su primera aparición, que Belle le había dado junto con otro montón de libros que podían serle de utilidad, la bibliotecaria la ayudaba en todo lo que podía, convirtiéndose casi en la compañía habitual de la reina, de hecho fue Belle quien encontró lo que podría ser la solución, casi al final del libro del Oscuro había un pequeño párrafo, un encantamiento escrito en un idioma extraño que después de varios esfuerzos la bibliotecaria consiguió traducir. En ese momento Regina estaba en su despacho una vez más, sujetando en una mano el pequeño papelito que Belle le había dado y en la otra la daga del Oscuro, antes de irse, la mujer del antiguo Oscuro la había ayudado a pintar un complicado triangulo rodeado de runas en el suelo. Esperaba que lo que iba a tardar en limpiarlo mereciese la pena. Había mandado a Henry con Belle cuando ella se fue, no quería que corriese peligro, porque, por supuesto que si, sabía lo que significaba que el nombre de Emma estuviese en la daga. Cogió aire y empezó la invocación sin vacilar en ningún momento. Esperó lo que le pareció una eternidad en el silencio de su despacho hasta que un remolino negro se formó desde el triangulo del suelo, formando la inconfundible figura de la Salvadora, y cuando el remolino desapareció, allí estaba, Emma Swan. Pero no se parecía a la última imagen que había tenido de ella, su piel no era gris ni escamosa, era perfectamente normal quitando que brillaba algo más de lo habitual, y su pelo era tan rubio como siempre, su ropa tampoco era la misma, llevaba una chaqueta roja de cuero escamoso, muy parecida a las que llevaba Rumpelstiltskin en su época de Oscuro, y un ajustado pantalón de cuero negro con botas altas. Regina incluso habría disfrutado de la visión si no fuese por los ojos. Los ojos de Emma eran exactamente los del Oscuro. Pero en ese momento lo único que importaba era que estaba allí, en cuanto la rubia soltó aire pesadamente por la nariz la reina dio los tres pasos que las separaban y la abrazó con fuerza, el ímpetu de su ataque hizo a Emma dar un paso atrás, saliendo del triangulo mágico, pero no le devolvió el abrazo a la otra mujer.

\- Has vuelto.

Dijo Regina separándose toda la longitud de sus brazos para mirar a Emma con una sonrisilla inconsciente.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó la rubia mirando a su alrededor confundida. - ¿Qué llevo puesto?

Añadió mirándose a si misma, la morena estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía que iba a pasar ahora, si Emma era el Oscuro ¿podía seguir siendo la Salvadora? ¿Y cual sería su poder siendo las dos cosas? Si el asunto se ponía difícil no estaba segura de si podría controlarla con la daga. La misma daga en la que Emma tenía clavada la mirada, calculadora. Con un simple pase mágico, casi inconscientemente, la rubia cambió su traje a su ropa normal y dio un paso hacía Regina sin dejar de mirar la daga, la morena dio un paso atrás.

\- Para.

Dijo inconscientemente, y Emma se detuvo de golpe, como si la hubiesen pegado repentinamente al suelo, y Regina podría haber gritado de agonía, esa era la prueba inequívoca de que efectivamente Emma era ahora el Oscuro.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Volvió a preguntar la rubia. - ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Soy…?

Se miró las manos frunciendo el ceño antes de mirar a Regina otra vez. La orden ya había perdido su efecto y dio otro paso hacía la morena, que esta vez no se movió.

\- Me has traído de vuelta.

Dijo en tono suave, como terciopelo saliendo de su boca, la morena asintió un poco con la cabeza, alerta, no sabía que sería lo que convertirse en el Oscuro habría hecho en Emma. La rubia dio otro paso hacía ella, quedándose prácticamente pegada a Regina, que notaba su aliento en la mejilla.

\- Me has traído de vuelta.

Repitió en un ronroneo, rozando con la punta de la nariz el lóbulo de la morena antes de morderlo con lujuria. Regina dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa, apartándose un poco para mirar a la Salvadora sin comprender, pero Emma se limitó a besarla con un hambre muy concreta, dejándola contra el escritorio al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se metía por debajo de la falda de la reina, apartando con rapidez la ropa interior.

\- Emma ¿qué estás…?

Su propio gemido cortó su frase cuando los dedos de la rubia decidieron inspeccionarla más a fondo, desabrochandola la camisa con la otra mano y deshaciéndose con facilidad del sujetador. Regina no sabía que estaba pasando, pero no encontraba fuerzas para pararlo. De alguna manera había algo que no estaba para nada bien, pero lo que importaba era que Emma estaba allí, lo había conseguido, la había traído de vuelta y ahora estaba dentro de ella, una y otra vez. Dejó caer la cabeza hacía atrás cuando la boca de la Oscura Salvadora dejó la suya al encontrar algo mejor que hacer en su pecho. Por un momento parecía que la rubia iba a apartarse, pero Regina agarró con fuerza su chaqueta para atraerla de vuelta en un salvaje beso, con la mano de Emma otra vez ocupada bajo el arrugado desorden de tela que era su falta mientras la otra subía por su abdomen, su pecho, acariciaba su hombro y bajaba por su brazo. Cuando estaba casi en su punto más alto, al borde de volverse definitivamente loca, sintió como quitaban la daga de su mano y Emma se apartaba definitivamente de ella, con el arma en la mano que había bajado por su brazo. Levantó la daga y miró su nombre en ella con una expresión indescifrable.

\- No me busques.

Dijo antes de desaparecer en un nube gris. Regina la llamó intentando pararla, pero ya era tarde, miraba el lugar en el que, una vez más, había visto desaparecer a Emma, con la respiración agitada y su cuerpo todavía con la adrenalina disparada por el efecto de esa rubia que se había llevado lo único capaz de controlar al Oscuro. De controlarla a ella.

.

.

.

Emma enseguida se hizo con la ciudad, por suerte de manera muy pacifica, ella se quedaba en un zona deshabitada de la ciudad y si nadie la molestaba ella tampoco haría nada, algo que dejó bien claro cuando sus padres intentaron llegar hasta ella y al único sitio al que llegaron fue al suelo cuando Emma les echó, pero Regina no iba a darse por vencida, encontró el lugar exacto en que se quedaba y se presentó allí incluso sabiendo que seguramente acabase rodando por el suelo como los Encantandores.

\- Te dije que no me buscases.

Emma había aparecido repentinamente detrás de ella y la había pegado un buen susto. Estaba apoyada despreocupadamente en la pared de la casa que había elegido como refugio.

\- Tenía que hablar contigo.

\- No hay nada que hablar, Regina. Deberías irte.

\- ¿Vas a atacarme como hiciste con tus padres?

Preguntó Regina con cierta dureza, Emma apartó la mirada.

\- No les ataqué, les dije que se marcharan y no atendían a razones.

\- Yo tampoco.

Dijo la morena testarudamente, la rubia la miró con el ceño fruncido y al segundo siguiente estaba frente a ella, con la nariz pegada a la de la reina y expresión furiosa.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? No podéis venir aquí, por vuestro bien será mejor que me dejéis en paz.

Regina no se movió ni un centímetro, aguantándole la mirada a la otra mujer.

\- ¿Es una amenaza?

Emma gruñó, levantando los brazos con frustración y apartándose de la morena.

\- No, es un aviso. ¿Acaso no me ves? ¿No ves lo que soy ahora? Harías bien en temerme, ¿o no recuerdas al anterior Oscuro? Soy peligrosa, Regina.

La boca de la Salvadora se curvaba hacía abajo mientras hablaba.

\- Tienes los poderes del Oscuro, no su corazón. Encontraremos una manera de devolverte a la normalidad.

Aseguró la morena dando un paso hacía la otra mujer.

\- Es magia negra, magia muy negra, a veces no se si podré aguantar el impulso de… - Cerró las manos en dos puños. – Ni siquiera Belle consiguió salvar a Gold, y no quiero haceros daño, deberías marcharte.

\- Pero porque Rumpelstiltskin es un maldito demonio egoísta y sin corazón. – Gruñó Regina dando otro paso hacía la Salvadora. – No eres peligrosa Emma, solo estas asustada.

Vaya si lo estaba, sentía todos esos poderes dentro de ella, poderes oscuros, poderes que la impulsaban, que la pedían hacer cosas horribles en su beneficio, que intentaban hacerse con el control, y había veces que Emma no estaba segura de si podría reprimirlos, a veces se sentía perdida dentro de si misma, sin saber quien era ya ¿en que se había convertido? Quería volver a sentirse humana, quería…sentir a Regina otra vez. Necesitaba a Regina, necesitaba la calma que ella le daba. Se lanzó a sus labios con desesperación, dejando que su pasión ahogase la oscuridad en ese momento, y la morena le respondía con la misma necesidad. Se necesitaban mutuamente como un ancla a la cordura, a su manera Emma nunca dejó que la oscuridad volviese a consumir a Regina, no se rindió con ella y Regina iba a hacer lo mismo esta vez. Sus dedos se clavaban en la piel de la Salvadora, deseando irracionalmente poder atravesar esa piel para extirpar el virus oscuro que se había instalado en esa rubia que parecía no tener nunca suficiente de ella. Como Regina había dicho su corazón no era el del Oscuro, allí estaba su humanidad, en poder querer aquí y ahora a la morena sin pensar en nada mas. En el amor que sentía por su familia, familia a la que debía proteger a cualquier precio, incluso aunque el precio fuese la oscuridad de su interior.

\- ¿Qué pasó con tu final feliz?

Preguntó Emma cuando se tumbaron una junto a la otra, agotadas, en la alfombra, dejando pequeños mordisquitos en el hombro de Regina.

\- Desapareció en un fogonazo de luz, dejando una daga tras ella.

Respondió la morena cogiendo la cara de la rubia para que la mirase con esos ojos que no eran los de Emma, la rubia volvió a echarsele encima, no podía evitarlo y le parecía mentira que hubiese esperado hasta convertirse en el Oscuro para dejar libres por fin esos impulsos hacía la reina.

\- Sabes que yo no puedo ser tu final feliz.

Consiguió decir entre beso y beso, tumbada sobre la morena.

\- Deja que eso lo decida yo.

Respondió Regina enredando su mano en mechones rubios, pero Emma se apartó, quitándose de encima y sentándose a su lado.

\- No. No es seguro. Tu me haces sentir…humana. Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Qué pasará si pierdo el control? No puedo permitir que eso pase.

Dijo testarudamente, mirando a la morena como si de verdad no se creyera que no lo entendiese.

\- Pero ¿no lo ves? Esto es lo que te diferencia del Oscuro, de cualquiera de ellos. Tu luchas contra esto, no te dejas llevar por la oscuridad.

\- Solo porque estas tu aquí.

Murmuró Emma bajando la vista, Regina se sentó también y puso una mano sobre el corazón de la rubia.

\- Entonces deja que me quede.

La Salvadora la miró con una ternura que uno jamas se esperaría de los ojos del Oscuro y le acarició la mejilla.

\- Sabes que no funcionará. Con Gold no lo hizo, y a pesar de todo, el quería…quiere a Belle. Lo mejor para todos es que os mantengáis apartados de mi.

\- Sabes que no voy a hacer eso.

Respondió Regina levantando una ceja por la obviedad de lo que había dicho. Emma cogió la mano de la morena de su pecho y se giró para mirarla.

\- Si lo vas a hacer, soy malvada ahora.

La reina giró los ojos, mordiéndose la lengua para no recordarle una vez a esa testaruda mujer que ella también había sido malvada mucho tiempo antes, y aun así allí estaba ahora, con un hijo, con una Salvadora y una posibilidad de final feliz. Sabía que eso no iba a convencer a la rubia.

\- ¿Puedes decirme que has hecho exactamente para ser malvada? Haber absorbido los poderes del Oscuro no te convierte en malvada.

Emma soltó la mano de Regina, bajando la mirada.

\- Maté a Cruella ¿recuerdas?

La morena la miró con ternura, casi conmovida por esa muestra de remordimiento tan sin sentido, tan propio de Emma Swan.

\- Querida, preferiría no tener que decir esto, pero casi todos aquí hemos matado a alguien en algún momento. Bienvenida al club – Puso una mano en su hombro con una triste sonrisa. – Yo maté a cientos de personas sin motivo, tu querías salvar a nuestro hijo, eso no te hace malvada.

La rubia volvió a girarse para mirar a la otra mujer, sin intentar quitarse la mano de su hombro.

\- Pero había otras opciones, podría simplemente haber apartado a Henry, haberla dejado inconsciente…no se, ella ni siquiera podría haberle matado.

Regina se inclinó para dejar un suave beso en los labios de Emma,

\- Tu eso no lo sabias. Y todos cometemos errores, Emma, eso simplemente te hace humana. Es más, eso te hace madre, no puedes intentar razonar con una madre cuando su hijo está en peligro, lo sé bien. Ese remordimiento que estás sintiendo es justo lo que te impide ser malvada.

Esta vez fue Emma quien se adelantó para darla un largo beso.

\- Tienes que irte.

Susurró volviendo a tumbar a la reina en la alfombra.

.

.

.

Y si, tuvo que irse, y Emma no la dejó volver, rodeo toda la zona con un campo mágico que ni siquiera la reina conseguía romper y eso empezaba a desesperarla. Se imaginaba a Emma sola en aquella casa, consumiéndose a si misma en remordimientos, y la única persona que podría ayudarla con esto era, otra vez, Belle. Después de su búsqueda conjunta de una manera de traer a Emma de vuelta, su relación había mejorado mucho y si todavía no podían decir que eran amigas, al menos si que se gustaban mutuamente. Invitó a la bibliotecaria a su casa una tarde, enviando a Henry con sus abuelos, intentaba mantenerle lo mas apartado posible del asunto, no quería que saliese herido ni física ni emocionalmente, por poco que le gustara eso a su hijo.

\- Gracias por venir.

Dijo Regina a Belle sirviendo un par de tazas del té que a esas alturas ya sabía que le gustaba a la chica más joven.

\- ¿Para que me necesitas?

Preguntó Belle con amabilidad y la morena no pudo evitar reír un poco.

\- Algún día debería llamarte solo para el té y no porque tenga que pedirte algo. - La chica sonrió un poco, pero no dijo nada esperando que Regina siguiese hablando. – Tu has sido la única capaz de llegar al corazón del Oscuro, él _casi _cambió por ti, en cierto modo si le has cambiado. Y yo…¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo llegaste así a él? Necesito…- Se aclaró la garganta. – _Necesito_ llegar a Emma.

Y precisamente la necesidad era muy obvia en su tono, la preocupación. Belle removió distraidamente su té.

\- No fue nada fácil, cuando yo le conocí él era un autentico monstruo.

\- Emma no es un monstruo.

Dijo automáticamente Regina, más un acto reflejo que un reproche, Belle volvió a sonreír un poco.

\- Lo sé, y eso es algo que tienes a tu favor. Rumpel fue…supongo que acostumbrándose a mi, cogiéndome cariño, empezó a quererme. Tampoco creo que tengas problema con eso. – Nunca pensó que vería a la Reina Malvada sonrojarse en su presencia. – Una vez casi lo consigo, convertirle de nuevo en un hombre normal.

\- ¿Cómo?

Preguntó la morena casi con ansiedad, Belle la miró fijamente.

\- Tu me diste la idea, me dijiste como hacerlo: un beso de amor verdadero.

\- Pero no funcionó, siguió siendo el Oscuro.

Dijo la reina confusa, perdiendo la pequeña chispa de esperanza que se había encendido hacía un momento.

\- Pero eso fue por que él no quería dejar sus poderes. Él me quiere, si, pero siempre ha querido más el poder. Más que a mi, más que a Bae. No funcionó porque Rumpelstiltskin _no quiso_ que funcionase.

Regina estaba dándole vueltas a las palabras de Belle, eran ciertas, ella lo sabía, Gold siempre había amado el poder, la magia, después de todo sin él no era más que el cobarde del pueblo, un hombre débil, fácil de pisar como a un caracol.

\- ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Si no es… - Levantó la vista nerviosamente y la volvió a bajar, incapaz de mantenerla la mirada a la otra mujer. - …verdadero? Se supone que Robin es mi verdadero amor.

\- Eso dependerá de vosotras. Si tu la quieres y ella también… - Hizo una pequeña pausa por si la morena quería negarlo, pero no lo hizo. – entonces no importa, no importa quien sea tu verdadero amor si el vuestro es verdadero. Además Emma no es el Oscuro, no realmente, Rumpel sigue vivo, ella solo tiene sus poderes.

\- Pero ella y yo ya… - Volvió a sonrojarse. – Y no ha funcionado.

Belle no pudo evitar reír un poco.

\- Quizá Emma no sepa que puede librarse de esto, a lo mejor no cree que sea posible.

La morena se quedó pensativa, intentó mantener una conversación algo más ligera con Belle, pero la chica sabía que la cabeza de la reina estaba en otra parte, en otro asunto, y no se la podía culpar por ello. La dijo que la llamara si necesitaba algo más y se fue dejándola con sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

Regina estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo todo, pero para eso primero tenía que llegar hasta Emma, y su maldito escudo mágico no se lo permitía. Pero si tenía intención de acabar con los poderes del Oscuro de una vez con un simple beso, podría atravesar una barrera mágica sin problema, seguro. Solo que aun no sabía como.

\- Solo pídeselo.

Dijo Henry con naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros mientras su madre rumiaba su problema.

\- Emma se ha encerrado detrás de esa barrera, no creo que me deje entrar solo porque se lo pida.

\- No, a Emma no, a la barrera. Cuando tu te encerraste en tu mausoleo ella consiguió entrar ¿Por qué tu no?

Su hijo se refería a cuando la maldición de la Reina de las Nieves había caído en Storybrooke.

\- Ya, pero eso tenía truco.

Respondió su madre. Ella había sellado el mausoleo con magia blanca, sabía que Emma la sacaría de allí cuando el efecto de la maldición desapareciese y la magia blanca de la Salvadora podría desbloquear la suya. Y lo hizo, aunque antes de lo esperado. Pero este no era el caso.

\- Mamá sigue siendo la Salvadora a pesar de todo, y estoy seguro de que a ti aun te quedan trucos de Reina Malvada. – Respondió su hijo encogiéndose de hombros otra vez. – Solo no olvides porque estás haciendo esto, y podrás pasar.

Así que allí estaba, frente a la barrera, a punto de intentar lo que su hijo le había dicho. Dio un paso con decisión, pero la magia le impidió el paso, frustrada intentó quitarla una vez más con magia, pero tampoco funcionó. Cerró los ojos y cogió aire para calmarse. Si Henry estuviese allí la diría que tenía que creer, con el corazón, no con la cabeza. Y todo lo que quería ella era llegar hasta Emma, necesitaba llegar hasta Emma, _tenía_ que llegar hasta Emma si quería salvarla. Dejó de pensar en la barrera mágica, solo pensaba en la rubia, en llegar a ella, en el recuerdo de la Salvadora dentro de ella, de sus besos, de su piel…y antes de darse cuenta estaba caminando directa hacía la casa en la que se ocultaba la rubia, prácticamente corría hacía allí.

\- Regina ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?

Preguntó Emma al verla allí, sorprendida. La morena intentó besarla, pero la otra mujer se aparto varios pasos de ella, dándola la espalda.

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto.

Dijo con tristeza, Regina la obligó a girarse para mirarla.

\- Pero estás equivocada, puedes librarte de esto, puedes ser tu. – Dio un paso más cerca de ella, acunando su mejilla con la mano. – Solo tienes que quererlo, y dejarme ayudarte.

\- No hay forma de librarme de esto, Regina. Y aunque así fuese no podría hacerlo, tengo que tener este poder, _necesito_ tenerlo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la reina, eso sonaba mucho a un muy conocido suyo.

\- No, no lo necesitas.

\- Si. ¿Cómo voy a protegeros si no? Si para proteger a mi familia tengo que ser el Oscuro, lo seré. No dejaré que nada vuelva a pasaros.

_Oh_. Ahora lo entendía. Regina teniendo que ponerse en peligro al infiltrarse con los villanos, Gold encerrándola en su mausoleo, Cruella raptando a Henry… todo eso había pasado delante mismo de Emma, delante de la Salvadora, y no había podido hacer nada. Pero con ese poder podría, podría hacer cualquier cosa, protegerlos de cualquier cosa.

\- No eres el Oscuro, Emma, pero así te convertirás en él. Es lo que le pasó Gold, creyó que necesitaba el poder y perdió a su hijo, y a Belle, perdió todo lo que amaba porque prefería el poder.

\- Pero yo no quiero el poder. – Gritó la rubia con un sollozo, temblandole la barbilla. – No lo quiero, pero lo necesito para protegeros.

Regina puso su otra mano en la otra mejilla de la Salvadora.

\- No tienes que protegernos de nada. No tienes que hacer nada, ya te lo dije. Solo tienes que ser tu, es todo lo que Henry y yo necesitamos, solo a la testaruda e irritante Emma Swan.

Le dijo con una temblorosa sonrisa, la rubia la miraba, así que Regina pudo ver como se iba rompiendo poco a poco hasta quedar encogida entre sus brazos.

\- Pero tengo miedo, Regina, de no poder librarme de esto, y de poder hacerlo, de estar indefensa y no poder…

La reina la meció un poco para tranquilizarla.

\- Cariño, eres Emma Swan, nunca estarás indefensa, además, somos mas fuertes juntas ¿recuerdas? – Dijo cogiéndole la cara otra vez para que la mirase, sonriendola con dulzura. – Déjame ayudarte a liberarte, ¿quieres?

Emma dudo durante unos segundos eternos antes de asentir con ojos llorosos.

\- Quitame esto, por favor. Quiero volver a casa.

Regina intentó que no se notara su nerviosismo, si esto no funcionaba no sabía que mas hacer, no sabía como impedir que los poderes del Oscuro devoraran a la Salvadora. Lentamente inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus labios se posaron con suavidad en los de Emma, que contuvo la respiración por un momento, disfrutando de la sensación de los labios de Regina moviéndose con los suyos a una desesperante lentitud, con un ligero gemido devolvió el beso con ansía, como si la reina le estuviese devolviendo la vida. Un cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo de la Salvadora, pensó que era producto del beso, pero cuando sintió un enorme peso desaparecer de su pecho supo que era algo mas. Se separó de la morena por la sorpresa, abriendo los ojos, y Regina sonrió, acariciándole la cara.

\- Cuanto he echado de menos esos ojos.

Dijo tiernamente pasando los pulgares bajo los ojos ahora normales de Emma, la rubia se tocó la cara también, con una tentativa sonrisa.

\- ¿Soy yo?

\- Eres tu.

Dijo la morena sin perder su sonrisa, haciendo aparecer un espejo para que Emma pudiese mirarse. No podía creérselo, de verdad era ella, de verdad había vuelto. Corrió hasta una pequeña mesita en un lado de la habitación y sacó la daga del cajón. Ya no había ningún nombre solo una grieta atravesando el filo de arriba abajo. Miró a Regina con los ojos brillantes. Sus ojos. Y corrió de vuelta hasta la morena, arrollándola con un apretado abrazo y devorándola con alegre beso. No podía parar de hacerlo, no podía dejar de comerse a la reina a besos igual que no podía dejar de reír.

\- Me has liberado.

\- Tu me liberaste a mi.

Emma frunció un poco el ceño sin entender esas palabras y Regina rió un poco, besandole la mejilla.

\- Liberaste mi corazón de la oscuridad hace tiempo Emma, me quitaste el miedo a…amar. Amar _a quien yo quisiera_ amar.

Las dos mujeres se sonrieron, sin soltarse, sin querer soltarse nunca.

\- Ahora deberíamos buscar a Henry e ir los tres a por ese chocolate a Granny's.

\- ¿Podemos tomarlo en casa? – Preguntó Emma, y Regina asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Puedo tomarlo sobre ti?

Volvió a preguntar la rubia con un brillo lujurioso en los ojos y una sonrisa ladeada que se repitió en la cara de la reina.

\- Pero entonces mejor que no traigamos a Henry.

Emma la sonrió como solo sabía sonreír a Regina, como si fuese lo único que existía en el mundo, lo único que podría siempre salvarla. Y, una vez más, pero no la ultima, la besó como si su vida dependiera de ello.


	44. Chapter 44 Back from NY

**Intento hacer las propuestas más o menos en orden, lo que pasa es que tengo ya varías, pero las iré haciendo, no os preocupéis jajaja Bueno y esto es una pequeña escena, imaginemos que es lo que pasa a continuación del último capitulo ;)**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 44: Back from NY._**

Una vez Zelena se descubrió a si misma no fue difícil atraparla, la esposaron, cogieron a Roland y salieron del piso.

\- Ey, ¿estás bien?

Preguntó Emma a Regina en un susurro, por muy mal que ella lo estuviese pasando, en ese momento era la morena quien necesitaba apoyo. Regina inspiró profundamente, analizando sus propios sentimientos.

\- En realidad si.

Respondió con una diminuta sonrisa, Emma levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

\- No tienes porque hacerte la fuerte conmigo, ya lo sabes.

La morena le palmeó un hombro.

\- Lo sé.

Siguieron andando detrás de los otros tres y se repartieron entre los dos coches, el escarabajo y el coche que Emma y Regina aun no habían devuelto. Lily y Emma irían en el escarabajo con Zelena y Regina en el otro con Robin y Roland. Una vez la bruja mala del Oeste estuvo sentada en la parte trasera del escarabajo bajo la afligida mirada del ladrón, Emma se acercó a Regina.

\- Oye, solo quería… - Dudó un momento. – darte las gracias por…lo de antes, cuando me puse toda loca con la pistola y eso. – Encogió un hombro, incómoda. – Y por todo, en general, no se que habría hecho si hubiese venido sola.

Porque Emma sabía perfectamente que era ella quien necesitaba a Regina y no al revés, y que la reina había tenido el suficiente tacto de no decirlo. La morena puso una mano en su hombro con una comprensiva sonrisa.

\- No ha sido nada Emma, sabía que podías hacerlo.

\- Solo por que tu estabas allí.

\- Deberías confiar un poco más en ti, Salvadora.

Rió Regina.

\- Parece que tu confías en mi por las dos.

Se rió Emma también, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

\- ¿Cómo tienes el labio?

Preguntó la morena levantando la mano hacía la pequeña herida que la otra mujer tenía en la comisura de la boca, la misma que la Salvadora levantó en una sonrisa ladeada.

\- No pega tan bien como cree. Pero me alegro de haber tenido a alguien para curarme.

Regina bajó la vista, por supuesto había sido ella quien había curado ese pequeño rasguño incluso aunque Emma insistiera en que no era nada.

\- Bueno, he curado muchos arañazos a Henry.

\- Lo sé.

Rió la rubia, la reina le había colocado todos sus recuerdos sobre Henry cuando les mandó a ser felices a Nueva York. Se quedaron en un agradable silencio por un momento mientras los otros esperaban junto a los coches. Regina lanzó una rápida mirada a Lily, que las miraba apoyada en el capó del escarabajo.

\- Emma, somos amigas ¿verdad? - Preguntó Regina de golpe y la rubia asintió con convicción. – Entonces te diré que no confió en Lily, se que es tu amiga, pero no me gusta ella.

Dijo mirándola como la miraba siempre que quería que tuviese cuidado, volviendo hacía los coches, hablando un poco con Robin antes de montar en el coche azul.

\- A mi tampoco me gusta Robin.

Murmuró Emma cuando la otra mujer no pudo escucharla, con un suspiro caminó hasta el escarabajo y Lily la cortó el paso hacía la puerta del conductor.

\- ¿Dices que Regina está con ese hombre? – Preguntó mirando hacía el coche donde estaban los otros dos hablando, Emma asintió. - ¿Segura?

\- Si, es su verdadero amor o algo así.

Respondió la rubia con cierta amargura, queriendo pasar del tema, Lily lanzó otra mirada hacía el otro coche.

\- No me lo creo.

\- Bueno, no es cuestión de que tu lo creas o no.

Dijo Emma secamente intentando llegar de una vez a la puerta del conductor para poder salir de allí, pero Lily seguía impidiéndoselo.

\- No, lo que quiero decir es que habéis venido las dos juntas, esa mujer supo exactamente como calmarte, como llegar hasta ti, pero no intentó pararte. – Emma frunció el ceño sin entender a donde quería llegar. – Te dio a elegir, confiaba en que harías lo correcto, confía en ti, me atrevería a decir que te conoce bastante bien. – la rubia bajó la vista sin responder. – Esa mujer sabe que has matado a alguien y le da igual. Pero estoy segura de que si hubieras disparado simplemente te habría ayudado a enterrar mi cadáver y habría seguido confiando en ti sin contárselo a nadie jamas. Solo digo que a lo mejor es algo sobre lo que deberías pensar.

Dijo moviendo las cejas significativamente y apartándose por fin para montar en el coche, Emma se quedó todavía unos segundos donde estaba, pensando, pero no tenía tiempo para darle vueltas, al menos no allí. Montó en el escarabajo y ajustó el retrovisor para tener vigilada a Zelena.

\- ¿Todo eso lo sabes por esos dos minutos con la pistola en la cabeza?

Preguntó a Lily con cierta diversión, la morena se encogió de hombros con una risita.

\- Soy buena calando a las personas.

Emma miró hacía el otro coche para ver si estaban listos y descubrió que Regina estaba también mirando en su dirección, asintió con la cabeza y la morena le devolvió el gesto, poniendo el coche en marcha.

.

.

.

El viaje de vuelta se hizo mas largo que el de ida, Emma tenía la cabeza puesta en el otro coche, tratando de imaginarse la situación, preguntándose si estarían hablando de su futuro, arreglando las cosas, o todo lo contrario. Después de todo Robin no había creído a Regina, no hasta que la propia Zelena demostró que decía la verdad, el ladrón la había mirado como si estuviese loca, casi con desprecio, y, una vez más, había elegido a Marian, había elegido a Marian cuando tenía delante a Regina, la mujer que decía amar, pidiéndole que se fuese con ella. Y por supuesto también el pequeño asunto del embarazo de Zelena, claro. Mantenía vigilada a la bruja a través del espejo, pero ella parecía muy tranquila, mirando por la ventana como si estuviese en un tranquilo viaje por carretera en vez de esposada y de camino a una celda.

En el otro coche iban prácticamente en silencio, Regina también pensaba en que estaría pasando dentro del escarabajo, no se sentía tranquila sabiendo que Emma estaba allí con Lily y su hermanastra. Se preguntaba si Emma y Lily estarían hablando de como habían sido sus vidas, si estarían haciendo las paces, y se preguntaba que era exactamente lo que había pasado entre ellas, Emma se lo había contado, pero intuía que había algo más que la Salvadora no quería compartir con ella. Robin intentó empezar una conversación un par de veces, pero Regina respondía de forma monosilábica, esquivando cualquier intento del ladrón de hablar sobre ellos dos y su futuro, al menos no mientras Roland estuviese allí, bastante confuso debía de ser ya todo para el pobre niño.

Ya tenían un comité de bienvenida esperándolas, Emma vigilaba a Lily, que parecía buscar entre las caras, no sabía si a su madre o a Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador. El primero en correr hasta ellas fue Henry, por supuesto.

\- Mamá. – Dijo abrazando a Regina con fuerza, luego se giró y abrazó también a Emma. – Mamá.

Repitió divertido. Lily miró a la rubia con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿Tenéis un hijo?

Le preguntó en un susurro con una risita, Emma giró los ojos.

\- Es complicado.

\- Ya.

Hook también se acercó a la Salvadora, poniendo su única mano en su cintura para besarla, aunque el beso fue corto, Emma realmente no estaba en su momento más amoroso. Lily levantó la ceja otra vez y la rubia la ignoró deliberadamente.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

Preguntó Henry mirando a la morena desconocida y como su madre sacaba a su hermanastra esposada del escarabajo, Belle había tenido la previsión de llevar el brazalete de Peter Pan que te dejaba sin magia.

\- Perfectamente.

Respondió la alcaldesa con una tranquilizadora sonrisa a su hijo.

\- Si chico, tu madre sabe como manejar situaciones difíciles.

Dijo también Emma mirando a Regina con cariño, sus padres se dieron cuenta enseguida de que la rubia parecía más relajada que cuando se fue. Regina giró los ojos, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisita.

\- No hubo situaciones difíciles, tu madre es una exagerada.

Contradijo la morena mirando a la otra mujer con una mueca divertida que hizo reír a Emma.

\- Si incluso habláis como un matrimonio…

Le dijo Lily al oído riendo, la rubia la cogió por el hombro para llevarla hasta su madre y que se callase un rato.

\- Lily, está es tu madre.

Todos se quedaron mirando el encuentro, las dos mujeres se miraban fijamente, Malefica parecía emocionada, incluso conmovida, Lily estaba a la defensiva, alerta.

\- Eres Malefica, una villana.

No era una pregunta, lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, el aprendiz se lo había dicho.

\- Entiendo que al principio pueda costarte aceptar que tu madre es una villana, pero…

\- En realidad no es para tanto.

Intervino Henry hablando sin darse ni cuenta, Regina rió un poquito poniendo una mano en su hombro para que no interrumpiese. Lily rió un poquito por fin.

\- Supongo que el chico tiene razón.

Malefica dio un paso para abrazar a su hija, y aunque Lily parecía un poco incómoda, acabó devolviendole el abrazo.

Una vez visto que madre e hija se habían reunido sin problemas, los demás se alejaron para darlas algo de intimidad, aunque David y Mary Margaret sabían que pronto tendrían que responder ante esa chica. Regina se apartó de toda la escena llevando a Zelena dentro de la comisaria hasta una celda.

\- Esta escena me es familiar.

Rió la bruja frotándose las muñecas recien desesposadas.

\- Entonces recordaras que te dije que si volvías a intentar hacer daño a mis seres queridos te arrancaría el corazón.

Respondió Regina cruzándose de brazos frente a la cela mirando fríamente a su hermana, que se limitó a reírse.

\- He estado meses delante de tus narices, con tu verdadero amor diciendo que me quería, eligiendome a _mi_ una y otra vez, pero créeme que lo que le he hecho no le dolió _en absoluto_.

La morena se limitó a levantar una ceja, si Zelena esperaba herirla con eso estaba consiguiendo justo lo contrario, porque tenía razón, Robin nunca la había escogido a ella y la única vez que dijo hacerlo acabó atravesando la línea con quien el pensó que era Marian, jurando amar a Regina. Y aun así ni siquiera la había dado el beneficio de la duda cuando le contó la verdad sobre Marian, la había mirado como si estuviese loca, como solía mirarla la gente en su época de Reina Malvada. Y había vuelto a elegir a Marian. Y después a Zelena por estar embarazada, ella nunca era la primera opción de Robin Hood, ahora lo veía, lo mejor era que ya no le importaba, él tampoco era su primera opción.

\- ¿Qué se siente, hermanita? Sabiendo que tus sobrinos son producto de _tu_ verdadero amor.

Regina se encogió de hombros con genuina indiferencia.

\- No lo sé, cuando encuentres a mi verdadero amor te lo diré.

\- ¿Qué?

La sonrisa había desaparecido de golpe de la cara de Zelena, su hermanastra no había reaccionado de la manera que esperaba, no estaba loca de rabia y dolor, en realidad parecía que todo el asunto la importaba poco.

\- Pero en Nueva York estuviste a punto de destruirme solo por estar cerca de tu Robin.

Dijo Zelena confundida, Regina levantó un dedo.

\- No es exactamente así, que haya resultado que él no es mi verdadero amor no quiere decir que quiera que le hagas daño, o a Roland. Ademas _hermanita,_ creo que ya hemos demostrado más de una vez que no necesitamos gran cosa para intentar destruirnos la una a la otra.

La Bruja Mala del Oeste se estaba poniendo realmente furiosa, se sentía frustrada, su plan no había salido como esperaba y estaba encerrada y sin magia. ¿Qué había pasado desde que se fue con Robin que había provocado ese cambio en la victima de su venganza?

\- ¿Regina?

Preguntó una voz a espaldas de la morena, Robin se acercaba a ella, pero miraba a Zelena, que le miraba a él enfadada, como si de alguna manera fuese su culpa que Regina no estuviese sufriendo por él.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

Regina lanzó una mirada a Zelena, pero Robin quería hablar allí, al parecer no le importaba que hubiese una mujer en la celda.

\- Esto no es como lo había planeado.

Empezó el ladrón y la morena levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

\- ¿Planeado? ¿Planeado qué? Elegiste a Marian, tu único plan era ser una familia con ella y Roland. No es que vaya a reprochártelo.

\- Fuiste tu quien me mandó a Nueva York con ella, tu insististe en que era lo correcto.

Contestó Robin con algo de rabia.

\- No me refiero a esa vez, me refiero a hace unas horas, cuando llegué a tu apartamento y te pedí que vinieras conmigo. Ni siquiera te lo pensaste, elegiste a Marian, _otra vez_. Y cuando viste que decía la verdad, volviste a escogerla a ella.

Dijo Regina señalando a su hermana, que movió las cejas sonriendo, divertida por la situación.

\- Lleva a mi hijo. – Se excusó Robin. – Además, admitirás que lo que me estabas diciendo sonaba a locura.

\- ¿Por qué iba a decir lo que dije si no era verdad?

Preguntó la morena, era eso lo que mas le costaba comprender, sabía que sonaba a locura, precisamente por eso tenía que ser verdad, y más viniendo de la tierra que ellos venían. Nadie se inventaría algo así. Y se suponía que Robin confiaba en ella. El ladrón bajó la vista sin querer responder y eso fue suficiente para Regina, que rió un poquito con cierta amargura.

\- Pensabas que estaba siendo la ex celosa. Que después de dejarte ir, ponerte en brazos de Marian y ni siquiera llamarte para no hacer las cosas más difíciles, de pronto me había dado un ataque de celos y había hecho todo el viaje hasta Nueva York arrastrando a Emma conmigo solo para apartare de la mujer con quien yo te había mandado. – Chasqueó la lengua. – Pensaba que me conocías mejor, si me hubiese inventado una historia, habría sido una mejor. Y sin mi hermanastra en ella.

Ciertamente Robin parecía avergonzado y Zelena observaba la escena divertida, puede que no fuese el verdadero amor de Regina, pero por fuerza esa falta de confianza tenía que haberla dolido.

\- Pero ahora estoy aquí. Ella lleva a mi hijo, pero te quiero a ti Regina, lo sabes. Quiero encontrar la forma de que esto funcione.

La morena se echó a reír, esta vez de verdad.

\- ¿Y que esperas? ¿Qué críe a mi sobrino? Solo estás aquí porque Marian ha resultado no ser Marian, es la única razón por la que quieres volver conmigo, si ella estuviese aquí de verdad, volverías a elegirla. – Negó con la cabeza. – Lo siento Robin, no voy a ser tu última opción, no vas a "_elegirme"_ solo porque ya no hay nadie más. Y no voy a hacer que ningún Autor nos escriba un final feliz, si tengo que obligar a alguien a que nos haga acabar juntos, es porque no estamos destinado a ser.

Robin Hood intentó hablar, pero la reina levantó la mano y le calló. Zelena ya no parecía tan divertida, al final su hermana no parecía muy afectada. La puerta de la comisaria volvió a abrirse y Emma entró, parándose de golpe al ver la escena que había allí dentro.

\- Wow, lo siento, no quería interrumpir.

Aun así no hizo el intento de irse, mirando alternativamente a Regina y a Hood.

\- No pasa nada, Robin y yo ya hemos terminado, él ya se iba.

Miró al ladrón con una clara invitación a marcharse, si Robin pensó en replicar la cara de la reina le quitó esa idea de la cabeza. Emma le observó mientras pasaba por su lado y salía por la puerta.

\- ¿Va todo bien?

Preguntó acercándose a Regina, mirando a Zelena con cautela.

\- Si, solo estábamos dejando algunas cosas claras. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- No, solo…quería ver como estabas.

Respondió la Salvadora con algo de timidez, Zelena levantó una ceja. No podía ser.

\- Estoy perfectamente querida, gracias por preocuparte.

Dijo sonriendo amablemente a la rubia, que seguía sin ganas de irse, como debatiéndose consigo misma por algo.

\- ¿Cómo está Lily?

Preguntó Regina para llenar el silencio en lo que Emma pensaba lo que fuese que estuviese pensando.

\- ¿Qué? Bien, aun no ha intentado matar a mis padres.

Respondió la rubia con una risita que la morena acompañó.

\- Emma… - Tenía que preguntarlo, se la estaba comiendo la curiosidad. - ¿Entre ella y tu…?

La pregunta quedó en suspense y la Salvadora tardó un rato en captar lo que quería decirla, un ligero color rojo coloreó sus mejillas al responder.

\- No, no, nosotras no… La primera vez acabábamos de conocernos, y la segunda básicamente discutíamos.

\- Bueno, tu y yo discutíamos mucho.

Rió Regina sin poder evitar la respuesta que también hizo gracia a Emma. Zelena las miraba a las dos comprendiendo cada vez más cosas.

\- Regina… - Parecía que ahora era el turno de la rubia. – Se que esto no es asunto mío, pero bueno, si tu puedes preocuparte por mi, yo puedo hacerlo por ti. Y tengo que decirte que no me parece bien lo que Robin te está haciendo. Quiero decir, ese tipo es lo suficientemente estúpido de tenerte delante y elegir a otro. Encima a ella.

Señaló a la bruja de la celda.

\- ¡Eh!

Se quejó Zelena ofendida, pero las otras dos mujeres la ignoraron.

\- Ni siquiera confía en ti, él…

\- Lo sé.

La cortó Regina dejándola confundida por un momento.

\- ¿Lo sabes? ¿Y aun así vas a seguir con él? No eres la última op…

\- Nadie ha dicho que Robin y yo vayamos a seguir juntos. O que lo estemos ahora.

Volvió a cortar la morena, descolocando otra vez a Emma, que asintió un par de veces como para si misma, traía el discurso perfectamente preparado y al final no la había hecho falta.

\- Bien. Bien. Porque prometí conseguirte un final feliz de verdad, no uno falso. Y sé que últimamente no he sido exactamente yo, y lo de Cruella y lo de mis padres y Gold queriendo volverme malvada…no parece que sea capaz de nada, pero de esto si, esto voy a conseguirlo por que…

Regina se adelantó y la besó con suavidad, sonriendo al ver la cara embobada que se le había quedado a Emma, inclinada inconscientemente en busca de más.

\- Y ahora te doy pena.

Murmuró cuando fue capaz de recuperarse.

\- No lo he hecho porque me des pena. Lo he hecho porque quiero, es un asunto que tenía pendiente desde hacía mucho. Y también para callarte, la verdad.

Rió la reina, Emma sonrió un poco cortada, Zelena giró los ojos, allí estaba lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

\- ¿En serio? ¿La Salvadora? – Hizo un ruido de disgusto. – Debí verlo venir, me has tenido perdiendo el tiempo en Nueva York para nada.

La rubia cogió un lápiz de un escritorio y se lo tiró para que se callase, rebotando en los barrotes, luego volvió a centrar su atención en Regina.

\- ¿De verdad?

Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió, la morena asintió.

\- Me preocupaba por Robin, es cierto, me sentía triste por lo que pudo haber pasado y no pasó, pero ya no sentía tristeza por su marcha, por él. Por eso el malvado plan de mi _hermanita_ no ha servido para nada. – Miró a Zelena, que le devolvió una mirada de odio. – Ya no puede hacerme daño con él, no es a Robin a quien temo perder.

Emma se lamió los labios con una indecisión que le duró apenas tres segundos antes de ser ella ahora quien besase a Regina, un beso largo y que hizo felices a las dos. Pero no a Zelena, que hizo otro ruido de disgusto desde la celda.

\- A ver como te embarazas de ella.

Rió Regina sin poder evitarlo volviéndose hacía su hermana mientras Emma reía también.


	45. Chapter 45 Orgullo y prejuicio

**Este necesita una pequeña explicación, es una petición para escribir un shot sobre Orgullo y Prejuicio, fuese quien fuese agradezco la idea porque amo el libro y la película, así que me parece una petición genial jajajaja eso si, me ha quedado más largo que un día sin pan, por mucho que he intentado acortarlo para que no se hiciese tan pesado, esto me pasa por meterme yo sola en estos berenjenales xD Lo tenía ya medio escrito la semana pasada cuando se me borró todo D:! Imaginaos mi cara. Como aclaración, el papel de la hermana del se lo he puesto a Anastasia (de OUATIW para quien no se lo haya visto) por que me gusta el personaje y por su relación con Cora, y los nombres de los personajes de la serie no los he cambiado para que sepamos quien son, aunque fuera del mundo fantástico suenan extraños jaja. Imaginaos un David y una Mary Margaret nás mayores, con edad de padres xP! Y aunque no le hago justicia ni de lejos a la historia con este shot, lo he hecho mejor que he sabido :3 inspirándome sobre todo en la película, que para refrescar la memoria me venía más a mano y cambiando algunas cosas para agilizar la cosa jajajaj. Si alguien no conoce la historia, recomiendo enérgicamente tanto el libro como la película, que son una maravilla y desde luego merecen más la pena que la versión shot amateur xD Así y todo, espero que lo disfrutéis ^_^**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 45: Orgullo y prejuicio._**

Tink y Aurora estaban escuchando tras la puerta mientras su madre hablaba con su padre, Emma las regañó por ello, pero también se quedo a escuchar. Mary Margaret le insistía a su marido para que fuese a ver a un nuevo soltero que se había instalado en una de las mejores propiedades de la región, el señor Gold, que por supuesto, aparte de soltero era rico. La hermana mayor, Belle se unió a ellas. A David le hacía mucha gracia ver como su mujer se iba poniendo poco a poco de los nervios, pero cuando sus hijas se unieron también a la petición, él les dijo que no hacía falta, ya había ido a verle y les prometió que daría su consentimiento para que se casase con la hija que eligiese. Emma observó divertida como sus hermanas saltaban alegres por la habitación, intentando convencer a Belle de que les prestase ropa para el baile que se celebraría la día siguiente y al que por supuesto iría el señor Gold.

En el baile, Emma y Belle se reunieron con Ruby, la mejor amiga de Emma, mientras el resto de sus hermanas bailaban.

\- Si al final de la noche todos los hombres no se han enamorado de ti, es que no tengo ni idea sobre belleza.

Le dijo riendo Emma a su hermana Belle.

\- O sobre hombres.

Respondió la chica riendo también.

\- No, ellos son bastante simples. Y aburridos, según mi experiencia.

Las tres chicas rieron.

\- Uno de estos días Emma, te fijaras en alguien y tendrás que tragarte tus palabras.

Rió Belle. Siguieron bromeando y riendo cuando de golpe la habitación quedó en completo silencio y la gente paró de bailar, apartándose a los lados de la sala, creando un pasillo para tres nuevos invitados, un hombre alto con dos mujeres a los lados.

\- ¿Ese es el señor Gold?

Preguntó Emma a Ruby mientras los tres avanzaban por la sala.

\- Así es, la mujer rubia de su izquierda es su hermana, Kathryn Gold.

\- ¿Y la que levanta la ceja?

Volvió a preguntar la rubia fijándose en la mujer morena que caminaba a la derecha del señor Gold.

\- Una buena amiga de la familia, la señorita Regina Mills.

\- La pobre parece miserable.

Rió Emma en voz baja.

\- Miserable a lo mejor, pero para nada pobre. Gana el doble que el señor Gold, y es dueña de la mitad de Storybrooke.

Respondió Ruby también en voz baja, Emma levantó un poco las cejas sorprendida, luego no pudo evitar reír otra vez.

\- La mitad triste.

Las tres pararon de reír cuando los recién llegados pasaron por delante de ellas y tuvieron que hacerles la inclinación correspondiente. Emma habría jurado que la mirada de la señorita Mills estaba clavada en ella justo un segundo antes de que la apartase bruscamente. La música volvió a sonar, la gente volvió a bailar y a Mary Margaret la faltó tiempo para coger a las hijas que no estaban bailando y arrastrarlas seguidas de Ruby a presentarse a los recién llegados. Se hicieron las presentaciones adecuadas y antes de darse cuenta Emma estaba metida en una conversación con Belle y el señor Gold, que era incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima a su hermana.

\- Belle es una gran aficionada de la lectura.

Dijo con toda la intención de dirigir la conversación hacía su hermana mayor.

\- Yo tengo una enorme biblioteca que casi no utilizo. – Rió el señor Gold. – Por supuesto se leer, claro. Es solo que no tengo tanto tiempo como me gustaría para ello, así que allí están todos esos libros esperando a que alguien les de uso.

Añadió a toda prisa haciendo reír a Belle. Emma les observaba a los dos, claramente interesados el uno en el otro, igual que se fijó en que Regina Mills estaba unos pasos detrás de su amigo sin participar en la fiesta.

\- ¿Usted no baila, señorita Mills?

Le preguntó un rato después, mientras Belle y el señor Gold estaban bailando.

\- No si lo puedo evitar.

Respondió secamente la morena prácticamente sin mirarla. Emma se pensó un segundo si sería una falta de educación irse y dejarla allí sin más, pero como la otra mujer tampoco estaba haciendo muchos esfuerzos por ser una compañía agradable, dio un suspiro de aburrimiento y se fue a buscar la compañía de su amiga Ruby.

\- Nunca vi tantas mujeres bonitas en mi vida.

Decía Gold más tarde, caminando por la sala con Regina, sin notar ninguno que Emma y Ruby estaban a unos pocos pasos.

\- Tienes a la única que merece la pena.

Gruñó la morena mirando a su alrededor.

\- Es preciosa ¿verdad? Pero su hermana Emma no se queda atrás.

Dijo con una risita, Regina levantó una ceja.

\- Supongo que es tolerable, pero no lo suficientemente bonita como para tentarme. – Dijo con indiferencia. – Vuelve con Belle, te divertirás más que conmigo.

Añadió caminando hacía un lateral de la sala para reunirse con Kathryn. Emma no entendía por qué ese simple comentario le había molestado tanto, le daban igual esa mujer y su opinión, y aun así notó que se entristecía un poco.

\- Alégrate, si la gustases tendrías que hablar con ella.

Rió Ruby haciendo reír también a su amiga.

\- Exactamente. No bailaría con ella ni por todo Storybrooke, y menos por la mitad triste.

Las dos se echaron a reír, olvidándose del tema.

La fiesta siguió con el señor Gold y Belle intercambiando miradas todo el rato, sin importar quien fuese su pareja de baile, y Regina y Kathryn a un lado apartadas del baile. A Emma no se le escapaban las miradas entre su hermana y el señor Gold, e intuía que entre ellos dos pronto pasaría algo, de lo que no se daba cuenta era de que ella misma era el blanco de otra mirada, la de una morena que se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta quedar junto a Gold atrapada en una conversación entre su amigo, Belle, Emma y su madre, que parecía empeñada en avergonzar a su hija mayor alabándola de manera exagerada y contando viejas historias de hombres que la cortejaron cuando era muy joven, incluyendo uno que le escribió incluso un poema.

\- Quién iba a decir que la poesía mataría el amor.

Intervino Emma para cortar de una vez a su madre conociendo la timidez de su hermana, que no sabía donde meterse para huir de las atenciones de su madre.

\- Creía que la poesía alimentaba el amor.

Comentó Regina dirigiéndose directamente a ella, dejando a la rubia desconcertada por un momento que no esperaba que participase en la conversación y menos para hablar con ella.

\- De un amor fuerte quizá, pero para un simple encaprichamiento puede ser una sentencia de muerte.

Respondió sin dejarse amedrentar por la presencia de esa mujer.

\- ¿Y que recomendaría usted para alentar el afecto, entonces?

Preguntó Regina con una ceja alzada.

\- El baile. Incluso cuando la pareja sea apenas tolerable.

Dijo la rubia manteniendole la mirada y comprobando satisfecha que la morena no sabía que responderla. La música comenzó de nuevo, y sintiéndose victoriosa Emma se alejó del grupo.

Horas después, cuando el baile hubo terminado, Emma por fin pudo hablar tranquilamente con su hermana bajo las sabanas de la cama que compartían.

\- El señor Gold es justo como debe ser, educado, responsable, amable…

\- Rico.

Cortó Emma entre risas, Belle le dio un golpecito riendo también.

\- Sabes que nunca me casaría por eso.

Se quejó pinchando a su hermana con un dedo, que no dejaba de reírse.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, solo te casarías por amor, igual que yo. Por eso tu acabaras siendo la señora Gold y yo una solterona.

\- ¿De verdad crees que le gusté?

Preguntó Belle con una inseguridad que su hermana pequeña nunca había conseguido entender.

\- Bailó contigo toda la noche, y cuando no estaba haciéndolo no dejaba de mirarte. - Respondió girando los ojos como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. – Es un poco mayor, pero supongo que no está mal, te han gustado algunos realmente imbéciles, tu problema es que para ti todo el mundo es bueno y agradable.

Rió la rubia.

\- Su amiga no, todavía no puedo creer lo que dijo de ti.

Emma encogió un hombro sin querer darle mayor importancia.

\- ¿La señorita Mills? Perdonaría su orgullo si no hubiese ofendido el mío. No importa, no creo que nos volvamos a cruzar.

La rubia se echó a reír contagiándo a su hermana, y acabaron las dos riendo como locas bajo las sabanas.

.

.

.

La mañana fue pesada para todos, porque Mary Margaret se empeñaba en comentar cada minuto de la fiesta en la que todos habían estado presentes. Por suerte para ellos, un criado interrumpió con una carta para Belle en la que Kathryn la invitaba a comer con ella. Su madre se emocionó más que ella incluso y sus hermanas se echaron a reír, pero Mary Margaret insistió en que en vez del carruaje, iría a caballo. Todo parte de su plan para que tuviese que quedarse allí el mayor tiempo posible, previendo que una tormenta descargaría esa tarde sobre la región y pillaría a su hija a medio camino, como de hecho pasó. Belle les envió una carta diciéndoles que aparte de algunos malestares, estaba bien y la trataban bien, algo que Emma no podía aceptar, así que en cuanto paró la tormenta caminó hasta la mansión del señor Gold, encontrando a Regina y Kathryn tomando el té. La morena se levantó en cuanto ella entró en la sala, en señal de respeto, Kathryn miró a su amiga preguntándose que bicho la había picado.

\- Señorita Swan, ¿ha caminado hasta aquí?

Preguntó una rubia a otra, Emma asintió y se hizo un incomodo silencio en la sala, que ella rompió preguntando donde estaba su hermana, fue Regina quien le respondió. En cuanto salió por la puerta Kathryn criticó su vestido lleno de barro, esperando que la morena estuviese de acuerdo, pero su amiga parecía estar pensando en otra cosa y no le prestaba atención.

Belle estaba en una cómoda habitación bastante enferma, pero el señor Gold estaba encantado con tenerla allí. Igual que no dejaron irse a Belle, tampoco permitió que Emma se fuese, invitándola a quedarse con ellos hasta que su hermana estuviese recuperada, así que ahora la rubia pasaba los ratos que no estaba con su hermana en compañía del señor Gold, su hermana y Regina Mills.

Una de esas tardes, estaba leyendo mientras Regina escribía una carta a su hermana y Kathryn revoloteaba a su alrededor pidiéndole que le mandase recuerdos a Anastasia Mills de su parte y elogiándola por sus muchas dotes.

\- No entiendo como las mujeres podeis tener la paciencia de aprender tantos talentos.

Comentó el señor Gold sentado al otro lado de la sala.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

Dijo su hermana sin dejar de intentar ver lo que escribía Regina, que aunque no parecía muy contenta con ello no decía nada.

\- Pintáis, tocáis instrumentos, bordáis….

Explicó con una risa.

\- Yo apenas conozco a alguna que reúna todos esos talentos.

Dijo Regina sin levantar la vista de su carta.

\- Talentos necesarios. Junto con el conocimiento de lenguas modernas y por supuesto los modales esperados en una señorita.

Añadió Kathryn, dando a entender que ella si los tenía.

\- Y que alimente sus conocimientos con la lectura.

Agregó la morena todavía sin despegar los ojos de su carta.

\- No me extraña que conozcáis a tan pocas mujeres talentosas, señorita Mills. Lo que me sorprende es que conozca alguna.

Intervino Emma dejando a un lado el libro, consiguiendo que por fin Regina apartase la vista de su carta para mirarla a ella.

\- Sois muy severa con nuestro sexo.

Dijo la morena levantando ligeramente una ceja, la rubia rió un poquito.

\- Nunca he conocido una mujer así, ciertamente habría que temerla.

Gold se echó a reír, pero paró cuando vio que solo le había hecho gracia a él. Regina seguía mirando a Emma, que le mantenía la mirada sin saber exactamente como interpretar la de la morena.

\- Señorita Swan, caminemos por el cuarto.

Dijo Kathryn de pronto pasando entre las dos y cortando el contacto visual para levantar a la otra rubia del sofá entrelazando su brazo al suyo para dar vueltas por la habitación.

\- Es un placer después de estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición.

Comentó Kathryn sin querer realmente una respuesta.

\- Supongo que caminar también es un talento que toda señorita debería tener.

Dijo Emma con mordaz ironía, aguantando la risa.

\- ¿Te nos unes, Regina?

\- Yo solo os molestaría Kathryn.

Respondió la morena levantando solo un poco la vista cuando pasaban por delante de ella para mirar a Emma.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

Preguntó Kathryn divertida.

\- La mejor manera de molestarla es no preguntar.

Intervino Emma sosteniéndole de nuevo la mirada a la morena, que la bajó de nuevo a la carta. La rubia había convertido eso en una de sus diversiones desde que estaba en la casa, encontrar maneras de picar a la señorita Mills hasta que la morena se quedaba sin respuestas.

\- O tenéis la suficiente confianza para contaros confidencias, con lo que yo solo sería sería un estorbo, o queréis estirar las piernas, y las mías están bien de momento.

Respondió siguiéndolas un poco con la vista.

\- Pero nuestra figura mejora mucho al andar.

Rió Kathryn.

\- Lo sé, y eso es algo que puedo apreciar mejor desde aquí.

Dijo Regina con el primer amago de sonrisa que Emma había visto desde que la conocía.

\- Que descarada. – Rió de nuevo su amiga. – Deberíamos castigarla por ello.

Comentó a Emma como si fuesen amigas intimas.

\- Podemos reírnos de ella.

Contestó la rubia con una mueca graciosa, haciendo desaparecer la casi sonrisa de la morena, que la miró con seriedad.

\- Oh no, nadie se ríe de la señorita Mills.

Respondió Kathryn en tono divertido, Emma se soltó de su acompañante y se acercó a la mesa de la morena.

\- ¿Es usted muy orgullosa, señorita Mills? No sabría decirle si lo considero un defecto o una virtud.

Regina soltó la pluma para mirarla con educación.

\- Yo tampoco sabría que decirle.

\- Intento encontrarla algún defecto.

Rió Emma apoyándose en la mesa.

\- Encuentro difícil perdonar ciertas actitudes en los demás, o sus ofensas contra mi. Cuando pierdo el respeto por alguien, es para siempre. Pero no puedo considerar esto un defecto.

La rubia la observó con una inconsciente sonrisilla en la cara, ella era igual en ese aspecto.

\- Vaya, no puedo reírme de usted por eso. Una pena, por que me encanta reírme.

Dijo con la mirada clavada en la de la señorita Mills.

.

.

.

Su madre y sus hermanas fueron a recogerlas en el carruaje cuando Belle se encontró mejor, y sus hermanas pequeñas consiguieron sacarle al señor Gold la promesa de celebrar un baile en cuanto su hermana mayor estuviese en perfecta condiciones.

Mary Margaret se deshacía en elogios mientras se despedían. Emma hizo una educada inclinación ante la señorita Mills antes de subir al carruaje.

\- Señorita Mills.

Dijo con toda formalidad, luego se giró para hacer otra inclinación al señor Gold con una sonrisa. Iba a apoyarse en el carruaje para subir, pero una mano pequeña y suave estaba ya allí para ayudarla a ello. Emma miró a Regina extrañada, sin rechazar la mano, pero la morena se giró en cuanto estuvo sentada y se alejó sin decir una palabra.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en su ausencia, como la llegada de soldados a la ciudad, con los que sus dos hermanas pequeñas estaban totalmente entusiasmadas, aunque lo más grave con diferencia era la llegada de un primo de su padre, el señor Whale, medico al servicio de una importante dama y que heredaría todo cuando David muriese, dejando a su esposa e hijas en la calle.

El señor Whale era un hombre pomposo y tremendamente aburrido que ninguna de ellas quería allí, que además tenía una inflada idea de si mismo que nadie conseguía entender. Después de un tensa cena en la que el hombre se dedicó a hablar exclusivamente de su trabajo y a alabar a su benefactora, la señora Malefica, el hombre habló en secreto con Mary Margaret para revelarle sus verdaderas intenciones, que eran casarse con una de sus hijas, y ella, desesperada por casar a todas sus hijas antes de la muerte de su marido para que no quedasen en la calle, accedió enseguida a que se casara con Emma después de informar al señor Whale de que Belle ya estaba comprometida.

Algo de lo que pensaba mantener a Emma totalmente ajena hasta que llegase el momento, de hecho la rubia iba quejándose del hombre con su hermana mientras perseguía su pañuelo que acabó en las botas de un soldado que se agachó a recogerlo.

\- Esto es vuestro, espero.

Dijo devolviéndoselo a Emma. Tink y Aurora salieron de la nada y rodearon al soldado.

\- ¿No es el capitán Jones todo un caballero? También a recogido el mío.

Rió Tink sin dejar de mirar al capitán, o mas bien su uniforme.

\- ¿Qué estáis tramando?

Preguntó Belle mirando a sus dos hermanas.

\- Buscamos complementos para el baile.

Respondieron saltando de alegría.

\- Busquemos todos juntos.

Se ofreció Jones uniéndose a ellas sin más y acompañándolas hasta la tienda.

\- Aunque me abstendré de opinar, debo admitir que no tengo ni idea en estas materias.

Dijo el hombre riendo y mirando a su alrededor.

\- Solo un hombre muy confiado admitiría tal cosa.

Contestó Emma riendo también.

\- Pero es cierto, no tengo ni la más mínima idea sobre moda.

\- Debe de ser la vergüenza del regimiento.

Bromeó la rubia, el capitán Jones puso una fingida cara de pena.

\- Soy el hazmerreír.

Emma rió, y el capitán también las acompaño en el camino de vuelta, en el que se encontraron con dos caras conocidas. El señor Gold y la señorita Mills. Después de bromear un rato sobre los complementos y Belle, Tink le pidió sin ninguna vergüenza que invitase al señor Jones al baile, pero antes de que pudiese responder, su amiga dio la vuelta al caballo y se alejó cabalgando.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva la señorita Mills por aquí?

Preguntó el capitán Jones un rato después, cuando estuvieron por fin solos.

\- Alrededor de un mes. Usted la conoce ¿verdad?

Emma no podía contener su curiosidad, el capitán Jones se quedó un segundo en silencio y luego asintió.

\- Nos conocemos desde la infancia, prácticamente crecimos juntos, mi padre servía en su casa. Su madre me trataba como a un hijo, y al morir me legó ciertas tierras de su propiedad para poder instalarme allí y vivir cómodamente. – Suspiró. – Pero Re…la señorita Mills ignoró el ultimo deseo de su madre y vendió esas tierras, dejándome a mi sin nada.

La rubia no podía creérselo, sabía que la señorita Mills podía ser una mujer dura y fría, pero nunca pensó que podría llegar a esos niveles de crueldad.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Celos. Su madre me quería más a mi, y Regina no podía soportarlo. Por eso ahora malvivo con el sueldo de soldado.

Respondió Killian Jones con una amarga risita. Emma todavía estaba sorprendida, si su idea de la señorita Mills podía haber cambiado después de su estancia en la mansión de Gold, ahora la imagen que tenía de la morena era incluso peor que al principio, y su imagen del capitán había mejorado mucho.

\- Espero que su presencia aquí no haga la suya incomoda.

\- En absoluto, si le molesto, tendrá que irse ella, no yo.

Dijo el capitán Jones con decisión.

.

.

.

Emma y Belle se preparaban en su habitación mientras sus hermanas lo hacían en la otra, armando escándalo. Por supuesto la rubia ya se lo había contado todo a su hermana.

\- Seguro que es un malentendido.

Dijo Belle terminando de arreglarla el pelo, Emma rió un poco.

\- Tu siempre piensas lo mejor de todo el mundo, mi querida Belle.

\- ¿Pero como iba alguien a hacer algo así?

Insistía la morena, negándose a creer que alguien fuese capaz de eso. Lo cierto es que Emma estaba algo decepcionada, no le había gustado saber eso de Regina Mills, y una vez más era un pensamiento irracional, porque ella no tenía nada que ver con la morena, ni mucho menos quería. Y aun así no podía evitar sentirse estúpida sin saber muy bien por qué.

\- Le sacaré la verdad al señor Gold esta noche en el baile.

Dijo Belle emocionada y haciendo reír a su hermana, que no se imaginaba a esa dulce morena maquinando para sacar información a alguien.

\- Si quieres hablar con el señor Gold no tienes que buscar excusas. Y si no es cierto, que sea la propia Regina quien lo desmienta.

Belle la miró en el espejo y soltó una risita que la rubia no entendió.

\- La has llamado Regina. – Señaló la hermana mayor haciendo que la otra se sonrojase un poco. – Para ser alguien que desprecias te tomas muchas confianzas, _mi querida Emma_.

Bromeó la morena, Emma ignoró la clara insinuación.

\- Al contrario, estaba pensando en el capitán Jones. Él vale el doble que esa mujer.

Belle asintió dándole la razón mecánicamente, pero sin dejar de mirarla divertida.

.

.

.

La fiesta era algo diferente a la última en la que habían estado, pero solo en estilo, porque la gente hacía exactamente lo mismo, reír, bailar, beber y divertirse. Emma buscaba entre la multitud, no sabía si al capitán Jones entre los soldados o a Regina Mills entre la gente importante, pero no vio a ninguno. Aunque la morena si la vio a ella en cuanto llegó a la fiesta, siguiéndola entre la gente, pensando si acercarse a saludar con cortesía o mantener las distancias, cuando la rubia se giró al sentirse observada, Regina ya no estaba allí. A quién si encontró fue a su amiga Ruby Lucas, que la informó rápidamente de que el capitán Jones no había podido ir, tenía asuntos fuera de la ciudad, y la presencia de cierta señorita le habían terminado de convencer para solucionarlos justo ese día. Y Emma se enfadó personalmente con Regina Mills, como si ella en persona le hubiese prohibido la entrada, pero el indeseado invitado de su casa interrumpió su rabia.

\- Oh, aquí están. – Dijo Whale interrumpiéndolas. – Me gustaría pedirla el honor de un baile, señorita Emma.

La rubia se quedó sin habla por un momento, mirando a su hermana mayor y a su amiga buscando una vía de escape, pero Ruby le dio un disimulado golpecito en el pie para que reaccionase.

\- No sabía que usted bailase, señor Whale.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir, las otras dos chicas tuvieron que contener la risa.

\- Bueno, a pesar de mi apretada agenda me gusta sacar tiempo para tan inocente diversión, su señoría lady Malefica gusta de invitarme a ciertos bailes de vez en cuando, y ella misma ha alagado mis… - Juntó los talones con una pequeña sonrisilla orgullosa. – ágiles pasos.

Ruby y Belle miraban divertidas a Emma, que había vuelto a quedarse sin palabras, no encontró ninguna excusa para negarse y tuvo que aceptar la mano que el doctor le ofrecía caminando junto a él hacía la pista.

\- En realidad el baile me importa poco. – Le dijo a Emma caminando muy erguido. – En realidad mi intención, si me permite el atrevimiento, es permanecer cerca de usted durante la velada.

La rubia casi se queda clavada en el sitio sin saber que responder, pero no hizo falta, porque la señorita Mills les cortó el paso, lanzando una rápida mirada a Whale sin darle ninguna importancia antes de dirigirse a Emma.

\- Me preguntaba si me concedería el siguiente baile, señorita Swan.

Dijo sin más en el más correcto de los tonos, la rubia abrió la boca sin saber que saldría de ella.

\- Por supuesto.

Regina levantó una ceja hacía Whale.

\- No tengo ningún problema en dejar que dos señoritas disfruten de un simple baile.

Accedió enseguida con lo que él pensaba que era una sonrisa agradable, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza antes de marcharse. Regina miró a Emma una vez más antes de caminar hasta la pista y ocupar allí su lugar. La rubia alargó la mano hasta Ruby, que estaba un poco detrás de ella, acercándola lo suficiente para poder susurrar con chocante sorpresa.

\- ¿Acabo de aceptar bailar con la señorita Mills?

A la morena se le escapó la risa por el tono asustado de su amiga.

\- Estoy segura de que conseguirás que sea más agradable.

\- Pero eso no puede ser, ya me he jurado odiarla para toda la eternidad.

Se miraron un segundo antes de echarse a reír a la vez, Ruby llevó a su amiga hasta la pista de baile y la dejó frente a Regina Mills, que tenía la misma expresión poco amigable de siempre. La música empezó y la morena se acercó a ella siguiendo el primer paso, sin despegar los ojos de Emma en ningún momento, que no encontraba ni difícil ni desagradable mantenerla la mirada.

\- Me encanta este baile.

Dijo cogiendo las manos de Regina exactamente igual que hacían el resto de parejas a lo largo de la sala.

\- Es agradable.

Respondió la otra mujer girando para volver a su anterior posición.

\- Es su turno de hablar, señorita Mills. – Habló Emma otra vez en el siguiente paso. – Le corresponde algún tipo de comentario insustancial, como seguro sabrá.

\- Por supuesto, solo dígame que quiere oír.

Dijo Regina sin perder ninguno de los pasos de los bailes, ni apartar los ojos de Emma.

\- Supongo que eso bastará por el momento. – Otra vuelta en la que se cogieron de a mano. – Y ahora nos quedaremos en silencio.

Pero la señorita Mills no podía quedarse callada, aunque lo habría preferido, pero quería mantener una conversación con esa rubia que claramente la despreciaba, quería escucharla hablar.

\- ¿Tiene por norma hablar mientras baila?

Preguntó en un tono mucho más sarcástico del que pretendía, aunque eso hizo reír un poco a Emma.

\- No, prefiero ser brusca y antisocial.

Respondió burlonamente cogiendo otra vez las manos de la morena, que apartó la vista por primera vez antes de mirarla de nuevo, pensando que más podría decir, algo inocente que no molestase a la rubia.

\- ¿Van mucho a la ciudad, usted y sus hermanas?

Preguntó mucho más amablemente que antes, otra vez con su mano en la de Emma.

\- Si, es una gran oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos. – Giraron una junto a la otra sin apartar la mirada. – Como el capitán Jones, por ejemplo.

A la rubia no se le escapó el pequeño gesto de crispación en la cara de la señorita Mills.

\- El señor Jones puede resultar encantador cuando se lo propone, algo que le consigue muchos amigos. Emma también notó como la mano de la morena se tensaba en la suya en el siguiente paso. – Duren lo que duren esas amistades.

Giró dándola la espalda y volvió a su anterior posición para iniciar el siguiente paso.

\- Imagino que la suya está más allá de todo arreglo.

Dijo Emma en tono mordaz.

\- Lo está. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Regina se paró justo delante de ella, impidiendo que también ella siguiese bailando y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- Trato de conocerla, señorita Mills.

\- ¿Ha conseguido algo hasta ahora?

\- Muy poco, hay demasiadas historias sobre usted.

\- Espero que le sea más sencillo en el futuro.

Dijo la morena sin más, volviendo al baile. Y de repente toda la gente desapareció de la sala, estaban solo ellas dos y la música, retándose con la mirada en cada paso, pero regalándose pequeños roces con cada giro, con cada vuelta, fingiendo ambas que no lo notaban, que no le daban importancia. Manteniendo cada agarre unos segundos más de lo necesario, mirándose más de imprescindible. Y de pronto la música paró y el lugar volvió a estar lleno de gente aplaudiendo, ellas aun se mantenían la mirada, hasta que Emma inclinó la cabeza con la cortesía de rigor y se alejó de la pista sin mirar atrás, por lo que no vio la mirada de la morena pegada a su espalda.

La fiesta continuó, incluyendo un embarazoso momento en que el señor Whale se presentó sin invitación a la señorita Mills por que era la sobrina de su benefactora, si le molestó la frialdad de la mujer, desde luego no lo demostró.

A Emma le divertía ver como el señor Gold seguía a su hermana a todas partes con esa mirada que solo tienen los enamorados, estaba mirándolos bailar cuando se fijo en otra pareja un poco más allá. Regina se había librado del doctor Whale y esta vez estaba bailando con Kathryn. Giró los ojos y buscó un lugar apartado, cansada de la fiesta y todas las salidas de tono de su familia.

.

.

.

Por suerte a la mañana siguiente su madre no tenía la energía suficiente para volver a relatar punto por punto el baile de la noche anterior, pero si tuvo la energía de echarlos a todos de la cocina cuando el señor Whale se les unió en el desayuno pidiendo una charla privada con Emma. Por más que la rubia rogó silenciosamente a su familia que no la dejasen sola con él, su madre consiguió llevárselos a todos y ella no supo por donde escapar.

\- Señorita Emma, llegados a este punto estoy seguro de que mis intenciones no serán ninguna sorpresa para usted. – Empezó el hombre con su tono aburrido de siempre, ofreciéndole una flor que ella no cogió. – Nada más llegar a esta casa la escogí a usted como la compañera de mi futura vida.

Emma abrió mucho los ojos mirándole con un pánico que él no vio por que no la estaba mirando en ese momento, y antes de que ella pudiese decir nada, Whale siguió con su monologo.

\- Estoy convencido de que usted aumentará mi felicidad y yo la suya. Además, Lady Malefica me ha recordado imperiosamente que debo elegir una esposa, y ya que voy a heredar esta propiedad, me pareció lo mas adecuado escoger dicha esposa entre las hijas del señor Swan. Hará las cosas más fáciles para todos.

Emma se levantó de un salto cuando el hombre puso una rodilla en el suelo frente a ella.

\- No habrá ningún comentario sobre su fortuna una vez estemos casados, puedo asegurarselo.

Añadió él ajeno a todo lo que no fuese su propia voz.

\- Señor, olvida que no he respondido aun.

\- Lady Malefica dará su bendición enseguida en cuanto le hable de su modestia, humildad y otras admirables virtudes.

\- Me siento halagada, señor Whale, pero no puedo aceptar.

Dijo Emma intentando no sonar tan horrorizada como estaba para ofender lo menos posible a ese hombrecillo, pero el rechazo no entraba dentro de los planes del doctor, que no era capaz de imaginar que algo así pudiese pasar dadas las circunstancias.

\- Se que las damas no quieren parecer demasiado ansiosas, y que entre algunas señoritas de alto estatus es habitual avivar el amor de sus pretendientes de está manera.

Siguió Whale, incapaz de registrar en su cabeza el rechazo.

\- Señor, estoy absolutamente segura de que usted no me haría feliz a mi, y por supuesto yo nunca le haría feliz a usted.

Parecía que la información había llegado por fin hasta él, pero se equivocaba.

\- Como, a pesar de sus cualidades y extraordinaria belleza, es poco probable que reciba alguna petición de matrimonio, dada su economía, solo puedo pensar en que quiere mantener vivo mi amor con el suspense.

Emma perdió definitivamente la paciencia.

\- Señor. – Dijo claramente molesta. – No acostumbro a posponer mis decisiones para atormentar a otros, así que espero que entienda que no puedo aceptar su propuesta.

Y diciendo esto salió por la puerta lateral de la cocina para atravesar el patio mientras se abría la otra puerta y aparecían sus hermanas aguantando la risa y Mary Margaret salía corriendo detrás de ella, prometiendole al señor Whale arreglar la situación, para lo que acabó llamando a su marido. La madre juraba que no volvería a dirigirla la palabra si no se casaba con ese hombre, y Emma se sentía cada vez más atrapada, no iba a casarse con él, no podía, no quería, y no podían obligarla, aunque temía que fuese justo eso lo que su padre iba a hacer. Justo lo contrario, por que David juró que no volvería a dirigirla la palabra si se casaba con él, quitandole un gran peso de encima a su hija, que se lo agradeció con un abrazo. Volvió a casa mucho más contenta, queriendo contarle la noticia a sus hermanas, pero Belle tenía sus propias noticias que darle, había recibido una carta de Kathryn informándole de que volvían a su residencia habitual, ya que la señorita Mills echaba mucho de menos a su hermana. Se marchaban sin decir adiós, Emma no podía creerse que el señor Gold se fuese así, sin despedirse de Belle, y estaba segura que la hermana de él tenía algo que ver. Y prefería no pensar en otra persona que también se había ido con ellos sin decir adiós, y a quien no veía desde su enfrentado baile en la fiesta.

Así que decidieron mandar a Belle un tiempo de viaje con sus tíos para que olvidase el asunto, aunque ella se empeñaba en decir que estaba bien.

\- Quizá simplemente no me quería

Dijo Belle con una indiferencia tan falsa que era casi cruel hacerlo notar.

\- Claro que te quería, no dejes que nadie te convenza de lo contrario. Estoy seguro que esto es cosa de Kathryn, su hermana.

Respondió Emma ayudándola a hacer la maleta con rabia, demasiada rabia para un asunto en el que realmente ella no estaba envuelta, aunque algo la decía que el propósito de esa inesperada marcha era en su mayoría apartar al señor Gold de Belle, pero también a la señorita Mills de ella.

La siguiente sorpresa fue cuando Ruby se acercó a decirla que iba a casarse. Con el doctor Whale. Emma no se lo podía creer, las dos se habían reído de igual manera de él, las dos se habían burlado de su pomposidad y exagerados modales, pero Ruby no buscaba amor, solo alguien que le ofreciese un futuro seguro, alguien con quien poder asentarse para no convertirse en una solterona, y el señor Whale le venía perfecto para el trabajo.

Por supuesto Emma no podía estar enfadada con ella por eso, y poco después de la boda le hizo una visita a su amiga en su nueva casa, y a pesar de su nuevo marido, Ruby parecía feliz de su nuevo papel de señora de la casa. Emma no llevaba allí ni un día cuando fueron invitados a visitar la casa de la dueña de esas tierras, lady Malefica, de quién Whale tanto hablaba. Así fue como Emma conoció a la dama y a su hija, Lily, mas o menos de su edad, a quién no esperaba encontrarse allí era a…

\- Señorita Mills. - Dijo con sorpresa al verla entrar en la sala con su andar habitual. - ¿Qué hace aquí?

Añadió con mas educación y una pequeña reverencia que la morena imitó.

\- Señorita Swan. Soy una invitada aquí.

\- ¿Conoce a mi sobrina?

Preguntó Malefica con una curiosa ceja alzada, Emma la miró solo lo educadamente necesario, demasiado ocupada mirando a Regina entre sorprendida y casi, _casi,_ alegre de verla allí. Aunque por supuesto eso no podía ser.

\- Si, señoría, tuvimos el placer de conocernos no hace mucho.

Respondió de forma un poco ausente. No sabía como, pero desde que conoció a esa morena parecía que estaba en todas partes, que siempre se las ingeniaba para colarse en sus pensamientos cuando no estaba presente, aunque fuese solo para pensar en lo mucho que la despreciaba. O lo mucho que se decía a si misma que la despreciaba. Incluso a la hora de la cena acabaron sentadas juntas por un cambió de lugares hecho por la propia lady Malefica.

\- Espero que su familia se encuentre bien, señorita Swan.

Dijo Regina empezando una conversación de forma algo incómoda, y sorprendiendo a la rubia, como cada vez que se dirigía directamente a ella.

\- Lo están, gracias. Mi hermana está en Londres, quizá la haya visto.

Emma también quería continuar con esa conversación, diciéndose a si misma que era solo por la tranquilidad de haber encontrado allí una cara conocida, aunque esa cara fuese la de Regina Mills, pero antes de que la morena pudiese contestar, su tía las interrumpió.

\- ¿Toca el piano, señorita Swan?

La rubia intercambió una rápida mirada con la mujer a su lado, recordando otra conversación sobre ese tipo de talentos.

\- Poco y muy mal, señora.

Respondió con educación. La señora continuó haciéndole preguntas sobre sus talentos, su familia y su educación que Emma respondía con toda la cortesía que podía teniendo en cuanta que algunas preguntas eran tremendamente ofensivas, lo que ella solucionaba con su habitual ironía. Aun así, Malefica le pidió que tocase el piano al terminar la cena, y aunque se negó, no le quedó más remedio que sentarse ante el instrumento, donde Regina no tardó en unirsele, haciéndole cierta compañía y dándola un curioso sentimiento de seguridad y familiaridad.

\- ¿Intenta asustarme, señorita Mills?

Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, peleando con el instrumento para que no desafinara demasiado.

\- Creo que la conozco lo suficiente, señorita Emma, como para saber que no sería tan fácil de asustar.

Emma levantó la cabeza al escuchar por primera vez su nombre en boca de Regina, consiguiendo un estridente sonido del piano. Otra de los invitadas de Malefica, lady Ursula, se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa.

\- Así que ya se conocían de antes. – Dijo divertida. - ¿Qué tal se portó mi amiga?

La rubia rió un poquito, sin dejar de mirar las teclas para no volver a equivocarse.

\- Terriblemente. La primera vez que la vi no bailó absolutamente con nadie, a pesar de la escasez de parejas de baile.

Fue la divertida respuesta de Emma, mirando a Regina con cierta picardia en los ojos.

\- Solo conocía a mis amigos.

Se defendió la morena, aunque juraría que casi se había reído con su respuesta.

\- Y un baile es un lugar horrible para hacer amigos nuevos.

Bromeó la rubia sin dejar de mirarla, desistiendo totalmente de tocar el piano. Malefica llamó a Ursula, que miró a los das con una pequeña sonrisa antes de atender la llamada de la señora. Regina dio un paso más cerca de ella.

\- Encuentro…difícil, abrirme fácilmente ante personas que no conozco. No soy buena confiando en la gente.

Dijo en voz baja, haciendo una autentica confesión sobre si misma a otra persona.

\- Quizá deba hacer lo que su tía me ha recomendado con el piano, y practicar.

Sugirió Emma sin nada de malicia, con una pequeña sonrisa amable. En momentos como aquel era difícil recordar que esa mujer era una persona horrible y que se había jurado odiarla para siempre.

.

.

.

Estaba escribiendo una carta a Belle, sola en casa de Ruby, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe sin ningún tipo de aviso y entró ni más ni menos que Regina Mills retorciendo un par de guantes en las manos. Emma se levantó enseguida de la silla para saludarla con educación.

\- Señorita Mills. Por favor siéntese.

Ofreció sin recibir ninguna respuesta, Regina seguía de pie frente a ella, sin dejar de mirarla y más nerviosa de lo que Emma jamas pensó que esa mujer podría estar, siempre tan controlada y correcta.

\- Me temo que el señor y la señora Whale no están en este momento.

Regina asintió mecánicamente, sin dejar de mirarla y Emma se preguntó si realmente la estaba escuchando o solo había ido a mirarla con esa cara de susto.

\- Es una casa encantadora.

Consiguió decir por fin la morena con un ligero temblor en la voz, solo para llenar el silencio y no estar allí mirando a Emma como si fuese una aparición, sobre todo por que quien había aparecido sin previo aviso era ella.

\- Su tía no podría habérsela dado a nadie que la apreciase más.

Respondió la rubia que estaba empezando a encontrar divertida toda esa situación, pero no sería correcto echarse a reír.

\- Teniendo en cuenta la devoción del señor Whale por mi tía, era esto o una habitación en sus enaguas. Y no creo que mi tía le soportase en sus enaguas.

Emma se quedó literalmente boquiabierta por el comentario, sin saber como reaccionar a el, si hablaba en broma o no, por que lo había dicho con un tono y una cara perfectamente serios. Al final no pudo contenerse y se echó a reír por fin.

\- ¿Eso ha sido una broma, señorita Mills?

Regina se relajó un poco por fin, con una ligera sonrisa, mirando casi con afecto a Emma.

\- Creo recordar que en una ocasión dijo que le gustaba reír.

Siguió un incomodo silencio hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse y la morena se despidió con la misma rapidez y nerviosismo con el que había entrado, antes de que Emma pudiese evitar que se fuese, Regina saludo a Ruby, que entraba, y se marchó de la casa.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Emma tuvo que soportar la tortura de asistir a misa con Ruby y su marido, sentándose en un banco diferente a ellos, aunque al menos conocía a su compañera de banco, la mujer que había conocido durante la cena de Malefica, lady Ursula.

\- ¿Planea quedarse mucho por la zona?

Preguntó Emma para evitar dormirse durante el aburrido sermón.

\- Solo un tiempo, hasta que Regina se vaya.

A veces a la rubia le gustaría poder tener esa familiaridad para pronunciar el nombre de la morena.

\- ¿La conoce desde hace mucho tiempo?

Volvió a preguntar mirando a dicha morena al otro lado de la iglesia. Ursula asintió un poco.

\- Suficiente, si, me siento afortunada por ello. La señorita Mills es una de las personas más leales que conozco, hace poco escuche que salvó a uno de sus mas cercanos amigos de un mal matrimonio.

Emma dejó de mirar a Regina para mirar a Ursula con el ceño fruncido, era imposible que fuese lo que estaba pensando, ¿verdad?

\- ¿A quien?

Preguntó casi con temor de escuchar la respuesta.

\- Su amigo mas cercano, el señor Gold.

Si, era justo lo que temía. Volvió a mirar a la señorita Mills, esta vez con desprecio, recordando otra vez todas las cosas por las que era digna de odiar.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Emma intentaba contener la ira en su voz, así que era culpa de esa morena que su hermana tuviese el corazón destrozado y hubiese perdido al hombre que amaba.

\- Al parecer había objeciones contra la mujer en cuestión, mala familia creo. No se nada más.

La rubia seguía mirando a la morena con rabia, rabia que tenía que salir por algún lado, así que nada más terminar sus deberes religiosos salió corriendo de allí, sin importarle que estuviese diluviando. Corrió hasta una construcción de piedra que usó como refugió a la espera de librarse de esa furia que tenía dentro, con tan mala suerte que de entre todas las personas que podían haberla seguido, fue Regina Mills quien lo hizo, apareciendo igual de empapada que ella.

\- Señorita… Emma. He intentado luchar contra esto, y ya no encuentro fuerzas para ello, no puedo soportarlo. – Empezó a hablar la morena sin más. – Estos últimos meses han sido…un tormento. He de admitir que solo vine aquí para verla. _Tenía_ que verla. – Confesó como si fuese su más vergonzosa debilidad. – He luchado contra la lógica, las expectativas familiares, su condición social y la mía, pero todo eso ha dejado de tener importancia, ha quedado a un lado, y solo me queda pedirle que termine con mi agonía.

La rubia no comprendía el por qué de ese discurso.

\- No entien…

\- La quiero.

Cortó Regina con un suspiro de derrota, como si acabase de perder una larga batalla. Tragó saliva antes de poder continuar.

\- Con toda la capacidad de mi corazón. O quizá incluso más. Me haría un… - Tragó saliva otra vez. – un gran honor, si aceptase mi mano.

Emma volvía a estar boquiabierta con esa mujer, esta vez por un motivo muy distinto. No podía ser verdad, no podía haber escuchado lo que acababa de escuchar, Regina estaba bromeando otra vez. Si solo hubiese dicho eso un poco antes…

\- Lamento… - Emma se aclaró la garganta, que tenía seca. – cualquier tipo de agonía que haya podido sufrir por mi causa, señorita Mills, nunca fue mi intención.

Por un momento solo se escuchó el sonido de la lluvia.

\- ¿Esa es su respuesta? – Preguntó la morena obteniendo como respuesta solo una mirada decidida. - ¿Se está riendo de mi?

Su orgullo no podía aceptar esa respuesta.

\- No.

\- ¿Me está rechazando?

Preguntó una vez más la morena sin poder creérselo.

\- Estoy segura que todas esas cosas contra las que dijo luchar hace un momento, la ayudarán a superarlo.

Respondió Emma notando como la furia volvía a ocupar el lugar que había llenado la sorpresa de la confesión.

\- ¿Puedo conocer el motivo de tan descortés rechazo?

Regina intentaba mantener la compostura, volviendo a ser la mujer correcta y distante que Emma había conocido.

\- ¿Y puedo saber por que ha decidido insultarme diciéndome que me quiere a pesar de todos mis defectos y en contra de su lógica?

\- No era eso lo que…

\- ¡Y dice que yo soy la descortés! Tengo razones, y usted lo sabe.

Regina pensó un momento, intentando recordar algún tipo de ofensa hacía Emma Swan que excusara esa falta de delicadeza hacía sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Cuáles?

Preguntó incapaz de adivinarlo.

\- ¿De verdad cree que aceptaría a la persona que arruinó la felicidad de mi mas querida hermana? Se que usted apartó al señor Gold de mi hermana, por sus propios caprichos e ideas de lo que es aceptable y lo que no. Y no puede negarlo.

\- No lo niego.

Confesó Regina que ahora entendía el enfado de la otra mujer, Emma casi se había esperado que lo negase, casi había querido que lo negase y la convenciese de ello.

\- ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo tan cruel?

\- Creí que su hermana no lo quería de la misma forma en que él la quiere a ella. La observé con atención y ella era claramente indiferente.

\- Por que Belle es tímida. Apenas me muestra sus sentimientos a mi.

Defendió Emma a su hermana con frustración, esa mujer había separado a una pareja que se quería por la creencia de que siempre llevaba la razón.

\- Supongo que nuestra situación económica ayudo en su decisión.

\- ¡Claro que no, jamás haría eso! – Dijo Regina, algo ofendida. – Aunque se mencionó… - Emma levantó una claramente enfadada ceja. – que su familia no era conveniente, que sería un matrimonio ventajoso para…

\- ¿Dio mi hermana esa impresión?

Preguntó Emma furiosa, dando un paso hacía Regina.

\- No, no, por supuesto que no. Pero su madre, sus hermanas, incluso su padre… Ustedes dos son las únicas a quien se puede dejar fuera de ese juicio.

Estalló la morena sintiéndose atacada por la otra mujer, peor esa furia se fue tan rápido como llegó en cuanto vio la dolida expresión de Emma.

\- Perdóneme.

Dijo con sinceridad, lo que no ablandó a la rubia.

\- ¿Y el capitán Jones?

La rabia volvió a Regina, que dio un paso hacía Emma.

\- Parece muy interesada en él.

\- Me contó lo que le hizo.

\- Oh si, lo que le hice fue horrible.

Respondió la morena con furioso sarcasmo, su ceño fruncido solo a unos centímetros del de Emma.

\- ¿Arruinó sus oportunidades y tiene el valor de reírse?

\- Si eso es lo que piensa de mi discúlpeme por haber tenido el valor de dejar a un lado mi orgullo, ignorando la inferioridad de sus circunstancias, para hablarle de mis sentimientos.

Dijo Regina destilando ira, exactamente la misma que Emma. La rubia la miraba como si en cualquier momento fuese a golpearla, pero en vez de eso tiró del vestido mojado de la morena para darla un largo beso cargado de furiosa pasión.

\- Considérelo una cortesía por las desdichas que dice le he hecho pasar. Por que usted es la ultima persona de la tierra con quien me casaría.

Gritó con la voz cargada de veneno, todavía a unos centímetros de la cara de Regina, que de repente parecía vencida de nuevo, abrió la boca ligeramente, como si fuese a besarla de nuevo y Emma imitó el gesto sin poder evitarlo, pero la morena levantó la vista de sus labios y la miró con tristeza.

\- Discúlpeme por haberle hecho perder el tiempo.

Se colocó a una distancia prudencial y sin decir nada más, dejó a Emma sola bajo el techo de piedra.

La rubia volvió a casa de Ruby y pasó horas sentada en la misma posición, sin apenas moverse, repasando la escena una y otra vez en su cabeza, una y otra vez, sin saber exactamente como sentirse al respecto. Quería estar furiosa, quería odiar a Regina Mills, pero en vez de eso solo conseguía sentir una inmensa pena por como habían terminado las cosas. Cuando ya había caído la noche, una Regina mucho menos arreglada que de costumbre, y mucho más abatida, entró en la casa solo para dejarla una carta antes de marcharse. Emma ni siquiera se lo pensó, abrió la carta llena de curiosidad, buscando quizá alguna excusa, algo a lo que poder agarrarse. En la carta, Regina le explicaba lo que había pasado con el señor Jones, que una vez murió la señora Mills, había exigido que se le pagara en efectivo por el valor de las tierras que le habían legado, así que la morena vendió las tierras y le pagó con ello, pero él se gastó todo el dinero apostando y cuando exigió más, Regina se lo negó, sin volver a saber de él hasta que apareció para cortejar a la hermana pequeña de la morena, Anastasia, cuando Jones supo que no tocaría nada de la fortuna de la chica, la abandonó sin más. Sobre el asunto de Belle y el señor Gold, Regina no podía más que disculparse por lo equivocado de su opinión, teniendo como único argumento a su favor, que tan solo trataba de evitarle dolor a un amigo y no causarlo.

Emma se sentía estúpida, no podía culpar del todo a Regina por haberse equivocado de esa manera con su hermana, cuando ella misma se había equivocado terriblemente con la señorita Mills, y ahora no sabía como arreglarlo.

Cuando volvió a casa, Belle ya había regresado de su viaje a Londres, Emma pensó en contarle la verdad sobre lo que había pasado con el señor Gold, pero eso solo provocaría mas dolor a su hermana y dejaría en evidencia el error de Regina, y el suyo propio. Además estaba demasiado ocupada intentando convencer a su padre de que no dejase a su hermana pequeña, Tink, ir de visita al lugar donde se alojaban los soldados, algo que no consiguió. Emma necesitaba un cambio de aires, a pesar de que acababa de volver, así que aceptó enseguida cuando sus tíos la ofrecieron hacer un viaje con ellos.

El viaje iba de maravilla hasta que decidieron pasar por el condado de Storybrooke y hacer una parada en la mansión de Regina, abierta al publico, y a lo que Emma por supuesto se negó, no sabía como iba a mirar a esa mujer cuando volviese a tenerla delante, pero sus tíos la convencieron asegurandole que lo mas probable era que ni siquiera estuviese en casa. Así que acabó haciendo una visita guiada a la casa de la morena, escuchando a sus sirvientes hablar maravillas de ella, encontrándose con su cara en los cuadros, en bustos de piedra. Y, oh, que equivocada había estado con ella, que diferentes veía sus ojos ahora a través de los cuadros, que diferente veía lo que antes había considerado una expresión de desdén hacía el mundo. Quería volver a verla, no solo en pinturas, pero no tenía el suficiente valor para ello, además, después de sus ultimas palabras, lo mas probable es que fuese la propia Regina quien no quisiera verla a ella.

Vagó por la casa por su cuenta mientras la criada seguía guiando a sus tíos, hasta que el sonido de un piano llamó su atención, con curiosidad por ver si por fin podía ponerle cara a la querida hermana de Regina, siguió el sonido y espiando a través de una puerta entreabierta, vio a la chica rubia que supuso sería la otra señorita Mills tocando el piano con gran maestría. Al menos hasta que paró de golpe y con un gritó de alegría se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana, que mostraba la misma alegría, una alegría que Emma nunca le había visto. Su presencia puso nerviosa a la rubia, que intentó marcharse en silencio sin conseguirlo, así que abandonando toda precaución, simplemente salió de allí lo más rápido posible.

\- Señorita Swan. – Llamó Regina, alcanzándola en la entrada. – Espere.

Emma paró muerta de vergüenza, mirándose los dedos de las manos para no tener que enfrentar esa cara que había besado en su ultima conversación.

\- Creí que no estaría en casa, siento la intrusión. Dijeron…que se podía pasar, yo no…

Se disculpó torpemente, pero Regina quitó importancia con un gesto.

\- No, me…me alegra verla. ¿Está de paso por la ciudad?

\- Si, con mis tíos. Estoy de viaje. Con mis tíos. – Le dieron ganas de golpearse. – Nos vamos mañana.

\- ¿Mañana?

Preguntó Regina con preocupación, y la rubia asintió, considerando más seguro mantener la boca cerrada.

\- ¿Me permite llevarla al pueblo?

Se ofreció la morena intentando pasar algo más de tiempo con ella, Emma no entendía como podía ser tan amable después de como la había juzgado.

\- No. – Respondió demasiado rápidamente. - Me gusta andar.

Añadió en tono más suave, Regina la miró con cierta tristeza.

\- Claro, lo sé.

Se despidieron con torpe educación y Emma se fue lo más rápido que le permitía la cortesía, dejando a una triste señorita Mills siguiendo su marcha con la mirada.

.

.

.

Si pensó que no iba a volver a verla, se equivocaba, al llegar al lugar donde se alojaba con sus tíos, Regina ya estaba allí, hablando con ellos. Se escondió hasta que la morena se fue y después fue a sentarse con sus tíos, que la contaron muy alegres que acababan de conocer a la señorita Mills, una dama encantadora, y que les había invitado a cenar al día siguiente. Emma no sabía si alegrarse o no por el hecho de que la propia Regina se las hubiese ingeniado no solo para evitar que se fuera al día siguiente, si no para que además tuvieran que pasar el día juntas.

Emma estaba mucho más nerviosa por esa segunda visita a la mansión, pero también, en cierto modo, con más ganas de ello. Al llegar Anastasia estaba tocando el piano otra vez, con Regina escuchando al lado con una tranquila expresión en la cara y una sonrisa cariñosa, Emma nunca la había visto tan relajada, y si no fuese por que Anastasia dejó de tocar para saludarlos se habría quedado embobada observando a la morena.

Anastasia parecía especialmente emocionada de conocerla, tanto que al saludarla casi la da un abrazo en vez de la acostumbrada inclinación de cabeza.

\- Mi hermana me ha hablado tanto de usted que es como si ya la conociese.

Emma sonrió halagada, intentando no mirar a Regina, que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

\- Gracias. No he podido evitar escuchar que toca usted el piano con mucha maestría, como su hermana ha dicho en mas de una ocasión.

Halagó una rubia a la otra.

\- Regina me compró el piano, aunque no era necesario.

\- Si lo era.

Interrumpió Regina con una risita, pero sin dejar de mirar a Emma.

\- Está bien.

Cedió Anastasia con facilidad. Haciendo reír a su hermana y a la rubia, que se miraron con ternura por un segundo.

\- Tu hermana tuvo la mala suerte de escucharme tocar durante una velada entera.

Dijo Emma para distraerse de esa morena que no dejaba de monopolizar inconscientemente toda su atención.

\- Pero ella me ha dicho que tocas muy bien.

Dijo Anastasia mirándolas a las dos sin comprender, Regina rió un poco, nerviosa.

\- Bueno, dije "_bastante bien_"

Se excusó mirando divertida a Emma, que no pudo evitar reír, disfrutando de esa Regina relajada y bromista.

\- Supongo que esa es una mentira más aceptable.

Respondió la rubia en el mismo tono bromista. Anastasia las miraba a las dos con ojos divertidos mientras las otras dos mujeres se miraban entre ellas sin saber que decir, hasta que Regina reaccionó, recordando su educación y sus deberes como anfitriona, invitando al tío de Emma a salir de pesca en sus tierras si así lo quería.

\- ¿Le gusta tocar a dúo?

Preguntó Anastasia a Emma con la misma familiaridad que si se conociesen de siempre.

\- Solo cuando me obligan.

Rió la otra rubia, queriendo evitar a toda costa volver a ponerse delante de un piano.

\- Regina, debes obligarla.

Pidió la joven señorita Mills a la otra, la morena miró a Emma con una divertida sonrisa que acabó con Emma y su tía pasando una agradable tarde con las señoritas Mills entre risas y alguna broma, y con Emma y Regina evitando mirarse fijamente y fallando escandalosamente en ello. Pero todo se estropeó cuando en la cena llegó una carta para Emma en la que Belle le informaba de la fuga de Tink con el capitán Jones. Ella no podía evitar sentirse culpable por no haber contado antes lo que sabía sobre él, por no haber advertido a sus hermanas, ahora no sabía que iba a ser de Tink, que no tenía ningún medió de vida, y menos con un hombre que solo estaba con ella por un dinero que no tenía.

Lo que podría haber sido una velada perfecta terminó con Emma volviendo a casa a toda prisa con su tía mientras su tío se iba a ayudar a su padre en la búsqueda de su hija pequeña. La rubia no sabía si volvería a ver a Regina.

Su padre volvió poco después con una carta de su tío informándoles de que había encontrado a Tink, casada con el capitán Jones a cambio de una paga muy pequeña al mes, por lo que David suponía que su cuñado ya le habría dado una gran suma de dinero. Tink llegó unos días después, feliz y casada con Jones, que tenía el valor de sentirse como en casa. Su hermana pequeña prácticamente sudaba orgullo y autosuficiencia, contenta por haber sido la primera en casarse, contándoles cada detalle de su boda, hasta que se le escapó que Regina había estado allí, y después de un poco de presión, le contó a Emma que la señorita Mills había sido quien las había encontrado y había pagado todo, la boda y las exigencias del capitán Jones. Una vez más Emma se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se había equivocado con esa mujer, y una vez más no sabía como iba a disculparse, a agradecérselo. No sabía como iba a mirarla a los ojos si volvía a verla.

Pocos días después alguien del pueblo les dijo que el señor Gold volvía al lugar, esta vez sin su hermana, y Emma tenía la esperanza de que la acompañase cierta buena amiga suya. Lo que comprobó enseguida, por que nada más llegar, Gold y Regina fueron a la casa de los Swan. Gold fue recibido con esperanza, pero Regina todo lo contrario. Emma fue casi incapaz de dirigirla la palabra a la morena, y cuando lo hizo fue para enterarse con pena que solo se quedaba allí hasta el día siguiente. Se fueron tan inesperadamente como habían llegado, pero volvieron poco tiempo después y el señor Gold pidió ver a Belle a solas, por supuesto para pedirla matrimonio. Por supuesto ella aceptó.

Belle no cabía en si de felicidad y Emma no podía estar más feliz por ella, dejando a un lado todas sus preocupaciones para dedicarle todo su tiempo a su hermana, que pronto se marcharía para ser la señora Gold.

.

.

.

En mitad de la noche, nada más y nada menos que lady Malefica se presentó en su puerta hecha una furia y exigiendo hablar con ella. Emma no entendía nada, pero no iba a dejarse intimidar por una mujer tan maleducada, no importaba cual fuese su posición.

\- Debe de resultarle termendamete divertido, imagino.

Empezó la señora sin dar ninguna explicación.

\- Me temo que no se de que habla, señoría.

\- Le advierto que no consentiré ser tratada de esta manera, señorita. Recientemente me ha llegado una alarmante noticia de la que imagino, está al corriente.

Emma no entendía absolutamente nada, pero mantenía la mirada con valor a esa altiva mujer.

\- Ha llegado a mis oídos que planea contraer matrimonio con mi sobrina, la señorita Mills. Algo que el claramente una falsedad.

Siguió hablando la mujer viendo que la rubia no decía nada, Emma se quedó aun mas sin palabras después de eso, ella no tenía ni idea.

\- Si lo considera tan imposible no entiendo por que se tomó la molestia de venir hasta aquí.

Consiguió responder la rubia por fin.

\- Para que me lo niegue, por supuesto. La señorita Mills está comprometida con mi hija desde su nacimiento.

\- En tal caso le repito que no entiendo su visita, su señoría.

Respondió Emma molesta, sin querer mostrar el efecto que había tenido esa noticia.

\- Esto es intolerable, ¿le ha propuesto o no matrimonio mi sobrina?

La rubia le mantuvo la mirada.

\- Considero que su pregunta carece totalmente de sentido teniendo en cuenta que ella ya está comprometida.

\- Insolente. ¿De verdad cree que una mujer de menos rango estará alguna vez casada con alguien de la familia Mills? Nadie mancharía el nombre así.

Esas palabras hirieron el orgullo de Emma, sobre todo por que en el fondo sabía que eran ciertas, era perfectamente consciente del abismo social que las separaba a ella y a Regina.

\- Ahora dígame de una vez, ¿está comprometida con ella?

\- No.

Respondió la rubia con un hilo de voz, bajando la mirada. No, no lo estaba, la había rechazado cuando se lo pidió.

\- ¿Y promete no hacerlo jamás?

\- Ni puedo ni quiero prometerla eso. – Malefica la miró con furiosa indignación. – Me ha insultado de todas las formas posibles, así que no tiene más que decir y debo pedirla que se vaya de mi casa.

Abrió la puerta para que se marchara y allí estaba toda su familia intentando escuchar, Emma miró a la importante mujer con el desafío en la mirada.

\- Nunca me habían insultado tanto.

Dijo con altanería, saliendo de la habitación y marchándose de la casa. Emma corrió escaleras arriba hacía su habitación, deseando tan solo estar sola. No solo era imposible que Regina volviese a interesarse en ella de esa manera, no solo era imposible por su condición social, Regina Mills ya estaba comprometida.

Esa noche ya no pudo dormir, daba igual lo mucho que quisiera hacerlo, no conseguía dormir, así que con las primeras luces del día, Emma salió a pasear,necesitaba despejarse, pensar. O dejar de hacerlo. La mañana era fría, pero eso la venia bien, igual que la soledad que…al parecer no tenía, una figura se acercaba a ella, una figura que habría reconocido en cualquier parte. Regina Mills, vestida con una sencillez que jamas habría imaginado, caminaba hacía ella en la madrugada, con tremenda decisión, con la seguridad de que era allí donde quería estar, con Emma.

\- No podía dormir.

Dijo la rubia como si fuese normal haberse encontrado allí.

\- Yo tampoco. – Respondió Regina poniéndose un paso mas cerca de ella. – Mi tía…

\- Si, la he visto.

Emma rió un poco, con algo de tristeza.

\- ¿Cómo podré compensar su comportamiento?

La rubia la miró sin creerse sus palabras.

\- Después de todo lo que ha hecho por m…por mi familia, soy yo la que no sabe como compensarlo, señorita Mills.

\- Regina, por favor, me gustaría escucharlo alguna vez de tus labios…

Dijo la morena mirando dichos labios.

\- Regina…

Murmuró Emma con algo de timidez, pero disfrutando cada letra.

\- Debes saber…que fue por ti, lo que he hecho…lo he hecho todo por ti. – Dio un paso más hacía ella, extendiendo una mano, pero sin llegar a tocarla. - Y después de la visita de mi tía, tengo…admito que tengo…esperanzas. Mis sentimientos no han cambiado ni un ápice, pero si los suyos tampoco, bastará una palabra suya y yo callaré para siempre. Pero… - Tragó saliva. – si sus sentimientos han cambiado, le diría que me hechizó, en cuerpo y alma, y que la…quiero. La quiero. La quiero. Y desearía no volver a separarme de usted nunca más.

Regina estaba totalmente vulnerable, absolutamente expuesta en ese momento a la voluntad de Emma, que cogió la mano que la morena aun tenía extendida hacía ella, pegándose aun un poco más a la otra mujer.

\- ¿Has caminado hasta aquí? - Preguntó la rubia en voz baja, Regina asintió, sin dejar de mirarla. – Tienes las manos frías.

Besó la mano de la morena y la apretó contra su mejilla para que entrase en calor, Regina apoyó sus labios en la sien de la morena, y con la mano que estaba en la mejilla de la otra mujer, acercó su cara y la besó con infinita ternura, como si fuese lo más valioso que había tenido jamas.

.

.

.

Emma esperaba impaciente frente a la puerta del despacho de su padre, donde estaban hablando Regina y David, después de un tiempo que se le hizo eterno, la morena salió, pero no supo descifrar su expresión antes de entrar ella misma en el despacho con una ultima mirada esperanzada hacía Regina.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loca? Pensé que la odiabas.

Empezó su padre en cuanto cerró la puerta, Emma bajó la vista.

\- No papá, estaba equivocada.

\- Entiendo que tiene una fortuna, serás más rica que Belle, pero….quiero que seas feliz.

Decía David que no entendía este cambió en su hija, el no sabía nada. Nadie sabía nada.

\- ¿Tu única queja sería que creías que me era indiferente?

Preguntó Emma con cautela.

\- La única. Todos sabemos que es orgullosa y desagradable, pero eso dejaría de importar si de verdad te gusta.

Miró a su hija interrogante, examinando su expresión, su respuesta.

\- La quiero. – Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. – Estaba equivocada, ella no…no es así, no es…estaba equivocada, terriblemente equivocada, papá. No la conoces, si supieras como es, lo que ha hecho…

\- ¿Qué ha hecho?

Si se le había ocurrido herir, humillar o deshonrar a su hija de alguna manera, le importaba poco que fuese una mujer, o su posición social, se lo haría pagar. Pero no, Emma le contó todo lo que había hecho por ella, por la familia, mientras Regina paseaba por el patio devorada por los nervios y la impaciencia.

\- La juzgamos mal, sobre todo yo…y no solo sobre este tema.

David se sentía en deuda con Regina Mills, pero su hija insistía en que debía mantenerlo en secreto, por que Regina no quería que se supiese.

\- Yo me equivoqué, pero ella también con Belle, y… - Emma rió un poco. – Somos muy parecidas, papá, somos cabezotas y…creo que ella puede entenderme como nadie más lo hará. Papá, yo…

No pudo seguir hablando por que le dio un pequeño ataque de risa, el ataque de risa que te da solo cuando estas muy feliz y no puedes guardarlo todo dentro. Y tan solo de verla tan feliz, a su padre se le contagió la risa.

\- De verdad la quieres.

Emma asintió emocionada.

\- Como nunca pensé que podría hacerlo.

David la miraba también emocionado, y algo triste.

\- Nunca imaginé que alguien pudiese merecerte…pero parece que yo también me equivoqué. – Sonrió a su hija. – Doy mi consentimiento con toda la alegría de mi corazón.

Emma se lanzó a abrazar a su padre antes de salir corriendo del despacho de una forma muy poco sofisticada, buscando a Regina.

.

.

.

Las dos estaban en las propiedades de Regina, observando un inmenso lago desde una de las amplias terrazas de la mansión, con Emma abrazada cariñosamente a la morena.

\- ¿Cómo va tu noche, querida?

Preguntó Regina girando para quedar frente a frente.

\- Bastante bien. - Respondió Emma con una graciosa mueca, inclinándose hacía delante. – Pero no se si quiero que me llames querida.

La morena rió un poco, poniendo una mano en la mejilla de la otra mujer.

\- ¿Por qué?

Preguntó divertida, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que estaba en su cara desde que él que ahora era su suegro diese su consentimiento al matrimonio.

\- Es como mi padre llama a mi madre cuando se pone pesada sobre algo.

Las dos rieron, en ese tiempo Regina ya había llegado a conocer bastante bien a su nueva familia política.

\- ¿Cómo debería llamarte, entonces?

Preguntó acercándose un poco más a la rubia, dos pares de ojos brillantes de felicidad.

\- Déjame pensar… _Emma_, para el día a día, _mi amor_, los domingos, y…_divina diosa_, pero solo en ocasiones _muy_ especiales.

Volvieron a reír, Regina acariciando la mejilla de la rubia con el pulgar.

\- ¿Y como debo llamarte cuando tu te pongas pesada? ¿Señora Mills?

Emma se echó a reír con ganas, fingiéndose ofendida.

\- No, no. Solo puedes llamarme señora Mills cuando estés perfecta y completamente feliz.

Regina sonrió, mirándola con ternura.

\- ¿Cómo va tu noche, _señora Mills_?

La besó la frente.

\- _Señora Mills_.

La besó una mejilla y Emma rió.

\- _Señora Mills_.

La besó la nariz con una sonrisa.

\- _Señora Mills._

Besó la otra mejilla.

\- _Señora Mills_.

Acarició su barbilla, mirándola con absoluta devoción un segundo antes de besarla finalmente en los labios, como tenía planeado hacer el resto de sus días.


	46. Chapter 46 Duality

**Intentaré alternar un poco peticiones con ideas propias, por que en principio tenía como unos veintidós shots pensados, mas o menos, y ya voy por el 46 sin haber hecho apenas ninguna de esas ideas iniciales jajaja entre que se me van ocurriendo otras, y las peticiones (que me encantan, por cierto!)**

**Si alguien ve Smallville, este shot me lo inspiró el capitulo 10x10 "Luthor" Por que me estoy dando cuenta que para algunas cosas Emma y Regina son muy Lois y Clark jajajajaja**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 46: Duality._**

Regina llevaba mucho tiempo posponiendo la mas que necesaria limpieza de su mausoleo, había muchas cosas allí que le traerían recuerdos que realmente no quería recordar, pero tenía que hacerlo, había magia oscura allí, magia muy oscura. No solo estaban sus cosas, había cosas de su madre e incluso alguna de Rumpelstiltskin, esa ya no era su vida y no quería toda es magia negra cerca de ella y sus seres queridos, por que ya no solo estaba Henry, estaba Emma y sus irritantes padres, que de algún modo habían llegado a aceptar con casi insultante tranquilidad su relación con la rubia, y estaba la gente del pueblo, o al menos algunos, que habían llegado a considerarla amiga y aliada. Iba siendo hora de hacer una limpieza, Emma y Henry se ofrecieron a ayudarla, pero se negó en rotundo, no los quería ni remotamente cerca del mausoleo mientras estuviese dedicada a la tarea de purgarlo.

Cerró la puerta del mausoleo tras de si con un suspiro de resignación, la sola idea de empezar ya la había agotado. Quiso quitarse de encima primero lo más sencillo, al menos emocionalmente hablando, las cosas del Oscuro, que además eran las mas peligrosas. Tenía que usar magia para deshacerse de todo eso, no podía simplemente tirarlo a la basura, y estaba necesitando más cantidad de energía de la que pensaba, de algunas cosas ni siquiera pudo librarse por que no había magia capaz de destruirlas, así que se limitaba a dejarlo todo sellado y protegido con todos los sortilegios que se le ocurrían. Lo malo es que no tenía muchas cosas de Gold y acabó pronto con ello, así que ya empezaba la parte de difícil. No había mirado las cosas de su madre desde su muerte, y sabía que le iba a costar revisarlas todas, ordenarlas, decidir que destruir y que quedarse, pero cuanto antes empezase antes acabaría. Por un momento casi deseó que Emma la hubiese acompañado, si no para ayudarla con la magia, al menos para tener alguien en quien apoyarse, pero prefería hacerlo sola a ponerla en peligro por un momento de nostálgica debilidad. Cora tenía cosas que ella ni siquiera había visto, algunas realmente impresionantes, otras que no sabía muy bien para que servían y revisaría más adelante y otras que le llamaban la atención enseguida por su aspecto curioso. Encontró algunos libros con historias curiosas y aparentemente inofensivos que estaba segura iban a gustarle a Henry, un viejo libro de recetas escritas por la propia Cora que si Mary Margaret se portaba bien podía dejarle mirar, una extraña vara de madera que hacía aparecer comida y estaba segura que Emma querría, y también un par de curiosas espadas por las que la rubia y su padre iban a pelearse. Regina rió un poco solo de pensarlo, eran su familia al fin y al cabo, podía imaginarse a Emma llevando la espada a todas partes sin que la hiciese falta para nada, al menos hasta que se diera cuenta de lo difícil que iba a ser sentarse con ella. También había una piedra, extraña y de color plateado con un extraño símbolo que no conseguía identificar por que estaba descolocado, dividido en dos, un trozo en la parte de arriba y otro en la parte de abajo, movió ambas partes para que el símbolo quedase alineado y entonces pasó algo extraño, un fogonazo de luz y el escenario cambió. Seguía estando en su mausoleo, pero algo había cambiado, aunque no sabía decir exactamente el qué. Todas las cosas que tenía repartidas a su alrededor no estaban y la mayoría de ellas ni siquiera estaban donde debían estar guardadas, y la piedra ya no estaba en su mano. Tenía un mal presentimiento, uno muy malo, sacó su móvil para llamar a Emma, pero el teléfono ni siquiera daba señal, así que dejó la limpieza para otro día y salió de allí. Storybrooke también había cambiado, estaba más gris, más apagado, más…vacío. No había ni un alma en la calle principal y muchas tiendas estaban claramente abandonadas. Intentó llamar a Henry con el mismo resultado que a Emma, pero en alguna parte tenía que haber alguien. Doblando una esquina apareció uno de los siete enanitos, levantó una mano y le llamó para que la viese, pero en cuanto el enanito la miró se quedó blanco como el papel, gritó un claro y asustado "_¡No!_" y echó a correr desapareciendo por donde había venido. Regina frunció el ceño con confusión, sabía que los enanitos no se contaban entre sus mayores fans, pero tampoco salían corriendo al verla, y menos de esa manera, allí estaba pasando algo extraño.

Llegó por fin a su mansión y se quedó boquiabierta al verla, su casa ahora era un negro edificio de aspecto siniestro con un jardín descuidado, se preguntó quien se habría atrevido a hacer algo así, quizá Gold por alguna venganza imaginaria que solo él conocía, o Emma practicando con la magia, como fuese, lo arreglaría enseguida, pero antes necesitaba encontrarse de una vez con una cara amiga. Entró en la casa llamando a su hijo, pero la casa por dentro también estaba cambiada, todo parecía mas oscuro, mas puntiagudo, le recordaba mucho a su castillo en el Bosque Encantado. Regina subió las escaleras empezando a estar realmente preocupada.

\- ¿Henry?

Llamaba una y otra vez esperando sentirse estúpida en menos de un minuto cuando entrase en la habitación de su hijo, le encontrase allí escuchando música o algo parecido y él le explicase que había pasado. Pero Henry no estaba en su habitación, es más, parecía que no la había usado en mucho tiempo, sus cosas favoritas no estaban allí, la mayoría de su ropa no estaba allí, y el libro de cuentos tampoco. Corrió a su habitación llamando a gritos a Emma, pero su habitación también estaba vacía, sus cosas estaban allí, pero no había ni rastro de nada de la rubia, la única señal de vida eran los restos de la chimenea, aun calientes. Vale, ya no había duda, a Regina estaba a punto de darle un ataque de nervios, si esto era alguna clase de broma no tenía ninguna gracia. Se teletransportó al apartamento de Mary Margaret, aunque sabía que la mujer prefería que usase la puerta, pero era una emergencia. Algo la hizo rebotar antes siquiera de poder materializarse allí y apareció totalmente confusa en la calle enfrente del edificio. Con el ceño fruncido entró a toda prisa y subió los escalones de dos en dos, la puerta estaba cerrada y ellos ya casi nunca cerraban con llave, al menos mientras hubiese alguien en casa, no les hacía falta. Llamó con insistencia rezando por que estuviesen en el piso, volvió a llamar con mas fuerza cuando nadie respondió, y una tercera vez.

\- ¿Mary Margaret? ¿David? ¿Estáis en casa? Necesito hablar con vosotros.

Llamó desde fuera, por que si no estaban en casa ¿dónde podían estar? El pueblo parecía desierto. Escuchó movimiento dentro de la casa y la puerta se abrió de golpe, pero lo que la recibió no fueron caras familiares, fueron tres personas armadas y listas para atacar, antes de poder reaccionar tenía la espada de la Salvadora apretada contra la garganta.

.

.

.

La Reina Malvada no sabía por que estaba en su mausoleo, y tampoco sabía por que estaba todo tan desordenado, salió de allí desconcertada y alerta, aunque más extraño fue aun ver Storybrooke tan lleno de vida, no lo había visto así desde antes de que la maldita Salvadora rompiese la maldición, algunas personas incluso tenían el atrevimiento de saludarla, pero el premio a la temeridad se lo llevó Blancanieves, que tuvo la osadía de cogerla por el brazo como si fuesen amigas.

\- Regina, te estaba buscando. ¿Qué llevas puesto?

Preguntó mirándola de arriba abajo con curiosidad, su ropa era una mezcla de sus trajes habituales de ese mundo sin magia y sus vestidos de Reina Malvada.

\- ¿Te obliga Emma a vestirte así por algún tipo de fantasía? – Preguntó riendo un segundo antes de poner cara de disgusto. – Oh dios mío, prefiero no saberlo, no he dicho nada.

La Reina Malvada la mirada con una ceja levantada, si aún no la había cortado la cabeza era por que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando allí ¿Por qué toda esa gente no la temía? ¿Por qué Blancanieves no la temía? ¿Por qué hablaba de ella y la Salvadora como su tuviesen algún tipo de relación que no fuese el más profundo odio?

\- ¿Te pasa algo? Tienes mala cara.

Preguntó Blancanieves mirándola con lo que sin duda era _preocupación_. Que atrevimiento. La Reina estaba pálida y tenía unas ojeras grises nada favorecedoras, pero eso era algo habitual, claro, podía haber sido peor.

\- Esta noche os esperamos para cenar, no lo olvides, pero quería pedirte un favor, ¿puedes ayudarme con la guarnición? – La Reina Malvada levantó más aún la ceja. – Y el postre. - Añadió con una sonrisa. – No lleguéis tarde.

Se despidió a toda prisa para que no pudiese decirle que no, la Reina Malvada se quedó observándola con el ceño fruncido mientras se alejaba, plantenadose lanzarle una bola de fuego a la espalda, pero claramente algo había cambiado, este no era su mundo y hasta que descubriese que estaba pasando debía ser cuidadosa.

Cuando llegó a su mansión se sorprendió de verla como estaba antiguamente, antes de que cambiara como por arte de magia para adaptarse a ella. Después de su encuentro con Blancanieves no sabía que esperar allí dentro, pero si encontraba un marido esta vez no iba a poder aguantarse las ganas de calcinar algo, probablemente al marido. Dentro todo estaba tranquilo, casi se había olvidado de que su casa había sido así alguna vez.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué llevas puesto?

Preguntó una voz detrás de ella, la morena se giró rápida como una serpiente y vio a su hijo saliendo de la cocina con una pizza entera para él solo y mirándola divertido.

\- ¿Henry?

Dijo con un hilo de voz, no recordaba la última vez que su hijo la había llamado mamá, o que la había mirado así. Dio unos pasos dudosos hacía él, pero antes de alcanzarle unos brazos rodearon su cintura desde atrás y alguien dejó un beso en su cuello. Henry giró los ojos y siguió su camino hacía el salón con su pizza. La Reina Malvada giró la cabeza con una expresión homicida dispuesta a calcinar al marido, pero no había ningún marido allí, solo la Salvadora, que la miraba con la misma expresión divertida que su hijo.

\- No puedo decir que me queje, pero ¿qué llevas puesto?

Preguntó con una risita, girándola para poder admirarla al completo, la morena se soltó de sus manos con brusquedad.

\- _Tu._

Dijo con rencor y automáticamente algo se encendió en la cabeza de Emma como una señal de peligro.

\- ¿Regina? ¿Estás bien?

No intentó avanzar hacía ella, todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, alerta. Había algo en la morena que no le era familiar, allí pasaba algo, estaba segura. Y mas segura estuvo aún cuando Regina levantó su mano derecha y le lanzó una llameante bola de fuego que Emma consiguió evitar y se estrelló contra la pared tras ella.

\- ¡Regina! – Gritó corriendo hacía ella para sujetarla las manos y evitar otro ataque. - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué…? Ha sido algo de tu mausoleo ¿verdad? ¿Qué ha sido? ¿Qué has tocado? Podemos vencerlo, no te preocupes.

Henry estaba en la entrada del salón observándolas a las dos, Regina intentaba soltarse de Emma.

\- ¿Vencerlo? – Rió cruelmente. – Nunca podrás vencerme, da igual lo mucho que lo intentes Salvadora, no volveré a dejarme engañar.

Su hijo intentó acercarse a ellas, pero su rubia madre se lo impidió.

\- Vuelve al salón Henry, no pasa nada. – Por supuesto su hijo no la hizo caso. - ¿Salvadora? Nunca me has…¿has perdido la memoria? ¿crees que eres la Reina Malvada otra vez?

Dijo dirigiéndose a Regina otra vez, la Reina se libró por fin de la rubia con un impulso mágico, lanzándola contra una pared.

\- ¿Otra vez? _Siempre_ he sido la Reina, y no dejaré que ninguno de vosotros lo olvide.

Creó otra bola de fuego, pero Henry corrió para interponerse entre ella y Emma, mirando a su madre con ojos suplicantes.

\- Mamá, por favor. Tu ya no eres así.

La Reina Malvada dudó un segundo con la bola de fuego aun en la mano, luego con un gruñido de frustración desapareció en una nube de humo.

.

.

.

Regina notaba como la punta de la espada rasgaba su piel ligeramente.

\- No vas a llevarte a Henry.

Dijo Emma con autentico y genuino odio.

\- ¿Está dentro?

Preguntó la morena intentando inconscientemente dar un paso para ir a buscarle, pero la presión de la espada aumentó.

\- Henry no quiere que te mate, pero te juro que si das un paso más te atravesaré el cuello.

Amenazó la rubia, Regina no recordaba que la hubiese mirado jamás con ese odio, ese rencor, ni siquiera cuando llegó al pueblo y no se llevaban precisamente bien. Alguien bajó a toda prisa del piso de arriba y se plantó junto a Emma, pasandole un brazo por la cintura para intentar apartarla de Regina y ponerse él como escudo.

\- No vas a acercarte a Henry, y no vas a hacerle daño a Emma.

Dijo Neal que aunque no había conseguido mover a la rubia tampoco la había soltado. Regina le miraba con la boca abierta, no podía creerse que estuviese vivo, seguramente eso descartaba cualquier tipo de viaje al futuro. Bajó la vista hasta el punto en que las manos de Neal rodeaban protectoramente la cintura de Emma, frunció el ceño, dolida.

\- ¿Estáis…? ¿Vosotros dos…?

No conseguía acabar la pregunta, tampoco sabía muy bien que era exactamente lo que quería preguntar.

\- Emma y Henry no quieren matarte, pero yo no tengo ningún problema con ello, y si no te vas ahora mismo te abriré como a un pez y descubriremos lo negras que tienes las tripas.

Amenazó también Neal, sonaba mucho más peligroso de lo que le recordaba. Emma le lanzó una rápida mirada, pero Regina no supo muy bien lo que significaba, ni él tampoco, porque no miraba a la rubia, tenía la vista clavada en Regina. Le quitó la espada a Emma de las manos y la empuñó él, aumentando todavía más la presión contra la garganta de Regina, que notó un hilillo de sangre bajar por ella. Con una última mirada dolida a Emma, la morena desapareció de allí.

.

.

.

Regina no entendía que había pasado, aunque lo que no se iba de su cabeza era la forma en que Emma la había mirado, con ese odio en los ojos, tampoco la habían dejado siquiera ver a Henry, como si fuese a hacerle daño o algo así, y la forma en que Neal protegía a Emma, como la tocaba… no sabía que estaba pasando, pero tenía que arreglarlo y pronto, no podía dejar las cosas así, no después de todo lo que había conseguido, no después de haber logrado por fin encontrar algo de felicidad y escapar de ese ciclo de odio que era antes su vida. Pero para conseguirlo primero tenía que saber donde estaba, no podía ser el futuro ya que Neal estaba vivo, ¿había alguien cambiado el pasado? Aunque eso no explicaría por que ella era la única que notaba que nada era como debería ser. Si las cosas fuesen como deberían ser, ella simplemente pediría ayuda a Emma y entre las dos lo arreglarían, aunque esta nueva Emma no parecía muy dispuesta a colaborar. Aunque ellas no se habían llevado muy bien al principio y aun así se las apañaron para trabajar juntas, y si esta Emma se parecía en algo a _la suya_, estaba segura de que podría hacerla ver que no era la amenaza que ella creía. Suspiró esperando que su idea funcionase y con un movimiento de sus manos Emma Swan apareció frente a ella en una nube de humo morado. La rubia estaba totalmente confundida, pero en cuanto vio a Regina se puso alerta, a la defensiva, cerrando los puños. La morena levantó las manos en son de paz.

\- No quiero hacerte daño. Emma.

\- Seguro.

Respondió la Salvadora con sarcasmo, Regina giró los ojos, no se acordaba de lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser esa mujer.

\- Si quisiera hacerte daño ya te lo habría hecho.

Dijo la morena intentando ser lógica, manteniendo las distancias con la otra mujer para no ponerla nerviosa.

\- No si quieres volver a ver a Henry.

Respondió la otra mujer dando un paso atrás, Regina dio uno hacía delante, inconscientemente.

\- Aléjate de mi.

Advirtió Emma retrocediendo otro paso, y la morena se quedó donde estaba.

\- No voy a hacerte daño. – Repitió con las manos levantadas. – No se que está pasando aquí, pero las cosas no son como deberían ser, Emma. Vengo de un sitio en el que tu y yo somos aliadas, somos…

Dejó la frase sin terminar, desde luego allí no eran otra cosa que enemigas.

\- Tu siempre me cubres la espalda, y yo la tuya. – Siguió la morena, Emma frunció el ceño sin comprender. - ¿Cómo si no iba a saber que eres valiente, y leal? Eres una fuerza de la naturaleza. Y tremendamente irritante a veces.

\- Llevamos luchando mucho tiempo, _su majestad_, algo debes de aprendido sobre mi.

Respondió Emma sin dejarse convencer, a la morena esas palabras le dolieron, pero no se dio por vencida.

\- Mira… escribes mal algunas palabras, palabras sencillas, con una frecuencia alarmante. Y tienes un vocabulario terrible que espero que nuestro hijo no imite. – Seguía hablando Regina avanzando lentamente hacía una confundida Salvadora. – Te cuesta mucho admitir cuando tengo razón, incluso aunque sepas que la tengo.

Emma ya no retrocedía, mirando a la morena como si estuviese viendo algo extraño.

\- Y siempre sabes cuando miento. Puedes ver a través de mi, directamente a mi alma, a mi corazón. – Ahora la morena estaba a unos pocos pasos de la otra mujer, quien la miraba extrañada. – Emma, debe de haber alguna parte de ti que sepa que estoy diciendo la verdad.

Pidió Regina casi suplicando, necesitaba que Emma la creyese, que creyese en ella. Por mucho tiempo, antes incluso de darse cuenta, había sido esa confianza de la Salvadora en ella la que la había hecho permanecer en el buen camino, y no podía perder eso ahora.

\- ¿Quién eres?

Preguntó finalmente la rubia mirándola como si la viese por primera vez.

\- Soy Regina, Emma. Y necesito tu ayuda para arreglar esto. – Miró directamente a los ojos de la Salvadora, que le devolvía la mirada. – No puedo vivir en un mundo en el que tu no me amas.

Inconscientemente levantó una mano que cubrió la mejilla de Emma, la rubia no se movió, aun seguía mirándola como si no quisiera creerla, pero estaba diciendo la verdad, lo sabía.

\- ¿De donde vienes?

Claro, Emma acababa de hacer la pregunta correcta. Regina debía de haber viajado a otro lugar, no a otro reino, o a un mundo mágico, si no a alguna especie de realidad paralela. A veces la magia no dejaba de sorprenderla, ni siquiera sabía que algo así podía existir, y aun así allí estaba. Emma reaccionó por fin, apartándose de la caricia de la morena, pero deshaciendo su pose defensiva.

\- Vengo de un lugar bastante mejor que este, la verdad.

Respondió Regina mirando a su alrededor, la que se suponía que era su propia casa, pero al mas puro estilo Reina Malvada.

\- ¿Cómo está Henry?

Preguntó a continuación, no se lo había sacado de la cabeza desde que llegó allí, fuera donde fuera.

\- Esta bien, está en casa con mis padres y Neal. Allí está a salvo de…

\- Mi.

Terminó Regina cuando Emma cerró la boca.

\- O de la tu que tenemos aquí, al menos. ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

La morena no había pensado en eso, si ella estaba allí seguramente su otro yo había viajado hasta su realidad. Una Reina Malvada había llegado a un pacifico e inadvertido Storybrooke.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Cómo hemos llegado a estar…así?

Preguntó Regina señalándose a las dos, pero claramente refiriéndose a su alter ego aun malvado. Emma suspiró.

\- ¿Tienes algo para beber?

La morena no pudo evitar una sonrisita por la pregunta.

\- No lo se, vamos a comprobarlo.

Su yo de esa realidad guardaba las bebidas en el mismo sitio que ella, y una vez con los vasos llenos y la botella con ellas, fueron a sentarse al salón. Curiosamente Emma se encontraba muy relajada con la otra mujer, con esa otra Regina.

\- Bueno, no se como son las cosas en tu realidad. Aquí eres la Reina Malvada, lanzaste una maldición para vengarte de mi madre, Blancanieves y veintiocho años después yo llegué y la rompí. – Regina asintió, hasta ahí todo era igual. – La gente estaba _un poquito_ enfadada contigo, pero no les dejamos ejecutarte, aunque a veces pienso que… Lo siento. - Se calló lanzándole una rápida mirada a Regina, que hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuase. – Gold conjuró una especie de dementor, le lanzamos a través de un portal, pero me arrastró a mi con él, mi madre se lanzó también…fue una verdadera locura.

\- Lo sé, en mi realidad pasó lo mismo.

Dijo Regina que no entendía como si todo iba paralelo en los dos mundos ella se había reformado y su otro yo había vuelto a sus oscuros hábitos.

\- En fin, cuando mi madre y yo volvimos todo estaba mal. Tu te habías vuelto toda oscura, intentabas matarnos a todos…bueno, no tu, _ella_, la Reina Malvada.

Regina frunció el ceño, eso no había pasado así.

\- ¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué?

\- Mi padre se había llevado a Henry, ella intentó recuperarlo y casi mata a David. Él no quería dejarla verlo, Henry no quería dejarse ver…a veces pienso que si mi padre hubiese hecho las cosas de otra manera, si la hubiese dejado ver a Henry solo una vez… - Negó con la cabeza. – Cuando volvimos Mary Margaret y yo intentamos hablar con la Reina, arreglar las cosas, pero casi acaba con nosotras también. Luego yo hice ese viaje con Gold para encontrar a Neal y me llevé a Henry, supongo que eso terminó de volverla loca… La Reina mató a Archie, declaró la guerra a todo el pueblo, se hizo con él, llevamos desde entonces luchando contra ella.

No se le hacía nada difícil separar a la mujer que tenía delante de la Reina Malvada que ella conocía, está Regina era más como la Regina que ella había conocido hacía unos años, antes de que todo se descontrolara.

\- Pero eso no pasó así, mi madre lo preparó todo para que pareciese que yo había matado a Archie, él está vivo.

\- Tu madre nunca llegó a nuestro mundo, la vencimos en el Bosque Encantado.

Regina no sabía muy bien como sentirse sobre eso, ¿significaba que su madre seguía viva en algún lugar del Bosque Encantado? ¿Qué Emma y Mary Margaret la habían matado? En esa realidad ellas nunca llegaron a reencontrarse, Cora nunca llegó a recuperar su corazón, nunca le dijo que ella habría sido suficiente.

\- Pero…absorbí una maldición asesina para que Mary Margaret y tu pudieseis volver, aun arriesgándome a que mi madre llegase aquí.

Respondió la morena, al menos eso si debía de haberlo hecho su otro yo, si algo sabía con certeza sobre si misma es que daba igual en que realidad, mundo, reino o tiempo estuviese, habría sido incapaz de decirle a su hijo que no cuando le suplicaba que salvase a Emma y Mary Margaret.

\- No había ninguna maldición asesina, conseguimos la brújula, atravesamos el portal y volvimos a este caos.

Así que así es cómo podría haber acabado ella misma si las cosas hubiesen sido tan solo un poco diferentes.

\- ¿Cómo son las cosas de donde vienes tu? Dijiste algo sobre…un mundo en el que yo te…

Emma se calló, sonrojándose un poco y Regina dejo de divagar en sus pensamientos.

\- Es casi igual, cuando desaparecisteis me llevé a Henry contra su voluntad, pero le dejé ir, no quería que estuviese conmigo si no quería estarlo, me di cuenta de que me había convertido en mi madre, y nunca quise eso para ningún hijo mio.

\- La Reina Malvada no le dejó ir, David lo rescató, se lo quitó.

La morena podía imaginarse perfectamente como eso la habría enfadado, como ella misma se habría vuelto toda malvada si le hubiese pasado eso, pero no, ella había decidido dejar ir a su hijo si eso es lo que quería.

\- Incluso trabajé con David para ponernos en contacto con vosotras y ayudaros a volver, luego…pasó lo de la maldición asesina y volvisteis y tu…tu me diste una oportunidad.

Miró a Emma sin poder ocultar el agradecimiento en sus ojos, incluso aunque sabía que esa no era la Emma que le había dado la oportunidad.

\- Mi madre llegó aquí, hizo que yo pareciese una asesina y que la única persona que confiaba en mi me volviese la espalda…Tu madre mató a la mía, yo quise mataros a todos, pero acabamos trabajando juntos cuando Peter Pan raptó a Henry. Luego pasaron un montón de cosas, yo tenía un verdadero amor que resultó no serlo, tu salias con el pirata, tus padres tuvieron un hijo, mi hermana lo secuestró…

Emma levantó las manos para que parase.

\- Espera, espera, más despacio. ¿Raptaron a Henry? ¿Peter Pan?

Regina asintió.

\- Es su bisabuelo.

La mandíbula de la rubia cayó con sorpresa, cuando pensaba que la magia ya no podía sorprenderla mas… Era justo la misma expresión que tenía la otra Emma, _su Emma_, como le gustaba pensar a Regina.

\- ¿Tengo un hermano? ¿Y tu una hermana?

Regina rió un poquito sin poder evitarlo, dicho en voz alta todo eso sonaba demasiado loco, demasiado surrealista, nunca se había parado a pensarlo, a ordenar todo lo que les había pasado desde que se rompió la maldición.

\- Tienes un hermano, si, por desgracia se parece mas a tu madre que a ti. Debió haber conservado el molde. – Respondió la morena con una risita. – Pero es muy mono. Y si, tengo una hermana, la Bruja Mala del Oeste.

\- ¿De Oz?

\- Si. De echo tu saliste con uno de sus monos voladores.

\- ¿Salí con un mono?

\- Casi te casas con él.

Respondió Regina echándose definitivamente a reír solo de ver la cara de desconcierto de Emma.

\- ¿Y quien es ese pirata con el que dices que salía?

Preguntó la rubia.

\- El capitán Hook, seguro que te acuerdas de él, trabajaba con mi madre cuando estuviste en el Bosque Encantado, por lo que sé te encerró en una celda.

\- Oh si, le derribé de un puñetazo. ¿Salí con él?

Su cara mostraba cierto asco que hizo reír a Regina otra vez.

\- Yo tampoco se en que estabas pensando. – Se puso seria otra vez, por mucho que le gustase pasar tiempo con esa Emma, quería volver con la suya. - ¿Me ayudaras a volver?

La rubia deshizo la mueca de asco al imaginarse a ella con Hook y asintió.

\- Claro, haré todo lo que pueda, solo dime que necesitas.

Emma Swan siempre era Emma Swan, daba igual en que realidad. Regina se lo pensó un momento, necesitaba magia, magia poderosa.

\- Necesito ver a Gold.

La rubia la miró con la boca un poco abierta, sin saber como decir lo que iba a decir.

\- No está, tu…tu otro yo lo mató.

Regina se quedó blanca de golpe, sabía perfectamente lo que significaban esas palabras. A su realidad no solo había llegado la Reina Malvada, había llegado la Reina Malvada convertida en el Oscuro. Puso su cabeza a trabajar a toda velocidad, intentando recordar que estaba haciendo antes de aparecer allí.

\- La piedra. – Dijo acordándose se pronto. – Había una piedra en mi mausoleo, perteneció a mi madre. La moví y…

Debía de ser eso. _Tenía_ que ser eso, era lo único que había tocado, lo único que no sabía para que servía.

\- ¿Dónde guarda la Reina Malvada sus objetos mágicos?

Preguntó a Emma con cierta desesperación en la voz, necesitaba darse prisa.

.

.

.

La Reina Malvada estaba haciendo honor a su nombre en las tranquilas calles de Storybrooke, donde nadie esperaba que la morena volviese a atacarles. Emma había intentado razonar con ella, Blancanieves había intentado razonar con ella, su hijo había intentado intentarlo, pero no le dejaron acercarse lo suficiente. Ahora luchaba contra la familia de Encantadores, si en su realidad aun no había conseguido matarlos, en esta lo haría. Y lo disfrutaría.

La inútiles flechas de Blancanieves no servían de nada, y la espada del Príncipe Encantador aun menos, parecía mentira lo mucho que se habían relajado allí, lo poco preparados que estaban para enfrentarla. O poco dispuestos, por que Emma se había dado cuenta enseguida de que algo no iba bien, que esa no podía ser su Regina, y pensaba vencer a la Reina Malvada para saber que había pasado con su morena, pero por supuesto no tenían ninguna intención de matarla, ni querían ni eran capaces. Pero la Reina Malvada era un enemigo formidable y Emma tuvo que usar su magia contra ella.

\- Vaya, por fin un oponente digno. Veo que tu si has aprendido a usar la magia.

Al contrario de la Emma de su realidad, que nunca lo había hecho.

\- Tuve una buena maestra.

Respondió la rubia. La Reina levantó las cejas.

\- No, ¿yo? No me digas que la yo de esta realidad te ayudó con eso. Dios, debo de ser patética aquí.

Dijo la morena con una mueca de desprecio, no sabía como alguna versión de ella podía haber pasado de ser una poderosa reina a estar relacionada con los Encantadores, a ser familia.

\- No la llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Gruñó Emma volviendo a atacar a la reina, no sabía que hacía allí, pero quería que volviese su Regina, y lo quería ya. Por su parte la Reina Malvada intentaba volver al mausoleo, estaba segura de que allí estaba la clave para volver a su realidad, y pensaba acabar con esta antes de volver a la suya a recuperar a su hijo, pero la Salvadora se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

.

.

.

En el mausoleo de la Reina Malvada no estaba la piedra, de echo faltaban muchas cosas que Regina si tenía en el suyo, lo que si encontraron gracias a que la morena conocía cada escondite del lugar, fue la daga del Oscuro, en la que estaba escrito un elegante _Reina Malvada_. Una parte de Regina se alegró, no le habría gustado ver su nombre, el nombre de su verdadero yo, allí grabado. Emma le dijo que algunas cosas las tenían ellos.

\- Conseguimos entrar una vez y nos llevamos todo lo que pudimos antes de que nos echara, para usarlo contra ella o para que ella no pueda usarlo contra nosotros. No habíamos podido volver a entrar desde entonces.

Explicó la rubia, Regina giró los ojos, bien podía haberse acordado de eso antes, pero no dijo nada y se transportó mágicamente delante del edificio de Mary Margaret. Emma le explicó que tenían un sistema de seguridad que impedía a la Reina entrar allí mágicamente, y que una alarma también mágica les avisaba si la morena entraba en el edificio, por eso habían estado esperándola. Y otra vez al abrir la puerta se encontró con armas apuntando hacía ella.

\- Esperad, esto no es lo que…

Intentó explicar Emma, pero Neal la agarró con rapidez, apartándola de Regina, momento que David y Mary Margaret aprovecharon para atacar. Regina intentaba hacerse entender mientras esquivaba ataques, Emma intentaba explicar la situación y librarse de Neal, que estaba frente a ella para protegerla. Finalmente la rubia consiguió escapar y se interpuso entre su familia y Regina.

\- ¡Parad! Ella no es la Reina Malvada.

Gritó a la desesperada para que parase toda esa batalla sin sentido. Henry bajó rápidamente del piso de arriba aprovechando que todos habían parado y corrió a abrazara su madre, en ese momento le importaba poco si era o no la Reina Malvada. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver a su madre que no recordaba cuando fue la última vez, y llevaba aun mas tiempo sin abrazarla. Su familia no le dejaba verla, aunque él quería hacerlo para hablar con ella, para intentar hacerle entrar en razón, pero decían que era demasiado peligroso. Eso ahora daba igual, por que por fin estaba allí y podía abrazar a su madre, que le devolvió el abrazo con una ternura que hizo que todos bajasen las armas.

\- No es la Reina Malvada. – Repitió Emma. – De alguna manera ella y nuestra Regina se han…intercambiado o algo, intento ayudarla a volver a su realidad.

Los otros tres la miraban como si hubiese perdido totalmente la cabeza.

\- No te creerás eso ¿verdad? Es todo una trampa para llegar a Henry, una vez se lo lleve nos matara a todos.

Gruñó Neal volviendo a levantar su espada. Henry se separó un poco de su madre para mirarla con ojos suplicantes.

\- No lo hagas por favor, se que aun queda algo bueno dentro de ti. Solo quiero que vuelvas a ser mi madre, _por favor_.

Regina acarició su mejilla con una cariñosa sonrisa.

\- Soy tu madre, Henry. – Daba igual en que realidad. – Pero no soy de quien estas hablando, lo que ha dicho Emma es la verdad.

Todos se quedaron un poco sorprendido al escucharla hablar con esa tranquilidad, y más aun cuando llamo a Emma por su nombre y no con el despectivo "_Salvadora_" de siempre.

\- No me fío de ella.

Dijo David levantando también su espada otra vez.

\- Pero yo si, debéis confiar en mi.

Contestó Emma adelantándose para bajar las espadas de los dos hombres antes de girarse y mirar a Regina con confianza.

.

.

.

Le dieron a la morena todo lo que habían sacado del mausoleo y ella empezó a buscar, si la piedra no estaba allí no sabría por donde continuar.

\- Hey, ¿puedo ayudarte?

Dijo Emma uniéndose a ella en el piso de arriba, donde habían dejado sola a Regina con los objetos mágicos, no se fiaban de ella, pero Emma tampoco se fiaba de dejar a ninguno de ellos solos con ella.

\- Busco una piedra plateada con un extraño símbolo partido.

Respondió la morena como invitación a que se sentase con ella.

\- ¿En tu realidad tu y yo…?

Preguntó Emma después de un pequeño silencio, con la vista fija en los objetos que pasaban por sus manos.

\- Si.

Contestó Regina con una sonrisa. Les había costado, pero si.

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? – Emma no parecía tener muy claro que era exactamente lo que quería saber. – Aquí hubo una vez, antes, antes de lo de Archie, que pensé que entre tu y…entre ella y yo podría…pero luego todo se descontroló. Supongo que aquí no estaba destinado a ser.

La morena paró de buscar por un momento para mirar a la rubia.

\- ¿Cómo se abrió el portal que te arrastró al Bosque Encantado?

Preguntó sin que la otra mujer entendiese por que.

\- El sombrero de Jefferson, no conseguías hacerlo funcionar, y de repente lo hizo.

\- ¿Cuándo tu me cogiste el brazo? – Emma hizo memoria y luego asintió, nunca había pensado en eso. Regina sonrió. – Entonces está destinado a ser, Emma.

Dijo con suavidad, poniendo su mano sobre la de la rubia.

\- Pero ella no eres tu, es peor de lo que tu nunca fuiste como Reina Malvada en el pasado. Es el Oscuro. Ha matado gente. ¿Cómo podríamos perdonarla algo así? ¿Cómo íbamos a hacerla volver?

La morena le dio un apretoncito en la mano que aun tenía en la suya.

\- En mi realidad, Emma Swan encontró la manera de perdonarme, de quererme con mis crímenes incluidos. Aun no se como puedo tener esa suerte, pero es así. – Rió un poquito, pensando en Emma, _su Emma_. La echaba de menos. – Y si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es de que no importa en que mundo, en que realidad, en que tiempo, en que vida, da igual en que versión de mi, estoy enamorada de Emma Swan. Ella es mi alma gemela, _lo sé_, y eso no es algo que se limite a una sola dimensión. Lo conseguirás. Henry y tu. Por que también puedo asegurarte que quiero a Henry con todo mi corazón, da igual lo negro que este sea.

Emma la miraba embelesada, se inclinó hacía la morena dispuesta a besarla, pero Regina la paró con una sonrisita de disculpa.

\- Eres Emma, pero no eres _mi_ Emma. Seguro que lo entiendes.

La rubia sonrió, sintiéndose un poco estúpida.

\- Por supuesto, perdona. ¿Crees que conseguiremos hacerla volver? ¿Ser…bueno, tu?

\- Si Henry y tu no podeis, nadie puede.

Respondió poniendo la daga con el nombre de la Reina Malvada en manos de Emma, era la única allí en quien confiaba que no iba a apuñalar a su otro yo en cuanto volviese allí.

\- Y ahora vamos a devolverte a tu mundo.

Dijo la Salvadora levantando la piedra que habían estado buscando.

.

.

.

Otro fogonazo de luz y volvió a cambiar de lugar, estaba en la calle principal, en el suelo con varias armas apuntando hacía ella. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor, había vuelto a casa, ese era su Storybrooke, mas destrozado, pero casa. Levantó las manos mirando a Emma que la apuntaba con una espada, el otro brazo lo tenía encogido sobre su vientre, claramente roto.

\- Emma, soy yo. – La rubia frunció un poco el ceño. – Soy yo, Regina. He vuelto.

La espada de la Salvadora bajó un poco, pero los demás seguían apuntándola dispuestos a atacarla.

\- Díselo Emma, sabes que soy yo. Soy yo.

La rubia la miró a los ojos y tiró la espada, corriendo hacía Regina y bajando las armas de los demás por el camino.

\- Es ella, bajad las armas, es ella. – Se arrodilló frente a la morena. – Eres tu.

Dijo acunandole la mejilla con su mano sana, atrayendola para besarla. Regina se abrazó a ella devolviendole el beso. Esta era su Emma Swan, ninguna otra podría sustituirla, y la había echado de menos.

.

.

.

Regina estaba sentada en su jardín, pensando que habría sido de su otro yo, de la Reina Malvada, ahora que la otra Emma tenía la daga podrían controlarla, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por si finalmente Emma y Henry habrían conseguido salvarla de su oscuridad, como habían hecho por ella en su propia realidad.

Un pierna pasó por detrás de ella mientras otra se quedaba al lado de la otra, y un brazo le rodeaba la cintura.

\- ¿En que piensas?

Preguntó Emma sentada detrás de ella en la hamaca, dándola suaves besos por el cuello.

\- En la Reina Malvada. Emma…la otra Emma, me contó lo que pasó allí, como llegaron a ese punto. Yo podría ser ella, podría ser la Reina Malvada, yo podría haberos hecho eso a vosotros.

Respondió girándose un poco para mirar a la rubia con preocupación, lo que Emma aprovecho para besarla.

\- Imposible, y el que no lo hicieses lo demuestra. Tu ya no eres esa mujer Regina. ¡Ni siquiera llegaste nunca a ser esa mujer! He escuchado todas las historias sobre la Reina Malvada, incluso las que tu exageras para ver si me asusto y me voy. – Dijo con una risita, dándola otro beso. – Pero esta era…joder, daba miedo. Incluso Mary Margaret dice que tu nunca llegaste a ser así.

\- Pero podría haberlo sido. Una mala decisión y…

Emma la calló poniendo un dedo de su mano sana en sus labios.

\- No eres así, no tomaste la mala decisión, y ya estás muy lejos de la mujer que pudo haberla tomado. Ademas, sabes que Henry y yo no dejaremos que eso pase. Tu eres tu, Regina, la única tu que existe, la mujer que quiero, y a quien voy a hacerle el amor esta noche.

Le dijo con los labios pegados al oído de la morena, que enseguida notó el correspondiente latigazo de deseo. Cogió la cara de la Salvadora y la beso con pasión.

\- Lo siento por eso, por cierto.

Dijo cuando se separaron, señalando al brazo en cabestrillo de Emma. La rubia rió.

\- No fuiste tu, Regina.

\- Pero fue una versión de mi.

Emma giró los ojos con una sonrisita.

\- Está bien, si insistes, espero que esta versión de ti me lo compense.

Dijo con una lasciva sonrisa, volviendo a besar a la morena, casi tumbándola en la hamaca.

\- Así que conociste a mi otro yo…¿era mas guapa que yo?

Preguntó burlonamente la Salvadora.

\- Bueno, tengo que admitir que era sexy. – Emma entrecerró los ojos divertida. – Intentó besarme.

\- Oh, genial, ahora quiero pegarme un puñetazo.

Dijo escondiendo la cara en el cuello de Regina, apartándole el pelo para besarla. La morena rió, redireccionando la cara de la Salvadora hasta sus labios.

\- Mejor que uses esa energía en otra cosa.

Contestó mordiendo un poco el labio de Emma, a quien no se lo tuvo que repetir dos veces.


	47. Chapter 47 Duality II

**Bueno, iba a subir una de las propuestas que tengo pendientes, pero por petición popular he escrito una segunda parte del anterior shot jajaja para saber lo que pasa en la otra realidad después de la vuelta de la Reina Malvada ;P!**

**Y todos hemos visto ya el capitulo final de OUAT ¿verdad? prácticamente no se había acabado el capitulo y ya se me estaba ocurriendo un nuevo fic con sus capítulos y todo jajaja no tengo remedio X) espero empezara subirlo pronto y actualizar That's a start, que llevo posponiendolo mil años!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 47: Duality II._**

La Reina Malvada abrió los ojos después del fogonazo de luz. Este lugar lo reconocía, las miradas de odio que la recibieron si le eran familiares. O casi, por que la Salvadora no la miraba con odio, con rabia quizá, pero no con odio. Se puso de pie dispuesta a lanzar su ataque, pero la rubia levantó la daga con su nombre dejándola parada en el sitio, tanto por la sorpresa como por la obligación.

\- ¿Cómo has…?

Empezó, pero luego se acordó de su patético otro yo y comprendió que ella debía de haberla encontrado.

\- Se te acabó el juego.

Dijo Neal con una sonrisita de suficiencia, cómo si el hubiese hecho algo. Dios, no soportaba a ese hombre.

Emma no se sacaba de la cabeza a Regina. A la _otra_ Regina. "_Tu me diste una oportunidad_" Su otro yo le había dado una oportunidad, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que ella no quería dársela a la Reina Malvada.

\- Deten esto de una vez, no puedes ganar.

Dijo dando un paso hacía la paralizada Reina, que hizo una mueca de rabia.

\- Eso lo veremos, Salvadora. Esa daga pronto volverá a estar en mi poder.

\- Termina con esto, es la única manera de que…de que vuelvas a ver a Henry.

Respondió Emma antes de que nadie más pudiese decir nada, la morena la miró con rabia, pero también algo de tristeza.

\- Tendré a mi hijo, y vuestras cabezas.

Dijo con fingida tranquilidad. Neal giró los ojos.

\- Acaba ya Emma, es un monstruo y eso no va a cambiar. Ahora tenemos la daga, podemos hacer con ella lo que queramos.

La rubia frunció el ceño, molesta por esa interrupción. Sabía que Neal sería perfectamente capaz de matarla, aun recordaba la vez que había atravesado a la Reina con su espada y Emma había gritado, no sabía si por temor a lo que pudiese pasarle a Neal, o a Regina, aunque sabía perfectamente que aparte de la daga nada podía dañar al Oscuro.

\- Ve a tu casa, quédate allí hasta que vaya yo. No puedes salir, no puedes hacer magia, no puedes hacer…nada malvado.

Ordenó Emma con voz cansada, levantando la daga y esperando haber dado una orden lo suficientemente concreta para que Regina no pudiese encontrar alguna forma de incumplirla. Con una última mirada de odio la Reina Malvada desapareció.

.

.

.

\- Tenemos la daga, aun no entiendo por que simplemente no acabamos con ella.

Neal no dejaba de repetir eso una y otra vez de vuelta al apartamento.

\- ¿Y vas a ser tu quien le clave la daga? ¿Vas a ser el siguiente Oscuro? Sería una bonita herencia.

Respondió Emma molesta, estaba un poco harta de la insistencia de Neal, y no quería matar a Regina, quería…dios, quería salvarla, si es que eso era aun posible.

\- ¡Mató a mi padre!

Gritó Neal intentando coger la daga que estaba en la mesa junto a Emma, pero la Salvadora fue mas rápida para cogerla.

\- Nadie va a tocar esta daga aparte de mi.

\- ¿Por qué esa otra Regina te la dejó a ti? ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ella, de todos modos? Da igual en que realidad, sigue siendo la Reina Malvada.

Emma no sabía que le había pasado a Neal, el hombre que ella conocía no era así, tan…violento, tan dispuesto a matar a una persona, por muy malvada que fuese. Todo había cambiado después de la muerte de su padre, se había llenado de una rabia ciega contra Regina, y en realidad nadie podía culparle ¿no? Oscuro o no, era su padre.

\- ¿Y que sugieres que hagamos?

Preguntó David con los brazos cruzados, era el que parecía más inclinado hacía las ideas de Neal, mientras que Mary Margaret pensaba más como Emma, aunque quizá no hasta el mismo punto que su hija.

\- No tenemos por que matarla nosotros, podemos…podemos ordenarla que lo haga ella. ¿Quién mas puede tener poder suficiente para matar al Oscuro que el propio Oscuro?

Emma se levantó furiosa de la silla, golpeando la mesa con la daga.

\- No voy a ser quien mate a la madre de mi hijo ordenándola que se suicide.

Gritó la rubia al hijo del antiguo Oscuro. No sabían exactamente que le pasaba a Emma, que le habría dicho esa otra Regina para que ahora recuperase otra vez la esperanza de poder salvar a Regina de la oscuridad.

\- _Tu_ eres la única madre de _nuestro_ hijo, Emma.

Respondió Neal en el mismo tono. Habían tenido esta conversación muchas veces, pero hacía mucho tiempo de eso, cuando las cosas no estaban tan mal como ahora, cuando aun parecía que había alguna esperanza para Regina.

\- Ella no va a morir.

Dijo Emma con una peligrosa voz calmada, manteniendo la retadora mirada de Neal.

\- Ella no va a morir.

Habló otra voz detrás de ellos, Henry estaba sentado en lo alto de las escaleras observándolos y escuchándolos, miraba a su padre como si no pudiese creerse sus palabras. Se levantó y fue directamente hacía Emma, quedándose a su lado.

\- Es mi madre, _papá_, - Puso cierto tono sarcástico al llamarle así. - haya hecho lo que haya hecho, es mi madre.

La habitación quedó en silencio por un momento

\- ¿No queréis que todo esto termine? – Preguntó Emma mirándolos a todos. – Podemos tener otra vida, podemos…

"_Ser una familia_" pensó, aunque en esa parte se refería a ella, Henry y Regina, no se le iba de la cabeza la imagen que le había descrito la otra morena, un autentico final feliz, y ni siquiera podía sentirse culpable por Neal, le quería, si, pero no como antes, nunca como antes.

\- Volveré a verla, hablaré con ella. Puedo arreglar las cosas, se que puedo.

Dijo intentando convencerse mas a ella que a los demás, en cierto modo sentía que había fallado, a Henry, a Regina, a si misma, a todos, cuando no consiguió evitar que la morena cayese de nuevo en la oscuridad, pero ahora tenía una nueva esperanza a la que agarrarse. La otra Regina se lo había dicho, se lo había asegurado, que eran almas gemelas sin importar en que realidad, siempre se encontrarían, siempre se escogerían.

Por supuesto todos protestaron, decían que era demasiado peligroso, que no debía ir sola, que la acompañarían, Henry quería ir con ella a ver a su madre. Pero a todos les dijo que no, no había peligro mientras llevase la daga, aunque aun así aun no quería dejar a Henry acercarse, prefería hablar a solas con Regina primero.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la mansión llamó a la puerta, y al segundo se sintió estúpida por ello. ¿Hacía cuanto que no llamaba a esa puerta? ¿Hacía cuanto que nadie llamaba a esa puerta? Además, tenía la daga, ahora mismo no necesitaba el permiso de Regina para nada. Así que simplemente entró en la casa, Regina estaba sentada con expresión frustrada en el sofá.

\- Sabía que eras tu.

\- Bueno, te dije que vendría, ¿quién mas podría ser?

\- ¿Quién más sería tan estúpido de llamar a la puerta de la Reina Malvada? Teniendo eso, además.

Señaló la daga, mirando el arma con avidez, como si quisiese lanzarse sobre Emma para quitársela.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí?

Preguntó la rubia acercándose más a ella, pero permaneciendo siempre fuera de su radio de alcance.

\- Me has ordenado quedarme encerrada en mi propia casa ¿qué mas podía hacer? No es que pueda invitar a los vecinos a una fiesta.

Desde luego los poderes del Oscuro no habían acabado con ese sarcástico sentido del humor que siempre había caracterizado a Regina. Bien. Emma cogió una silla y la colocó justo enfrente de la morena, todavía fuera de su alcance.

\- ¿Cuándo vamos a acabar con esto, con esta pelea sin sentido?

Dijo Emma agotada, estaba cansada de esa constante lucha contra la morena que no llegaba a ninguna parte.

\- Cuando tu cabeza y la de toda tu familia estén adornando mi salón.

Respondió Regina con veneno en la voz. La rubia suspiró, iba a ser difícil.

\- Sabes que eso no tiene por que ser así. Mira…todos hemos cometido errores, pero podemos arreglarlo. Piensa en Henry.

Se mantuvo por largo rato mirando a la morena, esperando que entrase en razón, que su hijo fuese suficiente motivo para intentarlo, que su amor por Henry fuese más fuerte que la oscuridad en su corazón, la otra Regina lo había dicho, daba igual lo negro que lo tuviese, siempre había espacio para Henry, y eso era algo de lo que a pesar de todo Emma estaba segura, Reina Malvada o no, esa mujer quería a su hijo, al fin y al cabo toda esta locura sin sentido había empezado por eso. Como vio que Regina no tenía intención de responder o de decir nada, la rubia se levantó.

\- Volveré, y seguiré volviendo hasta que entres en razón.

\- O hasta que te quite esa daga.

Emma se acercó por fin a ella, inclinándose hasta quedar muy cerca de su cara, con la daga entre ambas.

\- Algún día vas a tener que hablar conmigo, y me gustaría no tener que obligarte.

La morena tan solo la miraba sin saber muy bien como reaccionar, la otra mujer volvió a alejarse de ella, de camino a la puerta.

\- Recuerda, no puedes salir de aquí.

Y Regina pensó que se había marchado, pero apenas dos minutos después volvió a aparecer en el salón.

\- Estoy dispuesta a darte otra oportunidad Regina, si tu me la das a mi.

Dijo antes de marcharse de nuevo. Regina no recordaba la última vez que alguien la había llamado por su nombre, no recordaba la ultima vez que alguien la había hablado…con normalidad, casi con compasión, sin miedo, sin odio, sin rabia. Y no recordaba a nadie que le hubiese ofrecido una oportunidad, una opción diferente a lo que tenía ahora. A excepción de la propia Emma cuando volvió del Bosque Encantado, y ahora se lo ofrecía de nuevo, después de tanta lucha ¿estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo todo y perdonar a Regina? Era algo difícil de creer, y estaba casi segura de que su otro yo tenía mucho que ver con esto. Pero lo cierto era que una parte de ella también estaba cansada de la lucha, de ser la grande y terrible Reina Malvada. Lo único que quería era que su hijo volviese a casa, pasar un domingo viendo la televisión, ayudarle con los deberes. A veces lo único que quería era alguien con quien abrazarse por la noche mientras Henry dormía en su habitación. Ser la Reina Malvada todo el tiempo podía llegar a ser agotador. Pero no, no iba a rendirse, no iba a dejarse vencer, no iba a ser débil, vencería a su manera, recuperaría a Henry, conseguiría su venganza…aunque de alguna manera sabía que Henry y su venganza no eran cosas compatibles. Se llevó las manos a la cara para callar el grito de frustración que precedió a las lágrimas. Y finalmente fue cuando la Salvadora realmente dejó la casa en silencio, sin interrumpir a la mujer que seguía sentada en el sofá, por que si se quedaba allí seguramente acabaría sentándose a su lado para consolarla, y eso era algo que la Reina Malvada jamás permitiría.

.

.

.

Emma seguía volviendo a casa de la Reina una y otra vez, en parte esperando hacerla entrar en razón y en parte para huir del apartamento de sus padres, donde Neal seguía insistiendo en que era inútil tratar de salvar a Regina y que cada momento que pasaba sin que acabaran con ella se estaban poniendo en peligro.

Curiosamente prefería la compañía de la Reina Malvada, incluso aunque todo lo que hacía la mujer era dirigirla comentarios sarcásticos y ataques verbales, pero ya que no podía atacarla físicamente eso era algo que incluso la divertía, le recordaba cuando llegó al pueblo y se pasaban el día discutiendo por algo, lo que también hacía que pasaran el día juntas. Era una cosa extraña, pero Emma casi la echaba de menos. Sabía que en alguna parte de la Reina Malvada aun estaba Regina, una versión de la Regina que ella ya había conocido y que había vuelto a su realidad con la otra versión de Emma Swan. Aquella era una Emma Swan afortunada.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto?

Preguntó la Reina durante una de las visitas de Emma, ya casi las esperaba, eran el único cambio que había en su monótono día allí encerrada, casi como cuando se conocieron y la rubia era la única cosa impredecible de Storybrooke, lo único que rompía el esquema de día igual tras día igual en el que la propia Regina se había atrapado.

\- Hasta que entres en razón.

Respondió Emma con una risita, ya no se mantenía tan alejada de la morena, en alguna ocasión había llegado incluso a sentarse en el mismo sofá que la otra mujer, sin importarle su ceja levantada. Y hablaba con ella, ya que Regina no quería mantener una conversación fluida y hablar de su situación, Emma le contaba como estaba Henry, le contaba lo que había hecho durante el día, le preguntaba como se entretenía ella allí, a lo que Regina siempre respondía que ser prisionera tenía pocos entretenimientos. A Emma no le gustaba pensar en ella de esa manera, como su prisionera, aunque realmente es lo que era, estaba allí encerrada contra su voluntad por que Emma así lo había ordenado, pero era la única opción que le había dejado, la única posibilidad.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso va a pasar? – Emma desvió la mirada sin responder. – Oh, no me lo digas, _mi otro yo_. Dios ¿qué es lo que ha hecho esa mujer? Me voy un rato y ella lo estropea todo…

Gruñó con un resoplido molesto, de alguna manera no dejaba de ir detrás de las acciones de la otra Regina, en la otra realidad se había encontrado con gente incapaz de presentar una batalla digna por que no querían herirla, incluso si no era _su_ Regina, y con solo unas horas que había pasado allí esa otra mujer, había conseguido que ella ahora estuviese encerrada y que la Salvadora tuviese la equivocada idea de que podían llegar a ser amigas. Si lo pensaba, ¿alguna vez había llegado ella a dejar tal marca en alguien? ¿a afectar de esa manera en la vida de alguien? Ella nuca había tenido ese efecto en nadie, estaba destinada a ser recordada por sus crímenes y que con el tiempo solo quedase el recuerdo de sus crímenes, no el de ella, sin embargo esa otra Regina sería recordada con cariño por todas las vidas que de un modo u otro consiguió tocar. Sería recordada con cariño por su hijo, quizá por sus nietos, tendría una vida con ellos, con Emma Sw… Claro, eso era, en esa otra realidad estaba bastante claro que entre la Salvadora y la ex Reina Malvada había algo más que amistad. ¿Era eso lo que le había pasado a la Emma de su realidad? (Se negaba a pensar en ella como _su Emma_) Miró a la rubia con algo de sorpresa, ella pensaba que todo era perfecto entre la Salvadora y el hijo del Oscuro, la familia feliz ideal, mamá, papá y el niño, _su hijo_. Sonrió un poquito.

\- No vas a dejarme salir de aquí hasta que no te prometa acabar con esta lucha ¿verdad?

Preguntó con mas suavidad de la que tenía acostumbrada a la otra mujer.

\- Estoy segura de que podremos llegar a algo.

Respondió Emma sorprendida por el tono de la Reina, y más sorprendida aun cuando se sentó más cerca suyo, pierna con pierna, mirándola con esos ojos marrones que parecía que se la iban a comer, pero de la mejor de las maneras.

\- Si, estoy segura de que conseguiremos entendernos.

Dijo con una risita, poniendo una tentativa mano en el muslo de la Salvadora. Emma no entendía nada, no sabía que estaba pasando, ese repentino cambio era sospechoso, desde luego que si, pero poco podía pensar en eso con la mano de Regina subiendo por sus vaqueros, despacio, esperando que la rubia la parase, algo que no pasó. Cuando Emma se quiso dar cuenta la boca de la Reina Malvada había invadido su espacio personal estampándose contra sus labios con pasión, casi con ansias, y Emma no pudo más que responder, sin tener espacio en ese momento para pensar en Neal, o en sus padres, o en que no podía ser tan fácil.

Y no era tan fácil, claro que no, por que ahora que Regina podría simplemente extender la mano hasta la de la Salvadora y quitarle la daga, ahora que creía tener el control, había perdido el control. Su mano llegó hasta la de la daga, pero solo para dejar caer el arma al suelo y poder tumbarse sobre Emma. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pospuesto esto? Recordaba perfectamente aquella tensión entre ellas antes de que se rompiese la maldición, una tensión mucho mas entendible ahora, toda esa rabia, toda esa frustración que había sentido hacía Emma estaba saliendo de la manera más inesperada posible.

Y de alguna manera terminaron tiradas en la alfombra, intentando recuperar el aliento y con la Reina Malvada aun sobre Emma.

\- Quien iba a pensar que la Salvadora se había encaprichado de la Reina Malvada.

Dijo con una malvada risita, Emma la miró herida por un momento antes de apartarla de un empujón, recogiendo la daga y su ropa para vestirse a toda prisa y salir de la casa.

.

.

.

Regina no sabía si considerarlo un error o no, todo había sido parte de un plan para quitarle la daga a la Salvadora, pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad no lo hizo, por que estaba…ocupada en otras cosas. Y hacía tanto que no tenía ese tipo de intimidad con nadie, hacía tanto que nadie la tocaba, y hacía mas tiempo aun desde que sintiera algo así al estar con alguien. Maldita Salvadora. Pero no iba a dejarse vencer, no iba a perder, daba igual lo que le prometiesen. Aunque ahora veía las promesas de Emma desde un punto de vista diferente, desde un punto de vista en casi podía creerlas. Henry, eso era todo lo que ella quería, y quizá ahora podría tenerlo de vuelta, por fin, si jugaba bien sus cartas. Esperó a que Emma volviese, pero la rubia no asomó por allí en tres días. Tres largos días en los que la morena estuvo a punto de volverse loca, no sabía si por no ver a Emma o por no ver a nadie en general, estar encerrada allí sin nadie a quien atacar con su sarcasmo hacía que perdiese la cabeza. Pero finalmente la Salvadora volvió, y parecía cabreada.

\- Oye sobre lo del otro día…

Empezó Regina después de un largo rato de tenso e incómodo silencio.

\- No quiero hablar de ello.

Cortó Emma. Se sentía muy estúpida, no podía creerse que de verdad alguna vez hubiese llegado a pensar que la Reina Malvada sintiese algo por ella. Que estupidez. Y aun así se negaba a rendirse con ella, no iba a darse por vencida, iba a devolverle su madre a Henry aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciese.

Pero Regina se levantó y se acercó a ella, haciendo que toda esa determinación desapareciese.

\- No, de verdad, no debí decir aquello. Estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar y yo no…bueno no me esperaba…

Emma abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa ¿se estaba disculpando la _Reina Malvada_ por lo que pasó?

\- Si, bueno, yo tampoco me lo esperaba.

Dijo la rubia empezando a perder lentamente la furia con la que había ido allí, que era justo lo que Regina buscaba, si interpretaba bien su papel de chica buena conseguiría ver a Henry sin necesidad de obligarle, y ya cortaría cabezas después.

\- Y sin embargo no he podido dejar de pensar en ello.

Añadió la Reina mirándola a través de unas largas pestañas y con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada que hizo que Emma se olvidase por un segundo de como respirar. Regina la rodeó en una lenta vuelta, acariciando su cuello con las yemas de los dedos, Emma cerró los ojos un segundo antes de apartarse.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- No tengo ni idea.

Respondió la morena dando dos pasos hacía ella para besarla. Emma sabía que debía resistirse, que no podía pasar los mismo que la otra vez, que debía ser fuerte, no podía ser que ahora cada vez que iba a ver a Regina acabasen sin ropa por el suelo. Y, bueno, esta vez no acabaron en el suelo si no en el sofá, en cierto modo era un avance. Y esta vez no hubo ningún comentario hiriente por parte de Regina, al contrario la morena estaba abrazada a su cintura, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y hacía rato que había perdido de vista la daga, ni siquiera sabía donde había caído y no conseguía hacerse pensar en ello por mas que supiese que debería estar quitandole la daga a la Salvadora en vez de abrazada a ella, pero eso podría hacerlo después, en ese momento estaba muy cómoda allí, sin ninguna otra preocupación en el mundo. Casi se sentía bien, casi podía entender por que su yo de la otra realidad al final había sido vencida por esto. Casi. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Emma y se encontró con que la rubia se había dormido. Increíble. ¿Cómo podía dormirse en casa de la Reina Malvada con esa tranquilidad? Ese desde luego era el momento para que Regina se levantase, recuperase la daga y la usase para cortarle la garganta de una vez por todas a la Salvadora, pero la rubia parecía tan tranquila durmiendo que era casi un pecado despertarla por algo tan insignificante como su propio degollamiento, en otra ocasión le lanzaría una bola de fuego, la próxima vez que volviesen a luchar, ahora mismo Regina tan solo quería dormir.

Y esta era una situación que se repetía una y otra vez, cada vez que Emma iba a ver a Regina, al principio la idea de la Reina Malvada había sido ganarse su confianza, pero ahora su cuerpo esperaba las visitas de Emma, y no solo por la parte sexual, si no por la compañía, por la ya no tan irritante presencia de la Salvadora, en el momento en que se levantó a por algo de comer, y volvió al salón con comida para dos supo que ya no había nada que hacer, había perdido la batalla y ahora solo quedaba decidir si perdía también la guerra o se recuperaba para atacar de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo eres capaz de dormirte en mi casa? Conmigo cerca. Podría matarte.

Preguntó Regina con curiosidad sentándose al lado de Emma y pasandole un sándwich, la rubia se encogió de hombros dándole un bocado a la comida.

\- Si fueses a hacerlo ya lo habrías hecho, si quisieras quitarme la daga ya me la habrías quitado. Si te soy sincera tan solo vengo con ella por que no me fío de lo que pueda hacer alguien con ella si la cogen. – Y no pudo evitar pensar en su propia familia. – Además últimamente este es el único lugar en que puedo dormir.

La morena la miró extrañada. Así que en cierto modo Emma estaba intentando protegerla, por eso no se separaba de la daga, y aunque Regina no lo sabía, Emma no conseguía dormir en el apartamento, seguía teniendo constantes discusiones con Neal y cada vez que cerraba los ojos tenía la impresión de que iban a quitarle la daga, era insoportable. Por qué de entre todos los lugares era justo en casa de la Reina Malvada donde conseguía dormir era un misterio para las dos, quizá la otra Regina tenía razón al fin y al cabo y si estaba destinado a pasar. Ese pensamiento le dio coraje a la Salvadora, que se terminó el sándwich de dos bocados y se sentó de lado en el sofá para mirar a Regina.

\- Acabemos con esto. Ahora. Solo…

Cogió las manos de la morena sin saber muy bien como terminar la frase, a lo mejor era pronto para ser una familia después de todo lo que había pasado, pero nunca era tarde para empezar, ella sabía que Regina seguía allí, era la mujer junto la que había podido dormir todos esos días. Parecía mentira todo lo que una visita de otra realidad podía conseguir. La morena bajó la vista hasta sus manos unidas, pero no intentó separarlas.

\- No sé Emma, no es tan fácil…

La había llamado Emma sin necesidad de estar piel contra piel, era un comienzo.

\- ¿Aun quieres matarnos a todos?

Regina rió un poco por la pregunta.

\- Quiero matar a tus padres un poquito, si.

Admitió sin remordimientos, aun sin soltar sus manos de las de Emma, la rubia tampoco lo hizo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tu madre me robó mi final feliz hace mucho tiempo, y tu padre ha vuelto a hacerlo. Me quitó a Henry, a_ mi_ hijo.

Dijo manteniendole la mirada a Emma con decisión.

\- _Nuestro_ hijo. – Corrigió la rubia. – Todos hemos cometido errores Regina, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es superarlos, mirar hacía delante, no hacía atrás. Yo…quiero dejar de mirar al pasado, quiero…darte otra oportunidad, pero necesito que tu me la des a mi también. Henry está convencido de que aun queda algo bueno dentro de ti, y yo también. – Regina apartó la mirada sin decir nada. – La única persona arrebatándote tu final feliz ahora mismo eres tu, Regina. Henry te está esperando.

La morena seguía en silencio, pero Emma no dijo nada más, ahora dependía de la Reina Malvada, suyo era el siguiente movimiento. Regina jugó distraidamente con los dedos de Emma un rato.

\- ¿Y si no puedo hacerlo? ¿Y si Henry no puede perdonarme? ¿Y si no puedes…?

Seguía sin mirar a la rubia, que finalmente se soltó de Regina para estirarse hasta donde estaba la daga, la mantuvo un segundo firmemente sujeta en sus manos y luego en un decidido movimiento se la ofreció a Regina, que levantó la vista sorprendida hasta los ojos de Emma.

\- Vamos a comprobarlo, comprobemos si eres capaz. Si quieres matarnos, hazlo de una vez, estoy cansada de luchar. Acabemos de una vez.

La morena miraba la daga con los ojos muy abiertos, tentada a cogerla, recuperar su poder, su libertad y obtener su venganza, tan solo tenía que ir al apartamento de los Encantadores, coger a Henry y acabar con todos los demás.

\- Henry te quiere, si no ha venido a verte es porque pensábamos que era demasiado peligroso aun, pero él solo quiere a su madre de vuelta, la misma que le cortaba los sándwiches con formas de dinosaurios.

Dijo Emma suavemente, todavía con la daga extendida hacía la morena, que sonrió un poquito.

\- Te lo ha contado.

\- Me ha contado muchas cosas, Regina. El chico te echa de menos.

La morena suspiró, poniendo una mano sobre la que Emma usaba para sujetar la daga.

\- Guarda esa daga Salvadora, necesitamos un seguro.

La sheriff la mantuvo la mirada un momento antes de retirar la daga inclinándose hacía delante para besar a Regina con inseguridad, no se trataba de sexo, no era deseo, era una necesidad real de besar en ese momento a esa mujer que acababa de dar su primer paso hacía la redención.

.

.

.

Cuando apareció en la puerta de su apartamento con ella, cundió el pánico, estaban bastante seguros de que está vez si era la Reina Malvada y no ningún extraño visitante de otras realidades, pero como Emma ya había vivido eso, estaba preparada, se mantuvo frente a Regina con aire protector, tanto hacía la morena como hacía su familia, si Regina perdía el control ahora que los tenía a todos delante, eso podía convertirse en una carnicería, así que se esforzó en calmar a todo el mundo, recordandoles que no había peligro mientras tuviese la daga. Y después para sorpresa de todos, llamó a Henry, a quien habían vuelto a esconder en el piso de arriba. El chico asomó por las escaleras con la mirada clavada en su morena madre, estaba vez era la de verdad, y le devolvía la mirada casi con lagrimas en los ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su hijo. Muchísimo tiempo. Demasiado. Abrió los brazos prácticamente sin darse cuenta y Henry corrió hacía ellos, abrazándose a su madre con fuerza suficiente para partir a alguien por la mitad. Aunque por supuesto no la partió. Regina le devolvía el abrazo con la misma fuerza, sin poder evitar romper a llorar ahora que tenía a su hijo entre los brazos. Toda su rabia, su furia, su sed de venganza, desaparecieron, se evaporaron, por que lo único que importaba era el chico al que estaba abrazada. Neal dio un paso hacía delante dispuesto a separar a su hijo de la Reina Malvada, pero Emma se lo impidió, observando el reencuentro de madre e hijo con una sonrisilla.

\- Vamos a dar un paseo.

Les dijo a Henry y Regina, la morena la miró por encima de la cabeza de su hijo y asintió, saliendo del piso con un brazo todavía alrededor de los hombros de Henry. Caminaron por las casi desiertas calles de Storybrooke sin hablar de nada en particular, tan solo dejando que Henry pusiese al día a su madre de todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo que no se habían visto, Emma sabía que la morena necesitaba eso, si alguien podía llegar a la humanidad de Regina ese era sin duda su hijo, el mismo que poco a poco fue metiendola también en la conversación. Estaban los tres sentados en un banco de los muelles cuando Henry hizo la pregunta que ellas dos llevaban evitando todo el día.

\- ¿Has vuelto, mamá?

Emma y Regina se miraron por encima de la cabeza de su hijo, la morena buscando una respuesta en la cara de la otra mujer, y la rubia mirándola con confianza, pasara lo que pasara sabía que Regina haría lo correcto con su hijo. Y era curioso que después de todas sus batallas, después de toda la lucha, después de todo, hubiese sido capaz de confiar tan rápido en la morena.

\- No lo se, cariño.

Respondió la morena con sinceridad, aunque esa respuesta no parecía suficiente para Henry. Emma sacó la daga y otra vez la ofreció, pero esta vez no a Regina, a Henry.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Preguntó Regina con cierto temor, no quería las manos de su hijo encima de esa fuente de magia oscura, pero Henry cogió la daga sin saber muy bien para que, pero decidió a hacer algo con ella, estuvo a punto de tirarla al mar, pero sabía que tarde o temprano alguien la encontraría, pensó en destruirla, pero desde luego no tenía como, así que simplemente leyó el nombre escrito en ella "_Reina Malvada_"

\- Esto está mal, tu no eres la Reina Malvada, eres mi madre.

Dijo con una testarudez sin duda heredada de los genes de Emma Swan, Regina le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Ojala fuese tan sencillo, cariño, pero eso es lo que soy.

\- ¿Quieres matarnos a todos?

La misma pregunta que ya le había hecho Emma. La morena se lo pensó largo rato, por supuesto aun tenía toda esa rabia dentro, no era algo que fuese a irse con facilidad, pero en ese momento, allí sentada con Henry y Emma lo ultimo en lo que pensaba era en cabezas clavadas en estacas.

\- No, no, supongo que ahora no.

Cuando volviesen a quitarle a Henry la cosa cambiaría, por supuesto, la Reina Malvada volvería, la guerra empezaría otra vez. Seguramente debería haber cogido esa daga cuando tuvo oportunidad. El chico le ofreció el mango de la daga y Regina volvió a negarse.

\- Cógela, se que no nos harás daño. Quiero que tu seas quien controle tu destino, quien escoja la opción correcta.

Henry tenía autentica fe en que su madre no le decepcionaría, en que haría lo correcto. Regina volvió a mirar a Emma sin saber que hacer, la rubia tan solo formó la palabra "_cógela_" con una pequeña sonrisa, y finalmente la morena extendió la mano lentamente y cogió la daga. Se sentía pesada en su mano, como si no perteneciese allí, pero antes de poder registrar del todo estas sensaciones Henry volvió a abrazarla.

\- Te quiero, mamá.

Regina sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón, parecía que hacía mil vidas que no escuchaba esas palabras, pensaba que nunca volvería a escucharlas. La daga empezó a vibrar en su mano y su nombre a brillar, cambiando poco a poco hasta convertirse en "_Regina Mills_" y la morena no sabía como sentirse, si alegre por volver a ser ella misma o triste por que ahora la daga llevaba su nombre, pero el arma aun no había terminado, su nombre seguía brillando, cada vez con mas intensidad, tanta que tuvo que tirar la daga al suelo. Cuando el resplandor desapareció la daga seguía allí, pero sin nada escrito, en lugar del nombre había solo un espacio en blanco, a la espera de otro nombre para grabar.

.

.

.

La redención no iba a ser fácil, nadie estaba dispuesto a perdonar a la Reina Malvada, y ahora que además no era el Oscuro pensaban que por fin podrían vengarse, pero Emma no iba a permitirlo, y eso no debería haber sorprendido a nadie, no era la primera vez que evitaba que una muchedumbre enfurecida linchase a la reina. Aunque desde luego el mas furioso era Neal, no solo Regina no iba a pagar por la muerte de su padre, además sin saber él muy bien como, le había robado a Emma y a su hijo, ahora entendía el distanciamiento de la rubia desde que aquella otra Regina había estado allí, ahora entendía por que Emma pasaba cada vez menos tiempo en el apartamento y mas en casa de la Reina Malvada. No debía haberlo permitido, pero ya no había nada que pudiese hacer. Henry y Emma incluso se habían ido a la mansión de Regina, tanto para mantenerla a salvo de la ira del pueblo como para evitar que la suya cayese sobre los ciudadanos, por que como ya sabían, la redención no iba a ser fácil, Regina aun tenía dentro mucha ira, mucha oscuridad que sacar. Pero no podía evitar pensar en su otro yo, en lo patética que había pensado que era por dejarse domar, por dejarse tener sentimientos, y allí estaba ella, que le había pasado lo mismo y ni siquiera sabía como. Allí estaba Henry, desayunando con ella cada mañana y dándola un beso en la mejilla antes de irse al colegio, y allí estaba Emma, que estaba siendo tremendamente paciente con ella, soportándola cuando estaba de mal humor y parándola cada vez que parecía que iba a rendirse a sus impulsos malvados otra vez. Allí estaba Emma Swan totalmente convencida de que algo entre ellas podía funcionar. Y maldita fuese la Salvadora por eso, por que había contagiado ese sentimiento a Regina ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado vencer al final?

\- ¿Vencer? Yo lo consideraría una victoria.

Dijo Emma abrazándola por detrás en la cocina cuando Regina hizo la pregunta en voz alta después de que Henry se marchase. La rubia la besó bajo la oreja con una risita.

\- En serio ¿qué hizo mi otro yo? Empiezo a pensar que debería ir a agradecérselo…

Preguntó la morena dejándose abrazar, sintiendo la tranquilidad que eso le daba.

\- Simplemente me hizo ver que las cosas no tenían por que ser así, que había otra posibilidad si estaba dispuesta a luchar por ello.

\- Pues maldita sea ella por convencerte de hacerme débil.

Rió Regina girándose en brazos de Emma para quedar cara a cara. Aun no podía creerse que estuviese allí, entre los brazos de la Salvadora en vez de luchando contra ella. No podía creerse la tranquilidad que sentía ahora que había dejado de lado la lucha y se había vaciado de esos destructivos sentimientos que eran todo lo que tenía antes, ahora tenía mas, algo mejor.

\- Yo creo que eres mas fuerte que nunca.

Dijo Emma descansando la cabeza en su hombro, junto a su cuello. Regina rió de pronto.

\- Me alegro de que se haya ido, escuchándote cualquiera diría que te gustaba ella más que yo, y no se como habría acabado una lucha entre las dos.

La rubia también rió un poquito, sin moverse de donde estaba, dándola un beso en el cuello.

\- Pero a ella le gustaba más la otra Emma, ni siquiera me dejó besarla.

Admitió en tono bromista, esperando la reacción de Regina, que fue justo la que esperaba.

\- ¿Intentaste besarla?

Preguntó claramente celosa.

\- Tu intentabas matarme.

Se defendió Emma con una risa, levantando la cabeza para mirarla divertida.

\- Eso no es excusa, sheriff.

Respondió entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo reír aun mas a Emma, que le cogió la cara para besarla con una alegría que hacía apenas un mes no habría creído posible.

\- Tienes razón, te lo compensaré.

\- Mas te vale, Salvadora.

Dijo Regina con una juguetona sonrisa.

\- ¿Aun sigues queriendo mi cabeza?

Preguntó Emma contra los labios de la morena antes de darla uno de esos desesperantes besos llentos que siempre te dejan con ganas de mas.

\- Si, pero en un lugar bastante especifico

Respondió Regina con una sonrisa ladeada, entrelazando los brazos tras la cabeza de la Salvadora para que no volviese a romper el beso con alguna ocurrencia.


	48. Chapter 48 Feelings

**De nuevo, iba a subir una propuesta (no las he olvidado, las tengo apuntaditas jaja) pero esta noche he tenido un sueño muy Swan Queen y quería escribirlo mientras aun me acordaba de el xD El título...bueno, es que no sabía como llamarlo jaja**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 48: Feelings._**

Marian había resultado ser Zelena, Regina había corrido al rescate y ahora el ladrón estaba de vuelta en Storybrooke, y con Regina. Y Emma intentaba sinceramente alegrarse por ella, en realidad se alegraba mientras ella fuese feliz, lo único es que preferiría que fuese feliz con ella y no con Robin Hood. Le había costado mucho aceptarlo, pero era así. Ella misma había llevado a Regina hasta Robin, incluso le había conseguido su teléfono, no eran cosas que la hiciesen especialmente feliz, pero era lo que quería Regina, así que lo había hecho. Claro, que ella no esperaba que Hood volviese, se suponía que se había ido para siempre y sin embargo allí estaba otra vez. Cuando vio como él y Regina se abrazaban quiso estar feliz, de verdad que si, pero le dolió algo por dentro, como si se rompiese, ella y Regina se habían vuelto muy cercanas, habían llegado a construir una amistad y Emma incluso había llegado a imaginarse alguna vez que esa amistad crecía en algo más, pero el verdadero amor de la reina había vuelto, así que esa idea volvía a ser algo imposible. Y si las cosas con Hook antes no iban especialmente bien, desde que volvió de Nueva York con Robin iban aun peor, evitaba al pirata y en sus citas ella estaba distante y ausente, de hecho el pirata pasaba más tiempo con sus padres que con ella, pero a Emma no le apetecía realmente pasar tiempo con él, además sentía que le estaba engañando de alguna manera, él ponía todo su empeño e ilusión, y ella todo lo que podía sentir era ese dolor en el pecho al saber que Regina y Robin estaban juntos otra vez, a pesar de todo.

Aunque había algo que era aun peor, Henry lo sabía. El chico era demasiado observador para su propio bien y probablemente debería tener algún tipo de conversación madre-hijo con él sobre ello. O algo así. Además por si fuera poco, tenía el corazón del verdadero creyente, y una vez se había convencido de que algo podía pasar no había quien se lo sacase de la cabeza y no dejaba de insistirle a Emma en que no debía rendirse, él estaba totalmente seguro de que Regina sentía lo mismo, o al menos algo parecido, aunque Emma no dejaba de recordarle que un hechizo con polvo de hada opinaba lo contrario. Robin Hood era el verdadero amor de Regina y no había más que hablar, algo a lo que la Salvadora se resignó para desesperación de su hijo, que estaba empezando a desarrollar un profundo disgusto por las parejas de sus madres, Hook y Robin, aunque su parte racional sabía que ellos en realidad no tenían la culpa de nada. Y ni siquiera podía explicarle a Regina el por qué cada vez soportaba menos a Robin Hood, Emma le había prohibido insistente y específicamente contarle nada a su otra madre. Pero que no fuese a decirle nada a Regina no quería decir que no fuese a hacer nada, tenía que idear un plan, aun no sabía cual, incluso si tenía que hacerlo solo.

Estaba pensando en ello una mañana en la barra de Granny's mientras Regina, Robin y Roland desayunaban en una de las mesas, su madre había querido que se uniese a ellos, pero él rechazó la oferta con toda la educación que pudo, poniendo una excusa de la que ya ni siquiera se acordaba. Giró la cabeza para mirar a la pareja sentada en la mesa, ambos parecían mas centrados en Roland que el uno en el otro, en ese momento Robin tenía en la mano la pistola de juguete de su hijo y disparó una bola de goma espuma intentando meterla en un vaso vacío que había en otra mesa. Y fallando estrepitosamente. Y se suponía que ese era el mejor arquero del Bosque Encantado, Henry contuvo la risa.

\- Estas cosas son diferentes a los arcos.

Escuchó decir a Robin como excusa, con una risita, devolviendole la pistola a su hijo, Henry hizo una bola de papel con una servilleta, y apuntando al vaso, encestó al primer tiro, Hood miró el vaso y luego a Henry con aparente indiferencia, intentando no parecer muy ofendido, pero cuando una segunda bola de papel entró también sin problemas en el vaso, desde otra dirección distinta, se giró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y descubrió a Emma sentada con Hook un par de mesas más allá. La rubia tenía una expresión de autosuficiencia en la cara que dejaba bien claro quien había encestado la segunda bola. Sin decir nada Robin volvió la atención a Regina y su desayuno, y la sonrisita de superioridad desapareció de la cara de Emma. Henry se levantó y fue a sentarse en la mesa de la rubia y el pirata, casi ignorandole a él por completo para hacerle caso solo a su madre.

\- No te he visto entrar.

\- Acabamos de llegar.

Explicó Emma, que como ya era habitual en ella, no parecía para nada alegre, más bien todo lo contrario, no recordaba ver a su madre tan abatida desde el entierro de Neal. Hook empezó a hablar con él, aunque Henry no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba contando por que no le prestaba atención. La verdad era que el pirata intentaba llevarse bien con él, y si las circunstancias fuesen otras, a Henry seguiría cayéndole bien, igual que Hood, pero en esos momentos eran solo los tipos que se interponían entre sus dos madres.

Después de fingir escuchar lo que le pareció un tiempo educadamente correcto, volvió a su sitio en la barra para seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, pero un rato después le interrumpieron. Emma se acercó a él con un platito lleno de bombones de chocolate, no era el aperitivo que normalmente ponían en Granny's, pero nada se escapaba al agudo olfato de lobo, y seguro que tanto Ruby como la abuelita habían notado que Emma no estaba muy animada últimamente, y el chocolate siempre ayuda. Además tampoco era muy difícil darse cuenta.

\- ¿Te apetece chocolate?

Dijo con un intento de sonrisa alegre, aunque Henry sospechaba que solo se había levantado para huir un rato de Hook. Prácticamente al mismo tiempo Regina se había levantado y también se dirigió a él, hablando casi a la vez que Emma.

\- Henry, Robin dice que os invita a ti y a Roland a helado.

Las dos mujeres se miraron por un segundo, pero Emma apartó la mirada enseguida, desde su vuelta de Nueva York estaba evitando bastante a Regina. Ella misma se decía que era solo hasta que se le pasara lo que estaba sintiendo, estaba segura de que era algo temporal y pronto las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Pero hasta entonces pasar tiempo con Regina como lo hacía antes no le hacía ningún bien. Emma abrió la boca como para hablar, pero no sabía que decir, todavía con el plato de chocolate levantado hacía su hijo.

\- Tampoco es que esté intentando hacerte elegir…

Murmuró la rubia con una risita nerviosa intentando quitarle tensión a la situación, y casi dándose la vuelta para volver a su sitio, pero Henry la paró, cogiendo los bombones.

\- No, me quedo con las dos cosas. Genial.

Dijo su hijo sonriendo a Regina, intentando parecer contento, aunque lo ultimo que le apetecía era aceptar algo de Robin Hood. Se pidió una tulipa de helado bastante sencilla y mientras se comió los bombones de Emma con su madre al lado.

\- Deberías decirle algo.

Emma giró los ojos, siempre la misma conversación, sabía que su hijo podía ser muy insistente, pero ya se estaba pasando.

\- Henry, ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces. No puede ser. Yo lo he aceptado ¿por qué tu no?

El chico entrecerró los ojos.

\- Por qué se que es posible. Ella te gusta ¿no?

La rubia abrió mucho los ojos haciendo un gesto para que bajase la voz, mirando a su alrededor, temerosa de que alguien le hubiese escuchado.

\- Claro que me gusta ¿has visto a tu madre? ¿Cómo no iba a gustarme? – Respondió en un siseo, casi sin abrir la boca, pegándose mucho a Henry. – Pero eso no hace que yo le guste a ella. La mayor parte del tiempo creo que ni siquiera me soporta.

\- ¿Quién no te soporta?

Preguntó Regina con una sonrisa apoyándose en la barra al otro lado de su hijo, esperando a que trajeran los helados. Emma abrió la boca totalmente en blanco, sin saber que decir.

\- Mamá cree que la abuelita la tiene manía.

Improvisó Henry rápidamente. La abuelita miró a la rubia por encima de las gafas, dándole los helados a la alcaldesa.

\- A veces eres muy cabezota, pero no es nada con lo que no me haya enfrentado antes.

Dijo la mujer con una risita, señalando a su nieta al otro extremo de la barra, palmeó un poco la mano de Emma y volvió al trabajo. Regina también rió un poquito, con el cucurucho de Roland en una mano y la tulipa de Henry en la otra.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar esta noche a casa? Estoy segura de que a Henry le gustará.

Propuso la morena inesperadamente, dejando otra vez a Emma sin palabras. Lo cierto era que Regina incluso la echaba de menos, por supuesto se había dado cuenta de que la Salvadora estaba manteniendo ciertas distancias desde que volvieron de Nueva York y no sabía por qué, y después de lo mucho que había insistido en que fuesen amigas, Regina no iba simplemente a dejarlo correr. Además era la primera persona que de verdad había hecho un autentico esfuerzo para tener su amistad, para conocerla, y ahora que valoraba la amistad de Emma Swan, incluso su presencia, no iba a dejar que la rubia saliese corriendo, al menos no sin una buena explicación.

\- No sé, no quiero interrumpir nada, ya sabes.

Respondió Emma haciendo un vago gesto hacía la mesa en la que estaban esperando Roland y Hood.

\- No interrumpirás nada, además Robin no estará, él y Roland van a pasar la noche al bosque con sus hombres.

Henry se irguió de golpe en el taburete, con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Si. – Dijo casi con demasiado entusiasmo, mirando a Emma. – Si, me parece buena idea. Me parece una idea genial. Vamos mamá, una cena _familiar_. – Recalcó la palabra con un movimiento de cejas. – Estoy seguro de que puedo convencer a mamá de que haga su famosa receta de salmón al horno.

Era curioso como ambas sabían enseguida a quien se refería con cada "_mamá_". Antes de que Emma pudiese responder, alguien tiró un poquito de la chaqueta de Regina, al mirar hacía abajo era Roland reclamando su helado.

\- Oh, perdona cielo.

Se disculpó la morena con una sonrisa, dándole el cono con el que el niño volvió alegremente a su mesa. Henry también cogió su helado de manos de su morena madre para empezar a comer, mirando a Emma muy animado.

\- ¿Nada de lasaña?

Preguntó Emma en tono bromista, Regina giró los ojos, pero con una sonrisa divertida. Negó con la cabeza. La rubia los miró alternativamente a los dos.

\- Supongo que no puedo decirle que no a esa cara.

Y ninguno supo si se refería a la de Henry o a la de Regina. Los dos volvieron a la mesa con Robin y Emma se acordó de golpe de que Hook estaba esperando en la suya. No sabía como iba a explicarle que su cita de esa noche iba a cancelarse por qué se iba a cenar a casa de Regina.

.

.

.

Emma tenía que admitir que estaba nerviosa, por tercera vez restregó una mano por sus vaqueros, y luego, cambiando la botella de vino de mano, la otra. Por qué si, por algún extraño motivo le había parecido mala idea ir con las manos vacías y se había decidido por vino. Algo típico, seguro. Aunque lo más probable es que incluso la botella más barata de Regina fuese de lejos mejor que la que había comprado ella. "_Maldita sea, ¡relájate Swan!"_ pensó la rubia con frustración hacía si misma. No iba a ser la primera vez que pasase un rato con Regina y Henry, aunque si era la primera vez que había sido formalmente invitada a cenar, y eso ya de por si la hacía estar nerviosa, si además se le añadía el factor de que ahora era perfectamente consciente de sus sentimientos por Regina, y que su hijo también lo era, no era algo que la hiciese relajarse precisamente. Tomó aire y llamó finalmente a la puerta. En menos de un latido Henry ya le había abierto la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en decidirte a llamar?

Preguntó el chico en voz baja con una risita.

\- Cállate.

Respondió Emma también en voz baja, buscando con los ojos a Regina, suponiendo que ella también iría a recibirla.

\- Está en el salón.

Dijo Henry adivinando sus pensamientos y con una mueca de disgusto que su madre no entendió. Al menos hasta que no fue hasta el salón y vio allí a Robin.

\- Oh, hola. Yo…no sab…hola.

Saludo la rubia torpemente. Regina había intentado por todos los medios, pero con sutileza, que Robin y Roland estuviesen fuera de la casa antes de que llegase Emma, estaba casi segura de que el distanciamiento de la Salvadora tenía algo que ver con Robin, por algún motivo que todavía no comprendía. Pero el ladrón se las había ingeniado para estar todavía allí.

\- Llegas justo a tiempo para despedirles.

Dijo la morena con una risita, abrochando la chaqueta de Roland y cogiendo el brazo de Robin de manera casual para llevarle hasta la puerta. Les deseó que se divirtieran, besó la mejilla de Hood y cerró la puerta tras ellos girándose para dedicarle su atención a su hijo y a su invitada, quien levantó tímidamente la botella de vino.

\- No sabía que traer.

Confesó con sinceridad, Regina rió un poco, cogiendo la botella de manos de la Salvadora.

\- No hacía falta que trajeses nada.

Respondió, Emma se encogió un poco de hombros, todavía algo incomoda, tenía la impresión de que cada vez que miraba a Regina, esta podía leer en su cara sus verdaderos sentimientos, y eso era algo que quería evitar a toda costa.

Se sirvió la cena, acompañada del vino que había traído Emma, en la gran mesa del salón. Henry si había conseguido convencer a Regina de que preparase su famosa receta de salmón al horno, que la rubia alabó y de la que pidió repetir. Según avanzó la cena, Emma se fue relajando, al menos hasta que Henry se levantó de la mesa diciendo que le apetecía leer un rato antes de dormir y las dejó a las dos solas. Se hizo un incómodo silencio, que rompió Regina, directa al grano.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa conmigo?

Preguntó con tranquilidad, dando un sorbo de su copa de vino. Emma cogió también la suya, sin mirar a la morena.

\- No me pasa nada ¿por qué piensas eso? ¿Ha dicho algo Henry?

Contestó la rubia con repentina sospecha, Regina levantó una ceja.

\- No, ¿hay algo que debería decirme?

\- No, claro que no. Todo está bien.

La morena suspiró, armándose de paciencia, dejó la copa en la mesa y se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando los brazos en el mantel, mirando fijamente a Emma.

\- ¿Es por lo que pasó en Nueva York? – La rubia le devolvió la mirada, alerta. - ¿Por qué te vi atacar a ese hombre, y con la pistola? Si crees que me asustaste, o que de alguna manera voy a usarlo en tu contra… - Se encogió de hombros, impotente. – Espero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi.

Nunca esperó estar diciéndole esas palabras nada más y nada menos que a Emma Swan, nunca pensó que la invitaría a cenar y que estaría intentando salvar su amistad. O lo que sea que tuviesen.

\- No, no, no es eso. – Respondió rápidamente Emma. – Quiero decir, ¿no te asusté, no?

Preguntó con curiosidad, no había pensado que quizá había asustado a la morena de alguna forma cuando se descontroló de aquella manera en Nueva York, casi asesinando a una mujer delante de ella. Pero Regina rió un poco.

\- Hace falta mas que una Salvadora enfadada para asustarme, señorita Swan.

Emma sonrió aliviada, aunque eso la dejaba sin excusas para explicar su distanciamiento de la morena.

\- ¿Es por Robin? – Preguntó cautelosamente Regina, la otra mujer levantó una ceja. – Bueno, estas así desde que hemos vuelto de Nueva York, y no parece que os llevéis muy bien ¿sabes? Una reina nota cuando la madre de su hijo y su novio no se llevan bien.

Todavía se le hacía extraña la palabra "_novio_" al pronunciarla, pero parecía la mas correcta para describir su relación con Robin Hood.

\- Bueno, no es que antes fuésemos grandes amigos. No recuerdo hablar con él mas de dos palabras.

Respondió Emma con una risita que pretendía quitarle importancia al asunto. Aunque no por eso dejaba de ser cierto, no recordaba haber mantenido ninguna conversación con el ladrón, y ahora entendía mucho mejor por qué.

\- Emma, solo dime que pasa. ¿Ya no quieres que seamos amigas?

Preguntó la morena con inseguridad, había dejado que esa rubia entrase en su vida y si ahora…bueno no, no "_había dejado_" exactamente, Emma se había colado sin ningún tipo de invitación como una bola de demolición, pero si ahora que por fin Regina había cedido a ello y realmente _quería_ que Emma permaneciese en su vida, ella ya no quería mas su amistad…

\- No, claro que no. Quiero decir, que no tienes razón. Quiero ser tu amiga, por supuesto que si. Es que… - Pensó a toda velocidad una excusa. – Tengo un poco abandonado a Hook ¿sabes? Entre unas cosas y otras, y…quiere que pase más tiempo con él.

Explicó con un indiferente encogimiento de hombros. Por supuesto Regina no se creyó ni una palabra, la Salvadora podía saber cuando la reina estaba mintiendo, pero ella sabía cuando la ocultaba algo. Aun así lo dejó correr, si no quería contárselo aun, no iba a presionarla.

\- ¿Nunca has oído eso de que la amistad es mas importante que los novios? Las parejas vienen y van, pero los amigos son para siempre.

Rió Regina cogiendo otra vez su copa y levantándola un poco en un gesto de brindis antes de beber con una mueca divertida.

.

.

.

La conversación había quedado así, luego cambiaron de tema, hablando de cosas sin importancia, riendo, hasta que Emma subió a despedirse de Henry y se marchó. Ahora intentaba no estar tan distante con la morena para que no pensase que le pasaba algo con ella, aun así no podía evitar el pellizco cada vez que la veía con Robin Hood, algo que pasaba muy a menudo por qué el hombre parecía no tener vida propia más allá de seguir a Regina a todas partes. Y en lo único en lo que no estaba de acuerdo con la morena, era en Emma Swan, si era perfectamente visible que a Emma no le gustaba el ladrón, también era obvio que a Robin no le gustaba la sheriff, aunque él intentaba disimularlo mejor, al menos con Henry y Regina delante. Pero el día que el salía del edificio del ayuntamiento, y se cruzó con Emma que entraba, no pudo evitar abrir la boca.

\- ¿Vas a ver a Regina?

Preguntó haciendo que la rubia se girase de mala gana para responderle.

\- Si.

\- ¿Puedo saber para que?

Emma levantó una ceja, no le gustaba tener a nadie metiendo las narices en sus cosas, por insignificantes que fuesen, y menos aun con el tono impertinente y posesivo de Robin.

\- No creo que sea asunto tuyo.

El ladrón dio un paso hacía ella.

\- Todo lo que tiene que ver con Regina es ahora asunto mio.

\- ¿Por qué? Por qué la conoces desde hace cuanto ¿un año o así? Mis asuntos con Regina son cosa nuestra, y ningún…_novio por encargo_ va a impedirlo. Si quieres saberlo, pregúntale a ella.

Respondió Emma sin querer disimular ni un poco su disgusto por ese hombre, dándose otra vez la vuelta para seguir su camino, pero el ladrón continuó hablándola.

\- No soy ningún novio por encargo, soy su alma gemela, y deberías empezar a aceptarlo de una vez.

Dijo él duramente, consiguiendo que Emma se volviese de nuevo, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Nunca entendería que veía Regina en ese hombre.

\- ¿Alma gemela? ¿Qué tipo de alma gemela la abandona una y otra vez?

Robin dio otro paso furioso hacía ella.

\- Yo nunca…

\- Tu mujer volvió y la elegiste a ella. Es comprensible, supongo. Lo que no es tan comprensible es lo que aprovechaste para hacer ya que Marian estaba congelada. _Vaya honor_. – Dijo con sarcasmo dando también un intimidante paso hacía el ladrón. – Cuando Regina fue a buscarte a Nueva York, escogiste de nuevo a Marian, deberías haber visto la expresión en tu cara, como si estuviese loca o… Y cuando se descubrió que era Zelena…vaya, elegiste a Zelena, por que llevaba un hijo tuyo. Y aun lo lleva ¿verdad?

Robin apretó a la vez la mandíbula y los puños, en su código no entraba el golpear a mujeres, pero en ese momento estaba dispuesto a saltárselo otra vez.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en irte a la cama con Marian? Después de jurar que amabas solo a Regina.

\- Estas enamorada de ella.

Soltó Hood entre dientes, furioso, por supuesto él ya lo sabía, lo había notado enseguida y lo había ignorado, mientras Regina no diese muestras de corresponderle le daba igual, pero se estaba dando cuenta de como era la morena alrededor de la Salvadora, como todo lo demás, incluido él, parecía desaparecer.

\- Yo no…

Intentó negar Emma.

\- No engañas a nadie, _Salvadora_. Estas enamorada de Regina, y te mata el que su alma gemela sea yo.

Cortó Robin con una crueldad que nunca habría esperado de si mismo, estaba sorprendido de como se estaba comportando, pero por primera vez se sentía amenazado, era algo que nunca le había pasado, pero ya había perdido a Marian más de una vez y no estaba dispuesto a perder también a Regina ahora que por fin podían estar juntos.

\- ¡Ella no es tu última opción, tu, maldito…!

Estalló Emma cuando el ladrón expresó esas palabras en voz alta. Antes de que las cosas pudiesen llegar a las manos un _"¿mamá?"_ les hizo dar un paso atrás a los dos, separándose. Henry se acercaba a ellos algo preocupado, mirando a Robin asumiendo enseguida que era todo culpa suya.

\- Nunca estará contigo.

Dijo Hood en un tono más calmado, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

\- Claro, es mucho mejor un ladrón ¿no? Tu tampoco engañas a nadie, Hood. No eres un héroe, eres solo un ladrón, no sabes ser otra cosa.

\- Y tu no eres ninguna heroína, era tan ladrona como yo. Incluso peor.

Antes de que Emma pudiese responder, Henry se le adelantó, dando un paso hacía Robin como si quisiese escudar a su madre con su cuerpo.

\- Es la Salvadora.

\- Ya.

Respondió el ladrón dándose la vuelta para marcharse sin más. Henry le siguió un poco con los ojos, con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Vas a dejar que mamá este con él?

Preguntó de mal humor girándose hacía su madre y señalando al ladrón que se alejaba. Emma suspiró.

\- Henry, esa no es mi decisión.

\- Pero…

\- Mira, tu madre está con Hood y vas a tener que aceptarlo. Si no fuese así puede que las cosas fuesen distintas, pero…

\- ¿En serio?

Madre e hijo dieron un salto al escuchar de repente la voz detrás de ellos, Emma se giró medio encogida, sabiendo a quien iba a encontrarse a sus espaldas. Regina estaba allí, mirándola con curiosidad. Curiosidad y algo más que Emma no supo identificar. Pensó en mentir, buscó excusas, pero finalmente se decidió por a verdad, después de todo ya daba igual.

\- Si. - Respondió la Salvadora haciendo un impotente gesto con las manos y apartando la mirada. - ¿Cuánto has escuchado?

Preguntó después.

\- Salía justo detrás de Robin cuando he visto que venias.

Genial, entonces habría escuchado todo. Emma se agarró el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, intentando improvisar algo, adivinar como debía continuar ahora.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Preguntó Regina dando un paso hacía ella.

\- Eso mismo le decía yo, pero ella… - Interrumpió Henry en tono esperanzador, pero la morena le calló con una mirada. – Si, mejor me voy. Estaré en casa.

Dijo lanzandole una última mirada a sus dos madres antes de marcharse.

\- ¿Y que iba a decirte? Tu estás con Robin, el es tu verdadero amor, tu único y verdadero destino o algo así.

Respondió Emma a la pregunta de Regina con un resoplido despectivo, dejando bien claro lo que ella opinaba al respecto. La morena no pudo evitar reír.

\- Si, yo pensaba lo mismo.

A la Salvadora no le paso por alto el uso del tiempo pasado en la frase.

\- Al volver aquí nada era como debería. Y tu tienes razón, él nunca me escogió a mi, pero ¿qué podía hacer? El polvo de hada dijo que él era mi verdadero amor.

\- La magia se equivoca.

Gruñó Emma con una mueca tan parecida a la que ponía Henry cuando algo no le gustaba que la morena no pudo evitar reír otra vez.

\- Lo sé, pero era todo lo que tenía.

\- No lo es, tienes a Henry, y a…

La Salvadora se calló, sin querer terminar la frase, pero Regina dio otro paso más hacía ella, cogiendo su mano.

\- ¿A quien?

\- A mi. Si quisieras, me tendrías a mi. Pero estás con Robin Hood.

\- Y tu con la maravilla sin mano.

Emma giró los ojos, sin intentar en ningún momento liberar su mano de la de Regina.

\- Pero por que tu estás con Robin.

\- Pero por que tu estás…

La morena se cortó a media frase y rió de nuevo, podrían estar así todo el día sin llegar a nada. Emma tiró de la mano de la reina para pegarla contra su pecho.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo, entonces?

Preguntó recorriendo con la mirada cada centímetro de la cara de la morena, inclinando inconscientemente la cabeza hacía Regina.

\- Supongo que hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo.

Respondió la morena devolviendole la mirada con la misma intensidad. Emma terminó de acortar la distancia y besó a la reina, liberando por fin su mano de la de la otra mujer para poder rodear su cintura con los brazos. Regina se apoyó en el pecho de la Salvadora, profundizando el beso sin dudarlo. Y que le dieran al polvo de hada.

\- Esto va a ser algo divertido de explicarles a Hook y Hood.

Rió Emma cuando por fin se separaron, abrazando más fuerte a Regina con la frente apoyada en la de la morena, que le mantuvo la mirada a la otra mujer antes de echarse a reír.

\- Será mas divertido explicárselo a tus padres.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de la Salvadora.

\- Mierda, mis padres.

No había pensado en eso, pero cuando Regina rompió a reír entre sus brazos esa preocupación desapareció, distraída por la necesidad de volver a besar a la reina.


	49. Chapter 49 Your night has just begun

**He tardado mucho en subir un nuevo shot, pero es que estaba super atascada con este, le tenía pensado de hacía tiempo, y de hecho no me ha salido como yo quería ¬¬ pero es que no se me quería desarrollar por escrito -.-! Al final esto es lo único que he conseguido, aunque no estoy nada contenta con ello :/ Es una petición de _misskimhyun_, tengo mas suyas, así que intentaré compensar con otra jajajaj.**

**Sobre "la dama de las camelias" la verdad es que no me he leído el libro ni estoy familiarizada con la historia :/ si me lo leo pensaré algo, pero ahora mismo tengo una lista eterna de libros pendientes jaja veré que puedo hacer, pero no puedo prometer nada, lo siento :(**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 48: Your night has just begun._**

El plan no había salido como debería, Blancanieves había escapado, pero sin el anillo del Príncipe Encantador, que tenía Emma y había conseguido esconder en su vestido mientras los guardias la llevaban hasta la habitación de Regina. Bueno, de la Reina Malvada. Las cosas habían salido terriblemente mal, Hook seguía en el baile y a ella la habían detenido, esperaba que al pirata se le ocurriese algún plan para sacarla de allí por que si no lo mas probable es que la ejecutaran antes siquiera de que sus padres se decidieran a tenerla.

\- Arrodíllate ante la reina.

Dijo uno de los guardias bruscamente.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, en serio.

Respondió la propia Reina parada ante ella, y los guardias la obligaron a arrodillarse, algo un poco difícil con ese vestido que llevaba puesto.

\- La fugitiva Blancanieves ¿Dónde está?

Preguntó Regina quitándose los guantes, Emma seguramente debería haber tenido miedo en ese momento, conociendo el dominio de la magia que tenía Regina y las historias que había escuchado sobre la Reina Malvada, pero le era imposible verla de esa manera. Era solo Regina, mas enfadada y con mucho mas escote. Si, se había fijado en eso a pesar de la evidente desesperación de la situación.

\- Ya se lo he dicho a tus guardias, no tengo ni idea.

Respondió Emma con cansancio, en alguna parte de ese traje de reina tenia que estar Regina, estaba segura. La morena se la quedó mirando un rato antes de inclinarse un poco sobre ella.

\- No se de que reino vienes, _Princesa Leia_, pero aquí, el precio por ayudar a Blancanieves es alto.

La rubia bajó la cabeza dócilmente.

\- No se donde está, pero si me dejas ir te ayudaré a encontrarla.

Por supuesto era mentira, pero daba igual, una vez arreglaran las cosas en el pasado podrían volver a su tiempo y Regina no tendría ni idea de que ella era la Princesa Leia. La reina se acercó a ella con expresión de disgusto, olfateando un poco el aire.

\- No eres una princesa, conozco a una sucia rata callejera cuando veo una, y se que no debo confiar en tales criaturas.

Emma se esforzó en recordar que esa no era realmente Regina, al menos la que ella conocía, era solamente una versión de ella, la peor versión de ella, _la Reina Malvada_, y no debía tomarse sus palabras como algo personal.

La reina perdió interés en ella, dirigiéndose a sus guardias.

\- A la mazmorra.

Ordenó sin mas, y los guardias la levantaron de suelo sin ninguna delicadeza, arrastrándola hasta las mazmorras.

Pero lo cierto era que esa rata callejera no salía de la cabeza de la reina, había algo extraño en ella, y no solo el hecho de hubiese podido colarse vestida de princesa en el baile del Rey Midas, había magia allí, estaba segura, y pensaba averiguar por qué.

.

.

.

Emma se sorprendió mucho cuando apenas unas horas despues de que la encerrasen, volviesen a sacarla de la celda y la llevaran de nuevo ante la reina, la morena estaba reclinada en un elegante sofá y la observó de arriba abajo cuando los guardias la dejaron allí y se marcharon.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

Preguntó Regina señalando la mesita junto a Emma en la que había una bandeja de comida muy variada. La rubia levantó una ceja.

\- Hemos empezado de forma muy brusca, y al parecer así no conseguiré nada de ti, ¿verdad _princesa Leia_? – Pronunciaba el titulo con sarcasmo. – Tu me ayudas a mi, y yo te ayudo a ti.

\- ¿Por qué crees que necesito ayuda?

Preguntó Emma observando con cautela como la morena se levantaba y caminaba lentamente hacía ella.

\- Te has tomado la molestia de vestirte de princesa y colarte en un baile real, en el que además iba a estar yo. Nadie corre tantos riesgos por nada.

Seguía mirando a la rubia con curiosidad, y como le pasaba cada vez que Regina la miraba con tanta atención, Emma tenía la impresión de que estaba viendo a través de ella, leyendo todos sus secretos.

\- En mi defensa diré que no sabía que ibas a estar.

Respondió la rubia en un tono mucho mas informal del que seguramente debiera estar usando. Regina dejó de inspeccionarla por un momento para mirarla con una ceja levantada.

\- Vaya, me siento ofendida.

Ese sentido del humor Emma le reconocía y no pudo evitar reír un poco.

\- Pero lo digo en serio, tan solo tendrás que decirme donde se esconde Blancanieves y podrás volver…a de donde sea que hayas salido. ¿De que reino vienes?

\- De una galaxia muy muy lejana.

Rió la rubia, haciendo un gesto con la mano para dejarlo correr cuando la reina la miró sin comprender. Regina la había rodeado por completo y ahora se dirigía a otra mesita junto al sofá en el que había estado sentada, cogió una botella y sirvió dos copas, ofreciéndole una a Emma, que la cogió con precaución, Regina alzó la suya en un gesto de brindis y bebió sin miedo, la rubia miró su copa y olió un poco su contenido, sin fiarse.

\- Quiero que me ayudes, no voy a envenenarte.

Rió la reina dando otro sorbo a su copa, con cuidado Emma se llevó la copa a los labios, apenas para mojarse los labios, pero fue suficiente, sintió un cosquilleo por toda la piel mientras un humillo salía de ella.

\- Lo sabía.

Dijo Regina con una victoriosa sonrisa. Emma se miró las manos, pero estaban exactamente igual que hace un momento, la reina señaló al espejo de la pared con un movimiento de cejas y al mirarse en el comprobó que era…bueno, Emma. El hechizo de Rumplestiltskin se había roto y volvía a tener su cara.

\- Ahora que nos hemos librado de los disfraces, vas a decirme la verdad sobre quien eres.

Era una orden en toda regla, no una petición, y Emma tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirla que puestos a llevar disfraces, el de reina era el suyo, pero eso no ayudaría nada a su causa, llegados a este punto quizá incluso podría conseguir que Regina la ayudase.

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Preguntó Emma en vez de responder, la reina la miró entrecerrando los ojos por la insolencia de ignorar tan abiertamente su orden y pedirla una respuesta a ella. Chasqueó los labios.

\- Soy la Reina Malvada, querida, huelo la magia a kilómetros. Especialmente los hechizos que apestan a Rumplestiltskin.

La rubia la miró curiosa, esperando una explicación que por supuesto no iba a tener, así que se hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Regina cuando volviese a su tiempo. Ese hechizo lo había usado el mismo Rumplestiltskin con Regina hacía un tiempo, y después de que ese maldito demonio casi la deja atrapada con su aspecto de campesina, había creado una poción para deshacer hechizos de ese tipo, lo que visto lo visto ahora, había sido una buena idea.

\- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

Exigió saber la reina, Emma se lamió los labios que se habían quedado secos. Si había conseguido convencer al Oscuro de que venían del futuro y conseguir su ayuda, estaba segura de que podría hacer lo mismo con Regina, después de todo, era Regina, con vestido escotado o sin el. De alguna manera se le hacía difícil verla como la Reina Malvada, incluso después de haberla visto aterrorizando aldeanos con pantalones de cuero. Hizo otra nota mental para comentar con Regina a su vuelta su fondo de armario en el Bosque Encantado.

\- Emma. Emma Swan. - Ese nombre no le decía nada a Regina, por supuesto.- Escucha, esto va a ser difícil de creer, pero necesito tu ayuda.

La reina levantó una ceja a forma de despectiva interrogación, volviendo a mirar a Emma de arriba abajo ahora que se había librado de su disfraz mágico, desde luego no era una princesa, pero tampoco era exactamente una rata callejera. Había despertado la curiosidad de la reina, algo positivo para la prisionera, aunque no lo supiese aun.

\- ¿Y por qué iba a ayudarte yo a ti?

Emma estaba segura de que responder "_porque somos amigas_" tan solo le conseguiría otro viaje a las mazmorras, además no estaba muy convencida de si Regina y ella eran exactamente amigas, a ella le gustaba pensar que si, pero…bueno, no era el mejor lugar para pensar en eso. Suspiró, con Rumplestiltskin había sido más fácil convencerla de que venían del futuro.

\- Por que si no me ayudas…si no me ayudas nunca naceré.

Regina volvió a levantar la ceja, mirándola como si estuviese loca, y la verdad que Emma no podía culparla por ello, ella misma pensaba que estaba loca en ese momento, desde luego esa no era la manera de empezar. Volvió a suspirar, cogiendo casi sin darse cuenta una silla para sentarse con más naturalidad de la que Regina estaba acostumbrada de la gente a su alrededor.

\- Vale, antes de encerrarme y tirar la llave escúchame hasta el final. – Miró a Regina buscando algún tipo de confirmación, pero la morena solo la miraba con cierta indiferencia. – Vengo del futuro. – La reina giró los ojos y abrió la boca, seguramente para llamar a algún guardia. – _Nonononono_, escúchame primero. Puedo probarlo, se lo de Daniel, se lo de tu venganza, se lo de la maldición.

Regina frunció el ceño sin comprender.

\- ¿Qué maldición?

En ese momento Emma recordó que esa Regina aun no había pensado en la maldición, seguramente en ese punto de la historia solo estaría centrada en matar a Blancanieves, luego intentaría envenenarla con la manzana, y después llegaría la idea de la maldición. Había calculado mal, sería mejor que ordenase cronológicamente lo que sabía de la Reina Malvada.

\- Sé como empezaste a practicar magia, se que enviaste a tu madre a través de un portal en un espejo, se que tu padre se llama Henry, se que crees que Mary…Blancanieves es la culpable de la muerte de Daniel y por eso quieres matarla, se quien es tu espejo mágico y como llegó allí, se…

Se cortó de golpe cuando con un simple movimiento de la mano la reina le cortó la respiración, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

\- Eso no demuestra nada, cualquiera podría haberte dicho esas cosas, son cosas del pasado, no del futuro. – Estaba parada frente a Emma, mirándola con curiosidad. – Aunque hay una manera mucho mas rápida de me digas la verdad.

Hundió la mano en el pecho de la Salvadora, que no se lo esperaba, pero estaba bastante segura de que ese truco no funcionaría, Cora ya lo había intentado sin conseguirlo, sería interesante ver la cara de Regina cuando no consiguiese sacar su corazón. O lo habría sido si eso hubiese pasado, pero la que se quedó sin palabras fue Emma, mirando como su corazón brillaba rojo en la mano de la reina. Se suponía que eso no podía pasar, pero había pasado, Regina tenía su corazón.

\- Bien, ahora, ¿quién eres?

Preguntó la reina levantando el corazón.

\- Emma Swan, soy la hija de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador.

Respondió Emma automáticamente con una pequeña mueca de dolor, nunca le habían quitado el corazón antes, era una sensación curiosa, la de estar completamente sometida a la voluntad de otra persona.

\- ¿Qué? - Regina cada vez entendía menos de esa falsa princesa. – Explícate.

Ordenó con frustración, odiaba no entender las cosas.

\- Soy hija de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador. – Repitió. – Se enamorarán, y me tendrán a mi, soy el producto del amor verdadero y la única capaz de romper tu maldición y detener la oscuridad, lo que sea que signifique eso. Vengo del futuro, caí por un portal del tiempo.

Si se suponía que eso debía explicar algo, desde luego no lo hizo, Regina miró el corazón en su mano como si algo estuviese fallando, no era posible que esa mujer la mintiese. Agitó un poco el corazón como queriendo arreglarlo así, consiguiendo otra mueca de dolor de Emma.

\- Es imposible viajar en el tiempo.

\- Bueno, tu hermana lo ha conseguido.

Esto confundió aun más a la morena.

\- Yo no tengo hermanas.

\- No que tu sepas.

Respondió Emma. Regina miraba alternativamente a la rubia y a su corazón, frustrada, no era posible que estuviese diciendo la verdad. Volvió a meter el corazón en su pecho bruscamente, dejando a la Salvadora sin respiración por un momento.

\- Si lo que dices es cierto, y vienes del futuro, dime ¿consigo mi venganza? Después de que tus padres te tengan, por supuesto.

Preguntó con un despectivo gesto de la mano, Emma apartó la vista sin querer responder, pero Regina se acercó a ella en tres grandes zancadas, sujetándola fuertemente por la barbilla para obligarla a mirarla.

\- Responderme, mi venganza ¿la consigo?

Emma seguía sin responder, mirando esos ojos marrones que tan bien conocía llenos de una loca rabia que no le era familiar, ni en sus peores momentos había visto a Regina con esa mirada, y sabía exactamente por que.

\- Consigues algo mejor. – La morena levantó una ceja, sin creérselo. – Tienes un hijo.

Regina le soltó la cara con furia, arañandole la barbilla.

\- Eso es imposible. – Gruñó con rabia. – Sabía que estabas mintiendo, nunca podré tener hijos. – Emma la miró sin comprender. - ¿Vienes del futuro y no sabes eso? Supongo que tus informadores te han fallado.

Dijo despectivamente. Las dos únicas personas que sabían que no podía tener hijos eran ella y su propia madre, así que descartaba que fuese Cora quien había montado aquel teatro.

\- Le adoptas. Se llama Henry, como tu padre.

Explicó Emma haciéndose una nueva nota mental para que Regina le explicase por que no podía tener hijos.

\- ¿La Reina Malvada adopta a un niño?

Preguntó la morena con una risita sarcástica.

\- No la Reina Malvada, Regina. Adoptas a mi hijo, en realidad.

Explicó la Salvadora encogiendo un poco un hombro. Regina frunció una ceja, cada vez más perdida, por mas que lo intentaba no conseguía unir todas las piezas en un historia coherente.

\- ¿Tu hijo? ¿Así que tu hijo es mi hijo? – Emma asintió. – Tenemos un hijo, tu y yo. – La rubia asintió de nuevo, mas animada, pensando que quizá esa conexión sirviese para conseguir la ayuda de la reina. - ¿Estamos casadas o algo así?

Esa pregunta pilló a Emma totalmente desprevenida, nunca se había parado a pensar en lo que parecían las cosas desde fuera para alguien que no se conociese la historia, pero claro, la historia era bastante rebuscada incluso para ella que si la conocía.

\- No.

\- ¿Nos hemos separado?

\- Nunca hemos estado casadas.

\- ¿Solo somos pareja?

\- No somos pareja.

\- Pero tenemos un hijo juntas.

Emma abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir, Regina entendía cada vez menos y estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y eso no era algo bueno, pero contarle la historia completa ahora le llevaría demasiado tiempo.

\- Mira, es una historia muy larga, pero tienes un hijo, y le quieres con todo tu corazón, y él a ti. Lo cierto es que eres una gran madre. – Sonrió un poquito sin darse cuenta. – Pero si no me ayudas ese futuro no existirá nunca.

Miraba expectante a Regina, rezando para que sus palabras calaran a la reina y le tocasen la fibra sensible lo suficiente para que se decidiese a ayudarla.

\- ¿Una historia muy larga? Bien, podrás contármela durante la cena. Alguien irá a buscarte.

Decidió tan repentinamente que Emma no supo como reaccionar, la morena llamó a un guardia que la sacó de las habitaciones de la reina sin que a ella se le ocurriese nada que decir. Al parecer iba a cenar con la reina, y eso ya era un paso.

.

.

.

No la devolvieron a las mazmorras, esta vez la llevaron a una pequeña habitación con una decoración muy básica. Pequeña en comparación con las de Regina, por que esa sola habitación ya era mas grande que muchos de los pisos en los que Emma había vivido a lo largo de los años. No llevaba ni cinco minutos allí cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entraron dos chicas jóvenes, muy jóvenes, doncellas del castillo seguramente. Las dos iban con la vista fija en el suelo, sin mirarla, una de ellas entró por una puerta lateral de la habitación mientras la otra colocaba un vestido sobre la cama, preocupándose de que no quedase ninguna arruga, y dejando luego a los pies dos zapatos que Emma estaba segura valían más que lo que ella ganaba en un año entero de sus mejores tiempos de cazarrecompensas. Luego empezó a preparar el pequeño tocador de la habitación sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Al poco rato la otra chica volvió a la habitación y sin mirar a Emma, dijo:

\- El baño está listo.

\- ¿Baño?

Preguntó Emma que no entendía nada.

\- Su majestad la reina ha pedido que la preparen el baño, y ropas para la cena de esta noche.

Respondió la chica en el tono monótono de quien habla mecánicamente y de memoria.

\- No lo entiendo. – Las dos chicas seguían en silencio. - ¿Puede alguien explicarme por que tanta preparación? ¿Por que no me habláis?

\- Vas a cenar con la reina.

Dijo la mas joven, ganándose una mirada de reprimenda de la otra chica.

\- ¿Y que pasa con eso?

Preguntó Emma otra vez dirigiéndose directamente a la chica que había hablado.

\- Nadie cena con la reina, no a solas.

La rubia levantó una ceja sin poder evitar una pequeña media sonrisa, además comprendió la actitud de las chicas, pensaban que era amiga de la reina o algo así, alguien importante, y eso las asustaba. Aprovechando que había dejado de hacer preguntas, la chica que había preparado el baño intento llevarla allí de nuevo, pero por supuesto Emma no se dejó bañar, ni vestir después, haciéndolo por su cuenta, lo que si se dejó fue que la peinasen y la dejasen lo mas presentable posible para la reina.

La misma reina que había pasado todo ese tiempo dando vueltas, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho esa Emma Swan, decidiendo si creerla o no. Desde luego su historia era un disparate, pero era imposible que la hubiese mentido, no si tenía su corazón en la mano. Daba vueltas pensando en ello cuando la rubia en cuestión entró en el comedor y no pudo evitar pensar que bien valían la pena las mentiras. Emma se acercó a ella con cierta timidez, sin saber muy bien como se suponía que debía comportarse, la reina hizo un gesto hacía la mesa ya puesta y ambas se sentaron, una enfrente de la otra. Para esta cena Regina había elegido una mesa pequeña en vez de la larga mesa de banquetes, quería poder mirar a su invitada a los ojos mientras le contaba su historia, fuese verdad o no, en principio con el solo propósito de intimidarla, ahora puede que sus propósitos hubiesen cambiado un poco.

\- Bien, creo que tienes una larga historia que contarme.

Habló la reina una vez los criados sirvieron la cena y se apartaron a una esquina del salón. Emma ya había empezado a comer y masticó lentamente, pensando en como contarlo de manera que Regina la creyese, desde luego no era algo sencillo. Al final se decidió por contarle simple y llanamente la verdad tal y como ella la conocía, aunque esperaba que la morena tuviese una buena poción del olvido para después, si Regina tenía esa información del futuro afectaría igual que el desastre que ya había provocado con sus padres.

\- Así que me estás diciendo que no solo vienes del futuro, si no también de un reino paralelo. Sin magia.

Dijo la reina con una risita y una ceja levantada cuando la otra mujer acabó su historia, que aunque resumida realmente si había sido larga.

\- Me miras como si la loca fuese yo, cuando en realidad todo es cosa de tu familia, tu mandaste a todo el reino a un mundo sin magia y tu hermana abrió el portal del tiempo. Yo solo he tenido la mala suerte de estar siempre en medio.

Respondió Emma en tono bromista, incluso riendo. Los criados de la esquina se miraron entre si sorprendidos, nadie reía en presencia de la reina, y mucho menos con ella. Pero para Emma era inevitable, ella no estaba cenando con la reina, estaba cenando con Regina, ya que poco a poco esa mujer se había ido convirtiendo a sus ojos en la morena que ella conocía, Regina se sentía cómoda con esa mujer y no podía ocultarlo muy bien.

\- Bueno, si no lanzó esa maldición nunca existirá tu hijo, quizá no es tan mala suerte.

Bromeó también Regina.

\- _Nuestro_ hijo. – Corrigió Emma inclinándose un poco hacía delante sobre su plato. – Y no, quizá no es tan mala suerte. Por eso necesito que me ayudes.

Le explicó lo que estaba haciendo exactamente en el castillo, el papel de Rumplestiltskin y lo que él decía que necesitaban para volver.

\- ¿Y confías en él? No se como será en el futuro, pero ahora…

Emma negó con la mano, riendo un poco.

\- Claro que no confío en él, pero ayudarme es la única manera de conseguir lo que quiere. Igual que tu.

Regina resopló con fastidio de forma muy poco regia.

\- Ya me has dicho que no consigo mi venganza, no entiendo que saco yo de todo esto.

\- A Henry.

Dijo simplemente Emma. La morena no conocía a ese tal Henry que al parecer iba a ser su hijo, pero la sola idea de pensar que eso podía ser cierto, que podía tener un hijo en el futuro, ser madre después de que ella misma se había quitado esa posibilidad solo para herir a su madre hacía que sintiese algo muy peligroso: esperanza.

\- Entonces me estas diciendo que tengo que ayudarte a llegar hasta Blancanieves para que puedas darle el anillo de su verdadero amor, con el que incluso tendrá una hija. – La señaló vagamente. – Y con quien alcanzará su final feliz. Sigo sin ver por que debería ayudarte.

Resumió la morena, aun escéptica. Emma se desesperó.

\- Regina, si no me ayudas, si no me dejas salir de aquí al menos, todo cambiará. Seguramente mis padres se enamoraran de todos modos, pero ya no será igual, quizá yo no nazca, quizá Henry nunca nazca.

\- Quizá yo acabe con Blancanieves.

Dijo Regina apretando la mandíbula, no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir su venganza cuando ahora por fin parecía algo realmente posible, solo tenía que matar a la hija del futuro de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador antes de que consiguiese arreglar el pasado.

\- ¿Te arriesgaras a perder a Henry?

\- No conozco a ese tal Henry.

\- Pero es tu hijo, Regina, incluso ahora que ni siquiera sabes que va a existir. La Regina Mills que yo conozco sacrificaría todo por Henry, pero nunca sacrificaría a Henry, ni siquiera por si misma.

Desde luego esa rubia le estaba presentando a una Regina mucho mejor de lo que era ahora, una Regina que algunos días la propia reina se olvidaba que había existido. Si lo que esa mujer le estaba diciendo era verdad, si ese futuro era cierto…bueno, quizá si mereciese la pena todo lo demás.

Regina hizo un gesto para despedir a los criados, quedándose sola con Emma Swan. Se levantó de su silla acercándose lentamente a la morena.

\- ¿Y cual es exactamente nuestra relación en el futuro?

Preguntó cuando llegó junto a Emma, apoyando las manos en la mesa para inclinarse hacía la rubia, que tragó saliva ruidosamente obligándose mentalmente a mirar a Regina a la cara y no a ese malvado escote.

\- Somos…somos… - Empezó Emma sin saber como definir su relación. – Tu y yo, somos…

\- Vaya, veo que estamos muy unidas.

Dijo Regina chasqueando la lengua molesta, irguiéndose para alejarse de Emma, pero en un inconsciente y arriesgado movimiento, la rubia la sujetó por la muñeca.

\- Lo somos. Lo estamos, de alguna manera al menos. Es complicado.

\- Podemos hacerlo simple.

Respondió la morena con una perversa sonrisa de lado.

.

.

.

Emam no estaba muy segura de si lo habían hecho mas simple o no, pero desde luego habían encontrado la forma de definir físicamente su relación. O al menos eso parecía desde su punto de vista, cuando algunas horas después estaba bajo las sabanas de seda de la reina, el vestido que con tanto cuidado habían preparado hecho un lío de arrugas en el suelo y el peinado en que tanto se habían esmerado sustituido por una desastroso pelo suelto sobre la almohada.

\- Espero que no te confundas, esto no cambia nada.

Dijo Regina levantándose de la cama y caminando desnuda por la habitación hasta una copa de vino, bebiendo relajadamente de ella, Emma apoyó el codo en el colchón para observar a la reina, le encantaba su largo pelo moreno suelto sobre la espalda.

\- ¿Acostumbras a hacer esto a menudo?

\- ¿Meter gente en mi cama? Soy la reina, cada vez que se me antoja. No creerías que eras especial ¿verdad?

La sonrisita de Emma desapareció para dejar aparecer un ceño fruncido, se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la reina, abrazándola por detrás con las manos agarradas a sus pechos.

\- Pero soy especial. – Susurró en su oído. – Aunque tu aun no lo sepas.

Regina cerró los ojos un segundo, conteniendo el gemido que casi se le escapa, dejando caer la cabeza hacía Emma. Ella era la reina, y tenía siempre lo que quería, cada vez que se le antojaba algo lo tenía, cada vez que se le antojana alguien lo tenía también, pero esa rubia tenía algo, no sabía muy bien el qué. Quizá era por la historia que le había contado, quizá por su pelo rubio, o por esos ojos de color cambiante, quizá por esa manera de hacerla sentir cómoda o de reír con ella, algo que ya nadie hacía.

\- Te estas tomando muchas confianzas con la reina.

Murmuró Regina sin moverse de donde estaba.

\- La reina se ha tomado muchas confianza conmigo.

Respondió Emma en su oído antes de darla la vuelta dejando sus brazos abrazados a la cintura de la morena. ¿Había sido demasiado rápido? Desde luego que no, al menos para ella no, ni siquiera recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba mirando a Regina con otros ojos, claro que tampoco sabía en que momento había pasado eso, solo se dio cuenta cuando sintió el pinchazo al ver a Regina con Robin Hood, y ya que de vuelta a su tiempo la morena seguía con el ladrón, al menos podría llevarse esto, este momento, este recuerdo, aunque la propia Regina debería olvidarlo. De repente ya no le corría tanta prisa salir de allí. Apoyó su frente en la de la reina, cerrando los ojos un segundo.

\- Supongo que esta es tu manera de intentar convencerme de que te ayude.

Dijo la morena después de un rato, aunque sin intentar apartarse de Emma, quien si lo hizo, mirando a la reina ofendida.

\- Por supuesto que no, es mi manera de tener sexo contigo.

Regina levantó una ceja y Emma se echó a reír, abrazando a la reina para poder besarla el cuello a sus anchas, la vuelta a su tiempo aun podía esperar un rato. O eso creía ella, por que alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiéndolas.

\- ¿Majestad?

Escucharon una voz desde fuera, Regina suspiró apartándose de Emma, y con un simple gesto de la mano las dos estuvieron vestidas otra vez. La morena sentó a la otra mujer en una butaca y luego ella se alejó a una prudencial distancia antes de dejar pasar a su interrupción, que resulto ser un soldado.

\- Majestad, hay intrusos en el castillo, se dirigen a las mazmorras. – El soldado dudó un momento antes de continuar. – Creemos que una de ellos es Blancanieves, mi reina.

Los ojos de la morena enseguida brillaron con vengativa codicia, notando ya su venganza en la punta de los dedos, pero esa mirada desapareció para mirar a Emma, si todo lo que le había contado era verdad, Blancanieves tenía que vivir para que pudiese nacer esa mujer que con tanta facilidad le había robado el aliento, resultaba que era su madre.

\- ¿Uno de ellos es un tipo moreno con garfio?

Preguntó Emma poniéndose de pie, la reina levantó una ceja, en todo ese tiempo no se había acordado del "_príncipe_" que acompañaba a la "_princesa Leia_". El guardia miró a su reina para saber si debía responder, ella asintió.

\- Si, y les acompaña otro hombre.

\- David…

Murmuró la rubia para si misma. Regina la miraba sin saber que debía hacer, todo su ser le pedía que mandase detener y encarcelar a Blancanieves ahora que ella misma se había metido en la boca del lobo, pero una parte de ella que creía olvidada le decía que no lo hiciese.

\- Entretenedlos, pensaré que hacer.

El guardia se quedó bastante sorprendido por esa respuesta, pero no sería él quien cuestionase la orden, se inclinó ante su reina y se marchó por donde había venido. Emma y Regina se miraron por un largo momento.

\- Tienes que dejar que se vayan, y yo debo irme con ellos.

Dijo la rubia por fin, la reina estaba debatiendose consigo misma, ¿valía la pena sacrificar el futuro por la cabeza de Blancanieves? Antes habría dicho que si sin dudar, pero ahora, con esa rubia delante de ella, ya no estaba tan segura.

\- Me estas pidiendo que renuncie a la venganza que llevo tanto tiempo buscando y permita a la mujer que destruyó mi felicidad que escape con su verdadero amor. Y me estas pidiendo que te deje ir a ti.

Respondió Regina calmadamente, manteniendo la compostura, Emma se levantó y caminó hacía ella, cogiéndola de las manos, si esta era su única oportunidad de estar con la morena no iba a perder el tiempo evitando sus impulsos.

\- No me dejas ir, estaré en el futuro cuando llegues allí.

Por supuesto no iba a mencionar que en ese futuro ella ya tenía un verdadero amor.

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo, llegarás allí enseguida.

Rió amargamente la reina apartándose de ella.

\- No, si matas a mi madre.

Dijo Emma como recordatorio de que sus soldados aun estaban esperando una orden mas precisa sobre lo que hacer con los intrusos. Regina la miró con una lucha interna dibujada en la cara. No estaba acostumbrada a ceder, a quedarse sin lo que quería, y en ese momento quería el cuerpo sin vida de Blancanieves, y el de esa rubia en su cama, pero no podía tener los dos. Matar a Blancanieves significaba acabar también con Emma y con su futuro hijo, pero dejarla ir significaba dejar ir también a esa rubia. Fuese como fuese, ella perdía, y la reina no estaba acostumbrada a perder. Por un momento la llenó la rabia y lanzó una bola de fuego que reventó la butaca en la que había sentado a Emma hacía nada. La Salvadora dio un salto hacía un lado por el inesperado ataque contra el mobiliario.

\- ¡No! Soy la reina, y tendré lo que quiero, conseguiré ambas cosas.

Emma suavizó su expresión.

\- Sabes que eso no es posible.

Regina ya había intentando una vez tener dos cosas opuestas, a Henry y su venganza, y también había sido imposible, aunque la reina Regina no sabía eso. La morena gruñó con frustración.

\- Pues si tienes que irte vete ya, y asegúrate de llevártela lejos antes de que cambie de opinión.

Dijo dándole la espalda a Emma, era incapaz de mirarla, iba a irse e iba a llevarse con ella la cabeza intacta de Blancanieves. La rubia se acercó lentamente a ella, abrazándola otra vez por la espalda, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Esto no es un adiós, gracias a esto podré volver a encontrarme contigo de nuevo. – Y con Robin, pensó con amargura. – Y con nuestro hijo.

La reina se giró y la abrazó con fuerza, en ese momento no era la Reina Malvada, en apenas unas horas esa mujer, esa extraña que había llegado a ella con engaños había conseguido lo que nadie antes, atravesar sus barreras, la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

\- Pero tienes que olvidarme.

Añadió Emma en su oído, Regina la miró con el ceño fruncido en claro desacuerdo, pero antes de poder decir nada la rubia puso un dedo sobre sus labios para callarla.

\- Tienes que olvidar que he estado aquí, tienes que olvidar todo lo que te he contado, si no las cosas serían diferentes y no servirá de nada que arregle lo de mis padres. Oh, y tienes que dejarme como antes.

Dijo también mirándose a si misma, tenía que volver a ser la princesa Leia.

\- A mi me gustas mas así. – Dijo Regina con una triste risita. – No quiero olvidarte, no quiero olvidar esto.

Emma tampoco quería que lo olvidase, Regina había pasado toda su vida creyendo que nadie la quería ni podría nunca quererla, y ahora sabía que eso no era así, y odiaba que tuviese que olvidarlo, pero era la única manera. Puso una mano sobre la mejilla de la morena y la besó suavemente.

\- Yo te lo recordaré en el futuro.

Prometió, aunque por supuesto era falso, sabía de sobra que si llegaba al futuro y el contaba a su Regina todo lo que había pasado en el pasado, la morena le prendería fuego antes siquiera de acabar la historia, no iba a creerla y no iba a pasar por el mal trago de contarle todo lo que había pasado allí solo para dejar expuestos unos sentimientos no correspondidos.

\- Puedo hacer algo mejor. - Dijo Regina devolviendole el beso, Emma la miró interrogativamente. – Te lo contaré después, pero antes…

La besó de nuevo con desesperante lentitud, tirando de los cierres del vestido de Emma.

\- Espera, espera, ¿cuánto tiempo pueden distraerles tus soldados?

Regina ni siquiera se acordaba de ellos, y prefería que fuese así, por que cada vez que pensaba en Blancanieves correteando por su castillo al alcance de su mano le daban ganas de atraparla de una vez por todas.

\- Ordenaré que les encierren, y luego que les dejen escapar. Hará que todos se sientan útiles en algo.

Emma rió un poquito dejando que la reina siguiese tirando de su vestido.

.

.

.

Después…horas después, Regina preparó una poción del olvido, pero no una cualquiera.

\- En cuanto la tome olvidaré todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, pero bastará un beso para deshacer el efecto de la poción, cuando me encuentres en el futuro…deshazlo.

Pidió la reina mirándola a los ojos, agarrada al frasquito de la poción con fuerza. Emma le devolvía la mirada incapaz de prometérselo. Eso cambiaba las cosas, no tendría que convencer a Regina, ella lo recordaría todo, pero no sabía si tendría el valor de besarla, de devolverle esos recuerdos cuando en el futuro ella ya había encontrado a su verdadero amor, sería algo egoísta que solo serviría para que Regina recordase algo ya pasado, algo que quizá ya no era posible en el futuro. Aun así asintió, para tranquilizar a la reina, después de todo si luego no lo hacía Regina ni siquiera lo recordaría.

La morena agarró el vestido de Emma y la atrajo hacía si para besarla por última vez, luego volvió a crear el hechizo que cambiaba su imagen.

\- Vete.

Dijo destapando el frasquito de la poción. Con una última mirada la rubia desapareció por la puerta y la reina tomó la poción. Un momento después miró la botellita en su mano, sin entender que hacía allí.

\- ¿Qué demonios…?

Dejó el frasquito sobre la mesa mirando a su alrededor intentando recordar que hacía allí de pie, poco después un guardia entró en la habitación.

\- Majestad, los prisioneros han escapado.

\- ¿Prisioneros?

\- Blancanieves y los otros dos hombres.

¿Desde cuando tenía prisionera a Blancanieves? No importaba.

\- Atrapadles. Traedme a Blancanieves.

Ordenó con una rabia demente.

.

.

.

Habían escapado por los pelos y conseguido arreglar el encuentro de David y Mary Margaret, pero Rumplestiltskin no había cumplido exactamente su parte del trato. Les dio una varita para luego confesarles que no tenía ni idea de como se usaba y abandonarles en una especie de almacén en el que el Oscuro desechaba la magia que no comprendía. Emma no sabía como salir de allí, como usar la maldita varita, y la verdad es que Hook la ayudó en cierto modo, aunque si el supiese como seguramente habría preferido no hacerlo. Emma recordó como Henry había ido a buscarla, no para salvar Storybrooke y los cuentos de hadas, si no para llevarla a casa, a su hogar, directamente a la puerta de Regina. Y no se había dado cuenta de esa coincidencia hasta ahora. Sonrió. El portal se abrió y el Oscuro volvió a aparecer, exigiendo respuestas que luego tuvo que olvidar con otra poción del olvido.

Estaban en casa, estaban en su tiempo. Corrieron hasta Granny's donde Emma abrazó a sus padres como si llevase mucho tiempo sin verlos, buscando después a Regina con la mirada, pero ella no estaba allí. Les contó toda la historia, la aventura que acababa de vivir en el pasado y los pequeños cambios que había habido en la historia por ello, y que por suerte no habían alterado nada. O casi nada, pensó cuando Regina entró en la cafetería acompañada de Robin y Roland.

\- Ahora estas en el libro.

Dijo Henry divertido pasando las paginas hasta la ilustración de la princesa Leia en el baile. Emma miró la imagen con cierta tristeza, en ella salía bailando con Hook y preferiría estar en el libro acompañada de otra persona, pero eso no podía ser.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Preguntó la morena acercándose a ellos y sonriendo amablemente a la rubia mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su hijo, que se lo resumió todo a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Estuviste en ese baile? – Preguntó a Emma con las cejas alzadas. - ¿Nos vimos? No lo recuerdo bien, aquella noche la tengo un poco confusa…

Tenía un vago recuerdo de estar de repente junto a una mesa con una botellita en la mano sin saber por que, con Blancanieves escapando de sus mazmorras sin saber como había llegado allí.

\- Nosotras no…bueno…te vi.

Admitió Emma sin querer dar mas detalles, pero por supuesto la morena sabía que la ocultaba algo, y sospechaba que tenía que ver con la botellita que había aparecido inexplicablemente en su mano. Cogió a la rubia del brazo y se la llevó aparte.

\- Cuéntame que pasó. Tengo una laguna de aquel día, recuerdo el baile, recuerdo que Blancanieves apareció y alguien la ayudó a escapar, detuve a una falsa princesa y después lo único que recuerdo es aparecer en mi habitación con un frasco de poción vacío.

\- No tengo ni idea…

Intentó negar Emma, pero Regina le agarró con suavidad el brazo, en una silenciosa petición de sinceridad. La rubia la miraba mordiéndose el labio, sería muy sencillo llenar esa laguna en la memoria de la reina, no estaba segura de si debía hacerlo, pero era imposible negarse a esa mirada de Regina. Cogió aire para darse valor y avanzó un paso uniendo sus labios con los de la morena. Al principio la reina no reaccionó, totalmente sorprendida, después quiso apartarse, pero su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo, y después llegaron los recuerdos de aquella noche con la misma claridad y potencia que si acabase de vivirlos.

\- ¿Emma?

Dijo en un suspiro cuando la rubia se separó de ella, mirándola sin decir una palabra, esperando alguna reacción, algo. Pero Regina estaba paralizada en el sitio. Fue solo una noche, y aun así…aun así aquella noche olvidó que se suponía que ya tenía un amor verdadero, no le importó, aquella noche no creía en ello, aquella noche todo lo que quería era que esa desconocida no saliese de su habitación. Pero habían pasado años en los que ella ni siquiera había recordado eso, habían pasado años y un montón de cosas y ella estaba con Robin, quien se suponía su verdadero amor. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer, la opción mas lógica, lo que sentía. Tiró de la chaqueta de Emma como había tirado de su vestido en aquel último beso y volvió a besar a la Salvadora con ardiente pasión. Emma tuvo que apoyarse en la pared detrás de Regina para mantenerse estable ante aquel beso que estaba encendiendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

\- Tenías razón, no te estaba dejando ir, te estaba mandando hacía mi.

Murmuró Regina mordiéndole los labios antes de besarla de nuevo, Emma pasó su brazo libre por la cintura, ajena al ruido que venía de la cafetería al otro lado de la pared, olvidando que allí estaba su familia y Robin, a quien Regina no sabía como iba a explicarle que, después de todo, el polvo de hadas se equivocó.


	50. Chapter 50 SQW 1 - Bed Sharing

**He tardado en subir un shot desde que me arreglaron el ordenador por que estaba preparando la SWAN QUEEN WEEK de este verano, que luego no me da tiempo a acabarlos a tiempo jajajaja así que ya sabéis, esta semana aparco los otros shots y peticiones para dedicarme a la SQW y escribir cada día uno :)!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 49: Swan Queen Week 1 - Bed Sharing._**

Regina abrió los ojos y no era su habitación lo que tenía alrededor, y por desgracia tampoco era un lugar desconocido, sabía donde estaba, solo que nunca lo había visto desde la posición en la que estaba ahora. Estaba en casa de Mary Margaret, en el piso de arriba, mirando al techo. Confusa y sin recordar que hacía allí, miró a un lado y vio la pared, miró al otro y vio una cabellera rubia sobre la almohada. Se levantó de un salto de la cama.

\- ¡Swan!

Gritó para despertar a Emma, pero la rubia no se movió, se acercó a ella y la zarandeó del hombro.

\- Emma. ¡Emma!

Finalmente la Salvadora soltó un gruñido y giró la cabeza para mirarla con un ojo abierto y una mueca molesta.

\- ¿Qué?

Gruñó de mal humor, el día anterior había sido agotador y solo quería dormir.

\- ¿Cómo que qué? ¿Se puede saber que hago aquí? ¿Por qué me he despertado en tu cama?

Regina intentaba recordar desesperadamente lo que había pasado el día anterior, recordaba dejar a Henry en su despacho, recordaba encerrase en su mausoleo y recordaba vagamente un cambio de vestuario. Luego todo estaba borroso. Miró hacía abajo para ver si lo del cambio de vestuario había sido verdad.

\- ¿Qué llevo puesto?

Preguntó cuando se vio en uno de sus trajes de reina, Emma rió, tumbándose boca arriba en la cama, mirando a la morena.

\- Si, yo pensé lo mismo. No te queda mal… - Su mirada quedó un momento fija en el real escote de la reina. – pero no pareces tu.

\- Pues es quien solía ser.

Gruñó Regina volviendo a su ropa normal con un movimiento mágico. Emma se encogió de hombros, todavía sin levantarse de la cama.

\- No parecías tu. – Repitió con normalidad. – Pensé en quitártelo, porque no parecía muy cómodo para dormir, pero… - Regina le lanzó una mirada asesina. – Si, imaginé que me matarías, con maldición o sin ella.

Dijo riendo. La morena recordó la maldición de la Reina de las Nieves.

\- Ingrid. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha pasado con su maldición? Hay que detenerla.

La risa desapareció de la cara de Emma.

\- Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ya no está. Todo ha terminado. – Regina frunció el ceño sin comprender. – Ganamos.

Dijo Emma intentando fingir alegría sin conseguirlo. La morena se sentó en la cama a su lado, intuía que algo no iba bien.

\- Cuéntame que ha pasado.

Pidió con calma, quería saber que había ocurrido con la maldición, si había hecho daño a alguien, como habían vencido, y sobretodo como demonios había terminado en la cama de la Salvadora. Emma se incorporó, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama.

\- Te lo resumiré lo mejor que pueda. Los lazos que Ingrid nos puso nos quitaba los poderes a Elsa y a mi y se los daba a ella, así se me ocurrió que quizá tu podrías quitárnoslos.

\- ¿Cómo?

Preguntó Regina sin intender nada, intentando recordar sin conseguirlo.

\- Bueno, Ingrid los puso ahí con amor o algo así, así que solo necesitaba a alguien que me odiase mucho, y en ese momento, con la maldición sobre Storybrooke, supuse que serías tu.

\- Pero esa maldición te vuelve contra tus seres queridos, ¿no pensaste en tus padres? ¿en Henry? ¿incluso en el pirata?

Pues no, a Emma no se le había ocurrido, en aquel momento solo pensó en Regina. Cada vez que había una crisis automáticamente pensaba en Regina, y aunque ella sabía que la morena ya no la odiaba, que incluso eran amigas, no se le ocurrió nadie mejor para romper los lazos de Ingrid, asumiendo que si esa maldición sacaba lo peor de uno mismo no habría nadie peor para ella en ese momento que Regina. Y había tenido razón.

\- No lo pensé… - Eso daba que pensar. – El caso es que te habías encerrado en tu mausoleo, así que tuve que romper el hechizo, y luego nos atacaste, pero con ello solo hiciste lo que yo quería, y…

\- _¿Nos?_

\- A Elsa y a mi. – Explicó rápidamente Emma que no quería perder el hilo. – lo malo es que eso te dejó libre para salir del mausoleo…toda malvada y demás. Tengo que admitir que dabas un poco de miedo. – Soltó una risita. – Aunque supongo que debo alegrarme de que no fueses a buscarme a la comisaria o algo así, te habrías encontrado a mis padres y no se como habría terminado eso…

Se calló de golpe, abriendo mucho los ojos al recordar algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mis padres, siguen encerrados. Me había olvidado por completo, vine directamente aquí.

\- Si, volviendo a eso, ¿qué hago aquí?

Preguntó Regina volviendo el tema, los Encantadores seguro que estaban perfectamente, dándose las manos entre los barrotes y disculpándose por todas las burradas que se dijeran durante la maldición.

\- Ya llego, ya llego… Elsa y yo vinimos a traer a Anna para que cuidase de Neal aquí. Pensamos en dejarla en la comisaria echándole un ojo a los demás, pero no me parecía lo mas seguro ni para ella ni para el bebé

\- Y entonces aparecí yo.

Adivinó Regina, Emma la sonrió.

\- Y entonces apareciste tu, toda cabreada y con una espada en la mano. En serio ¿en que estabas pensando? ¿Una espada?

Se echó a reír y la morena no pudo evitar que se le contagiase, tampoco sabía en que había estado pensando.

\- Hiciste desaparecer a Elsa y Anna por que solo querías pelear conmigo, casi me siento halagada de que dirigieras contra mi todo tu odio. – Rió y Regina se sonrojó un poco. – Elsa me ha dicho después que las mandaste a la playa, puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo cuando quieras, pero a las de Hawaii, si es posible.

Las dos volvieron a reír.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hice daño? ¿Hice daño a alguien?

\- No. – Negó Emma con un despreocupado gesto de la mano, Regina levantó una ceja. – Bueno, un poco a mi, tengo un par de golpes y algún corte, nada que no se cure. Pero es una pena que no te acuerdes, fue una lucha a espada épica, no sabía que se te diese tan bien.

\- Bueno señorita Swan, como la dije en su segundo día aquí, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Bromeó la morena, aunque preocupada por esas heridas que había mencionado Emma, ella podría sanarlas con una sola mano, pero antes de poder ofrecérselo, la rubia siguió hablando.

\- Aunque lo mas increíble es que mi hermano no se despertó en ningún momento, eso que provocamos un buen destrozo.

Regina se levantó de la cama y se asomó por las escaleras al piso de abajo. Como había dicho Emma, el trozo de apartamento que alcanzó a ver desde arriba estaba bastante destrozado, pero eso también podía arreglarlo.

\- A mi madre le va a dar algo. – Vale, a lo mejor lo arreglaba mas tarde. – En fin, al final acabé usando magia para dormirte, a lo mejor por eso no recuerdas nada, es la primera vez que hago algo así. Para serte sincera no estaba muy segura de que fueses a despertar.

Admitió en tono de disculpa. La lucha contra Regina había sido brutal, nunca imaginó a la alcaldesa Mills empuñando una espada de esa manera, se lo había puesto difícil, _muy difícil_, hubo momentos en los que de verdad temió por su cabeza. Regina estaba fuera de sí, y además Emma no quería hacerla daño, no era la autentica Regina, era la maldición, así que en cuanto tuvo un segundo de respiro entre estocadas aprovechó para pillar desprevenida a la reina y dormirla con magia. La había cogido antes de que cayese al suelo y, también con magia, la había subido a su cama, entreteniéndose solo lo justo en mirar su cara dormida y lo tranquila que estaba antes de salir corriendo a buscar a Elsa para acabar de una vez con esa maldición. Pero no estaba segura de si lo que había hecho a Regina había estado bien o no, nunca lo había hecho y no sabía que efectos podía tener, aunque ahora que la tenía allí, despierta y en perfectas condiciones, ya no tenía de que preocuparse. Aparte de la pequeña perdida de memoria que tenía la morena, pero esa laguna mental era casi algo bueno para ella, al menos no tendría que recordarse a si misma bajo los efectos de la maldición, y no recordaría lo que Emma la dijo en su mausoleo para enfadarla.

\- ¿Y que pensabas hacer si no despertaba? ¿Buscarme un príncipe azul?

Bromeó la morena sin acordarse siquiera de Robin Hood, que de todos modos debía estar con su mujer en alguna parte.

\- Claro que no, pensaba probar yo.

Respondió Emma también bromeando, las dos mujeres rieron, pero intercambiaron una nerviosa mirada.

\- ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de nada? – Preguntó la rubia, y la otra mujer negó. - ¿En serio? Por que…bueno, da igual.

\- No, dime.

Era prácticamente una orden, preocupada de lo que podía haber hecho o dicho estando bajo la influencia de la maldición. Emma bajó la vista hasta sus manos.

\- Es que… estabas enfadada, muy enfadada, y decías…cosas. – Regina se quedó blanca, sin saber que esperar de si misma. – Me echabas la culpa de…prácticamente casi todo desde que llegué aquí, y…me dijiste…me dijiste que me odiabas…

\- Pero sabes que eso no es verdad.

Interrumpió Regina, Emma siguió como si nada.

\- …por que te hacía sufrir estando con Hook. – Regina levantó una ceja con pánico. – Si, esa fue mi cara. Me dijiste que no era justo que te hiciese sentir así, que no era justo que tu me quisieras y yo quisiera a otro. Dijiste que todo era culpa mía por ser tan tremendamente irresistible y que ibas a matarme por ello.

Regina no dijo nada, había perdido totalmente el color y miraba con terror algún punto perdido de la pared. Emma esperó y esperó a que la morena dijese algo, pero no parecía que eso fuese a pasar.

\- ¿Regina? Oye…

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención decir eso. Se suponía que no tenías que enterarte.

Cortó Regina sin mirarla, recuperando el color, pasando del blanco al rojo en cuestión de segundos. Emma abrió la boca sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo…entiendo que estás con Hook, me guste o no, y se supone que yo tengo a Robin…o algo así, y que eso debería bastar. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que tu no sientes lo mismo.

Se levantó de la cama, rígida como una tabla, deseando salir de allí.

\- Perdóname Emma, no era mi intención decir nada de aquello, y espero que esto no afecte a nuestra relación. Sea cual sea.

Dijo con política formalidad, haciendo un seco gesto con la cabeza como despedida, pero antes de llegar a los escalones una mano agarró su brazo impidiendo que se marchase.

\- Espera, espera. ¿Qué? ¿Es verdad? Quiero decir…tu…¿sientes eso por mi?

Preguntó Emma obligandola a girarse para mirarla, pero Regina bajó la vista, evitando los ojos de la rubia.

\- Regina.

Exigió la Salvadora, necesitaba una respuesta por que, bueno…necesitaba una respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué iba a mentir estando bajo la maldición? De haberlo hecho habría sido algo que te hiciese daño, no que te subiese el ego. – Esa respuesta no le servía a Emma, quería algo mas concreto. – Si ¿vale? Si, es la verdad. Tengo sentimientos por ti que debería tener por Robin y que tu tienes por Hook. Ya está, fin de la historia. No vamos a hacer un mundo de ello.

Emma se echó a reír, lo que ofendió un poco a Regina, la verdad. Una cosa era que no la correspondiese y otra que se riese de ella de esa manera, no era algo a lo que la reina estuviese acostumbrada. Frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo cabreado, pero otra boca tapó la suya antes de que pudiese hablar. ¿Emma la estaba besando? Si, Emma la estaba besando, y tampoco iba a pararse a analizarlo ahora, prefería devolverle el beso, abrazar su espalda para pegarla a su pecho, dejar que Emma Swan llenase todo su entorno con su presencia. Se besaron parando solo para coger aire y volver a empezar, ninguna dispuesta a ser quien rompiese el beso, no fuese a ser que si lo hacían también se rompiese el momento y alguna de las dos se diese cuenta de que no era eso lo que querían. Pero tampoco podían besarse eternamente. Emma poyó su frente en la de Regina, con las manos entrelazadas al final de la espalda de la reina y una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

Preguntó en un susurro, dándole otro beso a la morena, esta vez uno corto. Ahora se alegraba mas todavía de que no recordase lo que la había dicho en el mausoleo, no había sabido lo mucho que habían dado en el blanco sus palabras para provocar a la reina.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que yo te he contado uno gordo a ti, si, deberías.

Rió Regina acariciando distraidamente el cuello de la Salvadora.

\- En realidad no me dijiste nada de eso, pero quería ver tu reacción.

La morena se apartó un poco, frunciendo una ceja.

\- ¿Así que anoche no hice ninguna declaración de sentimientos?

Emma negó con la cabeza con una mueca culpable, temiendo que Regina fuese a enfadarse.

\- No, pero como no te acordabas tenía que probar… Aunque lo de culparme de cosas si es verdad.

La morena se quedó un momento en silencio y Emma contenía la respiración, esperando alguna respuesta. Regina chasqueó la lengua.

\- Debí haberlo supuesto cuando dijiste que yo dije lo de "_ser tan tremendamente irresistible_"

Dijo apretando los labios en falso reproche antes de sonreirle a una aliviada rubia, que se abrazó a ella descansando la mejilla en su hombro.

\- Pensaba que ibas a enfadarte.

\- Ya me enfadé bastante ayer ¿no crees? Y bueno…aunque no lo dijese, es la verdad.

Emma rió separándose de ella, sin soltarla la mano para bajar las escaleras. En el piso de abajo, en la cama de David y Mary Margaret dormían Elsa y Anna, la reina correctamente recogida a un lado de la cama y la princesa ocupando el resto del espacio durmiendo de cualquier manera y con una pierna encima de su hermana. Emma y Regina rieron un poco.

\- Siempre me pregunté como sería tener una hermana, y cuando finalmente descubrí que tenía una era ya tarde para eso.

Dijo Regina divertida, señalando a las dos hermanas, apoyada en la barra de la cocina mientras Emma servía dos cafés, y echándole un vistazo al bebé que dormía tranquilamente en su cuna ajeno al desastre de piso que había a su alrededor.

\- Vinimos directamente aquí después de lo de Ingrid, estábamos agotadas.

Explicó Emma dándole una taza.

\- ¿Y no podías usar la cama de Henry?

Rió la morena con una ceja levantada.

\- Oye, que es mi cama.

\- ¿Y no podías dejarme a mi en la cama de Henry?

\- Mi cama es mas cómoda. Además me gustaba la idea de volver a casa y que tu estuvieses en ella, aunque no fueras a enterarte de nada.

Las dos mujeres rieron una vez mas.

\- Eres una pequeña pervertida, señorita Swan.

La rubia movió las cejas por encima de su taza, luego se inclinó sobre la barra de la cocina y dejó un rápido beso en los labios de la reina.

\- ¿Qué pasó con la Reina de las Nieves?

Preguntó Regina dándose cuenta de que todavía no lo sabía. La cara de Emma cambió al momento, perdiendo la sonrisa.

\- Deberíamos despertar a la realeza de Arendelle y sacar a mis padres de la cárcel, luego os lo contaremos todo. – Casi se atraganta con el café al recordar otra cosa. – Y Kristoff, él ni siquiera está en una celda, está esposado a un escritorio.

Regina no pudo evitar reír viendo como la Salvadora se daba prisa en despertar a las otras dos para ponerse en marcha de una vez.


	51. Chapter 51 SWQ 2 - Jealousy

**Esta semana aparco los otros shots y peticiones para dedicarme a la SQW y escribir cada día uno :)! Para el segundo día he aprovechado una propuesta de misskimhyun, dándole un pequeño cambio para adaptarlo al argumento de la SQW, aunque con esta me atasqué un poco y creo que al final me ha quedado todo muy rápido :/. La SQW anterior fueron todo AU's, así que para esta tengo intención de que ningún shot sea AU, por cambiar, a ver que os parece ;P!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 51: Swan Queen Week 2 - Jealousy._**

Regina quería venganza, así de claro. No podía creerse que hubiese sido tan estúpida, que hubiese bajado la guardia de esa manera, que hubiese llegado a pensar en Emma Swan cómo algo mas que una molestia. No podía creerse que hubiese confiado en Emma Swan, por que no podía confiar en ella, no podía confiar en nadie de esa maldita familia, de una forma u otra siempre acaban perjudicandola a ella, cada vez que creían estar haciendo algo bueno la que salía mal parada era ella, y a nadie le importaba, por que ella era la Reina Malvada y todo lo que hacían los Encantadores estaba siempre bien hecho, esa era la norma que guiaba a la gente de Storybrooke, y estaba harta, mas que harta. Pasó años persiguiendo a Blancanieves sin éxito cuando por su culpa Daniel murió, llevándose con él su final feliz; pero esta vez no cometería el mismo error, Emma también se había llevado su final feliz al traer a Marian del pasado, la mujer de Robin. Otro final feliz que se iba por el desagüe por culpa de esa principesca familia. Y no iba a tolerarlo. Pero tenía que ser cuidadosa, sutil, no podía simplemente prenderle fuego a la Salvadora en la puerta de su casa, por mucho que la tentase la idea a Henry no le gustaría. Además quería otro tipo de sufrimiento para Emma, quería que sufriese lo mismo que ella, la perdida, el ver a la persona amada correr a brazos de otra persona, quería que fuese abandonada, que la dejasen sola y rota. Exactamente como se sentía ella. Y mas concretamente quería que se sintiese traicionada, quería ver reflejada en la cara de la Salvadora todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo, y quería ser ella quien lo provocase, quería que Emma se sintiese así por su culpa, que lo supiese, así que se le tenía que ocurrir algo sigiloso, nada de ataques de frente aun no, primero tenía que bajar las defensas de Emma, como ella había bajado las suyas. Y se le ocurrió una perversa idea. ¿Sería capaz de conquistar a Emma Swan? Conseguir que se volviese totalmente loca por ella, conseguir que la Salvadora no se imaginase una vida sin la reina en ella, y luego abandonarla, dejarla tirada y olvidada como a algo feo y no deseado. Estaba segura de que podría, ella era Regina Mills, y aun no había nacido hombre o mujer que pudiese resistirse a ella.

.

.

.

El primer paso era captar su interés, y para eso tenía que poner cara de chica buena y disimular su enfado y su sed de venganza, actuar como si no pasara nada, comprensiva. Y la mas sorprendida fue Emma, que esperaba ira, y gritos, y bolas de fuego. En vez de eso encontró a una triste Regina que no la culpaba de nada y entendía por que había hecho lo que había hecho, estaba haciendo lo que era honorable, lo _correcto_.

\- Aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable Regina, yo nunca quise…

\- Lo sé Emma, lo sé. Es solo que…bueno…vuelvo a perder yo.

La parte de la tristeza no era del todo fingida, una vez mas le tocaba perder a ella, ser siempre la villana, hasta cuando no lo era, hasta cuando ella no había hecho absolutamente nada malo.

\- Estoy segura de que podrás tener felicidad, solo tienes que luchar. – Regina no respondió. – Y si no lo haces tu, yo lo haré por ti. – Ahora si, la morena reaccionó mirándola sorprendida, eso no se lo esperaba. – Si necesitas algo solo…dímelo, por favor.

La reina se recompuso de la sorpresa de las palabras de Emma para seguir con su plan.

\- En realidad si hay algo… - Emma escuchaba deseosa de poder hacer algo por ella, lo que fuese. – No me vendría mal una amiga ¿sabes?

Y para rematar, dibujó en su cara una sonrisa triste, que la rubia respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

\- A mi me encantaría ser tu amiga, si me lo permites.

La alegría de Regina fue autentica, de momento, su plan iba perfectamente.

.

.

.

Y poco a poco, sutilmente, fue ocupando casi todo el tiempo de la Salvadora, al principio la gente del pueblo las miraba con sospecha, sin creerse que Regina se estuviese haciendo íntima justo de la persona que, intencionadamente o no, había arruinado su relación con Robin Hood. El que no estaba muy contento con esta nueva y repentina amistad era Hook, justo cuando pensaba que su relación con Emma iba a avanzar, la rubia daba un paso atrás por Regina. Pero justo en eso encontró la morena una mejora para su plan. Emma y ella habían creado una buena relación, o al menos así se lo estaba haciendo creer a la rubia, de hecho Regina estaba bastante segura de que los sentimientos de la otra mujer estaban empezando a evolucionar, y ¿qué mejor manera de alimentar el amor que el temor a perderlo? Nada como unos cuantos celos para terminar de atrapar a la Salvadora. Y luego destruirla. Así que sus atenciones empezaron a dirigirse también hacía el pirata, sin perder en ningún momento la mascara de amistad que le mostraba a Emma. Y el pobre Hook se dejó usar, pensando que era él quien usaba a la reina para darle celos a la rubia. Pirata ingenuo.

Un día Emma entró en Granny`s algo preocupada por que no había tenido noticias de Regina en todo el día y eso, a esas alturas, era algo extraño. Se preguntaba donde podría estar la morena y por qué no la respondía, quizá estuviese ocupada, o peor, sola y triste en su casa, pesaba pasarse por la cafetería a coger algo de comer y luego ir a verla, por que además la echaba de menos, quien lo habría pensado.

Pero al entrar en Granny's lo primero que vio fue a la morena sentada en una de las mesas, y ni estaba triste ni estaba sola, Hook estaba sentada con ella y los dos parecía que se lo pasaban muy bien, casi_ demasiado_ bien. Emma notó claramente como se le encogía el estomago igual que si la hubiesen dado un puñetazo, aunque no estaba muy segura de por qué, o por _quien_. Se acercó a ellos con toda la normalidad posible y se aclaró la garganta junto a su mesa para llamar la atención de los dos, que levantaron la cabeza para mirarla.

\- Emma, que sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó Regina amistosamente, con una brillante sonrisa.

\- Yo…estaba buscándote, la verdad.

Respondió para satisfacción de la reina, a esas alturas la rubia ya no estaba acostumbrada a un solo día sin ella.

\- Me encontré con Killian y nos pusimos a hablar y…se nos ha pasado el tiempo volando.

Explicó la morena poniendo la mano sobre la del pirata de forma casual, como si ni siquiera se diese cuenta, Emma miró esas manos aguantando las ganas de fruncir el ceño. Tragó saliva.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Preguntó al moreno, que sonrió de lado y asintió con la cabeza, pensando que por fin estaba consiguiendo lo que quería: la atención de Emma.

\- No te preocupes amor, solo estábamos hablando.

Dijo el pirata cuando estuvieron solos, pero Emma apenas le escuchaba, todavía con la mirada puesta en la mesa en la que estaba Regina.

\- Hook, ahora mismo Regina está…algo sensible, ya sabes, con todo lo de Marian y Hood…no me gustaría que…

\- ¿Me aprovechase de ella? – Adivinó el pirata molesto. – Tan solo quería decirme que no me guarda ningún rencor por lo que pasó cuando viajamos al pasado y nos hemos quedado hablando, enterrando viejos rencores. Que tu no me quieras no quiere decir que nadie mas lo haga, Swan.

Gruñó el pirata de repente enfadado, dejando a Emma sola allí de pie y saliendo de la cafetería con furiosa prisa. La rubia volvió a la mesa con Regina y se sentó donde había estado el pirata.

\- ¿Está bien? Ni siquiera se ha despedido.

Preguntó la morena señalando la puerta por la que acababa de desaparecer el pirata.

\- Él…no importa. – No quería hablar de Hook. - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Pues estaba bastante bien hace un momento, ahora estoy un poco confundida por que no se que ha pasado. – Respondió riendo la morena. – No te habrá molestado que estuviese aquí con Hook ¿verdad?

_Si._

\- No, claro que no.

No quería hablar de Hook.

\- Por que no es nada, solo estábamos hablando. Además, no parecías muy interesada en él, así que…

Dijo Regina con un casual encogimiento de hombros, y a Emma se le encendieron todas las alarmas. ¿Regina estaba interesada en Hook? ¿Regina y Hook?

\- No, yo…el…quiero decir…tu…eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, claro.

Tartamudeó Emma sin saber que decir. Cómo había hecho con Hook, Regina puso su mano encima de la de la rubia como si fuese algo normal.

\- Emma, si te molesta…

\- No, no. Es solo…que es…raro. Pero de verdad, no importa.

Con una sonrisa, Regina dio un apretoncito a la mano de la Salvadora, notando con satisfacción como la rubia intentaba mantener una expresión neutral y tranquila mientras respondía a ese gesto cogiendo la mano de la morena para devolverle el apretón, dejando su mano allí mas tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

.

.

.

Y Regina se lanzó de cabeza a ello, a por Hook, que estaba encantado con la atención y la mas que evidente molestia de Emma, pensando que era por él. La morena tonteaba abiertamente con él, lo que no esperaba era provocar los celos de otra persona, Robin Hood, que intentó hablar con ella mas de una vez, intentando aclarar las cosas, arreglarlo, pero la reina no tenía tiempo para él, ni ganas. Toda su atención estaba puesta en Emma Swan y ese hombrecillo había quedado relegado en el olvido, así que era curioso que tuviese tantas ganas de vengarse de Emma cuando ya ni siquiera le importaba Robin Hood. Pero no podía dejar que la Salvadora se librase como si nada, estaba tan obviamente celosa que era algo casi palpable, ella intentaba pasar tiempo con Regina y la morena siempre estaba con Hook, y cuando finalmente se juntaba con Emma, le hablaba del pirata, y Hook la hablaba de Regina, esperando ponerla celosa. Y consigiendolo, pero no de la forma que él creía. A veces la morena ni siquiera estaba intentando hacer daño a Emma, solo ponerla celosa, tener su atención, saber que estaba detrás de ella, lo que no esperaba Regina era que su juego se volviese contra ella cuando fue Emma quien empezó a intentar darle celos a ella, y para colmo, con el mismo hombre. Desde luego lo mas sorprendente fue que lo consiguió, Regina estaba celosa, no sabía por que de repente Emma se interesaba por Hook, por que intentaba luchar por él. A lo mejor su plan había salido mal y todo lo que había conseguido era que Emma empezase a sentir cosas por el pirata ahora que veía que podría perderle. Y eso no la convenía. Que demonios, eso _no lo quería_. Emma Swan no podía acabar con la maravilla sin mano, la cosa no podía acabar así, Emma debería estar volviéndose loca de celos por ella, no por Hook. Regina buscaba a Emma y estaba con Hook, Emma buscaba a Regina y estaba con Hook, y el pirata estaba encantado con la atención, pensando que las dos mujeres estaban peleando por él.

Regina caminaba por los muelles claramente molesta, no había visto a Emma en todo el día y estaba bastante segura de donde iba a encontrársela. Y efectivamente estaba sentada en un banco con el maldito pirata, que nunca la había caído bien, pero ahora le caía peor, si no fuese por que necesitaba usarle ya le habría tirado al mar. En cuanto la vio llegar, Emma se acercó mas al pirata, toqueteando el cuello de su chaqueta y el pelo detrás de su oreja. La reina se paró junto a ellos aclarándose ruidosamente la garganta.

\- Creía que habíamos quedado para comer.

Dijo a Emma en tono mortalmente serio. No podía creerse que al final fuese ella quien estaba perdiendo su propio juego, en algún punto las cosas se habían torcido, seguramente la primera vez que olvidó el por qué estaba haciendo aquello y disfrutó de verdad de la presencia de Emma, sin pensar en destruirla después con ello, o cuando volvió a confiar en ella, o cuando vio como su atención se dirigía a otra persona que no era ella. Se suponía que quería hundir a Emma Swan, no enamorarse de ella. _Oh no_, ella no había pensado eso, para nada. Borró ese último pensamiento de su cabeza.

\- Es verdad, perdona, se me olvidó por completo.

Respondió Emma sin dejar de tocar el pelo de Hook, pero sin prestarle mas atención que esa, mas ocupada en mirar a Regina y su reacción. La morena levantó una ceja molesta, mirando la mano de la Salvadora en el pelo de un pirata muy complacido consigo mismo.

\- Ya lo veo. Si tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer no quisiera ser una molestia.

Dijo secamente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y dándose la vuelta para volver por donde había venido. Emma sacó la mano del pelo de Hook tan rápido que casi le arranca un mechón. Regina no podía irse así, tan fácilmente, con tanta indiferencia, si no se ponía celosa, si nada de eso la molestaba, entonces lo que estaba haciendo no tenía sentido. No podía irse sin mas.

\- Espera, espera. No he dicho que no vaya a ir contigo.

Dijo corriendo detrás de ella y dejando a Hook en el banco sin pensarlo dos veces. Regina torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto sin dejar de andar.

\- No hará falta señorita Swan, no quisiera interrumpir nada.

Y volvían al _señorita Swan_, no sabía como siempre volvían al _señorita Swan_.

\- No interrumpes nada, yo había quedado contigo ¿recuerdas?

Quería darla celos, pero no quería que eso la quitase tiempo que pasar con Regina.

\- Vuelve con tu pirata, yo al menos se comer sola, no puedo decir lo mismo de él.

\- Ese pirata te gustaba mucho hasta hace nada.

Respondió molesta Emma parando a la reina, cansada de seguirla a lo largo del muelle. Regina la miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Es eso lo que te molesta? ¿Le querías para ti? Por que nunca pensé que fuera tu tipo.

Siguió la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Él? ¿_Hook_? ¿Para mi? Por favor, no me compares contigo, yo no me conformo con tan poco.

Emma no sabía si ofenderse o no por esas palabras, después de todo ella tampoco se conformaba con "_tan poco_", no era a Hook a quien quería.

\- ¿Entonces a que venía todo eso? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Por que ahora no irás decirme que no estabas tonteando con Hook.

Y justamente el pirata era el que se acercaba a ella, intentando parecer preocupado, pero sudando ego, creyendo que todo era por él.

\- Señoritas, señoritas, esto no es necesario. Habéis construido una amistad muy buena, no es necesario que la rompáis por mi. – Sonrió de lado, creyéndose seductor. – Lo siento Regina, me halaga que te sientas así por mi, pero sabes que mi corazón pertenece a Emma.

Añadió pasando un brazo por los hombros de la rubia. Regina giró los ojos.

\- ¿Y a quien le importas tu? Lo único que alguien rompería por ti sería una silla, en tu cara.

Dijo despectivamente, lanzando una última mirada enfadada a Emma antes de darse la vuelta y echar a andar otra vez.

\- No te preocupes amor, solo dice eso por que está dolida. Pero lo superará, no tenéis por que romper vuestra amistad.

Comentó el pirata a Emma, intentando besarla en la sien, pero la rubia se libró de su brazo con un movimiento de hombros.

\- Hook, nada de esto era por ti.

Dijo de forma menos hiriente que Regina, pero con firmeza, ya no tenía sentido que siguieran teniendo al pirata en medio. Volvió a correr tras Regina y la detuvo de nuevo.

\- ¿Si no era por él, entonces de que iba todo esto?

Preguntó furiosa. Habían construido una amistad, Emma incluso había construido algo mas, y justo cuando empezaba a sentir algo por Regina ella se volvió hacía Hook, y ahora la decía que nada tenía que ver con el pirata. La morena apretó la mandíbula sin mirar a Emma.

\- ¿De que va todo esto? Creía que…que tu y yo… - ¿Qué ellas qué? ¿Iban a ser felices para siempre? Que estupidez. – Que eramos amigas.

\- Quería ponerte celosa ¿vale?

Confesó la morena mirando finalmente a la otra mujer. Hook volvió a unirse a ellas, pero antes de que pudiese hablar las dos le echaron.

\- Lárgate.

Dijeron a la vez sin mirarle, el pirata levantó las manos en señal de rendición y por fin las dejó solas. Emma no sabía si alegrarse o no de que Regina quisiera ponerla celosa, eso solo podía significar una cosa ¿no? Pero no entendía por que tenía que ponerla celosa, no la hacía falta.

\- Explícate.

Prácticamente lo estaba exigiendo.

\- Que no se te suba mucho el ego, Swan. Solo quería destruirte.

Emma frunció el ceño sin comprender, herida.

\- Tu trajiste a Marian, tu destruiste mi final feliz, me traicionaste, confié en ti y me traicionaste, me fallaste, destruiste mi felicidad. ¿De verdad creías que no iba a afectarme? ¿Qué simplemente iba a perdonarte como si nada?

Estalló finalmente la reina, dejando salir todo fuera. La rubia no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando, creía que estaban bien, que Regina lo había comprendido, que no estaba enfadada, que de verdad quería ser su amiga.

\- Pero tu dijiste…

\- Claro que lo dije, necesitaba tener tu confianza, que tuvieses la guardia baja, como la tenía yo cuando me arrebataste mi felicidad. Quería que sufrieses lo mismo, quería que vieses como la felicidad se te escapaba entre las manos, como la persona amada marchaba con alguien que no eras tu.

_Aucht_, eso estaba doliendo, Regina había tenido dentro ese rencor todo ese tiempo, nunca había sido realmente su amiga, nunca la había importado, todo lo que quería era hacerla daño. Bueno, pues lo estaba consiguiendo.

\- ¿Por eso fuiste a por Hook? ¿Pensabas que le quería a él? Pues entonces tu brillante plan tuvo un fallo muy grande.

Dijo pestañeando rápidamente para no dejar caer las lágrimas.

\- ¿Hook? Claro que no, quería que te enamorases de mi. – Confesó con rabia, dejando a Emma con la boca abierta. – Quería ser yo personalmente quien te rompiese el corazón, la razón por la que sufrieses. Y que después ni siquiera pudieses refugiarte en el maldito pirata por que no podrías ni mirarle a la cara. Lo que no esperaba era que de repente tu empezases a interesarte por él, se suponía que tenías que interesarte por mi.

Gruñó, no sabía si estaba enfadada con Emma, con Hook, consigo misma o con sus traidores sentimientos. Emma notaba que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y no quería que Regina viese eso, podía saber que si, que la había roto, pero no iba a dejarla verlo.

\- Pues enhorabuena, su majestad. ¿Querías romperme el corazón? ¿Querías ser tu quien me hiciese sufrir? Lo has conseguido.

Dijo con rencor, pasando por su lado sin mirarla para alejarse de allí lo mas rápido posible. Regina se quedó allí de pie, teniendo una lucha interna, se suponía que había conseguido lo que quería, destrozar a la Salvadora con sus propias metafóricas manos, y aun así…aun así no quería eso, ya no. Gruñó, decididamente estaba enfadada consigo misma, y mas lo estuvo cuando esta vez fue ella quien corrió detrás de Emma, agarrándola del brazo.

\- No has entendido nada.

\- Creo que lo he entendido todo bastante bien, Regina. – Se secó furiosamente las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. – Lo has conseguido, tienes tu maldita venganza. Ahora me gustaría que me dejases en paz.

Intentó irse otra vez, pero la morena aun la sujetaba por el brazo, extendió la otra mano hacía la mejilla mojada de la Salvadora, pero ella apartó la cara.

\- No has entendido nada. – Repitió con mas suavidad. – Al principio era lo que quería, destruirte, hundirte, destrozarte…creía que así al menos me llevaría la satisfacción de la venganza, pero… - Emma tiró intentando soltarse, pero Regina la sujetó también del otro brazo. – Pero fuiste tu la que me destruyó a mi.

\- ¿Yo? Yo solo intentaba ponerte celosa por que yo estaba celosa. Me daba rabia que después de la relación que habíamos construido pasaras de mi por Hook, quería que me desearas como yo a ti, no quería hacerte daño, quería que me quisieras.

Respondió con rabia, forcejeando para librarse de Regina, notando otra vez lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero la morena era mas fuerte de lo que parecía y también se le aguaron los ojos.

\- Yo si quería hacerte daño, mucho. Pero resulta que al final de verdad me gustaba ser tu amiga, y me gustabas tu. Y empezaste a interesarte por Hook y fue cuando me di cuenta que mi plan se había vuelto contra mi, por que ahora era yo quien tenía celos y tu quien pasaba de mi. ¿No lo ves? No he conseguido nada. Al final no quería hacerte daño, quería que me quisieras.

Dijo, terminando con las mismas palabras que Emma, dichas con mucha mas rabia y soltando por fin a la rubia, que se quedó parada frente a ella, mirándola con frialdad.

\- ¿Por qué debería creerte?

\- No quería enamorarme de ti. No tenía que pasar. Pero ha pasado.

Explicó con una triste sonrisa, admitiendo su derrota. Si esta vez perdía esto, no habría nadie a quien culpar, solo a si misma. La mirada helada de Emma desapareció detrás de unos ojos tristes.

\- ¿Cómo me puedo creer eso, Regina?

\- Por que lo sientes. – Levantó una mano hacía el pecho de Emma, pero no llegó a tocarla. – Esto no es…una mentira, no es posible.

Emma quería golpear algo, a Regina, a si misma.

\- Siento…siento que las cosas hayan pasado así, Emma. Solo quería…vengarme, y he terminado odiándome por hacerte daño.

\- ¡Querías vengarte por que salvé una vida!

Gritó la Salvadora frustrada, no quería dejar que las palabras de Regina se metieran dentro de ella, no quería creerla por que entonces se le pasaría toda la rabia y la perdonaría, lo sabía muy bien.

\- Quería vengarme por que me hiciste daño, pensaba que era culpa tuya que perdiese mi final feliz.

\- ¿Acaso ya no lo piensas?

Regina negó con la cabeza, con una risita triste.

\- No, lo hemos hablado muchas veces…

\- ¿Durante nuestra falsa amistad?

Interrumpió una herida rubia.

\- No era falsa, Emma. Estaba enfadada y reaccioné mal. – Emma levantó una ceja. – Vale, reaccioné muy mal. – La ceja seguía levantada. – Fui una exagerada ¿contenta? Pero tu me conoces bien, siempre lo has hecho, tu me…me entiendes, sabes como soy. Sabes que la amistad no era falsa, aunque yo quisiera pensar que si, y lo demás tampoco era falso, aunque yo quisiera hacerte pensar que si.

Emma resopló molesta y dio la espalda a la morena, alejándose de ella. Regina cerró los ojos con fuerza, notando lágrimas en ellos, no sabía como iba a arreglar esto, pero Emma se dio la vuelta y volvió.

\- Vale, supongamos por un momento que te creo. Hablando hipotéticamente, claro. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer después?

Dijo queriendo tirarse de los pelos por su debilidad, por su incapacidad para simplemente marcharse, alejarse de Regina y no volver a mirarla.

\- Perdonarme. – Sugirió Regina, viendo una oportunidad. – Y dejarme compensarte por esto, redimirme.

La morena la miraba a los ojos casi ansiosamente, rezando por que Emma no volviese a darle la espalda, a alejarse de ella.

\- ¿Cómo lo harías?

\- ¿Puedo besarte?

Emma no pudo evitar una risa.

\- Supongo que esa es una buena manera.

Respondió cogiendo la mejilla de la reina y acercando la cara a sus labios, dudando solo un momento antes de besarla por fin. Y si señor, se sentía muy bien. Ahora estaba totalmente segura de que la iba a ser imposible no perdonarla, ahora que conocía a que sabían los labios de Regina Mills no iba a poder vivir sin ellos, así que no tenía sentido la precaución. Profundizó el beso, queriendo olvidar todo lo que acababa de confesar Regina, o al menos la parte dolorosa.

\- Esto no era la compensación, era un deseo egoísta.

Dijo la morena cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Emma rió contra sus labios.

\- ¿Se te está ocurriendo algún otro plan malvado?

\- Puede, pero uno del que nadie salga herido.

\- ¿Sin celos? ¿Sin Hook?

Regina la besó con energía, explorando la boca de la Salvadora con la lengua antes de responder.

\- Sin celos ni Hook.

La venganza no había salido bien. Menos mal.


	52. Chapter 52 SQW 3 - Time travel

**Esta semana aparco los otros shots y peticiones para dedicarme a la SQW y escribir cada día uno :)! Este tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo jajajaja estaría ambientado después de que se pase todo lo de Emma siendo el Oscuro o como si no hubiese pasado, lo que prefiráis XDD**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 52: Swan Queen Week 3 - Time travel._**

La gente se giraba cuando pasaba la chica, les resultaba familiar aunque estaban bastante seguros de que no la conocían de nada. Ella buscaba algo, pero no sabía el qué, no conocía la ciudad. Paró a una mujer cuando se cansó de buscar a ciegas.

\- Disculpe, estoy buscando a Regina Mills y Emma Swan.

La mujer la miró de arriba abajo con poco disimulo, intentando recordar si la conocía de algo o no.

\- La casa de la alcaldesa está girando en la tercera calle a la derecha al final de está avenida. Su mansión es de las últimas. Aunque puede que esté en el ayuntamiento. Y a estas horas Emma seguramente esté en la comisaria, girando esa calle a la izquierda encontraras las dos cosas, la comisaria y el ayuntamiento.

Señaló una calle en dirección opuesta a la dirección de la casa de la reina, la chica miró ambas direcciones dudando.

\- La comisaria está mas cerca.

Dijo la mujer volviendo a señalar la calle, además fuese para lo que fuese que las estuviese buscando, seguramente Emma sería mas amistosa. La chica sonrió y le dio las gracias, cogiendo la calle de la izquierda hacía la comisaria que no le costó mucho encontrar. Al entrar vio a Emma Swan sentada en su escritorio con un sándwich y riéndose de algo que estaba viendo en el ordenador, pero notó la mirada de la chica fija en ella.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Preguntó terminando de masticar, dejando la comida a un lado e intentando parecer mas profesional. La chica sonrió y entró en el pequeño despacho de cristal. Al mirarla mejor a Emma se el abrió la boca de la sorpresa, sabía perfectamente por que le era tan familiar: era una copia mas joven de Regina.

\- La verdad es que si, espero que puedas ayudarme en algo.

Respondió la chica sin dejar de mirar a la rubia, que le devolvía una sorprendida mirada.

.

.

.

Regina estaba casi segura de quien era la persona que llamaba a la puerta, solo había una persona en todo Storybrooke que se atreviese a aporrear su puerta de esa manera, y, efectivamente, era Emma.

\- Explícame por que estás intentando derribar mi puerta.

Gruñó nada mas abrir.

\- Creo que hay algo que deberías ver.

Respondió Emma sin acobardarse, apartándose a un lado para que la morena viese a la persona que la acompañaba, y como le había pasado a la rubia, se quedó sorprendida por el parecido. Sin esperar a que la morena reaccionase, Emma entró en la casa seguida de la chica, que miraba a Regina con la misma emoción con la que había mirado a la rubia.

\- Es clavada a ti, pero sin la cicatriz del labio.

Dijo Emma mirando a la chica un poco frustrada por que no entendía nada.

\- Y tiene tus ojos. – Notó Regina mirando a la chica a los ojos. - ¿Quién eres?

\- Me llamo Cora.

Contestó la chica. Emma y Regina se miraron, era imposible que fuese la joven madre de la reina. La rubia dio un paso para quedar al lado de la morena.

\- ¿Es tu madre?

Susurró en su oído, Regina giró los ojos

\- ¿Por qué iba a tener mi madre tus ojos? Esto no tiene sentido.

\- Así que supongo que tampoco es una versión tuya del pasado.

Dijo Emma intentando encontrar alguna explicación lógica. La chica rió, mirándolas a las dos.

\- Soy vuestra hija.

Explicó con naturalidad, como si fuese algo obvio y fácil de aceptar.

\- ¿_Nuestra_ hija?

\- ¿Cómo, de las dos?

Emma se señaló a si misma y a Regina, Cora asintió.

\- Esto no tiene sentido.

Repitió Regina pasándose una mano nerviosamente por el pelo y caminando hasta la bandeja con la botella de sidra que tenía en el comedor, sirviendo dos vasos, uno para ella y otro para Emma.

\- Explícate.

Dijo la rubia haciéndole un gesto con el vaso a la chica, Cora cogió aire como si estuviese a punto de correr una maratón, no sabía por donde empezar para que la creyesen.

\- Soy vuestra hija, vengo del futuro…

\- Ya vas mal, no se puede viajar en el tiempo.

Dijo Emma. Cora rió.

\- Es curioso que lo digas tu, que lo has hecho.

\- Pero yo fui al pasado, no al futuro.

\- Si ella viene del futuro, está en el pasado, querida.

Señaló Regina, aunque eso no significaba que creyese a la chica, seguía mirándola intentando explicarse ese sentimiento de familiaridad que tenía con ella, parecido al que tenía con Henry. Pero era imposible que esa chica fuese su hija ¿verdad? Suya y de Emma. Aunque el parecido era increíble.

\- Aun así, viajar en el tiempo es muy difícil, hacen falta un montón de cosas: tu corazón, un recién nacido…

Enumeró la rubia, dispuesta a desbaratar la historia del viaje en el tiempo.

\- No, no. En el futuro es mas sencillo. Tía Zelena ha perfeccionado el hechizo para ello, ya no hace falta todo eso.

\- ¿_Tía Zelena_?

Regina levantó una ceja ante esa mención tan familiar de su hermana.

\- ¿Vais a dejarme terminar?

Preguntó la chica con la impaciencia infantil que a veces mostraba Emma cuando se frustraba. Las dos mujeres la hicieron un gesto para que continuase.

\- Vengo del futuro por que necesito que me ayudéis, Henry y Liam están a punto de ir a la guerra y creo que solo vosotras podeis impedirlo.

Ellas volvieron a mirarse.

\- Vale, sabemos quien es Henry, pero ¿Liam?

\- Vuestro otro hijo.

\- Claro, como no.

Dijo Emma con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos. Esa historia no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

\- ¿Y por qué van ir…_nuestros hijos_ a la guerra?

Preguntó Regina manteniendo una envidiable calma, aunque se le hacía difícil referirse a sus futuros hijos como suyos y de Emma, con Henry era fácil, era de las dos, pero no sabía por qué en el futuro seguían compartiendo maternidad.

\- ¿Podemos sentarnos?

Preguntó Cora con un suspiro. Una vez sentadas las tres en el salón, Cora continuó su historia.

\- Vale, del principio solo sé lo que me han contado, pero parece ser que la maldición de mamá. – Señaló a Regina. – Empezó a perder fuerza después de unos años, aunque la segunda la lanzara la abuela, la original la lanzaste tu como venganza, pero cuando la magia volvió a Storybrooke, al ser este un mundo sin magia, esa magia solo podía salir de la propia magia que mantenía la maldición.

Paró un momento para mirar a las dos mujeres y asegurarse de que iban siguiendo el hilo de las cosas antes de continuar.

\- Cuando apenas quedaba magia para mantener la maldición, Storybrooke empezó a desaparecer y tuvisteis que volver al Bosque Encantado, cuando Henry tenía veinte años. Los abuelos ya no querían reinar, solo querían criar a tío Neal en paz, así que eso volvía a dejar el trono en tus manos, mamá.

Miró a Regina, que asintió para que continuase, intrigada por todo lo que la estaban contando.

\- Aunque tu tampoco tenías muchas ganas de reinar, dijiste que ya habías tenido bastante corona y que preferías una vida tranquila con… - Cora se detuvo, mirando a Emma de reojo, las dos mujeres se miraron sin querer entender. – Con mamá. Con Emma.

Completó la chica dejándolas un momento para asumir esa información, que en ese momento seguramente era la que mas les iba a costar aceptar. No tenía intención de ir tan atrás en el pasado que las encontrase aun separadas y sin tener ni idea de sus sentimientos, pero ya estaba hecho.

\- ¿Regina y yo?

Cora asintió, queriendo pasar ya a otra cosa antes de que se pusieran a alucinar con esa revelación.

\- Antes incluso de volver al Bosque Encantado. – Las dos volvieron a mirarse sorprendidas, pero su hija esta vez no les dejó tiempo. – Así que te mantuviste en el trono solo unos pocos años, mientras Henry aprendía a reinar. Y tuvisteis a Liam. Cuando el tenía tres años, cediste oficialmente todos los poderes a Henry, aunque seguías siendo la reina y ayudandole a reinar, ya no tenías tú todo el peso del reino. Pero Liam ha cumplido los 16, reclama su derecho al trono y no atiende a razones.

\- ¿Pero como acabamos juntas Regina y yo?

Preguntó Emma que todavía seguía en esa parte de la historia. Juntas y con hijos, para ser mas exactos. Regina giró los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué reclama su derecho al trono? Henry es mayor que el, en todo caso, el heredero es él.

Cora sonrió con cierta resignación, también un gesto de Emma.

\- Si, eso le hemos dicho todos, pero él…Liam insiste en que tiene mas derechos que Henry, por que es hijo directo de la reina. De la reina y la Salvadora, concretamente, y ha nacido en el Bosque Encantado. A Henry le adoptaste, y nació en un mundo sin magia.

Regina frunció el ceño.

\- Henry es tan hijo mío como pueda serlo cualquier otro hijo que tenga. - Suponiendo que se creyese la historia de esa chica, claro. – Si alguien tuviese que ser mi heredero al trono, sería él.

Además estaba convencida de que sería un gran rey.

\- ¿Pero como puede ser hijo directo _de las dos_?

Preguntó Emma queriendo de una vez una respuesta a su duda.

\- En el Bosque Encantado hay magia.

Fue la única explicación de la niña.

\- Pero yo no…

Empezó Regina, su hija la cogió la mano con una sonrisa comprensiva, y la morena definitivamente creyó la historia de la niña, era su hija.

\- Lo sé, pero es Emma quien da a luz.

\- ¿Las tres veces? – Preguntó Emma. - ¿He tenido tres hijos? Debo de estar horrible en el futuro.

Murmuró, Regina rió tristemente.

\- Al menos has podido parirlos.

Emma se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ella ya conocía la historia de la esterilidad de Regina.

\- Lo siento, no pretendía…

\- No pasa nada, seguro que soy un padre maravilloso. Pero no lo entiendo, ¿por qué nuestras yos del futuro no lo impiden? Si me conozco bien, nunca dejaría que mis hijos hiciesen algo así.

Cora le dio un apretoncito en la mano y la soltó, mirándolas a las dos.

\- No debo daros mucha información del futuro, podría…

\- Jovencita, cuéntanoslo.

Dijo Emma con maternal autoridad que hizo reír a la niña.

\- Vosotras…en el futuro hay una guerra, contra otro reino, y mamá…Regina se pone a la cabeza del ejercito. Todos la dijimos que no, pero no nos escuchó. Nos nos escuchaste, dijiste que era tu reino, tenías experiencia y no ibas a dejar a Henry morir en la guerra.

\- ¿Y yo la dejé ir?

Preguntó la rubia horrorizada, si ahora no dejaría que eso pasara era poco probable que en un futuro en el que estaban juntas y con familia lo permitiese.

\- Claro que no, esperó a que estuvieses fuera, te mandó a una misión falsa y entonces encabezó al ejercito. Cuando te diste cuenta del engaño, volviste, directa a la batalla. Pero ya era tarde. – Cora parecía realmente afectada. – Mamá estaba en un hospital de campaña y pasaste sus últimas horas con ella, pero no se pudo hacer nada. Pocos meses después tu también moriste, los médicos dijeron que por enfermedad, pero nosotros sabemos que fue de tristeza, nunca te repusiste de la muerte de mamá.

Las dos mujeres se miraron sin saber que decir, que pensar.

\- En el Bosque Encantado sois una leyenda, los padres le cuentan a sus hijos vuestra historia para enseñarles que es el amor verdadero.

Regina se echó a reír con ganas.

\- ¿Le he quitado el puesto a Blancanieves? Genial.

\- ¿Vendréis conmigo? Alguien tiene que parar esto.

Suplicó Cora.

\- ¿Hemos estado juntas casi veinte años?

Preguntó Emma señalando a Regina, su hija asintió y la rubia sonrió, no era una idea que le molestase, y por lo visto a la otra mujer tampoco, por que no puso ninguna pega.

\- Bueno, ¿qué dices? ¿la creemos?

Dijo la Salvadora mirando a la morena, que asintió, levantándose del sofá, dispuesta a irse en ese mismo momento, Emma hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿No está Henry por aquí? Me gustaría ver como era de joven.

Preguntó Cora con curiosidad.

.

.

.

El portal del tiempo seguía abierto en el mausoleo de Regina y las llevó directamente a un mausoleo parecido, mas grande, mas del futuro, en el Bosque Encantado.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes tu?

Preguntó Emma cuando pudo dejar de flipar por el hecho de estar en el futuro, recordando que no sabía la edad que tenía su hija.

\- Doce.

Salieron las tres del mausoleo y fuera había alguien esperando a la pequeña Cora, una chica alta con una melena castaño claro y ojos azules.

\- Lo has conseguido.

Dijo mirando a las dos mujeres, quienes miraron a su hija esperando la obvia presentación.

\- Es la prima Elphie. Elphaba, la hija de Zelena.

\- ¿De verdad mi hermana llamó a su hija Elphaba? - Preguntó Regina riendo, su sobrina no entendía la gracia. – Me acordaré de dejarte cierto libro cuando llegue el momento.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes tu?

Preguntó Emma, que todavía se hacía un lío con todo el asunto del futuro.

\- Tiene 21. – Explicó Cora. – Tío Neal tiene 22.

Sabía que mas tarde o mas temprano lo preguntaría también.

\- Vale, en marcha.

Dijo Elphie, guiando el camino, había ayudado a su prima con todo el asunto del viaje al pasado, por algo era su madre quien había perfeccionado el hechizo. Había pensado en ir ella misma, había vivido en Storybrooke sus primeros años de vida y sería divertido ver si recordaba algo o no, pero sabía que lo único que convencería a sus tías sería el parecido de Cora con Regina.

El palacio estaba tal y como la reina lo recordaba, con la diferencia de que había recuperado su color blanco. Mucha gente las miraba al pasar, seguramente sorprendidos de ver a la reina y la Salvadora de vuelta de entre los muertos, muchos hacían reverencias, aunque no sabían si solo a ellas dos o a las cuatro en general. Quien no hizo una reverencia fue una envejecida Mary Margaret, que corrió hacía ellas, gritando el nombre de su hija y echándole los brazos al cuello en un fuerte abrazo, detrás de ella venía David, que se unió al abrazo. Para sorpresa de Regina, Blancanieves extendió un brazo y uniéndola al abrazo familiar.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo…? - Preguntaba Mary Margaret sin soltar la cara de su hija, miró a su nieta. – Es cosa tuya ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

\- Alguien tiene que parar a Liam, abuela.

Los dos se unieron a ellos, sin querer dejar ir a Emma ahora que la habían recuperado brevemente. Fueron directos a la sala del trono, y en un rápido vistazo Emma y Regina reconocieron muchas caras. Ruby estaba justo detrás del trono, elegantemente vestida, Archie de pie en primera fila, cerca del rey. Pero la persona que tenía toda su atención era el propio rey, un Henry de 36 años, alto, fuerte, con una barba tan oscura como su pelo, todo un adulto. Todo un adulto que se quedó sin palabras al verlas entrar, y que sin importarle el protocolo saltó del trono y corrió hacía ellas, abrazándolas a las dos con una fuerza a las que no las tenía acostumbradas, esta vez la cabeza de su hijo quedaba por encima de las suyas y no al revés. David y Mary Margaret vaciaron en silencio la sala del trono, quedándose solo unas pocas personas. Henry miraba a sus madres con lágrimas en los ojos, sin creerse que estuviesen allí y prácticamente mas jóvenes que él mismo.

\- Habéis sido vosotras ¿verdad?

Preguntó mirando a su hermana y su prima, dando una palmadita en la cabeza de la niña. Cuando Henry pudo soltarlas Ruby se acercó también a abrazarlas, a las dos, para sorpresa de Regina. Era parte del consejo de Henry y asistía con él a todas las audiencias del trono, haciendo también las veces de guardia, nadie se metía con un rey que tenía como refuerzo una loba. Un chico joven se acercó a darlas la bienvenida como los demás, era demasiado parecido a David para confundirle: Neal. Archie y un crecido Pinocho también estaban en el consejo de Henry. Y una chica rubia que sin duda era Gretel, o Ava, según en que mundo preguntases, era la reina de rey. Zelena se acercó con cautela, era perfectamente consciente de que venían de un pasado en el que ellas aun no eran familia.

\- ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Preguntó a su hermana, que dudó un segundo antes de asentir y abrazar por primera vez a su hermana. Enseguida las pusieron todo lo al día que se atrevieron, aunque Zelena insistía en que cuanto menos supiesen del futuro mejor, pero teniendo en cuenta que Cora ya les había contado casi todo, no pudieron contenerse.

\- ¿Y donde está ese hijo rebelde nuestro?

Preguntó Emma mirando a su alrededor, como les había pasado con Henry hacía tiempo, se habían acostumbrado enseguida a usar la primera persona del plural para hablar de sus hijos.

\- Ha salido. – Respondió Henry, repentinamente serio. – Seguramente buscando apoyos para su causa.

\- ¿Cómo habéis llegado a esto?

Regina se negaba a creer que dos hijos suyos pudiesen llegar a esos extremos, y menos por un trono.

\- Él se cree con mas derechos al trono por es hijo natural de las dos.

\- Ya, tu hermana nos ha puesto al día.

Dijo Emma, parada al lado de la morena. Las dos intentaban actuar con normalidad ante el conocimiento de que en algún punto de un futuro cercano empezarían una relación que se alargaría casi veinte años, dejando como legado tres hijos y una historia de amor verdadero.

\- Tu eres tan hijo mío como él.

Respondió Regina.

\- Va a estar castigado tanto tiempo que tendrá que viajar al pasado para acordarse de lo que era no estás castigado.

Añadió Emma, Henry las miró a las dos y sonrió, echaba de menos a sus madres.

.

.

.

Mary Margaret se llevó a su hija para tener algo de tiempo con ella hasta que volviese Liam, y lo mismo hizo Zelena con Regina. Blancanieves llevó a Emma a la habitación que compartía con David, había algo que quería enseñarle. Sacó una cajita llena de fotografías.

\- No sabía que en el Bosque Encantado tuvieseis cámaras de fotos.

\- Y no las tenemos, las trajimos del mundo sin magia. ¿No pensarías que después de tantos años íbamos a renunciar a todas las comodidades que teníamos allí? Trajimos algunas con nosotros.

Respondió su madre riendo. Emma no podía evitar pensar que era la primera vez que de verdad parecían madre e hija. Mary Margaret había envejecido, pero lo había hecho muy bien, sin perder ni un ápice de energía o esa belleza que había inspirado cuentos. Fue pasandole fotos a su hija.

\- Estás son de los primeros días de nuestra vuelta.

Emma se vio a si misma, algo más mayor, vestida al estilo del Bosque Encantado, con un Henry ya fuera de la adolescencia y una sonriente Regina.

\- ¿Cómo pasó esto?

Preguntó tocando con inconsciente cariño la figura de la reina.

\- No tengo ni idea, pero puedo asegurarte que nunca te vi mas feliz que cuando estabas con ella.

Respondió su madre poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Vieron mas fotos, Emma se vio a si misma hacerse mayor en las fotos, vio su boda real con Regina, se vio embarazada de Liam, la coronación de Henry, como un pequeño niño rubio aprendía a montar a caballo, como ella misma aprendía a montar a caballo, como Neal crecía y sus padres envejecían, se vio de nuevo embarazada de Cora, y una foto suya en una enorme cama sujetando un pequeño bulto de pelo castaño, con Regina sentada a su lado. Miró la foto con cariño, aunque aun no había vivido eso.

\- Liam es igualito que tu, pero Cora salió calcada a Regina, menos por los ojos, claro. Nunca lo habéis admitido, pero es vuestro ojito derecho, a ti te puede por que es clavada a Regina, y a ella por que es su pequeña princesita. Aunque monta a caballo mejor que sus hermanos.

Explicó Mary Margaret riendo.

\- Seguro que fue idea de Regina llamarla Cora.

Rió Emma sin dejar de mirar la foto, su madre se echó a reír.

\- Para nada, ni se le pasó por la cabeza, pero ella le puso el nombre a Liam y tu también querías elegir el nombre de alguno de tus hijos, pensaste que a Regina le gustaría. Siempre estabas pensando en lo que hacía feliz a Regina.

La sonrisa de Mary Margaret tembló un poco y apartó la vista para secarse unas lagrimillas.

\- Ey, ¿estás bien?

\- Si, si. Es solo que…tenerte aquí otra vez…nunca lo creí posible. Y no quiero pensar en que tendrás que irte.

Emma no supo que decir, después de todo no se le ocurría nada que pudiese consolar a una madre por la muerte de su hija, y menos si la hija muerta era ella y la madre a consolar la suya.

\- ¿Te ha contado Cora cómo..?

\- Si, si. Lo ha hecho.

\- Era inevitable, cuando murió Regina tu padre y yo sabíamos que era inevitable.

Solo de pensar que Regina moría a Emma se le encogía el corazón.

\- ¿Hay alguna manera de…? Si yo dejase que todo pasase exactamente de la misma manera, sin cambiar nada hasta llegar al momento en que ella decidió ir a la batalla y…

\- ¿La impidieses hacerlo?

\- Si, ¿cambiaría algo? ¿Me cargaría el continuo espacio tiempo o algo así?

Blancanieves rió, pensando la respuesta.

\- Probablemente si cambiaría algo, que Regina no moriría, ni tu. Y podríais seguir educando a vuestros hijos y yo no perdería a la mía. Pero ahora eso es decisión vuestra, ahora lo sabéis, podéis decidir olvidar, podéis dejarlo todo como está, o…

\- Podemos cambiarlo.

Terminó Emma por ella, pensativa.

\- Cora ha dicho que venís de un pasado donde aún no estáis juntas. – Emma asintió. – Pero tu la quieres.

Su hija se quedó en silencio, volviendo a mirar las fotos.

.

.

.

Zelena y Regina caminaban por los jardines de palacio.

\- Todo esto es tuyo, cuando estuviste libre del las responsabilidades del trono te gustaba ocupar tu tiempo libre en el jardín. Emma solía ayudarte, pero creo que era más por estar contigo que por que le apasionase la jardinería.

Explicó la bruja de Oz riendo, Regina se sonrojó un poco, sin responder.

\- Desde que…no estáis, es Elphie quien se ocupa del jardín, le encanta. Te admiraba mucho ¿sabes? Bueno, te admira. Tu me entiendes.

La morena asintió, observando el jardín a su alrededor, desde luego era su estilo, y su sobrina estaba haciendo un gran trabajo manteniendolo. Zelena se paró frente a un gran manzano y señaló el tronco.

\- Mira, creo que aquí hay algo que te interesará.

La había llevado allí expresamente para eso, la reina se acercó al tronco buscando sin saber que buscaba, hasta que vio una pequeña talla en el tronco, un corazón torpemente dibujado a punta de navaja con una tosca corona encima y una R y una M en su interior. No pudo evitar una sonrisa.

\- Esto fue cosa de Emma, seguro.

\- Para no estar con ella la conoces muy bien.

Rió su hermana, consiguiendo sonrojar otra vez a la reina.

\- No se a que estás esperando hermana, cuanto antes sueltes a Robin antes podré conseguirle yo.

Añadió guiñándole un ojo, intentando mantener la compostura, Regina la explicó que en su tiempo ella ya no estaba con Hood, pero Emma si estaba con Hook.

\- ¿A quien le importa el pirata? Nadie ha vuelto a saber de él desde que se montó en su barquito y se fue. Emma es tuya, y tienes a tu alrededor la prueba de ello.

Como si esa fuera la señal de su entrada, Emma apareció en el jardín buscando a Regina.

\- Te estaba buscando.

Dijo mirando algo incomoda a Zelena, quien rió y se dispuso a dejarlas solas.

\- Oye Emma, un consejo de tu cuñada. Nunca la llames Gina, le sienta fatal cuando lo haces.

\- Yo nunca la he…oh, vale.

A veces se le olvidaba que estaba en el futuro, incluso viendo a todos sus conocidos mucho mas mayores.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que tenemos un hijo al que meter en vereda pensé que sería buena idea que hablásemos de como lo vamos a hacer, ya sabes, nos quitaría autoridad si yo le mandó a su habitación y tu, no se, a recoger estiércol de caballo.

Dijo Emma cuando Zelena era ya un punto alejándose por el jardín, ellas dos siguieron caminando, Regina asegurándose de que la rubia no se fijaba en el manzano.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien le mande a recoger estiércol?

\- Todos sabemos que tu eres la estricta.

\- Siempre me toca a mi ser la mala.

Rió la morena girando los ojos.

\- Ni siquiera estamos juntas aún y ya hablamos como un matrimonio.

Dijo Emma en tono bromista, sin pensar, cortando la risa de Regina. Ya habían asumido como algo inevitable que en algún momento empezarían a salir y se casarían, y ninguna parecía muy en contra de esa idea. Caminaron un rato mas en silencio.

\- ¿Te…te molesta la idea de que tu y yo…no ahora, en el futuro, claramente, estemos…ya sabes?

Preguntó Emma torpemente.

\- ¿Juntas? – Resumió Regina, la otra mujer asintió. – No. No, para nada. Es… - Reconfortante, esperanzador, milagroso. – bueno saber que tenemos una familia.

\- No me refería a esa parte… - Susurró la rubia como si no quisiera que la escuchase. – Me refería a la parte de…tu y yo…_enamoradas_. Casadas, queriéndonos y todo eso.

Iba perdiendo voz según hablaba, sin valor para mirar a Regina, la que juntó valor fue la morena, entrelazando su brazo con el de Emma.

\- ¿Felices? – La Salvadora asintió otra vez. – No, no me molesta, todo lo contrario.

Emma se paró en seco, mirando a Regina, cogiendo la mano que estaba en su brazo para sujetarla con la suya.

\- ¿Hablas del futuro, o…? quiero decir, si no te molesta la idea ahora…y ambas sabemos por lo que nos ha contado _nuestra hija_ que no falta mucho para que pase...

Regina levantó una ceja, divertida.

\- Señorita Swan, ¿me esta diciendo que deberíamos empezar a estar juntas solo por que se supone que es lo que va a pasar?

Emma negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos, colocando también su otra mano sobre la de Regina.

\- No, lo que intento decir es que a mi tampoco me molesta la idea. No me molesta desde hace tiempo, pensé que no era posible, pero ahora…claramente lo es, tenemos la oportunidad. Solo digo que…esto no tiene por que pasar, no si tu no lo quieres. No tiene que pasar solo por que lo hayamos visto. Pero yo quiero esto, y si tu…si tu también, a lo mejor podemos saltarnos la parte de la espera y el miedo al rechazo.

Regina se había quedado hechizada en la sincera mirada de la Salvadora, en sus palabras.

\- Quizá estamos aquí por que tenía que pasar esto para saltarnos esa parte.

Murmuró la morena.

\- Y para castigar a nuestro hijo.

Le recordó Emma haciéndola reír. Emma siempre la hacía reír, y su futuro la decía que iba a hacerla reír durante mucho tiempo.

\- Intento decir que estemos juntas por que queremos. Si no quieres ahora, puedo esperar, si no quieres nunca, lo acep…

La boca de una reina tapó la suya, besándola en su jardín del futuro, un futuro en el que ya se habían casado, se habían amado y habían muerto.

\- Supongo que nuestros hijos se alegraran de saber que hay muchas posibilidades de que nazcan.

Rió Emma besándola una y otra vez, abrazando a la reina contra su cuerpo.

\- Pero debemos dejar que todo pase como tenía que pasar, sabes que no podemos cambiar nada.

La Salvadora había aprendido esa lección de la peor manera, por propia experiencia, y aun así no podía estar de acuerdo con esa norma que estaba poniendo Regina, al menos no del todo.

\- Si, todo pasará tal y como ya ha pasado. – Otro beso. – Menos una cosa. – Otro beso, mas largo. – No vas a mandarme a ninguna misión falsa, y no vas a ir a la guerra.

\- ¿Y si es Henry quien muere entonces?

Preguntó Regina muy sería, no estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo, y Emma no lo había pensado.

\- No dejaremos que eso pase, ahora lo sabemos, algo se nos ocurrirá. No voy a dejarte morir si puedo evitarlo. Aun falta mucho tiempo, aun no ha pasado.

Tranquilizó la rubia, aunque no lo consiguió del todo. Antes de que Regina pudiese decir nada más, Ruby las encontró, sonriendo al verlas tan juntas. Ellas se separaron de golpe.

\- Eso no hace falta, aquí estamos acostumbrados. – Rió la loba. – Liam está llegando, Henry os espera en la sala del trono.

Dijo, haciendo un gesto para guiarlas. Emma pasó un brazo por la cintura de la reina y se acercó a su oído.

\- He visto un manzano un poco mas atrás donde podemos dejar grabado este momento, como recuerdo.

Regina rió tan alto que Ruby las miró con curiosidad. Le acarició la mejilla a al rubia.

\- Ya lo has hecho, querida.

.

.

.

Un chico rubio, una versión masculina de Emma, entro en la sala del trono con ruidosa energía, seguido de un puñado de personas.

\- Hermano, traigo conmigo…

Empezó con el ceño fruncido, pero toda la rabia desapareció de su cara al ver a las dos mujeres sentadas junto a su hermano.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Mami?

Balbuceó mirándolas a las dos, en un solo segundo había dejado de ser un hombre, un aspirante al trono, para volver a ser tan solo un niño que echaba de menos a sus madres. Se acercó a ellas despacio, sin creerse que de verdad fueran ellas. A nadie le sorprendió ver una silenciosa lágrima caer por su mejilla, después de todo no era mas que un chico de 16 años que había perdido demasiado pronto a sus madres. Llegó hasta las dos mujeres y cayó de rodillas frente a ellas, refugiándose en el regazo de Regina.

\- Mamá…

Murmuraba una y otra vez, extendiendo una mano también hasta Emma. Henry miraba a su hermano con compasión, entendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando. Con toda esa lucha por el trono habían olvidado que los dos venían del mismo lugar, de las mismas mujeres, que ambos echaban de menos a las mismas personas.

\- Liam. – Dijo Emma como si llevase toda la vida pronunciando ese nombre. – Tenemos que hablar.

Su hijo levantó la cabeza para mirarla, y asintió sin importarle realmente de lo que quisieran hablar, todo lo que le importaba era que sus madres estaban allí. Después de su muerte se había llenado de rabia, culpaba de todo a su hermano, que no había sabido encargarse solo de la guerra, que no había sabido ser rey, que había permitido a su madre ir al frente y después permitió que Emma también se consumiese hasta la muerte. Un buen rey no haría eso, un buen hijo no haría eso. Los había dejado huérfanos a todos, a si mismo, a Liam, a la pequeña Cora, incluso de alguna manera también al reino. Él no lo habría permitido.

\- Liam, eso no fue decisión de tu hermano. No es fácil gobernar, uno no controla cuando una guerra va a golpear tu reino, y cuando eso pasa lo único que puedes hacer es esperar estar haciendo lo correcto.

Decía Regina, estaban los cinco en una sala vacía, con el rubio príncipe caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, sin querer entrar en razón.

\- Te dejó ir allí, te dejó coger las armas e ir a la guerra. Te dejó morir.

Acusó Liam mirando a su hermano con rencor, Henry bajó la vista, el mismo aun se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado.

\- Y después también te dejó morir a ti, sola en la cama que habías compartido con mamá. - Añadió, señalando a Emma. - ¿Sabéis lo joven que era Cora cuando eso pasó? ¿Lo joven que era yo…?

Regina miró a la rubia en busca de apoyo, la Salvadora asintió, dando un paso hacía su hijo, agarrándole para que dejase de dar vueltas.

\- Eh, oye, lo entiendo, de verdad que si. Entiendo ese sentimiento de pérdida. Imagino por lo que debiste pasar, y eras joven, y tu hermana mas joven aún. Debió de destrozaros. – Lanzó una rápida mirada hacía Regina, a ella también la destrozó si se había dejado morir. – Pero Henry no tuvo la culpa, tu madre tomó la decisión de luchar, y supongo que yo tomé la decisión de unirme a ella después. Imagina como debió de ser para Henry, él no siempre nos tuvo a las dos, imagina lo que fue, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, después del tiempo que llevaba con las dos, cuando por fin eramos una familia, que de repente las dos…nos marchásemos. Solo le quedabais tu y tu hermana, erais su apoyo, y tu le diste la espalda.

Liam no quería mirar a su madre, sorbiendo por la nariz.

\- Pero el tuvo todos esos años con vosotras, nosotros no. Él ni siquiera nació aquí, es del reino sin magia. Y no es hijo de las dos, no realmente. Cora y yo si, somos producto de la magia y el amor verdadero.

Regina también se acercó a su hijo, agarrando el brazo que no tenía agarrado Emma.

\- Escúchame bien jovencito, no quiero volver a escucharte decir eso, nunca más. Henry es tan hijo mío como Cora y tu. Mío y de Emma. Los tres sois nuestros hijos, y es el heredero al trono. – El rubio abrió la boca para hablar, pero su madre no le dejó, levantando un autoritario dedo. – Entiendo que estés enfadado y que necesites a alguien a quien culpar, pero dime que habrías hecho tu en su lugar, con una guerra a tus puertas, y si yo simplemente cogiese mis armas y mi caballo. ¿Qué habrías hecho?

\- Te habría parado.

Dijo con una testarudez que a Emma le recordó a Regina, que tenía la costumbre de querer llevar siempre la razón.

\- ¿Cómo?

Liam pensó y pensó sin que se le ocurriese nada, su madre tenía magia, habría sido imposible encerrarla, detenerla. Habría ido de todos modos. Se llevó los puños a los ojos para no llorar.

\- No fue culpa de Henry, Liam.

Dijo Cora con un hilo de voz, abrazada al costado de su hermano mas mayor, que tenía una mano en su pequeña espalda de forma protectora.

\- No, fue mía. Yo hice que mamá volviese de su falsa misión, pensé que podría traerla de vuelta, que volverían juntas, y en vez de eso luego ella murió también.

Emma abrazó a su replica masculina con fuerza.

\- Eso tampoco fue culpa tuya chico, habría ido de todos modos, habría pasado lo mismo en cuanto supiese que Regina ya no estaba.

La sala quedó en silencio, escuchándose solo los quejidos de Liam amortiguados en la chaqueta de Emma, Regina tenía las manos puestas en los hombros de su hijo a modo de consuelo, mirando a la rubia por encima de la cabeza del chico. Estaban siendo madres, a la vez, juntas. Le gustaba.

\- ¿Y que se supone que hago ahora?

Preguntó el rubio separándose de sus madres y haciendo reír a sus hermanos.

\- Para empezar disculparte con tu hermano.

Mandó Regina.

\- Y salir ahí fuera y decirle a esa gente que has traído que todo ha sido un malentendido. O iras a limpiar estiércol.

Añadió Emma haciendo reír a Regina. Liam asintió mecánicamente, mirando a su hermano bastante avergonzado. Henry imponía mucho mas que el, verdaderamente tenía el porte de un rey. Extendió la mano en un gesto amistoso hacía su hermano pequeño, que lentamente se la estrechó. Con una risa Henry tiró del chico para estrujarle en un abrazo al mas puro estilo Emma Swan.

.

.

.

Las cosas aun estaban bastante tensas, pero la rivalidad entre hermanos parecía haber llegado definitivamente a su fin, así que Emma y Regina ya no tenían nada que hacer allí, lo que les entristecía a todos, cuando ellas se marcharan, ya no habría mas Emma y Regina en ese futuro, aunque esa era una cosa que la Salvadora estaba dispuesta a cambiar de forma totalmente consciente, iba a correr el riesgo aun sabiendo lo peligroso que era, pero lo prefería a la idea de perder a Regina, morir ella y dejar pasar una guerra entre hermanos. El futuro que había visto era un futuro del que quería disfrutar muchos años, quería ver a sus hijos crecer, y conocer a sus nietos, y…y estar con Regina.

Cora y Elphie abrieron un portal que las llevó justo a unos minutos después de que atravesaran el que las llevó al futuro, volviendo a la mansión desde el mausoleo dando un agradable paseo cogidas de la mano y dejando a todo el que se cruzaban con la boca abierta, una cosa era saber de su amistad, pero… ¿de la mano? Cuando se dieron un beso en mitad de la avenida principal únicamente para divertimento de Emma vieron mas de una mueca de pánico. Llegaron así a casa, donde encontraron a un jovencísimo Henry saqueando la cocina.

\- Vamos a cenar enseguida Henry, deja eso.

Dijo Regina de buen humor, su hijo no esperaba que volviese tan pronto a casa. Y mucho menos con Emma, de buen humor y agarrada a la mano de la Salvadora.

\- Hola mamá. Y mamá. ¿De donde venís?

\- Suelta eso.

Repitió la morena sin dejarse liar.

\- ¿Estáis agarradas de la mano?

Preguntó mirando confuso sus manos entrelazadas, las dos mujeres también las miraron.

\- Menos mal que va a ser rey, se le da fatal obedecer a la primera.

Rió Emma dándole un beso en la mejilla a Regina solo para ver como a su hijo se le agrandaban los ojos.

\- ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Suelta eso. – Dijo por tercera vez Regina, con mas firmeza. – Y te lo contaremos todo. Luego podemos cenar.

\- ¿Los tres?

\- Los tres.

La curiosidad venció a la gula y Henry volvió a la cocina a dejar la comida, momento que Emma aprovecho para abrazar la cintura de Regina.

\- ¿Ves como tu eres la estricta? Vas a educar muy bien a nuestros hijos.

Dijo en su oído, dándola pequeños besos.

\- Las dos vamos a educarlos muy bien, señorita Swan.

Corrigió Regina cogiendo la cara de la Salvadora para no dejarla escapatoria de su beso.

\- Vale, definitivamente tenéis que explicármelo todo.

Escucharon a Henry detrás de ellas.


	53. Chapter 53 SQW 4 - Mistaken for a couple

**Esta semana aparco los otros shots y peticiones para dedicarme a la SQW y escribir cada día uno :)!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 53: Swan Queen Week 4 - Mistaken for a couple._**

Regina seguía intentando usar la magia para salir de la celda, pero que la maldición se hubiese roto no había devuelto la magia a Storybrooke. Seguramente debería estar agradecida de estar en una celda en vez de atada a un poste a punto de ser sacrificada, aun así ese no era lugar para una reina y no tenía intención de quedarse allí mucho tiempo, si la magia no funcionaba tendría que usar otra cosa, quizá alguien podría ayudarla, seguramente podría encontrar algún aliado. Como por ejemplo Jefferson, que en ese momento estaba entrando en la comisaria. No eran precisamente amigos, y estaba convencida de que el hombre la odiaba, pero de una forma u otra siempre se habían entendido, siempre encontraban alguna causa común.

\- Jefferson, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero no sabes cuanto me alegro de verte.

Él rió, negando un poco con la cabeza y abriendo una mano para dejar que se desenrollase la cuerda que llevaba.

\- No creo que pienses lo mismo dentro de un momento.

Arrastró a la atada reina hasta la linea de la ciudad, Regina intentaba resistirse, pero el hombre la empujaba sin piedad hasta casi lanzarla a través de la linea naranja.

\- Cuando cualquier persona de la ciudad cruza vuelve a olvidar quien son en realidad ¿lo sabías? Vuelven a ser quien tu hiciste que fuesen durante la maldición. Pero tu siempre supiste quien eras durante la maldición ¿verdad? Me pregunto que pasará si tu atraviesas la linea.

Explicaba haciendo el amago de empujar a la reina al otro lado de la linea y riéndose al ver la cara de la morena.

\- Jefferson, no tienes que hacer esto, podemos aliarnos, podemos… Tu y yo siempre hemos conseguido entendernos. Tu hija te recuerda ahora.

\- Si, y a los padres que le pusiste en este mundo también. ¿Sabes lo confuso que debe ser todo para ella? No, no lo sabes, pero a lo mejor dentro de un momento si, veamos que pasa.

Desató a la reina y la empujó fuera de la ciudad antes de que tuviese tiempo siquiera de mover las manos. Regina cayó al suelo con un ligero temblor y un segundo después miraba a su alrededor con expresión pérdida, lo que fue suficiente para convencer a Jefferson, que se dio la vuelta y volvió al coche, dejando allí a la morena.

\- Espera, espera por favor. ¿Quién eres? ¿Sabes donde estoy? – Preguntaba Regina con una mano en la cabeza. - ¿Puedes ayudarme? ¡Eh, espera! No te v…

Pero el coche de Jefferson ya se estaba alejando a toda velocidad. La morena se puso de pie y vio el cartel de bienvenida a Storybrooke, siendo incapaz de ubicarse con ese nombre, pero al menos estaba segura de que tenía que ser un pueblo, una ciudad o al menos un lugar habitado. Se abrazó a si misma para darse valor y echó a andar por la carretera en la misma dirección en la que había desaparecido el coche.

.

.

.

Emma estaba tomándose un chocolate con su hijo en Granny's , intentando comportarse con la mayor normalidad posible teniendo en cuenta que había resultado que el chico tenía razón con lo de los cuentos de hadas y ahora estaba rodeada de ellos.

\- Emma… - Llamó Ruby desde detrás de la barra, la rubia levantó la cabeza para mirarla. - ¿No es esa Regina?

Preguntó señalando hacía la calle con una ceja confusamente fruncida. Se suponía que la reina seguía en el calabozo. Emma siguió la dirección de su dedo para ver que, efectivamente, Regina iba caminando por la calle, pero había algo extraño en ella, no parecía enfadada ni vengativa, parecía…perdida. Dijo a Henry que se quedara allí y salió a parar a la morena, por su protección y también la del resto del pueblo.

\- Regina. – La llamó sin que la mujer la hiciese caso. – Regina.

Repitió avanzando hacía ella, esta vez la morena si la miró, confundida.

\- ¿Es a mi?

\- Claro, ¿quién si no? ¿Cómo has salido?

Regina se acercó a ella con una expresión casi aliviada.

\- Tu sabes quien soy.

\- Cla…ro que si. ¿Tu no?

Ahora la que se estaba perdiendo era Emma. La morena negó con la cabeza.

\- Estaba tirada en la carretera. Había un hombre, pero se fue aunque le pedí ayuda. ¿Tu puedes ayudarme? ¿Dónde estoy?

La sheriff miró hacía atrás, hacía la cafetería, como buscando algo de apoyo, la gente las observaba a través de las amplias ventanas, pero ninguno parecía muy dispuesto de salir a ayudarla con la reina.

\- ¿Esto es alguna especie de truco? Por que he impedido que te linchen una vez, pero…

\- ¿Truco? ¿Lincharme? – La cara de Regina era de susto. – Solo quiero…saber que está pasando, donde estoy, quien soy. ¿Tu me conoces?

Emma la observaba fijamente, poniendo su superpoder a trabajar, con Regina era bastante fácil, por algún motivo siempre sabía cuando estaba mintiendo. Y esta vez no estaba haciéndolo.

\- Dios mío, dices la verdad… ¿Te lo has hecho tu? – La morena frunció el ceño sin entender nada. – Has dicho que había un hombre ¿sabes quien era? No, claro que no, no sabes ni quien eres tu. Vale, vamos a… vamos a llevarte al hospital a ver si…pueden ayudarte.

Dijo poniendo un brazo tras la espalda de la morena sin llegar a tocarla. La dejó solo un segundo en la puerta de la cafetería para entrar a decirle a Henry que fuese a esperarla con sus abuelos, luego le contaría lo que estaba pasando.

Al principio nadie quería ayudar a la reina, Whale menos que nadie, solo una enfermera parecía estar dispuesta, pero Emma necesitaba algo mas que una enfermera. Al final convenció a algunos médicos de que la hiciesen pruebas y efectivamente, Regina había perdido por completo la memoria, aunque ninguno pudo encontrar un por qué, simplemente la mente de la morena se había quedado en blanco.

\- ¿Y que podemos hacer?

Preguntó Emma mirando a Regina a través de la pared de cristal de la habitación. La morena llevaba una bata de hospital y estaba tumbada en una de las camas, observándolo todo a su alrededor, seguramente intentando recordar algo. Parecía tan frágil, tan perdida…como nunca imaginó que la vería.

\- ¿Hacer? – El médico rió. – Alegrarnos. Disfrutar. La reina ha desaparecido, supongo que tendremos que conformarnos con esto como venganza. ¿Esa mujer de ahí? No tiene ni idea de quien es, pero todos los demás si. Esto puede ser divertido.

Emma le dio un empujón para quitarle de en medio y atravesar las puertas de cristal hacía Regina, que la miraba con una clara pregunta en la cara, esperando un diagnostico.

\- Has perdido la memoria, pero no tienen ni idea de por qué, o cómo. Supongo que tendremos que averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta.

\- ¿Las dos?

La rubia asintió, ¿a quien mas tenía la reina? Estaba sola en una ciudad llena de enemigos y sin sus recuerdos, si para ella ya era peligroso antes salir a la calle, ahora lo era el doble.

.

.

.

\- Dijiste que estabas tirada en la carretera ¿no? ¿Recuerdas algo del lugar?

Preguntaba Emma por millonésima vez, llevaba días intentando averiguar que demonios había pasado, incluso sus padres intentaban ayudar, no estaba muy segura si por que en el fondo Mary Margaret tenía cierta debilidad por Regina, al menos por la Regina de sus recuerdos; o por que querían que se fuese de allí. Estaban en el piso de la maestra, Emma pensó en llevarla a la mansión, pero aquella casa era tan grande que una confusa y desmemoriada Regina seguramente se perdería, sin saber donde estaba nada o como funcionaban las cosas. Por supuesto no le habían dicho aun que Henry era hijo suyo.

\- Había un hombre, que me dejó allí tirada. Y una linea naranja… Y el cartel de bienvenida a la ciudad.

Era increíble que se le hubiese olvidado contar ese dato, pero con toda la confusión que había tenido esos días ya era bastante que consiguiese recordar donde había aparecido. Emma intercambió una mirada con su madre, que estaba apoyada en la barra de la cocina escuchándolas. Desde que Regina estaba allí David pasaba poco tiempo en el piso.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos allí? Por si hay alguna pista o…

Preguntó Regina mirando alternativamente a la rubia y a su madre intentando adivinar que quería decir esa mirada.

\- No, no hará falta. Mira, oye, ¿por qué no bajas a Granny's con Henry y os tomáis algo? Estaré con vosotros en un minuto.

Necesitaba un momento para compartir su teoría con su madre, pero la alcaldesa frunció el ceño.

\- Pero yo también quiero saber que pasa.

\- Y lo sabrás, te lo contaré todo enseguida. Solo necesito un momento, confía en mi.

Tranquilizó Emma poniendo una mano sobre la de Regina, un gesto que en esos días casi se les había hecho algo natural. La morena asintió y llamó a Henry, que estaba en el piso de arriba, para que la acompañase, no la había costado nada llevarse bien con el chico.

\- Estas pensado lo mismo que yo ¿verdad?

Preguntó Emma en cuanto los dos salieron del piso. Mary Margaret asintió y ocupó la silla que acababa de dejar libre Regina.

\- Alguien la empujó fuera de la ciudad. Cualquiera de nosotros simplemente habría vuelto a olvidar quien era en el Bosque Encantado, pero Regina era la misma persona allí y aquí.

\- Así que directamente ha olvidado _todo_. – Dio un frustrado golpe en la mesa. – Mierda.

Se levantó, dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa, intentando pensar.

\- Dijo que había un hombre, pero sin que recuerde quien es no tenemos nada. ¿Cómo podemos devolverla los recuerdos?

Preguntó agarrándose al respaldo de la silla en la que había estado sentada. Mary Margaret bajó la vista hacía sus uñas, pensando como decir lo que quería decir.

\- ¿De verdad queremos devolverla sus recuerdos? – El ruidito de sorpresa de su hija la hizo levantar la vista. – Piénsalo Emma, ¿qué pasará si lo haces? ¿seréis amigas o volverá a ser la de siempre? Es mas seguro para todos así, puede construirse una nueva vida, una vida…

\- _Falsa_. – Cortó la rubia. – No sabría quien es, o quien ha sido. O quien es Henry.

\- Podemos explicárselo.

\- No será lo mismo. Puede que penséis que Regina no se merece otra oportunidad, pero Henry se merece a su madre.

Mary Margaret miró a su hija con curiosidad.

\- ¿Tu piensas que se merece otra oportunidad?

\- Todo el mundo la merece.

\- ¿Qué te está pasando Emma? ¿Qué te pasa con Regina? Estabas dispuesta a dejar de luchar por Henry y dejarle con ella, la salvaste de la multitud, la estás ayudando con todo lo de su memoria…casi diría que te importa. ¿O es todo por Henry?

Emma tensó la mandíbula sin responder, clavando los dedos en el respaldo de la silla, no tenía tiempo para esto, tenía que pensar como devolverle los recuerdos a Regina y encontrar a quien fuese que le había hecho eso.

\- No puede quedarse aquí mas tiempo. – Siguió su madre al ver que no iba a responder. – David no está dispuesto a tenerla aquí mas tiempo y no he conseguido convencerle de lo contrario.

La rubia asintió, soltando por fin la silla y cogiendo su cazadora azul para bajar a la cafetería. Se sentó enfrente de Regina, mandando a Henry a la barra, le estaban manteniendo casi tan a ciegas como a la propia morena sobre todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- Creemos que ese hombre que dices que estaba allí tiene algo que ver con tu perdida de memoria.

Explicó a Regina de forma muy resumida, no le habían explicado nada de magia por razones obvias. La morena la cogió la mano por encima de la mesa, con una ligera sonrisa.

\- En realidad ese tipo cada vez me importa menos, solo quiero recordar.

Y por la mirada que le dedicó a la Salvadora, ella pensaba que cuando recordase, serían buenos recuerdos.

\- ¿Qué tal está la parejita? ¿Os apetece algo?

Preguntó la abuelita que había aparecido a su lado de repente. Emma separó rápidamente su mano de la de Regina.

\- Nosotras no somos…no somos…una pareja.

Dijo con un poco tartamudeo, sin mirar ni a Regina ni a la abuelita.

\- ¿No lo sois?

Rió la anciana.

\- ¿No lo somos?

Preguntó también Regina sorprendida, lo que hizo reír aun mas a la mujer mayor. Emma miró a la morena también sorprendida de que pudiese pensar eso.

\- Bueno, fuiste la única persona que vino a ayudarme, tus padres me miran como si me acostase contigo, Henry prácticamente me trata como a otra madre…

Enumeraba la reina, exponiendo sus razones para haber llegado a esa conclusión. La abuelita no podía parar de reír.

\- Dormimos en la misma cama.

Añadió Regina, consiguiendo que algunas personas de las mesas cercanas giraran la cabeza para mirarlas. Emma estaba totalmente roja, la abuelita la palmeó la espalda.

\- La misma cama ¿eh?

Le hizo un gesto a la propietaria del establecimiento para que se fuese y las dejase un momento a solas.

\- Eso no es...quiero decir, no significa que… - Soltó una risita nerviosa. – Tu y yo no…

Ruby se acercó a ellas a toda prisa.

\- La abuelita me lo acaba de contar, yo también lo pensaba, para serte sincera. Todo el día juntas y estás siendo tan atenta…

Dijo riéndose, Regina levantó un dedo para señalar a la camarera como prueba de su teoría. Emma empujó a su amiga para que se fuese y las dejase tranquilas.

\- ¿Cuánta gente cree que somos pareja?

Murmuró sin perder el rojo de las mejillas.

\- Dormimos en la misma cama por que no hay mas camas. – Explicó a Regina. – Hablando de eso, creo que ya estás lista para volver a tu casa.

\- ¿Es por que he dicho que pensaba que eramos pareja? Si te ha molestado…

La rubia negó moviendo las dos manos.

\- No, no, no es eso. Es más, pensaba que Henry y yo podríamos irnos contigo, al menos unos días, hasta que te acostumbres a todo otra vez.

\- Estaba segura de que eramos pareja.

Dijo Regina un poco abatida ahora, cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa.

.

.

.

Claro, que lo mejor para convencer a Regina de que no eran pareja no fue precisamente llevarla a su casa, por que de alguna manera tenían que explicarla por que en su casa había una habitación para el hijo de Emma. Las dos paradas delante de la habitación de Henry la morena miraba a la rubia con una ceja alzada, y su hijo las miraba a las dos sentado en la cama, divertido, esperando a ver cual era la explicación que daba la sheriff.

\- ¿Pero no somos pareja? – Preguntó Regina, Emma abrió la boca sin saber que decir. - ¿Ibas a dejarme antes de lo de mi pérdida de memoria?

\- No, claro que no. Quiero decir que no somos…no somos pareja, Regina, no podía estar planeando dejarte.

La morena intercambió una mirada con Henry, que se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Estamos divorciadas?

El chico se dobló de la risa. Emma se llevó las manos a la cabeza y los dejó a los dos allí, decidiendo simplemente ignorar el tema.

Pero cuando se corrió la noticia de que estaba viviendo en casa de Regina, mucha mas gente asumió que eran pareja, incluso sus padres empezaron a pensarlo.

\- ¿Tan horrible te parece que seamos pareja?

Preguntó Regina en su cocina, compartiendo con Emma un tazón de helado.

\- No es que me parezca horrible, es solo que…no lo somos.

Respondió Emma evasivamente, quitandole a la otra mujer el helado de la cuchara con la suya y llevándoselo a la boca con una sonrisa de triunfo.

\- Pues tu eres la única que lo cree. - Dijo la morena con una risita. – Además está ese…sentimiento, cuando me encontraste en la calle, y venias hacía mi.

Emma frunció el ceño, curiosa.

\- ¿Sentimiento?

\- De familiaridad, no me había pasado con ninguna de las personas con las me crucé, todos me miraban raro. Y después solo me ha pasado con Henry, ese hijo _tuyo_ que tiene una habitación en _mi_ casa.

La Salvadora no podía creerse que estuviese teniendo esa conversación con Regina en su cocina mientras comían helado. Hacía semanas que la morena había perdido la memoria y todavía no habían encontrado solución, Emma pensaba que la reina estaba empezando a resignarse a que no iba a recuperar la memoria y al menos intentaba recuperar su vida, o lo que ella pensaba que era su vida. Podría haber soportado que cualquier persona las confundiese con una pareja, Regina y ella se habrían reído de ello, al menos esta nueva Regina lo habría hecho, pero era la propia morena quien las estaba confundiendo por una pareja. Y Emma estaba empezando a ver el por qué después de observarse a si misma con Regina. Y si todo el mundo lo pensaba sería por algo ¿no? A lo mejor no era tan mala idea después de todo, a lo mejor hasta podía salir bien…hasta que Regina recuperase la memoria y le cortase la cabeza por aprovecharse de ella en su momento de debilidad. Negó con la cabeza para si misma, quitándose esas ideas de la cabeza.

\- ¿En que estás pensando?

Preguntó la morena que se la había quedado mirando.

\- En que tenemos que devolverte los recuerdos.

Una vez Regina recordase que no eran una pareja ni podrían serlo por que básicamente la morena la odiaba, todo sería mas fácil.

\- ¿Ya te has cansado de mi?

Rió la reina con la cuchara en la boca.

.

.

.

\- Deberías intentarlo al menos.

Henry no dejaba de insistir en lo mismo, quería que besase a su madre, en su joven cabecita esa era la solución mas lógica.

\- Henry, que todos sean cuentos de hadas no quiere decir que vivamos en uno.

Respondió Emma armándose de paciencia.

\- No estoy hablando de amor verdadero. – Se quejó él, en realidad si estaba hablando de eso, pero aun era pronto para que Emma lo supiese. – Hablo de que eres la Salvadora, rompiste la maldición y devolviste la memoria a todos, puedes hacer lo mismo con mi madre.

La rubia tenía que admitir que a eso le encontraba cierta lógica, y eso la preocupaba, si empezaba a verle lógica al plan de Henry era probable que terminase convenciéndola de hacerlo. Además los labios de Regina eran perfectamente besables, y esa desmemoriada morena estaba mas que dispuesta a dejarse besar. Cuanto mas intentaba dejar de pensar en la reina y en su creencia de que eran pareja, mas pensaba en ello, y mas escenarios creaba en su cabeza.

\- Hazlo. Esta noche. Yo me iré con los abuelos.

Decidió Henry dejándola sentada sola en el porche antes de que pudiese negarse. Y como había prometido, esa noche el niño se fue a casa de Mary Margaret, dejando solas a las dos mujeres.

\- ¿Le has echado para quedarte a solas conmigo?

Bromeó Regina con una sonrisa de lado.

\- ¿Y si así fuera?

Respondió Emma sin saber de donde habían salido esas palabras. La sonrisa desapreció de la cara de la morena un segundo, por la sorpresa, pero con la misma rapidez volvió. Se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, caminado con sus dedos a lo largo de los hombros de la rubia.

\- Eso sería…motivador.

Dijo acercándose un poco.

\- ¿De verdad tuviste ese sentimiento de familiaridad?

Preguntó en voz baja, muy cerca de la cara de la reina, reuniendo valor para hacer lo que Henry la había dicho. ¿Bastaría con ser la Salvadora? No sabía que iba a hacer después, o si iba a conformarse con solo un beso. Eso dependería de Regina, quien asintió en respuesta a su pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué viniste a ayudarme si no te importase al menos un poco?

Vale, eso tenía lógica también, ahora sabía Emma de donde había sacado su hijo su manera de razonar. Se lanzó, acortando la distancia hasta los labios de Regina, aunque una vocecita le decía que seguramente se arrepentiría si eso funcionaba, cuando estuviese en llamas. Aunque desde luego ya estaba en llamas, de una manera muy distinta, sobretodo cuando Regina le respondió el beso sentándose sobre ella para poder estar mas cerca de la Salvadora. Hubo un segundo que parecía que la morena iba a cortar el beso, que dudaba, pero volvió a besarla con mas ímpetu. Y Emma se dejó llevar, si no la había devuelto la memoria al menos sabía que a la nueva Regina no la importaba la idea de ellas dos juntas.

\- Tenías razón en una cosa. – Dijo la morena separándose un poco. – No somos pareja, pero teniendo en cuenta como se han desarrollado las cosas es normal que lo pensase.

Emma rió y volvió a besarla, antes de que esas palabras se registraran correctamente en su cabeza y se separase de nuevo, mirando a la reina con confusión.

\- ¿Regina?

\- Con recuerdos incluidos.

Respondió la mujer, la Salvadora se la quitó de encima rápidamente y se levantó del sofá, buscando salidas para echar a correr.

\- Emma, no voy a prenderte fuego. - Tranquilizó la morena. – Me acuerdo de todo, de todo lo que has hecho por mi este tiempo, de que era yo quien pensaba que eramos pareja y quien…y quien quería que lo fuésemos.

Lo último lo admitió en voz baja, sin mirar a la rubia, que lentamente volvió a sentarse a su lado.

\- ¿No estás enfadada?

\- Claro que lo estoy, pero no contigo. Eres la única que me ha ayudado. _Otra vez_. Al principio asumí que eramos pareja y punto ¿sabes? Pero según pasaban los días, las semanas…y te iba conociendo de nuevo, sin conocerme a mi…bueno, me alegré de que fuésemos pareja, aunque tu dijeses que no lo eramos.

Explicó la reina con una risa, Emma no pudo evitar sonreír antes de darse cuenta de una cosa.

\- Ahora puedes decirme quien te hizo esto.

Regina asintió, pero no dio ningún nombre, en vez de eso se inclinó y besó a la Salvadora otra vez.

\- Gracias.

\- Henry pensaba que como soy la Salvadora podría devolverte los recuerdos, como a los demás.

Dijo de manera totalmente innecesaria, sabía que no la estaba dando las gracias por eso, y ninguna estaba muy segura de que la única y absoluta explicación a la vuelta de los recuerdos de Regina fuese la naturaleza de Salvadora de Emma, pero tampoco iban a discutirlo.

\- Fue Jefferson.

Respondió finalmente la morena, dando el nombre. Emma intentó levantarse del sofá para ir enseguida a por el, pero Regina la mantuvo sujeta a su lado.

\- ¿Puedes…quedarte?

\- Pero Jefferson…

\- Ahora mismo me importa poco Jefferson.

\- Llamaré a David para que se encarge.

Decidió, sacando el teléfono y hablando con su padre sin moverse del sofá.

\- Henry se alegrará mucho de que hayas recuperado los recuerdos, viene para acá.

\- Mas se alegrará cuando sepa como los he recuperado.

Opinó la reina riendo, había tenido alguna que otra conversación con Henry cuando aun no sabía que era su hijo, el chico la había animado con Emma, aunque eso la rubia no lo sabía.

\- Bueno, media ciudad ya se piensa que somos pareja así que…

Dijo la Salvadora con un despreocupado encogimiento de hombros.

\- Querida, la única que no sabía que eramos pareja eras tu.

Volvió a reír Regina apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Emma, era curioso que después de todo fuese allí donde se sentía a salvo, pero tampoco iba a darle muchas vueltas al asunto.


	54. Chapter 54 SQW 5 Best Friend Romance

**Esta semana aparco los otros shots y peticiones para dedicarme a la SQW y escribir cada día uno :)!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 54: Swan Queen Week 5 - _****_Best friend romance_****_._**

A veces era una pena que para algunas cosas Storybrooke estuviese todavía algo atrasado, pero claro, 28 años de tiempo congelado no da pie a mucho progreso, por eso Emma estaba en el pequeño videoclub de la ciudad intentando encontrar alguna película que no hubiesen visto ya. Un día de estos tendría que hacer un viaje a Boston y actualizar seriamente la videoteca de Regina, ya se habían visto la mayoría de las películas de la morena y casi todas las que Mary Margaret tenía en su apartamento, quería una película mas actual, pero Internet en Storybrooke tampoco era un ejemplo de rapidez, y no iba a ponerse ahora a descargar una película. Además la piratería estaba mal y todo. Aunque lo dijese ella, que salía con un pirata. Ironías de la vida.

Regina y ella se habían vuelto muy cercanas, llamarse amigas ya no era un concepto extraño, y tenían que aprovechar ese tiempo de tranquilidad tan raro en Storybrooke, ahora que por fin se había acabado el "problema" de Ingrid. A Emma le había entristecido mucho como había acabado todo, no había podido salvar a Ingrid y después Elsa y Anna se marcharon también, y sus padres no fueron los mas adecuados para consolarla en aquellos momentos, Ingrid había sido lo mas parecido a una familia que había tenido Emma antes de llegar a Storybrooke y aunque la mujer ya no estaba aun se sentían incómodamente amenazados. Menos mal que siempre podía contar con Regina. Sonrió al pensarlo, mirando una caratula de Blancanieves en la que salía la Reina Malvada. No se había equivocado al querer ser amiga de Regina, al querer luchar por esa amistad, nunca había tenido a alguien que comprendiese tan bien lo que había pasado, alguien capaz de comprenderla lo suficiente para saber cuando debía discutir y cuando apoyar. Ni siquiera con Lily había llegado a tener ese tipo de conexión.

Se rindió y decidió que simplemente le pediría a Ruby que la prestase alguna película, la camarera tenía un buena colección y solía acertar con sus recomendaciones. Se despidió de la dependienta del videoclub, que ya estaba acostumbrada a verla por allí. Una vez a la semana Emma elegía una película para verla en casa de Regina después de cenar con Henry, era algo así como su noche familiar y nadie mas estaba invitado, ni Hook ni siquiera sus padres. Esa tradición había empezado para intentar animar a Regina cuando Robin se fue con su mujer, pero la morena ya estaba mucho mejor, si no lo había superado ya, Emma estaba segura de que no le faltaba nada. Por supuesto la Salvadora seguía trabajando en su final feliz, pero se alegraba de que no fuese Robin Hood, ese hombre nunca le dio buena espina, Regina merecía algo mucho mejor, no sabía donde iba a encontrar algo así teniendo en cuenta el catalogo de solteros de Storybrooke, pero algo encontrarían. O eso esperaba.

.

.

.

Después de la cena y la película Henry solía desaparecer, o en su habitación o por la puerta para quedar con sus amigos, dejando solas a sus madres para que hablaran, o lo que sea que hiciesen cuando él no estaba.

\- ¿Sabes? Todavía no me has dejado trenzarte el pelo ni hacerte un cambio de look. Me lo prometiste.

Rió Emma sirviendo dos copas de sidra como si estuviese en su casa, aunque para ese entonces ya sabía que tenía que andar con cuidado con la sidra de Regina, era la mejor que había probado, eso era cierto, pero también era la más fuerte.

\- No te prometí nada, fue un comentario sarcástico, por que estaba enfadada.

Le recordó Regina cogiendo el vaso que la ofrecía la otra mujer, ya no había ningún tipo de rencor o tensión entre ellas, podían hablar de cualquier cosa, incluida esa.

\- Pero hago cumplidos sobre tu ropa todos los días.

Se quejó Emma en broma haciendo reír a la otra mujer.

\- Eso es por que mi ropa es maravillosa todos los días.

A la rubia no le quedó más remedio que darle la razón en eso, nadie podía competir con el estilo de la reina, o al menos así lo veía ella.

\- ¿Podemos al menos llamar a Hood y colgar?

\- ¿Dónde está la gracia si no le vemos la cara?

Respondió la morena levantando una ceja divertida.

\- Señora alcaldesa, eso suena a algo que _yo_ diría.

\- Quizá paso demasiado tiempo contigo.

\- Imposible.

Contestó Emma dándola un golpecito en la pierna con el pie. Le gustaba esa amistad, esa familiaridad que tenían la una con la otra, esa comodidad.

\- Por cierto, ¿has notado algo extraño en Henry últimamente? – Preguntó la morena. – Tengo la impresión de que me evita.

Emma negó con la cabeza.

\- No he notado nada, pero la verdad es que ahora le veo menos. Entre que vive aquí contigo y que se ha hecho mayor…

Henry tenía mucha mas vida social que antes y la mayoría de las veces su hijo no las acompañaba en sus salidas.

\- Seguro que no es nada, tendrá a alguna chica en la cabeza. - Quiso tranquilizarla Emma, aunque Regina todavía parecía lago preocupada. - ¿Sabes? Los padres siempre se meten en las cosas de sus hijos, es una norma universal, tuve un par de padres de acogida que eran hasta _demasiado_ entrometidos. La ventaja es que estamos en Storybrooke y podemos usar magia.

Una perversa sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, señal de que se le había ocurrido alguna mala idea.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Te diría que leyeses su diario, mirases su ordenado o algo así, pero con la magia...no sé ¿no hay algún hechizo para leer el pensamiento o para que tenga que responder siempre la verdad?

Regina se mordió el labio, dudando, no quería ser el tipo de madre que se metía en cada aspecto de la vida de su hijo, ella había pasado por eso y no se lo deseaba a nadie, pero como madre se preocupaba y algo debía hacer.

\- No quisiera invadir así su intimidad.

\- Puedo preguntarle si quieres.

Propuso Emma encogiéndose de hombros, aunque algo la decía que si Regina no lo sabía tampoco se lo iba a decir a ella. La morena negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Un hechizo pequeñito? Él no tiene por que saberlo, y nos quedaremos mas tranquilas.

Tentó la Salvadora acoplándose al plan, era como lo hacían todo ahora, juntas, en equipo. Por supuesto al final convenció a Regina, que buscó entre sus hechizos y preparó un brebaje que la permitiría leer el pensamiento de su hijo.

\- ¿Notas algo?

Preguntó Emma cuando se lo tomó, lo había visto muchas veces en la televisión, si funcionaba algo brillaba, o vibraba o pitaba o hacía algo, pero a Regina no le pasó nada.

\- No, pero Henry no está aquí supongo que cuando llegue lo sabremos.

Siguieron tranquilamente con su noche, pero cuando su hijo volvió tampoco pasó nada, ni un solo pensamiento. Regina no entendía que podía haber ido mal, a lo mejor era una señal de que no debía hacerlo. Se despidió de Emma un rato después y se fue a dormir.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente estaba preparando el desayuno cuando escucho claramente un:

\- _Genial, tortitas de manzana_.

Justo un minuto antes de que Henry entrase en pijama en la cocina.

\- Se que te encantan.

Su hijo la miró un poco extraño por ese saludo de buenos días, pero se sentó relamiéndose ante un plato de tortitas de mazana.

_¿Dónde pusimos el sirope?_

\- En el armarito de al lado de la nevera.

Respondió la morena sin levantar la cabeza de la plancha en la que seguía preparando tortitas, sabía que en cualquier momento Emma aparecería por allí y querría desayunar también.

\- ¿Qué?

\- El sirope, en el armarito.

\- ¿Cómo has sabido lo que buscaba?

\- Lo has dicho, cariño.

\- No, no lo he hecho.

Ahora quien miró extrañada fue Regina, habría jurado que le había oído preguntar por el sirope.

\- Me lo habré supuesto, siempre las tomas con sirope.

Respondió distraidamente, sin despegar la vista de su hijo mientras se levantaba hasta el armarito para coger el sirope.

_Queda poco, me lo acabaré antes de que llegue mamá._

Si, había escuchado claramente a su hijo, pero Henry no había abierto la boca, quien si la abrió fue ella, de la sorpresa, pero prefería asegurarse.

\- ¿Qué tal anoche? ¿Hiciste algo divertido?

Preguntó.

_Algunos de los niños perdidos mas mayores compraron cerveza para que la probásemos._

\- No, nada especial. Dimos unas vueltas y luego bebimos unos refrescos en el parque.

Si, era justo lo que pensaba, estaba leyendo la mente de Henry, el hechizo había funcionado. Tenía que contárselo a Emma en cuanto llegase.

\- ¿Estás bien, Henry? Te noto extraño.

Cuanto antes supiese que le pasaba antes podría dejar de preocuparse y antes podría deshacer el hechizo.

_No soy yo el que está extraño_.

\- Solo estoy cansado.

Llamaron a la puerta. _¡Mierda!_ Pensó Henry, dándose prisa en bañar sus tortitas en sirope para que Emma no pudiese quitárselo. Regina fue a abrir la puerta, todavía no muy segura de si se alegraba de que al final hubiese funcionado el hechizo. Claramente era Emma quien estaba en al puerta.

\- Emma, tengo que contarte un…

_Voy a tener que prohibirla que me abra la puerta en bata_.

Está vez su mandíbula se descolgó del todo, una cosa era leer el pensamiento de Henry, que era para lo que había hecho el hechizo, y otra que le pasara también con Emma.

\- Buenos días señorita Mills, ¿que es eso que tienes que contarme?

Saludó la rubia entrando en la casa, dándola una suave palmada en el hombro a modo de cariñoso saludo.

_Huelo a tortitas_.

Emma orientó la nariz hacía la cocina. Regina se recompuso.

\- El hechizo, si funcionó. Puedo escuchar los pensamientos… - Vio las animadas cejas levantadas de Emma, que sonreía. - …de Henry.

Completó, no quería que Emma supiese que también escuchaba los suyos igual que no quería que Henry lo supiese tampoco. La rubia se frotó las manos con malicia.

\- Genial, vamos a descubrir todos sus secretos.

\- He hecho tortitas.

\- Me lo había parecido.

Sin esperar una invitación formal, Emma fue hacía la cocina y Regina la siguió. La Salvadora se sentó delante del plato que ya tenía preparado justo como había hecho su hijo, pero al ir a echar mano al sirope, encontró la botella vacía.

\- Te has acabado todo el sirope.

Se quejó mirando a su hijo, que encogió un hombro con una satisfecha sonrisa en su boca llena de tortitas on sirope. Regina abrió otro armario de la cocina y sacó una botella de sirope sin abrir que le acercó a Emma.

\- ¿Había mas?

Preguntó Henry sintiéndose traicionado, había estado exprimiendo hasta la última gota de la otra botella para nada.

\- No deberías querer quitárselo a tu madre, sabes que también le gusta.

Dijo la morena apoyada en la mesa al lado de Emma, quien le sacó la lengua a su hijo, abriendo la botella para bañar sus tortitas. Cuando Henry intentó alcanzar la botella, la rubia la dejó lo mas lejos posible. Las dos mujeres rieron.

_Como no, ya están de acuerdo hasta en las bromas que me gastan. Como tarden mucho mas en darse cuenta voy a volverme loco_.

Regina no entendió ese pensamiento de su hijo, que terminó su desayuno en silencio y salió de la cocina dejándolas solas.

_Esta mujer cocina de pecado_.

Esa había sido Emma, claro, tragando bocado tras bocado de tortitas con una expresión de autentico disfrute que hizo sonreír a la morena.

\- Nadie va a quitártelas, puedes comer mas despacio.

_Siempre con las viejas costumbres, Swan_.

La rubia sonrió con disculpa, comiendo mas despacio.

\- Bueno, ¿sabemos ya que le pasa a nuestro joven príncipe?

Preguntó cargando el tenedor y acercándolo a la boca de Regina en vez de a la suya, estaba segura de que aunque las había hecho ella aun no las había probado. Mecánicamente, casi sin darse cuenta la morena abrió la boca y comió antes de responder.

\- No, aun no. No entiendo exactamente que es lo que tiene en la cabeza.

\- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para descifrar el pensamiento adolescente.

\- ¿Por qué es como tu piensas aun?

Bromeó Regina, Emma le dio un golpecito en la mano con el tenedor.

\- Deberías vestirte si quieres que te deje en el trabajo.

_Y si no quieres que también te ponga sirope a ti_.

Eso tampoco lo entendió, pero la hizo casi y subió a vestirse. Cuando Emma iba por las mañanas, dejaba a Henry en clase y luego a ella en el ayuntamiento antes de ir a la comisaria. Mientras se vestía escuchó como Emma mandaba también a Henry a vestirse y los pasos de su hijo por la escalera hacía su habitación.

_No se por qué directamente no vive aquí_.

Escuchó que pensaba cuando pasó por delante de su habitación.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Emma volvió y está vez Regina ya estaba lista.

_Vale, tampoco sirve que me abra la puerta vestida normal_.

Pensó la Salvadora mientras entraba en la casa.

_Debería decirla que me abra directamente sin ropa_.

Ese pensamiento la hizo girar la cabeza de golpe, sorprendida, y pilló a Emma mirando en su dirección, concretamente a la zona que quedaba justo al terminar su espalda. La rubia apartó la mirada a toda prisa, como si nada.

_Pero seguramente eso solo lo haría todo mas difícil._

Pensó desapareciendo en la cocina. Regina no entendía los pensamientos de su hijo ni de Emma. Además para colmo el día anterior había comprobado que podía escuchar los pensamientos de todo el mundo, las reuniones del ayuntamiento habían sido horribles, incapaz de escuchar lo que decían por que todo lo que llenaba su cabeza eran pensamientos ajenos, tenía que averiguar pronto lo que le pasaba a Henry o darlo por perdido y deshacer el hechizo. Aunque quizá, ya que estaba puesta, podía averiguar también que pasaba con Emma.

A la hora de comer hizo una pausa para ir a Granny's a buscar algo de comer. Y también por la insana curiosidad de saber que pasaba por la cabeza de la gente de Storybrooke.

_Genial, su divina majestad he hecho su entrada_.

Pensó alguien con ofensivo sarcasmo, aunque Regina no pudo adivinar quien.

_Puede que sea malvada, pero yo la dejaría hacerme un par de maldades_.

No pudo evitar sentir un par de ojos desconocidos sobre ella después de ese pensamiento.

_¿Qué verá en Gold? Podría ser su padre. Por dios, si lo que quiere es un monstruo, yo también puedo serlo._

Esa era Ruby, sin duda, y no la costó nada adivinar en quien estaba pensando, al echar un vistazo a la cafetería vio que Belle y Gold estaban comiendo en una de las mesas del fondo mientras Ruby atendía a los clientes con la misma sonrisa de siempre, nada que indicase cuales eran sus verdaderos pensamientos.

\- Buenos días Regina ¿Qué te apetece?

Preguntó metiéndose detrás de la barra para atenderla. Abrió la boca para pedir la comida, pero siguiente pensamiento de Ruby cortó cualquier cosa que fuese a decir.

_Es una pena que ella esté también cogida, ahora que no arranca corazones no me importaría si me arrancase otra cosa._

La boca de la reina se terminó de abrir, pero no para hablar, mas bien por la falta de palabras, no sabía que la sorprendía mas, si descubrir que Ruby pensaba así de ella o que pensase que ya estaba cogida. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle por quien, pero se suponía que ella no sabía nada y se mordió la lengua.

Pidió comida para dos y después de que Ruby le diese el pedido al cocinero, volvió para seguir hablando con ella.

\- Vas a comer con Emma ¿no?

Realmente no era una pregunta, su amistad no era ningún secreto, y comían juntas varias veces a la semana. Asintió, cotilleando entre un par de pensamientos mas antes de dejarlo, lo que algunas personas estaban pensando prefería no saberlo.

_Si Emma no se lanza, juro por la luna llena que no me importaría intentarlo a mi._

\- ¿Qué?

No pudo contenerse, Ruby la miró sin comprender.

\- ¿Qué?

Preguntó también, Regina movió una mano para quitarle importancia. Se le había pasado la curiosidad y ahora todo lo que quería era salir de allí.

Fue la abuelita quien le llevó su pedido, mandando a Ruby a trabajar mientras le daba la bolsa a la alcaldesa.

\- Dile a Emma que no me quedaban garras de oso, pero para compensar la he puesto dos donuts.

Ni siquiera había tenido que preguntar, también había asumido que iba a comer con Emma, y eso que en el pedido inicial ni siquiera había mencionado el dulce favorito de la Salvadora.

\- ¿Emma sin sus garras de oso? Espero que no me mate a mi por ello.

Rió la alcaldesa, a muchos todavía les costaba verla así, siendo tan…normal, bromeando, riendo con ellos, interactuando en Storybrooke como una ciudadana mas. La abuelita la sonrió.

\- Dile que la culpa es mía, a ver si se atreve a matarme a mi.

Las dos rieron, Regina pagó para marcharse.

_Es una autentica pena, serían una pareja adorable_.

Esa había sido la abuelita, sin querer escuchar mas, salió de la cafetería.

.

.

.

Cuando entró en la comisaria todavía seguía pensando en lo que había escuchado en la cafetería, seguramente todo eso tenía una explicación lógica que no tendría nada que ver con lo que ella se estaba imaginando.

_Mira quien viene, mi persona favorita en el mundo_.

\- Mira quien viene, mi persona favorita en el mundo.

Saludó Emma nada mas verla con una sincera sonrisa de alegría.

\- Que no te escuche tu madre decir eso.

Rió la morena arrastrando una silla hasta le escritorio en el que estaba sentada la sheriff para quedar delante de ella.

\- Bueno, ella ya tiene el titulo de la mas guapa del reino, no puede tenerlo todo.

\- Un título totalmente inmerecido.

Bromeó Regina dejando la bolsa con comida encima de la mesa.

\- Teniendo en cuenta contra quien competía, estoy de acuerdo. – _Mierda ¿de verdad he dicho eso?_ – No le digas que he dicho eso.

La reina no pudo evitar reír al ver como la cara de la Salvadora se sonrojaba.

\- Y si sigues trayéndome comida seguirás siendo mi persona favorita en el mundo.

Dijo queriendo cambiar de tema.

\- Veo que eres fácil de complacer.

Contestó riéndose la morena y sacando también su comida.

\- Solo contigo.

Respondió Emma sin pensar, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

_¿Quieres controlarte, Swan?_ Se reprochó mentalmente. _Deja ya esta tontería_. _¿Acaso crees que es estúpida? Si llega a darse cuenta de… Solo, para de una vez._

La curiosidad de Regina sobre los pensamientos de Emma crecía cada vez mas, sobretodo por que estaban empezando a encajar peligrosamente con lo que había escuchado en la cafetería. Los siguientes días casi se olvidó de que el hechizo era para Henry y no para Emma, indagando en cada pensamiento que escuchaba de la Salvadora, buscando pistas, pistas que todo el pueblo parecía ver como total claridad y ellas no.

Una tarde estaban sentadas en el jardín de Regina, en una cómoda mesa de madera, sin hacer nada en concreto, solo hablar, pero Regina estaba atenta a los pensamientos de Emma, que por algún motivo intentaba mantenerlos distraídos, lejos de la morena. Se levantó a la cocina para recargar la jarra de té helado y al volver escuchó otra vez a Emma regañándose a si misma.

_Por dios, Swan, es tu amiga. Tu mejor amiga. Si, si, lo sabes, lo es. ¿A quien mas tienes? ¿Quién mas te entiende como ella? Sabes que te cuesta mucho tener este tipo de cosas, no sueles estar así de cómoda con nadie. ¿De verdad quieres estropearlo? Para ya. Es tu-mejor-amiga_.

Veía a Emma fruncir y desfruncir el ceño, con la boca apretada mientras se echaba la bronca mentalmente. La verdad es que no sabía que la Salvadora pensase en ella de esa forma, desde luego su relación había avanzado hasta un punto en el que ninguna imaginó estar nunca, y si era sincera consigo misma, si la hiciesen mencionar a alguien como su mejor amiga, sería el nombre de Emma Swan el que saldría de su boca. Era un bonito sentimiento, saber que en eso era correspondida, aunque era el resto lo que la tenía mas intrigada, le gustaría que Emma fuese un poco mas clara al menos consigo misma, en su cabeza, también le dejaría las cosas mas claras a ella.

_No es como si quisiera tener sexo con ella. Para nada. O no solo eso. No, no pienses eso Swan. No pienses en sexo con Regina. No quieres sexo con Regina. Es mi amiga. No quiero sexo con ella…Quiero besarla, primero despacio, lentamente, luego con pasión. Si, eso estría bien. No, Swan, no estaría bien. O si. Y podría agarrarla bien cerca de mi, pegarla a mi mientras la beso ese cuello real que tiene. Y lo muerdo, con la respiración acelerada, parando solo para recuperar el aliento. Y después el sexo._ Vio como Emma juntaba las piernas y se daba una palmada en la frente. _Mierda_.

Si, mierda, Regina entendía perfectamente por que estaba viendo a la Salvadora tener ciertos problemas para respirar con normalidad, a ella le estaba pasando lo mismo, agarrada a la jarra de té helado. Las imágenes se habían formado en su cabeza exactamente igual que en la de Emma y, oh dios mio. Era su mejor amiga, no quería estropear esa amistad por un calentón.

Volvió a la mesa con normalidad, y Emma la sonrió con normalidad también, cogiendo la jarra de sus manos para servir los dos vasos.

_No quiero estropear nuestra amistad diciendo algo estúpido, prefiero estar así. Los enamoramientos se pasan._

Regina levantó la vista de su vaso para mirar sorprendida a la Salvadora. ¿Enamoramiento? Desde luego ya no estaban hablando de un simple calentón. En realidad no estaban hablando de nada, era solo Regina metiéndose en la cabeza de Emma. ¿Quería ella besar a Emma? Claro que si, había que ser ciego, o estúpido, o las dos cosas para no querer besar a esa mujer. Pero si la rubia pensaba así sobre ella, no entendía que hacía con Hook.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Emma?

_Si, quiero_. Pensó la Salvadora como broma interna, y a Regina le costó no reír.

\- Claro.

Respondió en voz alta la rubia.

\- Seguramente sea meterme donde no me llaman… - Pero un poco mas ya daba igual. – pero…¿Por qué estás con el pirata?

_Oh_.

\- Oh, pues…él es bueno conmigo ¿sabes? Es divertido…a veces. Nos lo pasamos bien. – Se encogió de hombros. – Y me quiere.

Regina prefería no pensar en que hacían Emma y la maravilla sin mano para pasarlo bien, no se imaginaba a ninguno de los dos muy aficionados al ajedrez.

\- ¿Y tu a él? ¿Le quieres?

Siguió indagando la morena, aunque seguramente ya estaba pisando un terreno demasiado personal.

_Ni que fueras tu_.

\- Yo…bueno…en cierto modo supongo que si…le tengo cariño, me preocupo por él.

\- No es eso lo que te he preguntado.

Emma se encogió de hombros otra vez.

\- Esto no es el Bosque Encantado, menos mal, no todo tiene que ser amor verdadero y definitivo, a veces dos personas pueden estar juntas solo por que disfrutan de su mutua compañía. Y el amor puede llegar mas adelante.

\- ¿Y si no?

\- Si no…al menos tendrás a alguien a tu lado que sabes que te quiere. Tampoco tengo muchas opciones ¿sabes?

La rubia se echó a reír por sus propias palabras.

\- Te sorprenderías.

Respondió Regina también con una risita, por lo que había escuchado esos días, Emma Swan tenía su buen club de fans.

\- Mereces a alguien que te quiera Emma, pero también alguien a quien quieras tu.

La Salvadora se inclinó sobre la mesa hacía Regina.

\- ¿Alguna sugerencia?

_¿Te ofreces voluntaria?_

\- Si.

\- Bueno, dime.

Rió Emma esperando nombres, Regina no había caído que su respuesta había sido para la pregunta que en realidad no había hecho.

\- Pues…estoy segura de que mucha gente en esta ciudad se ofrecería voluntaria.

\- Nadie que me interese, seguro.

Rió la Salvadora volviendo a echarse para atrás. Regina no sabía que hacer, su amistad era muy buena, realmente buena, su amistad era maravillosa y no quería perderla, no quería estropearla cometiendo un error. Ese era siempre el peligro cuando te enamorabas de un amigo, algo que ella no había vivido hasta ahora, siempre estaba la duda de ¿y si todo sale mal? Siempre estaba el riesgo de estropear la amistad. Pero si no corría el riesgo, lo único que tenía claro era que perdería esa oportunidad con Emma. Y sabía perfectamente que la rubia no iba a decir nada, no iba a dar el paso, para ser sincera ella tampoco lo haría si no contase con la ventaja de poder leer el pensamiento de la sheriff, así que la decisión estaba en sus manos. Y después de todo, se decía que las mejores relaciones estaban cimentadas en la amistad, que no había mejor pareja que tu mejor amigo.

\- Emma…¿nunca te ha pasado que…te levantas una mañana, y algo que siempre había estado ahí…de repente ya no es lo mismo? Lo ves con nuevos ojos.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos sin saber exactamente a donde quería llegar la morena, pero dispuesta a descubrirlo.

\- Si, claro. - _Me pasó contigo. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda_. - ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

Regina se lamió los labios que se le habían quedado secos, tenía un segundo para decidir.

\- Como por ejemplo una persona, que un día es tan solo tu mejor amiga y de repente un día al mirarla… - Miró a la Salvadora a los ojos. – Sigue siendo tu amiga, pero también algo mas. También es la única persona con la que te imaginas estar, la única…

\- Con la que te imaginas pasar el resto de tu vida.

_DiosmioDiosmioDiosmio. Por favor, que no tenga otra mejor amiga_.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír, se levantó de su sitio enfrente de la Salvadora para sentarse a su lado.

\- Eres mi mejor amiga, Emma. – _DiosmioDiosmioDiosmio_. – Y no puedo imaginarme con nadie mas.

Dijo como si fuese lo único lógico y con sentido del mundo, con un vago encogimiento de hombros. La mas brillante de las sonrisas se extendió por la cara de Emma mientras se inclinaba hacía la morena para besarla, primero despacio, con una lentitud exasperante que la reina cambió por un pasional beso, pegándose a la Salvadora, con la respiración acelerada. Antes de poder llegar a mas, escucharon un ruidoso aplauso de una sola persona. Su hijo estaba asomado a la ventana y aplaudía con diversión.

\- Por fin. – Gritó por la ventana. – Si tenía que seguir soportando veros tontear la una con la otra sin daros cuenta iba a acabar volviéndome loco.

Regina entendió de golpe.

\- ¿Era eso lo que te pasaba?

\- Si. Y ahora, por mucho que me alegre, esas manos donde pueda verlas, estáis en el jardín y hay menores con ventana.

Dijo cerrando la suya. Regina no se lo podía creer, al final el hechizo que había hecho por Henry no le había servido con el.

\- ¿Y tanto le costaba decírnoslo?

_Dios, quiero besarla otra vez_.

Emma se encogió de hombros.

\- No hay quien entienda a los adolescentes.

\- Pensaba que tu si.

Bromeó la reina que todavía estaba pegada a la rubia.

_Ahora mismo mis hormonas están teniendo unos impulsos muy adolescentes, eso seguro._

\- Supongo que me hago vieja.

Rió Emma sin poder evitar mirar a los labios de la morena, que no la hizo sufrir más y la besó de nuevo, disfrutando de lo bien que encajaban sus labios con los de la Salvadora.

_¿Será pronto para desnudarla?_

Ese lascivo pensamiento cruzó la mente de Emma y contagió la de Regina.

\- Deberíamos movernos a un lugar en el que no haya ventanas con menores.

Susurró agarrada al cuello de la chaqueta de Emma, la rubia asintió con otro pasional beso mientras se levantaba.

_Todavía no me lo creo. ¿Regina siente lo mismo? Por dios que sea que si_.

\- Y después tengo que deshacer el hechizo de leer el pensamiento.

No le hacía falta leerle el pensamiento a Emma para saber lo que pensaba, era una conexión que ya tenían desde hacía tiempo.


	55. Chapter 55 SQW 6 - Act of true love

**Esta semana aparco los otros shots y peticiones para dedicarme a la SQW y escribir cada día uno :)! El de hoy es cortito!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 55: Swan Queen Week 6 - Act of true love_****_._**

Regina había salido de la cafetería sin esperar siquiera a Henry, pero Emma salió detrás suyo en menos de un segundo. Sabía que había metido la pata y que las consecuencias las estaba pagando Regina, pero no iba a dejarla sola. Seguramente era la única persona que pensaba así, aparte de Henry, que vio salir a sus dos madres, una detrás de otra, mientras Robin Hood seguía abrazando a su recién recuperada esposa.

\- Regina. Regina, espera.

Llamaba Emma detrás de ella. La morena tenía las manos en la cabeza y le daba la espalda.

\- ¿Regina? Yo…no pretendía…no sabía…lo siento.

Escuchó una seca risa y la reina se giró para mirarla con profundo desprecio, el dolor y la traición que había visto en la cafetería habían desaparecido, Emma casi da un paso atrás, pero se mantuvo donde estaba, enfrentando la ira de Regina.

\- ¿Lo sientes? Bueno, entonces todo arreglado ¿No, Swan?

Aucht. Ese _Swan_ dolía. Ni siquiera era el _señorita Swan_ que acostumbraba a llamarla, solo un seco y frío "_Swan_". Adiós a todo el avance que habían conseguido en su relación.

\- Se que ahora mismo debes odiarme, pero intenta entenderme, no podía simplemente dejarla morir.

Regina dio dos rápidos y furiosos pasos hacía ella, quedando cara a cara.

\- No, simplemente tenías que dejar las cosas como estaban y no tocar nada, estoy segura de que hasta el pirata entendía esa parte.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y salió mas gente, la morena levantó la vista, pero eran solo los Encantadores, Henry y Hook, Robin seguía dentro con su familia. Miró de nuevo a Emma, una mirada fría, vacía, y sin esperar a que alguien dijese algo la reina se marchó.

\- Regina…

Dijo Emma intentando seguirla, pero Hook la sujetó para impedírselo.

\- No creo que sea buena idea que vayas detrás de ella ahora mismo.

Así que se quedó allí viendo como la morena desaparecía al girar una esquina.

\- ¿Crees que estará bien? – Preguntó Henry, Emma le miró sin saber que decirle. – No volverá a ser la Reina Malvada ¿verdad?

Tampoco supo que decirle a eso, después de lo que había visto en los ojos de la reina, no estaba segura de que no fuese a reclamar venganza.

.

.

.

Regina notaba como la rabia le burbujeaba en las venas. Rabia, no pena, ni lástima. Era pura rabia hacía Emma Swan, había confiado en esa rubia y solo había servido para que la hiciesen daño. _Otra vez_. Otra vez le quitaban su final feliz. A esas alturas ya debería saber que no tenía que fiarse de las rubias, nunca le traía nada bueno. Llegó por fin a la mansión y se encerró en ella, soltando un grito de frustración y lanzando contra una pared lo que tenía mas a mano, eso no la ayudo mucho, así que agarró otra cosa y también la estampó contra la pared. Pronto, la entrada estuvo llena de trozos y astillas de cosas, pero no se sentía mejor, solo mas cansada.

De golpe, notó un pinchazo a la altura del pecho, como si alguien estuviese apretándole el corazón con una mano fría. La presión creció y creció y desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado. Se quedó un momento parada esperando que pasará algo ¿Estaba alguien intentando hechizarla? ¿Atacarla con magia? ¿Controlarla? Metió la mano en su pecho para sacarse el corazón y asegurarse de que seguía intacto y en su sitio. En su sitio estaba, pero intacto no, el negro que había empezado a desaparecer había crecido de nuevo, pero lo sorprendente era la fina capa de hielo que lo cubría. Regina lo notaba frío en la mano. Sonrió, eso era justo lo que necesitaba, un corazón frío e insensible, así que lo devolvió a su pecho.

.

.

.

Que el corazón de la reina se estaba enfriando se notó en los siguientes días, sobretodo por que ni siquiera quería ver a Henry, así que a Emma ni mencionarla, la rubia había intentado verla un par de veces, hablar con ella, disculparse otra vez, pero la reina no aceptaba visitas. Claro, que su hijo no estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso y fue a aporrear la puerta de su madre.

\- Mamá, se que estás ahí, y esta es mi casa también, no puedes dejarme fuera. – No hubo respuesta. – Mamá, echo de menos mi habitación, me obligan a dormir en la mesa del salón y tío Neal no deja de llorar.

Un minuto después la puerta se abrió y su madre le miró con una ceja levantada.

\- Bueno, lo de la mesa del salón es mentira. Pero quiero volver a casa, no quiero que estés sola.

Su madre hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrase y él la abrazó, y aunque Regina le devolvió el abrazo, había algo extraño en ese abrazo, notaba a su madre mas fría, metafórica y realmente.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Perfectamente.

Respondió Regina cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

\- Emma…

\- No existe para mi.

Cortó la morena dejando a su hijo solo en la entrada y volviendo a su despacho. Henry sabía que algo iba mal, era demasiado obvio para no verlo, esa no era su madre, pero al menos había alguien en casa que abrió la puerta la siguiente vez que la Salvadora apreció por allí.

\- Está en su despacho, no sale de allí.

Informó Henry señalando la puerta cerrada. Emma también parecía mas desmejorada, la culpa por haber herido a Regina consumía su tiempo, su mente, todo lo que quería era hablar con la morena, hacerla entender lo mucho que lo sentía, que solo quería salvar una vida, no hacerla daño a ella. Robin Hood ni siquiera había intentado ir a ver a la morena, no sabían si por idea propia o por que su recién recuperada esposa no quería que volviese a ver a la mujer que había querido matarla. Sinceramente, a Emma le importaba poco, lo único que la preocupaba era asegurarse de que Regina estuviese bien.

\- Largo de aquí.

Ladró la morena en cuanto vio entrar a la Salvadora en el despacho.

\- Regina, llevo días intentando hablar contigo.

\- Lo sé, llevo días ignorándote.

Respondió Regina levantándose con una peligrosa mirada que Emma ignoró por completo, acercándose al escritorio de madera.

\- No quería hacerte daño, Regina, tienes que creerme.

\- ¿_Tengo_ que creerte? ¿Por qué debería? Tu y toda tu estúpida familia es lo que habéis buscado siempre, destruir a la Reina Malvada. Aunque siempre pensé que sería con una espada en las tripas.

La simple imagen hizo que Emma torciese la cara con disgusto.

\- Sabes de sobra que es mas probable que detuviese la espada antes que clavártela.

Regina rió con crueldad.

\- Como no, la Salvadora siempre dispuesta a salvar el día, siempre lista para rescatarnos a todos y cumplir su deber.

\- No lo haría por cumplir mi…

\- Vete de aquí, te lo estoy avisando por que quiero a mi hijo, pero si no te vas _ahora mismo_ no puedo asegurarte que vayas a salir respirando de aquí.

Emma dio un paso atrás inconscientemente, no sabía que habían llegado al punto de las amenazas de muerte, y estaba segura de que Regina la cumpliría, pero no podía irse sin mas. La mujer le preocupaba de verdad, por increíble que pareciese, en su mente incluso había llegado a considerarse amigas, prácticamente familia. Y las familias discuten ¿no? Y luego lo arreglan y lo cuentan cada año como anécdota. Volvió a adelantar el paso que había retrocedido.

\- Sabes que no voy a irme. – Encogió los hombros con disculpa. – Me conoces bien.

Regina gruñó, sobretodo por que la Salvadora tenía razón: la conocía bien, y Emma a ella. Es lo que pasa cuando confías en alguien. Y luego ese alguien te falla, te traiciona sin siquiera darse cuenta y te toca a ti pagar por sus errores. Pues estaba harta. Lanzó un impulso de energía mágica a la Salvadora que la empujó contra la puerta, para sorpresa de las dos, la magia que salió de Regina era de hielo. Emma se quitó la capa de escarcha que la cubría la camiseta mirando a Regina extrañada, pero la morena no le dio mayor importancia, asumiendo que era culpa de su corazón congelado. Esos días la fina capa de hielo que lo había cubierto había crecido hasta que prácticamente no se veía el corazón debajo del hielo, y estaba segura de que cuando el proceso se completara sería por fin esa malvada sin sentimientos que todos creían que era. Movió las manos de nuevo, levantando a Emma en el aire y haciéndola atravesar la ventana.

\- Te dije que te marcharas cuando aun podías.

Dijo al boquete de la ventana, al escuchar el ruido Henry abrió la puerta del despacho. Emma estaba en el jardín, intentando levantarse, rodeada de cristales rotos y postigos de ventana.

\- ¡Emma! – Gritó preocupado, pero Regina le detuvo congelandole los pies al suelo. – Mamá, no hagas esto, ya no eres así ¿recuerdas? – Su madre ni siquiera le miró. - ¿Recuerdas? Mamá, no quieres hacer esto. Sabes que no odias a Emma.

Mas motivo aun para matarla. Esa mujer había conseguido quitarle su final feliz, había traído a la mujer del hombre con el león tatuado y todo lo que había podido sentir era rabia por la traición, ni siquiera un poco de odio por esa rubia cabezota. Eso no podía permitirlo.

\- Regina, entiendo que estés enfadada, pero volver a tu antiguo yo no es la solución.

Dijo Emma ya de pie, sujetándose un brazo, Regina levantó una ceja, acercándose a la ventana rota.

\- No estás sola, no tienes que pasar por esto sola, tienes gente que se preocupa por ti, gente que te quiere, no solo Henry.

Añadió la Salvadora dando un paso atrás cuando Regina salió también a través de la ventana. La morena volvió a reír con crueldad.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y donde está esa gente? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Quién es la siguiente persona que vas a quitarme?

Dijo con amargura, tumbando de nuevo a Emma con magia, pero testarudamente la rubia se puso en pie.

\- ¿Es así como quieres que sean las cosas? Yo…¿sabes? Pensaba que habíamos conseguido ser amigas, me gustaba pensar en ti de esa forma. – Esas palabras detuvieron el siguiente ataque de Regina. – Yo soy una de esas personas que se preocupan por ti. De verdad, lo hago. Pero si esto es lo que necesitas, si crees que matándome te sentirás mejor, hazlo. Si tienes que vengarte, vengate y vuelve a ser tu. Mátame si quieres, pero no dejes que la oscuridad vuelva a apoderarse de ti, esa ya no eres tu, Regina.

\- ¿Qué?

La morena frunció el ceño, confundida y enfadada por esas palabras. No era justo que precisamente Emma eligiese ese momento para ponerle las cosas difíciles, ¿no podía simplemente dejarse matar? ¿o devolverle los golpes?

\- No voy a luchar contigo Regina. Pero si por ti. – Abrió el brazo que no tenía herido en señal de rendición. – Quiero ayudarte, de la forma que sea, y si para ello tienes que matarme, pues bueno, hazlo.

Esperó a que llegase el siguiente ataque, Regina tenía las manos levantadas hacía ella, pero nada la golpeó, la morena parecía estar luchando contra si misma.

\- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Regina.

Repitió Emma, esperando que con eso terminase todo, que una vez tuviese su venganza Regina parase de consumirse con ella. Pero en vez de atacar, la morena se llevó las manos al pecho con un grito de dolor.

\- ¿Regina?

La Salvadora se acercó a ella a grandes pasos, sujetándola antes de que cayese al suelo con su único brazo sano. Regina metió la mano en su pecho y sacó su corazón, lo que asustó bastante a Emma, que no supo como reaccionar, y mas cuando vio que estaba prácticamente congelado.

\- ¿Qué te has hecho?

Preguntó asustada, pero el corazón empezó a descongelarse ante los ojos de las dos. Regina se dejó caer de rodillas, agotada, y Emma se arrodilló con ella.

\- ¿Qué te has hecho?

Volvió a preguntar con mas suavidad, acunando un poco a la reina, que seguía mirando su corazón descongelado. Con un solo movimiento lo devolvió a su pecho.

\- ¿De verdad ibas a dejarte matar?

\- Si eso te ayudaba, si, claro.

Regina rió, esta vez sin crueldad.

\- Eres estúpida, Emma.

La rubia sonrió y en un impulso besó la cabeza de la reina. Volvía a llamarla Emma.

\- Pero eso ya lo sabías, soy tu estúpida.

\- ¿Mía?

Notó como la Salvadora asentía sobre su cabeza. Esa mujer nunca podía hacer las cosas como debía, no podía simplemente dejar que pasaran las cosas que tenían que pasar, siempre tenía que hacerlas a su manera. No podía tan solo dejar que Regina la matase y volviese a la oscuridad, no, tenía que descongelarle el corazón, incluso cuando no sabía que estaba congelado. Tenía que ser tan Emma Swan como siempre y sacrificarse por ella si era necesario, Emma no podía dejarla caer, aunque fuese ella quien cayese en el proceso. Suspiró aliviada, Emma nunca iba a dejarla caer, no iba a abandonarla y eso era lo suficientemente bueno como para permitirse a si misma abrazar a la Salvadora.


	56. Chapter 56 SQW 7 Trapped together

**Esta semana aparco los otros shots y peticiones para dedicarme a la SQW y escribir cada día uno :)! El corazón congelado del anterior es un guiño a Frozen, era tarde y no quería extenderme explicándolo jajajaja Bueno, ya hemos llegado al último día de la SQW, muchas gracias, como siempre, por vuestro comentarios, animan mucho ^_^!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 56: Swan Queen Week 7 - Trapped together_****_._**

Habían pasado buena parte del día en la biblioteca de la casa del hechicero buscando algún libro que estuviese escrito con lo que fuese que quisiera reinventar el Autor, pero sin éxito, y finalmente todos lo habían dado por perdido, David había pensado que quizá sería mejor buscar directamente al Autor para detenerle, lo que sea que estuviese escribiendo estaría haciéndolo en un libro que tendría con él, era la opción mas lógica. La única que no se daba por vencida era Regina, quería mirar algunos libros más, aunque Emma pensaba que estaba buscando otra cosa y no precisamente la nueva historia del Autor.

\- Me quedaré también un rato más.

Dijo a Hook, que la esperaba junto a la puerta. El pirata asintió, mirándola a ella y a Regina antes de salir. Las dos mujeres siguieron buscando entre libros vacíos durante un rato en silencio.

\- No hacía falta que te quedases a hacerme compañía.

Dijo Regina sin levantar la vista de los libros, no sonaba muy molesta por la compañía. Emma se encogió de hombros, también si levantar la vista de los libros, pero sin decir nada.

\- Veo que Hood y tu…Robin….quiero decir…me alegra ver que estáis…bien, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado.

Comentó después de un rato, todavía en su mente la imagen de Robin Hood cogiendo la mano de Regina para calmarla.

\- Si, nosotros…estamos intentando encontrar algún tipo de…solución.

Respondió Regina con un suspiro, cerrando otro libro con frustración y tirándolo también al suelo, mirando las estanterías a su alrededor, repletas de libros en blanco. Decidió darse por fin por vencida, así que Emma también, las dos caminaron hacía la pared giratoria que hacía de puerta.

\- Me alegro de estar aquí para verte conseguir ese final feliz.

Dijo Emma con una sonrisa muy poco alegre, Regina le dio un apretoncito en el brazo en agradecimiento por sus palabras.

\- ¿Y tu? Con Hook me refiero, no parecéis…

Dejó de hablar por que estaba intentando girar la pared y no lo conseguía por mas que empujaba.

\- Deber haberse atascado.

Opinó Emma ayudándola a empujar, pero la pared no quería abrirse. La morena hizo una floritura mágica hacía la puerta sin conseguir nada, la Salvadora fue algo mas contundente, enviando una ola de energía mágica que rebotó contra la pared volviéndose contra ellas, en un movimiento instintivo, la rubia cubrió a Regina para que no la golpease la magia, que simplemente se desvaneció en la sala sin mover ni un centímetro la pared.

\- Esto es alguna especie de broma ¿no?

Dijo Regina mirando molesta la maldita pared, empujándola otra vez con rabia sin conseguir nada.

\- ¿Estamos encerradas aquí?

Preguntó Emma dándole un último empujón a la pared.

\- Estamos encerradas aquí mientras Gold y el Autor están cambiando toda nuestra historia.

Gruñó la morena irritada.

\- Oye, oye, no te preocupes, Henry se dará cuenta de que no estamos y vendrán a por nosotras.

Intentó tranquilizarla Emma sacando su teléfono, que como esperaba estaba sin cobertura.

\- Eso si antes no nos hacen desaparecer a todos en la que quiera que sea la versión ideal de final feliz de Gold.

Respondió Regina dándole una patada a uno de los libros que había por el suelo. Emma se acercó a ella, extendiendo una mano hacía la morena, sin llegar a tocarla.

\- No va a pasar nada ¿vale? Tu y yo siempre encontramos la forma.

\- Encontremosla ahora.

Seguía gruñendo al reina, inmune a todos los intentos de Emma por tranquilizarla.

\- ¿Qué ibas a preguntarme antes? Sobre Hook.

\- ¿Intentas distraerme?

Preguntó Regina levantando una ceja, la rubia rió.

\- Si, déjate distraer.

\- Iba a preguntarte si estabais bien, últimamente no se os ha visto muy parejiles. Aunque tampoco te he visto mucho desde que volvimos de Nueva York.

Eso era cierto, pero con nuevas amenazas sobre Storybrooke no es que tuviesen mucho tiempo para socializar. Además la vuelta de Robin Hood no animaba precisamente a que Emma buscase a Regina.

\- Si, no, nosotros…he estado ayudando a Lily a instalarse y todo eso.

La boca de Regina se cerró en una severa línea.

\- ¿Y como le va a la hija del dragón? ¿Ha atacado a alguien mas?

Emma giró los ojos.

\- Eso no fue intencionado. Por lo que me ha contado, alguien la cabreó bastante cortándola en la mano.

\- Bueno, puede considerarse afortunada, tiene a la mismísima Salvadora dando la cara por ella.

Respondió Regina con sarcasmo, Emma no entendía muy bien por que de repente estaban discutiendo.

\- No todos tenemos ladrones egocéntricos para sujetarnos la mano.

La morena la miró sin entender a que venía ese comentario, y Emma levantó una ceja por que tampoco sabía a que se debía el de Regina.

\- Robin no es…egocéntrico. - Ahora la rubia levantó las dos cejas con una risa sarcástica. – Pensaba que te alegrabas por mi.

\- Y lo hago, de verdad. Solo no entiendo como puedes seguir con ese hombre.

La reina resopló con fastidio, no tenía ni idea de por que estaban discutiendo o cuando habían empezado.

\- Ese hombre es mi amor verdadero, Emma. Claro, a lo mejor debería haberme ido con Malefica, ahora sería tu suegra.

Emma dedicó un momento a procesar la frase completa, sin saber a que parte responder primero.

\- ¿Malefica y tu…? – No, eso casi que prefería no saberlo. – No serías mi suegra por que entre Lily y yo no hay nada, Hook… - No, tampoco quería tocar ese tema. – Lo del polvo de hadas es una estupidez.

Concluyó por fin, buscando un sillón alejado de Regina en el que dejarse caer. Se había quedado allí para ayudar a la morena, no para discutir con ella.

\- ¿Hubo algo entre Lily y tu?

Preguntó Regina después de un silencio, sin sarcasmo.

\- ¿Hubo algo entre Malefica y tu?

Le devolvió Emma la pregunta, pero ninguna de las dos respondió. La morena intentó parecer natural cuando se acercó al lugar en el que estaba la Salvadora y se sentó en el sillón de al lado.

\- ¿Crees que tardaran mucho en venir a buscarnos?

\- Espero que no. Al menos me he quedado encerrada contigo, podría ser peor.

Si tenía que estar allí metida mucho tiempo, incluso si estar allí encerrada era lo último que hacía antes de que el Autor completase su nueva historia, se alegraba de que quien estuviese allí con ella fuese Regina.

\- Estamos discutiendo, Emma.

Rió la reina.

\- Aún así.

Respondió la otra mujer con un encogimiento de hombros. Y volvió a hacerse un corto silencio entre ellas que Regina rompió de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué dices que Robin es egoísta?

\- En realidad no es asunto mío, no debería…

Empezó mirando de reojo a Regina, lo que había dicho lo había dicho en un momento de rabia, no era algo que tuviese planeado compartir alguna vez con la morena, tan solo su opinión.

\- No, quiero saberlo, de verdad.

No había enfado en la voz de la reina, tan solo curiosidad, y si de verdad quería saberlo Emma no iba a negarselo.

\- Es que…solo piensa en él. Quiro decir, si, va de hombre honorable por la vida, pero se guía tan solo por lo que el quiere. Pregona quererte, pero elige a su mujer, pero se acuesta contigo. – Apretó la mandíbula un momento. – Solo por que Marian estaba congelada. Luego dice elegirte a ti, pero se va con ella…

\- Yo se lo pedí.

Le recordó Regina, Emma resopló con ironía.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y con esa facilidad se va? ¿Recuerdas la maldición de Pan, cuando Henry y yo tuvimos que irnos? Yo sabía que era la opción mas lógica, y aun así me negué a irme, Henry y yo preferíamos quedarnos, prácticamente tuviste que obligarnos a irnos. Y cambiarnos los recuerdos. Se que lo hiciste para darnos un final feliz, pero sabes que si no lo hubieses hecho, habría vuelto, os habría buscado. En cuanto recuperé los recuerdos lo primero que hice fue volver. Pero tu Robin estaba muy cómodo en Nueva York con su mujer y su hijo, haciéndola mas hijos. Ni siquiera pudo llamarte, mandarte un maldito mensaje de que se habían instalado bien, de que había visto a Gold. ¿Y cuando fuiste a por él? – Rió sin gracia. – Volvió a elegir a otra. Pero ¿la victima es él? ¿Vas a hacerle quedar como el mártir de esta historia? La próxima vez que le sea mas cómodo abandonarte de nuevo, lo hará. Si hubiese sido yo habría buscado otra solución, habría llevado a Marian a Nueva York y habría vuelto a por ti.

La voz de la Salvadora había ido subiendo de tono según hablaba, cada vez mas cabreada, y Regina no supo que responder a ese sincero discurso, no tenía ni idea de que Emma se sintiese así sobre Robin.

\- Pero como ya te he dicho no es asunto mío, y si tu crees que un hombre así es tu final feliz…yo me alegro de que lo tengas.

Terminó la rubia cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

\- Vender un barco tampoco es un gran gesto de amor.

Emma volvió la cabeza lentamente para mirarla sorprendida, no podía creerse que de verdad fuera a defenderle.

\- Al menos él lo hizo por mi, entregó lo mas valioso que tenía para ir a buscarme.

\- Si, y sacarte del final feliz que te había dado y devolverte aquí, a Henry y a ti. Piensa en donde estarías ahora si nunca te hubiese encontrado. Hook solo quería parecer un héroe a tus ojos para conseguirte. Y desde luego lo consiguió.

\- Por lo menos lo he elegido yo, no un maldito hechizo.

Estaban discutiendo otra vez, si seguían allí encerradas mucho tiempo igual acababan matándose o algo peor.

\- ¿Por qué estamos discutiendo?

Preguntó Regina con las manos en la cabeza, estar allí metidas las estaba afectando, tenía que ser eso.

\- Por que no me gusta tu novio.

Respondió Emma, haciendo reír a la morena.

\- Ni a mi el tuyo.

\- Los cumpleaños de Henry van a ser divertidos.

Las dos se echaron a reír. Era curioso como un momento podían estar discutiendo y al siguiente riendo juntas.

\- No se si Hook va a venir al cumpleaños de Henry.

Añadió Emma cuando dejaron de reír, Regina levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

\- Puede…y solo puede, que tengas razón, y mi interés en él no fuese….

\- ¿Amor?

La rubia asintió, se sentía bastante mal, la verdad, todo lo que había hecho Hook había sido intentar ganarse su amor, ganárselo de verdad, con acciones, intentando ser mejor, y no simplemente por que lo dijesen unos polvos mágicos, pero a ella no le llegaba el sentimiento. Creía que si, pero no. Y no quería seguir engañandole, ni a él, ni a ella, ni a sus padres, que ya escuchaban campanas de boda en la lejanía. Solo de pensar en una boda con Hook, en formar una familia con él, se le hacía un nudo en el estomago, por muy bueno que fuese, nunca podría encajar a Hook en la imagen del padre de sus hijos.

\- ¿Y a quien ves en ese puesto, entonces?

Preguntó Regina cuando Emma compartió esos pensamientos con ella. La rubia la miró y luego bajó los ojos.

\- No imagino a nadie como padre de mis hijos, la verdad. Ya tengo uno, ya tengo una familia que me gusta, no me imagino…ampliándola.

\- ¿Nunca?

\- Bueno, imagino que en algún momento tendré que sentar cabeza. Pero, piénsalo, todo ya es bastante lioso ahora, cuando tu tengas hijos, serán los hermanos de Henry, y si los tengo yo, también. Y cuando crezcan habrá que explicarles por que su hermano mayor tiene dos madres y ellos solo una, y no estarán emparentados entre si. ¿Qué serían tus hijos y los míos entre ellos? Y para complicar aun mas el cuadro familiar está el hijo que tu hermana va a tener con tu verdadero amor. Lo nuestro es complicado, ¿pero eso?

Negó con la cabeza, no envidiaba a Regina en ese aspecto. La morena no pudo mas que darle la razón con un asentimiento.

\- No debí decir eso, perdona.

Se disculpó la Salvadora dándose cuenta de que seguramente no había dicho las palabras mas adecuadas.

\- Pero tienes razón. No se que es lo que espera Robin, si quiere que entre los dos criemos al hijo de mi hermana o si quiere criarlo con ella mientras está conmigo o ignorarlo…ninguna de esas soluciones estaría bien, al menos no creo que yo esté de acuerdo con ninguna de ellas. La opción lógica sería que ellos dos estuviesen juntos. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor incluso era bueno para mi retorcida hermana.

Soltó una risa seca, lo cierto es que le había dado vueltas y mas vueltas al asunto. Robin no parecía darle mayor importancia, pero como había dicho Emma, era probable que cuando ese bebé naciese Robin la dejase de nuevo para criarlo con Zelena, argumentando que así era su código de honor. Todo lo que Emma había dicho ya lo había pensado ella, pero escucharlo en voz alta, admitirlo, era una cosa muy distinta.

\- ¿Y estas dispuesta a hacer eso? ¿No vas a luchar?

Preguntó Emma con cautela.

\- No quiero luchar, se suponía que iba a ser mi final feliz, pero no deja de estropearse. _Quiero un maldito final feliz_, no una carrera de obstáculos. – Dijo con frustración, dando un golpe al brazo del sofá. – Lo del polvo de hadas si que es una estupidez ¿no?

Preguntó con una sonrisa vencida, tenía la impresión de que se agarraba a algo que no la llevaba a ninguna parte mas que a hundirse, y probablemente sola. Ella era Jack y Robin era Rose. El barco ya se había estrellado y ella estaba eligiendo morir en las aguas heladas mientras Robin se mantenía a flote en la puerta. Y no quería que fuese así, su mundo no se acababa con Robin, tenía cosas por las que luchar, tenía un hijo, estaba casi segura de que tenía familia e incluso amigos, y había luchado mucho por conseguirlo para dejar que todo eso perdiese valor por aferrarse a un futuro indefinido con un hombre que ni siquiera había escogido ella. Cuando Robin eligió a Marian, Regina salió adelante, cuando Robin se marchó, Regina salió adelante. Ya había comprobado que podía vivir sin él, igual que Robin podía vivir sin ella.

Emma le devolvió la sonrisa, casi con disculpa.

\- Nunca he entendido por que te agarrabas tanto a eso. Ni siquiera le conoces.

\- Creía que era todo lo que tenía, que sin él no podía ser feliz. – Emma abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Regina la paró para seguir hablando. – Pero él no ha estado y el mundo no se ha acabado. He estado bastante bien ¿no crees?

Preguntó en tono divertido, de repente sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima. Y no estaba preocupada por Robin, él seguramente se volvería hacía Zelena, agarrándose a esa tabla para buscar felicidad en esa extraña familia, ya había demostrado que sabía adaptarse.

\- Yo creo que has estado genial.

Respondió Emma con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Tengo a Henry, creo que a veces a tus padres…para bien o para mal. Incluso la abuelita me sonríe por las mañanas.

Regina estaba de mucho mejor humor que cuando se habían quedado encerradas.

\- ¿No te olvidas de alguien? – Se ofendió Emma, la morena la miró como si no la entendiera, aunque no era así. – También puedes contar con cierta Salvadora.

\- ¿Y Lily lo permitirá?

Bromeó la reina ganándose que la Salvadora le diese una palmada en la mano, dejándola luego allí de forma casual.

\- ¿De verdad vas a renunciar a tu verdadero amor?

\- Claro que no, solo le diré a Robin que no creo que él lo sea.

Respondió Regina con sencillez, bajando la vista hasta la mano de Emma sobre la suya. Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta, intentó apartar la mano, pero la otra mujer se la sujetó para impedírselo.

\- ¿De verdad puedo contar contigo?

\- Ya te dije que si. Para lo que necesites, para lo que quieras.

Regina sonrió con agradecimiento y volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez fue diferente, se miraban la una a la otra y no era para nada incomodo, era algo que habían hecho un millón de veces, con la diferencia de que ahora no había ninguna excusa para hacerlo.

\- ¿Crees que nos queda mucho tiempo aquí dentro?

Preguntó Emma en voz baja, sin querer molestar al momento, como si en realidad non quisiera que las encontraran pronto.

\- A mi no me importa.

Respondió Regina en el mismo tono. Emma Swan siempre había estado ahí, durante todos y cada uno de sus pasos hacía un final feliz, quizá Regina había equivocado el último paso y había elegido el camino que no debía. Pero quizá aun no era tarde. ¿Quizá?

\- ¿Emma? – La rubia hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que la escuchaba. - ¿Sabes por que quería quedarme a buscar un poco mas?

\- Sabía que no era por Gold y el Autor.

Rió la Salvadora sin soltarla la mano ni dejar de mirarla.

\- ¿Recuerdas esa hoja suelta de mi y Robin que no era del libro? – Emma asintió no muy contenta. – Buscaba más de esas. – Cuando la Salvadora intentó soltar la mano, volvió a sujetarla. – Pero no con Robin. Buscaba algo que me indicase que tenía alternativa, que podía escoger.

\- _Puedes_ escoger.

Respondió Emma totalmente convencida, desde su punto de vista nada, ni siquiera la magia, podía señalarte a quien debías amar.

\- ¿Emma?

\- ¿Si?

Regina se lamió los labios antes de continuar.

\- ¿Puedo besarte?

La boca de la Salvadora se quedó seca.

\- No se me ocurre nada mejor que podamos hacer las dos aquí encerradas.

Respondió con un agudo hilo de voz. Regina subió una mano hasta el cuello de Emma, despacio, como si quisiera asegurarse de que la rubia era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, fue la propia Emma quien sujetó también el cuello de la morena, cerca de la raíz del pelo, y mirándola los labios, los besó como bebería un sediento, atrapando el labio inferior de Regina antes de permitir a su lengua explorar la boca de la reina.

\- He soñado con esto.

Dijo con una risita contra los labios de Regina, que atrapó con ellos la lengua de Emma para unirla a la suya, dejando que su nariz rozase la de la Salvadora con el movimiento. Se separaron solo medio milímetro para coger aire, y en el segundo en que Regina abrió los ojos vio algo en una de las estanterías, un libro como los demás, pero con una pequeña y extraña marca en la parte baja del lomo, parecía un cisne con una diminuta corona cobre la cabeza. Se separó de Emma con curiosidad, buscando una escalera para alcanzar el libro, pero en ese momento la pared se abrió y entró Henry recuperando el aliento, como si hubiese ido corriendo.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí todavía? August nos ha enseñado un dibujo del aprendiz y Hook dice que sabe donde está. Vamos.

Dijo el chico haciendo un gesto para que lo siguieran, Emma revisaba la pared sin entender como la había abierto con esa facilidad, pero al menos ya no estaban encerradas.

\- ¿Vienes?

Preguntó extendiendo una mano hacía ella. Regina miró el libro que quedaba por encima de su cabeza y después la mano de Emma, decidiendo que prefería ir a agarrar aquella mano en vez de saber que ponía en un estúpido libro que seguramente estuviese tan en blanco como los demás.


	57. Chapter 57 Matadragones

**Me alegro que os haya gustado la SQW! Ahora vuelta a la normalidad. Supongo que después de 56 shots empieza a ser todo un poco de lo mismo no? :/ seguramente haga las propuestas que tengo pendientes, termine mi propia lista, que me quedan unos poquitos y de por terminados los Swan Queen Tales antes de que empiecen a hacerse demasiado repetitivos ¿no? jajaja.**

**Mañana a mas tardar subiré la actu de _Dark One_, promise! Y ya sabéis, toda opinión es bien recibida, para lo bueno y para lo malo, que como digo siempre, siempre se puede mejorar ;P!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 57: Matadragones_****_._**

Regina repiqueteaba los dedos en uno de los brazos del trono, impaciente. Había pedido hacía horas que llevasen ante ella a la persona que, según el rumor que corría entre el pueblo, había matado a un dragón, una hazaña mas que increíble, sobre todo para alguien del populacho y Regina tenía que ver a esa persona con sus propios ojos. Pero fuese quien fuese, no llegaba.

\- ¡Espejo! – Gritó frustrada, y al momento una cara se materializó en un espejo junto al trono. - ¿Dónde demonios están?

El espejo tenía cara de resignación, ya ni siquiera recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba allí encerrado.

\- De camino, majestad. Les ha costado un poco localizar a la chica.

La reina levantó una ceja, no sabía que fuese una mujer, pero claro, era mucho pedir que el pueblo diese crédito al valor de una mujer, era mejor dejar que el rumor corriese haciendo creer que había sido un hombre. Gruñó para si misma, ahora aun mas impaciente por conocer a esa mujer, que tardó media hora mas en llegar, y cuando lo hizo, apareció agarrada por dos guardias y una expresión desafiante. La soltaron delante del trono y la rubia levantó la vista, bajándola de golpe con cierto respetuoso temor cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la reina.

\- Majestad, debe de haber un error, yo no he cometido ningún crimen.

Dijo con respeto, sin levantar la cabeza.

\- ¿No te han dicho porqué estás aquí?

Preguntó Regina mirando a los dos guardias con el ceño fruncido, ellos intercambiaron una mirada, pero no miraron a su reina.

\- No temas, no estás aquí por ningún crimen... ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Emma, majestad.

\- Te he mandado buscar debido a ciertos rumores que corren por el reino.

Emma levantó la vista y miró a la reina interrogativamente antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía y volver a bajar la vista.

\- ¿Es cierto que mataste un dragón?

Preguntó la morena sin andarse con rodeos. La rubia lanzó una rápida y nerviosa mirada a los soldados que todavía tenía a los lados.

\- Yo…majestad…ammm…

\- Tan solo responde la verdad, tienes mi palabra de que no te pasará nada malo.

Aseguró la reina algo impaciente ya, le había gustado esa mujer con su cortés vista baja, además que hubiese sido ella y no un hombre quien acabó con un dragón se había ganado la simpatía de Regina prácticamente antes de conocerla, pero la reina no era famosa por su paciencia.

\- Si, majestad. Pero me temo que los rumores se han exagerado mucho.

La morena la miró sorprendida, casi queriendo que la mirase, quería ver bien su cara cuando le contase la historia.

\- ¿Cómo se puede exagerar el matar a un dragón?

\- Yo…no fue una gran hazaña, majestad, simplemente una necesidad.

\- Cuéntame. – Emma abrió la boca sin saber por donde empezar. – Y mírame a la cara mientras lo haces, Emma.

La rubia levantó la vista casi con temor, conocía la reputación de la reina, como todo el mundo en el reino y más allá de el.

\- Había ido a la ciudad de al lado y al volver equivoqué el camino, terminando en la guarida del dragón, no pude escapar, así que era él o yo, majestad.

Regina nunca había escuchado una historia en la que hubiese dragones contada con tanta simplicidad, como si le acabase de contar que compró pan en el mercado.

\- ¿Llevabas armas?

\- No, majestad.

\- ¿Tienes algún tipo de entrenamiento militar o de combate?

\- No, majestad.

\- Entonces ¿cómo demonios lo conseguiste?

Preguntó impaciente.

\- Había armas allí, majestad, de otras…personas que no consiguieron escapar, cogí una espada y corrí hacía una abertura en la piedra, la cabeza del dragón quedó atrapada y yo simplemente la corté.

Claro, muchos caballeros, guerreros, mercenarios y básicamente todo el que se consideraba a si mismo invencible había ido a enfrentarse al dragón, y ninguno había vuelto. Pero esta mujer, esta Emma, había acabado allí por accidente, y por pura suerte había acabado con el dragón.

\- Ningún hombre podía vencer a ese dragón.

Dijo uno de los soldados mirando a la rubia con una ceja fruncida, dudando de la veracidad de su historia.

\- Pero ella no es un hombre.

Respondió la reina sin dejar hacerlo a Emma, el soldado bajó la cabeza, sumiso.

\- Lo que hiciste fue algo muy peligroso.

\- Lo sé, majestad.

\- Podrías haber muerto.

\- Lo sé, majestad. Pero no podía dejar que ese dragón me matase sin mas, quise ofrecerle batalla primero.

Ni siquiera ella misma se creía todavía que de verdad hubiese matado al dragón, y ahora estaba ante la mismísima reina, y no sabía como iba a acabar aquello, lo normal era que la gente que era llevada ante la reina no acabase muy bien.

\- Eres valiente, y al parecer sabes lo que te haces, me vendría bien alguien así entre mis soldados.

Dijo Regina, los dos soldados se miraron entre si sorprendidos, por detrás de la cabeza de Emma.

\- Fue pura suerte, majestad.

\- También me vendría bien alguien con suerte, y con algo de cerebro. – Emma se quedó callada sin saber que decir. - ¿Hay alguien de quien tengas que despedirte? ¿Vas a rechazar mi oferta? Te aseguro que ser soldado de la reina puede tener sus ventajas, pero si decides no aceptar podrás marcharte sin más, como he dicho, no va a pasarte nada malo.

Lo cierto era que Regina no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente no hiciese lo que ella quería, y si esa mujer rechazaba su oferta iba a estar muy cabreada, pero ya la había prometido que no la pasaría nada malo y no podía retenerla allí por la fuerza. Emma abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces.

\- No, majestad, no es eso. Es que…no me lo esperaba. No tengo la formación necesaria.

\- Está visto que sabes por que lado se sostiene una espada, que es mas de lo que pueden decir algunos soldados, lo demás lo aprenderás sobre la marcha.

Quitó importancia Regina con un gesto de la mano. Emma volvió a mirar de reojo a los dos guardias, que no parecían nada contentos con las palabras de su reina.

\- ¿De verdad? Quiero decir…si su majestad está hablando en serio, si. Si, sería un honor.

La morena sonrió, como siempre, se había salido con la suya.

\- Bien, está hecho, ellos te enseñarán la zona de los soldados. – Señaló vagamente a los soldados a los lados de Emma. – Y mandaré a alguien que te acompañé a recoger tus cosas y te ayude a dejar tus asuntos en orden. A partir de hoy, vivirás aquí.

\- No hará falta majestad, realmente no hay mucho que recoger u ordenar, puedo hacerlo sola y estar de vuelta esta misma noche.

La reina asintió, realmente le daba igual si Emma tenía mucho o poco, o si alguien la acompañaba o no, en ese momento simplemente estaba disfrutando de su pequeña victoria. Cuando escuchó los rumores del dragón supo que tenía que tener a esa persona a su servicio, la noticia correría enseguida por todo el reino, y rápidamente saltaría a los demás reinos, que la reina tenía a su servicio a un…_una_ matadragones. Y Regina siempre se salía con la suya.

.

.

.

Los soldados tenían toda una torre del castillo a su disposición, en ella comían, se lavaban, mantenían a punto sus armas y armaduras e incluso tenían una pequeña biblioteca y un par de salones en los que descansar, pero solo los de mas alto rango tenían habitaciones allí, los demás iban a los barracones que rodeaban la torre, simples construcciones de madera en las que los soldados dormían apelotonados en catres individuales, y allí fue donde acabó Emma, lo que no la importó mucho, la cama era incluso más cómoda que la suya, y lo de estar rodeada de soldados no la importaba especialmente. El problema fue que esos soldados no le dieron una bienvenida especialmente calurosa. Desde el primer momento Emma sabía que no lo iba a tener fácil, pero era una buena oportunidad y tampoco tenía nada que perder. Claro que todo habría sido mejor si sus compañeros fuesen un poco mas agradables, desde el primer día dejaron bien claro que no la querían allí, pero como era deseo de la reina, no podían simplemente echarla, así que se propusieron que se fuera por propia voluntad. Le hacían la vida imposible, el primer día le destrozaron el catre, con lo que ella no tuvo ningún problema por que simplemente usó el de al lado y cuando intentaron sacarla de allí una nariz, y no precisamente la suya, acabó rota. Su primera comida también se la tiraron al suelo, pero sin molestarse lo mas mínimo, se saltó toda la cola para coger otra bandeja de comida. Lo malo eran los entrenamientos, allí no tenía alternativas, los demás soldados no tenían ninguna piedad con ella, dejando que aprendiese a base de golpes en vez de instruirla. En su tercer día allí ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había acabado por los suelos, o de las magulladuras que tenía, fue una sorpresa cuando una mano salió de la nada para ayudarla a levantarse, era la primera vez que pasaba eso. Con desconfianza agarró esa mano, pero una vez de pie se dio cuenta que tenía agarrada la mano de la reina, que no parecía para nada contenta.

\- Majestad.

Dijo bajando la vista rápidamente y soltando su mano. El patio se había quedado en silencio. Regina había ido allí a ver que tal le iba a la última incorporación de su ejercito, después de todo de nada le servía tener una matadragones si luego era un desastre, no era ese el tipo de rumores que asustaba a sus enemigos. Observó un rato desde lejos, rodeada de su guardia personal y vio el trato que le daban a Emma, cuando escuchó una risita de uno de los guardias a su alrededor, se acercó al lugar en el que entrenaban y ayudó a levantarse a la mujer.

\- Dame tu espada.

Ordenó a uno de los soldados, que la miró extrañado.

\- ¿Majestad?

\- Dámela si no quieres que te corte la cabeza con ella.

El soldado le dio su espada no muy convencido, Emma miraba el arma en manos de la reina con cierto temor, sin saber que iba a hacer con ella, a lo mejor se arrepentía de su ofrecimiento e iba a deshacerse de ella, a lo mejor la cabeza que rodaba era la suya.

\- Coge tu espada.

Le ordenó la morena levantando la que ella tenía en la mano. Emma obedeció la orden de inmediato, todavía sin saber como acabaría eso. Para sorpresa de todos, la reina lanzó una estocada contra la espada de la rubia, el sonido de acero contra acero resonó por todo el patio. Sorprendida, Emma no se movió, pero Regina lanzó otra estocada, y otra mas, dándola indicaciones, arriba, abajo, izquierda, defiende, ataca… la estaba enseñando, y cuando dejó de darla instrucciones, Emma ya había entrado en calor y pudo seguir el ritmo de la reina. Aunque la clase duró tan solo unos pocos minutos, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, nadie tenía ni idea de que la reina supiese manejar la espada. Regina paró y le tiró la espada de vuelta a su dueño, que la cogió de casualidad en un acto reflejo.

\- Bien, así es como se hace. – Dijo, pero no a Emma, a los demás. – Tenéis que enseñarla, imbéciles, no machacarla. Si vuelvo a tener noticias de este comportamiento, o cualquiera parecido, sufriréis las consecuencias. Estáis todos en el mismo ejercito, _el mío_, y no toleraré estás tonterías. Aquí mando yo, y si quiero que ella esté aquí, lo estará, ¿entendido?

Todos tenían la vista clavada en el suelo, murmuraron un "_si, majestad_" sin atreverse a enfrentar su mirada.

\- Y si alguno tiene algún problema con que sea una mujer, que lo supere de una vez.

Gruñó la morena saliendo del patio con paso firme, seguida de sus sorprendidos guardias.

No es que a la reina le preocupase especialmente Emma, pero no iba a tolerar que nadie desafiase su autoridad lo mas mínimo, y si ella había metido a Emma en el ejercito, allí iba a quedarse, les gustase o no a los demás, era su voluntad e iba a cumplirse.

.

.

.

Aunque lo cierto era que no se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias en tener a una mujer en un ejercito compuesto de hombres. Por supuesto eso no había sido idea suya, estaba segura de que lo que su ejercito necesitaba era mano firme femenina, pero ninguna se había presentado voluntaria.

Un día hizo llamar a Emma. La rubia se presentó con su armadura de soldado raso, y Regina hizo nota mental de ordenar que la adaptasen para ella, esa armadura le iba demasiado grande. Emma plantó una rodilla en el suelo frente al trono, esperando las palabras de la reina.

\- Puedes ponerte de pie. – La rubia lo hizo. – Tan solo quería…asegurarme de que las cosas van bien en los barracones. ¿Has vuelto a tener problemas con ellos?

Emma dudó un momento, había tenido algún que otro incidente con sus compañeros, la mayoría ya se había acostumbrado a tenerla allí, pero todavía quedaban los que se negaban a tener a una mujer entre ellos, o peor aún, los que pensaban en aprovecharse de eso, pero Emma sabía mantenerlos a todos a raya.

\- No, majestad.

Respondió, no quería mentir a la reina, aunque tampoco quería crear problemas. Emma sentía una autentica y devota lealtad por Regina, ya que había sido ella quien la sacó de la vida de miseria que tenía en su pequeña cabaña y la había llevado al palacio, incluso si eso significaba aguantar a algún que otro machito pesado. Regina notó la mentira.

\- Puedo mandarte a la torre si lo prefieres, quizá te sientas mas…cómoda allí.

Iba a decir "_segura_" pero eso habría sido una ofensa para la rubia. Regina estaba incluso sorprendida de estar desarrollando una verdadera preocupación por esa mujer, quizá fuera por que era la única mujer entre sus filas o por esa lealtad tan clara que demostraba, o quizá simplemente que quería probar que no se había equivocado al meterla en el ejercito.

\- Agradezco la generosidad de su majestad, pero estoy bien en los barracones, alteza. La torre es para los soldados de alto rango.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír, esa rubia no aceptaba nada regalado, se ganaba las cosas a pulso.

\- Entonces será mejor que asciendas pronto si quieres una habitación allí. Hazme sentir orgullosa, Emma.

Esas tres palabras se las decía a todos los soldados, pero desde luego ninguno se las tomó tan en serio como Emma, que ascendió en el ejercito rápidamente, cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía a su propio pelotón a sus ordenes, luego a los capitanes de varios pelotones, y al final, inevitablemente, se hizo con el mando de todo el ejercito y consiguió la habitación del general, en la parte mas alta de la torre. Muchos opinaban que simplemente había llegado tan alto por el favoritismo que la reina sentía por ella, pero eso poco le importaba a Emma, todo lo que quería era servir bien a la reina, hacerla sentir orgullosa, y lo había conseguido, Regina nunca se había alegrado tanto de alguna decisión, la reputación de Emma ya había llegado tan lejos como la suya propia. La rubia había ganado batallas, reinos, había vencido enemigos para ella, era su mejor y mas fiel soldado, y la reina no podía estar mas orgullosa de que esa mujer hubiese llegado a la cabeza de su ejercito en tan poco tiempo, llevaba poco mas de un año allí y ya había renovado toda la fuerza militar del reino. Siguiendo su ejemplo otras mujeres se habían unido al ejercito, y Emma no toleraba ni la mas mínima indisciplina, y consideraba cualquier insulto a la reina como un acto de traición, algunos la creían demasiado dura, Regina la veía incluso demasiado blanda, pues a pesar de llevar el ejercito con mano firme, también lo hacía con mano justa, evitando castigos innecesarios, y a veces incluso necesarios, Emma se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus soldados y eso la había ganado la lealtad de muchos de ellos.

.

.

.

Del Este del reino llegaron noticias de ataques de ogros, muchos decían que se estaba reuniendo un autentico ejercito de ellos dispuestos a arrasar el reino, y por supuesto eso era algo que Regina no podía permitir, aunque tuviese fama de cruel y malvada, nunca había descuidado a su reino, así que enseguida movilizó al ejercito para ir a eliminar la amenaza.

\- ¿Hay alguna manera de convencerte para que te quedes aquí asegurando las defensas de la ciudad?

Preguntó la reina a Emma, incluso sabiendo la respuesta, sabía que su mejor oportunidad de vencer a los ogros era si Emma lideraba el ataque, pero aun así era una misión peligrosa, y sería una pena perder al mejor general que había tenido el reino. Además Regina había desarrollado una autentica preocupación por esa mujer, su mas leal súbdita.

\- No puedo pedir a mis hombres que vayan a la batalla mientras yo me escondo tras las murallas, majestad.

Esa era justo la respuesta que esperaba, ya conocía la tendencia de Emma de lanzarse a la cabeza del ataque, nunca se escudaba con sus hombres, nunca se quedaba atrás, si había que luchar, ella siempre iba la primera.

\- Sabía que dirías eso. – Casi rió la reina mirándola desde el trono. – Bien, tenéis mi orden para partir. Pero Emma, no dejes al ejercito sin cabeza.

La rubia hizo una pequeña inclinación con un "_no, majestad_" antes de salir de la amplia sala del trono, ya preparada para la batalla.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Emma se fue con el ejercito, y Regina estaba en su trono, esperando noticias, cuando uno de los soldados que se habían quedado allí como apoyo, entró seguido de un puñado de hombres.

\- ¿Hay noticias?

Preguntó en cuanto el cabecilla estuvo parado ante ella, el hombre miró hacía atrás en vez de responderla, y con un asentimiento de cabeza, el hombre que estaba al final del grupo se giró y cerró la puerta. Regina frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Guardias.

Pero los guardias de la sala, en vez de obedecerla, se unieron al grupo de hombres que había entrado en la sala del trono. Algunos soldados se desplegaron y capturaron a los sirvientes que había allí.

\- Si majestad, hay noticias: que por fin nos hemos librado de tu perro guardián.

Dijo el cabecilla subiendo los escalones hacía el trono sin ningún respeto.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

Regina levantó una mano para tumbar a ese insolente soldado, pero una mano fuerte la sujetó desde atrás, el guardia personal que siempre tenía detrás de ella en el trono.

\- Nada de magia, majestad.

Rió el soldado que ya había llegado hasta ella. La agarró por el vestido y de un tirón la lanzó escaleras abajo, hasta dar contra el suelo, donde otros soldados la sujetaron.

\- ¡Esto es traición! Rodaran cabezas.

Amenazó la reina sin una sombra de temor, no tenía miedo, estaba furiosa, y esos hombres pagarían su ira, eso seguro.

\- Primero tenemos que aceptar que nos gobierne una mujer, luego metes a esa rubia en el ejercito y para colmo tengo que aceptar ordenes suyas, y ahora hay mujeres soldado. Esto es inaceptable, su majestad. Las cosas van a cambiar. - El soldado la rodeaba mientras hablaba, hasta quedar justo frente a la puerta, por si a la reina se le ocurría intentar escapar. - Alguien debe enseñaros lo que vale un hombre.

Se quitó la coraza y se llevó una mano a los pantalones, empezando a desatarlos.

\- Su majestad me lo agradecerá.

Dijo con una lasciva sonrisa. Regina luchaba por liberarse, intentaba usar la magia, pero tenía a dos soldados pisandole las manos y a otros dos sujetándola al suelo como tenazas. Pero la sonrisa del soldado se le congeló en la cara cuando la hoja casi completa de una espada le asomó por el pecho, y antes siquiera de poder reaccionar, un cuchillo le rebanó la garganta. Cuando el cuerpo cayó al suelo, apareció detrás Emma, echa una furia con la armadura manchada. En una sucesión de rápidos golpes, pronto los soldados que sujetaban a la reina estaban muertos a su alrededor, y cuando los demás intentaron escapar se vieron atrapados por la guardia de la ciudad.

Emma dejó caer las armas manchadas de sangre y se agachó junto a la reina, tendiéndola una mano.

\- Majestad, ¿estáis bien?

La ira había desaparecido de la mirada de Emma, sustituida por la preocupación y ¿la culpa? Regina no lo entendía. Cogió la mano que le ofrecía la general de su ejercito y dejó que la ayudase a levantarse.

\- Pensé que estaríais ya a medio camino del campamento de los ogros.

\- Y lo estamos, majestad, el resto del ejercito al menos. Dejé al mando a un soldado de confianza alteza, pero cuando me enteré de lo que habían planeado aprovechando que la mayoría del ejercito estaría fuera de la ciudad… He llegado tan rápido como he podido, mi reina. Siento no haber llegado antes, siento no haber podido protegeros.

De ahí venia la culpa. Cuando se enteró por otros soldados de la traición que tenía planeada la guarnición que se había quedado en el reino, aprovechando su ausencia, Emma se había subido a un caballo, seguida de un puñado de soldados fieles y había cabalgado sin descanso, bajándose del caballo reventado en la puerta misma del castillo y corriendo directamente a la sala del trono, llegando justo a tiempo. La rubia no miraba a la reina, tenía la culpable mirada clavada en el suelo.

\- Estabas aquí para protegerme Emma, si no hubieses aparecido en este momento, no se como podría haber terminado esto. Serás recompensada.

\- No quiero recompensas, majestad, me basta con que estéis bien.

Desde luego nunca nadie se había mostrado tan incondicionalmente leal a ella, eso, desde luego, era algo que Regina no podría recompensarle jamás, ni siquiera aunque la entregase el mismísimo reino. Ordenó a los sirvientes que también habían sido rescatados que se encargaran de los caballos que habían dejado fuera y que les preparasen enseguida a los soldados unas estancias en las que pudieran descansar y asearse después de la desesperada carrera que habían dado hasta allí, mientras les preparaban algo con lo que recuperar fuerzas, pero Emma estaba mas preocupada por el bienestar de la reina. Con respeto, temiendo estar pasándose de la raya, cogió las manos de la reina y las examinó con cuidado, limpiando con el pulgar un diminuto punto de sangre en un nudillo, culpa de las botas que le habían pisado las manos. La rubia frunció el ceño.

\- No es nada.

Dijo Regina adivinando lo que estaba pensando, y con un movimiento de ambas manos, quedaron otra vez intactas, limpiando luego con un dedo, inconscientemente, una gota de sangre que había salpicado la cara de la rubia.

\- Siento no haber estado aquí para protegeros, majestad.

Repitió Emma, pero la reina no estaba de acuerdo, es más, la nombró jefa de su guardia personal, además de general del ejercito, dándola permiso también para cambiar la guardia a su antojo, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que uno de los hombres encargados de protegerla personalmente a ella había tomado parte en la traición. La rubia no dudo un momento en sanear la guardia de la reina, manteniendo a unos pocos y sustituyendo a los demás por soldados que ella sabía leales a ella y a la reina, siendo la propia Emma en persona quien quedaba tras el trono durante las audiencias. Y volvió a mudarse de habitación, a una mucho mas amplia y lujosa en la misma planta que la de la reina, reorganizó la guardia de la ciudad y los mandos del ejercito, y diseñó una nueva rotativa en los horarios de la guardia personal de Regina para que siempre hubiese al menos dos guardias cerca de la reina, prefería ser precavida después de ese intento fallido de traición, aunque Regina insistía en que estaba exagerando.

Otra de las ventajas de ser la jefa de la guardia personal de la reina era que podía sentarse en la mesa con la morena, en los banquetes Emma siempre quedaba a la izquierda de la reina, asegurando su protección, y como añadido, disfrutando de la cena, aunque no por ello se relajaba. Aunque si se paraba a pensarlo a veces se sentía un poco abrumada, en un tiempo relativamente rápido, Emma había pasado de la mas absoluta pobreza a liderar todo un ejercito y comer en la mesa de la reina, acompañada de nobles y personalidades importantes. Mas motivos que añadir a su agradecimiento a Regina.

.

.

.

Aunque realmente era una pena que todas las comidas que compartía con la reina, las compartiese también con otros miembros de la corte, y por lo visto Regina debía de pensar lo mismo, por que un día simplemente canceló su asistencia a una comida, poniendo como excusa que no se encontraba bien y que prefería comer sola en el pequeño salón unido a su habitación. Por supuesto, como en cada comida, la jefa de su guardia personal debía estar presente.

\- Creo que tengo mucho que agradecerte.

Empezó Regina de forma casual mientras comía, nunca tenía oportunidad de hablar con Emma a solas, o de intentar conocer a la mujer que enlistó hacía ya casi dos años. La rubia se había tomado su protección muy en serio, casi como algo personal, casi como si realmente se preocupase por ella y no solo por cumplir su trabajo. La lealtad de Emma iba mucho más allá del servicio y el deber, y eso no había pasado desapercibido para la reina, que cada día había ido sintiendo mas y mas curiosidad por esa mujer hasta llegar al verdadero aprecio y preocupación, hasta ver a Emma como algo más que la cabeza de toda su fuerza militar. Una soldado valiente que se sonrojaba por las palabras de la reina.

\- Soy yo quien debe estar agradecida a su majestad.

Regina rió, una risa que no podía tener en la corte.

\- ¿Por sacarte de tu casa, meterte en medio de un montón de hombres hostiles y hacerte luchar mis batallas?

Preguntó con sarcasmo y una ceja levantada. Emma soltó los cubiertos recatadamente, si la reina no comía, ella tampoco. Miraba al plato.

\- No es así como yo lo veo, majestad.

\- Cuéntame. – Pidió una mujer acostumbrada a tener lo que quería, luego rectificó. – Si quieres.

Cogió sus cubiertos y siguió comiendo, así que Emma hizo lo mismo, para tener las manos ocupadas.

\- Yo no tenía nada, majestad, vivía en una pequeña cabaña casi fuera de la ciudad. No tenía a nadie. Bueno, tenía un perro, pero murió. Así que era solo yo. Aquel día, el del dragón, había ido a la ciudad de al lado buscando el trabajo que no encontraba aquí, sin conseguirlo. Luego vos me acogisteis entre vuestros soldados, me trajisteis a palacio, os preocupasteis por mi e incluso me habéis convertido en vuestra jefa de seguridad. Soy yo quien debe estar agradecida, majestad.

A Regina se le había quedado la comida en la boca a medio masticar, sin saber que responder.

\- ¿No tienes familia?

Recordaba el día en que dijo que apenas tenía nada que recoger, no mencionó nadie de quien quisiera despedirse.

\- No, majestad.

\- ¿Y tus padres?

\- No lo sé, majestad, me dejaron en una casa de acogida cuando era un bebé.

La reina sintió de repente el impulso de mandar colgar a esas padres irresponsables que habían abandonado a su hija, y seguramente lo habría hecho si supiese quienes eran.

\- Disculpad majestad, no quería estropearos la comida con mis historias.

Se disculpó la rubia al ver la expresión nada contenta de Regina, la morena agitó el tenedor para quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.

\- No, no, no me has estropeado nada. Además he preguntado yo. – Dudó un momento. – Gracias por compartir esto conmigo.

Ella sabía bien que no era fácil abrirte y relatar las historias que llevabas dentro, después de todo tampoco es que fuesen amigas ni nada parecido. Emma sonrió, una sonrisa sincera. No la había importado compartir eso con la reina, en realidad le había gustado la experiencia, nunca pensó que la morena pudiese mostrar interés por ningún aspecto de su vida más allá de sus cualidades militares.

\- Yo si conocí a mis padres, pero nunca tuve muy buena relación con mi madre. – Contó Regina, se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda con Emma como para compartir. – Tampoco puedo decir que tenga amigos. O el cariño del pueblo, ya puestos.

Rió sin gracia, con algo de amargura.

\- Se equivoca, majestad.

\- No hace falta que me mientas Emma, conozco los rumores que hay sobre mi. Realmente no me importa mucho

Se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros.

\- ¿Y cuales son los rumores?

Preguntó Emma sin poder evitar un tono menos formal que el que usaba habitualmente.

\- Bueno, una no se gana el nombre de Reina Malvada por nada.

Rió la reina, sabía perfectamente que Emma conocía su reputación, y además se la creía, o al menos lo hacía la primera vez que la llevaron ante el trono.

\- Si su majestad me permite la opinión, creo que la gente se equivoca. Todo lo que yo veo es a una reina, y yo no se mucho de gobernar, pero no debe ser algo fácil, hay que tomar decisiones difíciles, hay cosas que no se pueden permitir, si eres demasiado buena te devorarán, y si no te llamarán tirana. Yo…claro que he escuchado lo que dice el pueblo, pero por mucho que se quejen, están a salvo, tienen casas, tienen campos, y es gracias a ti. A vos, majestad.

Rectificó en el último momento, corrigiendo esa familiaridad con la que había hablado. Aunque la reina lo prefería, sin pararse a pensarlo, extendió la mano sobre la mesa y cogió la de Emma.

\- Eso es muy bonito Emma, gracias.

Dijo con sinceridad, nunca lo había visto así, estaba tan acostumbrada a ser la Reina Malvada que ya se veía a si misma como tal.

\- Tan solo digo lo que veo, majestad.

Respondió Emma mirando la mano de la reina sobre la suya, poniéndose totalmente roja. Regina se levantó riendo a por la jarra con vino que había en una pequeña mesa cercana, había despedido a todos los sirvientes, así que ella misma se acercó a rellenar su copa y la de Emma, ordenando a la rubia con un gesto permanecer sentada cuando intentó levantarse para hacer ella el trabajo.

\- Sigue siendo lo mas bonito que me han dicho en mucho tiempo. - Dijo con una sincera sonrisa que atrapó por completo a su general. – Eres la persona mas leal que he conocido Emma, a veces creo que la Reina Malvada no merece a alguien como tu.

Volvió a reír, medio en serio medio en broma.

\- Arrasaría reinos enteros con las manos desnudas por vos, majestad, si me lo pidieseis.

Dijo la rubia sin poder evitarlo, todavía embobada en la sonrisa de la reina, a quien esas palabras pillaron por sorpresa, no estaba acostumbrada a tan sincera devoción.

\- Eso es…

Tenía la garganta seca, tragó saliva sin saber como terminar la frase, poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Emma, que no había dejado de mirarla en ningún momento, olvidado totalmente el protocolo, se puso de pie frente a su reina y sin dudarlo, Regina estampó sus reales labios en los de la rubia. Llevaba casi dos años sintiéndose atraída por la joven soldado, pero su lealtad y buen corazón habían terminado por ganar el de la reina, incluso cuando ella sabía que una relación con la general de su ejercito no era lo mas correcto. Bastantes rumores había ya sobre el rápido ascenso de Emma, y demasiados rumores habría sobre la reina controlando a su buena e inocente general si llegaba a saberse. Pero era la reina, y eso le importaba poco, que murmurasen, que dijesen lo que quisieran, ella pensaba disfrutar del momento, no sabía cuantas oportunidades tendría de estar a solas con Emma como estaba ahora, no podía saltarse eternamente las comidas de la corte, y no sabía si la rubia le correspondería, y si lo hacía esperaba que no fuese simplemente por que era la reina.

Emma le devolvió el beso, agarrando la cintura de la reina con un deseo que la morena no esperaba de la siempre correcta rubia.

\- Majestad, esto…

Intentó decir, pero Regina la calló con un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- Regina, solo Regina.

La corrigió besándola de nuevo, Emma la besó también, olvidándose de cualquier cosa que tuviese intención de decir, y fue ella misma quien guió el camino hacía la cama, Regina era una reina, y una reina merece una cama. La morena soltó la coraza de la rubia, dejándola caer al suelo y desatando los cordones de su ropa sin dejar de mirarla, dándola la opción de cambiar de opinión, de parar, algo que por supuesto Emma no hizo y en vez de eso se puso a liberar a Regina de su vestido. Pero la reina se quedó inmóvil un momento cuando vio la piel de Emma, torso y brazos tenían marcas y cicatrices, la giró un poco para comprobar que la espalda estaba igual, y al soltar el pantalón de cuero vio lo mismo en las piernas. La vida del soldado no era fácil ni segura, Regina lo sabía, pero verlo así, tenerlo tan cerca, de forma tan personal, era algo muy distinto. Al ver como la inspeccionaba la reina, Emma se sintió un poco avergonzada de todas esas señales, intentó dar un paso atrás, incluso agacharse a por su ropa para cubrirse, pero Regina no se lo permitió. Inclinó la cabeza para besar una cicatriz en la clavícula, acariciando otra en las costillas. Tumbó a su general en la cama, besando cada una de sus cicatrices.

\- Oh dios, Regina…

Se escapó en un gemido entre los labios de la rubia cuanto mas bajaba la morena. Nunca antes se había atrevido a llamarla por su nombre, y a la reina le gustó como sonaba.

.

.

.

Era la primera vez que Emma despertaba en una cama de plumas y entre las sabanas mas suaves que nadie podía imaginar, algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta antes por tener su atención en asuntos mas importantes. Pero al abrir los ojos la reina no estaba allí. La buscó con la mirada y la encontró junto a un mueble, con una copa en la mano y aún desnuda.

\- Buenos días, general.

Saludó levantando la copa, con una sonrisa ladeada, Emma sonrió con timidez, sin creerse todavía donde había abierto los ojos. Cuando se había quedado dormida con la reina entre sus brazos, la tarde estaba comenzando, ahora parecía que el sol se preparaba para esconderse, se preguntaba como se las habría apañado el reino sin su reina todo el día.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Preguntó Regina, llenando una segunda copa para la rubia.

\- Creo que nunca me había encontrado mejor.

Respondió con una risita.

\- Me alegra oírlo. Y solo he tenido que quitarte la armadura para conseguir que dejes de mirarme como a tu reina.

Bromeó la morena, pero esas palabras hicieron recordar a Emma de golpe su posición y sus deberes como guardia personal de la reina. Saltó de la cama y se puso firme para hacer una pequeña inclinación antes de empezar a recoger su ropa a toda prisa.

\- Disculpad majestad, no era mi intención relajarme así, en menos de un segundo estaré lista para ocupar mi posición y cumplir con mi deber.

La reina se acercó a ella con la copa que acababa de llenar, quitandole con la otra mano la ropa que había recogido, dándole la bebida.

\- Pero sí era mi intención que te relajases, Emma. No va a pasarme nada por que te sientes un poco, la jefa de mi guardia personal está conmigo.

Bromeó otra vez, empujando a la rubia para que se sentase en la cama, sentándose ella encima y levantando la cara de Emma para besarla de un modo que solo podía describirse como lujurioso. La rubia casi deja caer la copa para agarrarse a la reina.

\- Pero el reino…

\- Si, tengo que salir para ver que sigue en pie y encargarme de un par de cosas. – Admitió Regina de mala gana. – Pero luego volveré, y espero encontrarte aquí. Así.

Dijo pasando un dedo desde el hueco entre sus piernas hasta la barbilla de la rubia, con una sonrisilla, dejando sin aliento a la valiente soldado.

\- Ruby puede ocupar tu puesto hoy mientras hago de reina. Te doy el día libre.

\- No quiero el día libre.

Murmuró Emma todavía mirando a la reina con la boca entreabierta, totalmente embobada. Regina rió, dándola un rápido beso.

\- Es una orden.

\- Si, majestad.

La morena dudó un momento, sin soltar la cara de Emma.

\- Emma, necesito saber una cosa…esto…lo que ha pasado…¿ha sido solo por que soy la reina? ¿crees que entraba en tus deberes, que tenías que cumplir mis deseos aún en contra de los tuyos?

No sería la primera vez que alguien intentaba complacerla aunque no era eso lo que querían, y no le apetecía repetir esa experiencia, no era ni de lejos placentera, y ni mucho menos tan placentera como lo que había pasado hacía apenas una hora.

\- He de admitir, majestad, que…olvidé todo eso. Mis deberes, mi rango, el vuestro, el reino…yo solo…quería… - Acarició la espalda de la reina sin dejar de mirarla con autentica adoración. – Para mi habéis sido solo Regina, majestad, si me permitís el atrevimiento.

Regina se mordió el labio inferior con una sonrisa, acariciando la mejilla de la rubia.

\- Te permito el atrevimiento si dejas de llamarme "_majestad_", al menos cuando estemos a solas.

Emma sonrió, en esas palabras había una clara indicación de mas momentos a solas en el futuro, y aunque sabía que como general del ejercito no debería relacionarse de esa manera con su reina, eso no podía importarle menos en ese momento.

\- Como ordenéis, Regina.

La morena se echó a reír.

\- Y deja de hablarme como si fuese tu reina.

\- _Eres_ mi reina.

\- Sabes lo que quiero decir.

\- Y tu también.

Respondió la rubia acercando los labios de la reina a los suyos para besarlos.

.

.

.

A Emma le costó un tiempo dejar totalmente de lado las formalidades cuando estaba con Regina, pero la reina le acabó quitando la costumbre. También empezó dedicando un día de la semana a descansar de las comidas y cenas formales, recluyéndose en su salón privado bajo la protección de la jefa de su guardia personal, lo que por supuesto enseguida disparó los rumores. Emma pasó de ser simplemente el perro guardián, a ser la Perra de la Reina, a su entero servicio en todos los sentidos, sobre todo cuando empezó a notarse que la general no estaba en su habitación tan a menudo como debería. Los rumores iban desde Regina aprovechándose de la pobre rubia, a quien no le quedaba otra que obedecer ordenes si quería conservar la cabeza; a un perverso plan de la general para continuar ascendiendo y enriqueciéndose a costa de la reina, que se había dejado engatusar por unos ojos bonitos. Y por supuesto las dos estaban perfectamente al corriente de todos los rumores y habladurías que corrían por el reino.

\- He oído uno muy bueno gracias al que me he enterado de que tengo una mazmorra dedicada exclusivamente a mis mas oscuros y macabros deseos sexuales. – Rió la reina una noche abrazada a su general. – Me encantaría saber donde la tengo, quizá podríamos darla uso. Podría atarte.

Continuó mordiendo juguetonamente uno de los pechos de la rubia, que también soltó una risita.

\- Me he enterado también de que me baño en sangre de vírgenes para mantenerme bella. O de bebés, depende quien cuente la historia.

\- Yo escuché que eran cachorritos.

Añadió Emma acariciando distraidamente el hombro de la reina.

\- También he oído ese, pero ha tenido menos éxito.

Regina se tomaba todo eso a broma, era muy consciente de como la veía el pueblo, y ya había llegado al punto en que le daba igual, que pensasen lo que quisieran y la dejaran reinar.

\- El otro día escuche un rumor que decía que habías mandado forjar mi armadura con la sangre de un millón de unicornios blancos sacrificados. E incrustaciones de dientes de niños.

\- Y por eso es por lo que te queda tan bien.

Bromeó la morena haciendo cosquillas a la otra mujer en el ombligo. No recordaba haber sido tan feliz en todos sus años de reina, quizá incluso desde antes. Su madre siempre había estado preparándola para ello, para llevar una corona, y luego le pusieron esa corona en la cabeza. Nunca tuvo realmente tiempo para vivir, para disfrutar, pero todo eso cambiaba con Emma.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a usar la espada?

Preguntó la rubia recordando aquel día en que la mismísima reina había comenzado su verdadero entrenamiento.

\- Tengo muchas habilidades. – Dijo con una risa. – Una mujer debe saber hacer muchas cosas, sobretodo si va a ser reina sin ser legítima.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Soy reina por matrimonio, pero llevo tanto tiempo sin rey que ya nadie se acuerda. – Se encogió de hombros. – Casaron a un rey viejo y sin descendencia con una chica joven sin ganas de dársela. No podía acabar bien. Pero no quiero hablar de mi difunto marido.

Dijo dando por terminado ese tema de conversación, escalando por el pecho de Emma hasta sus labios, acariciando con el pie una de las cicatrices mas grandes de la rubia, un largo tajo en su gemelo izquierdo.

\- Esa es mi favorita. - Rió Emma desde los labios de la reina. – Me la hizo el dragón por el que mandaste a buscarme.

La puerta se abrió con un golpe brutal y entraron un puñado de hombres mal vestidos. Incluso sin llevar sus armaduras las dos los reconocieron, formaban parte del grupo de traidores que habían atacado a Regina en el trono, los que se habían librado de la espada de Emma y habían sido encerrados. Totalmente desnuda la rubia saltó de la cama hacía su espada, apoyada en uno de los muebles de la habitación, demasiado lejos. Uno de los hombres la golpeó en la cara tumbándola de espaldas.

\- _La Perra de la Reina_. - Dijo mirándola con asco y haciendo un sonido de disgusto. – Supongo que ahora entiendo por que ninguno conseguimos meternos en su cama.

Se acercó el mismo a por la espada de quien fue su general y la desenvainó, estaba brillante y afilada, perfectamente mantenida por su propietaria.

\- Esta vez no conservareis las cabezas.

Gruñó Emma, ya en pie y sangrando por la nariz. El tipo con su espada, que era claramente el cabecilla, rió, mirándola de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Y quien va a venir al rescate si tu ya estás aquí? No parece que tengas ningún arma escondida.

Se acercó a ella y le pasó la mano por la curva de la cadera.

\- Si quieres conservar la mano antes de que te corte la cabeza, será mejor que la apartes.

Amenazó la reina erguida en la cama, cubierta por la sabana. Aunque no iba a admitirlo, un escalofrío de miedo corrió por la espalda del hombre, que se apartó de Emma.

\- Creo que no os dais cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí, estáis a nuestra disposición, incluso nos habéis ahorrado trabajo. – Volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Emma con los ojos. – Y nadie va a venir en vuestra ayuda por que vos, majestad, habéis ordenado que no os molesten. Los rumores eran ciertos.

Miró alternativamente a Emma y a Regina con media sonrisa, seguramente calculando todas las posibilidades.

\- Yo creo que vosotros olvidáis otra cosa.

Contestó la morena con tranquilidad, el cabecilla levantó una ceja, y sin avisar Regina le lanzó una bola de fuego que él pudo esquivar de puro milagro y fue a chocar contra el hombre que tenía detrás, que enseguida empezó a arder como una antorcha. El resto de los hombres dio un paso atrás.

\- No os quedéis ahí. ¡Cogedla!

Ordenó señalando con la espada, después de un momento de duda todos obedecieron la orden, rodeando la cama mientras su líder mantenía la espada apuntando hacía Emma.

\- Es bueno verla otra vez general, verla del todo.

Cuando de nuevo bajó la vista para devorar a la rubia con los ojos, ella aprovechó la distracción y con un rápido movimiento apartó la espada, golpeó la cara del hombre con el codo y le quitó el arma antes incluso de que cayese al suelo, volviendo su atención a la rodeada reina. Había mas hombres en llamas, igual que el dosel de la cama, pero la superioridad numérica empezaba a notarse. Emma se metió de lleno en la batalla blandiendo su espada. Regina se acercó al líder del grupo, aun en el suelo, y le pisó la mano con la que había tocado a Emma.

\- Te dije que perderías la mano.

Murmuró con los dientes apretados, y con un rápido giro de su mano, la del traidor se desprendió de su muñeca con un desgarrador sonido húmedo que fue seguido por un grito de dolor.

\- Majestad, cubríos.

Dijo Emma señalando una de las batas de la reina mientras aun luchaba con los traidores que quedaban en pie.

\- No necesito…

\- Majestad, cubríos.

La rubia no era tan estúpida como para dejar a la reina desprotegida incluso aunque ella estuviese en la habitación, y aunque estaban algo mas lejos, estaba segura de que el resto de la guardia personal entraría en la habitación en cualquier momento, y no quería que viesen a su reina desnuda. Girando los ojos, Regina se cubrió, justo a tiempo antes de que la puerta volviese a abrirse y apareciesen los soldados con la corona grabada en el pecho de su guardia personal, por un momento se quedaron paralizados justo donde estaban, observando la escena. Un hombre retorciéndose de dolor en un charco de sangre que salía de su propia muñeca, varios cuerpos calcinados y a su general luchando desnuda contra unos presos fugados; pero se repusieron rápidamente y pronto los hombres que quedaban en pie estuvieron encadenados.

\- Devolvedlos a las mazmorras, encadenados. Nada de comida. Y quiero saber quien los ayudó a escapar.

Ordenó Emma todavía con la espada en mano. Sus soldados asintieron con un firme "_si, mi general_", ignorando el que estuviese desnuda. Los despidió a todos para quedarse a solas con la reina.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han herido?

Preguntó poniendo las manos en sus brazos y mirándola como si fuese a detectar algún daño, Regina le cogió la cara por la barbilla para que la mirase.

\- Estoy perfectamente. – Movió la mano frente a la cara de la rubia para sanarle la nariz. – Pero no se como voy a compensarte esta vez.

Añadió riendo. No le quedaban cargos mas altos que darle, lo siguiente sería concederle tierras propias y propiedades en el reino, pero eso sería mandarla lejos, y su parte mas egoísta se negaba a ello.

\- Su majestad ya sabe que no quiero ninguna compensación.

Sin soltar su barbilla Regina acercó la cara de Emma a la suya y la besó con ternura.

\- Deberíamos salir de aquí, mandaré a alguien a limpiar todo esto.

Dijo la rubia pasando un brazo por la cintura de la reina, que se quedó en el sitio, impidiendola moverse.

\- Quizá primero debas ponerte algo.

Rió señalando su cuerpo desnudo.

.

.

.

Como había prometido Emma, los traidores no conservaron las cabezas esta vez. Todo el mundo sabía ya lo que había pasado, por eso Regina no entendía como Emma podía seguir sorprendiéndose de las miradas de la corte, pero ya sabía que a su general no le gustaba precisamente ser el centro de atención. Unos días después del incidente, al entrar en la sala del trono no hubo un solo par de ojos que no se clavara en ellas.

\- Majestad, creo que sospechan algo.

Murmuró acercándose disimuladamente al oído de la reina desde atrás. Regina rió.

\- Querida, luchaste contra un grupo de prisioneros fugados en mi habitación, desnuda. No sospechan nada, _lo saben_.

No se giró a mirar, pero estaba segura de que Emma se había sonrojado.

\- ¿Y no le importa a su majestad que lo sepan? Podrían pensar…

\- Lo que piensen me da igual, Emma, ya había rumores antes ¿recuerdas? Ahora simplemente no tendremos que fingir.

Regina no parecía muy preocupada de que todo el reino supiese que tenía una relación con su general, y si a la reina no le importaba a Emma tampoco, así que levantó la cabeza como hacía siempre, con orgullo de poder caminar detrás de la reina como su guardia personal. Pero al hacerlo vio algo extraño en la sala del trono.

\- Majestad, hay un asiento junto a vuestro trono.

Volvió a susurrar acercándose discretamente a su oído, con el ceño fruncido, pensando en quien podría haber tenido el atrevimiento. O peor aún, que el reino iba a tener un rey.

\- Lo sé, es para ti. Debes de estar cansada de quedarte todo el día de pie detrás del trono.

Respondió Regina en tono divertido, y Emma no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Es una de mis partes favoritas del día, en realidad.

Admitió mientras seguían acercándose a las dos sillas.

\- Pues ahora podrás hacerlo sentada, a mi lado. Si es lo que quieres.

Había querido darle una sorpresa a Emma, pero quizá debió preguntarla antes. Sabía de sobra que eso no compensaba todo lo que la rubia había hecho y hacía por ella, como ya se dijo una vez, no podría pagarla ni siquiera entregándola el reino, pero no se le ocurría nadie mejor para gobernar junto a ella que Emma.

\- No se si estaré a la altura, majestad.

Respondió la rubia abrumada, con la vista clavada en la que iba a ser su silla.

\- Lo estarás. Y la gente te adora. Además, piénsalo, la Reina Malvada y la Matadragones. No habrá reino que nos desafíe.

Contestó Regina riendo, parando ante las escaleras que llevaban al trono, no iba a obligar a Emma a sentarse a su lado, si no quería podía simplemente negarse, podía mantener su puesto, podía dejarlo si quería, podía darle esas tierras si lo deseaba. Le daría lo que quisiera.

\- Solo he matado a un dragón, majestad, y fue pura casualidad.

La reina encogió un hombro.

\- Ya has matado mas dragones que yo, y eso que soy la reina. - Dijo levantando una ceja con diversión, esperando la decisión de Emma. - ¿Qué me dices?

Extendió una mano hacía ella, y Emma miró esos cinco dedos esperando ser agarrados, siendo escandalosamente consciente de todos los ojos que había puestos en ellas y que no parecían afectar a la reina. Levantó la vista y miró a Regina, que le devolvía la mirada con una esperanzada sonrisa y cierto temor al rechazo. Pero no había rechazo posible, agarró la mano de la reina y juntas subieron los escalones hasta sus respectivos asientos. Y con ese simple gesto todo quedó formalizado, pronto la noticia correría por todo el reino, y por los vecinos, que la reina ya no reinaba sola. Nadie hizo un ruido, como si Emma siempre hubiese pertenecido allí, como si no acabase de sentarse junto al trono por primera vez.

Regina la miró, feliz, pensando que tenían que encontrarle ropa más adecuada a su nueva posición. Ruby se colocó detrás del trono, en el puesto que había estado ocupando Emma, con naturalidad, como si también hubiese pertenecido siempre ahí. Y Emma solo podía pensar en que no se creía su suerte, de la nada a amar a una reina, _a Regina_. A ella poco le importaban los tronos.


	58. Chapter 58 Twins

**Aquí estoy otra vez, sigo viva jajaja Bueno, este es una petición de _mydarkqueen_, a veces tardo con las peticiones, pero intento hacerlas todas en la medida de lo posible jeje Espero que se parezca en algo a lo que quería :P! Añadir solo que aun no he visto Miami Medical, está en mi lista de pendientes, así que todavía no conozco a la doctora Eva Zambrano jajjaa**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 58: Twins_****_._**

Emma había insistido en que no era para tanto, que era solo un rasguño, pero sus compañeros la ignoraron por completo y la llevaron de todos modos a urgencias, donde después de un rato esperando y de enseñar sus placas, finalmente consiguieron que les atendiese un médico, una mujer morena de pelo corto.

\- Vale ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Menos Emma, todos empezaron a hablar a la vez. La doctora levantó una mano para que todos se callaran y luego con esa misma mano señaló a la rubia, que se encogió un poco de hombros.

\- En realidad es una tontería, estábamos persiguiendo a un tipo, un niño prácticamente… y no sabíamos que llevaba una navaja.

Se apartó la chaqueta para mostrar la camiseta rasgada y manchada de sangre. La doctora morena se puso unos guantes y levantó la camiseta con cuidado para inspeccionarle el costado.

\- La buena noticia es que no parece muy grave, tengo que limpiarla, pero creo que es bastante superficial. La mala noticia es que nadie va a librarte de unos puntos.

Dijo con una graciosa mueca que hizo reír a Emma.

\- De verdad que no hace falta, pon una tirita o algo y…

Sus compañeros la interrumpieron hablando todos a la vez de nuevo, sugiriéndole, pidiéndole, ordenandole, que cerrase la boca e hiciese caso a la doctora, quien esta vez levantó las dos manos para callarlos.

\- Vale, todo el que no sea yo ni esté sangrando, a ese lado de la cortina. - Dijo agarrando la cortina que usaban para dar algo de privacidad a las camillas de urgencias. – Y que alguien pida los papeles de ingreso en recepción y los rellene con sus datos.

Añadió antes de echarlos. Emma se echó a reír sujetándose el costado cuando vio a sus duros compañeros policías retroceder ante una pequeña mujer morena, que cerró la cortina con decisión en cuanto estuvieron al otro lado.

\- No se lo tengas en cuenta, soy la nueva y todavía creen que soy de cristal o algo así.

Dijo la rubia sin dejar de reír. La doctora se ajustó bien los guantes mientras preparaba una bandeja para limpiar y coser la herida de Emma.

\- No te preocupes, lo entiendo. La comisaria está al final de la calle, ya se tratar con policías.

Respondió burlonamente sentándose en un taburete frente a ella con una divertida mirada antes de levantarle otra vez la camiseta y pedirle que se la sujetase. Realmente Emma no parecía estar sufriendo mucho por la herida.

\- ¿Y por que estabais persiguiendo a un niño?

Preguntó la morena empezando a limpiar la herida, lo que por fin hizo que la rubia hiciese una pequeña mueca de dolor.

\- Era un adolescente, un pequeño hombrecito. – Rectificó Emma. – Le pillamos vendiendo droga, puede que parezca poca cosa, pero esos chavales normalmente trabajan para gente mas importante y estamos intentando detener a un narco de los gordos. Ya lo tenía cuando sacó la navaja, tengo suerte de que no sea peor, supongo.

\- Impresionantes reflejos.

La voz de la médico en vez de parecer impresionada, parecía burlona otra vez.

\- Oye, esos críos son peores de lo que parece, van armados y todos temen que si les pilla la policía el jefazo les haga asesinar o algo así, así que no dudan mucho en atacar.

Esta vez la morena hizo una mueca de disgusto y Emma se dio cuenta de que quizá había sido demasiado descriptiva con una civil, por muchos horrores que pudiese ver esa doctora, no era lo mismo que vivirlo, estar presente cuando pasaba.

\- Perdona, no quería ser tan explicita.

\- No, está bien. Es tu trabajo. Pero es muy distinto de ver estas cosas en la televisión a tenerlas sentadas en tu camilla de hospital.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellas mientras la morena seguía curando la herida, que realmente era superficial, nada de lo que la rubia debiese preocuparse si se la cuidaba como era debido.

\- Así que eres la nueva ¿no?

Preguntó para llenar el silencio.

\- Me han trasladado hace poco, aun no saben de lo que soy capaz.

Respondió Emma con cierto aire de autosuficiencia que hizo reír a la doctora.

\- Por lo menos tus nuevos compañeros ya se preocupan por ti. ¿Y por qué te han trasladado?

Siguió hablando la morena empezando a coser hábilmente la herida después de limpiarla, Emma intentaba fingir que no lo notaba, pero sentía el pequeño tirón que daba cada punto.

\- Me ascendieron, así que me cambiaron de unidad y me mudé mas cerca de aquí. – Desde su posición parecía que ya llevaba cosillas todas las costillas. – Pero ya hemos hablado mucho de mi, creo que te toca.

\- Y yo creo que ya he terminado.

Respondió la morena con una risa, cortando el hilo y cogiendo unas vendas para tapar la herida, que solo tenía unos pocos puntos.

\- Eso no es justo….doctora Mills.

Se quejó Emma en broma, leyendo el nombre en el uniforme de la doctora cuando se puso de pie.

\- Procura mantener esa zona limpia, no te lo toques. Ven en unos días para quitarte la venda y ver que tal va. – Emma abrió la boca para hablar, pero la doctora Mills la interrumpió. – Y unos días son dos o tres, no una semana.

Advirtió, y Emma no pudo evitar sonreír porque la doctora la había calado enseguida. Era tremendamente despistada para ese tipo de cosas, podía llevar esa misma venda puesta hasta que se cayese por si sola en la ducha sin siquiera acordarse de ella. La doctora Mills abrió la cortina otra vez para encontrarse de nuevo con los compañeros de Emma, uno de ellos tenía los papeles en la mano y la médico extendió la mano para que se los diese.

\- Vale, vamos a ver…Emma Swan. – Leyó el nombre en la hoja, luego frunció el ceño y miró a los otros policías. – No hay nada mas, solo su nombre.

Ellos se miraron entre si, algo avergonzados. Emma rió, pidiéndole los papeles para rellenarlos ella misma.

\- Ya te dije que era nueva.

Se apoyó en la misma mesa en la que había estado la bandeja de instrumental y terminó de rellenar la hoja.

\- Muy bien, entonces la veré en unos días, señorita Swan.

Dijo la doctora con una sonrisa profesional.

\- Yo también lo estoy deseando, _doctora Mills_.

Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa nada profesional.

.

.

.

Y fue justo al día siguiente, mientras Emma caminaba por la calle en una sencilla vuelta de reconocimiento, cuando vio de nuevo a la doctora dentro de una de las tiendas. Sonrió y ella también entró en la tienda, poniéndose a su lado de forma casual.

\- Que casualidad verte por aquí.

Dijo con una sonrisa. La morena la miró como si no la conociese de nada, frunciendo una ceja antes de ignorarla y seguir con sus compras. Emma fue detrás sin entender ese comportamiento.

\- ¿No te acuerdas de mi? La del niño de las drogas.

Ahora la morena la miró con cierto horror y volvió a alejarse de ella.

\- Vale, así suena muy mal, pero sabes a que me refiero.

\- Mira, no se quien crees que creo que eres, pero sea lo que sea, no me interesa. Déjame en paz.

Dijo por fin la morena en tono cortante, enfadado. Desde luego eso no se parecía a la simpática doctora que la había cosido el día anterior. Se quedó mirando confundida como la morena se alejaba otra vez, echando alguna que otra furiosa mirada por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que no la seguía.

.

.

.

Emma estuvo pensando mucho en ese encuentro durante el resto del día y gran parte del anterior, así que por la tarde se presentó otra vez en el hospital y preguntó por la doctora Mills.

\- Cuando dije pocos días no me refería a _tan pocos_.

Rió la mujer cuando vio quien preguntaba por ella. Esa era otra vez la doctora simpática.

\- Ya, si, lo sé. Solo quería disculparme.

Dijo Emma torpemente, frotándose la parte de atrás del cuello, sintiéndose incomoda. La doctora Mills frunció el ceño sin comprender.

\- Mira, seguramente me pasé o algo, una cosa es el trabajo y otra es fuera de él ¿verdad? Solo que me caíste bien y quise saludarte, pero…bueno, da igual, lo siento si te molesté.

Se disculpó con un encogimiento de hombros. La doctora Mills no entendía nada, a ella también le había caído bien esa paciente y no estaba segura de si se podía clasificar de "saludar" buscar un médico para que tratase su herida. Pero bueno, los policías eran extraños, eso ya lo sabía.

\- Ammm…vale, si, no, no me molestaste, tranquila.

Ahora la que no comprendía era Emma, por que si no la había molestado entonces no entendía su reacción, pero bueno, un mal día podía tenerlo cualquiera.

\- Ya que estás aquí, ¿te parece si te miro esos puntos?

Sugirió la médico. Emma decidió olvidarse del encontronazo del otro día, decididamente le gustaba mucho mas la médico simpática.

\- Como usted ordene, doctora Mills.

Respondió divertida, la doctora hizo una mueca y un gesto de la mano para quitar formalidad al asunto.

\- Por favor, te he cosido un costado, puedes llamarme Eva.

Dijo con una sonrisa. Le revisó y le volvió a limpiar la herida entre bromas, con una comodidad que casi las sorprendió a los dos por su rapidez, y Emma salió del hospital sin venda, con el recordatorio de que no se tocase los puntos, y una cita con la doctora Mills.

.

.

.

La cita de Emma y Eva fue a las mil maravillas, se lo pasó genial con la doctora, que está vez fuera del trabajo seguía siendo igual de simpática que con la bata puesta. Y Emma pensaba pedirle una segunda cita, una oportunidad que se le presentó cuando unos días después se cruzó con la morena por la calle. Emma la vio llegar, mirando su teléfono, sin ver por donde caminaba, se paró delante de ella y la morena prácticamente chocó contra ella. Levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tu otra vez.

Dijo pasando por su lado para seguir caminando, Emma se quedó un segundo petrificada por esa reacción. A lo mejor no le había sentado bien que la hiciese chocar.

\- Bueno, al menos te acuerdas de mi.

Bromeó siguiéndola, dispuesta a tomárselo con humor.

\- Es difícil olvidar a desconocidas que se presentan con drogas y niños.

Emma rió, caminando a su lado.

\- Creía que eso ya se había aclarado, no podemos dejarles vender droga en las calles ¿no te parece? Por muy jóvenes que sean.

La morena la miró por fin con algo de interés.

\- Así que… - Siguió Emma de forma casual. - ¿te apetece que nos veamos? ¿luego?

Está vez fue la morena quien rió.

\- ¿Acostumbras a decirle estás cosas a desconocidas por la calle?

\- Solo cuando me gustan mucho. – Respondió la rubia con una brillante sonrisa. – Además, no somos exactamente desconocidas ¿verdad? Será divertido. Te prometo que no estoy loca.

Aunque en su última cita Eva había dudado seriamente de ello, pero Emma estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que podía ser una persona cuerda si se lo proponía. La morena la miró de arriba abajo, como pensándoselo.

\- Bueno, supongo que es la única manera de que dejes de acosarme cuando salgo a la calle. Si, ¿por qué no? Pero luego no puedo.

\- ¿Mañana?

Su insistencia era casi adorable, eso tenía que admitirlo. La morena asintió.

\- Está bien, aunque no suelo hacer estás cosas.

Accedió riendo.

\- Genial. – Sonrió Emma dando una alegre palmada. – Mañana puedo salir de la comisaria a las 8, ¿quieres que…?

\- Me pasaré a por ti.

La rubia iba a proponer llamarla, pero eso también le servía, sin perder su sonrisa asintió, dejandole claro las ganas que tenía de la cita del día siguiente y volvió a la ruta que llevaba antes de cruzarse con la otra mujer. Ya llegaba tarde, pero había merecido la pena.

.

.

.

Regina no podía creerse lo que acababa de hacer, concertar una cita con una completa desconocida que se había acercado a ella mientras compraba un día presentándose como la del niño de la drogas. No era la primera vez que la entraban tan descaradamente, claro que no, solo que ella no solía acceder, pero esa rubia tenía algo, y no era solo que fuese guapísima o que tuviese un físico envidiable, era _algo_, algo en su expresión, en su forma natural de dirigirse a ella. Y no pasaba nada por que por una vez fuese ella quien hacía alguna locura ¿no? Aunque acababa de darse cuenta de que no sabía como se llamaba, y la desconocida no sabía como se llamaba ella. Negó un poco con la cabeza, como reprochándose a si misma esta repentina espontaneidad, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

Llegó por fin a su casa con ganas de contarle lo que le había pasado a su hermana, que hacía unos días estaba presumiendo de tener una cita, ahora le tocaba a ella. Las dos vivían juntas desde que su madre murió y la casa quedó vacía, en principio pensaban venderla y repartirlo entre las dos, pero entre unas cosas y otras aun no lo habían hecho y ahora estaban las dos allí. De todos modos la casa era lo suficientemente grande para que pudiesen vivir allí con independencia la una de la otra. Por suerte el hecho de ser gemelas les daba ese vínculo especial con el que no tenían ningún problema en pasar todo el tiempo juntas, realmente disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. Eva era la mejor amiga de Regina, y viceversa, así que no había ningún problema de convivencia.

Encontró a su hermana justo donde esperaba encontrársela, en una habitación que desde que vivía allí había remodelado para ser su despacho, ya que Regina se había quedado el de su padre.

\- ¿Qué tal tu día?

Preguntó nada mas entrar, sentándose en una de las butacas con una sonrisilla. Eva estaba revisando unos papeles y no levantó la vista.

\- Tranquilo, casi aburrido. Aunque supongo que en mi profesión es algo bueno. – Respondió con una risita, dejando a un lado los papeles para mirar a su hermana. - ¿A que se debe esa sonrisa? Te ha pasado algo.

Regina levantó una ceja, pero sin poder hacer desaparecer su sonrisa. Eva giró la silla hacía su hermana, olvidándose totalmente de los papeles.

\- Suéltalo.

\- Bueno, digamos que no eres la única que tiene citas.

Respondió con fingida indiferencia. Eva dio un gritito de alegría y se levantó para echarse sobre su hermana.

\- Tienes una cita, has conocido a alguien. ¿Cómo no me lo habías dicho?

Regina se encogió de hombros.

\- Porque realmente no la conozco, es… Ha sido extraño, se me acercó el otro día mientras compraba, pensé que era una loca…y lo sigo pensando, la verdad, pero hoy me la he vuelto a cruzar y…¿por qué no?

Eva levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

\- ¿Regina Mills quedando con una desconocida? Esto es nuevo.

Dijo en tono bromista.

\- No sé, tiene algo…

\- Está buena ¿no?

Regina empujó a su hermana para quitársela de encima, riendo.

\- No todas somos como tu… Pero si, lo está. Y no pierdo nada por probar.

\- A no ser que sea una psicópata. – Rió Eva volviendo a su silla en el escritorio. – Pero no es de extrañar, es difícil resistirse al atractivo Mills.

Se echó el pelo hacía atrás comicamente, haciendo reír a la otra morena.

\- Emma no pudo resistirse al mio, y… Emma es…

\- Lo sé, lo sé, no has dejado de hablarme de ella.

Cortó Regina con una risa. Su hermana no dejaba de hablar de la chica que había conocido en su turno de urgencias, y con la que tenía la esperanza de tener una segunda cita.

\- Y está chica no ha podido resistirse al tuyo… ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Ni idea.

Respondió Regina con una risa al ver la cara de sorpresa de su hermana, esto no era propio de la Regina Mills que ella conocía.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? Si no la conoces y ni siquiera sabes como se llama…no me gustaría que te pasará nada.

Su hermana quitó importancia con la mano.

\- No va a pasarme nada.

Aunque eran gemelas, entre ellas se habían creado igualmente los papeles de hermana mayor y hermana pequeña, a Regina le había tocado ser la mayor y a Eva la pequeña, y las dos estaban conformes con ello. Claro, que quizá fuese porque Cora, su madre, siempre fue mas exigente con Regina, y no paró hasta tenerla dirigiendo la empresa de exportación e importación de su padre. Eva siempre fue mas libre, pudo elegir el camino que quiso, la medicina. Pero entre ellas no había ningún rencor, a Regina se le daba bien lo que hacía igual que a su hermana. Pero por una vez era Regina quien estaba tomando una decisión al azar, sin pensar, y aunque Eva se alegraba de que por fin se estuviese tomando libertades en su propia vida, no podía evitar preocuparse un poco.

.

.

.

Emma ya estaba fuera esperando para cuando llegó quien ella creía la doctora Mills, que se pasó a por ella en coche. Regina esperaba que en algún momento fuese la propia rubia quien diese el paso y se presentase formalmente, para saber de una vez como debía llamarla, pero su misteriosa cita no parecía tener prisa por dar su nombre, y teniendo en cuenta lo raro que ya de por si estaba siendo todo, a la morena de momento no le importaba demasiado, un poco de misterio no podía hacer daño a nadie ¿verdad?

Emma la guió a través de las calles para llevarle a un pequeño local en el que siempre la habían atendido muy bien y que solía ser bastante tranquilo, por algún motivo intuía que para esta cita sería mejor algo tranquilo. Eva le resultaba muy extraña, en el hospital, incluso en su cita, le había parecido una persona muy enérgica, dispuesta a hacer locuras y dejarse llevar, y sin embargo otras veces, como ayer, como hoy, le parecía una mujer sensata y con los pies en la tierra, aunque estos cambios podían resultarle contradictorios, realmente le gustaba el contraste, incluso aunque cada día tuviese que adivinar con que cara de Eva iba a encontrarse.

Comieron, hablaron, se lo estaban pasando bien, al final quedar con esa loca desconocida había sido buena idea, pero Regina creía que ya había llegado el momento de saber como se llamaba y dejar de referirse a ella como "la del niño de las drogas"

\- Bueno ¿y como debería llamarte?

Preguntó divertida por encima de su vaso, la rubia rió.

\- Creía que ya habíamos aclarado eso, Emma me vale. Agente Swan suena demasiado formal.

Regina frunció un poco el entrecejo, a lo mejor era solo casualidad que en la misma semana su hermana y ella conociesen a la una chica rubia y que además se llamasen igual. Recordando las dos veces que Emma se había acercado a ella en la calle, como si la conociese, empezó a pensar que a lo mejor no era ninguna loca, simplemente la había confundido con otra.

\- Yo creo que es sexy. Claro que no es como si tu me llamases, no sé…

Tanteó la morena, limpiándose los labios con la servilleta.

\- ¿Doctora Mills? Creía que no te gustaba.

Rió Emma, pero a Regina no le hizo ninguna gracia. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, estaba saliendo con la cita de su hermana, que la había confundido con Eva. Para una vez que de verdad le gustaba alguien lo suficiente para acceder a la locura de salir con una desconocida, y resultaba que ya estaba cogida. Por su hermana nada menos. Así que en ese mismo momento decidió que esa mujer, esa Emma Swan, no podía gustarla, ni siquiera un poquito. La mujer ni siquiera tenía que saber que estaba con la Mills equivocada, hablaría con su hermana para que estuviese al corriente, y Emma no tenía que enterarse. Pero claro, la cita duró poco, Regina no era como Eva y eso lo sabía muy bien, y no podía hacerse pasar por su hermana con la suficiente convicción, así que con la excusa de tener que madrugar para ir al hospital, dejó a Emma en su casa.

\- ¿Te apetece, no se…? – La rubia dudó antes de salir del coche. - ¿Qué quedemos otro día?

Le gustaba Eva, le gustaba esta parte de Eva, aunque fuese mas seria que la doctora que ella había conocido, y aunque llevase desde los postres comportándose extraño, distante. Estaba decidida a resolver el misterio de Eva Mills.

\- Claro. Tienes mi número ¿verdad?

Dijo Regina con todo el falso entusiasmo que pudo reunir. Era una pena que Emma no estuviese disponible. La rubia asintió, pero volvió a dudar antes de salir del coche.

\- Oye, seguramente no sea asunto mio, pero ¿estás bien? Tengo la impresión de que estás como…rara…desde hace un rato.

Debía de ser buena policía si era tan observadora, pensó Regina.

\- No, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada.

Encogió un hombro intentando poner la inocente expresión de sinceridad con la que su hermana se había librado de tantas broncas mientras crecían. Emma asintió otra vez, todavía con la mano en la puerta, sin decidirse a abrirla.

\- Eva, me lo he pasado bien.

Dijo con una sonrisa sincera, que Regina se obligó a imitar, aun cuando interiormente hizo una mueca al ser llamada "Eva".

\- ¿Aunque haya estado "_rara_"?

Bromeó sin poder evitarlo. Emma rió, la parte mas calmada y sensata tenía también un humor diferente, mas sarcástico. Le gustaba.

\- Aunque hayas estado rara. – Le guiñó un ojo. – Te llamaré, estoy deseando que nos veamos otra vez.

\- Lo mismo digo. Yo también me he divertido, _agente Swan_.

Respondió Regina no sin cierta tristeza, Emma la regaló una última sonrisa con una mueca por lo de "_agente_" y salió finalmente del coche.

.

.

.

Regina volvió a casa y se dirigió a su habitación sin decir ni una palabra, dejando tras de si un camino de fuertes portazos que retumbaron en toda la casa, y así fue como Eva supo que su hermana había vuelto, y que no estaba de buen humor. Se acercó hasta su puerta y llamó suavemente.

\- ¿Regina? – No hubo respuesta. - ¿Gina?

\- No me llames así.

Gruñeron desde dentro. Eva no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, su hermana siempre había odiado que la llamasen así. La chica abrió la puerta y entró can cautela en la habitación de su malhumorada hermana, que había dejado la chaqueta tirada en la cama y estaba sacando unas carpetas de los cajones para ponerse a revisar cuentas de la empresa. Eso quería decir que necesitaba algo absolutamente aburrido e inofensivo con lo que distraerse. Eva se sentó en la cama.

\- ¿Ha ido mal la cosa? ¿Al final era una loca de verdad?

\- Me dijiste que tu Emma era policía ¿no? De la comisaria del final de la calle de tu hospital.

Dijo Regina sin andarse mucho por las ramas, Eva no entendía que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, pero asintió con la cabeza sin saber a donde quería llevar su hermana la conversación.

\- Vale, pues es la misma. No era un loca que se me acercó en la calle por que si, lo hizo por que pensó que era tu.

Explicó con una voz mas calmada de lo que ella misma se esperaba. Pero bueno, tampoco iba a montar un drama por una mujer a la que realmente no conocía de nada ¿no? Y a quien además no gustaba, le gustaba Eva. Que tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

\- No puede ser la misma, es imposible. Emma es…

\- ¿Alta, rubia, de ojos verdes? O azules, o incluso grises, según como les de la luz. ¿Viste cazadoras y tiene un sentido del humor casi infantil? De hecho, en realidad come cómo un niño. – Regina no lo decía como ofensa. Eva seguía sorprendida, sin decir nada. – Emma Swan. _Agente Swan_.

La doctora asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sin querer creérselo.

\- ¿Has tenido una cita con Emma?

Sabía que enfadarse no tenía sentido, todo era un gran malentendido, su hermana no tenía la culpa de haber terminado teniendo una cita con la misma mujer que ella, pero aun así la sola idea le sentaba como una patada.

\- No, _tu_ has tenido una cita con Emma. Solo que ella no sabe que no eras tu.

Corrigió Regina señalándola con un dedo.

\- ¿No se lo has dicho?

\- No, ¿para que? Ella cree que has sido tu, y quiere verte otra vez, te llamará.

Dijo con naturalidad, volviendo a sus cuentas, lo que Eva sabía que era una señal para dejarla sola, pero se quedó donde estaba, en silencio.

\- ¿Quiere verme a mi o a ti?

Regina levantó una ceja, para ella el tema ya estaba concluido, pero claramente para su hermana no.

\- A ti, obviamente. Cuando me pidió salir a mi, pensaba que eras tu.

Le recordó su hermana"mayor" con obviedad.

\- Gina, ¿te gusta Emma?

Eva recordaba la sonrisa de su hermana cuando la dijo que tenía una cita, debía gustarla si había salido con ella sin saber quien era, y además había admitido que _estaba buena_. Regina hizo una mueca por ese diminutivo que tan poco le gustaba.

\- No te preocupes hermanita, Emma Swan es toda tuya, yo no la conozco y oficialmente ella a mi tampoco, ya que pensaba que yo era tu.

Dijo con una risa que no terminó de convencer a su hermana, pero Regina no estaba dispuesta a seguir mas con esa conversación en ese momento, así que Eva la dejó sola.

.

.

.

Emma no tardó mucho en llamar a Eva, a la verdadera Eva, pidiendo lo que ella pensaba que era una tercera cita, pero la doctora no conseguía disfrutarla como había disfrutado la primera. No dejaba de pensar en esa cita que habían tenido Emma y su hermana sin saber quien era la otra, claramente Emma no se lo había pasado mal o no habría querido una tercera, y el mal humor de Regina indicaba que si le importaba que Emma ya fuese la chica con la que quedaba Eva.

\- ¿Disfrutaste nuestra última cita? La anterior a esta.

Preguntó de pronto la médica, cambiando radicalmente de tema, fuese cual fuese el tema.

\- Ya sabes que si.

Respondió Emma con una sonrisa, ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a estos cambios repentinos en Eva Mills.

\- ¿No me notaste…extraña?

Siguió investigando la morena, la otra mujer rió.

\- Rara. Si, también sabes que si. Pero creo que ya me voy acostumbrando.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Emma dudó un momento, sin saber si habría ofendido a la morena.

\- Bueno…a tus cambios de humor. Unos días eres…como ahora, como el día que fui al hospital, divertida y algo alocada ¿sabes? Y otras veces eres mas seria, se te nota como mas…calmada ¿sensata? No se decirte. Pero también divertida, en otro modo. Esa es la tu de la cita anterior.

Explicó la rubia acercándose a Eva, preguntándose si sería demasiado pronto para besarla o ya podía hacerlo, nunca sabía en que cita exactamente se suponía que ya podías besar a la otra persona.

\- ¿Y te gustó? Mi yo de la cita anterior.

Eva necesitaba saber si a Emma le gustaba Regina, aunque no supiese que era Regina.

\- Si, a veces eres como dos polos opuestos ¿sabes? – Rió la policía. – Pero si, me gusta.

Respondió inclinándose un poco mas, pero Eva se apartó con un suspiro.

\- Creo que hay algo que tienes que ver.

Emma no entendía nada, pero asintió con la cabeza.

.

.

.

Eva la llevó a su casa, lo que ya de por si prometía bastante y dejaba sus dudas sobre el beso en un lugar bastante infantil. La doctora la guió por la enorme casa, pero no hasta su habitación, hacía el antiguo despacho de su padre. Llamó a la puerta entreabierta y abrió. Emma se encontró con otra Eva sentada en el escritorio, que la miraba igual de sorprendida que la estaba mirando ella.

\- ¿La has traído aquí?

Preguntó la segunda Eva mirando a la primera, y Emma reconoció a la mujer sensata y calmada con quien había salido la última vez.

\- Espera, espera, espera…¿Qué es esto? ¿El otro día eras tu?

Dijo señalando a la segunda Eva, que se apretó el puente de la nariz un segundo, luego se levantó y se acercó a Emma, extendiendo una mano.

\- Regina Mills. - Se presentó la otra morena. – Somos gemelas. Me confundiste con Eva.

Emma no le estrechó la mano si no que dio un paso lejos de las dos.

\- ¿Encontráis gracioso hacer este tipo de cosas con la gente, o…?

\- Tu me confundiste con Eva, y yo no sabía que te acercabas a mi por eso, no sabía quien eras.

Cortó Regina en tono algo irritado, le habría gustado que su hermana la avisara de que iba a hacer eso, se suponía que habían decidido que Emma no iba a enterarse de que era ella con quien tuvo su segunda cita. La rubia las miraba a las dos, eran idénticas, aunque tenían estilos diferentes, formas de moverse diferentes, y como ya había comprobado, formas de ser diferentes. Por eso Eva le parecía tan cambiante, por que a veces era Eva, y a veces no.

\- Entonces sois gemelas, vaya…

\- Contén tus calenturientos pensamientos, agente Swan.

Dijo Regina levantando una divertida ceja y haciendo sonrojar a Emma.

\- ¿Cómo has sab…? ¿Entonces mi segunda cita contigo…fue mi primera cita con ella?

Preguntó a Eva señalando a su gemela.

\- Si, que ilusión ¿eh?

Respondió la doctora con malhumorada ironía.

\- Vale, esto es…raro. No me había pasado nunca, y eso que como policía una ve cada cosa…

\- ¿Cómo niños y drogas?

Dijo Regina sin poder contenerse, apretando los labios para no reír, problema que no tuvo Emma, que se echó a reír.

\- Vale, ahora entiendo porque mi mirabas como si estuviese desequilibrada. Eras tu en la tienda ¿verdad? – Regina asintió. – Supongo que debo alegrarme de que no llamaras a la policía.

Emma y Regina rieron, Eva las observaba. Por suerte todas tuvieron el cuidado de no preguntar porque Regina había accedido a salir con una desconocida que se había presentado de esa manera. Emma miró a la gemela de Eva de arriba abajo casi sin darse cuenta.

\- Es increíble, sois idénticas, y aun así…

Despegó los ojos de Regina y miró a Eva con una sonrisita.

\- Pero la del hospital eras tu ¿no? A quien pedí salir la primera vez.

La doctora asintió, su inseguridad seguía ahí, por mucho que las otras dos se lo tomasen a broma y Regina actuase como si Emma no le interesase lo mas mínimo. Viéndolas juntas notaba que su hermana y la mujer con quien tenía intención de salir podían encajar perfectamente, había algo en Regina que estaba segura atraía a Emma, y viceversa. Y a su parte mas egoísta no le gustaba eso, pero no estaba en su mano.

\- Entonces…¿tu y yo…?

Preguntó dudosa a Emma, que seguía bromeando con Regina sobre su primer encuentro.

\- Oh. Amm. Yo… - Miró de reojo a Regina, sintiéndose un poco incomoda. – Bueno, ahora que está todo aclarado, supongo que esta es nuestra segunda cita y podemos tener otra tercera.

Respondió con una sonrisa, que Eva respondió todavía no muy segura. Regina se excuso diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo y las otras dos salieron del despacho.

.

.

.

Después de todo era Eva quien le había gustado desde el principio, era a Eva con quien había querido salir, con quien pensó que estaba cuando en realidad estaba con Regina. Pero ahora que sabía que eran dos personas distintas no podía sacarse de la cabeza su cita con Regina. Le gustaba cuando en su cabeza eran solo una persona, por muy cambiante que pudiese ser, le gustaba esa oposición de personalidades. Pero no era una persona, eran dos, las gemelas Mills. Y le había gustado su cita con Regina, aunque ahora entendía porque había terminado de esa manera. Mierda, le había gustado su cita con Regina, ese aspecto de mujer de hierro tan contrario a la visible alegría de Eva. Eran iguales y no lo eran. Y para su desgracia no se lo sacaba de la cabeza.

Pero era con Eva con quien salía, siguió teniendo citas con la doctora, y ya se podía decir que tenían una relación, incluso habían pasado del momento "primer beso" y todo apuntaba a que pronto pasarían también el momento de otras primeras veces. A veces iba a buscarla a su casa y se encontraba con Regina, que solía ser su compañía en lo que Eva acababa de prepararse. Las dos actuaban con naturalidad, como si nunca hubiesen tenido una cita por error, lo extraño es que la naturalidad no era fingida, de echo Eva a veces pensaba que tenían demasiada naturalidad juntas, cuando por fin bajaba y se las encontraba hablando. A veces discutían, a veces no, pero siempre se entendían, y aunque Emma y ella la mayor parte del tiempo tenían el mismo espíritu y energía, no podía evitar pensar que la policía se había quedado con la Mills equivocada, y esa idea no le gustaba porque Emma de verdad le gustaba. Claro, que también podía ser que estuviese poniéndose paranoica y que su hermana y su, aun se le hacía raro decirlo, novia, simplemente se llevasen bien, sobretodo después de ese comienzo, que habían terminado tomándose a broma.

.

.

.

Una tarde Emma salió temprano del trabajo y se pasó por la casa de las gemelas Mills a buscar a Eva, pero la doctora seguía en el trabajo, atrapada en una cirugía que tenía pinta de durar horas, lo que dejó a Emma sin ningún plan para la tarde.

\- A mi me pillas saliendo.

Dijo Regina poniéndose una chaqueta y cogiendo un pequeño bolso, la expresión de la rubia se animó al momento.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

A lo mejor su tarde no estaba arruinada del todo, salía con Eva, pero le gustaba pensar en Regina como en una amiga, o algo por el estilo, aunque todo el tiempo que compartían juntas eran las esperas a Eva y cuando pasaba tiempo en la casa con la doctora Mills.

\- Simplemente salía a comprar algunas cosas. – Respondió Regina. – Si no tienes nada que hacer, podrías acompañarme.

Añadió, estaba claro que a Emma le apetecía compañía, pero no sería ella quien se pegase a Regina sin invitación. La rubia aceptó enseguida, la alternativa era irse a su solitario apartamento a aburrirse el resto del día.

Así que lo que iban a ser una simples compras para reabastecer el frigorífico, se convirtió en algo divertido, paseaban por el centro comercial mirando tiendas, Emma incluso aprovechó para probarse algo de ropa antes de entrar en el supermercado, donde también pasearon probando todas las desgustaciones gratuitas mientras Regina iba cogiendo lo que quería, que al final fue mas de lo que iba a buscar, porque invitó a Emma a cenar, las dos estaban solas esa noche y así al menos tendrían compañía. Al principio la rubia dudó.

\- No es la primera vez que cenas en mi casa, Emma.

Le recordó Regina metiendo algo en el carrito.

\- Si, ya, pero…

Pero con Eva allí, no era exactamente lo mismo, por muy bien que se llevase con Regina, teniendo en cuenta como se habían conocido y los pensamientos contradictorios que aun tenía Emma sobre las gemelas Mills.

\- Esta vez sabes quien soy, no será una cita errónea. – Bromeó Regina. – Y puedes esperar a que llegue Eva.

Sugirió la morena para convencerla, y Emma acabó cediendo, aunque no por la sugerencia sobre Eva. Sería divertido pasar un rato con Regina simplemente porque si, de echo, _estaba_ siendo divertido, además, eran amigas ¿no? Estaba saliendo con su hermana, estaba segura de que eso les daba derecho a hacer cosas juntas sin que pasara nada.

.

.

.

Emma se las apañaba bastante bien en la cocina, para algo llevaba cuidándose sola toda su vida, pero lo de Regina era ya otro nivel. Había tenido que escoger la carrera que su madre quiso, el trabajo que su madre quiso, casi toda su vida había hecho lo que su madre quería para ella, así que había tenido que buscarse escapes, hobbies propios, la cocina era uno de ellos, algo que hacía porque lo disfrutaba. Las dos preparaban la cena juntas mientras compartían historias de ese tipo, contándose cosas la una de la otra. Y Emma tenía ganas de besarla, lo que era un problema. Ni siquiera podía excusarse a si misma diciéndose que ese pensamiento venía porque era igual a Eva, porque cuando miraba a Regina no veía para nada a Eva, veía a Regina Mills, y eso desde luego, era un problema, ni siquiera había pasado mas allá de los besos con Eva todavía. Aun así no estaba dispuesta a romper la amistad que había creado con ella y el corazón de Eva en el proceso, por un simple impulso, así que siguió con la cena como si nada, evitando mirar los labios de la morena.

La cena pasó sin problemas, con una solida mesa de madera entre ellas y los platos delante. Emma felicitó a Regina por la comida, y entre risas, Regina la felicitó a ella por lo mismo, ya que al fin y al cabo la habían preparado juntas. Pero la cena terminó y Eva aun no había llegado, aunque ninguna tenía prisa por despedirse, así que con dos copas de vino se sentaron cómodamente en el sofá del salón a seguir hablando y compartiendo historias. Al menos hasta el extraño momento, que ninguna de ellas supo explicar, en el que Emma se inclinó mas de la cuenta hacía Regina, y Regina respondió inclinándose también. Sus copas chocaron y el sonido de cristal contra cristal las devolvió a las dos a su sitio, con una risita nerviosa y sin mirarse a los ojos.

\- Por una buena cena.

Dijo Emma levantando un poco la copa como si hubiese sido un brindis normal y corriente, acabándose la bebida de un trago y aclarándose la garganta después.

\- A lo mejor deberíamos…

_¿Dejar de vernos? ¿Hablar? ¿Besarnos? ¿Casarnos? ¿Huir? Para ya Swan_.

Regina también había terminado su copa, pero no decía nada, las dos sin mirarse todavía. Milagrosamente la puerta se abrió y la voz de Eva anunció que había llegado a casa, se sorprendió al ver allí sentada a Emma.

\- Emma ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Preguntó alegremente, acercándose para saludarla con un beso. La rubia se puso de pie para devolvérselo, diciendo que se le había hecho tarde y estaba ya a punto de irse cuando Eva había llegado. Después de una rápida y superficial conversación, Emma salió por la puerta sin decir nada mas.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Preguntó Eva a su hermana.

\- Ha tenido un día complicado. – Respondió mirando todavía la puerta. - ¿Y el tuyo que tal?

Añadió mas animada, dando unas palmaditas sobre el sofá para que Eva se sentase, lo que hizo con un gran suspiro de cansancio.

.

.

.

La culpa de todo era suya, Regina lo sabía. Tendría que haber dejado de pensar en Emma Swan en el mismo momento en que supo quien era. Mejor aun, tendría que haberse negado a salir con una desconocida que se presenta a si misma como "la del niño de la droga", pero no, tenía que dejarse llevar por una maldita vez en su vida ¿verdad? Había pensado que nada malo podía pasar. Esto la demostraba que su madre siempre había tenido razón, era mejor tener un poco de cabeza para hacer las cosas y no saltar simplemente a ellas según llegaban. Si lo hacías podías acabar con la novia de tu hermana gemela rondándote por la mente todo el tiempo, y eso no estaba bien, eso era un problema, sobretodo cuando se le venía a la cabeza aquella vez que bajó las escaleras y se encontró en su salón a una Emma Swan sin camiseta, esperando a que Eva volviese con lo necesario para quitarle los puntos de su herida, les era mas cómodo allí que en el hospital, pero a Regina no la hicieron ningún favor. Y para rematar había tenido que ofrecerle ir con ella, habían tenido que pasar esa tarde juntas y después había tenido que invitarla a cenar, no podía conformarse con los ratos que pasaban juntas cuando la rubia pasaba por su casa. _Muy inteligente, Regina_, se reprochó. Pero con Emma todo era muy sencillo, le había contado cosas que solo sabía Eva, algunas que ni siquiera ella, con Emma le era fácil relajarse, Emma le hacía sencillo ser ella misma, siempre tenía esa mirada en sus ojos, de apoyo, comprensión, incluso cariño, nunca la juzgaba. La culpa era toda suya, Regina lo sabía, y la noche anterior había estado a punto de besar a Emma. No, no a Emma, a la novia de su hermana gemela, la única persona que había estado a su lado y la había querido sin condiciones toda su vida. Pero Emma tenía algo que le derrumbaba la lógica, Emma tenía algo que la impedía pensar con claridad. Nunca le había pasado esto con nadie mas. Y eso era un problema. Seguramente debería hablar con Eva antes de que pasase alguna desgracia.

.

.

.

Eva no entendía porque cada vez que su pasionales besos con Emma parecían que por fin iban a dar paso a algo mas, la rubia siempre lo paraba, nunca pasaban de ahí. Y era imposible que Emma fuese _tan_ tradicional, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que se habían conocido en el hospital cuando le cosió el navajazo de un crío que vendía droga, eso ya de por si no era nada tradicional. Pero la rubia no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando la doctora se quedaba a dormir en su casa y sabía que era lo que deseaba, no podía, había un problema, cuando Emma miraba a Eva, quería ver a Regina, y ese era el problema. A pesar de ser idénticas físicamente en todo, ella era capaz de ver las diferencias, y no quería que se escapara un "Regina" en el momento mas inoportuno. Emma no sabía cuando había pasado esto. Bueno, si, esto había comenzado en el momento en que supo que la otra cara de Eva era en realidad una persona diferente. Debería haberse dado cuenta, pensaba mientras observaba dormir a Eva, Regina tenía una pequeña cicatriz en el labio que Eva no, resultado de una caída cuando era pequeña. Regina era mas seria, pero se lo pasaba genial los ratos que estaba con ella, aunque su sentido del humor era totalmente diferente al de Eva. Regina era mas reservada, pero eso le gustaba, ir conociéndola poco a poco, se sentía halagada cada vez que Regina compartía algo con ella, como la otra noche en la cena, en eso se parecía a Emma, que era también muy reservada, para Eva era mucho mas fácil sincerarse con los demás. En realidad Emma se había dado cuanta de que Regina y ella eran muy parecidas. Ahora cada vez que miraba a Eva pensaba en Regina, que tuviesen la misma cara no ayudaba, desde luego, pero no era Regina y eso lo tenía muy presente. Aunque Eva también le gustaba, era diferente, pero se lo pasaba bien con ella, le gustaba pasar ratos con ella, y había sido ella quien le había gustado desde un primer momento. Fuese como fuese, Emma Swan tenía claro que las cosas se le iban a complicar, y seguramente no solo a ella.

Lo mas honorable era hablar con Eva, decirle la verdad antes de que todo empeorase. Salió de la cama hacía la cocina para prepararse su primer café de la mañana, a pesar de ser demasiado temprano para que fuese oficialmente por la mañana. Los restos del café ya estaban fríos cuando Eva por fin se levantó y se unió a ella en la cocina, con el móvil en la mano, lo mejor era decírselo cuanto antes.

\- Buenos días.

Saludó Eva colocándose detrás de ella y dándola un cariñoso beso en la mejilla antes de ir hacía la cafetera.

\- Eva, tenemos que hablar.

Dijo intentando no sonar tan deprimente como ella misma se escuchaba, y debió de conseguirlo, porque Eva soltó una risita.

\- Que curioso, Regina me ha dicho lo mismo

Levantó el teléfono para enseñarle un mensaje de su hermana, mandado de madrugada, en el que ponía exactamente las mismas palabras que Emma acababa de decirle.

\- ¿Estáis tramando algo?

Preguntó la médica todavía de buen humor, pero Emma apenas la escuchaba, pensando en que podía significar ese mensaje. Estaba casi segura de que la noche anterior Regina la habría correspondido el beso si no hubiese sido porque la realidad decidió meterse entre ellas en forma de copas chocando, y se preguntaba si lo que querría hablar Regina con Eva era lo mismo que quería decirla ella, eso a lo mejor era demasiado para la pobre doctora Mills, que no tenía culpa de nada, a lo mejor debería hablar primero con Regina.

\- No que yo sepa. – Respondió por fin a Eva. – Deberías ir a hablar con ella.

\- Lo haré, después. Ahora dime.

Dijo Eva calentándose una taza de café.

\- Podría ser importante.

Respondió Emma queriendo ir a buscar su propio teléfono para mandarle a Regina el mismo mensaje que ella le había mandado a su gemela.

\- Si fuese importante habría insistido mas. Y ya estoy aquí, así que dime.

La rubia abrió y cerró la boca buscando algo que decir, algo que la diese algo de tiempo. Sonrió.

\- En realidad no es nada, solo que creo que esta noche saldré tarde del trabajo. No se si podré verte.

Eva hizo una mueca de disgusto y se pegó al cuerpo de Emma.

\- Entonces deberíamos aprovechar este rato.

Dijo besándola el cuello para dejar claras sus intenciones, pero con una risa nerviosa la rubia la apartó con cariño.

\- Llegaremos tarde, debemos ponernos ya en marcha. ¿Quieres que te deje en casa?

Eva resopló, dándolo por perdido también ese día, y asintió de camino a la habitación para vestirse.

.

.

.

\- No puedes decirle eso a mi hermana.

Gruñó Regina cuando Emma le dijo lo que pensaba hacer.

\- Es lo que vas a hacer tu.

Replicó la rubia con una ceja fruncida en confusión.

\- Pero es mi hermana, puedo decirla que me gusta su novia siempre que su novia siga con ella.

\- ¿Y prefieres que salga con tu hermana sin sentir lo mismo que ella? – Dijo Emma enfadándose también – Me gusta Eva, pero tengo sentimientos por ti.

Regina se cruzó de brazos resoplando como si la rubia acabara de decir la mayor estupidez del mundo.

\- ¿Y que mas da? Somos iguales, la única diferencia es que ella es mas simpática, y amable. Y divertida.

Argumentó la morena que por mucho que quisiera una oportunidad con Emma, no la quería a costa del sufrimiento de su hermana.

\- Eso no es así, no sois iguales. Cada una tiene sus cosas.

\- Tenemos la misma cara, el mismo cuerpo. Ella está incluso mejor que yo, sin cicatrices ni nada, tengo mas aparte de la del labio. Tengo una en el codo. – Levantó el codo para que lo viese. – Y otra en la cadera. Eva se cuida mejor que yo.

Emma dio un paso hacía Regina, quería acortar distancia entre ella y la morena, pero la otra mujer no ponía mucho de su parte.

\- Me encantaría conocer la cicatriz de tu cadera. Estoy segura de que podemos hacernos amigas intimas.

Dijo seductoramente, mirándola a través de las pestañas, y por un momento Regina se olvido de como funcionaba su cuerpo, se quedó mirando a Emma medio embobada, porque otra vez había conseguido tirarte la lógica por el suelo y meterse en ella. Hipotéticamente hablando. Por supuesto que le encantaría que sus caderas conociesen íntimamente las de Emma, pero eso no podía ser, sobretodo por que seguramente las de la rubia ya conocían perfectamente las de su hermana, y con ese pensamiento no podía.

\- Eva y yo no hemos hecho nada. Aparte de besarnos y tal… Ella no lo entiende, pero yo no podía…hacerlo, cuando no era ella a quien tenía en la cabeza.

Y contra eso Regina no podía hacer nada, bien que lo sabía, pero iba a ser todo un golpe para su hermana, a Eva de verdad le gustaba Emma, pero la rubia tenía razón, no debía estar con ella si no la quería de la misma manera, no quería eso para ninguna de las dos.

\- Yo hablaré con ella, se lo contaré todo cuando vuelva a casa.

Y aunque realmente no había pasado nada entre Emma y Regina, las dos se sentían como si hubiesen engañado a Eva.

\- Tu piénsalo bien, Emma. Piénsalo bien antes de hacer nada, porque…no vas a encontrar a otra como ella, y no quiero que después vengas suplicándole porque te has dado cuenta de que la quieres a ella.

La rubia se dio cuenta que Regina en ningún momento dio a entender que fuesen a estar juntas solo porque no estuviese con Eva. Pero tenía razón, mas valía saber ahora lo que realmente sentía, que no cuando fuese demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

Las dos gemelas Mills estaban sentadas en el salón, en extremos opuestos, sin mirarse, sin hablar. Regina ya le había contado la situación, diciéndole que Emma tenía dudas, y aunque las dos intentaban comportarse racionalmente, sabían que una de las dos iba a salir con el corazón roto, lo que también haría sufrir a la otra.

\- Regina. – Dijo por fin Eva, hablando por primera vez desde que lo sabía todo. – No se a quien querrá Emma, pero pase lo que pase, no quiero que nada cambie entre nosotras, somos hermanas, no la elección de nadie.

Regina podría haberse lanzado a besarla por el alivio que le dieron sus palabras, su mayor temor en todo esto era perder a su hermana, y no importaba a quien quisiese Emma si eso iba a estropear su relación con su gemela. Pero no era cuestión de elección ¿verdad? No es que se pudiese hacer una lista de pros y contras, de ventajas y desventajas, solo una de ellas, o ninguna, podía tener a Emma, y eso las hacía sentir impotentes, al capricho de otros. Pero Emma no iba a elegir a la que le fuese mejor, Emma no iba a elegir, quería a una o a la otra, estuviese bien o mal, le correspondiesen después o no.

Fue el teléfono de Eva el primero que sonó, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando vio el nombre de Emma en la pantalla, pero esa sonrisa desapareció, mirando a su hermana, que tan solo hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia, sonriendola con entereza. Las cosas eran como debían ser. Eva respondió la llamada, que duró poco.

\- Está fuera. - Dijo a Regina. – Gina, no quiero estar con ella, no si eso va a interponerse entre nosotras, o si va a hacerte daño.

\- Como vuelvas a llamarme Gina la única que a va a sufrir eres tu. – Bromeó ella. – No me importa, de verdad, yo también te habría elegido a ti de ser ella. – Rió. – Y ahora deberías salir, salúdala de mi parte.

Eva le dio un rápido apretoncito en el hombro, y ya no tan rápido, salió de la casa para reunirse con Emma. Regina apretó los labios para no dejar salir ningún sollozo, parpadeando rápidamente para que tampoco salieran las lágrimas. Las cosas eran como debían ser, había sido Eva quien le había gustado desde el principio, y Eva siempre había sido la agradable. No era la primera vez que les pasaba algo parecido, como gemelas mucha gente que se interesaba por ellas a veces no sabía cual de las dos le gustaba mas, pero eso nunca había sido un problema entre ellas, una vez mas, con Emma era diferente. Pero podía aceptarlo, sabía que si, podía alegrarse sinceramente por su hermana y ser una verdadera amiga de Emma, sin tensiones de ningún tipo. Lo tenía decidido cuando Eva entró de nuevo en la casa, con cara triste, mirando al suelo. Avanzó hasta el salón y levantó la vista para mirar a su hermana con una sonrisa triste.

\- Deberías salir a hablar con ella.

Dijo antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba. Regina no entendía nada, no podía ser que su hermana hubiese rechazado a Emma solo por pensar que a ella podría herirla ¿no? Y si era así pensaba solucionarlo enseguida.

Salió al porche donde la esperaba Emma mirando al cielo nocturno, también con cara tristes. Este asuntó estaba dejando demasiadas caras tristes.

\- Hola Regina.

Saludó la rubia con un intentó de sonrisa que la morena no pudo responder, dio dos pasos mas cerca de Emma, sin saber exactamente que decir. Se aclaró la garganta.

\- Si crees que me debes algún tipo de explicación o… No hace falta, lo entiendo. Me alegro por vosotras.

Consiguió decir al fin, tragando saliva. Y esperaba que Emma no le dijese que no estaban juntas por su culpa. Aunque si que fue algo así lo que la dijo, con el ceño fruncido sin comprender.

\- ¿Qué te alegras por…? Eva no te lo ha dicho. – Se lo había dejado a ella. – No puedo estar con ella, Regina, no es a ella a quien quiero. Pensé que al menos merecía ser la primera en saberlo.

Dio un paso hacía Regina que le permitió cogerle la mano, le alegró que la morena no la apartase, aunque la expresión de su cara tampoco era precisamente de felicidad.

\- No sales de mi cabeza desde aquella segunda-primera cita, al principio creí que no era nada, pero después te fui conociendo y… No era mi intención que pasara esto, ni herir a Eva. Es maravillosa, pero…no eres tu.

Le cogió también la otra mano, esperando algún tipo de respuesta que no llegaba, porque Regina no sabía que decir. Pensaba en su hermana, debía estar en su habitación, triste. Debería estar con ella, pero Emma no iba a dejarla ir hasta tener una respuesta.

\- Eva…

\- Ella lo entiende…bueno…todo lo que alguien puede entender esta situación. Me ha dicho que tu aceptabas si ella y yo estábamos juntas, y ella piensa igual sobre nosotras. – Regina bajó la vista y Emma le cogió la mejilla para que la mirase. – Por favor. Di algo.

Pidió en un susurro, su cara muy cerca de la de Regina. Pero la morena no podía decir nada, así que simplemente dejó que sus labios encontraran los de Emma, cómo tantas veces había imaginado. La rubia puso también su otra mano en la cara de Regina, profundizando el beso mientras la morena se abrazaba a su cintura. Sus lenguas se conocieron al fin, sus narices chocaban, sus cuerpos se conocían mejor. Fue Regina quien rompió el beso para coger aire, apoyando su frente en la de Emma, con los ojos brillando por las sensaciones que esa policía podía provocarle simplemente con un beso.

\- Vamos a tener que dejarlo aquí. Por ahora. – Aclaró rápidamente al ver que Emma iba a protestar. – Tengo que ir a ver a Eva.

La rubia asintió, comprendiéndolo perfectamente. Volvió a besarla, un beso tierno y profundo, y finalmente la dejó ir.

\- Llámame. – Regina asintió. – No, en serio. Llámame, por favor. Pronto.

La morena cogió el cuello de la chaqueta de Emma y la besó por última vez antes de volver a la casa.

.

.

.

\- Tampoco me sorprende, en realidad. No había mas que veros juntas, pasaba algo cada vez que os juntabais.

Decía Eva tiempo después sentada en el porche con su hermana, chasqueando los dedos al no saber explicar exactamente que era eso que se percibía cada vez que Emma y Regina se juntaban. La doctora había aceptado la noticia con la misma entereza que su hermana cuando pensó que había pasado justo lo contrario, aunque al principio se le hacía duro ver a Emma, o que Regina la mencionase, pero ahora todo eso parecía haber quedado atrás, había conseguido tener una amistosa relación con la rubia, no demasiado, pero suficiente para no tener que salir de la habitación cada vez que aparecía. Y a Regina ya se le estaba pasando la culpabilidad que sentía al principio, las cosas parecían estar normalizándose por fin. Pero era imposible que Eva no se alegrase por su hermana cuando la veía tan feliz ante la simple mención de Emma, ella era el claro ejemplo de que si habían quedado a las cuatro, empezaba a alegrarse a las dos. A Eva le gustaba bromear diciendo que acabaría con diabetes solo de verle la cara cuando hablaba de Emma, lo que Regina siempre respondía tirandole lo que tuviese mas a mano. Ese mismo día habían quedado para salir, algo que no era para nada extraño, a Regina ya la conocían incluso en la comisaria, aunque algunos de sus compañeros seguía pensando que era la médico que la atendió aquel día, pero eso era cada vez menos incomodo. Habían invitado a Eva a ir con ellas, pero ya tenía planes.

\- También tengo una cita, esta vez no la he conocido en el hospital, así que espero que vaya mejor. Pero entenderás si espero un poco antes de presentártela.

Dijo la doctora riendo, era capaz de bromear sobre ello.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Preguntó Emma acercándose a ellas por el camino que llevaba hasta la puerta de la casa, nada mas alcanzarlas se inclinó sobre Regina y la besó, algo que antes no se atrevía a hacer delante de Eva. Regina tiró de la rubia y la sentó encima de ella.

\- Eva tiene una cita y no quiere que la conozca.

Emma las miró a las dos.

\- Me parece bien. - Concluyó, Regina la miró indignada. - ¿Qué? Claramente Eva tiene buen gusto, y creo que lo de ser policía ya no te impresiona como antes. No quiero arriesgarme.

Eva no pudo evitar echarse a reír de algo que un tiempo atrás la habría dolido. Regina mordió suavemente el brazo de Emma como reproche.

\- Lo de la policía nunca me ha impresionado, está muy bien y todo eso, pero no es lo que me gusta de ti.

\- Como empecéis a poneros melosas me voy.

Amenazó la doctora levantando un amenazante dedo. Emma levantó las manos en señal de inocencia, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Eva se levantó y se fue, dándolo por perdido.

\- Parece que lo lleva bien.

Dijo Emma cuando la doctora desapareció dentro de la casa, Regina asintió.

\- Mejor de lo que me merecería. Te quedaste con la Mills equivocada.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, ya habían hablado eso muchas veces, ya le había dicho un millón de veces, igual que Eva, que ella no tenía nada de lo que culparse, y no iban a tener esa conversación otra vez, no esa noche. Bajó la cabeza y besó a la morena con desesperante lentitud, Regina tomó el control del beso.

\- ¿Y que vamos a hacer hoy?

Dijo cuando finalmente se separaron, lamiéndose los labios que tenían sabor a Emma.

\- Hace seis meses que salimos, deberíamos celebrarlo o algo así, ¿no te parece?

Las dos lo sabían, por supuesto, pero no necesitaban de grandes gestos románticos o mensajes en el cielo, preferían algo mas simple e infinitamente mas significativo.

\- Podemos ponernos el pijama, pedir comida a domicilio y ver Netflix.

Respondió Regina acariciando el vientre bajo la camiseta de Emma y atrayendola en otro beso.

\- Solo si mientras me haces cosas en el pelo.

Dijo la rubia separándose un poco, Regina se echó a reír, levantando una sugerente ceja.

\- ¿Solo en el pelo?


	59. Chapter 59 Camping Trip

**Este es cortito, me apetecía hacer algo ligerito, no sé, sin dramas, divertido jajajaja**

**Bueno, y también lo digo por aquí, el finde del 11 de septiembre hay una quedada Swan Queen española, tiene pinta de divertido jaja si alguien se anima que me mande un privado o algo, o que hable con begobeni12, que es quien me lo ha dicho a mi y está mas enterada jajaj ;)! **

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 59: Camping Trip_****_._**

Henry no podía creerse que de verdad hubiese convencido a sus madres para hacer esto, especialmente a Regina. Habían salido temprano para aprovechar el día, y sobretodo porque Regina no quería que nadie la viese con ropa de acampada, vaqueros holgadamente cómodos, botas y camiseta, casi a juego con Emma, que llevaba una de sus camisas a cuadros. Los tres llevaban a cuestas una mochila con todo lo necesario para su acampada, a Emma le había parecido buena idea andar hasta allí en vez de coger el coche, y Henry había estado de acuerdo. Dos contra uno, Regina no había podido hacer nada contra ello. Aunque la morena aun no tenía muy claro como la habían convencido para esto, eso para empezar. Emma, Regina y Henry iban a pasar el fin de semana acampados en el bosque de Storybrooke, la búsqueda del Autor les tenía a los tres mentalmente agotados, y Henry y Emma pensaban que a Regina le vendría bien la distracción. Aunque Regina pensaba que podrían haber encontrado una distracción mejor.

\- Venga Regina, deja de quejarte, lo pasaremos bien. Además, es agradable verte vestida tan casual, te sienta bien.

Dijo Emma con naturalidad girando la cabeza dos pasos por delante de ella con una sonrisa. La morena se alegró de que la escasa luz que había todavía a esa hora de la mañana no dejara ver la pequeña sonrisa que se le pintó en su cara.

.

.

.

Para cuando llegaron al lugar que Henry tenía pensado para la acampada, el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo. El chico se descolgó la mochila y desató el bulto que llevaba atado a ella, su tienda de campaña. Él se había empeñado en tener su propia tienda, ya no era un niño y no pensaba dormir con ninguna de sus madres, pero para ellas dos había solo una tienda. Entre las escasas posesiones que Emma había llevado a Storybrooke había un saco de dormir en su maletero, pero ninguna tienda de campaña, y Henry pensaba que la tienda grande del garaje era suficientemente grande para que pudiesen dormir las dos juntas sin problemas. Se suponía que ahora eran amigas, y al parecer eso era importante para Henry, así que al final las dos cedieron, Emma tampoco se había opuesto mucho a la idea, quizá eso le diese la oportunidad de hablar con Regina y estrechar mas el lazo de esa nueva amistad voluntaria que tenían. Además a ella nunca le había importado dormir cerca de una morena guapa. Aunque esa parte no pensaba decírsela a Regina, claro.

Henry empezó a montar su tienda a un lado de lo que iba a ser "_el campamento_" y Emma y Regina intentaban montar la suya al otro lado. Ese fin de semana era un fin de semana sin magia, así que tenían que valerse solo de sus manos. Parecía increíble las dificultades que estaban teniendo para montar la tienda teniendo en cuenta que Regina había dormido en campo abierto con su ejercito, y que Emma se había fugado de mas de una casa.

\- Las tiendas del Bosque Encantado no son así, son mucho mas sencillas. Y tenía gente que la montaba por mi.

Gruñó Regina en su defensa con dos varillas en la mano, intentando mirar las instrucciones que Emma tenía en las manos y no dejaba de mover intentando encontrarle el sentido.

\- Yo siempre encontraba algún sitio para dormir, no podías simplemente montar una tienda en cualquier parque de la ciudad.

Se defendió también Emma sentada en el suelo con las instrucciones, intentando meter una de las varillas en la lona sin conseguirlo. Henry las observaba a las dos sentado enfrente de su tienda perfectamente montada, sin aguantarse la risa.

\- Tienes las instrucciones al revés, Emma.

Se quejó la morena intentando quitárselas, pero la rubia las apartó testarudamente de ella, sin dejar de darle vueltas. Regina se inclinó y pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro para quitárselas, Emma las apartó de nuevo, manteniendolas todo lo lejos de ella que era capaz. Regina intentó estirarse otra vez y Emma las apartó una vez mas, y así estuvieron un rato, hasta que la morena perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de la otra mujer, aplastando las instrucciones, rodeadas de varillas y lona de tienda. La risa de Henry hizo eco entre los árboles, pero sin conseguir silenciar la de Emma, que reía debajo de una sonrojada reina. Regina se levantó, apartándose de la rubia.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó la Salvadora desde el suelo, Regina asintió.

\- Claro ¿y tu?

\- Perfectamente.

Respondió Emma recuperando su anterior pose sentada, pero con un rápido movimiento, Regina cogió por fin las instrucciones, las enderezó y de un rápido vistazo las entendió. Casi inconscientemente empezó a decirle a Emma que cosa iba con que cosa y al poco rato la tienda estuvo perfectamente montada.

\- Bueno, no ha sido tan difícil.

Dijo la reina observando el lugar en el que iba a dormir hasta el domingo.

\- Tu no has hecho nada.

Respondió Emma con una risita, mirando también la tienda, orgullosa.

\- Hacéis un buen equipo. - Intervino Henry sin dejar a su morena madre responder. – Pero tengo hambre.

\- Si, comida. ¿Deberíamos ir a cazar algo?

Aprobó Emma poniendo las manos en sus caderas con entusiasmo, Regina rodó los ojos.

\- No diga tonterías, señorita Swan. Tenemos comida en las mochilas, como la gente civilizada.

Dijo sin ningún tipo de malicia ni molestia, simplemente ellas eran así, siempre habían sido así, y el ser amigas oficiales no iba a cambiar eso.

\- Pero podemos hacer fuego ¿verdad?

Preguntó extendiendo una manta en el suelo para que Regina se sentase y luego cogiendo un pequeño hacha de su mochila, dispuesta a cortar leña, con cara emocionada. La morena asintió sin poder evitar una divertida sonrisa al ver la emoción de la otra mujer. Henry se puso también en pie, con la misma emoción.

\- Tu no vas a acercarte a esto.

Dijo Emma echándose el hacha al hombro antes de que Regina pudiese decirle lo mismo, su hijo puso mala cara, murmurando algo con un gruñido y volvió a sentarse.

\- Puedes ir a buscar la comida Henry, y cuando tengamos el fuego la prepararemos.

Prometió la morena, aunque no le hacía la misma ilusión que usar el hacha, el chico se levantó otra vez para rebuscar en las mochilas la comida.

.

.

.

Emma ya estaba en camiseta de tirantes cortando leña cuando Regina se acercó a ella y se quedó un rato observándola. Los brazos de Emma siempre habían estado en muy buena forma, como el resto de ella, por supuesto. Sus bíceps se tensaban y destensaban con cada golpe a la madera, algo que parecía mantener bastante entretenida a Regina.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó Emma un poco sin aliento por el esfuerzo, dejando de cortar y limpiándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano. Regina reaccionó.

\- No, nada. Henry se pregunta porque tardabas tanto.

\- Supongo que me he dejado llevar, esto es divertido.

Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa, lanzando el hacha al aire con chuleria con la intención de volver a cogerla por el mango, pero Regina la atrapó primero, con unos impresionantes reflejos justo antes de que la hoja golpease la mano de Emma.

\- No juegues con estás cosas.

La regañó como hacía con Henry, Emma soltó una risita nerviosa a modo de disculpa, alegrándose de conservar aun su mano.

\- He cortado algo más aparte de leña. – Dijo señalando dos pequeños troncos unos pasos mas lejos. – Pensé que serían mas cómodos que el suelo.

Regina asintió con aprobación. Llevaron la leña al campamento dejando a Henry preparando el fuego e hicieron dos viajes mas para arrastrar los dos troncos rodando, dejándolos en un buen sitio para sentarse. Mientras Henry y Regina preparaban la cena, Emma entró en su tienda a asearse un poco y quitarse la ropa sudada, luego se sentó en el tronco al lado de Regina. Era algo automático, como si no quisiera que la reina estuviese sola en nada, ni siquiera en el tronco, además Henry parecía muy cómodo solo en el suyo.

\- Dijiste que había un río por aquí ¿verdad?

Pregunto Emma a su hijo, quería darse un baño y quitarse el sudor como era debido.

\- Hay un lago a unos metros.

Especificó Henry señalando vagamente alguna dirección entre los árboles, sacando un par de salchichas del fuego con los dedos, y quemándose por supuesto.

\- Henry, tenemos cubiertos, usa…

Pero Regina no terminó la frase porque a su lado Emma estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, negó un poco con la cabeza, dando el asunto por perdido.

\- Deberíamos ir después de comer. ¿Os habéis traído el bañador?

Preguntó mirando a los otros dos mientras metía una de las salchichas en pan. Henry asintió con la boca llena y Regina también, usando cubiertos. La rubia sonrió, iba a ser un fin de semana divertido.

.

.

.

A la morena no le sorprendió que ante la simple visión del agua Emma y Henry echaran a correr hacía ella, Regina no tenía prisa por llegar, y una vez en la orilla extendió las tres toallas, se puso sus gafas de sol y se sentó en una de ellas, dejando a un lado la pequeña bolsa con comida que habían traído y sacando de ella un libro. Observó como los otros dos jugaban en el agua, Emma con un colorido bikini y Henry con un simple bañador azul, hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás los estampados de dibujos y superhéroes, Regina se había decidido por un bikini blanco sencillo. Su hijo se había acordado de traer un balón hinchable y se lo pasaban entre Emma y él.

Junto al lago había una especie de saliente de piedra que parecía allí puesto a propósito solo para ellos, y por supuesto a los dos les faltó tiempo para dejar olvidado el balón y subir para tirarse al agua. Al menos Emma había tenido la precaución de asegurarse de que el lago era lo suficientemente profundo para tirarse sin peligro. Después de varios saltos, empezaron a llamar a Regina para que se uniese a ellos.

\- ¡Mamá! Báñate, el agua está genial.

Dijo Henry justo asomando la cabeza del agua y echándose a nadar. Regina rió, pero negó con la cabeza, y por mas que insistían ella no se levantaba, así que Emma salió del agua y se acercó a ella chorreando agua, ofreciéndole una mano mojada.

\- Venga, es divertido.

Habían ido allí a divertirse y no iba a dejar a Regina fuera de esa diversión, ni siquiera aunque lo quisiera la propia morena, que incluso con Emma Swan delante ofreciéndole la mano aún dudaba, ella nunca había hecho nada así. La rubia le dio un golpecito en la pierna con el pie mojado, animándola a levantarse.

\- Mamá. – Llamó Henry otra vez. – Ven con nosotros.

\- Ven con nosotros.

Repitió Emma con una divertida sonrisa, y en cuanto Regina hizo el amago de alzar la mano para coger la suya, la Salvadora no lo dudó para agarrarla, ponerla de pie y llevarla de la mano hasta el saliente de roca, al que Regina se asomó con poca confianza.

\- ¿No me digas que tienes miedo?

Preguntó Emma con una risa.

\- Claro que no, es solo que no veo donde está la diversión en tirarse desde aquí.

Respondió Regina mirando como Henry nadaba de un lado para otro, dando golpes al balón con la cabeza al hacerlo. Emma le dio un apretoncito en la mano que aun no había soltado.

\- Tírate y lo comprobarás.

Dijo justo antes de saltar con un grito de alegría, salpicando agua incluso hasta la altura de Regina. No podía negar que viéndolos a ellos hacerlo, parecía divertido, aun así su reina interior le impedía hacer algo con tan poca clase como tirarse al agua desde una roca, pero Emma y Henry seguían llamándola desde el agua, y ya que estaba allí arriba… Cogió algo de carrerilla y saltó al agua. Henry tenía razón, estaba genial. Cuando asomó la cabeza riendo, los otros dos la miraban riendo también.

\- ¿Qué forma de tirarse es esa, mamá? Ven, te enseñaré.

Dijo Henry resoplando con una risa y nadando hacía la orilla.

\- No te olvides de gritar, es mas divertido así.

Añadió Emma. Eso no tenía ninguna lógica, pero a esas alturas ya la daba igual intentarlo. Intercambió una divertida mirada con Emma antes de seguir a su hijo.

Cuando Emma y Henry ya habían conseguido que Regina se tirase como es debido, acabaron los tres jugando al balón en el agua hasta cansarse, Henry fue el primero en salir a por algo de comer. Emma le lanzó el balón a Regina.

\- No ha sido tan mala idea ¿no?

Preguntó riendo, Regina lanzó el balón de vuelta a la rubia.

\- ¿Meterme en el agua?

\- Este fin de semana.

Aclaró Emma con una sonrisa, metiéndose el balón bajo el brazo. Se acercó a Regina y casi de forma inconsciente puso una mano en su espalda, mirando a Henry.

\- Y Henry parece contento.

Añadió con una sonrisa. Regina asintió, perfectamente consciente de la mano en su espalda, que solo estuvo ahí medio segundo mas antes de que la rubia saliese también del agua.

.

.

.

Se les fue el día en al lago, y Emma estaba sorprendida de que una vez seco, el pelo de Regina siguiese tan perfecto como siempre sin necesidad de arreglarse.

\- Estoy segura de que tienes algún hechizo en el pelo, quiero saber tu secreto.

Dijo acercándose mucho para inspeccionar el pelo de la morena, que en vez de molestarse, se echó a reír, tragando el agua que tenía en la boca.

\- Cuando aun no había magia en Storybrooke mi pelo seguía igual de perfecto.

\- ¿Entonces forma parte de la maldición? ¿Le cortas el pelo a mi madre y el tuyo queda siempre perfecto?

Otra vez Regina rompió a reír, Emma había hablado en un tono totalmente serio, demasiado para tomarla en serio.

\- No, no te rías. Me he dado cuenta que desde que estoy aquí Mary Margaret nunca ha ido a la peluquería ¿sabes? No le crece el pelo, creo que ella ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta, pero yo si. Seguro que es cosa tuya.

La morena levantó una divertida ceja, sin decir nada para dejar a Emma con la intriga, aunque la rubia seguía convencida de que era cosa de Regina, había visto la melena de su madre en el Bosque Encantado, y en Storybrooke su pelo no había crecido ni un poco, pero tampoco había ido nunca a la peluquería, si lo del pelo de Regina no era magia, seguro que lo de Mary Margaret si.

Se metieron en las tiendas de campaña para dormir, discusiones capilares aparte, y Emma cayó rendida enseguida, estaba agotada, momento que Regina aprovechó para tumbarse un poco mas cerca de ella, apoyando el codo en el saco de dormir y la mejilla en su mano, observando a la Salvadora.

\- Si que ha sido buena idea este fin de semana. – Susurró en la oscuridad, estirando un tímido dedo para tocar un mechón rubio. – Igual que fue buena idea ser amigas. – Se sonrió. – Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Y con Henry. Somos casi una familia ¿verdad?

Rió un poquito en voz baja, negando con la cabeza por la estupidez de estar hablando sola, o a la dormida Emma Swan, no estaba segura, de cualquier manera era una tontería. Se quedó mirando un poco mas a la rubia, intentando quitarse de la cabeza el impulso que tenía de repente.

\- Gracias, Emma.

Susurró con cariño, cediendo al impulso e inclinándose para dar un tímido beso en la mejilla de la rubia, pero la otra mujer se movió medio dormida y sus labios acabaron dando contra los de la Salvadora y se quedaron allí casi tres segundo completos, Regina con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, se puso totalmente roja y se apartó a toda prisa, pero una mano la retuvo en la oscuridad, inclinandola de nuevo para besarla como era debido. Los ojos de la morena todavía abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, se fueron cerrando lentamente, hundiéndose en ese beso a ciegas. Notó como las comisuras de los labios de la Salvadora se levantaban en una pequeña sonrisa sin romper el beso para nada mas que para coger aire, levantándose un poco para pasar un brazo por la cintura de Regina y atraerla hacía ella, la morena por supuesto consintió, llevando una de sus manos a perderse entre mechones rubios.

\- Gracias a ti, mi reina.

Murmuró Emma contra sus labios, tumbándose de nuevo sin soltar a Regina, dejándola apoyada en su pecho, de donde la morena no quiso moverse en toda la noche.

La busqueda del Autor había dejado de tener sentido, ese sentimiento de obligación por convertir a Robin en su final feliz había desaparecido, nada de eso importaba cuando todo lo que quería estaba en ese momento en un campamento improvisado en el bosque. Y aun le quedaban dos días para disfrutarlos a solas.


	60. Chapter 60 Together

**Este es una petición de ThityloveSwnQueen, que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerlo y nunca me ponía a ello. Como ya he dicho alguna vez, aunque tarde con las peticiones, procuro hacerlas todas dentro de lo posible, aunque a veces se me atascan un poco y no quieren salir jajaja**

**Trata un tema un poco delicado y que yo he tenido la suerte de no vivir de cerca, así que no soy ninguna experta y habrá un millón de inexactitudes, me he basado en lo que eh visto en alguna serie o leído, y una pequeña búsqueda por Internet, además soy fan de Anatomía de Grey y todos sabemos las que lían hasta por el hipo jajaja así que perdón por los fallos jejeje y espero no ofender ni herir los sentimientos de nadie.**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 60 : Together_****_._**

Sonaba una vieja canción en la radio, muy vieja. La canción que estuvo doliendo por mucho tiempo y que ahora siempre le pintaba una sonrisa en la cara. Era su canción, de ellas. Todavía recordaba la última vez que la habían bailado, ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado las energías esa última vez, simplemente era su canción y tenían que bailar. Miró el reloj, Zelena debía de estar ya de camino hacía allí, pero podía permitirse perderse en sus recuerdos hasta entonces, de momento era todo lo que le quedaba, pero sentía que eso pronto iba a cambiar.

.

.

.

Todo empezó en aquella aburrida sala del grupo de apoyo. Bueno, aburrida hasta que Emma posó los ojos en una morena que nunca había visto hasta entonces por allí. Tenía en la cara una expresión a medias entre el aburrimiento y el disgusto, la expresión de quien está a punto de levantarse para irse, ya lo había visto mas veces. Algunos volvían, otros no. Pero si podía evitarlo Emma no iba a dejar que esa morena se fuese, si la intuición no le fallaba, podría haber encontrado por fin a alguien con quien poder hablar de verdad en aquellas reuniones, alguien que no fuese irritantemente optimista o deprimentemente negativo, esa gente no tenía termino medio. Se levantó de su silla y se sentó junto a la morena.

\- Si esperas al final de la reunión, puedes probar las galletas.

Dijo a modo de saludo, señalando una mesa al fondo de la sala, cargada con dulces y bebidas. La morena miró también la mesa con un escéptica ceja levantada.

\- Estoy segura de que yo podría hornear mejores galletas.

Emma rió, seguramente tenía razón, las galletas del grupo de apoyo eran compradas y no muy buenas.

\- Así que cocinas. Un día podrías traer las tuyas. – La morena la miró sin bajar la ceja. – Oh, perdona. Soy Emma Swan.

Se presentó extendiendo la mano.

\- ¿Eres terapeuta?

Preguntó la morena con desconfianza, haciendo reír a Emma.

\- No por dios, soy una paciente. – Señaló su bata de hospital. - Cáncer con metástasis en cerebro, piel e hígado.

Dijo sin apartar la mano que finalmente la morena estrechó, con una mueca de empatía.

\- Regina Mills. Linfoma primario del sistema nervioso central.

Recitó con aburrimiento, había memorizado las palabras exactas que usaba siempre el médico para describir su enfermedad. Y a final Emma consiguió que no se fuese de esa reunión, incluso logró que fuese a la siguiente, donde la rubia volvió a sentarse a su lado con confianza.

\- Hola, linfoma primario del sistema central.

La saludó alegremente.

\- También respondo a Regina, y es mas corto, señorita Swan.

Rió la morena, como la otra vez se había sentado al fondo de la sala, y mirada al hombre con gafas que presidia la reunión con aburrimiento.

\- Yo solo respondo a Emma, es menos formal. – Dijo la rubia riendo también, siguiendo su mirada. – No mires así a Archie, es un buen tipo. ¿Cómo has acabado aquí?

Preguntó sacando un bote de pastillas del bolsillo, se echó unas cuantas en la mano y las comió casi mecánicamente.

\- Me han cambiado de médico, y al nuevo se le ocurrió que sería buena idea que viniese a estas reuniones.

Explicó sin hacer comentarios sobre las pastillas, con una mueca de disgusto que dejaba bien claro su opinión sobre el consejo del médico.

\- ¿A quien tienes?

\- A Whale.

Respondió Regina con otra mueca, no le gustaba nada su nuevo médico, como ya había dejado bien claro al jefe de planta, pero nadie la había hecho caso.

\- ¿A quien tenías antes?

Siguió interrogando Emma.

\- A la doctora Nolan. Kathryn. ¿A quien tienes tu?

Preguntó Regina para cambiar los papeles y que fuese la rubia quien tuviese que responder. Emma sonrió.

\- A su marido, David Nolan. – Regina hizo otra mueca. – Tampoco te gusta.

\- No le conozco personalmente.

Respondió la morena evasivamente. Todos sabían que los Nolan tenían problemas matrimoniales, y si Regina se había encariñado con la doctora, no debía de tener en muy buena opinión a su marido.

\- Es buen médico. A mi compañera de habitación le encanta. – Señaló a una mujer sentada en las primeras filas, morena de pelo muy corto. – Mary Margaret Blanchard, profesora de infantil. Linfoma de Hodgkin. La quimio le está funcionando muy bien.

Regina observó a la mujer que señalaba su compañera con poco interés por ella. Emma siguió hablándole del resto del grupo.

\- Ese es Killian Jones, tiene cáncer de huesos. Tuvieron que amputarle la mano, pensando que así no se extendería, pero ya era tarde. – Explicó señalando a un moreno con una mano protésica. – Ella es Malvina, todos la llaman Mal. Tiene esclerosis lateral amiotrofica, mala cosa, creo que no pueden curarla.

Siguió, señalando a un mujer rubia, sentada muy erguida en su silla. Regina miró a Emma con una ceja arqueada.

\- ¿Recuerdas las enfermedades de todo el mundo?

\- Solo las del grupo de apoyo. Cuando lo escuchas todos los días al final te lo aprendes.

Explicó riendo, volviendo a sacar las pastillas para tomarse unas pocas mas. Regina otra vez no comentó nada, y señaló a otro tipo.

\- ¿Qué tiene ese?

Emma frunció un poco el ceño, siguiendo la dirección que señalaba la morena.

\- Ese es Robin. Ninguno tenemos muy claro que tiene, no lo ha dicho. Solo sabemos que es una enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Si fuese tu, no me acercaría mucho a él.

\- Parece que Emma y nuestra nueva amiga tienen mucho que compartir con el grupo.

Las interrumpió Archie de pronto, Emma le guiñó un ojo a Regina antes de ponerse de pie.

\- Hola, me llamo Emma y tengo cáncer.

Algunos miembros rieron, Archie suspiró.

\- Emma, te he dicho muchas veces que esto no es alcohólicos anónimos.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse, todos miraron a Regina, que negó con la cabeza, sin mantenerle la mirada a nadie. Aun no le apetecía compartir sus padecimientos con el resto del mundo, dijese lo que dijese el doctor Whale. De momento le bastaba con haber encontrado en Emma alguien con quien hablar.

.

.

.

Pronto empezaron a verse fuera de las reuniones del grupo de apoyo, donde además Regina se sentía mucho mas cómoda. No pensaba darle la razón a Whale jamás, pero no estaba tan mal tener a alguien con quien hablar, alguien que estuviese pasando algo parecido a lo suyo.

\- Los médicos dicen que tengo pocas posibilidades, me han operado un par de veces sin conseguir quitármelo del todo, cada vez son mas agresivos con la quimio, pronto se me empezará a caer el pelo. Así que me han dado estas pastillitas para el dolor y la fatiga, estoy cansada todo el tiempo. – Explicaba Emma agitando el bote de pastillas en su mano, tomándose unas cuantas. – Me las como igual que caramelos.

Dijo riendo, aunque a Regina no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero aun no tenía la suficiente confianza con esa mujer para decírselo.

\- Si, estoy familiarizada con la fatiga. Yo me puse enferma casi de golpe, fiebres, sudores… un día simplemente me desmayé y desperté en el hospital, donde me dijeron lo del linfoma. Lo tengo en el cerebro, pero se ha extendido hasta la médula espinal, que es donde se están centrando los médicos, el de cerebro está muy profundo para operarlo. – Se encogió de hombros como si no fuese gran cosa, sin engañar a nadie. – También me dan pastillas y me están dando radioterapia, pero no quieren abusar por temor a las consecuencias. Van a insistir mas en la quimio.

Explicó Regina su situación. Emma se la quedó mirando, sentada frente a ella, las dos con las piernas cruzadas sobre unos de los bancos de las zonas ajardinadas del hospital.

\- Estamos jodidas.

Dijo sin más, haciendo reír a Regina. Aún nadie había conseguido hacerla reír sobre su enfermedad.

\- ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado tu familia?

Preguntó la rubia, sacando otra vez el bote de pastillas, pero esta vez Regina estiró una mano para impedir que se las tomase.

\- Solo tengo una hermana en Kansas, y no lo sabe. Aun no se lo he dicho. Tengo la esperanza de que esto remitirá y no tendrá que preocuparse.

Respondió encogiendo otra vez los hombros.

\- Deberías contárselo, seguro que quiere saberlo. – Opinó Emma. – Yo no tengo familia, me crié en una casa de acogida. – Explicó antes de que Regina tuviese tiempo de preguntar. – No he tenido mucha suerte en la vida, yo creo.

Añadió bromeando, la morena rió un poco, jugueteando con el bote de pastillas que le había quitado a Emma.

\- Entonces creo que ya te toca tenerla. Vas a salir de esta.

Lo dijo con tal convicción que la rubia casi se lo cree. Quería creérselo, pero los médicos no opinaban igual. Soltó una risita, quitandole importancia.

\- ¿Qué pasará si no tienes razón?

\- Seguramente estaré haciéndote compañía, podrás recordarmelo toda la eternidad.

Respondió echándose a reír, pero eso ya no le hizo gracia a la rubia.

\- No digas eso, las dos vamos a poner de nuestra parte ¿está claro? Saldremos las dos.

Regina la miró con algo de curiosidad, sin terminar de comprender por que esa rubia estaba siendo tan amable con ella. Pero seguramente tenía que ver con estar tan cerca de la muerte, que te hacía apreciar mas la vida, cualquier vida. Asintió a Emma.

.

.

.

Pronto era bien sabido por casi todo el hospital que si querías encontrar a Regina, tenías que buscarla junto a Emma, y viceversa, hasta el punto de estar volviendo locos a sus médicos, sobretodo a Whale, que tenía poca paciencia. Emma había disminuido un poco el consumo de pastillas, aunque era algo difícil, mas teniendo en cuenta que sus sesiones de quimioterapia se le hacían insufribles, y tenía la impresión de que las cirugías mas que ayudarla le estaban quitando las pocas energías que la quedaban, pero siempre encontraba la manera de levantarse de la cama para irse con Regina. Se habían recorrido ya todo el hospital, y solían reunirse a las horas de las comidas, un día incluso armaron un buen escándalo al salir del hospital a desayunar en una cafetería cercana.

La mañana que Emma se despertó prácticamente tan cansada como se había acostado y descubrió un largo mechón de pelo rubio en su almohada, estuvo tentada a volverse a dormir, sin querer volverse a despertar. A veces se le hacía demasiado duro, sobretodo cada vez que pensaba que no estaba mostrando ninguna mejoría. Pero la cara de una morena apareció en su mente, y sacó fuerzas de no sabía donde para levantarse con ánimo. Mary Margaret la miró extrañada por esa repentina energía, luego comprendió.

\- Vas a ver a Regina.

Dijo con una risita.

\- No. Si. Luego.

Fue toda la respuesta de la rubia, que quitó el pelo de la almohada, lo tiró a la basura y salió de la habitación dispuesta a olvidarse de su enfermedad.

.

.

.

Regina se pasó toda la mañana buscando a Emma sin encontrarla, incluso le preguntó a Mary Margaret y al doctor Nolan por ella, pero ninguno sabía donde podía haberse metido. A la morena le sorprendía lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a pasar el tiempo con Emma Swan, y todo gracias a ese maldito grupo de apoyo al que ya solo iban de vez en cuando.

Se cansó de buscar a Emma y volvió a su habitación, que ya no compartía con nadie por que a Ursula, su compañera, le habían dado el alta hacía unos días. Y fue en su habitación donde Emma la encontró.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

Preguntó nada mas verla entrar en la habitación, con una coleta y las manos en la espalda. La rubia sonrió.

\- Me alegra que me hayas echado de menos.

Regina no respondió, sentada muy recta en su cama, con el libro que había estado leyendo en su regazo.

\- Tengo algo para ti.

Dijo Emma sentándose en la cama. La morena intentó disimular su curiosidad con poco éxito. En realidad la sorpresa le daba igual, pero el echo de que Emma hubiese pensado en ella de esa forma, que tuviese una sorpresa _para ella_, ya era suficiente emoción. Emma Swan rió y sacó las manos de detrás de su espalda, mostrando un paquetito envuelto en papel blanco, hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole a Regina que mirase lo que era, y la morena lo hizo abandonando su pose de cortés indiferencia.

\- Esto es… ¿tarta de manzana?

Pregunto viendo dos perfectos cuadrados de tarta de manzana. Emma asintió entusiasmada como si acabase de regalarle un collar de diamantes.

\- Pero no esa tarta de manzana que te ponen aquí. – Hizo una mueca de asco. – Tarta de manzana de verdad, casera. Seguramente te guste mas la tuya, pero tienes que probar esta.

A esas alturas Emma ya sabía todo sobre las dotes culinarias de Regina, incluso tenía una invitación formal a comer con la morena para comprobarlo en cuanto las dos saliesen de allí.

\- ¿De donde la has sacado?

Preguntó Regina cogiendo un trozo con dos dedos. Y no sabía si era porque llevaba tanto tiempo allí que había olvidado como sabía la comida de verdad, pero lo cierto es que le supo a gloria. Emma se mordió un poco el labio escuchando el sonidito de placer que escapó de boca de la morena al comer, mientras giraba los ojos con gusto, lamiéndose después los labios para limpiarlos.

\- Me he hecho amiga de una de las enfermeras, Ruby. Siempre me trae algo de lo que hace su abuela. Bueno, esto no era exactamente para mi, pero…no le ha importado.

Había pasado media mañana buscando a Ruby y cuando finalmente la encontró prácticamente la había obligado a ir al vestuario de las enfermeras a buscar su comida para darle a Emma la tarta de manzana. Entre otras cosas.

\- Aun hay mas.

Añadió la rubia sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

\- ¿Tienes mas comida escondida?

Preguntó la morena mirándola de arriba abajo, era imposible que llevase nada mas encima. Emma rió, negando con la cabeza y alargando una mano parra coger la de Regina sin darse cuenta.

\- No está aquí.

Se dio cuenta entonces de donde estaba su mano, bajó la vista hasta ese punto, pero Regina simplemente le apretó la mano, apartando la sabana.

\- Vamos, entonces.

Sonrió bajando de la cama, arrastrando a Emma y la tarta de manzana hacía la puerta.

La rubia lo tenía todo bien pensado, se había ido a una de las zonas mas apartadas del jardín del hospital y allí, de detrás de unos arbustos, sacó una bolsa de plástico y unas sabanas de hospital. Extendió las sabanas en la hierba y le hizo un gesto a Regina para que se sentase.

\- Es lo mejor que he podido encontrar.

Se excusó con un encogimiento de hombros, Regina se sentó como si fuese el mejor asiento del mundo, y Emma a su lado, abrió la bolsa y empezó a sacar comida. Nada especial, unos sándwiches, unos refrescos y un tupperware con lo que parecían macarrones a la boloñesa, lo colocó todo en la sabana junto a los restos de tarta de manzana.

\- Le has robado toda la comida a la enfermera ¿verdad?

Preguntó Regina divertida viendo a Emma colocar toda la comida entre ellas y abrir dos latas de refresco.

\- Claro que no. – Se ofendió la rubia. – Solo la tarta y los macarrones. – Añadió casi sin abrir la boca. – Lo demás lo ha comprado con mi dinero.

\- ¿La has mandado a comprar?

\- La comida de aquí es horrible.

En eso Regina solo podía estar de acuerdo, aunque quizá la comida del hospital no fuese realmente tan mala y solo les sabía tan mal por su situación. No hacía mucho Emma había escuchado a una mujer mayor decir que le encantaba la gelatina del hospital, algo incomprensible para ella, que le había cogido manía desde que estaba allí.

Comían tranquilamente, rezando por no ser descubiertas y devueltas al hospital, y manteniendo una conversación cualquiera cuando Emma hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Regina se cortó a media frase mirando a Emma preocupada, poniendo una mano sobre la rodilla de la rubia.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Emma asintió queriendo quitarle importancia. – Se que dije que a lo mejor no debías abusar tanto de las pastillas, pero eso no quiere decir que dejes de tomarlas si te duele.

La rubia asintió otra vez, estando de acuerdo, y todavía con expresión de dolor sacó el botecito de pastillas y se tomó unas cuantas, al poco rato su cara se relajó.

\- ¿Cómo empezó?

Preguntó Regina con cautela, a lo mejor a Emma no le gustaba hablar de ello, a ella misma no le gustaba hablar de ello. Pero la otra mujer no tenía ese problema.

\- Al principio pensaba que solo eran dolores de cabeza, no era algo raro en mi. Pero luego empecé a tener ciertas…alucinaciones, primero no era nada importante, yo ni siquiera lo notaba. Pero el día que mantuve una conversación con mis padres…padres que nunca conocí…bueno, me preocupé un poco. Vine a que me hicieran unas pruebas y detectaron el cáncer en mi cerebro. En poco tiempo se había extendido al hígado y la piel. Es un asco, la verdad, estoy todo el rato cansada, sin apetito… Aunque seguro que esa parte te es familiar.

La morena asintió. No entendía como Emma podía hablar de ello con esa naturalidad, aunque algo la decía que no todo era cierto, si no mas bien una manera de esconder su verdadero miedo, de no hacerse ilusiones ya que los médicos la habían dicho que tenía pocas posibilidades de superarlo.

\- Si, me es familiar. – Asintió Regina, sabía que había llegado su turno. – Yo empecé a encontrarme mal, débil, como ya te dije tenía fiebre y sudores, perdí peso… Lo demás ya lo sabes, me desmayé, aparecí en el hospital y _¡bum!_ cáncer.

Su tono no era para nada natural, su tono era amargo. Ahora fue Emma quien alargó la mano para ponerla encima de la de Regina, mirándola con comprensión, entendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando, claro que si. En ese momento al otro lado del espeso seto que separaba el hospital de la calle se paró un coche con la música a todo volumen, y sonando "_Burn with you_".

\- Mira, nuestra canción.

Bromeó Emma sin poder evitar reírse, Regina giró los ojos soltando una risita también. La rubia se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacía la otra mujer, que se mordió el labio con indecisión antes de agarrar la mano de Emma, que la puso de pie y la pegó a ella, dispuesta a bailar, pero el coche siguió su camino, llevándose la música.

\- Vaya, quizá la próxima vez.

Rió Regina. Pero Emma no quería esperar a la próxima vez, a lo mejor no había próxima vez, se le estaba empezando a caer el pelo y ni siquiera estaba mejorando, la semana que viene a lo mejor ni siquiera tendría fuerzas para levantarse de la cama, a lo mejor ni siquiera estaba viva, no podía andar perdiendo oportunidades. No soltó a Regina cuando ella intentó apartarse de vuelta a las sabanas, la estrechó con fuerza contra ella y la besó. Un beso largo, profundo y que no dejaba nada para después. Emma movía los labios con insistencia contra los de Regina, que la devolvía el beso con las mismas ganas, dejando que su lengua se encontrase con la de Emma, sintiendo como la rubia mordía la pequeña cicatriz que tenía sobre el labio, como sus manos encontraban la abertura de la bata de hospital y tocaban su piel. Entonces las dos se echaron a reír.

\- Esta no es la ropa mas adecuada, desde luego.

Rió la rubia con los ojos cerrados, dejando descansar su frente contra la de Regina, quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos para no perderse ningún detalle de la cara que tenía delante. Parecía cansada, muy cansada. Volvió a sentarse, sentando a Emma al mismo tiempo, la besó de nuevo, mas lentamente, con menos prisa.

\- Deberíamos acabarnos esto y volver al hospital. Seguro que nos están buscando.

Dijo Regina, la rubia apoyó la cabeza en su hombro con un suspiro.

\- ¿Y si no quiero volver?

\- Tenemos que volver o no podremos cumplir nuestra promesa de salir las dos de esto.

Respondió la morena en el tono mas bromista del que fue capaz.

\- La verdad es que ya no tengo mucha hambre, ¿podemos solo quedarnos aquí un rato mas?

Preguntó Emma sin mover la cabeza de donde estaba. Regina apoyó la suya sobre la de la rubia.

\- Por supuesto.

.

.

.

Los días seguían pasando en el hospital, y Emma y Regina eran aun mas inseparables, hasta el punto de recibir a la vez las sesiones de quimioterapia. El pelo de la rubia seguía cayéndose y fue la propia Regina quien le sugirió que se lo rapara todo de golpe antes de ir encontrándose mechones de pelos por todas partes. Al principio Emma no quería que la viese con el pañuelo en la cabeza, y fue la morena quien le quitó esas ideas de la cabeza.

\- Seguramente yo misma estaré así muy pronto.

Fue lo único que la dijo, acariciándola la nuca antes de besarla. Para nadie era ya un secreto que entre ellas había algo, tampoco es que sorprendiese a nadie, todos lo sabían de antes incluso de que fuesen algo de verdad.

Regina también se sentía cansada, sin fuerzas y seguía perdiendo peso, pero aunque no tuviesen fuerza para si mismas, siempre la encontraban en la otra. Un día soleado Emma fue a buscar a Regina, como acostumbraba a hacer.

\- Buenos días chica guapa.

Dijo desde la puerta, nada mas verla en la cara de Regina se dibujó una sonrisa, algo que ella ya identificaba como el _efecto Swan_, era automático y solo le pasaba con Emma. La rubia entró y se sentó en su lugar habitual en el borde de la cama de la morena.

\- Tengo dos buenas noticias. – Anunció alegremente, Regina levantó las cejas, interesada. – Mal se va, los médicos ya no pueden hacer nada por ella, dicen que le quedaran dos o tres años, y prefiere pasarlos fuera de aquí.

\- No sabía que tuvieses algo en contra de Mal como para considerar eso una buena noticia.

Rió Regina, Emma giró los ojos divertida.

\- Esa no es la buena noticia, la buena noticia es que vamos a hacerla una pequeña fiesta de despedida, en la sala del grupo de apoyo, Archie cree que es buena idea y a los médicos les parece bien, así que esta tarde ya tenemos algo que hacer.

Explicó con una gran sonrisa, no había mucho que hacer ingresada en el hospital, a no ser que tuvieses una imaginación sin limite, los días eran muy repetitivos, Emma y Regina habían tenido la suerte de encontrarse, lo que hacía los días menos monótonos, aunque hiciesen siempre lo mismo; pero por lo demás cualquier novedad era bien recibida, especialmente una fiesta, mas aún si te estabas muriendo.

\- ¿Cuál es la otra buena noticia?

Preguntó Regina, que aunque seguía sin gustarle mucho el grupo de apoyo lo de la fiesta si le apetecía, cualquier distracción era bienvenida. Emma sonrió como una niña que acabase de hacer una travesura.

\- Esa te la diré después.

La morena hizo una mueca.

\- Eso no es justo.

Se quejó. Emma se inclinó hacía delante y dejó un beso sobre sus labios.

\- Esto no lo arregla, sigue sin ser justo. – Emma la besó de nuevo, un beso mas largo. – Eres mala Emma Swan.

La rubia rió y le dio un tercer y entusiasta beso.

\- Chicas, sin pasarse, sabéis que hay cosas que no están permitidas en el hospital.

Dijo una tercera voz, una enfermera bajita y rubia, con cara de hada, como le gustaba decir a Regina, la señorita Bell, entraba en la habitación riendo con la bandeja del desayuno de Regina en las manos.

\- Emma, deberías ir a tomar tu desayuno.

Añadió mirando a Emma, que puso una cara de culpabilidad nada creíble. Regina le dio un golpecito en la espalda.

\- Puedo coger mi bandeja e irme contigo.

\- No, luego tengo sesión con el doctor Nolan, no quiero que te canses mas de lo necesario. – Regina iba a protestar, pero Emma le dio un último beso y se levantó de la cama. – Te veo luego.

Se despidió dándola un golpe en la nariz y siguiendo a la enfermera fuera de la habitación.

.

.

.

Para la despedida de Mal incluso se pusieron ropa normal, la sala estaba decorada y sobre una mesa había comida de verdad, aunque Jones se quejaba de la falta de alcohol.

\- ¿Qué es lo que temen, que eso nos mate?

Dijo con amargura a nadie en particular sirviéndose un simple refresco con su única mano, a los demás no parecía importarle. Mal parecía muy contenta de salir, hablaba animadamente con una mujer muy delgada y con una extraña peluca mitad negra mitad blanca, contándole que Ursula, de quien se había hecho amiga en el hospital, se pasaría al día siguiente a buscarla y por fin sería libre.

\- Me alegro por ella, a pesar de todo.

Dijo Regina mirándola desde cierta distancia, ya se habían acercado a ella para despedirse y desearla suerte en lo que fuera que quisiese hacer con el tiempo que la quedaba.

\- Si, yo también.

Estuvo de acuerdo Emma, aunque en su tono había algo de tristeza, incluso de envidia, se había llevado la mano al pañuelo y se tocaba distraidamente la cabeza. Regina le quitó la mano de allí, sujetándola con la suya.

\- Y pronto tu y yo también podremos irnos.

Intentó animarla con una sonrisa a la que Emma no pudo resistirse, recuperando el buen humor. Se acabó su bebida y cogiendo también el vaso de Regina fue a la mesa a rellenarlos, momento que aprovecho Robin para acercarse a la morena. Regina apenas había hablado con él desde que estaba allí, todo lo que sabía era lo que le había contado Emma el primer día y poco mas que había escuchado a las reuniones a las que había ido, pero no se había fijado especialmente en él.

\- Es difícil acercarse a ti, tu amiga nunca se aparta de ti.

Dijo resoplando mientras se reía.

\- _¿Amiga?_

Respondió Regina con una ceja levantada y mirándole con tan clarisimo desinterés que no entendía como todavía seguía parado a su lado.

\- Te he visto en las reuniones, aunque no vienes mucho. – Siguió Robin con naturalidad y mas confianza de la que debería. – Quizá te gustaría mas que nos viésemos en un ambiente distinto, ¿con menos gente?

La seguridad de ese hombre en que ella querría salir con él era casi ofensiva, Regina frunció el ceño, lamentando que Emma se hubiese llevado su vaso, porque no tenía nada que tirarte a la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué demonios iba yo a querer verme contigo?

\- Para conocernos mejor. – Movió las cejas. – Y bueno, después…ya se verá.

Volvió a mover las cejas, con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Eres consciente de que estás aquí por una enfermedad de transmisión sexual ¿verdad? Y todos los sabemos, ¿en serio crees que vas a conseguir algo así?

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Robin, que gruñó algo en voz baja que Regina ni escuchó ni le interesaba escuchar. En ese momento volvió Emma con los dos vasos.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Déjala en paz, sifilítico.

Nunca había tenido nada especialmente en contra de ese hombre, nunca le había prestado atención, pero desde luego no iba a dejar que intentase ligarse a Regina, sobretodo si ella no quería.

\- No tengo la sífilis.

Protestó él entre dientes.

\- Me da igual. Desaparece.

El hombre las miró a las dos con el ceño fruncido y se alejó refunfuñando para si mismo.

\- Te estaba molestando ¿no? Dime que no acabo de espantarte un ligue ni nada así.

Dijo Emma pasandole uno de los vasos. Regina rió, negando un poco con la cabeza por las cosas que se le podían llegar a ocurrir a esa mujer.

\- ¿Por qué iba a necesitar ligar con nadie mas?

Respondió la morena pasandole un brazo por la cintura y atrayendola hacía su pecho con una sonrisa que quedó pronto cubierta con un beso demasiado poco casto para un lugar con público, moviéndose de un lado a otro sin seguir mucho el ritmo de la música.

\- Espera aquí.

Susurró Emma en su oído, y se alejó lo mas rápido que le permitía su permanente fatiga, Regina la vio enredar con el aparato de música hasta que dio con lo que quería. Cuando volvió junto a Regina, sonaban las primeras notas de "_Burn with you" _Emma extendió la mano hacía ella, invitándola a bailar, no era una canción precisamente animada, lo cual era perfecto para sus cada vez mas menguadas fuerzas. Dejando el vaso en la primera superficie que encontró, Regina agarró la mano que le ofrecían y se dejó llevar, incluso si eran las únicas que bailaban mientras los demás las miraban con medias sonrisas hasta que poco a poco algunos mas se unieron.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a darme la otra noticia?

Le recordó Regina con su cara a poquísimos centímetros de la de Emma, que sonrió.

\- Van a cambiarme a tu habitación.

La morena se quedó parada de la sorpresa, y Emma perdió un poco de confianza.

\- Se que sigues sin compañera de habitación, convencí a Ruby de que hablase con el doctor Nolan, la señorita Bell también se puso de su parte, luego hablaron con el doctor Whale y el señor Gold estuvo de acuerdo, así que…

Encogió un hombro. El señor Gold era el jefe de planta, el mismo que había ignorado a Regina cuando pidió que su médico volviese a ser la doctora Nolan.

\- Pero si no quieres no pasa nada, puedo seguir en mi habitación. Entiendo que una habitación para ti sola es…

Regina puso dos dedos sobre los labios de Emma y sonrió, una sonrisa grande y de dientes blancos.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Es genial, me encanta, vas a vivir conmigo.

Cortó los balbuceos de la rubia con cierto tono de broma, Emma sonrió y besó los dedos de Regina.

\- Entonces ¿te apetece?

\- Claro que si, ¿pero que opina Mary Margaret?

Preguntó con una risita, sabiendo lo unidas que estaban su actual compañera de habitación y ella. Emma miró a la mencionada morena, que estaba a un lado de la sala hablando con el doctor Nolan.

\- Bueno, no le hace mucha gracia, pero dice que vendrá a visitarme.

Respondió riendo.

\- Entonces no se si quiero que te mudes.

Emma la hizo cambiar de opinión agarrando su cara con ambas manos para darla un alegre y profundo beso.

.

.

.

Si antes habían sido inseparables, ahora parecía que se habían fusionado, se separaban solo cuando no les quedaba mas remedió, la mayoría de las veces cuando Emma tenía que someterse a alguna nueva operación, en esos momentos Regina se quedaba comiéndose las uñas hasta los codos, rezando a dioses en los que no creía para que la rubia superase también esa operación. Por suerte siempre lo hacia, y cuando despertaba, Regina siempre le aseguraba que no estaba preocupada, sabía que Emma iba a superar su enfermedad y a vivir muchos años felices.

La sorpresa fue cuando el doctor Whale informó a Regina de que la quimio le estaba funcionando muy bien, hasta el punto de que podrían operarla para extirpar el cáncer de su médula espinal haciéndole un trasplante de médula ósea, era una operación arriesgada, pero lo había consultado con los otros médicos y todos opinaban que podía hacerse, después solo tendrían que centrarse en disminuir el del cerebro.

Aunque temía los riesgos, Emma estaba loca de contenta, mas incluso que Regina, la rubia confiaba plenamente en que todo saldría bien y que en poco tiempo la morena estaría curada, y sin haber tenido que raparse la cabeza. Aun así en cuanto Regina entró en quirofano, Emma se quedó esperando en el pasillo, junto a la puerta, dando vueltas de un lado a otro aunque varias enfermeras se acercaron a pedirle que por lo menos se sentase, no era bueno para ella estar tanto rato de pie, pero Emma simplemente no podía quedarse sentada mientras Regina se jugaba la vida en el quirofano, ahora entendía todas las veces que la morena había pasado por lo mismo cuando la operaban a ella. Solo esperaba que esta operación tuviese mejor resultado, Regina se quejaba poco, muy poco teniendo en cuenta su situación, pero a Emma no se le escapaba nada, sabía que estaba tan cansada como ella, que se sentía cada vez mas débil y tenía constantes dolores de cabeza. Casi deseaba mas la curación de Regina que la suya propia. Cuando llevaba varias horas esperando, Mary Margaret se unió a ella para hacerle compañía. Su antigua compañera de habitación había sido declarada oficialmente fuera de peligro y pronto saldría del hospital, ella había tenido la "_suerte_" de superarlo a fuerza de quimioterapia, y el pelo le estaba creciendo de nuevo, pero entendía perfectamente por lo que pasaba Emma, aunque a ella nunca la hubiesen hecho pasar por quirofano. Dos horas después de que Mary Margaret se uniese a ella, las puertas se abrieron y salieron los doctores Whale y Nolan con sonrisas en su cara cansada.

\- Ya hemos terminado, todo ha salido bien.

Informó David sonriendolas a las dos, pero mirando especialmente a Mary Margaret, aunque a ella no la unía nada a Regina.

\- Ha habido un momento en que la cosa se ha complicado, pero lo hemos solucionado y la señorita Mills ahora está bien.

Añadió Whale, que se ganó una mirada de reproche de su compañero, él opinaba que no era necesario preocupar a los seres queridos de los pacientes contándoles las complicaciones cuando todo había salido bien, pero Whale prefería informar de todo. Detrás de ellos las puertas volvieron a abrirse y salieron las enfermeras arrastrando la camilla de Regina, que aún llevaba el tubo del respirador metido en la boca.

\- Despertará en unas horas.

Dijo Whale poniendo una mano en el brazo de Emma antes de alejarse. David se despidió con una amable sonrisa y un gesto de cabeza antes de seguir a su compañero. Emma caminaba al lado de la camilla con Mary Margaret, hablando con las enfermeras, que hacían lo posible por tranquilizarla.

\- A lo mejor despierta un poco desorientada, los doctores estarán allí para atenderla. Luego seguiremos con la quimio para librarnos también del de la cabeza.

Dijo la señorita Bell con una simpática sonrisa, llegando a su habitación y dejando la cama de Regina en su sitio. Emma asintió distraída, sin apartar la mirada de la morena.

\- Todavía le quedan varias horas para despertar, no hace falta que te quedes todo el rato aquí.

Dijo amablemente otra enfermera, pero Emma se limitó a asentir otra vez, sin moverse. Mary Margaret se despidió de las enfermeras y se quedó con su amiga, dispuesta a hacerle compañía hasta que la otra morena despertase.

Lo que hizo varias horas después, como le habían dicho. Mary Margaret y Emma estaban en la cama de la rubia jugando a las cartas, y los doctores Nolan y Whale estaban también allí esperando a que despertase. Como también le habían dicho, al despertar estaba algo confusa, sobretodo porque lo primero que vio fue a Mary Margaret. Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Mary Margaret? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿También te has mudado?

Escuchó la risa de Emma y eso la tranquilizó, mas aun cuando la rubia entró en su campo de visión y la cogió la mano. Los médicos le hicieron unas sencillas pruebas para asegurarse de que todo había ido como debería y después salieron de la habitación con Mary Margaret, que creyó mejor dejarlas solas.

\- Hey.

Saludó Emma cuando se quedaron solas, mirándola con cariño.

\- Hey.

Respondió Regina con una cansada sonrisa.

\- A lo mejor deberías dormir otro rato.

Propuso la rubia viendo como se le cerraban los ojos, Regina asintió y se movió hacía un lado para hacer sitio en la cama, Emma no estaba segura de si estaba interpretando bien las intenciones de la morena, así que ella abrió los ojos y la hizo un gesto para que se tumbase a su lado, en cuanto lo hizo Regina se abrazó a ella y se quedó dormida de nuevo.

.

.

.

Pero mientras Regina mejoraba, Emma no, hasta el punto de que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas por las mañanas para levantarse de la cama. Los médicos temían lo peor, y Regina se esforzaba en esconder su propio miedo en un intento de mantener a Emma lo mas animada posible.

\- Lo que mas rabia me da es que…hasta ahora no me había importado si esto me mataba, no tenía a nadie que fuese a llorarme, no dejaba a nadie atrás, no había nadie por quien quisiera quedarme, y ahora… - Cogió la mano de Regina con fuerza. – Que momento mas inoportuno elige el cancer para matarme.

Rió débilmente, sin fuerzas, Regina intentó sonreír en vez de llorar.

\- No vas a morir, no vas a dejarme atrás ¿recuerdas?

\- Regina…

\- No, no vas a morir Emma Swan. Yo no te lo permito.

Dijo con decisión, casi enfadada antes de salir de la habitación. Fue directa a hablar con el doctor Nolan, tenía que haber alguna forma, algo, que pudiese curar a Emma, lo que fuese. David insistía en que no podían hacer mas de lo que estaban haciendo, pero ante la insistencia de Regina, cedió.

\- Podría operarla otra vez, intentar quitárselo completamente, pero es una operación muy arriesgada, a vida o muerte, el mas mínimo fallo…

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Cortó Regina, el doctor Nolan se lo pensó un momento antes de asentir.

\- Creo que si, tengo que prepararme, pero si fallo…

\- No fallarás. Vas a salvarla. Prometemelo. – Era una exigencia, una orden con la voz temblorosa, a punto de romperse. – Prometemelo.

Insistió mirando fijamente al médico, intentando no ponerse a llorar en ese momento, Emma tenía que salvarse, era la única manera de que pasara lo que pasara todo estuviese bien.

.

.

.

Regina fue ella misma a darle la noticia, Emma tenía que dar su consentimiento antes de nada. Le explicó todo, incluidos los riesgos, ahora que estaba lejos del doctor Nolan, Regina ya no estaba tan segura de si había sido buena idea, pero era la única manera, y no podía seguir viendo como Emma se apagaba día a día. La rubia se quedó callada cuando la morena acabó de hablar, luego con un esfuerzo enorme se levantó de la cama y cogió su móvil, Regina la sujetó para impedir que cayese, pero Emma estaba bien, busco en su reproductor de música y puso su canción, la morena no entendía nada.

\- Si van a hacerme esa operación tan peligrosa, al menos quiero haber bailado contigo una última vez.

Explicó agarrándose a Regina para poder bailar con ella sin que la venciese la debilidad, la morena volvió a tragarse las lágrimas y bailó con Emma.

\- No será la última vez.

Prometió besandola el cuello.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de las puertas del quirofano había varias personas esperando, entre ellas Regina, por supuesto, que era quien llevaba allí desde el principio acompañada de Mary Margaret, algunas enfermeras se quedaron allí también, y casi todo el grupo de apoyo, además de otros pacientes. Emma Swan había conseguido llegar a mucha gente del hospital incluso sin proponerselo. La espera se hizo eterna, parecía que esas puertas no iban a abrirse nunca, pero finalmente David Nolan las atravesó con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Lo he hecho.

Dijo soltando la tensión con un suspiró. La gente aplaudió, menos Regina, que se acercó a él impaciente.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Lo he quitado todo. Hay que esperar a que despierte para asegurarnos de que no hay daño cerebral, y habrá que mantenerla en observación para asegurarnos de que no vuelve a reproducirse el cáncer, pero está hecho, se lo he quitado.

Y Regina hizo algo que jamás pensó que fuese a hacer, abrazó a David con fuerza, dejando por fin salir toda la tensión y todo el miedo de esos días, empapando el hombro del médico, a quien no le importaba. Las enfermeras salieron con Emma y Ruby sonrió a Regina en cuanto se puso a su lado.

\- Todo ha salido bien, estoy segura de que despertará perfectamente.

Por supuesto no era algo que pudiese prometer, pero Regina le agradeció el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza, incapaz de sonreír hasta que Emma no abriese los ojos de nuevo.

La rubia despertó sin ningún tipo de problema, David le hizo las pruebas acostumbradas en esos casos y verificó que Emma estaba perfectamente, ahora solo quedaba estar seguros de que el cáncer no volvería. El médico estaba muy contento consigo mismo, había conseguido salvar a una mujer con muy pocas posibilidades de supervivencia, y en ese momento Regina le estaba demasiado agradecida para molestarse por la autosuficiencia del doctor. Los siguientes días la morena ni siquiera salió de la cama de Emma, siendo testigo de primera mano de su mejoría, y recordando esos momentos en que estaban completamente a solas en la habitación, cuando ninguna enfermera ni médico iba a entrar a interrumpirlas, recordando como se sentía la piel de Emma contra la suya, el cuidado que habían tenido, las emociones que cada roce despertaba. Pronto Emma y ella podría volver a disfrutar de esos momentos sin tener que preocuparse de nada mas, estaba segura.

Le quitaron las sesiones de quimioterapia a Emma, y solo acudía a las obligadas revisiones con el doctor Nolan, antes de salir de una de ellas David le pidió que se quitase el pañuelo y se mirase al espejo. Ya llevaba un tiempo sin tratamientos y por fin empezaba a asomar algo de pelo en su cabeza, apenas una pelusilla rubia, pero a Emma se le pintó una sonrisa en la cara y salió corriendo para compartirlo con Regina. Entró en la habitación corriendo con el pañuelo todavía en la mano, sin darle ninguna importancia a que estuviesen allí Whale y un par de enfermeras, entre ellas la señorita Bell.

\- ¡Regina! Regina, mira, ya casi tengo pelo otra vez.

Dijo de buen humor, inclinando la cabeza, pero nadie dijo nada, Regina no se movió. Emma levantó lentamente la cabeza y la miró.

\- ¿Regina?

Quiso dar un paso mas cerca de ella, pero la enfermera rubia se lo impidió sujetándola con cuidado.

\- Emma, ella…

Emma dejó caer el pañuelo y se soltó de la enfermera, lanzándose hacía la cama de Regina, agitándola para despertarla.

\- ¿Regina? ¡Regina! Despierta, vamos ¿Por qué no despiertas? ¿Por que no despierta?

Preguntó mirando al médico, que no supo muy bien como responder con delicadeza.

\- Ella, bueno, a veces las células cancerosas se dividen del tumor primario y llegan a otras partes del cuerpo a través de la sangre, y eso…

Emma ya había dejado de escuchar, zarandeando a Regina con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, intentando hacerla despertar, no podía ser que se hubiese ido.

\- No me dejes, lo prometimos ¿recuerdas? Yo estoy cumpliendo mi parte, no me dejes atrás, no te vayas a donde no puedo seguirte. Lo prometiste. Lo prometiste.

Suplicaba esperando que en cualquier momento se abriesen esos ojos marrones y viese de nuevo la brillante sonrisa de Regina Mills. La pequeña mano de la enfermera se puso en su hombro.

\- Emma, no hay nada que podamos hacer, estas cosas…

\- ¡NO!

Gritó la rubia volviendo a librarse de la enfermera y dejándose caer al suelo echa un destrozo de llanto y desesperación. Emma no podía parar de llorar, de gritar negándolo todo, llamando a Regina. Otro par de brazos diferentes la sujetaron, intentando ponerla en pie, pero ella se negaba a soltar la camilla.

\- Vamos Emma, tienes que ponerte de pie.

Una pequeña parte de su cerebro reconoció la voz de Ruby, y se puso de pie, pero solo para quedarse mirando a Regina, agarrada a su mano limpiándose furiosamente las lágrimas con la otra, no quería que lo último que viese de ella fuese un borrón acuoso. Ruby sacó a todo el mundo de la habitación, y Mary Margaret que había llegado con ella se quedó en la puerta, esperando a que Emma se sintiese preparada para hablar.

Había sido un fallo masivo, el cáncer se extendió de golpe, rápidamente, nadie supo nada hasta que sus constantes vitales no cayeron en picado sin avisar, y no se pudo hacer nada, no había habido manera de salvar a Regina. Emma se culpaba, ni siquiera había podido decirla adiós, ni siquiera había estado a su lado. En esos momentos incluso pedía porque su propio cáncer volviese y poder reunirse lo mas rápido posible con Regina.

.

.

.

Pero eso no había pasado, Emma estaba curada, al menos físicamente, cuando salió del hospital se fue a vivir un tiempo con Mary Margaret, ella no se sentía capaz de nada, muchos días se limitaba a levantarse de la cama y sentarse en una silla, nada mas, no creía que fuese a ser capaz de superarlo. El único consuelo, si podía llamarsele así, lo encontró en Zelena Mills, la hermana de Regina, el hospital tenía sus datos, pero Emma pidió ser ella quien le diese la noticia. Una mujer de pelo y ojos claro se encontró con ella al día siguiente de la llamada, y en su cara vio por primera, vez reflejado lo mismo que ella sentía, Zelena no entendía porqué Regina no le había dicho nada, había hablado con ella el mes pasado y todo parecía normal. Y ahora se había ido. Las dos desconocidas se abrazaron unidas por el mismo sentimiento, y desde entonces mantenían una relación de amistad, les hacía sentirse en cierto modo mas cerca de Regina, compartiendo historias sobre la morena, lo que conocían de ella, lo que habían vivido con ella. Y años después Emma y Zelena seguían reuniéndose como mínimo una vez a la semana.

\- Ya me ves Regina, yo cumplí mi parte. Tu dijiste…tu querías que viviese una vida larga y feliz, y aquí estoy, ha sido una vida larga, si ha sido o no feliz la culpa es toda tuya.

Dijo una anciana Emma Swan mirando al cielo. Volvía a tener una larga melena, ya encanecida.

El coche de Zelena paró frente a su casa y otra anciana mujer bajó de el, aun seguía teniendo los mismo ojos azules, aunque estuviesen rodeados de arrugas. Llegó hasta Emma y se sentó con ella en el porche, sonriendo al escuchar la canción.

\- Aun la echas de menos.

Dijo con nostalgia, Emma asintió, parando por fin la música.

\- Como tu, pero pronto volveré a verla.

Su vida larga ya había sido demasiado larga.

\- Creo que pronto las dos nos reuniremos con ella, vieja amiga. – Respondió Zelena con una sonrisa cascada. - ¿Qué le dirás cuando la veas?

Emma rió con pocas fuerzas, sabía perfectamente lo que haría cuando la viese de nuevo.

\- Dijo que las dos saldríamos de aquello y se equivocó, no cumplió su parte. Pienso pasar toda la eternidad recordándoselo.

Toda la eternidad con Regina sonaba muy bien, en todos esos años nadie había conseguido ocupar el lugar que la morena tenía en su corazón, incluso cuando la propia Zelena la animaba a encontrar a alguien, a no llorar a Regina mas tiempo, pero nada había funcionado, nadie había funcionado. Y Emma ya no lloraba a Regina, la recordaba, la mantenía viva en su recuerdo, para poder echarle la bronca cuando volviese a verla, que esperaba fuese pronto.

.

.

.

Zelena se marchó tarde, despidiéndose con especial cariño de ella, a lo mejor porque ese día habían vuelto a ponerse emocionales por Regina, no lo sabía. Emma entró en su casa lentamente, ya le pesaban los años, cogió la única foto que tenía con la morena, sacada en el hospital. Zelena le había dado mas con el paso del tiempo, pero esa siempre sería su favorita, estaba desgastada y manoseada por el paso del tiempo, pero se las seguía distinguiendo perfectamente, dos mujeres felices en bata de hospital. Se quedó dormida en el sofá con ella en las manos, y la despertó una intensa luz frente a ella.

\- ¿Emma?

Escuchó, pero no podía ser. Se puso de pie con una agilidad que hacía muchos años no tenía y dio unos pasos hacía la luz. Allí, esperándola, había una silueta mas que conocida. Caminó mas rápido hasta que la silueta se convirtió en Regina Mills. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y la boca de dientes al sonreír, estaba tan guapa como la recordaba, quizá incluso mas, enmarcada por esa brillante luz que Emma estaba segura salía de la propia morena, o al menos ella siempre lo había visto así.

\- ¿Estoy soñando?

Preguntó, no sería la primera vez que soñaba con ella, y aunque el sueño siempre era maravilloso, el despertar no.

\- No querida, no es un sueño. Vengo a por ti, te estaba esperando.

Contestó Regina extendiendo una mano hacía ella y sonriendo. Y Emma comprendió, sonriendo aun mas al hacerlo. Se miró y volvía a estar joven, su pelo volvía a ser rubio, su piel era lisa de nuevo. No quería hacer esperar mas a Regina, así que agarró su mano sin dudar.

\- Siento haberte hecho esperar.

Dijo cogiendo su cara con la otra mano y besándola por fin después de tantos años.

\- Yo no, he disfrutado viendo lo larga que ha sido tu vida.

Rió Regina, por toda respuesta Emma la besó otra vez.

\- No cumpliste tu promesa.

\- Tienes toda la eternidad para estar recordándomelo.

Sonrió la morena agarrando mas fuerte su mano y echando a andar hacía la luz, dejando atrás un anciano cuerpo con una foto en las manos y una sonrisa en la cara.


	61. Chapter 61 It's not easy being dark

**Wow, lo primero de todo, gracias por vuestros comentarios, de verdad os lo digo, imaginadme haciéndoos una reverencia de agradecimiento porque de verdad que no tengo palabras. Decir que me halagáis es poco ^_^! Este es mas chapucero, pero quería desdramatrizar un poco antes de seguir con las propuestas jajajaja**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 61 : _****_It's not easy being dark._**

La nueva realidad era que Emma Swan era ahora el Oscuro, y al parecer quería aceptar el trabajo a tiempo completo, cambiando incluso su imagen. Después de una reaparición un poco torpe en Storybrooke, Emma había asaltado el armario de Regina apropiándose prácticamente de cada prenda negra que le quedaba bien, y ahora recorría la ciudad toda de negro con un apretado moño casi blanco. Y parecía muy satisfecha con ello.

\- Emma no puedes simplemente adaptarte y ser el Oscuro.

Le había dicho Regina poco después de su vuelta, un día que Henry y ella la habían localizado en los muelles disfrutando del tiempo.

\- Claro que puedo, mírame.

Respondió la rubia cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacía atrás para aprovechar bien el sol.

\- Además me has robado la ropa.

Se quejó la morena señalando el conjunto que en ese momento llevaba el nuevo Oscuro, recordaba exactamente cuanto le había costado. Emma rió.

\- Deberías alegrarte de que me llevase solo la ropa negra. Estaba tentada a dejarte sin nada y ver que hacías.

Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa ladeada y claramente lasciva, que hizo que Regina se sonrojase un poco. Henry las miraba a las dos sin saber si quería enterarse de a lo que se estaban refiriendo.

\- ¿No crees que me queda bien?

Preguntó Emma separándose de la barandilla del muelle y recorriendo su figura con una mano para que la morena pudiese apreciarla bien con su ropa.

\- Pero debo admitir que debería haberte dejado las camisas, aunque solo fuese por tener mas oportunidades de ver ese botón en tensión. - Continuó bajando la vista hasta el punto en el que en ese momento Regina llevaba un botón en tensión. La morena se sonrojó de nuevo y Henry apartó la vista sin decir nada. – A mi no me pasa.

Concluyó la Salvadora abriéndose el abrigo para que pudiesen ver la ropa que llevaba debajo, sin un solo botón en peligro de salir volando. Regina se mordió el labio de abajo, pero se obligó a si misma a levantar la vista de vuelta a la cara orgullosa de si misma de Emma.

\- Mamá, no puedes seguir así, tenemos que buscar la forma de curarte.

Intervino por fin su hijo, la rubia levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Curarme? No estoy enferma. Venga Henry, será divertido, ya verás.

Movió ambas cejas con diversión, sin divertir a ninguno de los otros dos. Regina frunció los labios y agarrando a Henry se lo llevó de allí, dejando sola a la rubia.

.

.

.

El nuevo "_reinado de terror_" que el actual Oscuro estaba imponiendo incluía cosas como no pagar nada en Granny's, y aunque la abuelita ya no la atendiese eso no impedía a Emma aparecer por allí cuando le daba la gana y llevarse lo que quería, además había ocupado por la cara una casa en la misma calle que la de Regina, pero al menos había tenido la delicadeza de que fuese una casa deshabitada. Entraba y salia de los sitios llevándose lo que se le antojaba y gastando bromas pesadas al azar a los ciudadanos de Storybrooke cada vez que se aburría, siendo ella la única que se entretenía con ello. Una vez se coló en el apartamento de sus padres cuando estaban dormidos, una de las pocas veces que lo habían conseguido entre el bebé y la preocupación, y asustó a su pequeño hermano solo para que sus llantos despertasen a sus padres. Hook era el único que parecía encontrar todo esto divertido, al principio había intentando hacer entrar a Emma en razón, pero esa determinación enseguida había desaparecido, en cuando la rubia le puso ojitos y le miró como no le había mirado nunca antes de convertirse en el Oscuro, y eso convenció al pirata de las ventajas que podría traerle esta nueva Emma, a veces se los veía juntos por la ciudad haciendo de las suyas. Y por supuesto todo el mundo se volvió hacía Regina para solucionar el problema. No solo porqué fuese la reina, y la alcaldesa, y tuviese la daga, si no porqué todos sabían de sobra que ella era la única capaz de mantener a Emma Swan a raya ahora que era el Oscuro. Pero Regina realmente no tenía ganas de tratar con esta nueva Emma, al menos no todavía, a lo mejor cuando se le pasase la indignación por el robo de su ropa. Pero fue la propia rubia quien se presentó una noche en su casa, llamó a la puerta, algo que no hacía mucho esos días, y la morena se quedó totalmente sorprendida al verla allí.

\- Buenas noches, Regina.

Dijo en su tono mas simpático el Oscuro, la morena levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó con desconfianza, Emma se encogió de hombros.

\- Me apetecía veros a ti y a Henry. ¿Está en casa? ¿Puedo pasar?

Dio un paso asumiendo que iban a dejarla entrar, pero Regina se plantó delante de la puerta para impedírselo.

\- Me robaste la ropa ¿y ahora quieres que te deje entrar en mi casa?

Emma giró los ojos con un resoplido de aburrimiento.

\- No tenía alternativa, Regina. Soy el Oscuro ahora, necesitaba ropa oscura.

\- Podías habérmela pedido.

\- No me la habrías dejado.

\- Claro que si, no te la he pedido de vuelta ¿no?

Dijo frunciendo los labios con disgusto, Emma le dio la razón con un gesto de la cabeza, a regañadientes. Sabía que Regina le habría dejado la ropa, incluso la habría aconsejado sobre como combinarla, pero en aquel momento era demasiado divertido imaginarse su cara cuando descubriese que su ropa no estaba como para no hacerlo.

\- O podrías haberla comprado. Aunque no es que estés pagando muchas cosas últimamente.

Añadió cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Emma como miraba a Henry cada vez que iba a castigarle por hacer algo malo. La rubia sonrió de lado, divertida.

\- Soy el Oscuro y…

\- ¿Tienes que hacer cosas oscuras? No pagarle el café a la abuelita no es precisamente malvado. Peligroso puede, pero no malvado.

Cortó Regina recordando lo enfadada que estaba la mujer. Internamente ella también encontraba graciosas algunas de las cosas que hacía Emma, nunca olvidaría la vez que había perseguido a los enanitos lanzandoles pequeños calambrazos al trasero. Pero esa no era la cuestión.

\- No es que te den un sueldo ni nada por ser el Oscuro ¿sabes? O la Salvadora. ¿Con que voy a pagar?

Protestó Emma apoyándose en la columna.

\- Tenías un sueldo como sheriff.

\- Cierto. Hablando de eso…¿crees que podrías darme un aumento?

Preguntó la rubia con su mejor intento de sonrisa encantadora. Regina levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

\- No vas a trabajar, y a aumentado el crimen en Storybrooke. _Tu_ eres el aumento del crimen de Storybrooke.

Le recordó la morena señalándola con un dedo. Emma aun seguía con su sonrisa de convencer.

\- El crimen desaparecería con ese aumento.

Las cejas de Regina bajaron de golpe hasta una expresión de reproche.

\- Ni siquiera pagas las cosas, no te hace falta mas dinero. Además te recuerdo que sé cuanto dinero tienes en el banco, no lo necesitas.

Ventajas de haberse hecho amigas, Emma le había hablado de sus días como cazarecompensas y del sueldo que tenía, eso unido a que solo tenía que preocuparse de si misma y que nunca había sido una persona especialmente gastosa la dejaba con una buena cifra de ahorros.

\- Bueno… - Emma buscaba algo que decir. – Pensaba que te gustaban los ladrones.

Dijo al final moviendo las cejas con una pícara sonrisa. Regina casi se ríe. Casi. Se contuvo a tiempo.

\- ¿Está Robin dentro? ¿Es por eso por lo que no me dejas pasar?

Preguntó Emma intentando mirar por encima del hombro de Regina por si veía alguna señal del ladrón, perdiendo todo su tono divertido y frunciendo el ceño. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y había un par de cosas que quería decirle al _noble _de Robin Hood.

\- No, no está aquí.

\- ¿Y no debería estarlo? Amor verdadero y todo eso.

Gruñó la rubia, Regina suspiró. Esa no era una conversación que quería tener con el Oscuro Swan en el porche de su casa.

\- Aunque como amor verdadero deja mucho que desear, si quieres mi opinión ¿Qué clase de amor verdadero deja que te devore la Oscuridad?

Añadió haciendo un sonido de claro disgusto que hizo que Regina levantase una ceja, no esperaba escuchar ese tono de desprecio hacía Robin. Aunque realmente tampoco la sorprendía.

\- "_Oh Regina, Regina, ayúdame no se dar dos pasos solo_" Y después él no hace nada por ti. Si fuese tu pediría que me devolviesen el dinero.

Esta vez si, Regina se echó a reír con ganas, la imitación que Emma había hecho de Robin lo merecía. Se secó una lagrimilla del ojo derecho mientras dejaba de reír.

\- Tu no tenías porqué hacerlo, no tenías que sacrificarte.

Dijo por fin al Oscuro.

\- No tenía alternativa.

\- Siempre hay alternativa.

Emma resopló con fastidio.

\- Ya, dejar que lo que fuese aquello te matase. Si, no, gracias, prefiero esto.

Respondió señalándose a si misma y su ropa negra robada. Se quedaron las dos en silencio sin mirase durante un rato.

\- Pero no puedes seguir así, Emma. No es solo la ropa, no puedes rendirte a la oscuridad.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me dijiste que no estabas de humor para discursos? Ahora soy yo quien lo digo. Bebamos chupitos. Invito yo.

Dijo Emma volviendo a mover las cejas. Claramente no pensaba pagar. Regina frunció el ceño, enfadada.

\- No haremos nada hasta que no entres en razón. No me deje la piel en redimirme para volver a mis viejas costumbres contigo.

\- Pero es divertido.

La mirada de la morena seguía igual de fruncida, igual de decidida.

\- ¿Y por qué no vas con tu pirata? Parece ser el único al que no le importa tu cambio.

\- Pero él es aburrido. Solo sigo con él porque es divertido ver como hace todo lo que le digo y es fácil de manipular. Además es la única persona que quiere estar conmigo últimamente.

Las cejas de Regina se desfruncieron un poco, pero Emma no la dejó decir nada, si no la quería dejar pasar vale, se iría. Se alejó de la puerta, dispuesta a buscar a Hook, al menos él no le daba charlas ni la echaba broncas. Pero cuando no habría dado mas de cinco pasos volvió hasta Regina y con un pase mágico hizo aparecer un ramo de rosas que ofreció a la morena con su mejor sonrisa. La reina giró los ojos con cansada desesperación y con un chasquido hizo desaparecer las rosas, volviendo a entrar en casa con un portazo. Emma se quedó mirando la puerta unos segundo antes de volver a llamar. Regina abrió de nuevo.

\- ¿No puedo ni quedarme a cenar? Podemos hablar de mi yo Oscuro si quieres.

Ofreció como oferta de paz. Regina otra vez estuvo casi a punto de reír.

\- Te aburres en tu nueva casa ¿no?

\- Es muy grande y está vacía y hay mucho silencio.

Admitió Emma dejando caer los hombros. Con una risita Regina se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar.

.

.

.

Así que básicamente Emma había ocupado una casa para nada, porque acabó instalada en casa de Regina, y la morena lo prefería así, era una manera de tener mas vigilada a Emma, y de recuperar en cierto modo su ropa. Además el Oscuro estaba mucho mas calmado, aunque ahora la mayoría de sus comentarios tenía que soportarlos Henry.

\- ¿El nuevo Autor? ¿El nuevo Autor de qué? Rompiste el boli mágico, ¿qué es lo que puedes hacer entonces? ¿vigilar libros? Vaya un poder, chico.

Le dijo una tarde con un resoplido, tirada en el sofá de Regina jugando con móvil.

\- Emma.

Reprendió la morena exactamente igual que hacía con Henry. La rubia levantó la vista del móvil para mirarla y luego miró a su hijo.

\- Es verdad, perdona Henry, no quería decir eso, es la Oscuridad quien habla.

Se disculpó. Su hijo giró los ojos y salió del salón gruñendo para si mismo.

\- Pues tu _Oscuridad_ nunca habla con mamá.

Le escucharon decir.

\- Mi Oscuridad sabe bajo el techo de quien está.

Respondió Emma con una risa, solo para que la escuchase Regina, que rió también sin poder evitarlo. Pero era verdad, Emma nunca le hablaba así a Regina, con ella era todo amabilidad y atenciones, lo mas inapropiado que llegaba a decirle eran simplemente insinuaciones subidas de tono que Regina ignoraba, atribuyéndoselo a esa Oscuridad a la que Emma le atribuía lo demás.

Pero no todo era armonía en la mansión Mills, sobretodo cuando a Robin le daba por pasarse por allí, o cuando a Emma le apetecía tontear con Hook, lo que pasaba cada vez que el ladrón iba a la casa.

\- ¿Y por qué no te vas a vivir con Hook en esa casa tan grande que tienes abandonada?

Le reprochó Regina un día cuando Emma volvió a la mansión, la había visto con el pirata por Storybrooke bastante mas pegados de lo que a ella le habría gustado.

\- ¿Y por qué no le dices a Hood que se venga a vivir aquí y así le ahorras el paseo que se da hasta aquí? Es sorprendente que no se pierda sin tu ayuda.

Respondió Emma igual de molesta. Por supuesto Robin había estado en la casa.

\- ¿Y por qué no rompéis las dos con ellos y os dejáis de tanta tontería?

Intervino Henry que estaba sentado a un lado, siendo ignorado por sus madres hasta que pronunció estás palabras y las dos le miraron con idénticos ceños fruncidos. Él levantó las manos en gesto de paz.

\- Vale, vale. No he dicho nada. Pero todo sería mas fácil si hicieseis de una vez lo que realmente queréis.

Opinó Henry saliendo del salón para no convertirse en el blanco de su ira. Y le hubiesen entendido o no, el caso es que ninguna de ellas hizo nada al respecto, Hood seguía haciéndole visitas a Regina, momento en que Emma iba a hacerle una a Hook. Aunque a lo mejor si se hubiese quedado alguna vez habría podido ver como la morena despachaba al ladrón en apenas media hora, y si Hook hubiese sido un poco mas listo se habría dado cuenta que todo lo que salía por la boca de Emma era "_Regina_" y enfadados gruñidos con el nombre de Hood.

.

.

.

La reina intentaba por todos los medios que conocía mantener a Emma en el lado bueno, incluso intentaba que pagase por las cosas que quería o que usase algo mas que ropa negra. _Su _ropa negra, pero eso en realidad no la importaba tanto. Aunque empezaba a verle la parte divertida a la situación, no era tan fácil acordarse de que había que salvar a Emma de la oscuridad cuando la tenía en casa peleándose con un tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete, en la mansión nunca era "_malvada_", la mayor parte del tiempo era simplemente Emma, fuera de la casa era cuando se ponía en modo Oscuro, tenía una imagen que mantener ahora, decía.

\- No es fácil ser el Oscuro a tiempo completo. – Dijo con la lengua entre los labios, sin conseguir abrir el tarro. – La gente espera ciertas cosas de mi, antes era que les salvara, ahora esperan que haga cosas malas, que rompa un poco de propiedad pública y toque un poco las narices. Esas cosas.

Regina le quitó el tarro de las manos y lo abrió sin problemas. Aunque no iba a decirle a Emma que había usado algo de magia, prefería que el todopoderoso Oscuro se avergonzase un poco.

\- Hablando de eso, deberías intentar destruir menos propiedad pública, soy yo quien tiene que solucionarlo después.

La regañó mientras la rubia se preparaba un sándwich, pero en vez de arrepentirse la otra mujer se rió.

\- Pero es divertido.

Regina giró los ojos, dejando correr el tema por el momento, mientras estuviese en casa, y además comiendo, nadie tenía nada que temer del Oscuro.

Aunque a lo mejor si tenían que temer a otras cosas. De la calle les llegó el sonido de valiosa propiedad, tanto pública como privada, siendo destruida. Emma dejó de masticar y miró a Regina.

\- Esta vez no soy yo.

Casi lo dijo ofendida, no había lugar para dos malvados en esa ciudad, Storybrooke era suya y solo ella podía atormentarla. Devoró el sándwich de tres grandes bocados con los que se habría atragantado de no estar Regina allí, y las dos salieron a la calle. Todo lo que vieron fueron tentáculos destrozando cosas.

\- ¿Ursula?

Preguntó la morena mirando al punto del que surgían los tentáculos, que pararon de golpe cuando Ursula clavó la vista en ellas. Concretamente en Emma. Con odio.

\- ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

Dijo la rubia molesta.

\- ¿Y por qué estás destrozando _mi _ciudad?

Añadió Regina enfadada, pensaba que ya se había librado de las tres reinas de la oscuridad, se suponía que el único "villano" con quien tenía que tratar ahora era Emma, lo que era un cambio bastante agradable. Pero Ursula tenía mejores cosas que hacer que responder a sus preguntas, como atacar a Emma, por ejemplo. Cerró uno de sus tentáculos alrededor de la rubia, apretando hasta que Emma sintió que los ojos iban a saltarle de las órbitas como dos pelotas de goma.

\- ¡Ursula, ya basta!

Gritó Regina dispuesta a atacar, pero otro tentáculo la golpeó.

\- Mantente alejada Regina, si no quieres sufrir el mismo destino que tu novia.

Hasta los presionados oídos del Oscuro llegaron estás palabras, y se habría reído de haber podido.

\- _¿Novia?_

Murmuró Regina poniéndose de pie y volviendo a encarar a Ursula. Sacó la daga del Oscuro, que siempre llevaba a mano y de un tajo cortó el tentáculo que estaba aplastando a Emma, que por fin pudo respirar con normalidad otra vez. Por supuesto el grito de dolor de Ursula se escuchó en toda la ciudad.

\- ¿Por qué la atacas?

Preguntó Regina con la daga alzada dispuesta a usarla otra vez. Ursula las miró a las dos con rabia.

\- Me llegó la noticia de que Malefica tenía de nuevo a su hija y vine a por Cruella, para una verdadera redención. Y al llegar me entero de que ha muerto, que la Salvadora la ha matado.

Emma y Regina se quedaron en silencio, intercambiando una mirada. Nadie había pensado que alguien echaría realmente de menos a Cruella, al menos no como para buscar venganza, claro que nadie había pensado en Ursula.

\- Aquello fue un accidente, Emma no…

Intentó explicar Regina, pero la propia Emma la interrumpió.

\- Si, yo la maté. ¿Y sabes que? Disfruté con ello, fue totalmente a propósito. Si, la Salvadora es una asesina, ha salido a su mamá, claro. Fue tan divertido matar a _tu novia_.

Dijo dándole a Cruella la misma categoría que Ursula le había dado a Regina, poniéndose además un poco mas cerca de la morena como para dejar bien claro que ella aun tenía a la suya. Pero al hacerlo solo consiguió estar lo suficientemente cerca para que Regina le diese un manotazo en el hombro.

\- No digas esas cosas, no es verdad. Sabes que no querías hacerlo, así solo la enfadaras mas.

Dijo con el ceño fruncido, sin creerse las estupideces que podía hacer a veces esa rubia.

\- No puedo decir que fue un accidente, ahora soy…

Antes de poder terminar Regina le dio otro golpe, enfadada.

\- Me da igual que seas el Oscuro, no es momento para esto.

\- ¿Pero tu sabes lo difícil que es ser el Oscuro? – Regina giró los ojos, cansada de escucharla decir eso. – Todo el mundo esta como "_oh, pobre Emma, vamos a perdonárselo todo, en el fondo es adorable._" Me está costando mucho ser un Oscuro creíble.

Eso era cierto, por muy enfadados que estuviesen los ciudadanos de Storybrooke por las trastadas de Emma, ninguno la guardaba realmente rencor, no era posible cuando ya la conocían, cuando sabían como era realmente. Después de años de ser la Salvadora y la amada sheriff de la ciudad, no era tan fácil conseguir que te temiesen. Un tentáculo enfadado cayó entre ellas, cortando su discusión.

\- No tengo tiempo para vuestras discusiones de pareja.

Gruñó Ursula volviendo a rodear la cintura de Emma con sus tentáculos. Regina volvió a usar la daga, pero la bruja del mar fue mas rápida y la golpeó otra vez, aunque eso no evitó que le clavase la daga, que se quedó hundida en su tentáculo. A pesar del dolor por supuesto que vio la ventaja de eso, no la había costado mucho darse cuenta de que Emma Swan era el nuevo Oscuro, y tener la daga, aunque fuese clavada, era una gran ventaja para sus planes de venganza. Desclavó el arma con otro tentáculo y con una sonrisa triunfal apuntó directa al pecho de la Salvadora. Aunque nunca llegó allí. Regina se interpuso entre ellas y la daga acabó en su pecho en vez de en el de Emma. Y todo fue confusión. Esto le recordaba horrores a ese mundo inventado en el que Regina también se puso delante de una afilada hoja para salvar una vida, pero era la de Henry, eso tenía sentido, lo que Emma no entendía era que lo hubiese hecho por ella. Usó por fin su magia para librarse de Ursula y se agachó a acunar a Regina. Allí no había manera de salvarla, no había boli mágico para deshacerlo, Henry ni siquiera estaba por allí. Pero ella era el Oscuro, y la Salvadora y el producto del Amor Verdadero, todo eso junto tenía que servir para algo ¿no? Se concentró, juntando toda su magia, pero esta en vez de aumentar disminuyó, sentía como toda la magia del Oscuro desaparecía, todo el poder se iba. Intentó retenerlo, recuperarlo, tenía que tenerlo para salvar a Regina, no podía perderlo ahora que empezaba a cogerle el truco. No entendía porqué pasaba eso ahora, o no lo entendió hasta que una mano se pegó a su mejilla y al bajar la vista se encontró con la mirada y la sonrisa débil de la morena. Claro, un acto de Amor Verdadero, Regina se había sacrificado para salvarla, para salvar al Oscuro. A veces las cosas de los cuentos de hadas eran realmente una molestia. Acto de Amor Verdadero, adiós maldición, adiós poderes ilimitados del Oscuro.

\- Y luego dices que la idiota soy yo.

Murmuró Emma devolviendole la caricia a Regina, que soltó una risita.

\- Al menos al final lo he conseguido, te he salvado, como tu me salvaste a mi.

Pero no era lo mismo, claro que no, a Emma no le gustaba el cambió. Ella no había absorbido siglos de Oscuridad superconcentrada para salvar a Regina y que ahora ella muriese por salvarla a ella. Eso no era karma, ni justicia del universo ni destino, era una gran putada. Pero si un acto de Amor Verdadero ya las había salvado antes, a lo mejor volvía a funcionar, en todos los cuentos resultaba lo del beso, y no tenía nada que perder. Sin apartar sus ojos de los de Regina, se inclinó poco a poco hasta que sus labios se unieron a los labios cada vez mas fríos de la morena, que le devolvió el beso con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Pero cuando Emma se irguió de nuevo con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos, la sangre seguía saliendo, la herida seguía abierta. No era una maldición lo que quería arreglar, era una abertura sangrante en el pecho de una persona, y para eso no había besos salvadores.

\- Aun quiero matarte ¿sabes?

Escuchó sobre su cabeza, Ursula seguía allí, toda enfadada y vengativa, sin importarle haber golpeado a la persona equivocada, sin ningún tipo de sensibilidad al dolor ajeno. Emma levantó una mano con rabia y lanzó a Ursula volando por los aires varios metros, quedando inmóvil allí donde cayó. La rubia se miró la mano. Vale, a lo mejor Regina tenía razón y era estúpida, porqué aunque ya no tuviese la magia del Oscuro, tenía la suya propia, la magia blanca de la Salvadora, y si la magia blanca no podía sanar no sabía que iba a poder hacerlo. Recordaba haber visto a Regina hacerlo un montón de veces, un pasecito con la mano y las heridas se cerraban, no podía ser tan difícil. Aunque quizá tenía que haber prestado mas atención a sus clases de magia. Se prometió que si salvaba a Regina, se pondría enserio a aprender magia, palabra de Oscuro. O de Salvadora. Bueno, daba igual, mejor que lo intentase de una vez. Se concentró con la mano sobre la herida de Regina, visionando lo que quería que hiciese la magia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, rezando a los cielos por que funcionase. Escuchó una risita y dos manos cubrieron sus mejillas.

\- Quita esa cara por favor, parece que te duele algo.

Rió Regina, Emma abrió los ojos y la miró. Estaba bien, lo había logrado. Soltó un grito de alegría dando un golpecito involuntario en el estomago de la reina.

\- Lo he conseguido.

\- Si querida, lo has conseguido.

Concedió la morena intentando incorporarse, pero Emma no la dejó, inclinándose de nuevo para besarla con alegría, apretándola mucho contra su pecho hasta que casi se asfixió a las dos.

\- Ya has acabado con toda esa tontería de "_soy el Oscuro_" ¿verdad?

Preguntó Regina sin intentar levantarse de nuevo, si Emma la quería allí no sería ella quien se quejase.

\- Me convertí en el Oscuro básicamente por ti, y he dejado de serlo también gracias a ti. Creo que tienes demasiada influencia en mi vida.

Bromeó la rubia mirándola con cariño, agachando un poco la cabeza solo para estar mas cerca. Regina se echó a reír.

\- Es bueno saberlo, ahora que ya no podré usar la daga para obligarte a fregar los platos.

No es que lo hubiese echo nunca, claro, solo había amenazado con ello y eso había bastado.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

Preguntó Emma señalando con un gesto de cabeza a la inconsciente Ursula.

\- Creo que lo mejor será devolverla al mar. Su padre la cuidará.

Decidió la reina.

\- ¿Y que hacemos con ellos? – Volvió a preguntar la rubia señalando ahora a un pirata y un ladrón observándolas desde el final de la calle con las mandíbulas colgando. - ¿Podemos tirarlos también al mar?

Regina volvió a reír. Desde luego la idea era tentadora.


	62. Chapter 62 Married

**Han cambiado de compañía de teléfono en casa y ha habido un lío con la línea, por eso este shot ha tardado tanto. Lo bueno es que me ha dado tiempo a acabar este, empezar el siguiente y a ver si ahora puedo subir también capítulo de The Dark One jeje Este shot es una de las propuestas de misskimhyun, que debo decir que tiene muy buenas ideas jajajaja**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 62 : Married_****_._**

Regina no quería estar allí, cualquier otro lugar le servía mientras no fuese allí. Quería gritar, quería echar a correr, pero en vez de eso permanecía totalmente quieta mientras su madre terminaba de arreglarle el vestido de novia.

\- Estas radiante, cariño.

Dijo Cora con una gran sonrisa orgullosa que su hija era incapaz de imitar.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo, querida? Por tu cara nadie diría que es el día de tu boda.

Rió la madre de la novia, que le era imposible disimular su alegría. Regina dudó, no sabía si confesarle la verdad a Cora, y mas justo aquel día, en aquel momento en que solo tenía que atravesar las puertas de su derecha para empezar su marcha hacía el altar. Pero era su madre ¿no? Y Regina nunca aprendía, siempre esperaba que Cora se comportase como una madre comprensiva.

\- No quiero esto, madre.

\- ¿A que te refieres? ¿El vestido, el banquete….?

Cora frunció el ceño sin comprender como su hija podía presentar esa actitud ante su boda.

\- No quiero casarme, madre.

Confesó la morena bajando la cabeza, sin ver como la expresión de su madre cambiaba, y confundiendo su silencio con la comprensión que buscaba, pero las manos de Cora se cerraron alrededor de sus brazos como dos grilletes.

\- No digas estupideces niña, ¿cómo no vas a querer casarte?

Regina levantó la vista dolida doblemente, por la actitud de su madre y por la presión en sus brazos, de la que intentó soltarse sin conseguirlo. Cora la zarandeó hasta que su hija le sostuvo la mirada.

\- Escúchame, vas a ser reina, vas a gobernar. Es algo con lo que toda niña sueña desde pequeña.

Rugió su madre en un siseo, Regina forcejeó otra vez para soltarse.

\- Pero yo no quiero ser reina, madre, quiero ser libre.

Cora aumentó la presión en sus brazos para obligarla a estarse quieta.

\- No sabes lo que dices niña estúpida. Piensa en el poder, piensa en la riqueza.

Finalmente la morena consiguió soltarse de un tirón y se alejó de su madre.

\- No quiero el poder, ni la riqueza. Eso puedes quedártelo tu.

Cora avanzó hacía ella furiosa y Regina retrocedió de nuevo, alejándose de su agarre.

\- No, no puedo, pero tu si, y vas a tenerlo. Eres joven, estas confundida, con el tiempo verás que hago esto por tu bien, me lo agradecerás.

\- Ni siquiera conozco a la persona con la que voy a casarme.

Se quejó Regina, pero su madre lo identificó como una victoria para ella y empezó a relajarse.

\- Es la hija de Blancanieves, se la conoce también como la Salvadora, posee una magia blanca inmensa. Al casarte con ella te convertirás en reina, y también podrás compartir ese poder.

Cora ni siquiera le había dado un nombre, tan solo le había dicho lo importante, o lo que ella pensaba que era lo importante, y eso era justo lo que a Regina no le importaba en absoluto.

\- ¿Y si no llegó a quererla?

Preguntó, consiguiendo que su madre rompiese a reír.

\- ¿A quien le importa eso, querida? – Regina la miró con disgusto. – Ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo que estés casada con ella para siempre.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Dijo la morena sin entender a su madre.

\- Solo tienes que ser su esposa durante el resto de_ su_ vida, pero una vez seas reina, y tengas el poder… Lo que hagas entonces es totalmente cosa tuya.

Regina se alejó de nuevo de Cora.

\- Espero haber entendido mal, porque si no lo que estás insinuando es horrible, madre. Por no mencionar que la Salvadora o lo que sea, es ella, ella es quien tiene el poder.

Al otro lado de la puerta la gente esperaba a que apareciese la otra novia, alguien dio un discreto golpecito para meterlas prisa, momento que Cora aprovechó para volver a agarrar a su hija de un brazo.

\- Tu estás aprendiendo magia también, y lo llevas en la sangre, lo has heredado de mi. Esta Salvadora puede enseñarte todo lo que sabe, y cuando deje de serte útil tu decidirás que hacer.

Y con esa horrible frase tiró de su hija hasta la puerta, soltó el cepo de su brazo para entrelazarlo con el suyo y pintó una sonrisa en su cara.

\- Y no estaría de mas que sonrieses, querida.

Murmuró Cora mientras se abrían las puertas y aparecían ante sus ojos los invitados a ambos lados de un pasillo al final del cual esperaba una chica rubia con un vestido tan blanco como el de Regina, quien fue incapaz de obedecer a su madre y sonreír. Miraba al frente con tristeza, intentando adivinar que clase de mujer era la que iba a ser su esposa. Al menos era hermosa, eso tenía que concedérselo, aunque tampoco parecía una radiante novia en el día de su boda. Miraba a Regina seguramente intentando averiguar también con que clase de mujer iba a casarse, incluso con algo de preocupación por la expresión mortificada de la morena, que mas que de boda parecía que caminaba hacía su ejecución. Cora la llevó hasta el altar y allí la dejó junto a su futura esposa. La rubia sonrió tímidamente a la morena, Regina intentó responder con lo mismo, pero no pudo, la otra mujer frunció un poco el ceño y levantó una mano hasta su brazo, tocando las marcas que Cora había dejado allí al agarrarla, luego levantó una mirada preocupada, incluso indignada, hasta Regina, que esta vez si forzó una sonrisa, apartando la mano de la Salvadora con la suya propia. Y empezó la ceremonia, así fue como se enteró de que estaba casándose con la princesa Emma, aunque prestó poca atención a lo demás. El beso que selló definitivamente su matrimonio fue apenas un roce forzado de dos pares de labios cerrados..

.

.

.

Un carruaje las llevó en completo silencio hasta el que sería su nuevo hogar, el palacio de Emma, una enorme construcción blanca, con toda una fila de sirvientes desde el carruaje hasta la puerta igualmente vestidos de blanco.

\- Pero nunca me han hecho sentir presionada ni nada ¿sabes?

Le comentó a su nueva esposa con una mueca antes de salir del vehículo sin esperar a que les abrieran la puerta. Toda su vida había sido así, desde que nació siendo la Salvadora, portadora de una poderosa magia blanca, y como para recordarselo siempre la habían rodeado de blanco, siempre había estado bajo la vista de alguien, siempre habían supervisado sus acciones para evitar que algo pudiese alejarla del camino del bien, de la luz, de…bueno, de la magia blanca que tenía. Aunque Emma sabía perfectamente que era miedo, miedo a su magia, a sus poderes, no podían dejarla sin supervisión o empezaría a hacer cosas por su cuenta, a pensar por su cuenta, a usar la magia por su cuenta. Su madre siempre había temido la magia, Emma lo sabía muy bien, e incluso ahora que sus padres ya no iban a vivir con ella, ese enorme castillo blanco seguía allí para recordarla que debía ser buena, hacer lo correcto, estar controlada. Incluso este matrimonio había sido idea de sus padres, la habían casado con una de las nietas del rey del reino vecino, querían que cumpliese con sus deberes como reina y para eso necesitaba reinar junto a alguien. Al menos su nueva esposa era una belleza y no la habían emparejado con algún príncipe consentido, solo esperaba que la bonita cabeza de Regina estuviese llena de algo mas que aire o iba a ser un matrimonio muy aburrido.

Pero Regina no estaba por la labor de hacer las cosas fáciles, evitaba a Emma todo lo que le era posible, y cuando no lo era se limitaba a escuchar aportando tan solo algún comentario o respuesta cuando era necesario, ni siquiera compartían habitación, desde el primer día Regina le preguntó con toda la educación posible si a Emma no le importaba que ella usase una distinta, y como la rubia tampoco estaba precisamente cómoda todavía con todo eso del matrimonio concertado, no le importó. Aunque en algún momento Emma si había llegado a pensar que su mujer tenía la cabeza llena de aire por las pocas palabras que la había oído pronunciar, sabía que Regina no era simplemente una princesa estúpida que solo servía para lucir vestidos bonitos. Sus ratos libres la morena los pasaba en la biblioteca, montando a caballo o escribiendo cartas que Emma no sabía a quien mandaba, además la había escuchado hablar con algunos sirvientes, de forma muy educada, aunque las preguntas que les hacía a ellos podía perfectamente hacérselas a su esposa, incluso solo por empezar una conversación y empezar a conocerse ya que todo apuntaba a que iban a tener que pasar el resto de sus vidas juntas.

Emma intentaba ser paciente, intentaba ser comprensiva, darla tiempo, hacer que se sintiese cómoda allí, con ella, pero la situación se estaba volviendo imposible.

\- Yo estoy exactamente en la misma situación que tu ¿sabes? – Estalló un día durante la cena, soltando los cubiertos. – Tampoco pedí esto. No pedí que me casaran con una completa desconocida, y mucho menos una que se negase a hablar conmigo.

\- No me niego a hablar con vos, majestad.

Respondió Regina sin mirarla, continuando con su cena.

\- Y deja de dirigirte a mi de esa manera, maldita sea, soy tu mujer, no tu reina, o tu carcelera o lo que sea que creas que soy. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre igual que yo te llamo por el tuyo, _Regina_.

Finalmente la morena la miró con algo de remordimiento. Sabía perfectamente que Emma no tenía la culpa, estaba tan atrapada en ese matrimonio como ella, había tenido exactamente las mismas elecciones que ella: ninguna. Pero no pudo responder a la furiosa mirada de la rubia, que esperaba algún tipo de reacción, cualquier reacción le valdría, incluso la rabia, lo que fuese en vez de esa silenciosa resignación. Que fue justo lo que obtuvo. Se apartó de la mesa de un empujón que hizo temblar todos los platos y salió del salón a grandes zancadas ante la impasible mirada de los inmaculados sirvientes.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos días después de eso en los que Regina apenas vio a Emma, la rubia había dejado incluso de acudir a las comidas, ordenando que se las sirviesen en la habitación que no compartía con su esposa. Y Regina se sentía un poco culpable, era ella la que estaba haciendo toda la situación aún mas difícil, todo sería mucho mas sencillo, mas llevadero y soportable si al menos hablaba con esa esposa que al menos se esforzaba en conocerla.

Así que al tercer día de mutismo absoluto por parte de Emma, la morena llamó a su puerta y la otra reina pensando que ya sería hora de comer, respondió lo mismo de siempre.

\- Pasa, puedes dejar la bandeja en la mesita. Gracias.

Regina abrió la puerta tímidamente y dando un vistazo a la amplia habitación que debería ser la suya, vio que Emma estaba sentada en un cómodo banco bajo la ventana, leyendo. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

\- Majest… Emma, me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme a cabalgar un rato.

Dijo sin poder mirarla, avergonzada por como se había comportado hasta ese momento. Emma la miró por encima de su libro con el ceño fruncido sin comprender, pensando que sería algún tipo de broma o truco.

\- Todos los días salgo a dar un paseo a caballo, majes… Emma, me gusta, es…agradable.

No hacía mucho la rubia le había preguntado por sus aficiones en uno de sus intentos de conversación y Regina había respondido con la misma resignación pasiva e impersonal de siempre, sin querer dar información sobre ella, ahora intentaba enmendar todas esas groserías hacía su esposa, quien además era una reina. Todavía sorprendida, Emma consiguió reaccionar por fin, dejo el libro a un lado y se levanto del banco.

\- Claro, claro, si, por supuesto. Me encantaría. Ordenaré preparar los caballos.

Habló rápidamente, sin creerse todavía que esa mujer que era su esposa desde hacía ya unas semanas por fin empezase a intentar simpatizar con ella.

\- Ya me he encargado de eso, maje… Emma.

Respondió Regina con una pequeña sonrisa al ver el repentino nerviosismo de su mujer. La morena ya llevaba puesta incluso su ropa de montar.

\- Claro, claro, bien, pues…si, estaré lista en un minuto.

Dijo cruzando la habitación a grandes pasos hacía su vestidor, quería darse prisa antes de que Regina cambiase de opinión. La morena inclinó la cabeza diciendo que la esperaba en la puerta y la dejó sola para que se cambiase.

Tardó algo mas de un minuto, pero estuvo lista enseguida, y al bajar a la puerta allí estaba Regina esperándola ya subida a un precioso caballo marrón que Emma sabía que era el que solía montar.

\- Pregunté en los establos cual era tu caballo, pero me dijeron que no tenías un favorito, espero que no te importe que haya elegido uno para ti.

Dijo la morena en cuanto Emma llegó a su altura, señalando con un gesto al potente caballo blanco grisáceo que había elegido para ella. La rubia acarició el suave hocico del animal y sonrió.

\- Claro que no, es una buena elección.

Y subió al caballo para acompañar a su mujer en su acostumbrado paseo a caballo.

.

.

.

Regina de verdad lo estaba intentando, a pequeños pasos, pero iba acercándose a Emma que ahora la acompañaba todos los días en al menos uno de sus paseos a caballo, a veces incluso cargaban comida y así no tenían que volver tan pronto al castillo. Y Emma dejaba que fuese al ritmo que quisiera, no quería presionarla ahora que por fin estaban conociéndose una a otra. Las comidas ya no se daban en un tenso silencio, Regina no se encerraba tanto en si misma y pasaban mas ratos juntas, aunque seguían durmiendo en habitaciones separadas, pero Emma esperaba que eso también cambiase algún día, porque ahora que de verdad estaba llegando a conocer a Regina empezaba a verle el lado positivo a ese matrimonio concertado. Cuando la dijeron que iba a casarse con una desconocida no le hizo ninguna gracia la idea, pero al menos esperaba poder llegar a ser amiga de esa desconocida, lo que no esperaba era que de verdad llegase a gustarle, la morena era toda una experiencia, un descubrimiento, un misterio que Emma disfrutaba desentrañando. Al final resultaba que no iba a tener que odiar eternamente a sus padres por este arreglo matrimonial porque su majestad la reina Emma se estaba enamorando de su majestad la reina Regina. Ya no solo intentaba tener una relación amistosa con su esposa en las ocasiones en las que tenían que estar juntas, ahora de verdad buscaba la compañía de Regina, su conversación, su presencia, y su risa. Recordaba la primera vez que por fin hizo reír sinceramente a Regina, el sonido llenó sus oídos y le hinchó el pecho de felicidad, y Emma estaba casi segura de que fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de ella.

Incluso compartía con ella sus pensamientos, sus secretos, sus recuerdos. En una de sus comidas al aire libre, que eran de las pocas ocasiones en las que podían estar completamente a solas, le contó como había sido crecer siendo "_la Salvadora_", la portadora de las mas poderosa magia blanca, la habló de como había sido criarse siempre bajo la vista de alguien, alguien que además no solían ser sus padres, demasiado ocupados encargándose del reino para encargarse de su hija, demasiado asustados de su magia para aprender sobre ella o enseñar a Emma la forma correcta de usarla, en vez de eso siempre la habían animado a mantenerla oculta, lo mas controlada posible. Se había criado con una constante presión sobre sus hombros, tenía que ser buena, tenía que ser perfecta, porque las buenas personas no hacen cosas malas, no hacen cosas mal, no comenten errores y siempre anteponen todo a si mismos, dedican su vida entera, sus energías única y exclusivamente a los demás. O así es como habían educado a Emma, que siempre se había sentido atrapada, encerrada y controlada. Y todo lo que quería ella era tener la oportunidad de equivocarse y aprender de sus errores, quería poder hacer alguna locura y descontrolarse un poco, quería ser dueña de su vida y poder tomar sus propias decisiones y poder pensar en si misma alguna vez sin tener que enfrentarse a la mirada decepcionada de sus padres. Quería ser libre. Y Regina la entendía perfectamente, se había criado bajo esa misma presión por la perfección, por ser la mejor, la única diferencia era que su madre la animaba a aprender de su magia, a usarla en su propio beneficio en vez de entregarse a los demás, pero al igual que Emma, la vida de Regina nunca había estado en sus manos, de echo mientras crecía el único consuelo de la morena había sido su amiga Abigail, la única amiga que su madre había permitido que tuviese, y a quien le enviaba las cartas. La rubia cogió las manos de Regina entre las suyas.

\- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que lo hagamos ¿no crees? Nadie puede controlarnos ya, nadie puede decirnos que hacer. Podemos aprender juntas, tu puedes enseñarme esa parte de la magia que yo no conozco y yo puedo ayudarte a que tu magia crezca. Nadie puede controlarnos ya.

Dijo acariciando las manos de Regina con sus pulgares y la morena no supo que responder, recordando las palabras de su madre que quería que aprendiese todos los secretos de la magia de Emma y que luego se deshiciese de ella para reinar sola. Por supuesto no era su intención y tampoco podía ignorar las palabras de Emma, que estaba ofreciéndole esa libertad que siempre había querido, aunque fuese en ese matrimonio obligado. Así que simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

Y es que Regina no quería enamorarse de Emma, después de esa conversación empezaba a pensar que a lo mejor ni siquiera había sido buena idea intentar llevarse bien con ella. La morena conocía a su madre, si se enteraba de que la reina Emma y ella estaban empezando a crear lazos, se aprovecharía de ello, conseguiría lo que quería y se quitaría a Emma de en medio, quizá también se quitase de en medio a una hija muy poco dispuesta a colaborar. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que seguramente le había estado preparando el trono a su madre, si Emma se enamoraba de Regina, la morena estaba segura de que su madre la usaría para aprovecharse de la reina y tomar ventaja, y si se Regina se enamoraba de Emma también explotaría ese sentimiento en beneficio propio, destruyéndolas sin pestañear en su camino hacía el poder. Y aun así Regina no podía dejar de pensar, de esperar, que Cora se comportase por una vez como una autentica madre y en vez de aprovecharse de la situación y de la relación de su hija con la reina, se alegrase por ellas.

De echo unos días después Regina tuvo que cancelar su paseo con Emma porque Cora se presentó en palacio sin avisar para hacerle una visita a su hija, a la que no veía desde la boda. Pero por supuesto Regina no la informó de sus avances con la reina, ni del aumento de su magia, fue a reunirse con ella con la misma cara de funeral que llevaba en su boda.

\- Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, querida, ya deberías haber creado lazos con tu esposa. Es tu esposa al fin y al cabo.

Dijo Cora con esa risa que Regina conocía tan bien, una risa aparentemente despreocupada diseñada para tenerle simpatía a la mujer, y que era totalmente falsa.

\- Es mi esposa por obligación, madre.

Respondió Regina muy erguida en su silla, sin querer mirar directamente a su madre, siempre había tenido la impresión de que Cora era capaz de ver sus pensamientos y todos sus secretos a través de sus ojos.

\- Pero es tu esposa y tu eres a suya, no importa como. Y deberías empezar a comportarte como tal.

La risa de su madre había desaparecido y su cara volvía a ser esa mascara rígida y autoritaria a la que Regina estaba mas acostumbrada.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, madre?

Preguntó su hija con educación, girando un poco la cara hacía ella, pero todavía sin mirarla, intentando mantener una expresión indiferente y distante.

\- Herederos, Regina. Quiero decir que es hora de que empieces a tener herederos, es la única forma de estar ligada al trono para siempre. Y piensa en lo poderosas que serán tus hijas e hijos. Empezaras una nueva estirpe de poderosos gobernantes.

Había un brillo soñador en sus ojos, casi obsesivo, y Regina sabía muy bien porqué. Los orígenes de Cora eran muy humildes, era hija de un molinero borracho y esa era una marca que ella aun cargaba secretamente, totalmente decidida a que ahora que por fin era alguien sus descendientes no cayeran en el olvido, que no acabasen en la nada de la que había salido ella, estaba decidida a ser las raíces de un poderoso árbol genealógico de reyes y reinas.

\- Ambas somos mujeres madres, algo que ya sabías cuando me obligaste a casarme con ella.

Esta vez la burlona risa de Cora fue sincera, mirando a su hija como su la estuviese subestimando.

\- ¿De verdad crees que te habría casado con alguien con quien no pudieses tener herederos? – Regina notó que ni siquiera decía "_hijos_". – Esto es el Bosque Encantado, querida, la propia tierra suda magia, y no existe nadie mas poderoso que la Salvadora, aunque estoy segura de que en poco tiempo tu ocuparas ese puesto. Con magia todo es posible.

\- Se llama Emma, madre.

Dijo Regina molesta sin poder evitarlo, mirándola por fin con el ceño fruncido. Cora levantó una apreciativa ceja.

\- Así que ya es _Emma_. Bien, bien, no sabes cuanto me alegra oírlo. Imagino que ya habéis superado la incomodidad inicial y habéis empezado a intimar. _Intimad mas_, Regina. Quiero un nieto, o una nieta. Un pequeño rey o una pequeña reina.

\- ¿Y si no quiero tener hijos? ¿Y si no quiero tener hijos con la reina?

Su madre rió son sarcasmo al escuchar que Regina intentaba rectificar su error anterior volviendo a llamar a Emma "_la reina_"

\- Oh, pero sí quieres, querida, no puedes mentirle a tu madre. Lo sé tan bien como tu. Así que ponte algo menos cómodo y ve a buscar a tu esposa.

Era una orden en toda regla, Cora esperaba que Regina fuese su yegua de cría, una maquina de herederos, y su hija no estaba nada segura de que una vez tuviese a su deseado heredero no se deshiciese de Emma y ella para criar ella misma a su nieto.

\- Ya no tengo porqué obedecerte, madre, ya no me controlas, ya no soy una niña, soy reina y tu estás en mi castillo, en_ mi_ reino.

Gritó Regina poniéndose de pie para enfrentar a Cora, que lejos de acobardarse se puso de pie también acercándose a su hija para cogerle la cara de la forma posesiva en que lo hacía siempre.

\- No sabes lo feliz que me hace oírte hablar así, hija. Siempre he sabido que estabas hecha para ser reina, pero no juegues con mi paciencia, sabes que nunca me ha gustado la insubordinación, Regina. Ya es tarde para revelarse, si quieres conservar tu trono, si quieres que te deje en paz, pon un bebé aquí dentro. Dale esa tranquilidad a tu querida madre, ¿si?

Dijo poniendo una mano sobre el vientre de su hija, que se apartó como si la hubiese quemado, con la cara contraída de ira salió de la estancia dejando allí a su madre que la observó marcharse con una sonrisa.

Si eso era todo lo que su madre había querido siempre de ella iba a darla por fin una satisfacción, por una vez iba a cumplir las espectativas de Cora, por una vez no iba a tener que soportar como la miraba como si fuese mediocre, como si nunca fuese a ser suficiente para ella. Y además iba a conseguir que la dejase en paz de una maldita vez. Si todo lo que quería era que se metiese entre las piernas de la reina eso era algo que podía hacer. Buscó a Emma y sin decir nada la agarró de la mano con decisión y la arrastró con furiosa energía hasta la enorme habitación de la rubia. Casi ni había terminado de cerrarse la puerta cuando se lanzó a sus labios, devorándolos con rabia, clavando los dedos en el elegante vestido de Emma, sin importarle si lo rompía o no, algo que tampoco preocupaba a la rubia, que lo dudó ni un momento en responder a lo que ella interpretó como pura pasión en vez de como pura rabia.

.

.

.

Pero cuando Regina abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente entre los brazos de Emma, todavía sintiendo en todo su cuerpo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, la inundó la culpabilidad. Otra vez había vuelto a tratar a Emma como a una obligación, aunque la propia rubia no lo supiese. Miró la cara de la otra reina que dormía a su lado sintiendo los pinchazos del remordimiento, lo que había pasado había sido culpa de Cora, había sido algo inspirado por la rabia, no por el amor, ni siquiera por la pasión, o al menos por su parte, porque Emma si había sido sincera, sus sentimientos, sus sensaciones habían sido totalmente reales y no sabía como iba a mirarla a la cara sin sentirse culpable. Porque a la luz del día y una vez pasada la rabia, se daba cuenta de que ella no tenía que demostrarle nada a su madre, no tenía que ser lo suficientemente buena para ella, no tenía que darla lo que quería, la única persona a la que debía complacer era a si misma, y como mucho a Emma, su esposa con la que había acordado que no volverían a dejarse controlar por nadie, y a la primera Regina volvía a rendirse ante su madre, llevándose por delante a Emma. Había sido todo mentira, debería haberse olvidado de la rabia y simplemente disfrutar de estar en la misma cama que la rubia, piel con piel, pero había sido incapaz de desconectar, así que lo que había pasado en esa cama había sido todo mentira. Y se sentía muy mal por ello.

Se apartó del abrazo de Emma con cuidado, buscando algo que ponerse, pero la rubia se despertó en cuanto salió de la cama.

\- Buenos días, esposa.

Saludó con una sonrisa, estirándose en la cama con un sonido de satisfacción. Y una vez mas Regina se arrepintió por haber sido estúpida y no haber disfrutado de ese cuerpo que veía estirarse arqueado sobre el colchón.

\- ¿Por que no vuelves a la cama? Todavía es pronto.

Dijo apoyando el codo en el colchón y la cabeza en su mano, observando como Regina se vestía. Ella estaba contenta, llevaba tiempo deseando esto sin querer intentarlo hasta saber si la morena quería lo mismo o no, pero por lo que había pasado esa noche, debía de quererlo. Y eso la hacía feliz, podrían empezar a compartir habitación, podrían por fin ser un matrimonio de verdad.

\- Tengo…que encargarme de unos asuntos. Podemos vernos luego.

Respondió Regina evasivamente, acabando de vestirse sin mirarla, y aunque no convenció a Emma, cedió, como siempre dejándola su espacio.

\- Espera.

Dijo antes de que la morena saliese de la habitación, levantándose de la cama y corriendo desnuda hasta ella, pasando un brazo por su cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo y metiendo la otra mano entre el pelo de la morena para besarla sin prisa, con toda la intención de dejar su recuerdo en la boca de Regina para que pensase en ella hasta que se viesen mas tarde. La morena sonrió, dejando su nariz apoyada en la de la rubia, acariciándola la desnuda espalda antes de apartarse y salir definitivamente de la habitación.

.

.

.

Regina recorrió el castillo a toda velocidad hasta dar con la jefa de las criadas.

\- Mi madre, Cora ¿sigue en palacio?

Algo la decía que Cora no se había ido simplemente porque la dejase plantada en mitad de una conversación, no era estilo, aun seguiría por allí, esperando ver si su presencia había dado frutos. Pero Regina no iba a tolerar que algo así volviese a pasar, no iba a dejar que su madre la manejase a su antojo de esa manera, no iba a permitir que se metiese en su cabeza con esa facilidad. No cuando ya no era solo ella la que salía dañada de los juegos de Cora.

\- Si, majestad, la preparamos una habitación en la segunda planta.

La morena asintió a modo de agradecimiento y volvió sobre sus pasos hacía la primera escalera que encontrase, pero no le hizo falta acabar de bajarla porque se encontró con su madre a la mitad.

\- Regina, querida, que bien que hayas madrugado, iba a buscarte.

\- Tienes que irte, madre.

Dijo la morena sin mas, consiguiendo que la sonrisa falsa de Cora desapareciese.

\- Ya no eres bien recibida aquí. – Siguió su hija. – No mientras sigas tratándome como a tu marioneta. No quiero que vuelvas mientras sigas actuando como si solo fuese parte de tu plan para conseguir poder.

La mujer mas mayor frunció el ceño como si esas palabras fuesen incomprensibles para ella.

\- Regina, todo lo que siempre he intentando es que tengas lo mejor. – Levantó una ceja divertida. – Intuyo por tu actitud que anoche cumpliste con tu deber como esposa, esperemos que hayas tenido suerte a la primera.

Regina gruñó con frustración, su madre no quería entender, pero ya le daba igual, si no quería atender a razones la única que saldría perdiendo sería la propia Cora, que no volvería a pisar ese castillo y saldría por fin de la vida de Regina.

\- No cumplí con mi deber de esposa. Tu quisiste que fuese su esposa, estoy aquí porque tu quisiste, querías que fuese reina, querías que usase a Emma para aumentar mi poder, querías que luego me librase de ella, y estoy cansada. Anoche hice lo que hice porque era lo que tu querías que hiciese, pero ese se acabó, madre.

Dijo bajando un escalón para poder mirar a su madre mas de cerca, furiosa con la mujer que solo por darla la vida pensaba que la pertenecía, pero una vez mas Cora no estaba nada intimidada, acarició la mejilla de su hija y la miró con lastima.

\- Oh, querida, ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? no sabes cuanto lamento oír eso, de verdad que pensé que podrías ser feliz con ella.

La morena la miró sin entender su actitud, Cora levantó la vista por encima de la cabeza de Regina y cuando su hija siguió la dirección de su vista vio que al principio de la escalera estaba Emma mirándola horrorizada.

\- Pensé que…podía darte una sorpresa, acompañarte en lo que fuese que tenías que hacer, pero… - Su expresión se endureció. – Supongo que no puedo ayudarte a planear mi muerte ahora que ya has conseguido de mi todo lo que querías.

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta muy tiesa y una clarisima expresión dolida en los ojos.

\- Sal de una vez de mi vida, _madre_.

Siseó Regina con los dientes apretados, apartando la mano de su madre con rabia antes de subir corriendo las escaleras para seguir a Emma.

\- Emma. Emma, espera, por favor. _Emma_. Emma, puedo explicarlo, de verdad que no es lo que crees.

Cuando por fin consiguió detenerla la rubia la recibió con los ojos llenos de odio.

\- ¡No me toques!

Le gritó con resentimiento.

\- No es lo que crees, Emma, por favor. Escúchame.

Pedía Regina moviendo una mano hacía ella, pero la otra mujer dio un paso atrás mirando esa mano con desprecio.

\- Aléjate de mi si no quieres que ordene que te corten la cabeza por traición.

Dijo con la mandíbula apretada en un intento de contener la rabia. Esas palabras golpearon a Regina, que nunca pensó que las escucharía de su mujer. Emma aprovechó el shock para dejarla sola en mitad del corredor.

.

.

.

Pero Regina no podía dejar las cosas así, a pesar de la amenaza sobre su cabeza. Buscó a Emma sin encontrarla en ningún rincón del castillo, pero al llegar a los establos vio que faltaba el caballo que ella le había elegido a la rubia tiempo atrás, el mismo caballo que desde entonces era el que siempre usaba Emma. Montando en el suyo propio, Regina salió a buscarla, casi segura de donde iba a encontrarla, tenían un lugar favorito para comer cuando salían a pasar el día fuera con los caballos, y allí fue donde encontró a Emma, sentada sobre la hierba sin preocuparse por su ropa mientras el caballo pastaba un poco mas lejos. Regina mandó al suyo con el otro animal y se acercó a la rubia lentamente.

\- ¿Emma?

\- Pensaba que finalmente lo habíamos conseguido ¿sabes? Que a pesar de que nos casamos por obligación habíamos…habíamos conseguido que nuestro matrimonio no fuese una obligación, que sentíamos…_cosas_…la una por la otra. Pensaba que al final no había sido tan mala idea que nos casaran. Pero supongo que tu no pensabas igual.

Dijo la rubia sin levantar la vista de la hierba, con una seca risa dolida. Regina se acercó un poco mas a ella.

\- Cuando mi madre me obligó a casarme, yo pensé que era lo peor que podía pasarme. – Respondió Regina. – Creía que iba a ser horrible estar casada con una desconocida. Pero no lo ha sido, no lo es. Yo pienso como tu, Emma, nos casamos por obligación, pero nuestro matrimonio no lo es. Es…probablemente es la única cosa buena que ha hecho mi madre por mi, y ni siquiera era su intención.

Finalmente se arrodilló frente a Emma, que levantó la vista enfadada.

\- ¿Y se supone que tengo que creerte? Dirías cualquier cosa para conseguir tus propósitos. Pero ya eres reina, ya eres tan poderosa como yo. ¿Qué mas quieres de mi?

Regina intentó cogerle una mano, pero la rubia las apartó rápida como una serpiente.

\- Si ya tengo todo lo que quería conseguir de ti ¿por qué iba a venir aquí a convencerte de nada? – Emma desfrunció un poco el ceño, eso tenía lógica. – Y si has escuchado lo que le he dicho a mi madre, recordarás que la he dicho que ya estaba cansada, pero cansada de sus juegos y manipulaciones. La he dicho que se había acabado, no voy a dejar que me controle mas. Era ella quien quería que te usase para conseguir poder, y era ella quien quería que luego te quitase de en medio para reinar sola, y era ella quien quería herederos. – Dijo resoplando enfadada antes de calmarse otra vez. – Lo de anoche…siento mucho lo de anoche. No lo que hicimos, si no los motivos que me llevaron a ello. Espero que me creas, Emma, y que puedas perdonarme.

Y después de esto se quedó en silencio con las vista baja y las manos en el regazo, a Emma le recordó mucho a aquel primer día en que la había pedido que cabalgase con ella. Si la estaba mintiendo desde luego lo hacía endiabladamente bien, y las cosas que decía tenían sentido.

\- Entonces…¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

Preguntó la rubia todavía sin querer dejarse convencer del todo, no quería que fuesen sus sentimientos los que decidiesen, sobretodo si Regina la estaba mintiendo y al final ella y Cora la mataban o algo así.

\- Bueno, he echado a mi madre del castillo. Tu crees que tus padres son controladores, pero mi madre…ella está completamente a otro nivel, créeme. – La morena giró los ojos. – Tus padres tenían miedo de ti y de tu magia, yo tenía miedo _de ella_. No quiero que vuelva a interferir en mi vida. En _nuestra_ vida.

Esta vez Emma si dejó que le cogiese la mano, y, bueno, al final sus sentimientos si iban a tener algo que decir. Tiró de la morena hasta dejarla tumbada sobre sus piernas y agachó la cabeza para besarla con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y crees que podríamos repetir lo de anoche, pero porque seas tu quien quiere y no tu madre?

Preguntó haciendo reír a la morena, que asintió cogiéndola por la nuca para bajar otra vez la cabeza de la rubia hasta sus labios.

\- Y por cierto, me alegro de que no quieras matarme.

Añadió Emma con una brillante sonrisa enmarcada en cabello rubio sobre la cara de Regina.

.

.

.

Para su sorpresa, Cora había sido convocada al castillo por la mismísima reina. Lo que no tenía muy claro era cual de las dos reinas había sido, pero en la sala del trono la esperaban las dos, con regia seriedad.

\- Cuanto me alegro de que me hayáis llamado, majestad. Mucho me temo que mi última visita fue terriblemente malentendida.

Empezó con esa sonrisa falsa que Regina conocía tan bien y que nunca había conseguido engañarla. Emma levantó una mano para hacerla callar, Regina y ella habían hablado sobre esto y habían decidido que fuese la rubia quien diese la noticia oficial, sería mas seguro para todos.

\- Cora, hija de molinero. – Empezó Emma, su suegra hizo una mueca por ese título. – Te hemos convocado hoy aquí para comunicarte oficialmente tu destierro de nuestro reino.

Sentenció la rubia cogiendo la mano de su esposa para mostrar unidad. Desde luego Cora no podía quejarse de eso, finalmente había conseguido que Regina fuese completamente una reina y no solo una consorte, tenía todo un reino a su servicio, sus ordenes se cumplían. Incluido su destierro.

\- ¿Qué? Esto no… no puede… Regina, hija, no puedes desterrar a tu madre. – Regina no reaccionó a la súplica. – Todo lo que he hecho lo he hecho _por ti_, hija desagradecida. Todo lo que he hecho es darte lo mejor, todo lo que yo no pude tener.

Gritó furiosa tirando por fin la mascara de suegra amable y sumisa. Emma abrió la boca, pero Regina hizo un gesto para que la dejase hablar a ella, esto era cosa suya.

\- Tenías razón en una cosa, madre, cuando dijiste que acabaría agradeciéndote que hicieses que me casara. – Apretó la mano de Emma cariñosamente. - Y te lo agradezco de verdad. Es lo mejor has hecho por mi. Es lo _único_ bueno que has hecho por mi. Y aunque te lo agradezco, ya no te quiero mas en mi vida, madre, he terminado con tus trucos.

\- No puedes hacerme esto, soy tu madre.

\- No te preocupes, no lo olvido. Por eso tienes esperándote un pequeño palacio a tu disposición, equipado con todo lo que puedas necesitar, sirvientes incluidos, fuera del reino. El destierro entra en vigencia desde este mismo momento, una escolta te acompañará a recoger tus cosas y luego hasta tu nuevo hogar. Y si algún día cambias, madre, puedes escribirme.

Y Regina ya no tenía nada mas que decirle a Cora. Por supuesto una parte de ella no quería hacerle eso a su madre, a veces todavía esperaba tener una autentica madre, pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar, así que la presencia de Cora en su vida no era otra cosa que tóxica y no la quería cerca de ella, ni de Emma. La rubia hizo un gesto para que la escoltaran fuera, tenían orden de no herirla, pero también de no dejarla escapar, eran los soldados mejor entrenados los que acompañaron a Cora hasta su casa, siempre alerta contra su magia. Y los sirvientes del castillo de Cora eran los que los padres de Emma habían dejado en el palacio para vigilar a su hija, la rubia estaba cansada de sentirse siempre observada, ahora podrían observar a su suegra

\- ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó Emma a su mujer en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras Cora. Regina cogió aire y sonrió.

\- Creo que nunca he estado mejor. Soy libre, Emma.

\- Somos libres, tu y yo. Podemos hacer lo que queramos.

Corrigió la rubia con una risita, ahora eran libres de romper ese matrimonio si querían y casarse con cualquier otra persona, por amor.

\- ¿Y que le apetece hacer a su majestad?

Preguntó Regina juguetonamente.

\- Me apetece casarme por amor.

Respondió Emma con una sonrisa que borró la de la morena. Regina intentó soltar la mano de la otra mujer, pero no la dejó.

\- Hablo de ti, no se como puedes dudarlo. Creo que deberíamos hacerlo otra vez, sin que nadie nos obligue a ello. – La sonrisa volvió a la cara de Regina, que apretó mas fuerte la mano de Emma. – Y luego podemos hablar de esos herederos que quería tu madre…

Terminó con una sonrisa ladeada, inclinándose para besar a su esposa.


	63. Chapter 63 Hunt

**El capitulo de ayer (5x02) me ha dado algunas ideillas para shots, intentaré subirlas así seguidas, una cada día antes de seguir con las propuestas y demás. Son dos o tres cosas solo las que se me han ocurrido, inspiración nocturna post capitulo, supongo jajajaja a ver que os parece!**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 63 : Hunt_****_._**

Los dedos se clavaban en la tierra intentando no caer al suelo, si caía sabía que no volvería a levantarse, estaba agotada. Tenía que llegar a la cima de la colina y seguir corriendo, al menos hasta que se le ocurriese algo, porque sabía que era imposible escapar.

Todavía tenía metido en la nariz el intenso olor a muerte, a sangre, a cuerpos empezando a descomponerse. Y la matanza ni siquiera había sido lo peor, si sobrevivía, esas imágenes iban a quedar grabadas en su retina para siempre. _Si sobrevivía_. La magia no servía, no le quedaban aliados, no le quedaban fuerzas, y sobretodo no le quedaba esperanza, por mas que se repitiese que había una solución y que tenía que seguir corriendo hasta que la encontrase. Pero ¿corriendo hacía donde?

_Voy a cazarte, torturarte y matarte_. Esas habían sido sus palabras. Y con que facilidad las había pronunciado, con que seguridad, con cuanto rencor, con la rabia llameando en sus ojos. _Voy a cazarte, torturarte y matarte_. Esa era la única razón de que aun no hubiese muerto, la caza formaba parte de la tortura.

_Voy a cazarte._

_Torturarte._

_Y matarte._

Y el único motivo por el que había echado a correr era para ganar tiempo, para buscar esa solución que no llegaba.

.

.

.

Obviamente todo se había torcido cuando encerraron a Emma. En Camelot esperaban una Salvadora, pero al saber que esa Salvadora era ahora el Oscuro, cundió el pánico por todas partes, desde nobles hasta aldeanos pusieron el grito en el cielo, exigiendo a su rey que actuase, que los protegiese. Y Arturo lo había hecho, había encerrado a Emma en una prisión mágica parecida a la de Rumplestiltskin, no había querido escuchar a nadie, ni a los padres de la Salvadora, ni a su hijo, ni a su amor, ni a Regina. Ellos lo habían intentado, habían exigido, habían rogado, pedido y vuelto a exigir. Y aún así Regina pensaba que podían haber hecho mas, abrir la celda y simplemente sacar a Emma, pero David y Mary Margaret no eran de ese tipo de reyes, querían hacer las cosas de manera pacifica y por eso Emma había permanecido en la celda. Al menos hasta que consiguió asesinar a su carcelero y de alguna manera gracias a eso destrozar los mágicos barrotes y escapar. Y todo el camino desde la celda hasta el exterior del castillo estaba plagado de cuerpos destrozados, en el patio era prácticamente imposible dar un paso sin pisar algún trozo humano y el suelo había desaparecido bajo un río de sangre. Y además la daga había desparecido, pero todos tenían una idea muy clara de quien la había robado. De Emma no había ni rastro, pero no hacía falta, fue ella quien les encontró mientras la buscaban en el bosque. Pero esa ya no era Emma, era el Oscuro, ropa negra de cuero incluida. Instintivamente Regina puso a Henry a su espalda para protegerle, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para la rubia que levantó el lado izquierdo de la boca en una sonrisa cruel.

\- Emma… - Empezó Mary Margaret apretando a su hijo con fuerza contra su pecho también para protegerle. – Te estábamos buscando.

\- Estaba encerrada en una celda, no era muy difícil de localizar.

Respondió el Oscuro con desprecio, David dio un paso para proteger a su mujer y su hijo de su hija mayor. Emma lo miró como su fuese algo insignificante, algo que ni siquiera estuviese vivo, como quien mira un programa aburrido en la televisión.

\- Emma, por favor, intentamos liberarte. Exigimos al rey Arturo…

\- _¡¿Exigir?!_ – Cortó Emma a su padre en un estallido de rabia. - ¿Mientras yo me pudría en una celda vosotros solo os dedicabais a _hablar_?

Dio un furioso paso hacía David, que retrocedió con un brazo extendido delante de Mary Margaret y el bebé, con la otra mano en la empuñadura de la espada.

\- Emma…

Intentó Regina dando un pequeño y tímido paso hacía ella, pero la rubia levantó la mano y la hizo callar mágicamente con un gesto.

\- Por supuesto no debería sorprenderme que no hagáis nada ¿verdad? – Siguió Emma hablando a sus padres. – Es lo que habéis hecho por mi toda mi vida: _nada_. Supongo que el abandonarme no me dejó ser el bebé adorable que andabais buscando.

Y con un chasquido Neal dejó de estar en brazos de su madre para pasar a los de su hermana. Mary Margaret se lanzó a recuperarle, pero David la detuvo todavía con la mano en la espada, observando a su hija con cautela.

\- Emma, suelta a tu hermano. Sea lo que sea podemos hablarlo, podemos arreglarlo.

Pero la rubia no observaba a su padre, miraba al bebé que llevaba en el brazo como si no entendiese que tenía de especial.

\- _Nea_l. – Dijo con sequedad. – Es un nombre horrible. Llamar a mi hermano como a mi ex, solo a vosotros podía pareceros una buena idea. Pero supongo que es el favorito de papi y mami ¿no?

Levantó la cabeza para mirar a sus padres con una sonrisa tan brillante, falsa y abiertamente amenazante que hizo temblar a David y Mary Margaret.

\- No es justo ¿no creéis? No fui yo quien decidió que me abandonaseis.

\- Emma…

Suplicó su Mary Margaret, la cara de su hija se convirtió en una expresión de piedra cuando la miró. Neal empezó a llorar al mismo tiempo que su madre, que suplicaba a su hija que soltase al bebé.

\- A mi nunca me escuchasteis llorar. No vais a necesitarlo mas.

Emma miró a su hermano casi con amor y pasando la mano sobre la cara del niño hizo desaparecer nariz y boca. Las lágrimas seguían rodando y los sollozos buscaban un lugar por el que salir sin encontrarlo. David se tiró sobre Emma para recuperar a su hijo, pero dio igual, el bebé empezaba a ponerse morado por la falta de aire. Regina corrió también hacía él para salvarlo, pero el Oscuro se lo impidió. Para cuando la morena consiguió librarse el niño ya no se movía, y para cuando la nariz y la boca volvieron a su cara sus pequeños pulmones ya no necesitaban aire, habían dejado de moverse para siempre.

\- ¿Qué has hecho, Emma?

Murmuró Regina mirándola espantada. Mary Margaret había caído al suelo con el cuerpo de su hijo en brazos, cubriéndolo de lágrimas. David se volvió furioso hacía su hija.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

Rugió desenfundando la espada, Emma levantó dos dedos y su padre quedó suspendido en el aire.

\- Supongo que es normal que no os importase si me encerraban. Ya teníais otro hijo, y después de todo ni siquiera tenéis un corazón completo, solo una mitad del mismo. Deberías devolverle a _mamá_ lo que es suyo.

Su voz era suave, prácticamente indiferente. Hook intentó intervenir, pero sus pies quedaron enterrados en el suelo impidiéndole avanzar, y la mano de Emma atravesó el pecho de su padre, no mágicamente, si no literalmente. Los dedos salieron ensangrentados a través de la espalda apretando un corazón caliente y aun palpitante, cuando volvió a sacar la mano se llevó también el corazón de David, que cayó al suelo con un silencioso gemido de dolor y los ojos muy abiertos antes de morir. El grito de Mary Margaret sonó como si le hubiese partido la garganta en dos, todavía acunando el cuerpo de Neal.

\- Creo que esto es tuyo.

Dijo Emma lanzando el corazón que aun tenía en la mano hacía su madre.

\- ¿Por qué?

Consiguió preguntar la mujer desde el suelo con un hilo de voz.

\- Porque el Oscuro quiere venganza.

Respondió su hija con venenoso odio. Hizo una floritura con la mano y Mary Margaret quedó convertida en piedra, con un bebé enfriándose en sus brazos petrificados y un corazón muerto junto a su rodilla. Con una mueca de rencor Emma lanzó una bola de energía que destrozó la cabeza de piedra de Blancanieves.

\- Blancanieves… has matado a… ¡has matado a tus padres!

Gritó Leroy, y con un gesto a sus hermanos los enanitos se lanzaron contra Emma, que chasqueó los dedos sin siquiera mirarles y sobre ellos cayeron como afiladas agujas gigantes las ramas de los árboles cercanos, empalandolos en el sitio.

\- Nunca me han gustado los hombres bajitos.

Los demás estaban paralizados del horror. Roland se escondió asustado tras la pierna de su padre, Emma se inclinó para quedar a su altura y sonrió al niño.

\- No te acerques a él.

\- Advirtió Robin Hood poniendo una protectora mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo.

Emma levantó la vista desde el niño al padre, mirándole con desprecio mientras se ponía de pie.

\- ¿Sabes? Tu hijo es lo único bueno que tienes, lo único soportable, y estoy segura de que eso es mas merito de su madre que tuyo. – Ladeó la cabeza mirando otra vez al niño. – Siempre me ha parecido un pequeño y adorable muñeco.

Y nada mas terminar de hablar Roland quedó convertido en una figura a tamaño real de porcelana. Hood gritó cogiendo a su hijo, claramente un gesto inútil ya que el niño había quedado convertido en poco mas que un objeto de decoración.

\- Emma….

Volvió a intentar Regina, pero la rubia repitió su gesto anterior para hacerla callar.

\- Aun no ha llegado tu turno.

Respondió sin mirar a la morena. Cuando Robin Hood intentó atacarla lleno de rabia, el Oscuro movió los dedos y unas gruesas lianas bajaron del árbol mas cercano, atando al ladrón contra el tronco hasta casi cortarle la circulación, la rubia movió de nuevo los dedos para que una de las lianas le tapase la boca que no dejaba de gritar y después se giró hacía los demás, que la observaban sin saber como reaccionar.

\- Emma, amor. Para esto.

Dijo Hook todavía clavado al suelo, con los ojos llenos de tristeza y aun así mirando a Emma con amor. Ella se acercó lentamente a él y le acarició la mejilla.

\- ¿Crees que puedes salvarme? Eso es muy tierno. – Dijo prácticamente burlándose de las esperanzas del pirata. - ¿Crees que tu amor podrá salvarme?

Acercó sus labios a los de Hook y le besó. El pirata le devolvió el beso a la desesperada, pero al separarse solo se encontró con la cruel sonrisa del Oscuro.

\- No hay beso de amor verdadero aquí, no hay príncipe azul. No puedes salvarme.

Hook no entendía nada, se suponía que el beso de amor verdadero debería haber roto la maldición del Oscuro, debería haber curado a Emma, pero no había funcionado, incluso cuando su amor por Emma si era verdadero, debía haber algún truco.

\- Y aun así tu estarías dispuesto a dar tu corazón por mi ¿verdad?

Preguntó Emma poniendo su mano sobre el pecho del pirata, que asintió incapaz de articular palabra, gimiendo de dolor cuando la mano de Emma entró mágicamente en su pecho, sintió como sus dedos se cerraban alrededor de su corazón sin que se lo sacase, en vez de eso la rubia le prendió fuego dentro de sus costillas, tapando la boca de Hook para amortiguar sus gritos mientras la piel del pecho que quedaba a la vista se ennegrecía y se abría dejando salir finos hilos de humo. Finalmente el pirata cayó muerto, librándose de la mano de Emma y con el pecho quemado. El Oscuro sonrió.

\- Esta excursión al bosque empieza a ser divertida.

Rió Zelena observando el desastre mortal que Emma estaba dejando a su alrededor. La rubia la miró como si acabase de acordarse de que existía y que estaba con ellos. Movió la mano y el brazalete de cuero desapareció de su muñeca, la Bruja Mala del Oeste sonrió perversamente frotándose la muñeca.

\- Tu y yo haríamos un gran equipo.

Le dijo a Emma, que le respondió con la misma perversa sonrisa antes de levantar la mano y con un giro de muñeca el cuello de Zelena se rompió con un seco y sonoro chasquido. Su cuerpo cayó a plomo al suelo, inmóvil.

\- Emma, detén esto. Dios mio, ¿qué has hecho? ¿qué has hecho? Tienes que parar.

Consiguió decir por fin Belle alejándose de Emma, abrazada a la urna de cristal con la rosa. La rubia clavó la vista en esa rosa y la bibliotecaria intentó cubrirla del todo con sus brazos para quitarla de su vista.

\- Eso representa la vida de Gold ¿verdad?

Preguntó de forma casual y aun así sonaba peligrosa. Belle frunció el ceño.

\- No te atrevas a…

\- Es una bonita rosa. ¿Te gustan las rosas? Pueden ser muy traicioneras, con tantas espinas…

La cortó Emma sin escucharla, y al momento Belle empezó a retorcerse de dolor cuando su piel empezó a romperse por culpa de las espinas que asomaban por todo su cuerpo. La urna de cristal cayó al suelo y se rompió destrozando algunos pétalos. Belle intentó gritar, pero de su boca salió una sangrienta rosa y cuando todo termino solo había un afilado rosal donde antes había estado la joven.

\- ¿Has perdido totalmente la cabeza, Emma? ¿Eres consciente de lo que has hecho? Mira a tu alrededor, mira lo que has hecho, lo que has hecho a la gente que te quiere, a quien se preocupaba por ti. Mírate, mira en lo que te has convertido. ¿Qué has hecho, muchacha?

Gritó la abuelita a su espalda, mirando horrorizada la grotesca colección de muertes a su alrededor. Emma miró a Robin Hood con malicia, todavía intentando soltarse del árbol y después se giró hacía la abuelita.

\- ¿En lo que me he convertido yo? La verdadera cuestión es en que vas a convertirte _tu._

Hizo un semicírculo en el aire con las manos delante de la abuelita y la mujer se convirtió en el gigantesco y salvaje lobo que solía ser, la bestia ignoró a Emma, a Henry y Regina y se lanzó contra el atrapado Hood, pisoteando por el camino la rosa de Belle y a Roland, reduciéndolo tan solo a cortantes pedazos de porcelana. Regina quiso correr hacía él antes de que el lobo lo alcanzase, pero Emma la obligó a quedar cara a cara con ella mientras la bestia destrozaba al ladrón, escuchaban sus gritos de dolor amortiguados por la mordaza que le había impuesto Emma.

\- Olvídate de él, ahora es tu turno.

Dijo la rubia dando un paso hacía Regina, que tenía caminos de lágrimas en las mejillas.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

Susurró mirando a Emma con mas lástima que odio o miedo.

\- Mamá, para, por favor. No hagas esto. Todavía puedes…

Intervino por fin Henry, a quien Regina había estado impidiendo hablar, no quería que Emma centrase su atención en él, pero bajo la parálisis del Oscuro no había podido evitarlo esta vez.

\- Mantente al margen, chico.

Advirtió Emma sin apartar la mirada de Regina, pero Henry era como sus madres, no se daba por vencido con facilidad, no se dejaba intimidar.

\- Tienes que detener esto ahora, mamá. Podemos ayudarte.

Dio un paso hacía su madre, pero ella le apuntó con un dedo y los pies de Henry se convirtieron en raíces que se anclaron al suelo mientras sus piernas empezaban a convertirse en madera, corteza, en un árbol. Regina gritó y se liberó por fin de la parálisis, lanzando a Emma por los aires con su magia y acercándose a su hijo, intentando parar el hechizo sin conseguirlo. Por su parte el lobo ya había acabado con Robin, dejándolo convertido en solo trozos sangrantes de lo que antes fue una persona, sus malignos ojos se volvieron hacía Regina, pero intuyendo la magia el animal se perdió en el bosque. La morena acunó las mejillas de su hijo mientras continuaba la transformación.

\- Lo arreglaré. Lo arreglaré.

Prometía una y otra vez. Henry solo fue capaz de murmurar "_mamá_" antes de que las manos de Regina quedasen apoyadas en la corteza del manzano que antes había sido su hijo. Una mano pasó por encima de su hombro y arrancó una manzana de las ramas, la morena se volvió hacía Emma con la furia escrita en su cara, la Reina Malvada estaba enfadada. La rubia dio un tranquilo mordisco a la fruta.

\- ¿Quieres un poco?

Preguntó ofreciéndole el resto de la manzana a la reina, Regina lanzó una bola de fuego que Emma esquivó con facilidad, lanzó dos mas, a la vez, pero el Oscuro también las evitó sin problemas moviéndose con rapidez hasta la morena y cogiéndola por el cuello con una mano, empotrandola contra el tronco del manzano.

\- Es tu hijo.

Gruñó Regina intentando soltarse del agarre de Emma.

\- Lo sé, por eso es el único que aun sigue entero, puedo arreglarlo después.

Respondió la rubia con cierto remordimiento, luego apretó mas el cuello de Regina.

\- Pero tu… _tu_… ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que pasara esto? ¿Qué me encerraran? Tenías que salvarme, te di la daga porque confiaba en ti.

Dijo el Oscuro con rencor, sacando la daga y poniéndola frente a la cara de la morena, confirmando sus sospechas de que había sido ella quien se la había quitado.

\- Lo intenté, grité a ese maldito rey, le amenacé, le ordené, quise sacarte de esa celda por la fuerza, iba a hacerlo, pero tus padres no me dejaron. Querían la forma pacifica.

Respondió Regina mirando hacía donde estaban los cuerpos de David y Mary Margaret, el príncipe ya tenía ese color blanco de la muerte y el pecho cubierto de la misma sangre seca que le rodeaba.

\- ¿Y desde cuando les haces caso, Regina? Yo contaba contigo. _Tu_ me dejaste allí.

Acusó a escasos centímetros de su cara. Y Regina pensaba que tenía razón, que la había abandonado allí, en la celda. Pero ella lo había intentado, David y Mary Margaret se lo impidieron una y otra vez, y no podía simplemente matarlos para llegar a Emma. Aunque viendo como habían acabado de todas formas quizá habría sido el mal menor.

\- Y si la culpa ha sido mía ¿por qué los has matado a todos? Bastaba conmigo.

Emma rió sin gracia, soltando un poco la presión y acariciando el cuello de Regina con el pulgar.

\- Ellos son culpables también, me dejaron allí, me abandonaron igual que tu. La diferencia es que de ellos me lo esperaba, pero no de ti. Confiaba en _ti_, no en ellos. Por eso tu castigo será el peor.

En otras circunstancias casi sería halagador que fuese Regina quien mas le importaba de todos ellos, que fuese ella quien mas le había dolido que le fallase, que fuese la única con quien contaba. Pero la situación era la que era y el horror que acababa de presenciar era demasiado para dejar cualquier otra cosa acampar en su cabeza.

\- ¿Mi castigo? Has convertido a mi hijo en árbol, ¿qué puedes hacerme peor que eso?

Emma extendió la otra mano y acarició la corteza del manzano contra el que tenía a Regina, como disculpándose por eso.

\- También he matado a tu verdadero amor, ¿no vas a gritarme por ello?

Por supuesto eso era horrible también, todas esas muertes habían sido horribles, una matanza, una masacre. Pero no eran nada en comparación con perder a Henry.

\- Aun no es tarde, revierte el hechizo de Henry, devuelvele a la normalidad. – Suplicó Regina acercando su cara a la de Emma todo lo que lo permitía el agarre en su cuello. – Luego matame a mi si quieres, vengate, pero cuida de Henry.

La rubia se acercó incluso un poco mas a la cara de Regina, tanto que la morena notó su aliento contra los labios cuando habló.

\- No se preocupe, majestad, desde luego que voy a vengarme. Voy a cazarte, torturarte y matarte. Luego quizá vuelva a por Henry.

Acarició por última vez la corteza y tiró de Regina para apartarla del árbol y tirarla al suelo.

\- Te doy exactamente un minuto de ventaja. Luego empezará la caza, y cuando te atrape, que lo haré, desearas que te hubiese matado tan rápido como a los demás.

Dijo el Oscuro con dolido rencor escrito por toda la cara. Desde su punto de vista Regina la había abandonado, la había fallado y eso no iba a tener perdón ni clemencia, durante siglos se hablaría de la venganza del Oscuro por la traición de la Reina Malvada.

\- Si vas a matarme hazlo ya, Emma, pero no voy a correr.

\- ¿Ni siquiera por la posibilidad de salvar a tu hijo?

Preguntó la rubia dándole una patadita a la manzana a medio comer que había tirado al suelo. Regina miró la manzana, el árbol y por último a Emma.

\- No tienes que hacer esto, Emma. No tienes por qué.

Suplicó la morena. El Oscuro levantó un fino dedo.

\- Un minuto Regina. Luego te cazaré.

Con una última mirada al manzano Regina echó a correr, necesitaba ese tiempo, tenía que pensar rápido, ella era todo lo que quedaba, los demás habían muerto, solo quedaba ella para salvar a Henry y recuperar a Emma. O acabar con ella, lo que hiciese falta.

.

.

.

El minuto pasó a toda velocidad y mas rápido aun la alcanzó Emma, lanzandole una bola de fuego por la espalda que la hizo rodar por el suelo.

\- Esperaba algo mejor de ti, Regina.

Escuchaba la voz de Emma, pero no podía verla. La cacería se alargó y se alargó, Emma jugaba con ella, se divertía a costa de su sufrimiento, la maltrataba casi por puro sadismo. El vestido de Regina estaba destrozado, aunque mas destrozada estaba ella, que en cualquier momento no podría mas y caería rendida al suelo. Volviendo a clavar los dedos en la tierra se impulsó y alcanzó por fin la cima de la colina, arrastrándose medio de pie medio a gatas para seguir huyendo. Incluso cuando sabía que era imposible.

_Voy a cazarte, torturarte y matarte._

Una bota cayó sobre su desgarrada espalda, apretándola contra el suelo, y Regina no tuvo fuerzas para intentar quitársela de encima. Giró la cabeza sobre la tierra con lágrimas de impotencia para mirar a Emma erguida sobre ella, mortalmente seria.

\- ¿Ya te has cansado de jugar?

Preguntó Regina casi sin voz, intentando sonar como la sarcástica Regina Mills de siempre. Sin quitar el pie de su espalda Emma se inclinó hacía ella.

\- Nunca me cansaré de jugar contigo, Regina. Pero esta cacería ya ha durado bastante.

Clavó los dedos en el hombro de la reina para girarla y dejarla de cara a ella en el suelo. Regina nunca se había sentido tan indefensa, pero llegados a ese punto ya le daba igual, estaba cansada de huir de Emma.

\- ¿Vas a matarme ya?

Preguntó la morena, la otra mujer todavía inclinada sobre ella con la mano en su hombro. Emma recorrió toda la extensión de la cara de Regina con la mirada.

\- Esto no tendría que haber terminado así.

Murmuró casi sin mover los labios. Regina levantó un poco la cabeza hacía ella.

\- Y no tiene porqué acabar así. Puedes dejarlo en este mismo momento, volveremos, arreglaremos a Henry y…

\- ¿Y qué, Regina? ¿Volveremos a Storybrooke a ser una familia feliz?

La morena no respondió. Ya nada sería igual, no después de lo que Emma había hecho. ¿Quién podría perdonarla de vuelta a casa? ¿Podría Regina? Quizá, si se podía salvar a Henry.

\- No tenemos porqué volver a Storybrooke, podemos buscar otro lugar Henry tu y yo.

Emma se acuclilló encima de la morena, un pie a cada costado, y cogió su cara entre sus manos.

\- Los he matado a todos, Regina. A la gente del castillo, a mi familia, a mis amigos, a tu verdadero amor y a su hijo. Estoy a punto de matarte a ti. ¿Podrías perdonar todo eso? ¿Podrías convivir con el Oscuro?

\- Podemos salvarte Emma.

La rubia se echó a reír ruidosamente sobre la reina, apoyando las rodillas en la tierra para quedar sentada sobre Regina, sin soltar su cara.

\- ¿Tu también crees que puedes salvarme? ¿Crees que conseguirás lo que Hook no?

Susurró acercando sus labios a los de la morena, sonrió sin llegar a besarla.

\- No vamos a arriesgarnos ¿verdad, majestad? – Apoyó la frente en la de Regina, apretando un poco sus mejillas y mirándola a los ojos. – Voy a matarte.

Los ojos de la morena brillaban por las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus sienes hasta su pelo, devolviendole una devastada mirada a Emma.

\- Por favor Emma, por favor. No hagas esto.

\- ¿Tienes miedo?

Preguntó burlonamente el Oscuro, rozando la mejilla de la reina con la nariz y pasando luego la lengua por el mismo camino.

\- Me gusta tu miedo.

Dijo respirando pesadamente, excitada por la indefensión de Regina. Sus manos bajaron en una caricia desde las mejillas de la morena hasta su cuello, acarició levemente sus clavículas y luego cerró los dedos de nuevo alrededor de la garganta de Regina, sin llegar a apretar.

\- Por favor Emma, por favor. – Repitió la morena con un contenido sollozo. – _Te quiero_.

Confesó con un hilo de voz. Y ya estaba dicho. Robin no había importado, no había podido hacer nada para evitar los sentimientos de Regina por Emma, el pobre hombre no había tenido ni una posibilidad y nunca lo había sabido. La morena llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo a la Salvadora que ni siquiera recordaba cuando había empezado, solo sabía que para cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, la rubia estaba con el pirata y ella estaba predestinada a un verdadero amor. Y Emma nunca le había dado una señal de que pudiese corresponder sus sentimientos, o quizá ella no las había sabido ver, eso ya daba igual. Pero después de que se sacrificase por ella no había podido tener encerrados esos sentimientos por mas tiempo, era cuestión de tiempo que esas palabras salieran de su boca, aunque nunca pensó que sería en esta situación.

\- Lo sé. – Contestó Emma acariciando la mejilla de Regina con una mano antes de devolverla a su cuello. – Yo a ti también.

Admitió Emma casi con tristeza, sin quitarse de encima de ella. Lo sabía desde hacía mucho, sabía que quería a Regina, que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de ella, y con el tiempo empezó a sospechar que Regina quizá sintiese lo mismo, a pesar de Robin Hood, a pesar de Hook. Pero siempre pensó que tenía tiempo, que _tenían_ tiempo. Y ahora allí estaban las dos, en el bosque de Camelot, y Emma iba a matarla. Se había sacrificado por esa mujer y ahora iba a matarla.

\- ¿Crees que me sacrificaría por cualquiera? ¿Qué me convertiría en el Oscuro por cualquier otra persona de ese maldito pueblo? ¿Por cualquiera que no fueses tu?

Dijo riendo sin gracia al ver la cara de sorpresa de Regina, que nunca esperó ser correspondida, y menos aun enterarse allí, así, con el Oscuro sentada sobre ella con las manos en su cuello.

\- Eso simplemente hace todo esto aun peor. Yo te quiero, y tu me quieres, y aun así me traicionaste, me abandonaste, Regina. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Dime.

Por un momento toda la maldad del Oscuro desapareció, Emma de verdad la estaba pidiendo una solución, una respuesta, una alternativa a ser el Oscuro.

\- Arreglalo, Regina. Puedes acabar con esto. – La rubia volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, nariz contra nariz. – Me gustaría tener un último y primer beso, pero eso arruinaría las cosas.

Se apartó antes de que Regina pudiese besarla. Por supuesto sabía a que se estaba refiriendo cuando la pedía que lo arreglase, que acabase con eso.

\- Te quiero Emma. – Repitió. – Podemos acabar con esto ahora, si solo me…

Pero Emma no iba a besarla. Una vez mas bajó su cara hasta la altura de la de la reina, apoyando su mejilla en la suya.

\- Voy a matarte, Regina. Igual que he matado a todos los demás. Voy a matarte.

Repetía una y otra vez junto a su oído, escuchó el sollozo de la morena y giró la cara para darla un beso en la mejilla, susurrando una vez mas que iba a matarla, aunque aun no lo hubiese hecho a pesar de lo fácil que era ya que la tenía totalmente a su merced. Regina también giró la cara y besó la mejilla de Emma, mirándola a los ojos.

\- Te quiero, Emma.

La rubia no respondió, y entonces, como esperaba, notó la daga hundiéndose en sus tripas. Regina se la había quitado hacía rato mientras hablaban y ella lo sabía. La expresión de dolor duró solo unos segundos en su cara, luego se relajó y volvió a ser solo Emma Swan, mirando a Regina con cariño y tristeza, aun con la ondulada hoja clavada.

\- Gracias. – Dijo con una sonrisa, dejando un tierno beso en los labios de la morena. – Te quiero, Regina.

Se levantó un ligero viento que se llevó grano a grano a Emma, por mucho que Regina intentó sujetarla contra si. Y en cuanto la Salvadora desapareció, la reina también, reapareciendo en otro lugar del bosque, en un antiguo circulo de piedra con el símbolo del Oscuro. Una masa negra se elevó de allí hasta formar a Regina, que enseguida se transportó hasta el lugar de la carnicería de Emma, pero ya era tarde, el manzano que había sido su hijo estaba podrido y por mucho que lo intentó la magia no pudo deshacerlo. No le quedaba nadie. No había esperanza. El objeto de su venganza y su posible salvación de la oscuridad eran la misma persona, y ya no estaba, había muerto a sus manos, aunque su sangre ya no estuviese en la daga que sujetaban sus dedos. Solo quedaba ella, y ya no era Regina, no era la Reina Malvada ni el Oscuro. Ni mucho menos una Salvadora. Era un ser cargado de ira y dolor, sediento de venganza contra todo y todos. Y todo y todos iban a sufrir por ello.


	64. Chapter 64 Pick me Choose me Love me

**Otra de las ideas que se me ocurrieron jeje con este me he hecho un poco mas de lío, porque en principio iban a ser dos distintos y en algún punto se me han fusionado sin que yo me de ni cuenta, así que son 2x1 jajajaja**

**Y bueno, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, de verdad, he estado un poco bajoneras últimamente y aunque parezca una tontería animan bastante estas cosas. Que algun s de vosotr s llevais conmigo 64 shots y 5 fics, algun s creo que incluso desde antes cuando escribía fics en otra pagina, y eso también es de agradecer ^_^!**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 64 : _****_Pick me. Choose me. Love me._****_._**

Emma estaba convencida de que Regina no querría que Henry averiguase lo que había pasado en Camelot, y eso hacía que la morena tuviese aun mas curiosidad por descubrirlo. Mas teniendo en cuenta que Emma parecía mas resentida con ella que con ningún otro, así que no iba a dejar de preguntarle, no importaba lo enfadada que estuviese o las veces que la echase. Dejó Granny's, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Emma Swan, y fue a la nueva casa del Oscuro.

Emma abrió la puerta con esa estirada expresión indiferente que tenía ahora y levantó una ceja al ver quien era.

\- Regina. Pensaba que estabas _de fiesta_ con los demás en Granny's.

Dijo con cierto rencor, volviendo a entrar en la casa, pero dejando la puerta abierta, lo que la morena tomó como una invitación.

\- Eso no era una fiesta, Emma.

Respondió la morena siguiéndola y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

\- Pues era lo que parecía, estabais todos muy felices allí reunidos.

\- Nadie es feliz, Emma, no contigo así.

Dijo la morena con un pequeño resoplido, señalando a la rubia, que volvió a levantar la ceja.

\- Esta soy yo ahora, Regina. Cuanto antes lo aceptéis mejor.

Quien levantó una ceja ahora fue Regina.

\- ¿Esperas que aceptemos que tu vas a castigarnos por algo que no recordamos? – Emma bajó la vista sin saber que responder. – Emma Swan, _la verdadera Emma Swan_ no sería quien nos castigase, sería quien nos salvase. La Emma Swan que yo conozco nunca nos maldeciría, no nos quitaría los recuerdos, y nos habría ayudado con esa Furia.

\- A lo mejor no me conoces tan bien como crees.

Respondió Emma y Regina no pudo evitar reír. Conocía a Emma y las dos lo sabían, del mismo modo que Emma conocía a Regina, hacía tiempo que habían pasado la etapa de negar esa realidad. Pero de todos modos no había ido allí para eso.

\- ¿Qué pasó en Camelot, Emma? ¿Por qué tuviste que borrar nuestros recuerdos? ¿Qué es eso que crees que no querría que Henry supiese?

Emma la miró intensamente, caminando lentamente hacía ella.

\- Apuesto a que te gustaría saberlo. – Regina asintió sin acobardarse. – Pero eso no sería divertido.

Rió la rubia dándola la espalda y alejándose de ella otra vez, Regina la siguió de cerca, agarrando su hombro.

\- Dímelo, Emma. Una vez dijiste que tu y yo nos entendíamos mejor que cualquier otra persona, no puedo entenderte si no recuerdo que pasó.

El Oscuro se giró con brusquedad librándose del agarre.

\- ¡Largo de aquí!

Gritó enfadada, pero Regina no se movió, no tenía miedo. Nunca había tenido miedo de Emma y no iba a empezar ahora.

\- Dime que pasó.

Insistió.

.

.

.

Regina bajaba las escaleras del gran salón bajo la mirada de adoración todos los invitados que creían que ella era la Salvadora, y al final de la escalera la esperaba Robin Hood con una sonrisa. Regina buscó las caras amigas, allí estaba Mary Margaret dándola ánimos con su sonrisa, y al otro lado Emma, sonriendola también, aunque había cierta tristeza en su sonrisa. Regina se fijó en su corona de flores, sin duda idea de Mary Margaret, pero que quedaba perfecta sobre el pelo rubio de la autentica Salvadora.

El baile comenzó, Regina bailando con Robin sin poder evitar lanzar rápidas miradas cada poco tiempo hacía Emma, que bailaba con Hook. Pero había algo en su expresión que la preocupaba, algo en la cara de Emma estaba triste y Regina quería saber el qué. Se separó de Robin con una amable sonrisa y fue a por Emma.

\- ¿Accedería la autentica Salvadora a bailar con la falsa?

Preguntó divertida en voz baja, haciendo reír a Emma aunque no a Hook, que se apartó de mala gana cuando la rubia aceptó la mano de la reina para bailar con ella.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Emma? Pareces preocupada.

Dijo Regina siguiendo perfectamente los pasos de la otra mujer, que se encogió de hombros.

\- Es solo todo el asunto del árbol, la Salvadora y yo siendo el Oscuro. Si se enteran…

\- No lo harán.

Aseguró la reina clavando una convencida mirada en la de Emma.

\- Mi madre me ha contado que David ha tenido que enseñarte a bailar.

Comentó la Salvadora de pronto con una risita, Regina giró los ojos.

\- A estas alturas ya debería saber que tu madre no puede tener la boca cerrada.

Las dos rieron a la vez mientras la música seguía sonando.

\- Pero me resulta difícil de creer, Regina. Te criaste siendo la nieta de un rey, tu madre te preparó toda tu vida para ser reina. _Eres_ reina. No es posible que no sepas bailar.

Dijo Emma con una sonrisa graciosa levantando un brazo para hacer que Regina girase bajo el en un perfecto paso de baile.

\- Y si es así, aprendes endiabladamente rápido.

Añadió riendo, la preocupación y esa sombra de tristeza habían desaparecido de su cara.

\- Entre tu y yo, no quería venir a esta cosa ¿qué iba a decirles? Además hacía años que no bailaba.

Volvió a girar y dio los siguientes pasos agarrada de la mano de Emma, que no tenía ningún problema con el baile.

\- Tu parece que naciste sabiendo.

\- En realidad Hook me dio una clase rápida en nuestro viaje en el tiempo.

Respondió la rubia cortando la risilla de Regina, que se aclaró la garganta después de bailar unos minutos en incómodo silencio.

\- Me gusta esto. – Dijo recuperando la sonrisa y tocando ligeramente la corona de flores de Emma. – Te queda bien. Estás muy guapa, Emma.

Esta vez fue ella quien hizo girar a la Salvadora para apreciar bien el vestido, Emma rió tímidamente sin aguantarle la mirada.

\- Si, bueno, gracias, ha sido cosa de Mary Margaret.

Regina se echó a reír.

\- Estoy segura que tu has tenido algo que ver también, probablemente ese vestido no sería lo mismo sin ti dentro.

Dijo con naturalidad y Emma intentó disimular su sonrisa complacida, tan solo había sido el cumplido de una amiga, nada mas.

\- Tu estás impresionante, majestad.

Respondió en tono de broma para disimular su sonrojo, Regina hizo una falsa mueca de reproche.

\- Si vuelves a llamarme así acabaré contigo, con magia oscura o sin ella.

Las dos volvieron a reír y Emma la hizo dar otra vuelta en la que la morena vio algo tremendamente preocupante.

\- ¿Quién es la chica que habla con nuestro hijo?

Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y la vista clavada en Henry y otra chica, de espaldas al baile y con los cascos puestos. Emma se pegó un poco mas a la morena para poder ver a través de las otras parejas de baile lo que estaba viendo Regina. Rió con un resoplido.

\- El chico solo está ligando Regina, no te preocupes.

La reina la miró sin creerse sus palabras, apretando un poco su cintura a modo de reproche.

\- Es muy joven para tener novia.

\- ¿A que edad tuviste tu la primera? – Preguntó Emma riendo y parando de golpe para rectificar. – Quiero decir novio, tu primer novio

\- Era mas mayor.

Respondió Regina demasiado ocupada mirando a Henry para darse cuenta del desliz verbal de Emma. Uno de los caballeros de Arturo las interrumpió, extendiendo una mano hacía Regina con una sonrisa.

\- Sería un honor bailar con la Salvadora.

Regina miró a Emma como disculpándose, aunque no quedaba muy claro si por la interrupción o por todo el teatro de la Salvadora. La rubia dio un paso atrás para cederle el sitio al caballero y se alejó entre la multitud, saliendo de la pista de baile, hasta donde la siguió la mirada de Regina.

\- Es curioso lo bien que te llevas con la hija de Blancanieves.

Comentó el caballero para recuperar su atención, Regina le miró sin comprender.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Preguntó con cautelosa sospecha, su relación con Emma era puramente amistosa, familiar como mucho, pero no era la primera vez que alguien parecía insinuar otra cosa. O a lo mejor era ella quien lo interpretaba así.

En vez de responder su pareja de baile le contó la historia de un chico que volvió a su pueblo para encontrarlo en llamas, y paseándose entre el destrozo una mujer que le sonrió al verle escondido para huir de la destrucción.

\- Y tu eres ese chico.

Dijo Regina muy seria, ya sin disfrutar del baile.

\- Y tu eres la Reina Malvada. Por eso encuentro tan curioso que te lleves tan bien con la hija de tu mortal enemiga.

La morena buscó a la rubia con la mirada sin encontrarla, debía estar entre la multitud de invitados.

\- ¿A quien mas se lo has contado?

Preguntó Regina dejando de bailar para encarar al hombre que la había descubierto, él rió.

\- A nadie, si lo hubiese hecho Arturo me habría impedido hacer esto.

Y en un rápido movimiento sacó la espada y la atacó. Regina lo esquivó y en alguna parte entre la gente Emma levantó la mano sin dudar dispuesta a usar su magia para protegerla, pero Hook no la dejó y fue Robin quien salió en defensa de la reina lanzándose contra el agresor y consiguiendo solo ser atravesado por su espada. Finalmente fue David quien se metió en la pelea y mató al caballero.

.

.

.

Llevaron a Robin a una pequeña habitación y le tumbaron en la mesa, pero Regina no podía sanarlo.

\- Ya he perdido el amor antes, no lo perderé otra vez.

Rogó la morena a Emma mirándola con tristeza. Podría usar la daga para obligarla, pero no iba a hacerlo, no quería hacerlo así. Y por supuesto Emma era incapaz de negarle nada a Regina, a pesar de los riesgos. Esa parte de la Oscuridad que tenía la cara de Rumplestiltskin apareció para decirle que si hacía esto, si salvaba a Robin, habría un precio que pagar, _Regina_ tendría un precio que pagar, pero una vez mas Emma lo tomó por ella, no iba a intercambiar la vida de Robin por la de Regina, pero si iba a salvar al ladrón.

Cuando Robin Hood abrió los ojos la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír ante la alegría de Regina, pero no pudo ver como ella le besaba. Y besar a Hook no arregló la situación. Necesitaba un momento a solas. Lanzó una última mirada a la morena antes de salir y dejarla allí con su verdadero amor.

Peor que la maldición del Oscuro era tener sentimientos por una persona que ya tenía un verdadero amor, peor aun si esa persona era Regina, la otra madre de su hijo, a quien estaría unida el resto de su vida por Henry, y no es que se quejase, claro que no, le gustaba Regina, le gustaba ser su amiga, pero quería mas y gracias al hechizo de Tinkerbell eso nunca sería posible.

\- Te ha gustado el poder ¿verdad?

Dijo el Rumplestiltskin de su cabeza.

\- No. Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer,

Respondió ella, pero el otro Oscuro rió.

\- Bueno, si eso es cierto ¿por qué tu beso no paró eso?

Rumple señaló su mano, que con un brillo plateado se cubrió de algo con textura parecida a la piedra, lo mismo por lo que Hook siempre había llamado a Gold "cocodrilo".

\- Sabrosa ¿no es así? La Oscuridad.

Rió esa voz en su cabeza, muy contento, pero en ese momento la puerta por la que había salido Emma se abrió de nuevo y salió Regina buscándola.

\- Emma, iba a buscarte. ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó bajando algunos escalones para quedar mas cerca de la rubia, que había escondido a toda velocidad la mano a su espalda impidiendo que la otra mujer la viese.

\- Claro, perfectamente. ¿No deberías estar con Hood o algo así?

Respondió la Salvadora intentando sonar indiferente sin mirar directamente a Regina, que bajó otro escalón intentando conectar con la mirada de Emma.

\- Robin está bien, quería saber como estabas tu.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un momento.

Y se dio la vuelta para terminar de bajar las escaleras, buscando una habitación tranquila a la que escapar, pero Regina la siguió hasta allí, cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

\- Siento haber tenido que pedirte eso, sobretodo después de ser yo quien dijo que evitaría que volvieses a usar magia oscura, ,pero gracias por hacerlo.

Se disculpó Regina con una risa nerviosa apoyada contra la puerta, dejando a Emma sin escapatoria.

\- No importa Regina, no ha pasado nada y todo ha salido bien, Robin está vivo.

No pudo evitar la mueca de su labio superior al decir esto, por suerte la reina no lo vio.

\- ¿Entonces por qué parece que vas a ponerte a gritar en cualquier momento?

Preguntó Regina caminando hacía ella, pero Emma la dio la espalda alejándose de ella unos pasos. Después de usar su magia se sentía mas fuera de control, con todo mas a flor de piel, necesitaba un momento para volver a tenerlo todo en orden, para organizarse, pero Regina no estaba por la labor de darle ese espacio.

\- Emma ¿qué te pasa? Puedes contármelo.

\- No, no puedo, _majestad_. Deberías irte, dejarme descansar después de salvar a tu alma gemela o lo que sea. Vete con el.

Gruñó Emma de mal humor haciendo un despectivo gesto hacía la puerta que Regina no tenía intención de usar, en vez de eso atrapó la mano de la rubia a medio movimiento, cogiéndola entre las suyas.

\- Siento que hayas tenido que hacer eso por mi.

Había tal sinceridad en la voz de la reina que Emma no pudo seguir de mal humor, la miró a los ojos con tristeza, no pensaba hablarle del precio, fuese cual fuese ella lo pagaría felizmente por Regina.

\- Tu no me has obligado, lo hice porque quería. Volvería a hacerlo las veces que hiciese falta si me lo pidieras.

La morena se acercó un paso mas con una risita, sin soltar su mano.

\- Espero no tener que volver a pedirte algo así.

Emma bajó la vista hasta sus manos unidas y suspiró en silencio, todo era amistad para Regina, pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ver una sonrisa aparecer en esa cara, incluso salvar al hombre que estaba en el lugar que le gustaría ocupar a ella.

\- Gracias.

Susurró Regina casi como si la hubiese leído el pensamiento.

\- Si, eso ya lo has dicho.

Estaba contenta de que la morena estuviese feliz, pero tampoco tenía que estar allí restregándoselo mientras la cogía la mano, podía volver arriba con su recién resucitado amor.

\- Por salvarme, por…sacrificarte por mi. Aun no te había dado las gracias por eso.

Por sacrificar su alma y convertirse en el Oscuro por ella, por eso aun no le había dado las gracias. Emma se encogió de hombros.

\- Te lo dije Regina, habías trabajado muy duro para que se destruyese tu felicidad. Lo mismo que con Robin, hace un momento.

Dijo señalando hacía arriba con el dedo de su mano libre, quería dejar claro que lo había hecho por ella, no por Robin o porque fuese lo correcto, lo había hecho por ella y solo por ella.

\- ¿Entonces por qué…?

Empezó la morena, pero se mordió el labio como para evitar seguir hablando.

\- Dime.

La animó la rubia dando un pequeño paso hacía ella y poniendo la mano libre sobre las de Regina. Emma no sabía si la otra mujer se daba cuenta de lo dolorosamente cerca que estaban, pero ella si, era una tortuosa cercanía que no quería romper.

\- ¿Entonces por qué desapareciste? Trabajé duro por mi felicidad, y aun así desapareciste, te habías ido. Y no era feliz.

Miró a Emma realmente pidiendo una explicación de porqué había sido mas feliz al encontrarla en el Bosque Encantado que cuando la dejó en Storybrooke con Robin Hood, pero no era algo que la Salvadora pudiese responder, al parecer no estaba escrito que pasase.

\- Deberías volver con Robin, Regina, seguro que te necesita.

Intentó soltarse de la mano de la morena, pero ella no la soltó.

\- Hablaba de eso antes, arriba.

La reina no sabía de donde sacaba el valor, pero después de haber visto a Emma Swan salvar a Robin con la magia que se suponía que no debía usar solo porque ella se lo había pedido, después de ver como se iba prácticamente corriendo de la habitación, después de todo lo que Emma había hecho por ella pensaba que tenía que agradecérselo de alguna manera, y no se le ocurría otra cosa que la sinceridad, que hacerle saber que para ella era importante, que no solo sus padres la querían, que se preocupaba por ella e iba a luchar para salvarla.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Dije que ya había perdido antes el amor: Daniel, mi padres, incluso Henry por un tiempo…pero también me refería a ti, varias veces.

La rubia frunció el ceño sin comprender absolutamente nada.

\- No se que intentas decirme Regina ¿a mi?

\- Si, a ti. Primero cuando tuve que enviaros lejos a Henry y a ti con falsos recuerdos, después estaba Hook, después apareció Robin con su tatuaje y en cierto modo así también te perdí ¿verdad? Y aun así tu siempre has estado ahí. Es algo curioso.

Emma por fin se soltó de un tirón, apartándose un poco de Regina, enfadada, no podía creerse que le dijese eso justo ahora.

\- Bueno, creo que con lo último la que pierde en todo caso soy yo, ¿no te parece? El es tu amor verdadero, ¿que pierdes tu? No puedo creer que estés diciéndome esto ahora.

\- Puede que el sea mi amor verdadero, y que estemos destinados a estar juntos, pero mi final feliz no está completo sin ti, y quería que lo supieses. Una vez tu luchaste por mi, y ahora yo voy a hacerlo por ti.

Dijo cogiéndole otra vez la mano para darle un apretoncito cariñoso mientras la sonreía antes de darse la vuelta para salir de allí y dejar por fin descansar a Emma. Pero Emma ya no quería descansar, no le dio tiempo a Regina a salir de la habitación, tiró de su hombro para girarla y la besó salvajemente dando con su espalda en la puerta, clavando sus dedos en la nuca de la morena, acariciando con las yemas el nacimiento del pelo, la otra mano rodeando la cintura de Regina en un lento movimiento. La reina no se quedó atrás, hundiendo sus manos en el pelo de la rubia como si le fuese la vida en ello, arrancándole la corona de flores y lanzandola lejos sin miramientos. No era el momento de hablar, era el momento de actuar, de sentir. Arrancó el collar que Regina aun llevaba puesto y luego tiró de los hombros del vestido, saltando los cierres y dejando la parte de arriba colgando de los brazos de la reina. Emma se tomó un segundo para apreciar los trozos de piel a la vista, pero Regina no tenía tiempo para ser admirada, sacó los brazos de las mangas y atrajo otra vez a la rubia en un salvaje beso. Las manos de la Salvadora intentaban colarse por la apretada cintura del vestido de Regina para soltarlo también, y al no conseguirlo se separó un segundo de la reina para tirar hacía abajo de la prenda sin ninguna delicadeza, quedando sin aliento al tener delante a una Regina Mills solo con la parte de abajo de un conjunto de ropa interior claramente caro. La morena se separó de la puerta para salir definitivamente del vestido, echándose otra vez sobre Emma, debería empezar a quitarle el vestido, lo que era casi una pena, estaba realmente guapa con el. La boca de la Salvadora encontró su camino a través de sus clavículas hasta el hueco entre sus pechos, moviéndose después lentamente hasta rozar con la punta de la lengua uno de los pezones de la reina, que se dejó de formalidades y tiró del vestido de Emma en un arrebato de pasión. Sin abandonar en ningún momento el pecho de la reina, la rubia tiró de su propio vestido sin importarle el inconfundible sonido de rasgado y salio también de el, guiando a Regina hasta una mesa de madera, la reina rodeó la cintura de la reina con una pierna y Emma aprovechó para colar por fin una mano en la ropa interior de ese cuerpo caliente que tenía contra el suyo. Sonrió mordiendo el pezón de Regina cuando esta se arqueó de placer, juntando aun mas su cuerpo al de Emma, que subió hasta el cuello de la morena dejando un camino de besos. Regina bajó los tirantes del sujetador de la Salvadora y se lo quitó de un tirón, cubriéndole inmediatamente el pecho con sus manos, su cadera moviéndose ritmicamente contra la mano de Emma, masajeando sus pechos como dos pelotas antiestres. Escuchó un gemido salir de la boca de la Salvadora y antes de que pudiese hablar agarró su cara de forma posesiva y la besó con abandono, callando su orgasmo contra los labios de la morena. Pero Emma no había terminado, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando esto y pensaba hacerlo durar, se arrodilló besando el estómago de la reina casi con reverencia, bajando delicadamente la única prenda que le quedaba a Regina y besando el interior de su muslo, pero antes de que pudiese llegar mas lejos la morena la hizo subir para besarla de nuevo, siendo ella ahora quien metió la mano en la ropa interior de la Salvadora, que cerró los ojos dejando caer la cabeza hacía atrás. Regina cambió de posiciones, dejando a Emma contra la mesa y haciendo que se tumbase allí, con un lujurioso brillo en los ojos le quitó la única prenda que aun llevaba puesta acariciando todo el camino hasta los tobillos y besando después el camino de vuelta hasta su cadera, subiendo también a la mesa, sentándose a horcajadas sobre Emma, acariciando sus costillas. Eso solo acababa de empezar.

.

.

.

Y todo terminó cuando se vistieron. Emma abrazó a Regina por la espalda y besó uno de sus descubiertos hombros, la morena sonrió girándose para acunar sus mejillas y darla un tierno beso.

\- Ojalá…

Dijo perdiendo su sonrisa y mirando a Emma con tristeza, que no entendía nada. Abrazó a la morena para impedir que se fuese.

\- ¿Ojalá qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Emma, esto… Voy a perderte otra vez, Robin está arriba, tiene el tatuaje.

La rubia frunció el ceño cabreada, apretando un poco mas su cintura.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Yo tengo un tatuaje también.

Regina rió un poco, con las manos en sus hombros.

\- Pero es imposible, Emma, es el destino. Si tuviese alguna opción créeme que yo…

\- ¡Pero la tienes, maldita sea! Esto, lo que acaba de pasar es otra opción.

Rugió soltándose de la reina con furia, no podía creerse que después de lo que acababa de pasar Regina fuese a volver con Robin como si nada, no cuando su mano se había vuelto perfectamente normal desde el primer beso que se dieron, desde aquel momento no había habido oscuridad en su interior, y ahora volvía con renovadas fuerzas. Regina había conseguido lo que Hook no y a Emma no le sorprendía, no podía ser que ella no pudiese verlo.

\- Lo siento Emma.

Fue todo lo que dijo la reina con profunda tristeza antes de salir de la habitación. Ese fue el desencadenante, desde luego, después de aquello la pequeña esperanza de que Hook algún día pudiese servir, se desvaneció, estaba destinada a ser el Oscuro para siempre, y cuando Arturo lo descubrió se enfrentó a ella, y su propia familia no movió un dedo por ayudarla, huyeron cuando Emma se defendió con su magia negra, la dieron por perdida, solo tres personas quisieron permanecer a su lado, Henry, Regina y Hook, pero no fue suficiente. Habían ido a Camelot a salvar a Emma de la Oscuridad y habían fallado, Emma había confiado en ellos y habían fallado. Ahora iban a pagar con recuerdos o sin ellos.

.

.

.

\- Dime que pasó.

Insistió Regina en el presente, todavía esperando una respuesta.

\- Lo que pasó es que fallasteis, soy el Oscuro. Fin de la historia.

Dijo Emma con rencor, recordar lo que pasó, ver a Regina allí frente a ella después de que hubiese elegido a Hood despertaba sus mas oscuros instintos, lo mas seguro era que la morena se fuese de allí antes de que hiciese algo que realmente no quería hacer. Pero si algo era Regina era testaruda.

\- Me fallasteis Regina,_ me fallaste_. ¿Crees que yo quería esto, ser el Oscuro?

\- Déjame ayudarte.

Suplicó la morena alargando una mano hacía ella, pero Emma la apartó de un manotazo.

\- ¡No! _Aléjate. De mi._ Vuelve con tu maldito verdadero amor.

Gritó Emma con odio en su mirada.

\- Puede que él sea mi amor verdadero, y que estemos destinados a estar juntos, pero mi final feliz no está completo sin ti, y quería que lo supieses. Una vez tu luchaste por mi, y ahora yo voy a hacerlo por ti.

Respondió Regina. Exactamente las mismas palabras que en Camelot. Las mismas, letra a letra. La rubia se lanzó con rabia contra ella, golpeándola contra la pared.

\- No, no quiero que luches por mi, solo quiero que te vayas y me dejes en paz. Tienes a Robin, le has salvado, disfruta hoy de ser la heroína porque pronto te enfrentarás a algo que no puedes vencer.

La reina se libró de ella empujándola lejos.

\- ¿Eres tu? Eso a lo que voy a tener que enfrentarme ¿eres tu? Dime ¿vas a luchar contra mi?

Gritó Regina harta de toda esa situación y del secretismo de Emma. Ya habían perdido la memoria demasiadas veces, era un milagro que no tuviesen todos serios daños cerebrales, pero ya se había cansado de ello. Emma abrió la boca para responder, pero Rumple apareció en la escalera.

\- No se lo digas.

La rubia le miró confusa, ella ni siquiera tenía ni idea de que fuese a contárselo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le preguntó con rabia, se suponía que una vez abrazada la Oscuridad ya no volvería a aparecer, no echaba de menos esa voz en su cabeza. Aunque si el falso Rumplestiltskin estaba allí a lo mejor era que no estaba tan cómoda en la Oscuridad como quería hacer creer.

\- ¿Con quien hablas?

Preguntó Regina mirando hacía la escalera sin ver nada.

\- Con nadie. – Respondió Emma mirándola. – Vete de aquí, ya he abrazado completamente la Oscuridad.

No sabía si se lo decía a Regina o a Rumple, pero eso daba igual.

\- Me niego a creer eso. – Respondió la morena con cabezonería. – Debe haber algo que pueda hacer.

Por un momento pareció que Emma iba a atacarla otra vez, pero en vez de eso solo se acercó a ella con rabia.

\- ¡Si! Escógeme, elígeme, ámame.

Hablaba con cierta desesperación, intentando ignorar al Rumple imaginario que solo ella podía ver. Regina se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber que decir y Emma rió con tristeza.

\- No esperaba otra respuesta de ti. - Dijo con sarcasmo, alejándose otra vez de ella. – Ya pudiste hacer algo, Regina, y no lo hiciste.

La morena agarró su hombro para obligarla a mirarla.

\- ¿Es eso? ¿Hice algo que provocó esto? Dime como te fallé, déjame arreglarlo.

\- Oh, pero no puedes arreglarlo, _querida. - _Se apartó de Regina, volvía a ser el Oscuro, el momento de debilidad había pasado. – _Podrías_, pero se que no vas a hacerlo.

Regina perdió la paciencia, de tres pasos se plantó delante de Emma y le cruzó su cara de Oscuro de un sonoro bofetón que pilló tan de sorpresa a la otra mujer que no supo ni como reaccionar.

\- Se acabó Emma, deja ya esta farsa, las dos sabemos que esta no eres tu, así que basta de tonterías, será mejor que empieces a hablar, cuéntame que hice, y que puedo hacer para arreglarlo.

Emma la empujó con rabia, caminando de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado.

\- No se lo digas.

Repitió Rumple, era una orden. La rubia le miró furiosa, ignorandole, no tenía tiempo para sus alucinaciones.

\- ¿Cómo podrías arreglarlo, Regina? ¿Cómo? Si ya estás destinada a otra persona, si ya tienes un verdadero amor. – La morena volvió a quedarse boquiabierta. - ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo demonios puedes estar destinada a otra persona cuando yo se que eres mi verdadero amor? ¿Qué tipo de lógica tiene esto?

Gritaba Emma frustrada. Era imposible que las dos cosas fuesen ciertas, Regina no podía ser su amor verdadero y el de Robin, y el amor verdadero de Regina no podían ser Emma y Robin, en algún punto algo había fallado. Pero Emma sabía lo que había visto en Camelot, sabía lo que había sentido, la Oscuridad remitía, Regina había conseguido eso, así que ¿cómo no iba a ser su amor verdadero?

\- ¿De que estás hablando, Emma?

\- ¡De esto! – Levantó una mano y Regina seguía sin entender nada. – Desapareció en Camelot, tu lo hiciste desaparecer. ¿Cómo puedes estar destinada a otra persona entonces?

\- ¡Para esto!

Gritó Rumplestiltskin furioso, Regina no entendía nada, no sabía que era lo que quería decirle Emma, ni porqué le gritaba a la escalera, ni porqué su mano seguía levantada delante de su cara.

\- ¿Quieres recordar? – Preguntó de pronto mirándola con tanta furia que la hizo retroceder. – Pues recordarás.

Y dicho esto agarró las solapas de su chaqueta y estrelló un beso contra sus labios. Un beso lleno de rabia y dolor, y oscuridad. Regina no supo como reaccionar. _Al principio_. Luego devolvió el beso con el mismo hambre y los recuerdos empezaron a llenar su cabeza, cuando Emma intentó apartarse fue la morena quien la agarró para mantener el contacto, convirtiendo el beso en algo mucho mas lujurioso, estampando la espalda de Emma en la barandilla de la escalera, sin ver a un falso Rumplestiltskin girando los ojos con resignada exasperación. El pelo de Emma empezó a volver a la normalidad, perdiendo ese blanco antinatural, y su piel recuperó algo de color, por eso la rubia se apartó bruscamente.

\- No, todavía no.

Dijo apartando a Regina, que intentó besarla otra vez.

\- Pero recuerdo. Y estaba funcionando.

Respondió ella viendo como los cambios retrocedían dejando a Emma tan Oscuro como antes.

\- Por eso, aun es pronto. Y después volverás a elegir a Robin.

La reina dio un paso atrás, mirando al suelo.

\- Es nuestro destino, Emma.

\- No, este es _nuestro_ destino. – Contradijo Emma levantando otra vez la mano. - ¿Por qué puedes deshacer la maldición del Oscuro si no es porque eres mi verdadero amor? ¿Qué es mas fiable, esto o un maldito hechizo? La magia falla.

Regina abrió la boca para hablar y Emma gruñó con frustración, agarrando los hombros de la morena para obligarla a mirarla.

\- De todos modos da igual. ¿A quien le importan las profecías y el destino? Yo no creo en ello y se que tu tampoco. Dime que es lo que _tu_ quieres, lo que _tu_ sientes. Olvida lo demás.

La reina miraba sus ojos con duda, casi con miedo, toda su vida había buscado amor, alguien que la quisiera solo a ella, alguien que no se fuese, y cuando vio el tatuaje en el brazo de Robin pensó que eso sería posible, que aunque no la quisiera solo a ella al menos nunca se iría, no podía irse si estaban destinados ¿verdad? Serían el uno del otro para siempre, podía tener algo seguro. Y ahora llegaba Emma hablándola de maldiciones y amor verdadero y libre albedrío y maldita sea, ¿no podía haber dicho esto años atrás? Antes de que Robin Hood y Hook y el destino apareciesen. Pero ella tenía razón ¿verdad? No podía negarselo por mucho que le gustase hacerlo. Así que de perdidos al río. ¿Qué haría si tuviese elección? Lo tenía muy claro. Besó otra vez a Emma, con menos impaciencia y ansia que la otra vez, con mas calma y mas ternura, disfrutando del momento. Y Emma se dejó disfrutar, por un momento volvió a ser la Emma Swan de siempre, luego se apartó de nuevo.

\- Aun es pronto, hay algo que necesito hacer, y tengo que ser el Oscuro para ello.

Obviamente Regina no sabía de que hablaba, Emma cogió su mano y la llevó hasta el sótano de la casa hablándola de Excalibur y su punta rota, de como quería sacarla de la piedra para completarla de nuevo, nadie se enfrentaría a ella después de eso, podría protegerlos a todos y sería dueña de si misma, sería dueña de todo lo que quisiera con esa espada.

Estaban las dos paradas ante la piedra y Emma sacó la daga que Regina ya no podía mirar de la misma manera después de la historia que acababan de contarle.

\- Pero no necesitas la espada Emma, puedes ser dueña de ti misma, puedes ser libre si rompemos la maldición del Oscuro.

Dijo acariciando su mejilla. Rumplestiltskin bostezó junto a la cara de Regina.

\- Y pensar que una vez fue la Reina Malvada, me gustaba mas entonces. Si dejas de ser el Oscuro perderás el poder, y te quedarás sin nada.

Emma miró a su alucinación con solo una pequeña duda en su expresión.

\- Necesito la espada, Regina, pero solo un héroe puede sacarla. Después no tendremos nada que temer.

\- Solo a ti, querida.

Rió Rumple con una extravagante risita satisfecha. Regina miró a Emma preocupada y luego a la espada, si esto era lo que la rubia quería lo harían, y después la libraría de la maldición de una vez por todas y podrían olvidarse de la espada, de la Oscuridad y de todo lo demás. Alargó la mano hacía la espada, Rumple inclinado junto a la piedra miraba con una gran sonrisa de expectación, esperando que la morena agarrase la espada, si la sacaba la Oscuridad ganaría y si no, bueno, al menos podría ver a Regina estallar en una nube de humo.

\- Espera, deberíamos hacer esto juntas. Si no puedes sacar la espada, te matará.

Dijo Emma parando la mano de Regina, que la morena apartó rápidamente. Rumple gruñó disgustado.

\- Pero no puedes hacerlo, también te matará.

La rubia soltó una risita.

\- Soy el Oscuro, Regina. No puedo morir.

\- Si, genio, pero la daga que puede matarte está hecha a partir de esta espada.

Le recordó la reina señalando la espada con obviedad, Emma miró el arma con nuevos ojos, no había pensado en eso.

\- No había pensado eso. – Frunció el ceño y luego se encogió de hombros. – Pero la espada no está completa, no puede matarme, estoy segura.

Regina no estaba tan convencida como ella, dio un paso atrás llevando a Emma consigo para alejarse de la espada.

\- La daga es el trozo que falta y puede matarte.

\- Si, pero la daga es una daga, echa de una espada rota, pero una daga al fin y al cabo. _La daga_ no está rota, la espada si. ¿Me entiendes?

No estaba segura siquiera de si lo entendía ella, pero en su cabeza tenía sentido. Regina torció la boca, sin dejarse convencer todavía.

\- De todos modos no se si quiero sacar esa cosa, si completamos la espada y puede matarte… No quiero tener esta cosa alrededor sabiendo que puede matarte. Una espada es mas difícil de esconder que una daga.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Aw, te preocupas por mi. Que tierno. – Se volvió de cara a la espada y alargó la mano hacía ella. – Pero necesito esa espada, una vez la tenga nada podrá pararme.

Regina tiró de la mano de la rubia para alejarla de la empuñadura.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?

\- Por muy poderoso que sea, el Oscuro no deja de ser una persona, con ataduras, con lazos. Pero con la espada nada de esto importará, seré invencible. Piensa en el poder.

Había un brillo fanático en los ojos de Emma que Regina solo había visto antes a Gold. La rubia no sabía como no podía entender las ventajas de semejante poder, como podía mirarla con esa tristeza.

\- Si sacas esa espada, Emma, no podré salvarte, nadie podrá. Ya no podrás quererme, ni a mi, ni a Henry, ni a tus padres. A nadie. En eso consiste ese poder, no sentirás nada, serás solo Oscuridad y la luz no podrá llegar a ti. Y no puedo ayudarte a hacer eso, no voy a destruirte así.

Dijo Regina tristemente, soltando la mano de Emma y dando varios pasos lejos de ella. La rubia la miraba sin entenderla, quedando de espalda a la espada.

\- Pero seré invencible, de eso se trata. Puede que sea Oscura, pero yo controlaré esa Oscuridad, os protegeré.

La reina negó con la cabeza.

\- No, Emma, nos destruirás, la única razón de que aun no lo hayas hecho es esa luz, esa humanidad que aun queda en ti y de la que tu quieres deshacerte, pero si completas esa espada. – Señaló el arma con el dedo. – Tu desparecerás, serás la Oscuridad, y a la Oscuridad solo le importa destruir.

Emma abrió la boca buscando las palabras que la hicieran entender que no tenía razón, seguiría siendo ella, pero mas poderosa, eso era todo. ¿De verdad no lo veía?

\- Emma, hace un momento me has pedido que te elija a ti, ahora yo te pido lo mismo. _Escógeme, elígeme, ámame_. Elige la luz, a tu familia.

Los ojos de Regina suplicaban tanto como sus palabras, y Emma la miraba sin saber que decir, sintiendo la llamada de la espada a su espalda.

\- Coge la espada.

Bueno, a lo mejor no era la espada, era Rumple.

\- ¡Cállate!

Le gritó Emma, no tenía tiempo para sus juegos mentales, tenía una decisión que tomar. Regina no sabía con quien hablaba y a punto estuvo de retroceder unos pasos mas, pero no podía mostrar miedo ahora, no podía abandonar ahora, si Emma agarraba esa espada, la sacase o no, la habría perdido para siempre.

\- Elige la maldita espada.

Ordenó Rumple otra vez furioso, notando como Emma se escapaba de sus oscuras garras.

\- Elígeme.

Pidió Regina con un hilo de voz. La rubia giró la cabeza para mirar la espada y luego volvió a mirar a Regina. En el momento en que dio un paso hacía la morena el falso Rumplestiltskin rugió de rabia, la Oscuridad llevaba siglos esperando esto, la Salvadora convertida en Oscuro era la única capaz de unir la espada y manejarla, y ella, _la elegida_, estaba eligiendo a una estúpida mujer sobre el poder absoluto. Pero no era una mujer cualquiera y Emma lo sabía, era la mujer por la que se había sacrificado una y otra vez, y si tenía que renunciar al poder absoluto por ella, pues bueno, lo haría, prefería agarrar la mano extendida de la reina en vez del mango de una espada.

Regina sonrió y en cuanto la rubia agarró su mano, la besó con pasión, aliviada de no haberla perdido una vez mas. Podrían revertir la maldición, Emma le había vuelto la espalda a la Oscuridad, tenían el beso de amor verdadero, era todo lo necesario. Le soltó el moño para ver como su pelo recuperaba su tono rubio según la besaba, aunque cuando se separó poco a poco volvió a su tono blanco.

\- Nos va a llevar un poco de tiempo recuperarme del todo.

Dijo Emma levantando a la reina en brazos cual recién casadas y subiendo las escaleras del sótano sin dejar de besar a Regina.


	65. Chapter 65 The price

**Y creo que ya está por el momento con las ideas sacadas del 5x02 jeje ahora ha seguir con las propuestas y las ideas que aun tengo pendientes. A lo mejor soy solo yo, pero me las iba imaginando según escribía y me iba riendo yo sola, a ver que os parece a vosotros, que sabéis que me encanta que compartáis conmigo vuestras opiniones, buenas y malas ;P! Este es mas cortito que los dos anteriores.**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 65 : The price_****_._**

Le había cerrado la puerta en las narices y se sentía muy satisfecha por ello, estaba harta de solucionar los problemas de Regina, o los problemas en general. Ella ya no era la Salvadora, era el Oscuro, no podían simplemente presentarse en su nueva y bonita puerta pidiéndole favores, las cosas ya no iban a funcionar así, la nueva Emma Swan solo se preocupaba de la nueva Emma Swan, y Regina podía hacer lo que le diese la gana, podía dejar morir al maldito Robin Hood, como debía haber hecho en Camelot, o podía pagar el precio ella misma y ofrecerse en su lugar. Aunque Regina no haría eso, no dejaría solo a Henry por un hombre al que prácticamente acababa de conocer y que visto lo visto hasta el momento, no era una relación muy estable, la creciente barriga de Zelena lo demostraba. Así que Regina no iba a sacrificarse por él, si encontraba otra manera de salvarle bien por ella, y si no, pues bueno, una preocupación menos. Regina no se ofrecería en lugar de Robin Hood… ¿no? Emma ya no estaba tan segura, la nueva Emma Swan no se preocupaba por nadie, pero la nueva Regina Mills parecía tener fijación por salvar a ese vagabundo del bosque. Y después de todo, Regina no sabía que había un precio, no lo había sabido en Camelot y no lo sabía en Storybrooke hasta que Emma se lo dijo, y fue Emma quien dijo que pagaría el precio por ella. _Como siempre_. Regina necesitaba, Emma se lo daba, lo que fuese, un hijo, un reto, un eclipse, una amiga, una pausa para comer, un final feliz, un alma que la salvase de morir en un remolino de oscuridad, un ladrón resucitado…y había terminado con eso, no iba a preocuparse mas por los problemas de Regina Mills. Aunque esta vez no era del todo justo ¿no? La mujer no lo sabía, y en realidad era una cuestión de principios, había salvado a Regina y eso no habría servido de nada si ahora la dejaba morir por el señor ambientador de pino. El Oscuro gruñó frustrada por su propia debilidad, ¿dónde estaba el falso Rumplestiltskin para recordarla lo mala y oscura que era cuando hacía falta? Haría esta última cosa por Regina y después nada mas, y ni siquiera lo hacía por Regina, lo hacía por si misma, para que tuviese algún sentido haberse convertido en el Oscuro. La salvaría y luego lucharían cuando llegase el momento, si alguien iba a matar a Regina Mills sería la misma persona que la había salvado, osea, ella. Todo tenía un perfecto sentido.

Apareció en una nube de humo mágico junto a un lago, la Furia había tumbado a sus padres, Arturo y Leroy, y Robin Hood estaba inconsciente en el suelo, como siempre. Tenía una relación mas íntima con el suelo que el mismísimo capitán Hook. Y como había imaginado Regina le gritaba a ese dementor con escote que si quería una vida tomase la suya. Emma dejó caer la frente sobre la palma de su mano con resignación, puede que ella no fuese exactamente la misma Emma Swan de siempre, pero Regina tampoco estaba siendo ella misma desde que había adoptado a ese forúnculo de árbol en el Bosque Encantado, nunca debió haber dejado que volviese allí sin ella.

Se movió con rapidez y antes de que la Furia empezase a succionar la vida de Regina, Emma la apartó.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Si no quieres ayudarnos vale, pero déjame hacer lo que debo.

Se quejó la morena mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

\- No te salvé para que ahora tu te sacrifiques por ese imbécil.

Respondió Emma señalando molesta el cuerpo inconsciente de Hood, sin dejar de mirar a Regina.

\- Pero tu lo dijiste, que el precio es mio. Tengo que hacerlo.

La rubia resopló como si la otra mujer acabase de decir la mayor estupidez del mundo.

\- No, no tienes que hacerlo. Ese tipo ni siquiera lo merece.

Regina giró los ojos con las manos en las caderas.

\- Es mi precio Emma, no lo pagué en Camelot, pero lo haré ahora.

Emma gritó frustrada con los labios cerrados. Claro que no había pagado en Camelot, ella no lo había permitido, y al parecer tampoco iba a permitirlo ahora.

\- No, no tienes que hacerlo, maldita sea. – Repitió cabreada. –Yo acepté el jodido precio por ti. _Otra vez_. – La reina la miró sorprendida. – Así que ahora no voy a dejar que te sacrifiques, ibas a hacerme quedar como una estúpida. Y aquí estoy, tengo que salvarte, _¡otra vez!_

Dijo levantando las manos y dejándolas caer con desesperación. Regina agarró el enorme cuello vuelto de la chaqueta del Oscuro y la besó salvajemente, olvidándose por un momento de Hood, la Furia, los Encantadores, Arturo y el enanito. Y Emma le devolvió el beso encantada, prefería hacer eso a salvar a míster "_nunca fallo un tiro mientras use un arco encantado_". Aunque debía tener cuidado con ese beso o se llevaría toda la Oscuridad con el, lo que tampoco importaba mucho si se llevaba otras cosas también, como la ropa, por mencionar algo al azar. La Furia gritó como si la molestase haber dejado de ser el centro de atención y ellas se separaron por fin, Regina miró esa cosa preocupada otra vez.

\- Aun con esto sigo teniendo que salvarlo, Emma.

Claro, ahora era una chica buena, no podía dejar morir a un inocente y _blablabla_.

\- En realidad puedes dejarle morir. – Respondió Emma con un indiferente encogimiento de hombros. – Nosotras podemos criar a Roland y así Henry tendría un hermano pequeño, sería perfecto. Todo el mundo gana.

Dijo con una alegre sonrisa, Regina entrecerró los ojos como cuando regañaba a Henry, todavía sujeta a cuello de la rubia.

\- Emma.

\- Vale, vale. ¿Por qué siempre hago cualquier cosa que me pidas? De verdad que te odio, mujer.

Contestó girando los ojos y frunciendo los labios de una manera bastante infantil que hizo reír a Regina.

\- ¡Emma!

Repitió señalando a la furia con un gesto de la cabeza.

\- Si, si. Ya va la buena acción.

Resopló con resignación y se apartó de ella para encararse a la Furia.

\- Mira, estaría encantada de dejar que te lo llevases, pero intento impresionar a una chica, seguro que lo comprendes.

Dijo a ese espectro que parecía sacado de un club de alterne infernal, por toda respuesta la Furia volvió a gritar estridentemente.

\- Tengo que pedirte que te vayas, como ser de las tinieblas ya estoy yo. Y tienes que dejar aquí al saco de serrín.

Señaló a Robin que no parecía tener muchas ganas de recuperar el conocimiento hasta que esa cosa no se fuese. Una vez mas, la Furia gritó, centrándose en Hood e intentando sorberle la vida con su rayo azul, pero Emma lo interceptó.

\- Puedes intentarlo conmigo a ver que te parece.

Retó a esa cosa, que orientó el rayo hacía ella. Escuchó a Regina gritar su nombre a sus espaldas, quería que salvase a Robin, pero no a cambio de su propia vida. Emma no iba a hacer eso, claro, después de un rato la Furia gritó una vez mas, a medias entre la frustración y el dolor y desapareció. Regina corrió hacía ella cogiendo sus mejillas para hacerle una revisión rápida y comprobar que estaba bien. Los demás las rodearon.

\- Para un ser del inframundo creo que no le ha gustado mucho la oscuridad.

Dijo Emma con una sonrisa de suficiencia. En el suelo Robin Hood abrió primero un ojo y luego el otro, sin encontrar ninguna alcaldesa preocupada a su lado, en vez de eso Regina estaba a unos pasos de él besando a Emma Swan, el Oscuro. Levantó la cabeza sin comprender, seguro de que estaba viendo mal, el golpe le había afectado demasiado. Pero cuando enfocó mejor comprobó que su vista no le engañaba: Regina estaba besando a Emma ante la sorprendida mirada de sus padres, un rey sin espada y un enanito sobrio.

\- ¿La Salvadora está besando al Oscuro?

Preguntó Arturo sin creerse lo que veía.

\- La Salvadora es el Oscuro. Regina está besando a la Salvadora.

Tartamudeó Mary Margaret.

\- Está besando a mi hija. Mary Margaret, Regina está besando a nuestra hija.

Habló también David sin saber cual sería la reacción correcta.

\- Creo que no entiendo vuestro mundo.

Dijo Arturo.

\- Bienvenido al club, compañero.

Respondió Leroy incapaz de apartar la mirada de las dos mujeres acarameladas.

\- ¿Regina?

Escucharon decir a Hood todavía tumbado en el suelo. Emma frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido.

\- Lo educado es largarse y dejarnos solas.

\- Por si no lo habíais notado estoy intentando romper una maldición aquí.

Añadió Regina, sus brazos todavía alrededor del cuello de la rubia, manteniendola pegada a su pecho de manera casi posesiva, quizá algo protectora. Los cuatro reaccionaron a la vez, moviéndose en varias direcciones y chocando entre si antes de sincronizarse para irse.

\- Y llevaos al habitante de los arbustos con vosotros.

Dijo Emma haciendo un despectivo gesto con la cabeza hacía Robin Hood. David y Leroy le levantaron y se lo llevaron de allí todavía sin comprender que demonios había pasado mientras estaba inconsciente.

\- Por fin solas.

Regina se lamió el labio inferior con anticipada lujuria, y la mirada de Emma complementaba perfectamente ese gesto.

\- Hablabas de romper algo…¿no?

Preguntó la rubia con un sugerente movimiento de ceja, metiendo un dedo en el escote de Regina y tirando un poco para hacer saltar un botón, al fin y al cabo, había muchas formas de "_luchar"_. La reina se lanzó a sus labios dispuesta devorarla de arriba abajo hasta hacer desaparecer la Oscuridad.


	66. Chapter 66 Darkness Endsong

**Que ganas tenía de sacar un momento para escribir jajaja han sido unas dos semanas ocupadas, pero aquí estoy otra vez. Iba a subir una propuesta, pero se me ocurrió este, que si alguien lee cómics está inspirado en la mini serie de _La canción final de Fenix_,está inspirado sobretodo en el primer cómic, lo demás lo he cambiado porque si no que mal ¿no? jajajaja Es otro sobre Dark Swan, lo sé, pero me está dando mucho juego esta versión (sexy) y Oscura de Emma. Espero que no os hayáis olvidado de mi y poder leer vuestras opiniones ^_^!**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 66 : Darkness Endsong_****_._**

El nombre de Emma Swan era susurrado aparentemente desde la nada, muy bajito y sin pausa. Una y otra vez. _Emma Swan. Emma Swan. Emma Swan_. Como si la nada la estuviese buscando. Aunque cualquiera que hubiese sabido donde y qué buscar se habría dado cuenta de que ese insistente murmullo no venía de la nada, sino que seguía exactamente el mismo camino que una ligera neblina oscura que se deslizaba a ras de suelo por las calles de Storybrooke. Pero no había nadie para prestar atención, era tarde y las calles estaban vacías. Menos por esa persistente neblina que seguía llamando a Emma Swan sin descanso. _Emma Swan. Emma Swan. Emma Swan._ Casi como una invocación. La demandante neblina dirigió su imperceptible deslizar hacía el cementerio de Storybrooke, hacía un imponente mausoleo de piedra. _Casi, ya casi. Emma Swan_. Y pasó de largo, hasta llegar justo a la parte de atrás del mausoleo. _Emma…Swan_. Estaba allí, una gruesa lápida de piedra con el nombre de la Salvadora impreso en ella, sin epitafio, sin fechas. Nadie había sido capaz de reducir la vida de la Salvadora a dos números separados por un guión, nadie había podido resumir la vida de Emma en una frase, pero todos sabían que con esas dos simples palabras, con un nombre y un apellido, estaban haciendo homenaje a uno de los seres humanos mas queridos de la ciudad, a su sheriff, su Salvadora, su… _Emma Swan_. El susurro esta vez no sonó como una pregunta, si no como una certeza, un hallazgo, un alivio. La neblina desapareció en la tierra, sin dejar de llamar a Emma, sin parar, sin pausa, con impaciencia, con ansia. _Por favor…Emma Swan…ayúdame_. Una mano podrida y de uñas rotas destrozó la superficie de tierra perfectamente aplanada. _Bienvenida, mi queridísima.._.

.

.

.

\- ¡EMMA!

Gritó Regina despertando de golpe y enredando con dolor los dedos en su pelo, el grito había resonado en su cabeza antes de escapar desgarradoramente por su boca. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y fue incapaz de detener los sollozos que siguieron al gritado nombre de la Salvadora. A su lado alguien se movió en la cama, pero Robin no intentó consolarla, sabía que era inútil, en estos casos todo lo que podía hacer era apretar la mandíbula e intentar no poner mala cara.

\- ¿Regina?

Preguntó después de unos minutos, pero la morena seguía sentada en la cama, encogida sobre si misma con las manos en la cabeza, llorando en silencio.

\- Regina.

Llamó de nuevo, levantando una mano hacía ella sin llegar a tocarla.

\- Ha sido solo un sueño.

Respondió la reina con la pastosa voz que provocan las lágrimas, Robin intentó con poco éxito disimular su suspiro.

\- ¿Sobre las inolvidables e intensas vivencias que compartiste con el gran amor de tu vida? Que, a propósito, está claro que _no_ soy yo.

Regina se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, aun sin mirar al ladrón, no quería volver a tener esa conversación ahora, era demasiado tarde, o demasiado pronto, según como se mirase, pero el caso es que no quería discutir de madrugada con Robin Hood sobre su relación con Emma Swan. Eso era algo suyo, _de ellas_, y él no tenía nada que ver.

\- Quiero que te centres en un simple hecho ¿Puedes hacer esto por mi?

Preguntó Robin con tranquilidad, la espalda de Regina permaneció en silencio, lo que el ladrón tomó como una invitación a continuar.

\- Emma Swan está muerta.

.

.

.

La oscuridad había rellenado los huecos, sanado la podredumbre, había cerrado la piel. Básicamente había vuelto a llenar de vida el cuerpo de Emma Swan. La rubia estaba arrodillada en la fría hierba, mirándose las recién revividas manos.

\- Nononononononononononono. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿No ves que aun estaba muerta? Ya habíamos acabado.

Hablaba consigo misma, con esa Oscuridad que había vuelto a instalarse dentro de ella y que notaba rondando en su cabeza, susurrándole, hablándole, casi cantándole una nana para convencerla de que todo iba bien. _Te necesito_. Decía la voz de su cabeza. Pero Emma no quería escuchar, ella ya había terminado con esto, ella ya se había ido, había acabado con la Oscuridad, estaba en paz. Y ahora había vuelto, todo empezaba otra vez y era peor, ella ya no era la Oscuridad, la Oscuridad estaba dentro de ella como un ente ajeno que le daba ordenes, que quería controlarla, hacerse con el mando de Emma Swan. La Oscuridad quería volver, quería vivir, existir, y la necesitaba para ello. Y Emma sabía que iba a conseguirlo, tenía que hacer algo antes de que la Oscuridad cumpliese su propósito, tenía que…tenía que morir de nuevo.

.

.

.

Si Hook no escupió el ron que tenía en la boca fue simplemente porque en ese momento le hacía mas falta en el organismo, le hacía falta para procesar que tenía delante a Emma. Desnuda, para mas impacto, pero en comparación con estar viendo a quien todo el mundo pensaba ya a medio pudrir, la desnudez era una pequeñez.

\- ¿Emma?

Fue todo lo que consiguió decir después de varios minutos mirando a la resucitada Salvadora. Él la vio morir, él estuvo allí, lo presenció todo, sintió el dolor, sintió varios tipos distintos de dolor, de hecho, pero el caso es que la vio desaparecer. Y ahora volvía a aparecer, ante él, _desnuda_. La rubia sonrió tiernamente.

\- Hola, Killian.

El pirata necesitó varios minutos mas y mucho mas ron antes de poder escuchar a Emma, antes de poder comprender. Emma le necesitaba, pero Hook no quería que le necesitase.

\- No puedes pedirme eso. Sabes que no, no es justo.

Emma no respondió, ahora llevaba puesto el largo abrigo de cuero de la época pirata del moreno y se limitaba a mirarle, no tenía nada mas que añadir, ya le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle.

\- No puedes. – Repitió él casi como una suplica. – Sabes que no puedo hacerlo.

La rubia solo le miraba fijamente, hablando con sus ojos, y Hook se enfadó. No podía aparecer de repente de entre los muertos y pedirle eso, no después de morir, no después de abandonarle como lo hizo.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a la maldita reina?

Gritó el moreno señalando a ningún punto en general, como mandándola hacía la mansión, pero una vez mas Emma no decía nada. Hook rió sin gracia, hastiado.

\- Claro, a ella no le harías esto ¿verdad? No la obligarías a hacer algo así. Sabes que ella no lo haría.

\- Tienes que hacerlo, Killian. Tienes que matarme.

Eso es lo que le había pedido, que la matase, que la devolviese a la tierra, que acabase con esto antes de empezar. Y no, no podía pedírselo a Regina, sabía que ella no lo haría, no podía hacerla pasar otra vez por lo mismo, no podía obligarla a ser ella quien las separase de nuevo. Sabía que Regina no lo haría, ella buscaría otra solución, ella aceptaría la Oscuridad, _elegiría_ la Oscuridad si Emma venía con ella.

\- Deja de llamarme así pensando que vas a convencerme. Ya no funciona, amor. Ya no.

\- Killi…

\- No. ¡No! Para. Deja de…deja de hablar. No voy a hacerlo.

La expresión tranquila de Emma cambió de golpe, su cara se contrajo con odio, sus ojos se oscurecieron y su boca de frunció con rabia hasta mostrar los dientes. Y atacó. Se echó encima del capitán Hook. El pirata se apartó, tambaleándose por el alcohol, intentando alejarse de la que fue la Salvadora, pero Emma era mas rápida, era mas fuerte, era mas letal. La magia acudió enseguida a sus manos, y en un acto reflejo Hook lanzó su garfio para defenderse, y el metal se hundió en el pecho de Emma. Ella sonrió satisfecha y él miró horrorizado el trozo de garfio que había quedado fuera de la carne de la Salvadora. Pero no murió, el metal salió ensangrentado y la herida se cerró sin mas.

\- Otra vez.

Ordenó dando un paso hacía el pirata, Hook dio otro hacía atrás.

\- No. Se acabó. Vamos a ver a Regina.

\- No.

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron con miedo. No quería ver a Regina, no podía ver a Regina. ¿Cómo iba a morir si veía a Regina? ¿Cómo iba a irse de nuevo? Pero al pirata le dio igual, él no entendía sus razones o no las quería entender, no le importaba, agarró con fuerza el brazo de la Salvadora y la arrastró a través de la ciudad hacía la mansión de la alcaldesa sin importarle la hora que era. Emma podría haberse soltado, podría haber desaparecido, haberse desecho del pirata con facilidad, pero iba paralizada por la idea de volver a ver a la reina.

Hook golpeó enérgicamente la puerta con el garfio, el sonido retumbó dentro de la casa hasta la habitación en la que Regina aun seguía dolorosamente despierta. La morena tuvo un presentimiento, no sabía si bueno o malo, pero una parte de ella pensaba que no debía abrir la puerta. Aun así se cerró firmemente la bata alrededor de la cintura y bajó las escaleras hacía la puerta que seguían golpeando. Cogió aire y abrió la puerta de golpe.

\- Emma…

Fue un suspiro que escapó entre sus labios en forma de nombre.

.

.

.

El Oscuro estaba descontrolado, ya no era Emma, Emma estaba dentro del Oscuro sin poder salir. Y la Oscuridad crecía y crecía, quería consumir Storybrooke. Y no podía permitirlo, pero Emma tenía la daga, así que el Oscuro tenía la daga. Y realmente nadie quería matar a Emma Swan, nadie podía. Excepto la propia Emma, aunque fue Regina quien consiguió que saliese a la luz, que la Salvadora asomase la cabeza de la Oscuridad, cuando esa Oscuridad quiso consumir la energía mágica de Regina. Eso era algo que Emma no podía consentir, menos aun cuando una maniatada reina abrió su corazón ante ella con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Cómo iba a matarla cuando por fin la había confesado que la quería? ¿Cómo iba a destruir el mismo corazón que por tanto tiempo solo había querido cuidar? Pero el beso no funcionó. _Casi_, pero no, la Oscuridad estaba ya demasiado enraizada en la Salvadora, y cuando ella intentó librarse de ella la Oscuridad se rebeló intentando aplastar la conciencia de Emma. Así que la rubia tenía que terminar con todo.

\- No lo hagas.

Suplicó Regina con lágrimas en los ojos y las manos alzadas hacía la daga que Emma sostenía en su mano, con la punta hacía su estomago.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, Regina. Te quiere a ti, quiere tu magia.

\- Puede tenerla, puedes tenerla. No hagas esto.

La rubia rió tristemente, bajando la vista.

\- No puede tenerla, desapareceríamos las dos. Tu magia haría demasiado fuerte la Oscuridad, y tu muerte me haría demasiado débil a mi para combatirlo. _No querría_ combatirlo.

Respondió encogiéndose de hombros sin energía. Regina dio un paso hacía ella y Emma apartó la daga temiendo que intentase quitársela, pero lo único que hizo la reina fue coger su mano libre entre las suyas.

\- No puedes hacer esto, no ahora que por fin… - Tragó saliva. – No ahora que por fin te tengo, que te tengo de verdad.

\- Pero no me tienes, Regina, no puedes tenerme mientras me tenga la Oscuridad.

La lágrimas volvieron a correr por las mejillas de la reina mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Puedes… - Emma negaba también con la cabeza, negando todo lo que fuese a decir. – Pero no puedes abandonarme ahora. Piensa en todo lo que hemos pasado, todo el tiempo que hemos perdido.

Unos metros mas lejos Hook apretó la mandíbula y Hood bajó la vista apretando los labios, ellos eran parte de ese tiempo perdido y ahora lo sabían.

\- ¿Has olvidado todos estos años? Cada vez que peleábamos. – Las dos rieron tristes. – La Oscuridad no puede haberte hecho olvidar.

Emma apretó la mano que Regina tenía en la suya.

\- Claro que no ¿como iba a olvidarlo? Una parte de mi se asustaba cada vez que entrabas en la cafetería.

Volvieron a reír.

\- Entonces la Oscuridad no te domina, sigues siendo tu. Tu sigues ahí dentro.

\- Por eso tengo que acabar con esto, antes de que no quede nada de mi para detenerlo.

Emma sonaba tan suplicante como Regina. Sabía que tenía que acabar, y tenía que terminarlo ella. Apretó mas la mano de la morena, casi con desesperación.

\- Pero no importa, no estés triste, tu me has hecho salir, tu me has dado la fuerza para controlar la Oscuridad el tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que debo.

\- ¿Se supone que debe consolarme ser la causante de que decidas…de que decidas acabar con tu vida?

Emma sonrió con tristeza por esas palabras.

\- Debe consolarte que has sido el único motivo para que lo poco que quedaba de mi dentro de la Oscuridad siguiese existiendo. Debe consolarte saber que te quiero, Regina Mills, desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto que… - Rió una vez mas. – Que ni lo recuerdo.

Lanzó una rápida mirada de disculpa a Hook, que no fue capaz de mantener la vista alzada, la mirada dolida y la cara manchada de lágrimas.

\- ¿No entiendes que no puedo dejarte morir?

Preguntó devolviendo su vista hacía la de Regina.

\- ¿No entiendes que no puedo dejarte morir?

Repitió la pregunta la morena, acercándose un poco mas.

\- Regina, mírame, escúchame. Lo siento, nunca quise que todo terminase así, pensaba que tenía tiempo, pensaba que…podíamos… - Movió la cabeza sin poder acabar la frase. – Dile a Henry que lo siento y que le quiero y que debe cuidar de ti.

Liberó su mano de las de Regina y la dejó en la nuca de la morena, uniendo sus frentes. Una energía caliente rodeaba a la Salvadora, la Oscuridad intentaba tomar el control antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, quería salvarse y necesitaba una Emma Swan viva para ello. Y Emma no podía consentirlo, tenía que irse y tenia que irse _ya_.

\- Emma por f…

Regina no pudo terminar la frase porque los ansiosos labios de la rubia se tragaron sus palabras con un beso. Un beso hambriento y con un doloroso sabor a despedida, Regina quería quedarse allí, pegada a los labios de Emma para no tener que decirla adiós, pero los dientes, la boca de la Salvadora se separaron de ella y dio un paso atrás, poniendo distancia entre ella y Regina.

\- Emma, amor, no hagas esto.

Ese fue Hook, que a pesar de todo no podía simplemente quedarse allí mirándola morir, pero Emma solo tenía ojos para Regina. Esta escena les era terriblemente familiar a las dos, Emma se sacrificaba una vez mas por culpa de la Oscuridad, se sacrificaba una vez mas para que esa Oscuridad no consumiese a Regina. En la misma maldita calle. Y como la otra vez, lo hizo sin pensar, alzó la mano con rapidez y mortal decisión y la hizo descender hundiendo la daga hasta la empuñadura antes de que la reina pudiese hacer algo para detenerla. Emma cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor y Regina cayó a la vez con un grito idéntico, intentando acercarse a ella, pero la Oscuridad empezó a salir a través de la herida, desapareciendo en el viento. Aunque Regina no se dio cuenta, solo tenía ojos para Emma, en cuanto la Oscuridad terminó de salir la daga se convirtió en polvo y empezó a manar la sangre, y medio gateando llegó hasta la Salvadora, apoyando su cabeza en su regazo, acariciando sus mechones rubios. Emma levantó los ojos vidriosos y consiguió sonreír por última vez antes de dejar de respirar para siempre.

.

.

.

O eso pensaron, porque Emma estaba allí otra vez, parada frente a ella, en su puerta, con el abrigo del capitán sin mano. Los ojos de la rubia estaban clavados en ella, como si tuviese prisa por recordarla detalle a detalle, como si se fuese a ir. Los ojos de Regina bajaron hasta el garfio de Hook, cubierto de sangre seca.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

Preguntó alargando una mano hacia Emma para apartarla del pirata. Le daba igual como había llegado allí la Salvadora, no le importaba como había vuelto mientras estuviese allí.

\- Yo no he hecho nada, _majestad_. – Como siempre en labios del pirata ese título sonaba a insulto. – Quizá a Emma le apetezca explicarnos que está pasando.

Añadió mirando a la rubia, que ni siquiera estaba escuchando, demasiado ocupada en mirar a Regina como si llevase varias vidas sin verla, y Regina le devolvía la mirada como si aun no se creyese que estaba ahí, temiendo que fuese a desaparecer.

\- ¿Qué hace con eso puesto?

Dijo haciendo una mueca de asco hacía el abrigo.

\- A Emma le pareció divertido aparecer ante mi desnuda.

A Hook le habría gustado poder tener una expresión de suficiencia en ese momento, solo para molestar aun mas a Regina, pero no podía, no cuando el único motivo por el que Emma había ido a buscarle a él y no a la reina era porque era incapaz de hacerle pasar a Regina por el dolor de matarla.

\- ¿Has ido a buscarle _a él_?

Preguntó la morena, y aun cuando en su voz se notaba claramente que estaba dolida Hook no pudo regodearse.

\- Regina…

Habló finalmente la rubia como un naufrago que por fin avistase tierra. La morena la cogió suavemente del brazo, intentando ser lógica y no dejarse arrastrar por las emociones del momento, si lo hacía no estaba segura de si iba a ponerse a gritar, si iba a encogerse en un rincón a llorar o iba a besar a Emma hasta fundirse con ella.

\- Vamos a quitarte esto primero, luego podrás explicarnos que te ha pasado.

Muy a su pesar no podía dejar a Hook fuera de esto, ni el pirata iba a permitirlo ni sería justo, además Regina quería saber que pintaba él en todo esto.

\- Tengo algo de ropa tuya arriba.

Añadió la reina en voz muy baja, como si fuese una debilidad. Después de la muerte de Emma todo se había derrumbado, no solo a su alrededor, también para los padres de la Salvadora y su hijo. Pero los Encantadores se tenían mutuamente, y Henry tenía el consuelo de su creencia en los actos heroicos, aunque eso no le ayudase a dormir mejor por las noches. Pero Regina no tenía nada, había abierto su corazón y confesado sus sentimientos a la Salvadora solo para que la arrancaran de su lado, y que fuese la propia Emma quien lo hiciese. Justo cuando Regina admitió que la quería la Salvadora había decidido morir y llevarse por el camino su corazón. Y lo peor es que nunca la había dicho "_te quiero_", nunca había pronunciado esas dos simples palabras, ni siquiera durante su declaración de sentimientos. No era una frase que escapase con facilidad de entre sus labios, y aquel día Emma se había ido demasiado rápido para que ella pudiese decírselo. Necesitaba algo, algo de Emma, y David y Mary Margaret no se habían opuesto a que se quedase con algunas cosas de la Salvadora, entre ellas algunas prendas de ropa que estuvieron colgadas durante mucho tiempo en su armario hasta que casi perdieron por completo el olor de la rubia y acabó guardándolas cuidadosamente en cajas. Cajas que seguían en su armario.

Subió con Emma a su habitación en silencio, dejando a Hook olvidado en la entrada. No sabía que decir, había sufrido lo indecible con la muerte de Emma, un dolor que no recordaba haber sentido ni siquiera con Daniel, y ahora ella estaba de vuelta y no sabía que podía significar eso.

\- ¿Acudiste a Hook?

Preguntó de nuevo sin poder morderse mas la lengua mientras Emma abría las cajas con sus cosas, dejó de hacerlo para girarse a mirar a Regina. La Oscuridad estaba allí, en su cabeza, animándola a hacer lo que no fue capaz la otra vez y absorber el poder de Regina, aun era solo un murmullo débil, aun no había tomado el control de Emma, pero lo haría, la Oscuridad era así, y no podía permitirlo.

\- Le necesitaba.

Respondió Emma, y enseguida supo que había sido la respuesta equivocada cuando la morena apartó la cara para ocultar sin éxito su mirada herida. De dos grandes zancadas la Salvadora atravesó la distancia que las separaba y acunó las mejillas de la reina en sus manos.

\- No es lo que estás pensando. Tenía que pedirle algo que no podía pedirte a ti, no sabía que pasaría si volvía a verte, no quería hacerte sufrir.

_Otra vez_. Pero eso no lo añadió, igual que no añadió el que no podía obligarla a matarla como intentaba hacer con Hook.

\- Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa. – Respondió Regina mirándola con tristeza y sin saber lo que estaba diciendo realmente. – Solo dime que necesitas.

_Tu poder_. Rugió la Oscuridad dentro de ella intentando obligar a Emma a lanzarse sobre la reina. _Morir de nuevo_. Pensó la Salvadora intentando ignorar ese malvado murmullo que había vuelto a instalarse en ella.

\- A ti.

Fue lo que respondió al final, y era tan cierto como su pensamiento. Acortó los insufribles centímetros que separaban su boca de la de Regina y sintió una inmensa paz, la voz en su cabeza se había callado, el dolor en su pecho había desaparecido, todo lo que existía eran ella y Regina y su beso y las manos de la reina tirando del raído cuero del abrigo del pirata para pegarla a ella tanto como fuese posible.

\- Dios, como te he echado de menos.

Sollozó Regina rompiendo el beso solo un momento, con su autocontrol resquebrajado al fin. Volvió a atacar los labios de Emma sin importarle como había vuelto, cuales eran sus intenciones y cuanto iba a quedarse, todo lo que la importaba era que Emma Swan había vuelto, y estaba con ella, y podía sentirla entre sus brazos, en sus labios, en ese corazón que habían enterrado junto a la rubia. Su mano se abrió camino a través del maldito abrigo del pirata y arañó la piel de la Salvadora, quería atravesarla, quedarse a vivir dentro de ella y no volver a separarse jamás de esa mujer.

\- ¿Regina?

Escucharon una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta, seguida de dos ligeros golpes en la puerta.

\- Hook está en la entrada ¿puedo pasar?

Las dos mujeres se separaron, Regina se había olvidado por completo de que Robin Hood se había ido a dormir a la habitación de invitados después del sueño de la reina.

\- ¿Estás con él?

Gruñó Emma, la Oscuridad volvía a hablar en su cabeza, cantaba pidiendo sangre y violencia. La burbuja se había roto. Y obviamente Hood escuchó la voz que no era de Regina dentro de la habitación, abrió la puerta sin esperara invitación y se encontró a las dos muy cerca una de la otra y con la furiosa mirada de Emma Swan.

\- ¿Emma?

No sabía como sentirse, era imposible que estuviese allí, esa mujer había muerto, al menos físicamente, porque su presencia seguía en esa casa, con Regina y Henry y él lo tenía muy presente. Pero no podía haber vuelto, no ahora que la morena empezaba a superarla, o al menos eso pensaba Robin hasta que algo volvía a traer el recuerdo de Emma a escena. Pero que fuese la propia Emma quien apareciese era ya demasiado.

\- ¿Has vuelto con él?

Volvió a gritar Emma a Regina, dando un paso lejos de ella. La morena estiró una mano hacía la rubia como queriendo evitar que se alejase, pero no llegó a tocarla.

\- ¿Esperaste siquiera a que echaran la tierra sobre mi ataúd antes de correr otra vez a sus brazos? – Esas palabras fueron una puñalada en las tripas de la reina. - ¿A que venía todo lo que dijiste? ¿Intentabas solo vencer al Oscuro? ¿Era todo mentira?

Emma se llevó las manos a la cabeza, donde sentía como su rabia alimentaba la Oscuridad, no podía creerse que Regina hubiese vuelto con Robin Hood con esa facilidad, como si nunca hubiese confesado que no era a él a quien quería, como si nunca hubiese confesado que estaba enamorada de Emma. ¿Y había sido todo mentira?

\- ¿Se había enfriado mi cadáver antes? ¿Habían levantado mi cuerpo siquiera de la calle?

Cada una de esas palabras traían dolorosos y vívidos recuerdos a la mente de Regina, cada imagen que Emma describía aparecía en su cabeza con horrible nitidez.

\- Hace mas de un año que moriste, Emma.

Dijo finalmente la reina bajando la vista y sorbiendo por la nariz intentando contener las lágrimas que provocaban tan solo pronunciar esas palabras. El ceño de la Salvadora se desfrunció, sus manos quedaron colgando a sus costados y la voz de la Oscuridad perdió potencia.

\- Un año, cinco meses, dos semanas, cuatro días y… - Miró su reloj. – Seis horas.

Especificó con exactitud, sorprendiendo incluso a Robin que no sabía que llevaba una cuenta del tiempo que Emma Swan llevaba muerta. La rubia dio un tímido paso hacía la morena, quien seguía sin mirarla. Robin se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta, queriendo recordarlas que aun seguía allí, pero sin siquiera mirarle Emma hizo un seco gesto con la mano que cerró la puerta en las narices del ladrón, y con esa misma mano levantó la barbilla de la reina, pero no sabía que decir.

\- Hace apenas dos meses que Robin y yo… Y ni siquiera se que es lo que tenemos, ni siquiera se porqué estoy con él. Solo se que…estar sola dolía mucho, Emma. Y tu no estabas aquí.

La Salvadora levantó un poco mas la barbilla de Regina para poder besarla de nuevo, con ternura, con una disculpa entre los labios que no tenía palabras. Era muy consciente que la dejó sola justo después de abrir su corazón, y eso dolía. Pero había tenido un buen motivo, lo había hecho por ella. _Otra vez._

\- Pero ahora has vuelto, estás aquí ¿verdad?

Dijo Regina siendo de nuevo quien rompió el beso, cogiendo las manos de Emma como si fuesen un salvavidas, mirándola con la esperanza en los ojos, esperanza que no había querido sentir pero que se había colado entre las grietas de su autocontrol con el primer beso de Emma. Y por esto era por lo que la Salvadora no había querido ver a Regina, porque allí con ella todo parecía muy fácil, una vida tranquila y feliz con esa mujer y Henry. Y a la vez todo era mas difícil, porque tenía que dejarla otra vez y no quería. Por una maldita vez quería ser egoísta. Y para variar no podía, _no debía_. Y hacerle creer a Regina que si podía habría sido cruel, eso lo sabía. Le devolvió el apretón sin la misma esperanza en sus ojos, levantó las manos de la morena hasta sus labios y las besó con ternura.

\- No puedo quedarme, Regina.

Dijo con todo el tacto que pudo, pero no había manera de hacer que esa frase sonase bien. Nunca.

\- ¿Qué? No…no lo entiendo. Claro que puedes, estás aquí. Estás _viva._

Pronunció esa palabra como un fanático recitando una oración, como un desesperado elevando una plegaria. Acababa de recuperar a Emma, no podía volver a perderla y no iba a hacerlo.

\- No estoy aquí, es la Oscuridad otra vez, Regina. Me ha traído de vuelta porque me necesita, necesita a la Salvadora, mi magia. Y sigue queriendo también la tuya. Quiere destruirte para conseguir tu poder. Y como te dije la otra vez, eso no puede pasar, las dos desapareceríamos. Y no puedo soportar que tu desaparezcas.

Regina se soltó de un furioso tirón de las manos de Emma.

\- ¿Y yo si puedo soportar que desaparezcas tu? – Gritó con labios temblorosos. – Esto no puede estar pasando otra vez…

Se llevó una mano a la frente luchando por respirar con normalidad, Emma dio un paso hacía ella, pero la reina se alejó.

\- No. No puedes…no puedes hacerme esto.

Dijo como si esa fuese la única solución posible, como si eso zanjase toda la discusión.

\- Sabes que es lo que debo hacer.

Emma no intentó acercarse de nuevo, solo habló con tristeza a unos pasos de la morena, quien de pronto se volvió hacía ella y la golpeó con rabia en el pecho una y otra vez.

\- ¡No! No es lo que debes hacer. ¿Sabes como ha sido? ¿Cómo lo ha pasado Henry, o tus padres, o…? – Empujó a Emma cuando ella intentó rodearla con sus brazos. - ¿Qué harás cuando la maldita Oscuridad te traiga de nuevo de vuelta para lograr sus propósitos? ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que verte morir?

No quería llorar, quería estar enfadada, quería gritarle a Emma, quería hacerla comprender que no podía morir otra vez, que no iba a soportar pasar por lo mismo una segunda vez.

\- No pasará, no si no tiene nada a lo que volver.

Respondió Emma, que se había dejado golpear sin oponer resistencia. El labio de Regina tembló y se sentó en la cama, incapaz de mantenerse mas tiempo de pie. La rubia veía como sus hombros temblaban en silencioso llanto.

\- No puedes hacerme esto otra vez, Emma. No podré soportarlo, prefiero que la Oscuridad me consuma, prefiero que nos consuma a las dos si voy yo primero. Pero no puedo verte morir otra vez, y no lo haré.

Miró a la rubia con toda la decisión que sus ojos llorosos eran capaces de transmitir. Emma se sentó a su lado y cogió una de sus manos antes de que la reina pudiese apartarla, apretándola casi con desesperación por hacerla comprender.

\- La Oscuridad va a tomar el control, la Emma Swan que conoces quedará enterrada debajo, y un monstruo con mi cuerpo ocupará mi lugar. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Y si ataca a Henry? Tienes que comprenderlo.

\- No pienso hacerlo.

Respondió Regina con suavidad, sin soltar su mano de la de Emma, fue la propia Salvadora quien lo hizo al levantarse.

\- Regina…

\- ¡NO! – Rugió la morena poniéndose en pie también. – Una vez tuve que aceptarlo, no me quedó mas remedio cuando hundiste esa maldita daga en tus tripas, pero no volveré a hacerlo y no puedes obligarme. ¡Ni siquiera tienes la daga! Esto es una locura.

La rubia se llevó otra vez las manos a la cabeza, sabía que Regina no querría dejar que lo hiciese, ella misma no quería hacerlo, y con la morena diciendo esas cosas era aun mas difícil mantener su determinación e intenciones altruistas.

\- ¡Exacto! La daga no está. ¿Cómo vais a controlarme? Tengo que acabar con esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

\- ¡No voy a dejarte morir de nuevo, Emma Swan! – Gritó Regina como respuesta, señalándola con un dedo. – Y si crees que volverás a…

\- ¿Mamá?

La puerta había vuelto a abrirse entre sus gritos y allí estaba Henry mirando a Emma petrificado. Por un momento toda la escena quedó en suspenso, hasta que Henry rompió la quietud corriendo hasta su rubia madre y abrazándose con fuerza a su cintura. Regina hizo un gesto hacía su hijo sin que él lo viera, señalandole a Emma otra razón por la que no podía irse de nuevo.

Henry había escuchado los gritos y pensó que su madre estaba discutiendo con Robin Hood otra vez. El chico no entendía porqué Regina había vuelto con el ladrón, no cuando realmente no le quería, pero respetaba su decisión, después de todo la persona que quería su madre había muerto, se había ido para siempre, y así al menos no estaría sola. O no. Porque la estaba abrazando, estaba abrazando a su madre.

\- Mamá…¿cómo has…? Has vuelto.

Dijo apartándose un poco para poder mirarla la cara, Emma puso una mano en su cabeza con una triste sonrisa, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía repetirle a su hijo lo mismo que acababa de decirle a Regina.

\- ¿Pero que es eso de morir de nuevo? ¿Quieres dejarnos otra vez?

Preguntó mirando también a Regina en busca de explicaciones, seguro que había entendido mal, Emma no podía querer abandonarles de nuevo, tanto su madre como él habían pasado un infierno desde el momento en que la vida de Emma Swan se extinguió, y la rubia nunca les haría pasar por eso de nuevo. Emma lanzó una mirada de socorro a Regina, pero la morena la miraba con los mismos ojos suplicantes que Henry, no iba a ayudarla a hacerle entender a su hijo porque tenía que morir de nuevo.

\- Henry, las cosas no son tan sencillas. ¿Recuerdas la última vez? ¿Recuerdas como la Oscuridad me venció? ¿Recuerdas lo que quería que hiciese?

Su hijo negaba con la cabeza mientras hablaba, daba igual lo que dijese, daba igual cuantos motivos diese Emma, él no iba a aceptar ninguno. La Salvadora estaba segura de que eso lo había heredado de Regina.

\- Esta vez no será igual, la otra vez tu te rendiste a la Oscuridad y cuando quisiste deshacerte de ella ya era tarde, por eso el beso de mamá no funcionó, pero esta vez si, esta vez funcionará, si la besas…

Volvió a mirar a Regina como queriendo que le diese la razón, que besase a Emma y demostrase que él estaba en lo cierto, pero su morena madre negó lentamente con la cabeza. Eso no había funcionado, lo que ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante extraño.

\- Podemos irnos, fuera de Storybrooke dará igual que seas o no el Oscuro, funcionó con Gold. La Oscuridad no podrá afectarte.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír por la insistencia de su hijo.

\- Eso no funcionaría, Henry.

\- Pero…

\- Fuera de Storybrooke volvería a ser solo un cadáver.

Explicó su madre con delicadeza, aunque la palabra "cadáver" hizo que los dos morenos arrugasen la nariz en una mueca herida.

\- Pero…pero estás aquí. Estás viva…

Seguía insistiendo Henry, negándose a darse por vencido.

\- No chico, no lo estoy. Estoy muerta. Pero la Oscuridad no ha querido entenderlo.

Su hijo apretó la mandíbula, tragándose las emociones, exactamente igual que estaba haciendo Regina, no pensaban creerse que Emma estaba muerta mientras la tuviesen allí delante.

\- Henry ¿por qué no bajas a asegurarte de que el pirata no rompe nada? Emma va a cambiarse de ropa y estaremos abajo en un minuto.

Dijo Regina forzando una sonrisa de calma que no convenció a nadie. Henry dudó un momento, sin dejar de mirar a Emma, pero finalmente asintió y salió de la habitación, momento en el que Regina volvió a lanzarse sobre los labios de Emma, olvidado todo rastro de discusión. Agarró su cara de forma casi posesiva y se la comió con un angustioso beso. Necesitaba a la Salvadora, la necesitaba desde hacía un año, cinco meses, dos semanas, cuatro días y seis horas, y no pensaba dejar que volviese a irse, no iba a perder el amor otra vez, no este. Atravesó la habitación sin despegarse de sus labios hasta empotrar a la rubia contra una pared, ni siquiera sabía cual de las cuatro era y tampoco importaba. Tiró de los complicados botones pirata y abrió el abrigo de Hook, quedando un segundo sin respiración al volver a tener ante ella ese glorioso cuerpo desnudo. No tenía ni una marca, ni una cicatriz, nada que indicase que llevaba mas de un año bajo tierra. Besó el cuello de la Salvadora y fue bajando, besando cada centímetro de esa piel que tanto había extrañado, acabando de quitarle el maldito abrigo. Emma tenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo a Regina en todas partes, la Oscuridad desaparecida de su cabeza. Pero ella tenía un propósito, aunque en ese momento eso fuese solo un vago recuerdo, no podía concentrarse si Regina seguía besandole las caderas de esa manera, haciendo sus besos cada vez mas y mas céntricos. Puso una mano en su hombro para detenerla antes de que la hiciese perder la cabeza por completo.

\- No hagas esto, tengo… - Tragó saliva para refrescar la garganta que se había quedado seca. – Tengo algo que hacer.

\- Lo único que tienes que hacer es desnudarme y tumbarme en esa cama.

Dijo Regina poniéndose en pie para mirarla directamente a los ojos, cortando la respiración de Emma solo con esas palabras. Le encantaría hacerlo, podría vivir toda la eternidad desnuda en una cama con Regina, pero no si iban a ser tres, ellas dos y la Oscuridad, era una mala combinación. Se inclinó para besar de nuevo a Regina, esa era una tentación a la que se había resistido por mucho tiempo y ya no tenía porqué hacerlo.

\- Por eso no quería venir, sabía que no querrías, sabía que tu no ibas a matarme. No quería hacerte pasar por esto.

\- ¿Has vuelto a la vida y pensabas morir otra vez sin siquiera venir a verme? ¿Y pensabas dejar esa responsabilidad en _mano_ del capitán sombra de ojos?

Se apartó ofendida de Emma, enfadada de nuevo. La rubia intentó otra vez alcanzarla, pero la reina no la dejó. Toda esta situación estaba siendo demasiado para ella.

\- Vístete, Henry nos espera abajo.

.

.

.

La conversación no fue bien, era imposible que fuese bien, y terminó con Regina dando un sonoro portazo en su habitación, Emma dando un portazo al salir de la casa y Henry saliendo por el jardín. Hook y Hood intercambiaron una mirada incomoda, sabían que ellos allí no pintaban nada, eran menos que decoración y aun así amaban a esas mujeres que se amaban entre ellas sin solución, y aunque sabían que no tenían ninguna posibilidad cada uno fue tras la mujer que nunca podría quererles, Robin subió las escaleras hacía la que estaba seguro ya no iba a ser mas su habitación y Hook salió de la mansión a buscar a Emma.

\- Emma. – La rubia siguió andando. – Swan, no me hagas perseguirte mas.

Estaba cansado de ir siempre detrás de esa mujer y que ella siempre fuese detrás de Regina. Finalmente la rubia se paró y se dio la vuelta para quedar de cara a él, después de todo le necesitaba para matarla, no tenía sentido que le ignorase.

\- Tienes que hacerlo ya, Hook.

\- ¿Dónde ha quedado ese cariñoso "_Killian_" con el que intentabas convencerme?

Respondió él con una sonrisa molesta llegando hasta ella. Se había dejado su abrigo en casa de la maldita reina, pero no tenía ganas de volver a por el aunque estaba seguro de que Regina lo quemaría en cuanto se diese cuenta.

\- Siempre ha sido ella, siempre has estado enamorada de la reina. Debí haberlo visto ¿verdad? – Emma no respondió, no era el tema que quería discutir con él. – Estaba delante de mis narices ¿no? Y no quise verlo, estaba demasiado obsesionado con que me quisieras para darme cuenta de que tu querías a alguien mas.

Puede que Emma no quisiese hablar esto con él, pero Hook si quería hablarlo, antes no había tenido oportunidad, la muerte de la Salvadora se lo había impedido y ahora iba a hacer que le respondiese, eso se lo debía, mas después de pedirle como si nada que la matase _otra vez_.

\- Realmente este no es el momento para hablar de esto.

Dijo la rubia con poca paciencia.

\- ¿Y cuando lo será? ¿La próxima vez que resucites?

\- Eso no puede pasar de nuevo, tienes que matarme y deshacerte de mi cuerpo, así no podré volver.

Hook se echó a reír histericamente, no podía creerse que de verdad Emma esperase que él pudiese hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo.

\- No voy a hacerlo, Emma. No puedo hacerlo, _no quiero_ hacerlo, e incluso en el caso de que fuese capaz, su majestad la reina me mataría después a mi por ello. Quizá ese sería mi único consuelo.

Emma dio un paso hacía él, un paso amenazante, peligroso, harto de esperar.

\- ¿Prefieres que siga viva como el Oscuro? ¿Prefieres verme con Regina?

Preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, segura de haber ganado el argumento.

\- Si.

Respondió el pirata encogiendo los hombros vencido, lo que hizo que Emma retrocediese de nuevo, esa respuesta no se la esperaba, contaba con la ira de Hook, con su rabia, con su despecho y sus ganas de venganza por su engaño.

\- Si estás viva, de la forma que sea, puedo volver a ganarme tu corazón. – Emma le miró muy sería, sin responder, y él comprendió. – _Oh_, esta bien. Puedo intentar ganarme _por fin_ tu corazón.

Rectificó. Nunca había ganado el corazón de Emma Swan, había comprado los momentos que vivieron juntos con algunas buenas acciones, en todo caso se había ganado el afecto de la Salvadora, su respeto e incluso su amistad, pero nunca su corazón. Cómo acostumbraba, cuando la Reina Malvada capturaba un corazón, no lo soltaba, y eso le había pasado a Emma, con la diferencia de que ella lo había entregado sin resistencia.

\- Killian… - Ahí estaba otra vez su nombre. – Eso no… - Eso nunca pasaría, pero no iba a entrar en esa discusión. – Tengo que acabar con la Oscuridad _ahora_.

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros con indiferencia.

\- Pídeselo a tu amor, _amor_. Este pirata no va a ser mas tu mascota.

\- Nunca fuiste mi mascota, Killian.

Suspiró la Salvadora. _Acaba con él. Deshazte de él. Devora a Regina. La magia de Regina. La energía de Regina. Regina_. Bueno, la Oscuridad y ella estaban de acuerdo en algo, todo lo que querían era a Regina, que lástima que fuese de formas tan distintas. _Te necesito, Emma Swan. Me necesitas. Necesitamos vivir_.

\- Pero tampoco fui nunca a quien querías.

Respondió Hook ajeno a la discusión interior de Emma. _Regina. Regina. Regina. Regina. Regina_. _Regina. Regina. Regina. REGINA_. Todo en la Salvadora tiraba hacía la reina, luz y oscuridad. _Vivir_. Las dos partes la necesitaban para vivir, una parte la necesitaba viva, la otra no, y ese era el mayor problema. Emma y la Oscuridad se enfadaron entre ellas.

\- ¿Vas a hacerlo o no?

Gruñó enseñando los dientes y Hook colocó el garfio a su espalda para evitar nuevos accidentes.

\- Lo siento amor, no cuentes conmigo.

\- Acabas de condenar Storybrooke.

Dijo Emma Swan dejando la Oscuridad crecer en su cabeza antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

.

.

.

\- Quizá… - Dijo Robin Hood con poca seguridad a la espalda de la reina. – Quizá ella tenga razón, si es la Oscuridad quien la ha traído de vuelta, es peligrosa otra vez.

Regina estaba mirando por la ventana y aun no le había mirado a la cara, pero después de esas palabras si giró la cabeza para mirarle con desprecio.

\- _Emma_ nunca fue peligrosa, el Oscuro lo es. Ella nunca quiso eso, nunca quiso esto. Aceptarías cualquier cosa con tal de que ella desapareciese otra vez.

No sabía en que había estado pensando cuando decidió volver con Robin Hood, desde luego la soledad no le sentaba bien y él parecía el único de la ciudad dispuesto a intentar ocupar esa soledad, pero no lo había conseguido. Nunca lo había conseguido, solo había sido una tirita para una herida que no dejaba de sangrar.

\- Solo intento pensar con la cabeza, Regina. Tu estás usando el corazón.

La morena terminó de volverse del todo hacía él, encarandole con furia, aunque esa furia no estaba muy segura de si era solo por el ladrón.

\- ¿Y que tiene eso de malo? ¿Por qué hablas como si estuviese mal que no quiera que vuelva a abandonarme, que no quiera que muera? No pude salvarla una vez, pero esta vez no fallaré.

\- ¿Es eso? ¿Crees que la fallaste y quieres arreglarlo?

Regina le miró como si no le conociese y nunca lo hubiese hecho.

\- Claro que no, no intento arreglar nada, intento no perder a Emma otra vez. – Un estallido retumbó en toda la ciudad y los dos miraron por la ventana. – Y no lo haré.

Concluyó saliendo de la habitación a toda velocidad directa hacía la explosión.

.

.

.

Emma estaba en la calle principal. Sobre un edificio. Destrozando lo demás. La explosión había sido la biblioteca, Regina no entendía porque todos querían destrozar la biblioteca, ese odio por los libros no era normal. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, tenía que llamar la atención de Emma por encima de toda la destrucción. La gente corría en todas direcciones, al verla algunos corrieron hacía allí como pidiéndola que les salvara, otros corrieron en dirección contraría como si fuese a unirse al Oscuro.

\- ¡Emma! – Gritó por encima del pánico general. - ¡Emma, detén esto! ¡Baja aquí!

Pero la rubia no la escuchaba. O si y la ignoraba. Regina frunció el ceño, Emma siempre había sido cabezota y siempre lo sería. ¿Cómo iba a soportar perder de nuevo a esa testaruda mujer? ¿Quién iba a llevarla la contraria entonces?

\- Yo te invoco, Oscuro.

Dijo en su mas autoritaria voz de Reina Malvada, y finalmente Emma bajó la vista hasta ella, descendiendo mágicamente del edificio hasta quedar solo a unos centímetros de ella.

\- Ya no puedes invocarme, mujer, no existe la daga, no existe nada que pueda detenerme.

¿Era la Oscuridad hablando a través de Emma? ¿Realmente había enterrado a la Salvadora y era solo un monstruo con su cuerpo, como la propia rubia había predicho? Regina se negaba a creer eso, Emma seguía allí.

\- Tu puedes detenerte, Emma. Puedes vencer la Oscuridad, yo se que puedes. – Suplicó a reina acortando aun mas la distancia. – Henry y yo confiamos en ti, Emma.

La rubia la miró con ternura en los ojos, afectada por sus palabras. O eso quería que pareciese, porque al segundo se echó a reír con crueldad y en su boca se formó una malvada sonrisa.

\- Emma Swan ya no está aquí, majestad. Yo estoy al mando de nuevo, y pronto tendré también tu poder para alimentarme, y seré imparable.

Susurró inclinando la cabeza hacía la morena, que dio un paso atrás, notando en su pecho el dolor de la pérdida de nuevo. No podía volver a perder a Emma y encima tener que ver como el ser Oscuro que había poseído su cuerpo destrozaba todo lo que quería. Una vez hizo salir lo que quedaba de Emma y esa parte venció al Oscuro, la propia rubia se lo había dicho, que ella había hecho revivir lo que quedaba de ella, y podía hacerlo de nuevo. Desandó el paso que había retrocedido mirando a la cara del Oscuro con decisión, dispuesta a besarla, pero la rubia la esquivó.

\- Esto no funcionará de nuevo, majestad. Pero puedo robarte la energía con un beso si quieres, un último tributo a la mujer que habitaba antes este cuerpo.

Rió el Oscuro señalando el cuerpo de Emma Swan. Regina notó la desesperación creciendo desde su estomago. Emma estaba ahí. Emma _estaba_ ahí, lo sabía, y si no podía hacerla salir con un beso, encontraría otra manera.

\- Que amable por su parte, señorita Swan. ¿Debería sentirme halagada?

Dijo levantando una ceja con desdén.

\- No me llames así, hemos pasado por mucho para eso.

A pesar de la situación Regina no pudo evitar que su boca se torciese en una ladeada sonrisa de suficiencia, estaba funcionando. Rió con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Prefieres Oscuro? ¿Señora Oscura? ¿Todopoderoso Mal? Demasiado para usted, _señorita Swan_.

Repitió el "_señorita Swan_" con burla, con desprecio e incluso desinterés. Emma dio un paso hacía ella con el ceño fruncido.

\- No juegues conmigo, Regina.

\- Oh, ¿así que vuelvo a ser Regina? ¿Dónde has dejado ese respetuoso "_majestad_"?

Respondió la reina con furia, tan cerca de la rubia que podría haberla mordido.

\- Para antes de que me obligues a hacer algo de lo que _debería_ arrepentirme.

\- Pero, _oh todopoderoso Oscuro_, quieres matarme y consumir mi energía mágica. ¿Qué mas podrías hacerme? ¿O la _señorita Swan_ te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Regina la estaba enfadando, a Emma, no al Oscuro, y estaba funcionando.

\- Se lo que intentas y no va a funcionar, Regina. No hay nada que hacer, soy el Oscuro, soy la Oscuridad, no importa lo mucho que creas que puedo salvarme.

\- Hace un segundo has dicho que Emma ya no estaba, pero aquí estás, hablando conmigo, discutiendo conmigo, como siempre. Puedes combatirlo, solo tienes que dejar de pensar que no.

Emma gruñó frustrada, dándole la espalda y alejándose de ella.

\- Puede que aun siga aquí, pero pronto dejaré de estarlo. ¿Has mirado a tu alrededor? ¿Has visto lo que he hecho? No puedo seguir viva con esto dentro.

Regina giró los ojos perdiendo del todo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

\- Te has dejado arrastrar por la Oscuridad, pero ha sido _tu_ decisión porque crees que no puedes combatirla, pero puedes, Emma, maldita sea. Así que deja de quejarte y _hazlo_ para que podamos volver a casa.

Era una orden en toda regla, y ni siquiera una suave, era una orden de las que no admitían replica.

\- ¿Y si puedo combatirlo porque quiero asesinar dolorosamente a ese maldito ladrón que has vuelto a meter en casa?

Gritó la Salvadora volviendo a acercarse a ella con furiosos pasos. Regina no pudo evitar reír.

\- Eso son celos Emma, y es una emoción humana, no oscuridad. Puedes volver a casa conmigo y él no volverá a pisar la mansión.

Las dos mujeres se miraron con idénticas miradas suplicantes, las dos querían terminar con esto, pero cada una veía un final distinto y ninguna otra posibilidad que esa. No iban a ponerse de acuerdo, no cuando una voz cada vez con mas fuerza gritaba en la mente de Emma que destrozase a la reina, que destrozase todo, que dejase de luchar.

\- ¡Mamá! – Henry volvió a interrumpirlas saliendo a todo correr de una de las calles. – No tienes porqué hacer esto, tu puedes pararlo.

\- Eso intento chico, pero tu madre no quiere comprenderlo.

Dijo una frustrada y triste Emma Swan señalando a Regina Mills.

\- No, no me refiero a eso. Tu puedes pararlo sin morir.

La rubia frunció el ceño y la morena miró a su hijo esperanzada, si alguien podía encontrar la solución ese era él. Henry volvió a desaparecer en la calle de la que había salido y volvió arrastrando a un cojeante y asustado Gold.

\- Díselo.

Ordenó el chico con una autoridad aprendida de su madre la reina. Gold le miró y luego miró asustado a Emma, temblando apoyado en su bastón, intentando esconderse detrás del chico que le dio un pequeño empujón para que hablase de una vez.

\- Ya no existe el Oscuro.

Dijo Gold con voz temblorosa y baja, sin mirar a Emma ni a Regina, pero las dos fruncieron el ceño.

\- Eso no es cierto, existe, está dentro de mi.

El antiguo Oscuro negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, aun sin levantar la cabeza.

\- Lo que está dentro de ti es la Oscuridad, pero sin daga el Oscuro no existe, sin daga la Oscuridad no está atada a ningún ser humano, por eso te necesita, porque ya no tiene cuerpo, ya no es nada. El único motivo por el que sigue dentro de ti es porque tu se lo permites, tu le das fuerza al prestarle atención, al darle importancia y no luchar contra ella. La Oscuridad quiere que creas que no puedes combatirla y así es como dejas que gane, pero si la ignoras, si la echas, si de verdad no la quieres en ti, la Oscuridad no tendrá ningún poder sobre ti.

Regina la miró alzando las dos cejas con un claro "_te lo dije_" y Emma le devolvió una confundida mirada, no creía las palabras de Gold, no podía ser tan sencillo, pero algo de lógica debía de tener cuando la voz en su cabeza gritaba fuera de si para que ignorase al hombre. _No le escuches._ _No le escuches. Somos una, no podemos existir la una sin la otra. Nos necesitamos. Sin mi volverás a ser un cuerpo putrefacto ante la mujer que amas_. No era algo que Emma quería que viesen Henry y Regina.

\- Sin la Oscuridad volveré a morir. Sin ella en mi moriré de nuevo.

El pánico volvió a los ojos de Regina, tampoco quería eso, estaba dispuesta a combatir la Oscuridad junto a Emma toda la eternidad si así la mantenía a su lado. Gold negó otra vez con la cabeza, algo menos acobardado.

\- Eso es lo que la Oscuridad quiere que pienses. Yo fui el Oscuro muchos años, muchísimos, se como funciona. La Oscuridad te ha traído de vuelta con su magia, no con su simple presencia. – Emma le miró con el ceño fruncido en incomprensión. – No es lo mismo.

Aclaró Gold. Emma miró a Regina, que le devolvía una mirada asustada y extendió las manos para coger las de la Salvadora.

\- No me importa tener que recordarte cada día que tu puedes vencer la Oscuridad si así te quedas conmigo.

Dijo, no quería que Emma corriese el riesgo, y la rubia sonrió, porque ella si estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo si había alguna posibilidad de librarse de la Oscuridad sin abandonar a Regina y Henry. Y las palabras del acobardado hombre tenían sentido, había sido la daga la que ató a ella la Oscuridad, pero sin daga nada la ataba ya. Soltó las manos de Regina y dio dos pasos lejos de ella sin dejar de mirarla. La morena intentó imitar su movimiento y sujetar sus manos otra vez, pero la Salvadora sonrió para tranquilizarla.

_Ya le has oído, no puedes quedarte._

_Me necesitas._

_Te necesito fuera de mi._

_Morirás._

_Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo._

_¿Y que hay de tu familia, volverás a hacerles pasar por esto?_

_Al menos estarán a salvo de ti._

_Podemos ser poderosas juntas, no tenemos que absorber la energía de Regina para ello._

_No voy a morir cuando me libre de ti ¿verdad?_

_Morirás._

Emma sonrió.

_Genial, ahora las dos sabemos que eso no va a pasar._

_Morirás._

La Oscuridad sonaba desesperada, era un sonido agradable.

_Fuera._

_Morirás._

_¡FUERA DE MI CABEZA!_

El grito mental incluso hizo eco en su cabeza, y la Oscuridad se agarró a ella con metafóricas garras, haciéndola doblarse con un grito de dolor en el suelo y las manos en las sienes. Regina se arrodilló frente a ella y cogió sus mejillas con ambas manos.

\- Tu puedes Emma, confió en ti. Puedes vencer.

La Oscuridad atacaba desde dentro, la golpeaba, la empujaba intentando comprimirla hasta desaparecer, se clavaba en su cabeza como heladas cuchillas.

\- Puedes vencer. Puedes volver conmigo a casa, y con Henry.

Seguía Regina desde fuera, acariciando sus mejillas muerta de preocupación, con el miedo escrito en la cara. Los dientes de Emma se destrabaron con otro grito de dolor, doblándose aun mas hasta dar con la frente en el asfalto.

\- Te quiero.

Susurró Regina inclinando su cabeza hasta apoyar su frente en la nuca rubia de la Salvadora. No había querido decirlo antes, se lo estaba guardando hasta que Emma fuese libre de la Oscuridad, pero no podía retenerlo mas tras sus labios. Esas dos palabras se metieron en la cabeza de Emma soltando las garras de la Oscuridad, aliviando el dolor, permitiendo a la rubia usarlas como arma para desterrar definitivamente a ese ente malvado de su cabeza, de su persona. Y lo sintió marcharse como una pesada capa que se desatase de ella y desapareciese. Por un momento pensó que Gold no había tenido razón y estaba muriendo otra vez, le entró el pánico al pensar que estaba pudriéndose otra vez entre los brazos de Regina y trató de apartarse, pero solo era su cuerpo relajándose, destensándose. No estaba muriendo, no se estaba pudriendo, seguía viva, libre y abrazada por la mujer que amaba. Levantó lentamente la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos amables de Regina y su sonrisa aliviada.

\- ¿Estás bien? – La Salvadora asintió como si ni ella misma se lo creyese. – Y sigues aquí. – La abrazó con mas fuerza, enterrando la cara en la curva de su cuello. – Sigues aquí.

Y definitivamente Regina rompió a llorar, pero eran lágrimas de alivio. Emma estaba con ella, y era libre de la Oscuridad, había tenido que morir y volver a la vida para ello, pero lo había conseguido, lo habían conseguido. Despegó la cabeza de la piel de Emma por un momento para mirar a su hijo, que aun esperaba a un lado, queriendo darlas algo de intimidad, pero entendió ese gesto como que ya podía acercarse y corrió hacía sus madres dejándose caer a su lado para abrazarlas a las dos. Estaban juntos los tres, eran una familia y nada volvería a separarles. Como Robin había dicho esa misma madrugada, Emma Swan era el gran amor de su vida y no pensaba volver a negarlo jamás. Parecía mentira que todo eso hubiese pasado en tan solo un día, pero así era. Emma había vuelto. Emma era libre. Emma estaba con ellos.

\- Lo has conseguido.

Dijo Regina a su hijo con una sonrisa, sin deshacer el abrazo.

\- Lo _hemos_ conseguido.

Respondió el chico besando las frentes de sus dos madres, calmado por fin como no lo había estado desde que Emma les dejó. Pero había vuelto para quedarse y su corazón del verdadero creyente sabía que todo era perfecto desde ese mismo momento.


	67. Chapter 67 Gina

**Nuevo shot antes del capi de OUAT! Este es una petición de ShipSQ, y EsmeeP me pidió también algo con bebés mágicos, así que este shot va para las dos, espero que les guste :)!**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 67 : Gina_****_._**

A nadie se le había ocurrido decirle que Henry había vuelto, claro que no, después de todo era solo su hijo, nada mas, ¿cómo iban a acordarse de avisarla? Eso habría implicado cierto nivel de consideración hacía ella, pero desde luego habría sido todo un detalle, habría evitado encontrárselo de golpe en Granny's, habría evitado romper la maldita taza, quedando como una loca en plena cafetería y seguramente asustando a su hijo. Tampoco habría estado de mas que la avisaran de la vuelta de Emma, aunque eso podía entenderlo, le gustaba igual de poco, la cabreaba lo mismo, pero eso casi lo entendía, al fin y al cabo nadie sabía, nadie podía saber. Y por supuesto habría estado bien que también la avisaran de que Henry y Emma no habían vuelto solos, porque cuando se giró en Granny's y se los encontró a los dos en una de las mesas del local sentados con los dos Encantadores, no pudo evitar fijarse en el carrito de bebé que había junto a Emma, el cochecito que la Salvadora mecía suavemente para mantener a quien fuese su ocupante en calma. No podía ser el hijo de Mary Margaret, aun era pronto para eso y su enorme barriga lo descartaba, además la comodidad con la que Emma lo mecía, lo acostumbrado que parecía Henry a que su madre hiciese eso… _Oh_. Su cabeza registró todo eso en el segundo que tardó la taza en caer el suelo ganándose las miradas de todos los clientes y Emma se levantaba y caminaba rápidamente hacía ella, como si hubiese estado esperando verla, pero Regina no podía apartar la vista de Henry y del carrito de bebé que ahora mecía el chico, sentado en la silla de su madre.

\- Regina, tenemos que hablar.

Dijo la rubia mirándola con algo que podría haber pasado por nerviosismo, pero la morena todavía tenía los ojos clavados en su hijo y el cochecito. El cochecito que seguramente tenía dentro un bebé, pero ¿un bebé de quien? No podía ser de Emma ¿verdad? Emma no podía haber tenido otro hijo en el año que llevaba fuera, no podía haber conocido a alguien y tenido un hijo con él tan rápido ¿no? No podía estar viendo el carrito del hermanito o hermanita de Henry. ¿Y por qué Henry parecía no reconocerla? La reina estaba petrificada, así que Emma la cogió suavemente por el codo y la llevó a la parte de atrás de la cafetería, desde donde se pasaba a la parte de hospedaje, pero Regina era incapaz de mantenerla la mirada, su cabeza estaba trabajando a toda velocidad intentando llegar a conclusiones lógicas y no dolorosas. ¿Podía ser hijo del pirata? Bueno, eso no era ni lógico ni indoloro, iba a tener que seguir intentándolo.

\- Regina, quería verte.

Dijo Emma, aunque su voz le llegaba lejana a la reina, amortiguada por su confusión. Regina intento volver en si, centrarse en la rubia, pestañeó rápidamente para apartar malos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero fue imposible, seguía todavía con la imagen de Henry y el carrito.

\- Regina ¿estás bien?

Preguntó la Salvadora mirándola ahora preocupada por el silencio y falta de reacción de la morena, que volvió a pestañear centrando la vista en Emma y esta vez si consiguió prestar atención. "_No, Emma, no lo estoy."_ Pero no podía decirla eso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dijo en vez de eso, ella se imaginaba a la Salvadora y a su hijo viviendo felices en Nueva York sin recordar nada de ella o cuentos de hadas, resignada a vivir siempre lejos de ellos y sin embargo allí estaban los dos, con un maldito carrito.

\- Hemos vuelto. – Respondió Emma con obviedad. – Storybrooke, una nueva maldición, un año perdido…

\- No, quiero decir que como habéis sabido volver. Os di a ti y a Henry una nueva vida, nuevos recuerdos.

Especificó la reina todavía afectada, Henry había mirado a través de ella, como si no la conociese, como si no fuese su madre.

\- Hook me encontró. – Respondió Emma con un suspiro. – Me dio una poción que me hizo recordar.

Como no, tenía que ser el capitán sin mano quien destrozase el final feliz que Regina había creado para Henry y Emma sin magia, sin maldiciones, sin peligros.

\- No había suficiente para Henry.

Añadió la rubia como disculpándose.

\- Que conveniente…

Gruñó Regina. Eso explicaba porqué su hijo no la reconocía, él aun no la recordaba. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, las dos esperando que fuese la otra quien mencionase el asunto del bebé, pero Regina estaba decidida a esquivarlo, diciéndose a si misma que no era asunto suyo y no la importaba.

\- Yo no lancé esta maldición, si es lo que estás pensando.

Dijo ya mas recuperada de la impresión de volver a ver a su hijo después de un año, o al menos manteniendo mejor la compostura.

\- Admito que se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

Confesó Emma con una mueca de disculpa.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

\- ¿Para volver aquí?

\- ¿Sin Henry? ¿Sin poder salir a buscarle? ¿Sin poder…?

Sin poder ir a Nueva York a reunirse con ellos. Se mordió la lengua y se calló.

\- No me importaría si lo hubieses hecho tu, si lo hubieses hecho para volver.

Dijo Emma con sinceridad, ella misma lo habría hecho de haber podido, de haber recordado. Su hubiese existido alguna manera al alcance de su mano y sus recuerdos de volver a reunirse con su familia, lo habría hecho.

\- Siento decepcionarla, señorita Swan, no he sido yo, pero claramente alguien lo ha hecho. Deberíamos centrarnos en eso.

Y con esas palabras enfiló pasillo adelante para salir por la puerta del hostal de la abuelita, no quería atravesar la cafetería y volver a ver a Henry con el maldito carrito que Emma ni siquiera había mencionado. Lo cierto es que la Salvadora no sabía como decírselo, por eso había intentado alargar la conversación, hacer tiempo mientras se le ocurría como abordar el tema, pero Regina se había ido sin dar opción a una palabra mas.

.

.

.

Pero Emma no podía dejar las cosas así ¿verdad? Ni podía ni quería, no después de tanto tiempo, cuando incluso aunque ella no recordase su cuerpo si lo había hecho, sus instintos, su subconsciente sabía. Pero Storybrooke acababa de recuperarla y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ocuparse de su propia vida tan pronto, sus padres intentaban no presionarla mucho con el tema del bebé, aunque no entendían porqué Emma no quería decirles quien era el padre ¿a quien había conocido en ese año separados? Era algo que unos padres merecían saber, no estaban pidiendo nada extraño, pero Emma seguía diciendo que aun no era el momento, que primero tenía cosas que hacer, asuntos de los que encargarse. Y eso que David y Mary Margaret pensaban que el bombazo informativo iba a ser el embarazo de Blancanieves, y Emma les había superado volviendo a Storybrooke con su propio bebé.

El que no estaba tan dispuesto a dejar correr el tema era Hook, había sido un impacto tremendo cuando la primera vez que entró en la casa de Emma en Nueva York escuchó casi en el mismo momento en que se sentó, el llanto de un bebé. Y Emma no quería decirle quien era el padre.

\- Swan, creo que ya he tenido paciencia suficiente, tienes que decirme quien es el padre de la criatura.

La asaltó un día cuando la rubia salía de su habitación en Granny's. Emma empezaba a perder la paciencia con él, si no se lo había contado a sus padres aún, no sería el pirata el primero en enterarse. Ni siquiera Henry sabía de quien era el bebé, y eso que estaban estrechamente emparentados, pero el chico, igual que David y Mary Margaret respetaba el derecho de Emma de hablar cuando quisiera y solo si quería.

\- Realmente no tengo que decirte nada, Killian. – Dijo con un chasquido. – Pero lo sabrás cuando tengas que saberlo.

Añadió en tono mas suave, después de todo había sido él quien atravesó reinos para encontrarla y reunirla con su familia. O devolverla al mundo de la magia para que lo salvase, _otra vez_. Había días que estaba agradecida al pirata, otros quería maldecirle por sacarla de su tranquila vida en Nueva York con Henry. Y para colmo su hijo no recordaba nada y tenía que mentirle. Si aun quedase algo de esa poción para recordar… Chasqueó los dedos con una repentina sonrisa al ocurrirsele una idea que mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

\- ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Tengo que irme.

Y sin esperar a que Hook la retuviese mas tiempo salió volando hacía el ayuntamiento. Regina la estaba evitando y bien que se daba cuenta, por mas que intentase verla a solas la morena siempre se las apañaba para que hubiese mas gente con ellas, o Henry, aunque eso era comprensible, pero no quería decirla lo que tenía que decirla teniendo público, la necesitaba a solas y su idea le daba la excusa perfecta.

Llamó con toda la autoridad que pudo a la puerta del despacho de la alcaldesa y en cuanto se abrió solo un poco ella se coló dentro para no darle tiempo a Regina a inventar alguna escusa o escapatoria.

\- Adelante, siéntete como en casa.

Ironizó Regina torciendo los labios en una mueca de desaprobación.

\- He tenido una idea.

Dijo sin mas, ignorando el humor de la reina.

\- Enhorabuena, estoy segura que es toda una experiencia nueva para ti. Ahora que ya me lo has dicho puedes ir a contárselo a los demás.

Fue la sarcástica respuesta de Regina, que volvió muy digna a su escritorio, claramente echándola. No podía estar en presencia de Emma y mantener la compostura mucho tiempo, lo sabía, era algo que mejor evitar tal y como llevaba haciendo esos días. La rubia giró los ojos armándose de paciencia.

\- Una idea para que recuperéis vuestros recuerdos.

Dijo ignorando otra vez el humor de Regina, que levantó la vista de su escritorio prestandole ahora toda su atención.

\- Henry podría recordarme.

Murmuró, eso era lo que realmente la importaba. Tener allí a Henry y que él no la recordase era una autentica tortura, incluso cuando había pasado algunos momentos con el chico, pero no era lo mismo si no podía actuar como su madre. Había dejado su actitud sarcástica y era toda oídos a las ideas de Emma.

\- El frasco de poción que me dio Hook, debe de quedar algo, aunque sea una gota, algún resto. ¿Podrías imitar la poción? ¿Hacerla de nuevo?

A Regina no se le había ocurrido, ni siquiera sabía que Emma aun tuviese la botellita, pero sus ojos se iluminaron con esperanza.

\- ¿Tienes aquí el frasco?

Preguntó extendiendo una mano ansiosa por empezar, pero la rubia negó con la cabeza. No lo llevaba encima y aunque lo hubiese llevado habría negado igual, tenía que hablar con Regina, pero no podía ser allí, faltaba algo, tenía que tener algo para poder hablar con la reina, para que la creyese.

\- Está en el apartamento de mis padres.

Respondió haciendo un gesto para que Regina se levantase y la acompañase. La morena se mordió el labio dudando un momento, no le apetecía estar a solas con Emma, no quería meterse en el espacio cerrado de su coche con ella, pero quería que Henry la recordase, y con suerte tendrían la irritante presencia de los Encantadores con ellas, así que se levantó y siguió a Emma hasta el escarabajo, pero nada mas entrar en el apartamento comprobó que estaba vacío, o casi. Había una cuna, que sin duda estaba destinada al futuro hijo de Mary Margaret, pero en ese momento estaba ocupada por otro bebé distinto que Regina no quería ni mirar. Se quedó parada en la puerta, muy tiesa.

\- ¿Dónde está?

Dijo retorciendo los guantes entre sus manos de forma inconsciente, Emma la ignoró y fue hasta la cuna, haciendo unos cariñosos arrumacos al bebé que había en ella. Cuando lo cogió en brazos Regina estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo por la puerta, sobretodo porque la Salvadora se acercaba a ella con un bebé de rubio cabello en brazos, mirándolo con una sonrisa boba de madre orgullosa, la conocía bien, ella había mirado así a Henry de bebé.

\- ¿No quieres conocerla? Eres la única que ni la ha mirado aun.

Así que era una niña. Emma arrullaba al bebé en sus brazos sin perder la sonrisa, bebé que Regina se negaba a mirar.

\- Estoy segura que tienes una hija adorable, podré conocerla en cuanto mi hijo me recuerde.

Regina no sabía si iba a ser capaz de decir eso, pero lo había sido aunque se le había atascado en la garganta la palabra _hija_. Emma tenía una hija. ¿Con quien? ¿De quien? Pero eso no era lo importante, no, tenía que olvidarse de eso, tenía que olvidarse de todo, era como si no hubiese pasado. Lo importante, lo único que importaba, era Henry. Pero toda la maldita casa olía a bebé. Ella era la Reina Malvada, no deberían dejarla cerca de los niños, no deberían acercarla niños, ¿por qué se empeñaba Emma en que conociese a la hija que había tenido con a saber quien? Le echó una rápida mirada a la niña para contentarla y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Es adorable, Emma.

No le había dado tiempo realmente a ver bien a la pequeña, pero era un bebé, todos eran adorables y si no lo eran al menos es lo que debía decirse. La rubia rió un poco.

\- Ni siquiera la has mirado.

Regina se metió los guantes en el bolsillo y entró mas en el apartamento para no sentirse aprisionada contra la puerta, dándola la espalda a Emma, mirando a su alrededor como si buscase el maldito frasco que habían ido a buscar.

\- ¿Y quien es el padre?

Preguntó sin poder evitarlo, sabía que Emma aun no se lo había dicho a nadie, a su pesar había estado con el oído puesto para ver si se enteraba de algo sin tener que hablar con la rubia, pero ella no se lo había dicho a nadie, así que seguramente tampoco se lo diría a ella.

\- Si la mirases lo sabrías.

Respondió Emma detrás de ella, la escuchó dar unos pasos hacía ella, sentía sus ojos clavados en la nuca.

\- Henry me habló de un tipo, un tal _Walsh_. – Pronunció el nombre con desdén. – Reparaba muebles o algo así. ¿Es él?

Se mordió la lengua nada mas terminar la pregunta, no debería haber dicho nada, no era asunto suyo, a ella no le importaba. Escuchó una suave risa de Emma a su espalda.

\- ¿Le has preguntado a Henry por mi vida amorosa?

\- Él mismo me habló de vuestra vida en Nueva York. – Se defendió la morena girándose solo un poco para mirar a la rubia por el rabillo del ojo. – Me dijo que rompiste con él al poco de saber que estabas embarazada. ¿Fue él?

Esta vez ni se mordió la lengua como castigo, ya le daba igual, necesitaba saberlo, tenía que saber quien era el malnacido que había dejado embarazada a Emma.

\- _Mira a la niña, Regina_.

Ordenó la Salvadora con un trasfondo divertido en su voz, la morena suspiró interiormente y se preparó para encontrarse con la cara de algún desconocido mezclada con la de Emma en las facciones de la niña. La pequeña rubia la sonrió y Regina le devolvió la sonrisa sin pensar, de forma automática, lo cierto es que si que era adorable y por lo menos no se parecía al pirata.

\- Tiene las dos manos, supongo que es algo bueno.

Comentó con sarcasmo en un intento de mantener su actitud distante, pero dando un paso hacía el pequeño bulto rubio que sonreía en brazos de Emma.

\- Mírala bien, mira sus ojos.

Insistía la Salvadora sin que Regina entendiese porqué, pero miró con atención la cara de la niña, sus ojos.

\- Son…

Tartamudeó la reina extendiendo una mano hasta la pequeña mejilla de la niña, mirando los ojos del bebé.

\- Tus ojos, si. Los mismos.

Rió Emma, y tenía razón, tenía los ojos de Regina, los de Cora, era el mismo tono, la misma mirada. Levantó la vista y miró a la rubia si comprender. No había ningún hombre desconocido en las facciones de la niña, las reconocía todas prácticamente como si la hubiese visto nacer.

\- Tiene casi cuatro meses.

Añadió la Salvadora, dejando que la reina echase cuentas por si misma. Regina empezó a contar meses hacía atrás, y era imposible que sus cálculos fuesen correctos.

\- No me digas que en Neverland… - Emma sonrió. – La maravilla sin mano y tu….

_Nononononononononono_, no podía ser, cualquiera menos él, cuando fuese menos en Neverland.

\- ¿Qué? No, dios no. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

La sonrisa había desaparecido de la cara de Emma sustituida por una mueca de asco.

\- No puedes decirme que también has olvidado eso… Regina, no fue con Hook con quien estuve en Neverland.

La rubia la miraba ahora con cierto miedo, miedo de que entre los recuerdos perdidos de la reina estuviese también ese. No podía haber olvidado lo que pasó en aquella condenada isla, cuando la desesperación y la necesidad rompieron por fin todas sus barreras permitiendolas lanzarse una en brazos de la otra, no podía haber olvidado la forma en que la besó, como si no fuesen a sobrevivir, como si llevase toda la vida esperando aquel beso, como si quisiese arrancarle los labios, aunque lo que le arrancara fuese la ropa. No podía haber olvidado como se sentía su piel contra la de Emma, el tacto, el roce, el movimiento, los suspiros de su aliento golpeando contra el sudor de sus cuerpos, el sabor de esa piel entre sus dientes, el sabor en su lengua de lo que por tanto tiempo habían contenido. No podía haber olvidado como se enredaba todo de ellas bajo las mantas gastadas sacadas del barco de Hook. No podía haber olvidado el sonido de su nombre escapando de labios de Emma, no podía haber olvidado la vibración del nombre de la Salvadora saliendo de los suyos.

Dio un corto paso hacía la reina, quedando el bebé entre las dos.

\- Dime que recuerdas lo que pasó en Neverland.

_Necesitaba_ que lo recordase, Regina no podía haber olvidado algo que el cuerpo de Emma había recordado incluso cuando su cabeza no.

\- Claro que… - Se aclaró la garganta seca. – Claro que lo recuerdo. – Emma volvió a sonreír, aliviada. – Pero Emma, es imposible, esta niña no puede…

Señaló el pequeño cuerpo entre ellas, mirando a la niña con ternura.

\- Es tuya. Es nuestra.

Respondió Emma como si fuese lo mejor que podía haberle pasado, pero Regina necesitaba un momento de procesamiento de información. Se llevó una mano a la frente y buscó algo en lo que sentarse, el sofá le pareció la mejor opción.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser _nuestra_? Eso es imposible.

Dijo mirando a la rubia rogándole por respuestas, necesitaba entender, y si no fuese porque ya había visto a la niña no se creería ni una palabra de lo que Emma estaba diciendo. Pero la había visto, eran Emma y ella mezcladas en una tercera persona. La Salvadora se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole a la niña, que Regina cogió sin dudar, sintiendo enseguida su peso como familiar en sus brazos.

\- Estábamos en Neverland, el lugar donde puede hacerse realidad todo lo que desees.

Respondió Emma con sencillez. Aunque Pan había retorcido el lugar hasta convertirlo en una pesadilla, no dejaba de ser el sitio en el que los sueños se hacían realidad.

\- ¿Deseabas tener otro hijo?

Preguntó Regina sin comprender, acunando a la niña de forma natural.

\- No, claro que no. – Rió la rubia. – Pero…aquel día, aquella vez yo…todo lo que quería era quedarme allí para siempre, contigo. Bueno, después de encontrar y rescatar a Henry, claro. – Aclaró rápidamente. – No quería que aquello acabase, no quería separarme de ti, quería quedarme contigo y quería que supieses lo mucho que significas para mi, quería que supieses lo que siento por ti. Pero Henry estaba en peligro y no había tiempo para sentimientos, y no sabía si tu sentirías lo mismo. – Se encogió de hombros como para quitarle importancia. – Así que supongo que ese repentino deseo se convirtió en…en ella. Una hija tuya y mía, una prueba de lo que pasó, de lo que sentimos…o, bueno, de lo que _siento_.

No quería dar nada por seguro, no sabía que había sido aquello para Regina y no sabía que había pasado en ese año que habían estado separadas, no sabía como reaccionaría la reina a todo esto. ¿Y si ella no quería una hija? ¿Y si no quería ese vínculo con Emma? ¿Y si no quería Emma? Las dudas empezaron a llenar la cabeza de la Salvadora ante el silencio de la otra mujer, que bajó la vista hasta el bebé en sus brazos. Sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

Preguntó acariciándole sus cortos mechones rubios, haciendo reír a _su hija_.

\- Gina. Henry le puso el nombre, supongo que inconscientemente él también te recordaba.

Respondió Emma sonriendo también y levantando una mano para acariciar a su hija a la vez que la morena, pero se detuvo a medio gesto, todavía insegura de los sentimientos de Regina. La morena cogió esa mano y la apretó con fuerza, mirando a Emma con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

\- Tenemos una hija.

Dijo todavía sin poder creérselo. Tenía una hija con Emma, ese vínculo ya si que era definitivo, la expresión echa vida de lo que sentía por esa mujer que tenía al lado.

\- Tenemos una hija.

Repitió loca de alegría, inclinándose hacía Emma al mismo tiempo que soltaba su mano para coger su nuca y besarla sin soltar a la niña con la otra. Se separó y miró a Emma sin perder la alegría, y sin querer contenerse la besó de nuevo.

\- ¿Esto quiere decir que quieres a la niña?

Preguntó la Salvadora tirando suavemente con los dientes del labio de la reina.

\- A la niña. A ti. A Henry. – Su sonrisa se amplió. – A nuestra familia.

Emma puso una mano para asegurar mejor a su hija en el regazo de Regina y con la otra rodeó la cintura de la reina, estrechándola contra su pecho todo lo posible, besándola de nuevo, sin cansarse.

\- ¿Lo saben tus padres?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo sabe nadie, ni siquiera Henry. Ni siquiera lo sabía yo hasta que tomé la poción.

\- ¿Han dejado sola a la niña?

Preguntó Regina totalmente activado su modo madre protectora, recordando de pronto que al llegar el bebé estaba solo. Emma levantó las manos pidiendo tranquilidad con una risa.

\- Estaban con ella, se han ido unos minutos antes de que llegásemos porque yo se lo he pedido.

La reina asintió, conformándose con eso, mirando amorosamente a Gina, hija suya y de Emma.

\- ¿Cómo fue para ti?

Le preguntó a la rubia después de darle un beso suave. Emma volvió a rodear la cintura de Regina con un brazo y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro.

\- Fueron los meses mas aterradores de mi vida. Cuando me fui de aquí ninguna sabíamos que estaba embarazada así que esa parte quedó fuera de la vida que creaste para Henry y para mi. Cuando los síntomas del embarazo empezaron pensé que estaba enferma, fui al médico y me dijo que estaba embarazada.

Rió ligeramente y dejó un beso en el cuello de Regina. Ahora podía reír, en aquel momento decir que sintió pánico sería quedarse corta.

\- Por supuesto no le creí, era imposible, fui a varios médicos mas y todos me dijeron lo mismo, me hice varías pruebas de embarazo y todas me dijeron lo mismo: estaba embarazada. Pero era imposible.

\- ¿No pensaste que podía ser de ese Walsh?

Preguntó Regina usando el mismo tono de desdén al pronunciar el nombre del desconocido al que ya odiaba irracionalmente.

\- Claro que no, apenas llevaba nada con él, no habíamos llegado a nada, cada vez que lo intentaba mi cuerpo no colaboraba, como si no fuese _a él_ a quien deseara o como si añorase otro tacto. – Dejó otro beso en el cuello de la reina, mas largo y suave. – Gina solo quería que me tocase su mamá.

Bromeó acariciando la cabecita de su hija, que se había quedado dormida en brazos de su otra madre.

\- No entendía nada, pero fuese como fuese el bebé que llevaba en mi interior era _mío_, era mi bebé y no iba deshacerme de el. No quería cometer ese error otra vez.

Regina ladeó un poco la cara hasta que su mejilla dio con la cara de Emma, con un consolador toque. En los recuerdos falsos de la Salvadora ella había querido deshacerse de Henry aunque al final en sus nuevos recuerdos no lo hizo, pero ahora que sabía otra vez lo que había pasado de verdad se alegraba aun mas de no haberse rendido con Gina, de no haber echo lo mismo por segunda vez.

\- Fueron nueve meses terroríficos, me hice todo tipo de pruebas y nadie encontraba nada extraño en mi, algunos médicos pensaron que estaba loca, otros que simplemente estaba borracha el día que me quedé embarazada y no lo recordaba, otros que solo quería llamar la atención o que no quería asumir que estaba embarazada.

Las dos a la vez giraron los ojos al pensar en esos pobres médicos que no podían saber lo que pasaba en realidad.

\- Pensaba hacerle pruebas al bebé al nacer, pero cuando la tuve en mis brazos no pude, no quería que mi hija pasase de mano en mano, que la pusieran bajo un microscopio. Aunque no supiese como había pasado, era mi hija y eso era todo lo que me importaba. Y al menos esta vez no estaba sola, tenía a Henry.

\- ¿Qué piensa él?

Emma rió contra el cuello de la reina.

\- Estaba convencido de que era de Walsh, todavía hoy lo piensa, aunque no me lo diga. Se alegrara mucho cuando sepa la verdad.

\- ¿Y tu simplemente lo dejaste correr?

Volvió a preguntar Regina. La rubia rozó su cuello con la punta de la nariz.

\- No entendía nada, claro, pero la primera vez que la tuve en brazos, cuando vi su pequeña carita perfecta supe que todo estaba bien, era mi hija y no era un accidente. Me recordaba a alguien aunque no supiese a quien, y cada vez que la miraba pensaba en ese alguien que ni siquiera sabía quien era.

Apartó finalmente la cara de su cuello para coger con su mano libre la mejilla de Regina y hacer que la mirase.

\- Eras tu. Eras tu a quien mi cuerpo echaba de menos, eras tu a quien veía en Gina, eras tu quien me miraba a través de sus ojos y eras tu a quien quería volver. En cuanto bebí la poción de Hook lo supe, eras tu.

La magia no había afectado al embarazo ni al bebé, Regina seguía en ese bebé y el subconsciente de Emma lo sabía, solo que no era capaz de recordarlo. Se inclinó con reverencia hacía la cara de Regina y la besó con adoración, inspeccionando cada rincón de la boca de la reina, dejando que sus mente terminase de recordar del todo esos besos que tanto tiempo había estado sin probar.

\- ¿Y ahora que?

Preguntó Regina con un susurro, apoyando su frente en la de Emma y mirándola a los ojos como si también quisiese grabarse en la retina de nuevo sus facciones.

\- Ahora ya puedo contarle a los demás quien es "_el padre_", ya me da igual. Luego tenemos que devolverle los recuerdos a Henry y romper una maldición. Y tu tienes que conocer del todo a tu hija.

Las dos miraron a la pequeña Gina, dormida tranquilamente en los brazos de Regina como si los conociese de siempre. Las dos madres sonrieron, apoyándose en la cabeza de la otra para seguir observando el sueño de su hija, el resto del mundo podía esperar un poco.


	68. Chapter 68The DarkOne always rings twice

**En fin, otro mas sobre Dark Swan, lo sé, lo sé. Después de este quiero dedicarme a hacer algunas prompts mas seguidas, para ir acortando la lista jeje de momento aquí os dejo esto. Contadme que tal ;)!**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 68 : _****_The Dark One always rings twice_****_._**

Abrió la puerta y Emma estaba allí otra vez, rígida y seria.

\- Emma.

Dijo Regina, sorprendida de verla de nuevo en su porche, después de su último encuentro allí, no se lo esperaba.

\- Vaya, soy Emma otra vez, me siento halagada. ¿Dónde está el "_señorita Swan_"?

La morena rodó los ojos, no le apetecía otra ronda de frustrante conversación con esa Emma.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Ver a mi hijo.

No era una petición, era una orden. Pero nadie daba ordenes a la reina.

\- No creo que eso vaya a pasar.

Emma quería ver a Henry, tenía que verle. Ahora tenía Excalibur, su autentico plan iba a empezar, pero si ese falso Rumpelstiltskin de su cabeza tenía razón, con la espada no quedaría ningún rastro de luz en ella, y sin eso no había lado bueno, no había esperanza, no había amor, solo quedaría oscuridad. Tenía que ver a Henry antes, necesitaba explicárselo al menos a él, incluso si su hijo no lo entendía.

\- He oído que le usaste para hablar con Merlin.

Dijo el Oscuro ignorando la negativa de Regina. También había oído que tan solo habían conseguido un mensaje del mago, no hablar realmente con él.

\- ¿Por qué no nos advertiste sobre Arturo?

Preguntó la morena molesta por eso, habían compartido cosas con él, planes, información, y como tantas otras veces que los Encantadores seguían ciegamente a alguien que acababan de conocer, había resultado que no era el noble rey que les hacía creer, y para ser sinceros a Regina no le sorprendía mucho, ese Arturo siempre le dio mala espina, debería haber escuchado a su instinto y no a los abuelos de su hijo.

\- ¿Qué finalidad tendría quitaros los recuerdos si os lo voy contando todo después?

Ya le había contado a Regina mas de la cuenta en su última visita.

\- Bueno, eso es verdad, yo tampoco entiendo la finalidad de borrar nuestros recuerdos.

Respondió la reina apretando los labios enfadada. Al final por alguna de esas múltiples pérdidas de memoria tan habituales en Storybrooke iban a quedarles secuelas, estaba segura.

\- Emma, si hicimos algo en Camelot… - Los ojos de la rubia era dos pedazos de hielo. – Si hice algo…

El nuevo Oscuro parecía especialmente enfadado con ella, y Regina quería saber porqué.

\- No vamos a hablar de eso.

\- No hay nada sobre lo que no podamos hablar, Emma.

Respondió la morena con cierta tristeza, casi con los ojos llorosos. Para su sorpresa, echaba de menos hablar con Emma, con la autentica Emma, ciertamente no había nada que no pudiesen hablar, que no pudiesen decirse, y esta versión oscura de la Salvadora no dejaba de ocultarla cosas.

\- No podemos hablar sobre esto.

\- ¡No me vengas con esas! Cómo tu misma has dicho hemos pasado por mucho, _señorita Swan._

Eso rompió un poco la mascara de perfecta y fría indiferencia de Emma, queriendo gritar _"¡deja de llamarme así!",_ pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo.

\- ¿Qué hicimos? Puedes hablar conmigo. – Emma permaneció en silencio. – Hazlo por Henry.

\- La última cosa que hice por Henry acabó hiriéndole, creo que no voy a hacer nada mas por ahora.

Regina miraba fijamente a Emma, pidiendo, rogando, exigiendo confianza.

\- Hazlo por tus padres.

\- ¿Qué han hecho ellos por mi, aparte de abandonarme?

Dijo la rubia con resentimiento, frunciendo el labio superior.

\- Hazlo por… - ¿Sería capaz de decirlo? - ¿Hazlo por mi?

Emma sonrió un poco, sin ningún tipo de simpatía. No quería echarse a reír.

\- ¿Por ti? Tu eres la razón de todo esto.

Bueno, eso no debería haberlo dicho. Emma no sabía porqué cada vez que iba a ver a Regina siempre decía demasiado.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Qué hice?

Ahora la morena estaba herida, se le notaba.

\- Quiero ver a mi hijo.

Exigió Emma en su mejor tono de todopoderoso Oscuro.

\- ¿Qué te hice, Emma? - Insistió la reina. ¿Qué hizo en Camelot para conseguir que Emma se convirtiese en esto? – También dijiste que la Furia que vino a por Robin era culpa mía. ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué pasó? – La boca de Emma permaneció cerrada. – Por favor, Emma.

Pidió la morena con el ruego en los ojos. Bueno, la Furia no había sido exactamente culpa de Regina, Emma se ofreció a pagar el precio por ella, pero eso no importaba ahora.

\- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Tu _querido_ Robin murió.

Quería hacerla daño con esas palabras, claro que si, pero una parte de ella se arrepintió casi al instante.

\- ¿Qué?

Regina no podía creérselo, no cuando Robin seguía allí. ¿Qué demonios pasó en Camelot?

\- Murió y tu magia no podía salvarle, así que me pediste a mi que lo hiciese. Y lo hice, solo porque tu me lo pedías. Lo hice por ti. Pero cuando yo te pedí que hicieses algo por mi, no lo hiciste, me fallaste.

Eso estaba siendo demasiado. ¿Robin murió? Al menos eso explicaría porque la Furia le quería a él, pero ¿falló a Emma? ¿le negó algo a Emma? Eso no era posible.

\- ¿Te fallé? Pero…pero…no podría. ¿Cómo?

\- Quiero ver a Henry.

Ya había dicho demasiado, de nuevo. Con Regina era siempre igual, Emma no podía mentirle, la verdad siempre acababa escapándose entre sus labios.

\- Dímelo.

Suplicó Regina, dando un paso hacía la rubia, que respiraba pesadamente, con ira. Pero no podía evitarlo, era Regina quien le estaba pidiendo la verdad.

\- Te di la daga esperando que pudieses hacer lo que fuese necesario. Pero no lo hiciste.

Regina no entendía nada, no sabía que había hecho, o que pensaba Emma que había hecho en Camelot.

\- ¿Qué no hice?

\- No me destruiste.

Gruñó Emma a través de sus dientes apretados, encarando a Regina.

\- ¿Destruirte?

\- Confié en ti para destruirme, eso lo recuerdas, pero cuando tuviste que hacerlo, no lo hiciste. Así que ahora estamos aquí, y yo soy el Oscuro.

La rubia estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, pero era una ira herida, estaba dolida, se sentía traicionada.

\- Quizá si recordase que pas…

\- No voy a devolverte tus malditos recuerdos.

La cortó Emma.

\- ¿Cómo iba a destruirte, Emma?

\- ¡Tenías la daga!

Gritó la rubia y por un momento Regina temió que fuese a morderla.

\- No, me refiero a que como iba a poder matarte. ¿No pensaste en Henry? ¿En tus padres o el maldito pirata? ¿Incluso en mi?

Emma rió cruelmente.

\- ¿Tu? Como si te importase.

Ahora Regina también estaba enfadada, y empezaba a perder la paciencia.

\- Bueno, como has dicho, no pude matarte. ¿Eso no te dice nada?

La reina estaba gritando también. ¿Cómo demonios había podido pensar Emma que sería capaz de matarla? Cómo si fuese algo fácil.

\- Si, que eres una cobarde.

\- - O quizá que eres importante para mi, estúpida cabezota.

Podría haber golpeado a Emma en plena cara, quería hacerlo. Esa estúpida Salvadora y su creencia en su fuerza. Bueno, no podía ser siempre fuerte, no podía hacer siempre lo que debía hacerse. No pudo ni podía destruir a Emma.

\- No digas eso, ahora no puedo ser importante para ti.

Dijo la rubia dando un paso atrás, eso no era lo que ella esperaba.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Preguntó Regina con rabia, ganándole terreno al Oscuro.

\- No puedo ser importante para ti ahora.

Repitió. No con la espada por fin en su poder.

\- ¿Y por qué debía destruirte? Esa no puede ser la única razón para que me odies tanto. ¿Qué pasó en Camelot? ¿Por qué eres aun el Oscuro si como dices, liberamos a Merlin?

La reina dio otro paso hacía la todavía sorprendida Salvadora, que se repuso en seguida y dio también un paso, haciendo a Regina retroceder el suyo.

\- ¿Odiarte? Te elegí a ti, otra vez. Liberamos a Merlin y me dijo que tenía que liberar mi corazón, abrirlo, para ser libre de la Oscuridad, así que lo hice. Tenía miedo, pero lo hice. Te abrí mi corazón.

La mandíbula de Emma prácticamente latía, apretada con tanta fuerza que pensaba que podría romperse los dientes si solo apretaba un poco mas.

\- ¿Qué?

Preguntó Regina perdiendo toda su rabia de golpe, como desinflándose por ese desconcertante descubrimiento.

\- Te abrí mi corazón y tu prácticamente lo apuñalaste. Elegiste a Hood por un jodido polvo de hada. Así que no funcionó. Hook me quiere, pero yo a él no, y yo te quiero a tu, pero tu a mi no, así que no funcionó. ¡Porque tu elegiste al maldito ladrón!

Emma estaba fuera de si, llena de rabia, de furia, de impotencia. Que estúpida se había sentido, que herida, que traicionada y engañada. Su enfado era puro fuego, lava ardiente que burbujeaba en sus venas lista para arrasarlo todo. Había dado el salto, se arriesgó, abrió su corazón y su corazón se rompió, y ni siquiera había sido rechazada por amor, estaba segura, fue por un hechizo lanzado hacía muchos años, por un puto tatuaje en el brazo de un imbécil. La mandíbula de Regina estaba colgando, incapaz de cerrarla para articular palabras, pero tenía que decir algo.

\- ¿Por qué hice eso? No tiene sentido. Yo…siempre te elegiría.

Contestó la morena sin entenderse a si misma, y siendo ella ahora quien desinflase a Emma con sus palabras, por pura confusión.

\- ¿Qué?

La conversación iba perdiendo su sentido con cada cosa que decían, o así le parecía a la rubia.

\- Siempre te elegiría. ¿Recuerdas cuando dejé ir a Robin con Marian? O con quien pensaba que era Marian, da igual… Lo hice sin pestañear y después continué buscando un final feliz, sin él. Ni siquiera le busqué hasta que no estuvo en peligro. Lo sabes, tu estabas conmigo, lo viste. – Su expresión se suavizó de pronto, con tristeza. – Pero cuando tuve que dejaros ir a Henry y a ti por culpa de la maldición de Pan…pensaba que no podría hacerlo, me rompió, me destrozó. Pregúntale a tus padres, o incluso al propio Robin. Estaba rota, devastada. Traté de enterrar mi corazón, traté de maldecirme con la maldición del sueño eterno. Simplemente no podía seguir.

Emma estaba procesando información, eso ella no lo sabía, no sabía como lo había pasado Regina cuando se vio obligada a volver al Bosque Encantado aquella vez. Pero tenía razón, ella la vio cuando Robin Hood se fue, Regina se mantuvo entera, siguió adelante.

\- Pero eso fue por Henry.

Balbuceó el Oscuro mirándola sin creérselo.

\- No diga estupideces, señorita Swan, fue por los dos. Lo sabes.

\- ¿Entonces por qué le elegiste a él en Camelot?

Desde luego ya nada tenía sentido, sus vidas estaban demasiado retorcidas en este punto, ya no entendían nada, no sabían porque hacían lo que hacían, ni siquiera sabían lo que estaban haciendo.

\- No lo sé, no lo recuerdo, pero eso no tiene sentido. Te elijo a ti, siempre lo haría, en cualquier reino, en cualquier mundo, tiempo y lugar. Te elegiría _a ti_.

La mandíbula que colgaba ahora era la de Emma, no quería dejarse vencer tan fácil, no quería dejar que Regina llegase a ella con tanta facilidad, como hacía siempre. ¿Y si todo era mentira? Una treta para vencerla, para vencer al Oscuro. Después de todo, a pesar de sus palabras ahora, en Camelot su elección fue el polvo de hadas, fue Robin Hood.

\- ¿Por qué estás con Hood, entonces?

Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué estás con el pirata?

\- ¡Pensaba que nunca me querrías! Él era la opción mas senci…_oh_.

Escucharon pasos rápidos bajando las escaleras y Henry apareció detrás de la morena, recordandole a Emma porqué estaba allí, todo lo demás no importaba. Ya no, al menos, era tarde, ella era el Oscuro y tenía la espada, todo su esfuerzo no podía haber sido para nada, y, como ya pensara antes, las palabras de Regina realmente no le aseguraban nada, eligió al ambientador de pino en vez de a ella, aquel hechizo significó mas para ella.

\- ¿Mamá?

Preguntó Henry a Emma, mirándola algo confuso, no entendía que hacía allí y le preocupaban los gritos que había escuchado.

\- Vuelve arriba, Henry.

Dijo Regina todavía mirando al Oscuro, esperando cual iba a ser su reacción, su decisión después de lo que había escuchado.

\- Ven conmigo, Henry, tengo que hablar contigo.

Habló Emma casi a la vez, ignorando la mirada de Regina.

\- No va a ir a ningún sitio contigo. Lo que tengas que decir puedes decirlo aquí.

Regina estaba aun en la puerta como una pared separando a Emma de Henry, y eso enfadó a la rubia.

\- No voy a decirte nada a ti. Déjale salir.

Esas furiosas palabras hirieron a la reina, sobretodo después de lo acababan de decirse hacía apenas unos minutos.

\- ¿Henry, quieres irte con Emma?

Preguntó Regina sin mirar a su hijo, intentando mantener la compostura. Su hijo bajó las escaleras de la entrada y quedó a su lado.

\- Lo que tengas que decir puedes decírnoslo a los dos.

Dijo Henry firmemente a su otra madre. Emma frunció el ceño mirando a Henry, luego a Regina, a su hijo otra vez y finalmente a la morena.

\- Está bien, me iré.

\- Emma, si esto es mi culpa, puedo arreglarlo, _podemos_ arreglarlo. – Emma permaneció indiferente. - ¿Quieres venganza? Tómala, pero solo conmigo.

Dijo Regina antes de que el Oscuro se marchase. Henry abrió la boca para hablar, pero su rubia madre se le adelantó.

\- No es tan sencillo, _mi reina_.

Eso era irónico, seguro. El tipo de tono que Regina no consentía a nadie y sobre el que no dijo nada esta vez.

\- ¿Por qué? Sería algo entre tu y yo, como siempre.

Porque siempre era algo entre ellas, odiarse o quererse, enfrentarse o aliarse, siempre eran ellas dos, se entendían, se conocían.

\- No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

Emma estaba mas que cabreada, estaba furiosa. Caminó hacía Regina con esa furia ardiendo en sus ojos, pero Henry se interpuso entre ellas, empujando a la rubia lejos de su otra madre.

\- ¡Para! Ya es suficiente. No vas a herirla mas.

Porque Henry sabía, por supuesto, él siempre lo había sabido. El sabía que su madre no estaba bien con toda esta situación de Emma siendo el Oscuro, había escuchado a Regina llorando por las noches sin conseguir dormir, veía a su madre luchar cada día sin descanso por salvar a Emma, por traerla de vuelta y sabía que empezaba a desesperarse al ver que cada día perdían mas y mas a la Emma que conocían.

\- Esto termina aquí, _Emma_. Eres mi madre o eres el Oscuro.

Dijo Henry casi como si no fuese solo un niño. Emma le miró, y después a Regina detrás de él.

\- ¿Hacerla daño? ¿Hacerte daño? Me convertí en esto por ti. – Se señaló a si misma, toda magia y ropa oscura. - ¡Soy así por ti! ¿Crees que voy a hacerte daño ahora? ¿Crees que puedo? ¿Qué soy capaz? Por eso necesito la espada.

De nuevo, había dicho demasiado y lo supo en el mismo instante en que terminó de hablar.

\- ¿La espada? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Regina cogió amablemente a su hijo por el hombro haciéndole retroceder a la vez que ella avanzaba, intercambiando sus posiciones, ella ahora mas cerca de Emma, quien apretó la mandíbula, enfadada consigo misma por su lengua traidora.

\- La espada puede derrotar a la luz.

Murmuró finalmente, rendida a la evidencia de que la verdad siempre encontraba su camino hacía fuera cuando era Regina quien la pedía.

\- ¿Derrotar la…? Pero si haces eso…

Dijo Regina con el horror de la comprensión en sus ojos.

\- Seré imparable.

\- Serás toda oscura. No puedes hacerlo.

A Regina realmente no le importaba ¿verdad? No podía importarle, no ahora. Era todo mentira, o así lo había decidido Emma.

\- Tu madre me enseñó algo una vez: el amor es debilidad. No puedo tener debilidades.

"_El amor es debilidad_" Regina no sabía como su madre se las apañaba siempre para conseguir que la gente terminase creyendo eso. Ella misma lo había creído durante mucho tiempo.

\- El amor no es debilidad, aprendí eso en el momento en que tuve a Henry en mis brazos por primera vez. Y tu lo sabes también.

\- Gold era débil por su amor por Neal y Belle. No cometeré el mismo error.

\- ¿Por eso no puedes herirme ahora? ¿Por amor?

Emma no respondió, esa pregunta no tenía sentido después de lo que la había confesado hacía nada, Regina ahora lo sabía y la rubia no podía permitir que tomase ventaja de ello. Por eso necesitaba la espada.

\- ¿Por eso querías la espada? ¿Para ser capaz de herirme? ¿Realmente quieres herirme?

Preguntó la morena dando un tímido paso hacía ella, casi tocando el cuerpo de la rubia con el suyo. Dios, realmente era por amor. _Amor_. Emma la quería. O mas bien _aun la quería_, según lo que la propia Salvadora le había confesado sobre Camelot. Aun la quería.

\- Me fallaste.

\- ¿Quieres herirme?

Repitió la reina ignorando lo que no había sido una respuesta a su pregunta. El músculo de la mandíbula de Emma se movía como si estuviese masticando algo, quizá la verdad, quizá palabras hirientes.

\- ¿Quieres besarme?

Susurró Regina acariciando esa mandíbula apretada, obligando a la rubia a mirarla a los ojos.

\- No.

Eso fue una mentira muy grande, lo sabía incluso Henry, que permanecía en silencio en un discreto segundo plano, dándolas esa intimidad.

\- Por supuesto que te quiero. - Escuchar finalmente esas palabras desarmó del todo a la Salvadora. - Eso no te hará débil. Si funciona, te hará mas fuerte.

Dijo Regina inclinando su cara hacía la de Emma, directa a sus labios.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Preguntó la rubia apartándose apenas un centímetro.

\- Trayéndote de vuelta a mi.

Susurró la reina. Y la besó, besó al Oscuro. Y el Oscuro le devolvió el beso, sus brazos apretados alrededor de Regina, presionándola contra su cuerpo, incapaz de resistirse, de mantener su idea de que todo era mentira. Fue el mejor beso de amor verdadero que le habían dado a Emma, mejor que una espada rota. La clase de beso de amor verdadero que era realmente un beso de verdadero amor, el tipo de beso de amor verdadero capaz de romper maldiciones, como la del Oscuro por ejemplo, el tipo de beso capaz de devolver recuerdos. Fue increíble.

\- No lamento haberte fallado en Camelot, no podía destruirte. – Dijo Regina contra los labios de la rubia. – No elegí a Robin, solo…me asusté. Fui una…

\- ¿Estúpida cabezota?

Rió la rubia acariciando con su nariz la de la reina, los ojos aun cerrados, besándola de nuevo con toda la ternura que el Oscuro no habría podido tener.

\- Echaba de menos tu tono de rubio.

Dijo Regina riendo también entre besos, tocando el pelo de Emma, deshaciendo su moño para poder enredar sus dedos en el.

\- Yo echaba de menos sonreírte.

Respondió la Salvadora sonriendo feliz a la mujer que amaba.

\- Bueno, ya era hora.

Dijo Henry como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo ver a su madre rompiendo la maldición del Oscuro por besar a su otra madre en el porche de su casa. Se dio la vuelta girando los ojos, sin entender porque se habían complicado tanto la vida, y entró en la cocina, toda esa tensión familiar le había dado hambre, y además no quería ver como sus madres seguían besándose en el porche como si no existiese nada mas.


	69. Chapter 69 Baby

**Como dije, ahora voy a dedicarme un poquito a las propuestas, esta es otra de bebés mágicos, de misskimhyun, a ver que le parece ;P! El título es un asco de puro poco original, lo sé -.-**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 69 : Baby_****_._**

Una de las ventajas de que Henry estuviese ya en plena época independentista adolescente era que podían ser todo lo escandalosas que quisieran, o que podían bajar desnudas a la cocina a reponer fuerzas. Porque Henry no estaba, no porque ya le considerasen lo suficiente mayor como para traumarle, su hijo pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa con sus amigos, Regina sospechaba que también buscándose novia, y estaba casi segura de que Emma sabía algo de eso y no quería contárselo, pero en momentos como ese no importaba, en momentos como ese tenían que aprovechar el tiempo antes de que Henry volviese a casa, o llamasen los Encantadores o algún habitante de la ciudad necesitase algo. Desventajas de ser alcaldesa y sheriff, Salvadora y Reina, no podían colgarle el muerto a otro, incluso cuando llevaban tanto tiempo sin una crisis seria en Storybrooke siempre había alguien incapaz de solucionar sus propios problemas. Igual que Emma era incapaz de ignorar su estomago vacío después de tanta actividad física, necesitaba recargar y cuanto mas rápido mejor, a ninguna le apetecía cocinar así que Regina se puso a preparar unos simples sándwiches y algo de picoteo, algo que poder poner en una bandeja y de vuelta a la habitación, no fuese a ser que su mala suerte hiciese que apareciese alguien justo ahora, la reina no tenía muchos vecinos, pero pasear desnuda por una casa con unos ventanales como los suyos tenía siempre sus riesgos. Emma la abrazó por la espalda, agarrada a sus pechos y dándola unos cariñoso mordiscos en el cuello.

\- ¿No puedes esperar a que termine?

Rió Regina sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo, Emma rió también y dándola un beso en el hombro se volvió hacía la nevera.

\- Sabes que no.

Respondió sacando una botella de agua y bebiendo con avidez.

\- ¿No sería genial si tanto entusiasmo pudiese dejarme embarazada?

Comentó la morena como si nada, en un tono que hacía difícil adivinar si iba en serio o no. Algo mojó la parte de atrás de las piernas de la reina y al darse la vuelta se encontró con una Emma Swan todavía con la botella en la mano, pero el agua chorreando de su barbilla y echa un charco en el suelo. La rubia no había podido evitarlo, no se esperaba esa clase de comentario en su pequeño intermedio sexual.

\- Lo has puesto todo perdido.

Dijo Regina sin saber si reírse o no, girando los ojos y buscando algo con lo que limpiar el agua.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Preguntó Emma que todavía no se había movido.

\- Claro que si, lo has empapado todo.

Ahora fue el turno de la rubia de girar los ojos.

\- Digo lo de dejarte embarazada.

\- Oh. – Respondió la reina apoyándose en la fregona. – Bueno, yo…ha sido un comentario, no quería decir que…además somos dos mujeres y aquí las cosas no funcionan como en el Bosque Encantado y…de todos modos las dos sabemos que no puedo. Y tampoco te pediría que lo hicieses tu si no qui… Pero ha sido solo un comentario, Emma. Deberíamos dejar de hablar y volver arriba antes de que vuelva Henry.

Terminó su balbuceo con una sonrisa ladeada, pasandole la fregona a Emma mientras ella ponía todo en una bandeja y empezaba a subir. La rubia se quedó mirando pensativa como desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina antes de fregar a toda velocidad y subir detrás de la reina.

.

.

.

Henry sabía que si la puerta de la habitación de sus madres estaba cerrada no debía ni asomarse, por su propio bien, igual que supo nada mas entrar en la casa que sus oídos estaban a salvo también a juzgar por el silencio de la mansión. Regina se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Emma, pero la rubia no conseguía dormir, miraba a la morena acariciando inconscientemente su brazo, pensando. No dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Regina, sobre lo de dejarla embarazada. Ella nunca había pensado seriamente en tener otro hijo, pero tampoco era una idea tan descabellada al fin y al cabo, después de todo lo que pasó cuando se convirtió en el Oscuro, todo lo que pasó en Camelot, todos los sacrificios que habían hecho a lo largo de los años, sus sonoras rupturas con Hook y Hood, su aun mas sonoro inicio públicamente de relación… Habían sido muchas cosas, y ya habían pasado algunos años, la gente se había acostumbrado a ellas, a su pequeña familia de tres, pero Henry ya estaba mayor y cada vez necesitaba menos a sus madres, y todos sabían que a Regina le encantaban los niños, Emma sabía también de primera mano que era una gran madre, alguna que otra vez ya la habían preguntado que porque no había tenido mas hijos, pregunta que la morena siempre ignoraba, esa respuesta solo la sabían tres personas y esas tres personas vivían bajo el mismo techo, ni siquiera David y Mary Margaret lo sabían, y eso que eran una parte activa de esa familia suya, con una aceptación sospechosamente rápida y comprensiva cuando se enteraron de la relación entre Emma y Regina. Aunque ahora que Emma se paraba a pensarlo, seguramente su propio hermano, Neal, era un recordatorio para Regina de lo que ella no podría tener. La morena nunca lo mencionaba, claro, hasta ese mismo día en la cocina nunca habían hablado de ello y ahora Emma no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, mirando a Regina podía imaginársela con un bebé en brazos, un diminuto ser a su cuidado, y era una bonita imagen, podía imaginarse a si misma con ese mismo bebé, podía verse a las dos criando juntas a un pequeño ser humano, y era algo que la hacía sonreír. ¿Ampliar la familia? No era una mala idea. Debía de haber alguna solución, Emma podría volver a quedarse embarazada, por supuesto, pero si había alguna manera de que fuese Regina, sería aun mejor, estaba segura que era algo que la reina quería. Había dicho algo de que aquí las cosas no eran como en el Bosque Encantado, si eso quería decir que allí dos mujeres podían tener un hijo sin necesidad masculina tenía que investigarlo, seguro que sus padres sabían algo, y seguro que a Henry se le ocurría algo para deshacer lo que se hizo Regina tantos años atrás. Si su morena quería otro hijo, otro hijo tendrían.

.

.

.

\- Hey, chico.

Saludó a su hijo, que para variar estaba buscando algo que devorar en la cocina. Emma decía que era cosa del crecimiento, Regina decía que era genética, algo con lo que la rubia no podía estar de acuerdo, pensaba mientras le quitaba a su hijo la bolsa de frutos secos para comérselos ella.

\- ¿Qué tal habéis pasado el día?

Preguntó su hijo buscando otra cosa que llevarse a la boca, era una pregunta casi ritual cada vez que él pasaba un tiempo relativamente largo fuera de casa, era una manera de mantener la cercanía, de no distanciarse como familia, aunque los tres sabían que no podían contarse exactamente que habían estado haciendo. Emma no podía hablarle de todo lo que Regina y ella hacían a solas, y Henry no podía decirle a sus madres todo lo que el hacía con sus amigos, pero aun así era una buena costumbre.

\- Bien, ya sabes, disfrutando el tiempo sin ti. - Respondió Emma riendo. – Quería preguntarte una cosa.

Henry hundió la cuchara en el bote de helado y miró a su madre a la espera de la pregunta.

\- Se que ya hemos hablado esto muchas veces, pero…¿no se te ocurre ninguna manera de curar a Regina?

No hacía falta mas explicación, como la propia Emma acababa de decir, ya habían hablado varias veces de eso. Con el pasar de los años Henry se había convertido en todo un experto teórico en magia, hasta el punto de poder mantener largas conversaciones sobre el asunto con Regina, pero por mas que había buscado, por mas que lo habían hablado, nunca habían encontrado ninguna solución. No había hechizos, ni pociones, y claramente la carta del verdadero amor esta vez no había servido, a veces Henry se arrepentía de haber roto la pluma del Autor, quizá podría haberlo cambiado con eso, sería algo bueno, no estaría cambiando la vida de nadie, no estaría jugando con el destino, habría sido arreglar algo que nunca debió pasar. Pero ya era tarde para pensar en eso. Ni siquiera habían querido dejar caer el tema a nadie mas por temor a que alguien adivinase el porqué de su pregunta, ese era un secreto que Regina llevaba escondiendo mucho tiempo y no iban a traicionar así su confianza. Madre e hijo se miraron de repente sin apetito. Los dos sabían que no había forma, la poción que tomó Regina era a prueba de cualquier tipo de arreglo y ella lo sabía cuando la bebió, por eso la bebió. La reina no dejaba nada a medias, quería hacer daño a su madre, quería arruinar cualquier posibilidad de herederos y lo había hecho a conciencia. Pero Emma no iba a darse por vencida aun, solo acababa de empezar.

.

.

.

Con el correr de los años había quedado instaurado oficialmente que las conversaciones serias con Mary Margaret no podían tenerse sin té delante, por eso Emma esperaba pacientemente mientras su madre preparaba dos humeantes tazas, lo que de todos modos la daba tiempo para pensar en como abordar el tema, creía saber exactamente como iba a reaccionar la morena y también como sería la conversación de después, conversación que realmente no quería tener con su madre, pero no le quedaba otra y bien que lo sabía. De todos modos iba a ser mas fácil hablarlo con Mary Margaret que con David, quien lo habría dicho.

\- Está bien, suéltalo.

Dijo Blancanieves dejando delante de su hija su taza habitual y sujetando la suya entre las manos. Emma rodeó su taza con los dedos, intentando entrar en calor y hacer tiempo, aunque había sido idea suya esa visita.

\- Bueno yo quería hacerte una pregunta sobre…el Bosque Encantado.

Si Mary Margaret encontró extraño que quisiese hacerle la pregunta a ella en vez de a Regina, no lo demostró, y después de todo ella era su madre y para eso estaban las madres, para responder a esas preguntas que no le harías a nadie mas. La mujer asintió dándola la seguridad para preguntar. Emma se aclaró la garganta dando un sorbo a su té y quemándose la lengua; en casa Regina siempre comprobaba la temperatura cuando preparaba chocolate, sabiendo que Emma nunca lo hacía y siempre se quemaba. Ese pensamiento la calmó un poco, pero no hizo mas fácil preguntar.

\- Quería preguntarte…bueno…no es exactamente una pregunta, es mas bien…que necesito que me digas una cosa. – Mary Margaret le prestaba toda su atención, sabiendo lo mucho que su hija podía darle vueltas a una cosa antes de soltarla. – Vale, no te pongas toda en plan Blancanieves con esto, pero Regina me ha dicho que las cosas allí eran _diferentes_, y nosotras estábamos…estábamos hablando sobre… - Se aclaró la garganta de nuevo. – Sobre tener otro hijo. En realidad ni siquiera lo estábamos hablando, fue un comentario, un…

Pero ya era tarde, la cara de su madre se había iluminado de la emoción, con una enorme sonrisa de emoticono en su cara y una especie de gritito poco humano que llamó la atención de Neal, consiguiendo que dejase sus juguetes y se acercase.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a mami?

Le preguntó a su hermana mayor, pero antes de poder responder su madre le tenía subido a sus rodillas.

\- Vas a ser tío, cielo.

\- Ya soy tío.

A sus cinco años Neal llevaba muy bien ser el único niño de su clase con una hermana que podría ser su madre y un sobrino que le sacaba mas de diez años, en realidad era la envidia de todos sus compañeros, porque su hermana era la Salvadora y tenía de novia a la reina. El día que aprendió lo que significaba la palabra _cuñada_ estuvo toda una semana diciendo "_Regina es mi cuñada_" a todo ser vivo con que se encontraba.

\- ¿Ves? A esto me refería con ponerte en plan Blancanieves.

Suspiró su hija quitando a su hermano de las piernas de su madre y mandandole de nuevo a jugar.

\- ¿Es eso lo que querías preguntarme? Si, en el Bosque Encantado dos mujeres pueden tener hijos juntas, de manera natural quiero decir. – Emma la miró sorprendida. – No es exactamente lo habitual, pero hay magia por todas partes, y como sabes la magia del verdadero amor es la mas poderosa que existe, así que puede pasar.

Explicó Mary Margaret todavía mirando a su hija como si acabase de tocarle una lotería doble en navidad.

\- ¿Entonces dos hombres también pueden tener hijos?

\- No, pero solo porque los hombres no están_ equipados_ para tener hijos.

\- La naturaleza es sabia.

Comentó Emma, y las dos mujeres rieron antes de que la morena volviese a la carga.

\- Y queréis tener otro hijo ¿no? Todos nos preguntábamos cuando pasaría. Esta vez lo tendrá Regina ¿verdad? Estoy segura de que la haría mucha ilusión, y a ti se te caerá la baba con ella embarazada, eso también lo sabemos todos. – Divagaba Mary Margaret con una risita. – Las cosas aquí no son igual que allí, eso es cierto, pero también tenemos magia, y ya hemos comprobado muchas veces que la magia del verdadero amor funciona perfectamente. ¿Ya lo habéis intentado alguna vez? Quiero decir a tener relaciones pensando en tener un hijo. ¿Cómo lo hacéis? No que me des detalles, claro, pero ¿cuantas veces lo habéis intentado? ¿Habéis sentido algo? ¿Hecho algo diferente?

Su hija levantó las manos para detener ese interminable y vergonzoso monologo. Esa era justo la parte que no quería hablar con su madre, la de sus relaciones con Regina, ex mujer del padre de su madre, no era algo que quisiese hablar en general con nadie, pero mucho menos con Mary Margaret. Y tampoco quería tocar el tema de quien se quedaría embarazada esta vez.

\- No vamos a entrar en esta conversación. – Mary Margaret abrió la boca para quejarse. – Hay niños delante, mamá. Y es incomodo. Solo quería saber si es posible para dos mujeres.

Si era cuestión de magia, Regina y ella tenían mas que suficiente, todavía no se habían encontrado con nada que su magia no pudiese hacer. Excepto sanar a Regina, eso era algo que aun se le resistía.

\- Oh si, si, si. Si, claro que es posible. Lo extraño es que no haya pasado aun, se que nunca hablamos de esto, pero no creo que Regina y tu no tengáis…

\- Ya lo capto, mamá. – La detuvo de nuevo la rubia. – Solo quería saber eso, gracias. Te mantendré informada. Y…no se lo digas a nadie aun.

Se levantó de la silla para despedirse de su hermano, pero se giró de nuevo hacía su madre y la miró seriamente, señalándola con el dedo.

\- Y lo digo en serio, _a nadie_.

Mary Margaret levantó una mano a modo de juramento y cerró la boca firmemente.

.

.

.

Sabiendo que entre dos mujeres era posible tan solo le quedaba encontrar de una maldita vez la manera de revertir lo que Regina se hizo. La opción mas lógica sería Gold, el antiguo Oscuro, o incluso Belle, pero no se fiaba de ese hombre; también podía preguntarle a Malefica, pero no quería que esa mujer tuviese nada que ver con nada referente a Regina, tampoco se fiaba del dragón cuando estaba cerca de la reina, por regla general le daban ganas de clavarla otra espada. Así que Henry y ella volvieron a embarcarse una vez mas en la búsqueda de una solución, y una vez mas, sin resultado. Henry no dejaba de decirle que hablase con Regina, y por mas que al principio Emma se negase para no darla ilusiones que quizá luego no podría cumplir, al final no le quedó mas remedio.

\- Así que eso era lo que Henry y tu os traíais entre manos estos días.

Dijo muy calmada la reina, extendiéndose crema por las piernas, como cada noche.

\- Es posible entre dos mujeres Regina, solo necesito encontrar la forma de…

\- No la hay, Emma. – La voz de la morena sonó mas dura de lo que pretendía. – Te lo agradezco, de verdad que si, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi. Pero no es posible.

Añadió de forma mas suave, mirando a la rubia con cariño y agradecimiento, pero también cierto dolor, su incapacidad autoinfligida para tener hijos era algo que siempre le daba un pinchazo en el corazón, un fallo irreparable.

\- Podría quedarme embarazada yo, podrías dejarme embarazada, sería de las dos.

Propuso Emma sentándose a su espalda, rodeando su cintura y besándola la mejilla. Regina rió limpiándose las manos con una toallita.

\- Eso me encantaría querida, pero tampoco es posible. Lo que me hice no solo me impide tener hijos, también tenerlos con otra persona.

Y nunca había podido engañar a la Salvadora, en su voz había un trasfondo de tristeza que intentaba disimular con acostumbrada resignación. Se giró para dejar un rápido beso en los labios de Emma.

\- Deberíamos olvidarnos del tema e irnos a dormir.

Dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, librándose amablemente del abrazo de Emma y apagando la luz para meterse en la cama.

.

.

.

Pero como todos sabían ya, si Emma Swan era algo, era testaruda, aunque ella se empeñase en llamarse a si misma decidida. Era testaruda y no se daba por vencida por muy perdida que pareciese la batalla. Si Regina quería un hijo, le daría un hijo. Ella misma quería un hijo con Regina, quería criar a un bebé con la reina, quería consentirlo y que Regina la regañase, y quería ver como la morena también le consentía a escondidas, porque sabía que en el fondo la reina no podía negarle nada a la gente que quería, como Henry y ella sabían bien. Quería eso con Regina, lo quería con todas sus ganas, lo quería a pesar de todo.

\- Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, mamá.

Dijo Henry con resignación al ver que su madre no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Estaban los dos en Granny's y Ruby empezaba a preocuparse por la expresión de extrema concentración de la sheriff, el tipo de cara que ponía durante las crisis de Storybrooke.

\- Alguna forma debe haber. Si hay algo que tu madre quiera, yo se lo conseguiré.

Tal y como había sido siempre, incluso antes de que ninguna de las dos lo supiese. Henry no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por estás palabras, sus madres eran perfectas la una para la otra, no podría haber deseado a nadie mejor para la otra. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver como cambiaba la expresión en la cara de la rubia, siguió su mirada directa hasta el pirata que acababa de entrar en la cafetería a hacer un pedido. Henry sujetó a Emma por el brazo antes de que se levantase.

\- Es una mala idea, mamá. Sabes que no es lo que mamá quiere.

Ni siquiera necesitaba especificar cual era cual, Henry tenía una forma distinta de decir "_mamá_" según fuese para Emma o para Regina y aun nadie había conseguido averiguar como lo hacía.

\- No voy a hacer nada, solo voy a…hablar con él.

\- _Emma._

Dijo el chico seriamente, como hacía cada vez que la estaba reprochando algo.

\- No te metas en asuntos de mayores.

Gruñó su madre levantándose hacía el pirata. Ella misma sabía que no era una buena idea, ni siquiera quería hacerlo, pero si era la única forma de darle un hijo a Regina lo haría, como cuando tenías que comer algo que no te gustaba: ojos cerrados y sin respirar, cuanto antes se pasase el mal rato mejor, y después Hook no tendría ningún derecho sobre el niño. Debería hablarlo primero con Regina y bien que lo sabía, pero no iba a hacer nada ahora, solo iba a hablar con él, y si la morena se enteraba le mataría antes de darle la oportunidad de hacer nada.

\- Killian. Hola.

Hook la miró extrañado, exactamente igual que Ruby y la abuelita desde el otro lado de la barra. Solo le llamaba _Killian_ cuando quería algo y desde su mas que mala ruptura apenas se habían dirigido la palabra. Claro que no era fácil que la mujer a quien habías dicho que era tu final feliz y verdadero amor te dejase por otra persona, una mujer, la misma con la que había discutido tantas veces. No, a Killian Jones no le sentó bien ser cambiado por Regina Mills, así que fuese lo que fuese que Emma iba a pedirle la respuesta sería no, lo tenía muy claro.

\- Swan, que honor.

Dijo con sarcasmo, pagando su pedido y cogiéndolo con su única mano.

\- Necesito hablar contigo.

Respondió Emma ignorando su humor, lanzando una nerviosa mirada hacía atrás, pero Henry ya no estaba allí, su mesa estaba vacía, y esa ausencia la hizo sentirse aun peor, esta no era la mejor manera, pero se quedaba sin opciones. Acompañó a Hook de vuelta a su barco contándole para que le necesitaba y el pirata todo lo que hizo fue echarse a reír.

\- Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad ¿quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

Preguntó con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa burlona.

\- _No_. – Dejó bien claro la rubia. – Quiero tener un hijo con Regina, pero necesito…

\- Un hombre.

Cortó Hook con una risa. No era eso exactamente lo que necesitaba, pero teniendo en cuenta su situación, el modo natural del mundo sin magia parecía la única solución, y Storybrooke no tenía ninguna clínica de fecundación.

\- Necesito tener un bebé... No, _quiero_ tener un bebé, y criarlo con Regina, y vivir los nueve meses de embarazado con ella, y verlo crecer con ella. No quiero un hijo contigo, quiero un hijo _con ella_. Tu no tendrías ningún derecho, ningún privilegio, por mi ni siquiera deberías dirigirle la palabra.

Desde luego esa no era la mejor manera de convencer a alguien de que te hiciese un bebé, pero si el pirata se negaba tampoco iba a lamentarse demasiado, no era algo que entrase en su lista de deseos. Pero si aceptaba…haría el sacrificio, rápido y sin pensar.

\- Está bien.

Accedió el pirata sin dejar de reír, frente a la pasarela de su barco.

\- ¿Qué?

Emma no se lo creía, seguro que había algún truco.

\- Está bien, lo haré. Te daré tu embarazo y luego olvidaré que lo que llevas dentro es mio. No interferiré, no reclamaré ningún derecho. Es eso lo que quieres ¿no?

La rubia estaba sin palabras, no pensó que sería tan sencillo, pensó que Hook tendría algo mas de orgullo propio. Al pirata eso le daba igual, el no quería un hijo con una mujer que no podía tener, pero siempre le quedaría la satisfacción de saber que el hijo de Emma era suyo y que Regina lo sabría también, sabría que ese niño o niña que estaba criando había salido de su unión con Emma. No se le ocurría mejor venganza que esa.

\- Así que, adelante. La suite nos espera.

Dijo Hook haciendo una floritura con el garfio en dirección al barco, agitando un poco la bolsa de comida como para indicar que estaba todo listo.

\- No vamos a hacerlo ahora. Tengo que hablar con Regina primero.

La sonrisa de superioridad desapareció ligeramente de la cara del pirata.

\- Aun no lo habéis hablado… Bueno Swan, esta es tu única oportunidad, puedo hacerte ese bebé para la reina ahora. O nunca. Tu decides. Si no funciona a la primera siempre podemos intentarlo de nuevo, no te preocupes.

Dijo con lo que él pensaba que era un sonrisa seductora. Emma debería negarse, claro que si, debería volver a casa con Regina y hablarlo con ella y dejar a la reina que le quitase esas ideas de la cabeza. Pero entonces recordaba la tristeza en la voz y la expresión de su morena cada vez que hablaban de tener hijos, de que ella nunca podría tenerlos, y todo lo que quería Emma era dárselos, quería darle todo lo que ella quisiera, cumplir incluso sus mas pequeños deseos, aunque tuviese que pasar por malos tragos como este.

\- Venga Swan, sabes que la reina quiere un heredero mas, y tu nunca has podido negarle nada.

Presionó Hook, que veía que su oportunidad se iba desvaneciendo junto con la determinación de la rubia.

\- No eres el único hombre de Storybrooke.

\- Pero soy el único al que te atreverías a pedirle esto ¿o no? Por eso has venido a mi, porque no puedes mirar a nadie mas a la cara para decirle esto.

En eso tenía razón, y los dos lo sabían. Hook resopló y empezó a subir la pasarela.

\- Esta es tu única oportunidad Swan. Tómala o déjala. Tu sabrás si quieres esa familia con la reina o no.

Emma sabía que la estaba presionando, que la estaba chantajeando, pero aun así dejó que esas palabras se metiesen en su cabeza junto con la triste expresión de Regina. Tenía que hacerlo por ella. Así que haciendo de tripas corazón siguió al pirata, que la guió muy orgulloso de si mismo hasta su camarote, una vez dentro intentó besarla y Emma se apartó por reflejo.

\- ¿No vas a dejar que te bese?

Preguntó el pirata manteniendola contra la puerta del camarote.

\- No es necesario.

Respondió ella con fiereza, la cara vuelta para no mirarle.

\- Que difícil lo pones todo, Swan.

Rió el pirata agarrándola por la cintura y besándola el cuello, deslizando su mano hasta la cintura de su pantalón, clavando los dedos en la piel de su cadera antes de subirlos para intentar quitarle la camiseta a la Salvadora, pero de nuevo ella volvió a apartarse por instinto, dando dos pasos lejos del pirata.

\- ¿Quieres ese bebé o no?

Gruñó Hook. Emma tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, centrándose en Regina y solo en Regina. Lo estaba haciendo por ella, por las dos, por su familia. El pirata la atrajo de nuevo hacía él, su aliento contra su cara, su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, y Emma intentando evitar la arcada al pensar en ese hombre desnudo contra ella, dentro de ella. Esta vez la rubia le apartó de un empujón que dio con el moreno contra una estantería.

\- Empiezo a cansarme de esto, Swan.

Dijo él de mal humor, pero no hacía falta que lo siguieran intentando, Emma no podía soportarlo, salió a toda prisa del camarote.

\- ¡Eh, Swan! – Escuchó a Hook llamarla, le ignoró. – Sabes donde encontrarme.

Añadió mientras la rubia salia corriendo de ese maldito barco. Se sentía fatal consigo misma, por lo que casi había hecho y al mismo tiempo por no haber podido hacerlo, por no haber podido pasar por eso para conseguir ese bebé que Regina y ella querían. Pero seguro que Regina lo entendería.

Llegó a la mansión y cerró de un portazo como si la persiguieran, dejándose caer contra la puerta echa un mar de lágrimas. Se sentía sucia y cobarde a la vez. Necesitaba a Regina. Subió las escaleras de la mortalmente silenciosa casa hasta la habitación que compartía con la reina, y allí estaba la morena sentada en la cama de cara a la ventana. Hasta que no se acercó no se dio cuenta de que Regina también estaba llorando, y con esos ojos rotos de lágrimas la miró.

\- Henry me lo ha contado. – Dijo sorbiendo por la nariz. – Fui a Granny's a…a detenerte, pero ya no estabas, así que supuse que…

Le dio otro ataque de lágrimas que se limpió son la manga de la camisa.

\- No quería otro hijo así, Emma. No lo quiero si no va a ser tuyo y mio, por completo. No se si podré soportar que tengas un…un hijo de…

\- No lo he hecho. – Regina volvió a levantar su húmeda mirada hacía ella. – No he podido.

Al verla llegar con la cara manchada de lágrimas la morena se había temido lo peor, la sola imagen de Emma con ese inmundo pirata le rompía el corazón de muchas y dolorosas maneras distintas. Pero Emma decía que no lo había hecho. La rubia se arrodilló frente a la reina, cogió sus manos y apoyó la frente en su regazo.

\- Quería hacerlo, porque quería esto para ti. Para _nosotras_. Quería tener otro hijo contigo, criarlo juntas. Lo quería, de verdad que si, pero no soportaba que él me tocase, solo quiero que me toques tu. No he podido.

Por algún motivo la llorosa confesión de la Salvadora sonaba a disculpa y Regina no entendía porqué, si eso era lo mejor que podía decirla en ese momento. No estaba segura de si iba a poder superar el que Emma se hubiese ido a tener un hijo con el pirata, pero no había pasado. No había pasado. Levantó la cara de la rubia y la besó con la misma pasión que aquella primera vez, aquella vez que todo parecía perdido y su beso le recordó a Emma quien era en realidad, aquella vez que destruyeron al Oscuro para siempre. Y Emma respondió al beso de igual manera, levantándose para abrazar la cintura de la reina, la necesitaba, necesitaba el toque de Regina para borrar las manazas de Hook. Necesitaba urgentemente la piel de la reina contra la suya.

.

.

.

Cuando un mes después las cosas ya habían vuelto a su cauce casi por completo, Regina se dio cuenta de una cosa. Algo que debería haber notado antes, ya que llevaba días así, nauseas, cambios de humor, hinchazón abdominal… desde que tomó aquella maldita poción tantos años atrás Regina no había vuelto a sufrir del a veces tan maldecido a veces tan esperado período femenino, pero estaba segura de que de haberlo tenido, ese mes no le habría venido.

\- Emma…

Llamó desde el baño, donde había estado haciendo una minuciosa inspección de síntomas.

\- Emma…

Dijo de nuevo, saliendo del baño para buscarla. Tenía algo mejor que una prueba de embarazo, tenía magia, pero si iba a hacer la prueba definitiva quería tener a Emma al lado.

\- ¡Emma!

Gritó por fin, casi echando a correr escaleras abajo hacía el salón, donde estaba segura iba a encontrarla con su hijo frente a la consola. La cara de la rubia asomó al final de la escalera con cierta preocupación por esa insistente llamada, extendió los brazos de forma automática para recibir a Regina al ver lo alterada que iba.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó mirándola de arriba abajo, dándose cuenta de que la reina llevaba una mano bajo la camiseta, sobre el estomago. Cogió la mano de la rubia y la puso allí también.

\- Mira. – Emma la miró sin comprender. – Usa tu magia, Salvadora.

Gruñó con impaciencia, pero sin poder evitar su sonrisa. Quería que fuese Emma quien verificase sus sospechas, si es lo que estaba pensando quería que fuese la rubia la primera en saberlo. Todavía un poco confusa Emma usó su magia sin saber lo que estaba buscando, pero entonces lo sintió:_ vida_. Algo vivo y desarrollándose dentro de Regina, un nuevo ser en el vientre de la reina.

\- _Diosmiodiosmiodiosmiodiosmio._ Regina. – Miró a la morena con los ojos brillantes de felicidad. – Regina.

Repitió con una amplia sonrisa, presionando mas su mano contra el vientre de la mujer y abrazándola con el brazo libre, comiéndose su cara a besos.

\- ¡Henry! – Gritó con toda su excitación, y su hijo asomó la cabeza desde el salón. – Voy a ser papá.

Dijo la rubia loca de contenta.

\- _Mamá._

Corrigió Regina cogiendo su cara para besarla de nuevo una y otra vez. Henry salió definitivamente del salón para unirse a ellas y Emma le absorbió en el abrazo familiar sin despegar en ningún momento su mano del vientre de Regina.

\- ¿Pero como ha pasado esto?

Preguntó la Salvadora con su mirada feliz clavada en la mirada feliz de Regina, que no tenía respuesta. Las dos miraron a su hijo, la enciclopedia mágica andante.

\- No lo sé, quizá fue por el sacrificio que Emma estaba dispuesta a hacer, o porque nunca lo habíais deseado tanto como en aquel momento. O quizá la magia finalmente se apiado de vosotras, que mas da. Voy a ser hermano.

Henry apartó a Emma para abrazarse a Regina, pero la rubia reclamó enseguida su puesto alzando a la morena en brazos.

\- Tengo mis derechos de padre, chico. Tu madre es mía.

\- No lo seré si sigues llamándote _padre._

Respondió Regina cogiendo de nuevo la cara de Emma para besarla, la rubia dio una vuelta antes de volver a dejarla en el suelo.

\- Estoy deseando poner carteles por todo Storybrooke.

Dijo la Salvadora pegando su nariz a la de la reina, que rió acariciando su mandíbula con ambas manos.

\- Mejor empezamos con una visita al médico.

Regina aun no había terminado de decir esto y Henry ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba para cambiarse de ropa.

\- ¿Estás contenta?

Preguntó Emma acunando la cintura de Regina amorosamente, sin separar su cara de la de ella. La morena la besó de nuevo.

\- Estoy mas que contenta. Estoy feliz, Emma. Y es gracias a ti.

\- Y a _Don Hermano Mayor_.

Regina volvió a reír.

\- Obviamente, pero eres tu quien me ha dado un hijo. _Otra vez_.

Le había dado lo que pensaba que no podría tener jamas, primero fue Henry cuando la propia Emma ni siquiera lo sabía, y ahora de nuevo la daba un hijo, un hijo salido de ella. Esa rubia si sabía como mantener sus promesas de final feliz.


	70. Chapter 70 The Dark ONES

**Un pequeño paréntesis en las propuestas. O no, porque animesub comentó que podría hacer algo sobre el último capítulo de OUAT, sobre la _(ÚNICA)_ escena que nos quisieron dar, y bueno, no es sobre esa escena, pero ya tenía escrito este que está inspirado en el final de ese capi (5x07) y la promo del siguiente jajajaja**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 70 : The Dark ONES_****_._**

Emma seguía paralizada en la entrada de su casa ante un ahora amenazante Killian y su inesperada aliada, Zelena. El pirata se acercaba lentamente a ella, espada en mano y odio en la mirada, mientras la bruja observaba desde detrás disfrutando del espectáculo.

\- Killian… - Susurró Emma incapaz de defenderse ni plantar batalla. – Era la única manera de salvarte.

Hook giró Excalibur en su mano, dejando que la hoja pasase peligrosamente cerca de la cara de la rubia.

\- Te pedí que no lo hicieses, mi último deseo era que no lo hicieses, que no me convirtieses en lo que mas odio. Y me ignoraste, _Swan_. – Pronunció su apellido con desprecio. – Voy a hacerte daño igual que tu me lo has hecho a mi.

Murmuró justo en su oído, haciendo correr una silenciosa lágrima por la cara de Emma. El pirata movió la espada, pero no terminó de levantarla del todo porque algo le apartó bruscamente de la rubia, echándole sobre Zelena. Regina se había librado de la parálisis, traspasando el campo de fuerza que rodeaba la casa, entrando en ella como un vendaval con la idea de enfrentarse a Emma, pero la escena que encontró era muy distinta a la que esperaba. Tras ella aparecieron David y Mary Margaret con cara de confusión.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces?

Preguntó una furiosa reina a un pirata de mirada oscura que ni siquiera se molestó en responderla, clavó los ojos en Emma y desapareció en una nube de humo negra como una noche sin estrellas. Zelena les miró a todos rápidamente antes de desaparecer también en su propia nube de humo verde.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Dijo David mirando aun el lugar del que habían desaparecido los otros dos, sin entender nada. Regina se giró hacía Emma, aun paralizada, notando la marca húmeda de la lágrima en su cara. Por algún motivo toda la rabia contra Emma, que era lo que la había llevado allí, había desaparecido, sustituida por la preocupación y un muy mal presentimiento. Siguió mirando a la rubia un rato, pero ella no le devolvía la mirada. Finalmente movió la mano para liberarla de la parálisis de la tinta. Emma suspiró como su hubiese estado conteniendo la respiración todo ese rato, apartándose unos pasos de su familia, hacia el salón. David y Mary Margaret no se movieron, sin saber que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, pero Regina si caminó detrás de Emma, quedando a unos metros de ella, había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle, pero solo una salió de sus labios en ese momento.

\- ¿Estás bien?

La rubia levantó los ojos para mirarla solo un segundo, las manos apoyadas en la mesa junto al telescopio, mirando un periódico doblado que había allí.

\- Emma…

\- Estoy bien.

Cortó la rubia sin levantar la voz. Regina miró hacía atrás buscando algo de apoyo de los padres del Oscuro, pero ellos estaban todavía intentando comprender la situación.

\- ¿Vas a contarnos que ha pasado?

Preguntó la morena dando otro paso hacia ella, no muy segura de cuanto le permitiría acercarse. Con un ligero temblor de labios que Regina no sabía si identificar como triste, preocupado o asustado, Emma les contó como y porqué había convertido a Hook en un segundo Oscuro.

\- ¿Le has convertido en el Oscuro?

Regina no podía creérselo, no quería creérselo.

\- Era la única manera de salvarlo.

\- Y ahora quiere vengarse. Muy del estilo del Oscuro. - Emma levantó la vista de nuevo para mirarla indignada. - ¿Qué? Lo primero que hiciste al traernos de vuelta aquí fue decirnos que ibas a castigarnos por fallarte. Eso es venganza, querida.

Se defendió la reina. David y Mary Margaret se habían acercado finalmente a ellas, mirando a Emma como si no encontrasen a su hija en ella.

\- Pero si Hook te pidió que no lo hicieses…¿por qué lo hiciste?

Preguntó su padre sin comprender.

\- No podía dejarle morir, no podía perderle. ¿Qué habrías hecho en mi lugar?

Rugió Emma apartándose de ellos, tratando de justificar sus acciones. Sus padres se miraron entre si.

\- La habría dejado ir, si ese era su deseo, si la única solución era convertirla en algo que odiase…la habría dejado ir.

Respondió David cogiendo la mano de su mujer, contento de no haber tenido que tomar esa decisión.

\- Emma, lo que hiciste fue…fue egoísta, no fue…

Dijo su madre levantando la vista hacía David como pidiéndole ayuda para terminar la frase, pero fue Regina quien lo hizo por ella.

\- No fue amor.

Emma volvió a fulminarla con la mirada, con algo parecido al dolor en los ojos, un dolor que tenía que ver exclusivamente con la reina.

\- Deberíamos avisar al resto de la ciudad de que hay un nuevo Oscuro en Storybrooke.

Opinó David intercambiando otra mirada con Mary Margaret. Regina asintió estando de acuerdo, pero no se movió de donde estaba ni apartó la mirada de Emma.

\- Os alcanzaré después.

Dijo como respuesta a las interrogativas miradas de los Encantadores, que las miraron alternativamente a ella y a Emma antes de asentir también y salir de la casa. Las dos quedaron en silencio en la oscuridad del salón, la rubia otra vez con la mirada clavada en el periódico. Regina se acercó lentamente hasta poder mirar lo mismo.

\- ¿Así es como encontraste esta casa?

Preguntó mas por llenar el silencio que otra cosa. Emma negó un poco con la cabeza.

\- Yo no la encontré, Killian lo hizo. Iba a ser nuestro futuro. _Mi futuro seguro_.

Lo último lo pronunció en voz muy baja, como hablando para ella y no para la morena, acariciando inconscientemente con el dedo la marca del circulo que rodeaba la fotografía del periódico.

\- Él no quería convertirse en esto, no quería ser lo que mas a odiado siempre: el Oscuro. No quería ser _como yo_.

Susurró Emma entre las sombras. Regina ya había llegado a esa conclusión durante la historia que les había contado la rubia. Hook no quería ser como Emma, por mucho que dijese quererla prefería morir a convertirse en lo mismo que era Emma, ¿por asco? ¿por odio? Prefirió la muerte a compartir ese destino con Emma.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

Preguntó Regina suavemente, la rubia levantó la vista hacia ella en completo silencio, y antes de saber si iba a responder o no, la nube negra apareció de nuevo seguida del capitán Hook, sin Excalibur.

\- Ella sigue aquí, ¿por qué no me sorprende?

Dijo con desprecio mirando a Regina. No habría pasado ni media hora desde que se marchó de allí y aun así se le veía cambiado, despeinado, sudoroso, una mirada desquiciada en los ojos. A su lado Regina notó como Emma se tensaba.

\- ¿Dónde está Zelena?

Preguntó la morena perfectamente consciente de que estaba entre dos Oscuros y de que Hook nunca la había tenido mucha simpatía.

\- Con tu sobrina y tu verdadero… - El moreno se cortó a media frase, desviando por un segundo la mirada hacía Emma. – Con Robin Hood. Tratan de llegar a un acuerdo sobre la niña.

El odio supuraba de la mirada del pirata, clavada en el otro Oscuro, y sabiendo que estaba haciendo una locura Regina se movió apenas unos milímetros hacia Emma, dispuesta a interponerse por si la rubia no tenía intención de defenderse.

\- ¿De verdad crees que puedes vencerme?

Preguntó Hook con una risa sin gracia, había notado el ligero movimiento de Regina sin problema.

\- No eres el primer Oscuro al que me enfrento, pirata, ni tampoco el mas listo.

Su ataque verbal no pareció afectarle. Dio unos lentos pasos hacia Emma y Regina se cuadró sin disimulo a su lado, puede que ahora fuese el Oscuro, puede que hubiese hecho algunas cosas horribles, que hubiese querido matar a su hermana y que ella misma hubiese ido allí a enfrentarse a ella, pero debajo de toda esa Oscuridad seguía siendo Emma, y debajo de todo su enfado a Regina la seguía importando, no iba a dejarla luchar sola.

\- Ya lo veremos.

Dijo el pirata estirando su única mano para coger el periódico que estaba frente a Emma, miró la marca que él mismo había hecho y luego lo lanzó lejos como si ya nada de todo eso tuviese importancia.

\- En serio ¿cómo pudiste no darte cuenta de que eras el Oscuro? ¿Has dormido desde que volvimos? La magia oscura no es algo que simplemente pase desapercibida, ¿no has notado nada? ¿de verdad? ¿Nada? ¿Ni una sospecha de que no eras el de siempre? ¿No notabas el poder? ¿No había ninguna voz en tu cabeza como le pasó a Emma? _¿Nada?_

Preguntó Regina en un tono tan abiertamente de burla que inconscientemente Emma la agarró del brazo para hacerla retroceder un poco, apartándola del pirata que le lanzó una mirada cargada de veneno.

\- Supongo que no estabas tan libre de tu lado oscuro como querías hacernos pensar ¿verdad?

Añadió la reina ya sin burla, con la mirada helada. Ella nunca se había tragado la redención de Hook, la tomaba como algo tan voluble como la redención de Gold, y el tiempo no había hecho mas que darle la razón en mas de una ocasión.

\- Serás testigo de mi lado oscuro muy pronto. – Dijo antes de volverse hacia Emma. – Me has maldecido a pasar la eternidad convertido en lo que mas odio, yo haré que tu pases la eternidad rota de dolor maldiciendo esa decisión quitándote aquello que mas quieres.

Rubia y morena apretaron la mandíbula, pero sus pensamientos no iban exactamente en la misma dirección.

\- Si le pones un solo dedo encima a Henry…

Empezó Regina, Hook la cortó con su seca risa sin gracias.

\- No hablo de Henry, _majestad_, y Emma lo sabe ¿verdad?

Miró a la rubia en cuestión, que apretó aun mas la mandíbula, Regina la miró también, sin comprender.

\- Fue siempre por ella ¿cierto? Todo era por ella. Todo lo que me dijiste eran mentiras. Aquel día en el bosque, cuando usó la daga contra ti, cuando encendiste el fuego de Prometeo, todo lo que me dijiste eran mentiras ¿verdad?

La reina cada vez entendía menos, pero una imagen se iba formando en su cabeza con sospechosa claridad.

\- ¡Respondeme!

Gritó Hook con rabia.

\- ¡No! – Respondió Emma en el mismo tono. – No eran mentiras, era…

El garfio del pirata se clavó con furia en la mesa de madera, cerca de la mano de Emma.

\- Eran todo mentiras. Ella estuvo a punto de sacarte la verdad con la daga, por eso parecías tan asustada antes de que llegásemos. No tenías miedo a vivir conmigo, ni a un futuro juntos. No tenías miedo a comprometerte conmigo por eso, estabas asustada de que eso significase tener que renunciar del todo a tus esperanzas con la reina ¿no es cierto? Temías que ella supiese la verdad y te rechazase.

El pirata no dejaba de gritar, acercándose mas a Emma, dejando un profundo surco en la mesa. La rubia retrocedió unos pasos, Regina los miraba a los dos.

\- ¿De que está hablando Emma?

Preguntó en tensión, alerta para volver a apartar si fuese necesario al pirata como ya había hecho antes.

\- Si, ¿de que estoy hablando _Emma_? – Gruñó Hook con los dientes apretados. – Me negaba a verlo, me negaba una y otra vez, pero esto… Solo soy tu maldito premio de consolación, la segunda opción detrás de ella ¿verdad? – La rubia seguía en silencio. - ¡Di algo, maldita sea! ¡Di la verdad por una condenada vez!

Emma avanzó un paso con las manos alzadas, intentando calmar al furioso segundo Oscuro.

\- Killian, no es lo que crees, todo esto lo he hecho por ti, por nosotros y nuestro futuro ¿recuerdas?

Pero Hook no se lo tragaba, la miró con tanto asco que Regina apretó los puños lista para romperle la nariz si se atrevía a hacer algo contra la Salvadora.

\- Claro que lo has hecho por _nuestro_ futuro, pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Solo querías tener algo a lo que agarrarte, usarme para acallar tus sentimientos por _ella_. – Señaló a la reina con un acusatorio dedo. – Era tu cuerda de seguridad para cuando ella te dejase caer, por eso no podías dejarme morir, preferías maldecirme a enfrentarte a la verdad sin seguros.

Dijo muy pegado a la cara de Emma con puro veneno en la voz. Regina recordó las palabras que la rubia había dicho hacía apenas un momento "_mi futuro seguro_". La conversación empezaba a tomar un sentido en la cabeza de la reina, un sentido que no sabía como tomarse.

\- ¿A que se refiere Emma?

Exigió de nuevo saber, con el ceño fruncido. Hook giró la cara para mirarla con rabia ciega ardiendo en sus pupilas.

\- ¿Aun no lo entiendes, majestad? Lo que mas quiere Emma, eres tu.

Y dicho esto hundió su mano en el pecho de la reina, arrancando su corazón de allí. Regina escuchó el grito de Emma, vio como Hook se apartaba del alcance de su mano, vio su propio corazón en la mano del pirata, menos negro de lo que recordaba. Pero todo eso estaba en segundo plano, en primero había solo dos cosas: dolor y las palabras de Hook. _Lo que mas quiere Emma, eres tu_. Eso no era posible.

\- Devuelve eso a si sitio, Hook. No hagas ninguna estupidez.

Amenazó la Salvadora dando un paso hacia el pirata con los brazos flexionados y las manos convertidas en garras, dispuesta a atacar.

\- Tiene sentido ¿no crees? Todo esto no habría pasado si tu no te hubieses sacrificado por ella, ninguno de nosotros seriamos ahora el Oscuro. Pero tu sacrificaste tu maldita alma por ella, porque te importaba mas su felicidad que la tuya – Hizo una mueca de asco. - sacrificaste mi alma por ti misma, porque te importa mas tu felicidad que yo, y ahora yo tengo su maldito corazón.

Apretó dicho corazón con cruel placer viendo como la reina se doblaba de dolor.

\- Me quedé contigo, te elegí a ti. ¡Encendí la llama de Prometeo cuando perdí el miedo a mi futuro contigo!

Gritó Emma mirando también a Regina con miedo en los ojos, casi suplicando a Hook que la creyese. El pirata apretó de nuevo el corazón hasta que una de las rodillas de la reina dio en el suelo.

\- Que me eligieses a mi no quiere decir que me quieras a mi. Encendiste la jodida llama cuando _aceptaste_ el futuro conmigo y te resignaste a no tenerlo con ella porque está con Robin Hood. Por eso no pudiste dejarme ir, no cuando pensabas que era tu única opción.

Toda la conversación llegaba a los oídos de Regina a través del dolor, dándose cuenta de muchas cosas, lamentando otras, arrepintiéndose de algunas decisiones y de otras no. Pero el pirata todavía no había terminado, aun tenía mas rabia que sacar.

\- ¡Díselo! Díselo antes de que aplaste su corazón y te eche las cenizas a la cara.

Emma seguía callada, paralizada junto a Regina con las manos medio alzadas sin saber si usarlas para sujetar a la morena o para atacar a Hook. Él apretó de nuevo el brillante corazón entre sus dedos, la otra rodilla de la reina también acabó en el suelo y sus manos agarradas a su pecho como si quisieran arrancar el dolor de allí.

\- ¡Dilo!

Ordenó Hook fuera de si, dando un paso hacia Emma con el corazón levantado a la altura de su cara.

\- ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Es cierto! – Admitió por fin agarrándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. – Es cierto. ¿Pero que querías que hiciese? Quiere a Hood, quedó bien claro cuando estaba rogándome por su vida, seguir aferrándome a la esperanza era inútil. Así que decidí quererte a ti. _Quererte_, a ti.

Confesó Emma mirando al pirata, tratando de convencerlo de que le quería a él. En el momento en que se resignó a ese único futuro que parecía seguro y abandonó la esperanza, la llama de Prometeo ardió como una fatídica señal de su rendición interna. Regina levantó la vista como pudo para mirarla, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- No puedes elegir a quien querer, amor. Lo sé bien, solo puedes elegir a quien tener a tu lado, con quien te conformas. Ese fui yo, pero no me quieres, Swan. No como la quieres a ella.

Se agachó a la altura de Regina.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a esto_, alteza_?

Cada vez que la llamaba por algún título lo hacía en tono despreciativo, pero a Regina eso le importaba poco en ese momento, todavía mirando a la rubia.

\- ¿Emma?

Los ojos de la mujer en pie estaban desmesuradamente abiertos, asustados, preocupados. Tanto tiempo empujando todo esto hacia el fondo, ocultándolo, ignorándolo, engañándose a si misma, y al final todo había salido a la luz, y de la peor manera. La humedad acudió al borde de sus ojos al ver a Regina arrodillada ante ella, sufriendo con su corazón en manos del hombre al que había elegido querer. O intentar querer. Daba igual, para ella el riesgo en realidad era casi el mismo.

\- Lo…siento.

Fue todo lo que pudo contestar la mujer. Que vulnerable parecía en esos momentos el Oscuro, que frágil y desamparada. Que era justo lo que quería Hook.

\- Yo no.

Respondió Regina con una sonrisa que tembló debido al dolor. El pirata frunció el ceño y Emma levantó las cejas sorprendida.

\- Yo no lo siento Emma. Yo…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, Hook apretó de nuevo su corazón, poniéndose en pie.

\- Y ahora es cuando esto acaba, Swan. Mírala morir.

Dijo con frialdad levantando la mano con el brillante objeto entre sus dedos, pero por supuesto Emma no podía permitirlo, alzó la mano con rapidez y un brillante rayo de luz azul golpeó al pirata en el techo, haciéndole atravesar el salón, la entrada y la cocina, chocando contra el fregadero. Hook se levantó enseguida y lanzó un rayo negro con su garfio que también golpeó a Emma y la envió dando vueltas por el aire hasta el otro lado del salón. Regina intentó levantarse, pero el moreno estrujó una vez mas su corazón sin dejar de caminar hacia Emma, enganchó su garfio en el cuello de la chaqueta de la rubia y la levantó sin dificultad, pero la rubia le golpeó el estomago con la rodilla, intentando quitarle el corazón de la mano, la misma mano cuyo dorso impactó contra la cara de Emma, devolviéndola al suelo, desde allí la Salvadora volvió a disparar magia, mandando de nuevo al pirata a volar a través de la habitación, se puso en pie, cogió el telescopio y con cierto sentido de justicia poética saltó hacia Hook cuando intentaba levantarse, tumbandole con un golpe de telescopio. Se agachó para coger el corazón, el pirata giró sobre si mismo y de un golpe de magia negra se quitó a Emma de encima. Se levantó jadeando, volviendo a caminar en dirección a la tirada Salvadora. Puso un pie en el hombro de Regina cuando estaba a medio camino y la tumbó definitivamente en el suelo. Emma quiso acercarse a ella, pero Hook la alcanzó antes, cogiéndola de nuevo con el garfio.

\- Ella nunca podrá quererte, Swan, lo sabes tan bien como yo, siempre te hará daño. Y aun así siempre la elegiste a ella. Bien, ahora podrás elegir pasar el resto de tu inmortalidad llorando su perdida.

Diciendo esto la lanzó al suelo junto a Regina, que recordó otras palabras que Emma le había dicho hacía no mucho en su porche "_a lo mejor tu eres la única que está causando dolor_", de repente tenían mucho mas sentido.

\- Te equivocas, pirata. Te equivocas.

Dijo la reina con los dientes apretados de rabia y dolor, pero de nuevo Hook no tenía intención de dejar que terminase de hablar. De pie junto a Emma sus dedos se cerraron por última vez alrededor del corazón de Regina, reduciéndolo a polvo.

\- _¡NOOOO!_

El grito de Emma rompió todos los cristales de la casa, giró la cara para mirar a la morena a su lado, que la miraba a ella con los ojos vacíos. Hook abrió la mano y dejó caer los restos de polvo sobre la mejilla de Emma.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has hecho?

Gritaba la rubia arrodillándose para acunar el cuerpo de Regina, murmurando "_vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, vuelve_" una y otra vez, como una invocación. Hook se inclinó junto a ella y pegó sus labios a su oído.

\- Pienso aplastar el corazón de todos los que sean importantes para ti.

Gruñó en voz baja en su oreja. Emma le dio un brutal puñetazo en mitad del pecho que volvió a lanzarlo a través de la casa.

\- Recuperaré Excalibur y acabaré contigo Hook, no sabes el enemigo que acabas de crearte.

Respondió la rubia destilando autentico y puro odio a través de las lágrimas. Sin responder, el pirata desapareció una vez mas.

\- Vamos Regina, no puedes dejarme, no puedes irte, tienes que salvarme ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que se equivoca, ¿qué querías decir? ¿qué?

Preguntaba al cuerpo inerte de la reina, cogiendo sus mejillas. Había una manera de salvarla, pero no sabía si sería capaz. Metió una mano en su propio pecho y sacó su corazón, menos negro de lo que esperaba, la oscuridad lo rodeaba como una capa negra, pero aun se vislumbraba el fondo rojo intenso. Aunque hacer eso significaría poner en el pecho de Regina un corazón cargado de oscuridad, echarle encima la misma maldición que ella tenía. Pero no podía dejarla morir. Acercó el corazón al pecho de la morena y al instante la capa oscura se convulsionó como cuando echas una gota de agua en aceite, apartándose, dejando mas visible el rojo que aun sobrevivía debajo. Emma no se lo esperaba, eso quería decir que aun había esperanza para ella, para su corazón. Y si no ponía el corazón completo en el pecho de la reina, no tendría tampoco la Oscuridad completa, la dividiría ¿la debilitaría eso? Regina podía luchar con la Oscuridad, estaba segura, y darle medio corazón no la convertía en el Oscuro. Pensó en Hook, en lo que se había convertido por su acto egoísta, y miró el cuerpo de Regina en sus brazos. Tenía que arriesgarse, por Regina, por ella, por Henry. La dejó con cuidado en el suelo para tener las dos manos libres y con un seco movimiento partió su corazón en dos. Una mitad la acercó al pecho de la morena, repitiéndose de nuevo ese movimiento en la capa oscura, introdujo esa mitad al tiempo que metía la otra en su propio pecho. Se sentía diferente, mas ligero, mas libre. Volvió a coger el cuerpo de Regina, esperando ver como se abrían sus ojos.

\- Vamos Regina. Vamos Regina. Vamos. Vamos. – La zarandeó un poco. – _Regina por favor._

Suplicó bajando su frente hasta la de la reina, cerrando los ojos en una silenciosa plegaria. Y el cuerpo de Regina se movió, Emma levantó la cabeza para mirarla y unos ojos marrones le devolvieron la mirada. La rubia no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, estrechando el cuerpo de la morena contra su pecho en un apretado abrazo.

\- Pensé que te había…

_Perdido_. Pero esa palabra no llegó a salir de sus labios, Regina aun no parecía del todo ella misma.

\- Me noto…extraña. Hay algo… - Se llevó las manos al pecho. - ¿Es tu corazón?

Emma bajó la vista, Regina debía de estar sintiendo la Oscuridad, estaba segura. La soltó y se separó un poco de ella, lista para el odio y el rechazo.

\- Era la única manera de… - Esa frase ya la había dicho antes, a otra persona. Y las cosas habían salido terriblemente mal. – No podía perderte

Era la única manera que tenía de excusarse, la verdad. La reina acarició su mejilla, no era la Oscuridad lo que estaba sintiendo, era a la propia Salvadora.

\- Puedo manejar la oscuridad, querida, ya lo he hecho antes. Y ahora ya no llevas tu sola esta carga, podemos hacerlo juntas. Si quieres.

Emma estuvo a punto de sonreír de nuevo. _A punto_. Pero esas palabras no tenían porqué significar nada mas allá de la amistad.

\- ¿Qué vas a decirle a Hood?

\- Robin acaba de tener una hija, quizá deba intentar mantenerse al lado de la madre de esa hija. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor hasta le viene bien a mi retorcida hermana. Y no es la primera vez que viven juntos ¿verdad? Yo quiero estar contigo.

Eso había pocas formas de malinterpretarlo, y aun así los instintos naturales de Emma eran de desconfianza.

\- ¿Por qué ahora?

Regina se mordió el labio de abajo con una pequeña sonrisa, cogiendo las manos de la rubia.

\- Intenté tantas veces que te abrieses a mi, que me dejases entrar, pero no parecía que fueses a hacerlo. Y estabas con el pirata, y un hechizo dijo que Robin era mi verdadero amor, y tu madre de repente parece que quiere que seamos hermanas del alma o algo así, no se como se lo tomaría, y yo soy la Reina Malvada, tu la Salvadora…son muchos factores en contra. Además de no estar segura de si tu sentías lo mismo, claro, estaba…

\- Protegiéndote.

Completó Emma por ella, entendiéndola perfectamente. Regina también había creído que Robin Hood era su única posibilidad de final feliz, del mismo modo que Emma lo creyó con Hook, pero como el propio pirata había dicho, elegir a una persona no hace que le quieras, solo que te conformes. A veces cuando no dejamos ir a alguien no es por amor, es por costumbre, por seguridad, por miedo. Pero Regina estaba allí, frente a ella, correspondiendo sus sentimientos ¿verdad? Inconscientemente se inclinó un poco con intención de besarla, deteniéndose al darse cuenta, pero la reina había hecho lo mismo, perfectamente consciente de ello y sin detenerse sus labios chocaron con los de Emma, haciendo temblar cada fibra oscura de su cuerpo.

\- Siento haber vuelto a darte oscuridad.

Se disculpó la rubia contra los labios de Regina en la oscuridad de su destrozado salón. La reina rió en silencio.

\- Nunca me has dado oscuridad Emma Swan, siempre he pensado que es al contrario. Vamos a librarnos de esto juntas, vamos a arrancarte esa oscuridad y podrás volver a llevar el pelo suelto y tu cazadora roja.

Respondió besando a la Salvadora mientras se reía. Emma cogió sus mejillas para profundizar el beso.

\- Me parece una idea genial.

Murmuró pegándose a la reina con ese beso que alteraba a la Oscuridad hasta el punto de querer abandonar su cuerpo. _Que esperanzador._


	71. Chapter 72 The perfect heart

**Esta es otra de las propuestas de misskimhyun, que pedía que Regina conociese a Orphan Emma :) espero que mas o menos encaje en lo que quería jeje**

**geralove, ¡gracias! jajajaja si, mientras escribía el shot anterior tenía en mente ese fic, el de _La Conquistadora_, de Melissa Good, pero no conseguía acordarme del nombre y mucho menos de la autora, me lo leí hace ya unos añitos, ni que decir que me encantó y estaba en mi cabeza mientras escribía, así que gracias por recordarme el nombre! (ahora puedo buscarlo para releerlo jaja)**

**He visto una propuesta de una pidiendo matrimonio a la otra, sobre eso tengo un fic entero "_Unfrozen_" que aunque es una secuela de otro supongo que se puede leer solo también. Aun así, se me ocurrieron algunos shots con ellas casadas y los pensaba subir seguidos en algún momento, en plan escenas de matrimonio o algo así jajaja añadiré esta propuesta también a la lista ^_^! Y una propuesta basada en Montecristo ¿supongo que es sobre el Conde de Montecristo? ¿O hay algún otro tipo de Montecristo sobre el que deba saber? :P**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 72 : The perfect heart_****_._**

El aprendizaje de la magia estaba siendo mas duro de lo que pensaba, Rumplestiltskin era un ser cruel y sin conciencia que quería convertirla en el mismo tipo de asesina que su madre, y ella ni siquiera podía destruir el corazón de un unicornio. Algo aun la detenía, o eso decía el diablillo. Todo lo que ella quería era felicidad, y para ello tenía que tener poder, tenía que controlar la magia. Necesitaba aprender a resucitar a los muertos para traer a Daniel de vuelta y poder finalmente ser feliz con él. Pero Rumplestiltskin decía que era imposible, entre todas las cosas que podía hacer la magia esa no estaba entre ellas. Regina no sabía entonces que sentido tenía estar aprendiendo todas esas artes oscuras si con ellas no iba a conseguir la felicidad que buscaba.

Aunque todo eso cambió cuando conoció a Jefferson. Él decía que quizá existía una manera de darla lo que quería. Jefferson conocía a un tipo que se dedicaba a esas cosas, traer de vuelta a los muertos. Justo lo que Regina necesitaba.

El tipo en cuestión se hacía llamar "_doctor_" y no traía de vuelta a los muertos, o al menos nunca lo había hecho todavía, pero era la mejor opción que la joven reina tenía y la tomó sin dudar. Aunque no iba a ser tan fácil, el doctor necesitaba un ingrediente mas para su experimento, algo que nunca había logrado encontrar por mas que lo había buscado: un corazón. Pero no uno cualquiera, uno lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el procedimiento de la resurrección. Eso representaba un problema para Regina, incapaz de arrancar el corazón de un animal mucho menos de una persona, por suerte existía otra posibilidad, ya que Cora, su madre tenía una cripta llena de corazones que el doctor podría usar. O eso pensaba ella. El doctor eligió un corazón, lo puso en el pecho de Daniel…y Daniel no volvió. El corazón no era lo suficientemente fuerte, no era el indicado. Había estado tan cerca. Fue como perderle de nuevo, y daría cualquier cosa por que hubiese funcionado, por tenerle de vuelta. _Cualquier cosa_. Nada importaba si Daniel no volvía, y sabía que tenía que encontrar a la persona indicada para conseguir ese corazón, el que funcionase. Ya no le importaba el precio o en lo que tuviese que convertirse. Devolvió a Daniel a su ataúd de cristal, y ordenó a Jefferson y al doctor que no salieran del castillo, pronto volvería con el corazón que necesitaban. Tan pronto como encontrase a Rumplestiltskin.

\- ¿Quién es esta?

Preguntó furiosa cuando dio con él y otra mujer en el bosque.

\- Tu sustituta, por supuesto. Necesito a alguien mas…dedicado.

Respondió el diablillo con una risa.

\- ¿Dedicado?

Regina se giró hacía la chica y sin pensarlo dos veces la arrancó el corazón, apretándolo hasta matarla, sacudiendo el polvo de su mano.

\- Seré tu aprendiz, haré todo lo que me pidas. Pero antes necesito una cosa de ti. – Rumple estaba loco de contento, movió las cejas esperando que continuase. – Necesito un corazón para traer a Daniel de vuelta, y quiero que me digas cual es el correcto, cual será lo suficientemente fuerte para resucitarlo.

\- Te dije que la magia…

\- Conozco a un hombre que puede hacerlo.

Cortó Regina con impaciencia, y eso pareció complacer a su maestro. Le llevó hasta el cuerpo de Daniel, y después de lo que la morena supuso que serían algún tipo de pases mágicos, sacó el corazón de Daniel. Estaba vacío, sin vida. Hizo aparecer mágicamente un frasquito y aplastó el corazón, dejando caer el polvo en el frasquito. Hizo aparecer una botellita de liquido azul con la otra mano, echó dos gotas en el frasco con los restos de corazón, y con un simple golpecito del dedo en el cristal la mezcla quedó convertida en un liquido rojo brillante, como un corazón.

\- Ahora necesitamos a cierto tipo con sombrero. ¿No sabrás donde está Jefferson?

Por supuesto que lo sabía, estaba en palacio con el doctor disfrutando de las ventajas de ser huésped de la reina. Fue entonces cuando Regina se enteró del sombrero tan peculiar que tenía, y sobretodo para lo que servía.

\- Echaré la poción en el sombrero y el portal te llevará al lugar en el que podrás encontrar el corazón que necesitas.

Informó Rumplestiltskin levantando el brillante frasquito sobre el sombrero.

\- ¿Cómo sabré quien es?

Preguntó Regina algo asustada por tener que viajar sola a un lugar desconocido.

\- Bueno querida, estás buscando un corazón para tu verdadero amor, lo sabrás enseguida. Confía en ti.

Rió su maestro con esa risa que tan poca confianza la daba, pero si él decía que encontraría el corazón que necesitaba estaba segura de que lo haría. Asintió con firmeza, estaba lista.

\- Solo una cosa mas, no sabemos a donde va a mandarte el sombrero, tu magia podría no funcionar. Dame la mano.

Insegura, Regina le tendió la mano que con un movimiento de la de Rumplestiltskin brilló solo un momento.

\- Ahora estés donde estés podrás arrancar _un_ corazón. Asegúrate de que sea el correcto.

\- ¿Cómo volveré?

\- Oh claro, casi lo olvido. – Intervino Jefferson. – Yo te acompañaré y podré traerte de vuelta.

Sonrió con una sonrisa irónica que tampoco le daba ninguna confianza, pero era todo lo que tenía, y al menos no iría sola. Estaba todo listo, Jefferson activó el sombrero y cuando el remolino mágico empezó a formarse, Rumplestiltskin echó el frasquito en el. Retumbó una especie de trueno en el interior, el remolino cambió de dirección y el color púrpura se volvió rojo.

\- Nunca había hecho eso.

Dijo Jefferson frunciendo el ceño. Rumple quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

\- Es normal, efectos de la poción. Y ahora, queridos…

Señaló al portal que acababa de crearse. Jefferson ofreció su mano a Regina, la reina la cogió casi con resignación y los dos saltaron al interior del remolino.

.

.

.

Llegaron a un lugar desconocido y ruidoso. Jefferson tuvo que apartar a Regina antes de que una especie de carro sin caballos los arroyase, el hombre miró a su alrededor y gritó frustrado.

\- Maldito demonio.

Escupió molesto, dando una patada a lo primero que encontró.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó Regina confundida, mirando a su alrededor sin reconocer nada, buscando a la persona con el corazón que buscaba.

\- Intenta hacer magia.

Dijo su enfadado acompañante. Regina intentó crear una bola de fuego, se concentró con todas sus fuerzas y no consiguió ni una sola chispa. Miró a Jefferson sin comprender, asustada por su indefensión en un mundo desconocido.

\- Bienvenida al mundo sin magia.

Gruñó el sombrerero abriendo y cerrando los brazos con resignación.

\- Pero pensaba que tu no podías llegar aquí.

\- Ya, yo también.

Echó otro vistazo a su alrededor, vio un bar abierto y se dirigió hacía allí, pero Regina le sujetó por la manga.

\- ¿A dónde vas? ¿No vas a ayudarme a encontrar el corazón?

\- No, majestad. Eso es asunto tuyo. Si no me equivoco en ese lugar sirven bebidas y es donde voy a estar. Puedes encontrarme allí cuando tengas lo que hemos venido a buscar. Aunque no se como vamos a volver.

Y dicho esto se soltó del agarre de la morena y siguió su camino hasta el bar sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás. Dejando a Regina sola en mitad de la calle, sin saber hacía donde ir. Miró a ambos lados de la calle, estaba casi desierta, pero al otro lado de un callejón parecía haber mas vida y hacía allí que fue, de nuevo casi siendo atropellada. Algunas personas la miraban extraño, algunos incluso se reían y la señalaban, Regina se dio cuenta de que su ropa era muy diferente a la que tenían allí y llamaba mucho la atención, tendría que solucionarlo antes de seguir, y como cumpliendo su deseo al otro lado de la calle vio un supermercado que vendía de todo un poco. Cruzó ganándose muchos bocinazos y provocando mas de un frenazo de última hora, pero no la preocupaba, esos carros sin caballos no eran nada para ella.

Una vez dentro de la tienda se encontró incluso mas perdida que en la calle, la gente iba y venía entre pasillos formados por estantes de productos, y toda esa gente parecía saber exactamente donde estaba todo. Regina no. Pero no podía ser tan difícil, y aunque a veces se le olvidase, ella era una reina ahora, y una reina no tenía miedo de nada, menos aun de una tienda. Empezó a deambular por los pasillos buscando la ropa, aunque lo que encontró fue otra cosa. Una de las empleadas del lugar se acercaba a una chica rubia con el ceño fruncido, acusándola de robar, y la chica rubia no sabía que hacer. Regina lo sintió enseguida, era ella, esa chica tenía el corazón que necesitaba. Se olvido de todo, de la ropa, de la confusión, de que estaba en un mundo sin magia, solo le preocupaba encontrar la manera de salir de allí con esa chica para coger su corazón y volver con Jefferson.

\- Oh, estás aquí. No te encontraba por ninguna parte.

Dijo Regina acercándose a la chica con una sonrisa muy natural, cogiendo lo que la empleada la estaba acusando de robar.

\- Y has encontrado lo que te pedí, gracias querida.

Añadió ampliando su sonrisa. La mujer las miraba a las dos, sospechando.

\- ¿Venís juntas? – Regina asintió sin dudar. La mujer miró a Emma de arriba bajo con desconfianza – Está bien, pero andad con cuidado.

Se alejó mirando de vez en cuando hacía atrás como para asegurarse que no hacían nada malo, en cuanto desapareció por un pasillo, la chica rubia suspiró aliviada.

\- Wow gracias, eso estuvo cerca.

Regina revisaba la caja que tenía en las manos, parecía contener algún tipo de dulce, pero no la interesaba. Lo dejó en un estante cualquiera.

\- Creo que necesitas algo de practica en esto de robar.

Ella lo sabía bien, durante años había robado comida de la despensa sin que su madre se enterase, y saber como evitar las barreras mágicas de Cora tenía mucho merito.

\- ¿Ayudaría ponerme un disfraz?

Comentó su nueva compañera dándola un vistazo de los pies a la cabeza, con una risita. Regina también se miró.

\- No es un d… - Resopló resignada. – He entrado a buscar algo para cambiarme.

Explicó, al parecer no era normal ir por ese mundo toda vestida de cuero negro.

\- La sección de ropa está por allí. ¿Pero tienes dinero?

Regina abrió una bolsita que llevaba atada a la cintura y sacó unas monedas. La rubia las miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Es oro de verdad? Aunque eso da igual, no creo que aquí lo acepten.

La morena torció el gesto, guardando de nuevo las monedas.

\- Entonces tendremos que ser mas listas que ellos.

Dijo con una sonrisa torcida, pensando que por fin iba a hacer algo divertido.

.

.

.

Caminaban hacía la puerta de salida con la mochila de la rubia claramente mas llena y con Regina cambiada de ropa, también con una mochila llena, esperado no llamar la atención, parecer solo dos chicas que salían del supermercado, pero tuvieron la mala suerte de que la empleada que había pillado a la rubia robando las viese cuando casi estaban fuera. Las señaló con un dedo y un guardia de seguridad echó a andar hacía ellas.

\- Corre.

Susurró la nueva compañera de Regina, tirando de su mano. Salieron fuera a todo correr, la morena se dejaba guiar, lanzando alguna mirada a sus espalda. El guardia no tenía nada que hacer, era un hombre pasada la cuarentena y con una gran barriga, era imposible que las alcanzase. Doblaron una esquina y la rubia tiró de ella hacía un callejón, escondiéndose detrás de un enorme contenedor, poco después vieron pasar al pobre guardia sudoroso y casi sin aliento, buscándolas sin éxito. Una vez le perdieron de vista las dos se echaron a reír.

\- Eso _si_ ha sido divertido.

Dijo Regina sin parar de reír, hacía mucho que no se reía así, no recordaba haberlo hecho desde que Daniel murió. La rubia asintió de acuerdo, con las manos en las rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento entre risas.

\- Soy Emma, por cierto.

Se presentó extendiendo una mano hacía la reina en un intento de buena educación.

\- Regina.

Respondió la reina con una simpática sonrisa,, estrechando su mano.

La morena se dejó guiar por Emma hasta una especie de parque en una zona alejada de la ciudad, la rubia fue directa a un lugar apartado del parque, detrás de unos arbustos con una buena vista de un pequeño lago en el que solía haber patos. Claramente no era la primera vez que iba allí. Vaciaron las mochilas, dejando caer en la hierba todo un tesoro de comida empaquetada y Emma desenvolvió rápidamente un sándwich, dando dos grandes bocados con los que casi se lo comió por completo.

\- Relájate Emma. Nadie va a quitártelo.

Rió Regina desenvolviendo también un sándwich con mucha mas tranquilidad que su nueva amiga. La rubia rió con la boca cerrada, masticando a dos carrillos, haciendo esfuerzos por tragar rápido.

\- Perdona. De donde yo vengo si no comes rápido alguien mas grande que tu puede quitarte la comida.

La reina frunció el ceño, dando el primer mordisco a su comida. Nunca había probado nada así, sabía extraño, no tenía muy claro si le gustaba.

\- ¿De donde vienes?

Emma bajó la vista, avergonzada de repente, arrepentida de haber dicho eso.

\- Bueno… - Dio otro mordisco, mas pequeño, haciendo tiempo mientras tragaba. – Me he escapado de un orfanato.

Regina asintió, comprendiendo. De alguna forma podía entender como se sentía, incluso si ella si había conocido a sus padres, su padre debía estar preguntadose donde estaba, y aun así entendía lo abandonada que debía llegar a sentirse Emma.

\- ¿De donde vienes tu?

Preguntó la rubia queriendo alejar el tema de si misma. ¿Qué podía responder Regina? ¿Qué venía del Bosque Encantado? No podía contarle la verdad, eso era obvio. ¿Cuántos años podía tener esa chica? ¿Catorce? ¿Dieciséis? No podría comprender que su madre la había obligado a casarse a los dieciocho años con un hombre que la triplicaba la edad, justo después de asesinar ante sus ojos a su verdadero amor.

\- Digamos que he llegado aquí de muy lejos. Ni siquiera se muy bien donde estoy.

Emma rió, aceptando esa respuesta mientras se acababa el sándwich, ella sabía bien lo que era querer mantener tu vida privada para ti mismo.

\- ¿Y que piensas hacer? Ahora que te has escapado.

Preguntó Regina, no es que la importase, o que esa chica fuese a llevar a cabo cualquiera que fuese su plan de futuro, no una vez ella la sacase el corazón, pero hasta que llegase ese momento podría seguir disfrutando de una conversación con ella. Emma señaló al otro lado del lago.

\- ¿Ves esas casas de allí? Durante la época de vacaciones están habitadas, pero ahora no hay nadie. Pienso elegir una y vivir en ella hasta que encuentre una manera de salir de esta ciudad.

Explicó con una sonrisa orgullosa, como si fuese lo mas sencillo del mundo, el plan perfecto.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

Preguntó Emma de golpe.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Podemos ir ahora, buscar una casa y quedarnos allí un tiempo. – Su sonrisa desapareció con la misma rapidez con que había aparecido. – Aunque seguramente tengas a alguien esperándote en alguna parte, tu propia casa…

Si, Jefferson la estaba esperando, pero la última vez que le vio no parecía excesivamente preocupado por ella. Y cualquier otra cosa en el Bosque Encantado podía esperar, por fin se estaba relajando, pasando un buen rato, algo que no tenía desde hacía tanto que ni se acordaba. Solo tenía que recordar coger el corazón de Emma cuando se cansase de ese buen rato.

.

.

.

Escogieron una casa al azar cuando se cansaron de mirar por las ventanas, Emma rompió el cristal de la puerta y entraron. Regina nunca había visto una casa así, había muchas cosas extrañas, entre ellas que nada mas entrar Emma iluminó el lugar pulsando un botón de la pared, como si fuese cosa de magia.

\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Preguntó sin poder evitarlo, mirando una bombilla. No había fuego allí, solo luz.

\- ¿El que?

Respondió la rubia caminando hacía el primer sofá que vio.

\- La luz.

\- Algunas veces los inquilinos se olvidan de cortar la luz cuando se van. Lo que significa mas suerte para nosotras. No me gustaría tener que perder el tiempo buscando los fusibles en la oscuridad.

Regina no había entendido absolutamente nada, pero lo aceptó como una peculiaridad de ese mundo que ella pensaba que no tenía magia. Se sentó junto a Emma, que estaba repartiendo los restos de su comestible botín en una mesita frente al sofá.

\- Podemos poner la televisión, seguro que encontramos algo que… - Levantó la cabeza para mirar lo que Regina supuso que era la televisión y abrió la boca emocionada, como si acabase de ver la mejor cosa del mundo. – ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Gritó la rubia, levantándose y corriendo hasta la televisión, se agachó frente a ella y señaló una especie de caja negra que había debajo.

\- ¿Has visto esto?

\- ¿Una caja?

Preguntó Regina sin entender su emoción, levantando una ceja. Emma giró los ojos y rió con un resoplido.

\- Es una Xbox, he usado una solo dos veces, en una casa de acogida. Podemos jugar, seguro que los mandos están por alguna parte.

Empezó a rebuscar en el mueble de la televisión y no tardó mucho en encontrar dos mandos y una colección de juegos que dejó sobre la mesa.

\- Elije.

Dijo a Regina mientras ella enchufaba los mandos y encendía la consola. La reina cogió uno de los videojuegos sin saber que era lo que tenía que elegir.

\- ¿Nunca has jugado?

Preguntó Emma viendo la cara de confusión de su nueva amiga, Regina negó con la cabeza, de nuevo sin saber de que la estaba hablando. La rubia sonrió como si acabase de darle una buena noticia y se sentó a su lado para enseñarle a usar los manos. Escogió un juego de carreras y le enseñó lo básico para jugar, pensando que Regina sería fácil de ganar, pero después de perder las primeras partidas la reina entendió perfectamente el funcionamiento y finalidad del juego, que fue cuando realmente empezó a disfrutarlo, y a ganar.

Emma empujaba a Regina con la cadera intentando hacerla perder, pero la morena la empujaba a ella al mismo tiempo, sin dejarse distraer, hasta que volvió a ganar. La rubia se dejó caer en el sofá, derrotada entre risas.

\- Me has engañado, es imposible que nunca hubieses jugado a esto.

Acusó señalándola con el mando antes de dejarlo en la mesa y rebuscar entre los restos de comida algo que le apeteciese comer, cogiendo una barra de chocolate. Regina también se sentó, mirando como desenvolvía el chocolate que ya había probado y le había gustado mas que el sándwich.

\- Ni siquiera sabía lo que era esa cosa.

Respondió riendo. Y era la verdad, no sabía lo que era, pero ahora que lo había probado no entendía porqué no lo tenían en su mundo, tendría que buscar la manera de inventarlo cuando volviese. Su sonrisa desapareció de golpe. Se había olvidado por completo del Bosque Encantado y de su misión allí, se lo estaba pasando tan bien que una parte de ella no quería volver, incluso si podía recuperar a Daniel. No quería arrancarle el corazón a Emma, no quería volver a casa. Prefería quedarse allí con esa chica que acababa de conocer, dejarla que le enseñase el resto de ese extraño mundo sin magia. Pero debía hacerlo, ella no pertenecía allí, era reina ahora, y Daniel la estaba esperando con el pecho vacío, listo para recibir el corazón que le traería a la vida de nuevo.

Emma partió en dos el chocolate y le dio una mitad a Regina.

\- No se en que estás pensando, pero esto seguro que te anima.

Dijo con una amable sonrisa que la reina miró con una embobada boca abierta. En el poco tiempo que llevaban juntas esa chica era capaz de leerla mejor de lo que había podido hacerlo cualquier otra persona, incluido Daniel. Cerró la boca y agradeció el chocolate con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Te apetece que pongamos otro juego? Estoy segura que puedo encontrar uno en el que no me ganes. - Eso hizo reír a Regina. – Me gusta tu risa.

Comentó Emma sin pensar, sonrojándose hasta el cuello nada mas terminar de hablar, consciente de lo que acababa de decir. Regina sonrió tiernamente, entendía porqué su corazón era el adecuado, desde luego lo tenía de oro, a pesar de todos los golpes que le había dado la vida a tan corta edad.

\- Gracias. – Respondió. – Bueno ¿a que juego voy a ganarte ahora?

Dijo con naturalidad para hacer sentir menos incomoda a Emma, cogiendo varias caratulas como si supiese lo que estaba mirando.

.

.

.

Horas después estaban tan agotadas y llenas de comida basura que ni siquiera buscaron una habitación para dormir, Emma encontró unas mantas y se quedaron en el sofá a dormir. Aunque Regina no dormía, estaba muy despierta, pensando. Cuando estuvo segura de que la otra chica se había dormido se levantó con cuidado de su lado del sofá, dando dos pasos hasta el de Emma, mirándola dormir. Levantó un poco la mano con el hechizo de Rumplestiltskin, dispuesta a arrancarle el corazón, allí estaban lo suficientemente alejadas en caso de que hiciese algún ruido. Aun recordaba al unicornio, como había relinchado de dolor cuando apretó su corazón, hizo mas ruido que aquella otra mujer a la que había matado. _Oh, cierto_, se le había olvidado. Ya había matado a una mujer sin siquiera pararse a pensarlo, sin piedad, ni siquiera recordaba su cara, seguramente porque no se la había mirado. Solo le importaba la ayuda de su maestro para conseguir el corazón adecuado, el corazón que en ese mismo estaba dentro del pecho de la rubia durmiente. Se inclinó un poco, acercando la mano a Emma, dispuesta a sacarle el corazón y volver a su mundo con su verdadero amor. ¿Pero y si esta vez tampoco funcionaba? Habría matado a la chica sin motivo. Algo que no la importó mucho con la otra mujer, pero esto era diferente. Emma era muy joven, y ya la conocía, en cierto modo ya la quería, de ese modo en que solo conectas con unas pocas personas a lo largo de tu vida. Y aun así tenía que hacerlo, era su mejor opción para recuperar a Daniel, si esta vez tampoco funcionaba se acabó, querría decir que no había posibilidad, habría perdido el amor para siempre. Aunque ya pensó una vez que había perdido el amor, cuando su madre aplastó el corazón de Daniel, y aun así allí estaba Emma, haciéndola dudar.

\- Que estupidez.

Susurró Regina a la casa en silencio. Conocía a esa chica tan solo de ese día, había ido con ella hasta allí únicamente para poder coger su corazón y marcharse. Aunque si era sincera consigo misma, podría haberle sacado el corazón hacía mucho, dentro del propio supermercado en que se conocieron, cuando estaban en los probadores buscando ropa para Regina. Había tenido muchas oportunidades y aun así siempre lo aplazaba, siempre había una buena excusa para hacerlo después. Pero ya no había mas excusas, ya no había mas después. Tenía que coger el corazón. Tomó aire y acercó un poco mas la mano al pecho de la rubia, aunque el cuerpo de Regina debía de tener otros planes, porque en vez de hundir la mano en el pecho de Emma se acuclilló delante de ella, acariciándole la mejilla con la misma mano con la que pretendía sacarle el corazón. La rubia abrió los ojos, criarse en un orfanato la había hecho de sueño ligero. Regina apartó la mano a toda velocidad, queriendo levantarse, pero Emma la agarró por la muñeca, manteniendola en el sitio, mirándola a los ojos como decidiendo algo. Y lo que decidió fue tirar de Regina para besarla con todo el valor que le daba su juventud. Eran dos adolescentes solas en una casa enorme, nada podía salir mal. Regina le devolvió el beso, por supuesto. Casi se sintió extraño, hacía mucho tiempo que no besaba a nadie, y mucho menos de esa manera. Por si aun quedaba alguna duda de si el corazón de Emma era o no el correcto, ese beso lo dejó claro. Era el corazón perfecto, el que ella necesitaba. Aunque quizá le necesitaba de una forma diferente a lo que había pensado. La rubia la cogió las mejillas con avaricia, como si nunca la hubiesen besado, lo que si Regina lo pensaba, a lo mejor era verdad. Cuando Emma intentó subirla al sofá con ella, se apartó riendo.

\- No vayas tan rápido, eres muy joven, Emma.

La rubia resopló, pasando una mano por la nuca de la morena para mantenerla cerca.

\- Como si tu fueses mucho mayor que yo.

\- Entonces las dos somos muy jóvenes.

Decidió Regina sin dejar de reír, intentando olvidar que a pesar de su juventud ya estaba casada, había perdido el amor a manos de su madre y había matado a una mujer. Emma bajó la vista avergonzada por su actitud, dejando caer la mano de los hombros de Regina, quien la sujetó entre las suyas.

\- Hey, eso no quiere decir que no vaya a pasar nunca, pero aun eres…_somos_ jóvenes. No tengas tanta prisa.

En realidad la juventud le importaba poco, pero no quería hacer nada con Emma que solo la hiciese mas daño cuando se fuese.

\- ¿Podemos al menos dormir juntas? En el mismo lado del sofá, quiero decir.

Preguntó la rubia insegura, Regina sonrió inclinándose hacía delante para dejar un casto beso en sus labios.

\- Es algo que me gustaría mucho, si.

Respondió tumbándose en el hueco que Emma acababa de hacerle a su lado en el sofá, acurrucándose contra esa joven chica a quien sentía que conocía desde hacía varias vidas, escuchando latir su corazón contra su oreja.

.

.

.

La mañana llegó antes de lo que esperaban y Regina sabía que se tenía que ir, aunque no le apetecía moverse de ese sofá. Había ido a buscar un corazón y allí era donde estaba el que necesitaba ¿por qué iba a querer estar en cualquier otro lugar? Aun así tenía que marcharse, tenía que despedirse definitivamente de Daniel, y Jefferson la estaba esperando. Después volvería con Emma. Por desgracia no era ella la única que quería a la rubia, los servicios sociales llevaban buscándola desde que escapó y por culpa de la llamada a la policía del supermercado y de algunos testigos en el parque, las habían encontrado. Metieron a la rubia en un enorme coche negro, intentando decidir que hacer con la otra chica.

\- Regina. – Llamó Emma desde la ventanilla del coche. – Volveré a escapar, podemos irnos juntas a alguna parte. Lejos. Donde no nos encuentren.

Dijo esperanzada con las manos apoyadas en la ventanilla bajada, la morena sonrió tristemente.

\- No va a ser tan fácil, Emma. Puede que no volvamos a vernos… - Vio el dolor en los ojos de la rubia. – pronto. Quiero decir que quizá no podamos vernos pronto. Pero lo haremos, esto no es un adiós. Encontraré la forma.

Cogió las manos de Emma, la rubia levantó una para besar la de Regina.

\- Pero no quiero que pase mucho tiempo.

La impaciencia juvenil, las cosas tenían que pasar y tenían que pasar ya, cualquier otra medida de tiempo significaba "_nunca_", Regina recordaba esa sensación, esa prisa por vivir. Sonrió de nuevo.

\- Confía en mi. Esto no acaba aquí.

Metió la cabeza dentro del coche y besó a Emma por última vez, lista para marcharse mientras nadie la prestaba atención, demasiado ocupados pensando que hacer con ella, pero la rubia la retuvo con una mano.

\- Espera. – Escribió algo a toda prisa en un papel y se lo dio. – Puedes llamar aquí y preguntar por mi. Al menos podremos hablar.

Regina cogió el papel lleno de números sin saber lo que quería decirle, pero asintió con una sonrisa de despedida.

\- Adiós, Emma.

\- Hasta pronto, Regina.

Se despidió la rubia siguiéndola tristemente con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

.

.

.

La reina encontró a Jefferson justo donde dijo que podría encontrarle, en el bar, con un vaso en la mano.

\- ¿Este lugar no cierra?

\- Si, pero me dejaron quedarme en el almacén. Era la manera mas segura hasta que volviese mi amiga con el dinero.

Respondió moviendo las cejas divertido. Se había pasado todo el día anterior bebiendo y no tenía forma de pagar. Regina giró los ojos y tiró de él para sacarlo de su taburete. El camarero gritó para pararle.

\- Solo vamos al baño, necesito hablar con ella un minuto.

Le dijo Jefferson para tranquilizarle, había seguido bebiendo para evitar la resaca y estaba seguro de que no podría huir corriendo sin caerse. Llevó a la joven reina hasta el baño bajo la sospechosa mirada del camarero, que seguramente intentaba averiguar si esa morena era mayor de edad o no.

\- Vale, no se como vamos a salir de aquí. El sombrero no funciona en este mundo sin magia.

Dijo el sombrerero nada mas cerraron la puerta de baño de mujeres.

\- Yo tengo algo de magia. – Jefferson levantó mucho las cejas, sorprendido. – Rumplestiltskin encantó mi mano ¿recuerdas?

Explicó la reina levantando la mano que su maestro había hechizado.

\- Si cariño, pero esa magia ha desaparecido en el mismo momento en que has sacado el corazón que has venido a buscar. - Regina apartó la vista, ignorando el sarcasmo de su acompañante. – No has encontrado el corazón.

Adivinó Jefferson con poco acierto.

\- Si lo he encontrado.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No lo he cogido. – El hombre abrió la boca para protestar, pero Regina le calló con un gesto. – Es asunto mio. Solo llévame de vuelta.

Jefferson sonrió, en ese momento le daba igual si había encontrado el maldito corazón o no, solo le importaba salir de allí. Cogió la mano de Regina y le dio el sombrero, ordenándola hacerlo girar. Costó tres intentos, pero finalmente el portal se abrió y los dos saltaron, dejando atrás el mundo sin magia y la cuenta sin pagar.

.

.

.

Rumplestiltskin y el doctor estaban esperándolos al llegar, los dos protestaron cuando Regina les dijo que no tenía ningún corazón para ellos, pero la reina no tenía tiempo para escucharles, les dejó plantados donde estaban y fue a ver a la única persona por al que había vuelto, incluso si estaba muerta.

\- No he podido, Daniel. Lo siento.

Dijo con la mano sobre el ataúd de su amor, una lágrima calló en la superficie transparente.

\- Seguro que lo entiendes, no podía. Ella es… Aunque parezca una locura creo que la quiero. O que puedo quererla. Se que podrás perdonarme, Daniel, pero no podía sacarle el corazón, ni siquiera para dártelo a ti. Es el corazón indicado, pero solo mientras esté en su pecho ¿comprendes?

Por supuesto ninguna respuesta llegó del cuerpo sin vida del chico de los caballos.

\- Voy a volver con ella. Solo venía a despedirme, para siempre. Tu te quedarás aquí, el hechizo de preservación te mantendrá intacto. – Sorbió por la nariz, dejando caer nuevas lágrimas. – Te quiero, Daniel. Siempre te querré. Pero te fuiste, y estoy segura de que querrías que volviese a amar. Esta es mi oportunidad.

Sonrió un poco, dejando un beso en la superficie de cristal por encima de los labios de Daniel.

\- Quizá algún día pueda volver. Quizá algún día pueda hablarle de ti. Contarle la verdad. Adiós, Daniel.

No quiso mirar atrás mientras salia, había sido mas difícil de lo que pensaba, incluso si sentía que era lo correcto, que estaba haciendo lo que quería por una vez. Volvió directa a Rumplestiltskin, que aun seguía con Jefferson y el doctor.

\- Quiero volver allí.

Prácticamente era una orden para el sombrerero, que miró a su alrededor como preguntándose su hablaba con él.

\- ¿Al mundo sin magia? – Regina asintió. – Eso es imposible.

\- Pero ya lo has hecho.

Rumplestiltskin se aclaró la garganta detrás de ella, se giró para mirarle.

\- No lo hizo él, lo hizo _mi_ poción.

Explicó sin querer darle el merito a nadie mas.

\- Entonces hazlo otra vez.

Ordenó la reina caminando hasta quedar casi nariz con nariz con su maestro, que rió.

\- No es tan sencillo, querida. Solo pudiste llegar allí gracias al corazón de Daniel, te conectó con el corazón que podía sustituirlo. Pero solo tu sabes porque has decidido no traerlo contigo. No hay mas poción, a no ser que tu amor tenga dos corazones. Cosa que dudo. Si querías volver al reino sin magia….bueno, no debiste salir de el.

Regina se sintió desesperada, había prometido a Emma que volvería con ella. Iban a huir juntas, ni siquiera le importaba donde. Iba a aprender con ella todo lo que necesitaba saber del mundo sin magia.

\- Aunque…ahora que lo pienso…puede que exista otra manera…

Murmuró su maestro golpeándose la barbilla con un dedo, pensativo. Regina miró a Jefferson, que levantó las manos desentendiéndose.

\- No, no es él. Es…otra cosa. Una especie de hechizo. Pero aun no estás preparada para ello. Te falta practica, tienes mucho que aprender.

La reina clavó de nuevo la vista en él, decidida.

\- Entonces enséñame.

Otra orden. Rumplestiltskin movió los dedos complacido.

\- ¿Serás capaz de hacer lo que debe hacerse?

\- Dime que corazón quieres que aplaste y lo haré.

Respondió Regina entre dientes, con el ceño fruncido. Había estado dispuesta a todo solo por la posibilidad de recuperar a Daniel, haría lo que fuese por la certeza de volver con Emma. Su maestro dio un saltito de alegría.

\- ¡Perfecto! Perfecto, querida. Empezaremos mañana. Y trae esa preciosa ira contigo.

Sin decir nada mas, la morena salió de la habitación, dejando allí a los tres hombres.

\- Bien, creo que es hora de volver a casa. Nuestro trato está cumplido.

Dijo el doctor cogiendo su maletín.

\- El trato no acaba hasta que él no dice que ha acabado.

Respondió Jefferson señalando a Rumplestiltskin, que seguía de muy buen humor.

\- Nuestro trato casi ha acabado.

\- ¿Estás satisfecho con los resultados?

Preguntó el doctor. El diablillo miró la puerta por la que había desaparecido Regina.

\- Parecía bastante…destrozada.

\- Lo está, se creyó mi fracaso.

\- Pero no has conseguido el otro corazón.

\- Este bastará, como tu habías planeado. – Dio unos golpecitos en su maletín, donde llevaba el corazón que había sacado de la cripta de Cora. - Sabías que ella no volvería con ningún otro corazón.

Rumple hizo una pequeña reverencia halagado por ese reconocimiento a sus dotes premonitorias.

\- Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo.

Dijo el doctor con una avariciosa sonrisa.

\- El placer ha sido mio. Gracias a ti, he creado a mi monstruo.

Respondió Rumplestiltskin con una mueca de cruel alegría.

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste tu mismo? Creía que querías llegar a ese mundo sin magia.

Preguntó Jefferson sin comprender.

\- Ese hechizo solo podía trasportarla a ella, pero llegaré, querido, llegaré. Simplemente aun es pronto. Demasiado pronto.


	72. Chapter 73 The perfect heart II

**Pues el shot anterior no iba a tener continuación, iba a quedar así, a la imaginación, pero por insistencia popular al final he escrito una segunda parte, que creo que no ha habido casi ningún comentario que no lo pidiese jeje se me estaba atascando un poco, pero la verdad que los reviews animaban bastante a seguir, así que aquí está, espero que no decepcione la continuación =)! (aviso ya que no va a tener una tercera parte, por si acaso xD)**

**Por cierto sigo manteniendo que soy horrible en las escenas de sexo, pero como me gustan los retos escritores, intento ir metiendolo, la de este shot esta inspirada en una de un libro, retocada a mi gusto para la historia xP!**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 73 : The perfect heart II_****_._**

Le había parecido escuchar un ruido fuera, un coche quizá. Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces y corrió hacía su hijo, que llevaba desaparecido desde esa mañana. Le abrazó con fuerza, con alivio, preguntándole donde había estado. El niño le gritó a la cara con rabia que había encontrado a su verdadera madre antes de apartarse de ella y entrar en casa. Regina se irguió lentamente para mirar a la mujer que su hijo decía que era su verdadera madre, y se encontró con una cara conocida, una cara que no había olvidado en todo ese tiempo, había cambiado con los años, pero habría sido imposible no reconocerla ya que llevaba mas de media vida buscándola.

\- ¿Emma? – La rubia la miraba con la misma sorpresa en la cara. - ¿Tu eres la madre biológica de Henry?

\- Regina.

Susurró Emma justo antes de apretar la mandíbula y mirar a la mujer con dureza.

\- Así que tu eres la madre de Henry…

Dijo apartando la mirada de la de la morena, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Regina no sabía como sentirse, hacía muchísimos años que no veía a Emma, y había cambiado mucho desde entonces, ya no era la chica inexperta y a ratos temerosa que viajó buscando su corazón. Había aprendido, había hecho cosas horribles. Y todas ellas habían sido para llegar aquí, a este mundo sin magia y encontrarla. Pero durante su aprendizaje aprendió también que la Emma que ella había conocido aun no existía. No solo había viajado a un mundo sin magia, también había viajado al futuro, dos cosas que se suponía imposibles para la magia, pero ella las había logrado gracias a la magia mas poderosa que existe, usando un corazón para buscar otro. Buscaba un corazón para su verdadero amor y en la búsqueda había encontrado verdadero amor, ahora lo sabía. Había trabajado durante años para llegar aquí, había maldecido todo un reino, había perseguido a la madre de Emma buscando venganza y aun así nunca llegó a matarla, cuando apareció en su castillo con la maldición a sus espaldas y comprobó que Emma ya no estaba allí, que se había salvado, una parte de ella se alegró, la parte que aun quedaba de la joven reina que había conocido a la rubia, porque la mujer que era cuando lanzó la maldición, la Reina Malvada, sabía que esa chica de la que se había enamorado en apenas un día era la clave para destruirla. Aun así en el momento en que apareció en el recién creado Storybrooke se dedicó a buscar a Emma, pero el bebé también acababa de llegar y solo tenía un nombre, ningún apellido para rastrearla. Los años pasaron y ella sabía que en algún lugar Emma estaba creciendo, sabía que en algún momento se encontraría con su yo del pasado, pero no sabía de que orfanato había escapado así que tampoco pudo rastrearla entonces. Emma estaba en alguna parte y ella no podía encontrarla. Con los años perdió la esperanza y ahora que sabía lo que eran los teléfonos se arrepintió de haber perdido el papel que la rubia le dio en el momento en que se despidieron. Había un agujero en su interior que nada podía llenar, ni siquiera su venganza y dejó de buscar a Emma, pensando que si dejaba ir su recuerdo, dejaría de doler. En vez de eso se decidió a adoptar un niño, para lo que pidió ayuda a su antiguo maestro, que en esta nueva tierra se hacía llamar señor Gold, y gracias a él pronto tuvo en sus brazos a su hijo, el pequeño Henry. Se volcó en él, en criarle y quererle, su hijo siempre sería suyo, jamás se iría, nunca la abandonaría, nunca le perdería el rastro. Y ahora allí estaba su verdadera madre, una amenaza para la vida familiar que se había creado. Y daba la casualidad se que esa madre era la chica que llevaba veintiocho buscando en ese mundo, la chica por la que se había dejado a si misma convertirse en la Reina Malvada. Podía quitarle a su hijo y romper su maldición, y aun así solo pudo decirle:

\- ¿Te apetece un vaso de la mejor sidra de manzana que hayas probado nunca?

Emma tensaba y destensaba la mandíbula, lanzándola miradas de reojo, pensándose la respuesta.

\- ¿No tienes nada mas fuerte?

Pasaron al estudio de la morena algo tensas, sin saber muy bien como debían comportarse la una con la otra después de tantos años. Regina sirvió dos vasos de whisky y le dio un a Emma, sentada en su sofá, sentándose ella en el de enfrente, separadas por una mesita, en silencio.

\- Nunca llamaste.

Dijo Emma finalmente, mirando su vaso, Regina dio un sorbo del suyo sin saber como explicarle que ni siquiera sabía lo que era un teléfono hasta hacía algunos años.

\- Perdí el número.

Respondió como disculpándose, la rubia rió secamente.

\- Ya, claro.

\- Te busqué. - Confesó la reina, y la otra mujer repitió su seca risa. – Es cierto, pero no tenía tu apellido, no sabía de que orfanato te habías escapado.

Emma se acabó su vaso de un solo trago, dejándolo en la mesa y mirando finalmente a la morena.

\- No importa, eramos jóvenes, y al menos una de las dos era estúpida también. Solo venía a traer al chico, ha sido toda una sorpresa encontrarle en mi puerta justo el día de mi cumpleaños.

Dijo con el primer rastro de sonrisa desde que había aparecido Regina.

\- ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?

Preguntó la morena, y la pequeña sonrisa desapareció de los labios de la otra mujer.

\- Ni siquiera sabía que Henry estuviese buscando…a su madre biológica.

Siguió Regina con un hilo de voz, y Emma la miró con compasión por primera vez, incapaz de mantener la frialdad ante la voz triste de una madre.

\- Creo que la culpa la tiene ese libro, no creo que él realmente… Los niños son así, tienen etapas en las que creen que quieren librarse de sus padres, con el tiempo se les pasa.

La rubia había conocido a suficientes niños para saberlo, había conocido a suficientes hijos adoptados para hablar con conocimiento.

\- ¿Qué libro?

Preguntó Regina con confusión, no sabía nada de ningún libro. Emma se sorprendió, pero le explicó lo del libro de cuentos y que Henry pensaba que todos allí eran personajes de la historia. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la reina.

\- ¿Quién cree que soy yo?

Sospechaba cual iba a ser la respuesta, pero aun así tenía que preguntar. Emma sonrió un poco de nuevo, con disculpa.

\- La Reina Malvada.

Respondió intentando que sonase como si solo fuesen cosas de niños, aun así a Regina le dolió. Si, ella era la Reina Malvada, no tenía problemas con eso, pero que su propio hijo la viese así, si que dolía.

\- Yo no te molestaré mas, como he dicho solo venía a traerle, tengo que volver a Boston.

Dijo Emma para romper el silencio. Regina quería decir algo, pedirla que se quedase un poco mas, convencerla de que realmente la había buscado, que nunca se había olvidado de ella, pero en vez de eso asintió dejando su vaso en la mesa. Si Emma se iba quizá su oportunidad de amar de nuevo se fuese con ella, pero su maldición estaría a salvo, su pequeña familia de dos estaría a salvo. Se levantó del sofá y Emma hizo lo mismo, siguiéndola hasta la salida.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Emma. Siento que mi hijo haya interrumpido tus planes.

Dijo la morena una vez en el porche, la cumpleañera hizo una mueca de disgusto con los labios.

\- No había planes, solo yo y una vela en un cupcake.

Respondió antes de negar con la cabeza para si misma, sin entender porqué le estaba contando eso a esa mujer. De nuevo Regina quiso decir algo, esa mujer estaba sola, ella debía haber estado a su lado todos esos años, debía haberse quedado con ella en vez de volver al Bosque Encantado y en vez de eso Emma estaba sola. La rubia se despidió con un desganado gesto de la mano, deseando salir de allí, de todas las personas que podían haber sido la madre de su hijo, tenía que ser justo Regina, su primer amor de adolescencia, su primer beso, su primer deseo carnal, su primera ruptura de corazón. Verla de nuevo le trajo dolorosos recuerdos de si misma, esperando una llamada, corriendo cada vez que sonaba el teléfono del orfanato esperando que fuese para ella, esperando que Regina la encontrase y fuese a sacarla de allí. Otros chicos del orfanato se habían burlado de ella por correr siempre esperanzada cada vez que se escuchaba el teléfono, y al principio no le había importado, pero con el paso del tiempo y al ver que Regina no daba señales de vida se dio cuenta de que tenían razón. Regina no iba a volver. No entendía porqué eso la hizo daño de esa manera, se habían conocido solo un día, habían sido compañeras de crimen y por aquel día lo habían pasado bien. Eso era todo. Y aun así la marcó igual, no solo se rompió su corazón por primera vez, también se rompió su confianza. Cuando escapó de nuevo del orfanato ni siquiera se molestó en buscarla, si hubiese querido volver a verla se habría puesto en contacto con ella. Emma llegó a la conclusión de que le iría mejor por su cuenta.

Exactamente igual que ahora, al soplar la vela había deseado no estar sola por su cumpleaños, y ahora le habría gustado estarlo, que ese niño no hubiese aparecido en su puerta para llevarla justo ante la puerta de Regina. Había sido mala suerte, pero Henry ya estaba en su casa y no era mas asunto suyo. O casi, porque el crío se había dejado el maldito libro en el asiento del copiloto, desvió la vista solo un momento cuando lo vio, pero fue suficiente para que no viese al lobo que se materializó de la nada delante de su coche, dio un volantazo y chocó directamente contra el cartel de bienvenida de Storybrooke.

.

.

.

No despertó en el hospital, la habían llevado directamente a una celda de la comisaria, lo que le parecía una completa falta de educación. Había tenido un accidente, ¿acaso en esa ciudad no sabían lo que era el sentido común? Lo correcto era llevarla a un hospital y luego a comisaria. Ni siquiera tenían que encerrarla, había sido un accidente culpa del maldito lobo. Dio un grito para llamar al sheriff, le había conocido la noche anterior en casa de Regina.

\- ¿Por qué estoy en una celda?

\- Creo que es obvio que por destrozar el cartel de bienvenida de la ciudad.

Rió el hombre que se acercó a ella con una simpática sonrisa.

\- Creo que es obvio que fue un accidente. Déjame salir de aquí.

Respondió Emma irritada, cada momento que pasaba en ese lugar mas ganas tenía de salir de allí, no quería volver a cruzarse con Regina, pero según el sheriff Graham todavía tendría que quedarse allí unas horas mas. La rubia se apoyó en los barrotes resignada, al menos allí no vería a Regina, o eso es lo que ella pensaba, porque la morena entró en comisaria buscando al sheriff claramente preocupada.

\- Sheriff Graham, Henry ha vuelto a desaparecer, necesito… - En ese momento vio a Emma. - ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Preguntó señalándola, la rubia movió la mano y sonrió sarcásticamente a modo de saludo.

\- He tenido un accidente y tu sheriff no me deja irme. ¿No eres la alcaldesa? Ordenale que me suelte.

Regina se había acercado lentamente a ella sin decir nada, por una parte se alegraba de que aun no se hubiese marchado, por otra su presencia allí seguía poniendo en peligro lo que había construido en esos años.

\- Chocó contra el cartel de bienvenida.

Explicó Graham a espaldas de la alcaldesa.

\- Ya te he dicho que fue culpa del lobo, no lo vi.

Gruñó Emma agarrándose a los barrotes. Regina levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Un lobo? ¿En Storybrooke?

\- Si, yo también creo que había bebido.

Rió el sheriff como leyendo el pensamiento de la morena, que no le miraba a él si no a la prisionera que giró los ojos con desesperación.

\- Cuanto antes me dejes salir de aquí antes desapareceré de tu vida _otra vez_.

Dijo Emma para convencer a Regina.

\- Creí que Henry estaba contigo, que había ido a buscarte otra vez.

Al ver que su hijo se había ido de nuevo se imaginó que se había ido con Emma, pero si la rubia aun estaba allí no tenía ni idea de donde podría haberse metido Henry, lo que solo aumentaba su preocupación.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte a buscarlo, si me dejas salir. – Tentó Emma. – Es a lo que me dedico, a encontrar personas.

Regina se lo pensó un momento antes de ordenar a Graham que la dejase salir, la rubia sonrió al sheriff con suficiencia mientras salía de la celda.

.

.

.

El viaje hasta casa de Regina fue incómodo, rubia y morena no se dirigían la palabra y Graham notaba la tensión en el ambiente, aunque no entendía a que se debía. Una rápida inspección al ordenador de Henry les hizo saber como el chico había encontrado a Emma y que había robado la tarjeta de crédito de su profesora, a la que las dos mujeres fueron a ver. Mary Margaret no tenía ni idea de donde podía estar Henry, pero les habló de un lugar al que le gustaba ir, que fue justo donde Emma le encontró. Henry no quería volver a casa, estaba convencido de que su madre era la Reina Malvada y no le quería, pensaba que su vida era horrible, algo que a Emma casi le hacía gracia, teniendo en cuenta que su infancia si había sido horrible y la única vez que pensó que algo podía mejorar, ese algo no volvió a aparecer.

Para poder convencer a Henry de que volviese a casa Emma tuvo que prometerle que se quedaría un tiempo por allí, para asegurarse de que estaba bien, incluso cuando todo lo que quería era volver a su tranquila y solitaria vida sin el constante recuerdo físico de Regina Mills. Una presencia de la que por lo visto no iba a librarse con facilidad, había pasado solo una noche hospedada en el hostal de Storybrooke cuando la alcaldesa en persona se presentó en su puerta con una gran cesta de manzanas. Emma levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Henry me ha dicho que vas a quedarte un tiempo…

\- Tuve que prometerle al chico que estaría unos días, no te preocupes, luego me marcharé. No tengo intención de robártelo ni nada, aunque teniendo en cuenta que es _tu_ hijo creo que alguien debería enseñarle que las promesas se pueden cumplir.

Eso fue un golpe bajo y las dos lo sabían, Regina lo dejó pasar sin decir nada, no había ido allí a discutir. Había pasado toda la vida buscado a esa mujer y ahora que estaba allí, la rubia no podía ni verla, y ella, Regina, incluso sabiendo que solo su presencia en Storybrooke era un peligro para ella, todo lo que quería era verla. Había hecho todo esto por ella, había movido mundos para encontrarla, había renunciado a recuperar a su primer amor por ella.

\- Tan solo quería traerte un regalo.

Dijo Regina moviendo un poco la cesta de manzanas, sin poder evitar que su vista bajase hasta las piernas desnudas de la rubia. Emma cogió una manzana con desinterés y volvió a dejarla en la cesta.

\- ¿Cómo has sabido donde estaba?

\- Soy la alcaldesa, y tu eres la única persona nueva en la ciudad, no ha sido muy difícil.

La rubia torció el gesto.

\- Pues me habría gustado que hicieses como hiciste con mi teléfono y lo perdieses también. El interés, quiero decir. Ya tuviste mucho tiempo para venir a buscarme.

Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Regina se lo impidió con la cesta de manzanas.

\- ¿Podemos al menos sentarnos a hablar? Déjame invitarte a… - A una cena no, por supuesto, ni a comer, ni mucho menos a desayunar. – A un café.

\- Regina, de verdad, no pasa nada. Fueron cosas de niñas, nos conocimos solo un día, no es que fuéramos a ser amigas toda la vida ni nada así. Déjalo estar.

\- Pero…

\- Gracias por las manzanas.

La cortó Emma cogiendo la cesta mas que nada para que no pudiese impedirle cerrar la puerta de nuevo, que fue justo lo que hizo, dando casi literalmente con ella en las narices de Regina.

.

.

.

La reina sabía que su hijo se veía con Emma prácticamente todos los días, pero no tenía intención de impedírselo, incluso si sabía que su hijo quería romper la maldición. Si eso pasaba…si, seguramente lo perdería todo, incluida la cabeza, pero podría explicarle a Emma la verdad, contarle porque no había vuelto a por ella, porque nunca había llamado. Todo eso era culpa de Rumplestiltskin, estaba segura, y pensaba hacerle llegar su ira.

\- Tu lo sabías.

Entró gritando en su tienda, Gold la miró sin comprender.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señora alcaldesa?

Regina llegó frente a él y golpeó el mostrador que los separaba con ambas manos.

\- Tu lo sabías. Sabías quien era ella cuando adopté a Henry, seguramente también sabías quien era la primera vez que me mandaste aquí.

Acusó la morena con frustración. Nada había sido casualidad, todo había sido un plan de Rumplestiltskin, estaba segura. Él siempre había querido que ella lanzase su maldición y encontró la mejor manera de asegurarse de que lo haría: la hizo desear llegar al mismo lugar al que él quería ir. Y ahora Emma volvía a aparecer, para romper la maldición, algo que seguramente también entraba en los planes de su maestro, por eso Henry era hijo de la rubia y Regina lo había adoptado. Toda su vida estuvo bajo el control de alguien, primero su madre, después Rumplestiltskin. Pero eso se iba a acabar.

\- Sigo sin saber de que me habla, señorita Mills.

Respondió Gold muy tranquilo, la morena se inclinó hacía delante con mirada amenazante.

\- Sabías quien era la madre de Henry, sabías todo el tiempo quien era la señorita Swan, desde el principio, desde que yo era joven.

\- Insisto en que no se de que me habla, pero la consulta del doctor Hopper no está muy lejos de aquí.

Dijo él señalando por la ventana la dirección de la consulta del psicólogo.

\- No me vengas con tus juegos, no ganarás esta vez. Hice todo esto por una sola razón, es mi turno de ganar.

Dio un último golpe en el mostrador y salió de allí con la misma rabia con la que había entrado.

.

.

.

Había lanzado la maldición para encontrar a Emma y ahora por fin lo había hecho. Bueno, para ser justos Henry fue quien la encontró, pero eso daba igual. La finalidad de la maldición era su final feliz, y estaba allí, Emma y Henry, si para ello tenía que romper su propia maldición, lo haría.

Que eran justo las mismas intenciones que tenía Henry, que no dejaba de estrujarse su joven cabecita buscando maneras de hacer creer a Emma. Así le encontró Regina una vez, con el libro abierto en su escritorio, pasando páginas adelante y atrás en busca de la solución.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que puedes hacerle creer esa historia?

Preguntó con toda la indiferencia que pudo, mirando por encima del hombro de su hijo, que dio un salto en la silla y cerró el libro de golpe.

\- Me has asustado, mamá.

Gruñó el niño poniendo unos papeles encima del libro como si así su madre no supiese lo que había allí. La mujer levantó una ceja sin hacer ningún comentario.

\- Se la creerá, sé que si. Y nos salvará a todos de tu maldición,

Dijo su hijo tras unos minutos de incomodo silencio, levantándose de la silla para salir de la habitación, su madre le sujetó del brazo.

\- Henry, no puedes pensar realmente así de mi, soy tu madre.

\- No lo eres.

Respondió el niño con una mueca de despreció que se clavó en el corazón de la morena, soltando a su hijo, que salió de la habitación sin volver a mirarla. Una de las cosas que temía estaban ocurriendo, estaba perdiendo a su hijo por Emma y su instinto de madre saltó, dejando atrás todo lo demás, tenía que hablar con la rubia, averiguar si ella estaba alentando ese comportamiento, si quería quitarle a su hijo a pesar de lo que dijo aquel día que fue a visitarla. También dijo que se marcharía pronto y aun seguía allí. Era necesaria otra visita.

Emma seguía alojándose en el pensión de la abuelita, y por suerte esta vez abrió la puerta con pantalones, lo cual lo hacía todo mucho mas fácil para Regina.

\- Tu otra vez.

Dijo la rubia dejando la puerta abierta y volviendo a entrar en la habitación para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, prepararse para salir. Regina tomó la puerta abierta como una invitación para entrar.

\- Necesito hablar contigo. Es sobre Henry.

Especificó antes de que la otra mujer pudiese protestar. Ya había intentado en mas de una ocasión hablar con ella sobre lo que pasó años atrás sin conseguir que la rubia la escuchase, había blindado esa herida hacía años, dejándola abierta bajo la coraza, donde nadie pudiese tocarla. Pero si el asunto era Henry tendría que escuchar. Soltó la cazadora y se sentó en una silla, haciendo un gesto para que Regina se sentase también, lo que tuvo que hacer en la cama a falta de mas asientos.

\- Tengo que hacerte una pregunta y espero que me seas totalmente sincera.

Empezó, levantando la vista hasta conectarla con la de Emma como hacía años que no hacían, la rubia asintió con curiosidad sobre lo que pasaba con Henry.

\- Se que Henry y tu estáis pasando bastante tiempo juntos… No, no voy a prohibírselo. – Aclaró al ver que la otra mujer abría la boca. – Pero necesito saber…si estás volviendole contra mi. Si quieres quitármelo, ser su madre.

Lo había dicho. Que Henry la negase como madre de esa manera la había dolido, pero si además era cosa de Emma que estaba intentando quitárselo, le dolería aun mas.

\- Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – Salto la rubia indignada. – Solo…pasamos el rato, damos una vuelta, hablamos. Yo nunca… Tu eres su madre.

Le aseguró sin dudar. Henry le caía bien, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, pero no pretendía quitárselo a su madre, no importaba lo que hubiese pasado entre ellas en el pasado. Un sollozo rompió su indignación, y sin saber porqué, de repente Regina estaba llorando con una mano sobre los labios, intentando parar. Que vergonzoso romper a llorar delante de la hija de Blancanieves. Para Emma era sencillamente horrible ver esa tristeza en su rostro, ese silencioso llanto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Murmuro levantándose para sentarse junto a la morena. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Esa mujer le había roto el corazón hacía muchos años, le había roto el corazón por primera vez en su vida, y aun así no podía verla llorar, menos aun de esa manera. Desde que volvió a reencontrarse con Regina cada vez entendía mejor el dicho de que el primer amor nunca se olvida. Abrió los brazos y la morena se apretó con suavidad contra ella. Emma la abrazó, la rodeo por completo y le acarició el cabello, apoyando allí los labios sin llegar a besarla, quería tranquilizarla, calmarla. Sentía el latido de su corazón, a la propia Emma le daban ganas de llorar al ver esa tristeza en la mujer que quiso en su juventud. El sentimiento de protección que tenía en su interior era cálido y crecía con rapidez.

\- No lo sé. – Respondió Regina, aun no podía contarle la verdad. – Es Henry, él…yo…

Y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Emma la hizo levantar la cara para mirarla, buscando las palabras adecuadas para calmarla, pero no se le ocurría ninguna. Inconscientemente Regina abrió su boca, y avanzo muy suavemente buscando su beso, como si no quisiera besarla en contra de su voluntad, le dio todo el tiempo del mundo para apartarse, pero por supuesto Emma no tenía la mas mínima intención de hacerlo.

Sintió que era absorbida de nuevo hacía sus recuerdos, hacía aquel primer beso que dejó a ambas con ganas de mas sin que nunca llegase a pasar. Pero esta vez ya no eran niñas, el cuerpo de Regina se abrazaba al suyo, blando y solido al mismo tiempo, buscando aumentar el contacto. Emma la besó una y otra vez, se entretuvo en su cuello, sus mejillas, sus ojos. Acarició sus mejillas, sintiendo la tersura de su piel incluso a través de la ropa. Dios, tenía que tocar esa piel, aunque sabía que si lo hacía estaría totalmente perdida.

\- Hace mucho tiempo quise que tu fueras mi primera vez.

Murmuró en voz baja contra sus labios, Regina movió los suyos para acariciar los de la morena antes de hablar.

\- ¿Alguna vez has estado con una mujer?

Preguntó dejando un húmedo beso en la boca de la rubia, que soltó una risita a través de ellos.

\- Si. – La reina sintió una punzada de celos. - ¿Y tu?

\- Si. – La misma punzada de celos se repitió en Emma. – Pero ahora solo estamos tu y yo. Abrázame, Emma, abrázame fuerte. Ahora estoy aquí, por fin.

Emma sabía que debería haberla apartado, haberse resistido, pero no encontró las fuerzas. La besó otra vez en la boca, la besó en el cuello mientras ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, se abrazó a ella con fuerza, como la había pedido, y la tumbó en la cama. Volvió a besarla y le echó el pelo hacia atrás, maravillada de la sensación que producía entre sus dedos. Miró sus ojos encendidos de pasión y su boca abandonada con los labios separados. Trató de quitarle el jersey y ella se movió para ayudarla, quitandoselo al final de un tirón, dejándola con el pelo alborotado. Estaba hermosa, siempre lo había sido.

Vio sus pechos a través de la fina tela del sujetador y los besó. Antes de quitarle el sostén se entretuvo provocadoramente; su lengua se acercó al oscuro circulo del pezón antes de quitarle la prenda. Emma liberó sus pechos y los besó calidamente, sin prisa, no pensaba tener ninguna prisa con Regina Mills ahora que por fin se había rendido a su debilidad, pensaba tomarse el tiempo que quisiera en cada curva de su cuerpo. Le chupó los pezones con fuerza, uno tras otro, frotando y apretando la carne con las palmas.

Regina se retorcía bajo ella, su cuerpo se movía abandonado mientras los labios rozaban la barbilla de Emma, se demoraban suavemente sobre su boca, y las manos se escurrían dentro de su camiseta como si le gustase sentir la planicie de su vientre. La morena le pellizcaba los pezones mientras Emma besaba lo suyos, si seguían así la rubia iba a estallar demasiado pronto. Se levantó sobre sus manos tratando de recuperar el aliento y se dejó caer a su lado. Sabía que Regina se estaba deshaciendo de la estorbosa falda. La atrajo hacia sí, acarició la suavidad de la piel de su espalda y bajó lentamente hasta ese trasero que siempre había invitado a ser tocado.

Ya no podía esperar, no podía. Con repentina impaciencia se liberó de su ropa, colocándose de nuevo sobre Regina mientras la mano de la morena vagaba hacía la calidez entre sus piernas, tanteando con los dedos, un pequeño gesto que casi llevó a Emma al abismo al tiempo que ella misma introducía los dedos en el calor de Regina, notando la carne palpitante presionar contra ellos. Como respuesta los dedos de la reina que aun estaban tanteando los pliegues de Emma se cerraron en un puño sobre la piel de la rubia con un pequeño arañazo, eso fue como un aguijón afilado que llevó su pasión contenida a punto de ebullición. La figura de Regina, la fragilidad que había mostrado hacía un momento, su cálida y suave carne no hacían mas que incitarla. Las caderas de Regina se movían contra las suyas, buscando profundizar el contacto, Emma pudo ver como su rostro y sus pechos se encendían y su garganta dejaba escapar un gemido. Entró una y otra vez en ella, y disfrutó del momento en que las manos de Regina se agarraban con fuerza a su espalda en busca de un apoyo, cerrando los ojos y explotando bajo el cuerpo de la rubia. Emma había soñado con este momento muchas veces, con tener así a Regina, toda para ella, gimiendo su nombre, ni siquiera necesitaba que la morena la tocase, la expresión de puro placer en la cara de la otra mujer era mas que suficiente para llevarla a la locura.

Al final, agotadas, se desplomaron sobre las sabanas. Tenían los miembros entrelazados y Emma la cara hundida en el pelo de Regina, disfrutando su olor. La morena se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de la rubia y cubrió el cuerpo de ambas con la arrugada sabana, acomodándose después contra su cuello, disfrutando del momento. Emma estaba allí, la había encontrado y estaba con ella, por fin. Pero claro, la rubia en realidad no había tenido opción, en cualquier momento y lugar la habría encontrado irresistible, pero era mas que eso, era algo mas que piel cálida, misteriosa y aparentemente perfecta: era casi algo divino, y la necesitaba tanto, a pesar de todo, que la entristecía.

\- Regina.

Murmuró contra su frente. Si, sabía todo sobre ella, la conocía. Se habían visto solo una vez, cuando eran jóvenes, prácticamente niñas, y aun así sentía que la había conocido desde siempre, algo las había unido aquel día y ya no podía seguir huyendo de ello, no ahora que ambas sabían donde estaba la otra, ahora que estaban tan cerca. Era inevitable que acabasen como habían acabado, una en brazos de la otra, piel contra piel, respirando en el mismo espacio. Y aun así su herida seguía abierta, su confianza seguía rota, y ahora era peor, sin la coraza que por tanto tiempo la había protegido.

\- Nunca llamaste.

Dijo Emma después de un rato de silencio, tal y como le había dicho aquella primera noche de su reencuentro. Regina quería explicárselo, pero no podía, no hasta que no se rompiese…. La maldición, debía haberse roto con un beso de amor verdadero, con _su beso_ de amor verdadero, el de ellas. Y aun así la maldición seguía intacta. Estaba segura de que Emma era su amor verdadero, lo había sentido hacía muchos años, eso fue lo que la impidió quitarle el corazón, lo que la hizo enamorarse de ella tan ilógicamente rápido. Era el motivo de que hubiese cometido tantas atrocidades, de que hubiese lanzado la maldición. Había pasado toda la vida buscándola, no podía estar equivocada. Levantó la cabeza hacia la de Emma y la besó largamente, hasta que la propia rubia se separó.

\- Eso no es una respuesta.

Dijo la mujer sin poder evitar una sonrisa que no quería que estuviese allí. Se había quedado en Storybrooke por Henry, no para arreglar sus heridas de juventud con Regina. La sonrisa se borró de su cara y se apartó de la morena, dejando su costado frío.

\- Deberías volver a casa. Y quédate tranquila, no intento quitarte a Henry. Los días que le prometí hace tiempo que pasaron, es hora de que yo también vuelva a casa.

Habló Emma moviéndose por la habitación recogiendo su ropa y la de Regina, le pasó un montón de prendas a la morena, que las dejó caer sobre el colchón, ignorándolas.

\- ¿Volver? Pero no puedes…

\- Esto no cambia nada, Regina. No puedes simplemente meterte en mi cama y esperar que olvide como me dejaste atrás.

Respondió la rubia mirándola con tristeza a medio vestir. Regina comprendió que iba a necesitar algo mas que un beso para romper la maldición, el beso no serviría de nada si Emma no creía en la historia de Henry.

\- Tienes que creer…

Murmuró, era increíble que ella misma quisiera romper su propia maldición con esa insistencia, pero hasta que no lo hiciese Emma y ella no podrían estar realmente juntas, ser una familia con Henry.

\- Ya creí una vez ¿recuerdas? Creí lo que me dijiste, que volverías a por mi, que encontrarías la forma. Y eso nunca pasó. Ya no me creo nada, Regina. Lo siento.

Se enfrentaba a un corazón roto, a una confianza, una ilusión rota, y eso era algo difícil de arreglar, mas difícil aun si no podías dar ninguna explicación, al menos no mientras Emma no creyese. Seguramente a Henry se le ocurriría algo, pero su hijo estaba convencido de que era la Reina Malvada, no confiaría en ella, aun así… Su teléfono empezó a sonar desde su montón de ropa, rebuscó hasta encontrarlo y respondió. Era el doctor Hopper, Henry había estado en terapia con él, se había alterado mas de la cuenta y había huido de su consulta. Regina se quedó blanca al pensar en su hijo vagabundeando por las calles de Storybrooke, huyendo de ella. No sería la primera vez que salía de la ciudad para escapar. La otra vez fue a por Emma, quizá esta vez también fuese a buscarla. Mejor empezaba a vestirse.

\- ¿No puede contener a un niño de diez años? ¿Por qué no cierra la puerta con llave como cualquier adulto responsable?

Gruñía al psicólogo por teléfono, vistiéndose con una mano, automáticamente Emma se acercó a ayudarla, adivinando por la conversación que algo había pasado con Henry.

\- Lo sé, señora alcaldesa, créame que nadie se siente peor que yo…

\- Peor va a sentirse como mi hijo no aparezca enseguida.

Cortó Regina en su tono de fría alcaldesa, intentando abrocharse el sujetador con una mano. Emma se colocó a su espalda para hacerlo por ella, igual de preocupada que la morena por el paradero de Henry.

\- Dijo algo de encontrar pruebas. Sigue con su fantasía de los cuentos de hadas. Mencionó algo de mostrarle a Emma el ataúd de su madre. Mucho me temo que quizá yo haya alentado este comportamiento al no cortarlo de raíz antes, debería avisar a la señorita Swan…

Cortó la llamada girándose hacía Emma con los ojos muy abiertos, sabía exactamente donde estaba su hijo.

.

.

.

Cogieron el mercedes de Regina para llegar a la entrada de las minas, donde justo en el suelo se había caído una chocolatina. La morena corrió al interior, pero Emma la sujetó.

\- Yo iré.

Dijo con toda la suavidad que pudo, imaginando como debía estar sintiéndose la morena.

\- Es mi hijo.

Respondió con fiereza, sin importarle en ese momento la maldición ni el amor verdadero.

\- Es mi hijo también.

Fue casi un susurro, esperando una furiosa reacción por parte de Regina. La morena la miró fijamente, eso no podía negarselo, menos si quería formar una familia con ella y Henry.

\- Dime que quieres que haga.

Dijo Emma al ver que Regina no iba a protestar por afirmar su maternidad sobre Henry.

\- Ayúdame.

Rogó la morena dando un paso, quedando a pocos centímetros de ella. Emma sonrió para tranquilizarla.

\- Espera aquí.

Dijo mirando la entrada de la mina, intentando adivinar si aguantaría mucho en pie o no. Regina quería acompañarla, pero Emma iría mas rápido sin ella y esos zapatos de tacón que se empeñaba en llevar a todas partes, además sospechaba que si su hijo veía tan solo su sombra huiría en dirección contraría. Pero les daba tan solo quince minutos para salir sanos y salvos, si no llamaría a hospital y al sheriff, se quitaría los inoportunos tacones y entraría a la mina a buscarlos.

Remolinos de tierra y polvo caían sobre Emma según se adentraba en los túneles de la mina acompañada por sonidos nada esperanzadores de trozos de tierra y piedra cayendo y madera crujiendo. Esa mina tenía pinta de que iba a desplomarse en cualquier momento, por algo el ayuntamiento la había cerrado como prevención, pero Henry se había metido allí buscando algún tipo de prueba para que ella creyese en su loca historia. Unos metros mas adelante vio la luz de una linterna y llamó a su hijo, el nombre retumbó entre las paredes y la luz de la linterna se giró hacía ella.

\- ¿Emma? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

\- Archie llamó a tu madre, ella supo donde encontrarte.

El infantil rostro de Henry se torció en una mueca.

\- No le dije a Archie donde iba a ir, solo mencioné el ataúd de cristal en el que los enanitos metieron a Blancanieves cuando cayó bajo la maldición del sueño. Ella sabe donde está, ella lo puso aquí, por eso supo donde encontrarme. ¿No lo ves?

Dijo dando dos paso a hacia la rubia, esperando que Emma entendiese la incuestionable lógica de sus palabras y creyese de una vez.

\- Lo que veo es que tu madre se preocupa por ti y por conocer los intereses de su hijo, por eso supo donde tu ibas a ir esperando encontrar…el ataúd de Blancanieves.

Solo pronunciar esas palabras ya la hicieron sentir estúpida. Regina tenía razón, había que sacar esas ideas de la cabeza de Henry, esta era la muestra de que eran peligrosas para él.

\- Deberíamos salir de aquí, chico. Es peligroso.

Dijo extendiendo una mano para que Henry la agarrase y saliesen de allí de una vez.

\- ¡No! – Gritó el niño, provocando que trozos mas grandes de tierra cayesen del techo. – Tienes que creer, voy a encontrar pruebas y tendrás que hacerlo.

Y echó a correr hacia el interior de la mina, Emma gruño y fue detrás de él, pidiéndole que parase. En su loca carrera, unos enormes trozos de tierra y roca se desprendieron del techo, cayendo entre ellos.

\- ¡Henry! – Gritó Emma asustada. - ¡Henry! ¿Estás bien? Dime algo. ¡Henry?

Llamaba desesperada, intentando abrirse paso frenéticamente a través del desprendimiento.

\- Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada. Voy a seguir.

\- No, no puedes seguir Henry. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de abrir un hueco por el que puedas salir.

Respondió Emma sin dejar de cavar a la desesperada, apartando piedras y tierra hasta que abrió un pequeño boquete a través del cual pudo mirar a su hijo.

\- Quédate aquí, volveré con pruebas.

Insistía el niño, dándose la vuelta para marcharse. Emma le llamó a gritos, intentando agrandar el agujero.

\- No te preocupes, no pasará nada. Eres la Salvadora. Volveré y podrás sacarme de aquí. Ten, guardarme esto, léelo.

Dijo Henry volviendo sobre sus pasos y dejando el libro de cuentos en el agujero que la rubia había conseguido abrir antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo. Emma volvió a llamarle a gritos. Si de verdad fuese la Salvadora que Henry pensaba que era podría sacar a su hijo de allí en vez de estar luchando entre toses contra la tierra. Agarró el libro furiosa para dejarlo a un lado, deseosa de poder hacer algo, sintiéndose impotente al ver que no podía. Pero en cuanto sus manos tocaron la superficie del libro su cabeza se llenó de imágenes, recuerdos que no podían ser suyos, no podía recordar algo de tan joven, pero así era. Lo que Henry la había contado era verdad, ella era la hija de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador. David y Mary Margaret. La habían metido en un armario mágico cuando la maldición de Regina, la Reina Malvada, cayó sobre el reino. Volvió corriendo al agujero que había conseguido abrir, cavando para ensancharlo mientras gritaba a Henry.

\- ¡Henry, vuelve aquí! ¡Te creo! ¡Se que todo lo que dices es verdad! ¡Lo de mis padres, lo de Regina, lo del armario mágico…! ¡Vuelve aquí, tienes que ayudarme a romper la maldición!

A los pocos minutos la figura de su hijo volvió a aparecer, acercándose lentamente a ella.

\- ¿Lo dices de verdad, o solo para que vuelva contigo?

Hablando a toda prisa mientras apartaba piedra y tierra, le contó todo lo que había recordado, cosas que ni el propio Henry sabía, haciéndole gestos para que saliese por el agujero que había abierto, lo suficientemente grande ahora para que Henry se arrastrase por él. Cuando lo hizo Emma le abrazó con fuerza.

\- Siento no haberte creído, chico. Decías la verdad desde el principio.

Henry sonrió, sabía que era una historia difícil de creer, pero en su corazón sabía que Emma acabaría creyendo.

Salieron de la mina cubiertos de tierra y polvo, siendo recibidos por una preocupada Regina, que corrió a abrazar a Henry.

\- El chico tenía razón. Sobre ti, sobre todo. Tu has hecho todo esto. La maldición… ¿Qué fue aquello? Cuando nos encontramos. ¿Sabías quien era yo? ¿Intentabas matarme para que no rompiese tu maldición? ¿Qué te detuvo?

Escupió Emma a la morena con rabia, sintiéndose engañada, traicionada una vez mas. Regina se enderezó lentamente, mirando a la rubia con sorpresa.

\- ¿Crees la historia de Henry? ¿Recuerdas?

\- No es una historia y lo sabes. Es la verdad. ¿Por eso me dejaste atrás? ¿Creías que me mantendría alejada de cualquier lugar en que tu estuvieses, así pensabas mantenerme apartada?

Seguía acusando Emma, pero Regina la ignoraba, no la escuchaba. Agarró la manchada chaqueta y tiró de ella con fuerza, estrellando el pecho de la rubia contra el suyo al tiempo que estampaba un beso imposible de esquivar en sus labios. La sonrisa de triunfo de la cara de Henry desapareció al ver como su madre besaba a Emma, y su mandíbula se descolgó al ver como a pesar de la rabia, la rubia le correspondía el beso. Una onda expansiva de color arco iris se desprendió de ellas, extendiéndose por todo Storybrooke, rompiendo la maldición.

\- No sabía quien eras, te buscaba por un motivo muy distinto. Nunca te dejé atrás, todo esto lo he hecho por ti.

Dijo Regina apartándose lo justo para hablar, sin soltar la chaqueta de Emma, que frunció el ceño sin comprender. Seguía enfadada, pero le era imposible separarse de la reina, por muy malvada que fuese, su destino era permanecer a su lado, lo sabía desde lo mas profundo de su corazón, desde el momento en que se conocieron.

\- Todo tiene una explicación, te lo aseguro. No es bonita, ni agradable, pero al menos lo entenderás todo. Después podrás elegir lo que quieres hacer.

Añadió la morena acercando sus labios a los de la Salvadora, reprimiendo sus ganas de besarla en el último momento.

\- ¿Hacer con qué?

\- Conmigo, con Storybrooke, con lo que ahora sabes… - Respondió Regina. – Podré explicártelo todo si antes no me cortan la cabeza.

Dijo escuchando a lo lejos el inconfundible sonido de una enfadada multitud recién despertada de años de maldición. Emma unió sus labios a los de Regina, no iba a luchar contra su destino, cualquier cosa que dijese la morena la aceptaría si de verdad explicaba ese abandono de años. Permanecería junto a la reina, junto a la chica que le robó el corazón en su juventud. Junto a ella y Henry. Esa imagen pintaba un destino bonito.

\- Nadie va a cortarte la cabeza mientras yo esté aquí.

Susurró besándola de nuevo, estrechando su cintura para acercarla mas.

\- Suerte que seas la Salvadora. – Bromeó Regina a través de sus labios. Entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada incrédula de su hijo. – Y también debería explicarle todo a Henry.

La furiosa multitud se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca, e incluso sabiendo que sus padres venían en ella, Emma no soltó a Regina en ningún momento, desde su punto de vista ya habían pasado suficiente tiempo separadas.


	73. Chapter 74 Then love again

**¡Mas propuestas! Otra de misskimhyun, pedía a Regina y Daniel con Emma en el presente, iba a liar una especie de viaje en el tiempo, pero la idea no se me acababa de desarrollar, a lo mejor en un futuro jeje Aquí dejo esto, es una escena muy cortita ;P!**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 74 : Then love again._**

\- Te quiero.

Escuchó Emma en un ahogado susurro. Había llegado en el momento exacto en que Regina conseguía decir esas dos palabras al hombre que la estaba estrangulando. _Daniel_. Esas dos palabras consiguieron que soltase a la reina, retrocedió unos pasos, mirando a la morena como si no la hubiese visto antes.

\- Regina.

Murmuró con voz dolorida, ella corrió hacía él.

\- Daniel.

Suspiró con alivio, abrazándose al hombre que creyó haber perdido para siempre, y entonces la vio, a Emma parada a unos metros de ellos, sin saber que decir o que hacer, dudando entre irse o quedarse. David le había contado lo que había pasado en los establos, y corrió hacia allí sin creerse que de verdad su padre hubiese dejado sola a Regina con el mismo monstruo que casi mata a Henry. Y al llegar se encontró con esas dos palabras y el reencuentro. Los ojos de Regina conectaron con los suyos y ni siquiera fue capaz de apartar la mirada, notaba una punzada en su estómago, una presión en el pecho que no sabía de donde venían ni a que se debían, solo sabía que habían aparecido al ver a Regina con Daniel. Ciertamente en ese momento el moreno no parecía un monstruo, solo un hombre sufriendo.

\- Emma…

Susurró Regina deshaciendo el abrazo sin dejar de mirar a la otra mujer Daniel también se giró a mirarla, paseando su mirada entre rubia y morena, frunció un poco el ceño sin entender lo que estaba viendo. O quizá entendiendo demasiado. La alegría de volver a ver a Daniel brillaba menos con la Salvadora allí, oscurecida con una sombra de duda, de culpabilidad, sentimientos encontrados que no sabía que estaban allí. Una parte de Regina quería explicarse, explicarle a Emma lo que estaba pasando, pero ni siquiera ella sabía lo que estaba pasando. Daniel se retorció de dolor, consiguiendo que las dos mujeres rompiesen el contacto visual, Regina se acercó a él sin saber como ayudarle, y Emma dio también unos pasos hacia ellos para ayudar a la morena si hacía falta.

\- Páralo. – Pidió Daniel con los dientes apretados de dolor. – Para el dolor.

\- ¿Cómo?

Preguntó la reina, su antiguo amor cogió sus mejillas con las manos manchadas de sangre seca.

\- Solo…déjame ir.

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron con horror, acababa de recuperarlo, no podía dejarle ir, ni siquiera aunque en esos momentos su corazón estuviese dividido entre el hombre que sujetaba su cara y la mujer que estaba a unos pasos de ellos, lista para intervenir en caso necesario. Su mirada se desvió un momento hacia Emma y luego volvió a centrarse en Daniel.

\- No. No te perderé otra vez.

Intentó ignorar el gesto de la rubia detrás de ellos, que bajó la vista como si no quisiese ser testigo de esa escena. Daniel contrajo la cara con dolor, apretando el agarre de la cara de la reina hasta hacerla daño.

\- Daniel…no…

\- Regina.

Dijo Emma avanzando hasta ellos para apartar a ese hombre de la morena, poco le importaba quien fuese, o lo mucho que Regina lo quisiera, no iba a dejar que la hiciese daño. Por eso había ido hasta allí, por eso había echado a correr antes incluso de que su padre terminase de contarle lo que había pasado. No podía dejar que hiciesen daño a Regina, daba igual quien fuese. Daniel se giró hacía la rubia con la locura en los ojos y la furia en su mandíbula encajada, soltó a Regina y se lanzó sobre la otra mujer dispuesto a destrozarla, a desmembrarla como casi había hecho con Whale, pero algo le detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella. Regina le había paralizado mágicamente, avanzando lentamente hasta interponerse entre los dos.

\- Daniel… - Buscó en sus ojos al hombre que amó. – Daniel, vuelve a mi.

El chico de los caballos suavizó su mirada al reconocerla, desapareciendo la rabia asesina de su expresión.

\- No puedo.

Susurró, suplicando de nuevo con la mirada que le dejase ir, que acabase con esa tortura que era para él cada momento que pasaba respirando.

\- Pero yo te amo.

No miró a Emma al hablar, no quería flaquear al pronunciar las palabras, no quería dudar. Era Daniel quien estaba frente a ella, quien había vuelto al fin, no podía dudar ahora que lo había recuperado, y menos aun por Emma Swan, con quien tenía una relación tan frágil. Entre ellas no había nada, ni siquiera amistad, Daniel era su verdadero amor, eso era lo que importaba, cualquiera que pudiesen haber sido sus pensamientos sobre Emma en el pasado no importaban con él allí. El moreno cerró los ojos un segundo con dolor y volvió a abrirlos, la agonía dolorosamente visible en ellos. Movió las manos hasta rozar el cuello de la reina.

\- _Entonces ama otra vez_.

Dijo con un nudo en la garganta, mirando por encima del hombro de la reina directamente a la Salvadora detrás de ella; ellas dos no se miraron, evitando deliberadamente hacerlo. Daniel había comprendido en un momento lo que ellas dos se negaban a ver, Regina no estaba perdida sin él, simplemente necesitaba dejarle ir definitivamente y abrirse de nuevo al amor. Detrás de ellos Emma intentaba ser invisible, no escuchar, no estar presente en ese doloroso momento de la reina. No quería escuchar las palabras de amor entre los dos amantes, y aun así era incapaz de irse y dejar sola a Regina con él, era peligroso, no había mas que verlo.

Daniel retrocedió unos pasos, gruñendo de dolor, y la mirada asesina volvió a su cara. Se echó sobre ellas con la mano alzada y Regina le detuvo de nuevo con magia apoyando su mano en la de él. El llanto que escapó de su boca casi hizo que Emma la estrechase entre sus brazos para consolarla, pero no era el momento, no estaba segura de si Regina lo permitiría. La reina miró a Daniel con el corazón roto y lentamente movió su otra mano, haciendo desaparecer al hombre que una vez amó.

\- Adiós, Daniel.

Dijo al aire que había ocupado el chico de los caballos, rompiendo definitivamente a llorar. Y esa vez si, Emma dio un solo paso y rodeó a la reina con sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza, meciéndola ligeramente. Regina se giró en esos brazos, refugiándose sin reservas en el pecho de la Salvadora. Había perdido a Daniel de nuevo, pero al menos esta vez no estaba sola, esta vez existía una… ¿esperanza? Levantó su llorosa mirada hacia Emma, hacia unos ojos verdes que le devolvieron la mirada preocupados, lamentando su dolor. A la Salvadora le gustaría borrarlo, quitarle ese dolor; su intención no había sido solo salvarla del cuerpo resucitado de su amor, también le gustaría haberla salvado del dolor que iba a dejar su marcha, pero eso era algo que estaba fuera de su alcance, todo lo que podía hacer era estar allí para Regina, incluso si las últimas palabras de Daniel nunca se aplicaban a ella. Inconscientemente adelantó un poco la cara hacia la reina, pero no podía hacer eso, sería rastrero aprovecharse de la debilidad de Regina. La estrechó mas fuerte en su abrazo, dejando que la reina llorase contra su cuello. La morena se sentía segura allí, el mundo no iba a acabarse mientras estuviese allí, el dolor podía tener un final entre esos brazos. Pero ninguna iba a decirlo, al menos aun no, demasiado pronto, Daniel acababa de irse, la herida estaba abierta otra vez. Emma podía esperar si era necesario, podía estar junto a Regina todo el tiempo que ella la dejase, incluso si la reina no quería volver a amar. Podía sujetar cada pedazo de Regina incluso si no iba a amarla a ella. Y la morena lo sabía, igual que sabía que Daniel había adivinado con una sola mirada lo que había en su corazón. Regina entendía perfectamente que las últimas cuatro palabras de su antiguo amor eran en realidad cuatro letras, un nombre.


	74. Chapter 75 Just business,

**Propuesta de un Guest ;) Seguiré con las propuestas lo que queda de mes, a excepción del día de navidad que subiré alguna cosa de esa temática, luego volveré a alternar propuestas con ideas propias.**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 75 : Just business._**

Emma iba de buen humor a su apartamento, había estado de compras para preparar una cena especial esa noche, su compañera de piso y ella estaban de celebración: las dos habían sido aceptadas en la mejor escuela de baile de la ciudad, por fin podrían empezar en serio a formar su carrera como bailarinas profesionales. O eso pensaba ella, porque mientras preparaba la cena llegó un mensaje a su móvil, había quedado fuera de la selección, por recorte de fondos. Era la única explicación que daban. Para cuando Ruby llegó a casa la mesa estaba puesta y la cena terminada.

\- Traigo champan, para celebrarlo. – Dijo la morena levantando una botella. – Es barato, de la tienda de la esquina, así que no será muy bueno, pero lo importante es que tendremos burbujas doradas.

La sonrisa de su cara desapareció al ver a su compañera, que intentaba mantener una expresión animada, aunque por lo visto no lo hacía demasiado bien.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Emm?

\- Nada ¿por qué iba a pasar algo? Dame esa botella, creo que tenemos copas por alguna parte.

Se acercó a Ruby y cogió la botella de su mano, dejándola en la encimera de la cocina mientras buscaba un par de copas en lo armaritos.

\- Emma ¿recuerdas que siempre te digo que menos mal que te gusta el baile y no la actuación? No es ninguna broma, como actriz serías horrible, no sabes disimular. ¿Qué pasa?

La rubia suspiró, sacó su teléfono, lo desbloqueó y se lo enseñó a Ruby, que leyó el mensaje con el ceño fruncido. Sacó su propio móvil por si no se había dado cuenta del mensaje, pero ella no había recibido nada.

\- Esto no puede ser verdad, Emm. No es justo, eres de las mejores ¿Cómo pueden dejarte fuera?

\- No importa, Rubes. Estas cosas pasan, simplemente tendré que encontrar otra cosa que hacer.

La morena le devolvió el teléfono todavía enfadada.

\- Mañana iremos a hablar con el director, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

Pero no lo había. Con cara de disculpa el director les explicó que la empresa que financiaba la escuela de baile y sus becas había recortado los fondos, teniendo que dejar fuera a la mitad de los seleccionados, entre ellos a Emma. Ruby estaba incluso mas furiosa que la rubia, que todo lo que sentía era como su sueño de convertirse en bailarina profesional se rompía a sus pies. Preguntaron al director quien era esa empresa que había recortado fondos, el hombre dudó, no muy seguro de si podía dar esa información, pero finalmente les dijo que la escuela de baile estaba patrocinada por la empresa de publicidad Mills.

.

.

.

Cinco años después Emma había terminado sus estudios, tenía un grado de empresariales y varios certificados de informática, con veintidós años estaba lista para entrar a trabajar en una empresa. Su idea de ser bailarina había quedado atrás hacía mucho, cuando fue rechazada de le escuela de baile en la que Ruby ya se había graduado. Todos esos años había tenido solo una cosa en mente: destruir a la persona que destruyó su sueño. Por eso el único trabajo que quería era en la empresa de publicidad Mills, entraría a trabajar allí de una forma u otra. Había hecho investigaciones sobre la empresa en esos años y sabía que el negocio estaba ahora en manos de la única hija de la fundadora: Regina Mills, que llevaba al mando casi cinco años, ella fue quien recortó los fondos para las becas de baile, en la cabeza de Emma ella era la culpable directa de lo que había pasado.

No le costó mucho entrar a trabajar allí, aunque una cosa era tener el trabajo y otra llegar a Regina Mills. Empezó desde abajo, siendo chica de los recados en las plantas bajas del enorme edificio de la empresa, consiguió hacerse secretaria de uno de los encargados de esas plantas, y así fue ascendiendo, planta a planta hasta llegar a ser la secretaria de uno de los miembros de la junta de la empresa, uno de los jefazos que estaba directamente en contacto con la dueña y señora de todo el lugar. El hombre era un autentico incompetente, que era lo que mas le gustaba a Emma de él porque la llevaba a todas partes, incluso a sus reuniones con la señorita Mills. La primera vez que la vio le sorprendió lo joven que era, no podía tener muchos mas años que ella. Y era guapa, muy guapa, Emma no contaba con ese factor. Su jefa tenía el pelo corto y moreno, y unos intimidantes ojos marrones, su simple presencia era intimidante, gritaba "_poder_" por cada poro de su cuerpo, esa era la mujer que llevaba a sus espaldas toda la empresa, la misma que Emma quería hundir. Pero para ello tenía que estar aun mas cerca, tenía que estar en contacto directo con la morena, y al menos podría disfrutar de las vistas mientras la destruía.

La oportunidad llegó en una reunión especialmente frustrante, estaban trabajando en un anuncio para una conocida marca de refresco y nada de lo que presentaban convencía a Regina, que lanzó irritada al suelo algunos bocetos en papel, mirando furiosa a su equipo.

\- Se supone que sois los mejores, os pago para que seáis los mejores, así que ¿qué estáis haciendo mal? ¿por qué me hacéis perder mi valioso tiempo en esto?

Dijo dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa con ambas manos, los allí reunidos se miraron entre si, sin atreverse a abrir la boca, pero Emma lo hizo, estaba de pie detrás de su jefe con una libreta y un bolígrafo, como algunas otras secretarias. Levantó el bolígrafo lentamente y Regina le clavó su furiosa mirada.

\- Yo creo que… - Se aclaró la garganta, la verdad es que esa mujer podía dar verdadero miedo. – Creo que está muy saturado. Cuando un anuncio está demasiado recargado al final no sabes ni lo que te quieren vender, en mi opinión habría que simplificarlo.

La morena seguía mirándola fijamente, sin cambiar su expresión de enfado. Emma tragó saliva, nadie había pedido su opinión, ella era simplemente una secretaria, seguramente Regina la despediría y todo su plan quedaría tan destruido como sus sueños de baile. La morena miró de nuevo a su equipo y señaló a la rubia con un dedo.

\- _Eso_ es una buena idea, tiene sentido. Una secretaria tiene mas sentido común que todos vosotros juntos. – Volvió a mirar a Emma. – Tráeme un café.

La rubia no se esperaba esa orden, sin siquiera mirar al hombre a cuyo servicio se suponía que estaba, salió de la habitación a toda prisa para buscar ese café. Una vez lejos de la presencia de Regina Mills se paró a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se estaba comportando exactamente igual que el resto de empleados, corriendo para cumplir la mas mínima orden de la morena, y ella no estaba allí para eso, pero al menos era un paso mas cerca de ella, al menos ahora Regina sabía que existía. Cuando volvió unos minutos después con el café, la sala seguía en silencio, le dio el café a su jefa, que se lo llevó a los labios dando un sorbo con la vista clavada en ella. Sin dejar de mirarla se pasó la lengua por el labio superior para eliminar cualquier resto de café y dejó el vaso en la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo has sabido como me gusta el café?

Preguntó severamente, la rubia tragó saliva de nuevo, con un repentino instinto de salir corriendo como una presa asustada.

\- Bueno señorita Mills, yo…trabajo aquí. Lo escuché una…

No la dejó terminar, volviéndose de nuevo hacia su equipo de publicistas.

\- Y además de tener mas sentido común que todos vosotros también es observadora, quizá deberíais aprender algo. – Miró a Emma de nuevo. – Felicidades querida, acabas de ascender.

Su ahora antiguo jefe protestó, pero volvió a empequeñecerse bajo la mirada de su jefa, tendría que buscarse otra secretaria.

\- Y además el café me ha llegado caliente, lo que es toda una novedad. – Añadió Regina mirando el vaso con una ceja levantada. – Estoy segura de que serás una buena asistente personal.

Emma estuvo a punto de dar un salto de alegría, no iba a ser simplemente la secretaria de la morena, iba a ser su asistente personal, lo que significaba ir con ella a todas partes, tener en sus manos información de la empresa, quizá incluso de la propia vida personal de la señorita Mills. Si tuvo algún tipo de reacción fuera de lo normal quedó eclipsada cuando el hombre que había permanecido discretamente detrás de Regina dio un paso al frente, con un preocupado ceño fruncido.

\- Señorita Mills, no puede hablar en…

La morena levantó una mano para callarle sin siquiera mirarle.

\- Estoy bastante contenta con mi secretaria, en cambio tu, Sidney, dejas mucho que desear.

Como secretaria Regina tenía a una chica joven sentada en una mesa fuera de su despacho que hacía poco mas que pasarle las llamadas, hasta ese momento Sidney Glass había sido su asistente, sus ojos y oídos, sus manos y piernas cada vez que ella no podía atender algún asunto. Pero como bien decía la morena, dejaba bastante que desear en el desempeño de su trabajo, llevaba tiempo buscando un reemplazo y esa joven rubia podía ser perfecta. Y mucho mas agradable de mirar que la seca expresión de Sidney.

\- Señorita Mills…

Intentó de nuevo el hombre.

\- Ven a verme mañana y te daré un nuevo puesto. Y ahora sal de aquí si no quieres que te despida.

Eso daba totalmente por terminada la conversación. El resto de personas de la sala no decían nada, cuando Regina Mills hablaba mejor no hacer ni un ruido. Sidney bajó la cabeza y salió de la sala arrastrando los pies. La morena devolvió su atención una vez mas a Emma, hizo un gesto despectivo a la libreta que aun llevaba en las manos.

\- Deshazte de eso. Coge el iPad de Sidney, mira a ver si puedes entender algo, te pondré al día sobre tu nuevo puesto cuando termine la reunión.

Emma cogió el iPad que el antiguo asistente había dejado en una mesita auxiliar y permaneció en silencio hasta que terminó la reunión, relamiéndose internamente al pensar que su venganza realmente comenzaba ahora.

.

.

.

Ruby no podía creerse lo que había conseguido, insistió en salir a celebrarlo, convencida de que era cuestión de tiempo lograr su objetivo, pero Emma tuvo que negarse porque la señorita Mills quería que se presentase a trabajar temprano, su nuevo puesto estaba mejor pagado y tenía mas ventajas, personales y laborales, pero también tenía otros horarios y exigía mas dedicación.

Regina la puso al día rápidamente, explicándola en que consistiría a partir de ahora su trabajo sin darla opción a hacer preguntas y la mandó a su mesa, frente a la de la secretaria.

\- ¿Vas a sustituir a Sidney?

Preguntó la chica, era rubia también y muy joven, Emma la echaba unos diecinueve años. Asintió como respuesta.

\- Bien, ese tipo era insoportable, besaba el suelo que pisaba la señorita Mills, creo que hasta a ella le parecía inquietante tanta adoración. Me llamo Ashley.

Se presentó la chica recostándose en su silla. No podía quejarse de trabajo, el asistente de Regina hacía todo el trabajo duro, ella solo se encargarla de pasarla las llamadas y apuntar los recados cuando ni la jefa ni Sidney…ahora Emma…estaban allí. Regina Mills era una mujer muy ocupada y siempre debía haber alguien en el despacho para coger las llamadas.

Emma apenas tuvo tiempo de adaptarse a su nuevo puesto. Regina la llevaba a todos lados, dictando ordenes y exigiendo la mas absoluta competencia, por suerte la rubia aprendía rápido y enseguida se adaptó al ritmo de Regina, hasta el punto de que la morena ya no tenía que estar con ella a cada paso diciéndola lo que debía hacer, algo que si ocurría con Sidney, Emma era perfectamente capaz de llevar sus asuntos sin su constante vigilancia. La rubia se enteró de que su jefa estaba casada y además tenía un niño de tres años al que adoraba, algo que la sorprendió bastante, no se esperaba que la mujer fría y adicta al trabajo pudiese tener lazos emocionales con nadie, pero mas de una vez la había mandado a recoger a su hijo de la guardería, incluso se había quedado a hacerle de niñera algo que a Regina no le gustaba especialmente, no quería dejar en manos de otra persona la educación de su hijo, aunque su marido insistiese en que era necesario. La verdad era que el niño le gustaba, el pequeño Henry, por eso no le importaba quedarse a cuidar de él, mas aun si la pagaban. Su jefa la pidió en un tono claramente irritado que se quedase con él una noche.

\- A mi marido le apetece que hagamos algo esta noche, los dos. Necesito a alguien que cuide de Henry.

Regina Mills normalmente no daba explicaciones, pero se había relajado alrededor de Emma por culpa de esa seguridad que le daba la rubia con su trabajo, algo que nunca antes le había pasado. Emma había demostrado ser no solo mas que eficiente en su trabajo, también discreta, cualidad que la morena apreciaba mucho en una persona.

\- Por supuesto señorita Mills, sin problema.

Se estaba ganando la confianza de su jefa y lo sabía, cada vez estaba mas cerca de ella, y Ruby no dejaba de repetirle que con ese don que tenía de gustarle a la gente no tardaría en traspasar la mascara de fría profesionalidad de su jefa y llegar hasta ella para destrozarla.

\- Espero que no tuvieses ya planes…

Añadió Regina en un tono mas suave del que la tenía acostumbrada, mirándola casi con culpabilidad por estropear algún plan ya organizado. Eso sorprendió a Emma.

\- No, no, por supuesto que no señorita Mills, no se preocupe.

\- Gracias, Emma.

Eso también era una sorpresa, Regina Mills no daba las gracias, menos aun a una simple asistente. La dijo la hora en que debía estar en su casa y volvió al trabajo como si nada, dejando a la rubia bastante confusa.

Llegó a la mansión de la morena con cinco minutos de antelación, como sabía que le gustaba a su jefa, la propia Regina abrió la puerta, descalza, pero vestida para salir, con un collar caro en la mano.

\- Bien, ya estás aquí. Pasa.

La rubia pasó intentando que no se notasen las miradas que le echaba a su jefa, por diabólica que fuese Emma no podía negar que era diabólicamente sexy, y esa noche estaba especialmente espectacular, una parte de ella se preguntó a donde querría llevarla su marido.

\- Emma, ¿te importa echarme una mano?

Regina Mills nunca pedía las cosas, ella ordenaba, para algo era la jefa. La rubia intentó ocultar su sorpresa una vez mas, cogiendo el collar que le tendía su jefa para que se lo abrochase. La morena la dio la espalda levantándose el pelo de la nuca, lo que casi no hacía falta. Emma no entendía porqué la garganta se le había quedado repentinamente seca al pasar la mano alrededor del cuello de Regina para colocar el collar, abrochando el cierre sin problema y apartando a toda velocidad las manos al darse cuenta que estaban en los hombros de su jefa.

\- Ya está, señorita Mills.

Dijo tragando saliva para humedecer su garganta seca.

\- Gracias.

Respondió la morena caminando hacia el salón sin mirarla. La había dado las gracias dos veces en un día, seguro que era algún tipo de récord. O de milagro. Se dio prisa en seguir a Regina al salón cuando se dio cuenta que seguía parada en la entrada. En el salón solo estaba Henry viendo la televisión, sonrió al verla, levantando sus diminutas manitas para que Emma le levantase, lo que la mujer hizo con una inconsciente sonrisa. Regina había desaparecido escaleras arriba en cuando vio que Henry estaba en brazos de Emma, pero volvió a los pocos minutos subida a unos tacones, con el abrigo puesto y metiendo algo en un pequeño bolso.

\- Sé que no hace falta que te diga nada, ya sabes donde está todo y sabes como es Henry. – Dio un cariñoso golpecito en la nariz del niño, sonriendole. – Hay cena en la cocina, pero puedes servirte lo que quieras.

Añadió mirando a Emma, que como cada vez que veía a su jefa con su hijo tenía que luchar con su cara para mantenerla seria. Ver a Regina Mills mostrar esa ternura con otro ser humano era prácticamente material de leyenda urbana, si Emma lo contase nadie que la conociese iba a creerla. Suerte que Emma no contaba nada de los encargos de la morena. Un hombre alto entró también en el salón, con un impecable traje y una chaqueta perfectamente doblada en el brazo.

\- Buenas noches, Ella.

Dijo a Emma con formalidad. La rubia apenas sabía nada de él, le había visto poco, solo sabía que se llamaba George Spencer, que también trabajaba para alguna empresa importante, que Regina no había cogido su apellido después de la boda y que era claramente mayor que ella.

\- Es Emma, querido.

Corrigió la morena casi con la misma voz formal que él había usado con Emma.

\- ¿Qué mas da? – Respondió su marido de forma ausente, mirando su reloj. – Debemos irnos ya.

Dijo saliendo del salón camino a la puerta sin acercarse a despedirse de su hijo. La rubia pudo notar perfectamente como su jefa se mordía la lengua para no gritar algo a su marido, cogió aire y se volvió hacia Emma y su hijo con una sonrisa no muy creíble.

\- Intentaremos no tardar mucho.

La rubia asintió sin decir nada, viendo como Regina seguía el mismo camino que acababa de hacer su marido. No podía creerse que estuviese compadeciéndose de Regina Mills, queriendo invitarla a una copa y dejar que soltase todos sus problemas, que se desahogase con ella. Regina Mills era el enemigo, el demonio, no podía empezar a sentir simpatía por ella, sin importar la simpatía que la morena pareciese mostrarle a la rubia. Una pequeña mano en su mejilla distrajo sus pensamientos y prestó toda su atención Henry.

.

.

.

Horas después la puerta se abrió con fuerza, haciendo que Emma diese un salto del susto en el sofá del salón. Casi de seguido se escuchó a otra persona entrar y la puerta cerrarse de un portazo.

\- Ven aquí, Regina, no me dejes con la palabra en la boca.

Escuchó la enfadada voz de George Spencer, y si no se equivocaba escuchó también el abrigo de Regina cuando se soltó de un tirón del agarre de su marido.

\- Tu hijo está dormido, ¿no podías esperar a mañana para dar el portazo?

Respondió la morena igual de enfadada o mas.

\- No me hables en ese tono, mujer. Y baja la voz, la niñera debe de seguir aquí.

Inconscientemente Emma dio varios pasos hacia la puerta del salón, sin llegar a salir, temiendo que esa discusión fuese a peor.

\- No es una niñera, Spencer, es mi asistente. Tengo una ¿recuerdas? Las personas que tienen grandes empresas suelen tenerlas, lo sabrías si prestases un poco de atención en vez de pasarte el día ocupado en tus malditos negocios, como si yo no tuviese un trabajo también.

\- No necesitaríamos que tu asistente se quedase con el niño si tu pasases mas tiempo en casa.

La rubia escuchó resoplar a Regina, un sonido que ella conocía muy bien, quería decir que estaba enfadada y al límite de su paciencia.

\- Siempre con lo mismo… Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, no voy a quedarme encerrada en casa siendo tu maldita esclava, me da igual como fuesen las cosas en el siglo en el que creciste, Spencer, no voy a dejar mi trabajo.

\- No vuelvas a hablarme así, mujer, o…

\- ¿O qué?

Desafió la morena y como si esa fuese su señal Emma asomó por la puerta del salón.

\- ¿Señorita Mills?

El matrimonio estaba encarado el uno con el otro, mirándose con puro odio en los ojos. El puño de Spencer cerrado en su brazo flexionado, como dispuesto a levantarlo. La aparición de Emma hizo que relajase la mano y que los dos se volviesen hacía ella, el odio desapareció al instante de la cara de Regina.

\- Emma… Perdona, pensé que estarías arriba, no quería que escu… Gracias por quedarte esta noche, puedes irte a casa.

Dijo pasando por su lado rápidamente dirigiéndola una tensa sonrisa que su asistente no se creyó, la siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció en la cocina.

\- Vete a casa.

Ordenó el marido mirándola con un severo ceño fruncido que la advertía claramente para que no contase nada de lo que había escuchado. Emma también le frunció el ceño, aguantándose las ganas de decirle lo que pensaba de él. En vez de irse se dio la vuelta y siguió el mismo camino de su jefa hasta la cocina, la puerta del patio trasero estaba abierta y salió, encontrando allí a la morena, un brazo abrazando su estomago y en otro levantado para dar un trago a su copa de vino.

\- ¿Está bien, señorita Mills?

Regina se giró hacia ella, la había pillado totalmente desprevenida, apartó la mirada dando otro sorbo a su copa.

\- Siento que hayas escuchado eso, Emma, no era mi intención.

Dos agradecimientos y una disculpa, ese día estaba siendo surrealista, pero la mujer que estaba viendo allí no se parecía a la mujer de la oficina, estaba viendo a una esposa atrapada en un mal matrimonio, con un mal marido, Regina tenía sus propios problemas personales, exactamente igual que ella, y aun así seguía con su día a día. Emma pensó que quizá por una noche, y _solo por una noche_, podía dejar a un lado su plan de venganza y actuar como un ser humano con esa mujer.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Preguntó dando un paso hacia ella, Regina rió secamente.

\- Gracias Emma, pero no… - Miró a la rubia y pareció cambiar de opinión. - ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora mismo?

Ruby debía de estar esperándola para que la contase su día y escucharla poner a parir a su jefa, planeando el momento final de su plan para hundir a Regina Mills.

\- No, señorita Mills, iba a irme a casa.

La morena miró la copa en su mano y se la acabó de un trago.

\- Ven conmigo.

Dijo Regina entrando de nuevo en su cocina y dejando la copa vacía de vino en el fregadero. Emma la siguió hasta la puerta, donde su jefa cogió de nuevo el bolso.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Tronó Spencer surgiendo del salón con un vaso lleno de una bebida ámbar que tenía pinta de alcohol. Emma no quería imaginarse la de copas que debía beber esa pareja para sobrevivir a su convivencia.

\- Cuida de tu hijo por una maldita noche, _George_. ¿Crees que podrás encargarte de un niño dormido?

Respondió la morena saliendo de la casa furiosa, sin dar ningún portazo. Emma todavía iba detrás de ella, pero la paró a medio camino del coche de su jefa.

\- ¿Señorita Mills? Creo que deberíamos ir en mi coche.

No tenía ni idea de a donde quería que la acompañase, pero por lo que había visto seguro que incluía alcohol, y ya que esa noche había decidido aparcar su venganza, no estaría bien dejar que esa mujer volviese a casa conduciendo borracha. Regina la miró como si fuese la primera vez que alguien hacía una sugerencia diferente a sus planes, pero finalmente asintió sabiendo que tenía razón, por algo esa chica había entrado a su servicio por su sentido común.

.

.

.

Regina le indicó el camino hasta un bar que Emma no había pisado nunca, algo normal teniendo en cuenta el precio de las copas. Copas que no dejaban de aparecer delante de Regina Mills.

\- Debes estar pensando que tu jefa es una alcohólica.

Comentó la morena empezando el nuevo vaso que acababan de dejar delante de ella.

\- Claro que no, señorita Mills.

Regina rió.

\- No deberías mentir a tu jefa, Emma. Pero está bien, teóricamente ya has salido del trabajo, aunque te haya obligado a venir hasta aquí.

\- Usted no me ha obligado, señorita Mills.

Respondió Emma de forma casi automática, mas preocupada de que su jefa no se cayese del taburete que de su respuesta. Debía de odiar a esa mujer y en vez de eso todo lo que podía pensar era en protegerla, en sacarla a ella y a Henry de esa casa en la que no eran felices, alejarla de ese marido que claramente no la quería.

\- Entonces puedes dejar de llamarme "_señorita Mills_". Por esta noche, al menos.

Dijo Regina señalándola con un dedo incapaz de permanecer firme. Emma quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero no sabía que decir que no fuese inapropiado, que no traspasase la barrera de la profesionalidad. A pesar de todo seguían siendo jefa y empleada, no eran amigas, no había confianza.

\- Me ha llevado a cenar, y luego a una especie de…no era una fiesta, era una reunión, con algunos de sus compañeros y colaboradores que iban también con sus esposas. – Empezó a contar la morena mirando su vaso entre trago y trago. – Todas esas mujeres eran simples adornos, todas jóvenes y guapas, con un cuerpo perfecto, enganchadas del brazo de un hombre que les triplica la edad y la fortuna.

Una mujer florero de manual, pensó Emma. Aunque Regina no tenía nada que envidiarlas, mas bien al contrario, ella era joven y guapa, de cuerpo perfecto y además fortuna propia, pero no podía decirle eso a su jefa.

\- Spencer espera que yo sea igual, pero lo lleva claro.

Concluyó acabándose otra copa, Emma estuvo a punto de reír por esa expresión tan poco habitual en su jefa, acostumbrada a su seriedad y formalidad.

\- ¿Por qué se casaron?

Preguntó la rubia sin poder contener su curiosidad mientras Regina hacia un gesto a la camarera de que le sirviese otra copa, algo que Emma miró con reproche sin atreverse a decir nada.

\- Fue todo cosa de mi madre, seguro que sabes quien es, ella fundó mi empresa. Quería casarme con un hombre de buena posición, con influencia, "_merecedor de mi_" dijo. Lo que es un eufemismo para decir "_con dinero_"

Explicó Regina inclinando la cabeza hacia su asistente con complicidad, moviendo las cejas para dejar claro que no le había quedado mas remedio que obedecer a su madre.

\- Y por supuesto Spencer vio una gran oportunidad. Él tiene dinero, pero no una empresa propia, pensó que podría quedarse con la mía cuando nos casásemos, por eso insiste tanto en que me quede en casa para ser una buena esposa mientras él se ocupa de todo "_el trabajo difícil_"

Hizo comillas en el aire con los dedos, el único momento en que sus manos se separaron de la copa. Resopló.

\- Cómo si fuese a ser capaz de llevar mi empresa…

Gruñó dando un largo trago.

\- ¿Por qué no os divorciáis?

Preguntó Emma sin comprender, estaba segura de que la vida de Regina sería muy diferente sin tener que vivir cada día con ese hombre, para empezar sería mas feliz.

\- No es tan sencillo. No solo se armaría un gran escándalo, mi madre se pondría furiosa. Y llevamos casados cuatro años, si nos divorciamos la mitad de todo lo que he ganado, todo lo que he hecho en esos cuatro años, sería para él, en cierto modo él ganaría, aunque no se hiciese con mi empresa. Y está Henry…

Por supuesto, el niño. Emma prefería no pensar en el tipo de actividad que Regina y Spencer tuvieron que llevar a cabo para tenerlo, sobretodo ahora que sabía que en ese matrimonio nunca había habido amor. No quería pensar en lo que tuvo que ser para Regina compartir cama con un hombre al que detestaba y con quien estaba solo por el capricho de su madre.

\- No parece…

Empezó la rubia, pero se calló antes de atravesar la línea invisible de lo que era asunto suyo y lo que no, pero Regina la miró con esa mirada que era un claro indicador para que siguiese hablando, ya la había visto muchas veces en el trabajo.

\- No parece que Spencer…George…el señor… - No sabía como llamarle de forma educada. – No parece que su marido sienta especial afecto por Henry. ¿No sería mas fácil para él que usted se quedase con al custodia completa?

Regina se echó a reír, reía como Emma no la había visto reír nunca, pero era una risa amarga.

\- Por supuesto que mi marido no quiere a Henry, pero exigiría la custodia completa, de eso no tengo ninguna duda. Para hacerme daño y por los derechos de mi hijo en mi fortuna. Le querría para él.

Si, Emma no podía odiar a esa mujer cuando se mostraba tan vulnerable con ella, tan…humana. Incluso aunque fuese culpa del alcohol. Esa noche no odiaría a Regina Mills, al día siguiente todo volvería a la normalidad.

.

.

.

Aunque no fue así exactamente, Regina la llamó a su despacho y la recibió con una expresión mortalmente seria. Emma temió que la despidiese para olvidar su momento de debilidad.

\- Siéntate.

Dijo la morena levantándose de su escritorio y sentándose en un amplío sofá de su despacho. Emma se sentó al otro extremo, en tensión.

\- Quería hablar contigo de lo que pasó anoche. Lo que viste, lo que te conté.

\- Señorita Mills de verdad, no tiene que preocuparse, no diré nada de su vida privada, ni tengo intención de aprovecharme de…

Una sonrisa la dejó sin habla. Era la primera sonrisa sincera que le dirigía a ella, una sonrisa amable, casi del mismo tipo que cuando se despedía de su hijo.

\- Lo sé, Emma. No te preocupes por eso. Solo quería…darte las gracias. Por escucharme, incluso por intervenir, no creas que no me dí cuenta del momento de la discusión en que apareciste. También por preocuparte por mi, supongo, recuerdo que cuidaste de mi anoche y que me llevaste sana y salva a casa. Y gracias también por tu discreción. – Emma la miraba con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir. – No suelo hacer esto a menudo, así que no te acostumbres. Y no esperes que esto te de algún tipo de privilegio especial.

Aclaró la morena volviendo en parte a ser ella misma, aunque con un toque divertido en los ojos y una media sonrisa.

\- No lo entiendo.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir la rubia. Siempre había considerado que era muy buena calando a la gente desde el principio, y desde el principio, antes incluso de conocerla, Emma tenía asumido que Regina Mills era el demonio. Pero al estar a su servicio se había dado cuenta de que quizá esa descripción no fuese del todo cierta, mas aun después de verla en su propia casa, con su hijo, para rematar Regina nunca había sido cruel con ella, dura si, exigente también, pero nunca cruel. No era cruel con los empleados, hiriente si, y si estaba enfadada mejor apartarse de su camino. Pero en ese tiempo la idea que Emma tenía de Regina Mils había querido modificarse muchas veces sin que ella la dejase hacerlo, como Ruby bien la había recordado esa misma mañana al contarle lo que había pasado, Regina Mills era una depredadora de los negocios a quien no le importaba sobre quien tuviese que pasar ni las vidas que destruyese en el camino, solo la importaba hacer dinero. Era la mujer que había arruinado sus sueños, el tipo de mujer que destruía la felicidad de la gente. ¿por qué ese tipo de personas iba a poder tener felicidad propia?

\- ¿A que te refieres?

Preguntó la morena con cierta desconfianza.

\- No eres mala persona.

Fue toda la explicación que dio Emma, Regina la miró frunciendo un poco el ceño, sin saber si debía ofenderse o no, ignorando el que su asistente la tutease.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- No eres mala persona. – Repitió la rubia. – Eres…eres…incluso eres buena persona, puedes ser amable, puedes… - Recordó la ternura con que miraba a su hijo. – Entonces ¿por qué eres tan… - No podía decir "_zorra_" sin ganarse el despido. – dura con la gente todo el tiempo?

No entendía como podía ignorar de esa manera los sentimientos y sueños de otras personas cuando claramente no era una mala persona, la propia Ashley había llegado a hacer buenos comentarios sobre la morena, seguramente por pasar tanto tiempo cerca de ella. Pero la expresión amigable de su jefa se endureció.

\- Tengo que ser dura, Emma. Es la única manera de sacar adelante una empresa exitosamente. Exijo mucho, lo sé, muchas veces no soy justa con mis empleados, no permito los fallos y soy, como dices, dura. Pero es por eso por lo que esta empresa funciona tan bien, y es por eso por lo que toda esa gente con la que tan dura dices que soy tienen un empleo y un sueldo a final de mes. Un buen sueldo, he de añadir.

Explicó Regina, perdido ese tono de cercanía y volviendo a ser solamente su jefa.

Saber que Regina era buena persona y que aun así elegía voluntariamente hacer todo lo que hacía, destruir todo lo que se ponía en su camino sin pensar, fue justo lo que Emma necesitaba para reafirmarse en su plan original de hundirla. Podía haber mostrado piedad cuando recortó los fondos de la escuela de baile, podía haber usado ese corazón que había visto que tenía, y en vez de eso había decidido ignorarlo. A lo mejor era porqué la propia Regina no era feliz y quería mezquinamente repartir esa infelicidad, no lo sabía y no le importaba. El plan _Hundir a Regina Mills_ seguía en marcha, ahora con la ventaja de haberse ganado la confianza plena de su jefa, que después de aquella noche de copas parecía haberse acercado mas a Emma, era menos dura con ella, mas amable, mas…Por lo que Emma le contaba a Ruby, su amiga estaba casi segura de que la morena empezaba a sentir cosas por ella, algo que la asistente se negaba a creerse hasta el día en que pilló a una distraída Regina mirándola. No es que la mirase con lujuria o deseo, no estaba haciéndola una radiografía de arriba abajo con los ojos, fue simplemente algo en su expresión, y después de todo Emma era muy buena leyendo a las personas. Empezó a tantear terreno, pequeños acercamientos físicos, invasión aparentemente involuntaria del espacio personal, toques y roces en apariencia inocente…que evolucionaron a un claro coqueteo de la rubia con su jefa. Para su sorpresa Regina respondió favorablemente a todo eso. Esa podría ser la guinda de su venganza, un escándalo de adulterio por tener una aventura con un empleado, una _empleada_ para ser mas exactos. Arruinaría su matrimonio, su vida publica, y si lo que le había contado de su madre era cierto, también su vida profesional, al ser la señora Mills la fundadora de la empresa. Podría quitarle a Regina todo lo que la daba felicidad, rompiéndola el corazón por el camino de la misma manera en que ella rompió sus sueños.

Como cuando empezó a trabajar para ella, la oportunidad se presentó de golpe una tarde que estaban las dos trabajando en el despacho de la morena. Regina estaba frustrada, irritada, les habían encargado toda una campaña publicitaria y ya iban con retraso. Para ese entonces Emma tenía la suficiente confianza con ella como para acercarse hasta su mesa y dejar allí el iPad para tomarse un descanso que la morena no había concedido.

\- Debería relajarse, señorita Mills.

Dijo rodeando la mesa con la mirada clavada en la morena, que no la miraba a ella si no al ordenador.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me relaje con este desastre? ¿Por qué esa gente sigue trabajando para mi si lo único que hacen es demostrarme día a día su incompetencia? Eres mi asistente, dímelo.

En vez de responder, la rubia rió un poco, llegando al lado de la mesa en que estaba sentada su jefa, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la morena.

\- Creo que estáis muy tensa, señorita Mills.

Sentir como las manos de su asistente empezaban a masajear sus hombros solamente la puso mas tensa.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Emma?

La rubia paró sin quitar las manos de sus hombros.

\- Pensé que te vendría bien un masaje, esta semana no vas a tener tiempo de ir a tu masajista. - Ella lo sabía bien, claro, era quien llamaba para concertar al menos una cita al mes. - Pero puedo parar si te molesta.

\- No, no. Está…bien. No pasa nada.

Emma sonrió a la espalda de su jefa, agachándose lentamente hasta que su cara quedó al lado de la de Regina, mirando la pantalla del ordenador.

\- También deberías dejar de mirar esa pantalla, no te ayuda a relajarte. – Había vuelto al tuteo. Regina tragó saliva sin mirarla, intentando aparentar normalidad. – A lo mejor yo puedo hacer algo para relajarte.

Dijo dejando que una de sus manos bajase por la espalda de su jefa, que giró la cabeza bruscamente para mirarla sin creerse lo que estaba pasando. En el momento en que su mirada se encontró a escasos centímetros de la de su asistente, la rubia la besó. Era un gran riesgo, lo sabía, Regina podía rechazarla, despedirla, arruinar todo el trabajo que había hecho Emma para llegar hasta allí, pero la morena le correspondió el beso, por supuesto que si. Esa rubia había ido metiéndose poco a poco bajo su piel, día a día, con su presencia, sus ojos verdes, su amabilidad. Si le quedaba alguna duda de que empezaba a tener sentimientos por sus asistente, esas dudas desaparecieron a la mañana siguiente de llevársela para que viese como se emborrachaba. No le importaba su marido, ni siquiera la ética profesional que tan severamente se imponía. Se levantó de la silla rodeando la nuca de Emma con una mano y su cintura con la otra, enroscándose en el cuerpo de la rubia igual que ella estaba haciendo con el suyo. Apoyando a la rubia en el borde de su mesa sin dejar de besarla con pasión, una pasión que nunca había podido sentir antes. Pero Emma no estaba dispuesta a dejar que ella llevase el control, giró con Regina entre sus brazos y la dejó en la misma posición en la que estaba ella antes contra la mesa, abriendo su camisa con rapidez, desabrochando el pantalón de su traje y metiendo una mano dentro sin dudar. Los ojos de Regina se cerraron y sus labios se separaron en un silencioso gemido. Emma sonrió, una sonrisa casi perversa al ver como su plan iba realizándose ante sus ojos, cada vez mas cerca de su venganza cuanto mas se derretía Regina Mills bajo sus manos. Atacó su cuello con lujuria y la mano de la morena volvió a su nuca para mantenerla allí. Pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la jefa, Regina cerró los ojos con frustración y pulsó un botón el teléfono.

\- ¿Si?

Preguntó enfadada por la interrupción.

\- Disculpe, señorita Mills. Me pidió que le recordase su reunión de la una y media.

La morena miró el reloj, faltaban veinte minutos, gruñó en silencio.

\- Cierto, gracias Ashley.

Respondió amablemente, soltando el botón para cortar la comunicación. Como si no las hubiesen interrumpido Emma la besó de nuevo, Regina la devolvió el beso, pero solo un minuto antes de separarse.

\- Ya la has oído, tengo una reunión, lo que quiere decir que _tenemos_ una reunión.

El resto del día fue así, besos robados cuando estaban a solas que nunca tenían tiempo de llegar a nada mas. Emma se lanzaba a sus labios sabiendo que Regina no iba a rechazarla, pero incluso ella empezaba a frustrarse de que por culpa de la ocupada agenda de la morena nunca pasasen de ahí. Aunque Ruby opinaba que era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado, ahora que estaban seguras de que Regina sentía algo por la rubia y de que no iba a rechazarla Emma debía seguir con la aventura sin llegar a acostarse con ella, dejándola sexualmente frustrada hasta el punto de cometer una imprudencia, aconsejó a su amiga mantener una relación secreta con su jefa, enamorarla hasta conseguir que dejase a su marido, hasta el punto que todo en lo que pudiese pensar fuese en Emma, y cuando la rubia fuese todo lo que tenía, quitárselo también. Era un plan cruel, las dos lo sabían, perfecto para vengarse de Regina Mills.

Pero maldita fuese la hora en que a Ruby se le ocurrió esa idea, y maldita la hora en que a Emma le pareció buena. Las semanas pasaban y la rubia seguía con el plan, en el trabajo todos sabían que la jefa tenía debilidad por sus asistente aunque a la morena no parecía importarle demasiado, incluso cuando empezaron los rumores de que entre ellas dos había algo mas que una relación profesional, por mas que Ashley se empeñaba en negarlo al ser la que estaba mas cerca de ellas. A Regina tampoco le importaba, en toda su vida nunca había sentido algo así, era como si estuviese empezando realmente a vivir, así era como Emma la hacía sentir: viva. Y frustrada, porque aun no había conseguido ni un solo momento de autentica intimidad con ella, ni siquiera cuando tenían citas mas o menos normales después del trabajo y en sus días libres, en la vida de Regina el concepto "_día libre_" no existía, y si no, era Emma la que estaba ocupada. Sabia que si seguía así acabaría lanzándose al cuello de su asistente en alguna reunión y desnudandola sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

Preguntó Regina apoyada en la puerta de su despacho, mirando a Emma recoger sus cosas para irse. El horario de Ashley había acabado hacia un par de horas. Esa pregunta solía ser el inicio de una invitación a pasar un rato juntas después del trabajo y Emma lo sabía, la sonrió.

\- Espero que si. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

La morena le devolvió la sonrisa. Fueron a la mansión de Regina, que Emma encontró inusualmente silenciosa, entró poco convencida, a no ser que tuviesen que trabajar o que ella fuese a quedarse a cuidar a Henry, Regina nunca la llevaba allí, no con Spencer en la casa.

\- ¿Y tu marido?

Preguntó sin pasar de la entrada, la misma en la que había escuchado discutir al matrimonio. Regina la miró apretando nerviosamente el bolso en sus manos.

\- Le he dejado, hace unos días.

Las cejas de Emma salieron disparadas hacia arriba de la sorpresa, dando dos pasos para poner sus manos en las de la morena.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Cómo ha sido?

Regina se encogió de hombros y echó a andar hacia el salón seguida de la rubia.

\- Debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, tu tenías razón, tendría que haberme divorciado. Ni siquiera debería haberme casado. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él. – Se sentó en el sofá y levantó la vista hacia Emma. – No quiero que tengamos que escondernos siempre.

Emma le devolvía la mirada de pie al lado del sofá, con un nudo de culpabilidad en el estómago. Esas semanas con Regina habían cambiado mucho las cosas, ya no sabía si la morena era de verdad el demonio o no, y lo peor es que tampoco estaba segura de que le importase. Su relación había empezado como una farsa, pero en ese punto ya no sabía si lo era. El plan era enamorar a Regina Mills, no enamorarse de ella, Ruby se sentiría muy decepcionada si supiese que Emma estaba sintiendo cosas reales por la mujer que debía destruir.

\- ¿Pero y lo que me dijiste de que va a quedarse con la mitad de todo?

Regina se encogió de hombros otra vez.

\- Que se lo quede si es lo que quiere, la empresa va bien, podré recuperarlo, y a partir de ahora los frutos de mi trabajo serán solo para mi.

\- ¿Y tu madre?

Volvió a preguntar la rubia. Había tenido a suerte de no conocer aun a esa mujer, pero por lo que Regina decía no era precisamente un trozo de pan. La morena rió.

\- Va a enfadarse. Va a enfadarse mucho, a lo mejor incluso me saca de la empresa. Me da igual. – Realmente no parecía importarle. – Nunca antes me había sentido así, Emma. Por fin estoy viviendo mi propia vida como a mi me apetece. Me haces sentir viva, y no quiero renunciar a eso.

Confesó la morena con una tierna sonrisa que apretó el nudo de culpabilidad en el estómago de Emma, abrió la boca sin saber que decir.

\- ¿Y Henry?

Preguntó al darse cuenta de que el niño tampoco estaba allí. Esa pregunta borró la sonrisa de la cara de su jefa, que bajó la vista.

\- Está con Spencer. – Apretó la mandíbula. – Se lo ha llevado con la excusa de que paso demasiado tiempo trabajando para cuidarle.

Emma se sentó finalmente en el sofá y cogió las manos de Regina en un intento de ofrecer consuelo, aunque se suponía que eso era lo que ella quería, tan solo faltaba la ira de su madre y ya podría dejar de fingir, podría destaparlo todo: la relación de Regina con una empleada, su adulterio, incluso podría airear sus problemas familiares, añadiendo incluso problemas con el alcohol. Si quería, Regina estaba lista para ser hundida. Pero ya no era lo que quería ¿verdad? En algún punto de su relación falsa su venganza había desaparecido. La morena apretó un poco las manos que intentaban consolarlas.

\- Pero no podrá conmigo. Tendré mi vida y tendré a mi hijo. Ya me toca a mi ser feliz ¿no crees?

Preguntó con una triste sonrisa. Echaba de menos a su hijo, desde que su marido se lo había llevado había hablado con él todos los días, varias veces, por teléfono, y le había visitado en la nueva casa de Spencer, siempre bajó la atenta vigilancia de su padre. Necesitaba a Henry allí con ella. Emma se inclinó hacía delante y la besó, intentando trasmitir con ese beso todo su apoyo, sus verdaderas intenciones de estar junto a ella. ¿A quien le importaba una estúpida escuela de baile? Como respuesta Regina tiró de su chaqueta para pegarla mas a su cuerpo, ocupando entre las dos el mínimo espacio en el sofá. Pero, inoportunamente, sonó el timbre, casi empezaban a acostumbrarse a las constantes interrupciones. La morena gruñó cuando el timbre sonó por segunda vez con insistencia, fue cabreada a abrir la puerta, pero nada mas hacerlo un pequeño cuerpo se abrazó a su pierna: Henry.

\- Mis abogados creen que es bueno que el niño pase un poco de tiempo contigo. Puedes quedártelo esta noche, mandaré a recogerle mañana antes de vayas a trabajar.

Informó George Spencer muy tieso en la puerta. Su ceñó se frunció al mirar por encima de hombro de Regina y ver allí a Emma. Él no sabía nada de la relación entre las dos mujeres, pero las semanas antes de que su mujer le dejase se había hartado de ver a esa rubia siempre siguiendo a Regina como una sombra.

\- ¿Qué hace Elsa aquí?

Preguntó a su casi ex mujer, que estaba agachada hablando con su hijo, ignorando por completo a su casi ex marido.

\- Se llama Emma. – Repitió como cada vez que pronunciaba mal su nombre. – Íbamos a adelantar algo de trabajo.

Spencer cogió la mano de Henry, apartándolo de su madre.

\- Entonces será mejor que el niño se vuelva a casa conmigo, al menos allí tendrá a la niñera para cuidarlo.

Dijo severamente. El bienestar de su hijo en realidad le importaba bien poco, pero sabía que eso haría daño a Regina, que era justo lo que quería. La morena puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo.

\- No, no, no hace falta. – Se apresuró a decir. – Podemos dejar el trabajo para otro día.

Spencer soltó al niño, que se echó otra vez en brazos de su madre. Sin decir una palabra mas ni despedirse de su hijo, George volvió a su coche y se marchó.

.

.

.

Emma estuvo un buen rato con ellos antes de volver a casa, donde Ruby le hizo las preguntas habituales para ver que tal iba el plan, la rubia no era capaz de decirla la verdad, sabía cual sería su respuesta, sabía que intentaría convencerla de que Regina Mills era el enemigo, y ya no quería ver a Regina de esa manera. Prefería olvidar todo lo que la llevó a estar en su vida y simplemente disfrutar de estar, ya le contaría la verdad a su amiga cuando llegase el momento. Ruby también la dijo que iba a pasar dos días fuera, quería ir a Maine a visitar a su abuela, a la que hacía un par de meses que no veía, lo que dejaba a Emma con el apartamento para ella sola. Y esa noche Regina no iba a poder quedarse otra vez con Henry, lo último que le apetecería sería volver a una enorme mansión vacía donde todo le recordaba a su hijo, así que después de un ocupado día de trabajo la invitó a volver con ella a casa.

\- Es simplemente un piso, nada que ver con tu casa. – Se excusaba Emma mientras se acercaban a la puerta. – Seguramente todo el piso cabría en tu salón.

Rió abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Regina, a ella no le importaba lo grande o lujoso que fuese el lugar, en ese momento cualquier sitio era mejor que su casa vacía, mas aun si Emma estaba con ella. La rubia no había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando cogió su cintura y la besó, Emma dejó caer las llaves para poder acariciar las mejillas de la morena y pegarla mas a su pecho, profundizando el beso. Esta vez no habría interrupciones, estaban solas, nadie sabía que la siempre ocupada Regina Mills estaba allí, nadie podría encontrarla para interrumpir. De todos modos la espera les había agotado la paciencia, así que tampoco iban a dar tiempo a que hubiese ninguna interrupción. Regina quitó la chaqueta de Emma a tirones, arrancando la camiseta de una sola vez. La rubia saltó la mitad de los botones de la morena al quitársela, arañando la espalda de su jefa en su prisa por seguir desnudandola, pero su destino era la interrupción, eso seguro, porque el teléfono del piso empezó a sonar.

\- Ignóralo.

Murmuró Emma con sus labios en la barbilla de la morena, subiéndolos hasta la boca de Regina para explorarla en profundidad con la punta de su lengua. El teléfono sonaba y sonaba, pero ellas lo ignoraron, así que inevitablemente saltó el contestador.

\- Emm ¿estás ahí? – La voz de Ruby llenó el apartamento a oscuras. – Me dijiste que te llamase cuando llegase aquí, así que te estoy llamando, ya estoy aquí, mi abuela te manda recuerdos, dice que deberías haber venido. – Una risa de la morena. – La he explicado que era imposible, que tienes trabajo. Espero que estos dos días no se te hagan demasiado largos, sabes que puedes llamarme quejarte de tu jefa como hacemos siempre. No la hundas la vida hasta que yo no vuelva, quiero estar presente cuando dejes a esa zorra sin nada ¿vale? He estado pensando ¿crees que además podrías sacarla dinero? Eso sería la guinda del pastel. – Otra risa. – Bueno, hablaremos cuando vuelva. Llámame.

Sonó un pitido para indicar el final del mensaje. Regina se había quedado rígida en brazos de Emma.

\- Eso tiene una explicación.

Dijo rápidamente, maldiciendo la inoportunidad de Ruby Lucas. Regina se separó de ella, llevándose una mano a la frente.

\- ¿Estás trabajando para alguien mas sin que yo lo sepa? ¿Tienes otra jefa?

Preguntó mirando duramente a la rubia, que abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sin saber como dar esa explicación que según ella tenía todo. Al final simplemente negó con la cabeza y la contó toda la verdad, desde el principio, desde el momento en que fue rechazada de la escuela de baile por su recorte de fondos.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

Preguntó Regina pasándose un dedo bajo el ojo derecho cuando Emma terminó de hablar.

\- Tenía diecisiete años, Regina, era joven y tu acababas de destrozar mi sueño de ser bailarina, quería venganza. Pero eso ha cambiado ahora.

Intentó excusarse la rubia. Regina iba de un lado para otro sin decir nada, sin mirar a la otra mujer, intentando asimilar que todo había sido una mentira desde el principio, un plan para hundirla.

\- He dejado a mi marido, va a quitarme la mitad de lo que es mio, se ha llevado a mi hijo, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme a mi madre, a renunciar a mi empresa…y todo por ti.

Murmuró finalmente como si no se creyese lo estúpida que había sido.

\- Bueno, si para empezar esa empresa no estuviese basada en el beneficio propio y pensase un poco mas en las consecuencias de arruinar la felicidad de los demás, nada de esto habría pasado.

Respondió Emma resentida. Ya no quería hacer daño a Regina, eso era cierto, pero aun llevaba clavada la espinita de lo que pasó años atrás. La morena la miró sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Te estás justificando? Era una maldita escuela de baile, Emma. Hay mas en la ciudad, en el país. Tu quieres arruinar toda mi vida, profesional y sentimentalmente hablando.

\- Tenía diecisiete años – Repitió la rubia. – Era muy joven, no sabía…

Regina dio tres furiosos pasos hasta ella.

\- Yo tenía exactamente la misma edad que tienes tu ahora, también era joven. Mi madre acababa de meterme en la empresa, era ella quien daba las ordenes, quien me presionaba. Me ordenó reducir gastos y me indicó de donde, no tenía otra opción, el mundo de los negocios es así.

Se alejó de nuevo, enredando las manos en su pelo. No podía creer que casi tira toda su vida por la ventana por esa mujer.

\- Pero eso no te importa ¿verdad? No descubriste eso en esa _exhaustiva_ investigación que hiciste de mi vida, no descubriste que no fue hasta casi un año después que yo me hice cargo total de la empresa. E incluso así es mi madre quien sigue dando las ordenes. Tampoco descubriste que desde entonces he intentando cambiar la política de la empresa, dando becas y ayudas a diferentes organizaciones e instituciones públicas, entre ellas escuelas dirigidas a las artes. No, claro que no, era mas sencillo odiarme ¿no? Aunque deberías saber esas cosas, Emma, eres mi asistente, ni siquiera tenías que investigarlas, tenías toda la información en tus manos. Y pensabas usarla ¿no es cierto? Para hundirme a mi empresa y a mi.

La mirada de Regina era fría incluso a través de las sombras del piso, Emma no sabía que decir, sabía que no había sido justa, que su reacción había sido incluso exagerada, pero esa mujer había roto todo por cuanto ella había luchado a lo largo de los años, ganándose cada centavo para pagar su formación de bailarina, vagando sola de un lugar a otro hasta que conoció a Ruby. Pero como decía Regina, no se había parado a ver el resto de la imagen.

\- Estaba equivocada. – Admitió Emma. – Las cosas ya no son así.

\- ¿Y como puedo creerte cuando toda nuestra relación ha sido una mentira desde el principio? Te he descubierto antes de poder terminar tu plan, ¿qué otra cosa ibas a decirme? Pero enhorabuena, querías romperme igual que yo hice con tus sueños, y como siempre, has demostrado ser perfectamente eficiente en tu empeño, te felicito.

Respondió Regina con tristeza. Todo eso que la hacía sentir viva se había vuelto contra ella como un animal furioso y la había clavado los dientes. Buscó su camisa y la recogió del suelo.

\- Bien señorita Swan, yo me pondré en contacto con usted para hablar del trabajo.

Dijo abrochándose los botones que se habían salvado de la pasión de Emma.

\- Regina, por favor…

Suplicó dando un paso hacía ella, pero la morena no la miró.

\- Adiós, señorita Swan.

Se despidió formalmente dando un portazo. Un portazo que cerraba las puertas de su confianza, de sus confidencias, de su relación y de cualquier cosa que pudiese haber pasado entre ellas.

.

.

.

Emma pasó una semana en casa sin tener noticias de Regina, Ruby no entendía nada cuando volvió a casa, no sabía como las cosas podían haber cambiado tanto sin que ella lo notase, su amiga había pasado de querer vengarse de Regina a buscar desesperadamente su perdón. Cuando finalmente Ashley llamó para concertarla una cita con la señorita Mills se presentó allí con una hora de antelación, teniendo que esperar fuera del despacho a que la morena terminase una reunión con un colaborador, hablando con Ashley e ignorando a la persona que ocupada la mesa que había sido suya tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Has vuelto a contratar a Sidney?

Preguntó Emma nada mas cerrar la puerta del despacho de Regina.

\- No, cuando se enteró de tu despido él mismo se presentó aquí, le mantendré en ese puesto hasta que encuentre a alguien mejor, al menos él me es fiel. Y no es que nada de esto sea asunto suyo, señorita Swan.

Dijo dándose cuenta de que estaba dando unas explicaciones que no tenía porqué dar. Emma se acercó al escritorio de la morena.

\- Regina por favor, déjame hablar contigo, déjame…

\- Señorita Swan, la he llamado para hablar de su futuro en esta empresa, por favor, siéntese.

Cortó Regina señalando una silla frente su escritorio con distante profesionalidad, con un suspiro de resignación Emma tomó asiento.

\- He dado muchas vueltas a este asunto, pensé en despedirla, pero creo que ya he ignorado bastante mi ética profesional ¿no cree? Ya he pasado demasiados límites laborales. Así que no voy a permitir que un asunto personal afecte a mi empresa, no veo razón para despedir a una buena empleada por un insignificante desacuerdo sentimental.

Esa frialdad en sus palabras, como si no hubiese habido nada importante entre ellas, hería a Emma, pero Regina no había terminado de hablar.

\- La reubicaré en otro puesto, no se preocupe, será un puesto acorde a sus habilidades, no volverá a ser secretaria. A no ser, por supuesto, que siga con intención de hundir esta empresa. – Dijo levantando una ceja. – Por supuesto no creo que lo consiguiese, pero sería ciertamente molesto. Ya se ha vengado de mi, señorita Swan, contentese con eso. Piense que esta empresa que usted quería destruir para herirme da trabajo a cientos de personas que no tienen culpa de nada. – Miró severa a la rubia. – Bien ¿qué dice?

Emma levantó la vista del suelo de madera para conectarla con la de Regina, de sus labios casi se escapa un "_te quiero_" pero estaba segura de que eso solo empeoraría la situación. Asintió derrotada, aceptando todo lo que la morena había dicho, y al día siguiente empezó en su nuevo puesto, trabajando en el equipo de informáticos de la empresa, en un departamento que no tenía ningún contacto directo con Regina, solamente el jefe de sección la veía cuando entregaba semanalmente un informe de actividad, nada mas.

Las semanas pasaban y pronto todo el mundo supo que la jefa se estaba divorciando y que el marido le había quitado al niño. Muchos ni siquiera sabían que estaba casada y tenía un hijo, otros sospechaban el motivo de ese divorcio al recordar los rumores que habían corrido sobre la jefa y su asistenta que ahora estaba sospechosamente trabajando muchos pisos por debajo del despacho de la morena. Emma seguía intentando ponerse en contacto con Regina sin conseguirlo, ni siquiera cuando pedía citas formales de aspecto profesional, la morena la remitía siempre a su asistente personal, que miraba a Emma con una sonrisita de suficiencia que ella ni podía soportar.

Un día una mujer rubia llegó a su sección preguntando por ella.

\- ¿Eres Emma Swan?

Emma miró a esa mujer de arriba abajo, claramente no trabajaba allí, y si lo hacía sería en niveles mas altos a juzgar por lo caro de su ropa, asintió y la mujer la pidió que la acompañase. Cuando estuvieron en la amplía zona de ascensores de la planta, lejos de oídos y ojos indiscretos, la desconocida se presentó.

\- Me llamo Kathryn Nolan. – Emma supo entonces quien era y que hacía allí. – Soy amiga de Regina. De la señorita Mills.

Si, lo sabía, Regina a había hablado de ella, aunque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla.

\- Solo quería verte en persona al menos una vez, Regina me ha hablado mucho de ti. Por supuesto cuando lo hacía nunca pensé que llegarías a ser una persona tan mezquina. – El tono socialmente correcto había desaparecido, sustituido por ira. – Quería ver con mis propios ojos a la persona que quería arruinar la vida de mi amiga. Podría haberlo perdido todo, pero era eso lo que buscabas, claro. Se está divorciando, su marido la acusa de adulterio y encima le ha quitado al niño. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por ti? – Miró despectivamente a la rubia de arriba abajo. – Espero que al menos estés satisfecha.

Se dio la vuelta sin decir nada mas y llamó al ascensor, dando por terminada la conversación, o mas bien su monologo. Emma se colocó a su lado.

\- Por favor, tienes que decirla que hable conmigo. Yo no…Las cosas han cambiado, no…

La mirada de Kathryn estaba tan llena de rabia que hizo retroceder a la rubia.

\- Regina no me deja cruzarte la cara y es lo único que te la mantiene intacta, pero no me tientes.

Gruñó entrando en al ascensor cuyas puertas acababan de abrirse, lo último que vio Emma de ella fue su encendida mirada clavada en ella.

.

.

.

\- Adelante.

Dijo Regina, era el día de la semana en que los distintos departamentos le traían sus informes de actividad, casi siempre ponía lo mismo, pero prefería estar informada de todo lo que pasaba en su empresa, lo que no esperaba era que fuese Emma quien entrase por la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, la rubia levantó el informe que llevaba en las manos.

\- El jefe de mi sección está enfermo y me he ofrecido voluntaria a traer esto.

La cara de Regina recupero su neutralidad laboral, asintió con la cabeza.

\- Bien, déjalo en la mesa. Puedes volver al trabajo.

Emma dejó el informe, pero no volvió al trabajo.

\- Regina por favor, habla conmigo. – La morena no despegó los labios. – Lo siento. Quería hacerte daño, es cierto, quería…quería hundirte. Pero estaba equivocada, no te conocía, no sabía lo que había pasado. Olvidé mi estúpida idea de venganza antes de que tu supieses sobre ello.

\- Pero no pensabas decirme nada.

Habló por fin Regina tratándola por primera vez en semanas como lo que había sido para ella y no como a una empleada mas.

\- No, no quería…no quería que eso te hiciese daño.

Confesó Emma con una suplica en la mirada, se sentó en una silla delante del escritorio de su jefa, extendiendo las manos para coger la de Regina, pero ella la apartó.

\- Déjame compensarte, deja que me disculpe como es debido. Déjame demostrarte que todo eso ha acabado, que no quiero hacerte ningún daño. – Regina apartó la vista sin saber que decir. – Déjame ayudarte a recuperar a tu hijo, al menos.

\- Henry está en casa conmigo, el juez me ha dado la custodia.

Dijo la morena, de nuevo sin saber porqué le daba explicaciones a esa mujer. Emma sonrió ligeramente.

\- En tal caso me alegro. ¿Crees que podría ir a verle o…?

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Emma? ¿Qué buscas?

Preguntó Regina enfadada. Había mandado a Emma a un departamento apartado para no tener que volver a hablar con ella, para no verla, no quería dejarse convencer por esa mujer, porque sabía que si la veía era lo que iba a pasar, no podía evitarlo, Emma Swan ya había roto sus defensas una vez y sabía que podría dejar que lo hiciese de nuevo.

\- A ti. Quiero demostrarte que todo lo que hice fue solo una estupidez que surgió cuando era joven. Quiero que sepas que nada de eso me importa ya, que no te culpo de nada y que asumo mi culpa por lo que te he hecho.

Se levantó de la silla y fue hasta el lado de Regina, agachándose junto a su silla y esta vez cogiendo su mano sin que la apartase.

\- Te quiero, Regina. No se suponía que debiese hacerlo, pero lo hago. Y creo que tu me quieres a mi.

El labio de la morena se frunció molesto.

\- Ese era tu plan, al fin y al cabo.

\- No, no. Mi plan no era enamorarme de ti, mi plan no era ser yo quien sufriese también con todo esto. Perdóname.

Suplicó Emma con sus ojos verdes conectados a los de Regina, que le devolvía la mirada con una clara duda en ellos. Sabía que esto pasaría si dejaba que Emma hablase con ella, porque ella misma quería que pasase, quería dejarse convencer, quería creerse las palabras de Emma y perdonarla.

\- ¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer?

Una chispa de esperanza se encendió en el pecho de Emma.

\- Compensaré todo lo que te he hecho pasar. Y ya no está tu marido y tienes a Henry, como tu dijiste no tenemos que seguir escondiéndonos, renunciaré a mi trabajo si es necesario. Tu también me haces sentir muy viva, Regina, tampoco quiero renunciar a eso.

Tirando toda la prudencia Regina se deshizo de su mascara de distanciamiento e inclinó la cabeza para besar a Emma, liberando su mano para levantar la cara de la rubia, que le devolvió el beso con alegría, como si algo alzase el vuelo en su pecho.

\- Kathryn me dijo que si volvía contigo tendría que cruzarnos la cara a una de las dos.

Susurró Regina contra los labios de Emma, sentado a la rubia en su regazo para mas comodidad. La chica rió.

\- No te preocupes, ese golpe quiere dármelo a mi.


	75. Chapter 76 Tomates verdes fritos

**_Tomates verdes fritos_. Que bonita es esta película, totalmente recomendable, la tenía en mi lista de pendientes, pero no fue hasta que me he puesto con esta propuesta que me la he visto. Es una propuesta de begobeni12, una de mis lectoras favoritas, la verdad, si lo lee, espero que le guste la adaptación que he hecho de la peli ;P!**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 76 : Tomates verdes fritos.._**

Belle miraba aburrida por la ventana del coche, se habían perdido y era por su culpa, por no saber leer un mapa. O mas bien por no prestarle atención. Iban a ver al padre de su marido a la residencia de ancianos en la que llevaba ya varios años, pero Belle iba demasiado distraída en sus propios pensamientos para darle a Gold las indicaciones correctas, que de todos modos él ya debería saberse de memoria a esas alturas, pero no, seguía contando con que su mujer le indicase el camino. Se habían desviado hasta un diminuto pueblecito abandonado junto a unas antiguas vías de tren que ya no se usaban, en el descolorido cartel de la entrada ponía "Storybrooke", Belle nunca había oído hablar de ese lugar. Su mirada vagaba entre los viejos edificios con aburrimiento, parando en la fachada de una antigua cafetería en la que aun se veía escrito en las paredes el menú, al parecer la especialidad había sido tomates verdes fritos. Belle nunca los había probado, pero solo de pensar en ellos le entró hambre. O quizá fuese que ya había pasado la hora de la comida y ellos aun seguían allí, su marido en un teléfono publico informando en la residencia de que llegarían un poco mas tarde, para que su padre no se pusiera nervioso al ver que no llegaban. O al menos para que no se pusiera nervioso al ver que no llegaba su hijo, su suegro nunca la había soportado a ella. Belle acompañaba a su marido en cada visita, entrando en la habitación del anciano con una sonrisa, para salir apenas un minuto después acompañada de los gruñidos del hombre y lo que tuviese mas a mano para tirarle, menos mal que la vista de su suegro ya no era la misma y nunca acertaba a golpearla. Con la misma resignación de siempre, dejó a su marido en la habitación y fue a esperarle al saloncito de la residencia, sacando una barra de chocolate del bolso. Eso y los libros eran el único refugio que le quedaba en su vida monótona y vacía, era prácticamente un milagro que siguiese manteniendo la figura.

\- ¿Sabías que hoy me quitaron la vesícula?

Dijo una anciana desde uno de los sofás, claramente hablando con ella aunque no la conocía de nada. Belle sonrió con educación y negó con la cabeza. La anciana rió un poquito, levantándose de su sofá y caminando hasta el suyo.

\- Todavía la tienen en un frasco en el hospital. – Se sentó a su lado. – Supongo que las guardan allí, no lo sé. ¿Tienes vesícula?

Belle la miró casi divertida, esa pobre mujer no debía de tener ninguna compañía y a ella no le costaba nada dejar que la hablase mientras esperaba.

\- Que yo sepa si.

Respondió amablemente, la mujer mas mayor rió de nuevo, alegremente.

\- Claro, claro. Aun eres joven. Soy la señora de Swan. - Se presentó la anciana estrechando su mano. – Pero todos me llaman Nanny, aunque no soy la abuela de nadie, al menos que yo sepa. Supongo que solo soy vieja.

La mujer de pelo blanco tenía un gran sentido del humor, o así fue como le pareció a Belle, que era una mujer alegre, al contrario de otras ancianas que ella había conocido, siempre quejándose y compadeciéndose. Desde luego muy diferente de su malhumorado suegro.

\- Solo estoy en este lugar de visita, en realidad. Mi amiga Lily y yo somos de Storybrooke. ¿Lo conoce?

Belle sonrió al recordar el pequeño pueblo abandonado por el que habían pasado ese mismo día.

\- Si, pasé hoy por allí cuando venía hacía aquí.

\- Lily ha sido mi vecina por muchos años, pero al morir su hijo su nuera insistió en que viniese aquí, y me pidió que la acompañase. Pero me marcharé en cuanto esté instalada. Aunque eso ella no lo sabe, claro.

Volvió a reír mirando a Belle como si ahora compartieran algún secreto importante, eso hizo reír también a la mujer mas joven.

\- ¿Te suena el nombre de Emma Swan?

Preguntó la anciana de pronto con una sonrisa, Belle hizo memoria, bastante segura de que no había conocido a nadie con ese nombre.

\- No señora, no lo creo.

\- La recordarías.

Aseguró la señora Swan con una nostálgica sonrisa.

\- Prácticamente fui adoptada por la familia Swan, me casé con uno de sus hijos incluso. – Las dos mujeres rieron. – Emma y su amiga Regina fundaron el café de Storybrooke.

Belle recordó la pequeña cafetería abandonada del pueblo.

\- Emma era…todo un personaje. – Rió la anciana. - No sé como pudieron pensar que ella asesinó a aquel hombre.

\- ¿Disculpe?

Preguntó la mujer joven, esa última frase había captado toda su atención, que era justo lo que buscaba la señora Swan, eso seguro. Le sonrió.

\- Si tienes un momento, te lo contaré.

Dijo sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos.

.

.

.

Todos sucedió el día que sacaron aquella camioneta del río, ese mismo día arrestaron a Emma Swan por el asesinato del dueño del vehículo, Robin de Locksley. Aunque para entenderlo todo tendríamos que empezar hablando del hermano de Emma, Daniel. Emma adoraba a ese muchacho. Recuerdo perfectamente aquel día, el de la boda de la hermana mayor, Tina. Emma estaba encerrada en su habitación sin querer salir, la habían obligado a ponerse un ridículo vestido y no quería que nadie la viese con el. Tina estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, pensando que la testarudez de su hermana iba a arruinar su boda, pero la señora Swan, Mary Margaret se llamaba, no iba a permitirlo, por supuesto. Pidió ayuda a Daniel, sabiendo que era el único capaz de meter un poco de sentido común en la cabeza de su hermana pequeña, y por supuesto consiguió que saliese, con un vestido blanco y un lazo. La paz duró poco, ni siquiera había terminado de bajar las escaleras cuando Emma se lanzó encima de otro de sus hermanos, el pequeño August, era un niño muy travieso, le gustaba meterse con su hermana en aquellos tiempos.

Emma acabó subida a un árbol, sin vestido ni lazo, y fue su hermano, Daniel, quien como siempre consiguió calmarla. Acudió a la boda vestida con un traje de niño, estaba muy graciosa, nadie hizo ningún comentario, aunque estoy segura que muchos quisieron hacerlo. Si, Emma adoraba a ese muchacho. _Yo_ adoraba a ese muchacho, pero el corazón de él pertenecía a Regina Mills, la hija de una amiga de su madre. Una muchacha adorable. Ese día fueron los tres a caminar, Daniel, Emma y Regina. Él le contaba historias graciosas a Regina para hacerla reír, y a Emma le gustaba ella, como he dicho, era una muchacha adorable. La niña estaba segura de que algún día se casaría con su hermano y pasaría a formar parte de su familia, como una hermana. Pero algo salió mal. Hacía algo de viento y el sombrero de Regina voló hasta las vías del tren, como todo un caballero Daniel fue a recuperarlo, por desgracia cuando finalmente lo alcanzó su pie había quedado atrapado entre las vías. Emma y Regina gritaban para que se diese prisa en liberarse, un tren iba directo hacía él. Consiguió desabrochar su bota, pero no a tiempo. Podrás imaginar lo que pasó. Emma no podía parar de gritar, quería correr hacía el tren como si fuese a encontrar a su hermano sano y salvo debajo. Y todo lo que gritaba la niña era lo silenciosa que estaba Regina, no podía creérselo, ella quería a ese muchacho, igual que todos, también pensaba que algún día se casaría con él. Y de repente lo había perdido.

La muerte de Daniel nos afectó a todos, pero a nadie tanto como a Emma, que a partir de entonces casi no podía pisar la casa, día tras día vagaba cerca del río, permitiendo que se acercase a ella tan solo Lancelot, uno de los criados de la casa, que siempre la cuidó. Ya sabes lo que dicen, un corazón puede estar roto y aun así seguir latiendo ¿verdad?

.

.

.

\- Eso es muy triste.

Dijo Belle que se había dejado trasportar por completo a los recuerdos de la anciana, que ahora parecía menos alegre, entristecida por su propia memora. Belle buscó en su bolso y la ofreció una chocolatina, contenta al ver como la cara de la señora Swan se animaba por ese simple gesto. La joven quería saber que pasó después con Emma, y como llegó a estar acusada de asesinato, pero su marido apareció en el saloncito buscándola.

\- ¿Belle? Cielo, tenemos que irnos.

Belle presentó a la anciana y su marido, él saludó algo incomodo, deseando salir de allí.

\- Siento mucho que Daniel muriese.

Dijo a la señora Swan con verdadera pena, la anciana sonrió con algo de tristeza.

\- Yo también. – Suspiró. – He disfrutado hablando contigo, querida. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Inmersa como estaba en la historia ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no se había presentado en condiciones.

\- Belle French. Pero ahora tengo que irme.

Dijo levantando la vista hacía su marido.

\- Claro querida, volverás a visitarme ¿verdad?

Preguntó con una esperanzada sonrisa mientras su oyente se levantaba del sofá, Belle dudó un momento, incapaz de desilusionar a una anciana.

\- Claro.

Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, no muy segura de cumplir su palabra. Su marido puso una mano en su espalda para que echase a andar, despidiéndose descuidadamente de la mujer.

.

.

.

Volvió a ver a la señora Swan en Halloween, no es que hubiese ido a verla, iba con su marido a visitar a su suegro, pero para variar el hombre la gritó y le tiró la calabaza de caramelos a la cabeza, sin acertar, así que volvió al saloncito a esperar que Gold terminase, y allí la encontró la anciana de nuevo.

\- Mi amiga Lily dijo que podía quedarme con ella y su familia, pero yo la aseguré que tenía mi propia visita. Y aquí estás. – Saludó la frágil mujer alegremente, sentándose a su lado. – Y con donuts, además.

Añadió viendo la caja de donuts glaseados que Belle tenía delante, realmente no eran para la señora Swan, eran para su suegro, pero al diablo con él, esta mujer se los merecía mucho mas que el arisco padre de su marido. Abrió la caja con una sonrisa.

\- Sírvase, señora Swan.

Dijo cogiendo ella misma un donut, la anciana la imitó dando un mordisco al dulce con un sonido de placer, como si hiciese mucho que no comía algo así.

\- A Emma le encantaban los donuts, aunque a Regina no le gustaba mucho que los comiese, decía que no era sano.

Comentó la señora Swan con una risa, dando otro mordisco.

\- ¿Cómo está su amiga?

Preguntó Belle sacando dos pañuelos de papel a modo de servilleta.

\- ¿Lily? No muy bien, por desgracia. Tendré que quedarme un poco mas. Y es una pena, extraño mi casa. – Se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en su hogar. – Es curioso lo que llegas a echar de menos cuando estás lejos de casa ¿verdad? Lo que daría por un plato de tomates verdes fritos como los que servían en el café… - Rió un poco. - ¿Te he hablado del café?

La mujer joven sonrió, anticipando que la anciana iba a seguir con su historia, algo que para ser sincera, le apetecía, esa mujer sabía como contarlas.

\- No señora.

Respondió con una risita.

\- Bien, bien, déjame hacer memoria…

.

.

.

Emma nunca llegó a recuperarse del todo de la muerte de Daniel, apenas iba a casa, era como si ya no la importase nada. Hasta que un día su madre mandó llamar a por ella, también fue el día en que conoció a Robin de Locksley, el hombre por el que la acusaron de asesinato. La verdad es que no le gustó mucho ese tipo, pero sigamos. Su madre tenía un plan, aunque Emma no lo sabía aun.

\- Adivina quien está aquí.

La dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quién?

Respondió la rubia, a quien tampoco parecía importarle gran cosa su propio aspecto.

\- Regina. Se quedará con nosotros todo el verano, encargándose de algunas actividades de la iglesia.

En ese momento Regina salió de la casa y se acercó un poco a ellas, habían pasado algunos años, pero la chica seguía siendo prácticamente igual que Emma la recordaba. El mismo pelo moreno, los mismos ojos marrones, la misma expresión amable al mirarla.

\- Regina, ¿te acuerdas de Emma, mi hija pequeña?

Dijo Mary Margaret aunque su hija sabía perfectamente que su madre sabía que se acordaba.

\- Por supuesto. – Respondió la morena algo cortada, no se habían visto en varios años. – Hola, Emma. Me alegro de verte.

Saludó con una pequeña sonrisa. Todo ese tiempo la morena había temido volver a encontrarse con la temperamental Emma Swan, pensaba que la niña la culparía por lo que pasó con Daniel, ya que fue por perseguir su sombrero por lo que su hermano estaba en la vía aquel día, y cuando se miraron a los ojos las dos supieron que estaban pensando lo mismo, claro que si. Pero Emma no la culpaba, en absoluto, simplemente era testaruda, cabezota como una mula, esa chica le recordaba demasiado a aquel día, y además se negaba a acceder a cualquier cosa que su madre estuviese planeando para hacerla volver a casa. La pobre Mary Margaret Swan solo quería ayudar a su hija, que aun sufría por la muerte de su hermano. Esa mujer ya había perdido un hijo, no pensaba perder a una hija también, por eso había llamado a Regina, pensando que la muchacha podría ayudar, a Emma siempre le había gustado cuando era una niña.

Y Regina estaba mas que dispuesta a intentarlo, por eso pidió a Lancelot que la llevase a the Rabbit Hole, un bar del lugar con mala reputación, sabía que allí encontraría a Emma jugando al poker, con el sheriff Graham, para ser exactos. Siendo sincera, Regina Mills no encajaba en aquel lugar y todos lo notaron, pero a ella no le importaba, se acerco a Emma, que rió sorprendida al verla allí.

\- Mira a quien tenemos aquí.

Regina miró a los compañeros de mesa de Emma con una sonrisa formal antes de hablar a la rubia.

\- He venido a hablar contigo. – Emma no se movió de la mesa. – A solas.

\- Tendrás que esperar, estoy ocupada. – Y dicho esto la ignoró devolviendo su atención a la partida. – Vamos, sheriff, ¿qué tienes?

La morena podía ser encantadora, vaya que si, pero también era decidida. Frunciendo el ceño cogió con rapidez el dinero que Emma había apostado sobre la mesa, despidiéndose de los demás jugadores.

\- Siento interrumpir, pero la señorita Swan vendrá a casa a cenar. Un placer conocerlos. Di adiós, Emma.

Como era de esperar la chica rubia se levantó de un salto exigiendo su dinero, siguiéndola fuera del local.

\- ¿A dónde demonios vas? Dame mi dinero.

Regina la ignoró hasta llegar al coche donde las esperaba Lancelot.

\- Sube al coche. Nos vamos a casa.

Ordenó la morena. Lancelot estaba bastante sorprendido de que hubiese conseguido hacerla salir del bar en plena partida de poker, él sabía que esa Emma Swan era un hueso duro de roer.

\- ¿Quién eres tu para darme ordenes?

\- La que tiene tu dinero.

Fue la respuesta de Regina levantando la mano en la que llevaba las monedas. Emma extendió la suya.

\- Devuélvemelo.

\- Sube al coche.

Repitió Regina. Emma resopló y subió al coche ante la sorprendida mirada de Lancelot, pero cuando la morena iba a montar también, asumiendo su victoria, la rebelde chica rubia saltó fuera del coche por el otro lado, riéndose.

\- ¿De verdad te lo has creído? – Emma a veces era capaz de reír de una forma que realmente ofendía, créeme. – Me iré cuando me de la gana.

Gruñó la joven alejándose del coche, pero como he dicho, Regina Mills era decidida y la siguió.

\- No puedo entender tu comportamiento, Emma. Estás rompiendo el corazón de tu madre.

Por supuesto Regina la había conocido cuando solo era una niña, igual de testaruda y rebelde, vistiendo con la misma ropa de chico que aun le gustaba llevar, pero nunca había sido tan hiriente, al menos no con su madre. Menos mal que con los años Emma fue suavizándose, Regina la suavizó, pero ya te lo contaré.

\- No estoy haciéndole nada a mi madre. Déjame en paz.

La morena también sabía como ofender como una risa, eran una pareja curiosa.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué crees que voy a pasar aquí el verano? Tu madre está preocupada por ti, pero tu estás muy ocupada siendo egoísta para verlo.

Emma paró de andar y se encaró con la otra chica, realmente no las separaban tantos años, y la rubia se acordaba cada vez que la miraba del tiempo en que quería casarla con su hermano para tenerla en la familia.

\- ¿De que estás hablando?

Regina suavizó el tono, mirándola tan comprensivamente como fue capaz.

\- Emma, no eres la única que perdió a Daniel. Todos le echamos de menos, pero alejarte de tu familia no va a ayudarte.

Emma resopló como si acabase de decir una estupidez, aparte de ofender Emma Swann también era una gran mentirosa, sobretodo cuando se trataba de expresar lo que sentía, aunque ese truco realmente nunca le funcionó con Regina, aunque la morena tenía la suficiente educación para no decírselo.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? A mi me parece que eres tu la que no puede olvidar a mi hermano.

Esas palabras fueron bastante crueles, teniendo en cuenta el futuro que todos esperaban para Regina y Daniel, pero a Emma no le importó, solo quería que la morena la dejase en paz, y para su satisfacción, esta vez no la siguió cuando se fue.

Por supuesto eso no iba a detener a Regina, le había ganado un asalto, pero si Emma pensaba ser cabezota, ella iba a serlo mas. Preguntó a Lancelot donde solía pasar Emma el tiempo, y el hombre la indicó el camino hasta una pequeña formación de cemento sobre el río en la que a la rubia le gustaba pescar. Intentando no mirar hacía las embravecidas aguas, Regina se armó de valor para acercarse a su testarudo propósito.

\- Si me dieses una oportunidad para conocerte… - Se agarró lo mejor que pudo para mantenerse estable, todavía sin mirar el agua en el que pescaba la rubia. – podría ser divertido.

Emma se echó a reír, mirándola por fin.

\- ¿Divertido?

\- Emma, solo pasa un poco de tiempo conmigo. El verano es muy largo. _Por favor_.

La rubia rió otra vez, aunque esta vez fue diferente, había cedido, incapaz de negarse a ese "_por favor_" tan educado.

\- Como quieras.

Por supuesto Emma estaba segura de que Regina se echaría atrás en cuanto la llevase a hacer algo ligeramente peligroso o que quebrantase las normas, pensaba que sería la forma mas sencilla de librarse de ella y no tenerla detrás dándola la lata todo el verano. Emma se equivocaba, y mucho. Ya lo verás.

No se le ocurrió una mejor idea que montar a Regina en un tren para lanzar comida a la gente pobre que vivía la borde de Storybrooke, pensó que se echaría atrás. Y casi lo hace, pero al ver las caras de la gente al recibir la comida no se lo pensó dos veces y se puso a ayudar a Emma. Lo que no se esperaba es que tendría que saltar del tren en marcha.

\- ¿Saltar?

\- Claro, la siguiente parada está a 8 kilómetros, no quiero andar tanto.

Rió Emma como si fuese algo obvio, disfrutando de la cara de duda de Regina, segura de que no saltaría, llegaría hasta el final y tendría que buscar la manera de volver a Storybrooke sola, o quizá a su propia casa, dándose por vencida.

\- No estás bromeando… Vale, tu ganas, me rindo, le diré a tu madre que no soy una buena influencia para ti…

Dijo Regina que pensó que no le quedaba mas remedio que aceptar su derrota, y lo habría hecho de no ser porque Emma dijo las palabras equivocadas.

\- Nunca saltarías ¿verdad?

Lo dijo mirándola de arriba abajo, con burla, antes de girarse hacía la puerta abierta del vagón preparándose para saltar, así que no vio como Regina entrecerraba los ojos antes de ponerse a su lado.

\- Nunca me digas "_nunca_"

Miró al suelo en movimiento, y luego a Emma, moviendo las cejas con suficiencia al ser ella la primera en saltar. La chica rubia no podía creérselo, saltó también del tren, con tan mala suerte que se hizo daño en el tobillo.

\- ¿Te duele?

Le preguntó Regina acercándose para echarle un vistazo, no sabía gran cosa de medicina, pero había cuidado de sus padres cuando estaban enfermos, y de sus primos, y de todo el que necesitaba ayuda. Era lo que se esperaba de ella, al fin y al cabo.

\- No. – Respondió Emma tozuda, pero al intentar levantarse volvió a caer al suelo con dolor. – Supongo que si.

Regina giró los ojos, mordiéndose la lengua para no darla una charla allí mismo, supongo que pensó que ya era suficiente castigo su tobillo lesionado.

\- Deberíamos llevarte a un doctor. ¿Por donde es?

Emma gruñó, dando un golpe en el suelo.

\- A tres kilómetros por las vías.

\- Vale, vamos.

Regina pasó un brazo por la espalda de su compañera, poniendo el de Emma sobre sus hombros.

\- Nunca podrás cargarme tres kilómetros. – Protestó la rubia. – Lo sé, que nunca te diga "_nunca_" ¿no?

Se corrigió a si misma de mal humor, había descubierto que Regina era el tipo de chica que no rechazaba un desafío, algo que le gustó mucho, pero el dolor de su tobillo no la dejaba disfrutar de ese descubrimiento.

\- Por supuesto que no voy a cargarte. Vas a andar. Vamos.

Dijo Regina apoyando mejor el peso de Emma en su costado para ayudarla a caminar, las esperaba un largo y lento camino a casa, en el que quizá podría meter algo de sentido común en esa rubia cabecita loca.

Y debió de funcionar, porque Emma dejó de intentar librarse de Regina y empezó a buscar su compañía. Recuerdo una mañana que le quitó el coche a su hermano August y fue a buscar a su nueva amiga, que aun estaba dormida.

\- ¿Todavía no estás lista?

Preguntó asomando la cabeza por la ventana y despertando a la otra chica tan de golpe que se cayó de la cama, todavía medio dormida miró la cabeza que había en su ventana.

\- ¿Para qué? – Emma solo se echó a reír. – No tiene que ver con trenes ¿verdad?

Le dijo Regina con cierta precaución, aunque sabía que no iba a poder negarse a cualquier cosa que Emma le propusiese. Se suponía que estaba allí para ayudar a la rubia, para enderezarla, pero era inevitable verse arrastrada por el río de energía de Emma Swan, era imposible resistirse a su encanto, y Regina se divertía mucho con ella, incluso si lo que hacían no estaba del todo bien.

Las dos fueron en el coche de August al campo, donde Emma extendió una manta bajó la sobra de un árbol, sacando una cesta con comida del maletero.

\- ¿Te gusta la miel?

Preguntó de pronto. Pero Emma era así, actuaba por impulso, simplemente se dejaba llevar, y había conseguido que Regina se dejase llevar con ella, aunque el plan original de Mary Margaret Swan era el contrario. Pero que mas daba.

\- Por supuesto.

Respondió la morena, pensaba que ninguna locura podría salir de una pregunta tan inocente. Y se equivocaba.

\- A mi también.

Dijo con una alegre sonrisa, cogiendo un frasco y un pañuelo de tela de su bolsillo.

\- Espera aquí. No importa lo que pase, tu no te muevas.

No podía ser que Emma fuese capaz de sacarse una locura de la manga con algo tan inofensivo como la miel ¿verdad? O eso pensaba Regina. Aunque viendo la expresión traviesa de su amiga, empezó a dudarlo.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Por toda respuesta Emma amplió su sonrisa y echó a andar hasta un árbol cercano desde el que se escuchaba el inconfundible sonido de abejas.

\- Emma…

Intentó advertir a la rubia.

\- Shh. No pasa nada, no te preocupes.

Supongo que fue un milagro que al menos la escuchase decir su nombre, lo normal habría sido que la ignorase mientras hacía lo que quería hacer. Llegó al árbol y metió la mano en el hueco del tronco donde las abejas habían montado su colmena. Como le había dicho Emma, Regina no se movía, aunque era mas por el temor a que picasen a la rubia que por obedecer. Vio asustada como las abejas se posaban en la rubia mientras ella metía un trozo de la colmena chorreante de miel en el frasco sin inmutarse, y luego volvía junto a ella sonriendo, ofreciéndole la miel como si nada.

\- Aquí tiene, _madame_. Esto es para ti.

Regina abría y cerraba la boca, era para verla, sin saber que decir. Regina Mills no se había cruzado en toda su vida con nadie como Emma Swan, ni siquiera Daniel, que podía tener ideas muy locas, había llegado a hacer algo así, y menos solo para conseguirla algo de miel fresca.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Ha sido peligroso.

Consiguió decir por fin, mirando las abejas que seguían en su colmena como si nada.

\- Lo siento. – La disculpa no sonó muy creíble porque Emma estaba riendo. - ¿No quieres la miel? La he cogido solo para ti.

En ese momento Regina clavó sus ojos marrones en los azules de Emma, y puedo asegurarte como si yo misma lo hubiese sentido, que esa chica se calmó por primera vez en su vida, y que toda la rabia que sentía desde la muerte de Daniel empezaba a desaparecer.

\- No pasa nada, de verdad. Lo hago todo el tiempo y nunca me pican. – Le aseguró a la morena, que seguía mirándola. – No te enfades conmigo, Regina.

No, no señor. Emma no quería enfadar o molestar a Regina, quería agradarla, hacer algo por ella, por eso había cogido la miel. Desde la muerte de Daniel le había dado igual si a alguien le molestaban sus acciones, o si molestaba a los demás con su actitud, le daba igual quien se enfadase. Pero esta vez no era así, no quería que Regina se enfadase con ella, esperaba no haber arruinado la amistad que estaban construyendo por haber querido hacer algo bonito por ella.

\- Emma, no estoy enfadada.

Le aseguró Regina. Claro que no estaba enfadada, no era enfado, era preocupación, no comprendía como Emma había podido confundir una cosa con la otra.

\- ¿En serio?

Preguntó la rubia para asegurarse, con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, la misma que le salía siempre que quería ocultar algún sentimiento sin conseguirlo del todo, no podía evitarlo, siempre estaba allí, y solo los que la conocían sabían el significado de esa sonrisa.

Emma se sentó en la manta y Regina se sentó a su lado.

\- Pensarás que estoy loca, o algo.

Dijo a la morena con una mueca. Eso era algo que también la preocupaba. Durante esos años se había ganado la fama de loca por ir siempre tan desaliñada, vagando por el campo y prefiriendo la compañía de los sirvientes de color. Pero no quería que Regina pensase que estaba loca.

\- No, claro que no. Había escuchado que hay gente que sabe encantar a las abejas, pero nunca lo había visto.

Ciertamente no miraba a Emma como si estuviese loca, había admiración en su mirada, aprecio. Cariño, sin duda, incluso si ninguna de las dos sabía todavía lo mucho que esos sentimientos iban a crecer. En la mirada de la joven rubia podía leerse el mismo cariño, aunque ella nunca lo habría admitido, no entonces, al menos.

\- Eres una encantadora de abejas, Emma Swan. Eso es lo que eres, una encantadora de abejas.

Debías haber escuchado como dijo esas palabras, como si no fuese abejas lo único que Emma sabía encantar. La sonrisa dela rubia se amplió mientras abría el bote de miel y lo acercaba a Regina.

\- ¿No quieres probar un poco?

La morena miró el bote que había ante sus ojos, y luego a Emma mientras metía los dedos en la miel y se llevaba un poco a los labios.

Aunque pasaba tanto tiempo con Emma, Regina no se olvidaba de compromiso con las actividades de la iglesia, que era para lo que se suponía que estaba allí, al fin y al cabo. A Emma la gustaba observarla por la ventana mientras su morena amiga daba clases a los niños de la zona. Para nadie era un misterio ya que entre esas dos mujeres había nacido una gran amistad, por eso a nadie le sorprendió cuando la rubia organizó una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para Regina, en the Rabbit Hole, nada menos, porque a fuerza de acompañar a Emma, Regina se había acostumbrado al lugar, y a la gente, la misma gente que la gritó "_¡Sorpresa!_" al abrir la puerta, pensando que iban a pasar una noche cualquiera al local.

\- Esta noche tendremos una fiesta de verdad. Vas a beber. – Dijo Emma pasándola una botella. – y a jugar al poker.

Añadió pasándola un brazo por los hombros, Regina se había emocionado, nadie había hecho algo por así por ella en toda su vida, y toda su vida habían sido ya muchos cumpleaños aburridos.

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad, pero no se jugar al poker, y nunca bebo. Pero gracias.

Respondió Regina, no iba a decirle que no a la tarta, pero lo demás no era para ella. Menos mal que Emma era tan cabezota, antes de darse cuenta, la correcta señorita Mills estaba borracha en la parte de atrás del local con un bate de béisbol en la mano.

\- Nunca he jugado al béisbol.

Dijo sin soltar el bate ni la botella.

\- Ni tampoco habías bebido.

Fue lo que respondió Emma con una sonrisa pícara, Regina nunca supo decirle que no a esa sonrisa, así que se preparó para batear. La primera bola que lanzó Emma acabó en el bate de Graham, haciendo reír a la lanzadora.

\- Nunca conseguirás darle.

Dijo a Regina sabiendo lo que la palabra "_nunca_" provocaba en su amiga. La morena se preparó para el siguiente lanzamiento, intentando enfocar con la vista un poco borrosa por el alcohol, y esta vez si le dio a la pelota, tan fuerte que desapareció. Debiste ver como gritaba y saltaba de alegría, incluso abrazó al sheriff Graham antes de echar a correr abrazando a los demás jugadores.

Nunca se había divertido tanto en toda su vida, y así se lo dijo a Emma mas tarde, después de darse un baño en el río, mientras jugaban al poker en su orilla. Regina apenas sabía jugar, pero le daba igual, nunca se lo había pasado tan bien, era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

\- Incluso he hecho un _home run_. – Rió con las cartas en la mano. - ¿Una escalera le gana a tres de un palo?

Preguntó mirando sus cartas, Emma asintió y Regina le enseñó sus cartas ganadoras, la rubia tiró las suyas fingiendo indignación, pero no podía dejar de reír.

\- Creo que he cambiado de opinión sobre el poker. – Rió Regina, el poker no estaba tan mal si ganaba. – Aunque no sé que diría tu madre si nos viese a las dos borrachas.

Intentaba sonar responsable, pero se echó a reír antes incluso de acabar de hablar, haciendo reír a Emma.

\- Deja de preocuparte de lo que dirán los demás, Regina. Nos lo estamos pasando bien ¿no es cierto? Y tu siempre estás haciendo lo correcto, cuidando de todos…

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Y me casaré con el hombre con quien se supone que debo casarme.

Intentaba que sonase como si la diese igual, como si fuese algo gracioso, pero se la notaba mas triste de repente. No quería casarse, y menos con el hombre con quien la habían prometido.

\- ¿Vas a casarte?

A Emma tampoco la hizo feliz la noticia, se había acostumbrado a tener allí a Regina, a pasar todo el día con ella, no quería que se la quitase algún tipo estúpido.

\- Cuando acabe el verano.

Respondió la morena salpicándola de agua de río para intentar mantener el ambiente bromista, Emma se rió salpicándola a ella, pero fue una risa forzada, las dos lo notaron.

\- Voy a echarte de menos, Emma Swan. Este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido.

Confesó Regina dándola un beso en la mejilla antes de meterse de nuevo en el agua, dejando a Emma en la orilla con su botella de alcohol.

Regina invitó a Emma a la boda, por supuesto, pero su amiga nunca respondió a la carta. Aun así, Emma condujo toda la noche hasta la nueva casa de la morena para verla llegar después de su boda. Vio como el marido las metía a ella y a la madre de Regina en la casa cogidas en brazos. Y se prometió a si misma no volver a ver nunca mas a Regina Mills.

.

.

.

La siguiente visita de Belle al asilo fue en navidad, esta vez si iba a ver a la señora Swan, que la sorprendió al aparecer con el pelo teñido de morado. Las estudiantes de la escuela de belleza iban de vez en cuando a peinarlas gratis para practicar, y la anciana había aprovechado para ese cambio de look.

\- A Regina siempre le gustó mucho el morado, ahora que recuerdo.

Comentó como si nada, sentándose con Belle en uno de los sofás del saloncito, la joven mujer sacó dos figurillas de chocolate y se las dio a la señora Swan, a esas alturas ya había adivinado que a la anciana le gustaban los dulces.

\- Feliz navidad.

Dijo con una sonrisa, contenta al ver una vez mas como la arrugada cara de la otra mujer se animaba por un simple gesto como ese.

\- Feliz navidad, querida. Pero yo no tengo nada para ti.

Respondió la señora Swan, Belle puso una mano sobre la de la anciana, en gesto cariñoso.

\- ¿Y por qué no me cuenta mas, sobre Emma?

Tenía que admitir que estaba enganchada a esa historia de amistad, quería saber que había sido de Emma después de que Regina se casara y se marchase de Storybrooke.

\- ¿Por donde nos quedamos? – La anciana hizo memoria. – Regina acababa de casarse con Robin de Locksley.

\- ¿El mismo por el que acusaron a Emma de asesinato?

Preguntó Belle algo sorprendida, la historia acababa de volverse incluso mas interesante. La señora Swan sonrió, volviendo una vez mas a sus recuerdos.

.

.

.

Después de que Regina se casase, Emma volvió a sus antiguas costumbres. Se pasaba el día de acá para allá con Graham en el bar, durmiendo en casa de Lancelot y su mujer, Tiana. Pero no pasaron muchos años antes de que la tentación la venciese, rompiendo su propia promesa de no volver a ver a Regina, montó en su coche, y condujo de nuevo hasta casa de su antigua amiga. Fue la madre de Regina quien respondió a la puerta.

\- ¿Está Regina en casa?

Preguntó con educación, se había arreglado para la ocasión, seguía vistiendo ropa de hombre, pero estaba limpia y planchada, su pelo algo mas corto y perfectamente peinado. No quería que Regina pensase que había vuelto a ser una salvaje.

\- ¿Quién lo pregunta?

Respondió la mujer con cautela, Emma nunca había conocido a la madre de su amiga, solo sabía de ella que era amiga de su propia madre.

\- Dígale… Dígale que es la encantadora de abejas de Storybrooke.

Sonrió a la mujer, que no le devolvió la sonrisa, seguramente pensase que era algún bicho raro y no entendía porqué buscaba a su hija, aun así fue a llamarla.

\- Regina, una persona con abejas pregunta por ti.

Gritó desapareciendo por un pasillo. Cuando Emma por fin vio a Regina a través de la mosquitera de la puerta no pudo evitar sonreír, su amiga estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que la vio, el mismo pelo moreno, los mismos ojos marrones. Aunque parecía mas cansada, menos alegre.

\- Menuda casa tienes, es muy bonita.

Emma estaba algo nerviosa, después de tantos años y de ni siquiera haber asistido a su boda, no sabía que decirle, pero no podía pasar mas tiempo sin verla y por eso estaba allí.

\- Gracias.

Respondió Regina con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Mi madre me pidió que te trajese esto.

Se acordó Emma de pronto, levantando un paquete que llevaba en la mano con una tarta que su madre había hecho al enterarse de a donde iba su hija. Regina abrió por fin la puerta mosquitera y cogió la tarta, sin dejar en ningún momento de permanecer de perfil a Emma.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Emma? – Sonrió Regina. – Te veo muy guapa. Todos los chicos deben de estar locos por ti. ¿Tienes ya novio?

Dijo riendo, intentando sonar como en los viejos tiempos, cuando había tantas bromas entre ellas. Aunque estoy segura de que solo quería saber si el corazón de Emma pertenecía a alguien.

\- Bueno, ya sabes, no me decido por ninguno. Graham insiste, pero…

Respondió Emma con esa sonrisa ladeada que nunca conseguía esconderle nada a Regina.

\- Cariño ¿quién está ahí abajo?

Gritó alguien desde arriba, ese grito asustó a Regina por algún motivo, y fue cuando Emma vio la parte de la cara de su amiga que ella tanto se había esforzado en ocultar. Bajó su ojo derecho había un enorme moratón. Emma cogió la cara de la morena con cuidado.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿De donde sale este moratón?

Volvieron a escuchar al marido de Regina preguntando a gritos por la persona que estaba en la puerta, y la morena intentó soltarse de Emma.

\- Deberías irte, Emma. Gracias por venir.

Como ya debes saber, Emma era muy testaruda y no iba a dejar que la despacharan con esa facilidad.

\- ¿Te ha pegado? ¿Es eso? – Preguntó furiosa, cogiendo otra vez la cara de Regina. – Alguien tiene que enfrentarse a él. Dile que baje, voy a matarle.

Intentaba entrar en la casa, totalmente dispuesta a ir directa a por ese marido maltratador y darle un poco de su propia medicina, pero Regina no la dejó, sujetó sus muñecas hasta que Emma la devolvió la mirada.

\- No harás nada ¿me entiendes? Si de verdad te importo, te darás la vuelta y te irás. – Emma no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. - ¿Entiendes?

Repitió Regina cerrando la mosquitera y viendo como su amiga finalmente se marchaba. Eso era lo mas seguro para todos, a esas alturas ya conocía a su marido, era un hombre muy violento, y no quería convertir a Emma en el blanco de su ira.

Emma estaba enfadada, no sabes cuanto, estaba enfadada con Regina por no dejar que la ayudase, con su marido, que era el culpable de todo, y enfadada consigo misma por haber dejado que Regina la echase.

Aunque al menos esta vez no tuvo que esperar años para volver a ver a Regina, su amiga envió una carta para contarles que su madre había muerto, y junto con la carta llegó una cita de la biblia: "_a donde tú vayas, iré yo; donde tú vivas, viviré yo; tu pueblo será mi pueblo._" Claramente eso era un mensaje para Emma, que cogió su coche para volver a casa de Regina, acompañada de Lancelot y August. La morena tenía una noticia, estaba embarazada, pero sin su madre allí ya no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse en aquella casa, no quería que su hijo se criase con ese padre, así que aprovechando que Robin no estaba en casa recogieron las cosas de Regina y empezaron a cargarlas en el coche, por desgracia Locksley llegó antes de que terminaran.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Gritó consiguiendo que su mujer diese un paso atrás.

\- Parece que su mujer va a dejarle, señor.

Esa respuesta cargada de furioso sarcasmo fue de Emma, por supuesto; con los brazos cargados de cajas con las cosas de Regina, pero Robin no iba a aceptar algo así.

\- Claro que no.

Gruñó tirando con fuerza del brazo de Regina.

\- ¡Eh! ¡No la toques! ¡Suéltala!

Gritó Emma siendo ignorada por el marido, que golpeó a su mujer con fuerza, la misma fuerza con la que Emma se subió a su espalda, golpeándole, arrañandole, mordiéndole, todo lo que se le ocurría para hacerle daño. Robin se echó hacía atrás estampandola contra una pared y dejando a la pobre chica en el suelo.

\- ¡No la hagas daño!

Gritó Regina también, golpeándole desde el otro lado, Robin simplemente se la echó sobre los hombros y empezó a subir la escalera, pero August y Lancelot entraron en la casa.

\- Yo no haría eso, señor. – Dijo August muy tranquilo. – Verá, podría molestar a Lancelot y no sabemos lo que pasaría entonces.

Lancelot sacó un cuchillo que Robin se quedó mirando como si se lo estuviese pensando, seguramente calculando si le daría tiempo a llegar a alguna habitación cargando a su mujer antes de que ese hombre le atacase a él. No debió de ver muchas posibilidades, porque dejó ir a Regina, cuando la morena empezó a bajar las escaleras, ese malnacido la golpeó de nuevo tirándola sobre las maletas que aun estaban en la entrada. Lancelot tuvo que sujetar a August para que no atacase a Robin, y el único motivo por el que no tuvo que retener también a Emma fue porque ella estaba mas ocupada preocupándose de que Regina estuviese bien. La ayudaron a levantarse y salir de la casa.

\- Si vuelves a tocarla, te mataré.

Le amenazó Emma Swan saliendo finalmente de la casa y llevándose a Regina con ella.

.

.

.

La siguiente visita de Belle, no empezó tan alegre como las demás. La mujer estaba triste, cansada de ser pisoteada e ignorada por su marido, sin saber que hacer para cambiar su vida, para tomar ella el control como hacía Emma Swan con la suya. Su anciana amiga trató de consolarla, de ayudarla, dándola ánimos y consejos. Y para calmarla decidió seguir con su historia, hablándole de cuando Regina dio a luz.

Fue un niño de pelo moreno y ojos marrones como su madre, al que decidió llamar Henry, como su difunto padre. Emma estaba tan contenta como si el niño fuese suyo también, aunque en cierta manera, lo era. Ella había estado con Regina a cada momento de esos nueve meses, igual que había estado junto a ella durante el parto, y ya quería al niño como si fuese suyo. Incluso sus padres querían al pequeño Henry como si fuese su nieto, David Swan pidió prestado dinero para que Emma y Regina pudiesen abrir un pequeño café, ya conoces cual. Entre las dos, y con ayuda de sus familiares y amigos, arreglaron el local hasta que estuvo listo para abrirse, en la parte de atrás incluso instalaron unas mesas para la gente de color, aunque en aquella época, eso era algo que no estaba muy bien visto por los demás, pero a ellas no les importaba, era su negocio y al que no le gustase, bueno, nadie les obligaba a ir. Recuerdo que había también un hombre, un vagabundo sin hogar, Sidney Glass, se llamaba, que también se pasaba por el café. Emma y Regina le dejaron vivir en un pequeño cobertizo que había detrás de su casa, al lado del café.

También recuerdo la primera vez que Emma hizo tomates verdes fritos, la pobre Regina fue la primera en probarlos. Estaban horribles, horribles, pero nunca se lo habría dicho a ella si no fuese porque Emma siempre sabía cuando mentía. Y si no fuese porque a Emma le gustaba verla reír, a lo mejor se lo habría tomado mal. Por suerte no fue así, todo lo que hizo fue tirarla encima un vaso de agua.

\- ¿A que ha venido eso?

Preguntó Regina con ese tono de madre que Emma decía que tenía desde que había tenido a Henry.

\- Bueno, me pareció que te vendría bien…enfriarte un poco.

Respondió la rubia moviendo las cejas, su amiga morena cogió su propio vaso de agua y se lo vertió por la espalda. Empezaron una pelea de comida, untándose la cara de moras, harina, chocolate…todo lo que encontraban. Deberías haberlas oído, se las escuchaba reír en todo el café, Graham incluso se acercó a ver que pasaba y se las encontró a las dos en el suelo, una encima de la otra totalmente embadurnadas de comida.

\- ¿Voy a tener que deteneros por desorden publico?

Preguntó el sheriff consiguiendo que se separasen. Regina cogió la espátula de metal con la que estaba moviendo el chocolate y manchó la cara de Graham con ella, pillando al sheriff totalmente desprevenido. Emma rompió a reír al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo, toda manchada de chocolate, y Regina no tardó en unirsele en sus risas.

\- Regina, tengo que decirlo, Emma ha sido una mala influencia para ti.

Dijo Graham muy tranquilo y muy manchado.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

A Regina no le importaba eso demasiado, cogió un tomate y lo estrelló contra el pelo rubio de su amiga.

Pero no todo podía ser felicidad, por desgracia. Una noche un grupo de hombres encapuchados se acercó a la casa, la mayoría de ellos fue directamente a por Lancelot, le ataron para darle de latigazos, Emma y Graham consiguieron que le soltasen, aunque para ello el sheriff tuvo que sacar su pistola, pero uno de ellos era Robin, que entró en la casa directo a por el pequeño Henry, en aquel momento las únicas personas en el interior eran Regina y Tiana, las dos se le enfrentaron para que no se acercase al niño, pero fue la llegada de Sidney la que finalmente hizo que Robin se marchase, prometiendo que volvería. Emma curó la espalda de Lancelot y volvió a casa, donde estaba Regina con Henry en brazos.

\- Fue Robin. Vio al bebé.

Dijo nada mas Emma entró en la habitación del niño.

\- Así que por eso estaban aquí… - Murmuró la rubia, luego extendió los brazos hacia el pequeño. – Déjame cogerlo.

Quería acostarlo, tranquilizar a Regina, que estaba visiblemente alterada. Y no era para menos, conocía a su marido, sabía que no pararía hasta tenerles de vuelta a ella y al niño, y una vez lo consiguiese, la haría pagar por haberlo abandonado.

\- No te preocupes, si es lo suficientemente estúpido para volver aquí, nos encargaremos de él. – Dijo Emma meciendo al niño. – Y si no se me ocurrirá algo, no dejaré que os toque.

\- No quiero que te arriesgues, Emma. Prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería, pase lo que pase.

Respondió Regina, que también conocía el temperamento de Emma, no le importaba lo que pudiese hacerle a Robin, pero si lo que Robin pudiese hacerle a Emma.

\- ¿Yo? Sabes que soy muy tranquila.

Bromeó la chica rubia con esa sonrisa pícara antes de acostar al niño, haciendo sonreír a Regina.

Nadie volvió a ver a Robin de Locksley en un tiempo, pero una noche volvió, él solo, con su camioneta y una escopeta. Sabía que todos estarían fuera, en una de las reuniones de la iglesia en la que Emma había accedido a participar en una pequeña obra junto con Graham, aunque cuando apenas habían terminado el primer acto, Lancelot fue a buscarla. Los dos corrieron hacia la casa, en la que solo estaba Tiana con el pequeño Henry. Y Robin habría conseguido irse con el niño si Sidney no le hubiese retrasado intentando evitar que se llevase al hijo de Regina. Robin le golpeó dos veces, pero después de aquella noche nadie volvió a ver a Robin de Locksley.

Por supuesto la gente no desaparece como si nada, ni dos días después un policía apareció por el café, señalando a Emma como principal sospechosa de la desaparición de Robin, después de todo, ella ya había amenazado en alguna ocasión con matarle, lo único que necesitaba ese policía era el cuerpo del delito para detenerla, a ella y a Lancelot, al que interrogó en su propia casa. Toda la situación ponía muy nerviosa a Regina, se alegraba de la desaparición de Robin, era la que mas se alegraba en realidad, pero temía que apareciese en cualquier momento para llevarse a su hijo.

\- Emma, he estado pensando… - Dijo un día frente a una taza de café en su cafetería después de la hora del cierre. – A lo mejor debería irme. Por Robin y todo esto.

No miraba a Emma al hablar, por supuesto ella no quería irse, le gustaba su vida allí, le gustaba su cafetería y vivir con Emma y estar criando al pequeño Henry entre las dos, pero quizá lo mas seguro era poner todos los kilómetros que pudiese entre su hijo y su marido.

\- No quiero ser egoísta y que tú tengas que cuidarnos. A lo mejor si no estuviésemos aquí tu podrías asentarte, casarte con algún muchacho y…

\- Estoy todo lo asentada que quiero estar.

Emma la interrumpió porque le parecía que lo que su amiga estaba diciendo no tenía ningún sentido, se levantó y acarició la cara de Regina, apartándola un mechón de pelo de la cara.

\- ¿Sabes? Tu tienes razón, siempre me he dedicado a otros, dándole gracias a dios por tenerlos, a mi hijo, a mi madre, a ti… - Dijo Regina. - Recuerdo cuando mi madre estaba muriendo, y todo lo que yo podía hacer por ella era rezar. Pero eso se acabó, Emma, si ese malnacido aparece intentando llevarse a mi hijo, no rezaré. Si pone una sola mano sobre mi pequeño, le partiré el cuello.

La morena estaba muy seria, Emma nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera las primeras semanas después de rescatarla de su matrimonio, cuando Regina temía que Robin fuese a por ella y la obligase a volver.

\- Regina, ya no tendrás que volver a preocuparte de Robin de Locksley.

Le dijo Emma para tranquilizarla, pero Regina se rió, pensando que Emma no conocía a Robin como ella. Henry era su sangre y no iba a renunciar a él, menos si con ello podía hacer sufrir a la mujer que le abandonó. Pero Emma tenía sus razones para decir que no tendría que volver a preocuparse por ese tipo, vaya que si.

\- Créeme, Regina, ese hombre no te molestará mas.

\- ¿Le mataste?

Era increíble la tranquilidad con la que Regina podía hacer esa pregunta, seguramente la idea de que Robin de Locksley estuviese muerto en alguna parte era una idea tranquilizadora. Emma lo negó, pero a esas alturas su amiga la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ocultaba algo.

\- Realmente no me importaría.

Aseguró Regina. No la importaría si Emma le había matado, siempre y cuando aquel molesto policía no la detuviese, Regina incluso podía ayudarla a deshacerse del cuerpo si no lo había hecho ya, lo que fuese con tal de librarse de la amenaza de su marido, tal era su angustia.

\- No me crees.

Emma sabía que no estaba siendo muy creíble, pero aun así esperaba un poco mas de crédito de parte de su amiga, pero Regina tenía demasiado en la cabeza.

\- Ahora mismo no se que creer.

\- Créeme cuando te digo que no quiero que te vayas.

Era imposible para Regina no sonreír después de eso ¿no te parece? Incluso si marcharse era lo mas seguro, ¿cómo iba a dejar atrás a Emma Swan?

.

.

.

En su siguiente visita, Belle iba inusualmente animada, acababa de llegar del supermercado, donde había tenido una discusión con dos chicas maleducadas, y por primera vez en su vida en vez de agachar la cabeza, se enfrentó a ellas. Fue a contarle a su anciana amiga que gracias a la inspiración de la historia de Emma Swan, había cambiado su estilo de vida, ya no era la misma mujer resignada, había empezado a hacer ejercicio, a tomar el control de su vida, y se sentía genial.

\- Señora Swan, tiene que decirme algo ¿mató Emma a Robin?

Preguntó en una de sus visitas, muerta de curiosidad.

\- Espera, espera. No te adelantes. – Rió la anciana mujer. – No has matado a Gold ¿verdad?

Añadió después algo preocupada de que su amiga hubiese tomado _demasiado_ ejemplo de su historia.

\- Todavía no.

Rió Belle, la señora Swan sonrió aliviada.

\- Bien. ¿Por donde íbamos?

.

.

.

Pasaron cinco años desde la desaparición de Robin de Locksley, el mismo día también desapareció Sidney Glass, sin que nadie supiese porqué. Recuerdo el día que volvió, se encontró con Henry jugando con unos amigos en las vías del tren, reconoció enseguida al niño, era igualito que su madre. Aquel policía entrometido seguía pasando por el café buscando pruebas que incriminaran a Emma y Lancelot, él también estaba allí el día que Sidney volvió a Storybrooke. Regina estaba dando una pequeña clase en el porche del café cuando escucharon gritos desde las vías y todos corrieron hacía allí, el recuerdo de Daniel acudió a la mente de Emma y Regina, esta vez, fue Henry quien sufrió el accidente.

La lápida era pequeña, y había un pequeño grupo de gente reunida alrededor, incluso sonaba una música de trompeta triste.

\- Entiendo que hagamos un funeral por su brazo, pero ¿por qué Emma insiste en llamar a Henry "_Muñón_"?

Gruñó Regina. Por culpa del accidente de Henry en las vías habían tenido que cortarle un brazo, y el niño insistió en celebrar un funeral por su extremidad perdida, a Emma le hacía gracia llamar "_Muñón_" de vez en cuando al pequeño, decía que iban a llamarle así de todos modos, y que mejor que empezasen ellas, así nadie podría usar el mote para meterse con él. Para desgracia de Regina, a Henry le encantó la idea.

Ese mismo mes encontraron la camioneta de Robin de Locksley en el río, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó el policía para arrestar a Emma y Lancelot, Graham era el encargado de llevarlos a la ciudad para el juicio, pero le pareció mejor idea avisar antes a Emma, dándole él mismo la idea de que huyese por la noche. Pero no era algo que ella fuese a hacer, si huía todo el peso de la justicia caería sobre Lancelot, que al ser un hombre de color, probablemente sería colgado directamente sin juicio ninguno.

\- Puedes meterme en la cárcel, si quieres.

Le gritó a Graham mientras se alejaba de él camino de su casa. Regina había estado observándoles desde el café y escuchó esas palabras.

\- ¿Cárcel?

Ella seguía pensando que Emma había matado a Robin, y su mayor preocupación al respecto era que la encerraran por ello.

\- Aparta la preocupación de tu bonita cara, Regina. No pasará nada.

Respondió Emma con esa despreocupación con la que se lo tomaba todo, aunque eso no tranquilizó a Regina ni un poquito.

Emma no podía dejar de gastar bromas ni siquiera desde la silla de los acusados, tomándole el pelo al abogado que se empeñaba en acusarlos, incluso el jurado se reía, pero Regina no, se jugaba demasiado en ese juicio, no sabía realmente si Emma había matado o no a Robin, lo único que sabía era que no quería que acabase en la cárcel, culpable o no. La propia Regina tuvo que sentarse a declarar.

\- ¿Sabía que estaba embarazada cuando dejó a su marido?

Aquel abogado era una verdadera molestia, si quieres mi opinión, era incapaz de entender que una mujer abandonase su casa incluso si esa mujer no era feliz allí. Aun existen personas así, me temo.

\- Si.

Regina respondía con firmeza, no tenía nada que ocultar, había estado segura de su decisión cuando la tomó y seguía estandolo.

\- Y aun así insiste en decir que se fue con esta mujer voluntariamente.

El abogado no entendía nada, parecía que además de querer demostrar que Emma había asesinado a Robin quisiera probar también que se había llevado a Regina a la fuerza.

\- Si. No quería que mi hijo se criase con él.

Volvió a responder la morena, muy tranquila, manteniendole la mirada al abogado sin temblar.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Esta mujer le prometió dinero? ¿Una casa mejor? ¿Una vida mejor? Dígame, ¿por qué una mujer respetable abandonaría su casa para irse con Emma Swan, ampliamente conocida como borracha y mentirosa? ¿Por qué se fue con ella aquel día?

Acusó el abogado, lo que le sorprendió fue ver que una sonrisa se pintaba en la cara de Regina sin que pudiese evitarlo, apartando por fin los ojos de él para mirar a Emma en la mesa de los acusados.

\- Porque la quiero, es la mejor amiga que nunca he tenido.

Y esa era la pura verdad, podría haber inventado alguna otra respuesta, pero esa era la verdad. Regina Mills quería a Emma Swan, su amistad había sobrevivido todos esos años, se habían cuidado todos esos años, Emma incluso estaba cuidando a su hijo. Habría abandonado a cualquiera sin dudar por irse con Emma Swan, le daba igual si ese abogado gritón lo entendía o no. Pero la decisión final del juez fue tomada gracias al reverendo de Storybrooke, que aseguró que Emma había estado aquel día participando en el teatro de la iglesia, dejando fuera la parte en que se fue con Lancelot. Gracias a eso, Emma quedó absuelta.

.

.

.

Belle había empezado también a trabajar, vendiendo cosméticos, y le gustaba maquillar a la señora Swan siempre que a ella le apeteciese, se entretenían. Toda la vida de Belle había cambiado desde que conoció a esa anciana, y no sabía como agradecérselo, aunque para su cumpleaños se le ocurrió algo que sabía que a la señora Swan le haría ilusión. Ese mismo día conoció también a la hija de Lily, la amiga de la anciana, que la dijo que la señora Swan realmente no tenia ninguna casa a la que volver, habían tenido que derrumbarla por lo vieja que estaba, pero a nadie se le había ocurrido decírselo a la mujer. Belle la encontró dormida en su habitación, las paredes estaban llenas de la historia que le contaba a ella, viejas fotografías de Emma y Regina y los Swan. La anciana despertó y sonrió al verla allí.

\- Belle, querida, hola.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Nanny. – Dijo Belle dándole la caja con su regalo. – No debí despertarla.

Se disculpó la joven mirando como la anciana cogía la caja con ilusión.

\- Claro que si, es día de visita, los espero toda la semana.

Respondió la señora Swan.

\- Yo también.

Y era cierto, a Belle le gustaban sus visitas allí, apenas se acordaba de que su suegro debía de estar en alguna de esas habitaciones también. La anciana abrió la caja y contuvo un grito de alegría, dentro había un plato de tomates verdes fritos con una velas.

\- Es su receta, la que usted me dijo que preparaban en el café. No se si me habrá salido bien.

Dijo Belle dando un mordisco a la rodaja de tomate que le ofrecía su amiga.

\- Saben exactamente igual – Respondió la señora Swan comiéndose ella otra. – Gracias querida, eres tan dulce como si fueses mi propia hija.

Se quedó un momento masticando en silencio sin mirar a ningún punto en concreto.

\- ¿Está bien?

Preguntó su joven amiga.

\- Nunca esperé vivir tanto ¿sabes? Estaba pensando en Regina.

Belle se acomodó a su lado para seguir escuchando su historia.

.

.

.

Después del juicio las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, al menos hasta que Regina perdió repentinamente el apetito. Para cuando el doctor Whale detectó el cáncer, ya estaba muy avanzado, dijo que solo le quedaban unas semanas, así que la llevaron de vuelta a la casa familiar de los Swan, para que estuviese mas cómoda. Tiana se mudó con ella para hacer el papel de enfermera y cuidarla. Podrás imaginar que Emma estaba destrozada, ella que nunca había sido una mujer creyente, rezaba por un milagro.

\- Escúchame. – Le decía Regina. – Asegúrate de que Henry se gradúe, y no le dejes ir al funeral, no quiero que pase por eso.

Ella era perfectamente consciente de su condición, sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, daba igual lo mucho que Emma rezase. Pero su rubia amiga se negaba a aceptar la realidad.

\- No hables así. Te pondrás bien, podrás levantarte en unos días, ya verás.

Le gustaba cogerle la mano cuando se sentaba con ella en la cama, intentaba pasarla sus fuerzas con ese gesto, incluso si sabía que era imposible. El pequeño Henry entró en ese momento, estaba triste porque no podía jugar como los demás niños al tener un solo brazo. Emma se lo llevó a dar un paseo, el chico confiaba en ella, era como una segunda madre para él, se conocía todas sus historias, escuchaba todas sus palabras. Volvieron mas tarde con Henry claramente mas animado, los dos habían estado jugando al béisbol y el muchacho había conseguido golpear la pelota. Henry también era consciente del estado de su madre, y se entristecía cada vez que la veía en esa cama, además después de su paseo, parecía que la mujer había empeorado. Emma ni siquiera podía mirarla sin que se le llenasen los ojos de lágrimas, pero no quería que Regina la viese llorar, intentaría consolarla y no era ella quien debería recibir el consuelo, debía ser fuerte para Regina. Tiana salió con Henry de la habitación para dejarlas a solas.

\- Hey. – Sonrió la morena a Emma consiguiendo que la mirase por fin. - ¿Harías algo por mi?

\- Lo que quieras.

Respondió enseguida la rubia acercándose a su cama.

\- Se buena contigo, asienta cabeza si puedes encontrar a alguien que pueda ganarte al poker.

Emma se sentó al borde de su cama con una risa.

\- Tu me ganaste una vez ¿recuerdas?

Aquella vez en el río, antes de que Regina se casase. La morena rió también, imposible olvidar aquel cumpleaños.

\- Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte.

Emma intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas con risas nerviosas, pero nunca pudo engañar a Regina, daba igual lo mucho que ocultase o mintiese, Regina siempre sabía lo que había en su cabeza, en su corazón.

\- No. – No quería que la última vez que iba a ver esa cara enmarcada de rubios mechones, sus ojos estuviesen tristes. – Me gustan tus historias, cuéntame una, Emma.

Pidió con un hilo de voz, sintiendo que su final estaba mas cerca de lo que a ella misma le gustaría. Emma no era capaz de hablar.

\- Vamos, mi encantadora de abejas, cuéntame…cuéntame la del lago.

Esa era una historia que Daniel siempre contaba, él mismo se la había contado a Regina, pero a ella le gustaba como la contaba Emma.

\- Bueno, esa historia era mentira.

Resopló la rubia levantándose de la cama, en cualquier momento iba a ponerse a llorar y no quería que Regina la viese.

\- Ya lo sé, idiota. Cuéntamela de todos modos.

Pidió la morena con una sonrisa cansada y los ojos también mojados de lágrimas. Emma la miró solo un momento antes de caminar hasta la ventana, quedando de espaldas a la cama.

\- Una vez había aquí un lago. – Empezó a hablar tragándose las lágrimas. – Estaba fuera del pueblo, y solíamos ir a pescar, y a nadar, y a remar. Un noviembre una bandada de patos vino hasta el lago, y la temperatura bajó tan rápido que el lago se congeló. – Emma hacía grandes esfuerzos por terminar la historia solo porque Regina se lo había pedido. – Y…Y los patos…echaron a volar y…se llevaron el lago con ellos. Dicen que ese lago está ahora en algún lugar de Maine.

Consiguió terminar la historia, pero cuando se giró de nuevo hacía Regina, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, y no se movía. Emma se acercó a ella sintiendo como todas sus fuerzas la abandonaban, fue un milagro que alcanzase la cama sin caer al suelo, incluso llevaba la mano apretada en lo labios para no romper a llorar, pero cuando se sentó junto al cuerpo de Regina y cogió su mano inerte ya no pudo aguantarlo mas. Regina ya no estaba, no tenía que seguir siendo fuerte. No podía seguir siendo fuerte en ese momento. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho sin dejar de llorar, nunca había llorado tanto, ni siquiera cuando era pequeña y perdió a Daniel. Creo que nadie entendía lo mucho que Emma quería a Regina, o al menos nadie quería entender, eran tiempos diferentes. Tiana entró de nuevo en la habitación y la abrazó.

\- Está bien, está bien, déjala ir.

Intentaba consolarla de alguna manera, incluso si sabía que en ese momento era imposible. Ella y Lancelot las conocían desde siempre, ellos sabían, ellos entendían.

\- No puedo.

La voz de Emma estaba rota, realmente partía el corazón, pero ya no había nada que ella pudiese hacer.

Ella se encargó de Henry a partir de ese momento, empezando por cumplir el deseo de Regina de que no asistiese al funeral, se quedó con él fuera del cementerio, lanzándose una pelota de béisbol, viendo a lo lejos como enterraban a esa mujer que había estado con ella, de una forma u otra, toda su vida. Todo el mundo fue al funeral, Regina llegó a tocarnos a todos, de alguna manera. Recuerdo que Sidney Glass también estaba allí. Él murió hace varios años, y todo lo que llevaba encima era una fotografía de Regina Mills, estuvo enamorado de ella desde el primer momento en que la vio. _Todos_ lo estábamos.

.

.

.

La última vez que Belle fue a visitar a la señora Swan, iba con intención de decirla que podía vivir en su casa, con ella y su marido, si así lo quería. A Gold no le gustaba especialmente la idea, pero tendría que acostumbrarse, ella ya había tomado su decisión. Solo que al llegar a la residencia, había una enfermera limpiando la habitación vacía. Le preguntó por la señora Swan, pero todo lo que esa mujer pudo decirla era que la anciana que ocupaba esa habitación había muerto. Belle no podía creer que eso fuese verdad, la había visto hacía muy poco y estaba bien, ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de decirla adiós. Por suerte llegó otra enfermera que la conocía de sus constantes visitas a la señora Swan, y la aclaró que quien había muerto no era ella, si no Lily, y que al no estar allí su amiga, la señora Swan había decidido volver a casa. Al principio Belle se alegró, no por la muerte de Lily, porque su anciana amiga estuviese viva, luego recordó que su casa ya no existía.

La encontró sentada en su maleta en el camino que pasaba junto al antiguo café de Storybrooke, y tuvo que explicarle lo que había pasado con su casa. La señora Swan adoraba su casa, había pasado muchos años allí y quedaba detrás del café que tanto le había gustado, y ahora ya no quedaba nada. Belle le dijo que podía quedarse con ella y Gold. La señora Swan no quería ser una molestia, pero su joven amiga insistió hasta que accedió.

\- ¿Te he contado alguna vez que Lily conocía a Tiana?

Preguntó mirando el hueco vacío que había sido su casa.

\- Ella y yo estábamos con Tiana el día que murió. Ella me contó la historia de lo que realmente pasó con Robin de Locksley, si quieres escucharla.

Por supuesto que Belle quería escucharla, era una de las partes mas intrigantes de todo lo que la anciana la había contando, nunca había quedado claro si fue Emma Swan quien le asesinó o no.

.

.

.

Cuando Robin de Locksley volvió, él solo, con su camioneta y una escopeta, sabía que todos estarían fuera, en una de las reuniones de la iglesia en la que Emma había accedido a participar en una pequeña obra junto con Graham, aunque cuando apenas habían terminado el primer acto, Lancelot fue a buscarla. Los dos corrieron hacia la casa, en la que solo estaba Tiana con el pequeño Henry. Y Robin habría conseguido irse con el niño si Sidney no le hubiese retrasado intentando evitar que se llevase al hijo de Regina. Robin le golpeó dos veces. Pero algo le golpeó a él en la cabeza, una sarten, para ser exactos. Fue Tiana, ella le mató. Fue para defender al bebé, por supuesto, pero ningún jurado blanco aceptaría eso para perdonarle la condena, ella lo sabía, y Emma lo sabía. Ella fue a quien se le ocurrió como deshacerse del cuerpo de Robin. Irónicamente fue el mismo policía que buscaba a Locksley quien se comió casi todo aquel asado. Si, querida, no me mires así. Cocinaron a Robin de Locksley, por eso su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado. Después de todo ese lío Sidney pensó que sería bueno dejar el pueblo por un tiempo.

Por eso juzgaron a Emma, ella sabía que nunca creerían a Tiana, ella estaba condenada, pero Emma podía tener un juicio y salvarse, que fue lo que pasó. A día de hoy aun no estoy segura de si Regina alguna vez la creyó cuando dijo que ella no había matado a Robin. Supongo que tampoco importaba.

.

.

.

Las dos mujeres caminaban por el pueblo vacío, sin poder evitar soltar algunas risas por el final de Robin de Locksley, por macabro que fuese.

\- Me siento mejor ahora que sé que toda esa gente seguirá viviendo mientras tu las recuerdes. Me has recordado lo mas importante que tenemos en la vida, los amigos.

Dijo la anciana con una sonrisa, dando unas palmaditas cariñosas en el hombro de Belle, que se emocionó por las palabras de su amiga. La señora Swan señaló a un lado del camino, sin darse cuenta habían llegado al cementerio del lugar, la anciana señaló la tumba de Regina Mills, junto a la de Daniel Swan. A los pies de la lápida había un tarro de miel y una nota que Belle se acercó a leer. "_Siempre te querré. La encantadora de abejas_." Era lo que decía la nota que Belle volvió a dejar en su sitio.

\- ¿Emma sigue viva?

Preguntó a la señora Swan, si estaba viva debía de tener mas o menos su edad.

\- Claro que si, sigue por ahí encantando abejas y vendiendo miel. Cuidó de Henry hasta que él fue a la universidad. Se hizo abogado, yo creo que por si Emma volvía a meterse en algún problema. – Rió la anciana. – Siempre le cuidó como a un hijo, y él la quería como a una madre. Quien sabe, quizá hoy en día podría serlo. Como he dicho alguna vez, aquello era otra época, otros tiempos. ¿Qué habría sido hoy en día de Emma y Regina? Quizá no habría sido Robin con quien se habría casado ¿no crees?

Había nostalgia en la voz de la señora Swan, casi una inconsciente tristeza que hacía que Belle se preguntase si la historia que le había contado la había vivido realmente en tercera persona. Entrelazó su brazo con el de su amiga para ir hacia el coche y volver juntas a casa.


	76. Chapter 77 Supergirl

**Una propuesta muy interesante de _Zet_, me pedía superheroes jeje La verdad, yo soy mas de Marvel y pensaba tirar por ahí, pero entonces se me vino a la mente una imagen muy sugerente de Regina vestida de Catwoman y ya no me pude librar de ella. Así que desempolvé de mi memoria lo poco que sé de Catwoman y lo que recuerdo de la peli de Halle Berry, además aproveché que me he enganchado a la serie de Supergirl para crear la parte mas superheroica del relato y ha salido este shot, no sé si es exactamente la idea que tenía Zet en mente, a ver que le parece X)! Espero que los mas fanáticos del cómic me perdonen los fallos e inexactitudes y las libertades que me haya podido tomar con los personajes xD! **

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 77 : Supergirl._**

Emma caminaba tranquilamente de camino a casa, había salido tarde de trabajar, pero no tenía prisa por llegar a ningún lado, y aunque hacía algo de frío, ella por supuesto no lo notaba. Aunque si escuchó un ruido extraño, algo que no era la primera vez que oía desde que se decidió a vestir de rojo y azul, el inconfundible sonido del desvalijamiento. La calle estaba casi vacía, así que no la costó mucho desaparecer por un callejón y echar a volar en cuestión de segundos con la capa puesta. En la calle de al lado había una joyería, y los sonidos de apropiación de bienes ajenos venían de allí. Descendió hasta el local y entró por el mismo lugar por el que habían entrado los ladrones con mucha calma, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a algo así, nunca era un trabajo difícil. Aunque para ser sincera la sorprendió que dentro hubiese solo una persona, una figura delgada y curvilínea vestida de cuero negro.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho para que no salte la alarma?

Preguntó con las manos en las caderas, esperando ver el habitual salto de sorpresa al escucharla aparecer de improviso, pero la ladrona ni se inmutó, siguió caminando entre vitrinas, metiendo joyas en un saco como si estuviese de compras.

\- Soy una mujer muy hábil.

Respondió levantando con una mano enguantada un ornamentado collar que brilló en la semioscuridad antes de acabar también en el interior del saco.

\- Voy a tener que pedirte que dejes eso en el suelo y me acompañes a la comisaria mas cercana.

Siguió Emma, Supergirl, sin moverse de donde estaba. La ladrona por fin paró y la miró a través de una mascara de gato que solo dejaba visible su mandíbula. Los labios de la ladrona se elevaron en una sonrisa de suficiencia, y Emma no pudo evitar fijar la vista en esos labios rojos y carnosos que conseguían que una simple sonrisa fuese algo obsceno. Unos ojos marrones brillaron divertidos a través de la mascara.

\- Y yo voy a tener que negarme, _Supergirl_.

Pronunció su nombre de superheroina como algo gracioso, como si no temiese sus habilidades sobrehumanas.

\- Claro, que siempre podrías intentar forzarme.

Añadió la gatuna ladrona con un ronroneo, girándose del todo hacia ella y dejando que Emma admirase cada una de las curvas que marcaba ese traje de cuero. Supergirl tragó saliva, centrándose en su deber.

\- No me hará falta forzarte a nada, puedo detenerte sin moverme de aquí.

Contestó con una bravucona sonrisa de lado. Apenas se veía por la mascara, pero juraría que la gata ladrona había levantado una incrédula ceja.

\- Eso lo veremos, chica maravilla.

\- Me confundes con otra, gatita.

Respondió Emma hinchando los pulmones y soltando su superaliento para tumbar a esa prepotente ladrona, pero sin aliento se quedó al ver como esa gata se movía como un borrón negro al saltar lejos del alcance de su ataque, alcanzando la barandilla del piso de arriba con una ofensiva risa.

\- Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor, querida.

Emma frunció el ceño, ya totalmente irritada con esa ladrona de pacotilla, estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo en un simple robo, por muy atlética que fuese la ladrona en cuestión. En menos de un segundo tenía a su oponente en el suelo, una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo y sujetando sus muñecas contra el mármol, inmovilizándola por completo, aun así esa gata no dejaba de reír suavemente.

\- Te has movido – Se burló seductoramente. - ¿Era realmente necesario que te me echases encima de esta manera, Supergirl? Cualquiera diría que tus intenciones son algo mas que llevarme a la comisaria.

Dijo la ladrona con esa obscena sonrisa, retorciéndose bajo la presa de la superheroina, aunque por la forma en que se movía nadie diría que intentaba soltarse, mas bien frotarse como haría un gato con la pierna de su dueño. La mujer de cuero negro se arqueó debajo de Supergirl, dejando casi todo su cuerpo en contacto con el de la kriptoniana, que se había quedado petrificada. Parecía mentira que para venir de otro planeta estuviese tan sujeta a las pasiones humanas.

\- Me tienes a tu merced, Supergirl, y yo he sido una chica _muy mala_.

Otra vez ese ronroneo en su voz, soltando las palabras como lujuriosas caricias contra el cuerpo de acero de Emma, que no sabía como reaccionar. La ladrona levantó la cabeza inesperadamente y lamió obscenamente la cara de la rubia desde la mandíbula hasta la sien, dejando a la heroína totalmente descolocada, momento que la gata aprovechó para meter un pie entre ella y Emma y apartarla antes de que pudiese reaccionar, saltando con su bolsa de joyas lejos de su alcance.

\- Eso ha sido divertido, Supergirl, tenemos que repetirlo. – La lanzó un beso. – Nos vemos, chica maravilla.

Y dicho esto desapareció en las sombras dejando a Emma sentada en el suelo.

\- Yo no soy…la chica maravilla.

Murmuró a la oscuridad con un gruñido. Podría haberla atrapado de nuevo con facilidad, claro que si, pero en ese momento su cabeza no estaba funcionando como debería, ocupada en la sensación que había dejado ese cuerpo flexible al apretarse contra el suyo. A pesar de todos sus poderes la habían vencido sin ponerla un dedo encima, se sentía bastante avergonzada, pero estaba segura de que esa gata tenía razón y volverían a verse, la próxima vez no se dejaría liar, la atraparía y ella misma la metería en una celda.

.

.

.

Regina caminaba al día siguiente por la calle con su bolsa de la compra cuando vio que unos metros mas adelante se había reunido una multitud alrededor de un cordón policial. Se acercó con la misma curiosidad que los demás y vio a tres policías al otro lado del cordón, mirando un vídeo en un portátil colocado en el capó de un coche de policía, aunque lo que llamaba la atención de la gente no era el robo de la joyería, era la presencia de Supergirl, cruzada de brazos junto a los policías, mirando el vídeo de lo que ella ya se conocía bien, no había dejado de pensar en ello desde el día anterior, sin sacarse de la cabeza a esa seductora ladrona, repitiéndose una y otra vez que la pondría entre rejas, ya era algo personal.

Los tres policías miraban a Supergirl de reojo según avanzaba la cinta, sin entender que era lo que podía haberle pasado a la superheroina para no atrapar a una simple ladrona disfrazada.

\- ¿Tenía poderes? ¿Te paralizó de alguna forma?

Preguntó el oficial al mando al ver como la gata lamía la cara de Supergirl y la apartaba de una patada. La rubia apretó los dientes.

\- Si, podría decirse que si.

Podría decirse sin que fuese una mentira que esa ladrona la había paralizado, aunque no había usado ningún tipo de superpoder para conseguirlo.

\- ¿Sabemos quien es esta mujer?

Preguntó a los policías para que dejasen de mirarla con esa acusación pintada en los ojos. Se había dejado vencer por unas curvas y unos labios rojos, era vergonzoso, pero iba a solucionarlo. El capitán se aclaró la garganta, volviendo a mirar la pantalla que habían congelado en una imagen clara de la ladrona, Emma no pudo evitar admirar una vez mas todas sus curvas de cuero negro.

\- Claro, es Catwoman, una conocida ladrona de Gotham.

\- ¿Gotham? ¿Y que hace aquí?

Mientras ellos hablaban había un puñado de policías entrando y saliendo de la joyería, buscando cualquier tipo de prueba. El capitán se rascó la nuca con el mismo desconocimiento que Supergirl.

\- No tengo ni idea. Se ha enfrentado varias veces a Batman, por algún motivo el tampoco la ha detenido nunca. Podríamos llamarle…

Sugirió el agente. Emma frunció el labio, no necesitaba la ayuda de ese estirado millonario para nada, no iba a dejar que el murciélago le quitase a su presa.

\- No, no hará falta. No creo que sea de mucha ayuda si nunca ha conseguido capturarla, de todos modos.

Los policías se miraron entre si y supo lo que estaban pensando, que ella tampoco lo había hecho, pero había sido la primera vez, esperaba unos ladrones normales y corrientes y fue a dar con la reina de los gatos, no era del todo culpa suya.

\- ¿Tiene alguna habilidad especial que conozcamos?

Volvió a preguntar para que los policías dejasen de dudar de ella delante de sus narices, estaba segura que estas cosas nunca le pasaban a su primo.

\- Bueno, ya la has visto, tiene una agilidad casi sobrehumana.

\- Y un látigo.

Añadió otro policía mas joven como si esa información fuese relevante. Tanto su capitán como Supergirl levantaron una ceja en su dirección y él bajó la vista avergonzado.

\- Bien, estoy segura de que volverá a actuar, y entonces haré lo que debieron hacer en Gotham, meter a esa gata en una jaula.

Regina contuvo la risa, se suponía que esa conversación se había tenido a suficiente distancia de los civiles como para que no la escuchasen, pero ella no exactamente una civil y lo había escuchado todo. Toqueteó distraidamente su nuevo collar, comprado esa misma mañana con el dinero fresco de la venta de las joyas, y siguió su camino. Supergirl tenía razón, volvería a actuar, y muy pronto.

.

.

.

Ni siquiera era porque necesitase robar mas, o quisiera hacerlo, tan solo quería provocar otro encuentro con la heroína alienigena, presionar sus límites y vencerla por segunda vez a ella y a sus poderes casi divinos. Su siguiente golpe no fue una joyería, fue en un museo, buscaba llevarse un par de piezas de una nueva exposición que podría vender a buen precio, y además tenía el espacio suficiente para jugar con la paciencia de Supergirl.

\- Sabía que no podrías resistirte a esta exposición.

Rió la rubia apareciendo sin avisar, exactamente como la otra vez, pero Regina la esperaba. Se giró hacía ella con la mas inocente de las expresiones, levantando las manos.

\- _Oh no_, me has pillado.

\- Esta vez no dejaré que juegues conmigo.

Dijo Emma caminando firme, pero confiada hacia ella, atenta a cualquier movimiento brusco de agilidad felina, pero Catwoman estaba parada frente a ella moviendo simplemente las caderas con la misma lentitud con que un gato mueve perezosamente la cola.

\- Una lástima, me divertí mucho en nuestro último encuentro. Nunca pensé que una superheroina pudiese saber tan bien.

Se lamió los labios como recordando el sabor de la cara de Emma en su lengua, y ese simple gesto hizo perder firmeza a Supergirl, que se detuvo un momento con el mismo recuerdo en la cabeza.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres jugar? Puedes esposarme y todo. Para llevarme ante la justicia.

Rió Regina señalando con la cabeza al guardia de seguridad inconsciente en un rincón, ella con las manos aun levantadas en gesto de rendición. No había ni un ápice de arrepentimiento o temor en su voz, solamente ese sexy ronroneo que acariciaba los sentidos de Emma. Lo de las esposas si que le pareció buena idea, y sin apartar la vista de la gata, se acercó al guardia, comprobó su pulso y cogió las esposas. Fue lentamente hasta Regina, ya sin tanta confianza, bajó sus manos a la espalda y la esposó. Al hacerlo, Catwoman soltó un gemido, como si fuese algo placentero, descolocando de nuevo a Supergirl, que no sabía porqué esa mujer tenía ese efecto en ella.

\- ¿No vas a azotarme un poco, Supergirl? Prometo no decírselo a nadie.

Susurró con esa voz gatuna suya que era puro sexo para los oídos, por toda respuesta Emma apretó un poco mas sus muñecas, esperando hacerla al menos un poco de daño, pero solo consiguió otro gemido.

\- Andando.

Ordenó duramente cogiendo el hombro de Catwoman para salir de allí.

\- Eras mas divertida la otra vez.

Dijo la gata justo en su oído, saltando hacia atrás en un ágil movimiento y desapareciendo de la vista de Emma, que no podía creerse que hubiese vuelto a tomarla el pelo. Pensó en lanzar un par de rayos a las cámaras de seguridad para evitar otro ridículo, pero eso no habría sido exactamente algo "_ético_". Miró a su alrededor buscando a la gata ladrona, usando sus rayos X sin encontrarla por ninguna parte.

\- Podríamos divertirnos mucho, Supergirl, si quisieras.

Escuchó desde algún punto a sus espaldas, aunque las esposas cayeron justo delante de ella, aun cerradas, pero claramente sin muñecas entre los duros grilletes.

\- Esa faldita roja tuya tiene muchas posibilidades.

Esta vez la voz venía de su derecha, pero por mas que miraba no conseguía localizar a la gata. Era Supergirl, por amor de dios, kriptoniana, tenía poderes sobrehumanos, y aun así una mujer vestida de cuero jugaba con ella como quería.

\- Puedes dejarte la capa.

Añadió la ladrona, curiosamente sonaba esta vez sobre la cabeza de la rubia, que frustrada lanzó un rayo allí con sus ojos. Algunos trozos de escayola cayeron del techo, pero la risa de Catwoman se escuchó de nuevo a sus espaldas.

\- Eres rápida, Supergirl, pero no subestimes mi velocidad.

Emma se estaba enfadando de verdad, iba a atrapar a esa ladrona aunque fuese lo último que hiciese.

\- Volveremos a vernos, Supergirl.

Se despidió con la misma promesa que la otra vez. La rubia se quedó un momento parada en silencio, escuchando, pero ya no se oía nada, Catwoman se había ido de nuevo.

.

.

.

Ni siquiera había podido avergonzarse ante las miradas de reproche de los policías porque estaba demasiado ocupada sintiéndose furiosa mientras volvía a ver en la cinta de seguridad lo que había pasado. Se sentía estúpida al verse allí parada dando vueltas hacia la voz de Catwoman sin ser capaz de localizar el lugar exacto del que salía. Se dijo a si misma que a la tercera iba la vencida, esa gata no volvería a escaparsele. Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando su vista kriptoniana la vio tranquilamente sentada al borde del tejado de un edificio. Sin dudarlo un minuto se escabulló por una callejuela vacía para echar a volar como Supergirl, aunque iba a llegar tarde al trabajo.

Apareció ante la vista de Catwoman flotando delante de ella con los brazos cruzados. La gata sonrió.

\- Sabía que no tardarías en aparecer.

Dijo balanceando un pie perezosamente a veinte pisos de altura.

\- Me alegra ver que vas a entregarte por fin.

Respondió Emma con cierta ironía que hizo reír a Regina.

\- Sabes que no. Solo me apetecía que tuviésemos un encuentro normal, ya sabes, fuera del trabajo, donde no me dispares con esos preciosos ojos verdes.

Al decir eso clavó sus ojos chocolate en los de Emma, que tragó saliva disimuladamente.

\- Debería detenerte.

Dijo la rubia con fingida calma, nunca podía estar realmente calmada cerca de esa mujer, ya se había dado cuenta. Su presencia la alteraba por completo y no sabía porqué, había llegado a pensar que quizá era algún tipo de superpoder, pero su intuición la decía que tenía mas que ver consigo misma que con Catwoman.

\- Pero, _agente_, ahora no estoy haciendo nada malo.

Respondió la gata con un puchero burlón que casi desarma a la kriptoniana por completo. La ladrona se puso de pie y caminó por el borde del edificio sin temor a caer, contoneándose como un verdadero gato. Emma se maldijo a si misma, nunca había visto nada tan sexy como esa villana.

\- Además, Supergirl, todo superheroe necesita un supervillano, y no encontraras a ninguno mas atractivo que yo. No puedes detenerme.

Añadió la gata con esa obscena sonrisa, mirando a la mujer que se movía flotando a su lado todavía con los brazos cruzados. Emma rió un poco, decidiendo que iba a picar el anzuelo y seguirla la conversación.

\- ¿Y que parte de "_super_" es la que tienes tu?

Tentada estuvo de añadir que "_super sexy_" no contaba.

\- Bueno, digamos que tengo algo mas que agilidad _casi_ sobre humana. Dile a tu amigo el policía que ese "_casi_" me ofendió personalmente, y que la expresión correcta es "_agilidad felina_"

Explicó mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, con una sonrisa ladeada. Emma no sabía como se había enterado de eso, pero no hizo preguntas, Catwoman había demostrado con creces que las primeras palabras que la dirigió eran totalmente ciertas, era un mujer muy hábil.

\- Como puedes comprobar mi oído tampoco entra exactamente en los parámetros de "_normal_" y digamos que soy algo mas fuerte de lo que indica mi aspecto. – Se pasó las manos por la curva de la cintura hasta la cadera. – Aunque no llegó a tu nivel, por supuesto.

Añadió señalándola divertida y mirándola de arriba abajo con ojos hambrientos. Habían llegado al final del tejado y Regina se mantenía de pie al borde.

\- ¿Tienes siete vidas?

Preguntó Emma divertida, levantando una kriptoniana ceja, la gata se pasó la lengua por la curva sonrisa de sus labios.

\- ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Dijo mirando hacía abajo, la rubia ni siquiera se molestó en hacer lo mismo.

\- No, la verdad es que no.

Con una risa, Catwoman saltó al siguiente edificio y continuó caminando por la barandilla de la azotea, Supergirl aceleró un poco para alcanzarla.

\- ¿Te ha parecido eso muy normal?

Preguntó Regina con suficiencia. Emma no pudo evitar una simpática sonrisa.

\- Para nada. – Flotó un minuto en silencio a su lado. - ¿Por qué dejaste Gotham? He oído que Batman no logró detenerte.

\- Algo que tenéis en común. – Respondió Catwoman con una blanca sonrisa. – El bueno de Batman… Digamos que no es mi tipo – Volvió a recorrer toda la anatomía de Emma con los ojos. - quería un nuevo ambiente.

Supergirl no se entendía a si misma, debería haber arrestado a esa mujer en el mismo momento en que la vio sobre el tejado, en vez de eso estaba hablando tranquilamente con ella. Peor aun, estaba disfrutando su conversación.

\- Así que no te gusta Batman.

Rió la rubia, a ella tampoco le caía especialmente bien, aunque sabía que su primo y él si se entendían, pero ese murciélago tenía algo que siempre acababa sacándola de sus casillas, seguramente que era demasiado serio.

\- Él es millonario, y yo una ladrona. Nunca habría funcionado.

Respondió Catwoman negando con la cabeza burlonamente.

\- ¿Por qué lo eres? Una ladrona, quiero decir.

Preguntó Emma con verdadera curiosidad, con sus habilidades podría ayudar a muchas personas, podría ser un gran apoyo para ella en la ciudad, estaba segura de que formarían un gran dúo. Pero Regina sonrió de nuevo enseñado todos sus blancos dientes.

\- ¿Conoces una manera mejor de conseguir dinero rápido y sin cansarte?

Respondió con sencillez, llegando al final de otro edificio.

\- Entonces no me dejas opción, Catwoman. Tengo que detenerte.

Y era una verdadera pena, la verdad. Podrían haberse llevado bien, podría haber sido esa compañía enmascarada que necesitaba, pero estando en bandos opuestos no la dejaba otra alternativa. Regina se giró hacía ella, juntando los pies justo en la esquina que formaba la barandilla y la guiñó un ojo.

\- No vas…

Nunca acabó la frase porque un disparo resonó entre los edificios y la gata cayó en picado hacia la calle con un quejido de dolor. Supergirl se lanzó a por ella buscando por el camino al tirador que la había disparado, había un policía en una de las ventanas de un edificio cercano, con la pistola aun levantada. Atrapó a Catwoman a medio vuelo y ascendió de nuevo rápidamente con ella en brazos, viendo horrorizada que su pierna sangraba unos centímetros por debajo de la rodilla. Claramente entre sus habilidades no estaba la invulnerabilidad.

Volvió al tejado del edificio y la dejó suavemente en el suelo.

\- Tengo que llevarte a un hospital.

Dijo con las manos sobre la herida, sin llegar a tocarla. Regina se sentó apretando su pierna con una mueca de dolor.

\- Ni de broma.

Gruñó intentando parar la hemorragia sin saber cómo. Emma se levantó buscando de nuevo con la mirada al policía con la pistola, que seguía en la ventana mirando hacia la calle, sin duda preguntándose porqué Catwoman no estaba estrellada allí, Emma había sido mas rápida que su vista.

\- Espera aquí.

Dijo furiosa volando hasta aquel policía imprudente. Entró por la ventana y apretó el cañón de su arma hasta dejarla inservible.

\- ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?

El policía dio unos pasos atrás al ver la furia de Supergirl.

\- Es la ladrona de la joyería y el museo.

Respondió el hombre como si ese fuese suficiente motivo.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé, muchacho? – Era gracioso llamarme así cuando él parecía mayor que ella. – Eso no te da derecho a irrumpir en una casa pistola en mano.

Regañó Emma señalando a la familia que observaba la escena desde una esquina, abrazados unos a otros, temerosos.

\- ¿Dónde está Catwoman, señora?

Preguntó el policía como si se dirigiera a un superior, incluso poniéndose firme.

\- La tenía, pero ahora ha escapado gracias a tu irresponsabilidad.

Gruñó Emma enfadada, apretando mas la destrozada pistola que aun tenía en su puño. El policía parpadeó varias veces muy rápido.

\- ¿Escapado? ¿No la habéis capturado, señora?

Al no verla caer había supuesto que Supergirl la había cogido.

\- Consideré que un insensato con pistola era mas peligroso que una mujer disfrazada de gato.

\- Pero…pero…la dí. Lo he visto. Es imposible que haya escapado, cayó y…

Balbuceaba el agente mirando por la ventana nerviosamente, como si esperase ver a la gata saltando por los tejados.

\- A lo mejor te has equivocado, no sería tu primer error hoy ¿no te parece?

Cortó Supergirl poniéndole la pistola en el pecho con algo mas de fuerza de la necesaria para que la cogiese. No entendía porqué estaba mintiendo por esa ladrona, porqué no decía la verdad. No es que intentase protegerla, claro que no, pero ese agente irresponsable la había enfadado lo suficiente para no querer darle ningún tipo de merito, y no le parecía lo mas digno para Catwoman, que había demostrado ser una formidable oponente incluso para ella. No habría sido una captura justa, el disparo había sido a traición mientras la gata estaba distraída hablando con ella.

\- Espérame abajo, quiero ir a la comisaria contigo y hablar con tus superiores. – Ordenó al policía, que no protestó. – Yo voy a dar una vuelta rápida a ver si esa mujer aun sigue por aquí.

Dijo saliendo a toda velocidad por la ventana, volando directa a la azotea en la que había dejado a Catwoman. Y la verdad, no la sorprendió que todo lo que quedase allí fuese un pequeño charco de sangre donde ella la había dejado.

.

.

.

Aquel día Emma había llegado tarde al trabajo y su jefa se había puesto echa una fiera, pero en cuanto la contó que su retraso fue por culpa de un policía que había disparado por su cuenta a Catwoman, y que la gata había desaparecido misteriosamente, a su jefa se le calmaron los ánimos, pensando ya titulares para la noticia.

Emma no se sacaba a la ladrona de la cabeza, se preguntaba donde estaría. No había oído nada de los hospitales sobre una mujer herida de bala bajo la rodilla, pero era imposible que se curase por si misma ¿no? Recordaba lo mucho que sangraba, una herida así deja un rastro de sangre, y aun así toda la que ella encontró había sido la del pequeño charco de la azotea. Tan absorta iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con una mujer por la calle. Volvió al mundo en ese momento con una disculpa en los labios y sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada marrón que le era familiar. La mujer no dio importancia al choque y trató de seguir andando, pero Emma la detuvo al darse cuenta de que cojeaba un poco, la sujetó del brazo prácticamente obligandola a que se diese la vuelta, y usó su visión de rayos X en la pierna de esa mujer morena, la misma en la que había visto sangrar a Catwoman.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

Preguntó la morena mirando a la rubia como si le faltase un tornillo. Emma levantó la vista hasta su cara de nuevo, intentando memorizar esos rasgos lo mas rápido posible.

\- No. No, nada. Perdone. La he confundido con otra persona.

La desconocida se encogió de hombros y desapareció cojeando entre la gente, Emma se quedó mirando su espalda. Había visto una herida de bala bajo su rodilla.

.

.

.

Regina abrió la puerta de su apartamento con un suspiro de cansancio, esa estúpida herida en la pierna estaba sanando mas lentamente de lo que le gustaría y le daba bastante la lata al moverse. Soltó las llaves, encendió la luz y dio un bote asustado que hizo resentirse su herida. Supergirl estaba allí, sentada en su sofá, al lado de la ventana abierta.

\- Así que esta eres tu sin todo ese cuero negro. – Cogió una carta que tenía en sus rodillas. – _Regina Mills_. Me gusta mas que _Catwoman._

Regina notó un sudor frío en su nuca.

\- Supergirl. Que…que honor, pero creo que te confundes de persona.

Respondió muy tensa, todavía junto a la puerta, forzando una inocente sonrisa.

\- Creo que no, Regina, que no me equivoco.

Le gustaba pronunciar su nombre, su nombre real, era una pequeña victoria. Al menos ahora sabía quien se escondía tras la mascara. Y no se sentía para nada decepcionada, no era simplemente el cuero lo que hacía sexy a esa mujer.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que soy yo?

Intentó seguir Regina con su tapadera, la rubia hizo un despreocupado gesto con la mano, dejando la carta en una mesita.

\- Pequeñas cosas. La herida de bala de tu pierna. Esos ojos felinos tuyos. – Clavó sus ojos verdes en ellos. – El traje de gata de tu armario.

Terminó señalando con la barbilla hacía la habitación de la morena, que gruñó, abandonando su intentona de ciudadana inocente.

\- ¿Cómo has sabido que esta era mi casa?

Después de chocar en la calle, Emma había seguido a la morena y en cuanto la vio entrar en el portal de ese edificio había hecho un recorrido externo a supervelocidad, usando sus rayos X hasta que dio con el traje de Catwoman, pero eso no era algo que pudiese decirle a ella.

\- Yo también soy una mujer muy hábil.

\- Pues no es justo, Supergirl, yo creo que ya tienes suficientes habilidades para un solo ser vivo.

Regina cojeó hasta su cocina, sirviéndose un vaso de bourbon y ofreciéndole otro a Emma.

\- ¿Bebéis en tu planeta? – La rubia cogió el vaso y lo miró sospechosa. – No está envenenado, nunca pensé que me encontrarías aquí. Y no se como se envenena a un kriptoniano.

Dijo la morena bebiéndose su vaso de un trago, de mal humor. No entendía como podía haberla encontrado allí, era imposible.

\- ¿Vas a arrestarme?

Preguntó de golpe, interrumpiendo a Emma a medio sorbo.

\- Debería.

\- ¿Y que te lo está impidiendo?

Dijo la morena llenándose el vaso de nuevo con el mismo mal humor, Supergirl se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella.

\- Tengo que detener a Catwoman, no a Regina Mills. – Se acercó mucho a ella, hasta susurrarle al oído. – Pero la próxima vez que me cruce con ella, deberé meterla entre rejas.

Se quedó un momento mas del necesario en esa cercanía. Sabía que debería detenerla, llevase puesto el traje o no, esa mujer se había burlado de ella dos veces, había tenido oportunidad de atraparla tres, y por cuarta vez, la dejaba ir. Era inexplicable.

.

.

.

Y por unos días creyó que había ganado, que Catwoman…_Regina_ había captado la indirecta y colgado el traje de ladrona, o al menos se había marchado de la ciudad. Aunque ese pensamiento en realidad le daba algo de pena, si no tenía que arrestarla no le importaría seguir viéndola. Había pensado incluso en maneras de cruzarse con ella como Emma Swan y no como Supergirl, quizá pedirle una cita. Pero desechó todas esas ideas por lo absurdas que eran. Retirada o no, Regina Mills, Catwoman, era una ladrona, y bastante había traicionado ya su moral dejándola ir en cuatro ocasiones. Si la ciudad supiese que Supergirl iba contra la ley por su inexplicable debilidad por una ladrona no volverían a confiar jamás en ella. Lo mejor era que Regina desapareciese del mapa, o al menos del suyo.

Pero las cosas nunca podían ser tan fáciles, daba igual cuantos superpoderes tuvieses. El inconfundible sonido de una persecución policial la sacó de sus pensamientos, y al alcanzar a los coches patrulla vio que estaban persiguiendo nada menos que a Catwoman, que corría sobre los tejados de los edificios mas bajos, esquivando las balas de los policías con habilidad, dejando bien claro que ser alcanzada la otra vez fue pura suerte del agente por culpa de su despiste. En cuanto vio aparecer a Supergirl decidió que esa persecución ya había durado demasiado y empezó a saltar a edificios cada vez mas altos hasta quedar totalmente fuera de la vista de los policías, aunque calculó mal un salto y se precipitó al vació por segunda vez ante los ojos de Emma, que subió como una bala hasta su altura, cogiéndola en brazos en mitad de su caída.

\- Te dije que tendría que detenerte si volvía a verte.

Dijo con cierta tristeza, lamentando incluso que ni siquiera se hubiese ido a seguir con su vida delictiva a otro lugar. Se había alejado de las calles principales antes de que llegaran las fuerzas de seguridad, pero sabía que tendría que volver con ella y entregar a la mujer que aun llevaba en brazos.

\- Eres justo la mujer que quería ver.

Sonrió Regina pasando los brazos cómodamente por su cuello y cruzando las piernas sobre el brazo que las sostenían.

\- Esto no es una broma, Regina.

La morena torció un poco el gesto al escuchar su nombre.

\- Llevo puesto el traje, no me llames así o se enterará todo el mundo. Además, no es justo, yo no sé quien eres.

Dijo mirando sus ojos verdes de la forma mas seductora posible, esperando conseguir así la verdadera identidad de Supergirl, pero por mucha debilidad que Emma tuviese por ella, no llegaba a esos extremos.

\- ¿Para que me buscabas?

Preguntó, directa al grano.

\- Esperaba que me encontrases, como la otra vez, pero eso no ha pasado, así que he dejado que me encuentren esos tipos uniformados. – Rió alegremente. – Tengo información para ti, mi superheroina favorita.

Emma levantó una ceja, flotando sin rumbo fijo con Catwoman en brazos.

\- ¿No será por casualidad el lugar donde has escondido las joyas y las piezas del museo?

Regina movió la cabeza divertida, a la rubia le habría gustado quitarle esa mascara.

\- Algo así.

Respondió la morena por fin, a pocos centímetros de la cara de la rubia, sorprendiéndola, no esperaba que de verdad fuese a darle esa información. Pero antes de poder preguntar nada mas los brazos que rodeaban su cuello se apretaron contra su espalda, impulsando a Regina hasta sus labios. Ese beso pilló a la pobre kriptoniana totalmente desprevenida, pero ni con toda su superfuerza fue capaz de apartarse, entre las habilidades de Catwoman estaba el usar la lengua con la misma agilidad que el resto de su cuerpo. Regina se pegaba a su cuerpo indestructible como una gata en celo, y Emma respondía de la misma manera, sujetando a esa mujer lo mas apretadamente posible sin partirla por la mitad. Al menos hasta que Catwoman empezó a quedarse sin aire. Rompió el beso con una gran bocanada de aire, intentando respirar casi sin conseguirlo.

\- Supergirl, los mortales necesitamos respirar, por eso solemos mantenernos por debajo del nivel de las nubes.

Emma se dio cuenta entonces de que había seguido ascendiendo, arriba arriba hasta que el aire empezó a faltar. Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero obviamente Regina si. Volvió a bajar varios metros hasta que la morena pudo respirar con normalidad.

\- Gracias, eso ha sido un detalle por tu parte, querida.

Rió la gata acariciando la nuca de la kriptoniana con un enguantado dedo. Emma se aclaró la garganta, intentando recuperar el control y la compostura.

\- Ibas a decirme donde escondes tu botín.

Regina hizo una mueca y levantó un dedo.

\- Bueno, no es exactamente así. Verás, yo no me quedo esas cosas, no tendría sentido, me pillarían enseguida. – Rió de nuevo, como si fuese algo obvio. – Lo vendo, y luego con el dinero me compro lo que me da la gana, así que si lo piensas bien, realmente no es ningún robo, devuelvo lo que me llevo en forma de preciosos billetes.

Emma la fulminó con la mirada, claramente esa excusa a ella no la servía, pero su expresión de reproche perdía mucha autoridad porque seguía sujetando a Regina cariñosamente contra su pecho.

\- Si, mejor continuo. Lo vendo. Pero los tipos con los que he estado haciendo negocios…digamos que no son lo mejor que se puede encontrar. – Supergirl pidió mas detalles con una sola mirada. – Han usado lo que yo les he vendido a ellos para financiar sus propios negocios, están fabricando armas. Y no me refiero solo a pistolas y demás. Bombas, misiles. Creo que planean probarlos en la ciudad antes de enviarlos al extranjero.

En realidad era increíble que pudiese hablar con esa calma, con los brazos aun rodeando perezosamente el cuello de Emma y sus piernas tranquilamente cruzadas, como si simplemente hubiese salido de paseo con Supergirl.

\- ¿Lo que me dices es cierto? - Regina asintió con expresión mas seria. - ¿Y por qué te importa? ¿Por qué no has…no sé, simplemente salido de la ciudad? Lo que hagan con lo que tu les vendes no es asunto tuyo, ¿no?

Regina giró los ojos, sabía que Supergirl le estaba buscando la moralidad, la parte buena para echársela después en cara.

\- Oye, yo solo quería el dinero ¿vale? Mi intención nunca fue…

\- ¿Volar la ciudad?

\- Exacto. ¿Me ayudarás o no?

Supergirl inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y Catwoman separó los labios por acto reflejo, esperando un beso, pero la rubia solo sonrió, complacida con esa reacción.

\- Por supuesto. Agárrate.

\- ¿Qué me…?

El final de su pregunta se perdió en el viento cuando Emma salió literalmente volando de allí a toda velocidad.

.

.

.

Regina le habló del almacén en el que guardaban todo el armamento y las dos fueron allí, dispuestas a trabajar hombro con hombro. Echaron un vistazo preliminar y Emma comprobó con sus propios ojos que la morena había dicho la verdad, estaban reuniendo un buen arsenal allí, por suerte nada de lo que ella no pudiese hacerse cargo. Aunque en eso se equivocaba, fue tumbando guardias hasta llegar casi al almacén del centro del recinto, fuertemente protegido. Fue allí donde Emma empezó a sentirse mal, terriblemente mal.

\- ¿Supergirl?

Preguntó Regina preocupada viendo como se doblaba de dolor.

\- Supergirl, que _esperada_ sorpresa. Sabía que no tardarías mucho en descubrir nuestro pequeño…plan.

Un hombre moreno y con una sola mano se acercaba a ellas con una sonrisa, llevaba un cinturón con pequeñas piedras verdes incrustadas que brillaban como plutonio.

\- Querida Catwoman, gracias por traerla, será perfecta para probar las armas finales. Siempre supe que era un acierto hacer negocios contigo.

Desde el suelo Emma consiguió levantar la vista hasta la morena, con el sentimiento de dolorosa traición en sus ojos, Regina intentó decirla que ella no tenía nada que ver, pero el hombre manco la agarró con su única mano como si de un cepo se tratase, alejándola de allí.

\- Encargaos de ella, llevadla dentro.

Ordenó el tipo antes de marcharse. Regina pudo ver como un grupo de hombres se cerraba alrededor de Supergirl, todos ellos con algo de esa piedra verde sobre ellos, vio como sacaban unas barras echas del mismo material, pero antes de poder ver que hacían con ellas el manco la hizo girar, dejando a Supergirl fuera de su vista, aunque no por ello libró a su oído felino del grito de dolor de la kriptoniana.

.

.

.

Emma estaba tumbada en una camilla de metal sintiéndose morir por dentro y por fuera, la mantenían sujeta de brazos y piernas a la camilla con unos gruesos grilletes de kriptonita, y por si fuera poco la misma habitación en la que la habían encerrado estaba forrada con barras de kriptonita en las paredes. Sobre una mesa había instrumental de aspecto quirúrgico y jeringuillas rellenas de un liquido verde brillante, no había que ser muy listo para saber que era.

Regina la había traicionado, todo había sido mentira, se había aprovechado de su obvia debilidad hacía ella para llevarla hasta allí. Sin ella para interponerse, la ciudad estaba totalmente condenada a la desaparición, y aun así el único pensamiento que podía formar a través del dolor era que Regina la había traicionado. Vale, era una ladrona, pero nunca pensó realmente en ella como villana, como en alguien malvado, si no simplemente como lo que la propia gata le había dicho, que era la manera mas rápida de conseguir dinero. A lo mejor no tenía siete vidas, pero por lo visto si tenía muchas caras.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de allí y salvar la ciudad, ya se encargaría mas tarde de esa ladrona felina. La cuestión era cómo iba a salir de allí. Escuchó lo que le pareció el sonido de un látigo atravesar dos veces el aire, y las dos veces ese sonido fue seguido por el ruido de un cuero al caer. Segundos después una mascara de gato entró en su campo de visión.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó con la preocupación vibrando tan obviamente en su voz que era casi creíble. Emma frunció el ceño e intentó hablar, pero le era imposible destrabar los dientes debido al dolor. Regina buscó por la pequeña habitación algo con lo que romper los grilletes de kriptonita. En la mesa de objetos nada esperanzadores encontró una sierra de cirujano y con ella empezó a cortar la piedra verde. Pequeñas esquirlas saltaban por los aires y golpeaban a Emma, cada una de esas diminutas esquirlas eran como un balazo para ella, pero no le quedaba otra que soportarlo, las cuatro veces hasta que estuvo totalmente libre. Se dejó caer de la camilla hasta el suelo, donde Regina se inclinó para ayudarla a salir de allí.

\- Me has engañado.

Consiguió decir Emma por fin, con el dolor gritando en cada palabra.

\- No. No. Yo no lo sabía, no sabían que tenían algo que podía hacerte daño, de ser así nunca te habría pedido ayuda, no sabía que estarían esperando. Lo que te dije era verdad, yo no trabajo con ellos.

Miró a la kriptoniana encogida en el suelo con una muda petición de confianza, pero era difícil confiar cuando estaba rodeada de kriptonita en el lugar al que esa mujer la había llevado. Regina se quitó la mascara para que Emma pudiese verla toda a cara.

\- Tienes que creerme, yo no sabía nada de esto. He venido aquí a hacer algo bueno.

Quizá Emma podía dudar de Catwoman, pero por algún motivo no le era tan sencillo hacer lo mismo con Regina, la mujer tras la mascara. Asintió y dejó que la morena la ayudase a salir de allí.

\- Sabes que nunca dejaría que te hiciesen daño ¿verdad?

Susurró Regina cuando ya estaban a un par de metros de la pequeña habitación que resultó no ser mas que un cobertizo detrás del almacén. Emma la miró fijamente, sintiendo como recuperaba las fuerzas. Pero fue una sensación fugaz, el dolor volvió una vez mas y tuvo que agarrarse a Regina para no caer. Los hombres del manco las habían rodeado de nuevo, y el propio manco estaba frente a ellas con una pistola en la mano.

\- Me decepcionas, Catwoman. Creía que teníamos un trato, tu me traías cosas y yo te daba dinero por ellas. Nada mas. No sé porqué de repente has querido jugar a las heroínas con Supergirl. – La miró apuntándolas con la pistola, dándose cuenta de que no llevaba la mascara. – Así que esa es tu cara. Te prefiero con la mascara.

Regina seguía sujetando a Supergirl, que intentaba mantenerse en pie a duras penas, con la cara contraída de dolor.

\- Déjanos…déjanos ir y podré traerte mas cosas.

Propuso la morena con esa inocente sonrisa que no tenía el mismo efecto debido al temblor de sus labios. El manco rió.

\- ¿Sabes que si la disparo en este estado la mataré como a un vulgar mortal mas?

Dijo divertido, señalando a Emma con el cañón de su pistola, instintivamente Regina dio un paso adelante, dejando a la rubia escudada con su cuerpo.

\- No quieres matar a Supergirl, atraería demasiado la atención, y aun no estás listo para usar todo esto. – Dijo intentando sonar mas segura de lo que se sentía. – Deja que se vaya y yo te ayudaré, sabes que puedo serte muy útil.

Escuchó como Emma balbucía algo entre dientes, pero la ignoró.

\- ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como esa farsa con capa? ¿De verdad crees que confiaría en ti, o que alguien lo haría?

Bueno, Regina tenía que admitir que esas palabras hirieron sus sentimientos, lo suficiente para enfadarla. Con uno de sus rápidos movimientos cogió el látigo de su cadera y de un solo latigazo hizo saltar la pistola de la mano del manco a la suya propia, dejando el látigo caer al suelo. Con una velocidad inhumana disparó en circulo, acertando en diferentes partes de cada uno de los secuaces del manco, que cayeron al suelo entre gritos del dolor, dejando en pie solo al manco, que levantó mano y muñón en señal de derrota. Regina apuntó entre sus cejas, pero escuchó de nuevo un ininteligible sonido de Supergirl, y en vez de encajar una bala en su cabeza, le reventó la rodilla de un disparo, deseando que tuviesen que amputar y además de manco se quedase cojo. En la cárcel.

Se alejó con Supergirl de allí, lo suficiente para que la kriptonita dejase de hacer efecto.

\- Me has salvado la vida.

Dijo la rubia mirándola como si no se lo creyese, Regina rió nerviosamente, con la pistola aun en la mano.

\- Y sin matar a nadie. - Intentó bromear. - Me parece que en cierto modo te han cogido por mi culpa, y ahora te toca a ti la parte difícil, con todas estas armas y eso…así que supongo que era lo menos que podía hacer.

Emma seguía mirándola con un brillo de admiración y respeto en sus ojos verdes que la morena malinterpretó.

\- Sé que esto no quiere decir que confíes en mi, él tiene razón, no soy precisamente digna de confianza.

Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, como si no la importase realmente, pero la importaba. Emma puso una mano en uno de esos hombros.

\- Pero sí confío en ti.

Se quedaron mirándose por un momento que les pareció eterno hasta que Regina reaccionó.

\- Vale, iré a quitarles toda esa piedra verde para que puedas detenerlos como es debido. Cúbreme la espalda.

Guiñó un ojo a Supergirl, y pistola en mano volvió al grupo de matones heridos que aun veían a unos metros de ellas. Emma tuvo que disparar algún que otro rayo contra mas de un rebelde que intentó contraatacar, pero en general todos ellos solo estaban deseando que llegase la ambulancia.

Supergirl se encargó de lo demás y para cuando llegó la policía todo lo que quedaba por hacer era meter a los matones en furgones y enviar camiones para recoger todo ese armamento. Catwoman observaba desde la distancia, donde nadie pudiese verla, con la mascara en la mano, la única que sabía donde estaba era Emma.

\- Has estado muy bien ¿sabes? Puedes llevarte todo el merito por esto.

Dijo la rubia acercándose a la gata, que rió.

\- No, gracias Supergirl, creo que tu quedarás mejor en las portadas. Y prefiero verte a ti que a mi.

Emma se acercó un poco mas, buscando algo que decir.

\- Podrías seguir haciendo esto, ayudar. Una mujer tan hábil como tu no debería dedicarse solo a robar, podrías hacer mucho bien.

Regina ladeó la cabeza para mirarla con una graciosa mueca de su nariz.

\- No, creo que seguiré con mi estilo de vida. Aunque supongo que te debo una por ayudarme con esto, así que, en fin, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda supongo que puedo jugar a la chica buena otra vez. Sabes donde encontrarme.

Supergirl sonrió y asintió una vez con la cabeza, sin querer insistir mas por el momento.

\- Estoy segura de que querré que vuelvas a jugar a la chica buena conmigo.

La morena soltó otra carcajada.

\- Que curioso, suele pasarme al contrario, se nota que vienes de otro planeta.

Por toda respuesta la sonrisa de Emma se amplió, Catwoman hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza, pero la kriptoniana agarró su brazo y la aprisionó con un beso que ciertamente era de otro planeta. El cuerpo de Regina se amoldó por un momento al de la chica de acero, antes de separarse lamiéndose los labios, aun con las manos en la enorme S de la rubia.

\- ¿Sabes? Si me dijeses quien eres en realidad incluso podríamos tener una cita de verdad alguna vez. En la vida real y eso. Aun creo que esa falda tuya tiene muchas posibilidades.

Sugirió con una sugerente sonrisa contra los labios de la kriptoniana, y por un momento su propio nombre estuvo bailando en la punta de la lengua de Emma Swan, desde luego la idea era tentadora, pero su sentido común la rechazó. De momento.

\- En otra ocasión, Regina Mills.

En vez de tomárselo mal, Catwoman rió, separándose definitivamente de ella. Se puso la mascara y la lanzó un beso con esos labios rojos.

\- Entonces volveremos a vernos, chica maravilla.

\- Yo no soy…

Protestó Emma divertida, pero Regina ya no estaba allí, había desaparecido en la oscuridad de la noche.


	77. Chapter 78 Christmas miracle

**Zet, pues en principio mi idea había sido esa, Emma como el Capi y Regina de Black Widow, pero la imagen de la reina vestida de Catwoman me ganó al final jeje aunque si lo hubiese sabido habría hecho lo otro! Para los demás, no, no va a tener segunda parte, algunos lo habéis pedido y me lo he pensado en serio, pero no me sale nada que me convenza de verdad, así que prefiero dejarlo como está, sorry xD!**

**Y bueno, esto no es una propuesta, es un shot navideño que se me ha ocurrido por éstas fechas, no es gran cosa la verdad, pero vosotros juzgaréis jaja Feliz Navidad ^_^!**

**¡Ah, por cierto! Hemos llegado a los 500 reviews (hemos pasado en realidad jiji) muchas gracias a todos los que dejáis algún comentario, de verdad que se aprecia mucho, sois un amor! Ahora a ver si conseguimos otros 500 jeje =P**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 78 : Christmas miracle._**

Henry observaba desde una de las mesas de la cafetería a sus dos madres, que junto en la barra ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta cuando él había desaparecido de su lado para alejarse de ellas y su discusión, estaba harto de tener que presenciar una y otra vez la misma escena. Esta vez era por la cena de navidad, intentaban organizarse para que Henry pudiese pasar tiempo con las dos, pero como siempre habían terminado discutiendo porque ambas querían a Henry en casa para cenar y parecía imposible que llegaran a un acuerdo. El chico estaba harto. Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en ellos con un resoplido enfadado.

\- Me encantaría que fueran capaces de entenderse mejor, al menos por navidad.

Gruñó para si mismo, y cansado de mirar discutir a sus madres se levantó y salió de la cafetería, escuchando un doble "_Henry_" a sus espaldas que ignoró por completo.

.

.

.

Cuando Regina despertó a la mañana siguiente supo que no estaba en su cama, así que algo no iba bien, además al levantarse y mirarse a si misma, ese tampoco era su pijama, ni su cuerpo, ya puestos. Saltaron todas sus alarmas y corrió al espejo mas cercano. Emma Swan le devolvió la mirada. Estuvo a punto de gritar, conteniéndose a tiempo. Si era Emma quien la miraba desde el espejo, esa debía ser la cama de Emma, así que estaba en casa de Emma, con los padres de Emma durmiendo abajo, Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tocando un pelo que no era el suyo, pensando. Volvió a mirarse a si misma, sin entender como Emma podía dormir en pantalón corto y camiseta de tirantes en pleno diciembre, pero ese no era el mayor de sus problemas en ese momento, claro. Buscó su móvil, o el de la Salvadora mejor dicho, y para aumentar su desesperación, tenía contraseña. Probó varías cosas hasta que el aparato se bloqueó y lo tiró a la cama enfadada. Si ella estaba en el cuerpo de Emma, Emma debía estar en el suyo, a no ser que por algún motivo todos los habitantes de la ciudad hubiesen intercambiado cuerpos durante la noche, lo que haría todo aun mas complicado. Fue al armario de la rubia para encontrar algo que ponerse, torciendo el gesto al no ver nada que fuese realmente de su estilo, aunque tenía que hacerse pasar por Emma, al menos por el momento. ¿Qué se pondría la Salvadora? Camiseta y vaqueros, seguro, y una cazadora. La había visto miles de veces con ese conjunto. No es que se fijase, claro. Cuando solo se había quitado la camiseta del pijama, el teléfono vibró en la cama y se lanzó a por el, en la pantalla se veía un simple mensaje "_Granny's, ahora_" enviado desde su propio teléfono móvil.

Emma rodó en la cama todavía medio dormida, sin querer levantarse, no sabía que hora era, pero seguro que aun era muy pronto para empezar el día. Aunque había algo raro, sabía que su cama era cómoda, pero no recordaba que tanto, y tenía mas espacio del que recordaba. Abrió un ojo y no se encontró con sus sabanas, así que abrió también el otro, sentándose en la cama que claramente no era la suya. No había estado nunca en la habitación de Regina, pero estaba segura que esa era su habitación, todo allí gritaba _Regina Mills_. Se preguntó que hacía en la habitación de la morena, no había bebido, ni mucho menos se había drogado, no había hecho nada fuera de lo común la noche anterior, aun así en un ataque de pánico miró hacía abajo esperando encontrarse con ropa, y llevaba ropa, pero no la suya. Claro que tampoco llevaba su cuerpo. Tenía puesto un pijama suavemente caro que era claramente de Regina, como el cuerpo de debajo. Corrió hasta el enorme espejo de la habitación y sus sospechas eran ciertas, por alguna razón esa mañana era Regina Mills. Se agarró las mejillas intentando tranquilizarse, tenía que pensar, no entrar en pánico. Sus ojos no podían dejar de recorrer el cuerpo de la alcaldesa sin terminar de creérselo, eso no podía ser cosa de Regina, ¿para qué iba a meterla en su propio cuerpo? Si quisiera castigarla por algo la metería en cualquier otro cuerpo, no en el suyo, así que probablemente Regina tendría los mismos problemas que ella si se había despertado en su cuerpo. Y no iba a estar nada contenta. Buscó el teléfono de la reina y no la costó mucho adivinar la contraseña, así que se mandó un mensaje a su propio móvil, no sin sorprenderse de que Regina la tuviese guardada con un simple "_Emma_" en vez de con algún insultante apodo.

.

.

.

Por supuesto para cuando llegó a Granny's Regina ya estaba allí, sentada con su cuerpo, y Emma tenía que admitir que la ya no morena había tenido mas acierto vistiéndose con su estilo que el que había tenido ella vistiéndose de alcaldesa. Se sentó frente a ella y su café.

\- Nunca pido eso.

Dijo señalando la taza.

\- Esta mañana te has levantando con ganas de probar cosas nuevas. – Respondió la reina sin paciencia. - ¿Qué está pasando?

Ella también había llegado a la conclusión de que Emma no ganaba nada con ese cambio de cuerpos, así que tenía que ser algo ajeno a ellas.

\- Iba a hacerte la misma pregunta.

Respondió la Salvadora levantando la mano hacía Ruby para que se acercase a la mesa y poder desayunar.

\- Ni se te ocurra llenar mi cuerpo de azúcar.

Advirtió Regina con una amenazadora mirada que tenía menos efecto en Emma viniendo de su propia cara.

\- Tu puedes aprovechar para probar algo de comida basura mientras estés en mi cuerpo, a mi no me importa.

Contestó la sheriff con una graciosa mueca y un guiño de ojo que también era extraño en cara de la reina. Ruby llegó hasta ellas libreta en mano, bastante sorprendida de verlas sentadas juntas de forma tan civilizada y sin Henry por allí. Dedicó una mirada de empática simpatía a Emma y miró muy seria a Regina, sin saber que estaban intercambiadas. La Salvadora nunca había visto a su amiga mirarla así, con ese distanciamiento, casi detectaba desprecio. Se le quitó de la cabeza la idea de picar a Regina pidiendo algo con mucha azúcar y simplemente dijo a la camarera que la trajese lo de siempre, sin saber si quiera lo que era. Ruby lo apuntó y miró a quien ella creía Emma.

\- ¿No quieres nada mas? Debes de tener hambre.

Dijo con una risa señalando con el boli el simple café de la reina. Emma se miró a sí misma desde el cuerpo de Regina, moviendo las cejas un poco, como animándola a pedir lo que quisiera.

\- Si, claro.

Consiguió contestar finalmente Regina.

\- ¿Lo de siempre?

\- Si, claro.

Repitió la reina sin saber tampoco lo que estaba pidiendo. Ruby apuntó algo, la sonrió y se fue. Regina no estaba acostumbrada a esa simpatía gratuita y desinteresada, no estaba acostumbrada a que la tratasen con esa amistosa amabilidad, pero claro, realmente no era a ella, era a Emma.

\- ¿Qué llevas puesto?

Preguntó de golpe, mirando con mas atención la ropa que había elegido la sheriff para ella, Emma dejó de mirar por el ventanal que quedaba a espaldas de Regina y miró su conjunto, una falda negra y una camisa borgoña bastante descolorida, estaba segura de que había visto a Regina vestir eso en alguna ocasión.

\- ¿No te gusta? Recuerdo haberte visto con esto antes.

La cara de Emma resopló y giró los ojos de tal manera que su rostro casi se convirtió en el de Regina, por lo habitual que era ese gesto en ella.

\- Si, hace años.

Quien giró los ojos esta vez fue Emma, pero riendo.

\- Por cierto ¿estás bien? – Preguntó la sheriff de pronto. – He visto que tienes un moratón en la pierna.

Regina se sonrojó hasta las raíces del pelo rubio de Emma.

\- ¿Te han dado tentaciones de jugar a los médicos contigo misma esta mañana?

Gruñó intentando mantener la compostura, Emma sonrió con la boca de Regina.

\- Bueno, tenía que vestirme para venir ¿no? Y siendo sinceras, esta va a ser mi primera oportunidad para comprobar que la temible alcaldesa es realmente de carne y hueso.

Levantó una ceja bromista que acompañó a la sonrisa, desviando otra vez la vista hasta el ventanal. No miraba hacia fuera, miraba su propio reflejo en el. Nunca había tenido una mejor oportunidad para mirar a sus anchas la cara de Regina, y tenía que admitir que cuando no la estaba dirigiendo una mirada enfadada, la morena tenía una cara muy bonita. Ya sabía que era una mujer muy guapa, por supuesto, cualquiera podría verlo, pero era una belleza dura, siempre escondida tras lo que parecía un eterno mal humor, ahora que podía observarla con mas detenimiento, le gustaba lo que veía.

\- Te diré lo que le ha pasado a mi pierna si tu me explicas la cicatriz de tu nalga derecha.

Dijo Regina totalmente recuperada de su sonrojo, pasándoselo a Emma, que dejó de mirar la cara de la morena en el cristal para mirar la expresión de suficiencia en la suya propia.

\- ¿Qué hacías mirando ahí?

Gruñó aguantándose las ganas de gritar, tenía una cicatriz en la nalga derecha, era cierto, formaba un pequeño relieve blanco, pero no había motivo ninguno para que Regina mirase allí.

\- Bueno, tenía que vestirme para venir ¿no?

Respondió la reina echándose a reír al ver la expresión de sonrojada indignación que había puesto su propia cara. Ruby volvió con los pedidos, sorprendida de ver como Emma se reía, con Regina. Dejó las cosas en la mesa, pero la alcaldesa la detuvo antes de que pudiese marcharse.

\- ¿Puedes traerme mas azúcar?

Pidió cogiendo la única bolsita que había junto al café, la camarera asintió sin salir de su asombro.

\- Te he dicho que no llenes mi cuerpo de azúcar. – Gruñó Regina, mirando después su propio pedido. - ¿Comes todo esto?

La habían llevado una taza grande de chocolate con nata y canela y un enorme bollo relleno de chocolate.

\- Que lo disfrutes.

Rió Emma cogiendo distraidamente las dos bolsitas de azúcar que le dio Ruby, la pobre camarera había escuchado las últimas palabras de quien ella creía la alcaldesa y no salía de su asombro. Se alejó de allí echando algunas miradas hacía la mesa por encima de su hombro.

\- ¿Dónde lo echas?

Volvió a preguntar Regina mirándose a si misma, ni un solo gramo de mas en ese cuerpo. Emma se encogió de hombros vaciando todos los sobres de azúcar en su solitario capuchino.

\- Tengo buen metabolismo, supongo.

Casi se olvidan que estaban allí para hablar de su intercambio de cuerpos y no para tomar un desayuno juntas. Parecía mentira que cuando Henry no asomaba en la conversación incluso podían disfrutar de una amigable charla. Regina cogió cuchillo y tenedor, cortando el bollo en cuatro perfectos trozos antes de meterse de lleno en el tema que las había llevado allí. Sin cortarse un pelo, prácticamente de forma inconsciente, Emma estiró la mano de Regina para coger uno de los cuatro trozos y darle un despreocupado mordisco, dejando a la mitad de los clientes con la boca abierta, no solo por ver a la alcaldesa comer ese tipo de dulce, también por ver la familiaridad con que lo cogía del plato de Emma. Su pequeño encuentro para desayunar estaba llamando mucho la atención por lo inusualmente civilizado que estaba siendo. Regina estuvo a punto de regañar a Emma, pero lo dejó pasar, tampoco iba a dejar a la pobre Salvadora pasar hambre solo por estar en su cuerpo.

\- Vale, ¿por qué hemos intercambiado cuerpos? ¿Has hecho algo?

Preguntó la reina masticando un pequeño trozo de bollo de chocolate como si fuese el mas caro de los pescados.

\- No comas así, yo no como así. Vas a llamar la atención.

Rió Emma señalándola con su segundo trozo de bollo.

\- Llamas tu mas la atención engullendo de esa manera, yo nunca hago eso. Nunca comería algo así, para empezar.

Respondió levantando una rubia ceja, Emma tenía que admitir que tenía razón, pero solo la quedaba un bocado y ya no iba a comérselo con tenedor, así que lo metió en su boca casi antes de acabar de masticar el anterior mordisco, ganándose un resignado rodar de ojos de la alcaldesa.

\- Yo no he hecho nada, la que sabe de magia eres tu.

Dijo Emma respondiendo a la pregunta inicial de Regina, que miró su taza de chocolate sin verla en realidad, pensando. Estaba bastante segura de que no había tenido ningún error mágico, ni siquiera había hecho magia recientemente, pero nunca estaba de mas un repaso.

\- Tampoco se que está pasando.

Respondió finalmente, metiéndose furiosamente sin darse cuenta otro bocado de bollo en la boca, Emma contuvo una risa. A través de su propia cara veía la de Regina sin problema, pero claro, solo porque ella sabía lo que estaba pasando, a la alcaldesa la pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Henry entró en la cafetería y miró en su dirección extrañado, frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza como si esperase que estallase una bomba o algo. Vio como Regina alargaba la mano para coger el último trozo de bollo y como Emma la detenía con el tenedor. Regina levantó una ceja y rió, una risa que le era familiar, pero no de su morena madre, vio a Emma girar los ojos con una diminuta sonrisa y apartar el tenedor, un gesto que también le era familiar, pero no en la rubia. La Salvadora partió el último trozo de dulce, dejando que Regina cogiese el mas grande. Desde luego Henry debía de estar soñando, no solo estaban siendo cordiales, estaban siendo amables la una con la otra, incluso bromistas. Se acercó a la mesa y vio aparte del plato vacío, un montón de sobres de azúcar alrededor de la taza vacía de Regina, y que Emma no estaba manchada de nata y chocolate, allí pasaba algo raro.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Preguntó mirándolas a las dos como si en sus caras fuese a averiguar lo que estaba pasando allí.

\- Eso debería preguntarte yo. ¿Dónde estabas ésta mañana?

Le dijo Regina sin ese tono firme al que le tenía acostumbrado. Esa mañana Emma había ido a ver a su hijo aprovechando que había amanecido en el cuerpo de la morena, pero Henry no estaba por ninguna parte.

\- ¿No estaba en casa?

Preguntó Emma con una pequeña arrugita entre las cejas, gesto que Henry había esperado de su otra madre.

\- Salí pronto, quería pasear. Ahora venía a desayunar.

Y huir de la casa, la verdad, todavía seguía molesto por las constantes discusiones de sus madres y no quería cruzarse tan pronto con Regina. Sabía que la culpa era de las dos y no solo de ella, pero los viejos hábitos tardan en morir y le era casi imposible enfadarse de igual manera con Emma, quizá porque no vivía con ella.

\- Nosotras también.

Dijo Regina mas rápido de lo necesario, señalando la mesa con su desayuno casi terminado.

\- Intentamos ponernos de acuerdo con la cena de navidad, cielo.

Añadió Emma con una calma que a Henry le recordaba a Regina. Por supuesto al chico se le había pasado por la cabeza mas de una vez que todo sería mas sencillo si cenasen todos juntos, pero sabía que nunca aceptarían, ni ellas ni sus abuelos, y por eso él tenia que estar repartiéndose. A veces tener dos madres era un problema.

\- Nosotras vamos a irnos ya, tu pide lo que quieras.

Dijo Emma, aunque aun tenía el chocolate a la mitad.

\- Te veré esta tarde ¿no? Íbamos a decorar el piso de la abuela.

Eso iba dirigido a quien Henry pensaba que era Emma, la rubia miró a la otra mujer con una interrogante ceja alzada, Regina no sabía nada de eso. A tres días de navidad las dos casas aun estaban sin decorar.

\- Claro, pero…pero ¿no le dijiste a…_Regina_ que ibas a decorar con ella también?

Preguntó Regina haciéndosele raro tener que hablar de si misma como si fuese otra persona. Henry miró a la morena.

\- Si, claro, pero eso podemos hacerlo mas tarde ¿verdad? Después de todo vivo allí.

Dijo el chico con una risita. Y Emma notó algo pesado y frío caer hasta el fondo del estómago de Regina. Su hijo la miraba casi con aburrimiento, Emma se sintió rechazada, dejada de lado, en segundo lugar, se sintió sustituida por la otra madre de su hijo, que en ese momento vestía su cuerpo. Así es como debía de sentirse Regina siempre, abandonada por su hijo que prefería pasar tiempo con Emma, y era un sentimiento horrible. Ahora entendía mejor porque la morena insistía tanto en que Henry cenase con ella en navidad, al fin y al cabo, si no lo hacía, Regina cenaría sola en su enorme mansión, ese era un pensamiento muy triste.

\- Claro Henry, no pasa nada.

Respondió Emma, no podía responder otra cosa ¿verdad? Exactamente lo que le pasaba a Regina cada vez que su hijo la decía que iba a pasar tiempo con Emma, solo podía sonreír y decir que no importaba. Henry sonrió y fue a la barra. Regina se levantó con el cuerpo de Emma, chascando los dedos para que la Salvadora volviese a la tierra, todavía perdida en deprimentes pensamientos.

\- Vámonos, tenemos que investigar.

Dijo la alcaldesa sacando un par de billetes del bolsillo del vaquero y dejándolos encima de la mesa, a Emma le gustó que fuese a invitar ella, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de donde había salido el dinero.

\- ¡Eh! Eso es mio.

\- Muy amable por su parte invitar, señorita Swan. Va a pagar también el desayuno de Henry.

Rió la reina guiñando el ojo verde de Emma a Emma y caminando a la barra para dejarle dinero a su hijo. Para su desgracia, la Salvadora no pudo mas que reír por ese descaro. Y para rematar la extraña imagen que estaban dando esa mañana, la alcaldesa alargó la mano para coger el chocolate de la sheriff y terminárselo con naturalidad.

.

.

.

Por supuesto no podían ir a la biblioteca y preguntar a Belle por el cambio de cuerpos sin levantar sospechas, además el repertorio de literatura mágica de Regina era mucho mas extenso, así que montadas en el mercedes de la morena volvieron a la mansión.

\- No puedo creer que hayas cogido mi coche.

Gruñó Regina cuando llegaron a su casa, Emma se encogió de hombros, un gesto demasiado despreocupado para ser natural en el cuerpo de la reina.

\- Tenía que llegar a Granny's, y no vives precisamente al lado.

La alcaldesa no hizo ningún comentario mas, solo señaló la puerta de su escritorio para que Emma se metiese allí y ella subió a la planta de arriba, donde tenía algunos libros mas que no quería que Henry viese si algún día buscaba entre las librerías del despacho.

Pasaron varias horas entre páginas buscando alguna referencia a lo que las estaba pasando sin encontrar nada, sobre la hora de comer sonaron las tripas de Emma, o al menos las tripas del cuerpo de Emma.

\- ¿Cómo puedes tener hambre después ese desayuno?

Preguntó Regina mirando su estómago como su hubiese hecho un ruido ofensivo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes no tener hambre tú?

Respondió Emma mirando también el estómago del cuerpo que ocupaba. Por supuesto la educación de Regina para convertirse en reina había incluido el aprender a domesticar su apetito, pero no era algo que la Salvadora tuviese que saber. La morena se levantó y llevó el cuerpo de Emma hasta la cocina, seguida de la propia Emma, que nunca pensó que se vería a si misma moviéndose con esa soltura en una cocina. Por supuesto sabía cocinar, por algo se había cuidado sola veintiocho años, pero no llegaba a la habilidad culinaria de la reina, que enseguida tuvo preparado algo de comer que llevaron a la mesa. Regina nunca imaginó que alguna vez estaría comiendo con Emma Swan en la mesa de su comedor.

El teléfono de la rubia vibró y Regina leyó el mensaje que había iluminado la pantalla, era de Mary Margaret, preguntándola si estaba bien y si iba a ir a comer. Regina le pasó el móvil a Emma con una risa.

\- Debe de pensar que te he asesinado o algo así.

Después de todo lo último que había visto la gente era que ellas dos salían juntas de la cafetería y se metían en el mercedes. Emma desbloqueó el aparato y envió una respuesta rápida, seguida casi de inmediato de un mensaje de Henry, preguntándola si iba a tardar mucho, quería empezar con la decoración. El chico se quedaba a comer en casa de sus abuelos, como hacía bastante a menudo, y entonces se dio cuenta de que de no estar ella allí, Regina estaría comiendo sola, como tantas otras veces. De nuevo, era un pensamiento muy triste.

\- Deberías irte, yo seguiré buscando.

Dijo Regina despreocupadamente, hasta el momento todo lo que habían encontrado era que el cambio de cuerpos no era habitual y mucho menos casual, algo que ellas ya habían adivinado por su cuenta.

\- Deberías irte tu, Regina, esperan a Emma.

La corrigió la sheriff señalándola de arriba bajo con un dedo, recordándola que habían cambiado de cuerpos.

\- Oh, cierto.

\- Te llevo en coche.

Se ofreció Emma viendo que Regina parecía estar pensando en como llegar, en ese cuerpo no podía controlar la magia y si aparecía con el mercedes haría saltar todas las alarmas de los Encantadores, así que Emma la llevó en su propio coche hasta la puerta de su casa.

\- ¿Te ha traído Regina?

Preguntó extrañado David junto a la ventana nada mas su hija entró por la puerta, Regina se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar. A esa gente ella no le gustaba, eso lo tenía claro, aunque cómo estaba en el cuerpo de Emma ellos no sabían que debían despreciarla, pero la reina no sabía como comportarse, no sabía realmente como era Emma con sus padres, esperaba que no fuese excesivamente cariñosa porque no pensaba pasar por eso.

\- Estábamos…. – Vio a Henry e improvisó, como esa mañana. – hablando de que íbamos a hacer por navidad.

Concluyó moviéndose cerca de su hijo, con él si sabía como comportarse.

\- ¿Qué habéis decidido?

\- Todavía nada, car…chico.

Recordó en el último momento que así era como Emma llamaba a su hijo. Aprovechó que Henry ya estaba listo para la tarea de decoración navideña para esquivar mas contacto con David y Mary Margaret, evitándoles todo lo que podía mientras los cuatro colocaban adornos y demás por el pequeño apartamento, pero los dos Encantadores estaban siempre muy pendiente de Emma, tanto que Regina casi se sentía agobiada de la cantidad de veces que pronunciaron su nombre para pedirle algo, decirle alguna cosa o simplemente hacer un comentario cariñoso aleatorio. Sabía que lo hacían con su mejor intención porque querían a su hija, pero ella no era realmente su hija y toda esa atención era agotadora. Y si conocía algo a Emma, estaba segura de que también agobiaría a la Salvadora. Miró la coronilla de Henry frente al árbol, viendo desde un nuevo punto de vista la insistencia de Emma en que el chico cenase con ellos, al menos con él allí podría desconectar de tanta atención paterna y ser ella misma.

.

.

.

Pasó casi toda la tarde dedicada a decorar la casa de Mary Margaret, hasta que su hijo le pidió que le llevase a la mansión, aunque no parecía muy alegre por ello.

\- ¿No quieres ir con Regina?

Preguntó con curiosidad, viendo por primera vez la ventaja de estar en el cuerpo de Emma, en quien Henry confiaba. Su hijo se encogió de hombros.

\- No es eso, es solo…que no es como aquí. En casa solo estamos mamá y yo, y puede ser muy estricta.

\- Pensaba que ya lo era menos.

Dijo Regina ofendida, se había relajado mucho después de casi perder a Henry por aquella empanada envenenada.

\- Lo sé, y es genial, de verdad. Pero me gustaría poder estar todos juntos.

Respondió Henry con sencillez, alcanzándole a su madre las llaves del escarabajo, lo que fue toda una suerte porque Regina no tenía ni idea de donde estaban.

Emma había aparcado en la calle de al lado, y en ese corto trayecto Regina y Henry se cruzaron con varias personas que les saludaban, les felicitaban las fiestas o pedían consejo a Emma para algo. De nuevo, era agobiante esa dependencia de la gente en la Salvadora, esa atención casi exagerada, pero nadie parecía notarlo, ni siquiera Henry. Regina no sabía como la rubia lo soportaba.

Cuando dejó a su hijo en la mansión vio su propia cara alegrarse de verle llegar, estaba segura de que Emma se había aburrido mortalmente allí sola, a ella le pasaba a veces. Una parte de su cerebro se preguntó que habría liado la Salvadora estando sola en la mansión, pero ya haría una revisión de daños cuando todo volviese a la normalidad.

\- Regina, ¿podemos vernos luego? Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Dijo Emma asegurándose de que Henry no estaba por allí para escucharlas, la alcaldesa asintió, pensando que quizá había aprovechado su tiempo en algo productivo como seguir investigando y había descubierto algo útil.

\- Cuando Henry se duerma te llamaré.

\- ¿Cuál es tu maldita contraseña? No consigo desbloquear esta cosa.

Gruñó Regina recordando de pronto el aparato inútil que llevaba en el bolsillo y que solo la servía para ver los mensajes que llegaban a el. Emma rió, dándole la contraseña sin dudar.

\- No puedo creer que hayas conducido mi coche.

Dijo riendo mas alto y mirando por encima del hombro de Regina al escarabajo amarillo aparcado delante de la casa.

\- Ese montón de chatarra necesita una buena revisión. O mejor una sustitución.

Se quejó Regina cruzándose de brazos, y haciendo reír a Emma por tercera vez. Era tan extraño escuchar reír así a Regina, y mas a causa de la rubia, que Henry asomó la cabeza desde el salón preguntándose que estaría pasando.

\- Cuídamelo bien. Te veo luego.

Se despidió Emma en voz baja.

\- ¿Tengo que volver a tu casa? ¿Quedarme sola con tus padres?

Preguntó Regina dándose de pronto cuenta de eso, abriendo mucho los ojos casi con auténtico terror, no sabía si soportaría otra velada de asfixiante atención. Y si, por cuarta vez en apenas diez minutos, Emma rió con la boca de la reina.

\- Puedes llamar a Ruby, debe estar a punto de cerrar. Podéis ir a tomar algo, matar el tiempo.

Ofreció la Salvadora como alternativa. Regina no sabía cual era el mal menor, y al final se decidió por la camarera, enviándole un corto mensaje y pidiéndole a Emma algún consejo para comportarse con ella.

.

.

.

Después de una tensión inicial Regina incluso se sintió cómoda con Ruby, disfrutando de tener una amiga, aunque esa amiga no fuese realmente suya, pero era algo que nunca había tenido, no sinceramente. Ser Emma tenía sus ventajas, al fin y al cabo. La gente quería a la Salvadora, incluso si por culpa de ello dependían demasiado de ella. Pero cuando Emma la llamó no se hizo la remolona, por algún extraño motivo prefería pasar el tiempo con la sheriff, quizá porque no tenía que fingir ser otra persona, quizá porque habían estado todo un día sin discutir, quizá por la curiosidad de lo que querría hablar.

\- No has llegado a decirme como te has hecho ese moratón.

Dijo Emma cuando la hizo pasar a su propia casa, vestida con una ropa cómoda que Regina no recordaba tener y que seguramente la había hecho volver a ver el golpe al cambiarse.

\- ¿Querías hablar de eso?

Preguntó la reina con una expresión totalmente Regina Mills en la cara de la rubia.

\- No, no. Pero teníamos un trato.

\- Me di un golpe en el garaje bajando las luces de navidad.

Explicó con sencillez, haciendo un gesto hacía ella pidiendo claramente una explicación para su cicatriz.

\- Me mordió un perro cuando era pequeña, en una de las casa de acogida, me dieron puntos y todo. Pero sigo sin entender que hacías mirando ahí.

Contó Emma frunciendo los labios intentando que una expresión de reproche escondiese su sonrojo. Regina rió y se sentó en su sofá.

\- Bueno dime ¿has descubierto algo?

Emma se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué? No. Bueno, un par de cosas de tu casa, pero no creo que te refieras a eso. – Rió ante la mirada asesina de la morena. – No, quería decirte que…creo que Henry debe cenar contigo en navidad.

Eso pilló tan de sorpresa a la reina que se le olvidó la preocupación por la Salvadora a solas en su casa.

\- ¿A que viene eso?

\- Consideralo… - No podía decir "_un regalo_" como si la estuviese haciendo un favor, porque tenía exactamente el mismo derecho que Emma a cenar con su hijo. – una rama de olivo, para acabar con esta guerra estúpida entre nosotras. Que no sé porqué aun seguimos teniendo, por cierto.

Regina no salía de su asombro, pero ella también había decidido ya algo por su cuenta.

\- Yo creo que debería cenar contigo. – Emma arqueó las cejas de la morena con sorpresa. – Es lo que él quiere. Y además no se como ibas a soportar toda la velada sola con tus padres.

Ella había sido algo mas sincera que la sheriff. Toda una navidad a solas con los Encantadores para alguien tan independiente como Emma debía de ser opresiva.

\- Pero de todos modos tenemos que arreglar primero esto, o serás tu quien cene sola y yo quien tenga que soportar a tus padres. Podríamos decirles la verdad, claro, pero la postal navideña iba a quedar un poco extraña conmigo en ella.

Señaló la reina con obviedad. Emma suspiró con agotamiento, no tenían ni las remota idea de lo que estaba pasando y quedaban tres días para navidad.

\- A mi se me ocurre una idea, pero no te va a gustar…

Dijo con la boca pequeña, como si no quisiera que Regina la escuchase y así no tener que exponer su idea, pero claro que la escuchó, levantó una ceja a la espera del resto de la frase.

\- Es casi navidad, podríamos dejar esto para después y centrarnos, bueno, en la navidad.

\- ¿Y como íbamos a hacerlo con los cuerpos equivocados?

Gruñó Regina, no quería decirle la verdad a David y Mary Margaret, pero tampoco quería enfrentar sola una velada con ellos.

\- Podríamos cenar todos juntos, nadie tendría que saberlo. – La ceja de Regina se alzó aun mas. – O los tres, Henry, tu y yo. A él le haría ilusión, estoy segura.

\- Estás dispuesta a soportar toda una cena conmigo con tal de no seguir investigando ¿no?

Bromeó la reina, a Emma le gustaba esa faceta bromista de la alcaldesa, entre otras cosas.

\- ¿Si cocinas tu? Cuando haga falta.

Las dos mujeres rieron juntas, un momento extraño para ambas.

\- No puedes hacerle eso a tus padres.

Dijo Regina siendo la voz de la razón, sabía lo ilusionados que estaban David y Mary Margaret con la cena familiar de navidad, no había mas que oírles mientras decoraban.

\- Podré explicárselo después, espero.

A Emma tampoco le hacía mucha gracia dejar a sus padres colgados, pero al menos ellos se tenían el uno al otro, gran parte de su propuesta de una cena conjunta era para que Regina no cenase sola en la enormidad silenciosa de la mansión.

\- O sí podríamos…no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto…cenar todos juntos. Aunque a ellos no les va a gustar.

La sheriff dibujó una enorme sonrisa en la cara de Regina.

.

.

.

No, a los Encantadores no les gustó especialmente la idea, pero la veían lógica, era lo mas cómodo para Henry. Regina no podía creerse que hubiese cedido, y que encima ni siquiera la hubiese convencido su hijo si no Emma Swan. La molesta Emma Swan a quien estuvo prácticamente pegada los tres días que las separaban de la navidad, era lo mas seguro dadas las circunstancias y a Henry le hacía feliz. Además era la única manera que tenía Emma de estar acompañada, se había dado cuenta que estando en el cuerpo de Regina la gente la huía y la miraba de manera hostil, notaba todas las veces que no era bienvenida, no sabía como Regina soportaba eso cada día y a pesar de todas sus discusiones la reina no quería que la Salvadora tuviese que soportar lo mismo, sabiendo a la perfección como se sentía. Por suerte esas sensaciones desaparecían con la morena y su hijo cerca.

Llegó la temida cena de navidad, y él único que parecía totalmente cómodo era Henry, la presencia de Regina allí era lo que ponía tan tensos a los Encantadores y ella lo sabía, pero las miradas de desconfianza iban dirigidas a Emma, o al menos a la Salvadora dentro del cuerpo de la reina. Todo empezó a relajarse cuando Mary Margaret pidió a su hija ayuda en la cocina y a Regina no le quedó mas remedio que hacerlo, mientras Emma se quedaba en el sofá hablando con Henry, que acabó metiendo a su abuelo también en la conversación, y como a Regina le gustaba la cocina y para Emma era fácil hablar con su padre, las cosas se simplificaron mas de lo que nadie esperaba. El único momento realmente incómodo fue cuando de manera totalmente casual Emma y Regina quedaron paradas bajo el muérdago, Henry rió al darse cuenta, y David y Mary Margaret las miraron curiosidad.

\- Ni de coña. – Dijo Regina en su mejor imitación de Emma. – No voy a _besarme_.

Añadió en voz baja para que solo la escuchase la Salvadora, pero ella no parecía tener el mismo problema, porque se inclinó y dejó un inocente beso en su mejilla. Algo sorprendente, nadie habría imaginado algo así entre esas dos, y menos aun que esa acción saliese de Regina. Emma se sentó en la mesa como si nada, dejando a Regina sorprendida aun debajo del muérdago.

Haciendo un resumen general de la cena, fue un éxito, y Henry volvió a casa con la morena casi dando saltos de alegría, hablando animadamente con su madre, y aunque Regina sabía que esas palabras las estaba recibiendo Emma, Henry las decía para ella, estaba contento de irse a casa con ella, Regina, aunque en realidad se marchase con Emma. No, las cosas no habían salido tan mal.

.

.

.

Cuando despertaron a la mañana siguiente las dos estaban donde debían estar, en sus correspondientes camas. Regina corrió a mirarse al espejo y tentada estuvo de abrazarse a si misma. A los pocos minutos, cuando aun se recreaba en la imagen de si misma en su propio cuerpo, llamaron al timbre y fue a abrir con curiosidad. La gente normalmente no iba a visitarla a no ser que hubiese alguna crisis, y de verdad esperaba que no hubiese ninguna crisis justo el día después de navidad, pero era solo Emma quien estaba en su puerta.

\- Volvemos a la normalidad.

Fue su saludo, con una poco común sonrisa dibujada en su cara y las manos en la espalda de manera formal.

\- Por suerte, no soportaría vivir con tus padres.

Rió Regina consiguiendo el mismo efecto en la otra mujer.

\- Acabas acostumbrándote.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre ambas, que no sabían que mas decir, esquivándose la mirada. Habían pasado varios días juntas, y aunque en el cuerpo de la otra, la verdad es que habían disfrutado de su mutua compañía, mas aun cuando llegaron a un acuerdo sobre Henry y comprobaron que eso hacía feliz a su hijo.

\- ¿Y…has venido a comprobar que todo esté en orden, sheriff?

Preguntó la morena con cierto tono bromista.

\- Y a invitarte a desayunar. – Eso pilló totalmente desprevenida a la reina. – Podrás comer guarrerias en tu propio cuerpo.

Rió Emma con una mueca. También se había puesto el firme propósito de cambiar la imagen que ese pueblo tenía de Regina, no iba a descansar hasta que esa gente dejase de mirar a la reina como si aun fuese una villana peligrosa e indigna de confianza.

\- ¿Por qué ibamos a hacer eso? Ya se ha acabado la locura del cambio de cuerpos.

Por toda respuesta la rubia se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y qué? No sé si te has dado cuenta que si no estamos peleando nos llevamos bastante bien. Me gusta. No entiendo porqué deberíamos dejarlo.

Eso era totalmente cierto, no quería volver a esa hostilidad que tenían antes. Pensándolo bien el cambio de cuerpo las había venido incluso bien para dejar de gruñirse la una a la otra.

\- Por favor.

Pidió Emma con un mirada de cachorrito antes de darle tiempo a Regina de negarse. La morena cedió con un suspiro de resignación.

\- Voy a cambiarme.

Dijo dándose la vuelta para subir los escalones de la entrada y dejar pasar a Emma.

\- Regina.

Llamó la Salvadora, y al girarse la rubia había levantado un brazo, sujetando una rama de muérdago, quedando de nuevo las dos debajo.

\- Creo que tenemos algo pendiente de anoche.

Dijo con la mas encantadora de sus sonrisas, que chocó contra la sarcástica ceja alzada de Regina.

\- Baje eso ahora mismo, señorita Swan, no tenemos diez años.

Ordenó duramente, consiguiendo que la sonrisa resbalase de la cara de Emma hasta desaparecer. Lentamente la Salvadora bajó el brazo, triste de que su estrategia no hubiese funcionado. Y aprovechando que Emma Swan tenía la triste vista clavada en el suelo, Regina Mills dio un paso hacia ella, cogió su barbilla y la besó sin necesidad de muérdago.

\- Pero si teníamos algo pendiente, y no de anoche.

Dijo guiñándole un ojo. Cuando estaban en los cuerpos cambiados era frustrante sentir esa atracción la una por la otra y no poder saciarla porque el cuerpo que tenían delante era el propio, no el que despertaba esa atracción, pero ahora que estaba todo en su lugar no existía ese problema.

Fueron a desayunar, algo que después de haberlo hecho esos días de atrás, ya sorprendía menos. Comieron con Henry, algo que no llamó la atención de nadie. Y al caer la noche mandaron al chico a casa de sus abuelos con la excusa de que tenían un asunto que tratar. Y así era: _lujuria_. Se lanzaron una a labios de la otra como si lo hubiesen hecho toda la vida y su primer beso no hubiese sido esa misma mañana. La ropa voló por los aires y Regina buscó con las manos ese delicioso relieve en el trasero de la Salvadora, Emma por su parte tumbó a Regina en la cama, besando la cara interna de sus piernas, como si buscase algo.

\- Recuerdo perfectamente que tenías… _Aquí está_.

Tras esas triunfales palabras la morena sintió los labios de la Salvadora en su muslo, muy cerca de ese calor que no dejaba de crecer en su centro. Emma había encontrado los dos pequeños lunares que ya había visto antes.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que eso estaba ahí, pervertida?

Consiguió reír Regina, mordiéndose el labio entre gemidos y el nombre de la Salvadora.

\- No tenía nada mejor que hacer cuando estaba sola en esta enorme mansión.

Respondió Emma mordiendo con desesperante lentitud ese punto de las piernas de Regina, como anticipación a lo que venía a continuación. La morena quiso responder con algún comentario sarcástico, pero las palabras se perdieron por culpa de un sonoro gemido cuando la lengua de la Salvadora encontró lugares mas húmedos que explorar.

Ninguna sabía aun que era lo que había pasado para que cambiasen de cuerpos, no tenían ni idea de que lo había provocado, aunque visto lo visto no había sido tan malo. Tampoco tenían ni idea de a donde las llevaría esta nueva relación que claramente había entre ellas, pero por el momento no las preocupaba. Quizá había sido un milagro navideño, al fin y al cabo la magia flotaba en Storybrooke y Henry había pedido un deseo en navidad, no había mejor combinación que esa.


	78. Chapter 79 Happy New Year

**¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Ojalá os hayáis hinchado a comer jajaja no, ojalá hayáis entrado bien en el nuevo año ^_^! Traigo aquí un shot de año nuevo, que en parte me ha recordado un poco al shot navideño que subí el año pasado, lo que me ha hecho pensar en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo ¿cuanto llevo ya por aquí? ¿Y con los Swan Queen Tales? En fin, me enrollo como las persianas jajaja A leer =D**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 79 : Happy New Year._**

\- Recuerda, Regina, nada de magia.

La recordó Mary Margaret asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla de la camioneta de su marido cuando la reina dejó en la parte de atrás sus cosas y las de Henry. Regina giró los ojos por millonésima vez desde que había accedido sin saber todavía como a esa locura. Era 25 de diciembre y se iba con la familia Charming a una cabaña en lo alrededores nevados de Storybrooke a pasar la navidad, y no solo la navidad, iban a quedarse en la cabaña hasta año nuevo; por supuesto, Henry quería ir y pasar toda una semana sin su hijo, mas aun en esas fechas, no se le hacía una idea muy apetecible, así que al final, de alguna manera, Regina había accedido a acompañarle, teniendo que aceptar la condición de que nadie haría magia mientras estuviesen allí, ni el mas pequeño hechizo; por lo menos nadie había prohibido los asesinatos a manos desnudas. Henry ya estaba en el asiento trasero del escarabajo, con la puerta del copiloto abierta esperando a Regina, que al menos no tendría que hacer el viaje en la camioneta con la parejita feliz, la compañía de Emma era de lejos preferible.

.

.

.

Nada mas llegar a la cabaña Mary Margaret tiró de Regina y la arrastró con ella a la cocina mientras los otros tres descargaban. Blancanieves estaba un poco nerviosa por la cena de navidad, que tendrían que preparar completa ese día, y cómo no, era Regina a quien le tocaba ayudarla en la cocina. No es que la molestase, en realidad, disfrutaba cocinando, lo malo era estar allí en compañía de una acelerada Mary Margaret que quería tenerlo todo perfecto para la noche. Regina sabía que tenían tiempo de sobra, pero encerrada en una cocina con cuchillos y Blancanieves no estaba tan segura de que las dos llegasen a la cena.

\- No entiendo porqué los hombres no echan una mano aquí también, vamos a cenar todos.

Opinó la reina viendo a través de la ventana que conectaba la cocina con el comedor a los otros tres ir y venir con las cosas

\- ¡Eh!

Se quejó Emma con dos maletas en las manos.

\- Precisamente porque queremos cenar todos. – Rió Mary Margaret. – Se sincera ¿te fiarías de algo cocinado por ellos?

Preguntó señalando a su marido, su hija y su nieto. A Henry y a David no les importaba mucho quedar excluidos del equipo de cocina, pero Emma se quejó de nuevo, entrando en la cocina.

\- Fuera de aquí. – Dijo a su madre, que la miró sorprendida. – Fuera, yo me ocupo, sé cocinar. Fuera, tu vas a ser el hombre hoy.

Protestó con los labios adorablemente apretados de indignación. Regina apartó la vista de ahí, conteniendo la risa. Quizá la idea de pasar también toda la semana con Emma, además de con Henry la había animado del todo a ir. Animado y echado para atrás al mismo tiempo, Emma no dejaba de ser Emma, con todo lo irritante que podía resultarle a veces. Al menos esos primeros veinte minutos iban bastante bien. La rubia cogió a su madre por los hombros, la sacó de la cocina y cerró la puerta.

\- Todo estará listo a tiempo, no te preocupes. Vete a descargar, cortar leña, o cualquier cosa que hagáis los hombres.

Dijo la Salvadora a la princesa disney, haciéndola gestos para que se marchase, y esta vez Regina no pudo contener la risa al ver como una medio indignada medio sorprendida Blancanieves seguía a su marido fuera de la cabaña para acabar de meter las cosas.

\- ¿Estás segura de que sabes cocinar?

Preguntó a Emma cuando pudo parar de reír, mirando como la rubia se movía por toda la cocina juntando ingredientes, bastante mas calmada que su madre.

\- Me mantuve sola 28 años ¿no? Además estoy segura que has hecho ese comentario solo para que fuese yo la que estuviese aquí dentro y no mi madre.

Bromeó Emma colocándose a su lado para preparar la cena conjuntamente, Regina se sonrojó un poco, la verdad era que no lo había hecho por eso, había sido un simple comentario sarcástico, pero no iba a quejarse por el cambio, Emma era mucho menos estresante.

\- Sé como se pone Mary Margaret en estas ocasiones, créeme que estás mejor conmigo.

Añadió la Salvadora con una risa.

\- No puedo quitarte la razón, el poco tiempo que ella ha estado aquí dentro lo he pasado pensando con que cuchillo apuñalarla. Me alegra que mi plan de intercambio haya funcionado.

Bromeó la reina también, sin poder evitar relajarse y ponerse de buen humor alrededor del buen humor de Emma.

\- _Lo sabía_.

Respondió la rubia victoriosa.

.

.

.

Y si, Emma sabía cocinar, no como para poder tener su propio programa de cocina, pero lo suficiente para tener la cena lista entre Regina y ella. Cenaron en una agradable tranquilidad familiar a la que la reina no estaba nada acostumbrada, pero de la que no se quejaba; con Emma y Henry uno a cada lado, los Charmings resultaban menos odiosos que de costumbre. A la hora de intercambiar regalos, todo el mundo tenía un regalo para Henry, por supuesto, David y Mary Margaret intercambiaron alguna cursileria a la que no prestó atención, y su hijo la dio su regalo, la sorpresa fue que Emma le dio uno también, con la excusa de que no la habían invitado solo para esclavizarla en la cocina.

\- He pasado por suficientes familias de acogida para saber que entre ellos se hacen regalos.

Explicó con una risita nerviosa y un encogimiento de hombros, como si no fuese algo importante. No, para nada, solo era Emma Swan haciéndola sentir como un ser humano una vez mas, solo era Emma Swan incluyéndola en su lado, en su familia, como si ese fuese el lugar al que pertenecía. Y aunque lo había planeado, Regina realmente no pensaba hacerlo, era demasiado vergonzoso, delante de David, Mary Margaret y su hijo, ni siquiera sabía como reaccionaria Emma, pero iba a hacerlo de todos modos, esa rubia se lo había ganado. Se levantó sin decir una palabra y fue a la que iba a ser su habitación, aprovechando ese pequeño momento a solas para sonreír como una boba por le gesto que había tenido la Salvadora. Rebuscó entre sus bolsas y encontró lo que buscaba, un pequeño regalo perfectamente envuelto que apretó un momento contra su pecho para no sentirse como una imbécil por lo que iba a hacer. Volvió con los demás y sin decir nada le tendió el regalo a Emma. Intentó sonreír, de verdad que si, pero la vergüenza se lo impedía, y que la rubia la mirase con la boca medio abierta por la sorpresa no ayudaba. Finalmente la Salvadora sonrió, una sonrisa sincera, y mientras abría señaló con un gesto de la cabeza la silla que había ocupado la reina hasta ese momento.

\- Gracias. – Dijo sin perder la sonrisa. – Feliz navidad, Regina.

Añadió inclinándose para dejar un beso en la mejilla de la morena que la hizo enrojecer al instante.

.

.

.

Para sorpresa de Regina el resto de los días fueron bastante tranquilos, aunque se sentía observada por David y Mary Margaret, sobretodo cuando Emma estaba cerca suyo. Después del "_momento regalo_" en navidad había quedado bastante claro que Regina soportaba allí a mas personas que solo a Henry, la rubia se lo había tomado como algo natural, tratando a Regina como si fuese amiga suya de toda la vida, pero esa era una cualidad que Emma había tenido siempre, el tratar a Regina como si fuese un elemento común en su vida, ya fuese para discutir o para llevarse bien, lo mismo daba.

Y por supuesto en esa navideña escapada familiar no podía faltar una buena batalla de bolas de nieve. Para sorpresa de todos menos de Henry, a Regina le pareció buena idea. Ninguno se la imaginaba haciendo algo con poco glamuroso como lanzar bolas de nieve, pero su hijo ya conocía su certera puntería con ellas, no por nada su madre había sido su compañera de juegos durante toda su infancia, hasta que Mary Margaret le dio aquel libro, pero esos no eran pensamientos para ese momento.

\- No es justo, sois tres contra dos.

Protestó Blancanieves cuando Emma se alió con Regina y Henry en la batalla.

\- Somos dos mujeres y un niño contra Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador, los mayores héroes del Bosque Encantado.

Dijo Emma con divertida pomposidad al pronunciar los nombres reales de sus padres.

\- Y así es como he pasado a la historia, como un mote, tengo nombre y lo sab…

Se quejaba David sin que nadie le escuchase.

\- Quien iba a decir que volveríamos a ir a la batalla en bandos opuestos ¿verdad, Blancanieves?

Rió Regina con una ceja levantada, jugando con la bola de nieve que tenía en la mano, como si estuviese deseando tirársela.

\- Recuerda que nada de magia.

Recordó una vez mas Mary Margaret señalándola con un dedo igual que haría con su propia hija.

\- No nos hará falta.

Dijo su propia hija caminando hacia el que iba a ser su territorio de tiro, también deseando empezar. David y Mary Margaret cruzaron una mirada casi de preocupación y la batalla dio comienzo. Pronto todos estuvieron riendo y quitándose chaquetas y bufandas según iban entrando en calor. Cuando la primera bola de nieve impactó contra el pelo de Regina, todos quedaron un momento parados para ver su reacción, el atacante había sido David, afinando al máximo su puntería al ver que no había manera de tocar a la reina. Regina agitó la cabeza para quitarse la nieve del pelo y se echó a reír con ganas, aprovechando esa parálisis temporal de los demás para devolverle el bolazo a David, golpeándole en la frente con su frío y redondo proyectil. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de su marido Mary Margaret se echó a reír también, y la batalla continuó con normalidad, siendo Henry el que mas disfrutaba, esto era lo que había querido siempre, toda su familia reunida para algo bueno, no para intentar matarse o porque Storybrooke estuviese siendo atacado.

Por supuesto ganó el lado Swan-Mills.

\- Por eso me uní a ellos, todos sabemos que a Regina no le gusta perder.

Rió Emma cuando volvieron dentro de la casa, dando una amistosa palmada en la espalda de la morena, haciendo caer nieve de sus hombros, la reina rió también, muy satisfecha con su victoria. Había sido divertido, mas de lo que esperaba, no se divertía tanto desde hacia…ni se acordaba. Había sido genial ver a Henry reír y correr, y había sido genial ver a Emma reír y correr, incluso si mas de una vez se había chocado con ella por intentar esquivar bolas de nieve, contando la vez que tiró de la morena apretándola contra su pecho para apartarla de la trayectoria de un lanzamiento de su madre, y la vez que las dos chocaron y acabaron por el suelo llenas de nieve. Ver a Emma riendo justo encima de su cara la había pillado totalmente por sorpresa, y no se le había escapado la miradita que intercambiaron Mary Margaret y David, aunque no había sabido descifrar lo que significaba.

Todavía sonreía con las manos frente al fuego, intentando entrar en calor.

\- Se nos está acabando la leña.

Notó mirando el montoncito de madera que quedaba junto a la chimenea y que David y Mary Margaret habían recogido el primer día mientras Emma y Regina cocinaban. David se asomó fuera para ver si quedaba algo allí. Nada.

\- Tiene razón, habría que ir a por mas.

Comentó sin tener muchas ganas de coger su chaqueta y salir al mismo frío que les había hecho terminar su pelea de bolas de nieve.

\- Cierto. Os toca a vosotros.

Decidió Mary Margaret sin dudar, señalando al equipo ganador.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Hemos ganado.

Protestó su hija entrecerrando los ojos a su madre, que la sonrió angelicalmente.

\- Precisamente por eso, bastante hemos tenido ya, necesitamos recuperarnos de la derrota. Y David y yo fuimos la última vez.

Emma seguía gruñendo, mirando la pila de madera, claramente calculando hasta cuando les llegaría.

\- Ni lo pienses Emma, mañana es fin de año y vamos a pasarlo frente a un fuego calentito. No quiero que nadie esté ausente mañana por tener que ir a por leña, así que vamos.

Regina la miró con una ceja levantada, a ella no podía darla ordenes como si fuese su hija, aun así no dijo nada, no le apetecía especialmente salir de la cabaña, pero un paseo con Emma y Henry no estaría mal. Se puso los guantes con un suspiro de resignación, dando la conversación por terminada, con un resoplido frustrado Emma se caló un gorro hasta las cejas, mirando a su hijo que seguía cómodamente tumbado en el sofá con un cómic que no sabían cuando había cogido.

\- A mi no me miréis, soy muy joven para morir congelado.

Dijo al notar las miradas de sus madres sobre él, Emma iba a protestar, pero Regina no la dejó, su instinto maternal también prefería que Henry se quedase calentito allí.

\- Vaya cara tienen, deberíamos…deberíamos recoger leña y…hacer una hoguera nosotras, sin ellos.

Gruñía la rubia dando patadas a la nieve con las manos en los bolsillos, haciendo reír a Regina.

\- No le veo mucha lógica teniendo una cabaña, querida, pero podemos intentarlo, si quieres.

Respondió caminando junto a Emma. David y Mary Margaret ya habían peinado los alrededores con todo lo que podía servirles para hacer fuego, pero tampoco es que ellas fuesen prestando mucha atención a su tarea.

\- Me alegra que hayas venido.

Dijo Emma abandonando su mal humor para sonreirla con esa sonrisa sincera que llevaba regalándola desde el primer día en la cabaña. ¿Quizá desde antes? Regina nunca se había parado a pensarlo.

\- Gracias por invitarme.

Contestó la morena con la misma cálida sonrisa que el primer día allí la había hecho sentir tan estúpida. Curiosamente eso no la pasaba allí, las dos solas caminando entre la nieve, alejadas de las miradas de los Charming. Porque por supuesto había sido Emma quien la había invitado a ir con ellas, siempre era ella quien la incluía en los planes, como aquella vez que organizaron una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños a Henry en el apartamento de Mary Margaret y la rubia fue la única a quien se le ocurrió mencionárselo al invitarla.

\- Es una escapada familiar, se daba por hecho que vendríamos todos, así que…

Respondió la Salvadora con ese encogimiento de hombros hecho especialmente para hacer sentir a la reina como una mas, como si fuese obvio que ella iba a estar allí.

Siguieron hablando sin recoger siquiera un palito para el fuego, sin darse cuenta de por donde iban, y no pensaron en lo distraídas que iban hasta que un blanco copo de nieve cayó en la nariz de Emma.

\- Está nevando.

Dijo la Salvadora con obviedad, mirando hacia arriba y abriendo las manos como para cazar copos, la reina alzó la vista también, viendo la nieve caer sobre ellas.

\- Deberíamos volver ya. Y recoger algo de madera por el camino.

La lógica de Regina siempre presente, incluso cuando lo que quería hacer era quedarse allí a ver como Emma disfrutaba de la nevada cual niña pequeña. Boca abierta y lengua fuera incluida, dando un par de vueltas sobre si misma.

\- Enseguida.

Respondió la Salvadora cogiendo las manos de Regina y haciéndola dar unas cuantas vueltas con ella.

\- Venga Regina ¿no te gusta cuando nieva?

Preguntó al comprobar que la reina no estaba tan contenta como ella por esa repentina nevada.

\- Normalmente es un indicador de que hace mucho frío. _Mucho_. Ahora me arrepiento de no haber recogido leña como se suponía que íbamos a hacer, podríamos encender esa hoguera de la que hablabas.

Rió Regina mirando a Emma Swan dar vueltas sola con la cara alzada hacia la nieve que caía del cielo. Pronto la nieve empezó a caer mas abundantemente, y con un suspiro de resignación en su boca sonriente la rubia admitió que tenían que irse.

\- ¿Por donde hemos venido?

Preguntó confiando en que la morena lo sabría, pero la reina miró a su alrededor intentando ubicarse sin conseguirlo, la nieve había borrado sus huellas y cambiado el paisaje.

\- Por…aquí. – Dijo echando a andar en lo que ella esperaba fuese la dirección correcta. – Espero.

Añadió mirando a Emma que caminaba a su lado.

.

.

.

Pero no era el camino correcto, acabaron perdidas en una nevada cada vez mas fuerte, resguardadas bajo un compacto muro de árboles que formaban un pequeño refugio, y a Regina le era imposible no darse cuenta de que Emma se pegaba a ella cada vez mas y mas, la reina intentando actuar con normalidad hasta que sin ningún tipo de disimulo la rubia prácticamente se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de la otra mujer, pegándola a si misma.

\- Ven aquí. – Las alarmas de Regina sonaron a todo volumen en su cabeza. – Nos ayudará a mantener el calor hasta que deje de nevar un poco.

Terminó la Salvadora, aclarando todo el asunto y consiguiendo que la reina se sintiese un poco estúpida. Tenía que dejar de sentirse así alrededor de Emma Swan, todas las acciones de esa mujer rubia eran debidas a la conexión que tenían debido a Henry, como mucho podía esperar una amistad con ella, nada mas. No podía contener la respiración cada vez que sus cuerpos se tocaban por accidente, o por necesidad, como era el caso esta vez. Se le escapó un resoplido molesto, autoregañandnose mentalmente por su comportamiento.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesto? Puedo apartarme….y morir las dos de congelación.

Bromeó Emma riendo, aunque si Regina decía que si, no la quedaría otra que apartarse.

\- No, no es eso. – Respondió la morena, improvisando algo. – Es solo que me molesta que estemos aquí atrapadas, con este frío.

Se inventó sobre la marcha, la rubia se apretujó un poco mas contra ella, contenta al ver que por fin Regina hacía lo mismo.

\- Cualquiera que nos viese ahora podría hacer todo tipo de suposiciones.

Rió la Salvadora, imaginándose la imagen que debían estar dando, tan pegadas la una a la otra.

\- A tu madre le daría algo, seguro.

Respondió Regina echándose también a reír al recordar las miradas que Mary Margaret llevaba casi toda la semana dirigiéndola, como si sospechase algo.

\- No sé, seguro que pensaría que estaba todo planeado de alguna manera.

Siguió riendo Emma, que conocía bastante bien a su madre. La reina tampoco pudo dejar de reír. Tanta risa estaba haciéndolas entrar en calor.

\- Si, eso sería muy típico de Blancanieves. Pero yo no he planeado nada, ¿ha sido usted, señorita Swan?

Era claramente una broma, que Emma decidió seguir.

\- ¿Cómo podría haber planeado que nevase?

\- No lo sé, tu eres la aficionada de la nieve, puedes haberlo visto en el cielo o algo así.

Respondió Regina estallando en risas al ver la cara que iba poniendo la otra mujer según hablaba, al final Emma no pudo mas que reír también.

\- ¿Y te habría importado?

Preguntó la Salvadora consiguiendo recuperar un poco el tono serio.

\- ¿Qué no me dijeses antes de salir que iba a nevar?

Claramente Regina no había entendido la pregunta, lo que hizo reír a Emma, que negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

\- Que aun sabiéndolo te hubiese dejado salir para así poder quedar atrapadas en la nieve. – Aclaró, viendo como la morena abría mucho los ojos. – _Solas_.

Especificó por si quedaba todavía alguna duda. Regina tragó saliva, intentando entender que clase de pregunta coparental era esa, o de amigas, cualquier cosa le valía en ese momento.

\- Dudo mucho que sea eso lo que has hecho. No creo de verdad que puedas adivinar si va a nevar o no solo mirando al cielo.

La rubia rió un poquito mas, acercándose también un poquito mas.

\- No es eso lo que he preguntado.

\- Lo sé, pero esa pregunta no tiene…

\- Regina.

Cortó Emma, acortando distancias, llevaba toda la semana pensando en como hacerlo, en como conseguir un momento a solas las dos, y ahora que lo había conseguido (totalmente por accidente, Regina tenía razón en que sus habilidades no llegaban a la adivinación del tiempo solo mirando al cielo) resulta la reina decidía que no iba a dejar de hablar. Acercó un poco mas la cara, inclinándola en ese gesto universal que precede los besos.

\- ¿No hace falta muérdago o algo así?

Regina ni siquiera sabía porqué había dicho eso, no entendía porqué demonios era ella misma quien interrumpía este momento que llevaba tanto tiempo imaginando. Pero estaba nerviosa, maldita sea, ella, Regina Mills, la Reina Malvada estaba nerviosa por culpa de la Salvadora, como siempre ¿no? La risa de Emma sonó menos divertida esta vez mientras retrocedía, alejando su cara de la de la reina.

\- Si es lo que quieres.

Esta vez había captado el mensaje, las veces anteriores que creía haberlo entendido se equivocaba, Regina no quería besarla y esa era su manera educada de decírselo sin rechazarla abiertamente. Claro, que un rechazo allí, perdidas en la nieve y dándose calor mutuamente, haría las cosas bastante incomodas.

Regina se estaba dando mentalmente de puñetazos ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Emma daba el paso por ella, y su respuesta era hacerla retroceder. _Muy bien, Regina, gran trabajo_. Se reprochó. Bueno, pues si ella había estropeado el momento, ella lo arreglaría. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos, desenredando su brazo del de Emma, cogió la cara de la Salvadora y sin pensarlo besó esos labios que pronto se calentaron contra los suyos. La rubia estaba paralizada y no precisamente por el frío, estaba visto que había interpretado mal el último mensaje, de alguna manera, que mas daba eso ahora. Rodeó la cintura de la reina pegándola a su cuerpo todo lo posible, dejando que su lengua calentase cada centímetro de la boca de Regina, permitiendo a la reina hacer lo mismo.

.

.

.

Encontraron el camino a la cabaña varias horas después sin que nadie hubiese mandado un comando de rescate a buscarlas, y se encontraron a David y Mary Margaret entrelazados frente al fuego, gastando la poca madera que les quedaba. Emma dejó ruidosamente un montón de leña que habían conseguido recoger milagrosamente de camino cuando por fin dejó de nevar, iban demasiado ocupadas probando la resistencia de cada árbol, dándose calor cada vez que pensaban que los labios de la otra se estaban quedando fríos, disfrutando de la nieve como no lo habían hecho antes.

\- ¿Para esto queríais que nos fuésemos? – Gruñó Emma mas que nada por mantener las apariencias, a ella le gustaría hacer lo mismo con cierta morena. - ¿Donde está Henry?

Sus padres ni se molestaron en cambiar de posición, el único gesto que hicieron para que su hija supiese que la escuchaban fue levantar la vista hasta ella.

\- Dijo algo de haber traído mas cómics y no ha vuelto, supongo que está en su habitación.

Y dicho esto volvieron a fijar la vista en el fuego, disfrutando de su momento romántico.

\- No gastéis esa leña.

Advirtió Emma señalando el nuevo montón antes de dejarlos solos otra vez, caminando hasta la habitación, seguida de Regina. Pero en mitad del pasillo se dio la vuelta para apoyar a la reina contra la pared y comérsela con un beso.

\- ¿Crees que podremos volver a perdernos en la nieve antes de mañana?

Preguntó atrapado el labio inferior de la reina con los dientes.

\- Tu madre dijo que mañana nos quería aquí a todos, no creo que nos quite el ojo de encima a ninguno.

Se lamentó Regina con una risa resignada, Emma la besó de nuevo con las mismas ganas, y cuando quiso apartarse para hablar la morena no la dejó, agarrando la pechera de su jersey.

\- Aun así hay una cosa que quiero hacer antes de que se termine el año, si tu también quieres.

Dijo la Salvadora con la respiración acelerada contra los labios de Regina, metiendo lentamente una mano bajo la ropa de la reina para tocar esa piel que tanto la llamaba. No había que ser un genio para entender ese mensaje. La morena mordió los labios de la rubia con una ladeada sonrisa que dejaba ver las mismas ganas que se dibujaban en la cara de la otra mujer.

\- Mis padres van a irse a dormir pronto, así mañana Mary Margaret estará a plena potencia para preparar el día, lo he visto antes. Cuando estén todos dormidos….

Emma dejó la frase colgando, esperando ver si Regina la terminaba.

\- Sabes cual es mi habitación.

Completó la reina tal y como esperaba, con un último beso antes de llegar definitivamente a la habitación de su hijo. Por lo visto nadie se había preocupado por ellas, su hijo se excusó diciendo que si hubiesen estado en verdadero peligro se habrían saltado la regla de no magia y simplemente habrían aparecido mágicamente allí, lo que sinceramente, no se les había ocurrido a ninguna, ocupadas en otras cosas.

.

.

.

Emma había tenido razón y sus padres se fueron pronto a dormir, Regina usó su autoridad de madre para mandar también pronto a dormir a Henry, y Henry usó su derecho de adolescente para fingir que la hacía caso y encerrarse en su habitación con los auriculares puestos, tal y como su madre sabía que haría. El camino estaba libre para Emma.

Seguramente por eso las dos despertaron de tan buen humor, a pesar de su cara de sueño. Mary Margaret lo asumía a la fiesta de fin de año, volvió a arrastrar a una contenta Regina a la cocina con ella, no dejando esta vez que Emma la echase, aunque eso no impidió que su hija entrase y saliese de la cocina, ya fuese para buscar algo de compañía femenina, ofrecerse a echar una mano o estorbar. Eran pocos los momentos que tuvieron reina y Salvadora a solas, mas cuando realmente nunca estaban solas, siempre estaban dentro del campo de visión de algún familiar, aunque por suerte no dentro de su campo de audición, lo que las permitía pequeñas conversaciones, bromas, flirteos…

Pero la noche llegó y con ello el nerviosismo de Mary Margaret aumentó, no iba a relajarse hasta que no estuviesen todos vestidos y sentados a la mesa, así que cada uno fue a su habitación a vestirse adecuadamente para la noche. Aun así y todo Emma pudo escaparse un momento al cuarto de Regina, pillándola convenientemente a medio vestir y vistiéndola ella a besos, algo que no podía durar, claro, subió la cremallera del vestido de la reina y volvió a su habitación justo antes de que su padre saliese ya totalmente vestido de la suya.

La cena de fin de año fue incluso mejor que la de navidad, sin esa pequeña tensión que salía de Regina por estar cenando en familia con los Charmings. Llegó el esperado momento del cambio de año, y pasó entre gritos de alegría, serpentinas y pitidos por parte de Henry y el sonido de una botella al descorcharse. David y Mary Margaret se besaron como la pareja que eran, y a Emma y Regina no les quedo otra que mirarse por encima de a cabeza de su hijo que en ese momento estaba abrazando a su morena madre, girándose después para hacer lo mismo con la otra. Ambas mujeres se dieron castos besos en las mejillas en señal de buena voluntad, cogiéndose brevemente de la mano en señal de una futura celebración de año como correspondía. Sin duda la parte mas extraña de la noche fue cuando David y Mary Margaret se acercaron también a la reina par darla besos, abrazos y felicitarla el año. Básicamente lo que era una celebración familiar típica de esas fechas.

\- Tengo una idea muy clara de como quiero empezar el año.

Susurró Emma acercándose a Regina, aprovechando que su padre y su hijo estaban haciendo payasadas por la casa y Mary Margaret estaba con ellos sin poder dejar de reír.

\- ¿Ah, si? Cuéntame, puede que te la copie.

Respondió la morena con una ceja alzada que pegaba perfectamente con el sugerente tono de su voz, Emma habría podido morder su hombro desnudo en ese mismo momento, deshaciéndose del resto del vestido, pero tenía que mantener las formas.

\- Tiene bastante que ver con esa cosa que quería hacer antes de acabar el año.

\- Pero eso ya lo hemos hecho, señorita Swan.

Bromeó Regina, dejando de fingir que prestaba atención a los otros tres y fijando su vista solo en Emma.

\- Eso fue el año pasado, hace mucho ya. Deberíamos empezar el año de la misma forma.

Sin darse cuenta la Salvadora había dado un corto paso hacia la reina y puesto una mano en su cadera, la morena se dio perfecta cuenta, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por apartar esa mano de allí.

\- Creo que si lo empezamos de ese modo, deberíamos acabarlo también así.

Decir eso era arriesgado, Regina lo sabía, esa simple frase hablaba de futuro, y si todo lo que quería Emma era una aventura, unos cuantos encuentros sexuales, ese futuro del que hablaba la frase no podía existir. Pero la Salvadora movió la mano de la cadera de la reina para entrelazar sus dedos con los de la morena.

\- Cuando dije que tenía una idea de como quería empezar el año, me refería a una nueva tradición anual.

Eso si que era hablar de futuro, por un momento Regina sintió vértigo al pensar en toda la amplitud de tiempo que encerraba la frase de la Salvadora, y no solo tiempo, como bien indicaban los sonidos de risas que había por el salón. Emma Swan venía con sus padres en el paquete, pero por lo visto ya los tenía de todos modos, con o sin Emma. Y sinceramente, todo lo que la apetecía en ese momento era besar a la rubia. Tiró de su mano para salir de allí usando la terraza trasera. Desde Storybrooke llegaban los brillos de los fuegos artificiales que ella misma aprobado para ese día, pero eso daba igual, todo lo que importaba era que por fin estaban solas y podía estrellar sus labios contra los de Emma en un beso largo que también hablaba de futuro. Por desgracia la otra parte del trato también salió al aire libre al escuchar los fuegos artificiales. Emma dejó que sus padres y Henry pasaran delante, pudiendo quedarse ella atrás con Regina, cogió la mano de la morena y se acurrucó junto a ella como habían hecho el día anterior en la nieve sin que el frío tuviese nada que ver esta vez, disfrutando de ese momento familiar que tenía toda la pinta de que iba a repetirse muchas veces.

\- Feliz año nuevo, Emma.

\- Parece que este si que trae de verdad una vida nueva.

No pudieron evitar echarse a reír, menos mal que el ruido de los fuegos artificiales mantenía la atención del resto de la familia con la vista hacia el cielo.


	79. Chapter 80 The wish whisperer

**80 ya, madre mía, y todavía me quedan unos cuantos, tanto propios como propuestas, en fin jeje Este es propio, vuelvo a alternar propuestas con ideas propias xP**

**También anunciar que tenemos nueva escritora, seguro que a mas de un le suena: begobeni12, se estrena con su primer fic "_El palacete_" que todo el que quiera material de lectura Swan Queen debería pasarse a leer =D!**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 80 : The wish whisperer._**

Los tres hombres observaban a la mujer inconsciente sobre la mesa, todavía sin creerse que su plan hubiese funcionado, preguntándose vagamente si no la habrían golpeado demasiado fuerte. Pero respiraba, y eso era suficiente. La necesitaban viva, al fin y al cabo, si no, no tenía sentido llevarla hasta allí, ¿que utilidad iba a tener muerta? No era fácil pillar a esa mujer por sorpresa, no era fácil de atrapar, y sin embargo ellos lo habían hecho. Claro, que encontrar el momento adecuado les había llevado mucho tiempo y planificación, no podían simplemente acercarse a ella y noquearla en cualquier lugar, eso por desgracia no era tan sencillo, por suerte los tres tenían unas cabezas muy imaginativas, sobretodo cuando querían conseguir algo. Y ese algo era magia, la magia de esa mujer; atrapados en Storybrooke como todos los demás, habían decidido pasar a la acción drásticamente. El fin justifica los medios y todo eso.

\- ¿Estamos seguros de esto?

Preguntó Whale sin dejar de mirar a la mujer con los brazos cruzados y una expresión aburrida en su cara, entendía la teoría del plan, la teoría del plan era brillante, él mismo había ayudado a crearlo, pero a la hora de llevarlo a la practica empezaba a ver lagunas.

\- Por supuesto, funcionará. Tiene que hacerlo.

Respondió Jefferson. Estaban en su casa por ser la mas espaciosa y alejada del pueblo, poca gente sabía que existía, y todavía menos sabían como encontrarla. La enorme mesa de un salón había sido el lugar donde habían soltado el cuerpo inconsciente de esa mujer.

\- Claro que funcionará, yo me encargaré, para eso estoy aquí ¿no?

Dijo Sidney mirando a su prisionera con una mueca de desprecio. La parte mas difícil estaba en sus manos, como antiguo genio él debía encargarse de la parte mágica de un modo bastante concreto, y estaba deseando empezar. Iba a meterse en esa mágica cabecita para encontrar sus mas profundos deseos, y hacerlos realidad. O al menos en apariencia, crearía la ilusión mientras la mantenían inconsciente, y a través de la alucinación Sidney conseguiría ir drenando toda la energía mágica de su forzada invitada, que entregaría su magia sin darse cuenta siquiera. Lo que pasase después con el cuerpo una vez lo secaran, no era asunto suyo, no le importaba a ninguno, solo necesitaban su poderosa magia para salir de allí y volver a su respectivos mundos, y en el caso de Sidney, también conseguir venganza.

\- Bien, empecemos.

Dijo Whale abriendo una pequeña caja para sacar una jeringuilla cargada con una potente droga que mantendría a la paciente dormida y haría de la alucinación de Sidney algo mucho mas real. Lo inyectó en el brazo de la mujer todavía dormida a la vez que el genio se sentaba a la cabeza de la mesa, detrás de la prisionera, una mano a cada lado de sus sienes, para meterse hasta lo mas profundo de sus deseos.

\- Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? – Murmuró riendo para si mismo. – Curiosos deseos tiene usted, señorita Swan.

.

.

.

Era bastante increíble que la hubiesen preparado una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños, aunque mas increíble aun era que de verdad la hubiesen pillado por sorpresa, pero claro, estaba segura de que los responsables de eso eran Regina y Henry, sus padres eran incapaces de mantener un secreto, y mucho menos de pillarla a ella por sorpresa, leía sus caras como si se hubiese criado con ellos, en cierto modo ya era como si lo hubiese hecho, porque desde que llegó a Storybrooke había aprendido mucho, había crecido de maneras diferentes, de maneras que nunca imaginó. Había encontrado a su familia, y ese día, en su cumpleaños, estaban todos allí para celebrar con ella, familia y amigos. Sus padres, por supuesto; Ruby y la abuelita; Belle, por suerte sin Gold; Ashley y su príncipe del que siempre le costaba recordar e nombre; el mecánico Tillman había dejado ir a sus hijos así que Henry tenía también niños de su edad; Archie, Marco y August estaban allí también; Elsa y Anna, que habían retrasado un poco su vuelta a Arendelle y ahora entendía porqué; incluso su hermano pequeño estaba plácidamente dormido en el piso de arriba. Pero quien mas llamaba la atención de Emma eran Henry y Regina, sentados en la escalera con un vaso de refresco, hablando animadamente. Era una bonita imagen a la que se acercó.

\- Gracias por la fiesta.

Dijo mirándolos a los dos, alzando su propio vaso como gesto de agradecimiento.

\- Fue idea de Henry.

Respondió Regina rápidamente, siempre tan preocupada por demostrar que Emma Swan no la importaba mas allá de su acuerdo coparental. Por suerte su hijo estaba ya cansado de esa actitud.

\- Fue idea de los dos, y no habría sido posible sin mamá. – Contó el chico la verdad. – La parte mas difícil fue conseguir que los abuelos no se cargaran la sorpresa.

Rió mirando a David y Mary Margaret, que iban a todas partes con el monitor del bebé pegado a la mano de uno de ellos.

\- Ha sido mamá la que ha organizado todo y la que ha amenazado con torturar al que descubriese la sorpresa.

Añadió Henry marchándose a toda prisa antes de que su madre le asesinase con una mirada por contar eso. Riendo, Emma ocupó el sitio en la escalera que acababa de dejar su hijo.

\- ¿Has amenazado aldeanos por mi?

Preguntó divertida, la morena se escondió detrás de un sorbo a su bebida.

\- La mayoría son princesas, miembros o amigos de la corte y la realeza, no hay ningún campesino aquí.

\- Entonces has amenazado miembros de la realeza por mi. Y hasta te has asegurado de que no haya campesinos.

Reformuló Emma su frase consiguiendo que Regina se sonrojase detrás de su vaso rojo de refresco. Menos mal que antes de la morena tuviese que hablar, Mary Margaret les llamó a todos para soplar las velas, porque la verdad era que no sabía que decir para negar esa afirmación. La temática del pastel no era sobre héroes, como ella había temido, la tarta parecía su cazadora roja doblada, todo un trabajo de repostería que de alguna manera Emma sabía que también era obra de Regina, casi daba pena cortar esa obra de arte. Yni siquiera eran velas, tan solo una vela de estrella como la que había soplado tiempo atrás en un solitario apartamento, estaba segura que la vela era cosa de Henry. Esta vez esa vela tenía un significado totalmente distinto, la otra vez cumplió su deseo, pero ahora no había nada que quisiese pedirle. O casi. Hinchó los pulmones para soplar, pero la puerta se abrió antes.

\- Siento el retraso.

Se disculpó el nuevo invitado.

\- También has avisado a Graham.

Dijo Emma muy contenta mirando a Regina, no esperaba que hubiese invitado a su compañero de trabajo después de lo que había pasado entre reina y cazador tantos años atrás, pero eso era asunto suyo y este día era para Emma, Regina sabía que también le quería allí. La Salvadora cerró los ojos y sopló, pidiendo el único deseo que le quedaba por cumplir.

.

.

.

\- ¿Cómo va?

Preguntó Jefferson acercándose a Sidney y mirando impaciente a la inconsciente Emma Swan.

\- Acabo de empezar.

Respondió el genio sin apartar su concentración de la rubia.

\- Ya. ¿Y como va?

Repitió la pregunta el sombrerero, estaba deseando volver a su hogar con su hija y esconderse donde la reina no pudiese encontrarle nunca mas.

\- Acabo de empezar. – Repitió también Sidney, irritado. – Éstas cosas llevan su tiempo. Será un proceso lento.

Señaló con un gesto de cabeza los tres bidones conectados a una vía que salía del brazo de Emma, al fondo de uno de ellos había una especie de neblina que no llegaba a ser gaseosa, pero tampoco solida, apenas había nada. Un ingenio obra del doctor Whale para embotellar la magia de Emma y hacer con ella lo que quisieran. Jefferson suspiró tragándose su impaciencia y salió de allí dejando al hombre trabajar solo.

.

.

.

Emma y Graham jugaban a las cartas en la comisaria con la tranquilidad de cualquier otro día, sin esperar ningún tipo de imprevisto, Storybrooke era un lugar bastante tranquilo desde que se rompió la maldición, quitando ese pequeño problema que llevó a Elsa y Anna hasta allí y que ya estaba totalmente solucionado. El sonido de un inconfundible taconeo distrajo a Emma del juego.

\- Es bueno saber que os ganáis el sueldo.

Dijo la alcaldesa sarcásticamente mirando las cartas en la mesa. Emma sonrió al verla, daba igual todos los comentarios sarcásticos que hiciese esa mujer, toda la distancia y frialdad que se esforzase en mostrar, Emma siempre lo ignoraba y recibía a Regina de buen humor, perfectamente consciente de que eso no era mas que una fachada de la reina, o al menos cuando se trataba de ella. Emma sabía que le caía bien a la morena, y si no era así ella haría que lo fuese, daba igual que Regina no quisiese. Y, como siempre, el fingido mal humor de la reina no pudo durar ante la sonrisa de la Salvadora.

\- Regina, me alegro de verte. Quería hablar contigo.

\- Lo sé, Henry me lo dijo.

Henry siempre sabía mas de lo que debería. La sheriff se levantó de su silla dejando las cartas olvidadas y a Graham ofendido por ese abandono.

\- ¿Podemos ahora? No quisiera enfadar a la alcaldesa por dejar mi puesto de trabajo.

Bromeó la rubia casi consiguiendo hacer reír a Regina.

\- Por supuesto, estoy segura de que el sheriff Graham puede encargarse del resto del día.

Dijo la morena mirando a Graham de la menos amistosa de las maneras y ganándose una mirada idéntica como respuesta. Las dos mujeres salieron de la comisaria dejando allí solo al hombre.

\- Tu dirás.

Empezó Regina caminando a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Simplemente quería…agradecerte lo de mi cumpleaños.

Hacia ya unos días de eso, y la final si había cortado aquella maravilla de tarta de la que no quedaron ni las migas, pero aun no había tenido oportunidad de agradecérselo a Regina de forma adecuada.

\- Fue cosa de todos, Emma.

Respondió la reina quitando importancia al asunto. Si, eso era cierto, había sido cosa de todos, todos habían ayudado, pero la que preparó y organizó todo fue Regina, aunque la idea había sido de Henry la morena había estado al mando de la operación _Fiesta Sorpresa_, e incluso si no hubiese sido así y simplemente la reina se hubiese limitado a ir, también se lo agradecería, Emma sabía que Regina no acostumbraba a hacer esas cosas, y que se tomaba muchas molestias en que no se notase que en realidad Emma Swan le era mas que tolerable. Aunque la rubia estaba segura de que ese esfuerzo tenía mas que ver con que Regina no podía mantener su fría compostura cuando estaba cerca suyo que con que de verdad tuviese algo en contra de la Salvadora.

\- Lo sé, y ya se lo he agradecido a los demás, pero sé que tu lo organizaste todo y quería agradecértelo. Fue perfecto, el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

La reina abrió la boca para contestar algo sin duda distante, pero la genuina expresión de tierno agradecimiento en la cara de Emma la hizo cambiar de opinión.

\- Me alegro de que sea así, Emma, eso hace que valga la pena haber tenido que tratar con toda esa gente para que todo fuese perfecto.

Respondió riendo, sinceramente contenta de que a Emma le hubiese gustado.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Preguntó la Salvadora muerta de curiosidad, no se le iba esa pregunta de la cabeza desde su cumpleaños, sabía de sobra que Regina no hacía ese tipo de cosas, lo que debía de significar que Emma la importaba algo, pero quería escucharselo decir.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Respondió Regina esquivando una verdadera contestación, lo que hizo reír a la rubia.

\- Quiero decir justo lo que he dicho, que quiero saber por qué lo hiciste.

La morena siguió andando en silencio, buscando una respuesta adecuada y sin implicaciones sentimentales.

\- Bueno, era tu cumpleaños ¿no?

Podía llevarse el premio a la peor respuesta, desde luego. Emma se echó a reír y dejó de andar, poniendo la mano en el brazo de la morena para que parase también.

\- Si, lo era, pero tu no tenías porqué hacer nada. Te conozco, no eres precisamente de las que se apuntan a una fiesta en casa de mis padres, y menos a prepararla.

La mirada de la Salvadora exigía sinceridad de una manera que ni la reina podía negarse a ello.

\- Ya sabes porqué lo hice, Emma, acabas de decir que me conoces, así que ya lo sabes.

Respondió algo incomoda, hablar de sentimientos no se le daba muy bien.

\- Pero quiero oírtelo decir, Regina.

La reina resopló fastidiada.

\- Vale, bien. Porque me importas ¿contenta? Sabía que iba a hacerte ilusión, que te gustaría pasar ese día con tus seres queridos, así que cuando a Henry se le ocurrió lo de la fiesta sorpresa, me apunté. ¿Es es lo que querías oír?

Emma ni podía ni quería esconder su sonrisa.

\- ¿Se le ocurrió a él solito?

Presionó todavía un poco mas, Regina giró los ojos.

\- Por supuesto que si…bueno, _casi_. Dijo que quería hacer algo especial por tu cumpleaños y puede…_solo puede_…que le sugiriese lo de la fiesta sorpresa.

Respondió la reina a regañadientes, intentando echar a andar otra vez, pero Emma volvió a poner la mano en su brazo para impedirlo. No quería admitirlo, pero las palabras de Regina la habían emocionado, sobretodo la parte en que admitía que ella le importaba.

\- Gracias, Regina, de verdad. Significa mucho para mi.

\- Bueno, como he dicho, era tu cumpleaños.

De nuevo intentaba quitar importancia, Emma dio un paso hacía ella sin despegar su mano del brazo de la reina.

\- No, me refiero a…que me hayas dicho que te importo. Tu eres importante para mi, y también quiero que lo sepas.

Sonrió a Regina y la soltó, siendo ella esta vez quien quiso continuar caminando y no pudo, una mano de la reina de había pegado a su costado y la otra había atrapado su mejilla, tirando toda la prudencia y las apariencias por la borda para besar a la Salvadora a plena luz del día.

.

.

.

\- Jefferson dice que no avanzas.

Dijo Whale entrando en el salón. Sidney gruñó apartando por un momento las manos de las sienes de Emma para poder lanzar una mirada asesina al doctor.

\- Ni lo haré con estas constantes interrupciones, necesito concentración para guiar correctamente la fantasía. Hay que mantenerla en ese mundo feliz suyo.

Se quejó el genio volviendo a la rubia, la felicidad de Emma en su mundo deseado mantenía bajas sus subconscientes defensas mágicas, con lo que era mas sencillo drenarla, pero la Salvadora era mas poderosa de lo que Sidney había esperado y tenía los muros bien levantados, incluso en ese estado de inconsciencia, el esfuerzo estaba siendo mayor de lo planeado, aun así no tenía dudas de que lo conseguiría.

\- Tengo que ponerla otra inyección si no quieres que despierte y nos parta la cara.

Explicó el médico sacando una caja como la de la otra vez, que tenía dentro una jeringuilla exactamente igual que pinchó en el mismo brazo.

\- ¿No crees que alguien la estará buscando?

Preguntó Whale al acabar, mirando a Emma con curiosidad y sin remordimiento, echándole también un vistazo a los bidones que se llenaban lentamente.

\- Seguramente si, su familia, sus amigos, medio pueblo. ¿Y qué? ¿Qué van a hacer? Somos las últimas personas en las que se les ocurriría pensar, seguramente ni se acuerden de que existe esta casa.

Respondió Sidney sin ninguna preocupación.

\- Pero Regina tiene magia.

Objetó el doctor, haciendo reír al genio.

\- Pero no se preocupará en buscar a Emma Swan, créeme, la reina solo se preocupa por si misma. Y quizá por ese hijo de pega que se buscó.

\- ¿Te habría gustado ser el padre de Henry, Sidney?

Preguntó Whale con una sonrisa que era claramente una burla, todos sabían de la fijación que había tenido ese genio con la reina, y que aun tenía, aunque su adoración se hubiese transformado en deseos de venganza.

\- Déjame trabajar en paz antes de que lo estropees todo.

Gruñó Sidney centrándose exclusivamente en la mente de la Salvadora.

.

.

.

El beso con Regina había sido como saltar directa a las nubes, por desgracia eran nubes transitadas, y uno de los peatones silbó al verlas en plena demostración de sentimientos, consiguiendo que la reina se retirase sonrojada hasta la raíz, intentó marcharse con su vergüenza a otra parte sin esperar a ver la reacción de Emma, pero la reacción de Emma no esperó a que Regina se fuese, tiró de su abrigo para besarla de nuevo, pensando que debería enmarcar esas dos velas de estrella que la habían dado ambas veces justo lo que había pedido. Y por supuesto en cuanto la Salvadora correspondió el beso, toda la inseguridad de la reina desapareció, poco le importaba a su lengua quien estuviese mirando.

\- A lo mejor deberíamos cambiar de escenario.

Dijo Emma lamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa sin soltar en ningún momento el abrigo de la reina, que con una perversa curva ladeada en su cara las hizo desaparecer de allí directas a la mansión, beso contra beso, cuerpo contra cuerpo hasta que escucharon el inconfundible sonido de vida humana en la casa, vida humana que no eran ellas dos.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Has vuelto?

Era Henry, claro, ¿quién si no? Las dos se echaron a reír otra vez, encontrando tremendamente divertida esa interrupción.

\- Seguramente sea lo mejor. Lo adulto es hablar las cosas antes de meterte en mi cama.

Era curioso que de toda la frase lo único que Emma pudo escuchar fue "_meterme en mi cama_", lo que provocó que se lanzase de nuevo a los labios de Regina. Había deseado ese momento mucho tiempo, no quería tener que parar ahora. La reina se echó a reír, intentando hablar entre los pasionales ataques de los labios de la Salvadora.

\- Lo digo en serio, Emma. Además Henry está en la casa.

Y asomándose justo en ese momento a la barandilla de la escalera, había escuchado a su madre hablar con alguien y quería ver con quien había llegado a casa para saber si debía ponerse algo mas presentable o podía seguir en pijama.

\- Mamá, hola. – Saludó al ver a Emma. - ¿Qué hacéis?

Preguntó al darse cuenta de que las estaba viendo prácticamente enredadas la una en la otra, a la distancia de un beso.

\- Estaba besando a tu madre, chico.

Respondió la rubia sin cortarse un pelo, estrechando el abrazo en la cintura de Regina para besarla otra vez por sorpresa.

\- ¡Emma!

Regañó la reina sonrojándose de nuevo, sin poder mirar a su hijo a la cara.

\- Ya lo sabía mamá, no es ninguna sorpresa.

Rió Henry bajando las escaleras, aunque según lo hacía se iba dando cuenta de la situación, o mas bien de como había encontrado a sus madres, que habían llegado de repente a la casa, abrazadas, besándose. Su cabeza adolescente unió rápidamente las piezas y adivinó a que habían ido allí.

\- Oh no. Oh no. _Oh no_. – Dijo el chico poniendo cara de pánico al pensar lo que sus jóvenes oídos habrían tenido que soportar de no haberlas interrumpido. – Creo que me iré un rato a dar una vuelta, unos niños perdidos me han invitado a pasar la tarde con ellos.

Dijo queriendo escapar de la casa lo mas rápido que pudiese, Regina hizo el amago de separarse de Emma para decirle algo, pero el chico no la dejó.

\- Me parece genial que por fin hayáis hecho esto, de verdad, ya era hora, me estabais volviendo loco. Cuando vuelva podéis hablar conmigo si queréis. Adiós.

No quería escuchar nada en ese momento, quería desaparecer y sacarse de la imaginación la escena que su cabeza había formado sin su permiso.

\- Aun pienso que deberíamos…

Intentó razonar la reina con Emma cuando su hijo desapareció escaleras arriba para quitarse el pijama, pero la Salvadora la cortó mordiéndola juguetonamente los labios.

\- Te quiero, ni siquiera voy a intentar ocultarlo. Y si tu no sientes lo mismo puedes asustarte ya y pedirme que me vaya. – Esperó, pero Regina ni siquiera intentó soltarse de su abrazo. – Y si resulta que tu…no quieres pedirme que me vaya, podemos hablar…_después_.

Murmuró directamente contra sus labios, la reina sonrió, pero se apartó cuando Emma intentó besarla, bajando sus labios hasta el cuello de la Salvadora para torturarla un poco con besos lentos y una mano vagabunda buscando asilo bajo la ropa de la rubia, dejándola sin aliento.

\- Regina… - Consiguió decir, pero en vez de parar la reina intensificó sus esfuerzos. – Me estás matando así.

Rió Emma sin aliento, Regina levantó la cabeza, dejándola a la distancia justa de la cara de la Salvadora para que sus labios se rozasen al hablar.

\- Oh no, _no quiero matarla_, señorita Swan ¿recuerda?

Nunca una frase tan políticamente correcta había encendido tanto a Emma, que usó ese fuego para comerse los labios de Regina con autentica lujuria.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Ni siquiera podéis esperar a que el adolescente salga de casa?

Se quejó Henry bajando las escaleras y saliendo de casa tan rápido que no las dio tiempo ni a separarse para verle salir, muertas de risa la una contra la otra.

Emma estaba viviendo un autentico deseo cumplido, tenía a su hijo, a su familia, una vida real, asentada en un lugar, algo que nunca antes había pasado, tenía amigos, era querida y apreciada, podía ser ella misma, Regina Mills correspondía completamente sus sentimientos y a nadie le parecía mal su relación, y si se lo parecía por lo menos mantenían su opinión lejos de ellas. Era casi irreal, y eso hacia a Emma sospechar. Storybrooke no había sido nunca un lugar tranquilo por lo que ella podía recordar desde que llegó allí, y por algún motivo sospechaba que Whale y Jefferson estaban tramando algo, pero de alguna manera nada de lo que ella creía que había pasado, había pasado en realidad. Pero ella era la Salvadora, así que algo se suponía que tenía que salvar ¿no? No sabía de donde venía ese presentimiento, solo sabía que no podía sacárselo de encima, era como si en su cabeza hubiese escuchado a Whale y Jefferson tramando algo, ¿con alguien mas? No lo sabía, pero tenía que averiguarlo. Pensó en pedirle ayuda a Graham, pero de pronto también había algo con él que no encajaba. ¿Por qué Emma tenía en la cabeza la horrible idea de que Graham había muerto si le tenía justo delante? Algo estaba pasando, algo iba mal.

.

.

.

Algo iba mal, iba muy mal. Sidney llevaba horas guiando la ilusión de Emma, su mundo ideal, su deseo mas enterrado, pero como ya había advertido a los otros, las interrupciones no ayudaban a su concentración, y estar luchando nada mas y nada menos que contra la voluntad de la Salvadora no era precisamente un trabajo sencillo. El primer bidón estaba lleno y el segundo empezaba a llenarse también, si aguantaba la ilusión un poco mas justo como había ido hasta que al subconsciente de la Salvadora le dio por presentar batalla, podría completar su misión. Pero en ese momento mas que guiar la ilusión estaba luchando por los intentos de Emma de romperla con su búsqueda de respuestas, la Salvadora intentaba tomar el control de su propia mente, intentaba unir los puntos, y los puntos la llevarían directa a ser consciente de que estaba inconsciente en una mesa siendo manipulada mentalmente. El trabajo de Sidney se había vuelto unas diez veces mas difícil, y ni la droga de Whale conseguía detener la voluntad salvadora de la Salvadora, incluso dormida su instinto la decía que algo iba mal, y su inclinación natural era resolverlo.

.

.

.

\- Venga Emma, deja eso. Simplemente estás cansada, cuando duermas un poco verás las cosas con mas claridad.

Dijo Regina extendiendo una mano como una clara invitación de que durmiese con ella. La Salvadora seguía insistiendo en que algo iba mal y no sabía el qué, y Regina seguía diciéndola que eso era imposible, Storybrooke había estado tranquilo desde que ella rompió la maldición, en aquel momento Emma la había corregido diciendo "_la primera maldición_" lo que había hecho reír a la reina, porque no habían tenido mas maldiciones. La rubia empezaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo loca, pero su instinto nunca la había fallado, algo no encajaba, algo en su vida no era como debería.

\- ¿Por qué estás conmigo?

Preguntó la Salvadora mirando la mano extendida de Regina, que levantó una ceja sin querer ofenderse.

\- ¿Disculpa? Si tienes alguna queja…

Apartó la mano, que Emma cogió dando dos grandes pasos hasta ella.

\- No, no es eso. Es… Tu nunca harías algo así.

Soltó la mano de Regina hundiendo las suyas en su rubio pelo con desesperación, realmente pensaba que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Es lo que estoy haciendo, Emma. ¿Vas a explicarme que es lo que pasa?

Ahora la reina la miraba realmente preocupada y la rubia le devolvía la misma mirada, casi asustada por no comprender nada.

\- No lo sé, ese es el problema. Pero tengo este presentimiento… y esto es Storybrooke, puede pasar cualquier cosa.

Respondió Emma forzando su cabeza como si la respuesta estuviese allí en alguna parte, poniéndoselo difícil. Regina rió.

\- Sabes que en Storybrooke nunca pasa nada, Emma.

La Salvadora cogió de nuevo sus manos, mirándola con una muda petición de que creyese en ella.

\- Pero pasa. Pasan un montón de cosas que normalmente tu yo tenemos que arreglar. Algo va mal.

Regina no soportaba verla así, volviéndose lentamente loca por ese "_presentimiento_" de fatalidad que decía tener. Tenía que ayudarla, de cualquier forma.

\- ¿Y dices que Whale y Jefferson tienen algo que ver?

Preguntó la reina. La verdad era un dúo curioso y si lo que la rubia decía era verdad le gustaría saber que les había llevado a juntarse, pero prefería que Emma estuviese equivocada, todo sería mucho mas sencillo.

\- No lo sé. Creo que si, pero no se porqué. Quizá haya alguien mas con ellos.

\- Bien, vamos.

Decidió Regina caminando hacia la puerta sin soltar a la rubia.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A buscarlos, vamos a acabar con esto de una vez.

La reina recordaba el camino a casa de Jefferson mucho mejor que Emma, seguramente porque fue Regina quien le puso a vivir en un lugar tan alejado al lanzar la primera maldición. Entraron en el lugar sin llamar, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio.

\- Creo que aquí no hay nadie, Emma.

Susurró Regina, la rubia se masajeaba una de las sienes por culpa de un terrible dolor de cabeza que hacia que se sintiese como si la estuviesen abriendo el cráneo con un taladro.

\- Tienen que estar aquí.

Respondió testaruda la Salvadora. Regina empezaba a preguntarse si había sido buena idea llevar allí a Emma y si no sería mejor llevarla a un hospital, antes de poder decidirse la rubia empezó a vagabundear por la casa sin saber que era exactamente lo que buscaba. Y su dolor de cabeza era cada vez peor, estaba a punto de tirarse al suelo y gritar de dolor, pero tenía que aguantar, tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando, daba igual que su cabeza fuese a explotar, impidiendola casi pensar.

\- ¿Lo ves? Yo tenía razón. Planean algo.

Dijo Emma triunfante cuando al abrir una puerta encontró una mesa, tres enormes bidones unidos por un fino tubo de plástico y un montón de cajitas con jeringuillas dentro. Esa imagen no auguraba nada bueno. La Salvadora intentó sonreír victoriosa, pero el dolor de cabeza no la dejaba, había llegado al punto que ni siquiera podía andar con normalidad, casi deseando desmayarse de una vez para detener ese dolor.

\- Si, tenías razón. ¿Pero de qué te vale eso?

Preguntó Regina a sus espaldas con mucha calma, no intentaba ayudarla, no intentaba sacarla de allí, solo la miraba con los ojos cargados de pena.

\- No eres real ¿verdad?

Emma lo había comprendido de pronto, por eso ella era la única que sabía todo lo que había pasado en realidad, todas las maldiciones, los villanos, la muerte de Graham...eso era real, lo que ella estaba viviendo allí, no.

\- Eso depende de lo que tu llames real, Emma. Estoy aquí ahora, ¿no basta con eso?

\- No, si esto no es real, si solo está en mi cabeza. ¿Qué está pasando?

Preguntó la Salvadora apoyándose en la pared y cerrando los ojos con dolor, Regina se acercó a ella y la agarró por los brazos con una ternura desconocida.

\- ¿Qué mas da? ¿Qué importa si esto pasa en tu cabeza o no? Eso no lo hace menos real.

Suplicó la reina buscando su mirada, pero Emma se apartó de ella con las manos en la cabeza como si así fuese a impedir que estallase.

\- Tengo que despertar. O volver. No lo sé, no importa, tengo que…

\- No tienes que hacer nada, Emma. ¿Acaso no eres feliz aquí?

Preguntó Regina con inmensa pena en la voz.

\- ¡Pero nada de esto es real!

Gritó la Salvadora arrepintiéndose al momento, su propio grito retumbó en su cabeza empeorando el dolor.

\- No, no lo es. Pero da igual, Emma. ¿No lo ves? ¿Qué te espera en eso que llamas _real_? Peligro, y dolor, y todas las responsabilidades sobre tus hombros. ¿No estás mejor aquí?

Lo que Regina decía era tentador, desde luego; Emma era feliz allí, le gustaba esa vida, por falsa que fuese. Pero había sido precisamente eso lo que había hecho que empezase a sospechar que algo iba mal, que su vida era perfecta, y eso no era normal para nadie, y menos aun para ella.

\- Hay gente que me espera, en el mundo real. No puedo abandonarlos.

Si había desaparecido su familia seguramente estaría buscándola, estarían preocupados por ella, no podía abandonar de nuevo a Henry.

\- No puedes abandonarnos, mamá.

Dijo Henry saliendo de las sombras y mirándola con la misma pena que había en la cara de Regina.

\- Estamos aquí también, Emma, y te queremos. No quiero perderte otra vez.

Añadió su madre, saliendo también de las sombras con David a su lado y el pequeño Neal en brazos.

\- Somos tu familia, Emma, estamos aquí, somos felices aquí, todos juntos. ¿Crees que en esa realidad tuya serás tan feliz como aquí?

Preguntó su padre pasando un brazo cariñosamente sobre los hombros de su mujer, como si quisiese abrazar a toda la familia, invitando a Emma a unirse a ese abrazo.

\- No puedo…no puedo quedarme. Esto no es real, no sois reales, pero hay gente que si lo es y me está esperando.

Era difícil razonar ante esas palabras con las que realmente quería dejarse convencer, y el dolor de cabeza creciente no ayudaba nada.

\- ¿Te espero yo?

Preguntó Regina suavemente. Emma clavó la vista en ella con tristeza, con anhelo, queriendo correr hasta ella y abrazarla. En el mundo real tenía a sus padres, y a Henry, pero no a Regina, incluso si ahora eran algo así como amigas de prueba, no la tenía realmente, no como allí.

\- En ese mundo al que quieres volver no estaremos juntas. _Quédate_.

La Salvadora estaba a un paso de tirarse de los pelos con frustración. Quería quedarse, claro que si, incluso sabiendo que nada de eso era real, y lo haría sin dudar si no tuviese nadie de quien preocuparse, pero no podía hacerle eso a su familia, no podía abandonar a Henry otra vez.

\- ¿Y si lo que sea que me está pasando me mata?

Preguntó intentando reír, cada vez que hablaba, cada vez que luchaba por salir de esa alucinación parecía que su cabeza se resquebrajaba, al límite de romperse del todo.

\- Al menos morirás feliz, Emma.

Ese había sido Graham, que también había aparecido para unirse al coro de voces que la rogaban por ceder a la fantasía y quedarse viviendo en ese engaño. Un Graham vivo, su amigo. _Vivo_. En cierto modo renunciar a eso sería perderle otra vez, sería como si le matase ella misma.

\- Quédate conmigo, Emma, por favor.

Rogó Regina extendiendo una mano como había hecho hacia algunas horas en la mansión, pidiéndola que fuese a dormir con ella. Y eso fue lo que la decidió definitivamente, sonrió y la morena le devolvió la sonrisa, pensando que la había convencido. La Salvadora fue hasta ella y cogió sus mejillas besándola como si fuese la última vez.

\- Pero no serías tu, y no quiero una mentira contigo, Regina.

.

.

.

\- Quédate conmigo, Emma, por favor.

Pedía Regina zarandeando a la Salvadora por los hombros, intentando que despertase.

El primero en darse cuenta de que Emma había desaparecido fue Henry cuando su rubia madre no apareció a comer con él como había prometido. Después de llamarla varias veces sin conseguir respuesta, el chico había ido a buscar a su madre para que le ayudase a localizar a su otra madre, Regina había avisado a David y Mary Margaret por si alguno sabía algo, sin resultado. Antes de que cundiese el pánico buscaron a la Salvadora en sus lugares habituales y algunos no tan habituales, hasta que Regina se cansó de ese sinsentido, dejó a su hijo en casa y usó su magia para rastrear a la rubia directamente hasta la mansión de Jefferson, una vez dentro todo había sido una locura. Jefferson y Whale estaban inexplicablemente juntos y los atacaron, un acto tan inútil que Regina estaba segura que solo intentaba retrasarlos, así que dejó que David y Mary Margaret se las viesen con ellos y siguió buscando a Emma por la casa, encontrándola en un salón, sobre una mesa, con Sidney Glass detrás de su cabeza, no sabía que la estaba haciendo, pero iba a hacerle parar igualmente.

\- Si me atacas ahora la señorita Swan morirá al interrumpir…

El genio lo intentó, eso es verdad, pero Regina no tenía tiempo para su charla, Emma estaba mortalmente blanca sobre la mesa, así que la reina cortó la charla de Sidney con un rápido ataque mágico que hizo al hombre caer al suelo a plomo, inconsciente. Regina se aceró a Emma, vio esos malditos bidones llenos de lo que ella sabía que era magia, la de Emma para ser mas exactos.

\- Quédate conmigo, Emma, por favor.

La había pedido, devolviendo la magia al cuerpo de la Salvadora sin conseguir que eso la despertase. Hizo un hechizo de curación por si había algo que necesitase ser curado, también sin resultado. Recordó que Sidney estaba haciendo algo en la cabeza de Emma, así que apoyó la mano en la frente de la rubia murmurando un hechizo para deshacer cualquiera que fuese la magia del genio, mirando ansiosamente a Emma, queriendo hacer que abriese los ojos a base de fuerza de voluntad. Y la Salvadora era incapaz de defraudar a Regina ¿verdad? Abrió lentamente los ojos.

\- Emma…

Lo que fuese que la reina iba a decir se perdió cuando la rubia levantó un brazo, cazando su nuca y haciendo que se inclinase hasta sus labios, besando a Regina sin pensar. Había sido un impulso, recién salida de ese mundo de fantasía del que lo último que había visto era a la reina pidiéndola que no se fuese, y al abrir los ojos allí estaba la morena otra vez, con esa genuina mirada de preocupación que no parecía propia del mundo real. Y ni siquiera terminó el beso en condiciones, estaba agotaba y se desmayó todavía con Regina en sus labios.

.

.

.

Despertó varias horas después en su propia cama, le dolía la cabeza, pero era un dolor normal, el tipo de dolor de cabeza que se pasa con una aspirina. Intentó levantarse, pero ante sus ojos aparecieron un vaso de agua y un plato con dos aspirinas.

\- Gracias ma…

Pero no era Mary Margaret, era Regina, que había esperado pacientemente hasta que Emma despertó, pensando en aquel beso, en lo que podría significar, en si era para ella o en su confusión la Salvadora la había confundido con otra persona, y sobretodo había estado pensando en lo que había sido para ella. Había pedido a su hijo y a los Charmings que la dejasen a ella cuidar de Emma mientras dormía, quería estar allí nada mas despertase y no quería tener público, y por raro que les pareciese la petición, accedieron pensando que Regina quería ayudarla de alguna forma con su magia.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Preguntó a la recién despertada Salvadora.

\- Cansada. Me duele la cabeza.

Respondió la rubia evasivamente metiéndose una aspirina en la boca y pasándola con un trago de agua.

\- ¿Sabes que te pasó? ¿Cómo consiguieron atraparte?

Todos sabían que Emma no era precisamente una damisela en apuros, era el tipo de mujer que te pateaba el culo si intentabas patearselo tu.

\- Iba… - Se llevó una mano a la frente para recordar. – Había quedado con Henry y me crucé con Whale, me paró para decirme no sé qué…¿o intentaba ligar conmigo? No me acuerdo. Alguien me sujetó por la espalda mientras intentaba pasar de él y luego todo se volvió negro.

La mandíbula de Regina se había apretado durante la explicación de Emma, y sus puños se habían cerrado, todo esto en completo silencio.

\- ¿Recuerdas algo mas? ¿Recuerdas que te hicieron?

Volvió a preguntar la reina con la voz perfectamente controlada, calmada. La Salvadora se sonrojó automáticamente al recordar la fantasía en la que la habían metido, aunque era una fantasía que había salido de su cabeza, no de la de Sidney.

\- Ellos me… - Se aclaró la garganta. – Me mantenían en una especie de alucinación, pero no sé porqué.

Esa era la verdad y era todo lo que iba a decir, no pensaba explicarle a Regina lo que había pasado dentro de su cabeza mientras estaba inconsciente. Ni a Regina ni a nadie, por supuesto, sus padres pensarían que seguía drogada o algo así.

\- ¿Qué alucinación?

Indagó Regina, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que había en la cabeza de Emma Swan justo antes de que despertase y la besase.

\- ¿Eso ayudará a averiguar para que me querían esos tres?

Devolvió Emma la pregunta, evitando responder todo el tiempo que pudiese.

\- Ya sabemos para que te querían. Te drogaron y Sidney se metió en tu mente para sacar tu energía mágica, querían usarla en su propio beneficio. Por supuesto están encerrados, tu madre quiere un juicio, yo voto directamente por el castigo.

Explicó la reina sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de la rubia.

\- ¿Entonces que importa lo que me hiciesen ver?

Esquivó la Salvadora, incluso mas convencida que antes de que nunca jamás contaría lo que había pasado.

\- Importa porque al despertar me besaste.

Dijo Regina mirándose las uñas como si nada. El color rojo de la cara de Emma desapareció, dejándola totalmente blanca y con la boca abierta vacía de respuestas.

\- Y por lo que veo no lo recuerdas.

Añadió la reina intentando disimular su decepción. Aquel beso había sido como si Emma la hubiese besado borracha, realmente no había significado nada.

\- Bien, entonces no importa. Olvidemoslo.

Concluyó la morena levantándose de la silla. Emma recordó el momento de su primer beso en aquella alucinación, como ella había querido que Regina confesase, que abriese sus sentimientos. ¿Podía ser que ahora, en el mundo real, Regina quisiera lo mismo? Algún tipo de seguridad. Y total, ya la había besado, era difícil que sintiese mas vergüenza que en ese momento.

\- ¿Te besé? – Esa pregunta detuvo a Regina justo antes de bajar las escaleras. - ¿ Y que…que te pareció? Quiero decir… - Se apresuró a aclarar al ver que la ceja de la morena amenazaba con levantarse. - ¿Qué piensas sobre eso?

La reina se lamió los labios pensándose cuidadosamente la respuesta, dándose la vuelta para volver junto a la cama de Emma, sin sentarse.

\- Creo que aun estabas confundida por las drogas y la magia, debiste creer que era otra persona. – Esperó que la Salvadora dijese algo, pero eso no pasó. - ¿Verdad?

Si, era patético, pero necesitaba una respuesta clara, una explicación especifica que Emma no parecía tener ganas de darle. Regina asintió aceptando el silencio de la rubia, lista para darse la vuelta e irse de verdad.

\- No. – Contestó por fin la mujer de la cama. – No, si te besé no fue porque te confundiese con otra persona.

\- ¿Entonces que explicación tienes para eso?

Preguntó Regina, que le parecía imposible que en esta situación dos mas dos sumasen cuatro aunque todo apuntase a que si.

\- Obviamente que si te besé fue por que sabía…sabía que eras tu. Te besé porque eras tu.

Le daban ganas de decirlo una y otra vez, para que quedase bien claro, y para que así Regina no pudiese hablar y destrozase las pocas ilusiones que alguna vez pudiese haberse hecho. La propia Regina de su fantasía lo había dicho, en el mundo real la reina nunca la correspondería.

\- ¿No vas a contarme que pasó? Dentro de tu cabeza, quiero decir.

Emma negó testarudamente con la cabeza, incapaz de mirar a Regina a los ojos, o a cualquier otra parte de ella, incluso ahora podía inventar mil excusas para sus últimas palabras que la salvaran del bochorno y el mas que seguro rechazo, pero a pesar de todo no quería hacerlo, era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo dentro de ella, como Sidney había descubierto al hurgar en sus profundidades, y al menos por fin lo había sacado. Que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar.

\- ¿Estás segura? Hablar quizá te ayude.

Insistió Regina sentándose en la cama, Emma no sabía exactamente con que necesitaba ayuda, pero no quería ese tipo de ayuda. Negó otra vez, enormemente consciente de la cercanía de la reina.

\- Al menos contéstame a una cosa, simplemente si o no. ¿Querías besarme? ¿A mi?

El color rojo había vuelto a la cara de la Salvadora, lo sentía, debía de parecer un maldito semáforo, desde luego estaba tan inmóvil como uno. Tragó saliva obligando a su cuello a moverse para asentir.

\- ¿Quieres besarme ahora?

Regina podía ver que Emma no estaba cómoda con la conversación, pero necesitaba respuestas casi como una necesidad física. Aunque por lo visto su última pregunta había terminado de petrificar a Emma Swan, que estaba sentada muy tiesa en la cama con la vista clavada en sus propias manos, así que la decisión era suya, el siguiente movimiento le correspondía. Era como en la guerra, retirarse o atacar. _Atacar_, Regina Mills no era de las que se retiraban. Se acercó a la estatua de la Salvadora y la besó, sin mas, preparada para un rechazo, para que Emma se apartase, para un empujón, pero en vez de eso la rubia se despetrificó, como una estatua de hielo al sol de deshizo bajo los labios de la reina, rodeándola con los brazos para acercarla, para pegarla contra su pecho y profundizar ese beso del mundo real, queriendo reírse de la falsa Regina por lo equivocada que había estado. Cuando Emma intentó apartarse y decir algo para terminar de romper la tensión, la reina la besó de nuevo sin dejarla hablar, habían tenido el tiempo justo para coger aire y nada mas, Regina decidía cuando terminaba ese beso, por algo ella lo había empezado. Tumbó a Emma en la cama, con las manos en sus costillas, y entonces si, rompió el beso para poder mirarla a los ojos, ocultas las dos tras una cortina de pelo negro. La besó de nuevo, lentamente, dejando que su lengua conociese íntimamente la boca de Emma Swan, profundizando el beso hasta casi quedar sin aliento. Luego se separó otra vez.

\- Vas a contármelo todo.

No, no era una pregunta, ni una petición, era una orden, una aclaración en voz alta de lo que Emma iba a hacer a continuación. La Salvadora rió y se dejó vencer con un asentimiento de cabeza, de repente si quería contárselo a Regina, la reina se terminó de tumbar en la cama, acomodándose junto a la rubia, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Emma.

\- Le dije a tu familia que iba a necesitar intimidad cuando despertases, para averiguar el verdadero alcance de la magia de Sidney, así que tenemos tiempo, empieza por el principio.

Dijo Regina alegremente, riendo al recordar como había echado a los Charmings de su propia casa simplemente por su capricho de querer preguntarle enseguida a Emma por ese beso. La Salvadora rió también, besando su frente y poniéndose cómoda antes de empezar a contar todo lo que había pasado en su cabeza.


	80. Chapter 81 Dog Love

**Con las propuestas e ideas propias que me quedan todavía por hacer, si vamos a llegar a los 100 shots, me da a mi jaja a lo mejor algunos se alegraran y a otros les parecerá ya demasiado. En fin, una vez mas una petición de animesub ha llegado muy oportuna, porque ya tenía pensado subir este shot, vi su petición y me venía al pelo jajaja así que aquí os lo dejo ;D!**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 81 : Dog Love._**

Emma había puesto la biblioteca patas arriba en su búsqueda de un hechizo que le sirviese, y al final Belle había llamado a su casa para que alguien viniese a calmar a la Salvadora, o mejor a llevársela y que dejase de maltratar sus libros. El que apareció fue Henry.

\- ¿Mamá, que haces?

Preguntó viendo con curiosidad como su madre abría libros, pasaba las páginas a toda velocidad y los descartaba a un lado.

\- Buscar algo.

Respondió cogiendo otro libro, detrás de Henry, Belle soltó un resoplido perdiendo la paciencia y dejándolos allí solos, cada vez que le preguntaba a Emma por lo que estaba buscando ella siempre respondía que quería encontrar algo aunque por el desastre de libros a su alrededor eso era bastante obvio.

\- Ya, ¿y qué buscas? A lo mejor puedo ayudarte.

Emma miró a su hijo como si acabase de tener una revelación. Claro que si, Henry era muy listo, y sabía de magia, él podía ayudarla.

\- Buscó un hechizo que me ayude a encontrar el final feliz de tu madre.

Explicó por fin la Salvadora. Había ido a ver a Regina después de sin querer traer a Marian de vuelta, pero la alcaldesa no había abierto la puerta, y a través de ella Emma le había prometido con su mejor tono heroico que si la reina no iba a luchar por su final feliz, ella lo haría. Y pensaba cumplir esa promesa, cuanto antes mejor.

\- Ella sabe donde está Robin, igual que sabe que ya no es posible.

Dijo Henry intentando sonar lógico y que no se notase su tono enfadado, entendía que el ladrón acabase de recuperar a su difunta esposa, pero eso hacía daño a su madre y no le gustaba.

\- No hablo de _Robin Hood_. – Respondió Emma con el mismo tono de fastidio. – Hablo de un final feliz de verdad.

Henry suspiró y se apoyo en una estantería.

\- No vas a poder conseguírselo con magia, mamá. Ya probó eso hace años, y aquel final feliz ha vuelto con su mujer.

La Salvadora giró los ojos apartando otro libro inservible.

\- El final feliz de tu madre está ahí fuera, chico, y no es un hombre, solo necesito… - Dejó de pasar hojas en seco, leyendo con atención. - …encontrarlo. Esto puede valer.

A punto estuvo de arrancar la hoja para llevársela, pero Belle la habría matado, así que buscó un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo y copió rápidamente. Su hijo se acercó a leer por encima de su hombro, era un hechizo para encontrar algo escondido, no era difícil adivinar que Emma pensaba usarlo para encontrar el final feliz de Regina allí donde estuviese oculto.

\- Mamá, no creo que…

\- Es perfecto, esto me llevará directa a su final feliz. O a la forma de conseguirlo.

La rubia estaba tan empeñada en arreglar su propio desastre y ayudar a Regina que no atendía a razones.

\- Mamá, la magia no es la solución. Si quieres ayudar, tendrás que hacerlo de la manera difícil.

Dijo su hijo intentando ser la voz de la razón sin conseguirlo. Emma echó un vistazo al papel que tenía en la mano.

\- Vamos, me hacen falta un par de cosas.

Con resignación, Henry la siguió, dejando tras de si el desastre de libros.

.

.

.

Pronto todo estuvo listo y Emma se encontró a si misma en el centro de un circulo de incienso con algunas runas pintadas y rodeada de velas. Se aclaró la voz y recitó el hechizo.

\- Yo he visto algo así en la tele alguna vez…

Murmuró Henry desde fuera, observando todo el proceso con desconfianza. Un espeso humo blanco rodeó a su madre, a quien escuchó toser antes de que todo quedase en silencio. Cuando el humo se disipó lo único que había en el interior del circulo era un perro entre la ropa de la rubia, un precioso golden retriever, pero ni rastro de Emma. Henry miró al perro, a su alrededor, y al perro otra vez.

\- ¿Mamá?

Por toda respuesta el golden ladró, mirándose las patas que lo mantenían de pie, al animal estaba nervioso, como queriendo decir algo sin saber como. Sus ojos perrunos encontraron la hoja del hechizo bajo una de sus patas y se puso a romperlo con rabia, Henry le quitó el papel antes de que lo destrozase y el perro le ladró haciéndole dar un paso atrás.

\- Oye, no me ladres, esto ha sido idea tuya. Te dije que iba a salir mal.

Miró la hoja mordisqueada que tenía en las manos mientras el perro se inspeccionaba a si mismo con una expresión desesperada casi humana.

\- Sabía que no iba a funcionar, este hechizo es para encontrar cosas escondidas, claro, pero cosas reales, mamá, _materiales_. Por eso te has convertido en perro, tienen muy buen olfato.

No pudo evitar echarse a reír al mirar a su madre la golden retriever, como si ya de por si no fuese suficientemente complicado explicar la estructura de su familia. El perro le ladró otra vez, enfadada, pero su hijo no podía dejar de reír.

\- Si, si, solucionaremos esto. Vamos a ver a los abuelos, no creo que a mamá le apetezca mucho ayudarte ahora mismo.

Se palmeó una pierna para que Emma le acompañase como perro fiel, su madre le mordió la mano, sin hacerle daño, pero con reproche.

.

.

.

David y Mary Margaret aparecieron en la puerta de la alcaldesa con un golden retriever a su lado. Regina levantó una ceja sin necesidad de decir nada mas para pedir explicaciones.

\- Necesitamos que te quedes con ella.

Dijo David señalando al perro sentado a su lado con la lengua fuera.

\- ¿Desde cuando tenéis un perro?

Preguntó la reina mirando al animal con curiosidad.

\- Es Emma.

Respondió Mary Margaret con los ojos y la nariz hinchados, el perro ladró.

\- ¿Desde cuando es Emma un perro?

Volvió a preguntar Regina intentando mantener la conversación en la parte de la lógica. Los Charmings se miraron entre ellos. Henry se lo había explicado todo, pero no querían ser ellos quienes tuviesen que explicárselo a la reina, y su nieto se había escaqueado con la excusa de volver a la biblioteca para encontrar una solución, su madre nunca le había dejado tener una mascota, y no quería ser él quien le pidiese que se quedaran precisamente con esta.

\- Es un hechizo que ha salido mal, Henry te lo explicará mejor, pero tienes que quedarte con ella hasta que se solucione.

Dijo David sin querer dar mas explicaciones, sin retroceder ante el ceño fruncido que ya se esperaba.

\- No. ¿Por qué? No es mi problema.

\- Mary Margaret es alérgica.

Explicó el príncipe, a su lado su mujer asintió. Regina miró a los dos como si la estuviesen tomando el pelo.

\- Eso es imposible, la he visto visitarte en el refugio de animales un millón de veces, y ayudarte con ellos.

No iba a dejar que la colgasen a ella el problema, no tenía tiempo para mascotas, y menos si esas mascotas eran la Salvadora, que además ladró como para darla la razón, mirando a su madre con sus ojos perrunos.

\- No es lo mismo que tener un perro 24 horas en casa, ella me ayuda con otros animales, y cada vez que toca algún perro siempre se lava antes de salir y…

\- No me lo estoy inventando. – Interrumpió Mary Margaret a su marido. – No podemos quedarnos con ella, además tu podrás ayudarla mas que nosotros.

Regina levantó las cejas con insultante sorpresa, por supuesto que ella podría ayudarla mejor, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero que fuese mas competente que los Charmings no quería decir que quisiese hacerlo. Miró a la perruna Salvadora, que puso su mejor cara de cachorrito, literalmente, con la cola sumisamente escondida bajo las patas. No era una gran fan de las mascotas, pero no podía negar que la Salvadora era un perro adorable.

\- ¿Por qué no la dejáis en el refugio hasta que encontréis una solución?

Emma ladró a modo de protesta, no quería que la dejasen metida en una jaula rodeada de otros perros.

\- No vamos a dejar a nuestra hija en un refugio de animales, Regina.

Respondió Mary Margaret girando los ojos como si fuese algo obvio. A punto estuvo la reina de responder que no habría mucha diferencia de cuando la metieron en un árbol mágico y acabó por ello en un orfanato, pero por muy enfadada que estuviese con Emma no quería herirla de esa forma, había maneras mejores. Como despellejarla. Pero cuando dejase de ser un perro, claro, nadie sería tan cruel de despellejar a un animal tan bonito como ese.

\- ¿Y preferís dejarla en casa de vuestra enemiga mortal?

Preguntó la alcaldesa como queriendo hacer que entrasen en razón, ella era la Reina Malvada, y una Reina Malvada furiosa con la Salvadora además, cuando ese perro era persona había traído del pasado a la mujer de su amor verdadero ¿es que nadie se acordaba ya? ¿pensaban que estaba todo olvidado tan rápido?

\- Ya no eres nuestra enemiga, eres una de las nuestras, quieras o no. Y seguro que a Henry le hace ilusión.

Decidió Blancanieves con firmeza. La reina giró de nuevo los ojos, era "_una de ellos_" cuando les convenía, pero la verdad es que ella tampoco tenía corazón para mandar a ese precioso golden al refugio, y seguramente el que no pudiese hablar sería una ventaja para soportar mejor a Emma Swan. Suspiró con resignación y extendió la mano para que le diesen los utensilios del perro. David y Mary Margaret la habían comprado una correa que Emma se había negado a dejarse poner, una cama para perros y un saco de pienso. Regina cogió la correa e hizo pasar a David a dejar lo demás en la cocina, no pensaba ser ella quien cargase con 20 kilos de pienso para perros.

.

.

.

Regina estaba sentada en su sofá, brazos y piernas cruzados, mirando fijamente al perro sentado frente a ella en su alfombra. Esa era Emma, y encima tenía el descaro de mover la cola, como si se alegrase de estar allí, o como si encontrase divertida toda esa situación. Después de un rato de completo silencio la Salvadora intentó subirse al sofá, pero por supuesto la reina no la dejó.

\- No vas a poner tus peludas patas en mi sofá.

Emma soltó un quejido perruno, poniendo se nuevo su mejor cara de cachorrito, aunque esta vez no hizo efecto en la morena, que se levanto del sofá para inclinarse hasta la altura del perro.

\- Eres la otra madre de Henry y no tengo mas remedio que tenerte aquí hasta que arregle este nuevo desastre que has creado, pero como te subas a mis sofás, destroces mis muebles, muerdas mis zapatos o encuentre un solo "_regalito_" por la casa te llevaré al restaurante chino para que te hagan plato del día. ¿Entendido?

El perro se puso firme y soltó un ladrido de conformidad en el que Regina fue capaz de distinguir ese tono burlón que Emma tenía a veces.

\- Todo esto se extiende al jardín.

Añadió la reina como si acabase de leerle la mente al perro, que soltó otro quejido perruno como si acabasen de quitarle toda la diversión. A punto estuvo Regina de acariciarle la cabeza al ver ese hocico tristón, por suerte recordó a tiempo que no era un perro, era Emma Swan. La Salvadora se puso en pie de pronto y corrió hasta la puerta moviendo la cola y ladrando a Regina, que al principio no entendía que demonios quería ahora.

\- No, de ninguna manera. No voy a sacarte a pasear. Espera a que vuelva Henry.

Dijo sentándose de nuevo tercamente en el sofá, decidida a no sacar a la Salvadora a dar un paseo, pero la sheriff no iba a darse por vencida con facilidad, volvió junto a Regina y puso las patas en sus rodillas, ladrando de nuevo, reclamando su atención, y por mas que la reina quiso ignorarla al final le fue imposible.

\- Está bien, está bien. Será un paseo corto. Pero para ya.

Emma ladró de contenta y lamió la cara de Regina con entusiasmo, corriendo otra vez hasta la puerta antes de que la reina pudiese hacerle pagar ese atrevimiento.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso, _jamás_.

Amenazó la morena cogiendo el collar y la correa que la habían dejado los Charmings, pero Emma ladró otra vez, alejándose de ella para que no pudiese ponérselo. Con un resoplido cargado de molesta resignación, soltó collar y correa y abrió la puerta por la que salió corriendo un golden retriever.

.

.

.

Tener un perro en casa era una experiencia curiosa, Henry estaba encantado, claro, tenía a su madre y una mascota a la vez, al menos así lo veía los primeros días, luego se dio cuenta de que preferiría disfrutar del perro con Emma, todo sería mas divertido. Incluso Regina estaba empezando a echar de menos a la Salvadora, al menos a ella podía cerrarle la puerta en las narices cuando se le agotaba la paciencia, cosa que no podía hacer con la Emma retriever porque vivía en su casa y comía su comida, Emma se había negado a probar el pienso para perros, y siendo sincera la reina no podía reprochárselo, ella tampoco lo habría probado por nada del mundo, puede que la Salvadora tuviese cuerpo de perro, pero seguía siendo la misma. Así que Regina preparaba comida para tres y ponía la de Emma en el suelo, estaba cediendo mucho, pero no hasta el punto de dejar a un perro comer en la mesa. La sheriff tampoco había usado su cama para perros, solía estar tumbada a los pies de Regina, y en cuanto la reina cerraba la puerta de su habitación Emma subía al sofá para dormir, las dos sabían que la otra lo sabía, pero las dos hacían como que no, así Regina se ahorraba echarla una bronca que realmente no quería echarle, igual que no podía culpar a Emma por no querer pienso tampoco podía culparla por no querer dormir en el suelo.

Incluso se estaba acostumbrando a pasear a la Salvadora dos o tres veces al día, Henry se las apañaba para librarse cada vez que no le apetecía, que era por lo que Regina nunca había querido tener perro, sabía que la final acabaría ella encargándose del animal, como la estaba pasando ahora, y no sería tan malo si ese animal no fuese Emma Swan. Lo peor era que hablaba con ella, y para colmo podía mantener conversaciones porque sabía perfectamente como interpretar los ladridos y miradas caninas de la Salvadora, era horrible, no recordaba cuando había empezado a conocerla tan bien, o cuando había empezado a tener confianza suficiente para contarle las cosas que le contaba. Claro que era mas sencillo hablar con ella cuando era un perro. Siempre había pensado que hablar con las mascotas era síntoma de gente solitaria, y no fue hasta que empezó a hablar con Emma que se dio cuenta de que si se sentía sola, mas ahora que se había pasado al "_lado bueno_" que cuando era Reina Malvada, incluso aunque tuviese a Henry, su hijo ya era mayor, todo un adolescente con una vida social a la que prestar atención. ¿Y Regina? Regina hablaba con el perro. Por lo menos este perro la comprendía mas de lo que podría hacer cualquier otro perro, aunque no estaba segura de si eso era del todo bueno. Y todo esto se lo contaba a Emma ¿cómo había llegado a ese punto? En ocasiones casi echaba de menos que la Salvadora dijese algo, algo de verdad, no un comprensivo ladrido.

\- Cómo le cuentes esto a alguien cuando vuelvas a ser tu, te mato.

Amenazó la reina sin querer pensar en que se había servido a sí misma un té y había puesto agua y comida para Emma, como si estuviesen tomando algo juntas. Aun no entendía porqué la Salvadora había hecho eso, Henry la dijo que estaba haciendo un hechizo para encontrar algo, pero los ladridos del perro no le dejaron contar que era lo que buscaba, así que el chico se había callado y Regina seguía con la intriga.

\- ¿No vas a decirme que estabas buscando? Eso haría mas sencillo mi trabajo de devolverte a la normalidad.

Dijo agachando la cabeza hasta el perro en el suelo, por toda respuesta Emma ladró moviendo el rabo.

\- Si, si quiero librarme de ti.

Emma volvió a ladrar.

\- No, no vas a quedarte aquí para siempre, Emma Swan. Menos aun como perro.

El golden abrió la boca como si sonriese, y Regina supo que se estaba riendo.

\- Eso no quiere decir que te prefiera cuando eres persona, pero al menos no te tengo en casa.

El perro agachó cabeza y orejas con los ojos tristes y gimiendo con ese llanto de los perros. La reina giró los ojos, una vez mas no podía creerse que estuviese teniendo una conversación con Emma _Golden Retriever_ Swan, que levantó sus grandes ojos perrunos para mirarla, moviendo un poco la cola.

\- Claro que no te echo de menos. – Un ladrido bajito. – No, ni un poquito. – Otro ladrido suave. – Para ya. – Emma levantó la cabeza y la apoyó en su rodilla. – Vale, vale, te prefiero cuando eres humana ¿contenta? Es todo lo que conseguirás de mi.

El perro se levantó de un salto y ladró alegremente, moviendo la cola con energía y consiguiendo que la reina riese. Golpeó la rodilla de la morena con el hocico.

\- No vas a sacarme ni una palabra mas.

Se mantuvo firme la morena, pero en su cara había una expresión divertida que incluso con ojos de perro Emma fue capaz de ver, Regina estaba de buen humor y era gracias a sus bobadas perrunas, al final no iba a estar tan mal que la hubiesen salido cuatro patas. La Salvadora saltó sobre la reina en el sofá, intentando lamerla la cara juguetonamente, incluso si aquel primer día le habían prohibido hacerlo, tenía la seguridad de que no iba a convertirla en plato del día, mas de una vez había agradecido la comida con un tímido lametón que la morena respondía siempre con una mirada de reproche, pero nada mas. Consiguió tumbar a Regina con las patas delanteras y la lamió la nariz, consiguiendo que la reina riese sin parar por sus caninas atenciones, tiró con los dientes del cojín que Regina había cogido para intentar protegerse y lo lanzó al suelo, tocando con su húmeda nariz la cara de la reina una y otra vez, intercalando también rápidos lametones que Regina intentaba esquivar con poco éxito.

\- Vale, vale. Te echo de menos, te echo de menos, te prefiero con la cazadora roja y no cubierta de pelo.

Admitió al final, logrando por fin que Emma parase con sus juegos, aunque no dejó de mover el rabo muy contenta, ladró alegremente y Regina consiguió sentarse todavía con el perro entre las piernas.

\- Te odio, Emma Swan.

Dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza perruna y acariciándola entre las orejas, sin poder esconder su sonrisa. La verdad era que una vez pasada la ira inicial y al no ver a Emma todos los días, resultaba que si echaba de menos su presencia. La Emma perruna no contaba, no era lo mismo. La Salvadora la lamió la barbilla.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Mujer y perro miraron a la entrada del salón donde acababa de aparecer Henry totalmente confuso. Regina no supo como explicarse, pero a Emma le pareció que la solución era aprovechar el despiste de la reina para atacarla de nuevo con sus cariñosos lametones perrunos, derribandola de nuevo en el sofá, muerta de risa. Por supuesto Henry se apuntó también, aliándose con su perruna madre para hacer reír a Regina.

\- Parece mentira que nuestro primer momento verdaderamente familiar haya sido con Emma convertida en perro.

Dijo el chico un rato después tirado en la alfombra, Regina también en el suelo apoyada en el sofá con la cabeza de Emma sobre la rodilla, acariciándola sin darse cuenta. El perro movió la cola perezosamente como respuesta, mientras se quedaba dormida sobre la pierna de la reina, que bajó la vista para verla y prácticamente pudo verla a ella, a la autentica Salvadora, ojos verdes y rizos rubios, y no su forma perruna.

\- ¿Vamos a pasear?

Preguntó Henry sin muchas ganas de moverse, y como Emma tampoco se movió ni abrió los ojos interpretaron que no tenía ninguna intención de salir a pasear.

\- Entonces me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

Se levantó, dio un beso en la mejilla de Regina y acarició la cabeza de Emma antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

\- ¿No piensas moverte de mi pierna?

Rió Regina todavía acariciando al perro, que movió un poco la cola aun negándose a abrir los ojos. La reina giró los ojos una vez mas, reprochándose a si misma consentirla tanto, excusándose con que era efecto de su cara perruna y no tenía nada que ver con la propia Emma. Agachó la cabeza y dejó un beso en el pelo suave entre las cejas del perro, que por fin abrió los ojos mirando a la reina que pudo adivinar la sonrisa de la Salvadora incluso a través de su cara de golden retriever.

\- No te acostumbres.

Susurró con muy poca autoridad. Cuando estuvo demasiado cansada para seguir allí apartó la cabeza de Emma esperando no despertarla y se levantó, pero la sheriff no estaba dormida, claro que no, y la siguió hasta la habitación.

\- ¿No creerás que te voy a dejar dormir en mi habitación?

Por toda respuesta las cuatro patas de Emma entraron y saltaron a la cama, desde donde sacó la lengua moviendo el rabo medio dormida. Y una vez mas Regina cedió resignadamente metiéndose en su cama palmeando un poco la cabeza de la Salvadora.

\- Vas a pagarme unas sabanas nuevas.

El perro le lamió la nariz y se hizo un ovillo a su lado.

.

.

.

Regina insistía en saber que era lo que Emma buscaba para pode revertir el hechizo, pero el perro no dejaba que Henry se lo contase, lo que su hijo no conseguía entender, por esa testarudez que mantenía incluso con cuatro patas era posible que se quedase como perro para siempre. Aun así la reina seguía intentándolo usando el hechizo mordisqueado que le había dado su hijo mientras el resto de su rutina diaria seguía igual, con un perro instalado cada noche en un lado de su cama. El mismo perro que una noche después de que Henry se fuese a dormir, se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta la puerta moviendo animadamente el rabo. Regina la miró con una ceja levantada, luego al reloj y luego otra vez a la canina Salvadora.

\- ¿No pretenderás que te saque ahora?

La única respuesta que Emma pudo dar fue un ladrido y rascar la puerta con la pata, lo que hizo que enseguida Regina se levantase.

\- Ni se te ocurra arañarme la puerta. – El perro ladró otra vez. – Vale, vale, pero calla, vas a despertar a Henry.

Gruñó la reina regañándose y mucho por ceder siempre a los deseos de la Salvadora, prefería no pensar que esto venía pasando desde antes de que se convirtiese en perro. Ni siquiera intentó coger la correa, nunca la habían usado y no tenía pinta de que Emma fuera a dejar que la pusieran ahora, así que abrió la puerta y siguió al golden a la calle. La sheriff corría de acá para allá de una manera que nadie habría dicho que ese perro era en realidad una persona, de vez en cuando miraba hacia el cielo, y cada cierto tiempo se aseguraba de que Regina siguiese detrás suyo. Después de un paseo bastante largo llegaron a un lugar despejado, cerca de los muelles, que fue donde Emma paró por fin, esperó a que Regina llegase a su altura y se sentó a su lado, mirando al cielo, lo que la reina imitó. Desde allí podían verse la luna y las estrellas con una claridad casi irreal, Regina no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que miró al cielo para disfrutar de un espectáculo así. Reaccionó después de un rato de estar mirando hacia arriba, sintiendo la mirada de un golden retriever clavada en ella.

\- ¿Me has hecho salir de casa a estas horas solamente para esto?

Preguntó buscando un lugar para sentarse, Emma ladró contenta, ladeando la cabeza como un autentico perro, haciendo reír a Regina como siempre que hacía ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Quería traerme a ver las estrellas, señorita Swan?

El perro se acercó a ella y lamió su mano moviendo el rabo y mirando otra vez al cielo. Regina se llevó una mano a la frente.

\- ¿Estoy teniendo una cita con un perro?

No sabía si echarse a reír o no, Emma la miró y ladró alegremente, moviendo el rabo a toda velocidad.

\- No sé que es mas increíble, que esté teniendo una cita con un perro, o que ese perro seas tu, Emma.

Dijo Regina rompiendo a reír y acariciando al perro entre las orejas, el golden se apoyó en su pierna como acostumbraba a hacer, con el cielo reflejado en sus caninos ojos.

\- Es la cita mas simple que he tenido nunca. Ya puedes mejorarlo cuando te devuelva a la normalidad.

Añadió la morena agachándose para pasar un brazo alrededor del cuello del perro. Era increíble que por fin fuesen una familia los tres, Emma, Henry y ella, y que la Salvadora no se dignase a estar allí con su propio cuerpo presente, Regina no podía evitar pensar que allí las dos solas bajo las estrellas, era el momento ideal para un beso, pero era algo difícil besar a un perro de la forma en que ella quería besar a Emma Swan. Había tenido que convertirse en perro para apagar su ira y que se diese cuenta de lo que verdaderamente apreciaba a la Salvadora y su cuerpo humano, un cuerpo humano del que no iba a poder disfrutar si no arreglaba el desastre que la propia Emma se había provocado.

\- Es muy simple, pero gracias, Emma. Me encanta. – La dio un beso encima del ojo. – Perrito bueno.

Añadió palmeandola la cabeza entre risas. Emma la dio un lametón desde la barbilla hasta la raíz del pelo y echó a correr de vuelta a casa, trotado alrededor de Regina en un agradable y juguetón paseo.

.

.

.

Al irse a dormir aquella noche Regina se había acostado al lado de un perro, por eso se llevó ese susto al abrir los ojos y notar dos brazos rodeándola y una pierna doblada sobre las suyas. Giró la cabeza despacio, sin saber si realmente quería ver lo que sabía que iba a ver, porque como esperaba allí estaba Emma Swan, abrazada a su espalda. Y desnuda. No quiso moverse para no despertarla, era mas sencillo hablar de sentimientos cuando Emma tenía cara de perro y ladraba, ¿por qué se había acabado el efecto del hechizo justo después de su extraña "_cita_"? No sabía si ahora iba a pasar algo entre ellas o no. Y además le gustaba tener el cuerpo de la Salvadora totalmente desnudo pegado a la espalda. Pero como cada mañana desde que el golden Swan dormía en la cama de la reina, al despertar Regina también lo hizo Emma, que se estiró pensándose aún perro y casi dándole un infarto a la morena por el contacto.

\- Buenos días.

Dijo, tardando unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había pronunciado palabras en vez de ladrar. Abrió definitivamente los ojos y se miró entera, tocándose la cara. Se echó a reír de contenta al ver que volvía a ser ella, dando golpecitos en el hombro de Regina para que la mirase totalmente recuperada del efecto del hechizo, acordándose en el último momento de que estaba desnuda, tiró de la sabana para taparse con ella, desarropando a la reina.

\- Buenos días, señorita Swan.

Respondió Regina mirándola con una traviesa sonrisa a juego con su ceja alzada.

\- Soy humana otra vez. – Dijo señalando lo evidente, la morena asintió divertida. – Y estoy desnuda.

Añadió apretando un poco mas la sabana alrededor de su pecho.

\- Lo he notado.

Dijo Regina, todo el temor de recién levantada totalmente desaparecido, tiró de la sabana sabiendo que con ella iría también la Salvadora, abriendo la boca para recibirla con un apasionado beso que casi consigue que Emma suelte del todo la sabana para agarrarse mejor a la reina, abrazando la lengua real con la suya sin querer dejarla escapar.

\- Mucho mejor que tus lametones perrunos.

Opinó Regina mordisqueando los labios de la Salvadora, que atrapó de nuevo la boca de la morena en un beso que la dejó sin aliento, momento que Emma aprovechó para lamerle la mejilla, echándose a reír después. La reina la empujó un poco, cogiendo un trozo de sabana para limpiarse.

\- ¿Vas a contarme ya para que hiciste el hechizo? Henry se ha negado a decírmelo y me gustaría saber al menos porqué se ha roto de repente.

Esto cortó de golpe las risas de Emma, que se sonrojó hasta las orejas, recordando el motivo de su hechizo y su escapada bajo las estrellas de la noche anterior.

\- Yo intentaba… bueno, quería encontrar tu final feliz, pero no usé el hechizo correcto. Por eso me convertí en perro, por su buen olfato y…

Calló de golpe bajo la mirada de la reina, que después de estar un rato seria se echó a reír a carcajadas.

\- La magia ya intentó encontrarme un final feliz y no lo consiguió.

\- Ya, eso dijo Henry. Claramente no le escuché.

Emma se sentía un poco avergonzada ahora que ya no era un perro.

\- Al menos esta vez ha merecido la pena por verte convertida en perro.

Añadió la morena sin dejar de reír.

\- Era un perro precioso, te encantaba, no puedes negarlo.

Dijo la rubia señalándola con el dedo, Regina hizo un esfuerzo para dejar de reír y poder hablar claramente.

\- Si, si, eras un perro muy bonito, pero como perro no podía hacer esto.

Atrapó de nuevo la cara de la rubia, asaltando cada rincón de su boca con la lengua hasta que la sabana cayó a las caderas de la Salvadora cuando hundió los dedos en el pelo de la reina para profundizar ese beso para nada perruno.

\- Supongo que ya has encontrado lo que estabas buscando, por eso se ha roto el hechizo.

Susurró Regina acariciando la mejilla de Emma.

\- ¿Tu final feliz? – La reina asintió besándola de nuevo, por si quedaba alguna duda. - ¿Tu y yo?

\- Y Henry.

\- ¿Y un perro? – Regina entrecerró los ojos poco conforme con eso. – Tenemos la comida y la correa y la cama, y he sido tu perro, no puedes negarme que te gustan los animales.

Si, la verdad era que la reina ya se había acostumbrado a tener mascota, pero eso no quería decir que fuese a ceder con esa facilidad.

\- Vas a tener que convencerme.

Dijo con la mas sensual de las voces, recostándose contra la semidesnuda Salvadora.

\- Mi madre no podría venir de visita.

Respondió Emma riendo, cogiendo la cabeza de Regina entre las manos para besarla de nuevo, inclinandola hasta dejarla contra la almohada.

\- No me refería a eso, pero desde luego es un buen argumento.

Rió la reina con la respiración entrecortada, Emma bajando a besos por su cuello y desabrochando con tortuosa lentitud su pijama.

\- Creo que sé a lo que te referías.

Susurró la Salvadora terminando de abrir la camisa, atacando esa provocadora piel con los labios.


	81. Chapter 82 Prom Queen

**Este es una propuesta, pero de varias personas que me habían pedido algo de Swan Queen en el instituto, así que he hecho un poco un mix para este shot jeje y la verdad que no estaba muy motivada a escribir, pero uno de los últimos comentarios me ha animado bastante a ello, gracias ^_^! así que ya sabéis, comentadme que os parece, toda opinión, comentario o sugerencia serán siempre bien recibidos ;P!**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 82 : Prom Queen._**

Emma se hacia la remolona, como cada día antes de entrar a clase, lo malo era que Ruby sabía el porqué de esa tardanza voluntaria, la rubia estaba esperando ver pasar a Regina Mills, siempre rodeada de su grupito de amigas. Nunca habían hablado, ni siquiera por casualidad, y Emma estaba segura de que la morena no sabía ni que existía, y aun así esa joven rubia estaba totalmente colgada de esa chica de último curso, primera de su clase, presidenta del comité de alumnos, reina del baile de fin de curso tres años seguidos y probablemente también lo sería ese, justo antes de su fiesta de graduación, en la que además iba a dar el discurso; era la alumna perfecta, la reina del instituto, solo la faltaba ser animadora, algo que por lo visto nunca la había interesado y era lo único que permitió a otras chicas ser las capitanas. La única cosa que no se le conocía a Regina Mills era una pareja, cada año elegía a algún chico guapo para el baile y nunca mas se la volvía a ver con él.

\- Mi único consuelo es que el año que viene ella se habrá graduado y dejarás de hacer esta tontería.

Resopló Ruby al lado de Emma, que fingía estar ocupada en su taquilla para hacer tiempo. La rubia le dio un codazo a su amiga, que ya la había dicho en un millón de ocasiones que o se lanzaba y la decía algo o dejase de espiarla cada día desde la taquilla. Ellas dos estaban en segundo curso, y Emma llevaba colgada por esa morena prácticamente desde que fue trasladada a ese instituto a mediados del primer curso, era imposible no fijarse en Regina Mills, pero nunca había tenido valor para hablarla y nunca lo tendría, eso lo tenía muy claro.

Iba a responderle a su amiga cuando al final del pasillo apareció por fin la morena rodeada de sus amigas y las palabras se le atascaron en la boca, demasiado ocupada fingiendo estar ocupada en vez de mirando a Regina. Kathryn y Tina saludaron a Ruby al pasar, estaban todas juntas en las animadoras, pero como siempre la morena ni siquiera dirigió una mirada a Emma, seguramente ni notó su presencia, hablando con su amiga Mal. Cuando la rubia estuvo segura de estar fuera del campo de visión de Regina Mills se quedo mirando su espalda hasta que entró en su clase, momento que Ruby tiró de su brazo para correr ellas hacia la suya, a la que ya llegaban cinco minutos tarde.

.

.

.

Ese mismo día Emma salía de los vestuarios con su donut habitual de después de clase de gimnasia. La gustaba quedarse la última porque así nadie la metía prisa en la ducha y podía tomarse todo el tiempo que le diese la gana, incluso si se quedaba totalmente sola en el vestuario, era algo que también disfrutaba. Iba a dar otro mordisco cuando chocó contra algo que la hizo dar dos pasos hacia atrás y tiró su preciado donut.

\- Mierda ¿por qué no miras…?

Se calló de golpe al ver delante de ella a Regina Mills recogiendo unos libros que también se le habían caído con el choque.

\- Perdona, no iba mirando.

Se disculpó la morena, era la primera vez que la dirigía la palabra y Emma se había quedado sin ellas, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin conseguir decir nada. Regina miró el donut tirado en el suelo y rebuscó en su mochila hasta encontrar una brillante manzana roja.

\- Siento lo de tu donut, esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerte a cambio.

Dijo tendiéndole la manzana con una sonrisa. Emma abrió la boca queriendo decir algo, algo interesante y divertido, y todo lo que salió de sus labios fue un ininteligible tartamudeo.

\- Prometo que no está envenenada.

Rió la morena todavía ofreciendo la fruta y sin conseguir ninguna respuesta, así que se guardo la manzana otra vez en la mochila.

\- Vale. Bueno, siento lo del choque.

Se despidió pasando al lado de la rubia, que en cuanto no la tuvo delante recuperó el habla.

\- Lo siento.

Dijo atropelladamente, Regina se paró para mirarla otra vez y de nuevo la joven rubia se quedo muda, la morena seguramente pensaría a esas alturas que tenía algún tipo de problema mental y Emma no podía consentir eso la primera vez que conseguía intercambiar palabras con Regina.

\- Por el choque quiero decir. Yo tampoco estaba mirando. Lo siento.

Se sintió un poco estúpida por repetir la disculpa, pero ya no podía retirarlo así que se quedó mirando fijamente un punto junto al zapato de Regina.

\- Espera un momento, yo sé quien eres. Eres Emma Swan, he oído hablar de ti.

La timidez de Emma desapareció de golpe sustituida por un amargo sabor en la boca del estómago, sabía de que conocía Regina su nombre, de lo mismo que todo el mundo allí.

\- Claro, Emma Swan, la huérfana del instituto.

Dijo amargamente girando los ojos, Regina hizo un gesto con la mano como ignorando esas palabras.

\- ¿Qué? No. He oído que hackeaste los ordenadores de tu antiguo instituto, conseguiste exámenes, notas, evaluaciones e incluso fotos embarazosas de tus profesores, y eso que solo llevabas la mitad del curso allí.

Explicó la morena echándose a reír y animando de nuevo a Emma.

\- Si, esa soy yo. Por eso me expulsaron y acabé aquí.

\- Eso mola, _Emma Swan_.

Seguía riendo Regina, la rubia no podía creerse que de verdad estuviesen teniendo una conversación.

\- Ya, bueno, en el orfanato no les hizo mucha gracia aquello, ahora intento mantenerme en el buen camino ¿sabes? Apartarme del mundo del delito.

Respondió Emma con un despreocupado encogimiento de hombros totalmente preparado.

\- Algunos podrían considerar eso aburrido.

Dijo Regina mirándola a través de sus largas pestañas con una sonrisa ladeada que volvió a dejar a Emma sin palabras por un momento.

\- Eso suena un poco irónico viniendo de la chica diez del instituto. También he oído hablar de ti.

La morena rió una vez mas, dando un paso hacia Emma.

\- Créeme, Emma Swan, no soy ninguna chica diez.

Emma tragó saliva audiblemente, sin saber que decir. Por suerte para su ritmo cardíaco Regina retrocedió el paso que había avanzado, sin perder la sonrisa.

\- Bueno, tengo que irme, me están esperando. Ha sido un placer chocar contigo, Emma Swan.

Se despidió guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo antes de dar tiempo a la rubia a decir algo, dejándola en mitad del pasillo con una sonrisa boba. Si no había contado mal Regna Mills había dicho su nombre cuatro veces. Su nombre completo. Regina sabía quien era, sabía que existía, y la había dicho que molaba.

.

.

.

Una semana después al salir de la misma clase Emma se encontró de nuevo con Regina, esta vez sin choque, la morena la estaba esperando con una bolsa de papel.

\- Te debo un donut, tienes que recuperar esas calorías que acabas de perder.

Dijo la morena en tono bromista levantando la bolsa de papel delante de Emma. Esa semana había sido ligeramente distinta, la rubia seguía remoloneando antes de entrar en clase, pero al menos Regina no pasaba sin notar su existencia, había un intercambio de miradas, incluso un saludo con la cabeza, y esos pequeños gestos habían tenido a Emma toda la semana en una nube al saber que existía para Regina Mills, pero lo del donut era ya totalmente otra categoría.

\- ¿Y has esperado toda la semana para dármelo?

Preguntó esforzándose en sonar natural y no como el muñeco tartamudo de la semana pasada.

\- Si, llevo planeando esto toda la semana, me parecía lo justo. Y te habrás dado cuenta que incluso he conseguido evitar la parte del choque.

Respondió la morena moviendo las cejas y dándole la bolsa a Emma, que al abrirla vio que había dos donuts en vez de uno. Levantó una ceja y miró a Regina.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Tengo un donut de sobra, si te apetece uno.

\- ¿Vas a invitarme a mis propios donuts?

Rió Regina cruzándose de brazos, Emma dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

\- Lo sé, soy todo un caballero.

Fueron a uno de los bancos que había a la entrada del instituto a comerse aquel valioso dulce, aunque Emma se fijó en que la morena comía arrancando trozos muy pequeños del donut.

\- ¿No tienes planes hoy? La semana pasada casi me arroyas porque llegabas tarde.

Dijo Emma para romper el hielo, intentando no quedar como un animal por comerse su donut de dos bocados.

\- Si, ser una chica diez te deja poco tiempo libre, y aun así he conseguido sacar un rato para traerte tu ración de azúcar.

Rió Regina con cierto sarcasmo.

\- Oye, perdona si te molestó que te llamase así, es que…_Lo eres_. – La señaló de arriba abajo con una mano sin darse cuenta. – No lo decía como algo malo.

\- ¿Así que me dijiste un piropo, Emma Swan?

Preguntó la morena consiguiendo que Emma se pusiese totalmente roja.

\- Bueno, no era… No quería… Seguro que estás mas que acostumbrada.

Tartamudeó con torpeza, Regina resopló disimuladamente.

\- Si, es lo que tiene ser perfecta.

No había nada de alegría en su voz, ni una pizca.

\- Vale, creo que de verdad te molesté con aquel comentario. Lo siento, de verdad, no quería ofenderte.

No quería enfadar a Regina tan pronto, es mas, si era posible prefería no enfadarla en absoluto ahora que por fin hablaba con ella. No sabía que era lo que tanto la había molestado, pero no la importaba disculparse si de verdad le había sentado mal.

\- No, perdona. Sé que no tenías mala intención, y te agradezco el piropo, de verdad. Es solo que no es como crees, no soy ninguna chica diez, Emma Swan.

\- También respondo solo a Emma, Regina Mills.

Ese simple comentario cambió por completo el humor de la morena, pintándola una blanca sonrisa en los labios que cortó el oxigeno al cerebro de Emma por diez segundos enteros.

\- No soy ninguna chica diez, _Emma_.

Repitió Regina sin perder la sonrisa, le hacía gracia esa chica de segundo año y su manera de sonrojarse y tartamudear delante de ella.

\- Eso vas a tener que demostrármelo, reina del baile.

Consiguió responder casi de manera milagrosa la rubia.

\- A lo mejor algún día, _hacker_, si te portas bien. – Respondió Regina con esa mirada de largas pestañas que dejaba sin respiración a Emma. – Ahora tengo que irme. ¿Te llevo a alguna parte?

\- No gracias, me voy con… - Abrió mucho los ojos, mirando el reloj. – Mierda. Ruby va a matarme.

Su amiga debía estar esperándola para volver a casa, a lo mejor si la contaba lo que había pasado tenía tantas ganas de cotillear que no se enfadaba por el retraso. Se despidió de Regina con una naturalidad que ni ella misma esperaba y corrió hacia el parking donde la esperaba el coche rojo de su amiga.

.

.

.

Y si la semana anterior había sido toda una victoria entrar en el mapa de Regina Mills, la siguiente fue casi un milagro cuando la morena empezó a sentarse todos los días en su mesa a la hora de comer. Y con Ruby, y con el resto de sus amigas, pero esa daba igual, el caso era que Regina Mills estaba sentada en su mesa de chica de segundo año, que fue cuando mas gente también se dio cuenta de que existía, mas que nada porque se preguntaban que hacían Regina y sus amigas sentadas con esas dos chicas, y si a las amigas de la morena les molestaba o lo encontraban raro, nunca decían nada, hablaban con ellas como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida, ayudaba bastante que Ruby ya conociese a dos de ellas, y antes de darse cuenta tenían planes para el viernes por la noche en casa de Kathryn. Emma no sabía como ni cuando había pasado de ser invisible para Regina Mills a salir con ella y sus amigas.

\- ¿Se puede saber de que va todo esto, Em?

Preguntó Ruby después de una de sus comidas en grupo, cuando las demás se fueron a sus clases.

\- ¿De que va qué?

\- Lo de Regina y sus amigas. No es que me queje de la popularidad ni las fiestas en casas de niñas ricas, pero hace apenas dos semanas ni siquiera te miraba cuando tu la acosabas en silencio, ¿y ahora de repente son nuestras mejores amigas? ¿No estarán intentando reírse a nuestra costa o algo así?

A Emma eso ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, estaba segura de que esas no eran las intenciones de Regina ni sus amigas, una de las ventajas de crecer en un orfanato era que enseguida aprendió a leer a las personas, no se le escapaba una y casi nunca fallaba, además era muy buena sabiendo cuando la gente mentía, era como un superpoder, aunque Ruby no quisiera creérselo.

\- Oye si no quieres ir podemos hacer cualquier otra cosa, no pasa nada.

Dijo la rubia, aunque de verdad le apetecía ir, simplemente por poder ver a Regina fuera de las paredes del instituto.

\- ¿Estás de broma? Claro que vamos a ir, solo que preferiría que no se riesen de mi.

\- Nadie va a reírse de ti. Además tu ya conoces a Kathryn, y a Tina, os lleváis bien, ¿no?

Emma quería convencerla del todo y no la costó mucho, ventajas de que Ruby fuese la sociable de las dos.

.

.

.

El viernes a la salida del instituto no era Ruby quien esperaba a Emma, era un coche mucho mas caro, el de Regina.

\- Swan, sube.

Dijo la morena como si nada, Emma se acercó al coche, pero no montó.

\- ¿Desde cuando me llamas Swan?

A pesar de que ya incluso se podría decir que eran algo así como amigas a Emma se le seguía haciendo extraño esa relación con Regina que había salido de la nada.

\- Si, a mi tampoco me ha gustado. – Admitió la morena con una mueca.- Monta.

Repitió palmeando el asiento del copiloto, pero Emma seguía sin moverse.

\- ¿ Y Ruby?

\- Mucho me temo que tu amiga te ha abandonado. – La rubia levantó una ceja sin creérselo. – Quería ir a comprarse algo para esta noche y se ha ido con Kathryn, me he ofrecido yo a llevarte a casa.

Emma resoplo, eso ya sí se lo creía, Ruby no podía esperar a que terminasen las horas de clase si se le había metido en la cabeza un modelito para comprarse, y encima había encontrado una compañera de compras mucho mas entusiasta que Emma. Giró los ojos y subió por fin al coche de la morena.

\- Siento que tengas que hacer esto solo porque ella ha decidido irse de compras sin avisar a _su mejor amiga_.

Gruñó la rubia una vez el coche estuvo en marcha.

\- En realidad me viene bien, así sabré donde tengo que recogerte esta noche.

Respondió Regina siguiendo las indicaciones de Emma, que como ya era costumbre cuando estaba con la morena, se puso roja solo de pensar que esa noche Regina pasaría a recogerla.

\- Así que vives aquí.

Dijo la morena parando delante del edificio del orfanato, Emma intentó sonreír sin éxito.

\- Huérfana ¿recuerdas?

Respondió la rubia sin ningún tipo de emoción, mirando el edificio con resignación.

\- Si te llevase a mi casa sería peor, créeme.

\- Si claro, porque vivir en una mansión debe de ser horrible. - Soltó Emma sin pensar, notando enseguida la mirada seria de la morena. – Perdona, no quería decir eso.

Ya se había dado cuenta de que por algún motivo a Regina no le gustaba que la recordasen su vida de chica perfecta y por eso intentaba evitarlo, aunque Emma no conseguía comprender que podía haber de malo en la vida de esa chica. La mirada de Regina se suavizó por esa disculpa y la sonrió para indicarla que no pasaba nada, Emma le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente y salió del coche.

\- Por cierto Emma. – Llamó la morena cuando la otra chica hubo cerrado la puerta. – La verdad es que yo he convencido a Ruby de irse con Kathryn, así podía traerte a casa.

Confesó arrugando la nariz en una graciosa mueca antes de arrancar el coche y dejar allí a Emma con una sonrisa boba.

.

.

.

\- Así que sois menores bebiendo y dando alcohol a chicas aun mas menores.

Dijo Emma levantando su vaso con una risa esa noche cuando ya llevaban un rato en la casa sin padres de Kathryn. Estaban solo ellas seis con otras dos chicas amigas de Mal, Ursula y otra chica de la que Emma no recordaba el nombre, pero en su cabeza la llamaba Cruella por las mechas blancas de su pelo.

\- ¿Ves? No soy tan buena chica como creías.

Respondió Regina moviendo una ceja sin poder evitar reírse.

\- Desde el punto de vista de la menor con alcohol gratis, sigues siendo bastante buena, hasta estás aquí vigilando que no beba demasiado. Vas a tener que seguir intentándolo.

Rió la rubia dando un largo sorbo a su vaso sin dejar de mirar a la otra chica, que giró los ojos sin parar de reír.

\- ¿A que se debe esto?

Preguntó Emma con curiosidad bajando por fin su vaso.

\- ¿A que se debe qué?

Respondió la morena con otra pregunta, estaban las dos en un sofá un poco apartado, mirando a sus amigas.

\- Hasta hace bien poco no sabías ni que existía, y ahora de repente somos…¿amigas? O algo, no sé, pero estoy en una fiesta en casa de una de tus amigas.

Explicó la rubia encogiendo despreocupadamente un hombro. Regina rompió definitivamente a reír, llamando la atención de las demás chicas.

\- Eh Kat, Emma dice que hasta hace poco no sabía que existía.

Dijo Regina a su amiga, que tomó eso como una invitación para unirse a ellas, lo que hizo riendo tanto como la morena.

\- Oh Emma, si no fuese porque Regina me mataría, te contaría algo muy gracioso.

Rió Kathryn lanzando una mirada a su morena amiga, que levantó un poco el vaso como para indicarla que tuviese la boca cerrada.

\- Claro que no va a matarte, prometimos no volver a delinquir. Puedes contarme lo gracioso.

Respondió Emma haciendo un gesto de complicidad a Kathryn para que se acercase mas a contarle lo que fuese.

\- Creo recordar que _tu_ habías prometido alejarte de la vida de delito, no yo.

Dijo Regina aguantándose la risa.

\- ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso? No me lo ha contado. – Kathryn miró a Regina. – No me lo has contado ¿Por qué no me lo has contado?

Emma también miró a la morena, que se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

\- A mi si me lo han contado, y también sé algo gracioso.

Intervino Ruby moviendo las cejas divertida, Emma la asesinó con la mirada.

\- ¿Pero vosotras dos estáis juntas o algo, o…?

Preguntó Ursula desde un sofá alejado en el que estaba recostada con Cruella sobre su pecho, al parecer todas las chicas se habían autoinvitado a la conversación.

\- Vale, esto era una conversación privada, volved a vuestros asuntos.

Dijo Regina, era la primera vez que Emma la veía sonrojarse. Riendo Kathryn se alejó de ellas haciendo gestos a las demás para que las dejasen en paz.

\- Si me cuentas que es eso gracioso yo te cuento lo mio.

Ofreció Emma, que se moría de curiosidad por saber el que le hacía tanta gracia a Regina de lo que había dicho sobre que hasta hacía poco no sabía de su existencia. La morena se lo pensó un momento y al final asintió con la cabeza, pero señaló a Emma para que fuese ella quien hablase primero. La rubia resopló y se acabó su vaso de un trago.

\- Vale, esto es bastante vergonzoso, así que no te rías por favor, al menos delante de mi. Si luego te asustas de mi o algo lo entenderé. – Regina levantó una cejas para que dejase de irse por las ramas. – Si, voy, solo quería dejarlo claro. Yo…bueno…esperaba todas las mañanas en el pasillo hasta que tu aparecías, por eso Ruby y yo estamos siempre en mi taquilla cuando pasáis.

La morena se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que casi se cae de lado en el sofá, consiguiendo otra vez que las demás las mirasen con curiosidad. Emma estaba de nuevo rojo semáforo, intentó levantarse para desaparecer, pero Regina la sujetó del brazo manteniendola en su sitio.

\- Espera, perdona, no quería reírme, es que es muy gracioso. Lo que Kathryn quería decirte es que pasábamos por ese pasillo todos los días a la misma hora porque yo sabía que tu ibas a estar allí. A ellas las vuelve locas porque siempre llegamos muy justas a clase, pero yo no quería hacerlo sola.

Explicó Regina cuando pudo parar de reír, mirando a Emma todavía con ese brillo divertido en los ojos marrones.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿No intentas reírte de mi ni nada?

Preguntó con inseguridad acordándose de las palabras de Ruby y consiguiendo que Regina riese otra vez.

\- Lo digo totalmente en serio, ya te dije que había oído hablar de ti, a Tina le encantan también los ordenadores y todo eso, y me dijo quien eras. Desde entonces busco maneras de cruzarme contigo, pero nunca tenía valor de decirte nada.

Confesó la morena con una risita nerviosa.

\- ¿El choque…?

Medio preguntó Emma, todavía tratando de procesar información.

\- No, eso fue accidental. Afortunado, pero accidental.

\- Pero…a ti te gustan los chicos.

Dijo la rubia intentando unir los puntos correctamente.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Rió Regina acabándose también su bebida.

\- El baile de fin de curso, siempre vas con alguno.

\- Y luego no vuelvo a verlos. Simplemente busco a alguno que quede bien para la foto.

Explicó la morena divertida.

\- ¿Por qué? Bueno, quiero decir ¿no quieres que los demás sepan que no te gustan los chicos, o….? ¿tu familia, quizá? ¿tus padres no lo saben? No lo entiendo.

La diversión desapareció de la cara de Regina, que se levantó del sofá cogiendo el vaso de Emma.

\- Preferiría no hablar de eso ahora. Mejor voy a buscar algo con lo que llenar estos vasos.

Emma sabía que había vuelto a decir algo que molestaba a Regina, pero esta vez no sabía que era, no había mencionado en ningún momento nada sobre chica diez. Se levantó detrás de la morena y la siguió hasta la mesa en la que estaban las bebidas.

\- Oye, siento si he dicho algo que te ha molestado, no era mi intención.

Regina la sonrió.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellas mientras Emma se rompía la cabeza intentando encontrar algo que decir que no volviese a molestar a Regina.

\- Entonces…¿te gusto yo?

Soltó sin pensar antes de, como no, ponerse totalmente roja por su propio atrevimiento, pero por lo menos consiguió que la morena riese de nuevo.

\- Si, mucho.

Contestó Regina sin ningún problema para ser sincera, inclinándose un poco hacia la rubia, que inconscientemente hizo lo mismo, pero Ruby vio que se habían levantado por fin del sofá y fue a reclamar a su amiga para algo de diversión, tirando de su brazo para que bailase con ella y su modelito nuevo sin saber que Emma la maldecía internamente.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Regina hizo ruta dejando chicas en sus casas, dejando a Emma para el final, por supuesto.

\- Pues ya estamos aquí.

Dijo parando delante del orfanato al que Emma siempre miraba sin ningún cariño.

\- Si, hogar dulce hogar. – Murmuró la rubia con amargura. – Gracias por traerme

Añadió girándose con timidez hacia Regina, sin saber exactamente como debía despedirse de ella después de lo que descubrió la noche anterior.

\- El placer es siempre mio.

Respondió la morena con una sonrisa. Emma asintió y salió cobardemente del coche, incapaz de obligar a su cuerpo a hacer cualquier otra cosa. Pero Regina bajó también del coche para alcanzarla.

\- Espera, espera. Falta una cosa.

Dijo parandola del brazo, las dos se quedaron mirando sin saber que decir. Fue Regina quien sacó valor para coger la cintura de la rubia con poca seguridad, como dándola la oportunidad de rechazarla, algo que claramente Emma no habría hecho ni aunque su cabeza estuviese funcionando correctamente en ese momento. Eso le dio a Regina el valor que la faltaba para acercar mas a la rubia contra su cuerpo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, bajando la vista hasta sus labios sin poder evitar morderse los suyos al hacerlo, volviendo a alzar los ojos hasta los de Emma. Con la mano que no rodeaba la cintura, acarició la mejilla de la rubia, siempre dándola la oportunidad de detener eso en el momento que quisiera, lo que no iba a pasar si de Emma dependía. Lentamente se inclinó hacia la rubia.

\- Creo que nos quedó algo por hacer anoche.

Susurró dejando por fin que sus labios se encontrasen con los de Emma, un beso sencillo y casto, tanteando terreno. A punto estuvo de retirarse al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta de la rubia, pero cuando por fin Emma consiguió reaccionar llevó las dos manos a la nuca de Regina para mantenerla allí, profundizando el beso, mandando a su lengua a explorar ese nuevo territorio que tantas veces había imaginado. Y así habría seguido la cosa si alguien no hubiese gritado desde una ventana.

\- ¡Woooh, Emma tiene novia!

La rubia apretó los ojos cerrados e hizo una mueca, separando sus labios de los de Regina, torturando mentalmente a su compañero de orfanato por la interrupción.

\- Ese es Erik, es imbécil. Ignorale.

Dijo intentando besar de nuevo a Regina, pero la morena se estaba riendo.

\- ¿Pero tiene razón? – Emma la miró sin comprender. - ¿Emma tiene novia?

La rubia abrió y cerró la boca sin conseguir articular ningún sonido.

\- Bueno…yo…no lo sé…¿quieres? Porque, claramente se refería a ti ¿sabes? – Rió nerviosamente. – Pero está bien si no quieres, es pronto ¿no? La verdad es que no lo sé, ¿es pronto? No sé.

Ese tartamudeo sin sentido terminó de derretir el corazón de Regina, que apretó el abrazo alrededor de la cintura de a rubia, besándola de nuevo.

\- No es pronto para mi, y me gusta como suena tu nombre, el mio y la palabra _novia_ en la misma frase.

La cara de la rubia se iluminó con una gran sonrisa por esa respuesta, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la morena para abrazarla alegremente.

\- ¿Pero, por qué yo?

Preguntó sin comprenderlo, nunca había considerado que tuviese nada de especial, y Regina Mills podía tener al chico o la chica que quisiera, además Emma estaba en segundo curso y Regina en el último, a su edad eso era todo un mundo de diferencia.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

La morena no podía darle ninguna explicación razonada, simplemente le gustaba Emma Swan prácticamente desde que puso los ojos en ella, y en realidad eso era suficiente para las dos.

.

.

.

Pero no todo iba a ser tan sencillo y bonito, salían juntas, si; Emma Swan era la novia de Regina Mills, si; pero era algo que solo ellas y sus amigas sabían, así fue como descubrió Emma porqué nadie sabía que a la morena le gustaban las chicas, y porqué llevaba siempre un chico al baile de fin de curso. Los padres de Regina sabían que a su hija le gustaban las mujeres, pero eso no quería decir que se lo hubiesen tomado bien, la madre de la morena decía que cuando viviese por su cuenta podría ser lo que la diese la gana, pero hasta que eso pasara iba a hacer lo que se la ordenara, y Cora Mills quería a su hija con chicos, era lo apropiado para su nivel social y reputación. También fue así como Emma descubrió el porqué a Regina le molestaba que la llamasen "_chica diez",_ también era por culpa de su madre, que quería una hija perfecta y Regina tenía que trabajar duro para estar a la altura de las espectativas de su madre, y aun así nunca parecía suficiente.

\- ¿Por qué no te enfrentas a ella?

Preguntó Emma cuando lo supo todo, la morena rió con amargura.

\- ¿Por qué tu no te vas del orfanato si tanto lo odias? – La rubia bajó la vista, comprendiendo. – No es tan sencillo, hasta que sea mayor de edad se supone que dependo de ellos y realmente no es tan difícil, todas esas cosas por las que tu me llamabas chica diez me vendrán muy bien para entrar en la universidad y poder estar lejos de mis padres.

Explicó Regina con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Emma, lo bueno de hacer todo lo que su madre quería sin apenas protestar era que la morena tenía bastante libertad en su tiempo libre para entrar y salir de la casa, y la mayor parte de ese tiempo lo pasaba con Emma.

\- En realidad debería estar contenta de que las animadoras le parezcan una tontería o también habría querido que fuese la capitana.

Resopló la morena en un tono claramente pensado para hacer reír a Emma, que a pesar del tiempo que ya llevaban juntas todavía a veces la costaba creer que de verdad estuviese saliendo con la chica mas popular y deseada de todo el instituto, aunque fuese en secreto, eso la daba igual, Regina bien lo merecía.

Y así su relación avanzaba, y el curso también, cada vez mas cerca de acabarse las clases, un momento que realmente Emma temía. Si, después tendrían las vacaciones de verano, pero cuando se acabasen Regina iría a la universidad y ella no estaría ni cerca de graduarse. No sabía que iba a pasar entonces, si su relación terminaría o si serían capaces de mantenerla en caso de que Regina tampoco quisiese acabarla. Aunque era un problema en el que no quería pensar hasta que no fuese el momento, prefería ocupar su tiempo en disfrutar de lo que tenían, en lo que quería. Porque lo tenía bastante claro, había cosas que quería hacer con Regina, cosas en las que quería que Regina fuese la primera. Cualquiera le habría dicho que era solo un encaprichamiento de juventud, que en la época del instituto todo el mundo quería a la persona mas popular y que eso realmente no significaba nada, pero si alguien conocía sus sentimientos mejor que nadie, era la propia Emma, nunca había estado enamorada, pero estaba segura de reconocer los síntomas. No sabía si Regina sentiría o no lo mismo, pero ella lo tenía claro, y quería que su primera vez fuese con Regina Mills, incluso si al acabar el verano se convertían solo en "_antiguas novias de instituto_" y nada mas. Pero no sabía como decírselo, como sacar la conversación, o la situación, además no era fácil viviendo ella en un orfanato lleno de gente y teniendo Regina a sus padres en casa. Así que debió de ser un milagro lo que un fin de semana completo vació la mansión Mills. Obviamente Regina invitó a Emma a pasar con ella ese fin de semana, y todo era perfectamente normal hasta que subieron a la habitación, toda llena de velas y música suave. Emma se quedó de piedra en la puerta.

\- Tengo que confesarte que Ruby habló con Kathryn sobre…cierto tema que la habías comentado, y Kathryn me lo mencionó a mi. Me temo que esas dos se llevan mejor de lo que ninguna habríamos planeado.

Esta vez Emma no se puso roja porque perdió por completo el color de la cara, jurándose a si misma asesinar dolorosamente a su mejor amiga en cuanto la viese, aquella conversación había sido algo privado.

\- Yo…¿te ha dicho que yo…? Voy a matarla. – Consiguió articular Emma por fin. – Lo siento, no…se suponía que tu no tenías que saberlo. No quiero que te sientas obligada a…esto.

Dijo la rubia señalando al interior de la habitación, incapaz de mantenerla la mirada a la morena, que cogió tiernamente la mano de Emma.

\- En realidad hemos vuelto a sincronizarnos, Emma Swan. Tampoco sabía como sacar el tema, lo hablé con Kathryn, que se ve lo ha hablado con Ruby… En fin, por eso este fin de semana Kathryn ha convencido a sus padres de invitar a los míos a una escapada, para dejarnos la casa libre.

\- Aparte de nuestro primer choque, ¿hay algo que no tengas planeado?

Preguntó Emma sin poder evitar reír al pensar que Regina también quería hacer esto con ella, fuese la primera vez o no.

\- Bueno, desde que hemos llegado aquí estoy improvisando bastante. - Respondió la morena con una risa nerviosa. – Pero puedo asegurarte que no me siento obligada a nada, también quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo.

Una cara de pura sorpresa sustituyó la sonrisa de la rubia, eso no se lo esperaba.

\- _¿Primera vez?_ Pero tu…yo pensaba que…tu… ¿Nunca has…? – Regina negó con la cabeza. - ¿Nunca? Wow, yo creía… ¿Y quieres que yo sea tu primera vez? ¿Segura? Podría ser un desastre.

\- Lo dudo mucho.

Rió Regina cogiendo el cuello de la rubia para callar con un beso lo que fuese a decir, entrando de esta manera en la habitación. No fue un desastre en absoluto, fue torpe, fue inexperimentado, fue totalmente nuevo y probablemente tuvieron mas cuidado la una con la otra del que deberían, muchos roces tímidos y caricias temblorosas, seguramente perdieron mas tiempo del necesario en risas nerviosas. Pero la sensación que les quedó a ellas al final fue de que había sido perfecto, y de que podían perfeccionarlo aun mas con la practica, mucha practica, tanta como pudieran.

Estaban tumbadas una al lado de la otra con los dedos entrelazados entre la cara de las dos, mirándose a los ojos, intentando leer en la expresión de la otra lo que sentían en ese momento.

\- Emma…¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Susurró Regina como si no quisiese molestar al tranquilo silencio de la habitación, la rubia asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento.

\- ¿Quieres venir al baile de fin de curso conmigo?

Esta pregunta consiguió que Emma levantase la cabeza de la almohada para poder mirar mejor a Regina con su mejor cara de confundida sorpresa.

\- ¿Pero, y tu madre?

\- No pensaba pedírselo a ella, la verdad.

Respondió la morena riendo, Emma dejó caer otra vez la cabeza en la almohada con una risa.

\- Sabes lo que quiero decir, si vas con una chica al baile te desheredará, y si además vas con la chica huérfana probablemente también te despelleje.

\- No sé de donde has sacado esa imagen de mi madre. – Respondió Regina fingiendo incredulidad y echándose a reír con Emma. – Ya, pero no me importa, antes me daba igual porque todo lo que tenía que hacer era elegir un chico que quedase bien a mi lado en las fotos y ya está. Este año no creo poder soportar estar con alguien que no seas tu, y saber que estás por ahí en alguna parte con otra persona.

Llevó hasta sus labios la mano que aun estaba entrelazada a la suya y besó los nudillos de Emma.

\- Tu madre va a ponerse furiosa.

\- ¿Y que es lo peor que puede hacer? Es mi último año de instituto. – Rió Regina. - ¿Eso es un si?

Por toda respuesta Emma liberó su mano de la de la morena para poder usar las dos en agarrarse al cuerpo aun desnudo de Regina, atrayendola hacia el suyo para trabajar en esa practica.

.

.

.

Y llegó el día de baile, la que no llegaba era Regina. Emma llevaba ya un buen rato esperándola en la puerta y la morena no aparecía, y lo que era peor, no respondía a sus llamadas. La rubia empezaba a ponerse nerviosa teniendo en cuenta lo que sabía de Cora Mills.

\- Rubes, ¿me dejas tu coche?

Pidió a su amiga que llevaba ya rato divirtiéndose en el baile con su pareja y el resto de amigas de último curso que habían hecho ese año.

\- Ni siquiera tienes carnet.

Respondió Ruby, ella misma había enseñado a conducir a Emma, pero la rubia todavía no había ido a examinarse, decía que era tontería cuando no tenía coche propio, pero su amiga sabía que era pereza.

\- Regina no aparece, voy a buscarla.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Se ofreció enseguida Ruby con el mismo ceño preocupado que la rubia.

\- No, prefiero que me des las llaves, la verdad.

Respondió Emma. La morena giró los ojos y rebuscó en su pequeño bolso hasta que encontró las llaves.

\- Ten cuidado. Y dile a Regina que mas le vale que su casa esté en llamas para justificar esto.

Gruñó antes de poner las llaves en la mano extendida de Emma, que con un rápido agradecimiento echó a correr hasta el coche de su amiga, llegando en tiempo récord a la mansión Mills. Llamó y llamó al timbre insistentemente hasta que un hombre que supuso el padre de Regina abrió la puerta.

\- Buenas noches, señor ¿está Regina en casa?

Preguntó con toda su educación. El hombre la miró de los pies a la cabeza con una expresión casi de disculpa.

\- No, no está. Buenas noches.

Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero el pie de Emma se lo impidió.

\- Por favor, todo el grupo habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en el baile y Regina no ha aparecido, me han mandado a asegurarme de que está bien.

Le pareció mucho mejor idea hablar de una quedada en grupo, de amigas, en vez de una cita de pareja en toda regla.

\- Regina está bien, simplemente se encuentra un poco mal, pero no es nada grave.

\- Entonces sí está en casa.

Dijo Emma victoriosa por haber pillado al hombre en su propia mentira.

\- Mira jovencita, será mejor que te vayas de aquí, Regina no va a ir a ningún baile esta noche.

La cara de disculpa había desaparecido y el señor Mills la miraba ahora duramente, de una manera que le recordaba mucho a una Regina enfadada.

\- ¿Puedo verla por lo menos? Para desearla que se recupere pronto.

Intentó la rubia con su mejor cara de inocente niña buena que no convenció a ese hombre que le cerraba el paso.

\- No, no va a poder ser. Buenas noches.

Repitió consiguiendo esta vez cerrarle en las narices, y Emma estaba segura de que estaba al otro lado de la puerta vigilando si se marchaba, así que se fue, o al menos desapareció de la vista escabuyendose por el lateral de la casa hasta llegar bajo la ventana de la habitación de la morena. La llamó en voz tan alta como se atrevió, que no era mucho y no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, así que escaló como pudo hasta la ventana del segundo piso, llamando discretamente con los nudillos, una lamparita se encendió en la oscuridad de la habitación y Emma pudo ver a Regina sentada en la cama con la cara cubierta de lágrimas y en pijama. Cuando la morena se repuso de la sorpresa de encontrarla en su ventana, la dejó entrar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- No llegabas, ni respondías al teléfono y me preocupé.

Explicó Emma limpiándole las lágrimas y abrazando a Regina con fuerza, siendo abrazada ella con las mismas ganas.

\- Es mi madre, se ha enterado que no hay pareja falsa masculina para este baile y no quiere dejarme ir.

\- Ya, me lo imaginaba. Por eso vengo a por ti, tengo el coche de Ruby fuera.

Respondió la rubia tirando de la mano de la morena hacia la ventana con toda la intención de salir por allí con ella.

\- No voy a salir de mi propia casa por la ventana solo porque mi madre no quiera aceptar que quiero a una mujer, ya ha tenido tiempo mas que de sobra para asumirlo.

Dijo Regina de mal humor sin moverse de donde estaba, consiguiendo que Emma dejase de tirar de ella.

\- ¿Quieres a una mujer?

\- Bueno, a una chica.

Rectificó la morena sin darle mucha importancia, pero no era eso a lo que Emma se refería, como Regina se dio cuenta enseguida, bajando la mirada con timidez.

\- Oh, aamm… quiero decir…quería decir…a lo mejor si es pronto para eso ¿no? Y no era esta la situación en la que quería decirlo por primera vez, la verdad.

La rubia dio un paso hacia ella sin soltarla la mano.

\- ¿Decir el qué?

Regina levantó la vista para fulminarla con la mirada.

\- Eres mala, Emma Swan. Ya lo sabes.

\- Pero seguro que suena mejor cuando tu lo dices en voz alta.

Respondió Emma acariciando la mejilla de la morena con lo que era un chantaje en toda regla.

\- Decir que te quiero, idiota.

Confesó por fin Regina sin sonar tan firme y controlada como esperaba, la rubia rió.

\- Yo habría dejado fuera lo de idiota, pero… - Su novia la dio un golpe en el brazo. – Yo también te quiero, Regina. Por eso quiero que esta noche vengas al baile conmigo. Si quieres puedes decirle a tu madre que has cambiado de opinión y hay un chico esperándote allí.

Dijo inclinándose para besarla, la morena alargó el beso hasta que tuvo que separarse para respirar.

\- _No_. Voy a decirle a mi madre que saque mi vestido de donde sea que lo ha escondido y vamos a ir a ese maldito baile, es el primero al que de verdad quiero ir. - Respondió con decisión, besando la mano de Emma. – Además tu estás muy guapa como para no salir de aquí contigo.

Añadió mirando por primera vez con atención el traje de pantalón y chaqueta negra que llevaba la rubia con una camisa blanca y su pelo cayendo a ambos lados de su cara en suaves ondas.

\- Y eso que he escalado tu pared.

Rió Emma dándole a Regina un último beso antes de que la morena saliese de la habitación. La pelea con sus padres fue increíble, y empeoró cuando Emma también salió de la habitación para apoyar a Regina, pero si algo había aprendido la morena de su madre era a salirse con la suya aunque tuviese que recurrir a métodos moralmente dudosos, así que recurrió a la vieja y muy usada amenaza de airear los trapos sucios de sus padres si no la daban el vestido y la dejaban salir por la puerta como cualquier adolescente normal que fuese a su baile de fin de curso. Y si, lo consiguió.

\- Seguramente mañana me toque pagar por esto.

Rió Regina en el coche, todavía con las manos temblando por los nervios, nunca pensó que sería capaz de enfrentarse a sus padres de esa manera.

\- Puedes venirte al orfanato conmigo, seguro que nadie se da cuenta.

Respondió Emma riendo también, llegando rápidamente al instituto.

\- Oye, pero tu no tienes carnet…

Dijo la morena dándose cuenta de pronto, la otra chica la ignoró, saliendo del coche antes de que la dijese nada mas.

\- Tenemos que encontrar a Ruby para devolverle las llaves y que vea que estás bien antes de sacarnos la foto y que te coronen reina.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que van a coronarme reina?

Regina estaba de buen humor, estaba entrando al instituto enganchada al brazo de su novia para pasar una noche divertida bailando con ella y sus amigas, que debían estar por alguna parte de esa marea de gente.

\- Lo han hecho todos los años.

Rió Kathryn apareciendo por un lateral con Ruby y su vestido rojo, quien extendió la mano para recuperar las llaves de su coche.

\- Me alegro que hayas llegado por fin, Emma estaba a punto de llamar al ejercito.

Rió Ruby ganándose un puñetazo en el brazo.

\- El fotógrafo está allí, luego paseate un poco, todavía falta un rato para que te coronen.

Dijo Kathryn señalando hacía el fondo de la sala.

\- No es seguro que vaya a…

Intentó quejarse Regina, pero Emma tiró de su mano hacía el fotógrafo sin dejarla terminar. La gente las miraba al pasar, algunos dándose cuenta enseguida de lo que significaba que estuviesen allí juntas de la mano, otros preguntándose donde estaría el chico de ese año de Regina Mills.

\- ¿Cuándo seas reina eso significará que voy a ser el rey?

Preguntó Emma poniéndose en la cola para las fotos, la morena esta vez ni siquiera intentó protestar, solo se echó a reír besando la mejilla de la rubia. Viéndolas allí juntas para sacarse la foto no quedaba duda de que habían ido como algo mas que amigas, pero para los despistados que todavía no se habían dado cuenta quedó todo claro cuando, como era de esperar, coronaron a Regina reina del baile, y con ella subió una chica de segundo, Emma Swan. La directora se quedó tan sorprendida como los demás, pero supo reaccionar antes, poniendo la corona de plástico sobre el pelo rubio de Emma y empezando ella el aplauso general.

\- Y ahora tenemos que bailar.

Murmuró Regina al oído de su novia, que dejó de sonreír a sus súbditos de esa noche.

\- Mierda, no me acordaba de esa parte.

La morena no la dejó ni pensárselo, agarró su mano y la llevó hasta la pista de baile.

\- No te preocupes, yo te llevo.

Tranquilizó a su asustado rey, que cogió aire y la obedeció, dejándose llevar, en mas de un sentido. Algo la decía a Emma que la marcha de Regina a la universidad no iba a ser el final de su relación, una no se enfrentaba a sus padres y la perdida de la herencia por alguien pasajero ¿no? De cualquier manera tenían tiempo mas que de sobra para hablarlo, en ese momento pensaba disfrutar de su reinado de una noche con la reina mas hermosa del reino.


	82. Chapter 83 Swords and words

**No me he olvidado de los shots, aquí estoy de nuevo! pero tenía un bloqueo malisimo (como demuestra el titulo pobre de este shot jaja) Iba a hacer una segunda parte del shot anterior, pero no terminaba de formarse la idea en mi cabeza, así al final lo di por perdido -.-! y en vez de eso, subo este, que se parece mucho a otro que ya he subido, la verdad que este no es mas que un capricho porque me apetecía una lucha a espada jajaja En fin, dadme vuestra opinión ;P!**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 83 : Swords and words._**

Zelena había desaparecido, Emma seguía paralizada y Hook aun tenía la espada. Observaba la hoja como fascinado por ella, procesando esa nueva revelación, sin entender como no se había dado cuenta antes de que era el Oscuro. Bueno, _otro_ Oscuro, frente a él estaba esa mujer que tenía su mismo poder. El pirata miró a Emma, luego la espada y a Emma otra vez, bajando por fin el arma y dando un paso hacia la Salvadora; porque si, ella seguía siendo la Salvadora después de todo, toda la maldad, toda la venganza que había prometido habían sido solo una tapadera, una cortina de humo para ocultar la verdad de lo que había hecho en Camelot, de lo que le había _hecho a él_ en Camelot; pero Emma nunca tuvo verdaderas intenciones de castigar a nadie, excepto quizá a Zelena.

\- Me encantaría torturarte, Swan, hacerte daño como tu me lo has hecho a mi. Hacerte pagar. Pero realmente sería una pérdida de tiempo ¿no te parece? Eres una gran pérdida de tiempo, Emma, por fin puedo decírtelo.

La rubia apretó los labios, no queriendo dejar que las palabras del pirata la afectasen, diciéndose a si misma que era solo la Oscuridad quien hablaba. Hook se acercó mucho a ella, hasta hablarle al oído.

\- ¿Y ahora que te queda, Swan? Has apartado a tu familia, les has amenazado, les has echado, querías matar a una persona. Regina debe de estar furiosa. ¿Mereces que se prolongue tu existencia, _querida_? ¿Quién lloraría tu muerte ahora? Henry tiene a Regina, ella tiene a Robin Hood, tus padres tienen a Neal… ni siquiera yo lamentaré tu pérdida. Has sido un juguete, un misterio de fácil solución, una caja normal y corriente que se abre a la fuerza y resulta estar vacía. Una simple distracción. – Acarició fríamente la mejilla de Emma con su garfio. – Así que voy a hacerte un favor, lo mas sincero y altruista que nunca he hecho por ti, voy a librarte de tu sufrimiento, del castigo que seguro tu familia tiene listo para ti.

Dio un paso atrás con una perversa sonrisa en la cara, la mirada oscura de odio y rencor, y levantó la espada de nuevo, apuntando al estómago de Emma.

\- Solo quiero que sepas que cuando acabe contigo y me haga también con tu poder, iré a por tu familia, uno por uno. Empezaré por tu querido Henry y haré a la reina mirar. ¿Qué te parece? – Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Emma, pero no dijo nada. – No llores, querida, nadie va a llorar por ti cuando te hayas ido.

Echó la espada hacia atrás sin perder contacto con los ojos de la rubia y lanzó la hoja hacia delante con una sonrisa malvadamente triunfal, pero otro acero negro como la noche desvió su ataque.

\- A lo mejor tienes que retirar alguna de las cosas que acabas de decir.

Gruñó Regina plantándose delante de Emma con su espada firmemente agarrada con ambas manos.

\- Majestad, creo que apuntas tu espada hacia el Oscuro equivocado. – Dijo Hook sin perder su sonrisa. – Pensé que vendrías a vengar a tu hermana.

Esas no habían sido exactamente las intenciones de Regina, aunque tampoco lo habían sido defender a Emma. Había ido allí a gritarla, incluso a luchar con ella de ser necesario, y lo haría, después, cuando se asegurase de que ese pirata no la mataba.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con _el Oscuro equivocado_?

Solo había escuchado la mitad de la conversación antes de entrar, no sabía porqué Hook quería hacer daño a Emma y realmente no le importaba, ella nunca se había fiado de ese pirata. El moreno movió las cejas y giró Excalibur una vez en su mano, Regina bajó un poco la guardia al comprender de golpe.

\- ¿Tu eres el Oscuro? ¿Pero cómo…?

Inconscientemente empezó a girarse hacia Emma en busca de alguna explicación, pero Hook aprovechó ese descuido para lanzarse encima de ella. Regina consiguió parar la hoja de Excalibur de milagro, a pocos centímetros de su cara. Rechazó el ataque y volvió a cuadrarse delante de Emma cual caballero protector.

\- Oh venga Regina, ¿vas a morir por ella, después de todo lo que ha hecho? Incluso ha hecho padre a tu novio antes de tiempo. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar ahora? ¿Crees que Robin y tu podréis ser felices ahora? Ella se ha cargado tu final feliz.

Rió Hook como si toda esa situación fuese un sinsentido, la última persona que pensó que saldría en defensa de Emma era Regina Mills.

\- Vete ahora que aun puedes.

El pirata alzó las cejas por la sorpresa, mirando a Emma por encima del hombro de la reina, la rubia bajó la vista.

\- Comprendo… - Murmuró Hook, comprendiendo de golpe. – Entonces morirás con ella.

\- Killian…

Intentó hablar Emma, todavía incapaz de moverse.

\- Cállate.

La cortaron los dos morenos a la vez. Hook atacó de nuevo sin avisar, había sido pirata varios cientos de años, manejar una espada no tenía ningún misterio para él, lo que no esperaba era que a la reina se le diese igual de bien, creía que Regina no sabría manejar una espada, no tenía pinta de ser de las que luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo, tenía magia, y en el Bosque Encantado tenía soldados para librar sus batallas. Pero el moreno se había equivocado, Regina manejaba la espada como si fuese una extensión de su brazo, rechazando cada golpe sin perder en ningún momento su posición defensiva frente a la paralizada Emma. El filo de las espadas chocaban una y otra vez con escandalosos golpes metálicos, pero claramente Hook llevaba ventaja, tenía a su favor la magia del Oscuro, él no iba a cansarse, si la espada de Regina le atravesaba no iba a morir; la reina no tenía esa suerte, en algún momento la espada empezaría a pesar, sus movimientos se volverían mas lentos y torpes, y si Excalibur la hacía el mas mínimo corte, no podría ser curado, Hook lo sabía, solo necesitaba eso, un corte y podría ver como la morena se desangraba sin remedio. Para el pirata era casi un juego, podría matarla delante de Emma, que en ese momento estaba haciendo sus mejores esfuerzos por librarse de la parálisis, aunque era un esfuerzo inútil. Pero de pronto Regina dejó la defensa y pasó al ataque, como si simplemente hubiese estado midiendo a Hook, aprendiéndose sus movimientos. Empezó a hacerle retroceder, apartándole de Emma, logrando que tuviese que esforzarse de verdad. La Salvadora no podía hacer mas que observar paralizada desde la entrada cómo los dos morenos luchaban, conteniendo la respiración cada vez que Excalibur estaba demasiado cerca de Regina, Emma sabía perfectamente que la lucha era desigual, que no había forma de que la reina acabase con el pirata, y que bastaba solo un corte para que Hook acabase con Regina; y estaba segura que la morena también sabía lo inútil que era intentar vencer al Oscuro con una espada normal y corriente, aun así allí estaba, luchando contra Hook hasta el limite de sus fuerzas solo para proteger a Emma, que cerró los ojos dejando que una silenciosa lágrima rodase por su mejilla ¿Qué había hecho? El inconfundible sonido de una espada atravesando un cuerpo la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, con temor. Pero era Regina quien había ensartado a Hook con la negra hoja de su espada, la morena levantó una ceja y un lateral de sus labios a la vez, con una expresión de suficiencia.

\- ¿No eres tan bueno como creías?

Preguntó burlonamente, Hook gruñó y apartó a Regina mágicamente, lanzandola por los aires, espada incluida. Emma siguió su trayectoria con angustiosa mirada.

\- Vas a necesitar algo mas que eso, _majestad_.

Dijo el pirata con rabia, caminando hacia el otro Oscuro con Excalibur amenazando desde su mano, pero una bola de fuego le golpeó la cara, y otra detrás de esa, y otra mas. Una fila de bolas de fuego le golpeaba la cara haciéndole retroceder a paso por bola mientras Regina avanzaba hasta volver a colocarse delante de Emma, y para rematar lanzó una última bola de fuego a la entrepierna del pirata, que se dobló de dolor. Golpear ese punto siempre funcionaba, fueses el Oscuro o no.

\- Simplemente porque eres el Oscuro_, pirata_, si no ya habría acabado contigo.

Respondió la reina girando la espada dos veces en su mano antes de agarrarla con las dos de nuevo en pose defensiva frente a la Salvadora.

\- Regina…

\- Ya hablaremos después, señorita Swan.

Cortó la morena el susurró de Emma. Estaba enfadada con ella, claro que si, no solo les había quitado los recuerdos y devuelto a Storybrooke con intenciones de venganza, también de alguna manera había convertido a Hook en otro Oscuro, aunque no le había salido muy bien la jugada si el pirata quería matarla.

Killian se irguió con el odio ardiendo en sus ojos, había perdido la paciencia, iba a terminar con esto de una vez por todas, se había acabado eso de jugar con la reina, se la quitaría definitivamente de el medio antes de acabar con Emma. Saltó con la espada en alto y un grito de rabia, no esperaba que Regina fuese capaz de parar el ataque, pero lo fue, y con una floritura la morena destrabó las espadas devolviendole la estocada al pirata, que le pilló totalmente desprevenido y le hizo un profundo corte en el pecho. Por desgracia lo único que quedó cortado fue la camisa, porque la carne se cerró de nuevo como si nada. Con una maníaca sonrisa de triunfo Hook empezó a lanzar ataques como loco por ambos flancos que la reina tenía algunas dificultades para parar, contando además con la desventaja de que no podía moverse de allí para no dejar de escudar a Emma.

\- ¡Parad!

Gritó la Salvadora intentando soltarse de nuevo, pero ninguno la escuchó, Regina había perdido también la paciencia, toda la rabia, el resentimiento y el rencor que tenía acumulados contra ese pirata desde hacía mucho tiempo salió a la superficie, y antes de darse cuenta Hook estaba retrocediendo de nuevo, deshizo la defensa del pirata con tres acertados golpes, cortandole de nuevo el pecho, el estómago y la cara. Hook retrocedió unos pasos tambaleante al tiempo que se le cerraban las heridas, que no por sanar pronto escocían menos al abrirse. Regina estaba resultando ser mejor espadachina de lo que él esperaba, mas de lo que le habría gustado; su plan cambió de nuevo, no iba a acabar con ella aun, de momento le bastaba con conseguir pasarla por encima para matar a Emma antes de que se acabase el efecto de la parálisis, pero antes de poder reaccionar la espada de Regina le abrió otra herida desde el hombro a la cadera y justo después se la clavó en el pecho hasta la empuñadura.

\- Sabes que no puedes ganar, nunca acabaras conmigo así.

Jadeó Hook, no por cansancio si no por la sorpresa y humillación de verse vencido. Los ojos de Regina, muy cerca de los suyos, reflejaban la misma llameante rabia que los del pirata.

\- Dame tiempo.

Gruñó retorciendo la espada en el pecho del moreno, que hizo una mueca de dolor y empujó a la reina lejos de él, levantando al mismo tiempo a Excalibur y descargándola sobre Regina, que tuvo el tiempo justo de levantar su espada para detener el ataque. Emma observaba sin respirar, con el corazón a punto de salirsele por la boca abierta. Reina y pirata mantenían el golpe, empujando las espadas hacia su oponente, con la misma expresión de ira. Fue Regina quien giró su espada en un movimiento forzado que consiguió que las dos espadas salieran volando de sus manos, Hook aprovechó ese momento para descargar un puñetazo en la cara de la reina, otro en su estómago y agarrarla del pelo para empujarla lo mas lejos posible detrás de él, dando dos grandes zancadas hacia Emma al tiempo que extendía una mano sin mirar siquiera, para recuperar su espada, en cuanto cerró los dedos alrededor de la empuñadura ni pensó en esperar, sabía que Regina se levantaría en un segundo para continuar la batalla, así que sin ningún tipo de cruel frase victoriosa hundió la hoja cuan larga era en el vientre de Emma. Escuchó el gritó de la reina detrás de él, pero toda su atención estaba puesta en los ojos abiertos como platos de la rubia, en su expresión de dolor, de traición. Pero no pasó de ahí, la magia del Oscuro no pasó al pirata para duplicar su poder, Emma seguía frente a el siendo tan Oscuro como él mismo, tan de pie como lo estaba él, tan viva como lo estaba él. Hook bajó la vista hasta la empuñadura que aun estaba en su mano y se encontró con que no sujetaba a Excalibur, si no la espada de Regina. Giró la cara para mirar a la reina, quien si sostenía a Excalibur.

\- Puede que seas el Oscuro ahora, pero yo tengo mucha mas experiencia que tu con la magia, _pirata_.

Escupió destilando desprecio por ese hombre, y si ningún innecesario grito de guerra se lanzó contra Hook espada en alto; a punto estuvo de conseguirlo, pero el moreno desapareció en una nube de humo y Regina pudo parar Excalibur a tiempo, antes de golpear a Emma, que la miraba todavía con los ojos muy abiertos, acuosos por el temor y el dolor, ni siquiera miraba la espada que podía matarla todavía a pocos centímetros de su cara, solo podía mirar a Regina, que le devolvía una mirada seria. Bajó Excalibur y maldijo en voz alta al pirata al ver su espada aun clavada en el vientre de Emma. Titubeó un poco antes de sacarla, disculpándose al ver la mueca de la Salvadora, después con un gesto de la mano deshizo la parálisis, alejándose de ella al mismo tiempo, pero no llegó muy lejos porque la recién desparalizada Emma la cogió por los hombros haciéndola quedar frente a ella, revisándola de arriba abajo para asegurarse de que Excalibur no la había hecho ni el mas leve rasguño.

\- Estás bien. – Suspiró con alivio. - ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó después para asegurarse del todo.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado, Emma? ¿Qué has hecho?

Fue lo que respondió Regina mirándola enfadada, la rubia levantó la vista para enfrentarse a esa mirada cabreada que tan bien conocía, pero que nunca la había afectado tanto como ahora. Al menos la había llamado Emma.

\- Es una larga historia, primero deberíamos…

Regina soltó sus hombros de las manos de la Salvadora con un brusco movimiento.

\- No, no deberíamos nada, vas a contarme que está pasando y vas a contármelo ahora.

Exigió dando un paso mas cerca de la rubia, que ya parecía incapaz de mantener esa altiva compostura de Oscuro que había tenido hasta ahora en presencia de la reina.

\- Puedo hacer algo mejor, puedo enseñártelo.

Se rindió Emma al fin, era cuestión de tiempo que tuviese que hacer eso, al menos Regina sería la primera en saber toda la verdad y su mirada de decepción no estaría unida a las del resto cuando también se enterasen de la verdad. Al menos Regina lo sabría. Con un giro de muñeca un cazasueños apareció en su mano, la reina la miró con total conocimiento de lo que era.

\- Mis recuerdos… - Murmuró como si no se lo creyese. - ¿Vas a devolvérmelos?

\- Y de verdad espero que no me odies.

Respondió Emma con un hilo de voz, poniendo el cazasueños frente a la cara de Regina y activándolo. En la cabeza de la reina entraron a presión todos los recuerdos de Camelot. Su llegada al castillo; el árbol; el baile; Emma salvando a Robin; ellas dos trabajando juntas para liberar a Merlin; el momento en que Emma supo exactamente lo que había pasado con Daniel; Merlin; la verdad sobre Arturo; Regina usando la daga para obligar a Emma a admitir sus miedos, y la rubia lo hizo, "_Te quiero_" había dicho "_pero es algo que no se nos está permitido_"; los Charmings y Hook llegando justo en ese momento, interrumpiéndolas, y Emma había huido; la rubia pensaba que era imposible, no quería enfrentar esos sentimientos, eran demasiado peligrosos, para alguien como ella daban demasiado miedo, era mas sencillo volcarse en Hook, él era sencillo, seguro y no tenía ningún verdadero amor ya programado, daba igual si no podía librarse de la Oscuridad mientras tuviese ese miedo en su interior; Regina la había seguido, habían discutido, Regina la había besado y Emma había vuelto a huir; la Salvadora se fue con Merlin a buscar la llama de Prometeo, al volver fue recibida por Hook, no por la morena; iba a usar la llama para unir la espada, pero el pirata eligió ese momento para que se le reabriese una herida hecha con Excalibur y Emma no podía dejarle morir, se sentía responsable, se sentía atada a él; "_Emma, sabes que no debes…"_ había intentado Regina hacerla razonar "_Él va a ser mi final feliz_" había asegurado la rubia como si se tratase de una obligación, un seguro o una deuda; y Hook se había convertido también en el Oscuro, pero la cosa no fue bien. Y así es como habían terminado allí, en Storybrooke de nuevo sin recuerdos.

Regina dio un paso atrás asimilando toda esa información, mirando a Emma con ojos nuevos. En Camelot por fin lo habían hecho, se habían sincerado de una maldita vez tirando esos muros que las dos se empeñaban en mantener, y Emma había decidido ignorarlo y quedarse con Hook, su apuesta segura. Y su apuesta segura se había vuelto contra ella a la primera oportunidad.

\- Estaba enfadada contigo, estaba furiosa. – Dijo Emma para sorpresa de Regina. – Usaste la daga, me obligaste a contarte la verdad y no estaba lista, estaba asustada, no quería que las cosas fuesen así, pero tu usaste la daga incluso cuando te pedí que pararas, y luego todo se descontroló y acabamos aquí de nuevo. Y estaban _tan_ enfadada contigo. Pero en realidad estaba enfadada conmigo, por huir, por mi cobardía para afrontar… - Apartó la vista. – Lo que siento, _por ti_. Preferí agarrarme a Hook, tanto que le convertí en lo que mas odiaba, y ahora me odia por ello. Y tu me odias también, puedo verlo en tus ojos. ¿Pero que otra cosa podía hacer?

Regina todavía era incapaz de reaccionar, tratando de procesar todo lo que había vuelto a su cabeza con tanta intensidad que casi se sentía mareada, o quizá eso se debiese al huracán de sentimientos que se había desatado en su pecho.

\- Pudiste ser sincera conmigo, sin la daga. E incluso si estabas asustada puedo entenderlo, pero fui tras de ti, te dije que sentía lo mismo, que si las dos lo sentíamos me daba igual lo que dijese todo el polvo de hada del mundo, no me importaba que magia me uniese a Robin si tu te sentías como yo. Pero huiste de nuevo.

Reprochó la reina, dolida. Aquel rechazo en Camelot había dolido como una quemadura, mas sabiendo que Emma sentía exactamente lo mismo que ella y aun así decidía negarlo; recordarlo todo de golpe solo hacía que doliese como el primer momento.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó Emma cerrando los ojos con fuerza. – Pero estaba asustada, me hiciste soltar todo eso de golpe, y luego Hook estaba muriendo. Yo no te creí, Regina. No creí que sintieses lo mismo.

La mandíbula de la morena se descolgó de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo pudo no creerla después de que le admitiese exactamente los mismo sentimientos, después de que la besara de aquella manera? Dio un paso con rabia hasta la Salvadora, dejando caer Excalibur y agarró el cuello de su chaqueta, atacando los labios de la rubia con los propios en un beso enfadado, pensado para dejar marca, que quería quitarle la razón a Emma, quería demostrarle que Regina no mentía en Camelot, pero el beso se acabó convirtiendo en una manera de asegurarle que mantenía cada una de sus palabras de entonces, que si Emma estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo, Regina también, poco importaba encima de quien hubiese caído el polvo de hadas hacía tantos años.

\- ¿Me crees ahora?

Preguntó la reina con la voz ronca, aun muy pegada a la cara de la Salvadora y enganchada al cuello de su chaqueta. Emma recorrió cada centímetro de su cara con los ojos, sin responder.

\- Te lo dije en Camelot, Emma, siento lo mismo que tu, desde hace mucho. Pero las cosas eran complicadas, empezando por quien son tus padres, y quien soy yo; no sabía que tu estabas igual que yo. Sabes que no podría odiarte.

Siguió hablando Regina, reafirmando una vez mas las palabras dichas en Camelot, no sabía porqué en los ojos de Emma aun había una sombra de duda.

\- Te quiero, Emma.

Claro, faltaba eso, nunca había dicho esas palabras en Camelot, al fin y al cabo no era la Salvadora la única asustada de sus propios sentimientos. La propia Emma se sorprendió al escuchar esas dos palabras, no se las esperaba, no creía que la reina fuese capaz de decírselas con sinceridad, de verdad no creía que sintiese lo mismo. Pero con Regina siempre sabía cuando estaba mintiendo, y no lo estaba haciendo, era la verdad.

\- ¿En serio?

Eso no quitaba que Emma fuese de natural insegura cuando alguien la mostraba amor. La morena rió ligeramente contra sus labios, besándola de nuevo, con mas suavidad que antes.

\- ¿Tu que crees?

La verdad es que ahora si era mas sencillo creerse que la quería. Aun así aun no quería dejar ir la Oscuridad, antes tenía algo que hacer, algo que arreglar. Cogió las muñecas de Regina para soltarlas de su chaqueta, llevándose las manos a los labios para besarlas antes de soltarla.

\- Tenemos que parar a Hook.

Dijo señalando Excalibur con la mano sin dejar de mirar a Regina con un esbozo de sonrisa boba en la cara.

\- Lo sé. Pero después…

Respondió Regina sin dejar tampoco de mirarla.

\- _Después._

Y no hacía falta decir mas, la sonrisa en la cara de las dos lo decía todo. Después podrían probar la teoría de si el amor verdadero era capaz de desterrar la Oscuridad o no, después podrían dedicarse tiempo, a conocer y comprender esos sentimientos, después podrían hablar, podrían besarse, podrían…hacer lo que quisieran.

Pero antes tenían un pirata Oscuro que detener, y seguramente no le iba a gustar nada verlas juntas. Regina se agachó a coger Excalibur con una sonrisa victoriosa al imaginarse la cara de la maravilla sin mano.


	83. Chapter 84 Swingers

**¿Sabéis cuando se me ocurren ideas absurdas para los shots y aun así los subo? Esta es una de esas veces jajaja ni siquiera me acuerdo de donde salió esta idea, imagino que de cuando acabé de ver _Swingtown_. En fin, ya sabéis, decidme que os parece ;)!**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 84 : Swingers._**

Emma realmente no entendía porqué seguían teniendo estas citas dobles, o al menos no entendía porque las tenían con Hood y Marian. Emma no soportaba a ese hombre, pero al parecer después de todo el drama inicial cuando Marian volvió del pasado, los dos amores de Robin Hood habían conseguido llevarse bien, demasiado bien para el gusto del ladrón; Emma no tenía problema con Marian, lo que no le gustaba era que Hood viniese también en el paquete. Y eso que habían pasado varios años, y ella y Regina estaban casadas. Si, casadas. No solo habían conseguido superar el pequeño accidente del viaje al pasado, habían conseguido arreglar todas las diferencias arreglables, y enamorarse, y casarse. Incluso ser felices, si se exceptuaban las reuniones en las que estaba involucrado Robin Hood. Regina sabía que Emma no le soportaba, pero no iban a pedirle a Marian que dejase siempre a su marido abandonado cuando quedaba con ellas; aunque tenía su parte buena, como que después de esas citas dobles Regina siempre ponía le doble de empeño en quitarle a la Salvadora el mal humor.

\- Últimamente Robin tiene una nueva curiosidad ¿verdad que si? – Decía Marian mirando a su marido. – Ese nuevo bar de swingers que han abierto casi a las afueras de la ciudad.

Emma simplemente desconectaba a veces, sobre todo cuando la conversación tenía que ver con Robin Hood, pero volvió a prestar atención cuando Regina casi se atraganta con su refresco.

\- ¿Qué? ¿_Swingers_? Yo no diseñé así Storybrooke.

Se quejó la reina mirando ceñuda al ladrón como si fuese culpa suya de alguna manera. La verdad que Regina tampoco soportaba mucho a Hood, había acabado muy harta de él y su manía de ir y venir sin tener nada claro, al final había sido la morena quien había puesto punto y final a esa cansina relación de indecisiones que tenía con Robin Hood, momento en que él se volcó de nuevo en su esposa y su hijo, pero eso ya no era cosa de ellas.

\- Perdón ¿qué? ¿_Swingqué_? ¿Qué es eso?

Preguntó Emma reincorporándose a la conversación, las otras dos mujeres la miraron divertidas, Robin había bajado la vista hacía rato.

\- Intercambio de parejas, Emma. Es un local al que se va…pues para eso, intercambiar de pareja.

Explicó la reina con una ceja levantada, sin querer reírse de la cara de incomprensión de Emma.

\- Tu vas allí y…¿te cambias de pareja con alguien? ¿Quién querría hacer eso? ¿Por qué ibas a querer estar con alguien que no es tu pareja, o querer a tu pareja con alguien que no eres tu? No lo entiendo.

Dijo la rubia mirando a Regina y Marian como esperando algún tipo de explicación lógica. Las dos mujeres rieron.

\- Según algunos puede ser divertido y emocionante, algo nuevo. ¿_No, Robin_?

Preguntó la señora de Robin Hood a su marido con un claro retintín en la voz.

\- Solo dije que era una idea novedosa para un local, y no es como si estuvieses engañando a tu pareja, es algo…es algo que podéis compartir.

Explicó el hombre bastante sonrojado.

\- Ahora quiere meterme en orgías.

Rió Marian mirando a las otras dos mujeres sin tomarse la cosa muy en serio.

\- No es eso, Marian. Venga ya, ¿nadie mas cree que puede ser algo curioso para probar?

Preguntó Hood ya casi indignado de que se burlasen así por un simple comentario que había hecho a su mujer en la intimidad de su casa. Bueno, a Emma no le extrañaba que él encontrase la idea atrayente, después de todo era el mismo hombre que había engañado a su mujer con Regina usando como excusa que en aquel momento no estaba con Marian, solo porqué estaba congelada ¿Qué se podía esperar de alguien así?

\- Bueno, supongo que todo dependería de la clase de gente que frecuentase ese local, ¿has ido ya a echar un vistazo?

Dijo Marian mirando a su marido claramente disfrutando de su incomodidad.

\- Claro que no.

Gruñó él bajando otra vez la vista.

\- ¿Nunca habéis pensado en cambiar de pareja? Aunque sea por unas horas.

Preguntó la mujer del ladrón a las otras dos por curiosidad, y antes de que Regina pudiese responder algo, Emma se echó a reír.

\- No creo que sea algo que a Regina le vaya mucho, aquí donde la ves nuestra reina es bastante tradicional.

La reina en cuestión entrecerró los ojos algo ofendida de que la rubia tuviese esa imagen de ella, por el tono en que la Salvadora lo había dicho, Regina asociaba "_tradicional_" con "_aburrida_"

\- Así que eso es lo que crees…

Comentó con ese tono con el que Emma sabía automáticamente que algo la había molestado.

\- Bueno, tu… ¿De verdad estarías dispuesta a cambiar de pareja?

Preguntó la Salvadora bastante menos segura.

\- Como dice Robin, podría ser algo interesante para probar.

Respondió la reina dejando a su mujer con la boca abierta, Emma miró a Marian como en busca de apoyo, sin saber exactamente que acababa de pasar.

\- Solamente era un comentario, Regina. Me parecía un tema curioso. Nunca quise decir…

La reina quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

\- No te preocupes Marian, tu no has hecho nada, y tienes razón, es un tema curioso. A lo mejor es Emma quien es demasiado tradicional.

La Salvadora cerró la boca apretando los labios, ofendida, cruzando los brazos en la mesa y mirando a la otra pareja.

\- En fin, está claro que aquí nadie es "_tradicional_" ¿no? ¿Tu que dices Marian? Solo falta tu opinión.

Preguntó a bocajarro, dejando sin palabras a Robin y Marian, que intercambiaron una mirada, la del ladrón claramente esperando la aceptación de su mujer, que boqueó un par de veces antes de encogerse de hombros.

\- Nunca quise que la conversación tomase este rumbo, pero…bueno, si, si es entre nosotros supongo que… - Miró a Regina esperando que parase ese sin sentido, pero no lo hizo. – al menos sería entre gente de confianza. Y siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber como es con una mujer.

Eso sorprendió un poco a Robin, que no dijo nada para que su mujer no se echase atrás.

\- ¿Y que te parece una reina, Marian?

Se adelantó Regina con media sonrisa seductora antes de que Emma pudiese decir nada. La Salvadora frunció el ceño cabreada y abrió la boca claramente para quejarse, pero la reina no la dejó.

\- Claramente tu tienes mas inclinación por los hombres, _señorita Swan_. – Había un fondo irritado en su voz. - ¿O prefieres que me quede con Robin?

El ladrón levantó las cejas esperanzado, algo que la rubia notó enseguida.

\- _No._

Gruñó Emma entre dientes como respuesta, con la misma expresión de resignación que acababa de poner Robin Hood. La rubia no entendía como Marian podía seguir con él. No es que Emma quisiera hacer esa tontería del cambio de pareja, pero puestos a elegir habría preferido a una morena en vez de al señor cara de árbol.

\- ¿De verdad queréis hacer esto?

Preguntó Marian mirándolas a las dos totalmente seguras de que en realidad no querían.

\- Por supuesto que si. ¿Qué te parece ahora? Henry se ha quedado en casa de sus abuelos para estar un rato con su tío.

Respondió Regina con esa sonrisa que ponía en su época de alcaldesa, una sonrisa que Emma había aprendido a temer.

\- ¿En nuestra cama?

Preguntó la rubia entre ofendida y dolida.

\- ¿Algún problema? Supongo que siempre podemos usar la habitación de invitados.

Respondió la reina mirando a Marian y moviendo sugerentemente las cejas, la Salvadora apretó la mandíbula.

\- No, no habrá ningún problema. Hood y yo usaremos una habitación de Granny's ¿verdad?

Dijo la Salvadora sonriendo también al ladrón con una vena latiendole en la sien, amenazando con estallar. De repente Hood ya no tenía tantas ganas de eso del intercambio de parejas, entre Emma y Regina él tenía bien claro que habría elegido a la reina, igual que tenía bien claro que no quería que su mujer y su ex se acostaran; pero en principio toda la idea había sido suya, y no podía mentir, Emma Swan también era un buen bocado; así que miró a la rubia de arriba abajo el trozo de cuerpo que quedaba por encima de la mesa, y asintió mas animado otra vez. A Regina no se le escapó esa inspección del ladrón al cuerpo de su mujer, ni como Emma sonreía. Esforzándose en que no le rechinasen los dientes, extendió la mano.

\- Necesito las llaves del escarabajo. Robin puede llevarte cuando terminéis y recoger a Marian.

La Salvadora, esta vez si, la miró profundamente ofendida. No solo iba a acostarse con otra mujer, y en su cama, además iba a llevarla en su coche. Pero si así era como lo quería Regina, así iba a ser, no sería ella quien se echase atrás, no señor. Así que con toda la rabia del mundo sacó las llaves del bolsillo y las dejó con fuerza en la mano de Regina, a la vez que se levantaba, tirando de Robin.

\- Vamos. – Dijo caminando con firmeza hacia el fondo de la cafetería. – Ruby, necesito una habitación. Hood te la pagará después.

Gritó en dirección a su amiga que llevaba un rato observando a las dos parejas preguntándose que estaba pasando en esa mesa, pero antes de poder preguntarle a alguna de las dos, habían desaparecido, Emma arrastrando a Robin y Regina llevándose a Marian.

.

.

.

Nada mas cerrar la puerta de la habitación Emma notó las manos de Hood en sus caderas y en ese mismo segundo empujó al ladrón tan lejos como pudo, con una mueca de asco.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces?

\- Pues…para lo que se supone que hemos venido aquí.

Respondió el hombre sin entender nada. Emma giró los ojos con asco.

\- Nunca entenderé como tu mujer puede seguir contigo… - Murmuró con un resoplido. - ¿De verdad crees que va a pasar algo entre tu y yo?

Preguntó la Salvadora con las manos en las caderas, Robin Hood la miró de la cabeza a los pies, intentando adivinar si era alguna clase de juego que Emma quería que jugasen como preliminares, pero la cara de la rubia no indicaba precisamente ganas de diversión, estaba enfada, mucho.

\- ¿Entonces que hacemos aquí?

Dijo el desconcertado ladrón.

\- Buena pregunta. – Respondió Emma caminando hasta la cama para sentarse en ella. – Deberías pagar la habitación e irte a casa.

Robin frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Quieres que no hagamos nada mientras mi mujer se tira a la tuya, y que además pague yo la habitación?

\- Exacto, todo esto ha empezado por tu culpa.

El ladrón rió sin gracia, sin poder creerse que de verdad le estuviese pasando eso, él tenía una idea muy diferente de como iba a funcionar la cosa.

\- ¿En serio vas a quedarte aquí durmiendo mientras tu mujer se tira a otra?

Emma se llevó las manos a los oídos, sin querer imaginarse a Regina en su propia cama, con Marian.

\- Cierra la boca. ¿Por qué sigues todavía aquí? Vete, maldita sea.

En vez de hacerla caso el ladrón se sentó en la cama a su lado, convencido de que podía convencerla.

\- Emma, míralo de esta manera, no es engañar, Regina y Marian lo saben, ellas están haciendo lo mismo en este momento. Es a lo que hemos venido. Es una buena oportunidad.

De un empujón la Salvadora le echó de la cama, furiosa.

\- Vaya un código que tiene el _honorable_ Robin Hood. Cualquier cosa de este aspecto que no haga con Regina, es engañar, da igual si lo sabe o no. Y sé que ella piensa lo mismo, pero ese maldito orgullo de reina… - El ladrón abrió la boca claramente para quejarse, Emma se inclinó delante de él, señalandole con un amenazante dedo. – _Robin_, míralo de esta manera, no te soporto, nunca lo he hecho, no sé que han podido ver alguna vez Regina y Marian en ti, pero me pareces un tipo asqueroso. Sé cómo miras a Regina, y lo único que te ha salvado de que te saque los ojos, es tu mujer. En el caso de que tuviese el mas mínimo interés en algún hombre, tu ni siquiera estarías en la lista ni aunque fueses el único hombre del planeta. Así que levanta tu boscoso culo de aquí, y lárgate de una vez.

Lo soltó todo de golpe, dejando al ladrón sin palabras. No era ningún secreto para él que Emma no le tragaba, nunca le había importado demasiado, pero la ira en las palabras de la rubia si le importaba, sobre todo porque sospechaba que si no se levantaba en ese mismo momento y se largaba, probablemente acabaría golpeándole. Iba a quedarse sin sexo, no quería llevarse un nariz sangrante a cambio, así que se levantó de mal humor, sacudiéndose la chaqueta con rabia.

\- Bien, como quieras. Disfruta tu noche a solas aquí, espero que no tengas una imaginación muy activa o vas a dormir poco imaginándote a tu mujer con la mía.

Y Emma estaba bastante segura de que había murmurado un "_zorra_" antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo, pero no le importaba, para su desgracia si tenía una imaginación muy activa, demasiado. Tentada estuvo de volver a la cafetería y pedirle a Ruby alcohol hasta apagar esa imaginación, pero esa no era la solución, así que en vez de eso se acurrucó en la cama y mordió la almohada intentando no pensar.

.

.

.

Por supuesto volvió andando a la mañana siguiente, al menos Hood si había pagado la habitación antes de irse, seguramente Ruby le había obligado; tendría que darle alguna explicación a la camarera en algún momento. Llegó temprano a la mansión y entró dando un portazo, con unas visibles ojeras bajo los ojos y cara de arrancar cabezas a mordiscos.

\- Buenos días, Emma ¿Qué tal…?

Intentó Regina con distante formalidad, pero la rubia pasó a su lado como si no la hubiese visto.

\- Dile a Marian que Hood no ha podido venir a recogerla, tendrás que llevarla tu.

Gruñó mientras subía las escaleras.

\- Marian no está aquí.

Respondió Regina que no intentaba seguirla.

\- _Bien._

Fue la seca respuesta de la rubia, a los pocos minutos se escuchó el portazo de la habitación de invitados, después silencio.

.

.

.

\- Mamá… - Dijo Henry entrando al despacho en el que Regina llevaba metida todo el día. - ¿Sabes por qué mamá está quemando sabanas en el jardín?

Preguntó señalando con el pulgar por encima de su hombro, la morena se levantó de un salto del escritorio y fue directa al jardín, donde efectivamente Emma había montado una hoguera con las sabanas de la cama.

\- Sabes que los vecinos podrían llamar a los bomberos ¿verdad? A la policía, y eso nos supondría una multa.

Dijo mirando a Emma como si estuviese loca.

\- _Yo_ soy la policía, y tu eres la alcaldesa, puedes quitarte todas las multas que quieras.

Respondió la rubia con rabia escondida, sin despegar la vista del fuego.

\- Estás exagerando, Emma, y lo sabes.

Eso consiguió que la Salvadora por fin la mirase, con mas fuego en la mirada que en las sabanas, enfadada.

\- ¿Estoy exagerando? Debería quemar la cama completa.

\- Eso no es justo, ¿te gustaría que yo fuese a destrozar la habitación de Granny's? Tu…

La rubia dio un enfadado paso hacía ella, cortando lo que fuese que iba a decir.

\- No fui yo quien empezó con todo esto, Regina. ¿Y que es eso de que yo tengo mas inclinación por los hombres? ¿Qué mierdas fue eso? Sabes que no tengo inclinación por los hombres, ni por las mujeres, ya puestos; tengo inclinación por ti. _Pero no_, tu tenías que quedar por encima.

Esperaba algo de arrepentimiento en la cara de la morena, culpabilidad, pero solo consiguió encender la misma rabia que había en la cara de la Salvadora.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿_Tradicional_? Si, me alegra mucho que esa sea la imagen que tienes de mi. – Gruñó con sarcasmo. – Bastante tengo con que Henry me vea como la aburrida de las dos como para que tu me veas así también.

Se cruzó de brazos apartando la enfadada mirada.

\- ¿Aburrida? Henry no te ve aburrida, y… De todos modos no lo dije en ese sentido, ¿cómo pudiste pensarlo? Con tradicional me refería a leal, fiel, el tipo de cosas que alguien normal busca en su pareja.

Exclamó Emma dando otro paso hacía ella, buscando enfrentar su mirada.

\- No quiero que me veas así: _aburrida_. No quiero ser aburrida para ti, Emma.

Respondió Regina ya sin ningún rastro de rabia, mirando a la rubia con las defensas quitadas.

\- Acabo de decirte que no es eso a lo que me refería, y hablaba en serio. No eres aburrida para mi, y no tienes que acostarte con nadie mas para demostrármelo. ¡_Joder_!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con frustración, dándole la espalda a la reina. No quería pensar en lo que Marian y su mujer hicieron la noche anterior, no quería pensar si le gusto, si disfrutó mas que con ella, si se acordó siquiera de que estaba casada.

\- Vale, puede que esto pasará por uno de mis momentos de orgullo, pero tu tampoco dudaste en seguir adelante con ello.

Acusó Regina con la misma frustración que ella, no queriendo imaginarse a su esposa en brazos de un hombre, con eso ella no podía competir, si a Emma le había gustado mas, era algo que ella no podría darle, al menos no de la misma manera. La Salvadora se giró de nuevo para encararla enfadada.

\- Ni siquiera sé todavía como llegamos a eso, y tu…

\- No me he acostado con Marian. – Cortó Regina mas irritada consigo misma que con Emma. – Cuando salimos de Granny's la llevé directamente a su casa. Has quemado las sabanas en las que simplemente pasé la noche dando vueltas intentando dormir para no imaginarte con Robin. Unas sabanas caras, por cierto.

Confesó la reina de tirón, también se había sentido estúpida toda la noche, sabía que ella había empezado con eso por culpa del comentario de Emma, pero no pensó que la Salvadora le seguiría la corriente, y para colmo ni siquiera había podido acostarse con Marian igual que Emma debió estar haciendo con Robin. La rubia simplemente la miraba con la boca abierta.

\- No pude, simplemente no pude. ¿De verdad crees que podría traer a otra persona a casa, _a nuestra cama_, y tener sexo con ella? ¿Por quien me tomas? En esa cama solo quiero que estés tu, pero tu no parecías tener el mismo problema, ni siquiera parecía importarte, y eso me…

Gruñó cerrando los puños con frustración, apretando los ojos enfadada consigo misma. Y desde luego no ayudó que Emma se echase a reír, ni que la estrechase en un abrazo de oso. Regina abrió los ojos y apartó a la rubia cuando intentó besarla.

\- No entiendo que te hace tanta gracia, _señorita Swan_. ¿El que haya sido incapaz de hacer lo mismo que has hecho tu?

Acusó con un peligroso ceño fruncido, daba igual cuantos años de matrimonio llevasen, cuando se enfadaba siempre se le colaba algún "_señorita Swan_" para Emma. Ignorando el peligro, la Salvadora agarró de nuevo a su mujer, que aunque apartó la cara y no la miraba, no intentó apartarse otra vez.

\- Regina, _mi majestad_, no pasó nada entre el ambientador de pino y yo.

Aseguró intentando no reírse para que la morena no dudase de sus palabras, la reina levantó la vista para mirarla y descubrir la mentira en caso de que la hubiese, pero se encontró solo con la tierna mirada de su esposa.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

Preguntó pegándose un poco mas a Emma, inconscientemente.

\- ¿A mi si me ves capaz de tener sexo con alguien que no seas tu? ¿Y encima con _Robin Hood_? Le eché, pagó la habitación y yo intenté dormir.

Respondió la rubia algo ofendida, pronunciando el nombre del ladrón con una mueca de asco; en esa cara no había mentira ninguna, estaba claro, y Regina no pudo mas que echarse a reír.

\- Hemos sido unas estúpidas ¿no?

\- Bueno, algunas mas que otras…

La morena la dio un indoloro golpe en el brazo.

\- Reaccionaste exactamente igual que yo, y también por orgullo. Querías ser tu quien quedase por encima, y lo sabes.

Reprochó la reina, que sí, asumía su parte de culpa en este lío que podían haber montado, pero Emma no iba a librarse.

\- Vale, vale, si, lo admito, me sentó fatal y quería que te arrepintieses. - Confesó la Salvadora abrazando mas fuerte a su mujer. – Pero entonces si deberíamos apagar el fuego.

Añadió mirando lo que quedaba de las sabanas, con un movimiento de su mano Regina apagó las llamas, dejando en el aire un fuerte olor a tela quemada.

\- ¿Entonces anoche no tuviste sexo? – Preguntó Emma, la reina negó con la cabeza. – Yo tampoco.

Dijo con un sonido de disgusto, como si fuese una pena que ninguna de ellas lo hubiese tenido.

\- Habría que ponerle remedio ahora mismo.

Habló la morena justo en la oreja de su esposa, metiendo las manos bajo su camiseta sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

\- ¿Deberíamos llamar a alguien o…?

Se atrevió a bromear Emma, ganándose una seductora mirada de reproche.

\- Creo que por hoy me bastará con mi propia esposa. Pero mas vale que hayas puesto otras sabanas cuando has quitado esas.

Respondió Regina tirando de la Salvadora hasta la casa, pegada a ella. Emma esperaba tenerla lo suficientemente ocupada al llegar a la habitación cómo para que no se diese cuenta de que no había puesto sabanas nuevas.


	84. Chapter 85 Rude

**Este es una propuesta de un Guest que además ha coincido con una de Mills jajajaja está en parte inspirado en la canción Rude de Magic. No es gran cosa la verdad, pero espero que lo disfrutéis jejeje**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 85 : Rude._**

Estar nerviosa era una estupidez, ella era la reina, no le temía a nada. Y no es que temiese algo en esta ocasión, claro que no, no iba a pedir permiso en absoluto, solo quería hacer las cosas bien, como correspondía. Así que finalmente se armó de valor y llamó a la puerta, con tan mala suerte que le abrió David, por una vez le habría gustado que la primera cara que viese fuese la de Mary Margaret, sabía que al menos ella no habría puesto esa expresión de automático disgusto nada mas verla.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó el príncipe mirando por encima del hombro de la reina, esperando ver llegar a su hija o su nieto por las escaleras, pero solo estaba la morena.

\- He venido sola, tengo que hablar con vosotros.

Si la relación entre Regina y los Charmings había mejorado algo con los años, había vuelto a estropearse cuando empezó a salir, oficial y extraoficialmente, con Emma Swan. Desde que David y Mary Margaret se habían enterado, en la frente del príncipe había instalado un eterno ceño fruncido cada vez que veía a Regina, claramente a él no le gustaba la idea de su hija con la Reina Malvada, pero además lo consideraba una traición por parte de la morena, como si solo se hubiese querido ganar su confianza para conseguir que Emma cayese en sus redes. Mary Margaret se había hecho a la idea bastante antes que su marido, y le gustase mas o menos, sabía que tenía que aceptarla, algo que hacía sin rechistar mientras a su hija le hiciese feliz.

Aunque si David tenía problemas aceptando su noviazgo, le iba a ser imposible asumir el por qué Regina había ido sola a verlos. Ya llevaba bastante tiempo de relación con Emma y la cosa funcionaba, funcionaba mejor que bien, la rubia incluso vivía en la mansión con ella y Henry, eran una autentica familia y la reina quería dar el siguiente paso pidiéndola matrimonio. No había ido allí a pedir el permiso ni el consentimiento de los Charmings, tampoco necesitaba su bendición, la decisión final era solo de Emma, pero Regina sabía que a la rubia le gustaría que sus padres estuviesen con ella ese día, que se alegrasen de su alegría, y después de todo venían del Bosque Encantado, donde era normal presentar los respetos a los padres antes de pedir matrimonio. Regina no sabía si sería capaz de "_presentar sus respetos_", pero por lo menos intentaría que no se tomaran la noticia demasiado mal. Mary Margaret la hizo un gesto desde el sofá para que se sentase, pero la reina se quedó de pie, igual que David, que la miraba con su eterno ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

\- Quería… - Empezó Regina aclarándose la garganta. – Bueno, sabéis que Emma y yo llevamos ya un tiempo siendo pareja. Mucho tiempo. – La expresión de David se oscureció mas, si eso era posible. – A estas alturas es mas que un simple noviazgo, también lo sabéis. Y creo que por fin ha llegado el momento de…

\- NO.

Cortó el Príncipe Encantador rotundamente, ya había adivinado las intenciones de Regina y estaba temblando de rabia sin poder creerse el atrevimiento de esa mujer. La reina levantó las manos en gesto apaciguador.

\- David, es imposible que te pille por sorpresa. Debías suponer que en algún momento…

\- No. – Repitió su suegro. – Jamás. Por encima de mi cadáver.

Gruñó el príncipe con los dientes apretados, dando un amenazante paso hacia la reina. Mary Margaret los miraba a los dos comprendiendo de pronto que era lo que David no había dejado decir a Regina.

\- Estoy segura de que eso no haría muy feliz a Emma… - Murmuró la reina girando los ojos con fastidio. – David, realmente no estoy pidiendo tu permiso, simplemente pensé que deberíais saberlo. Pero voy a hacerlo igual.

Blancanieves abrió la boca, pero su marido no la dejó hablar, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que quería hacerlo.

\- Nunca. Emma es mi hija, no sé en que estaría pensando el día que accedió a salir contigo, o que tipo de magia usaste, pero este sin sentido acaba aquí, no voy a permitir que vaya mas lejos.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser así, David? ¿No puedes simplemente alegrarte por tu hija? Sabes que me quiere, y que yo la quiero a ella.

David resopló con sarcasmo como si la reina acabase de decir una estupidez.

\- Tu no sabes querer ¡_eres la Reina Malvada_!

Gritó levantando los brazos como si hubiese dicho algo tan tremendamente obvio que no habría hecho falta ni mencionarlo.

\- David, eso no es justo…

Dijo Mary Margaret en voz baja todavía en el sofá. No, a ella tampoco le hacía especial ilusión su hija casada con Regina, pero el caso es que no podía negar que las dos se querían. La expresión de Regina se endureció, dando también un paso amenazante hacía David, uno que de verdad se sintió como una amenaza.

\- De verdad siento que te pongas así, pero no me dejas elección, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ella. No quiero hacerlo. – Blancanieves abrió la boca otra vez, pero Regina extendió una mano pidiéndola que la dejase terminar. – No necesito tu bendición para casarme con ella, todo lo que necesito es que ella diga que si; es decisión tuya si irás a la boda para apoyarla, o no irás.

La reina había hablado con la misma firmeza que tenía cuando había una corona sobre su cabeza, no necesitaba a los Charmings en su boda, si es que Emma aceptaba, tan solo había ido allí porque sabía que a la Salvadora si le gustaría que sus padres estuviesen allí.

\- ¿Vas a pedirme matrimonio?

Escuchó Regina a sus espaldas, una voz que no se esperaba y que desbarató su firme expresión. Al darse la vuelta por supuesto allí estaba Emma, que había entrado en el apartamento en algún momento y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

\- Intenté avisarte.

Dijo Mary Margaret todavía tranquilamente sentada en el sofá como una simple espectadora de todo eso.

\- Yo…Si…No…Bueno, no era así como planeaba que fuese la cosa. – Habló Regina muy nerviosa de repente. – Realmente no es matrimonio lo que quería pedirte. No si no quieres, al menos.

David y Mary Margaret intercambiaron una mirada de confusión, pensaban que Regina estaba allí para pedir la mano de la Salvadora en matrimonio. La reina extendió la mano y en ella apareció una pequeña caja de cartón que sujetó un momento con firmeza contra el pecho antes de extenderla hacia Emma.

\- Esta caja es una representación gráfica de nuestro futuro.

Dijo a la vez que la rubia la abría y miraba dentro.

\- Está vacía.

Respondió Emma levantando una ceja con confusión hacia la morena. Pensaba que la iba a pedir matrimonio, eso es lo que había escuchado que hablaba con su padre ¿no? Y la idea la había llenado de alegría. En vez de eso Regina la daba una caja vacía diciendo que representaba su futuro. ¿Estaba rompiendo con ella? No entendía nada.

\- No, no está vacía. Eso depende de ti ahora, en realidad.

Regina estaba nerviosa, ya habría estado nerviosa si las cosas hubiesen ido según sus planes, pero nada había salido como debería y eso solo la ponía mas nerviosa aun. Con la cantidad de veces que había ensayado esta escena y no la estaba saliendo bien.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Preguntó Emma todavía con la caja vacía en una mano y la tapadera en la otra.

\- Mira con atención.

Pidió la morena casi con timidez, señalando al interior de la caja. La Salvadora echó otro vistazo al interior y vio que en una de las esquinas del fondo de la caja había un pequeño pliegue, tiró con dos dedos para quitar el fondo falso y debajo vio un brillante anillo sujeto en un soporte de terciopelo. La boca de Emma se abrió de la sorpresa, mirando la fina joya.

\- No voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo, no soy precisamente una persona de matrimonios, ya lo sabes. No necesito la celebración, ni las flores, ni los vestidos, ni el banquete…y seguro que no necesito a los invitados. – Dijo Regina sin apartar los ojos de Emma, señalando irritada a David, que ahora quedaba detrás de ella. – Pero me gusta la parte de estar contigo el resto de mi vida, eso si lo quiero. Eso me encantaría. Así que eso es lo que te estoy pidiendo, y si dices que si y quieres la celebración, las flores, los vestidos, el banquete y los invitados, lo tendremos. Lo que sea que te haga feliz, porque si dices que si me harás la mujer mas feliz del universo. Así que…¿quieres pasar conmigo el resto de mi vida?

Se hizo el silencio por un momento, un silencio en el que Emma seguía con los ojos fijos en el anillo, David con el ceño fruncido fijo en Emma, y Mary Margaret miraba a rubia y morena con cierta emoción en los ojos.

\- ¿Es en serio? – Preguntó la Salvadora por fin, levantando la vista hasta Regina, quien asintió con un nudo en la garganta. – Por supuesto que si. Si. Si. Claro que si ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Respondió colgándose con alegría del cuello de Regina, que la devolvió el abrazo igual de eufórica

\- ¿Qué? No. ¡De ninguna manera!

Gritó David intentando hacerse oír, queriendo que se separaran, pero su mujer se puso de pie y le sujetó.

\- David, cariño, déjalo, no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo. Míralas, deberías alegrarte por tu hija.

Dijo Mary Margaret enganchándose al brazo de su marido y mirando a las dos mujeres con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, aunque los dos tuvieron que apartar la vista cuando los entusiastas labios de su hija se estrellaron contra los de la reina, siendo mas que bien recibidos. El príncipe estaba rabiando por dentro, pero sabía que su mujer tenía razón y no había absolutamente nada que él pudiese hacer para cambiar lo que iba a pasar. Al final fue Mary Margaret quien las interrumpió.

\- Pero…eso de que no hace falta boda era mentira ¿no? Va a haber boda.

Preguntó para asegurarse, se alegraba por ellas de verdad, y como madre no iban a quitarle su privilegio de ir a la boda de su hija. Todavía con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Emma, Regina la miró, dejando en sus manos la decisión. La rubia sacó el anillo de la caja y se lo puso en el dedo.

\- Por supuesto que va a haber boda.

Dijo cogiendo la cara de Regina para besarla otra vez. Al final la cosa no había ido tan mal; no había conseguido el visto bueno del que ahora si, oficialmente, iba a ser su suegro, pero al menos había podido pedirle matrimonio a Emma delante de él y David había podido ver y escuchar como su hija le daba el _sí_, si eso no conseguía que aceptase la idea de una maldita vez, ya nada iba a hacerlo, y la verdad era que ese no era el problema de ninguna de las dos.


	85. Chapter 86 Captain Swan

**He tardado mucho, lo sé, hasta yo me he dado cuenta, a lo mejor hasta os habéis olvidado de mi! jajaja En fin, noticias, si alguien por aquí se ha leído el fic de _The Dark One_ sabrá que dije que tenía otra fic en mente que no sabía si iba a animarme a subir o no y que informaría de ello por aquí, así que buena noticia(o mala, para los que estén hartos de mi jaja): lo voy a subir, mañana espero publicar el primer capi :)! Decir también que dudo mucho que vaya a hacer un epílogo de _The Dark One_, siento mucho decir que no va a haber baby Swan Queen, ellas se casan y adoptan xDDD Y ya está, no me enrollo mas, os dejo el shot, os va a encantar el título x)! Y como siempre, mil gracias a todas esas personas que dedican un poco de tiempo a dejar reviews, y a lo que leéis en la sombra también :P!**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 86 : Captain Swan._**

Era una invitación abierta a toda la gente de Storybrooke, y ella formaba parte de Storybrooke; ella _había_ _creado_ Storybrooke, así que la invitación también la incluía a ella. Todo el mundo esperaba que no fuese, por supuesto ¿para qué? Si no se podía decir precisamente que tuviese amigos allí, ¿con quien iba a relacionarse? Pero la daba igual, Regina pensaba ir a esa maldita fiesta, Emma seguro que estaría allí. No es que quisiese verla, claro; ni que fuese a relacionarse con la Salvadora a ningún nivel social, por supuesto, pero estaría allí, seguro, y podría hacer que viese…¿qué? ¿a ella? Era una fiesta de disfraces, precisamente por eso iba, porque podía disfrazarse y que nadie la reconociese. Bueno, por una vez Regina iría planeando las cosas según fuesen sucediendo, aunque esa no era su manera favorita de hacer las cosas.

Tenía el disfraz perfecto, botas, pantalones y chaleco todo de cuero negro, sobre una camisa blanca, con un sombrero pirata de tres picos y un abrigo, también del mas negro de los cueros, que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla; había estado tentada también de ponerse uno de esos garfios falsos, pero la sola idea de ponerse uno la cabreaba. Si, se había vestido de pirata, pero no se parecía en nada al capitán sin mano.

\- Wow, estás increíble mamá.

Dijo Henry desde la puerta de la habitación a la morena que se miraba en el espejo.

\- Gracias, cariño.

Estaba mal que ella lo dijese, pero esa era la verdad, estaba increíble.

\- ¿De verdad que no puedo ir? Seguro que me vale algún disfraz antiguo.

Preguntó su hijo por millonésima vez desde que se había anunciado la fiesta de Ruby en Granny's.

\- Sabes que es solo para adultos. Además tu vas a tu propia fiesta con tus amigos.

Respondió su madre también por millonésima vez, cogiendo su mascara para verse en el espejo con ella, era un elegante antifaz negro que dejaba al descubierto su boca y poco mas, no era muy pirata, pero encajaba bien con su traje y la fiesta.

\- Pero no será lo mismo.

Gruñó Henry. No iba a ser lo mismo que ver a sus dos madres juntas en la fiesta, con sus disfraces. Además estaba bastante seguro de que Regina simplemente iba a la fiesta por la Salvadora, aunque por supuesto nunca iba a admitirlo.

\- La respuesta sigue siendo no. Tu vas a tu fiesta, yo voy a la mía.

Contestó Regina bastante distraída colocándose bien la mascara. _Perfecta_.

.

.

.

Como había planeado, cuando abrió la puerta de Granny's la fiesta ya había comenzado hacía rato. Regina nunca conseguiría entender como Ruby y la abuelita conseguían meter siempre tanta gente en esa cafetería cuando el local tampoco era muy grande, pero daba igual, su preocupación esa noche era otra. Sus ojos buscaban a través del antifaz a cierta rubia entre la gente disfrazada. No tenía ni idea de cual era el disfraz de Emma, no había querido preguntárselo a Henry para no delatarse, pero teniendo en cuenta su historial desde que se conocían, en algún momento irían una hacia la otra, lo quisieran o no; de alguna manera siempre acababan juntas, así que simplemente fue a la barra a pedir una bebida.

Cuando ya llevaba tres sus ganas de estar allí prácticamente habían desaparecido, incluso aunque la gente no la reconocía en su disfraz, se estaba relacionando poco y aun no había visto a Emma; no es que estuvieran precisamente en un salón de baile, Granny's no era tan grande, ¿cómo era posible que aun no la hubiese visto? Pensaba que la reconocería enseguida, llevase el disfraz que llevase. Empezaba a pensar que a lo mejor simplemente no había ido.

\- Ponme otra de estas.

Escuchó en la barra como por milagro divino, reconocía perfectamente esa voz, y al mirar a la persona que se había puesto a su lado para pedir otra cerveza, reconoció sin problemas a la Salvadora, en mallas y camisa verdes, una especie de chaqueta marrón de cuero blando y manga corta cerrada con nudos, unas amplias muñequeras también marrones, igual que las botas y el gorrito estilo Peter Pan que llevaba sobre su pelo rubio; para completar llevaba un simple antifaz marrón, y arco y flechas colgados del hombro. Regina la miró de arriba abajo con una risita.

\- Bonitas mallas.

Dijo burlonamente señalándolas con un gesto de cabeza, Emma la miró a ella, entrecerrando un poco los ojos tras el antifaz, claramente había bebido mas cervezas de las convenientes. También dio un buen repaso visual a la mujer a su lado antes de responder.

\- Bonito…_todo_.

Rió con una sonrisa ladeada. Regina seguía observando su disfraz, intentando recordar de que le sonaba, le era muy familiar, era un disfraz muy común, muy socorrido, pero no se le venía a la cabeza el nombre, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua…

\- Madre mía, vas de Robin Hood.

Adivinó por fin echándose a reír, borrando la sonrisa de la cara de Emma, que dio un sorbo a su nueva cerveza con un gruñido de disgusto.

\- No voy de ese imbécil.

La reina nunca la había escuchado llamarle así, era bastante obvio que el ladrón no le gustaba en absoluto, pero era bastante buena disimulándolo. El alcohol le estaba soltando la lengua, y si Regina lo hacía bien, eso podía ser beneficioso para ella y su curiosidad.

\- Claro que vas de Robin Hood; el verde, el arco, el ridículo sombrero…

Pinchó la morena señalando las partes de su disfraz de Robin Hood.

\- No soy… Soy un arquero, una arquera, en realidad.

Respondió Emma echando una mano atrás para dar unos golpecitos a su arco, haciendo reír otra vez a Regina.

\- ¿De los bosques, por casualidad? ¿Robas a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres?

Se burló la reina, era muy obvio que el disfraz era de Robin Hood, pero no entendía porqué Emma precisamente había elegido ese disfraz cuando no soportaba al ladrón. La rubia gruñó otra vez dando otro largo sorbo.

\- Bueno, tu vas de pirata y yo no digo nada. ¿No te falta el garfio o algo así?

\- Prefiero tener las dos manos.

Respondió Regina levantándolas y moviendo los dedos con media sonrisa, consiguiendo por fin que la mueca de fastidio desapareciese de la cara de la Salvadora, haciéndola reír.

\- ¿Y no piensas decirme quien eres?

Preguntó Emma de pronto, mirándola por encima de otro sorbo de cerveza, sorprendiendo a la reina, que creía que la rubia la había reconocido enseguida a pesar del sombrero y la mascara.

\- ¿De verdad no sabes quien soy?

Dijo levantando las sorprendidas cejas, si ella había reconocido la voz de Emma, Emma debía reconocer la suya, seguro. Aunque a lo mejor por la bebida que llevaba en la mano, que claramente no era la primera ni la segunda ni la quinta, le era mas difícil reconocer la inconfundible voz de la alcaldesa.

\- ¿Debería? Porque si ya nos conocemos, sería genial.

Respondió Emma otra vez con esa sonrisa torcida, mas torcida de lo debido por culpa de la cerveza. Regina sonrió malévolamente, si la Salvadora no la había reconocido pensaba sacar partido de ello. Iba a ser divertido.

\- Me ofendes, Salvadora, yo si sé quien eres tu.

Dijo Regina clavandole su mirada de chocolate fundido a través de la mascara.

\- Bueno, sé seguro que no eres Hook. Si él hubiese tenido esa figura… - Volvió a repasar a la reina de los pies a la cabeza. – Las cosas entre nosotros seguramente habrían sido diferentes.

Medio rió Emma con una risa de cerveza.

\- Claro, si tuviese esta figura, y si no fuese un claro error de la evolución…

Gruñó la morena sin poder evitarlo, esta vez fue la Salvadora quien levantó las cejas con sorpresa por ese comentario, pero le hizo gracia.

\- Al menos ya sé algo de ti: no te gusta Hook, y aun así, te has vestido de pirata. Curiosa elección.

\- El capitán sin mano no tiene el monopolio de la ropa pirata, aunque él crea que si y por eso no se cambie nunca.

Casi se arrepintió en el momento que dijo eso, era un comentario muy típico suyo, el mote de "_capitán sin mano_" lo usaba a menudo, y si Emma no hubiese estado borracha sin duda se habría dado cuenta, pero en vez de eso, solo soltó una risa.

\- Venga, no es justo, tu disfraz esconde mas que el mio.

Se quejó medio en broma la rubia, esperando conseguir por fin el nombre de su misteriosa compañera.

\- Eso ya lo he notado.

Respondió Regina bajando la vista hasta las apretadas mallas que permitían apreciar a la perfección las piernas de Emma.

\- Aunque estoy bastante segura de que Robin nunca llevaría esas mallas.

Añadió la reina riendo, imaginándose al Robin Hood real vestido como iba Emma, desde luego en él sería un traje mas ridículo que atrayente.

\- Ni siquiera sabría por donde meter cada pierna… - Murmuró Emma de mal humor. – Aunque no sé. Quizá deberíamos preguntárselo a nuestra querida alcaldesa, a ver que opina ella.

Regina entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, sin terminar de entender el verdadero significado de ese mensaje.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con la reina que te caiga mal Robin Hood?

Preguntó con toda la indiferencia que fue capaz, Emma se acabó su cerveza de un sorbo y le indicó a la camarera con un gesto que sirviese dos mas.

\- Por supuesto que no.

Respondió la rubia con naturalidad, pero la morena no se lo tragó. _Estaba mintiendo_, lo sabía, lo que despertó aun mas su curiosidad, pensaba investigar aprovechando la embriaguez de la Salvadora.

\- ¿Qué tienes en contra de él, entonces?

La camarera dejó una fría jarra de cerveza delante de cada una de ellas y Emma se lo agradeció con una sonrisa antes de girarse del todo hacia Regina, con un codo apoyado en la barra.

\- ¿Qué hacemos hablando de ese hombre cuando debería estar conquistandote para que me digas tu nombre?

Preguntó Emma con una seductora mirada, desarmando por completo a Regina, que se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Cogió su cerveza y se bebió la mitad de un trago para refrescar su garganta repentinamente seca.

\- ¿Y de verdad piensas conquistarme vestida así?

Consiguió decir por fin, intentando volver a tener el control de la conversación. Emma dio un paso hacia ella.

\- Si no te gusta mi disfraz, siempre puedes quitármelo. A mi empieza a no gustarme el tuyo.

Dijo directa al grano, bajando la vista un segundo hasta el chaleco de la morena y levantando de nuevo los ojos hasta los de la otra mujer, que estaba otra vez sin palabras. A Regina empezaba a gustarle la Emma borracha, era mucho mas lanzada que la Emma sobria y eso siempre era una ventaja, a lo mejor debería emborracharse ella también, aunque eso no sería muy responsable, a lo mejor acababa lanzándose sobre la Salvadora delante de medio pueblo.

\- Tus padres están aquí, ¿qué pensarían ellos si de repente arranco el disfraz de su querida princesita?

Preguntó Regina dando también un paso hacia Emma, señalando con un gesto de cabeza al lugar donde estaban los Charmings, sin dejar de mirar a la rubia. La Salvadora avanzó un poco mas hasta poner la mano en la empuñadura de la espada falsa que la morena llevaba al cinto.

\- Siempre podemos fingir que me resistí, o puedes encerrarme en tu barco, no me importaría que lo hicieses.

Prácticamente era un susurro a escasa distancia de la reina.

\- Quizá deba hacerte pagar por tu atrevimiento haciéndote caminar por la tabla para darte de comer a los tiburones, Salvadora.

Respondió Regina en el mismo tono, inclinando inconscientemente la cabeza hacia la otra mujer.

\- Si cambias tu disfraz por el de un tiburón, puedes hacerme caminar por donde quieras.

Dijo Emma acercándose todavía mas, agarrando la empuñadura de plástico para tirar de la reina, acercándola también. Los ojos de la morena rodaron inconscientemente hasta los labios de la Salvadora. Cuando había planeado ir a la fiesta no era esto exactamente lo que tenía en mente, no lo creía posible, pensaba tener ella el control, manejar la conversación, hacer con Emma lo que le diese la gana y no al revés; y desde luego no esperaba lograr estar tan cerca de la Salvadora.

\- ¿Te apetece salir de aquí?

Preguntó la rubia acercando su enmascarada cara a la enmascarada cara de Regina, que todo lo que fue capaz de hacer fue asentir con la cabeza. Emma sonrió como anticipando lo que iba a pasar, acabó su jarra de cerveza y tiró de la mano de la reina hacia las habitaciones del local, ni siquiera se preocupó de conseguir una llave, ella no la necesitaba.

Metió a Regina en una habitación al azar tirando del cuello de su camisa blanca para besarla con todo el atrevimiento que le daban la lujuria y la cerveza, devorando a la reina casi como su supiese quien era, librándose del abrigo y el incomodo cinturón de la espada, y por supuesto Regina le devolvía el beso, deshaciéndose de los estorbosos arco y flechas. No, esto no entraba exactamente en sus planes, pero si en las fantasías que mas inalcanzables imaginaba. Caminó, tirando de los nudos que cerraban la chaqueta de Emma, hasta que las piernas de la Salvadora dieron contra la cama, haciéndola caer hacia atrás, arrastrando a la morena con ella.

\- ¿No vas a decirme tu nombre?

Preguntó la rubia con un jadeo, aprovechando la rotura del beso, Regina la miró sin poder creerse que de verdad Emma aun no la hubiese reconocido.

\- ¿De verdad no sabes quien soy?

Dijo sin saber si ofenderse o tomárselo a risa, la que si rió fue Emma.

\- Tengo una sospecha, pero a lo mejor es solo que quiero que seas quien yo creo que eres.

Respondió la Salvadora, Regina subió sus manos por los costados de la rubia, inclinándose para besarla de nuevo.

\- ¿Y quien crees que soy?

Preguntó con un ronroneo contra su mejilla. Emma colocó una mano poco firme debido a la bebida en la mascara de la otra mujer, dispuesta a quitársela si nadie se lo impedía.

\- _Mi reina_.

Respondió la rubia antes de tirar de la mascara quitando también el sombrero y liberando por fin del todo el pelo de Regina, la reina la sonrió.

\- Muy lista, señorita Swan.

Dijo la morena quitando también el antifaz de la rubia.

\- Esos labios me atraían demasiado para ser de otra persona.

Dijo Emma con una sonrisa de suficiencia, enganchándose al chaleco para besar de nuevo a la reina al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba botones. La verdad era que le sabía la boca a cerveza, y en las fantasías de la reina, la Salvadora estaba sobria, así que haciendo un titanio esfuerzo de voluntad, separó sus labios de los de la rubia, quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre ella, mejor parar ahora que podía, si descubría lo que había debajo de esa camisa verde estaba segura de que no iba a tener control de sus actos.

\- Estás borracha, Emma.

Hablaba con cariño, estando como estaban y una vez quitada la mascara no necesitaba usar otra.

\- Mejor, si veo doble podré ver mas de una tú a la vez.

Rió Emma tomandoselo a broma, intentando atrapar de nuevo la nuca de Regina para un nuevo beso que las permitiese seguir adelante.

\- Estás _muy_ borracha, Emma.

Especificó la morena cogiendo la mano que la rubia había metido entre su pelo.

\- Y tu estás impresionante. Puedo asegurarte que mañana lo único que habrá desaparecido es la borrachera, no mis ganas de… - Puso las manos en las caderas de Regina. – _ti_.

Había algo mas que simple lujuria en su voz, algo mas que solo unas alcohólicas ganas de sexo. Pero si eso era verdad, podría esperar a otro día.

\- Esto me fastidia mas a mi que a ti, créeme.

Dijo Regina riendo con resignación, quitándose de encima de Emma y tirando de las mantas debajo de ellas para deshacer la cama de la forma casta.

\- No creo que eso sea posible.

Respondió la Salvadora cerrando los ojos con una mueca de disgusto, la cabeza en la almohada y ya casi medio dormida.

\- Pero tienes que admitirme que te has vestido de pirata para llamar mi atención.

Añadió abriendo un ojo que miró divertido a Regina, la morena giró los suyos con una risa.

\- Ha funcionado, ¿no? Tu te has vestido de Robin Hood para llamar la mía.

\- Sabía que no podrías resistirte a las mallas.

Rió Emma cerrando de nuevo su ojo, tumbándose de costado y echando las manos atrás para colocar a Regina a su espalda, cogiendo su mano y abrazándola contra su pecho como haría un niño pequeño con su peluche favorito a la hora de dormir, parecía querer asegurarse de que la reina iba a estar ahí cuando despertase.

\- Pero esto no va a quedarse así ¿verdad?

Preguntó somnolienta la Salvadora.

\- No, claro que no. Pasado mañana podemos hablar las cosas, y luego terminar lo que hemos empezado.

Respondió una divertida Regina, sin pizca de sueño.

\- ¿Pasado mañana? – La risa de Emma sonaba pesada, dormida. - ¿Acaso vas a quedarte sin voz mañana?

La reina rió contra su oído.

\- No, pero no creo que vayas a querer hablar de nada por culpa de la resaca.

Contestó burlonamente, besando la mejilla de la Salvadora que ya se había quedado dormida.


	86. Chapter 87 It can't be

**¡Volví! Este shot es una propuesta de DualSoul y Fate Leon, que coincidieron en ideas jaja La verdad es que está muy remendado el shot, he tenido que cortar y acortar bastante, porque al menos desde mi punto de vista también es una idea que habría dado para un fic de unos cuantos capítulos, pero como shot no quiero que os tiréis un año leyendo, así que he quitado algunas cosas y acortado otras, una pena la verdad, pero bueno, igualmente espero que os guste, vosotros diréis =D!**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 87 : It can't be._**

Mary Margaret se había casado muy pronto, muy joven, y lo mas extraño es que a nadie le extrañó. Se casó con David, su novio de toda la vida, todo el mundo sabía que se casarían, y cuando se supo que él pensaba hacer algunos años de servicio militar, a nadie le pareció raro que lo hiciesen enseguida, antes de que David se marchase. Mary Margaret tenía solo 18 años cuando se casó, la misma edad que acababa de cumplir su hija Emma, y aunque no lo dijese, Mary Margaret se alegraba de que su hija no hubiese seguido sus pasos, Emma no era como ella, era mas practica, y al contrario que Mary Margaret a su edad, seguía soltera y feliz con ello.

Cómo casi cada año, Emma había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños con sus amigas y otra en casa con la familia, y dentro de la familia se incluía a Regina Mills, "_tita Regina_", la mejor amiga de Mary Margaret desde niñas, tres años mas pequeña que ella, hija de una de las amigas de su madre se hicieron compañeras de juegos mientras sus madres conversaban tomando un café, y esa amistad había durado toda la vida. Regina había sido la dama de honor mas joven que tuvo Mary Margaret, y ahora era la "_tía_" favorita de Emma. Y la rubia sabía perfectamente porqué. Ya no era una niña, ni siquiera era menor, oficialmente ya podía hacer lo que la diese la gana, ya no tenía porqué depender de sus padres, y tenía bastante claro lo que quería desde hacía algunos años. Ella sabía que Regina no era realmente su tía, igual que sabía que la sacaba 15 años, y no la importaba. Siempre le había gustado pasar tiempo con la morena, de pequeña se ponía loca de contenta cuando su madre la decía que iba a venir; cuando las otras niñas empezaron a interesarse por los chicos, Emma solo quería seguir haciendo cosas con su tita Regina; no recordaba un momento de su vida en que no hubiese estado presente, había ido a recogerla innumerables veces al colegio, se quedaba por las tardes en casa de la morena, se había quedado a dormir con ella tantas veces que la habitación de invitados de Regina era básicamente la habitación de Emma. Y sin embargo según iba creciendo, la rubia la veía cada vez menos como un miembro de la familia y mas como el tipo de persona junto a la que podría pasar toda su vida, y después pasó a verla cómo a la única persona con la que alguna vez querría estar. Pero entonces era solo una niña, y Regina una adulta, la mejor amiga de su madre, _familia_. Ahora Emma ya no era una niña, y no podía seguir esperando.

Por su parte Regina había visto crecer a Emma, la conocía desde que no era mas que un pequeño bulto en brazos de su madre envuelta en una manta; la había cambiado los pañales; había sido la confidente de la niña con las cosas que no podía o no quería contarle a su madre; la había leído cuentos para dormir…pero Emma crecía, se convertía en toda una mujer. Fue cuando la rubia cumplió 17 años cuando Regina empezó a sentirse realmente mal consigo misma por esas veces que se le colaba en la mente algún pensamiento poco propio de un familiar. Aunque tampoco se la podía culpar, ella intentaba ser objetiva, imparcial; Emma era una chica muy guapa, cara bonita, cuerpo bonito, carácter bonito. "_Y 18 años, joder, Regina_" Se reprochaba a si misma a menudo. Emma aun era prácticamente una niña, por no mencionar la hija de su mejor amiga, por no mencionar que la rubia la consideraba como una tía materna. Pensar en Emma como algo mas que eso hacía que sintiese asco de si misma, pero estaba segura de que se pasaría y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Claro, que Emma tampoco ayudaba mucho, como ahora, por ejemplo, que había tenido la brillante idea de abrir la puerta con un diminuto y ceñido conjunto negro de top deportivo y pantalón corto que cubría solo lo justo y necesario para que no se pudiese decir que iba desnuda. La rubia se secó la frente con una toalla, sonriendo al ver quien estaba en la puerta.

\- Regina, hola. Pasa.

La morena no había podido evitar esa mirada que le echó a la joven de los pies a la coleta, intentando disimularla con un alzamiento de ceja curioso.

\- Estaba haciendo algo de ejercicio. Hay que mantener la línea.

Respondió Emma a la muda pregunta, dándose una palmada en su plano vientre descubierto al que Regina intentó no mirar.

\- No deberías abrir la puerta así, nunca sabes quien va a estar al otro lado.

Reprocho como buena familiar, por toda respuesta la chica rió.

\- Bueno, suerte la mía que eras tu quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta para verme toda sudada. – Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada ante la que Regina no supo como reaccionar. – Me habría muerto de vergüenza con cualquier otra persona.

Aclaró burlona cerrando la puerta detrás de la morena, que todavía estaba tiesa en la entrada, desde hacía un tiempo le era incomodo estar a solas con Emma y la rubia no tenía la culpa, la tenía ella y sus pensamientos errantes.

\- Imagino que vienes a ver a mis padres, pero no están y no sé cuando van a volver.

Regina abrió la boca claramente para despedirse, intentando dar un paso hasta la puerta que tenía a medio paso de distancia, pero Emma se lo impidió.

\- No, no hace falta que te vayas. Quédate. No te veo desde… - Hizo memoria y sonrió. – mi cumpleaños. Siéntate, voy a darme una ducha rápida y enseguida salgo.

Sin avisar se puso detrás de la morena para quitarle la chaqueta, lo que hizo que Regina casi diese un brinco para apartarse de esas manos de 18 años. Se quitó ella misma la chaqueta, pero Emma no dejó que se la quedase, se la quitó del brazo y la colgó del perchero de la entrada.

\- Vale, si, siéntate, enseguida vuelvo. – Dijo cogiéndola casualmente del brazo y llevándola hasta el sofá. – A no ser que quieras venir conmigo, nunca se sabe quien va a entrar.

Bromeó Emma riendo alegremente, consiguiendo por fin el primer gesto natural en Regina, que giró los ojos con una risita.

\- Vigilaré desde aquí que nadie cruce esa puerta.

Respondió sentándose en el sofá.

\- Sabes que tu tienes permiso, no es como si nunca me hubieses visto desnuda antes ¿verdad?

Dijo la rubia con un guiño antes de marchar hacia el baño, dejando otra vez a Regina sin saber como reaccionar. Claro que la había visto desnuda, cuando era una cría, no era lo mismo. Giró la cara para decirle algo a Emma, pero solo alcanzó a ver el trasero de la rubia desapareciendo por la puerta del baño. ¿Había coqueteado con ella la chica a la que había cambiado los pañales, o era solo impresión suya? Prefería no darle vueltas a eso, bastante tenía con tener que esperar allí esforzándose por no imaginarse a la hija de su mejor amiga en la ducha.

La ducha de Emma fue en verdad rápida, y a fuerza de conversación consiguió que Regina dejase de estar tensa, tanto que cuando se quisieron dar cuenta David y Mary Margaret entraron por la puerta, y por algún motivo que Regina no conseguía entender de si misma, dio un salto un poco mas lejos de Emma, sintiéndose culpable sin motivo.

\- Regina, que sorpresa. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó Mary Margaret con una sonrisa, dejando unas bolsas en la encimera de la cocina.

\- Ha venido a veros, pero ha tenido mas suerte y me ha visto a mi.

Respondió Emma por ella con una bromista expresión de autosuficiencia.

\- ¿Querías algo?

Dijo David dejando también algunas bolsas en la cocina. La morena abrió la boca intentando recordar.

\- Yo…no me acuerdo, la verdad. No sería importante. ¿Qué hora es? – Miró su reloj, llevaba allí mas tiempo del que pensaba. – No pensé que fuese tan tarde, tengo que irme.

\- No, no. Quédate a cenar.

Ofreció Mary Margaret, Emma asintió entusiasmada, pero Regina rechazó la oferta.

\- No puedo, Malefica está esperándome en casa y alguien tiene que alimentarla y hacerle compañía.

\- Ese es un nombre horrible para un gato, siempre te lo he dicho.

Dijo la rubia que no se había movido del sofá en el que llevaba toda la tarde hablando con Regina, que ya estaba de pie y lejos de su órbita gravitacional.

\- Eres una treintañera que vive con su gato. ¿Nunca has pensado en cambiar eso?

Bromeó David dándole a Regina un golpecito en el hombro al pasar camino de su habitación.

\- ¿Para qué? No conozco a nadie que se restregase contra mi pierna simplemente por la alegría de que entre por la puerta.

Respondió la morena riendo igual de bromista mientras cogía su chaqueta del perchero.

\- Yo podría hacer eso, y dejándote menos pelos.

Apuntó Emma señalándola con un dedo desde el sofá. Sus padres rieron la broma, pero, una vez mas, Regina no supo como reaccionar, conocía a Emma desde siempre, siempre había sido bromista, pero sus bromas nunca se habían parecido tanto a coqueteos como lo parecían ahora. Seguramente Regina simplemente estuviese imaginando cosas y eso tenía que parar.

\- Si no te quedas a cenar, ven mañana a comer.

Sugirió la rubia antes de que Regina pudiese marcharse.

\- Emma, tu padre y yo estamos trabajando mañana.

La recordó Mary Margaret, su hija se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y qué? La he invitado a comer conmigo, no con vosotros. – Rió mirando a Regina. - ¿Qué dices, te apetece?

\- Cariño, no sabes cocinar.

Rió su madre antes de dejar contestar a su amiga.

\- ¡Claro que sé! – Se quejó la rubia. – De todos modos podemos pedir algo. – Miró otra vez a la morena. – No me apetece comer sola.

Chantajeó con un puchero que era adorable cuando era una niña, pero ahora provocaba reacciones totalmente diferentes.

\- En realidad no es mala idea, así ninguna de las dos comerá sola.

Opinó Mary Margaret mirando a su amiga con una amigable sonrisa. Y en realidad a Regina no le parecía mala idea, antes hacía a menudo cosas así con Emma, cuando ella era un niña; así que Regina pensaba que cuanto antes recuperase la normalidad con la rubia, mejor.

\- Puedo cocinar yo.

Respondió al final, riendo. Emma hizo un pequeño gesto de victoria. Regina se despidió de la familia y volvió a su casa con su gato.

.

.

.

Casi dos semanas después había quedado por tercera vez a comer con Emma sin que sus padres pudiesen estar; y no, eso no estaba normalizando para nada las cosas. En realidad las estaba empeorando, porque se le estaba quitando esa tensión de seguridad que tenía cuando estaba a solas con la rubia. Lo peor es que Mary Margaret estaba encantada de que pasasen tanto tiempo juntas, se sentía mucho mas segura sabiendo que Emma estaba con Regina.

Esta vez habían salido a un pequeño restaurante que a la rubia le encantaba, y al terminar la comida, Emma se empeñó en pagar.

\- Emma, de verdad, no es necesario.

\- Si yo te invité a comer, se supone que pago yo.

Insistía la chica sacando su cartera y cogiendo el papel con la cuenta.

\- Me has invitado a hacerte compañía. – Le quitó la cuenta de la mano. – Además, no quiero que tu madre me acuse de gastarme su dinero.

Bromeó Regina con una risa, Emma frunció la boca.

\- Este dinero es mio, me lo he ganado. – La morena la miró con una curiosa ceja levantada. – Les ahorré a mis padres llamar a un fontanero arreglando yo el fregadero, así que mi madre me dio unos cuantos billetes.

Explicó con una orgullosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabes hacer eso?

Preguntó Regina entre impresionada y curiosa, Emma rió.

\- Puede que no sepa mucho de cocina, pero soy hábil con las manos. - Movió los dedos encima de la mesa con una sonrisa ladeada. - ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Y así consiguió secar otra vez la boca de Regina, quitandola cualquier respuesta que pudiese tener, la joven aprovechó el descuido para quitarle la cuenta de la mano, sacando unos billetes de la cartera.

\- Emma…¿Qué estás haciendo?

Preguntó la morena, y claramente no hablaba de la comida ni de la cuenta.

\- Te he demostrado que soy hábil con las manos.

Rió la rubia moviendo delante de sus narices la cuenta que le había robado de las manos.

\- No. Me refiero…las comidas y los… - No podía decir flirteos, eso estaba solo en su cabeza. Seguro. – las bromas. Todo.

\- Solo estoy siendo simpática, Regina. Sabes que soy una chica muy simpática.

Sonrió Emma dándole a la camarera la bandejita con la cuenta y el dinero.

\- Pero no…así. Las veces que eres tan "_simpática_" suele ser porque quieres pedirme algo, o que interceda por ti con tu madre. – La morena rió por esos recuerdos. - ¿Ha pasado algo?

Preguntó seria de nuevo. Emma dibujó una tranquilizadora sonrisa, extendiendo su mano por encima de la mesa para dejarla sobre la de Regina.

\- En serio, no pasa nada. Sabes que siempre me ha gustado pasar tiempo contigo.

La morena desvió la mirada solo un segundo hasta el contacto de sus manos, preguntándose si que el pulgar de Emma estuviese acariciándola era casual o intencionado. La camarera volvió con el cambio y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlas.

\- Aquí tenéis, muchas gracias. Espero que todo haya estado a su gusto. Hacen una pareja estupenda.

Ese comentario era poco profesional, la verdad, pero la camarera simplemente no había podido callárselo. Regina abrió la boca para negarlo, casi habría esperado que la tomasen antes por la madre de Emma que por su pareja, pero la rubia se le adelantó con un simple y sonriente;

\- Gracias.

.

.

.

\- ¿Por qué le has dicho eso a la camarera? _Pareja_, por favor, podría ser tu madre.

Gruñía Regina unos minutos después al volante de su coche.

\- Si claro, si te hubieses quedado embarazada incluso antes que mi madre. – Respondió Emma girando los ojos. - Era solo una broma, Regina. No pasa nada.

Intentó tranquilizar a la mujer, que la miró con los ojos muy abiertos como si no se diese cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

\- Claro que pasa, soy mucho mayor que tu, ¿qué imagen crees que daré si la gente piensa que estoy saliendo con una chica de 18 años?

En el fondo Regina sabía que estaba exagerando, que solo había sido un comentario errado que Emma había aprovechado para gastar una broma; sabía que su reacción se debía a los inapropiados sentimientos que tenía desde hacía un tiempo. Aparcó delante de la casa de la rubia, que estaba en el asiento de copiloto con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

\- Bueno, lo siento, no lo habría dicho si hubiese sabido el asco que te da que piensen que soy tu pareja. Era solo una broma.

Gruñó Emma sin mirar a Regina, que resopló cansada, con las manos aun en el volante.

\- Sabes que no es eso lo que estoy diciendo, Emma.

La joven desfrunció el ceño y la miró.

\- ¿No te daría asco salir conmigo?

Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Claro que no. – Respondió Regina mas rápidamente de lo que debía. – Quiero decir, a nadie se lo daría. Eres una chica muy guapa y simpática y… ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

Había intentando arreglar su rápida respuesta y solo lo estaba empeorando mas, se apretó el puente de la nariz con frustración. Estas cosas tenían que dejar de pasar. Iba a despedirse de Emma para dar la conversación por terminada y que saliese de su coche hasta la seguridad de su casa, pero la rubia se le adelantó cogiendo su barbilla y acercando su cara para besarla. Un beso sencillo y suave, labios contra labios, probando. Regina se quedó paralizada, incapaz de moverse ya fuese para responder el beso o apartarse, y cuando Emma se dio cuenta paró el beso, mirando a la morena a la espera de alguna respuesta, pero Regina simplemente la miraba con los ojos abiertos de pura impresión, con la boca todavía ligeramente abierta, tal y como la había dejado los labios de Emma, que perdió la esperanza de una contestación. Bajó la vista con resignación.

\- _Vale_. Bien. Gracias por comer conmigo.

Dijo saliendo del coche y dejando allí a la estatua de Regina.

.

.

.

Pasaron varios días sin que Emma tuviese noticias de Regina, intentó llamarla dos veces sin resultados, así que su conclusión fue que la morena estaba enfadada con ella, y no era lo que pretendía. Había pensado que tenía una oportunidad, aunque fuese pequeña; y si no esperaba al menos poder hablarlo con Regina para no perder su amistad, o esa relación _semi familiar_ que tenían.

Lo que la pasaba a Regina es que estaba muy confundida, no sabía a que se debía aquel beso. Seguramente formase parte de la broma, pero a ella no le había hecho ninguna gracia, al contrario le había puesto las cosas mas difíciles. Repasaba la lista de contras constantemente en su cabeza: 18 años, hija de su mejor amiga, 15 años de diferencia. Nunca la había pasado algo así. ¿Cómo, en que momento, había podido empezar a pensar en Emma como algo mas que un familiar sin relación sanguínea? Pero claro, precisamente de eso se trataba, de que ellas no eran familia, nada las unía genéticamente. Pero ¿y si hubiese conocido a Emma siendo completas desconocidas? ¿Sin que fuese la hija de Mary Margaret? Si, seguiría teniendo 18 años, ¿pero que habría pasado entre ellas? Eso daba igual, porque la situación era la que era, así que lo mejor era comportarse con normalidad, como si ese beso nunca hubiese pasado.

Y así pensaba de camino a casa de David y Mary Margaret, tenían el fin de semana libre y habían aprovechado uno de los días para organizar una pequeña fiesta en su casa, nada importante, básicamente una reunión de amigos, con la ventaja además de que Emma no estaría porque tenía planes con sus amigos. O a lo mejor no, porque cuando ya llevaba allí un rato, la rubia salió de su habitación, sorprendiéndose de encontrarla allí tanto como se sorprendió Regina, que a punto estuvo de atragantarse con su bebida.

\- Emma ¿Qué…que haces aquí?

Preguntó mirando nerviosa a su alrededor, como buscando algún rescate.

\- Todavía vivo aquí. – Rió Emma. – Vuestra fiesta ha empezado antes que la mía, pero no quería andar rondando por aquí, así que estaba en mi habitación. Aunque si hubiese sabido que estabas aquí, habría salido antes. No has respondido a mis llamadas.

Regina se aclaró la garganta todavía sin mirar a Emma.

\- Si, he estado…algo ocupada. Ya sabes.

Eso era horrible, actuar de manera tan extraña con Emma, a quien conocía literalmente desde siempre, se habían divertido mucho juntas, de niña le había enseñado muchas cosas, y tenía que admitir que Emma también la había enseñado mucho a ella quisiera o no, pero de repente un día a la rubia le dio por crecer, desarrollarse y convertirse en una mujer.

\- Regina, creo que deberíamos hablar.

Susurró Emma dando un paso mas cerca de Regina, consiguiendo solo ponerla mas nerviosa, tanto por la cercanía como porque sabía a lo que se refería.

\- No. No. Yo creo que no. Creo que no debemos volver a mencionarlo nunca.

Respondió mirando por fin a la rubia, con toda la tranquilidad de la que fue capaz. Emma se acercó todavía un poco mas, bajando mas la voz.

\- Pero te besé, Regina. Yo si creo que deberíamos hablar.

Regina miró a su alrededor como si estuviese haciendo algo malo y quisiese asegurarse de que nadie la escuchaba, acercando después su cara todavía mas a la de Emma, hablando tan bajito que prácticamente solo gesticulaba con la boca.

\- Mira Emma, lo entiendo, de verdad. Era una broma, la camarera hizo aquel comentario y lo estábamos hablando y quizá te pareció gracioso…pero aun así no creo que fuese apropiado.

La rubia frunció el ceño entre ofendida y confusa.

\- ¿Una broma? No suelo besar a la gente de broma. – La morena iba a decir algo, pero no la dejó. – Regina, _te besé_. Te besé porque quería hacerlo, no fue un impulso repentino y no fue por el comentario de la camarera. Aunque me vino muy bien que sacase el tema, la verdad. – Levantó una mano para callar una vez mas a Regina. – Tampoco pensaba decir eso, pero ya está dicho. Te besé porque quería hacerlo, y creo que deberíamos hablar de eso.

Ahora que se había callado por fin y Regina podía hablar, no sabía que decir. No había sido una broma, ni una confusión, ni un impulso. Y allí estaba ella, incapaz de decir nada, parecía mentira que Emma estuviese siendo mas madura que ella con todo este asunto.

\- Para que hablemos necesito que digas algo.

Rió la rubia mirando la cara de ciervo a punto de ser atropellado que se la había quedado a la otra mujer.

\- Emma, esto no… Estoy segura de que simplemente estás confundida, tu y yo siempre hemos tenido una relación muy cercana, habrás confundido tus sentimientos.

Respondió Regina al fin, usando tanta fría lógica como tenía disponible en ese momento. Emma giró los ojos irritada.

\- Eso me dijo mi madre cuando la conté con 16 que me gustaban las mujeres. Algo que tu ya sabías desde que tenía 14. Y resultó que no estaba confundida ¿verdad?

Preguntó desafiante, y Regina no podía quitarle la razón en eso, Emma siempre había sido una chica con las ideas muy claras.

\- Solo…solo necesito que me digas…no sé, algo, una indicación, ¿existe alguna posibilidad? ¿simplemente te estoy cabreando? Dime.

La morena bajó la vista, abriendo y cerrando la boca, intentando llenarla de palabras.

\- Emma, esto no es…no puede…tu madre es mi mejor amiga… No vamos a hablar de esto, no hay nada que hablar.

Intentó irse, pero la rubia sujetó su brazo.

\- No estamos hablando de mi madre, te pregunto por lo que sientes tu. – Regina seguía sin responder. – Puedo besarte ahora mismo, delante de toda esta gente y mis padres, y veremos que pasa.

Temiendo que de verdad lo hiciese, la morena tiró de ella para apartarse todavía un poco mas de la fiesta.

\- ¿Estás locas? Si haces eso no volverás a verme, tu madre no iba a dejarte salir de esta casa en lo que te queda de vida, y a mi me pondría una orden de alejamiento que ni siquiera me permitiría estar en el mismo estado que tu.

Siseó Regina enfadada, consiguiendo tan solo una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara de Emma.

\- Entonces si quieres que nos sigamos viendo.

\- Eso no es lo que yo… Deja de… Esto es una locura, Emma, eres como una sobrina para mi.

La rubia resopló, armándose de paciencia sin saber que también estaba llegando al límite de la de Regina.

\- ¿Acaso tu me ves solo como una sobrina? Las dos sabemos que no estamos emparentadas.

\- _¡Tienes 18 años!_

Gruñó la morena en voz tan baja que Emma casi tuvo que leerla los labios. Abrió la boca para responderla, pero su madre la interrumpió en ese momento, llamándola desde el telefonillo.

\- Emma, cariño, es para ti. Ruby te espera abajo.

Tentada estuvo la rubia de pedirle a su madre que le dijese a su amiga que no iba a salir, pero sabía que ese no era el momento ni el lugar para tener esa conversación con Regina, así que le hizo un gesto a Mary Margaret para que le dijese a Ruby que ya bajaba, y volvió a centrar sus ojos en la morena que tenía delante.

\- Esto no ha acabado, tenemos que hablar. Te llamaré mañana, _cógeme el teléfono_.

Ordenó con firmeza, dándola un beso en la mejilla como hacia cuando era niña, aunque era un beso cargado de desafío e intenciones.

.

.

.

Regina había ignorado la primera llamada y los cuatro primeros tonos de la segunda, respondiendo al teléfono por fin al quinto tono, y no sabía como había terminado sola con Emma en su casa, no sabía porque dejaba que la rubia guiase toda la situación, se suponía que la adulta era ella.

\- Mis padres han salido para dedicarse hoy algo de tiempo en pareja. – Regina levantó una ceja. – Si, les he convencido yo. Porque tenemos que hablar.

La morena realmente no quería tener esa conversación, fuese como fuese, no podía acabar bien de ninguna de las maneras

\- Te besé, ya te he dicho porqué. Dime que piensas.

Dijo Emma directa al grano, sin querer darle oportunidad a Regina de irse por las ramas.

\- No es tan sencillo Emma. Párate…por favor, párate un momento a pensar. A pensar en lo que podría desencadenar este capricho. Eres joven e impulsiva, pero hay 15 años de diferencia entre tu y yo, e incluso si eso no fuese un problema, tu madre es mi mejor amiga desde…desde siempre.

La joven la miró indignada y dolida, sentimientos que se tragó para responder.

\- No es un capricho Regina. Si, soy joven y soy impulsiva, seguramente por eso es por lo que he tenido el valor de lanzarme por fin. Pero no es capricho, no puedes decir eso cuando no sabes lo que siento, porque no quieres escucharlo. Pero yo quiero saber que sientes tu, que piensas tu. Así que, _dímelo_.

Regina se preguntaba que era lo que debía decirla. Emma era joven, muy joven, y no era extraño que se hubiese fijado en alguien mucho mayor que ella, pero ese tipo de cosas solían pasarse con la misma rapidez con la que llegaban, y Regina ya no estaba para ese tipo de relaciones vacías que no llevaba a ninguna parte. Al menos no con la hija de su mejor amiga.

\- No importa lo que yo… - Un frustrado gruñido de Emma la interrumpió. – No, tu dices que no quiero escuchar, pero escucha tu, crees que sabes lo que quieres, crees que _yo_ soy lo que quieres, pero tienes 18 años. Conocerás a alguien de tu edad y te darás cuenta que esto ha sido solo un capricho, solo tienes que esperar, pronto pasará.

\- He conocido a mucha gente de mi edad desde que empecé a tener sentimientos "_inapropiados_" – Hizo las comillas en el aire con los dedos. – por ti. No es un capricho, no es algo repentino. Quiero besarte desde que tenía unos…¿15 años? El único obstáculo aquí eres tu, y creo que ni siquiera es porque no me correspondas.

Poco a poco estaba atrapando a Regina con sus palabras, encerrándola sin escapatoria, o así es como lo sentía la morena.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar cuando pase el tiempo y yo esté vieja y arrugada, y tu aun seas lo suficiente joven para encontrar a alguien mas? ¿Cuándo la gente nos mire extraño? ¿Cuándo piensen que yo me estoy aprovechando de una pobre adolescente confusa, o tu de una mujer desesperada?

Respondió la morena con tristeza. Ya le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto cada vez que intentaba quitarse de la cabeza sus inapropiados pensamientos. Emma se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo que piensen los demás me da igual. Y no importa lo mayor que seas ¿te has mirado? Es imposible que deje de verte guapa, tengas la edad que tengas Te he visto vestida de mariquita gigante, es imposible que puedas estar peor que eso.

Recordó riendo la rubia aquel carnaval en que se las había ingeniado para que sus padres y Regina se disfrazasen con ella y algunas amigas.

\- Eso fue culpa tuya. – Rió la morena también sin poder evitarlo. – Pero Emma...tu abuela y mi madre han sido amigas desde su juventud, por eso es por lo que Mary Margaret y yo nos hicimos amigas, y ella esperaba que mis hijos y los suyos también se hiciesen amigos

\- Bueno, ya es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no te parece? Siempre podemos hacer que tus hijos y los míos sean…ya sabes…_los mismos._

Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, Regina levantó las manos para frenarla.

\- Espera espera, ni siquiera tenemos nada aun, no empieces a pensar en niños.

La sonrisa de Emma se amplió al escuchar ese "_aun_", poco a poco Regina iba cediendo, iba desarmando sus argumentos.

\- Dime la verdad, por favor, ¿si no fuese por mis padres…?

Preguntó Emma pidiendo sinceridad de tal manera que era difícil negarse. Regina le devolvía una mirada triste, incapaz de responder, no podía mentirle a esos ojos, pero tampoco podía decir la verdad y desencadenar el desastre. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todo el mundo había tenido que ir a fijarse en la hija de su mejor amiga? La misma que estaba inclinándose hacia delante, mirando sus labios como si fuesen todo lo que alguien podía desear. Lo peor fue que Regina en vez de detener esa locura se inclinó también hacia Emma, lentamente, como si esperase que la razón volviese a ella y pudiese parar. En ese mismo momento. Antes de besar a Emma. ¿Dónde estaba la razón? ¿Qué era eso cuando tenía a esa rubia apenas a unos centímetros de su cara? Sus labios se entreabrieron para recibir los de Emma…. Y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, entrando David y Mary Margaret, llenando el lugar de ruido y presencia. Regina se retiró con rapidez casi sobrenatural, poniendo distancia entre ella y Emma. Mary Margaret interrumpió lo que fuese que iba a decirle a su marido al ver que su amiga estaba allí.

\- Regina ¿habíamos quedado? No lo recuerdo.

Preguntó acercándose a darle dos cariñosos besos en la mejilla que hicieron que la morena se sintiese fatal.

\- Me aburría y la he llamado para hacerme compañía.

La salvó Emma de tener que inventarse alguna excusa para estar en su casa a solas con su hija, algo que hasta ese momento nunca había representado un problema.

\- Últimamente pasas mas tiempo con Emma que conmigo. Y lo mismo se podría aplicar a ti, jovencita.

Rió Mary Margaret quitándose el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello con la misma naturalidad de siempre. Regina no podía entender como Mary Margaret era incapaz de notar la tensión en el ambiente, sobre todo cuando ella sentía que estaba a punto de saltar en pedazos de puro nervio.

\- Mi compañía es mucho mejor que la vuestra.

Rió Emma acercándose a Regina con normalidad y poniendo una mano en su hombro sin dejar de mirar a su madre, como si fuese un gesto casual, pero claramente lo hacia para que se relajase antes de que sus padres se diesen cuenta de que había pasado algo. Aunque realmente no había llegado a pasar.

Para desgracia de Regina esta vez no la dejaron escapar de quedarse a cenar, aunque fuese una cena temprana cuando volvió a poner de excusa a su gato. Decir que la cena fue incomoda sería quedarse corta, se pasó la mitad del tiempo esquivando la mirada de Emma y la otra mitad buscándola, cuando por fin pudo irse a casa se sintió aliviada.

Aunque por supuesto la rubia no iba a dejar las cosas así, no iba a dejarla tranquila en su casa. O lo mas parecido a tranquilidad que conseguía alcanzar desde que esa chica la besó en su coche. Emma se presentó esa misma noche en su casa, colándose sin esperar invitación.

\- Creo que tenemos algo pendiente.

Dijo otra vez directa al grano, comiéndose la voluntad de Regina con los ojos.

\- Emma, te conozco desde que naciste, te he cambiado los pañales. Tu madre me mataría a mi, y te encerraría a ti. Y me mataría a mi otra vez. Sería una traición.

Emma se acercó a ella, mirándola casi con furia, cansada de tanta negación.

\- Lo que sería una traición es seguir negandolo, Regina. Te… Tengo sentimientos por ti, me gustas, como eres, como no eres, por dentro, por fuera, por los lados, todo. Y yo te gusto a ti, y no podemos evitarlo, y nos va a pinchar por dentro si no lo sacamos. Así que… - Por un momento perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo. – déjalo salir.

Regina cerró la puerta aun abierta, negando con la cabeza.

\- Se supone que esto no debería estar pasando, yo…yo debería protegerte de estas cosas, de la gente como yo, de que te presentes en casa de una persona 15 años mayor que tu en plena noche para hablar de sentimientos. Debería protegerte como haría cualquier _familiar._

\- Entonces protegeme. Agárrame, abrázame, retenme y evitame las estupideces. Cógeme, protegeme contra tu piel y todo estará bien.

Desde luego solo una chia de 18 años podía ser tan intensa expresando sus sentimientos. Y la cosa empeoró cuando Emma se quitó el abrigo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? No hagas eso.

Pidió Regina dando un paso hacia ella como queriendo detenerla.

\- _Protegeme_.

Repitió Emma quitándose los zapatos.

\- No, para.

\- _Protegeme_.

Insistía la rubia.

\- Emma, para. Sabes que no podemos hacer esto, no está bien.

La chica la ignoró desabrochando el botón de su pantalón.

\- _Protegeme_. – Se quitó la camiseta. – Protegeme Regina, porque está empezando a doler.

La voluntad de Regina voló en la misma dirección que la camiseta, dio dos pasos hasta Emma, atrapando su nuca para besarla con la misma pasión que rabia sentía contra si misma por permitirse ceder de esa manera.

.

.

.

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue la cara dormida de Emma junto a la suya. Era tan joven. "_18 años, joder, Regina_" se reprochó a si misma sin poder evitar a pesar de ello adelantar una mano para apartar el pelo rubio y poder ver mejor la cara de la chica, que arrugó la nariz al bostezar y abrió los ojos con una somnolienta sonrisa.

\- Buenos días.

\- No hagas eso.

Dijo Regina todavía con la mano en su mejilla.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Actuar como si lo que pasó anoche estuviese bien. Quiero decir…estuvo bien, estuvo genial, increíble. Pero no puede volver a pasar nunca.

\- Claro.

Respondió Emma cogiendo la cintura de la morena para volver a pegar su piel a la suya y besarla con total convicción. Y por supuesto volvió a pasar, dos veces en esa mañana.

\- A lo mejor tantos años de amistad entre tu madre y mi abuela, y mi madre y tu, tenían un propósito secreto.

Dijo la rubia pegada al pecho de una morena que ya no intentaba echarla de allí.

\- ¿Qué yo me tirase a la hija de mi mejor amiga?

Respondió incluso riendo a pesar del peso de esas palabras en su conciencia, Emma la dio un golpecito de reproche en la tripa.

\- En Crepúsculo Jacob y Bella con mejores amigos y al final él termina enamorado de la hija de ella. Y no pasa nada.

Opinó Emma consiguiendo que Regina riese con mas ganas.

\- Por favor, no pongas eso de ejemplo.

\- También podría simplemente dejar de hablar.

Dijo la rubia girándose para besar ese pecho que estaba usando de almohada, subiendo una vez mas hasta los labios de Regina con hambre juvenil.

.

.

.

Aunque a la hora de hacer pública su relación tenían opiniones opuestas, Emma no veía problema con hacerlo y Regina los veía todos, sabía lo que la gente iba a pensar al enterarse de que salía con una chica de 18 años, por mucho que Emma insistiese en que no se notaba tanto la diferencia de edad. Pero el gran problema eran David y Mary Margaret, no iban a volver a mirarla a la cara, ella misma no podría volver a hacerlo después de traicionar así su confianza, ellos creían a Emma sana y salva cada vez que estaba con ella, y por supuesto que lo estaba, pero no de la forma que ellos imaginaban.

Pasaban los días y las semanas y Emma simplemente no podía callárselo mas, así se lo dijo a Regina, si quería podía estar presente cuando se lo dijese a su madre, o podía quedarse al margen, pero Mary Margaret iba a enterarse, y después encontraría el momento de decírselo a su padre también. Por supuesto Regina la acompañó, no iba a dejarla sola en eso, y no iba a esconderse como una cobarde en vez de dar la cara frente a la persona a quien hasta ahora nunca había ocultado nada. Mary Margaret era su amiga, igual que la madre de Emma, y merecía enterarse por las dos. Pero no se lo tomó bien, tal y como Regina esperaba.

\- Si esto es una broma, no tiene ninguna gracia.

Dijo mirando a Regina, podía esperar una broma así de su hija, pero no entendía porqué Regina participaba también. La rubia extendió la mano para coger la de la morena a su lado, reafirmando las palabras que acababa de decirle a su madre.

\- Mary Margaret, entiendo que…

Intentó empezar Regina, siendo cortada por la histeria de su amiga.

\- ¿_Entiendes_? Menos mal que alguna de las dos entiende algo, porque yo no sé que demonios está pasando aquí. ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija?

Gritó acercándose amenazante a su amiga, que ni siquiera pudo levantarse de la silla para plantarle cara, pensándose totalmente merecedora de esa rabia, del dolor que provocaba ver la traición en la cara de Mary Margaret.

\- Ella no ha hecho nada, mamá. Fui yo. Regina quería evitarlo, quiso pararlo, decía que no estaba bien, pero yo…

\- Entonces debiste escucharla, por algo nosotros somos los _adultos_ y tu solo una _niña._

Cortó su madre, incapaz de dejar de gritar o de apagar la furia de sus ojos, la misma que se encendió en los de Emma.

\- Ya no soy una niña, mamá. Tu misma me lo has dicho muchas veces, sé lo que quiero, y quiero esto.

Mary Margaret se acercó a ella con tanta rabia que Regina se levantó de un salto temiendo que fuese a pegar a su hija, algo que no pasó.

\- _No_, no sabes lo que quieres, no eres mas que una cría ¿Qué vas a saber tu de la vida? Solo eres una niña confundida y _esta mujer_ se ha aprovechado de ello.

Gruñó entre dientes señalando a Regina con todo el veneno que ese gesto pudiese tener, acribillándola con la mirada. Emma se levantó también, interponiéndose entre las dos.

\- Esta mujer es tu mejor amiga, _madre_.

\- Lo dudo mucho. - Respondió Mary Margaret con el rencor de una amistad traicionada. – No sé cuanto tiempo ha estado pasando esto, y no me importa, se acaba aquí. Tu estás castigada. – Dijo señalando a Emma, luego a Regina. – Y a ti no quiero volver a verte.

Regina la mantuvo la mirada, dando un paso hacia la puerta, pero la rubia extendió un brazo para impedírselo.

\- Tu tenías 18 años cuando te casaste con papá, también eras una niña, pero ya sabías lo que querías. ¿Por qué es diferente conmigo?

Mary Margaret la miró indignada, como si hubiese dicho algo profundamente ofensivo.

\- Por supuesto que es diferente, tu padre y yo nos conocíamos desde hacía años, llevábamos años de relación, yo ya sabía que era el hombre con el que quería pasar toda mi vida.

La rubia dio un paso hacía su madre con la misma rabiosa presencia que tenía su progenitora.

\- Conozco a Regina desde que nací, eso son muchos años. Y sé exactamente cuales son mis sentimientos por ella desde hace algunos años también, la única diferencia es que yo no voy a lanzarme a casarme enseguida.

Gruñó Emma en el mismo tono que su madre, las dos se mantuvieron la mirada, rabia contra rabia, sin querer ceder. Regina quería decir algo, lo que fuese, pero no se le ocurría nada que no fuese a empeorar las cosas.

\- Mamá, esto me hace feliz. ¿No te vale con eso?

Preguntó finalmente la joven en tono suplicante.

\- No, porque es un error. Estás confundida, no sabes lo que quieres. Y no voy a permitirlo. – Apartó la vista de su hija y la clavó en la morena. – Fuera de mi casa, no vuelvas por aquí.

Regina no podía oponerse a eso, después de todo la casa era de Mary Margaret. Le aguantó la mirada a su amiga por un momento y asintió lentamente, moviéndose del costado de Emma para marcharse, pero la rubia la agarró la mano en un gesto totalmente desafiante.

\- Vale, nos vamos.

Dijo enfadada mirando a su madre, que abrió la boca con indignada sorpresa.

\- Tu no vas a ninguna parte, a partir de ahora no pienso quitarte el ojo de encima.

\- Por mas que no quieras creerlo, ya no soy una niña. Legalmente puedo valerme por mi misma, no puedes retenerme aquí. – Miró a Regina. – Déjame solo que recoja algunas cosas y nos vamos.

Fue hacia su habitación llevando a la morena consigo, claramente no iba a dejarla allí con su madre y decoración arrojadiza.

\- Emma, no tienes porque hacer esto.

Susurró al oído de la rubia, escuchando a Mary Margaret venir detrás de ellas furiosa como una gorgona.

\- Claro que si, no voy a dejar que ella controle mi vida.

\- Es tu madre.

\- Entonces debería alegrarse por mi. Te conoce, no es como si le hubiese traído a alguna desconocida sospechosa, _eres tu_.

Regina resopló, soltando su mano para que empezase a recoger.

\- Ese es precisamente el problema, Emma. Toda la culpa es mía, sabía que no estaba bien, que no debíamos…

\- ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

Acusó Mary Margaret a sus espaldas, escupiendo veneno.

\- Uno no elige de quien se enamora, mamá, ni cuando. Deberías saberlo.

Respondió Emma por ella. Regina la miró sin saber como reaccionar, acababa de admitir delante de su madre que estaba enamorada de ella y por algún motivo eso había encendido sus alarmas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Dejar que una chica de 18 años se enamorase de ella? Esto podría salir muy mal para las dos, podía dejar marcas. ¿Iba a permitir que Emma se fuese de casa? ¿Qué crease esa brecha con sus padres? Ella había visto formarse esa familia, crecer, y ahora estaba viendo como se rompía por su culpa, y se suponía que la madura de las dos era ella. Se acercó a Emma y cogió sus manos, impidiendo que siguiese metiendo ropa en una bolsa de deporte.

\- No deberías hacer esto, deberías quedarte aquí, con tus padres. A lo mejor tu madre tiene razón, a lo mejor…

La rubia soltó sus manos del agarre de Regina, siguiendo con su recolección de cosas, mirando a su madre por encima del hombro de la morena con dolido desafío.

\- Me da igual que no quieras que me vaya contigo, no voy a quedarme aquí después de esto. No estoy haciendo nada malo. Nada que _ella_ no habría hecho.

Regina sabía que tenía razón, conocía a Mary Margaret tan bien como conocía a Emma y estaba segura de que su amiga habría hecho lo mismo a los 18, simplemente ella tuvo la suerte de que sus padres aprobaron el matrimonio.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede aquí y no volver a verme?

Preguntó Emma de pronto, con el ceño fruncido y la duda en los ojos. Regina cerró los suyos, porque sabía que no iba a dar la respuesta correcta, pero no podía mentir le pesase a quien le pesase.

\- _No_.

Contestó, sintiendo como la flamígera rabia de Mary Margaret crecía detrás de ella. Emma terminó de recoger y agarró de nuevo la mano de Regina, pero su madre les bloqueaba la puerta.

\- No vas a ir a ninguna parte, Emma. Esta mujer va a salir de esta casa y ninguno volveremos a verla, y luego tu y yo hablaremos sobre tu comportamiento.

Dijo con determinación, cruzada de brazos justo en mitad de la puerta.

\- Apártate, mamá.

Respondió su hija con la misma determinación. Las dos tenían en el mismo carácter, y para este caso no era precisamente algo bueno. Mary Margaret agarró a su hija por los hombros empujándola al interior de la habitación, pero Regina la sujetó a ella, apartándola de la rubia. No había querido meterse hasta el momento por su sentimiento de culpabilidad y para no empeorar las cosas, pero no iba a dejar que hiciesen daño a Emma o que la forzasen a hacer algo que no quería. Casi como una respuesta automática Mary Margaret le cruzó la cara a Regina de un bofetón en el momento en que esta la tocó para apartarla de su hija. Las tres se quedaron igual de impresionadas por esa reacción.

\- Vamonos Regina.

Dijo Emma, que fue la primera en reponerse de la impresión, agarrando por tercera vez la mano de la morena; su madre tiró de la bolsa para impedir que se fuese y esta vez con mas delicadeza, Regina la apartó.

\- Mira, yo no quería que esto pasara, de verdad. Intenté que no pasara, pero ha pasado, y que te enfades y encierres a Emma no va a cambiar eso. Ella quiere irse y quizá en este momento es lo mejor que puede hacer, hasta que todo se calme. Cuidaré de ella.

Prometió buscando entre la rabia la mirada de su mejor amiga, pero no estaba allí.

\- Lo mejor que puedes hacer por Emma es apartarte de ella para siempre, _bruja_.

Regina suspiró cansada ya de la escena.

\- Eso no puedo hacerlo.

Y ahora fue ella quien cogió la mano de Emma y salieron de la casa.

La rubia quería estar en casa de Regina solo hasta encontrar algo por su cuenta, pero la morena no quería que se preocupase por eso, prefería tenerla allí, no solo por las razones obvias que implicaba el amor, también por la tranquilidad de saber que estaba a salvo en algún lugar. En su casa, concretamente.

\- Le dijiste a tu madre que uno no elige de quien se enamora…¿hablabas de mi?

Preguntó Regina esa misma noche jugueteando con los dedos de la rubia, la bolsa de Emma aun sin deshacer y ellas dos tiradas entre las sabanas.

\- No, de la vecina del 5º, tu eres solo una tapadera.

Respondió riendo y abriendo la boca de la morena con un beso lento que la dejó sin respiración.

\- ¿Y hablabas en serio?

Preguntó otra vez la mujer.

\- ¿De lo de la vecina del 5º? – Emma rió al ver la cara de Regina. – Claro que hablaba en serio, no me habría enfrentado a mis padres y dejado mi casa por nada. No me habría arriesgado a romper la relación que teníamos solo por un capricho.

Esperaba algún tipo de respuesta de la morena, pero estaba en silencio, pensativa a su lado.

\- Y no me importa si tu no sientes lo mismo mientras me permitas a mi hacerlo sin apartarme. – Añadió con un encogimiento de hombros muy falso. – Puedo esperar. O puede que nunca te sientas igual, no me importa mientras me quieras de alguna manera tu lado, aunque sea hasta que te canses de mi.

Allí estaban los 18 años de Emma, en esa inseguridad aun adolescente. Regina tiró de ella para tumbarla encima de su pecho, apartando su pelo y dejando la mano en su cuello, recorriendo su cara con la mirada, terminando en sus ojos.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a sentir lo mismo? ¿Crees que soy de las que se acuestan con chicas de 18 años por capricho? ¿O que iba a permitir que mi amistad con Mary Margaret se rompiese por nada? Claro que siento lo mismo.

Murmuró cada vez mas cerca de sus labios con cada palabra hasta unirlos al fin. Se había enamorado de una chica a la que sacaba 15 años, si alguien se lo hubiese dicho tiempo atrás no lo habría creído, se habría reído, se habría ofendido, se habría enfadado si además la hubiesen dicho que la chica iba a ser Emma, a quien había visto crecer; y al final había pasado. Había luchado contra ello, lo había negado, pero, siendo sincera, prefería las cosas justo como estaban ahora, con Emma encima de ella.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días y las semanas sin que Emma viese a sus padres mas que dos veces en las que la conversación acabó también en una gran discusión con gritos, reproches, amenazas y furia. Todo ese drama seguido de un silencio por ambas partes, y aunque David y Mary Margaret jamás lo admitirían, en realidad les tranquilizaba el saber que su hija estaba con Regina y no tirada en alguna parte rodeada de desconocidos. Esa tranquilidad ayudaba a mantener el orgulloso silencio, silencio que se rompió un día por la mañana temprano, despertando a Emma y Regina que dormían enredadas en la cama. La rubia cogió su teléfono muy sorprendida por la llamada de su padre, preparada para mas discusiones, gritos y suplicas de que volviese a casa. Pero no era eso, David llamaba para contarla que Mary Margaret estaba en el hospital, esa misma mañana había tenido un accidente de coche cuando iba a trabajar y la habían ingresado. La guerra quedó aparcada a un lado por un momento y Regina llevó a Emma al hospital tan rápido como pudo, aunque solo la rubia entró a ver a Mary Margaret, que por suerte estaba sola en la habitación, no sabía si iba a poder enfrentarse a sus dos padres a la vez.

\- Emma, has venido.

Dijo su madre al verla entrar, con una sonrisa en la cara, claramente la habían dado calmantes para el dolor, lo que suavizaba bastante su animo. Tenía una venda en la cabeza, un brazo en cabestrillo y algunas magulladuras en la cara.

\- Claro que he venido, mamá.

Respondió acercándose a la cama y dándole un beso a su madre en la sien antes de sentarse en la silla para visitas que había al lado.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Preguntó a Mary Margaret, mirando sus vendas y heridas como si así fuese a averiguar su gravedad.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien, solo iba distraída al volante. Pero con todo lo que han inyectado en esa bolsita apenas siento nada.

Rió la mujer señalando la bolsa de suero. Era curioso que hubiesen tenido que drogar a su madre para que volviese a ser lo mas parecido a ella misma que Emma recordaba, a lo mejor tenía que pedirle a los médicos una caja o dos de lo que fuese que la habían dado.

\- Deberías tener mas cuidado, mamá.

Dijo Emma cogiendo la mano de su madre, que la sonrió agradecida por la preocupación.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, tu padre me ha dicho lo mismo. Iba pensando en esa cosa tuya con Regina, pero ha acabado, ahora estás aquí y todo está bien, en cuanto me den el alta podemos volver todos a casa.

No sabía porqué, pero su hija ya se esperaba algo así, con profunda resignación soltó la mano de la mujer de la cama.

\- Mamá, esa "_cosa mía con Regina_" no ha acabado, y no voy a volver a casa.

Su drogada madre levantó la cabeza de la almohada para mirarla confusa.

\- Pero…estás aquí.

\- Claro que si, has tenido un accidente, estaba preocupada. Claro que estoy aquí, pero eso no quiere decir que haya dejado a Regina ni que vaya a hacerlo.

Mary Margaret intentó incorporarse en la cama y su hija se levantó de la silla para impedírselo y que no se hiciese daño.

\- ¿Cómo puedes seguir con eso? ¿No ha durada ya bastante esta tontería?

Emma suspiró otra vez con resignación, poniendo una mano en la frente de su madre como para asegurarse de que no tenía también fiebre.

\- Ya te lo dije, mamá. Es lo que quiero. Quiero a Regina, ella me quiere a mi. ¿Por qué te parece tan raro? Me he criado con ella, me ha visto crecer, tu siempre me has hablado de lo maravillosa que es. ¿Cómo querías que no me enamorase de ella?

De pie junto a la cama miraba a su madre esperando algo de comprensión, o al menos un intento de ello, pero ni todos los calmantes del mundo podían conseguir eso.

\- Eres una niña, Emma. Y ella tiene casi mi edad. No es normal y no está bien.

\- ¿Nunca has oído eso de que el amor no tiene edad?

Respondió distraída, armándose de paciencia mientras le colocaba bien el cabestrillo que había movido al incorporarse.

\- Yo quería que la vieses como una tía, un miembro de la familia.

\- Bueno mamá, entonces te alegrará saber que por mi parte sí espero empezar una familia con ella algún día.

El monitor con que indicada el ritmo cardíaco de Mary Margaret se disparó al tiempo que la mujer se ponía roja de rabia.

\- Esto es una equivocación, Emma. No sabes lo que quieres, crees que quieres a Regina, pero algún día te darás cuenta de que no es así, que has confundido tus sentimientos.

Una enfermera entró en la habitación para revisar el estado de la paciente por el aumento de su ritmo cardíaco.

\- Vale mamá, hasta que eso pase seguiré quedándome con Regina. Está fuera esperándome si quieres verla, quiere saber como estás.

El ceño de Mary Margaret se frunció tanto que sus ojos prácticamente desaparecieron bajo las cejas al tiempo que la enfermera inyectaba un liquido en la bolsa de suero, algo que claramente era para dormir, porque la morena se adormeció enseguida, todavía intentando mirar a su hija enfadada, decir algo mas.

\- Me voy mamá, ya volveré a verte si no te dan el alta pronto. – Se agachó y la dio un beso en la mejilla. – Me encantaría que lo entendieras.

Murmuró antes de salir de la habitación y reunirse con Regina en la entrada del hospital. De camino a casa le contó cual era el estado de su madre y la conversación que había tenido con ella.

\- ¿Nunca has pensado que a lo mejor tiene razón y todo esto no es mas que un encaprichamiento? Como ese profesor que a todos nos ha gustado alguna vez mas por la idea de inalcanzable que porqué de verdad nos gustase.

Preguntó la morena, haciendo reír a Emma.

\- Vas a tener que hablarme de tu época de colegio. Pero no, estoy segura de lo que siento. Además tu has demostrado que no eres inalcanzable y aun no se me ha pasado el "_encaprichamiento_"

Respondió Emma acariciando todo el largo del antebrazo de Regina con un dedo.

\- ¿Pero y si tiene razón y esto no sale bien?

Insistió, era un tema que de verdad la preocupaba, no dejaba de temer esos 15 años de diferencia entre ellas, el que Emma algún día encontrase a alguien de su edad que la gustase de verdad y la dejase.

\- No creo que eso vaya a pasar. No quiero que eso pase. – Respondió la rubia soltando una risita. – Pero hipotéticamente hablando, ocurra lo que ocurra y pase lo que pase entre nosotras, no quiero que salgas de mi vida, Regina. Has estado conmigo toda ella y me gustaría que estuvieses el resto de ella, de una forma u otra. Pero esto va a salir bien, ya verás.

La morena apartó la vista de la carretera para mirar a la rubia como si pudiese hacerle el amor en ese mismo instante.

\- ¿Tus padres?

\- Entenderán, algún día estoy segura que entenderán. Cuando pase el tiempo y se convenzan que esto es algo mas que una fase, y que me hace feliz. Lo entenderán. Y si no, bueno…

Se encogió de hombros quitandole importancia, era su relación, _de ellas_, no de sus padres ni de nadie mas, aunque si era sincera temía el momento en que tuviese que enfrentarse cara a cara a la madre de la morena, que siempre se había comportado como una abuela con ella.

Regina la miró de nuevo, inclinándose para poder besarla. Emma cogió su cara con deseo por un momento para profundizar el beso y luego la soltó.

\- Presta atención al volante si no quieres que acabemos compartiendo habitación en el hospital con mi madre.

Rió señalando hacia delante, Regina la mordió el labio inferior sonriendo antes de hacerla caso y poner sus ojos en la carretera, pisando el acelerador para llegar lo mas pronto posible a casa.


	87. Chapter 87 Yama

**Ha sido una ausencia muy larga, lo sé, como dije en la actu de ayer de _Ellcrys_, tenía la mente muy dispersa, me ponía delante del ordenador a escribir y no salía nada, acababa haciendo de todo menos eso. En realidad aun no estoy al 100%, cómo comprobaréis al leer el shot jajaja Algunos habréis notado que el capitulo 72 _Slave_, está borrado; como dije, mientras escribía ese shot no se me iba de la cabeza un fic que leí hace tiempo de Xena y que me gustó mucho; me han hecho saber que parece que literalmente he copiado el fic, empecé ese shot varias veces, mi cabeza tiraba siempre en esa dirección así que al final simplemente lo seguí, pero para nada era mi intención hacer un plagio ni una copia y pido perdón a todo el que pueda haberle molestado u ofendido, así que me ha parecido lo mejor borrarlo, repito que no era mi intención copiar ni molestar a nadie.**

**Este shot se me ocurrió antes de que en OUAT saliesen con toda la historia de Hades, y casi no lo subo por eso jajaja porque también hay involucrado un dios, en mi caso hindú; aunque tengo que admitir que no estoy muy puesta en dioses hindúes, así que perdonadme las incorrecciones y tomadlo solo como el personaje literario que necesitaba para el shot ;P!**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 87 : Yama._**

El inconfundible sonido de destrucción se coló por la ventana, interrumpiendo la tranquila conversación de las dos mujeres.

\- Te dije que deberíamos haber ido a mi casa, hasta allí no habría llegado todo este ruido y no tendríamos que salir a ver que pasa.

Se quejó Regina dejando su taza de café en la mesa y levantándose con resignación.

\- El apartamento de mis padres estaba mas cerca, y vacío.

Respondió Emma con una risa, abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar delante a la morena, secretamente complacida de que Regina no quisiera que nada interrumpiese su momento de relax juntas. Pero vivían en Storybrooke, y ellas eran la Reina y la Salvadora, no había relax para ellas. Al salir a la calle se quedaron de piedra al ver una enorme figura humana con brillante piel verde y ropa de intenso color rojo sangre destruyendo la ciudad.

\- Estoy bastante segura de que no he leído su cuento.

Dijo Emma confusa señalando a quien tenía todas las papeletas para ser el nuevo villano de turno, miró a Regina en busca de respuestas, pero la morena tenía la misma cara de confusión.

\- Yo tampoco sé quien es.

Cómo si la hubiese escuchado, el enorme ser verde se giró hacia ellas, clavando sus relampagueantes ojos en la reina, atravesó la distancia que les separaba de dos grandes zancadas al mismo tiempo que disminuía de tamaño, quedando frente a las dos mujeres un hombre de rasgos asiáticos. Todavía verde y vestido de rojo, pero al menos de tamaño normal. Las dos se pusieron alerta, y prácticamente al mismo tiempo extendieron un brazo cómo queriendo proteger a la otra cuando el extraño visitante hizo una ligerisima inclinación de cabeza ante Regina.

\- Por fin te encuentro, mi reina.

.

.

.

No habían tenido mas remedio que huir, igual que todos los demás, cuando se reanudó la destrucción, volviendo al apartamento de Mary Margaret.

\- ¿A que venía eso?

Preguntó Emma a Regina entre sorprendida y enfadada.

\- He escuchado exactamente lo mismo que tu, Emma.

Respondió la morena todavía en shock.

\- Entonces quizá podáis explicarnos algo.

Dijo una tercera voz, Blancanieves estaba allí, con David, Henry y curiosamente, Belle.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Preguntó el príncipe con una mano en la cadera y señalando con la otra hacia la ventana.

\- Yo puedo responder a eso. – Intervino Belle, que abrazaba un libro. – Por eso estoy aquí ¿recordáis?

Todos la miraron esperando que continuase y les diese la respuesta de una vez, Belle abrió el libro y pasó paginas a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la que quería y girar el libro para que todos pudiesen ver la fotografía.

\- Si no me equivoco, es Yama, dios hindú de la muerte. El libro le describe como un dios terrible que inflige inimaginables torturas en el infierno.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Es un dios? ¿No es…algún cuento o algo así? – Belle negó con la cabeza. - Adorable. – Gruñó Emma con sarcasmo. – Aunque eso no explicaría porqué te quiere a ti.

Añadió dirigiéndose a Regina, los demás la miraron como si les hubiese estado ocultando algo y la reina levantó las manos en gesto de inocencia.

\- Yo tampoco lo sé. Esa cosa, ese dios…ha venido directo a mi…

\- Te ha llamado "_mi reina_"

Aportó la rubia torciendo la boca con disgusto.

\- Dice que ha pasado cientos de años buscando a alguien como yo para…

\- Para hacerla su esposa, llevarla a sus dominios y que sea la reina que le dé poderosos hijos.

Interrumpió Emma resoplando cabreada.

\- No entiendo por qué estás tan enfadada, no es culpa mía, no es que yo le haya llamado ¿sabes?

Se quejó Regina harta ya de la actitud de la Salvadora.

\- Sé que no es culpa tuya, no estoy enfadada contigo. ¿Quién se cree que es este Yema…

\- _Yama_.

Corrigió Belle siendo totalmente ignorada.

\- …para venir aquí y reclamarte como esposa? No me importa si es un dios o si llama a sus amigos dioses para ayudarle, no te tendrá. – Dijo con airada rabia. – Por que…no quieres que te tenga ¿no?

Preguntó a la morena con cierta inseguridad, al fin y al cabo no todos los días aparecía alguien para ofrecerte convertirte en diosa, fuese cual fuese el precio.

\- Por supuesto que no.

Respondió Regina tratando de esconder una sonrisa, resulta que la actitud de Emma era simplemente que estaba siendo protectora con ella, algo a lo que la reina no estaba acostumbrada, aunque seguramente con Emma ya debería estarlo, esa mujer no había hecho otra cosa que protegerla, mas aun desde que se habían convertido oficialmente en amigas, una relación que había traído a Regina mas cosas buenas de las que nunca imaginó.

\- ¿Y como pensáis detener a un dios?

Habló la voz de la razón, Belle, con el libro aun en la mano. Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada, sin saber que decir.

\- Pero no lo entiendo…¿por qué yo?

Preguntó la morena con confusión, llevándose una mano a la frente, andando sin rumbo por el apartamento.

\- Podríamos…preguntárselo…¿no? – Sugirió Mary Margaret poco convencida. – Es un dios, no un villano o algún tipo de monstruo, puede que sea razonable.

Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sin acabar ella misma de creerse sus palabras. David miró con gravedad a su hija para ver que le parecía la idea, pero Emma miraba a Regina con la misma intención.

\- De momento es nuestra única idea.

Respondió la reina mirando a Blancanieves, ninguna convencida de lo que iban a hacer.

.

.

.

Pero era una mala idea, Yama volvió a encoger su gigantesca y poderosa figura a tamaño humano para hablar con la que sería su futura reina, ignorando al puñado de mortales que la rodeaba.

\- Mi reina, es hora de partir.

Regina miró a Emma de reojo, con la mandíbula apretada a su lado.

\- Creo que deberíamos hablar primero de eso.

Respondió ella levantando las manos en gesto tranquilizador, no queriendo provocar la ira del dios que ya había destrozado parte de Storybrooke; una verde arruga apareció entre las cejas de Yama cuando frunció el ceño, poco acostumbrado a no ser obedecido.

\- Serás una diosa, ¿qué mas hay que hablar?

Gruñó el dios en tono amenazante, Regina abrió la boca para responder, pero una enfadada Emma dio un paso al frente robándole la palabra.

\- Ella no quiere ir contigo, así que devuelve tu culo verde a…donde sea que lo hayas sacado.

Esa no era manera de dirigirse a un dios y todos lo sabían. Los ojos de Yama relampaguearon bajo un profundo ceño fruncido, y no fue lo único, porque negras nubes de tormenta cubrieron Storybrooke, descargando un rayo que habría atravesado a Emma si Regina no la hubiese apartado de un empujón. Un enorme agujero humeante ocupó el que había sido el lugar de la Salvadora.

\- Tenías que decir eso ¿no?

Gruñó la morena a la otra mujer, que se encogió de hombros sin nada de remordimiento, mirando furiosa al dios; Regina pensó que un poco de sano miedo no le vendría nada mal a la rubia, pero eso sería pedirle demasiado a una enfadada Emma Swan.

\- Ella vendrá conmigo o reduciré esta ciudad a cenizas. Y otra y otra hasta que no tenga lugar donde escapar de mi.

\- No puedes usar magia fuera de Storybrooke, genio.

Se burló Emma.

\- No soy un mago, estúpida mortal, soy un dios. – Empezó a aumentar de tamaño. – Mi poder no tiene limites ni contenciones.

Y como para probar sus palabras blandió el lazo que llevaba al cinto, azotando el mismísimo cielo antes de atrapar el cuello de Emma con él, levantando una poderosa maza para aplastarla, pero Regina actuó de nuevo para salvarla, haciendo desaparecer a la rubia en una nube de humo morado, transportándola a su lado. La maza golpeó el suelo haciendo temblar toda la ciudad, el dios rugió enfadado, blandiendo de nuevo su lazo sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Corred!

Gritó Regina, algo que todos obedecieron sin rechistar, pero por supuesto Yama fue tras ella, por algo era su único objetivo. La morena pensaba que estaba sola, lo que en parte la aliviaba, podría alejar al dios de los demás y enfrentarse sola a él, acabase como acabase. Aunque debería haber supuesto que Emma había echado a correr justo detrás de ella, alcanzándola enseguida.

\- Vete de aquí, Emma.

Ordenó con una rabia que era solo preocupación. El lazo de Yama ondeó sobre sus cabeza y en un rápido movimiento Regina se dio la vuelta atacando al dios y consiguiendo tumbarle, para su propia sorpresa. Emma tiró de ella para seguir corriendo.

\- Por eso te quiere a ti. – Gruñó la Salvadora en una repentina revelación. – Eres poderosa. Deja de ser tan poderosa.

La regañó volviendo a tirar de ella por una pequeña calle, pensando en despistar a su verde perseguidor; pero trataban de huir de un dios nada menos, algo imposible. Un Yama tamaño persona se materializó delante de ellas como un pestañeo.

\- Es inútil que huyas, es inútil que te resistas. Vendrás conmigo y serás mi esposa.

Dijo el dios extendiendo una mano hacia Regina, que miró esa verde palma con la impotencia de saberse atrapada.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

Preguntó casi en una suplica de piedad.

\- Eres poderosa, mi reina. Necesito a alguien poderoso a mi lado.

\- ¿Ves? Yo tenía razón.

Murmuró Emma entre dientes, escudando a Regina con su propio cuerpo.

\- Pero yo…no puedo…no puedo ir contigo. Tengo un hijo, tengo…

Intentó Regina de nuevo, sabiendo que era una perdida de tiempo.

\- Tendrás mas hijos, _mis_ hijos. Poderosos dioses.

Yama no había bajado a la tierra para escuchar las absurdas palabras de los mortales, quería algo y como dios que era, iba a tenerlo. Quisiese la insignificante mortal o no.

\- Si quieres llevártela vas a tener que pasar primero por encima de mi.

Desafió Emma con mal contenida rabia, consiguiendo solo que Yama rompiese a reír. Regina sujetó su hombro, dispuesta a detenerla, pero la Salvadora se apartó sin siquiera mirarla, no iba a dejar que la impidiese protegerla tanto como pudiese, si ese dios la mataba al menos moriría intentando hacer algo. Al ver que la amenaza iba en serio y no era ningún tipo de broma, Yama rió aun mas.

\- Esto puede ser divertido.

Arrancó mágicamente uno de los bancos de la calle y lo lanzó contra la Salvadora, con un movimiento de su mano Regina desvió la trayectoria, apartándolo de Emma, pero el dios ya había arrancado una farola que también iba directa a la rubia y que de nuevo la reina desvió.

\- Estoy intentando protegerte yo a ti, no al revés.

Gruñó Emma levantando las manos hacía Yama y atacándole con su magia; aunque le dio de lleno solo consiguió que el dios diese unos pasos hacía atrás, nada mas, pero enfadandole lo suficiente para que devolviese el golpe, lanzandola varios metros por los aires.

\- ¡Emma!

Gritó Regina corriendo hacia ella, Yama la atrapó con su lazo impidiendola llegar a la rubia, haciendo aparecer de la nada una curva espada dorada que atacó por si sola a la Salvadora tirada en el suelo. La morena consiguió hacer aparecer una espada también para Emma, que la cogió casi por acto reflejo, deteniendo el ataque justo a tiempo. El dios movía perezosamente la mano, guiando la espada a distancia, sin soltar a Regina mientras Emma se defendía lo mejor que podía.

\- Suéltala maldito gusano.

Gruñó entre dientes, deteniendo una estocada tras otra. La dorada espada se transformó en un enorme garrote de madera que golpeó a Emma, haciéndola rodar de nuevo por el asfalto. Yama la levantó en el aire a metros de distancia, cerrando su mano para asfixiarla; incluso así Emma seguía intentando ordenarle que soltase a Regina.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! Déjala. – Gritó por fin la morena, que no podía seguir viendo como la Salvadora se esforzaba en vano. – Suéltala, iré contigo.

Dijo sin pensar, queriendo solo que soltase a la rubia, lo que pasó nada mas terminó de hablar.

\- ¡No, Regina! – Exclamó Emma intentando recuperar el aliento. – Ya casi…Ya casi le tenía.

Y ni siquiera conseguía ponerse de pie, pero al dios eso ya le daba igual, con un golpe mágico la apretó contra el suelo y dejó de prestarla atención, centrado solo en la mujer atrapada por su lazo.

\- ¿Vendrás por voluntad propia?

Preguntó. Regina lanzó una mirada a Emma, que negaba con la cabeza, pidiéndola que no lo hiciese.

\- ¿Te marcharás de Storybrooke sin hacer daño a nadie mas?

Devolvió la pregunta la reina.

\- Los dos lo haremos. Y serás una diosa, mi reina.

Respondió el dios. Cómo si se estuviese sentenciando a muerte, Regina asintió, accediendo a marcharse con él, escuchando el grito de Emma, que se negaba a aceptarlo.

\- Pero necesito… - Empezó la morena tragando saliva. – Necesito un poco de tiempo, para despedirme.

Yama clavó su intensa mirada en ella.

\- Esta bien, pero recuerda que no puedes engañar a un dios.

Tronó justo antes de desaparecer de la misma manera en que había aparecido. En cuanto estuvo libre, Regina corrió hasta Emma, ofreciendola su brazo para que se apoyase, revisando sus heridas y golpes.

\- No puedes hacer eso, no te dejaré. No vas a irte con esa cosa.

Dijo Emma ignorando el intento de la morena por sanarla.

\- Es la única manera Emma, iba a matarte…a destruirlo todo.

Era un dios, al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué podían hacer ellas contra un dios?

\- Debe de haber otra manera, un martillo de troll o algo así que sirva para vencer dioses.

A pesar de la situación Regina no pudo evitar reír por las ocurrencias de la Salvadora.

\- Ves demasiada televisión.

\- Y tu la ves conmigo. ¿Vas a verla ahora con el gigante verde?

Gruñó Emma, que no pensaba dejar que Regina se fuese con Yama. La morena clavó sus ojos oscuros en los claros de la rubia, mirándola como hasta ahora no se había permitido nunca, aceptando su destino, asumiendo que iba a irse de Storybrooke y de la vida de todos sus habitantes en breve; eso la dejaba totalmente sin tiempo. Y si ya no tenía tiempo le parecía una estupidez seguir guardándose ciertas cosas para ella.

\- En realidad no es algo tan malo. – Dijo para sorpresa de Emma. – Porque si voy a irme, por fin puedo hacer esto sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Y sin pensárselo mas cogió la cara de Emma para besarla. No fue un beso agresivo, ni pasional, fue un beso suave y lleno de ternura que simplemente quería darle un mensaje a la Salvadora y que no esperaba que fuese correspondido, pero fue devuelto de forma agresiva y pasional, como si Emma quisiera agarrarse todo lo posible a Regina y así pudiese impedir que se fuese. No iba a dejar que se marchase, ya fuese con dios, demonio o mortal. Sin cortar el beso abrazó fuertemente a Regina, desapareciendo de aquella calle destrozada.

.

.

.

Y seguramente deberían responder al teléfono, devolver las llamadas y los mensajes. Yama había dejado de atacar y Emma y Regina no daban señales de vida, su familia debía estar imaginándose lo peor, pero les era imposible despegar las manos la una de la otra para coger el teléfono; Regina estaba demasiado ocupada despidiéndose y Emma estaba demasiado ocupada reteniendola allí. Pero por mas que quisieran esa batalla entre las sabanas no podía durar.

\- No puedo perderte ahora, Regina. No ahora que por fin…

La morena la calló con un beso, ella se sentía igual. Cuanto tiempo perdido, que estúpidas habían sido las dos, tantos años discutiendo, luchando lado a lado, construyendo una amistad, cuando podían haber construido también algo mas. Y no había sido hasta que tuvieron que despedirse que Regina se atrevió por fin a dar el paso, pensando que no tenía nada que perder, y resulta que ahora tenía que perder el doble que antes. ¿Cómo iba a salir de su cama dejando a Emma en ella sabiendo que no volvería a verla? Maldijo a todos los dioses conocidos y desconocidos, maldijo sobretodo a Yama por elegirla a ella de entre todas las realidades, mundos y reinos. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que irse si no quería que el dios terminase la destrucción que había comenzado.

\- Explícaselo a Henry ¿quieres? Dile que estoy haciendo lo correcto, y que le quie…que os quiero.

Dijo encima de la Salvadora, mirándola con ternura. Emma frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para protestar, pero Regina fue mas rápida que ella y con un simple toque en la frente, durmió a la rubia. La observo unos minutos mas, dejó un beso en su frente, otro en sus labios, y salió definitivamente de la cama, resignada a ser diosa. Esperaba que al menos su piel no cambiase de color.

.

.

.

Yama la estaba esperando y la miraba con victoriosa suficiencia mientras se acercaba a él, contento de tener por fin a su reina. Regina le devolvía una mirada llena de rencor, si de verdad iba a hacerla diosa pensaba usar sus nuevos poderes para hacer tan imposible como pudiese la vida de ese dios caprichoso.

\- Toma mi mano y vivamos para toda la eternidad.

Dijo Yama extendiendo su mano verde. Regina quiso llorar, la eternidad era mucho tiempo para pasarlo junto a ese dios, pero ya había tomado la decisión y no tenía alternativa.

\- No tan deprisa.

Se escuchó a sus espaldas cuando levantó la mano hacía la de Yama. Los dos miraron en dirección a la voz y Regina quedó sorprendida al ver allí a Emma, aunque en cierto modo la esperaba. Todavía estaba algo somnolienta, pero caminaba hasta ellos con determinación.

\- ¿De verdad pensabas que iba a ser tan fácil deshacerte de mi?

Preguntó a Regina bastante ofendida, la reina no pudo evitar sonreirla, debió suponer que la cabezonería de Emma era incluso mas poderosa que su magia.

\- ¿Otra vez tu? Vas a conseguir que rompa la promesa que le he hecho a mi reina, y te mate.

Gruñó furioso Yama, harto ya de esa absurda y molesta mortal. Regina levantó las manos hacia él, cómo queriendo detener cualquier ataque.

\- No. Prometiste no hacerles daño.

\- Entonces vamonos.

Ordenó el dios extendiendo de nuevo la mano, pero Emma ya había llegado hasta ellos y rodeó la cintura de Regina con un brazo para apartarla, quedando ella entre los dos.

\- Te dije que no ibas a llevártela.

La paciencia de Yama se había agotado y con un revés de su poderosa mano se quitó a Emma de en medio. Para su sorpresa la rubia se levantó de nuevo, volviendo testarudamente hasta ellos. Por segunda vez una mano verde la golpeó, volviendo a dar con sus huesos a varios metros de distancia.

\- Para.

Dijo Regina, aunque no sabía si a Emma o a Yama. La rubia se había levantado y volvía hacia ellos sin darse por vencida, el dios se había cansado de juegos y alzó su mano dispuesto a terminar de una vez con todo, pero se detuvo totalmente desconcertado cuando la Salvadora se echó a reír.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, humana?

\- Tu.

Respondió Emma con sencillez, indignando al todopoderoso Yama.

\- Ya te he permitido demasiadas insolencias.

Gruñó sin conseguir asustar a la rubia.

\- No es una insolencia, simplemente me haces mucha gracia. Deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo, eres un dios patético.

\- Emma…

Advirtió Regina todavía con las manos levantadas hacia el dios pidiéndole calma, pero sabía que no iba a poder detenerle si decidía atacar a la rubia.

\- Es la verdad. Eres un dios, no dejas de decir lo poderoso que eres, ¿y tienes que buscar una esposa entre simples mortales? Serás el hazmerreír de los demás dioses.

La morena no pensaba que esa táctica fuese a funcionar, pero claramente había subestimado el ego de un dios porque la duda sustituyó a la ira en los ojos de Yama.

\- ¿Acaso no hay ninguna diosa que te soporte y por eso has venido aquí? No es que me sorprenda, no debes de ser un dios muy poderoso ¿verdad?

El rostro del dios se crispó irritado, con su orgullo herido.

\- Soy el dios de la muerte, insignificante mortal, harías bien en no olvidarlo. Podría torturarte de maneras que ni siquiera sabes que existen.

Lejos de asustarse, Emma se echó a reír de nuevo.

\- Y aun así eres incapaz de encontrar novia. Cómo he dicho: _patético_.

Yama levantó la mano dispuesto a callarla para siempre, pero una duda le detuvo de nuevo, lanzando una mirada a Regina.

\- Si, es solo una mortal. Da igual que la conviertas en diosa, seguirá siendo simplemente una mortal a la que tuviste que obligar a irse contigo ¿crees que los otros dioses la aceptaran? Bueno, quizá a ella si, pero ¿a ti? A un dios tan insignificante cuya única opción para casarse son vulgares mujeres mortales.

El dios miraba a la morena pensativo, había ido allí buscando un trofeo, no una vergüenza; pero aquella mortal rubia tenía razón, por muy poderosa que fuese la mujer que había elegido como su reina no era mas que eso: una mujer, una humana insignificante. Que vergüenza para él, el poderoso dios de la muerte. Esa mortal morena no estaba a su altura, nunca sería el complemento que necesitaba, la mujer digna de darle poderosos hijos. Todo ese viaje y destrucción no habían servido para nada. Yama podía conseguir algo mucho mejor.

\- Yama no necesita mortales.

Sentenció como si fuese él quien repudiaba a Regina, quien la rechazaba. Movió la mano sobre su cabeza y desapareció en un rayo de luz. Después de eso se hizo el silencio, ninguna de las dos podía creerse que ese truco de verdad hubiese funcionado, que después de toda la destrucción Yama simplemente se hubiese ido, sin mas. Pero así era. Emma resopló aliviada, sentándose agotada en mitad de la calle, Regina la miraba sorprendida, cómo si fuese un fenómeno paranormal o algo así.

\- Lo has conseguido.

Dijo llegando hasta ella. Emma levantó una mano como pidiendo que la levantase, pero cuando la morena la cogió, la atrajo hasta el suelo con ella, sentándola encima de sus piernas.

\- Y decía que no se podía engañar a un dios. - Rió la rubia contra el pelo de Regina. – "_Simple mortal_" no puedo creer que de verdad se lo haya tragado.

Besó el hombro de la reina con adoración.

\- Lo has conseguido.

Repitió Regina cogiendo las mejillas de Emma para poder mirarla a los ojos.

\- Sabes que no pienso eso de ti ¿verdad? Que seas una vulgar mujer mortal indigna de un dios.

La morena se echó a reír.

\- No tiene nada de malo serlo si eso me permite quedarme aquí.

\- ¿Conmigo?

Preguntó Emma con vulnerable duda. Regina se inclinó para atrapar los labios de la Salvadora con los suyos, la respuesta que mas le apetecía darle en esos momentos.

\- Contigo.

Añadió por si el beso no había sido suficientemente claro. La rubia cerró los brazos alrededor de la cintura de la reina, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

\- Bueno, y con Henry, mis padres, mi hermano… A quienes por cierto deberíamos llamar para contarles que ha pasado el peligro.

Dijo rozando la nariz de Regina con la suya, dejandole unos cuantos besos rápidos en los labios.

\- Si, deberíamos volver con ellos.

Admitió la morena sin muchas ganas de moverse del suelo de la calle.

\- _No_. He dicho llamarles, tu presencia es requerida en otra parte, conmigo, _solo _conmigo.

La corrigió Emma con una sonrisa torcida contra sus labios justo antes de desaparecer en la misma dirección en la que ya había desaparecido antes.


	88. Chapter 88 Telephone

**¿Recordáis la cabina telefónica que usaron David y Mary Margaret para hablar con su hijo? Si, se me ocurrió una cosita con eso jeje este shot, muy cortito, pero que espero que disfrutéis ^_^!**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 88 : Telephone._**

No se arrepentía. No le gustaba y preferiría no haber tenido que hacerlo, pero no se arrepentía, había hecho lo correcto.

Casi lo habían conseguido, casi habían vuelto a casa todos juntos, casi habían derrotado a Hades. Pero al final, Hades había ganado.

\- Uno de vosotros. Uno deberá quedarse aquí y los demás podréis volver a casa.

Esas habían sido sus palabras. Lo habían intentado todo, lo habían hecho todo, y aun así no había sido suficiente. Junto al dios había una lápida en blanco, un nombre en ella era la llave de su vuelta a casa. Pero ¿quien iba a quedarse? ¿A quien iba a perder Emma? ¿A su hijo? ¿Sus padres? ¿Su novio? ¿Debían quedarse Belle o Rumplestiltskin ahora que iban a ser padres? ¿Zelena, cuando apenas estaba empezando su redención por su hija? ¿Robin Hood que tenía al pequeño Roland esperándole en Storybrooke? Regina sabía lo que tenía que hacer; seguramente por eso fue Emma quien dio el paso al frente. Había sido idea suya, ella había querido ir hasta el mismísimo infierno a por Killian Jones y no iba a dejar que nadie pagase por esa decisión. La Salvadora había dado un paso al frente , Regina lo recordaba bien; nadie se había movido, pero en el momento en que la reina movió los pies para avanzar, Emma se le adelantó, sacrificándose una vez mas. Pero esta vez no iba a ser así, la rubia no iba a sacrificarse de nuevo, no había ido hasta allí en busca de un indigno pirata para luego quedarse en su lugar. Con decisión, Regina la adelantó, ocupando su puesto frente a Hades. Emma la cogió por el brazo obligándola a mirarla.

\- No serás tu quien haga esto.

Eso había dicho, pensando que podía convencerla.

\- No volverás a ser tu quien se sacrifique, Emma.

Respondió Regina, dejando bien claro que lo que iba a hacer, lo haría por ella; por una vez iba a ser la reina quien hiciese algo por la Salvadora, y esa testaruda rubia iba a dejarla quisiera o no. La morena abrió de nuevo la boca para añadir algo mas, algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo decir, la verdadera razón por la que había seguido a la hija de su antigua enemiga hasta el inframundo, pero Robin Hood sacó a Emma de su campo de visión para ocuparlo él.

\- No puedes hacer esto.

Suplicó el hombre. Regina cogió su nuca y apoyó la frente en la del ladrón, notando la desesperada mirada de la Salvadora clavada en ella. Lo sentía por Robin, nunca debió permitir que la acompañase, no debió dejarle venir, en cierto modo eso había sido un engaño mas, él estaba allí por las razones equivocadas, siguiendo a una mujer que había seguido a otra persona. Todas las mentiras iban a terminar antes de que Hades terminase con su vida, y para ello necesitaba solo dos palabras. Soltó a Robin Hood y enfrentó la mirada de Emma.

\- _Te quiero_.

Dijo con un hilo de voz que se escuchó amplificado en el mortal silencio del inframundo. Ya daba igual que no fuese a tener respuesta, que no fuese correspondida.

Y por si decirlo no era suficiente, cómo las acciones hablan mas alto que las palabras, sin pensarlo dos veces, sin momento para dudar, Regina encaró a Hades, a la vez que a su espalda escuchó un ahogado "_¿qué?_" de Emma

\- Esperaba que fueses tu.

Dijo el dios con una perversa sonrisa, alzando la mano antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar y atravesando el pecho de la morena con un rayo rojo. El sonido de su cuerpo al caer quedó acallado por varios gritos de dolor, aunque Regina no había sentido ninguno, ella seguía parada ante Hades, su nombre en la lápida y su cuerpo a sus pies. Había muerto de verdad. Se giró hacía su familia sin saber exactamente que decir aparte de pedirles que se marcharan ahora que por fin podían, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue la rota expresión de Emma.

\- No. No. No puede ser. No.

Repetía una y otra vez agarrando los brazos de Regina, como si el poder tocarla significase que seguía viva. A su alrededor todo lo que había conseguido crecer en el inframundo se pudría de nuevo.

\- No, dime que no has hecho esto, por favor.

Pedía la rubia con los ojos aguados. Tras ella Henry y Blancanieves lloraban, Robin Hood seguía intentando comprender que había pasado, y Rumplestiltskin mantenía una seria compostura.

\- Marchaos antes de que cambie de opinión.

Dijo Hades mandando la lápida al eterno cementerio de sus dominios y haciendo aparecer una barca en el mismo gesto.

\- Y llevaos eso con vosotros. Ya no pertenece aquí.

Añadió con malvado regodeo señalando el cuerpo de Regina. Emma no le escuchaba, solo tenía ojos, oídos y dolor para la reina. Rumplestiltskin hizo el amago de transportar el cuerpo con magia, pero David le detuvo, cargando a la morena en brazos hasta la barca. Hook intentó apartar a Emma de Regina, pero la Salvadora se revolvió, librándose de su agarre.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

Preguntó apretando los labios para no echarse a llorar. La reina pensaba que su motivo había quedado mas que claro.

\- Ya lo sabes.

Respondió inclinándose hacía delante como si quisiese descansar su cabeza contra la de la rubia, sin llegar a completar el gesto.

\- No. – Negó Emma con voz temblorosa. - ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué querías decir? ¿Qué significa? No puede ser…

No tuvo que terminar la frase, porqué si podía ser. Podía ser. Había sido. _Era._ La rubia se limpió con furiosa mano las lágrimas que no la dejaban ver, sin soltar a Regina con la otra, apoyándola en su cuello, acercando a la reina cómo si quisiese tocarla con los labios entreabiertos. Un temblor agitó el agua como si la barca estuviese impaciente por irse, y Hook separó definitivamente a las dos mujeres.

\- Tenemos que irnos, amor.

Dijo con firmeza llevándola a la pequeña barca por mas que la Salvadora luchaba por soltarse y volver junto a la reina.

\- No. _¡No!_ Regina. Tenemos que… Tenemos que…

Decía una y otra vez sin saber como completar la frase. Y seguía diciéndolo mientras la barca se perdía en la niebla.

\- Pensé que no se irían nunca. – Habló Hades tras ella. – Disfruta de tu nuevo hogar, majestad, hay mucha gente aquí que se _alegrará_ de verte.

Rió el dios antes de desaparecer.

.

.

.

Regina recordaba cada día ese momento, esa despedida, pensando en que querría haberle dicho Emma, cuales serían sus verdaderos sentimientos. Lo pensaba cada día mientras esperaba su turno en la cabina telefónica. A veces hablaba a Henry, intentando explicarle lo mucho que lo sentía, pero que no le había dejado solo, que aun tenía una madre, una familia, que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer; en tres ocasiones habló a Blancanieves; una vez incluso a Zelena; pero la mayoría de las veces sus palabras eran para Emma, incluso cuando no sabía que decirla, cuando solo susurraba su nombre al auricular esperando que eso fuese suficiente para expresarse, esperando que pudiese escuchar su voz de alguna forma, que comprendiese por fin toda la verdad. Algún día tendría que dejar de someterse a si misma a esa tortura, intentar seguir adelante, reunirse con su padre. Pero en ese momento, cuando por fin le llegó su turno en la cabina, todo lo que quería hacer era quedarse allí muchos años y esperar a su familia, lo único que quería hacer era descolgar el teléfono y susurrar un nombre.

\- _Emma_…

No sabía si la Salvadora la escucharía, y la Salvadora no sabía si lo que escuchaba era real. A veces no era mas que su nombre; a veces eran esas dos palabras que aun la perseguían; a veces, sobretodo en sueños, escuchaba largo rato a Regina hablando con ella, aunque por la mañana le costaba recordarlo.

No sabía si era real, producto de su imaginación, o peor aún, producto de la enorme cantidad de alcohol que absorbía cada día. No era una solución, lo sabía muy bien, la gente que la quería estaba preocupada por ella, eso también lo sabía, pero era la única forma que había encontrado de sobrevivir hora tras hora con el recuerdo del sacrificio de la reina, con su ausencia. Emma había bajado a por Hook y había perdido a Regina, había bajado a por su futuro seguro y había perdido su final feliz, era ahora dolorosamente consciente de ello. Su parte heroica odiaba admitirlo, pero volvería a bajar al infierno para dejar allí al pirata si eso la devolvía a la morena.

Se preguntaba si Regina lo sabía, si igual que ella era capaz de escuchar a la reina, la reina la escuchaba a ella. Había tenido que dejarla allí abajo sin decírselo, sin hacerle saber la verdad, sin pronunciar para Regina las palabras que Regina había pronunciado para ella.

Y de nuevo, otra vez, escuchaba su nombre como susurrado por el viento con la voz de la reina; no sabía si era cierto o era el tequila, pero por si acaso bebió un poco mas y devolvió la llamada.

\- _Regina_…


	89. Chapter 89 Di no a las drogas

**Como vais a comprobar, no tengo termino medio, o me bloqueo o se me ocurre todo de golpe, y es que a pesar de la lista de shots y propuestas pendientes que tengo (y que escribiré todas las que pueda, en serio) anoche se me vino la inspiración repentina y se me ocurrieron dos shots a falta de uno. Este es el primero y voy a subir el otro seguido, para compensar un poco tantas tardanzas y esperas jajajaja No son gran cosa, la verdad, ideas peregrinas nocturnas, pero aquí las dejo ;P!**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 89 : Di no a las drogas._**

El viaje a Nueva York se les había alargado mas de lo esperado, principalmente por el accidente que había sufrido Regina, que rodó todo un tramo de escaleras abajo debido a una acalorada discusión que estaba teniendo con Zelena al final del rellano. Roland estaba en el piso y no quería que fuese testigo de la pelea; pelea de la que Zelena se hartó y trató de marcharse, Regina la sujetó para impedírselo y cuando su hermana dio un tirón para soltarse, Regina perdió pie y cayó por las escaleras. Un brazo roto y una fea herida en la cabeza eran el resultado de la caída; había pasado todo el día anterior sedada, y cuando por fin despertó, una enfermera la puso al corriente de lo que había pasado, la misma enfermera que entró apenas veinte minutos después para decirla con una amable sonrisa:

\- Su esposa está aquí, señora Mills.

¿Señora? _¿ESPOSA?_ No tuvo tiempo de preguntar porque la enfermera ya se había marchado y Emma Swan entraba por la puerta.

\- ¿Esposa?

Preguntó enfadada en cuanto cerró la puerta, Emma hizo una mueca culpable.

\- Nadie iba a creerse que soy tu hermana, y aunque se lo creyesen tuve que dar mis datos cuando te ingresaron, se habría descubierto todo.

Explicó acercándose con cautela a la cama de hospital, alegrándose de que Regina tu tuviese su magia allí, sabía que lo de la _esposa_ no iba a gustarle cuando despertase.

\- ¿Y por qué no dijiste la verdad, que eres una amiga?

Gruñó la reina lamentándose de tener un brazo escayolado y no poder estrangular a Emma.

\- ¿Y si no me dejaban entrar a verte, o no me decían como estabas por no ser familiar? En la televisión siempre dicen eso de "informar solo a la familia"

Se excusó la Salvadora con otra mueca, encogiendo un hombro. Regina se apretó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, armándose de paciencia.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que tu me has traído y que eres la única persona remotamente relacionada conmigo en _toda_ la ciudad, no creo que hubiese habido ningún problema.

Emma no había pensado en eso. Además estaba Zelena, que si era su hermana, y no quería que Robin Hood se presentase allí diciendo ser su novio, prometido o algo por el estilo y pasase por encima de ella. Su solución le parecía mucho mejor.

\- Y las horas de visita están abiertas a todo el mundo, Emma.

Añadió la morena con otro gruñido.

\- No pensé en todo eso. – Admitió la rubia. – De todos modos ya está hecho, tampoco es tan malo.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y la enfermera entró de nuevo con unos papeles.

\- Aquí le traigo el alta, señora Mills.

Dijo sonriendo a las dos y escribiendo unas pocas cosas mas en los papeles.

\- Dile que deje de llamarme "_señora_"

Murmuró Regina con una mirada asesina a la joven enfermera, que no las miraba.

\- Estás casada, es como debe llamarte.

Bromeó Emma en el mismo tono bajo, aguantando la risa cuando la mirada asesina se traslado a ella. Aunque podría ser peor, podría estar llamándola "_señora Swan_"

\- Estará un poco mareada por la medicación, y con el brazo así no debería cambiarse usted sola. ¿La ayudo yo, o lo hará su esposa?

Preguntó amablemente la enfermera levantando por fin la vista de los papeles. Emma se llevó un puño a la boca y se alejó de la cama de Regina conteniendo la risa.

\- Puedo apañarmelas sola.

Respondió amenazante la reina.

.

.

.

Robin Hood y Zelena llegaron también al hospital, acercándose a la chica de recepción para decirle a quien querían ver.

\- Las horas de visita han terminado.

Dijo la chica mecánicamente sin apenas mirarlos.

\- Pero soy su novio.

Protestó el ladrón, la chica frunció un poco el ceño.

\- Eso es imposible, su mujer ha subido hace un rato.

Tanto Hood como Zelena se quedaron sorprendidos por esa información.

\- _¿Su mujer?_ Eso es imposible. ¿Qué mujer?

Dijo el hombre de mal humor, la chica de recepción le miró por fin con atención, frunciendo mas el ceño.

\- ¿No estuvo usted ayer aquí para que le hiciesen una ecografía a su esposa?

Recordó la recepcionista señalando a Zelena, quien sonrió divertida. Cuando llevaron allí a Regina, Robin había insistido en asegurarse de que el bebé estaba bien, así que dejó a Emma ingresando a la morena y fue con Zelena a pedir una ecografía.

\- Escucha, Regina Mills es mi hermana. – Dijo la bruja, le recepcionista la miró sorprendida. – Es una larga historia. ¿Yo puedo subir a verla?

\- Pero las horas de visita…

Insistía la chica, siguiendo el protocolo del hospital.

\- Serán solo diez minutos, lo prometo.

\- ¿Pero quien está con ella? Regina no está casada, y menos con una mujer.

Protestó Hood todavía sin procesar la información. La chica buscó en el ordenador el archivo de Regina.

\- Según el registro, si lo está. – Leyó un poco mas. – De todos modos le han dado el alta hace unos minutos.

\- ¿Puedo subir a verla, entonces? A ayudarla y esas cosas.

Pidió Zelena con la mas amable de las sonrisas, disfrutando de la cara de confusión de ladrón.

\- Su mujer…

Insistió la muchacha.

\- Lo sé, querida, pero ya la han dado el alta. Será solo un momento.

Finalmente la recepcionista asintió a la mujer, señalando a Hood.

\- Pero usted tiene que quedarse aquí.

.

.

.

\- ¿Emma?

Llamó Regina desde el baño. La rubia se levantó de la cama en la que esperaba a que la morena saliese del baño, y se acercó a la puerta cerrada.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Creo que… - Escuchó como Regina se aclaraba la garganta. – Creo que necesito ayuda.

Con una risita muda, Emma abrió la puerta del baño y se encontró a la reina apoyada en el lavabo, ligeramente mareada, tal y como había predicho la enfermera, con las medias mal puestas y el vestido morado retorcido y a medio poner. La Salvadora fue incapaz de evitarlo y rompió a reír, no iba a olvidar nunca esa imagen.

\- No te rías de mi y ayúdame.

Ordenó la reina con la cabeza metida en el vestido que había intentado ponerse por arriba, y con el brazo sano en una postura incomoda por culpa de la prenda mal colocada. Emma asintió sin poder dejar de reír por lo bajo y fue a ayudarla, sacandole el vestido y quedando un segundo mirando el cuerpo de la morena sin darse siquiera cuenta de lo que hacía. Regina se aclaró, la garganta y Emma volvió en sí, enderezando y subiendo bien las medias negras, sacó el brazo del cabestrillo y con mucho cuidado la ayudó a ponerse el vestido como era debido, abrochando la cremallera con la garganta mas seca de lo que había esperado.

\- ¿Te duele?

Preguntó la rubia poniéndole el brazo otra vez en el cabestrillo. Regina negó con la cabeza, sorprendida del cuidadoso toque de la Salvadora, que se había agachado para ayudarla a meter los pies en las botas cuando un golpecito en la puerta las hizo pegar un bote a las dos.

\- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Gruñó Emma al salir del baño y ver allí a Zelena con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿Qué hacíais _vosotras _ahí?

Preguntó la bruja mirando la bota que la rubia todavía llevaba en la mano con una sonrisilla ladeada. Incomprensiblemente, Emma y Regina se sonrojaron.

\- Estaba ayudándome.

Explicó la morena, a quien la Salvadora sentó en la cama para ponerle la otra bota. La comprensión golpeó a Zelena, que rompió a reír.

\- Claro, por supuesto, así que tu eres _su mujer_. – Rió señalando a Emma. – A Robin le va a encantar.

No podía parar de reír imaginando la cara del ladrón. La rubia apretó la mandíbula.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Repitió.

\- ¿No puedo venir a ver como está mi hermana? – Respondió mirando a Regina. – No nos soportamos, pero nunca fue mi intención que cayeses por las escaleras.

Si no fuese porque la conocían, Emma y Regina habrían jurado que Zelena se sentía sinceramente mal por lo que había pasado. Y a lo mejor era por la medicación, pero la reina se ablandó un poco.

\- Fue un accidente, supongo. Los médicos dicen que estoy bien, acaban de darme el alta.

Emma fue a por el abrigo de Regina y se lo puso sobre los hombros, sin que nadie le dijese nada Zelena cogió los medicamentos para el dolor que le habían dado a la morena y las siguió, deseando ver la cara de Robin Hood cuando viese llegar a Regina apoyada en el brazo de Emma, _su esposa_.

.

.

.

\- Todavía no entiendo porqué has tenido que decir que eres su esposa.

Seguía protestando Hood cuando llegaron al hotel en el que se estaban quedando Emma y Lily mientras Regina estaba en el hospital, el piso de Neal era demasiado pequeño para todos y además a la Salvadora no le hacía especial ilusión compartir piso con el ladrón.

\- Era lo mas rápido, y no es que tu estuvieses cerca para coger el puesto ¿verdad?

Respondió la rubia en el mismo tono molesto que estaba usando el hombre. Aunque no se conocían, Lily y Zelena intercambiaron una mirada casi divertida, no era muy difícil deducir lo que estaba pasando allí.

\- ¿Y por qué no se queda en el piso conmigo?

Preguntó el ladrón que parecía dispuesto a quejarse por todo. Emma quería esperar al día siguiente para salir hacía Storybrooke, cuando Regina estuviese un poco mas lúcida, los medicamentos que la habían dado en el hospital ya la tenían bastante ida, pero en el camino hasta el hotel habían tenido que darla dos pastillas para el dolor que dejaron a la reina totalmente drogada.

\- ¿No creerás de verdad que voy a dejar que se quede allí?

Contestó Emma levantando una enfadada ceja. Zelena abrió la boca para protestar por esa desconfianza, hasta el momento se estaba mostrando muy colaborativa, pero Lily la hizo un gesto para que no dijese nada, la desconfianza no era exactamente por ella.

\- Soy su…

Intentó de nuevo Robin Hood.

\- Eres su nada. Aceptaste marcharte de Storybrooke para tener una vida con tu mujer y tu hijo ¿recuerdas?

Cortó la Salvadora cada vez de peor humor, señalando a Zelena con la cabeza.

\- ¿Quién está con Roland, por cierto? ¿No deberías volver con él?

En eso Emma tenía razón y todos lo sabían.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

Preguntó el ladrón señalando a Zelena.

\- Llevatela a casa e intenta no hacerle otro hijo. – Dijo Regina medio ausente. – Y tu pórtate bien hermanita, si no quieres acabar en una celda.

Su hermana iba a indignarse, pero viendo la cara de la morena solo pudo reírse, nunca esperó ver a Regina Mills en ese estado, ninguno se lo habría imaginado nunca.

Finalmente Emma consiguió echar a Robin Hood, que no dejaba de protestar, y metió a Regina en su habitación.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Preguntó Lily al lado de la rubia, las dos mirando a la aturdida reina tirada en la cama.

\- No, no pasa nada. No creo que se mueva de esa cama en toda la noche, yo puedo improvisar algo en la alfombra.

\- Sabes que en la cama cabéis las dos ¿no? – Rió la hija del dragón. – Cuando el recepcionista os ha visto entrar con Regina toda drogada no se que habrá pensado.

Añadió riendo aun mas alto al recordar la cara del chico que había tras el mostrador de recepción cuando Emma había entrado con Regina apoyada en sus hombros.

\- Lo tengo todo controlado, gracias.

Respondió la rubia sin prestarla mucha atención, así que su reencontrada amiga se fue a su habitación, la de al lado, dejándola al cargo de la reina.

\- ¿Nos hemos casado?

Preguntó Regina inesperadamente después de un rato de silencio en el que Emma pensaba que la mujer se había dormido. Soltó una risita.

\- No, no te preocupes, estás a salvo.

Contestó divertida. En cuanto se le pasase el efecto de la medicación, Regina iba a matarla, estaba segura. La morena hizo un sonido de disgusto.

\- Que pena. Podríamos casarnos. Seguro que a Henry le haría feliz, le ahorraría muchos problemas, siempre de aquí para allá entre tu y yo.

Comentó la reina como sorprendida de que no se les hubiese ocurrido antes algo tan simple.

\- Seguro que si.

Dijo Emma siguiéndola la corriente, ya que iban a matarla al menos se echaría unas risas antes.

\- A mi también me gustaría, haríamos una pareja genial, tendríamos un sexo genial. Me lo he imaginado muchas veces. ¿Tu que crees?

Seguía divagando Regina como si nada, dejando esta vez a la rubia sin palabras.

\- ¿_Q-Qué?_ Pues, yo… El sexo sería… ¿Te lo has imaginado? ¿Qué te has imaginado? Yo también he pensado a veces que tendríamos un sexo genial.

Consiguió responder con la garganta completamente seca. Regina levantó la cabeza de la cama para mirarla.

\- Te preguntaba que si a ti también te gustaría lo de estar casadas, no hablaba del sexo.

Automáticamente Emma se puso rojo semáforo, bajando la vista a la alfombra en la que planeaba dormir después de darse una ducha muy, muy, _muy_ fría.

\- Estás pensando en sexo.

Rió la morena dejando caer otra vez la cabeza sobre el colchón, riendo cada vez mas alto, como si fuese algo tremendamente gracioso.

\- Y tu estás…drogada. Los médicos se han pasado con los calmantes.

Murmuró Emma todavía sonrojada.

\- Entonces yo tengo excusa para estar hablando de sexo. Tu no.

Dijo Regina sin parar de reír.

\- Deberías dormir, Regina. Te vendrá bien descansar antes del viaje de mañana.

\- No, _tu_ deberías venir aquí y así podremos comprobar si nuestra teoría sobre el sexo alucinante es cierta.

Respondió la morena palmeando el colchón con su mano sana.

\- Tienes un brazo roto. Y no voy a tener…_sexo_…contigo estando drogada.

Habló Emma en voz baja, muerta de vergüenza por la conversación. La reina levantó otra vez la cabeza de la cama para mirarla con esa sonrisa ladeada tan peligrosa que tenía. Levantó lentamente una ceja consiguiendo que la Salvadora se alegrase mas que nunca de no ser un hombre, porque ese simple movimiento le habría levantado a ella otra cosa.

\- Entonces me estás diciendo que si no fuese por eso no te importaría comprobarlo.

Dijo con una voz sensualmente drogada. Emma se apretó las sienes para centrarse, un poco arrepentida de no haberle pedido a Lily que se quedase, no estarían teniendo esa conversación con la otra mujer allí, estaba segura.

\- Regina, mañana te acordarás de todo esto y te arrepentirás de cada palabra que está saliendo ahora por tu boca, y querrás matarme a mi por dejarte hablar. _Duérmete_.

\- No estoy cansada, _cansame_ y me dormiré.

Tentó Regina moviendo la ceja que tenía levantada, Emma giró los ojos con desesperación, apartando la mirada.

\- Regina, para de una vez.

La morena resopló fastidiada, apoyando otra vez la cabeza en el colchón.

\- Que aburrida eres, Swan. Claro que mañana me arrepentiré de todo esto, por eso te lo estoy diciendo ahora, mañana no voy a atreverme. Pero créeme que lo seguiré pensando. Aunque lo niegue. – Volvió a reírse. – Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

\- No estás borracha.

\- Como si lo estuviese.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, con Regina mirando al techo y Emma a una mancha de la pared.

\- ¿De verdad lo piensas, no es solo por las drogas?

Preguntó finalmente la rubia sin poder contenerse.

\- Claro que si, desde hace tiempo. Pero las circunstancias nunca ayudan.

Respondió la morena como si nada, con simpleza.

\- Entonces… - Empezó Emma, tragando saliva. – si eso es verdad, lo hablaremos mañana. Sin drogas de por medio.

\- Pero ahora es mas divertido.

Protestó la reina levantando la cabeza por tercera vez con un puchero en la cara que consiguió hacer reír a Emma.

\- ¿Y que pasa con Robin Hood?

Preguntó aprovechando que Regina estaba siendo sincera.

\- Que le den a Robin Hood. Tanto que me quería y seguramente se tiró a Marian antes de llegar aquí, no me guardó mucho el luto. Y yo en Storybrooke como una tonta pensando en lo mal que lo estaría pasando. _¡JA!_ \- Respondió la morena del tirón acabando con una sarcástica risa. – Además, a _él_ no le quiero.

De nuevo la garganta de Emma se quedó atascada con algo que no la dejaba respirar bien, seguramente las palabras de Regina, que había pasado de hablar de sexo a hablar de _querer_. Había subido de la entrepierna al corazón en un momento.

\- ¿Y tu qué? He hablado de casarnos y tu todavía no has dicho nada, no es justo.

Dijo la morena algo somnolienta ya, con los ojos casi cerrados.

\- También me parece una buena idea. – Vio como una perezosa sonrisa se formaba en la cara de la reina. – Pero no ahora, por dios, es pronto, y estamos hablando de ello contigo drogada. Mañana…

Regina movió su mano sana haciendo gestos para que se callase.

\- Si, si. _Mañana, mañana_. Ahora ven aquí, me estoy quedando dormida, no voy a asaltarte.

Dijo riendo, palmeando otra vez la cama a su lado, al notar que Emma no se movía, abrió un ojo y la miró con él.

\- Estoy drogada y con un brazo roto ¿vas a hacer que me levante a por ti? Podría tener otro accidente.

Emma rió, negando con la cabeza con resignación, levantándose de la silla en la que se había sentado, apagó la luz y fue a tumbarse al lado de la reina, quien se acurrucó en su costado sin ninguna timidez, cogiendo el brazo de la rubia para pasarlo alrededor de su cintura. Definitivamente cuando despertase, Regina iba a matarla.

\- ¿Emma?

Murmuró en la oscuridad la morena.

\- ¿Regina?

\- ¿Me das un beso de buenas noches?

A punto estuvo la Salvadora de echarse a reír una vez mas al escuchar la voz tan infantil con la que lo había dicho. Regina nunca iba a perdonarla eso, quizá la confesase otra vez su amor por la mañana, pero después seguro que la despellejaba. Riendo en silencio besó la frente de la reina murmurando un "_buenas noches"_ contra su pelo.

\- _Ahí no_, Salvadora.

Protestó Regina usando su mano buena para coger la cara de Emma y juntar sus labios en un beso en condiciones que tuvo a la rubia despierta hasta mucho después de que la morena se hubiese dormido.

.

.

.

También despertó antes que la reina, todavía abrazada a ella, preguntándose si debería moverse de allí antes de que la otra mujer abriese los ojos. Pero ya que estaba condenada a muerte al menos disfrutaría del momento todo lo que pudiese.

Cuando Regina por fin empezó a despertarse, al principio se pegó mas a ella, pero cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, de donde estaba y de todo lo que había dicho la noche anterior bajo el efecto de las medicinas, se apartó de Emma con los ojos abiertos como platos, sentándose en la cama para darle la espalda a la otra mujer.

\- Buenos días. – Dijo la rubia sin conseguir respuesta. - ¿Recuerdas todo lo q…?

\- Si.

Cortó Regina rápidamente, llevándose una mano a la frente. No podía creerse todo lo que había salido de su boca la noche anterior, todo lo que le había _confesado_ a Emma. Mas la habría valido quedarse con el dolor en vez de tomarse las malditas pastillas. _Di no a las drogas, Regina_. Pero también recordaba que la Salvadora había respondido positivamente a sus divagaciones ¿verdad? Y ella no estaba bajo el efecto de ninguna droga.

\- ¿Quieres matarme?

Preguntó Emma desde detrás de ella.

\- Si.

Respondió la reina cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si así pudiese borrar todo el día anterior.

\- ¿Pero era verdad lo que dijiste? ¿Todo?

Volvió a preguntar la rubia, dudosa, insegura. La espalda de Regina no quería responder a su pregunta y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. La noche anterior la morena le había asegurado que era todo verdad, aunque se lo negase cuando no estaba drogada, pero si la Regina lúcida lo negaba todo, poco iba a importar que fuese verdad o no, estarían en las mismas, o incluso peor.

\- _Si._

Contestó por fin la reina en voz baja. Era tontería negarlo cuando por fin lo había sacado, sobretodo si Emma la correspondía. Aunque eso no la ahorraba la vergüenza.

\- ¿Y que vamos a hacer?

Seguía interrogando la Salvadora.

\- Matarte.

Gruñó Regina apoyando la frente en su cabestrillo, a su espalda escuchó la ensordecida risa de Emma.

\- ¿Y después?

Otra vez no hubo respuesta, a lo mejor porque ni la propia morena sabía que responder, a lo mejor porque ninguna estaba segura de cual debía ser su siguiente paso. Así que Emma decidió simplificarlo; si, como ella, Regina quería intentarlo, lo demostraría con la respuesta a la siguiente pregunta.

\- ¿No quieres un beso de buenos días antes de ponernos en marcha?

Otro silencio de la espalda de la reina. Emma estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama y tirar la toalla cuando Regina se tumbó de nuevo a su lado, con la respuesta escrita en los ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa se pintó en los labios de la rubia antes de besar la mejilla de la otra mujer.

\- _Ahí no_, Salvadora.

Protestó Regina usando su mano buena para coger la cara de Emma y juntar sus labios en un beso en condiciones que esta vez la otra mujer respondió. La reina pensó en lo divertido que iba a ser cuando volviese a Storybrooke, estaba deseando ver la cara de los Charmings. Y de Hook, sobretodo de Hook.


	90. Chapter 90 You belong with me

**Y este es el segundo shot que surgió en mis delirios nocturnos, concretamente mientras escuchaba "****_You belong with me_" de Taylor Swift, si no sabéis cual es podéis veros el videoclip para ambientaros un poco jajajajaja no suelo escribir Swan Queen de teenagers, pero la idea simplemente me llegó a la cabeza y tenía que escribirla. Y no os cortéis en comentar los dos shots por separado si os sentís con animo para ello jajajajajaja Con este shot llego ya a los 90 ¿quien lo iba a decir cuando empecé? en fin, os dejo leer a gusto ^_^!**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 90 : You belong with me._**

Regina observaba desde las gradas el entrenamiento de las animadoras, le parecía increíble que pudiesen hacer todos esos saltos y piruetas como si nada. Eran el tipo de chicas a quienes todos los chicos miraban, como demostraba el grupito de ellos que había al borde del campo, mirando. Regina era todo lo opuesto a esas chicas. Negó con la cabeza para si misma y devolvió la atención a su libro; ni siquiera sabía porqué había ido allí a leer, normalmente era un lugar tranquilo, a no ser que hubiese entrenamiento, como hoy, cosa que Regina sabía de sobra. Así que a lo mejor si tenía una ligera idea de que hacía allí, pero daba igual.

Sonó un silbato que dio por terminado el entrenamiento y la morena volvió a mirar a las animadoras, que recogían charlando alegremente. Algunos de los chicos se acercaron a ellas, entre ellos Killian Jones, que fue directo a por su novia capitana de las animadoras, Emma Swan. Regina giró los ojos, esa era una pareja que nunca entendería. Emma era su vecina desde siempre, justo en la casa de al lado, las ventanas de sus habitaciones daban una enfrente de la otra, a veces incluso intercambiaban algún mensaje escrito en un cuaderno, pero no eran realmente amigas, solo eran cordiales la una con la otra y cuando se cruzaban por el instituto se limitaban a un simpático saludo o una muy corta conversación por cortesía, nada mas.

Regina cerró su libro y se marchó, ya había tenido suficiente lectura al aire libre por ese día. Llegó a casa dando un tranquilo paseo, y cuando subió a su habitación pudo ver que Emma estaba ya en la suya, se había cambiado el traje de animadora por una amplía camiseta ancha que la llegaba hasta medio muslo, algo mucho mas cómodo que el uniforme, eso seguro. Hablaba con alguien por teléfono y no parecían estar teniendo una conversación agradable, a Regina no le costó adivinar que estaba hablando con su novio, cuando discutía por teléfono era siempre con Killian. Emma lanzó el teléfono a la cama, llevándose una mano a la cabeza con frustración; al girarse hacía la ventana descubrió a Regina en la suya, sonrió un poco, levantando una mano a modo de saludo, gesto que la morena imitó, buscando el cuaderno que siempre tenía cerca de la ventana. _"¿Estás bien?"_ escribió, enseñándoselo a su vecina. Vio como Emma suspiraba y buscaba también algo donde escribir. "_Cansada del drama_" respondió con una mueca hastiada. Regina bajó la vista a su cuaderno de nuevo, pensando que escribir, pero al levantar otra vez la vista, su rubia vecina ya no estaba en su habitación. La morena resopló y dejó el cuaderno en su escritorio intentando no lamentarse mucho de que la "conversación", si se la podía llamar así, no hubiese durado mas.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente a la salida del instituto, se cruzó con Killian Jones, que esperaba a alguien en la puerta. O mas que cruzarse con él, se lo tragó por no ir mirando donde pisaba.

\- Hey, cuidado Gina.

Rió el chico. Regina odiaba que la llamasen _Gina_, pero allí casi todo el mundo la llamaba así, con marcadas excepciones; y tampoco podía odiar al chico cuando por lo general era simpático con ella, o al menos lo intentaba.

\- Bonita…camiseta.

Dijo él señalando la camiseta de la morena, en la que ponía en letras grandes "_Avada Kedravra, bitch_". Killian claramente pensaba que era rara, aunque no se lo dijese, pero Regina estaba acostumbrada a esa mirada en la cara de la gente. Por suerte para ella no tuvo que responder porque un coche paró delante de ellos para recoger a Jones, un coche que ella conocía muy bien por estar siempre aparcado en la casa de al lado. Regina nunca entendería como podían discutir tanto y seguir juntos. El moreno montó en el coche saludando a su novia con un beso entusiasta del que la morena apartó la vista, así que no pudo ver como Emma la miraba a ella, cortando el beso sin contemplaciones.

\- Regina ¿te llevo a alguna parte?

Preguntó amablemente la rubia. La morena miró al suelo sonrojada, seguramente por eso hablaba poco con Emma cara a cara, siempre se ponía roja como un tomate.

\- No, gracias. No, iré dando un paseo.

Negó tímidamente. Su vecina la miró como si fuese a insistir mas pero en vez de eso se encogió de hombros.

\- Como quieras. Bonita camiseta. – Y ella lo decía de verdad. – Yo tengo una en la que pone "_Wingardium Leviosa_"

Dijo con una mueca, arrancando el coche y añadiendo antes de irse, con un rápido guiño.

\- Pasea con cuidado.

.

.

.

Esa noche cuando la luz de la habitación de Emma se encendió por fin, Regina levantó la cara de sus deberes para ver entrar a la rubia, que al verla allí la saludo con una sonrisa, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que esperase. La morena vio como Emma rebuscaba en los cajones de un mueble y finalmente la enseñó una camiseta blanca con una pluma y una varita, "_Wingardium Leviosa_" escrito entre ellas, y la enseñó también una cajita de cristal con un giratiempo. Regina se echó a reír, pasando la página de los deberes para escribir "_al final vamos a ser iguales_". Emma rió también, asintiendo con la cabeza y moviendo las cejas. Hizo un gesto como de quitarse la ropa, agarrando la cortina para que Regina entendiese, la morena asintió, sonrojada otra vez y se despidió con la mano justo antes de que la rubia cerrase la cortina para cambiarse de ropa. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta Emma Swan que eran perfectas la una para la otra? Con un suspiro, Regina pensó que probablemente nunca.

.

.

.

\- Eres una exagerada.

Decía Kathryn encima de una copa de helado.

\- No puedo evitarlo, me encanta.

Suspiró Regina sobre su casi idéntica copa de helado.

\- Ya lo sé. No es por eso por lo que eres una exagerada.

Respondió su amiga, que siendo solo seis meses mayor, Regina siempre había visto esa diferencia de edad como todo un mundo de experiencia y por eso siempre acudía a ella en busca de consejo, aunque nunca la hiciese caso.

\- No soy una exagerada, soy realista. Tiene novio, y ni siquiera somos amigas, solo es amable conmigo porque hemos sido vecinas toda la vida.

Se lamentó la morena.

\- Eso nunca se sabe, no seas pesimista, Regina. El otro día os vi hablando en el parque.

\- ¿Pero tu la has visto? Ella…ella lleva esas faldas cortas, y yo…estas camisetas. – Tiró de su camiseta del Distrito 12. – Ella es la capitana de las animadoras, y yo… - Suspiró. – Me siento en las gradas. Las chicas como ella no miran a las chicas como yo. Ni siquiera sé si ella mira a las chicas.

Suspiró de nuevo, removiendo su helado en proceso de derretirse.

\- Yo estaba en el equipo de gimnasia, son chicas populares, y tu y yo seguíamos siendo amigas. ¿Por qué no va a serlo ella?

La recordó Kathryn lamiendo su cuchara y señalando después a su amiga con ella.

\- Estabas en el equipo de gimnasia porque te gusta el entrenador Frederic.

Rió Regina.

\- Eso no es verdad.

Negó la rubia entrecerrando los ojos.

\- _"Oh, entrenador ¿tiene sed? Tome agua de mi botella" "Entrenador, no consigo hacer bien este ejercicio ¿puede ayudarme?"_

Dijo la morena haciendo una parodia de la voz de su amiga, quien la tiró una bola de servilletas a la cara.

\- Cállate, _Gina_.

A Regina ni siquiera la molestó que la llamase así, la cara de su amiga era demasiado divertida.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con Swan?

Preguntó Kathryn volviendo al tema principal de la conversación.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Nada. Ella es el tipo de chica a la que miran todos los chicos, y yo soy…_yo_. Nadie me mira, mucho menos ella.

Respondió la morena metiéndose una gran y consoladora cucharada de helado en la boca.

\- Amiga, te mira mucha gente, pero tu no te das cuenta porque estás mirando a otra persona.

Dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo.

\- Cállate, _Kat_.

Respondió Regina con fastidio.

.

.

.

"_He oído que Robin te ha pedido ir con él al baile."_ Vio Regina que Emma había escrito en su cuaderno, era la frase mas larga que la rubia había escrito nunca, casi lo que una amiga le preguntaría a otra. Era cierto, un chico llamado Robin nosequé le había pedido una cita, pero Regina se había negado, no tenía ganas de ir al baile del brazo de un chico que no le gustaba. _"Es verdad. Le he dicho que no."_ Escribió Regina como respuesta, sin notar como la arrugita entre las cejas de la rubia se relajaba. Emma estaba guapísima con su vestido blanco, lista para ir al baile. "_Pero vas a venir ¿no? Puedes venir conmigo."_ La rubia había dibujado incluso un coche al final de la frase. Regina sabía que se refería solo a que podía llevarla hasta allí, aunque ella hubiese deseado que el significado fuese otro. _"Tengo que estudiar."_ Escribió en su cuaderno, enseñándoselo a Emma con un encogimiento de hombros y una mueca de resignación. _"Ojalá pudieses venir."_ Fue la respuesta en papel de su vecina, que se despidió con un poco alegre gesto de cabeza y salió de su habitación.

Regina se mordió el labio pensativa. Tenía el vestido en el armario; incluso sin saber si iba a ir o no, Kathryn la había hecho comprar uno, y quizá su amiga lo había hecho porque era era un poco vidente y al final iba a tener razón. Emma había dicho que ojalá pudiese ir ¿no? A lo mejor no era nada, pura cortesía, un comentario amable, pero por una vez Regina no iba a quedarse con la curiosidad. Se vistió a toda prisa y se presentó en el baile, sola, pero daba igual. A su alrededor, en una pista de baile de luz atenuada, todo eran parejas bailando, pero ella buscaba a una persona en concreto, tenía algo que decirla, o mas bien algo que enseñarla, un trozo de papel doblado y redoblado en su mano.

La vio al otro lado de la pista de baile. A Emma Swan y su pelo rubio suelto sobre su espalda. No estaba bailando, ni siquiera estaba con Killian Jones, estaba hablando con sus amigas, y como si hubiese notado su mirada, se giró hacia Regina, sonriendo al verla allí, caminando hacia ella entre la gente. Killian la paró a medio camino, dejando de prestarle atención a la chica con la que estaba para mirar a Emma con esa sonrisa ladeada que Regina había llegado a detestar. La rubia se libró de él y llegó hasta su vecina, que con profunda vergüenza y sonrojo desdobló el papel, enseñando el _"te quiero"_ que llevaba mucho tiempo escrito en su cuaderno y que nunca se había atrevido a enseñar a través de la ventana. Emma sonrió, quitándole a uno de los profesores que supervisaban el baile el bolígrafo que llevaba en el bolsillo, para escribir en la palma de su mano _"te quiero"_ y devolverle el bolígrafo al sorprendido profesor. Regina sonrió también, olvidada la vergüenza. Al final Kathryn había tenido razón, y estaba segura de que su amiga se lo iba a estar recordando toda la vida.

Emma extendió la mano que tenía escrita para que Regina la cogiese, llevándola al centro mismo de la pista de baile ante la mirada sorprendida del resto de alumnos, que vieron como la capitana de las animadoras rodeaba la cintura de esa chica morena cuyo nombre les costaba recordar, para bailar con ella.

Regina abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Emma se la cerró con un beso que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo darle. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar, todo el tiempo del mundo, para estar cara a cara, nada de notas en la ventana.


	91. Chapter 91 Goodbye, Killian

**Acabó de ver el capitulo del domingo de OUAT, el 5x20, y en una escena muy concreta, se me empezó a formar este shot en la cabeza. Si no habéis visto el capitulo, advierto que vienen spoilers, por si preferís leer después jajajaja La escena ha sido la de la despedida de Emma y Hook. La serie escribe Captian Swan y a mi me inspira Swan Queen, soy así, que le vamos a hacer xDDD En fin, es muy cortito, contadme que os parece ;)!**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 91 : Goodbye, Killian._**

Emma tiraba de él hacía el ascensor, de verdad pensaba que podían conseguirlo, encontrar una manera. Ella era, al fin y al cabo, la Salvadora. Pero no había nada que salvar esta vez. Lo habían intentando, Hook había querido que funcionase, de verdad que si; cuando supo que Emma había ido hasta allí para salvarlo, pensó que a lo mejor, finalmente, lo suyo sí podía funcionar, que quizá no había estado agarrándose a lo imposible, que sí compartían verdadero amor. Pero eso no era cierto. Las dos veces que Emma había usado su corazón por él, para salvarlo, para probar su verdadero amor, las dos veces Emma había sufrido un dolor terrible en el pecho, la última vez el infierno casi se lo lleva a él, y no precisamente a un lugar mejor. Y entonces lo supo, supo cual era su asunto pendiente. Emma le había salvado, por supuesto, es lo que ella hacía: salvar gente. Le había sacado del fuego que le consumía, y la puerta se había abierto. Una pequeña esperanza había vuelto a nacer en el pecho vacío del pirara, si podía comer la ambrosía y volver a Storybrooke, quizá, con el tiempo… Había sido otro imposible, el árbol estaba muerto. La supuesta prueba del amor verdadero no valía para nada, porque no había nada por lo que hacer una prueba. Y ahora Emma le llevaba de la mano hasta el ascensor, como si aun quedase alguna manera se salvarlo. Ella de aferraba a él de la misma manera desesperada con que él se había aferrado a ella, pero por motivos diferentes.

Soltó la mano de la Salvadora. No iba a ir con ella.

\- Nunca vamos a encontrar nada allí para salvarme.

Y eso incluía a la rubia, aunque no fuese a decírselo. Por primera vez desde que llegó al Inframundo, Hook sintió realmente al agujero en su pecho, ese en el que Emma había intentando poner medio corazón, sin conseguirlo. Tenía que dejar ir a la Salvadora, para siempre, ella ni siquiera debería estar allí en primer lugar, él no había hecho nada para merecerlo. Y aun así la rubia se agarraba a él como un naufrago a un trozo de madera en el mar. O quizá no fuese exactamente a él a quien se aferraba con tanta insistencia. Ella misma le había hablado de _su armadura_, decía que no la necesitaba con él, y era cierto, Hook le daba ese tipo de seguridad._ Seguridad_. Que era a lo que Emma se estaba aferrando realmente. Admitir eso, dolía.

\- Vine al Inframundo a salvarte. No me iré sin ti.

Insistía la rubia intentando tirar de su única mano para meterle en el maldito ascensor.

\- Me temo que no hay otra opción, amor.

Susurró el pirata. Iba a irse sin él, tenía que irse sin él. Nunca había estado escrito que ellos dos volviesen juntos, que estuviesen juntos y tuviesen una vida feliz. Seguramente Henry podría habérselo dicho si hubieran preguntado, y ahora no tendría que estar despidiéndose de Emma allí.

\- Quería decirte adiós aquí abajo, sin que nadie nos mire.

Dijo el moreno forzando una sonrisa. Aunque eso no era del todo cierto, simplemente no quería volver a subir allí arriba y tener que despedirse de Emma justo en el portal de vuelta a Storybrooke. No quería subir y verla con…

\- No.

Negó Emma. No había dolor en sus ojos. Ojalá hubiese habido aunque fuese solo un poco, pero no era dolor lo que Hook veía en la cara de la rubia, era miedo, y él conocía perfectamente la raíz de ese miedo, siempre lo había sabido y siempre lo había ignorado, era mas fácil de esa manera, era mas sencillo seguir como estaban, era mas feliz, y quería pensar que en parte, Emma también había sido feliz así, de alguna manera.

Habían tenido mas tiempo del que esperaban, Hook debió morir en Camelot, todo habría acabado entonces de forma menos dolorosa, las cosas habrían seguido su curso. Pero de nuevo Emma se había agarrado a él, de forma egoísta, los dos lo sabían aunque ninguno lo dijese. Al principio Hook había estado enfadado por ello, furioso de que no le hubiese dejado ir simplemente para no perder su trozo de madera flotante, luego pudo morir, al fin, y abandonar toda esa rabia, abandonar toda esa obra de teatro que habían construido entre todos, porque allí, ellos dos no eran los únicos actores interpretando un papel; esperaba que Emma se diese cuenta pronto.

Le había impedido morir en Camelot, pero esta vez iba a tener que dejarle allí, de la misma manera que Hook la estaba dejando ir a ella.

\- Solo prométeme una cosa…si logré quitarte la armadura, no vuelvas a ponértela solo por haberme perdido.

Si hacía eso, nada de lo que estaba haciendo tendría sentido. Si Emma levantaba aun mas los muros alrededor de su corazón, no habría servido de nada decirla adiós. Por primera vez estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, a dejarla ir de verdad, librarla incluso de su recuerdo, de esa responsabilidad que ella creía tener hacía él.

\- Lo prometo. Pero tu tienes que prometerme algo también, no me dejes ser tu asunto pendiente. Sigue tu camino. No esperes a que yo llegue.

Pidió la Salvadora con lágrimas en los ojos. Habría sido muy sencillo creer esas lágrimas, seguir creyendo la mentira que él mismo había construido alrededor de su relación, pero sabía que si seguía enganchado a esa mentira, siempre retendría a Emma con él de alguna forma, y ella también necesitaba dejar de mentirse.

\- Creo que puedo hacer eso.

Respondió el moreno con una sonrisa triste. Tampoco tendría sentido esperarla, cuando Emma volviese allí, su corazón vendría ocupado por otra persona, estaba seguro de eso. Empujó suavemente a la Salvadora dentro del ascensor, no podían seguir alargando esa despedida tanto tiempo pospuesta. Bajó la reja del ascensor.

\- Te quiero.

Dijo con un hilo de voz, no había podido guardárselo dentro, sabía cual sería la respuesta de Emma, y aunque fuese por última vez, quería escucharlo.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Contestó ella, tal y como él esperaba. Y si, estaba seguro de que le quería, de alguna manera, le quería. Nadie baja al Inframundo por alguien a quien no quiere de alguna forma. Le quería, pero no estaba enamorada de él, _no le amaba a él_. Siempre lo había sabido.

\- No te preocupes por mi, amor. Estaré bien. Seguiré adelante, y tu debes hacer lo mismo. No me dejes ser tu asunto pendiente.

Pidió apoyando su mano sobre la de la rubia. Ese era el asunto pendiente de Hook, dejarla ir, liberarla, enviarla en la dirección correcta que, por mas que lo intentó, nunca fue hacía él. Emma frunció el ceño sin comprender.

\- Ve por ella, Emma. Ve con ella.

Le había costado la vida que ya no tenía decir aquellas palabras. Al final la reina había ganado, por mas que él intentó quitarla de su camino con Emma, esa mujer había sido su constante piedra sin ni siquiera proponerselo.

\- ¿Qué?

Preguntó la rubia confundida, sin saber a que se refería el pirata. Pero él no iba a repetirlo, esas palabras no podían volver a salir de su boca, dolían demasiado. Aunque no hizo falta repetirlas, su mirada triste lo decía todo, y Emma comprendió. Como Hook esperaba, una sombra de miedo y culpabilidad cruzó la cara de la rubia. Si, quizá ella se había quitado la armadura con él, pero simplemente para usarlo a él como nueva armadura para protegerse de eso a lo que no quería enfrentarse, escondió detrás de él todos sus verdaderos sentimientos hasta el punto que los dos acabaron creyendo que no estaban allí, que lo verdadero era lo que tenían, que su relación estaba hecha de amor verdadero. Y no era así.

\- No te preocupes. – Repitió Hook. – No pasa nada. Siempre lo he sabido. Siempre fue ella. Pero ninguno quisimos verlo. – Emma abrió la boca para hablar. – No, no digas nada, no quiero escuchar como me lo confirmas, y no quiero que me mientas negándolo. De verdad, no pasa nada. Todo está bien al fin. Solo…ve. Se feliz, Emma.

No creía que fuese capaz de decir todo eso sin romperse, pero lo había hecho. No podría repetirlo, lo sabía bien, pero al menos lo había dicho. El ascensor empezó a subir y Hook se agarró a la mano de la rubia hasta que estuvo demasiado lejos para ello. Allá iba, la mujer que amaba. Se marchaba, sin él. Allá iba la mujer que amaba, directa hacía la mujer que _ella _amaba.

.

.

.

Emma no sabía que pensar. O mas bien no quería pensar sobre ello. Sabía lo que Hook había querido decir. Nunca pensó, nunca imaginó que él lo supiese, pensaba que lo había escondido bien; había incluso llegado a pensar que esos sentimientos habían desaparecido, a veces creía de verdad que su futuro estaba atado al de Hook, que él podía ser su verdadero amor. Lo creía hasta que la veía a ella, a Regina, y entonces todo lo que podía llegar a sentir por el pirata se quedaba en nada, se lo llevaba el viento de las tempestades que esa morena provocaba en ella. "_Ve con ella."_ Hook había dicho eso. ¿Acaso pensaba él que había alguna posibilidad? Si había podido ver a través de Emma y descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos, a lo mejor había podido hacer lo mismo con Regina. Después de todo, esa mujer la había seguido hasta el infierno sin motivo alguno, estaba allí por ella, ni siquiera le gustaba Hook. Y después de enfrentarse al Inframundo y al Dios de la Muerte, no enfrentarse a lo que sentía por Regina sería una autentica cobardía. Volverían a Storybrooke, y podrían hablar, y podrían descubrir que pasaba en realidad entre ellas. Había llegado el momento de dejar de esconderse, de dejar de mentirse.

Aunque para eso primero tendrían que abrir las puertas de la biblioteca infernal. Hades se la había jugado, y en ese momento Emma ni siquiera podía enfadarse por ello mientras le contaba a su padre y su hijo que Hook se quedaba atrás, que iba a seguir su camino; y Regina la miraba como si la doliese su dolor, como si quisiese absorberlo y quitárselo, como si quisiese consolarla. Y Emma quería que lo hiciese, quería que la protegiese entre sus brazos y la confirmase que lo que Hook sabía era verdad. Quería que dejase de mirarla como si la doliese su dolor para mirarla como si…como si…como si la quisiera. Eso era. Emma quería que la mirase como ella miraba a Regina. Habría tiempo para eso. Cuando estuviesen a salvo, en Storybrooke. "_Ve con ella_." Hook había dicho.

Rubia y morena ni siquiera tuvieron que hablar, no hacía falta. Con perfecta sincronizan usaron su magia para vencer la de Hades; esa magia que ellas tenían capaz de hacer lo imposible. Solo existía una magia así en todos los reinos. Pero una vez mas, aquel no era el lugar ni el momento.

.

.

.

Todos atravesaron el portal a la carrera, pero Emma no pudo darse la misma prisa, volviéndose por última vez hacía el infierno que estaban dejando, en el que ella estaba dejando a Hook, en el que Hook la había dejado ir a ella.

Una mano sujetó su muñeca, Regina.

\- Emma… - La rubia seguía mirando hacía las tumbas. – Siento que no haya otra manera. Hiciste todo lo posible por Hook.

Dijo la reina con suavidad, sin soltarla. Regina estaba convencida de que a quien la rubia quería era al pirata, Emma tendría que abrirla los ojos de una vez.

\- No lo sé. ¿Lo hice?

No estaba segura. Quizá podría haber hecho mas, podría haberlo intentado mas, podría haberle querido mas, mejor. Podría no haberle mentido todo ese tiempo. Ni a él, ni a si misma, ni a la mujer que intentaba meterla en el portal. La Salvadora apretó su cazadora roja.

\- Cuando compré esta chaqueta, iba a ser mi armadura, para protegerme de ser herida por los que quería. Pero ahora es un recordatorio, de que debo proteger a los que amo. – Se giró finalmente a mirar a la reina, directa a esos ojos que querían quitarla el dolor. – Nada es mas importante.

El Inframundo tembló bajo sus pies.

\- Solo sé que no puedo perder a nadie mas. Vamos.

Cogió con firmeza la mano que todavía seguía agarrada a su muñeca, contenta de que Regina agarrase su mano con la misma fuerza.

\- Adios, Killian.

Murmuró la Salvadora, dejando que la morena la llevase con ella de vuelta a Storybrooke.

"_Ve con ella."_


	92. Chapter 92 It's exhausting

**¿Habéis visto las fotos promocionales del próximo capitulo, las de Emma y Regina en el apartamento de Neal? y el sneak peek que acompaña a esas imágenes jeje porque yo si lo he visto, y como no, se me ha ocurrido un shot, con el capitulo de _Ellcrys_ a medio escribir, pero no podía sacarme esto de la cabeza xD así que aquí está ;P!**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 92 : It's exhausting._**

Regina tenia que admitir que la idea de Henry no era tan descabellada, que quizá incluso tuviese razón. Tenían que detenerle, claro que si, pero aun así… No iban a dejarle destruir la magia, pero después quizá podrían quedarse allí, en el mundo sin magia, libres de hechizos y maldiciones, libres de la Reina Malvada. Podrían vivir allí los tres. Bueno, no _allí_ exactamente, no donde habían vivido Neal y Robin Hood, ese apartamento podían dejárselo a Zelena y su hija. Podían empezar de nuevo allí, en Nueva York, todos ellos. Aunque por supuesto no iba a ser tan sencillo, porque los tres nunca serían los tres, Emma querría tener también a Hook, y Regina se negaba a aceptar a ese hombre como parte de su familia. Killian Jones nunca sería un padre para Henry.

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué estaba tan enfadada?

Preguntó la morena de la nada, dejando de dar vueltas con la carta de Robin en la mano, mirando a la Salvadora, que levantó la vista del ordenador para prestarla atención.

\- Porque tenías razón. La Reina Malvada _está_ dentro de mi, siempre tratando de salir.

Admitió Regina muy a su pesar, caminando hacía Emma. Había luchado contra ello, había querido pensar que lo había superado, que se había librado de esa parte de si misma, pero no era así, nunca lo conseguiría del todo.

\- Pero no espero que lo entiendas.

Dijo con un suspiro, mirando a la rubia como si se avergonzase de lo que acababa de decir, con tristeza, como si hubiese decepcionado a Emma y no fuese digna de su amistad, como si la Salvadora fuese a rechazarla por eso.

\- Sentí la Oscuridad. Sabes que lo entiendo.

Respondió Emma con suavidad, y si, con culpabilidad. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado, por la muerte de Robin Hood y el sufrimiento de Regina.

\- Con todo el respeto, pero no lo entiendes.

Contradijo la morena sin enfado ni rencor, triste, abatida.

\- Tu llegaste al precipicio, pero fuiste rescatada antes de que te consumiese. A mi si me consumió, y debo vivir con eso cada día.

Por mas que a Regina le encantaba esa especie de conexión que tenía con Emma, esa comprensión que ellas compartían, esto era algo que la Salvadora no podía entender, algo que no había vivido. Y se alegraba por ello, se alegraba enormemente de que Emma Swan nunca fuese a comprender esa parte de ella, se alegraba de que no hubiese vivido esa experiencia, ese abismo vacío que era ser consumida totalmente por la mas absoluta oscuridad. Era una lucha constante, una que ella tenía que decidir ganar cada día; no era algo de lo que te recuperases, no era algo de lo que salieses y siguieses con tu vida como si nada. Era como una adicción, nunca te recuperabas de ello, simplemente tenías que decirle "_no_" cada día a esa tentación, a esa promesa de alivio, a ese vergonzoso deseo. Porque la oscuridad era sencilla, la oscuridad le ofrecía todo lo que ella pudiese desear, era una salida fácil, si no un consuelo, al menos un escape. Era la opción mas simple. Nadie nunca sabría la fuerza de voluntad que necesitada cada día para volverla la espalda a esa adicción, nadie nunca sabría lo difícil que era vivir con eso dentro, amenazando con volver, con atraparla de nuevo. Nadie nunca sabría lo tentadora que podía llegar a ser la Reina Malvada, y lo agotador que podía llegar a ser luchar contra ella algunos días, especialmente ahora, cuando sería tan sencillo simplemente volver a caer. La rubia suspiró apartando la vista, incapaz de mirar a la reina y sus expuestos sentimientos. Odiaba no poder ayudarla, no poder consolarla, no poder comprenderla.

\- No puedo imaginar como debes de sentirte.

Dijo Emma levantando la vista solo un segundo antes de bajarla de nuevo. No sabía que decir, que hacer, para quitar algo de peso de los hombros de esa mujer. Regina no debería estar sufriendo, no era justo. Y mucho menos debería estar sufriendo por una decisión que había sido suya, de Emma. Si, Hook había vuelto, estaba allí con ella. ¿Pero a que precio? Estaba segura de que la vuelta del pirata no merecía el dolor de Regina. Y ya no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

\- Es agotador.

Confesó la reina en un susurro vencido, cansado, agotado. Esa lucha interna era agotadora, consumía mas energía que ninguna otra batalla que hubiese librado en su vida, mas que su persecución de Blancanieves, mas que su dolor por la muerte de Daniel, mas que la muerte de su padre. Mas que nada. La desgastaba mental y emocionalmente hasta limites insospechados, y nadie nunca iba a saberlo, nadie iba a comprenderlo. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, pero podía contárselo a Emma, siempre podía contarle todo a Emma. Puede que no la entendiese del todo, pero la escuchaba sin juzgarla, sin hacer sonar las alarmas ni sacar las antorchas por miedo a la Reina Malvada; después de todo, Emma también había pasado por mucho.

\- Es una lucha constante con mis instintos.

Siguió Regina. Ella había luchado contra mucha gente a lo largo de su vida, contra muchas cosas, incluso contra el destino, pero su mas duro enemigo siempre había sido ella misma. Por sencillo que fuese simplemente rendirse y dejarse llevar por sus mas bajos deseos, sabía que eso no era lo correcto, que no era lo que debía hacer, y que a la larga, tampoco era lo que la haría sentir bien. Sus mas bajos instintos la harían perderlo todo.

\- Como con Hook. – Rió con ironía. – Mi primer impulso fue arrancarle la garganta.

Admitió con la venganza brillando en sus ojos por un momento. Emma apartó la mirada, incomoda. No podía discutirle eso a Regina, entendía el sentimiento, de haber estado en lugar de la reina, ella habría sentido lo mismo.

\- Porque no es justo que él sobreviva y Robin no. – Se tomó un segundo para calmarse. – Pero no lo hice. Porque ahora sé que eso está mal.

Dijo como si eso fuese algo malo, algo que preferiría no saber. Miró la carta que tenía entre sus manos, no quería mirar a Emma mientras admitía esos sentimientos homicidas, la rubia no debía estar muy orgullosa de ella en ese momento, seguramente estaría decepcionada con la reina. Regina no quería decepcionarla.

\- Por mucho que quiera volverme malvada, no lo hago. – Aclaró mirando fijamente a la Salvadora, esperando que comprendiese, esperando no ver la decepción en sus ojos. – Así que hago el bien. Y odio cada momento de ello.

Admitió sentándose en un sillón, tragándose un sollozo y sin mirar a Emma.

\- ¿Odias hacer el bien?

Preguntó la rubia. Ella podía entender esa impotencia, esas ganas de simplemente dejarse llevar y hacer lo que quisiera, esas ganas de venganza. Ella podía llegar a entenderlo, pero sabía que ni se acercaba a lo que debía estar sintiendo Regina, como la propia reina había dicho, a ella la consumió ese sentimiento años atrás, luchar contra algo así no debía ser fácil; luchar contra uno mismo nunca era fácil.

\- _Si._

La morena dejó salir la respuesta con un suspiro de cansancio. Estaba agotada. La situación, su mente, eran agotadores. Mantenerse en el lado bueno podía llegar a ser agotador. Emma no pudo evitar su mirada de sorpresa.

\- Es complicado.

Murmuró bajando la vista. Definitivamente estaba cansada, casi ni tenía ganas de detener a su hijo en su cruzada contra la magia; la magia no había hecho mas que quitarle cosas, la magia negra ya le había arrebatado la mitad de su vida, dejándose consumir por ella, por la venganza y el odio. Aunque visto lo visto, la magia blanca, el bien, lo correcto, tampoco la estaban dando gran cosa. Y lo peor es que lo había confesado delante de Emma, su experiencia con la vida la decía que ahora que había admitido esa debilidad lo único que podría esperar era rechazo. Regina ahora hacía el bien, pero tras esa nueva personalidad de heroína todavía quedaban manchas, manchas que acababa de dejar a la vista. Y por mas que Emma la hubiese escuchado siempre con incomprensible comprensión, la morena no podía evitar pensar que probablemente la Salvadora la viese ahora como una posible amenaza, como alguien débil que podría sucumbir fácilmente a la oscuridad, _otra vez_. Ahora la vería como un peligro, querría dejarla fuera de todo, apartarla de la misión, apartarla de su lado y del de Henry. Seguramente volvería a verla como la Reina Malvada. Y no quería levantar la vista para ver todo eso reflejado en la cara de Emma.

La rubia la miraba sin saber que decir, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas. ¿Qué le dices a alguien que lleva dentro algo así? Nada iba a consolarla, nada iba a sacarle eso de dentro. Pero había algo que Emma si podía hacer, podía estar ahí para ella; podía impedir que se sintiese sola, rechazada; podía ser su apoyo, su amiga, su familia, cualquier cosa que Regina necesitase. No estaba sola. Nunca iba a estar sola mientras Emma estuviese allí para evitarlo.

\- No puedo saber como te sientes. Puedo intentar imaginarlo, intentar comprenderlo, pero no…no puedo saber como te sientes, aunque imagino que debe de ser horrible para ti.

Regina sorbió por la nariz, todavía sin mirarla. Emma se lamió nerviosamente los labios, sin saber si estaba mejorando algo o simplemente empeorando la situación.

\- Has pasado por mucho, Regina, y…no conozco todos los detalles, no sé como debe haber sido para ti; pero no necesito saber todos los detalles de tu historia para saber que eso te ha hecho fuerte. – La morena resopló como si no la creyese. – Si, _fuerte_. Eres fuerte, Regina. Eres una de las personas mas fuertes que conozco. Eres mas fuerte que yo.

La reina despegó por fin los ojos del suelo para levantarlos hasta los de Emma, mirándola sin saber si estaba hablando en serio o no. Desde luego no parecía decepcionada, ni asustada, no parecía que hubiese cambiado la imagen que Emma tenía de Regina.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me siento tan débil y derrotada? ¿Por qué siento que podría volver a caer en cualquier momento? No sería la primera vez.

Ese tono cansado todavía estaba en la voz de la morena, como si estuviese a punto de rendirse definitivamente.

\- Si, has recaído alguna vez. – De nuevo, Regina apartó la mirada. – Pero eso no es debilidad. Caíste mas de una vez, y siempre te volviste a levantar, volviste a intentarlo. Eso no es debilidad, eso es ser jodidamente fuerte.

La morena miró a Emma sorprendida de lo que estaba escuchando, nunca nadie le había dicho algo así, nunca nadie había visto sus intentos por mantenerse en el bien, por hacer lo correcto; solo habían visto sus caídas, sus errores. Y ahí estaba Emma Swan, una vez mas confiando en ella, creyendo en ella como nadie mas lo hacía. Regina era incapaz de entender que la mujer que tenía delante en esos momentos fuese la misma que se había dejado desaparecer en la sombra del capitán sin mano.

\- No eres débil. – Recalcó la rubia con convicción. – Nunca lo has sido. Pero…si alguna vez… Pero cada vez que te sientas débil, puedes usarme, tengo fuerza para ti, si la quieres. Porque no me importa lo oscuro que se ponga el camino, no me importa lo profundo que te dejes caer, siempre podrás contar conmigo para ayudarte a salir. Quieras o no.

La cara de la rubia era pura determinación, era la Emma que Regina conocía. Emma Swan, la sheriff, la Salvadora, su dolor de muelas muy querido y personal, era la Emma que no existía cuando Killian Jones estaba en la imagen, la Emma que echaba de menos.

\- Venga lo que venga, Regina, estamos juntas en esto, le plantaremos cara hombro con hombro. Tu no me dejaste caer, no te rendiste conmigo; no hay manera de que yo te deje ir a ti.

"_Ir_" había dicho "_ir_" como si no fuese a dejar que Regina saliese de su vida, como si estuviese decidida a mantener a Regina a su lado a cualquier precio. Y mas importante aun, como si estuviese dispuesta a quedarse junto a la reina pasase lo que pasase, como si quiera ayudarla a ganar cada día esa batalla que libraba Regina de pecho para adentro.

La Salvadora había extendido una mano para que la reina la cogiese, reforzando así sus palabras. Regina miró la mano extendida delante de su cara. Emma no se iba, Emma no la abandonaba. Emma no se asustaba de ese monstruo que ella pensaba que llevaba dentro. Emma se quedaba con ella, así que cogió su mano y la rubia se levantó llevando a Regina con ella. Le quitó la carta de la otra mano para poder cogerla también.

\- Puede que la Reina Malvada siga dentro de ti, pero ya no eres mas esa persona. La Reina Malvada es solo una parte de lo que te ha hecho ser quien eres, hace mucho que no eres ella. Solo he conocido a la Reina Malvada una vez, y fue en el pasado; en tu pasado, ni siquiera en el mío. – Recordó Emma con una risita. – La Reina Malvada no está aquí, _tú_ estás aquí, porque cada día eliges ser tu. Regina Mills. Y eres fuerte.

Emma creía en ella, y Regina sabía que tenía razón; cada día elegía ser la persona que era, Regina Mills, la madre de Henry, la alcaldesa, parte del equipo de los héroes ahora. Y por mucho que hubiese querido a Robin Hood iba a hacer falta algo mas que la pérdida de un novio para que olvidase eso, para que olvidase quien era ella. Aun así…

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Preguntó la morena con cierta duda, duda que no estaba en los ojos de la otra mujer. Una ladeada sonrisa apareció en la cara de Emma como un chispazo de energía, apretando las manos de la reina.

\- Porque te conozco, Regina. Sé cómo eres. Sé _quien _eres. Y no voy a dejar que lo olvides.

La morena soltó por fin su autocontrol, permitiéndose por una vez actuar sin pensar. Tampoco es que hubiese podido evitarlo, claro. Liberó sus manos de las de Emma para poder coger la cara de la rubia y atraerla en un inesperado beso. Era imposible resistirse, era imposible no caer ante todo lo que esa mujer la ofrecía, ante esa fe de hierro que la Salvadora tenía en ella, era imposible retener por mas tiempo esos sentimientos, no cuando la tenía tan cerca, no cuando la estaba mirando así, y no cuando estaban las dos solas en aquel apartamento, corazón a corazón.

Emma no se apartó, pero tampoco respondió el beso, así que Regina terminó el beso con suavidad, seguramente esa sería la única vez que podría probar los labios de Emma Swan y no iba a dejar el beso a medias si la Salvadora no se lo impedía. Finalmente se separó de la rubia, pero no soltó sus mejillas, se quedó a unos centímetros de su cara, mirándola a los ojos, intentando leer alguna reacción en ellos. La morena se lamió los labios inconscientemente y la mirada de la Salvadora bajó hasta allí, copiando el gesto antes de juntar su boca a la de Regina con un gemido mal contenido.

Todo estaba mal, al revés. Todo estaba a destiempo. Hood acababa de morir, y en alguna parte estaba Hook con Henry buscando a Gold; habían elegido el peor momento para soltarse. Pero esto era algo que mas tarde o mas temprano tenía que pasar, era casi una deuda entre ellas que venían arrastrando desde hacía mucho, algo que se debían la una a la otra, algo que solo ellas podrían comprender, algo solo entre las dos. Porque daba igual con quien estuviesen, daba igual a quien dijesen querer en voz alta, daba igual a quien sus bocas jurasen amor; siempre había habido algo entre ellas, y siempre lo habría, era solo cuestión de tiempo que pasase justo lo que estaba pasando, era solo cuestión de tiempo que se lanzasen la una sobre la otra y dejasen que sus cuerpos dijesen lo que sus bocas eran incapaces.

Por supuesto eso no lo hacía mas fácil, mas bien al contrario lo complicaba todo mas, hacía que todo doliese mas; porque como un fatal destino parecía que no estaba escrito que ellas fuesen a estar juntas. Pero ese momento podían tenerlo, se lo habían ganado a lo largo de los años, se habían ganado ese breve momento fuera de la realidad. En ese instante no estaban en la cama que habían usado Neal y Robin Hood, estaban en una cama hecha solo para ellas, para crear ese recuerdo, para conocer lo único que las quedaba por conocer de la otra: cada rincón y curva de sus cuerpos, el sabor de su piel, de su lengua, de su todo.

Y no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero se les había hecho terriblemente corto. Emma estaba inclinada sobre Regina, memorizando su cara tal y como la estaba viendo en ese momento, memorizando la mirada que había en ese instante en sus ojos; y Regina acunaba las mejillas de Emma como si no quisiera soltarla nunca, como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Pero la realidad las reclamaba, como les recordaba el persistente sonido del teléfono de la rubia, no era la primera vez que sonaba y no era la primera vez que lo ignoraban. Era Hook.

\- ¿Cuándo ha aprendido a llamar?

Preguntó Regina girando la cabeza para mirar enfadada al aparato que vibraba encima de la mesa, Emma usó una mano para volver a girar la cara de la reina y que la mirase otra vez.

\- Ignóralo.

Respondió agachando la cabeza para besar el cuello de la morena.

\- Podría ser importante, podría haber encontrado…

La rubia no la dejó terminar, apartando los labios de su piel y poniendo un dedo sobre su boca para callarla.

\- En cuanto responda a ese teléfono tendremos que salir de aquí, y las dos sabemos que…

Apartó la vista con tristeza. No entendía porqué tenía que ser todo tan difícil.

\- Cuando salgamos de esta cama, cuando volvamos a vestirnos, todo habrá acabado.

Completó Regina por ella. Las dos sabían que eso era cosa de una vez, que no podía volver a pasar. Emma había ido hasta el infierno a por Hook, eso tenía que significar algo, no podía simplemente olvidarle, pasar por encima de esa realidad y perderse en el horizonte de la mano de Regina. ¿No? Había bajado al inframundo a por el hombre que decía amar, el mismo hombre que acababa de volver de entre los muertos. Eso tenía que significar algo, daba igual lo que sintiese por Regina, daba igual que no quisiese despegarse de ella, Hook estaba en alguna parte recién salido de las garras de las muerte. Pero Regina había seguido a Emma hasta el infierno también, se había llevado incluso al hombre que decía amar con ella, y le había perdido por ello; eso también tenía que significar algo. Una vez mas, todo era muy complicado.

\- Si pudiésemos quedarnos aquí para siempre…

Murmuró Emma acariciando los labios de Regina con el dedo que había usado para callarlos. Si pudiesen quedarse en esa cama para siempre, si pudiesen hacer de esa cama su única realidad y que todo lo que pasase fuera de ella fuese simplemente un borrón ajeno a ellas… Pero las cosas no eran así. El teléfono sonó otra vez. Regina giró, tumbando a Emma con un beso y quedando encima de ella, estirando el brazo en el mismo movimiento para pulsar el botón rojo del móvil y cortar la llamada. Iba a encantarle escuchar las excusas que le ponía la rubia al pirata para explicarle porqué no dejaba de colgarle, y le encantaría también poder ver como explicaba Emma esas marcas rojizas que estaba dejando por todo su cuerpo. Pero eso era algo en lo que pensarían después, cuando ya no tuviesen mas remedio que volver definitivamente a la realidad. Hasta entonces pensaban alargar todo lo que pudieran el momento dentro de esa cama.

Hook había dejado de insistir tanto con las llamadas y el teléfono sonaba ahora solo de vez en cuando, como si se hubiese rendido y continuase llamando solo por costumbre sin esperar realmente una respuesta. Si hubiese pasado algo realmente grave el teléfono estaría echando humo, incluso ya habrían aparecido por allí. Pero el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, y tenían un hijo de quien encargarse.

Los brazos de Regina rodeaban la cintura desnuda de la Salvadora, con las piernas de las dos entrelazadas, y Emma acariciaba lentamente la piel de la reina, negándose ambas a dejarse ir.

\- Tenemos que movernos. Volver a la realidad.

Dijo Regina dejando en labios de la rubia un largo y triste beso que Emma mantuvo el doble de tiempo.

\- Lo sé. Es solo que…no quiero. Si todo no fuese tan complicado, si no…

Esta vez fue la morena quien cayó a la otra mujer.

\- Pero las cosas son como son. Aunque si puedo pedirte una última cosa, antes de dar la espalda a esto… - Los ojos de Emma la miraban brillantes, dispuestos a cumplir cualquier deseo. – te pediría que no me olvidases, que no olvidases esto.

Pidió acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de la Salvadora, la rubia cogió esa mano y la llevó hasta sus labios, besando su palma.

\- No podré pensar en otra cosa.

Prometió sin apartar la vista de ella. El teléfono sonó de nuevo. Emma no lo cogió, pero ambas mujeres se levantaron de la cama, vistiéndose una de espaldas a la otra, queriendo evitar la tentación o nunca saldrían de allí. Una vez listas la Salvadora metió el teléfono en su bolsillo, esperando la próxima llamada, mirando a Regina tan tristemente como Regina la miraba a ella. Fue la morena quien se puso en movimiento primero, caminando hacía la puerta. Desde luego eso era alguna broma del destino, dejarlas tener ese momento para no darlas nada mas. Su destino estaba escrito al lado de otras personas, ambas en la vida de la otra como líneas paralelas que no se unen jamás. Emma abrió la puerta dejando que Regina pasase primero, pero bastó cruzar una mirada para que la Salvadora cogiese por última vez la cara de la reina para un último beso, siendo incapaz de soltarla después, clavando su mirada en la de la morena

Si, su destino no era estar juntas, y era agotador luchar contra ello en solitario; pero a Regina le encantaba llevarle la contraria al destino, demostrarle cuan equivocado estaba. Y estaba segura que esta vez no lucharía sola, en eso Emma era exactamente igual que ella.


	93. Chapter 93 Fate

**Creo que esta ha sido mi ausencia mas larga =O! Alguno incluso habréis pensado que lo he dejado, pero no, el día que lo deje, avisaré jajajajja simplemente se me han juntado unas cuantas cosas con uno de los bloqueos mas grandes que he tenido desde que empecé a publicar, tenía un shot a medias que nunca acababa de salir, y que aun no he terminado, pero terminaré ya por superación personal xD Pero bueno, tampoco quiero daros la lata ;P! El caso es que estoy aquí ya, espero que no me hayáis olvidado! Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda _The Queen_, que está ya para terminar, y el de _Shannara_, que anda en las ultimas también. De momento aquí dejo un mini shot que se me ha ocurrido hace escasamente un rato, a ver que os parece =)!**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 93 : Fate._**

Regina no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, a su alrededor tan solo había la mas negra de las oscuridades y el mas escandoloso de los silencios. Ni siquiera sabía como había llegado allí, lo último que recordaba era irse a dormir. ¿Estaría soñando? No sería del todo extraño, desde hacía tiempo tenía sueños muy raros, algo que solo había empeorado después de la muerte de Robin. Pero nunca había tenido este sueño, nunca había tenido el suficiente silencio en su cabeza como para soñar con ello.

A pocos metros apareció una luz, y bajo esa luz nada mas y nada menos que el Aprendiz. Desde luego debía estar soñando, el Aprendiz había muerto, al igual que Merlin, al igual que Robin. Al igual que tantas personas en su vida.

\- Esto no es un sueño, Regina. Pero si, el Aprendiz ha muerto, uso su forma para hacer esto mas sencillo para ti, aunque puedo ser quien tu prefieras.

Cambió de forma y se transformó en Robin, luego en Daniel, luego en su padre y finalmente en Cora. Ninguna de esas formas le gustó especialmente a la morena, que ni siquiera tuvo que abrir la boca para decirlo. Fuese quien fuese, finalmente se quedó con la amigable forma de Merlin.

\- ¿Y que es exactamente lo que tienes que hacer mas sencillo para mi?

Preguntó la morena con cautela, sin querer acercarse al hombre. ¿Habría muerto en sueños? ¿Era este su paso a la otra vida? ¿Algún tipo de castigo? ¿Maldición? Daba igual lo redimida que estuviese, siempre tendría enemigos, gente queriendo venganza, queriendo hacerla daño. El falso Merlin soltó una risita.

\- No estás muerta. – Regina frunció el ceño. Se alegraba de no estar muerta, pero empezaba a sentarla mal eso de leerle la mente. – No soy la muerte, soy el Destino.

El ceño de la reina se frunció aun mas. Si de verdad era el Destino tenía muchas cosas que decirle, muchas cosas que reprocharle y muchas cuentas que pedirle en retribución. Pero por supuesto no hizo falta, el Destino sabía exactamente lo que tenía en la cabeza.

\- Has pasado por mucho, Regina Mills. Algunas cosas estaban en tu camino, otras debo admitir que fueron errores míos. Y por desgracia, otras cosas desaparecieron de tu camino antes de alcanzarlas, debido a ciertos giros inesperados.

La morena no entendía nada, no sabía que estaba pasando allí ni que quería el Destino de ella a esas alturas de su vida. ¿Acaso pretendía reírse de ella cara a cara? Era lo único que le faltaba, desde luego. Ese Destino había sido caprichoso con ella, había sido un niño con un juguete nuevo que no sabe que hacer con él, había sido un experimento en manos del Destino, que había probado con ella cada retorcida idea que había tenido, había usado su vida como campo de pruebas, dejándola a ella el tratar con las consecuencias.

\- Lo sé, te debo mas que una disculpa. Tu destino siempre fue difícil de llevar, se ha escapado de mis manos mas veces de las que me gustaría admitir, y has sufrido mas de lo que nunca debí permitir.

Regina levantó una irónica ceja. Si, eso no hacía falta que se lo dijese, le había tocado a ella vivirlo.

\- ¿Y que es esto, entonces? ¿Una explicación? ¿Una expiación? ¿Una última bofetada en la cara?

Preguntó mordazmente, ni siquiera el Destino podía apaciguar el fuego interno de Regina Mills, ni el mismísimo Destino iba a hacerle inclinar la cabeza.

\- No, no. Es…digamos que una compensación, una oportunidad, si la quieres. Te la has ganado.

El ceño de la morena se frunció de nuevo con desconfianza, dando un pequeño paso atrás. No sabía si fiarse de las oportunidades del destino, menos aun de una ofrecida directamente por el mismo Destino. Su experiencia le decía que iba a acabar pasandole factura. El Destino levantó las manos de Merlin en gesto de paz.

\- Déjame terminar antes de que tomes ninguna decisión, por favor. – Regina entrecerró los ojos, pero asintió, permitiendole hablar. – Has perdido mucho, Regina Mills. Has pasado por mucho. Fallos tuyos o errores del destino al final el resultado es el mismo. Mereces una recompensa, si la quieres.

Todo sonaba muy bien. "_Recompensa"_. Sonaba hasta bonito, y aun así Regina no podía evitar sentirse amenazada, sentir una trampa a la vuelta de la esquina, como siempre.

\- Si, no he sido muy generoso contigo ¿verdad? Entiendo que dudes. Y quizá decir que es una recompensa sea decir demasiado, en realidad lo que tengo para ti son dos opciones.

Hizo una floritura con la mano y en la oscuridad que aun les rodeaba se abrió otro foco de luz como una pantalla colgada de la nada. En ella vio una escena conocida y muy reciente, su día anterior. Se vio a sí misma en Storybrooke, con Henry, con Zelena, con Emma y sus _encantadores_ padres. Vio lo que era su vida en ese momento.

\- Este es tu destino, el destino que has tenido siempre, el que debes tener, para bien o para mal.

El Destino movió un poco el brazo como si estuviese rebobinando y Regina pudo ver a cámara rápida la que había sido su vida hasta ese instante. Algunos momentos resaltaban mas, como la rotura de la maldición, el día que Henry llevó a Emma a su puerta, la adopción de su hijo, la muerte de su padre, el tatuaje del león, la muerte de Daniel…. Recordaba todos esos momentos, los tenía grabados a fuego y ahora entendía mejor porqué había cosas que le era imposible olvidar, eran parte importante del tejido de su destino.

El falso Merlin hizo otra floritura abriendo otro foco de luz justo al lado del primero. Por un momento no se vio nada, era solo luz cegadora a través de la cual Regina no podía ver nada.

\- Y esta es tu opción, un destino que tu puedes elegir aquí y ahora. El futuro que tu quieras. Aunque una vez elegido, no puedo darte ninguna garantía de como se desarrollará.

Poco a poco la luz cegadora fue atenuándose hasta dejar una sola imagen a la vista: _Emma Swan_. Una sonriente y rubia sheriff mirándola directamente a ella a través de esa ventana de posible destino.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

Pregunto Regina sin dejar de mirar a la rubia. El Destino se encogió de hombros.

\- No tengo ni idea, esa es tu elección. La imagen muestra lo que tu quieres que muestre.

\- Pero…¿Qué significa? ¿Qué pasa con Emma?

Volvió a preguntar la morena haciendo reír al Destino. Era obvio para los dos lo que significaba, y aun así Regina desconfiaba.

\- Significa lo que tu quieras que signifique, Regina.

La reina miró ambas imágenes, su vida actual, su destino, lo que había sido y lo que debía ser; y la imagen de al lado, su opción, su elección, la cara de Emma Swan.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que Emma no está en mi destino? ¿Nunca lo ha estado?

Preguntó Regina en un susurro mirando hacía su vida actual en la que obviamente Emma Swan estaba presente y lo iba a seguir estando, pero de una forma totalmente diferente. El Destino se encogió de hombros una vez mas.

\- No tengo ni idea. Quizá si, quizá no, ese sería un riesgo que tomarías tu si eliges seguir con tu destino. Hubo un tiempo en que Emma Swan estuvo escrita de manera muy especifica en tu destino, pero salió de él, y por mas que lo intenté no conseguí que volviese.

De nuevo Regina frunció el ceño, mirando la cara de Emma. ¿Qué quería decir que había intentando meter a la rubia en su destino? Y si no lo había conseguido ¿era que Emma no tenía que estar en su camino? Pero ahora tenía la opción de cambiar eso, la elección era suya. Ni siquiera tenía que ser Emma, podía ser lo que ella quisiera, podía elegir su destino actual, el destino que siempre había estado escrito para ella, o crear una opción totalmente nueva y esperar por lo mejor. Miraba ambas imágenes dudosa. En su vida actual tenía ciertas cosas seguras, tenía a su hijo y la presencia de Emma Swan, fuese de la forma que fuese. Empezaba a tener una buena relación con su hermana, una buena relación con sus antiguos archienemigos, empezaba a tener la confianza y amistad de la gente. Y en su nueva posibilidad…todo era incierto, pero podía elegir lo que quisiera.

\- ¿Todo lo anterior seguirá igual?

Preguntó mirando la cara de Emma, esa imagen no había cambiado en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando intentó imaginar otras opciones de futuro.

\- Si. No se puede cambiar lo que ya ha pasado.

Respondió el Destino. La morena seguía embelesada en esa imagen luminosa de la cara de Emma Swan, olvidándose cada vez mas de la otra. Fueron apareciendo mas elementos. Henry. Zelena. Mary Margaret. Cosas que realmente no quería perder. La diferencia era que allí estaba ella, con ellos, con la mano de Emma en la suya.

\- ¿Y bien, cual va a ser tu elección?

Lo siguiente que supo Regina fue que abrió los ojos en su cama, mirando al techo de su habitación, al final si que había sido todo solo un sueño. Por eso se llevó tan tremendo susto cuando un brazo rodeó su cintura. Por un momento pensó que sería Robin Hood, que la parte de su muerte había sido también un sueño, pero a su lado había solo una somnolienta Salvadora.

\- Buenos días. – Saludó la rubia con un beso en su nariz. - ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿He vuelto a babear dormida?

Preguntó levantando la cabeza de la almohada para comprobar que no había manchado nada. Regina no pudo evitar sonreír, no podía creerse que eso fuese real. Le contó a Emma todo lo que había pasado y la rubia rompió a reír.

\- Siento decírtelo, _majestad_, pero esto. – Se señaló a si misma y luego a la morena. – No ha sido elección tuya, era lo que tenía que pasar, estaba en tu destino tanto como en el mio, por mucho que te fastidie no haber podido controlarlo. – Le dio otro beso rápido en los labios. – Pero ha sido un sueño original.

Rió abrazándose un poco mas a su cintura. Regina rió, Emma tenía razón, por supuesto. No había sido mas que un sueño, era la única explicación ¿no? Por mas que la fastidiase, como bien decía la rubia. Aunque después de todo lo que les había costado llegar a ese punto tras la muerte de Robin, la ruptura con Hook y todos los dramas entre medias, sería casi injusto quitarle al destino su merito solo porque a Regina le gustase ser quien llevaba el control.

\- No podemos quedarnos mucho mas en la cama, te recuerdo que hemos quedado a comer con mis padres. Y tu hermana. Y la novia de Henry. Va a ser una comida familiar horrible.

Dijo Emma medió dormida contra su hombro. Si, si hubiese sido elección de Regina, habría quitado de su destino las comidas con los suegros. Y las novias de Henry. Pero quitando ese pequeño detalle, lo demás era perfecto, casi como una compensación del Destino.


	94. Chapter 94 Back in time

**No, no me he olvidado de los shots, en serio jejeje pero llevo un tiempo que hasta que puedo pillar el ordenador y ponerme a escribir puede pasar bastante, pero sigo aquí jajajaja y como sigo aquí, os dejo un mini shot de estos rápidos, un poco demasiado comprimido, quizá, y un final demasiado rápido, vosotros me diréis! ;P!**

** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 94 : Back in time._**

Emma cayó sobre el duro asfalto con la única protección de su chaqueta de cuero, rodando apenas unos metros, levantó la cabeza con dolorida expresión, intentando averiguar donde estaba, lo que tampoco la llevó mucho tiempo, seguía en Storybrooke, estaba en mitad de la calle principal, aunque recordaba perfectamente haber entrado en el granero de Zelena y ser absorbida por una especie de portal. Era lo que mas odiaba de la magia: los portales inesperados. Para ser algo difícil de conseguir en el mundo sin magia, ocurrían demasiado a menudo. Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era ¿cuando estaba? No era tonta, sabía lo que había intentando la bruja de Oz con su portal, viajar en el tiempo. Y si ese portal era como los demás que ella conocía, el lugar en el que acababas tendría que ver con el lugar al que quisieras ir. Pero ella no quería ir a ninguna parte, no quería viajar en el tiempo, así que ¿donde había terminado? ¿en que estaba pensando al caer? _En Hook_. Había ido a buscarla justo antes de ver aparecer la luz del portal, ella le había dicho que se marchase y para variar el pirata la había ignorado; empezaba a cansarse de su constante persecución. Si, puede que al principio hubiese encontrado algo interesante en él, que incluso le pareciese guapo, pero ese efecto óptico había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, y la constante y agotadora insistencia del moreno a pesar de sus muchas negativas no ayudaba a que volviese a verle guapo ni interesante. Se había librado de él en su camino al granero, menos mal, e iba pensando en como eran las cosas antes de conocerle, antes de tener a alguien todo el tiempo detrás suyo, cuando solo eran Henry, sus padres y ella. Y Regina. Conoció a Hook cuando cayó por el portal para apartar a Regina de las garras de aquel espectro. Si lo pensaba bien, caía demasiado a menudo por portales. Pero fue entonces cuando conoció al pirata, por salvar a la reina. Cuando volvió a Storybrooke todo parecía mas calmado, mas tranquilo, Regina había impedido que muriesen en su regreso, y el pirata seguía sin estar en la imagen. Todo iba mejor, incluso pensaba que podía tener una buena relación con la morena, ella así lo quería, al menos. Así que no, no estaba pensando en Hook al caer por el portal, estaba pensando en Regina. ¿Era allí donde estaba? ¿En ese tranquilo momento entre su vuelta del Bosque Encantado y la aparición de Cora y Hook? Solo había una manera de descubrirlo, por eso echó a andar hacía Granny's, si estaba en lo cierto seguramente habría allí una fiesta de bienvenida para ella y su madre. Y si, tenía razón, en la distancia, a través de los amplios ventanales del local, veía la fiesta, se veía a si misma ir de acá para allá hablando con la gente, veía a Henry reír, a sus padres hacerse carantoñas. Y a Regina sentada sola en una mesa ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta en aquel momento de lo sola que estaba la morena? ¿Cómo pudo no darse verdadera cuenta de ello hasta que Regina no se levantó para irse? Lo que estaba pasando justo en ese momento, vio a la reina salir de la cafetería y a si misma salir detrás. ¿En serio había mencionado la tarta de Archie como excusa? Sintió vergüenza ajena de si misma. Observando la escena desde lejos no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ¿de verdad miraba así a Regina? ¿de verdad no se había dado cuenta de como actuaba Regina cerca de ella? ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Vio a la morena despedirse de su yo pasado y alejarse del local, y se vio a si misma soltar un suspiro al verla marchar antes de volver a entrar a Granny's con cierta expresión de resignación. Desde luego esa simple escena le daba que pensar, pero tendría que ser en otro momento, porque Regina iba justo en su dirección y por un segundo la entró el pánico sin saber que hacer, se agachó detrás del coche mas cercano, escuchando el taconeo cada vez mas cerca, y cuanto mas cerca estaba empezó a escuchar también otra cosa, a la propia reina hablando consigo misma, o mas bien regañándose.

\- _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida y estúpida_. ¿Qué hacías allí? ¿Qué esperabas que iba a pasar? Claro que te ha invitado solo por Henry. ¿Pensabas que te quería allí? ¿A ti? _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida_.

El taconeo y la voz se alejaban, Regina ya había pasado de largo sorbiendo por la nariz como si quisiera evitar un sollozo. Y Emma se había quedado de piedra apoyada en el coche. ¿Regina había ido a aquella fiesta por ella? ¿Regina quería que Emma la quisiera allí? Regina estaba triste y abatida, y se iba triste y abatida a una solitaria mansión, incluso sabiendo que era una locura, no podía permitirlo. Pero no podía simplemente presentarse ante ella tal y como estaba ahora, no iba vestida igual, su yo pasado negaría ese encuentro. Rezando para que su magia funcionase y haciendo un titanico esfuerzo, cambió su apariencia como ya había visto antes hacer a otras personas y salió de detrás del coche para hacerse la encontradiza con la morena.

\- ¿Reg…?

No podía llamarla así, muy poca gente en Storybrooke tenía en aquel entonces la familiaridad para hacerlo sin añadir después una amenaza, si no recordaba mal, ella era casi la única que pronunciaba el nombre de la reina sin ningún tipo de hostilidad.

\- ¿Señorita Mills?

Llamó como si la sorprendiese verla allí, la morena dejó de andar para girarse, sorbiendo de nuevo por la nariz y mirando a Emma, o a la nueva cara de Emma, confusa, con el ceño fruncido, alerta. Obviamente no tenía ni idea de quien era, pero era imposible que Regina conociese a toda la gente de la ciudad ¿no? No podía conocer las caras de todos, ni siquiera la reina podía tener esa habilidad.

\- ¿Está bien?

Añadió la rubia notando como le sudaban las manos. Había sido un error dirigirse a ella, Regina no era estúpida, por mas que se lo repitiese, adivinaría que había algo extraño, la gente normalmente no se dirigía a ella en la calle para preguntarla si estaba bien.

\- Yo…probablemente no me recuerde…Majestad… - Decidió jugar la carta de la antigua sirviente. – Trabajaba para usted en su castillo, en el Bosque Encantado.

¿Decían "_trabajar_" en el mundo mágico? A lo mejor debía haber dicho "_servía_". _Céntrate, Emma_. Era imposible que Regina conociese a todos sus sirvientes, pero seguía mirándola con desconfianza, como dispuesta a atacar al menor movimiento extraño.

\- Limpiaba los establos de vez en cuando, ayudaba a cuidar los caballos.

Especificó la Salvadora cruzando mentalmente los dedos para que Regina tuviese mujeres en los establos en su época de reina, sabía lo mucho que le gustaban los caballos, por eso se había arriesgado con esa excusa. Y funcionó, porque finalmente la morena pareció relajarse un poco.

\- Estoy bien, gracias.

Respondió con seca educación, girándose de nuevo para seguir su camino, pero Emma corrió un poco para alcanzarla.

\- La he visto salir de la fiesta de Granny's ¿no se queda un poco mas?

Preguntó antes de pararse siquiera a pensarlo, recibiendo otra afilada mirada de la reina que casi consiguió dejarla clavada en el sitio, que seguramente era lo que pretendía Regina. Por suerte para Emma, nunca había temido a la morena.

\- No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo, chica de los caballos.

Respondió Regina de manera cortante, Emma se preguntó si la otra mujer había sido consciente de lo que la había llamado, sabía algo sobre su historia con Daniel, pero prefería que no se acordase en ese momento.

\- Perdóneme, Majestad. La he visto hablar con…con la Salvadora y… Simplemente estaba preocupada.

Las cejas de la morena se alzaron tan rápido al escuchar esas palabras que Emma temió que desaparecieran, también la hizo preguntarse hacía cuanto tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por Regina. Eso hacía que entendiese mucho mejor porqué había caído en brazos de Cora cuando apareció en Storybrooke, era su madre al fin y al cabo. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. Esas cosas ya habían pasado, ya habían terminado, y ella necesitaba volver a ese tiempo, el tiempo en que todo eso había quedado atrás. Pero antes quería intentar animar un poco a Regina.

\- Agradezco la preocupación, pero no hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

Esta vez la morena sonaba menos seca, seguramente ni se había dado cuenta de que iba caminando al lado de esa desconocida que se había dirigido a ella salida de la nada. Emma asintió, sin saber que mas decir, sabía que Regina no estaba bien, que si había algo de lo que preocuparse, pero insistir no serviría de nada. De nada bueno, al menos. Para su sorpresa no hizo falta, la propia reina fue quien continuó hablando.

\- Simplemente aquella fiesta no era para mi. – Emma la miró con curiosidad, con la pregunta escrita en la cara. – No encajaba allí.

La cabeza de la Salvadora funcionaba a toda velocidad, Regina había compartido ese comentario con ella voluntariamente, seguramente necesitaba hablar con alguien, debía decir algo o el momento pasaría y la morena volvería a cerrarse en banda. Pero no sabía que decir; como Emma Swan sabía que decir, como hablar con Regina, pero como desconocida ex sirvienta no sabía como se suponía que debía actuar, así que se fue a lo fácil.

\- ¿Por qué? – La morena la miró como si la respuesta fuese obvia. – Pero… Pero tengo entendido…había un rumor de que ha sido la propia Salvadora quien la ha invitado a la fiesta, Majestad. Quizá ella si piense que encaja allí.

Para su sorpresa, Regina soltó una carcajada, por desgracia sin pizca de diversión en ella.

\- La Salvadora ha hecho lo que cree que quiere Henry, le da igual si estoy allí o no. _Ella_ no me quiere allí.

La forma en que lo había dicho le decía a Emma que allí había algo mas, que las palabras de Regina escondían algo. Las palabras de Regina escondían algo a menudo, pero a ella nunca lograba engañarla, Emma siempre sabía cuando se trataba de la morena.

\- Majestad…¿puedo preguntarla algo?

Se arriesgó, temiendo una bola de fuego, o al menos un tacón clavado en su pie. La reina la miró frunciendo una ceja, sin consentir ni negarse, dejando que hiciese la pregunta para decidir si respondía o no.

\- ¿Usted quería estar allí?

Se le hacía muy raro hablar a Regina de aquella manera, con el titulo de reina y tratándola de usted, en su boca picaba el nombre de la reina, acostumbrada ya a usarlo a menudo con total normalidad. La morena se pensó un momento si quería responder o no, y se pensó otro momento lo que iba a responder.

\- ¿En la fiesta? No, la fiesta me da igual.

\- ¿Entonces por qué ha ido?

Eso era mas de una pregunta, eran dos, y era el doble de riesgo, pero una vez empezado, no podía contener su lengua de preguntar esas cosas, necesitaba saber, aprovechar esa pequeña grieta en la coraza de Regina, esa pequeña grieta tan momentánea que solo surje con un desconocido.

\- A Henry le ha gustado. – La rubia guardó silencio, sabía que había algo mas. – Y Emma me lo pidió. Pensaba que…Pero era solo por Henry.

Rió sarcásticamente por su propia ingenua estupidez al pensar que Emma podría quererla allí de alguna manera.

\- Puede que la Salvadora si la quisiera allí…Majestad.

Respondió la Salvadora con cautela, ella estaba segura de que la Salvadora si la había querido allí, pero Regina rió de nuevo sin ganas.

\- Emma…ella…solo estaba siendo educada, era lo correcto. Siempre intenta hacer lo correcto.

\- Puede que no fuese por lo correcto esta vez, puede que simplemente quisiera tener una verdadera cara conocida entre la gente, alguien que estuviese allí exclusivamente por ella y no por su madre; puede que quisiera agradecer que absorbieses la maldición asesina, o que simplemente quisiera que estuvieras allí sin ningún otro motivo…_Majestad_.

Añadió el titulo apresuradamente después de su desliz verbal, había hablado como Emma Swan, no como desconocida de los caballos. Regina no parecía haberse dado cuenta.

\- No. No, es imposible que ella…me quisiera allí. ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy? ¿Y quien es ella? He sido una estúpida al creer que eso no tenía porqué importar, estúpida al pensar que algo podía cambiar entre ella y yo. Es imposible que ella me quiera como yo la…

La voz se le murió de pronto en la boca, como si acabase de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo a una completa desconocida, a una posible enemiga, todos allí la consideraban la villana, la enemiga, lo que convertía a todos en sus enemigos. Si lo pensaba era muy sospechoso que esa chica hubiese salido de la nada solo para interesarse por ella, allí había algo raro, algo no encajaba y Regina había hablado demasiado, vulnerable como estaba después de su conversación con Emma en la puerta de Granny's. Se paró en seco para mirar a la mujer a su lado con el ceño furioso, pero a su lado ya no había nadie, la chica se había quedado algunos pasos atrás, mirándola con los ojos y la cara muy abiertos, con sorpresa, como si algo acabase de golpearla la cabeza. Regina estaba segura de que lo había entendido todo incluso sin haber terminado la frase. Le dieron ganas de morderse la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar para castigarla por esa repentina y completamente inadecuada soltura que había tenido para hablar con una desconocida que podía o podía no ser la persona que decía ser. ¿Y si era una trampa? ¿Un truco? ¿Algún tipo de engaño?

\- Dime ahora mismo quien eres. – Exigió recuperando su amenazante porte habitual. – Si le cuentas una palabra a alguien de…

\- No es imposible, Regina. No es…

Interrumpió Emma sin escucharla siquiera, avanzando hacía ella directa a sus labios, pero la reina se apartó con rabia, tentada de golpearla. La rubia recordó que Regina no estaba viendo a Emma Swan, si no a una pueblerina cualquiera, no podía transformarse de nuevo en si misma, eso cambiaría el futuro, a lo mejor ya lo había cambiado. Pero tenía que volver allí. Tenía que volver a su tiempo y besar a Regina. ¿Seguiría sintiendo lo mismo? Nunca imaginó que algo así pudiese pasar. En el futuro la morena estaba con Robin Hood. ¿Cómo habían acabado las cosas así si la quería a ella, a la Salvadora, a Emma? La respuesta era sencilla si recordaba todo lo que había pasado después de esa fiesta de bienvenida en Granny's. Necesitaba a Gold.

\- Perdóneme Majestad. No pretendía enfadarla, solo quería saber como estaba. Perdóneme, Majestad. – Repitió por segunda vez con una ligera reverencia. – Solo estaba preocupada.

Y sin esperar respuesta echó a correr en dirección contraría, esperando que Regina olvidase por completo aquel extraño encuentro. Corrió a la tienda de Gold, donde se coló sin siquiera llamar, forzando la puerta y empezando a revolver por todas partes hasta que el hechicero apareció hecho una furia, sin dejarle expresar esa furia Emma volvió a transformarse en si misma, explicándole a toda velocidad lo que había pasado, convenciendo lentamente al hombre que la miraba como si estuviese loca, pero al final le convenció y de entre los muchos artilugios de su tienda, Gold sacó dos cosas, una extraña varita y un frasquito diminuto.

\- Si algo puede devolverte a tu tiempo es esto, seguro que encontrarás la forma de hacerlo funcionar. – Explicó dándole la varita. – Esto es para mi, no quiero arriesgarme a cambiar el futuro por saber demasiado de el. No quiero saber…

No quería conocer a muerte de su hijo antes de tiempo. Emma asintió, comprendiendo. Miró la varita en su mano sin saber que hacer con ella, mirando a Gold, esperando alguna indicación, pero el mago la miraba a ella con la botellita pegada a los labios, dispuesto a beber en el mismo instante en que se problema era que Emma no sabía como hacer funcionar esa cosa, ella no era Hermione Granger precisamente, las varitas no eran lo suyo, solo sabía que quería…que _necesitaba_ volver a casa, correr hasta Regina, encontrarla, besarla. Necesitaba que la morena no hubiese dejado de quererla, poco la importaba el ladrón de los bosques. La varita vibró en su mano y un portal se abrió ante ella, arrastrándola a su interior, a lo que la Salvadora no se resistió, viendo como Gold apuraba la botellita de poción justo antes de desaparecer en un estallido de luz y volver a caer rodando al suelo, esta vez de tierra. Estaba en los alrededores de la granja de Zelena. Se levantó y echó a correr a toda velocidad hacía Granny's, donde llegó sin aliento, cruzándose con el pirata en la puerta, quien la detuvo quisiera ella o no.

\- Swan ¿Dónde te habías metido? Estaba preocupado, iba avisar a tus padres de…

Emma se soltó de el ignorandole por completo, subiendo los escalones de la cafetería de un salto, abriendo la puerta de un enérgico tirón y barriendo el interior del local de una sola mirada. Tenía que hacerlo ya, antes de poder pararse a pensar en las consecuencias, antes de perder mas tiempo. La gente la miraba extrañados, pero la única mirada que le importaba a la Salvadora era la de Regina, clavada en ella con la misma confusión que la de los demás. Emma fue directa a ella y cogió su cara para atraparla en un enérgico beso. Escuchó algo caer al suelo y romperse, algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa, otras de indignación, alguien pronunciando su nombre, pero no la importaba, solo la importaba la mujer que tenía encerrada en un beso. Esperaba el rechazo, el enfado, preguntas, confusión, incluso burla. Lo que no esperaba era ver duda solo un segundo en los ojos de Regina, duda que desapareció cuando la propia reina le devolvió un pasional beso, sin preocuparse de Robin Hood, Hook, Charmings ni aldeanos. No hacía falta mas para confirmarle a Emma que Regina aun sentía lo mismo, sin importar el tiempo que hubiese pasado, sin importar todo lo que había pasado entre medias. Después podrían hablar, después podría hablarle a Regina de la extraña chica de los caballos que conoció en el pasado.


	95. Chapter 95 Let her go

**Pensareis que he abandonado los shots, o los fics en general, y no, simplemente a veces organizo un poco mal mi tiempo libre jejeje mis disculpas. pero ya quería subir un shot, tengo dos a medio terminar, aunque el de hoy es uno cortito, producto de una noche un poco melancólica y la canción de _Let her go_. Como he dicho es cortito, una escena suelta de la nada, pero a ver que os parece, si aun no os habéis olvidado de mi ni dado por desaparecida jajaja**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme! Contadme que os parece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**_SQT 95 : Let her go._**

No quería que se quedara. ¿Por qué iba a querer? ¿Por qué iba ella a querer quedarse? Nadie quería nunca quedarse. Nadie se quedaba mucho tiempo, ¿por qué iba a ser ella la excepción? Pero lo había intentado ¿verdad? No eran imaginaciones suyas, ella había intentado quedarse y la había echado de su lado. Como si no fuera nadie, como si no fuera nada, como si no le hiciese falta. Y no le hacía falta. _Quizá._ Quizá no le hacía falta. No la necesitaba para nada y aun así… No necesitaba a nadie y aun así querría que ella estuviese allí ahora mismo, en ese mismo momento, en ese mismo lugar. Querría aceptar ese abrazo que tan cruelmente rechazó, ese calor para su frío, ese consuelo que dejó salir por la puerta sin un solo ruido. No la necesitaba para nada y aun así… Se había ido.

_Oh dios_.

_Se había ido_.

No. No se había ido. La había dejado marchar. La había echado de su lado cuando mas la necesitaba allí. Cuando ella misma había ido voluntariamente a ofrecer su comprensión y compañía, su apoyo, su hombro para llorar e incluso ambas mejillas para golpear.

Se había mentido. Quería que se quedara, quería tenerla allí. La necesitaba allí en ese momento.

_Vuelve, Emma Swan_. Gritó silenciosamente en su mete. _Vuelve, Emma_. ¿Pero como iba a quererla a su lado? ¿Cómo podía? Cuando se suponía que debería estar llena de deseos de venganza y no de añoranza hacia una persona que nunca había sido suya y nunca lo sería. ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo iba a serlo? Era Emma Swan, la hija de su mas antigua enemiga, la hija de la mujer que acababa de matar a su madre con una cobarde bajeza. Era Emma Swan, la mujer que había estado siempre tras ella como una involuntaria amenaza por su simple presencia, por lo que representaba como madre biológica de Henry. Era Emma Swan y la había dejado ir, había dejado que se escapase entre sus dedos, como hacía siempre que rozaba algún tipo de felicidad.

_La quería_. Que razón tenía la frase. Sabía que la quería ahora que la había dejado marchar. No, no era así en realidad. Se admitía que la quería ahora que la había dejado ir, ahora que la había echado de su lado. Maldita Emma Swan. Maldita fuese ella misma, Regina Mills. Maldita Blancanieves. Maldita Cora. Maldito destino. Maldito todo lo que desde el principio había estado entre ellas. Maldito todo por lo que deberían odiarse. Y maldito el echo de no poder hacerlo.

Emma había ido hasta su casa para ofrecerle su silencioso y firme consuelo, una mano que no la dejase caer, una bandera blanca, un lugar donde enterrar por fin el hacha de guerra. Había ofrecido su presencia, su ayuda, su….si, su amor, aunque ninguna de las dos fuese a utilizar nunca esa palabra. Emma había llegado con ternura y grietas en los ojos, dispuesta a curarse mutuamente las heridas, a decirse o demostrarse lo que nunca habían sido capaces, a dejarse de mascaras, de carreras, de escondites. Emma había ido a poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, a terminar con todo el sinsentido. A rodear el dolor de Regina con sus brazos. Y Regina había rechazado todo eso. Regina la había recibido toda espinas, uñas y fuego, toda frialdad e indiferencia. Había derrumbado todos los puentes que Emma intentó construir, había cerrado en la cara de la Salvadora todas las puertas que la rubia quiso abrir. Había tirado por tierra todos sus intentos y buenas intenciones, todo su desinteresado cariño. La había apartado con tanta fuerza de su lado que Emma había montado en su escarabajo rumbo a quien sabía donde.

Y ahora Regina estaba sola en su gran mansión, dejando que la rodease la oscuridad, el frío, la pena. La autocompasión. Mirando el fondo de su copa como si allí fuese a encontrar las respuestas, o como si allí pudiese ahogarse por fin. Ninguna de esas dos cosas iban a pasar, por supuesto. Regina estaba cansada, cansada de todo. Cansada de Emma Swan, de verla por todas partes, incluso cuando no estaba presente, de tenerla siempre tras los parpados cada vez que cerraba los ojos, de pensarla, de buscarla, de esperarla sin saber que estaba esperando. Estaba cansada de luchar con ella, contra ella, contra si misma, contra lo que nadie decía en voz alta que había entre ellas. Y estaba cansada de estar sola en su casa, lamiéndose las heridas con una copa en la mano. Preferiría dejar que fuese Emma quien le lamiese las heridas mientras ella cerraba las de la Salvadora. Preferiría estar en cualquier parte, discutiendo con Emma Swan, antes que allí sola lamentándose de si misma. Necesitaba ese abrazo que le había negado a la Salvadora.

Lanzó su copa con rabia contra la pared, haciéndola añicos y dejando una gran mancha de alcohol. En eso había quedado: manchas de alcohol y cristales rotos. No podía ser, debía de quedar alguna oportunidad. ¿Verdad? Aun debía existir alguna forma de arreglarlo.

Se levantó de su autocompasión cogiendo las llaves del mercedes por el camino. Se metió en su coche y cogió rumbo también hacía quien sabía donde, siguiendo la carretera hasta las afueras de Storybrooke, si algo conocía a Emma, habría salido de la ciudad. Apretó el acelerador, algo la decía que si no la encontraba ahora ya nunca lo haría. Necesitaba ver a Emma Swan, encontrarla, pedirla perdón. Decirle que no podía dejarla ir, que no la dejase ir tampoco. Pisó mas a fondo el acelerador y prácticamente al momento tuvo que hundir ese mismo pie en el freno. La carretera se dividía. Ante Regina se extendían dos carreteras como una cruel broma del destino, en una estaba Emma, en la otra nada, y solo tenia una opción.

Todo esto era una estupidez, su lado mas racional le decía que lo mejor sería volver, esperarla en la puerta de su casa. Decirle que lo sentía. Pero su lado mas irracional no dejaba de repetir que Emma se había ido, que tenía que encontrarla. Que la quería y la había dejado ir. Y ahora debía buscarla, encontrarla.

Golpeó el volante con fuerza, con rabia, con frustración, dejando que las lágrimas volviesen a salir, autocompadeciendose de nuevo. Había vuelto a perder, y era de nuevo su culpa. Su posible felicidad había huido por uno de esos dos caminos que tenía ante sus ojos. Ya hora lo sabía. Ahora, tarde, lo sabía.

Emma se había ido. La había echado de su lado.

Había perdido toda la esperanza cuando algo golpeó su ventana, algo rojo apareció en la periferia de su visión; dos ojos claros, confusos, preocupados, captando su atención desde el otro lado de la ventanilla.

Una ola de alivio.

_Emma…_


End file.
